Kirby & the Legendary Crystal Princess: An RPG Tale
by KirbyPwnz1234
Summary: Dreamland one day was visited by Princess Kailaine of Crystal Star. Unexpectedly, a returning dark force kidnaps the princess & turns them into humans! This RPG story tells the tale of human Kirby & his friends as they travel to the Cosmic Galaxy to save not only Kailaine, but the entire galaxy from the revival of a tragical incident caused by that same enemy of a certain matter...
1. Pro-Legend Of The Pink Puffball: Act 1

Prologue- Legend Of The Pink Puffball Hero: Act 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hi guys! This is my second story, this time with everyone's favorite pink puff Kirby. I had this idea pop up for a while, and it always struck me why I never gave it that much thought before; a lot of scrolling through fanart later, that's when I decided to just make this idea into an actual fanfic. Just remember to let me know what you think of this in your reviews and let me know what you want in this story to change, fix or improve.**

 **A few things to know before reading- The first 3 three chapters are gonna be cutscene-based, while the remainder of the chapters you'll see later on as you keep reading is gonna be gameplay-based, so for now, the first 3 chapters are anime cutscenes starting with this one; the game of this story is not real, duh- disclaimer, but think of the story from the Kirby anime, "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" but with visual given in this story, ok? I can't wait to see what Kirby game HAL is gonna make this time, so a Kirby RPG should be the next one, in my opinion, to be honest. Also, my story will act like an RPG starting here in the prologue with the title screen, then file select, your name and party members, game modes, and I've decided to add RPG styles for added flavor, y'know, and it supports multi-player in my version. There will be new fan-made abilities by me, new characters, new enemies, and some surprising returning foes that we all know and love, so there.**

 **This is my version of a Kirby RPG game that I wanted to spread out and after playing so many RPGs, I decided to go all out with the battle mechanics and crap, but I just want a full-fledged Kirby RPG game; a good one needs to come out whenever, as long as it's good, I'm keeping my hopes up for a Kirby RPG game soon. I think this is the first time anyone has ever done this, but I could be wrong though, so just bear with me for a while, okay? And another thing to know is that my work will not be all perfect, but it's the best I can do for you, but I promise to do better in the future, and I'll go back and make some edits to some of the chapters here to make it better, at least better enough for you readers; it's an idea that I wanna share with everyone who's reading this, like you.**

 **Oh yeah, there is a basis for reviews- if you plan on writing one, just keep in mind that I'm not a fan of negative** **reviews and obviously you can all agree with that, especially what you've seen them do to everyone else's stories- negativity; it's a mood killer for everyone. Honestly, you can expect that at some point, but too often is where I think every writer draws the line. If you want to leave a review, kindly point out the flaws in my story without putting a bullet wound in me and some pointers for improvement. If you don't wanna do that in your reviews here and in every other story you read, then just deal with it and just don't write it with all due respect. That's going too far and everyone hates a party pooper. Neutral reviews I don't mind because it's not on a side yet, unless it pokes out more than what it said, so be wary of that. Sounds harsh, but that's how it's gonna be and that's just the plain truth. Either way, I just hope that you enjoy it to the fullest. That aside, I'll make constant edits to every chapter, so that'll eliminate probably everything wrong with at least one of them, grammar mistakes, unnecessary lines/dialogue and whatsoever. Things will be different the next time you reread a chapter of this, so that's that.**

 **Okay, enough of that drama. Enjoy the Prologue Act 1 chapter!**

* * *

 **Kirby and the Legendary Crystal Princess: An RPG Tale**

 **Opening Theme: (Rise- Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari/ The Rising of the Shield Hero)**

 **Press A to Start!**

 **Now Loading...**

 **New Game/ Load Game**

 **File Select: Choose A File! File 1 Chosen & File Saved!**

 **Your Name: KirbyPwnz1234. Your Party Members are Kirby, Karly, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee, Lvl 1. Settings Saved!**

* * *

 **Choose A Mode To Start: (Home- Dragalia Lost)**

 **Story Mode: Selected**

 **Triple Deluxe Sub-Games-Unlock Through Story Mode**

 **MiniGame Mania-Locked**

 **The Arena-Locked**

 **The True Arena-Locked**

 **Anime Theater Scenes-Locked**

 **Melody Testing-Locked**

 **Costume Store-Locked**

 **Character Info-Locked**

 **The History Of Kirby-Locked**

 **Kirby Games Expansion Pack-Coming Soon**

 **Options-Available**

* * *

 **Story Mode Selected! Choose your RPG Style! Pick two of them.**

 **Traditional- Play the traditional form of RPG's where you take turns to fight and choose commands to attack.**

 **Checkmate- Play checkmate where you move your characters across the board like a game of chess.**

 **Action RPG- Switch between Overworld and fight in a platforming world on levels, areas and more.**

 **Side Scrolling- Enter battle mode by fighting 2D and move around and fight freely like a side-scroller while using secondary attacks and magic. Selected.**

 **Mario and Luigi- Jump, Dodge, and Counterattack enemy attacks to take less damage and give damage to the enemy.**

 **Platforming RPG- Just an average platformer with RPG elements where killing monsters gives you exp points without going into battle mode. Selected.**

 **Side Scrolling & Action RPG Selected! Now Saving... Save Complete! You can change these settings over time.**

* * *

 **Select Difficulty Star Warrior!**

 **Rookie Star Warrior- The easiest for beginners starting out playing this game for the first time.**

 **Apprentice Star Warrior- Average for players familiar with this and just straight in the middle.**

 **Lunatic Star Warrior- Hard for players who expect a challenge and becomes harder throughout the game.**

 **True Star Warrior- Ultra Impossible difficulty for expert players and the game becomes OP and nearly invincible.**

 **Invincible Star Warrior- Play the whole game without taking any damage at all. Also complies with True Star Warrior mode. Starts off easy, then becomes harder and harder.**

 **Invincible Star Warrior Selected! Settings Saved!**

* * *

 **Are You Ready To Start Your Adventure? Answer: Yes, I'm Ready To Go!**

 **Yes, I'm Ready To Go!**

 **No, Just Hang On A Little Bit!**

* * *

 **Now Loading...**

 **Tip: This is also Multi-Player as well in different modes you pick to play in. For someone who wants to join in Tabletop or TV mode, hand over the Joy-Con to that person, and they have to hold + to register a character, which will cost you one life. Then, they pick from one of the 4 characters and when they've settled on one, hold + again to enter as that character. They can leave anytime by simply holding - and they can leave, giving you back one life.**

 **Note: The Gameplay will change depending on which type of RPG style you pick, so choose the best one you know you're good at or can be good at to make it easier for you and anyone else who wants to play alongside with you! So, keep that in mind!**

 **Opening Cutscene Now... Enjoy!**

* * *

The Prodigal Puffball Warrior

 _What qualities do you expect in a hero awakened? Perhaps one who has the looks, the power, and reliability? A handsome man who can slay 100 monsters for a town? The one you've dreamed of being your husband or bride and is a hunk or sexy attractive hero, not one who is nothing than the looks or size? Well, you're wrong! Although a hero has to protect a town, the looks really don't matter, but it's true it does matter. I'll explain._

 _Judging by the looks, you'd say they're either strong or weak, correct? Would you expect the one with handsome to be powerful or the one who looks weak? Well, the "weak" one always wants to be the one everyone desires in their own way. Then, by chance that one is the person who saves the world. You would take the lowest one not by their looks, but their ability and will for what they're fighting for. Don't judge a book by its cover, because looks can be deceiving in their own way._

 _This reminds me of a hero who isn't what everyone expected, but in due time, he became a legend. An awakened star warrior by 200 early and now is a baby but grew to be a mature kid of 16 years of age. His name was Kirby. Born without any parents or any trace of his childhood from birth, he joined the star warriors after being awakened 200 years early. He didn't have that much combat skills, but his classic defense is a vortex coming from his mouth, taking everything and goes in his mouth called Inhale. His defense move was useful to the star warriors and the galaxy was safe… until now._

 _Dark forces appeared out of nowhere and attacks the cosmic planets. The star warriors went to war that time against them and won the battle, due to the cost of many loved warriors. This was known as the Great Galaxy War. A few had survived and went to find planets they can live on in peace. Kirby, riding on his StarShip, migrated and soon found Planet Popstar, where he settled as his new home. Ever since then, he saved his new home from many dangers and villains. He even stopped an invasion of robots and a wicked company from taking over. His own combat, strength and ability is what considers him as the most powerful person in the galaxy; he is that powerful than a normal Star Warrior. Kirby could take on anything that the world could throw at him, and he'll thrash them all._

 _But there's this one force that doesn't seem to go away: Dark Matter. Its origins remain unknown, none other than the fact that it lived a lonely existence as negative energy with no ability of having any emotions, but it has possessed inhabitants of Dreamland, the area which Kirby lives in. It took over Ripple Star, and was defeated by Kirby, followed by the leader, Zero. Peace returned and Kirby had a long peaceful year after Planet Robobot. Kirby was a happy hero, but sometimes he can't go one day without having to save the world again for whatever reason. Every time he wanted to relax, something always interrupts his daily business, resulting in saving the world and it repeated. After he saved the world from Haltmann Works Company, he finally rested in a long and peaceful year. But one day, all of that changed Kirby and everyone around him, for someone very important to the galaxy has come to visit Dreamland. A new face in town..._

 _That day changed Kirby's life and a new adventure begins, but something unexpected happened, which all started with a familiar foe who sought for revenge... Kirby remembers it like a dream that he saw clearly. But one night, he was starting to have nightmares about that same persistent foe and all of the enemies he's faced that kept popping up everywhere on his mind, and it lasted for about a month. But his dreams are trying to tell him something very important, but he doesn't know exactly what it is. Nonetheless, while Kirby was busy having a sack full of nightmares that night, a special someone, a girl unknown to all, had an unpleasant dream about a foe that came back and attacked her planet before they attacked Popstar, and it was only a nightmare... or is it a worst nightmare that would soon become true in anyway possible?_

* * *

The Legendary Crystal Princess

 _I had a dream. A dream about an old foe from long ago who was alive again. But this person is in a different place, like above or underneath a castle, I think. Before me, I see a sacred looking chamber that was composed of white marble everywhere while a giant staircase with black railings and velvet carpets glued to the floor circled around to the top that led to somewhere, but i don't know what that place is. There, my eyes gaze upon the giant shard in the middle which looked like a rhombus crystal that was stained with rainbow light inside, thus making it the color prism clear, but only with rainbow light. The exterior outside the crystal had 7 pedestals and 7 more outside the first set of pedestals. The first 7 pedestals contained rainbow stars that resembled gemstones and elements, having the star-shaped complexion with two rings around them like a belt as if they were like the outer planets. They look like the colors Green, Red, Blue, Cyan, Purple, Yellow, and Platinum-Cyan. On the outer part of the 7 other pedestals, they contained Diamond like emeralds that have the same color, but they were completely lighter than the previous ones, which are dark and average. The one thing I see them have are colored halos, which resides above the flat top of the diamonds, no, I think it's better to call them jewels. It seemed all real... but to me it was a dream..._

 _Energy flowed out of each one of the gems and jewels, and out from each of them were spirit like people that looked like puffballs for some reason or whatever they are. That's when a dark beacon of light came from nowhere and struck the crystals in one hit. I see the jewels being pulled out of their pedestals as well as their souls, seeing dark portals appear above them, sucking them in with all their fury as they try to fight back. My eyes and mouth dropped to the ground upon seeing this, and it did once more when they both gaze upon a dark mass of energy reforming from a tiny army of swarms, forming one giant dark round thing. It got even worse when I saw a mysterious white human appeared through a swirling portal of red and black with the innocence of a boy, but the heart of a monster as that person wiped out the 7 gems and jewels and nearly threw them in portals. My eyes could not bear the sight of this pure assault as i saw the giant crystal starts to lose its glow, becoming weaker and weaker until the shield protecting it shattered, resulting in being zapped with negative energy, making the rainbow glow disappear, replacing light with purple and darkness of power. I wanted to do something, but I realized I can't do anything about it, because I wasn't there, but not when it happened. I was invisible to everyone. Me and all of the 14 spirits were forced to hear the wrath of the white human._

 _ **"Heh heh heh. Finally, the Cosmic Heart Shard is all ours! All ours! Thank you spirits, for being so kind as in to give us your planet's only source of power! With this, we will rule this puny planet and the entire galaxy at our disposal! Plus, this energy source needs to be filled with darkness, never shall there will be light to bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy, but darkness will fill the galaxy with sorrowful, heartless, rainbow-less, hateful and negative emotions and these qualities will form a world where no one will be happy!" He consulted with negative laughter. I reckon I could see the sorrow in the eyes of the spirits, who've failed to stop this white human that looks so familiar to me. The dark ball had formed an audience of which the energy swarms of the darkness formed dark humans, who then starts cheering for what could be their leader.**_

 _"No, y-you a-are- No, it can't be you! You were all destroyed by a Star Warrior a long time ago!" The green spirit spoke. The Star Warriors, eh? I've heard so much about them, the Warriors that destroyed every dark force ever known to this day. But I'm confused whether if there was one specific Star Warrior has anything to do with this dark foe, for it looks like he knows him a long time ago._

 _ **"Well, in compliance to your statement, you were ALL wrong, so think again, you foolish spirits and to everyone else who was pathetically stupid enough to believe we were completely dead the entire time from when you thought that they've defeated us! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He roared in laughter as well as his underlings, who were laughing their guts out in response to that statement. The white human sighs to control his sorrowful and bloody laughter and then he throws his hands out to the side like a shrug and then he continued on with a stern, firm and dark voice.**_

 _ **"You really thought that once you've defeated us, that's the last time you'll see us again in about never? That's incorrect, losers! You see, spirits of the Gem Stars and the Soul Jewels, that's not the case here. We dark lords, villains, foes and etc. has a desire for revenge, to stop anyone that opposes us, especially the ones who became the bane of our goal and purpose. Just because we were crushed from the likes of goody-two-shoes like you all doesn't mean we're permanently gone. Just remember: We WILL come back anyway possible, whether you may not have heard from us ever again or if you sealed us away in a damn prison or if you cut off anyway for us to be reborn and escape, we will rise again, powerful and stronger than ever, thirsty to announce our exact plans to take over the world, we're not gonna let your heroes get in the way again ever, and people like you all will fall to your BLOODY DEATHS!" That was the most shocking message ever to be heard from him. His voice boomed with the roar of a giant dragon lord that echoed relentlessly across the chamber, bouncing off the walls, followed by the small booms of small laughter.**_

 _"You may have risen again, but that doesn't mean you'll take over the galaxy with your shenanigans! You dark foes will always fall like you always do and WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" All of the spirits yelled. "IF WE ARE NOT ABLE TO STOP YOU, YOU KNOW WHO WILL MAKE YOU MEET YOUR GRAVESTONE AGAIN! THE LEGENDARY STAR WARRIOR THAT DESTROYED YOU THRICE!"_

 _ **The white powerful human stops snickering when he heard that sentence. His facial expression alters from a wicked smile to a sorrowful worry expression, then he lowered his angelic head. "Oh, you mean your precious hero, don't ya? That Star Warrior who defeated us countless times, considered to be the most powerful person in the galaxy that ever existed with destructive capabilities, you say?" He turns around with his hands crossed behind his back. "I see. That kid gives me the willies every time I see him, reminding me of our fights together. You might be right that he will be the end of our dark forces, I suppose. You all remember our greatest foe, everyone, besides the girl, who doesn't count by the way. I'll explain later, but you know who they mean, right?" His question to his minions has gave them a change of confidence that changed into dark worries, leading all of them to mumble at each other, hearing who they're talking about. They all gave a "YES" as an answer, while the white human turns around, facing the 14 spirits that were about to be sucked in the portals.**_

 _"That's right. That Star Warrior is the most powerful person in history! He's destroyed your surviving greatest members, along with every other dark enemy that ever existed to take over the world! Your power is nothing beyond compare to his strength, you fool! How are you going to take down the warrior whose strength is beyond your comparison and more stronger and powerful than yours, huh?! You cannot win against someone with the lack of looks for a hero, but the true strength that lies within him with the capability of awesome power, fiend! You've failed to take over this planet, and you were beaten by our ruler, the heir to the throne of King Galactix and Queen Starilia, the Princess of Crystals herself twice, and now you've failed to take over Planet Popstar because you had your lives crushed and handed to you by the Legendary Star Warrior himself! Just how are you going to take down the most powerful foe you've ever faced now, fool?!" The green spirit insulted. The rest of the spirits joined in with the green spirit and agreed with him. The white human, now annoyed, turned around for a while, then turned back again. So they meant a specific Star Warrior whose power is beyond the enemy's comparison, the legendary warrior. This persons no ordinary warrior, he's a legend._

 _ **"*Sighs*" He moaned out a breath load of sighs, not before his expression on his face alters back to wicked, but after he gave the facial expression that he had just developed an idea. "As I said, we're not gonna let him get in our way again, which is why we have developed a plan to take him down! If we can't overcome him because of his power you say, then our next best option is to make him weak and powerless in a form he will take, just like your precious princess did! In your face, suckers, cuz at that rate, once he's powerless, no one will stand in our way again, and we will RULE the world!" He cackled loudly that it made my eardrums boom. "Now, all we need is no one to stand in our way, because handling the pain from the princess is something to fuss about, but we draw the line at a Star Warrior that humiliated us for years via our defeat, and everyone knew about it!"**_

 _Thunder crackled and fizzed, like a soda bottle that just exploded upon shaking, which is what's happening now. The rumble intensified one by one, and the white human turned to the 14 spirits with a huge wicked grin planted on his face. The spirits could not hold on anymore as the white human waved his hand in their direction._

 _"You'll never get away with this, you pathetic fool!" They all said. But all it did for him was made him laugh. Darkness swirled into a dark vortex with dark thunderbolts striking everywhere. I can hear the intense laughter of the minions as well as scattered screams pitching above._

 _ **"'You'll never get away with this, you pathetic fool!' Don't make me laugh, you pathetic spirits." He mocked them in wickedness. "We always win in the way you'd least expected, so get that through your thick, stupid skulls and wake up! No one will stop us now, for we are the most powerful force in history, AND I AM THE LEADER OF THIS DARK FORCE! And as for you Gem Spirits, you are too weak to stop us now that we're stronger and powerful than ever than your precious Princess of Crystals or the Hero of the Stars, so we don't need you all in the way of our revenge plan, if you'll please. Now that your "usefulness" has become "useless", I guess it's time for you 14 spirits to leave this planet and NEVER COME BACK TO STOP US! I HEREBY BANISH YOU ALL GEM SPIRITS FOREVER FROM THIS PLANET! Now that has been settled, BEGONE WITH YOU, PESKY CRYSTAL GEMS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, a giant portal was summoned to take the spirits away from this planet. They tried to escape, but... to no avail. The 14 spirits were sucked into the amazing portal of darkness, banished from their home all at once. The white human and all of his minions howled with evil laughter.**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _"CURSES, YOU BLASTED NO-GOOD DEMON! YOU WILL MEET YOUR END ONE DAY! THAT STAR WARRIOR WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN YOU STRIKE AGAIN!" Is what the green spirit could only say before he was taken forcefully out of the chamber and into elsewhere, closing the portal and in a lock. Once that ended, the white human let out a sigh of sweet relief. I just wish I could do something about this, but I can't. Is this a vision, or a nightmare? Did this even happen or is it just only a nightmare?_

 _ **"Pathetic fools, and once we achieve our goal, we'll be able to exact our revenge on our old foe, that powerful star warrior. And also, those pesky spirits were starting to get on my nerves, y'know." He said. "Well, now that's been taken care of, the only thing left to do is to corrupt-no, wait, the shard has been corrupted, no, we did that 2 days ago... Oh yeah! The last thing on our to-do list is to prepare for our reign of terror by setting up the bait to get our target. Who's ready to take over the world?" He asked. The minions howled with pleasant cheers like a crowd spectating for a match. They were all excited to do so. A wicked smile grew across the white human's face, seeing the cheers of his faithful underlings, supporting him in every step of the way.**_

 _ **"I knew you all would be up for the challenge. Now, since this planet and the 7 other planet's under our control, I, as the leader, will eventually stay here to keep things under management, since this will be our base and the ruler herself left for a vacation on another planet, but who knows? Not our problem in the moment. As for the rest of you, your mission is extremely important, so listen up, underlings!" He commanded as the group of minions gathered around him. "Your mission, like I mentioned earlier, is to set up the bait for our little target. Only one problem, though and this is important. Did you all realize how low we're running out of energy? That's our main concern this time. We need a new energy source to fill with dark power, and even though we corrupted the Cosmic Heart Shard with dark power and you all must be thinking that's enough to supply us, then you're wrong. Our full power is yet to be unlocked since we were reborn and our true capability is still under way, we only have the power to possess people and also we just gained the ability to take forms- that's it... our reign will not be successful if we don't have something to act as our supplier. Does anyone have any suggestions or solutions, because I'd never thought we'd get this far, so...?"**_

 _ **Everyone stared blankly at the leader. They were trying to figure out what could be their best source supplier in order to prosper. Then, someone raised his hand from the crowd, having an idea implanted in his head. He stood up, ready to speak his answer to their solution while the rest turned their heads to that person.**_

 _ **"Maybe, if we can't find something, we could use SOMEONE to be our source of energy, yeah! That person will give us infinite power along the way to that planet and back and we will rule this time!" He cheered. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Everyone was mumbling constantly among this idea. Then, the white leader then spoke. "That idea just might be stupid enough... but crazy enough for it to work! Using someone might be the next best thing in line to something!" He cheered in approval. "Now that's been solved, soldiers, I need a few group to scout each planet and gather some remaining energy, call it our back-up energy in case you all crash and check on the assigned group members that are there, since this is the group that i picked to come with me. Make sure you keep an eye out for any of the spirits on who knows what planet they're on? Keep a low profile on each planet except for ONE planet. If you have anyway of reaching the target of our choice, please do so. All we need is someone to take in dark energy for us and we're good to go, so just grab the first person you see!" He confirmed this, but was stopped by the guy that gave the suggestion.**_

 _ **"Um, about that, lord... We can't do that."**_

 _ **"Huh? What do you mean by that, rookie?"**_

 _ **"I'm saying, we can't just grab any random person to use as our supplier. The citizens, like regular people- humans, are NOT capable of harnessing that kind of power! They're not resistant and invincible, they're fragile and weak! There's so little of what we can get out of them, and we can get only neutral energy out of humans."**_

 _ **"... Oh, yeah. You're right about that for sure, definitely." Everyone started agreeing to that statement with the leader. "Great. Just what we needed. Just how are we supposed to pull off that stunt now with that pathetic truth about the people?"**_

 _ **"Sir, I suggest the solution to that problem is just this: all we need now is to capture the right person who can harness the power of darkness themselves, like someone who's been affected by dark magic more than once or absorbed its energy, like, maybe a curse or something, the possibilities are endless with dark power, but our best choice is someone who has at least one portion of darkness sealed away inside them due to a curse or something absorbed. And we need that person to act as bait for that puny planet before we capture that person, you know what I mean, right? However, if one won't be enough, then we need to harness the people with GEP."**_

 _ **"So, what you're saying is that we need the right person, stable enough to take in negative energy due to absorption of power, and make sure they go to our destination without their consent, and then once the deed's done, that's when we capture them, right?" He summarized.**_

 _ **"That's right, sir. Now we need to pick the right person to play bait for us, and we're all set for our domination!" The rookie replied. Everyone claps in agreement.**_

 _ **"The one who has absorbed a "curse" of dark power, eh? Well, we're in luck, because I just happen to know a special somebody who fits PERFECTLY in that description. Men, get ready for an assault, prepare yourselves! We're gonna pay her a little visit and a special visit to our main target planet: The Planet Of Stars, where you will destroy that Star Warrior by our little bait before he can do anything about it, and once he's out of the way, take our target back here and we'll corrupt that person in darkness as our supplier. This may take a few weeks to reach there, but it's all worth it for our comeback, so I need the best men to take on the journey to that planet, and we're good to go! Nothing can stop us now if this goes exactly planned, and if he manages to chase after us, it never hurts to have a backup plan or if they try to stop all the grand, legendary creatures of the planets we are gonna possess! WE WILL RULE THIS TIME AND THEY WILL KNOW WHO'S BACK IN TOWN FOR THEIR REVENGE, BOYS! COME ON, WHO'S WITH ME?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He roared in evil laughter that filled the air with its echoes. His underlings joined in with him as well in his evil laughter as they also cheered for his evil speech of encouragement.**_

 _ **"Hello, Star Warrior and every pathetic person in the known universe who thought we're dead. WE'RE BACK, SUCKERS." That was enough to shake me in fear of his daunting dark voice, slapping me back to reality. "IF YOU REBEL AGAINST US, YOU'LL SUFFER THE COLD WRATH OF REALITY ITSELF, AND HE WILL DESTROY YOU, HEAR THAT, STAR WARRIOR! HA-HA-HA! THIS TIME WILL BE DIFFERENT, WON'T IT, WARRIOR AND PRINCESS?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" That was all I remember before my nightmare shattered to pieces.**_

 _Honestly, I don't think I can call that a nightmare... but maybe it was a future warning?_

 _Either way, I'm not gonna like it if it was the truth..._

* * *

Elsewhere, In The Cosmos...

 _"AHH!" I woke up absurdly, just recovering from that nightmare I just had a few seconds ago that passed by already. Looking around, I just saw that I was inside the airship taking us to our destination. It was an airship that was all marble white, decorated with crystals that hung above the ceiling in the free space, made of gigantic diamonds, blended in different colors and a mix as well. It was passed down in our family for generations, this ship named, "Cosmic Star." This was my dad's first airship, and his dad's airship, and his dad's airship, and so on._

 _I was in the cosmic space bed, just taking myself into a deep sleep for a while since the trip took a few weeks to reach there. The pilot was none other than my guardian himself, who was taking control of the ship that had a big projector screen, showing the ship's conditions and the length of how long we were gonna be there. It was set to auto-pilot as he walked over to me, aware of my nightmare._

 _"Your Highness, something seems to be bothering you? Are you well, Your Highness?" He asked, concerned._

 _"Thank you, Commander. I just had a nightmare, about him again, but it seemed my nightmare was trying to tell me something, about the spirits being banished from home. That fiend then said something about invading a planet of their choice or something like that, everything that happened in my dream was a blur to me. But the one thing I heard from them was something about getting back on the Star Warrior that destroyed them after we did. It seemed...real... like it really was going to come true." I explained. He then just stared for a few moments, then continued to reply._

 _"I see. That has been weird that you've been having nightmares about that dark force, alright. Don't worry, everything will be alright. (I hope)." He said to me._

 _"But what will we do if they ever come back, whether that was a silly nightmare or not, and what if we fall and if somethings happens to me, and you're fallen to even help me? I mean, I know I saved our planet star from them before, but that was years ago, not before they had to... leave me, my parents and my own little sister." My parents and my little sister were filling my head from empty thoughts. They were my life, they really cared and loved me so much, but now they're gone because of them, leaving me all by myself. My little sister disappeared one day without a trace, and we couldn't find her; I'm not even sure if she's alive right now. She was only 4 years old when she disappeared. It was lonely to rule by yourself, well, due to the exception of the guards and the servants and my annoying chancellor, and so on, but I really wish there was someone who could be with me now, or maybe could be my husband or at least be there with me. I'm just being delusional now._

 _"Then, if I fall and you are captured, we can call on the help of the Star Warriors, well, the last remaining ones, who'll definitely come to help anybody in distress, especially the Legendary Warrior himself, if he can. Not saying I can't help you, because I will, but that could be our only chance of help, y'know. Just saying." He shrugged. "But it's best not to worry about it now, Your Highness. It's not good to think negative all the time."_

 _"... I guess you're right, Commander. Thank you. So, how long till we're there?" I asked him._

 _"Looks like we're about to reach that planet in about 3 hours or so. We're close, your Highness." He replied. "Plus, it's 10:00 in the Galactic Solar System, so we have time still, like until 1:00, maybe."_

 _"Well, thank god for that, I was starting to get bored anyway. You did send the letter to the King of that planet about our upcoming arrival, did you?" I asked, dusting myself dainty-like while standing up from my bed._

 _"I sure did, Your Highness. Everyone is getting ready for when we arrive later on." He replied._

 _"Good. We wouldn't want to just appear without letting them know first, that would just be inconsiderate and not royal-like at all. Well, anyway, I'll be taking a shower if you need me for whatever it is. Also, once I'm done, I need you to help me find my prism high heels and my tiara, will you?" I asked. "Oh, and get me my clothes as well, Commander."_

 _"Yes, Your Highness. I will help you at once. After you're done taking a shower." He saluted me, then left to the command deck at once. Still dazed from sleeping, I shrugged and threw the old tired feeling over my shoulder, sliding on my slippers as I kinda scratched my rear end for about 3 seconds. Walking over to where the shower room currently is, I pressed the button that activates the doors, entering inside._

 _With no one inside or around me while in here, I began to remove my night clothes, which is a pink and black double sleeved shirt, and long pink pants as well. After I've finished, I grabbed a towel, placed my clothes on top of the sliding door, and hopped inside the shower. I then turned on the nozzle, warm water pouring on my bare skin with relief. As I was finished for a few minutes, I stepped out of the showers, wrapping the towel over my chest, and counting for my hair, which was soaking and heavy like a wet towel. I hummed as I walked outside the door, and into my dressing room, dripping low with water forming puddles everywhere I walk in each step._

 _Entering inside, I saw a straight line up of dresses set out for me in my closet. My mind went to the thought of what I'm gonna wear as my hands trims through the selection of clothes. Each dress had at least one color specifically: Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Platinum, Amethyst, Gold, and Sapphire. Then, my eyes focused on a new dress that was a mix of sapphire but had Flora Pink along with it as well as the emblem of my planet itself hanging in the free space. I decided that's what I'm gonna wear, but first, I have to fix myself at least, well, my hair, I mean. It's soaking wet! So, grabbing the hair dryer from the drawer, I removed the towel wrapped around hair, falling down to the end of my back, with its golden appearance in place. I turned on the hair dryer, blowing the locks of golden hair to the side as it blowed. I can feel my hair dry up like a wet towel that's now becoming dry again. Once I've finished, I turned the blow dryer off, ending the joyride that my hair just had. I placed large pink hair streaks with hair dye to match with the dress. After that, I went over to where the new dress was, eager to wear it, even though it was something I never knew I had in my closet the whole time, or maybe I didn't know that at all! Dang, that's something you wouldn't expect everyday. Well, I guess there's no shame in putting on a dress you didn't know you had, so without hesitation, I started to put on this new dress for the occasion._

 _A few minutes later, after putting on the dress, I looked in the long length body mirror near me, looking at myself in this new dress. It was sapphire blue with flora pink mixed in it, with a jewel encrypted in the chest part. The shoulders had silver accents that was like acting as the shoulder sleeves while my arms were covered in long silver gloves to make up for it. The pattern on it was zig-zags that were white on the fringes, and the emblem showed itself in the middle with the seven colored stars on it. I was looking complete, but not yet. I went over to the drawer, containing the make-up, so which I had to apply that to my face: white eyeliner, blue powder on my cheeks, light red lipstick that was somehow pink, mini emerald earrings, placing on my star belt, my lapis ring, and my star-shaped necklace that stuck to my neck like a collar and it looks just like the Star Warrior's Warpstar. My sideburns are also star shaped as well, and a nice bang is latched to my forehead. Just perfect. Now I just need to find my shoes and my crown and that's it for now._

 _"Your Highness?" Commander knocked politely. "I've found your tiara and your shoes for you, they were under your bed for the shoes and your tiara was left in the cockpit. Don't really know how that got there." He just shrugged it off with no clue whatsoever, handing me my two missing items._

 _"Thank you, Commander. I really appreciate your services and your help as well." I said, smiling. "I'll see to it that I'll reward you for your efforts, Commander."_

 _"You're welcome, Your Highness. It's my pleasure." He replied. He then left to check on something, so leaving me to finish the look myself. Slipping on my prism high heels, I felt taller in the perfect height just right for me. They fit my feet really nicely, and it was comfortable, too. I then lowered my tiara that was gold and has a blue gem in the middle as it always is, completing my look. Gazing into the deflectable mirror, it kept up with the updates I've made to my look just like that. My eyes shone brightly sapphire and pink to the sight of my own self. "Just perfect." I thought to myself. "Oops, missed a spot." I giggled to myself as I grabbed the blanket of a luna's veil that will act as a cape for me in my stead. Attaching the cape to the accents, it falls back to its position of being a cape. It was white, but similar to a golden veil. "Now it's perfect. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong at all, because the last thing I want to happen is an ambush of any kind, pure destruction, or a kidnap itself. Well, there's nothing to worry about now. Just be positive, alright?" My conscience was speaking to me as a counselor of wisdom. With that cleared out, I still have one more hour left before we arrive at our destination. Stepping out of the dressing room, I went over the couch to sit down for a while._

 _Taking a look on the magazine lying next to me, informed about all the great vacation spots on different planets, I picked up the magazine, eager to read its content. Flipping over to the first page, the page was filled with introduction and table of contents for the next page. I scrolled through the stack of pages, with my eye stopping on one page about the planet we're going to. A golden star-shaped planet with two rings, nine planets, and a Galactic Clockwork Star. This planet is the heart of this solar system, the Galactic Solar System, and the light of it as well. I scan more deep into the details about this golden planet. It stated other planets are made for at least each element and purpose, but the star-shaped planet is an all in one package deluxe planet, becoming the main resources of the Galactic System. From beautiful plantations to solar skies, this is definitely the planet that is tied in first place along the other royal planet, Crystal Star. The main part of this golden star is the main common area, that is ruled by the King himself. The only flaw in this planet is that it's been assaulted by dark forces and was almost taken over, but the reason why they've failed to do so is because of their greatest hero, the Legendary Star Warrior. His power has the most destructive capability yet, but he uses it wisely. It would be a pleasure, because if you were the one coming here and would have the chance to see him, you would be considered lucky._

 _A couple of minutes went by as I was super-glued to the magazine, not letting hunger nor anything take over me, although I did forget to eat something for breakfast, that's true and I was famished, to be honest. But I don't care anyway. The part that really got me drooling was the Star Warrior himself. It didn't mention what his name was..._

 _This planet is the home of the Legendary Star Warrior himself? Hmm, very interesting. I was known as the Legendary Crystal Princess in the galaxy, and he is known as the Legendary Star Warrior in the galaxy as well. It seems we were destined to see each other one day, like fate was going to pull us together in holy matrimony, making my life the luckiest life ever existed in my world- wait, what am I even saying?! Why was I thinking marriage suddenly at this rate? I guess I'm thinking of finding someone that is just perfect for me in my life to make up for... ah, never mind that anyway._

 _My eyes darted to the images of this warrior, making me change my point of perspective on my vision of this warrior. He's... not what you'd expect a hero to look like anyway, but I must admit, he is cute. Wonder what else he'd look in a different form, I see- maybe like how I am. Now as I was hypnotized by the images of the Star Warrior and I think I'd drooled a little, the hypnotizing spell shattered when the voice of the Commander slapped me in the brain. My drool climbed back up to its jumping point of my mouth as if it was a bungee jumper, startling me at once. I dropped the magazine, standing up, trying to defend myself in a sleep fighting way. I didn't know it was the Commander I sicced, adding a chopping razor slash on another thing too._

 _"Huh? What? Who... who goes there?! Heeyah!" I mumbled, striking the blurry thing at will._

 _"Prin- OW! OOH! AHH!" I then heard some distorted grunts of pain as I punch with full force, slamming it against the wall in one powerful hit. I then continued to lock onto something else, chopping whatever it is in the process. I could feel the hard, smooth cover of the immense object that was mercilessly being a knife's hacking food chopping dish. The emotions in my head took over me and got me to open my eyes to the actual fabric of reality after that karate fiasco. I was forced to turn my head to where there was a smashed crater that looked like someone's body that was punched hard to the wall. The other thing I noticed was the Commander lying deadbeat on the floor, groaning stuff about his chode._

 _"OOOOOOOHH... My chode... I needed that chode!" He groaned on and on about his chode for a few minutes._

 _"Oh, Commander! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, running over to him._

 _"Yeah, I'm okay. Except for my chode, I needed that chode, it hurts so bad!" He groaned._

 _"I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. Heck, I didn't know that punch could make that much of a hole in the wall." I continued, looking at the body-shaped wall._

 _"Me neither, and you made the table over there seen better days, I presume." He pointed over to where I was at first, seeing the dismantled table chopped in half with no mercy ahead of it. I sweatdropped._

 _"Oh my, that's gonna leave a mark-a huge one on the table." I was surprised that I did that without even thinking at all. I reach my hand out to the Commander, pulling him up from the plaster-covered floor from the wall._

 _"Thank you, Your Highness. Don't worry, I'll fix it later; it's not that bad of damage anyway." He dusted himself off as he stood. I was kinda feeling bad about accidentally throwing the Commander and chopping the table, you know. Looking at the debris of the mess you've made really puts you in guilt unless you don't feel that way. Then, the Navigation Panel starts ringing suddenly. Commander ran over to the panel to receive the alert._

 _"What's wrong, Commander?" I asked. "Did something happen? Are we..."_

 _"No, Your Highness. The only good news here is that we have reached our destination, in other words, we made it to the planet!" He confirmed._

 _"Finally! I'd thought we'd never make it there!" I said, relieved that we had made it to the planet. It felt like an eternity coming here by ship, waiting to run out the door and take a fresh scent of the air._

 _"Take a look at the planet itself, Your Highness. You've never seen it up close before, haven't you?" Commander then pushed a button that zoomed in on the object closely, and when he did, I could see the planet up close. It was a golden star-shaped planet with two milky way rings, nine planets or more, and it's weird that I don't see a Galactic Clockwork Star anywhere. It was amazing, and my mind was literally blown._

 _"That's weird, the magazine said it was guaranteed there was a Clockwork Star here," I asked._

 _"Maybe the Star Warrior can tell you all about it when we get there," Commander replied. "In about 5 mins."_

 _"What's his name anyway? No one ever told me his name or his sister!"_

 _"Oh, that's easy. The early 200-year-old Star Warrior, yes?"_

 _"Yes, him," I said sternly._

 _"The Hero of our destination, The Hero Of Planet Popstar, and his name is Kirby & his sister is Karly."_

 _"Kirby..." I thought. "What a lovely name. I like it." That name just fits with someone like him, an adorable pink boy that has the courage to save the galaxy, even if he doesn't look like a hero or warrior. I can't wait to meet him at Planet Popstar, his home in person, along with his sister and friends. I noticed that we're getting closer to Popstar through the cosmos. Hmm... something tells me I'm gonna enjoy this vacation, but I also have a gut feeling that something's going to happen, and it's all because of me, the ruler of Crystal Star..._

* * *

 _So, there you have it. This is only a part of the beginning, however. We have a lot to go through to understand the connection. A tale like no other has never thought would exist actually becomes the heart of this legend. A mere overview of the past, yes for almost all of you, but a fair warning to heed: you just might eat those words somehow... probably or maybe not. Your understanding of hearing this tale? It's most likely a guarantee you will have confusion and doubts at every turn. I wonder... actually, it can wait; you'll find out eventually._

 _This is how another tale of Popstar came to life... and the events starts with what was supposed to be a special day in Dreamland... crushed in bitter darkness..._

 _... **(Another Colony- Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken)**_

 _End of Prologue Act 1!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hey guys! Prologue Act 1 is done, or should I say updated? Yes, in fact, this is the updated version of Prologue 1, like the first half of it before the other half was originally the prologue, but then someone told me that I should make it longer and make some changes to it because at first they didn't understand it, and now they do, but they wanted a few changes to it or add something to it that would connect to the rest of the chapters, so I did, and it was also because I ended up leaving out the rest of the parts you see now and I didn't realize it, so that was a hassle, but worth it. I forgot to update this when I posted the latest chapter, and I apologize for that and anything else that bothers you. I'll continue this story and get far as much as I can for any of you are in favor of getting a Kirby RPG for your satisfaction. That's all I have to say, and enjoy the rest of the chapters and have a nice day! Byyee!**


	2. Pro-The Princess of Crystal Star: Act 2

Prologue- Princess of Crystal Star: Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! I'm back! So, if you've read my earlier post on Shards of the Triforce on the author's note, the black starter paragraph and ending, I mentioned that I will start a new story with Kirby. So how did I get this idea? Well, I was looking at Kirby fan-art online for a new wallpaper on my laptop. Then I found one or a couple of pictures of Kirby as a human, and I found one where he looks like Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Then I found another one which is the picture you see as the cover page. That gave me the idea of making a fanfiction on Kirby as a human and that was my idea of what could be the next Kirby game for Switch. Probably not, but you'll never know, we can dream, you know.**

 **Oh yeah, the fanart of Kirby and Meta Knight as anime humans are on Google Plus, so if you want to take a look at it, just type Kirby Fanart and just search it, and don't press the ones that pop up. Then, just scroll down until you see it. And there you go! Plus, the cover image for this story can be found along Kirby 64 fanart, so wanted to let you know that if you want to find it yourself.**

 **Anyway, let's take a look at the life of Kirby, but someone new is here. Plus, this and the next chapter are mainly cutscene stories with a bit of gameplay bits. Probably the 5th chapter will be. (New characters, 4th wall breaks and with true references, and Smash Bros reference as well, which is part of the story, not majorly, but will be mentioned by the major characters.) Also, my work may not be all that good or amazing, but this is the best I can do, but I will improve better in the future, I'll try to. It's a heads up notice, so don't expect anything to be perfect, since I am starting out, y'know. If you like this story as well as Crystal Chaos, just let me know your thoughts, questions, and opinions below. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Somewhere, on a distant planet, a star shaped planet with two rings surrounding it, lies the heart of the Galactic Solar System, Planet Popstar. It's origins of its birth are unknown, but who knows? Other planets are floating around this planet, making this one the core planet. Many people inhabits this planet due to its amazing power and resources. This planet was susceptible to many kinds of dangers and many persistent enemies, as stated before, so as I said before, there on that planet lives the Legendary Star Warrior, Kirby. In that planet, the area he lives in is called Dreamland. Now we are going to observe the life of a Star Warrior whenever he's not busy saving the world, but this time when he and everyone else were told about an upcoming visit from someone that high. Oh, here's Kirby now, outside his house, taking a whiff of the air of that morning Spring Breeze. Let's watch his life from his POV, shall we? Take it away, Kirby!_

* * *

Kirby's POV: Another Day In Dreamland

Ah, what a beautiful day! The sky is blue, the water's flowing, the wind's always blowing that spring breeze, and I had a good night's sleep. The days in Dreamland are always peaceful… until someone invades the planet that is. Every day, something always goes wrong that Kirby, hero of Dreamland, has to stop that dark force from taking over the world. That's me, Kirby. I'm the one that everyone relies on to save the world. And this isn't the first time I did that. I've saved the galaxy more than 25 times; I've done many things and I'm in Super Smash Bros, which I was one of the top 12 fighters from the start. My latest achievements are defeating monsters and villains:

King Dedede, a self-made king of dreamland who stole all of the food in Dreamland one time. He was my rival, enemy, and now we're friends.

Nightmare, a wizard who turns dreams into nightmares and owns a company named Nightmare Enterprises. (NME)

Galactic NOVA, a clockwork star machine that can grant one wish of any kind and is a mechanical machine cat-face.

Marx, a traitorous swine who tried to control popstar by Galactic NOVA and tricked me into doing so. The first time I've been backstabbed.

Dark Matter, a dark being who possess people; born out of nothing with no feelings whatsoever and became a force in due time.

Zero, the leader of the Dark Matter force as a white ball and red eyeball; a famous example of Graphic Violence by blood.

Miracle Matter, a ball with eight eyeballs that controls the main elements and can be damaged by the same element used.

Zero-Two, Zero reborn as a dark angel with a halo and wings who reappears with the eye for a mouth. He looks really badass to me and everyone, to be honest.

Dark Meta Knight, a clone made of darkness from the Mirror World and is the opposite of Meta Knight.

Dark Mind, a dark mirror force reflecting darkness and looks like Zero, but facing the ground. The true form of the original guy.

Drawcia, a canvas witch who turns people into balls and worlds into paintings. I was turned into a ball for the whole plight and got help from the player.

Daroach, a mouse king and leader of the Squeak Squad, a band of thieves.

Dark Nebula, a dark star with an eyeball who was sealed in a chest and possesses the Squeak Squad. Not really threatening, if you ask me and if you've seen him.

Galactic Knight, the strongest knight in the galaxy who was sealed away for his power being too damn awesome and strong.

Yin-Yarn, a sorcerer made out of yarn and sliced Patch Land into six pieces. He looks like a Mexican taco guy, actually. No offense though.

Necrodeus, a demon skull and leader of the Skull Gang who split me into 10 versions of me as weak ones.

Magolor, a traveler alien from another dimension that manipulated us for the Master Crown and became manifested as Magolor Soul. Pulled a Marx on us.

Queen Sectonia, a wicked queen bee crazy about beauty and power who was never this way from the start until the mirror corrupted her.

Claycia, a crafter girl who's friends with Elline and possessed by Dark Crafter. She does look familiar to Drawcia and Paintra in a way; I'm not 100% sure exactly.

Dark Crafter, a dark energy force who stole the color from Popstar. That's all I can say about him because he only appeared as sunglasses; weird.

President Haltmann, a fat guy who's president and CEO of the Haltmann works Company. He looks like an egghead genius, but he's just too crazy rolling in his own money.

Star Dream, a machine capable of granting wishes created by Haltmann Works Company. It hates all organic life, it's powerful, and has the same power as NOVA does. It wanted to commit mass genocide.

SD NOVA, a look-alike who was disguised as the Access Ark Of Haltmann Works Company. That face was discovered when breaking off the armor from the ship.

Void Termina, a dark lord and a destroyer of worlds awakened by the Jamba Hearts collected and revived by what many consider to be an evil cult of mages, especially the leader, who's just like Zant from Twilight Princess. Link told me all about it in Smash, so now that I think about it, I don't think that was a coincidence.

That's all the villains I've fought. I had to defeat them all since it's obvious they've threatened to take over the galaxy and blah blah blah, we know, I mean, I AM a Star Warrior, duh, coming from 200 years of early birth awakened. So it's not a surprise when someone attacks the galaxy, but someone new always get the best of you. It happens every time of some days, and it starts to get annoying fast. But I never had to journey to defeat the villain by myself, not always at least. There's always something or someone to help you. I helped and had help from a couple of people and 50/50 of them were boys or girls. Then, there's the ones who always stick with you and are important to the series. Allow me to present to you some of my main allies and friends.

First, you got King Dedede, the so-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland. He's what you'd call an anti-hero, neither good or bad, considering the fact that he tried to kill me a hundred times, plus possessed by Dark Matter not once, not twice, but thrice and so on. He uses a hammer and he was a great ally in my most recent adventures. We were enemies at first, but now I can call him my best friend. A long history of differences and grudges were now doused by water, just like with Mario and Sonic. He's a great friend and he always was there for me whenever I needed help, and I'm honestly grateful for someone like him.

Next there was Meta Knight. He's a strange guy, with a dark appearance and wears a mask all the time. I first met him when I was retrieving the pieces of the Star Rod to return everyone's dreams. I fought him by using a sword that he gave me before we dueled, and after defeat, I saw him without his mask. He looks like me except his skin was dark blue and he had yellow eyes; I wonder if he's my brother or father, because he somehow knows everything about me; that's... just weird. He wields a legendary sword named Galaxia, and his sword skills are impressive. He owns a massive battleship named the Halberd and it's pretty epic. His name also makes a great pun. "Met-a-knight." His personality can be dark mostly, but can change in due time, so you can't be sure what to expect from him. He's a pretty wise kind of guy, one that you can also depend on. Not much can be found about his origins though, and he hardly speaks about it. Still, as a teacher, he helped me a lot.

Then there's Bandana Waddle Dee, a waddle dee with a bandana. He doesn't have a mouth, but he can still talk through that. Once, he ate a cookie with no mouth, or so Dedede claims that time. He was with me when the color was drained from Popstar, and the time we went to find the parts of Magolor's Lor Starcutter. His primary weapon is a spear with a scarf tied to the blade, but he's a pro fighter with it, and I think his spear is special somehow. Honestly, I am grateful that he was there to help us out whenever he can. But Bandana Dee needs more credit, I guess. It kinda sucks that he never gets that much recognition, and it would've been nice if he was invited to Smash. He's a really awesome friend to have. He has helped me a lot back then.

I could go on forever, but let's not waste the time there. Overall, I consider these three to be my closest friends and allies besides Tiff and Tuff, who defended me when I first came to Popstar. We all can say we've been through a lot these past years and we're still going through it. Everyone in Smash can agree, as they've obviously endured that as well. Speaking of which, I've also been training for the next tournament of the year, which is Season Ultimate. Everyday, I've been pushing myself to be the best I can be in there. In just a few months, that's when we'll set off to go to the Smash Universe. Mario had called me earlier and told me that no one got cut this time. He said that everyone is here! I can't wait to see everyone else again that time! We'll just have to wait.

Other than that, I just really wish that I could relax in peace, because don't you hate that feeling when you're about to relax and then something major happens around you, and you're the one who has to clean up that mess? You certainly hate that, don't ya? So do I. I still have the lust for adventure hidden deep inside, but if there was going to be a new adventure, at least something has to happen first to start this adventure, like maybe, I don't know, a princess of some other planet or galaxy coming here or whatever? And it was a coincidence that because of this was what started this adventure. But before I can tell you that part, I must tell you this part of the story as we're going along. So, where was I? Oh yeah, that part, heading to Cappy Town. After a morning of eating breakfast and other stuff, I decided to take a walk into Cappy Town, just in case something interesting happens. And boy, it did, starting with this scene first. Here we go!

* * *

 **Cappy Town: Town of Dreamland (Hyrule Town- The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap)**

It was just another peaceful day in the town of Dreamland, finally getting a long deserved year of that. Now as I was running to Cappy Town, the city of Dreamland, I went in the town square and looked at the bulletin board. This is the latest posts of important events, not done by technology, although after Planet Robobot (I name my adventures) they took what's left of the invasion (somehow) and used it for their new inventions to improve the town. There were a lot of interesting events that happened recently, such as the Air Ride Tournament for example. Many of the citizens were ones that I knew my entire life here, and they greeted me with a smile and waved. After NME'S defeat, things have gotten peaceful, well, except for the other attacks landed listed above. Anyway, I was greeted by Bandana Dee. He was walking to my place to play games with our new Nintendo console, and he was doing something for King Dedede, who now is just taking it easy or probably training for Smash later on.

"Hey Kirby." He said. He was smiling even though he had no mouth, but his expression says it all. His scarf-tied spear was equipped onto his back, with the scarf waving in the wind.

"Hiya, Waddle Dee, poyo." I replied. I also could talk now, but before I only said Poyo. With a little help from Tiff and Tuff, and Meta Knight, I was able to speak decent English fluently now. It makes things so much easier when you can talk. I only used poyo in what I say, it really became a habit later on after I learned to speak.

"Kirby, are we still doing what you said we're doing?"

"Yeah, I'm just walking around and looking at this post on the bulletin board, poyo." I replied. "I really got nothing better else to do anyway."

"I'm just doing an errand for the king. He's been training nonstop ever since he found out about the new smash season and that everyone will be there. I'm really happy for him, but he might be overworking himself with that. Nonetheless, he wanted me to take care of that for him."

"So, anything new here? Poyo, why is everyone decorating the town and preparing food?" I asked. "Delicious Food? Is there a party going on? An All-You-Can-Eat special from Kawasaki?!" Today was a pretty normal day, until I noticed that everyone's trying to redecorate the town. As if it didn't need anymore redecorating. But when something like this happens, that means an event is coming.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you as well." He said. "Someone from the Planet Crystal Star is visiting Popstar." He answered. The thought of an all-you-can-eat buffet shattered like a crystal in my mind. What I don't appreciate is that special buffet is not for me! But what washed those thoughts away was an important vacation visit from someone. I loved to make new friends and whoever's coming here, I hope we'll be best friends! Ironically, I'll draw the line if they pull a Marx on us again.

"You mean, someone like a princess or what?" I guessed.

"It is a princess, alright. After all, we wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't royalty coming from another galaxy," Bandana Dee shrugged.

"Another Galaxy?" I said, curious. "Maybe she might know something about my past."

"Who can say for sure? Don't just jump to conclusions, Kirby."

Apparently, I had this desire to find out more about my past, and I would've gone mad doing so. Karly would've said the same thing herself too. I guess I forgot to tell you. Everyone, meet Karly.

She looks like me, except her eyes are red and she has a red bow on the left side of her head. She's what you'd consider a female version of me that you'd find fanart on the internet and was also born 200 years early as well as I did. Not sure if she's my sister, cousin, or a mirror version of me, but at the moment, we were friends. How we met, you ask? It was at the end of the Galaxy War, where lots of knightly blood was shed; specifically after the fall of Nightmare Enterprises and the Demon Beasts.

She's with the Starlet Warriors, the side made of females, which were made of two sides, and the other side was the Star Warriors, made of males. The two sides joined together were called the Galaxy Warriors. I only explained my side of the story. She went on adventures on her own whenever I did, that's why you don't see her that often (Not true, don't make me tell you twice!). I would explain in much greater detail, but you'd be more confused than now, so I'll just leave it at that for now.

Apparently, after the war, she somehow retained her head and was the only one able to talk, other than Meta Knight, so she often had to look after me like a big sister. We lived together now without no parents, in a semi-circled dome as the one you're familiar with now, but it's bigger inside now than from what you've saw. We made a few remodels to it and now it's expansive on the inside. When we both met, she saved my butt from a surviving Demon Beast one time, and that's how I found out about the whole related issue.

Karly calls me her brother or sometimes Onii-chan, just like in anime, since we seemed to be related and she has the same powers as me; pretty soon, I was attached to the title of brother. Now I forgot that fact nowadays and naturally stuck to it. Now it's really a coincidence since the fact that I said maybe someone from another planet is coming or whatever, and apparently, I was right. So cliche. For now, just roll with it. I have yet to figure out the mysteries behind our past.

As I was remembering the Great Galaxy War and the day I met Karly, I was sent back to reality when Bandana Dee poked me in my face with his spear. He seemed ticked off that I was daydreaming.

"Kirby! Dang you, quit dozing on me!" He said, pissed. "I can't understand you sometimes, Kirby." He then shook his head and sighed.

"Poyo, w-what? I'm here; what is it now?" I stuttered as if I just had woken up cranky.

"You didn't hear what I was saying, so I'll tell you again, and you better pay attention this time!" He growled, but he calmed down afterward.

"Poyo, fine. You could've poked out my eyeball that way," I said sarcastically. "So, what were you saying?"

"As I was saying, the princess from Crystal Star is gonna visit Popstar for two, no, four weeks starting now, basically a month to be exact. Their planet's made of crystals, not literally, but their resources are originated from them. They had an energy source related with Ripple Star because their planet relies on the Cosmic Heart Shard, their one and only source of the planet's life, along with the 14 elemental spirits that protects it. Since they were made to protect it from the dark forces, for a lifetime after an incident that happened twice 8 years ago, nothing's happened really these days. So, the princess decided to take a trip to one of the most popular planets in the galaxy as part of her vacation: Planet Popstar, and she sent this letter ahead of time for a few weeks." He explained.

"And just how did you know all of that?" I questioned. "Were you eavesdropping on Dedede's conversations again? You know how he feels about that."

"Not important now." He countered. "I have my ways. What's more important is that we try to also help setting up."

"Poyo, Bandana Dee, you haven't told me her name," I excitedly said. "What is it, spit it out already, dangit! I'm not going to be saying, "Well, EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS!" without knowing her name!"

"Oh, her name is Kaila, Princess Kailaine Cosmica Starlina, but she prefers to just be called, "Kaila." It's just a nickname, to be honest." Bandana Dee answered my question.

Princess Kailaine... huh, somehow that rings a bell, but it's very vague at the moment. I guess I'm thinking there was a connection in the foggiest way. Other than that, I'm wondering what she's like when we actually meet her. Maybe we'll become friends.

"So, is it just her coming or anybody else because it sounds like you're only making her the center of attention," I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anyone else that I should be informed of or what?"

"I really don't know those details, but Karly might know or could find out for us. She's good at those kinds of girly relationships and can easily, despite her habit to beat up boys who becomes perverts with one of her friends or herself or by insults." Bandana Dee shuddered to those kinds of moments. I'll get to that in a little bit.

"So, when is she coming? It's 12:00." I merely guessed.

"It is 12:00! No wait, 1:00! We've got an hour left! We have to get ready as well! Still in on playing rounds with that console tonight? I call Super Bomberman R!"

"Yeah, I'm in. See you around, I'll check out this "princess" you speak of, poyo, when it is time. I'll tell Karly about this and meet ya. Gotta run!"

"Ok then. She's arriving at the castle, got it?"

"Poyo, I'll be there!" Bandana Dee ran over to the castle, while I ran in the opposite direction, in a hurry and a flash.

* * *

 **Head to your house and tell Karly about the arrival of the princess! Use the Left Analog Stick to move and double tap it to run in any direction. Press A to talk to people when nearby a person in the World Hub. Find hidden stuff and secrets by pressing B near a glowing object. You can also inhale with B at far range at will.**

* * *

So we took off to get ready for the arrival of the Royal Princess. I ran to home, thinking about what she will be like to me, my mind were filled with thrills, pouncing my brain with illusions. I was running fast like Sonic the Hedgehog, with the dust being kicked into the air as I was running, and made it to my dome-shaped home, which is on top of a hill, not too far from Cappy Town, but a perfect distance and view; it's where I spent my stay here; Tiff and Tuff, two of my friends that I've met when we first arrived in Dreamland, they and a few of the Cappys made at least a small house for us.

It wasn't that big, but it was better for us anyway, you'll know what I mean. I entered inside the house, and I find the house decorated with ribbons and velvet wallpaper. The house was small on the outside, but big on the inside, not that big, but big enough for a 2 story floor, yeah, we made some remodels a long time ago, just as I mentioned earlier. Then, the smell of food rubbed my nose and following into the kitchen, I saw Karly near the oven, with a frying pan in her right hand, and salt in her left. A red bow sat about her head and she hummed as she tasted the food, the person I was talking about earlier, Karly. Have you ever seen one of those animes where at least a boy has a girl for a friend, and she always beats him up for being a jerk, or a pervert mostly?

Well, that's her character personality- a tsundere, to be exact. If you're not sure by what I mean, here's a few examples of tsundere characters like Karly: For example, walk on her in the shower accidentally without knowing she's there even if you did not hear the water running or any noise- BAM! Insult her anyway possible by calling her fat or light skinned; basically racism like insult discrimination- BAM! Being an idiot- BAM! Finds a dirty magazine under your bed and it's addressed to you, meaning you own it- BAM! Hears something about you that you never told her and it's nasty or shocking, simply keeping secrets from her-brings backup, runs from where she was all the way to where you are now and gives you the BAM and kicks your arse in front of everyone!

Become a peeping tom by accident and sees more than you shouldn't have as you "accidentally" look at her directly, EXPOSED- Get out of there before she- whoops, no, you're dead with a WHAM-BAM-THANK-YOU MAM! That one, you've earned yourself a one-way ticket to hell. But the worst part is if you call her a HO-HO-HO, especially during winter-oh, you don't wanna know what she does to you if that happens. That's your one-way ticket to your grave. But enough of the bad stuff, because she'd kill me for that as well. Good thing I'm narrating this.

She knows how to cook better than I can, she cleans, decorates, and etc. of what you can think of. She had the Cook hat resting upon her head, along with a red bow strapped to the lower part of her hat. My mouth was watering when I saw the food she has laid out on our long table. It was the royal surprise banquet for a princess and whoever's accompanying her. Now, I couldn't run over to it, but I could inhale some in my mouth. You see, I defeat my enemies with an inhaling ability that sucks everything right in my belly! I could also copy anything like a sword that I inhaled, for example, and I automatically gained all the knowledge of that ability. It's an awesome power ever invented. So then, I got at a good distance and tried to quietly inhale some of the chicken. Then before I was about to, Karly said, "Don't even think about it, Kirby."

"What? How-"

"I know you when you're hungry and you have the tendency to eat everything." She said. "I always thought hungry was the only thing you had on your mind."

Well, there goes my plan to eat the chicken and everything else. At this, she grabbed the roasted chicken and all the other foods and wrapped them in a case depending on which she made them in. She's a much better cook than I am.

"Dang it. So, I guess you heard about the princess-" I said, but Karly completed the sentence.

"Coming to Cappy Town today, I heard." Karly finished, leaving me hanging on about how she knew that. I just hate it when the person you try to tell already knew before you. But I should've realized that news spreads quickly.

"So, you got everything under control, I see, poyo," I commented, noticing the chains of ribbons that decorated and hung over the house and the parts of the walls. "You even decorated the place, even though it is not necessary to do so."

"Yep. The princess is going to visit every house and tour site in town, but she's staying in Dedede's castle for now. She's going to meet every important person here, and that won't take long because it's only a couple of people, you know who I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah. Me and the others. I know she'd want to see us, but I'm positive that she does have a favor to ask of us anyways. Still, don't think it's necessary, though."

"Ok, then. I'll save the food for later because I'm done anyway. So make some time out of your schedule and help out at the castle before the princess arrives. I'll catch up with you soon." Karly said, dropping the Cook ability, which is obtained by inhaling a frying pan. "I've gotta take all this food to the castle anyway."

"Alright, so now I have to go into the castle, since there's nothing else I can do here, poyo. Whoopee-" Karly cuts me off before I even finished.

"Language, Kirby!"

"What? You curse too, more often than me, poyo!" I replied, blushing angrily. "Not to mention the times you've beaten me up for no reason and it was an accident!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I sweatdrop.

"Oh, and give this to Waddle Doo for me, will ya?" She then tosses some kind of weird thing at me that looked like a banner roll up.

"What is this anyway?" I asked.

 **You got a... whatever this thing is! Now added to your inventory! Bring this to Waddle Doo first thing before anything else. Don't look at me, just do it, you pink puffball!**

"Not important, just give it to Waddle Doo, he asked me to make something for the castle decoration to fill in for their missing parts of it."

"... Ok. I'll give this doohickey to Waddle Doo, whatever the heck it is." I just started blankly and just took off.

* * *

 **Head to Castle Dedede and deliver this... doohickey or whatever this is.**

So, without any hesitation, I left home and ran to the town square to get to the castle itself before. I couldn't think of anything else, so then I was running to the castle in which I arrived at the castle drawbridge. Since it was open, I went inside and the second I did, I saw all the Waddle Dees working to make the castle beautiful and lively for the arrival. Some were decorating the outside walls, some were snipping the bushes and grass; inside, they were painting the walls, scrubbing the hard floor, preparing the food, putting up expensive furniture that was purchased off of eBay, and more of what you can think of. Waddle Doo was just passing by on my way inside to the roof.

"Hey, Waddle Doo," I called out to him. He turns around, with his one eyeball that pretty much covers his face and body.

"Oh, hey Kirby," He replies back. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing much, really. Oh, and Karly told me you needed this thingy-majig." I said while handing over the dang doohickey to Waddle Doo. "Still have no idea what it is, though."

 **Delivered the doohickey to Waddle Doo!**

"Oh thanks, Kirby! This is exactly what we need to finish the job!" He said. "I'll be sure to send my regards to Karly, ok?"

"Alright, later!" I waved. Then, Waddle Doo left to place the doohickey with whatever it's supposed to be.

I didn't know what to say about this, but it's clear that they don't want the princess to see that they live in a pigsty here. Pretty much, if you've played all the games regarding Dedede, you'd most likely know that his castle has been destroyed multiple times in a row, and it was remodeled that man times it has been wrecked. It happened so much that you can't even tell where to go now. So as I walked around for a bit, I saw Meta Knight walking to the throne room with a big thingy that he was holding. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know, and it's weird and rare to see Meta Knight doing this as well because we don't see him do those kinds of stuff at all. Anyway... So then I decided to go to the rooftop where the ship will land soon. I dashed to the top, ascending the pack of stairs and as soon as I made it without any breath takers, the rooftop was also fancy and gussied up with a white landing stop and a sign that says, "Welcome, Princess of Crystal Star." That's really classy, Dedede. Really Classy.

Walking across the roof, I pondered over the thoughts of all of this. I mean, this seems too much like last time with Princess Rona, but out in the horizon, my eye spots the town decorated in royal outskirts, seeing balloons and confetti flying in the air, while the ribbons fluttered with ease and peace. The citizens were buzzing about like bees, talking with each other with pleasant smiles on their faces, having their food stands set up for a convention.

I sat down for a while back to where I started from, just waiting patiently to start the day off already. "Hurry up already!" is the only thing on my mind as I waited for what seems to be hours. But you can easily say that time really does pass by quickly, because as soon as I realized it, it was time already. Here it comes.

* * *

A Royal Entrance to Vacation

Finally, it's under way. The Waddle Dees were playing the drums and the trumpets without any mouths. So weird. Now for some reason, Dedede thought it was a good idea to film this moment live and no one can talk him out of this, so let's just leave it at that. Now, here comes the moment we've been waiting for.

"So, what is she like, poyo?" I asked Waddle Dee.

"Well… I don't wanna spoil it, so obviously, you should see for yourself."

"Hey, where's Karly? She did say she'd catch up earlier." I wondered. Then, I felt an intense blow coming at my head from someone.

"I'm right here, you dingaling!" She replied angrily.

"Alright, alright," I said, still rubbing my head from the blow. "God, you really have anger issues."

"Hey look! Here she comes!" Waddle Dee pointed. "That must be her!"

Dedede starts to pervertedly mumble about the princess, making weird slurping sounds that really made us cringe. "Yeah, forget Rona! This royal crystal princess will belong to the greatest king ever lived: Dedede! That's the name that you losers should all know! Ha-ha-ha-ha, take that, Kirby!" We all sweatdropped and Karly smacked him upside the head.

"Ugh, the cringe is real," Meta Knight cringed. "With an attitude like that, I see the disaster that's about to unfold with you, Dedede."

"Screw that act! Now stop acting like a pervert and pull it together! She's here!"

We saw a floating ship shaped like a star and made of a hard type of crystals approaching the head of the castle. It was so big, but luckily, the rooftop was large and wide enough to fit the ship onboard. The Waddle Dees moved out of the way and the ship descended onto the roof floor. Its impact shook the top a little, but nothing broke, thank goodness. We were in awe as we saw the ship of a royal vessel in front of us. It docked upon the roof, the latch and down it came. Then, we saw a figure standing in front of the latch. It was a boy, a weird looking one, who didn't look like how others look, because usually they're our size and they'd be different in a way. But they look a lot like a human due to their height and…wait.

That first one was a boy, a young royal guard boy who had crystal armor made of ruby, a valiant look on his face, a helmet which didn't cover up his face, and a sword on his right hand.

Everyone was kinda confused at first sight. He looked around with that same expression on his face which looked like a girl. I had no idea if this was a mistake, but it wasn't. Then he stepped to the side and said:

"Citizens of Popstar, May I, Commander Blazel, present you all to Princess Kaila of Crystal Star."

He bowed and stood out of the way for the royal girl of crystals, who was standing in the shadows. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing her tall, physical appearance, different from ours, with a crown made of gold and the jewel made of crystal prism, implanted on her head, her hair is blonde, long, wide, long enough to reach the end of her back dyed in pink wide streaks, and her front face of her hair was a spiky bang that stood out from the other ones which were downwards and her sideburns are shaped like stars, somehow. Her face was white with make-up of blue and pink lipstick and her earring are a mini-sized chaos emerald colored in cyan. Her face reminds me of Princess Peach and Toon Zelda, but it's a little bit combined or different, even if her eyes are sapphire blue. Her dress was a sapphire blue mixed with flora pink, with white linings making a zigzag pattern on her dress and was white on the fringes a little bit taller with an engraved ruby stone on her chest, her sides of her shoulders were kind of sleeveless, but had a bit of sleeve or those accents in it, but I can still see the short sleeve which was white blend in with her long gloves.

She had a star-shaped necklace which looked a lot like my Warp-Star, a star capable of flying people to distances and heights at the speed of light; her belt was also star-shaped gold and her bottom part of her dress was just sapphire. Her shoes were high heels that matched her height perfectly which are crystal clear and looks fragile at that time, but it's pretty indestructible, at least that's what I've heard from Karly. Her hands were covered with long, silk sleeved gloves, obviously, and she has a ring that has a diamond jewel made of Lapis and a gold band on it to hold the diamond part. The emblem of Crystal Star was a rainbow of seven colored stars which hung and stood in front of her legs, below the dress. The last thing I noticed was a long cape floating behind her. Now that her appearance is better visualized, she walks down the latched walkway and reveals herself to all of us. But her appearance looks so much like a human, but why- oh my god. I now know why she looks like a human:

SHE IS ONE?! WHAT THE HONK?!

Everyone's jaws dropped so hard to the ground, like literally, especially Triple D there. His eyes had that heart thing cliche when it's love at first sight moment, and he thinks he's gonna get some tonight when we all know the hard truth. I was shocked about the part that Bandana Dee didn't tell me. It's not that it's my first time meeting a human, other than Adeline, Queen Ripple, and the princesses from Smash. The difference is that I never met a Human Princess before in my universe! Major difference. Okay, that came out wrong. I meant in this world.

"Bandana Dee, you didn't tell me that Princess Kaila was a HUMAN, poyo!" I whispered. "Why didn't you, since you were the one who told me?!"

"How the heck was I supposed to know?! It's rare to have the princess go here to Popstar in the first place; I didn't know that she was a human!" He whispered back. "No one outside Crystal Star has seen her as a human! Crystal Star is full of humans who were once a different species, but took a form of humans for some reason. Don't know why, but I know it was to defend the planet against some dark force of some kind or to prevent any further destruction. I don't know if that's even right, Kirby, so don't blame me if the facts are all wrong!" Now it sounds like he edited those words and cut portions of it out of the story.

"Yeah, well, who cares about those details? She's much more beautiful than I had originally thought!" I meowed like a cat. "Well, I'm not shocked to see a human, since the only human on this planet is Adeline, but the main difference is that I've never seen a Human Princess before. In this universe. Smash was a completely different thing. I met a queen, a king, and a prince, but never a princess." If you think about it, it's honestly true.

"Well, if you're gonna make your move, I suggest you do it not now, but later." Karly said. "Because if you try anything-"

"Aw, dang it, Karly," I said, "I get it already, now be quiet, she's coming. You got anger issues, ya know that?" Karly growled like a bloodthirsty wolf, seeking to devour someone. Tsunderes, am I right?

Kaila then walked over to the king of all things fat- I mean, Triple D and lowered her head like a bow, as any other princess would.

"Hello, your majesty. I'm Princess Kaila, ruler of Crystal Star. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, smiling. "What a lovely planet this is."

"Wow, she looks nothing like what this galaxy guide magazine said about her at all. Dedede likes." Dedede said. He tossed the magazine aside which slapped me in the face. "*Coughs.* Anyway, Welcome to Dreamland, on Planet Popstar, and I'm King Dedede, the ruler of Dreamland. Nice of you and your royal guard to drop by here, and thank you for that." Still, his words made us cringe again, but we all tried to look as happy as possible. It's only because the cringe is real.

"Thank you, your highness. It's a pleasure to stop by your planet as well." She replied. "It is nice to take a break, for once, since the last 8 years."

"Well, you can enjoy your stay at Dreamland for, er, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"4 weeks, King Dedede." Commander Blazel chimed in.

"Almost for a month, I see. Hotcha!" He said in surprise. "Well, we'd be happy to give you a royal tour around the castle and the lands themselves. But first things first, let me introduce to our most highest and well-valued subjects. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" He laughed with that annoying laugh of his. The cringe is real, again. Sorry for being repetitive.

He then stood out of the way and said, "Well, this guy here is none other than my faithful lackey, Escargoon. Or more like my best friend, you could say." He is basically a grey snail with arms, a mustache that is green, and a blueish shell on his back.

"How do you do, your majesty? I'm so glad that you're here." He said. "It's just like the last time a princess came here."

Dedede then noogied Escargoon and walked over to the next person.

"This here is Meta Knight, my greatest swordsman in the Star Warrior force. Don't make fun of his name, he doesn't like it. Plus, flirting with him is impossible, so don't bother. No offense though."

"I'm much honored to see the princess of Crystal Star herself." He said in his usual voice. "I'm at your service."

He patted Meta Knight on the head and moved on before Meta was about to unleash his sword on him.

"This guy with no mouth but has the skill of a royal guardsman is Bandana Waddle Dee. He's good with a spear and somehow eats cookies with no mouth. Trust me, I've seen it. UGLY." He joked.

"Heh, well, I'm mean, I'm so speechless at the presence of a princess, but I can manage. I think," He said not before realizing what he said. "Wait, what did you-"

He smacked Bandana Waddle Dee on the back and scurried onto the last pair or people, leaving him to rub his stinging back.

"And these pink twin "look-alikes" (they're not twins, they're... whatever they are...) are the heroes of Dreamland, no, Planet Popstar itself and saved the galaxy more than once, Karly and Kirby. They may be small and pink, but they're powerful than you think they are. We just call them the Pink Demons, for times sake. Just one rule though: you don't mess with the pink puffs. It's a warning, so heed that while you're at it."

"Um, hi? I'm such a wreck from all this." Karly said. I could tell the princess' presence was breaking through her tough fortitude. She's getting weak, and she's cracking harder than a spoiled boiled egg being cracked. "Wanna be friends?" Sounds corny, I think.

"Hiiii!" I said. "I'm Kirby, poyo! I hope we'll be great friends, princess!" I smiled at her. She blushes in excitement and smiles brightly.

"Aww, you two are so adorable!" She squealed. And then she picked me and Karly up for a better look at us. I was blushing and embarrassed when she picked me up; I looked at the starry, blue sapphire eyes of the princess and can tell she likes us. I was also known for being adorable as well, but deadly as one tough pink boy, an impossible one, and I have a nickname which is, "The Pink Demon" because I'm invincible and awesomely adorable and OP. "You don't really look like what others have told me about you, but it's actually nice to see you in person; I was stoked on personally meeting you as you are as meeting me."

Funny thing is, when Dedede introduced us, I imagined myself doing that and saying, "Well, I'm pretty sure you know Karly, then have you Met-a-knight, this wide guy is Dedede (Fat piece of s**t), and here's Bandana Waddle Dee, who he serves is a total douche, princess. You may wonder where on earth do we find these kinds of people?" Man, I like it, especially the part where I call Dedede a fat piece of (-bleep-) in front of her, because it's true. I like it.

"Um, well, thank you, princess." I said. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing myself. I've may have met a princess, but this is the first time I've met a human princess before. Again, the Smash Tournament is a completely different issue, so no comparing, please. I'd appreciate it, poyo."

"You are the most adorable puffballs in the galaxy, I mean it. I'd marry you literally." She said, blushing.

"Wow, that's- wait, seriously?" I asked.

" _Maybe._ " She gave me a shrug, leaving me there to blush confusedly after putting us down. "It's a joke, Kirby."

"Anyway, how about a royal feast first for the time being? You two must be starving after that long trip here." King Dedede said.

"Sure, it's true that I'm a bit famished from traveling here, so I'd love to see what you all eat here on Popstar." She said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well." Commander Blazel said.

"Ok, then. Let's head to the Royal Dining Room and get you all some grub! Hahahaha! You will be mine soon, princess." He chortled under his breath.

Then Kaila whispered to me and Karly. "Is he always like this?"

"To be honest, I think that's part of his personality, but... yeah. He tried to kill us everyday until Nightmare perished and the last time someone came, he literally tried to win Princess Rona's heart, which was actually her commander in disguise, and he failed. Honestly, he's a good king, but at the same time his motives are weird yet plausible. Might wanna keep your distance and have a means of defense ready- he'll try to propose to you, maybe." I said, recalling that specific events. "That's the last thing he tried to do after all of his attempts failed. Yep, one more time, the cringe is real. Objections, Karly?"

"Nope, that's Dedede in a nutshell for you," She replied.

"Thanks for the tip, Kirby. Hey Blazel, hand me your hammer weapon, for self-defense. You'll have it back at the end of the night, okay?"

I dab at that, not before Karly smacked me upside the head and told me to stop. I don't care, because it worked. Sorry, Dedede, but it looks like you're not getting any after all. Now that the introductions are all made, time for my favorite part of the day: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like to eat, and so do you.

* * *

 **Royal Dining Room**

Eventually, we all were at the dining room, where we had food and dinner festivities there. The food was delicious and good because it was the Arrival Special depending on the planet of origin. So they tried their best to make the food as well as theirs. During the dinner, there was some things about Crystal Star that we didn't know about, like how she defended the planet all by herself, even though she was a princess, and usually, they'd be the damsel in distress, but not this one. And her planet came to life after 200 years due to the Galaxy War. Coincidentally, that's about the time we came into the world.

Further on the matter, just as Bandana Dee had said, her planet has something called the Cosmic Heart Shard, which is the radiant energy of life there. Just like Ripple Star's Crystal Shard; I find a lot of similarities in that. The one difference is that it relies on the power of the 14 gem spirits, which guards it, similar to the seven cores of Nova's Nucleus Heart. But I was curious about the enemy, because if it's like what happened on Ripple Star, then the enemy would be someone I know.

And my suspicions were confirmed. When I asked her about the enemy she fought again, it was revealed to be a common enemy, the one known as Dark Matter. My curiosity was peaked as Kaila explains the incident 8 years ago. The time was at the midpoint of my adventures, but I didn't know Dark Matter was already around before my legacy even started. At 8 years of age, heck, I don't even know my specific age at all, but it's definitely pre-maturity, so I may be younger than I had originally thought. For now, I'll stick with 16 until further notice.

Moving on, it does seem she didn't dive into greater detail, but I don't think it was necessary to do so if she doesn't want to. What she did explain is how she fought back against them. It turns out every planet has a means of defense in their own ways. Crystal Star's means of defense is a planetary weapon known as the Cosmic Star Ring, made from the 14 spirits as a last but direct resort final weapon. It was indeed what it sounded like- a ring but one that you can grab on the inside or something like that.

That means there are other galactic weapons I don't know about. Popstar definitely has a lot of them, like the Star Rod, the Rainbow Sword, the Love-Love Stick, the Crystal Gun, Drawcia's Paintbrush, Daroach's Triple Star, Meta Knight's Master Galaxia (To avoid confusion with the Master Sword from Hyrule), the Ultra Abilities, Floria's Miracle Fruit, HWC'S Robobot Armor, and the Star Allies Sparkler and so on. I know, right?

Either way, the Star Ring obviously was capable of destroying Dark Matter. To be honest, I guess that's why I've encountered surviving remnants before. But a force like Dark Matter... a force like them is undeniably a complex mystery that even the most skilled and talented theorists cannot comprehend. Like they say, the ones we thought we knew are the ones we know nothing about. At least not yet. But the main thing about them is that they despise positive emotions and stuff like that, especially light.

As we were awestruck by her amazing story, it kinda makes sense of how Dark Matter came to be and why they attacked Crystal Star, but it makes no sense why it went for Popstar in the first place at all at first, but now it does make sense. Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later. So then, after that dinner, everything went smooth and we're lucky that Dedede didn't try to pull any romantic crap or whatever, considering what happened last time when Princess Rona came to Dreamland. Man, it was funny and embarrassing to him and he failed to get married to her.

Anyway, after a day of royal tours, it was nighttime and Commander Blazel and Princess Kaila stayed at Triple D's castle. She told me and Karly about how it was like to be human because Bandana Waddle Dee was wrong about only one thing: The Royal Family were the _only_ humans on Crystal Star, which is shocking, but I asked why they were humans, and she said she'll tell me the next day. She said that she wondered if I became a human in that point of view, we'd understand why. She said it was a blast spending time with me and Karly, and I asked the question (not the proposal) to probably go out and spend some time together, and she actually said yes, but she can't because she has business to take care of, but she will think of that.

But I can't help but feel that something's bothering her whenever I speak to her. Now I'm feeling down too. Emotions are very contagious, you know. Despite that, I can tell there's something that she doesn't want to talk about now, so it's really not a good time to make her go through that trauma until notice. Still, I can't help it if she's down in the royal dumps and I'm the only one who notices that. Is there something she knows that we don't know about?

My real question is what the heck happened 8 years ago? Knowing Dark Matter's involved in that incident made me feel sick.

* * *

 **The Warrior's House- Nighttime (Rest Area- Super Smash Bros. Melee Version)**

So then, feeling down, I went to my house to shed off the questions weighing on my head for now.

I went to the living room because since it was 8:00, it was the time to try out the latest games with Bandana Dee. But I'll skip to the end. After it was over, I went in our room which was one room split in half for each side of our territory. I went reluctantly in my bed, with my shattered heart, not literally, but depressed- no, filled with the taste of poison despair. As I pulled up the covers, I looked out the window and into the stars and I eventually saw nothing but stars and a full moon. I let out a heavy sigh.

The night sky was beautiful. The countless stars remind me of the very lives that were lost in bloodshed. It's weird how my head recalls memories that I don't want to remember at all for no reason. But I have other things on my mind now.

"If only I could see things from her point of view, then maybe I'd understand why. I want to understand people's feelings better. If I want that, then temporarily I want to see it from her point of view so I can know what it's like for a while," I silently wished to myself and a shooting star, one that glistens with light and yet has some strange feeling passed by the sky coincidentally as if it was shot into the air- if that wasn't a coincidence, then I could've sworn it looks like it was shot from Dedede's Castle. This one burst into sparkling fireworks. I shrugged it off and went to turn in for the day while putting on my green nightcap with yellow stars on it and slowly rested myself. I must've been imagining things.

"You alright, Kirby?"

"Yes, I am, poyo," I replied.

"Well, if things didn't work out, don't beat yourself over it, because if you're wishing to be like her, I'm in as well. But I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Poyo, you think so? Wait, where is this coming from?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want your face and personality? Everyone would, we're both adorable puffballs and maybe one day, you shouldn't have to worry about your looks, because duh, it's not everything, although it is needed. Maybe that's your other side speaking, but something tells me you're really down because you can sense the despair, right? Of course, you could also sense what a person is really feeling, and so you'll feel the same way as well. Don't worry about it that much, Kirby. If something's bothering you, we're here to help, okay?"

"Thanks, Karly."

"It's alright, now let's sleep. We have to get ready for tomorrow as the princess is visiting town this week. And hey, your wish might come true, just be careful if this is what you wish for. You know the old saying. Plus, you left your stuff on my bed! Next time, I'll smack you back into next week if you leave your things on my side, got it?" She said while tossing my headphones, MP3 player, my mangas, and my soda from earlier morning. I felt the impact of all of my stuff smack me in the face. I removed them from my face, and placed them on the top side of my drawer.

"Fine, Karly. Just don't try anything tomorrow on me." I sulked and groaned, but let out a little laugh.

"Ok, then. Good night, Kirby." Karly pats me on the head before leaping into her bed.

"Good night, Karly."

Karly then turned off the lights and we just went to sleep. As I was about to dream, I wondered what my life would be like as a human. Maybe then I could understand the princess better. So, I wish I could tell more, but I'm about to sleep, so I'll end it here for now. And I felt some kind of warm glow around me as I slept. I wonder what it is… it has the same feeling as the star that exploded... oh well, what are you gonna do about it?

Good Night, Everyone.

* * *

 **Now Saving... Save Complete!**

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Chapter 2 Part 2/3_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Chapter 2 is finished! So what do you all think about this? This explains the story behind the Galaxy War and the origins of Crystal Star and Dark Matter. Just note that some things aren't related to the Kirby series, and I think most of you should know that by now, about the galaxy war, which was the anime reference, but I named it that, Crystal Star is not real, although I wish it was, Princess Kailaine is my made-up character as well as Commander Blazel and Karly, and the whole thing about Dark Matter and Crystal Star thing before Popstar is all made up by me; it also means in this story, you can expect created characters by me and original characters from the franchise.**

 **If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it all started with a good/bad review, and a long one indeed about every little thing that's fine and wrong with this story, which is the main reason why I went and made changes to the story and was a delay and a hassle to improve. I kinda forgot his/her name and may have accidentally deleted his/her review because someone wouldn't stop bugging me, causing that to happen, but luckily I remember everything that he/she wrote-well, almost everything. If you are the one who wrote that review and is still reading this by any chance, I apologize for deleting your review by accident and I hope you're happy with the changes I made. That sounded stupid, but since that person was the only one who review to me besides The Starchild, whose review I actually liked since he was being completely honest with me, and he only complained about Karly and the character's personality, and I appreciate your review there; that made me wanna go back and take a better look at things and change them a little, so I would like to thank that person, because if he/she didn't post that before I accidentally deleted their review, I wouldn't have tried to improve this story a hundred fold. Thank you for that, reviewer!**

 **I also figured for the girl version of Kirby, I thought I'd add a girl look alike and made her Kirby's sister, cousin or galaxy friend or whatever. Neat, right? She's not a real character, so don't worry about that, alright? So this concludes chapter two and next time, we'll see what happens with Kirby's wish when it went into effect. So then I'll switch off doing each chapter for Shards of the Triforce and KRPG: LCP (Kirby RPG: Legendary Crystal Princess) and try to post and type as much as I can before the school days are over. Remember, the next chapter is cutscene based, so heads up. So let me know what you liked or disliked about this and have a nice day! Byyyee!**


	3. Pro-The Darkness Matters: Act 3

Prologue: The Darkness Matters- Act 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! I'm back! I was writing chapter 9 for Shard of the Triforce, so that's why I took so long. Also, I already got a lot of views just like that, so thanks for showing your support, I really appreciate it! So that day, I went and bought a flash drive so I can save the documents of my stories since my word doc keeps restarting, and that'll come in handy. Anyway, last time, we heard about the life of a pink puffball-Kirby. When the princess came, he wishes to be like all the other people-a human. You know the old saying, "Be careful what you wish for." So, after a good night's sleep, he mentioned something about a strange glow around him while he was dozing off. So let's see what happens to him and everyone else now.**

 **I do not own Kirby; all properties go to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo-disclaimer. I had fun writing this chapter, so I think I'll take a break from Shards Of The Triforce for a while and make more chapters to even the odds. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! (Note, there will be true facts and references, so I'll explain at the end. There are surprises, so be wary, and some addition of 4th wall breaking with those references of DM and Zero. Plus, some of the things that you know aren't true in the Kirby series are made up by me and is not relevant to the storyline, also that the characters won't act in character sometimes, so just know that and don't come complaining to me if you notice this or anything else if I specifically told you all that in the author's note, ok?) My work isn't all that dang perfect, I know that but it's the best I could write for you, and I will improve in the future and make some changes, so I'll take some time to edit some of the content in here to make it more suitable for you all, ok? Now, let's get on with the story and enjoy!**

* * *

Kirby's POV

 _I had the weirdest dream yet. It was just another normal day in Dreamland, only this time the princess was here with us. It appeared to be weeks that have gone by then. Everyone was having the time of their lives; every friend I have here came to join us, even those who were once our enemies. We did all sorts of fun things together, any activity that pops in your head. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong..._

 _And that's how the nightmare started..._

 _That's when I least expected that something grabbed Kaila with its dark and long hands. She screamed my name as she was being pulled to the sky and from the sky of my viewpoint, I saw my number one enemy, well, not number one, but the enemy that appeared the most as in a dark negative energy mass of a ball. No, it can't be, because I thought I defeated them, but I guess we were all wrong at once. That negative mass of energy is-_

 _Dark Matter._

 _Looking cockily from its eyeball, it then struck me and everyone else with dark bolts, and it froze all of us at its will. I was feeling petrified in place as dark energy surged through my body. Then out of nowhere, I saw the leader of Dark Matter descend with the princess in his hands from the giant ball of Dark Matter. But something was different about him, his form looked... different. I slapped myself, taking another closer look at him, and now I know why: He was HUMAN, but how?!_

 _Zero, with two eyeballs but one in the middle of his stomach. His azure red wings were shown on his back, and his halo was over him, but it was black. But I'm not sure if that even is Zero at ALL. He then stared at all of us, smiling wickedly with his bloody teeth gushing while Kaila screamed for my help, and then he pointed his all-white finger and started charging up his laser from his finger. A weird thing in the sky caught my eye as my eyes showed a clear view of a floating eyeball, a giant one in the sky, but it didn't look right. Unfortunately, Zero spewed out something, a message from himself, and he said, "Hello, puny Star Warrior, I'm back! Looks like you've lost this battle, and now it's time for you to DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kaila was yelling my name, and out of desperation, I tried to break free, but to no avail was it successful. My ears explode to the sound of screams, for I ended up embracing the sheer impact of his death laser, as Zero pointed his finger, laughing at me as the attack has been fired at its target-me. It was mind breaking as I was forced to stare at that incoming barrel laser coming straight at my face. That was all I can remember before I blacked out of an illusion and into reality, seeing the cosmic eye thing._

* * *

"GAH!" I woke up abruptly, fearful of the nightmare that I had. I was lucky it wasn't real, because who knows what could've happened. Taking deep breaths, I seemed to have calmed down now, sweating non-stop all over. _"Just a dream- about Dark Matter. Is it real or is it fake? Zero was alive in my dream, but he looks so much like a human. And what was that eyeball about, what was it doing there?" I thought. "Well, it's a good thing to know it's fake, but I just have to remember not to let my guard down. I've been getting nightmares all of a sudden the past few weeks of last month about every enemy being reborn. Maybe I should talk to Karly about it. She might help me out with this."_

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, feeling heavily different than before. Pulling off the bedsheets that were hugging me to sleep, I slowly turned to the window in the middle that divides our bedroom, peeking outside of the house. Sometimes, the light actually hurts for once. Must be because I preferred the darkness so I can sleep.

I was still tired, but it was 9:00 A.M., which said on the alarm clock sitting on my drawer and we just started a new month, so it means that it was still the month of the princess. Speaking of which, I was hoping to ask Kailaine about yesterday before. Hopefully, she won't radiate that same taste of despair as opposed to before this time. I may be a bit brainless, but even I can desire to understand one's feelings, no matter what I have to do for that. I won't mention that nightmare I had to her, but there's a lot I want to ask her about, especially her other reason for coming here. I want to understand how she feels.

...

Man, I don't know what to do, it's a cruel world out there. I looked outside, and it was a pretty regular royal day. So, reluctantly, I jumped out of bed, feeling so weird. I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. But it seems Karly is already in the bathroom before me, but I hear something from her in there. She said _, "Why do I look so different? Eh, whatever, I look so cute! Kirby will freak out when he sees this and himself!"_

I was still tired, and I really didn't care what she's saying, so I went back to bed, sleepy-eyed. Somehow, I feel… _naked, so weird, so humanoid_. I went back to sleep for at least some good 20 minutes when I heard someone enter and was sewing something, like clothes. I ignored the annoying pain of disturbance and tried to block the sound. But after a few seconds, it stopped and then that person went outside the room, singing. I moaned for a while.

Then 3 minutes later, that same person entered the room. I was still sleeping and you're probably wondering how I know all of this is happening in my sleep. Well, I was dreaming about someone walking around and doing all of that, so that's why. It's like I wasn't even sleeping that time. Then, I hear a distorted voice poking at me annoyingly. I shrug it off and just turns aside. It poked at me again. And again. Again... AGAIN. God, it's annoying!

" _Kirby… wake up…" I'd recognized that tone. "Wake up, Onii-chan."_

"Not… now, Karly. I'm trying to sleep." It was Karly's voice, but something feels different about her. I can feel it. Literally. I could feel something small and flat lumping on me, and it made me cringe.

"Give me… 5 more minutes, ok?" I said, tiredly. "We still have time before the events planned by Dedede. Can't you let me sleep already?"

"I have something to show you, but first, turn your direction towards me and wake up!" I don't why she said that, but my answer is still no.

"No thanks, Karly. Now let me sleep, god!" I said, annoyed. "Be a good sister and leave me alone, dangit!"

"Ugh, KIRBY. Alright, you asked for it!" She said demandingly. Then, she left for a while. Finally, some peace of sleep-

"SPLOOSH!"

"Wha-!" That when I felt the splash of cold water slap my skin so cold, wetting me in the process and causing me to wake up with a sudden jolt. Apparently, my dream world vanished and now I was fully awake for some reason with my skin being covered in ice cold water. Pissed off, I was radiating anger in my brain, and boy, was I ready to snap back at her! I'm fully awake now, obliterating my lust for sleep.

I flipped the other way, only to see… wait, a girl? No, a _human_ girl?! Is that Princess Kaila? No wait, it's not her. Hold on a minute… KARLY?! I couldn't tell if my eyes are lying to me, so I slapped myself and it was a girl who then just tossed a bucket that was filled with ice water aside, so my eyes aren't lying to me after all! It is a girl, and OH MY STARS, SHE'S NAKED! Is she?

I jumped back in reaction, blushing from seeing her nude right there. I mean, it's one thing to be adorable, but it doesn't mean I can be a pervert, jeez! And besides, remember when I said she'd kick my ass for doing perverted things? That's my reason for saying that! It took me a second to realize that was Karly! That explains the ice water thing because she dumped all of that on me!

"Hey, Kirby!" She laughed. "Finally, you're awake! You can be a major drag, y'know."

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU, KARLY?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED HERE IN FRONT OF ME?!" I yelled, pointing. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, DANG! AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU DRENCHED ME IN ICE WATER?! THAT THING HAS SHARP ICE IN IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPALE ME, YA LUNATIC?!"

Karly chuckled for a bit with a smile on her face. I look at her with my pissed off expression, and frankly, it wasn't going anywhere. But what I was most concerned about is what I said about Karly earlier last chapter. I readied myself, for the impact that was about to sock me.

"Don't hurt me, Karly," I flinched. "I only looked because you wanted me to see you, literally!" For some reason, I didn't feel any heavy blow coming straight at me. I really don't know.

"I knew you'd be surprised and awake. And for the record, we hardly wear any clothes because we're puffballs, so it makes sense that we'd appear without any. We only wear hats, bro. Also, I'm wearing a bathrobe." She said. "No need to feel embarrassed." Turns out there was a bathrobe on her, but I must've missed a couple of details there. She also has pink hair that reached the start of her back, two blush marks, and eyes that are red this time with white irises. She looks like a 14-year-old but she's not. The one thing I can't stand is that she's standing there with nothing. Except for a red bathrobe. I've got no damn clue on why my "look-alike" does this.

"True, but how did you… I mean, look at yourself! You're a human, and you already have… never mind, you probably know what I'm saying, but the "you're human" part is my point!"

"Look at me? You should look at yourself now!" She said. She reached for the mirror on her dresser and showed me. "See for yourself. You're human too, not just me! And you're NAKED as well, kinda with that bed sheet covering you!"

Looking into the mirror, it was the moment when I saw myself. Ignoring the naked part, it was obvious I had hands and legs, actually, but my face changed completely. I had hair which was pink because I am pink, and it was spiky. I had sideburns on the side, my hair was long enough to cover the neck that I never had, the blush on my face was still there from my old form, my nose didn't show but it was there, I had teeth now (Not saying I never did have any, I do, it just doesn't show. Hmm, I wonder if my stomach's still infinite or if I can still inhale), I had ears which were shown because I never had any, and my eyes were how they used to be, blue and space like with my white irises and pupil but a bit wider. I touched my skin with my hands and my face then looked at the rest of my body, realizing that I'm naked. I placed both hands on my cheeks and said:

"OH MY- O-OH MY... GOODNESS!" I reacted. I looked like a 14-year-old kid but I'm not- I'm 16 years old and so is Karly cause we were born late. That's like 12.5 years we've spent here or is it the other way around? So anyway...

"How is this even possible?!" I asked. "Just how?! This is so cliche!"

"It was your wish, Kirby. Remember?" She said. "Or whatever ritual you were doing that time... I heard you silently mumble to yourself last night."

Suddenly, those words put me in a flashback of last night. I remember saying that I wanted to see things from a whole different perspective so I could understand humans better. Then, I felt some strange glow around me while I was sleeping. Was my wished already granted, or is it an illusion of a fake reality? I slapped myself again, and guess what? It's real.

"Y-yeah, I remember that, Karly. I never expected it to come true that fast." I stammered.

"It came true, but I don't think you meant other people for your wish for some reason. Anyway, I woke up like this naked and went to the bathroom for a better look. So weird, but I look cute at least." I blushed, trying to look away.

"Oh, that explains why you were in there for a while," I said. "But one thing though: We can't go out in Cappy Town naked as "humans". We need clothes, but how are we gonna get clothes anyway because of the fact that we don't wear any but hats for abilities? Apparently, being naked in public is an everyday offense and doing that will get the nude one in jail, and we can't afford that, Karly. Where can we find clothes when the only way to find some is to go outside..." I explained.

I sweatdropped as well. Karly pats me on the head, rendering me to blush, and she whipped out a nice, folded, stack of pink clothes. To my surprise, I stammered, "W-w-what? H-how-"

"That's why Princess Kaila gave me some last night for some reason that I don't know, but who cares- she gave us something at least!" She said. "I'm way ahead of you, Pinky!"

"Wow, thank god Kaila did that for us. But what was with all that sewing noise?" I asked out of curiosity. "I mean, it was that heck of an annoying noise then."

"I decided to make a few changes in them and mostly mine, so…" Karly whistled. "But, anyway, I think it's best not to question these things, especially when it's something good in life, don't you think, Onii-chan?"

"Uh-huh." I sweatdropped. "And since when did you start calling me that, Karly? Have you been watching harem animes, Karly?"

"So now that our clothes problems been solved, here's a bathrobe to cover yourself up now that you're human." She handed me a pink bathrobe from her bed. I took the bathrobe, standing up and tried to cover the whole area of my new body, but I did it wrong. So Karly had to do it for me, which was embarrassing. Then she told me to take a bath and hurry up.

"Thanks a lot, sis." I barely exclaimed, but still blushing. I'd like to flush all that down the drain.

"Now, hurry up and take a bath," Karly ordered me. "Now, as humans, we've gotta deal with something called "hygiene," and you stink if you don't take a bath!"

I went to the bathroom, where it had all the usual bathroom facilities, and our version was our wall was pink and red, our sink is a white, clear marble that looked like a cabinet kind which was long by 2 cabinet sinks; it was two sinks, one for me and only for Karly. It had soap, toothbrushes (Don't ask why), a perfect square inch mirror and makeup container. The handle for the water was silver and the sink always how it is, round in depth and length. The floor has white mini square tiles and the bottom front of the sink was a pink rug to mop and absorb the water spilled and there's one for the toilet, which is white as always. You may wonder why we even need a toilet, but it's true and it's something that will be discussed later, or not at all.

Last but not least, there's the shower tub. It is white, but ours is like a master bathroom with 2 bathtubs, a shower-like sauna and a circular bathtubs that you see in master bed and bathrooms, if you know what I'm talking about or if you have one at your house and it was like a sauna that fills the water up and you can watch TV while taking a shower. Sounds too fancy, but that's our version. I went to the shower sauna as my choice, opened the sliding door, and went inside and sat down. Then I twisted the nozzle to the right for the water to run. I got a blast of warm water pouring on my skin and went on with it. It feels weird being human at first, but it's not so bad once you get used to it.

I understand if you would ask why we have that in the first place, but eventually, I was gonna use it at some point for when other Smashers comes here someday for reasons. Either way, it sure came on handy.

* * *

 **9:45 A.M. Put your clothes on and head to Cappy Town. Something weird is going on here, and you need to find out what it is!**

After 10-20 minutes later, I got out of the shower, dried myself and went to our bedroom. Karly was getting dressed on the side covers on her side of the room, and I went to mine. I didn't know what I'd be wearing or where it is, so I went to ask Karly.

"Hey Karly, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked. "You didn't plan on leaving me out exposed, did you?"

"It's on your bed!" She replied. "If I wasn't there for you, you'd been lost in this cruel world, and besides the time I saved you, you were brainless!"

Sweatdropping, I looked at my bed, seeing a fresh and clean pair of clothes lying there folded. I grabbed them and tried them on. _"This might take a while, I guess," I thought to myself. "After all, this is my first time putting on human clothes, well, none other than Dedede."_

 _..._

5 minutes later, I finished putting on clothes, which felt weird at first. Stepping out of the curtains, I looked at the long-scaled mirror, seeing myself in a pink hoodie with middle short sleeves, a white t-shirt with a gold star in the middle, red and white short pants that reached and covered my knees, and red cherry sneakers with laces that made a perfect bow, plus short red apple finger gloves, yet, I don't know why, but it's just like they always say: If you have something good in life, you don't dare to even question it, not even one bit. Of course, that will raise some questions in the situation you're in. Also, I had red-and-gold goggles with stars on the cover and over my head. I looked alright and impressive for my first outfit as a human; kinda feels nice to wear more than just hats. I feel… covered. When I looked in the mirror, I also saw my original form, the puffball version. My other self must be thinking, "You look good, bro. Not bad, man." I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck in this form, but I'd better be off not questioning that until the situation calls for.

As I was staring at myself, I heard boots stomping from Karly's dressing blind. At first, I thought she was too overweight to fit into whatever she's wearing, y'know, as a joke.

"Hey Karly, did you hear that stomping noise?" I asked. "Is it the impact of Dedede's weight blowing again?"

"No, it's me, Kirby." She then stepped out of the blind, showing her clothes off to me as if she was... flashing. My mouth literally dropped to the ground as I saw Karly. She had a somewhat of what could be a swimsuit but it's not; there are some characters if you by some chance know of that wore that kind of outfit, so it's not a surprise if you know what I'm talking about. Her side of her legs didn't have that much length, but it covered the beginning of her thighs and her butt, luckily. Almost. Her shoulders have no sleeves and her arm was wrapped in long-length pink finger gloves. Her legs were covered with red long, high heeled boots that had an opening for the top of her foot, and she had a star-shaped collar residing on her neck. She also had her favorite bow on her head. She kinda looks cute.

"So, what do you think, Kirby?" She giggled. I tried to control myself from blushing.

"Do you have to wear such a skimpy outfit?" I said. Unfortunately, I didn't feel that comfortable with that, because next thing you know, when someone makes the move on her (if you know what I mean), that's when she'll get really mad.

"What? I think it's cute!" She kinda looked sad and down. "I like it and it's so comfortable, so why are you against it? What's wrong with this outfit?"

"EVERYTHING!" I madly shouted. "The only people you'd attract with that are perverts! I may not have been human, but at least I have better dress-up senses than you!"

"So? That's your opinion, Kirby," she innocently giggles. "And besides, we still have yet other's opinions on this situation."

"Alright sis, if you say so." I sighed. "Besides, we don't know what's going on here anyway, so let's move."

"All right, then." She smiles. "We're off!"

"But seriously though, at least find something to cover up your thighs, you're showing too much skin!" I ordered. "Or, even better yet, change into something that isn't too revealing! Who knows how mad will you go when something tries to grab the secret treasures you now have as a female human if you know what I mean."

"Not my problem, Kirby. You're just embarrassed. Let's go." Karly gently grabs my hand and takes me outside our room. She innocently smiles on the way as well.

Giving up, I just had to roll with it and we head outside, not before grabbing a breakfast snack as I like it call it. Closing the door behind us, Karly walks a little faster than usual and still holding my hand, she takes me to walk outside and head to Cappy Town. Today, with the spark of a usual spring breeze, everything was how it was for a whole year, peaceful and calm, and with the usual amount of Sunny D. (No pun intended). It was neither hot nor cold, but warm and succulency happy. But this month, it was special.

* * *

 **Cappy Town (Hyrule Town- The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap)**

"So, what do you think everyone's going to say when they see us, Karly?" I asked.

Karly took a moment to think about it, then shrugged without much care in the world. "Well, they should be able to recognize us, since we're pink, am I right?"

As we did, we strolled down the yellow pathway and entered inside Cappy Town. To our surprise, you're not gonna believe this, but everyone was human as well! They look all so different, and they're talking to each other about what happened to them. Most of them were pretty recognizable, like a chef wearing orange and a cook's hat would most likely be Kawasaki, and the guy wearing a police uniform would be Chief Bookum, for example.

"Oh my god, everyone's a human! Did my wish affect everyone else?" I said. "I know I said for me to be this, but everyone else? I'm thinking that there's something fishy going on."

"Shouldn't be that way. But everyone seems to enjoy it." Karly shrugged. "The only person who wouldn't be like this is Adeline, who's basically the only human ever to walk on this planet. Possibly, you could say a fairy from Ripple Star's a human, but if you take a closer glimpse on how they look like, they're basically like us. Well, almost-legless." I didn't see the point of that, honestly, but I think it is pretty understandable. Besides, it reminds me of a lot of people that are like us, especially a certain person whose name I don't want to mention. AGAIN.

"Man, at least we have clothes on." I teasingly joked. Karly gave me another blow to the head. "Ow! What the heck!"

"Shut up, Kirby." She grumped angrily. "Don't you dare be saying stuff like that! People are going to think the wrong way!"

"Come on, Karly. Let's go to the castle." I sighed. "Something is definitely weird here-if everyone else on this planet is affected, then there's something behind this as if someone spread a curse to us, and from what I know about humans so far is that they share fleshy weaknesses that we don't usually have, so we'll have to be careful. No telling what's the cause of this."

Karly nods in agreement. "Besides, a wish from a shooting star isn't really going to automatically grant it, you know. That's some dumb superstition there. Well, the castle can wait. Why don't we talk to everyone else while we're at it?"

"Okay, let's do that," I smiled.

While we were in town, we went to speak to every cappy turned into humans as well. A swarm of panic and confusion eventually settled down as we spoke to them and helped them adjust to it temporarily. Nothing like being turned into a ball, yarn or split into mini versions of yourself that are only 1/10 each of your real power, or turned into a trophy after defeat every time. But it all worked out, right? Anyway, everyone has calmed down afterward.

"Looks like everyone has settled down now. That's a relief," I exhaled.

Suddenly, we heard a massive outcry that sounded and was sourced from the castle.

"What was that?" I said. "Is it another Demon Beast that survived somehow? I'm pretty sure I took care of that."

Karly cupped one of her hands against her ear and listened again as the sound got louder. "It sounds like... DEDEDE?!"

"I think something happened there. Karly, let's go!" I instructed. She nods as we take off for the castle in hopes of figuring out what the problem was.

* * *

 **Castle Dedede-? A.M. Something happened at Castle Dedede. Go check it out and hopefully get to the bottom of this mystery.**

* * *

Running, we ran to his throne room and shocked to see the new and improved Dedede. We screamed when we saw him. He has the outfit of his old self but more regal and fit for a sexy king, but he was rather skinny instead and had blue hair, with his crown sitting atop his head. He didn't look like his fat self, he looked like an anime character! And his hammer was its usual size, but damn, he can carry that heavy thing like that! He must've had his old strength locked inside him or something like that.

Escargoon had- wait, I said I'm not gonna describe him- oh, screw it. He had a business man's clothes, which was green and gray. His mustache was on his lips and his hair is green and spikey. What the freak's going on here?! He's an anime character as well!

Then, Meta Knight appeared, walking like he usually does. He had his silver mask, but only his mouth is showing and his eyes are golden yellow. He had an outfit that looks similar to Marth's but has a brown sapphire belt, a collar, an engraved Galaxia symbol on the middle of his shirt armor, he had blue hair, a dark blue cape, light purple metal boots, and metal gloves plus his shoulder armor. His sword is the same, but I think it grew a few inches to fit Meta Knight, I guess, but altogether he's an anime character!

"What happened to my fabulous form? I look like an anime character!" Dedede complained while groping his body to find the rest of him. "Where's the rest of me?! I want the rest of me! I want the rest of me and I want them NOW!"

"Yeah, we all look like humans- no wait- we are humans!" Escargoon yelled. "I liked my old form better!"

"I have no idea, but this new form is not my type, but I like it. Makes me look good." Meta Knight said.

"Wait, really?" asked Dedede.

"I was being sarcastic!" Meta Knight shouted. "This is bullshit!"

"Well, at least we can't expect more people like Kirby and Karly to show up; I mean, it's not like people like them would become humans at all," Dedede remarked. "What would they look like as anime characters, anyway?"

"Hey, guys!" Karly yelled.

They turned around to see both of us standing there, and their reaction was like this: Their mouths dropped to the ground literally and screamed. Except for Meta Knight, who sweatdropped instead.

"It's even worse! What happened to you two?! You also look like anime characters, and this is not what I thought you'd look like. Not Kirby, but you Karly! You're showing too much skin!" Dedede said.

"Aw, come on. Kirby was the first one to say that!" Karly moaned. "Are you all trying to insult me or something?!"

"Hey! Don't pin this on me, Karly!" I growled

"*Sighs* Anyway, we have to get to the bottom of this madness," Escargoon said. "There isn't a single human around to help us in this mess we, er, um, somehow got ourselves into."

"What about Princess Kaila? Maybe she knows what's going on." I said, sheepishly reminding them. "Remember? She's a human besides Adeline, who I haven't seen in ages. She went soul searching for I don't know how long. Pff, Artists. Point is, why not ask the princess?"

"You're right! She's the only real human who can tell us." Dedede said. Then he whistled. "Nice call, Kirby!"

"Bandana Waddle Dee! Get your mouthless ass over here!"

Then, we saw Bandana Dee run over to us. He had scarlet wearing with his shirt a hoodie armor and the strings. His pants are long red with side pockets and his shoes are light yellow. His sleeves are doubled sleeved blue. He has a mouth at least and his eyes are black and blue with white irises. His hair is red, but his blue bandana covers half of his spiky hair. His spear is still the same, and still an anime character! Well after this incident is over, I think I'm gonna lay off anime for a while.

He ran up to Dedede, shocked at our new appearances at first sight. I guess he didn't bother to even ask why. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse. Or rather horrifying..." He sweatdropped. Dedede walks over to him and pats him on the head.

"Bandana Dee, go get Princess Kaila and bring her here! She probably knows what's going on." Dedede ordered. "She's the only one who can sort out this anime mess! Get the commander as well while you're at it and hop to it! And don't dilly-dally, because I've still got plans to make with that second attempt, okay?"

"Yes, Dedede. Wow, you all are like anime characters, and I finally have a mouth! Oh yeah! I think it's not a bad thing after all." He cheered, and then he ran off to the royal guest room. Must be happy to have a mouth and it's a good thing because I've seen him eat cookies by absorbing them. Creepy, right? We all sweatdropped.

"What's he happy about?" I asked. "I'd never seen him having something to cheer about."

"Beats me, but I think it's better we don't see him suck cookies without a mouth," Karly replied. "Case and point."

* * *

 **Later...**

3 minutes later, Bandana Dee came back with Princess Kaila and Commander Blazel following him behind. The second she entered the throne room, she gasped when she saw all of us. Kaila sweatdropped at Dedede saying and groping himself, "Where's the rest of me?", at Meta Knight who keeps saying, "This is bullshit!", and Escargoon, who was cursing at anime. She was shocked to see me and Karly the most as human. Karly did the peace sign, which was two fingers up, and I just stood there with my pockets stuffed with my hands, looking at her with a face saying, "Really? Shut up!" She looked at Kaila and said, "Hi, Princess. It's us, Kirby and Karly, now as humans! And thanks for the clothes you gave me last night, it was pretty useful!" I find her saying too corny, and it kinda made me cringe.

"Your Highness, this was the problem Dedede mentioned earlier. We're all humans, duh." Bandana Dee said. "In fact, everyone in town is now all human, as reports officially confirmed that issue."

"Oh my god, you all are just like us! You're humans?! Impossible!" She reacted. "Wow, this changes everything. Wait a minute, could it be..." Dedede walked right up to her to demand some answers out of her.

"How is this happening, and who's responsible for it or should I say, PAY for it?" Dedede demanded. He had put on his angry face and he looked like he was ready to devour someone. "Where's the rest of me, why does Meta Knight say, "This is bullshit!", why is my lackey cursing on anime, and why does Karly's saying sound too corny and why does Kirby look like an anime character, and why does Bandana Dee have a freaking mouth?! I want the rest of me, I want some answers, and I WANT IT NOW, AND IF KIRBY'S INVOLVED, I AM GONNA ORDER A MONSTER TO CLOBBER THAT THERE KIRBY!" Kaila sweatdropped and so the did the commander.

"That's what they do best at NME," Karly filled in the blank, although she simply shook her head to that.

Escargoon added in his nonsense. "WE BETTER GET IT WITH A MONEY BACK GUARANTEE!"

 _"Are you freaking kidding me, Dedede?" I thought, sweatdropping._

At that moment, I then realized that part of this scene reminded me of why I even wanted this. Since it came without any warning, it's reasonable to think that Kailaine and Blazel might know the answer to that. Plus, maybe we'll learn more about the backstory of Crystal Star. So I acted casually and waited to see what Kaila will say. But Dedede looked at me straight in the eye, and immediately, he pulled out his hammer within a moment's sight, ready to pound someone like a roach being stomped. And that's me.

"Ah, crap." I exhaled.

"Well, I never told you-" Kaila was about to say... until she got interrupted by Dedede, trying to hammer me down to the floor with his hammer. Everyone sweatdropped. "I knew you had something to do with this, Kirby! Now die! Nothing's ever good from a baby star warrior anyway!"

"AAAUUUGGHHHHH!" I yelled as I dashed around the Throne Room to avoid being a squished omelet. "I didn't do anything wrong, you psycho! All those potato chips you ate must've gotten you high or something; they must've rotten your brain! And also, I'm not a baby, you fat mush! This was just like the day you tried to kill me when I first came here!"

"Shouldn't you help your dear brother, Karly?" Meta Knight asked. Karly, who was supposed to be stopping Dedede from pounding me into a grave, just stood there! "Eh, they're having one of their "moments" together, Meta. Let's not interrupt that."

I felt the blow of his hammer about to squash me like a cookie, that is, until a magic bolt zoomed to us and struck Dedede in place, frozen until I ran over to Kaila and when it wore off, he fell over a few feet away; I limply stagger my way over to Kaila and sadly, tripped. "Augh, why does this always happens to me?" I sighed, almost leaking wimpy tears. I almost couldn't catch my breath there, for I was about to be a squashed cookie by Dedede. I then realized that the blast voice echoed from the very person I'm near. She lifts me up from the ground and hugs me close to her semi-flat chest, stroking my hair for a while, then lets me go.

"DEDEDE! STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!" Kaila yelled, her voice boomed over the room, making the room silent, and made everyone shut up. I notice her hand was enveloped in prism aura, then it faded away after a while. She did say at dinner she learns crystal magic, so I guess I owe her one from Dedede. "Kirby's right. He didn't do anything wrong, so it's no one's fault... but mine." That line was what really set us back. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"None of you deserves this, so I'm clearly at fault here." She stated once again. What does she mean it's her fault?

"Your fault?" Bandana Dee asked, confused. "How is every one of us becoming humans is entirely your fault? That doesn't make any sense at all! There's no explanation as to how that's even possible."

"Princess, did you knew something that we weren't aware of?" I sternly asked.

"Well, I never told you all this, but I'd have to say that my influence, or my being here may have spread a curse." She sighed. "A curse that I've been plagued with for many years, 8 years ago. I was hoping this wasn't going to happen again, but it did."

"What?" We all said in unison. None of us couldn't believe what we're hearing: a princess responsible for a human curse on us? That's something I find hard to believe in. I know curses do have this effect like always, but for the moment when she said that a curse inside her spread all over to us, I began to think that was impossible, but I digress from that. Everyone, however, looked at each other with lots of worried looks and doubtful thinking. It wasn't long before one of us broke the silence.

"..." "..." "..." "..." "..." "..."

Well, it was for a while that no one ever dared to say a word. It... it didn't feel like it was the right time, though.

"You're kidding us, right?" Karly hesitantly questioned slowly. "Just what do you mean by a curse? Implanted in you? Please, just tell us what's going on. We won't be able to do anything about it if you don't." Karly's expression looks as if she was trying to listen to the problems of a close friend.

"Ah, I see," Kaila sadly sighs. "So, I was hoping to avoid telling this, but you've all left a great impression on me, so there's no way I can deny this. Listen up closely. You see, when Dark Matter invaded Crystal Star, he cursed the citizens with his power and turned everybody but me and a few others into humans, and his power was feeding off directly from the souls of those people. Luckily, I, with the help of my friends and spirits managed to stop him with the power of the Star-Ring before he could devour anymore. And pretty much, you've all had your share of encounters with Zero. Unfortunately for me and everyone else, I had let my guard down and before he was expelled, he unleashed one final attack on me and my seven friends, and that completely mutated us. And when I came to, I had completely changed, exposed and naked. I've transformed into... a human. My other friends were half-human beasts of any creature." She explained.

"No way," I hesitated to speak. "It can't be true, isn't it?"

"It's complicated, but it's all true. That incident happened eight years ago and that is the truth. Everyone in the Cosmic Galaxy knew it because they were victims of Zero's soul snatching. We've lost many close friends in that battle, some that were... precious to me... and it was also the last time I'd ever see my parent's faces again physically...; with this new body, I had learned that it had some almost permanent side effects, and you've just experienced one of them. Whereas around non-humans, the curse will go into effect at night. For the remainder of these years up until now, this body has certain effects that even devastate me. In other words, you'll have your share of fleshy weaknesses a human would regularly have for the rest of their lives."

No one said a single word. Not even one. Well, at least Bandana Dee said something. I know he's shocked, but I'm guessing he was making sure he was hearing this correctly.

"Wait," Bandana Dee asked. "So if I'm hearing this correctly, when Dark Matter invaded Crystal Star for the second time, involving certain deaths and casualties and all other misfortunes, Dark Matter had turned everyone into humans but you and a few other people, and basically his power was fed off those poor souls. Then, once you, with said Star Ring and the other spirits helping you taking down Zero and drove him off for good, but unleashed a last-minute surprise attack that turned you human permanently and all your other friends into half-human beasts." Kailaine nods.

"After that, you won the war, but at the cost of losing something, added that to a great number of precious lives? Don't tell me... your parents... Zero didn't... cross that line, did he?" She hesitates, but she nods. Bandana Dee made that specific segue because he realized the truth she was speaking by saying that.

"No... no... no..." I stuttered. "I don't think I can believe he'd go that far with you... pulling off a bloodthirsty stunt like that and made you watch it... that's so fucking low of him... I didn't think he's that kind of person during our first encounter...; he's... heartless."

"Oh my... That explains the whole thing. That curse you were struck with by Zero's final attack and that side effect into humans?" Karly asked. "Then, after a day later, which is now, the curse went into effect like a mad disease and spread all over to us, thus turning us humans?" Kaila ended up with a face of sorrow and painful regret; tears started to leak from her sapphire eyes.

"Yes, it's the hard, painful truth. If anything happened to any of you, it'd be mostly my fault. I didn't mean any of this. If I could just go back in time, I could fix all of this. I'm so sorry, everyone!" She apologized. She broke down in blue sea tears, each drop containing a sign of regret. I really didn't know she'd break down like this before, and now I know what she really goes through every day. I thought about helping her out with her problem. Maybe there was something I could do... She's been through a lot and she's lost so much... she almost must be alone by then.

"What do you have to apologize for? I mean, it's not your fault it happened. Just put the blame on the guy who did it, and that's it. Point is, we're very grateful to have your here, no matter what. And if this curse is starting to become bothersome, we can help you in the best way we can." I said, walking up to her; I patted her on the head as if she was just a child, and I'm the father. "Wipe the tears off your eyes, because a princess shouldn't cry, no matter what. I'm here, the invincible Star Warrior, Kirby, and everyone else too. Case and point, we're really honored for you to even be here; don't tear yourself and put a smile on your face. Come on, smile." With this, her sorrowful cry became put to a halt and the sea tears have dried up. "It's okay, princess. Everything's going to be alright. We'll protect you."

"What, you mean it?" She said, still sniffing. Kaila then pulled herself off from the floor and stood up about to my height, blushing pink. "You're not mad at us? I'd thought you'd be. I mean, I possess a curse that turns them into something they're not, literally. I didn't think so..."

"Of course not! It's rare to even have princesses visit Popstar in the first place. We'll enjoy every minute there is for you to stay!" Karly said, joining me. "I mean, it's been a while since I've even met a princess before besides Rona (who Dedede tried to propose to). Been a long time, I can guarantee that. Case and Point, I think it's best for you to hang out a little while longer without tearing yourself to pieces."

"I can't believe it, they actually want us to stay here even though we're different." Commander Blazel said.

"I mean, who wouldn't want a legendary princess at their presence, especially one who defended her own planet," I added. "Even though we just met yesterday, we'd be glad to have you stay here for as long as you can."

"Wow, thank you all!" She said, sniffing back some tears. Then, out of her gratitude, she walked over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek, smiling.

My whole world just changed from a kiss on the cheek, rendering me blushing with the two mini blush marks forming one large blush scale. "Wow, what was that for, Kaila?"

"My gratitude, Star Warrior, from the bottom of my heart." She answered. "And... thank you, Kirby." She hugs me and smiles innocently, but she seemed relieved now.

"Besides, this isn't the first time something like this happened." Meta Knight said. "Yeah, worse times, worse times."

"Yeah, we've gone through the worse before back then." Bandana Dee said.

She smiled as well as the Blazel, who pats me on the shoulder and gave me thumbs up. I smile. I guess the whole love thing can wait a little bit longer, can it? I think making her feel comfortable was more important right now as if anything could ruin this moment. I do feel bad for her, no, I feel so guilty, now. If only I was there to prevent that, but of course, I was never fully aware of that happening. All we can do is comfort her and hopefully get her through her loss. I just hope nothing literally ruins this moment together.

"Well, this isn't too bad, at least," Dedede said. "I think I shed a lot of pounds now and I look awesome! No one will call me the king of fat-ass again! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah, I mean, I look like an office worker or a businessman, and it's pretty suitable," Escargoon said. "Besides, sir, weren't you complaining about finding the rest of you?"

"Finally, I've got a mask that won't break in battle!" Meta Knight said, amused. "Try breaking this, Kirby!" I sweatdropped. Meta Knight does seem confident alright if he wasn't saying this is bullshit earlier.

"I can actually eat stuff with a mouth and not absorbing them, yeah!" Bandana Dee said. "Trust me, you do not want to see me eat with no mouth."

"I look adorable and cute as a human as well as when we were puffballs, I love it!" Karly giggled. "And no one better not comment on the "showing skin" remark! No one else is complaining, right?" Trust me, someone will complain about that later on.

"Wait till everyone in SSB sees me now! I'll send it and rub it in their faces!" I said. "I'll take a picture and send it to Mario first, then Link, and everyone else! Yeah, baby! Best curse ever! We're invincible!"

Then everyone stared at me with blank faces. I was laughing and then realized that I was stared at. I stopped laughing after being watched.

"What? I'm not saying I like to be cursed, it's a figure of speech. I'm saying I'll be able to show the whole Smash Bros crew that we can become human and that we are better looking than they are!"

…

"I like that idea." Meta Knight chuckled. "But that's your idea, not mine. I prefer to fight in my old form."

"Says the guy who got banned from tourneys in Season Brawl," Dedede chuckled.

"I'll turn you into swiss cheese in the next Smash Season," Meta Knight shot back.

"Bring it on, borb!" Dedede taunted. "You'll get nerfed anyways next season probably!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Meta Knight growled. And now, it becomes a staredown between those two. Let's just leave them be, for now, okay?

"Only one question, princess. How is it that you know so much about Dark Matter?" Bandana Dee asked. "Where did they come from, and are we gonna stuck like this forever, or... what for how long?"

"Oh crap, I didn't think about that possibility," I gasped.

"That, I don't know. Only thing I know about them is that they were from 200 years ago after the Great Galaxy War. For some reason, they seem to despise anything with hearts, rainbows, and crystals. So we used that to our advantage and made the Star Ring, made with the power of crystals, rainbows, and love. So that's how we drove them off." She said. "Sorry, I have NO idea how long this curse will last."

" _Come to think of it, you're actually right about that fact," I said. "Like that time in Kirby's Dreamland 3 when Dark Matter corrupted Popstar, we went to stop them, and along the way, we helped people with their problems, and when we did, Heart Stars came from them, and it was used to create the Love-Love Stick, which took them down. Unfortunately, I had to fight the leader's bloody eyeball."_

" _Then there was that time in Kirby's Dreamland 2 when we found seven Rainbow Drops to make the Rainbow Sword when they first attacked and destroyed the Rainbow Bridge which connected the floating islands that time and the first time we saw Dark Matter, first Dark Matter Blade, then Dark Matter himself."_

" _And who could forget Kirby's Dreamland 64: The Crystal Shards? That time they invaded Ripple Star and they shattered the Crystal Shard, so we had to find all 74 shards to make the Crystal Gun and take down Zero-Two. That time was the last time we ever heard from them. Well, there were times where it seems they've come back through some forces like Dark Mind and Dark Nebula (Dark Zero in Japan, and look-alikes of Zero), Dark Crafter and that Dark Matter Blade clone in Planet Robobot; I don't know where Haltmann Works Company even got the sample DNA from, but its full power has not been replicated truly."_

"Wow, you all have been through a lot by Dark Matter." Commander Blazel said. "We never expected your planet to be their victim. How is it that you had a weapon to defend against every enemy attack there is?"

" _Honestly, I don't know. Dark Matter seems to be the most appeared major enemy than anyone else. But there's something about Dark Matter that ticks me off. And we really don't know the facts behind every villain we've faced or their connection with each other- no one does! We don't know their real origins other than they lived a lonely existence, but they must come from something or someone. Otherwise, on Dark Matter, it's that bloody eye of his and their leader, Zero that rubs me off the wrong way, or does it seems that almost every villain has at least an eyeball or eyeballs in their forms?" I said. "Our story is a long one and a pain. Might as well tell you."_

"That may have been long, but he's right," Karly said. "It looks like they have a thing with eyeballs, we don't know their origins, and they must be related to each other. What else can we expect now- their return if they're even alive? I mean, we have not heard from them after a few years ago or when we were last assaulted."

"What do mean, last assault?" Kaila questioned.

"That, well _, our latest assault was from Haltmann Works Company, where they literally turned Popstar into Tomorrowland of the future with mechanization. They captured us and made us into slaves and robots to dominate the world! They took samples from the creatures and rebuild them. We met this half human-like robot girl, Susie- also known as Susana Patrya Haltmann, secretary of HWC. Then, we went into the command ship, the Access Ark, reaching the heart of the company. We then encountered the leader of this invasion- President Haltmann, known as Max Profitt Haltmann, or as we like to call him: "The Next Don- *coughs* Eggman."_

"Since when did you start calling Haltmann "Eggman" Kirby?" Karly questioned.

"Quiet, Karly. I'm busy recreating everyone's favorite moments here," I demanded.

"Whatever."

" _Anyway, Trumpmann fires Susie for failing to stop us, and then he revealed something to us. He showed us Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence. Apparently, he found the blueprints for the machine in an unknown location. He studied ancient technology and gained the knowledge needed to reactivate Star Dream. But when he tested it out, an accident occurred involving his daughter who was sucked into some other dimension- Another Dimension. So he was working and became mad and crazy trying to get his daughter back; later on, I think he lost his memory of his daughter when using Star Dream too much. But I think Susie was his daughter, but I don't think she remembers him, so we're not exactly sure why she even worked with him. Anyway, Star Dream gained a mind of its own and was studying all forms of life through the company. Distaste for organic life, it said, "So you are invited to witness the end of history. A new age shall begin- an age of infinite prosperity. Enjoy your destruction."- Star Dream. So it took off, and we had to stop it in space. When it fused with the mothership and when we broke the armor off, its true form is a Galactic Nova. I figured that out myself. Otherwise, that explains how they got the data for Sphere-Doomers, since they are found in Another Dimension, and all of the other clones gained from real monsters."_

"Wait- Galactic Nova, the ancient Clockwork Wishing Comet Race?" Kaila asked, sounding a bit envious. "How did you meet up with one?"

" _Yeah. I had a history with one a couple of years ago." I said, remembering the time when I first met one. "It was Milky Way Wishes when the sun and moon were fighting in the year- "?" Then, a strange guy named Marx asked us to restore peace to the sun and moon. Since this was a galactic crisis, he said we need to ask the great wishing comet, Nova, to end this. So after gathering energy from different planets, I summoned Nova, who said I can have one wish but was backstabbed by Marx, who wished to control Popstar, and the wish was granted. So gaining a starship, I took down Galactic Nova and took on Marx. Long story short, I defeated the dirty traitor, he goes bye-bye into Nova and explodes. The end."_

Snapping back into reality, I continue on. The one thing I can't stand is backstabbers!

"So we destroy Star Dream and the rebuilt Nova and his heart and save the world. The end." I concluded. "Same with Milky Way Wishes."

"What's with the short conclusion?" Dedede asked.

"I got tired, so… I ended it shortly, plus, I can't stand backstabbers and manipulators. My point is, we've never heard from Dark Matter again, like physically and the clone of Dark Matter Blade doesn't only count- the whole force does." I said. "If they're dead for good, that's good for us, but if they are permanently dead, the curse should've been lifted by then, don't you think? The other thing is, why would they curse you as just humans?"

"I have no idea, but at least we won't be expecting them anytime sooner," she said. "That kinda makes sense, I mean, I'd never seen a Galactic NOVA before in person or one when we entered this solar system."

"That's good." Bandana Dee said. "I wish I can go one day without anything happening and we have to clean that mess up!"

"I mean, it's not like they can just attack us right now-" Dedede was cut off by Escargoon, with his hand over his mouth.

"Sire, don't say stuff like that; it may sound like shitty superstition, but we really can't afford another catastrophe this year," Escargoon warned. But Dedede, with the IQ of an idiot, kept on going. Sometimes there's a reason you shouldn't say stuff like that, and it resulted in what happened next. You'll never know if that ironically happens, literally.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Kirby will get the boot from bad luck; I consider that good luck. For ME."

"Dang you, Dedede," I said. Then, I hear a faint eruption. "Did you guys hear something?" Then, the eruption grew louder and louder.

"I'm pretty sure it's some kind of minor boom or something," Karly suggested. "It might be an earthquake or something."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, Escargoon," Dedede chuckled as if he was inviting danger in. "Why shouldn't I say, 'Nothing can go wrong now-'"

Dedede blew it. Just as we knew it, a massive explosion smashed on the land, resulting in a violent rumbling right on cue.

"THAT'S WHY, YOU BONEHEAD!" Escargoon yelled. "Something bad always happens! That's the curse of that corny superstition!"

"OH SHOOT!" He yelled and cursed in annoyance. "Why does saying these things always mean something bad happens?! You've gotta be freaking kidding me!"

"W-what's h-happening?!" Karly shakily said. "Another assault?! Great. Just the last thing I wanted to happen! Alright, what we're dealing with here?!"

Then Waddle Doo, who had a leader of the guard's outfit, and had an eyepatch over the eye, since came and said to report, "Your Highness, we have bad news!"

"What is it?! Is it another invasion by that robot company?!" Meta Knight asked. "Did NME come back again?"

"Even worse!" He said. "You're not going to believe this, but..."

"Don't just stand there- tell us!" I said. "Don't leave us in suspense, literally! I mean, we're under the umbrella in darkness, for Nova's sake!"

"We're under attack! Our soldiers reported an assaulted invasion of darkness!"

"By who, exactly?!" Bandana Dee asked. "Just spill it already! We don't care about the vague segues now!"

"It's a black ball of dark force with an eyeball and a white thing with a bloody eyeball!" He hinted. "Well, mostly, the Dark Eyeball!"

I was confused, but that description-it sounds so familiar, where did I recognize it? Suddenly, my mind warps back to my dream last night. I remember being attacked by some dark force and a bloody- wait a minute, OH HELL NO!

"No. NO WAY! Are you saying…?" I started to say. The answer to that is:

"DARK MATTER HAS RETURNED AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA KILL US! PLUS THEY'VE JUST GOT FATTER! AND LARGER!" Waddle Doo confirmed. That moment is when we had our mouths dropped hard to the ground and our eyes cracked opened wide.

"OH HELL NAH!" Dedede yelled. "I hope they ain't thinking of possessing me again because I AIN'T HAVING THAT SHIT!"

"THEY'RE BACK!" I finished. "But, pff, them getting fatter is definitely not an emergency- what the hell do you mean by that?!"

Then, the rumbling intensified, hard enough for all of us to stumble onto the ground. "AHHH!" We all yelled as we fell. Next, there were intensified screams from the Cappys and dark explosions heard from the castle. We also hear the crackling of dark thunderbolts scattered everywhere. Finally, the last thing that happened was the realistic sound of a shattered ceiling, destroying the roof of the castle. The debris of the ceiling plundered down at us and causing destruction everywhere. The sky became dark and eerie, covering the blue sky color and replacing it with black darkness. It stopped and we heard evil laughter right above us. Evil laughter? I don't remember that! Please, this be a dream, I'm begging you!

"Oh my god! What the heck is that thing?!" One human Waddle Dee pointed out, surprised in fear. "WHAT THE HECK, OKAY?!"

"So it's true, then- we're under attack!" Blazel shouted. "And they've literally become bigger in size and numbers!" I think they've always been like that, but who cares right now?!

"Sweet Merciful Crap!" Karly yelled. Dedede then ran to his throne and with his microphone, he said, "Soldiers! Prepare for defense! Code RED! CODE RED! AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Code DARK MATTER! THEM BASTARD'S ARE BACK! X3" Dedede yelled hysterically.

We all screamed seeing the enemy above us. It was a dark ball of energy filled with red bleeping streams, on and off. Its arms stretched out through all of Popstar, striking the land with its dark mass resulting in dark explosions, just like in Planet Robobot, as if it was trying to attach itself to the planet... From the corner, the middle part of that thing opened horizontally, making us see the eyeball, the most known part of Dark Matter. As a white eyeball with a red outline, yellow irises, and a black pupil. It looked down upon us and stared at us, but mostly me. This was all recorded somehow, appeared on the Jumbo-Screens in town, but it doesn't matter at this point. This black ball thing is **Dark Matter** , the last person I'd ever want to see again. I was totally twitching like crazy from my head to my toes, covered in scars and plaster from the used-to-be ceiling with that old eyeball making deadly eye contact with its giant eyeball on me.

" **Kirby." It moaned, angrily on my name.** Wait a minute, did it just speak?

Then, it looked at Karly, Meta Knight, Dedede, Escargoon, and Bandana Dee.

" **Karly. Meta Knight. Bandana Dee. Escargoon. DEDEDE." It moaned again angrily on their names.** I must be hallucinating.

It raised its voice at Dedede's name, because it possessed him not once, not twice, but thrice. Plus, I think Dedede pissed himself this time. I don't blame him, though. And lastly, it looked at the commander, but its eye was fixed on Princess Kaila. I could see in her eyes that old feeling of seeing your worst enemy is back alive again. Surely it must be a dream, right?

" **Commander Blazel." It said. Then it did something when it stared at Kaila. "Heh-heh-heh-heh. We meet again, Princess Kailaine Cosmica Starlina of Crystal Star after those 8 pitiful years." It said with the laugh of a dark lord.** Nope, it's 100% real. Oh god, we're screwed.

"It can talk?!" Karly said, shakily pointing. "But they didn't speak much when we faced them! How?! They don't have feelings or voices!"

This was something you all never heard about before- it talks and has a dark personality. I don't know why it didn't talk, but now it does. It's true they don't have feelings, but this is ridiculous! Dark Matter is heartless- but how can they gain emotions, like dark emotions?! Now I'm really creeped out. Just how?!

"Your forces were dead! How the hell are you still alive?!" Kaila said. "I saw you die! WE ALL DID! Kirby killed you all and saw you die! Just how?! This is freaking ridiculous!"

 **"Surely you know the answer to that, but you refuse to see it. How vexing. No matter, our time for revenge has come at our disposal!" It laughed with the dark lighting striking the ground elsewhere, as if on cue.**

"Are you serious right now?"

" **That's true likewise, but revenge- on them!" It pointed at all of us with its dark formed hand of swarms. "To always destroy the Star Warriors that defeated and stopped us from achieving our goal!"**

"US?!" The four of the gang members all said. "What do you mean?!" I slapped myself in the face.

"I think that's obvious about that guys," I sighed, looking at them with a worried blank face, but disguising the anger behind the facial mask. "But there was more behind your revenge and take over the galaxy plot, isn't there?" It's only been two days and this crap happens? Of course, I'm mad! Why shouldn't I be?!

 **"Allow me to explain this from our point of view, shall we?"**

Then, like the whole room rippled side-to-side, showing a vision flashback of their origins and us. How are they doing that? The eye projected a beam-like ball, striking the ground with its presence, causing bendy illusions to come to life at their will. We were amazed by how they're able to bend their memories and make it appear on reality. Then, we could see nothing but the illusion around us and each other; Dark Matter was hovering above us, getting ready to elaborate. It rippled and showed each scene of our fights together.

 **"Pink Warrior, I can assume you've remembered the first time you and the rest of us have encountered before, am I right?" I growled, not saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Anyway, all those times you've defeated us, you thought you were victorious and would never have to see us again for the rest of your natural born life. Wrong. Those weapons, The Rainbow Sword, The Love-Love Stick, The Crystal Gun, and all other shitty weapons that were most effective on us, are now useless against us, Kirby, because petty stuff like rainbows, love, and gems and other corny shit that you pathetic beings cherish so much are nothing but trash! Who needs those things in life?! Power and Domination are all that is necessary to rule a universe because nobody gives a crap that these positive emotions and all other precious things are most needed in life to be happy! They are all nothing but scum, just like you, Kirby! Friendship, happiness, love, our asses! Just imagine a world where none of those things are needed in the utopia Master is going to create now, and you all will be the ones to witness that before we send you to your graves, along with your pathetic parents, Kailaine!" After the illusion ripples away back to its original reality, it pointed at us with a finger that threatening.**

"W-what?" I trembled, but it was something else. I feel very much insulted. Instead of taking that, I rebelled back. "That's not true! Everyone needs those things in life because that's what makes life more enjoyable, where everyone can be happy and enjoy life! How can you just say that? Of course, the answer is because you don't even know what it's like to feel happiness, and I think you being able to even feel emotions are nothing but counterfeit! Still, you may have gotten that, and I don't know how, but if you say your master's going to make a utopia, then how do we know it's nothing more than just bark and no bite, Dark Matter? You and your master are nothing but heartless murderers, just like your master murdered Kaila's parents, the only thing she cherished the most and all other life as well! Don't you dare say it'll be a utopia when all it's going to be but just a desolate, murderous wasteland, or some Dark Kingdom of Death!"

"Kirby..." Kaila faintly says. Her eyes were leaking once again, and she did her best to abstain from bursting in tears again. "T... thank you.."

 **"Oh, I'm certain that Master didn't mean for such a thing. To him, well... they were more like obstacles in his way, so he simply put them in a better place. Isn't that so? We just couldn't have them annoy us, or so Master said."**

"Oh yeah, "Put them in a better place" is more like you killed them!" Kaila yelled out, almost crying. "Why would you say such things when you know what that really means?! Just why would you do this to us, you bastards?! Just WHY?!"

 **"Do I have to explain myself again?" It growled. "Then again, like I said before, it doesn't matter that your parents are gone, because the same's going to happen to you, for you shall bear witness to your own fate, the very fate that will force you to be bound to it, one that you cannot escape the dark grasp from!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Commander Blazel asked. "You're up to something, aren't you?" He drew his Crimson Blade, emitting the flames of ruby, and so everyone got into a battle form.

 **"Ah, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" It growled and then somehow struck out its dark swarmed hand from the ground, forming into a fist. "If death's your wish, then so shall we'll give it to you!" It flung its fist forward, aiming at us.**

"Oh god, everybody MOVE!" I yelled. Kaila didn't, however. She was still frozen in sadness, or probably fear. "C'mon, Kaila. You gotta get out of the way!" The fist was closely in contact with us. For some reason, no one else didn't try to move.

"But, Kirby..." She started to say, but I picked her up before she could say anything else. "Less crying, more avoiding our deaths!" I jump out of the way, miraculously as the fist struck the ground, causing an off wave that flung us backward. I skidded on my feet, almost falling to the ground. "Princess, pull yourself together! I know you're heartbroken and going through emotions, but now's not the time to be this way!"

The giant fist aimed right at us, and to avoid any fatal casualties on her, I tossed her over to the others and took the impact instead. I suddenly felt myself being pulled into the air, only to realize that I was on top of its hand.

 **"Oh, what a surprise!" It laughed. "Never thought you'd want to hang around here, and I mean it literally! TAKE THIS!" Arching its hand, getting ready to punch, it launched its fist towards the wall of the castle. Quick on my feet, and since I was hanging on its knuckles, I climbed and rolled forward, avoiding the crush.**

"Ha! Almost got my hair that time!" I taunted. It growled and then submerged another fist and tried to pound me. I back-flipped out of the way, somehow. But not quick enough to avoid the finger flick. "GAH!" I yelled, falling to the ground, and ended up being caught by Kaila, in a weird position. I ended up blushing.

"Kirby, are you okay?" Kaila asks, putting me down but never let her hands off me. Her face leaked tears, but she must've dried them off. "I got you." She weakly smiles. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to get its attention somehow. It just flung them across near us. We ran over to them and helped them up.

"Damn," said Dedede. "They've gotten tougher than the last time we've faced them, that no joke for sure. But I think the only reason they're still around other than taking over Popstar is that we have something that they want. But what could it be though?"

"Hmm, I don't really know," Karly said. "Considering their methods are really straightforward but unexpected at sometimes. That could be a possibility, but if they say we have something they want, then what could it be? If they wanted something, instead of talking, they should've taken it by now!" We turned our heads to Karly. "I mean, not that I wanted that to actually happen, you know. It's just why they haven't done that as usual, I mean."

 **"Oh, so you wanna know what we're really here for?" It chuckled. It raised its fist and merged it into a pointing finger at one of us. "You see, it's a mix of both, to take over the world as usual, but you all have a key, a key that is the core of our plans."**

"What key?!" I yelled. "We don't have whatever you desire from us! Just what is this key that you want so badly? Get on with it!"

 **"Warrior, you have the key, yet you do not realize that it's the one that saved you from a hard and one hell of a fall." It hinted. It wasn't long for anyone to figure out what the key to their master plan was. We all turned around and looked at her.**

"You couldn't be implying that the key is her, aren't you?" I said.

 **"Took you long enough, to figure out the princess is the key," It pointed and rested its finger at her. "What a bunch of idiots. Now, Princess, how's about you ditch those pathetic warriors and join us for a change?"**

"N... no... ME?!" Kaila trembled at first, but growled instead, her teeth become one of a vampire's. "No, there's no way I'm ever coming with you or even join you to take down Kirby! You never make me do so!"

"Just why are you doing this? If you think you're going to get away with this, then sad to say, you've fucked with the wrong people today, and luckily for you, I'm not in the mood for this shit, and I'm pissed off. You're not laying a single hand on her, and there's no doubt about it, you won't get away with this!" I growled.

" **Oh, we don't have to, we already did. Now, we'll be taking the princess and we'll be off to dominate the world and you'll witness the age of Dark Matter, the most powerful dark force in the entire universe!" It yelled as its eye was charging up. "NOW YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! COWER BEFORE US GODS, FOOLISH STAR WARRIORS AND MEET YOUR END!"**

"DIE?!" I gasped. "They actually care about mass genocide now when that was never their initial motive?! I was not expecting this!"

"Actually, you can expect that from every villain-" Dedede started to say, but Karly smacked him upside the head in less than a second.

"Does it matter at this point, Dedede?! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. "They're gonna attack!"

"WHAT THE-" Dedede almost cursed. Unfortunately, he was cut off before a second went by.

Then, just as we least expected it, dark bolts smashed everywhere as it roared with madness, striking us and sent us slammed against the walls before falling to the ground. Just then, a dark-formed hand or fist aimed right towards me, but just when it was going to, Kaila pushes me out of the way, giving herself up as the fist changed into a grabbing hand and snatched Kaila and took her to the top of the castle-like Donkey Kong. We heard the scream of a princess that loud, it can be heard from another planet or two. We looked up to see her being pulled to the top, in the grasp of Dark Matter, in the form of a mothership.

"EEEYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. "LET ME GO!" The hand tighten its grip on her and every time it did, it made Kaila yelled out in pain. I'm almost positive that I heard some bone cracking or maybe it was something; no matter though. Kaila was suffering, and she gave herself up to save me from the fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAILA!" We all yelled. She was held in place by Dark Matter's dark hand, struggling to break free, as we dug out of plaster debris that crumbled from the ceiling. That's when Dedede pulled out a shitload of a heavy arsenal of weapons out of nowhere, pointed them all at the eye, and said, "Okay, Dark Matter assholes! If you try to take off with the princess or make any sudden moves, I'm gonna fry your dark asses!"

Dark Matter started to play with him. Dedede started the countdown. "One... Two..." For every second, Dark Matter slowly shifted his dark formed hand. Eventually, Dedede skipped to ten already. "TEN! DIE, ASSHOLES!" On cue, he ordered the human Waddle Dees to fire at will with all types of weapon. They unleashed an explosive barrage of shots and aimed straight for the eye. Each hit exploded with massive fire range. "LEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!" He shouted in a war cry.

"Wow, Dedede's going all out on Dark Matter!" I commented, having my mouth drop to the ground as well as everyone else had theirs in the same position. "But, most importantly, where did he get all of those weapons; How did he even afford them all?!" Everyone just shrugged, sweatdropping. Then at one point, Dedede unleashed his secret weapon: a Dark Missile Cannon Blaster. He fired at will, unleashing a Dark Blast that can easily eradicate anything in its blast radius. "SUCK ON THIS, DARK MATTER!" He was laughing wickedly. Once the fire had ceased, all we could see was pure black smoke.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Dedede victory laughed. "There's no way they could survive a heavy barrage! They are dead! No big surprise! Keep the change, you filthy animals."

Unfortunately for us, the smoke cleared, only to see Dark Matter still standing with Kaila in his hand. "Dedede, what was the point of doing that?!" She yelled, sweatdropping although she cried. "Did you really think firing all of that would really lay a scratch on it?!"

"Well, EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME, PRINCESS-" Karly smacked him upside the head. "You BAKA!" She yelled.

"Dedede," I said sternly. "She's right. Only something like the Love-Love Stick or anything like that can really affect them. There "

 **"Have you finished shooting yet?" He said, bored. With his other hand, he dropped all of the recoiled ammunition that they've fired at him as they fell and just dropped like hollow dolls or toys. Dedede's mouth dropped hard to the ground after seeing this. "Thanks for nothing, fatso!"**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dedede yelled. "What is this guy, the next Terminator?! He survived every single blow there was!" Then, Dark Matter struck Dedede and all of us with dark lightning, slamming us to the ground. After that, Dedede got really pissed. "Alright, that's the last straw, you heartless bastard! I didn't wanna have to come to this, but you've left us no choice! KIRBY! KARLY! SUCK IT UP! META KNIGHT! BANDANA DEE! ATTACK!"

We both nodded and got ready to do so. We both lunged forward and once we did, we unleashed inhale, causing... nothing to come out?! We tried again and again, but nothing came out. I think we looked like idiots now. What I can't believe what's happened to us really did happen.

... (Sweatdrops)

"What happened?!" I exclaimed. "I can't inhale him!"

"It's not that, Kirby," Karly said. "I think we've lost our ability to inhale!"

"What?!" Meta Knight gasped. "There's no way I'd see this outcome! Just how?!"

"Meta Knight!" Dedede shouted. "Fly up to him and make 'em rest in pieces!"

"I can't," Meta Knight confessed. "Whatever they're planning wasn't also for just those two. I can't use any of Galaxia's power anymore. She's nothing but an ordinary blade."

"WHAT?!" Dedede and Escargoon gasped. "Impossible!"

"Even I can't cause damage to the eye anymore," Bandana Dee confessed as well. "I hardly doubt a spear could even lay a single scratch on them."

 **"HA-HA!" Dark Matter laughed. "Fools! Do you really think we didn't consider your power?! Our master is very aware of how you defeat your foes. So, we took the initiative of taking care of your annoying Inhale move. By Princess Kaila's curse that we implanted in her so that when you become human and try to inhale, you won't! How long do you think we've been watching you? You may think that you can beat us again, but this time's different! You've lost the one thing that makes you powerful, and now you'll be stuck as powerless humans FOREVER! We made sure that no one stands in our way again!"**

"So that's what's going on!" Bandana Dee restated. "By using the curse implanted in Kaila, you've really been setting a trap for not only Kirby and Karly but for anyone else that could in your way so that you can strip them of their inhaling powers, rendering them powerless and useless! That's the only real reason you've kept the curse inside her after those 8 years, and I bet you did the same last time! And now you've done that, you mean to say that this was all nothing but a trap that fell in your favor?!"

" **HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" It laughed so loud, it's like the laugh of evil victory- I'm afraid it is. "Damn skippy it is! And princess, I think you'll be glad to hear that your planet's under our rule now! Crystal Star's stupid Star Ring or any of the 14 spirits can't help you out of this mess, for we have taken care of them while we're planning our rule! That goes for you too, Planet Popstar!"**

"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Kaila shouted. "Your stupid curse caused Kirby and Karly to lose their powers?!" She started to leak tears again. "YOU BASTARD! You took over my home planet, corrupted the Cosmic Heart Shard, shattered the Star Ring, and scattered all of the 14 spirits! And now this chaos you bring upon Popstar?! WE WON'T LET YOU!"

 **"Wow, Kailaine," He taunted. "I'm surprised you've figured it all out and I didn't have to tell you all a damn thing, but it won't help you in this predicament!** **Now, let's go, princess. We shouldn't keep master waiting for your arrival." It turned to us and stared. "Looks like we've won, KIRBY. You may have beaten us before, but we've got the upper hand this time- just admit it, you've lost all your powers as well as the rest of your allies. If you think you can stop us, go ahead and try- we'll destroy you and your pathetic friends just like that. Next stop- Dark Crystal Star! Men! Mission complete! Return to the base!" It said. At that second, all members of the forces stopped what they were doing immediately and flew up to where the motherbrain was.**

"Give back Princess Kaila, assholes," Dedede ordered. "I swear you won't get away with this!" It finger flicked Dedede to the wall from a distance without much use of a close range.

"This isn't going well," Meta grunted.

 **"Alright, that concludes our meeting together. So, we've got better things to do than to mess around with you, Kirby. We'll be taking your precious princess to go, without paying. She'll be very useful to us, now that she cursed you all; looks like she'll suffer what her parents had to go through, but she'll serve to be our dark supplier of unlimited crystal energy and with all of the seven elemental princesses, we'll be unstoppable! Farewell, Kirby and friends. It was nice knowing you, SUCKERS! HA-HA!" And it raised both hands and gave us twice the bird.**

"THE SOURCE OF DARK POWER?! The Seven Elements?!" I screamed in anger. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I JUST WANTED A BREAK, AND THIS IS THE KIND OF VACATION I GET?! OH, YOU'VE GONE F**KED UP NOW!"

All of the dark mass corrupting the land has stopped and lifted from the planet and into the dark ball of energy. Kaila, struggling, was screaming. Then, she was slowly, like medium slowly for some reason, being taken inside the dark ship of energy. Everyone gasped at seeing the disaster unfold. Turns out the whole ship is just the Dark Matter blabbing his mouth off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled in desperation. "HELP ME, KIRBY!" She managed to get her right arm out, raising her right hand in the air, summoning what she called a Crystal Bomb, then shouted and shot a handful at the eye, with no effect at all. Then, the eye somehow shed red tears which dropped to where we were. Kaila kept trying this at hand, trying to buy us some time. It didn't last that long and she nearly fainted.

"KAILA!" I yelled. "Don't worry, we're on our way! Damn! This has got to be one of the most ridiculous and obnoxious encountering initiations we've ever been through!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! TO THINK THEY'D PLANNED THIS ASSAULT ALL THOSE YEARS WITH OUR GUARD DOWN THOSE TIMES!" Meta Knight growled.

"IF THEY HAND PRINCESS KAILA OVER TO THE LEADER AND TURNS HER INTO THE SOURCE OF DARK ENERGY, THE GALAXY COULD MEET ITS END!" Escargoon shouted cowardly. "WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, AND TO THINK WE LET OUR GUARD DOWN!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WE'RE POWERLESS NOW THAT WE'RE ALL HUMANS!" Bandana Dee panicked. "KIRBY NOR KARLY CAN INHALE ANYTHING ANYMORE, META KNIGHT'S GALAXIA IS USELESS, ALL THOSE WEAPONS YOU'VE FIRED AT THEM WAS ALL FOR NOTHING, AND WE CAN'T INFLICT UPON ANY DAMAGE ON THEM LIKE THEY'RE INVINCIBLE OR IMMUNE TO IT! WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"They're making off with Kaila! We have to reach the roof!" Dedede yelled. "NOT TODAY! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM AND STOP THEIR PLANS BECAUSE THIS WON'T BE THE REPEAT OF DARK MATTER TAKING OVER THOSE TIMES!"

"WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE?!" Karly asked. "THEY WERE ATTACKED TOO, YOU KNOW!"

"KIRBY!" That was Tiff's voice who said that. "TIFF?!"

"WE'LL BE FINE! JUST GO RESCUE THE PRINCESS!" Tiff said. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

Everyone's voice was cheering us on to save the world again. They were chanting and yelling for us to go after them. Then, I realized that there's still a chance. Standing up, even though I was injured, cut with scars, dirty from plaster, and leaking with blood, I said:

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE NO CHOICE, HUH?"

"KIRBY?" Everyone said.

"COME ON, GUYS-WE'VE GOT A PRINCESS TO SAVE AND OUR WORST ENEMY TO DESTROY," I said. "If we don't do something right here right now, Kaila's life won't matter at that point because we're all going to die by them; no one's gonna be saved! Powerless or not, I can still live up to the title, "Legendary Star Warrior!" and I suggest you all do the same!"

"NOW THAT'S THE WARRIOR THAT I KNOW!" Escargoon said. "I'll stay and help everyone else- you all go save Kaila!"

"Commander Blazel, what about you?" Bandana Dee asked. "Are you coming along?"

"Ngh, I'm not in a good condition to help you all. I'll catch up with you later with our ship- NOW GO! SHE NEEDS YOU!" He winced heavily as if it looks like his arm was broken during the second attack. It looked really bloody and ragdoll like a part of a stuffed doll.

"Alright, then. Take care of yourself and watch over the town for us. We'll take it from here. KARLY, DEDEDE, META KNIGHT, AND BANDANA WADDLE DEE! EVERYONE, TO THE ROOF! LET'S GET THOSE MOTHERSUCKERS!" I ordered.

Standing, we all went into a battle cry and dashed to the top of the castle, hoping to reach the dark mothership. We ran through the collapsing walls, jumped over some gaps and dashed up the stairs while avoiding some of Dark Matter's clones, leading to the roof of Dedede's castle in one piece. We manage to make it to the top, just in time, because Kaila is still being taken. I think something's wrong with their dark ship, which means we have enough time to try to grab Kaila, but she's nearly at the black hole of darkness. We don't have much time. We ended up at the front of the dark ship, seeing the dark bridges retracting back to the center. The sky had formed a hurricane vortex the size of a giant ball as thunder swam around in circles, causing a strong wind to bestow upon the land an ongoing terrible disaster.

"Look! She's still being carried away! We have enough time to stop them!" Karly said. "But shouldn't they have left already? No matter, we've gotta get to her in time!"

"But will it be enough to save Kaila?" Meta Knight asked. "We must follow them and destroy them there! Can't risk anything else in jeopardy."

"But how?!" Dedede asked. "We don't have anything to chase after them! Remember? We lost all our previous abilities due to that stupid curse!"

"Think of something NOW, because she's almost at the entrance!" Bandana Dee pointed. "We're not going to make it to her! If they escape now, it's over!"

"Kirby! We've got you covered!" Tiff yelled. Then, she yelled:

"KABU, SEND THE WARPSTAR!"

"Everyone, we're gonna have to buy some time until our ride comes! We gotta try!" I growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, we were stumbling from the eruption of the dark-ship. They started to flail tentacle attacks on us, whipping everything and exploding on intense contact. One tentacle missed me by a few inches and I landed on top of it, running all the way to the eye. Dark Matter struck thunder bolts at me, and I gracefully dodged them all, and even slid under one barrel of thunder. Once I approached the retracting hand, I immediately jumped for it, miraculously avoiding the bolts that aimed for me. Then, I pounced on the hand where Kaila was bound to be prisoner and tried to free her from the dark hand with my fist. The impact was enough to rebound me up into the air... right in the blast range the eyeball. Before I knew it, the eye fired a barrel thunder blast, once enough to smash me right to the jumping point. "GWAH!" I yelled, feeling the hail of debris rain on me. I was covered in even more of blood, scars and even plaster from debris. Staggering, I got up... only to see that Kaila was at the breaking point of the ship.

"KAILA!" We all screamed. "WE'RE TOO LATE!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed my name. Then, the moment of shock unfolded the second she was sucked into the Dark ship. We all gasped and we saw the dark bridges from everywhere on Popstar retract to the ship and prepared to liftoff. The ground quaked, thunder rumbled, and disasters were occurring like dark energy balls striking the ground. The ship with the eyeball started to depart from Popstar. As it was taking off, we could see Kaila trapped in some kind of crystal ball of darkness! The bottom of the Dark Mothership ignited in dark, purple flames, blasting off like a rocket ship, now ascending to the sky and leaving the planet, in a couple of seconds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaila yelled, shedding tears that rolled down her face. She kept her face of determination even though she's crying still, she formed a fist and tried to punch through the ball. Then, unexpectedly, the prison ball was crackling with energy and electrified her, enveloping her in dark energy. She screamed even louder than before. "KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She was shocked so much that she fainted! Again!

"WE'RE COMING KAILA! I MAY BE POWERLESS, BUT I WON'T KNOW UNLESS I TRY!" I yelled. Without even thinking, I ran at the igniting ship, with all I can emit from my human body, I jumped off the edge of the roof, launching me up to the sky, and I saw everyone else do the same too, decided that on their own. But when we were about to reach her, the eyeball fired a dark beam at us, throwing us back into the air higher and sending us to the moving ground, causing a deadly explosion like a nuke. We were scarred and nearly at the point of obliteration, and I question how we're still alive

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed as we fell to what could be our own grave. Everyone was yelling our names and I was about to fade into unconsciousness at the very moment I thought it was over.

Then, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something snatched me so fast and everyone else too. I then realized it was the Warpstar that saved us and just in time, and I saw that other warp stars caught the others too. They stopped screaming the moment they realize they weren't falling. The Warpstar split into 5 clone Warpstars somehow! I guess Kabu must've done this now.

"Hey Warpstar, you came just in time!" I said. "Come on, we have an old foe to catch!"

"Thank the stars you had that Warpstar, Kirby," Karly said. "Now we can chase after them!"

"Well, nothing I can get used to," Dedede said. "Now, how's about we clobber that there Dark Matter, everyone? And I'm getting that money-back guarantee as well!"

"I don't know how, but who cares?!" Bandana Dee said. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Let's go, everyone! Before they escape!" Meta Knight said.

The Warpstars resumed their course and went right on Dark Matter's trail. We could hear the joy from the Cappies and excitement as soon as they saw us saved by the Warpstar. Dark Matter got ready to leave the planet with Kaila, who was crying for us. Then, it launched into orbit and blasted off. Since the Warpstar is faster than the speed of light, we were able to give chase to the dark force and went after them into space. Looking back on Popstar, I knew we had to save that planet and all the others. So we sped up to their point.

"Good luck, Kirby!" Tiff said. "We all believe in you!"

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE'LL BE BACK BUT TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES! WE MAY NOT COME BACK ALIVE, BUT WE'LL LIVE! WE'LL BE BACK SOON, SO WATCH OVER EACH OTHER, OK?!" I shouted back.

I thanked everyone on Popstar and followed the rest to chase after Dark Matter. We were able to catch up to the flying ship of dark mass, holding Princess Kaila hostage. Soaring through the cosmos of space, we flew into the contra void of endless space waters that lie ahead of us during the great chase. Better end this quickly.

* * *

As we chase after the dark enemy, it felt like days or years to fly through the galaxy, since time is not counted in space. The five of us pursued Dark Matter continuously for the sake for Princess Kailaine in terms of avoiding their attacks, the space hazards, and avoid the strong, gravitational pull of every planet we pass by to avoid crashing. Dark Matter was still surprised when we were still in pursuit. The ball where Kaila was held was at the point of shattering, since we all took a massive smash out of it.

" **What?! They're still able to chase us, after all, we've tried to lose them?! Man, for a warrior that pink and monstrous, he's really that damn annoying. If that's the case here, I think we oughta end this madness quickly and stop them from chasing us any further!"**

"Now you're gonna get it, you asshole!" I said. We were riding like we were surfing and now we're in space, chasing after Dark Matter. We pass over a green planet while chasing them, and then that's when he lays it on us. He's planning something, but what?

" **Persistent little warriors, you're just like little roaches, waiting and begging to be stomped. Since you won't stop pursuing us, I'm putting an end to this stupid chase! Men! Fire the Death Missile Cannon! We'll blast them off our trail! Say goodbye to this little princess of yours and goodbye to your pathetic lives, suckers!"**

Then, the ship's eyeball charged up a death attack, glowing with black and purple energy, and when it launched the assault, we all jump to avoid it, and we were about to shatter the cage holding Kaila prisoner, until a portal appeared in front of us, and out came the same beam, striking us with its dark mass.

"OH, WHAT THE-" I nearly cursed, but was cut off when the missile cannon engulfed us in the range shot, eradicating us like millions of bullets all at once. The Warpstars were splattered and retreated as one star altogether. This felt just like when we chased Magolor into space and smashed us down off Landia and into another planet of some kind. Then, we were electrified by the attack and sad to say, it caused a galactic explosion in space.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" We yelled in pain. The mass of the beam was so powerful that it threw us aside, knocked out. We fell to the body of space, badly injured and unconscious. I tried to reach for her out of desperation, but I fell down to the endless ocean below us to some green planet we passed earlier. I think I shot something at them, but I couldn't tell what it was.

" **Bye-bye, Star Warrior." It taunted. It laughed once more and took off with Kaila across the green planet & over. "Say goodbye to that little Star Warrior of your dreams, Kailaine! It's about damn bloody time when you all know that Darkness Matters! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

"NO! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Karly yelled.

"CURSE YOU, DARK MATTER!" Dedede yelled.

"WE ARE… ALL… DOOMED!" Bandana Dee yelled.

"WE HAVE FAILED! IS THIS THE END?!" Meta Knight yelled.

"KAILA! WE'LL SAVE YOU! WE PROMISE!" I yelled.

"NO! KKIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kaila yelled in tears and pain.

"KAILA!" We all yelled. And that's all of what I can remember before falling to another planet and passed out. For the first time in my life, I felt that I have... failed.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Prologue Part 3/3_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Chapter 3 is done! So earlier, I mentioned you might see some references that are related to Kirby and Dark Matter. They're all true, except that fact that Crystal Star existed and that Dark Matter caused the villain chain. Also, this took long to finish, but I had fun writing this. Sorry about the long references from Kirby's game, it all had to connect with this story, and I'm not exactly sure if that's illegal, but it had to fit in here, and I do not own Kirby or any of its properties, just references that are true, excluding some. Also, about Kirby's and Karly's character design, it's specifically the cover picture above with a few things added that was online, so I don't own that picture, although it does fit Kirby well. So next time, after the great chase after Dark Matter to save Princess Kaila, they were knocked into oblivion and crashed on a nearby planet.**

 **What will happen to the gang next? Can they find a way to beat Dark Matter before they turn Princess Kaila into a dark energy source and reach Dark Crystal Star in time? This concludes Prologue Part 3 of Kirby RPG: Legendary Crystal Princess and more are now coming right back at ya! If you like or dislike this story, don't be shy to let me know your thoughts, opinions, and questions below. That's all and thank for reading! BYYYEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 1: Crashed at Aura Star: Act 1

Chapter 1: Crashed on Aura Star: Act 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! I'm back! So I hope you all liked chapter 3, it was really fun to write anyway. So last time, you were pretty informed about some facts there. They're all true, but some of them like the fact that Dark Matter started the villain's appearance is still a mystery to all of us until some new game confirms that. Anyway, I'll do recap summaries in the story, and not in the author's note from now on. I do not own Kirby or any elements- they are based off them.-Disclaimer. So enjoy Chapter 4! Almost forgot, I'll put short or medium filler chapters after each world with Dark Matter and Kaila. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 recap…**_

" _ **Last time, Kirby woke up from a nightmare about Zero's return, and feeling so weird, he walks up and sleeps again. Then, Karly showed him her human self, realizing that he was human and that his wish came true. As they went to Dedede's castle, they find out that everyone in town and in the castle is now human too! The Princess and the others explain to each other about what they know about Dark Matter, and that was when Popstar was assaulted by Dark Matter themselves! They explain their deal with Popstar and kidnaps Princess Kaila to be their source of unlimited dark power. Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee chased after them with the Warpstar, but when they chase Dark Matter into space and tried to rescue Kaila, they struck our heroes down and were falling to another planet. What could happen to them next?"**_

* * *

Kirby's POV

" _Ngh…"_

" _Are you okay, mysterious pink boy?"_

 _"Ngh... D-dang it..."_

 _"I don't think so. A mere human would not have been able to survive a heavy fall like that one. Plus, there's more than one of them."_

" _He's badly injured from that crash landing here along with his friends. We must help them out. We can't just leave them there and pretend as nothing happened."_

" _Let's take them to our house. They'll be fine there. Since Mom or Dad aren't home, I guess we can take this one. Besides, that one's coughing up blood."_

" _What's with the weird looking star there? Isn't that the Legendary Star Warrior's Warpstar? It... looks so real as if it was the actual one."_

" _If that's with them, does that mean…"_

" _No… you… won't get… away... with Kaila, Dark Matter-" I mumbled. "We'll… save… you… Kaila…"_

 _"Who's Kaila? That name sounds... familiar to me, somehow... never mind. Let's take them home before they croak on us. I'm not dealing with dead bodies."_

 _Later...?_

" _Are they gonna be alright? It's been a while, and none of them haven't moved an inch ever since we've found them, well, except the only time they did that was when they were covered in dark bolts and they've become pale."_

" _They have to be, sis. I'm sure of it. Besides, they are still alive, thank god that's a miracle. And still breathing, because I ain't dealing with dead bodies."_

" _Weird, what are people like them doing in space in the first place? Isn't that where they came from?"_

 _"That's what someone yelled when they've crash at Gale Peaks and I don't know why we ran over to that place. I don't know if it's true, but if we could only get the answers out of at least one of them..."_

" _Hey, one of them is starting to wake up. And it's the pink boy we first saw! He kinda reminds me of that Star Warrior, you know..."_

" _Oh thank goodness! It felt like forever waiting for them to wake up, and it was more than just one day. Maybe this boy can explain what happened."_

" _Ugh… w-wha? Where am I...?"_

 _..._

* * *

I could remember the words I blurted out to Kaila over and over again, torturing me like a tape recording, then I heard the sound of distorted talking of people and that made me wanna wake up. The last chapter scene was constantly taunting me over and over again until finally, I reluctantly decided to wake up, with my eyes blurry from the attack earlier. My vision plays with me and fixes my sight little. The image would become crystal clear eventually. At one point, I realized that my right arm was covered in bandages; I guess my arm was injured badly. I realized that my usual clothes were stripped down to my white star shirt and my red pants. Letting out a soft moan, all conversation ended between whoever it was. I then saw a green girl in front of me, asking an older girl a question, and they seem to have stopped when I moaned in pain. Then, the little one fixes her gaze on me, and says, "Hey, sis, he's awake!"

My vision is now clear, and my eyes showed a room, but it looks like the inside of a house or something; I wanted to get up and explore, but my body can't move a muscle. Then, the two girls approach me in a hurry. Now that my vision is clear, I can tell the girls were exactly as I guessed. The little one was wearing a full shirt-skirt which was green and had black shorts which weren't seen visibly, her hair is down, long, and green-streaked, her skin is white and her face looks like Karly's with green, gale eyes and was wearing white sandals; she looks at me with curiosity, while the older one has a green tank-top shirt, black shorts, hair that are like mine but long, blonde and with green streaks in them, no, her hair is completely green, and a face similar of Peach's while wearing white flats and also has green, gale eyes; she let out a sigh of relief. The little girl walked up to me and said with a smile:

"Hi there, pink boy. You're feeling any better?" Her voice was sweet and innocent just like any other little girl, not to mention the innocent smile. Kinda reminds me of myself before I was human. The older girl managed to put a smile on her face as if it was some kind of relief. She pats me on the head, making me blush.

Wincing, I said, "Yeah, kind of." I felt paralyzed all over from the assault earlier. I could only move my head and my body, but I can't feel the rest of me- my legs, which are okay, and it reminds me of those times where I was paralyzed while I slept. Thank god I'm not dead.

"Thank goodness you're okay." The older one said. "We were worried when we saw you crash here. It took a while for you or any of your friends to wake up. But it's pretty amazing on how you survived that fall from space. Very impressive."

"Um, thanks," I said, blushing. "I guess I'm really grateful to you two for taking care of me, I guess."

The little sister looked at me as if she had a question for me. I looked at her, clueless with a vacant stare.

"Um, pink boy, who's Kaila?" The little girl asked. "I'm just asking, that's all."

"Kaila?" I said in surprise. "...How did you even know...?"

"You've been saying something about her for the last few hours while you were unconscious when we saw you crash." She asked. "No, make that the whole time you were here."

"Oh, um…" I sat there, blank and vacant with no response on how to reply. "About that, er... alright, what do you want to know?"

"Where did you come from, and what's a Warpstar doing with you?" The older one asked. "Honestly, you're awfully pink and kind of adorable, by the way. You do remind us of someone familiar."

I looked to the side to see the Warpstar just lying there. Pretty much, I noticed it was in a downstate green color and returned back to its original color. I guess it didn't change color until I've awoken. I didn't know what to say. The compliment the oldest girl gave me made me blush a little. "Umm... you see, it's kinda... complicated..."

"What's your name, at least?" The little girl asked. "Can you at least tell us that, so that my older sister won't give you any nicknames unless you have amnesia or something."

"Oh, um… I'm Kirby." I said, although sweatdropping to the little girl's comment. They were both taken aback and looked at each other in disbelief when I said my name. They looked back at me, then at each other and it repeated until they decided to question it.

"Kirby? As in the Legendary Star Warrior? THAT Kirby?" The older girl asked. "You're messing with us, right?"

"Yep. That's me. Kirby." I stated again. "The Star Warrior, and no, I'm not kidding when I say that." Unfortunately, the little girl was not one to believe everything that comes out of a person's mouth.

"But you don't look anything like him: Kirby is round and pink, you're wearing pink, I'll give you credit for that, he has blue eyes; you have blue eyes, and he has a Warpstar like that one, although I think it's a mere coincidence," The little girl fussed, looking a little angry. "The only one in existence! How do you have one?" I facepalmed myself and sighed.

"One, this star right here is an actual warpstar, not a replica nor a fake, the only one in existence; besides, it shrunk down to the size where you can fit it into your pocket, and two, the reason I don't look like him is because he and the rest of the inhabitants were transformed into humans via curse by an old enemy, and that's me!" I said, explaining. "The one and only Kirby! It's a long story, and obviously, you won't even believe a word I say to you. Why I look like him, or rather why am I pink and adorable like him? The answer is simple: I am Kirby. Wanna question anything else?"

"Wait, Kirby is cursed as a human? And you're that same Kirby, only human?" The older one asked. "If you're really him, then if I'm hearing this right, you really became a human? You mean what you're saying?"

"Yeah, how else you'd think I survived outer space? For a mere human, that's impossible!" I said. "Meta Knight's battleship is down after the enemy attacked us, and the Warpstar was the only to… save Kaila." I slowed down at that part, reminding me of the flashback cinematic scene, showing a complete result of one-time failure. "To save her... from them... shoot, why did things have to end up this way? If only I'd known this beforehand... but I doubt that'll change anything in time." The two looks at each other.

"So you are the real deal? Just be honest with us now," She asked me sternly. I nodded, with my expression of desperation to go with it. After a moment of what it seems to be forever, she somehow took my word for it. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry about that! We just never thought that something like this could happen. Sorry for not believing you before." She has seemed to have blushed a little in regretful embarrassment.

"You know, after this, I have to take your word for it," The younger girl apologizes as well. "I can't believe I kinda snapped at the Star Warrior, now human."

I sighed, but I kinda lifted up a pitiful smile. "Hey, it's okay. Don't tear yourselves apart. Usually, it's okay to judge that fact, so I don't really expect you to believe me at first sight right away though. I'm really not used to this body yet, but I'll manage for quite a while." The little sister is kinda impatient with the question I haven't even answered yet. "I know it's hard to believe right now, but everything will be made clear to you in due time... probably."

"Who is Kaila, Kirby? You haven't answered my question yet." The little girl asked. She must've believed me as well. "She must be important to you, right?"

That question was what started this in the first place, no offense to her, but to the one who kidnapped her. So, I decided to explain the whole story. What other choice do I have anyway? Might as well explain the whole situation we got into if I want them to really believe me.

"Alright, um… sorry, I don't know your names." I sweatdropped, realizing that fact. You really can't say the tale without knowing who's listening to you.

"Well, Kirby, I'm Merina, the oldest as 16, and this is my little sister, Maddie youngest by 10." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you two." I smiled. "As I said before, I don't look like him, but I'm the real deal, the one and only, Kirby. Though it might be best to get that out of the way."

"Hi, Kirby. You promised us a story." Maddie said. She sat next to me on the bed I was resting in and so did Merina. I blushed at this but decided to start explaining the tragedy that struck for who knows how long we were out for.

"Oh, that. Alright, then." I exhaled, now ready to set the tone to a hopeful mood before they can experience the despair part of the story. "It all started back at Planet Popstar, the planet I came from. The Planet of Dreams."

"Planet Popstar?! That's pretty much where they've said you live!" Merina said. "I've always wanted to go there someday!"

"Yeah, it is. As you may or may not have already known, I, as the Ultimate Star Warrior, defended Dreamland, Popstar, and even the Gamble Galactic Galaxy and the other Galactic Planets at once from the evil forces that invaded Popstar. With the help of my twin sister, Karly (who I never knew was my sister; honestly, I don't know), Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee, we saved the planet multiple times (Well, I mostly did, but they helped me out though...sometimes). Peace always returned on that planet after the dictators are pretty much gone by then. So one day, we received news that someone was visiting Popstar. And that person was none other than Kaila, the girl you wanted to know so much, Maddie."

"Kaila? Who is she, exactly?" Maddie asked impatiently. Merina kinda sweatdropped. "What's so special about her, and why do you keep mumbling her name? Answer my question, dang it!"

"I'm getting to that. Kaila is said to visit Popstar that same day, or should I say that she's none other than Princess Kailaine Cosmica Starlina of Crystal Star! Yep, the princess was visiting Popstar! She was known for defending her planet at a young age of 8 and is the heir to the throne from her father and mother who tragically died at the hands of a dark force. She's 16, and she is a human due to a curse of one of her and my worst enemy. When she came, she was glad to meet us, but especially me, before I was a human, which was the next day. That day was pleasurable for us, and that night, it was pretty much memorial, and so we decided to call it a day. But while sleeping, I felt some kind of strange glow around me, and it hurt and it felt like I had explosive diarrhea in the middle of the night." I explained, finally washed the impatient mood of Maddie, whose question was parched with water. No, maybe it's milk. I sweatdropped at the last part.

"So the Princess of Crystal Star came to see you? Wow, that's amazing!" Merina gasped. "But, for some reason, I think I've met her before, but that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What happened next?" Maddie asked. "How did you become human? That's what I wanna know, because you can't literally just become a human within a day, honestly."

"The answer to that is simple: when I woke up from a nightmare about one of my enemies, I got went to the bathroom, only to see that my sister was in there, so I went back to bed, feeling weird and naked. Then a few minutes later, Karly woke me up to show me her looks but she did that by drenching me in icy water that was sharp and scalding like she always does, but that was when I saw her, alright. As a human! I nearly screamed and was shocked, but she told me that I was human, and she showed me in the mirror to prove it. And she was right- I was a human!"

"Wait, is that so? That's how you found out that you were human?" Merina asked. "But I still find that to be impossible though. Not lying here."

"Embarrassingly, yes. And I saw that I was also- wait, I'll skip that part, you don't want to know that-"

"You were naked?" Merina finished. "Thought so, and I called it."

… She did not have to say that. Blushing redder, I manned up and continued, regardless of that statement prior.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, we had clothes that were given to us by Kaila, so we put those on and went to town. Pretty much, if we were the only humans around, that would be false because we weren't the only ones! I'm talking about EVERYBODY in town are all humans! When we saw this, I had a feeling something was definitely wrong. We ran to the castle, where we find the King, Dedede as a human too, as well as Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, and well, you get the idea. I don't have to say, do I?" I continued, raising an eyebrow at the question. The two siblings shot glances at each other and looked back at me, shaking their heads.

"Nope," Maddie said quickly. "I get the idea anyway: everyone was human." I still went on.

"When the whole gang was gathered together, it seems as if we were going to depart on solving this mystery. Apparently, we didn't have to do jack, because why go on a pointless journey when we have someone who can just tell us what's going on? Since this was a human situation, Kailaine was the only human who could probably answer this, and I hardly doubted that Adeline could've known. So, when she came, we ended up having a quick and unexpected explanation, because she knew what was the cause of this human changing madness- her."

"Huh?" The siblings replied in confusion.

"I... I don't get it, Kirby," Maddie sighed. "What do you mean she's the cause of all this? If she knew this was going to happen, then it would've been best for her not to come-" Merina had to intervene before she said anymore.

"Sorry about her mouth, pinky. Continue." Merina sweatdropped.

 _"Geez, and I thought only Susie calls me Pinky," I thought, blushing._

"Anyway, moving on," I coughed. "Now, as crazy as it sounds, you've heard me correctly- Kaila's apparently the cause of all this. Surely that may sound like B.S. or bad writing, but at the same time, if you take the time to think about it when I tell you some more, you'll be able to piece together the concept and see that it makes sense. The five W's are the main questions here. It honestly sounds crazy, convoluted, and eventually stupid, but we have to accept the fact that it's the undeniable truth. You two are aware of 8 years ago, correct?" The two girls nodded. "You may be wondering what the heck does this have to do with us? The answer? What happened after that was the cause. Apparently, something unleashed one final suicide attack for some dumb reason and it affected Kaila and her other seven friends, thus turning her human and the others into mutant half-beasts. And now that Kaila's become human, it had some unpleasant side effects, and one of them is a shockwave of the curse turning other non-humans into humans. Sorry if that was a long dang explanation." The girls silently gasped and their expressions became a worried one rather than the usual casual look.

"Who did that to her?" Maddie asked, sadly. "What kind of person would do something like that? I mean, losing almost all of her family members is hard enough, and now this? Who's responsible?!"

"I'd thought you wouldn't ask that; what I'm about to tell you next will shock you all to the max." Both of them jump back and gulp. It's my story that made them do this; I don't blame them, though. The intense excitement and suspense really gets you going, doesn't it?

"I refuse to believe as well, but I have no choice but to do so. That curse they planted turned Kaila and her people into powerless humans. He and his crack army of darkness were the worst out of all of the previous enemies I've faced. We told her it wasn't her fault and we told her our side of the story of when we faced that same adversary. Everything was going well, and it would've been that way if ironically, that same adversary hadn't attacked at that moment. We're assaulted by a dark ball of energy, striking the citizens of Dreamland, and you're not gonna believe this, but I think you can guess who attacked us. A dark ball with an eyeball. I may have defeated them, but I was foolish to even let my guard down that time. You know who it is."

"DARK MATTER?!" They both yelled. "They're a dark threat to the galaxy!" Well, I wouldn't say a dark threat to the galaxy, because, y'know my encounter with Nightmare, but I'm starting to think that the whole thing about them born out of nowhere was just a scrap of a page.

"That's right. Them. We all thought they were done for, even I saw them die with my own eyes! But we were all proven wrong with that kind of misdirection. Then, it did the impossible: it spoke for the first time and said about its plans. They came back through the negative energy of the curse Kaila absorbed! But honestly, I think that's impossible to come back through a curse, in my opinion; I mean, seriously. Turns out that the hard truth is that for Kaila coming to our planet was a trap and it was to curse us as humans, so that means we've become physically weaker somehow! Just when we least expect it, it grabbed Kaila and took her inside their ship, not before wrecking half the castle, causing dark chaos. Kaila tried to break free and tried magic on it, but somehow it had no effect, not even a single scratch. Commander Blazel was injured on the spot, and the entire town and everyone that was there was forced to suffer the chaos, no the vast entirety of Dreamland was suffering through the dark despair. At one point, Dedede decided to become an idiot and fire a freaking barrage of weapons out of his secret arsenal, and apparently, it did nothing. My sister and I tried to inhale them, but... however, it seems we couldn't do it anymore!"

"That's terrible!" Merina said. "It was like they were one step ahead of you like they planned?" I simply nodded. Merina gasps silently with a worried look. She then gestures for me to continue.

"We had no choice but to follow them up to the roof, where Kaila was still getting beamed inside; we decided to follow them. We tried jumping to her, but it was too late, and the eye shot us down. Then, I ran up to when they were about to take off and jumped so high that we could reach her. But then, the eyeball struck us away from them and we were falling to our deaths when the Warpstar you see here saved us and split into five mini versions. We then flew after them into space and chased them. Then, we were passing over some kind of green planet while chasing them. The eyeball launched Dark Missile Cannon at us as a last attempt, but we all jumped over it, pushing us closer to where Kaila was, trapped in a dark crystal ball."

"If that's the case, then how did you crash here?" Maddie asked. "They missed, did they?"

"That's the part I was getting to. We jumped at the crystal prison, where Kaila was, and just when we were about to break her free, that's when they surprised us. Unfortunately for us, the same beam attack we just avoided was a portal opened and blasted us in dark energy. That's when we got wrecked in a galactic explosion in space, pummeling us to the green planet below us, and I said to Kaila:

"KAILA! WE'LL SAVE YOU! WE PROMISE!" I cried out.

"NO! KKIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kaila yelled in tears and pain.

"KAILA!" We all yelled. "And that's all of what I can remember before falling to another planet and passed out. The end." I concluded, shaking my head, trying to get rid of that playback failure. "That's my story."

When I did, the expression on their faces says it all. They can feel the happy, radiant and joyous hope now melted into sorrow, melancholy, and the bittersweet taste of dark despair as if death was looming on them.

"Oh my god! They stranded you here to prevent you from saving her?" Merina asked. "But just why?"

"Yeah, but it was also for revenge. Revenge against all those times I've taken them head on and defeated them. I went through a lot lately, and my latest adventure was being invaded by a robot company."

"You had to go through all of that? Why would they do this?" Maddie said. "And what about the princess?"

"That's my story. I could see in her eyes the tears she shed and pain as well as she saw us crash on this planet. Dark Matter laughed at us and took off with the princess to Crystal Star or should I say, Dark Crystal Star?"

"Dark Matter took over Crystal Star? How?" Maddie said, terrified. "They actually managed to take over her planet? How low will they go?!"

"They destroyed the galaxy weapon, the Star Ring, and scattered the 7 Gem Stars across 7 planets without anyone noticing. Then, without those two main items, the Cosmic Heart Shard, the source of Crystal Star's life and energy, was easy to corrupt with dark power. But that's not enough for them. One planet won't be enough, they want more."

"What's gonna happen to Princess Kaila then?" Maddie and Merina said in unison. "Why do they want her in the first place?"

"All I know is, we have to save her at all costs, beat Dark Matter to Dark Crystal Star, and destroy them for good, or they'll turn Kaila into the world's own end. Literally." The phrase I said had gotten the siblings confused.

"What do you mean by that, Kirby?" Maddie asked. "'Turn Kaila into the world's own end?'"

"If we don't get to Dark Crystal Star in time, they'll turn Kaila into their source of unlimited dark power, that's why we must stop them. And if they can, they'll make her into the world's death weapon and destroy anyone who opposes them and hand her over to their leader, Zero. They'll take over the galaxy and that how the galaxy will be doomed, being shackled in cuffs like a prisoner, using Kaila as their energy source and a weapon as to those who oppose them. Dark Matter will be UNSTOPPABLE! And his thirst to destroy us will be parched!"

"WHAT?!" They said in unison. "UNSTOPPABLE?!"

"That's right, UNSTOPPABLE!" I nodded. "Kaila said something about the Star Ring and said it can save the galaxy if Dark Matter Forces were to be reborn again. But, I don't know how we can rebuild it. I could try to take them down with all the other Ancient Weapons, but they've all disappeared from the Star Shrine. I'm not sure if the Fountain of Dreams is fine, because I've been getting nightmares about them. It's like my dream was trying to warn me, warn me of their revival. It has been a while since I last went to the Fountain of Dreams, but to think it was trying to foreshadow this outcome."

"Unbelievable!" Merina said. "So, you could say that you're stuck between a rock and a hard place?" I could only sigh and nod for an answer. With a concerned expression bored on their faces, they look at me with sadness that kicked out the happiness out of its own house.

"I know, it's hard to believe but it's true. Dark Matter was predictable, but to do things in this fashion, that's not like them at all. By now, they would've gotten away with whatever it is they were planning a long time ago. If that's so, then things would've changed by then. Even so, the five of us couldn't stop them in the end." I said, not before realizing what I had just said, and I went in panic. "Aw crap, I almost forgot about everyone else! Where are they?!"

"Don't worry about them, they're fine and they're over there." They point to the other side of the stone wall, where it contains everyone else there in separate beds. All of them are still unconscious from the attack, but they're okay. Still, it doesn't look like they're waking up anytime soon as I did. I turned over to the siblings and smiled.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." I exhaled in relief.

"You're welcome." They replied. Merina was blushing, while Maddie was smiling.

"Your sister and friends will be up soon. You should rest for a while, Kirby." Maddie said. "Probably by now, you realized that your arm was out of commission." I once again gander at my right arm, the one wrapped in bandages. It feels better now. It's really a miracle that we survived the fall, but now that we're humans, we'll have to suffer the pain that they feel now.

"Well, if you say so. So how did you find us stranded here?" I asked. You know, now that I think about it, I actually never realized why they even decided to help us, but I guess it's things like these that aren't worth questioning. "Just curious."

"Oh, that. Well, we were just taking care of the crops in Aura Town, when we heard a loud explosion from the sky. Then, someone shouted, "Look! 5 people are falling from the sky!" Then, you all crashed on Gale Peaks, and you were lucky you didn't crash in Dark Forest, because the ancient tree was now violent ever since some dark ball landed that day along with some kind of green gem of some sort. Then, Maddie and I ran to Gale Peaks and found you all lying there in a crater along with your Warpstar. We all gathered around you and took you all to our house. Our parents aren't here right now, so we took you all under our care for about 5 days or so. And that's how you ended up here." Merina explained.

"Oh. I see. Five days we were knocked out; almost a week then. But how did you know about us?" I asked. "I mean, you were questioning everything, y'know before I even told you my name."

"You've been known for destroying many dark forces that terrorized many planets before, especially Ripple Star. Your adventures were recorded and been told for many years and from planet to planet. In fact, everyone knows about you on every planet now." Maddie said. "Even in other dimensions!"

"So, from my first adventure to now, I was more-like famous from the start?" I asked out of curiosity. "Wow, never thought my actions were that much of a widespread."

"You could say that," Merina said. "Since you took down Holy Nightmare, the demon that nearly took over the galaxy, you were note-worthy of being a legend, I guess if you put it that way."

"Wow, I didn't think that many people were affected by Nightmare. If so, then you're welcome... I guess." I scratched my head.

"Yeah, from defeating the king to stopping robot invasions and a cult, you and your friends are like the saviors of the galaxy, and you're all the only ones who can save the galaxy." Maddie complimented.

"Thanks, you guys." I blushed.

"And now, you're gonna save Princess Kaila from Dark Matter!" Merina said, unfortunately, that killed the mood, and apparently, I know why.

"Thanks for killing the mood, Merina." Maddie sweatdropped.

"Um, yeah. But taking them down is gonna be a problem." I sighed. "If only taking them down is just as easy as those times..."

"Huh? Why?" Merina asked. The praising actually ceased to exist a few seconds ago. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, remember when I said that when Kaila was cursed as a human, I also said that she became powerless, but on the other hand she managed to counter that curse by learning magic. In my case, I have the ability to inhale things, but I realized that I lost that ability while we were chasing Dark Matter down and even before that, only because they planned this ahead of time. Eventually, since everyone became human, we have now the same fleshly weaknesses you all have, those of a human, and my strength seems to have lowered by that time. In that case, they must've thought ahead and made sure that we weren't able to use our abilities ever again. I'm basically lost at this point. I could ask everyone else on this matter, but they still need more rest though. Can't push them any further."

"Oh, I didn't think of that, either. The poor boy is in a sticky situation." Maddie said, her face now becoming discouraged. She turns to her older sister, hoping that she knew what to do about it. "What can we do for Kirby, Merina?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, Maddie." Merina sighed. "We'd never expect something like this to happen here. And this was all too sudden as well." Merina had her arms crossed and was trying to think of a way to help me. With very little of my strength, I tremble to stand up from the bed. I was feeling so weak, it was like I had a case of the serious flu.

"Well," I said, struggling to get up. "I think the 3 of us all can- ahh!" I flinched and fell to the wooden floor, face first. "Ow. My face. I guess I've gotten very weaker, now. Can't even get up on my own two feet." The sibling's gasps and almost jumps back.

"Kirby!" They both yelled. In response, they ran over to help me up. "Are you okay? Don't push yourself harder than you are now!" Merina said sternly in a worried way. She grabbed my hand while Maddie went for the other.

"You're not well enough!" Maddie said. "You need some rest! Don't strain yourself; you're human now, and don't you forget that! It means that you're prone to the everyday weakness of humans now! You're not how you used to be anymore!"

"We'll figure something out, Kirby! Just wait here!" Merina cried out. Then, Merina placed her hands under my chest as well as Maddie did, and lifted me up off the ground, and back into the bed. I blushed even harder and surrendered. I was taken back to the bed, and I was too weak, then. I let out a heavy moan of defeat from my mouth. If being human means that I'll be like this, then we're in real trouble. Merina sighed, but it looked like tears were forming, but she held them back

"Kirby, we'll try to help you out, ok? We might know someone who can help. Maddie, go get your nerd friend, techno-geek, and bring her here." Merina said to Maddie, who wasn't really happy with what she said. "And I'll bring something for Kirby and his friends to eat, alright?" Maddie growled in anger as she walked out to the door.

"Sis, I've told you not to call her that! She's just smart for her 10-year-old age!" Maddie complained. "Geez! I'll get her, and don't call my friend that again!" She took off and slammed the door shut, angrily. That's what you'd expect from a 10-year-old kid. Well, I guess you shouldn't rub her off in the wrong way. Merina sighed and turned over to me.

"Sorry about that, you must be hungry, am I right?" She smiled. "I'd figured that with you knocked out cold for almost a week, you were starving in your own sleep. And drooling." She chuckles, and I sweatdropped.

"How did you know that?" I asked. Then, the sound of my rumbling stomach answered her question. Oh, with all of this going on, I guess I didn't think about eating a thing. The only thing on my mind was Kaila. I ended up blushing in embarrassment.

"Your stomach. Just get some rest, alright?" She winked at me and smiled, then she patted me on the shoulder and left the room. "I'll be back with some food, so don't eat yourself to death."

"Ok, I will and won't." I laughed. She smiled at me again, and I blushed. Okay, yeah, maybe that sounded corny but it's the least I could come up with. I let out a sorrowful sigh and lump back into the bed that I almost thought was going to be my coffin.

I don't know why I keep blushing every time, but I think it's part of being human whenever they get all lovey-dovey. Dangit, why does it have to be so… disturbing? But I like it, considering this was how it nostalgically felt a few years ago. So, now I decided to sleep for a while and wait for the food to come. After all, I have to rest, right?

I lay back, with my mind replaying those times of when I faced every villain there was. Recalling that I had nightmares about them, I should've known that it was a warning. I…I don't wanna talk about it now. I want to rest for a while, so just give me a few moments of silence for about 30 min.

* * *

 **30 min later…**

I woke up to the sound of talking. Sounds like a conversation between what could seemly sound like parent-to-child talk, or is it sister-to-sister-to sister's friend talk? Then, an odd smell filled the air. Smells like… _food._ In fact, I am hungry now, so… why wait? My mouth starts to water to the smell of what could be the home-remedies of baked cinnamon apples, chicken-noodle soup, ginger ale, and… I forgot the last one's smell, but I guess it doesn't matter to me anymore; if I had to guess, it must be rice porridge. I slowly lifted up my body, and I notice that Merina and Maddie saw me get up. I turn my head over to their direction, with a daze over my face. I rubbed my eyes like I always do when I get up in the morning.

"Oh, Kirby! You're awake!" Maddie said. "I literally thought you'd never wake up after what happen several minutes ago. You sure are a fast sleeper."

"… Yeah, I got hungry, so…" I tiredly yawned, my stomach growling. "Food is enough to wake me up, apparently."

"Well, here you go, Kirby," Merina said, handing me the tray full of food which is exactly what I said the food would be. Since I'm human, I decided to show proper care and not eat the food all in one gulp. What I always do is inhale the food off the table. I did that multiple times when I'm hungry. I cleaned out an entire table and ate everyone else's food. That's how I broke the world record for eating everything. I once cleaned out Kawasaki's shop one time. Everyone says that the food at his place is terrible, but that's because they have no taste. If you make something from the heart, then that's what makes food so good.

"Thank you, Merina," I said.

"You're welcome." She replied. I notice another girl sitting next to Maddie, who had a blue bow, long blonde hair with some spikes in it on the sides and reached the end of her back. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with gold glitter, white short pants with pockets on the side, blue and white sneakers, a sapphire bracelet on her right hand, and was wearing glasses, but on the top of her head. Her face looks similar to Susie's but different. She had a decent simile on her face, which resembles her personality.

"Hey, Maddie. Is that the "Kirby" boy you've been rambling about?" The girl asked. "I doubt it."

"Of course, that's him, only human," Maddie said, sweatdropping. "It may sound like a bunch of cockadookie, but apparently, it's all true."

"Who's your friend there?" I asked. "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Mackenzie, my smart best friend." Maddie introduced. "She's a genius."

"Hi there," Mackenzie said, smiling.

"Oh, um... hi." I awkwardly said, while eating a baked cinnamon apple. Despite this, after I've finished eating that and the soup, Merina insisted on feeding me the rice porridge herself. I blushed and hesitated, was about to turn down her offer, but she ignored me. My mouth was filled with the spoon from the porridge that she shoved in my mouth. Merina wiped the rest off the side of my cheek after that, and I turned pink and red then.

"Yeah, she's the smart girl in Aura Town," Merina said. "Or that's what I've heard from Maddie."

"It's a gift." She replied. "I'd never seen someone from Popstar before, so what's it like there?"

"Well…" I hesitantly started to say. "It is peaceful if that's what you've heard, but it's not if something threatens the planet, though. Yeah, you all should've seen what it's like before the just got real."

" _You think we should tell her?" Maddie whispered to Merina, who was still trying to shove the porridge into my mouth herself, this time licking the rice off my cheek._

" _I dunno," Merina replied. "Maybe?"_

Then, Mackenzie said, "You're hiding something, are you?"

"No," I said. "So, what is it you wanna know?" I sweatdropped. "Honestly, I really don't, because I really don't care for holding secrets."

"Simple: WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHY, WHERE?" She demanded. "And why are you human if you're the real deal?" I sighed, sweatdropping. I'm not in the mood to explain that long-ass story, so I'm just going to keep it just simple. I turn to Mackenzie, and said like I'm dropping mad bars:

"Long story short: Princess Kailaine Cosmica Starlina of Crystal Star comes to visit Popstar for her vacation time. The next day, we all realized we were human as she was, and went to Dedede's castle to see what's going on, and she explains how Dark Matter cursed her people, turning them into powerless humans, and then as we were talking to each other, we were assaulted by Dark Matter, who reveals their plans to take over the world, using Kaila as their infinite source of dark power. We chase after them to Dark Crystal Star, which was invaded, and we try to rescue her, but was blasted by their death attack and crashed here on Aura Star. The end." I dropped the mic.

"Are you saying that Dark Matter has been reborn?!" Mackenzie asked, her face twisted into an indecisive one.

"Yeah, that's what happened." The 3 of us said in unison. Mackenzie's face decided on what expression to be and she chose hyperventilation, which I'm positive it's not a real face.

"We're screwed. If Dark Matter kidnapped the princess and turns her into a dark energy source, the galaxy, and all the other planet stars are done for!" She hyperventilated. "You can stop them, right?" Merina slapped her forehead and sighed.

"One problem, girl genius," Merina said. "And it's something that we'd never thought it would be a problem. And also, calm down! Nothing major has happened... at least not yet."

"What's that?" She asked.

"When Kirby and his friends became human, they became "powerless", so it means that Kirby has lost his ability to inhale or copy! How is he gonna defend the planet without his power?" Merina sighed.

"Well, some of his ability must still be there, right?" Mackenzie asked. "But in worst case scenarios, I hope you don't rely on that all the time, do you?"

I just shrugged at that. "Well, I've been in situations that disabled that, but this is by chance the worst. Don't you know any other way? I mean, come on, I'm losing it, genius!" The 10-year-old genius sweatdropped, but still, it looks as if she already had a solution for this.

"Well, if that's a problem, I guess you'll have to go with Plan B: The Star Ring," Mackenzie said. "In order to take those jerks down, you would most likely need the Star Ring to destroy Dark Matter, but you need 7 Gem Stars to rebuild that galaxy weapon to its original form, but if only we knew where we can find one of them…" She wondered. "I'm well aware that there were other alternatives, but this is by far your only method of taking them down."

"Wait, I think I saw some kind of gem fall into Dark Forest, along with some kind of dark ball," Merina remembered. She then picked up a notebook and flipped to a page where it shows a drawing of that star. "It looked like a green star with two glowing rings on them, I think."

Mackenzie gasped in realization. Merina looked confused. "Something wrong, genius? You don't suppose that's exactly it, do you?"

"That's one of the Gem Stars, Emerald!" She explained. "There's Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, Amethyst, Gold, and Diamond, meaning: Gale, Fire, Water, Light, Psychic/Shadow, Thunder, and Ice. Those are the elements residing in those Gem Stars! They reside in planets corresponding to that element, and can be found in monstrous places (Boss Gates), which the monster locks itself with a Dark Barrier, and can be only broken with the Soul Jewel, used to break Dark Barriers and there's at least one here and in different planets which are protected by Gem Souls, the spirits who guarded each planet with the Soul Jewel (at least one), alongside with the spirits who protected the Gem Stars during the time of Dark Matter's invasion of Crystal Star. Don't know how Dark Matter got through their defenses and banished them on different planets, but they only wait and challenge those with pure hearts who dares to take the Soul Jewel from its resting place, the Jewel Chamber." She said. "A Star Warrior would do anyway, so... yeah."

"Are you saying, that in the only way in the barrier and snatch the gem is to find the spirits of these jewels?" I asked. "How does that work, exactly?"

"Well, technically in that sense, yeah, unless a Gem Star crashes here and Dark Matter's presence corrupts something or someone. However, for some time, the chamber's been inactive until now, that is. Probably the spirit of the chamber here detected evil energy, assuming that's it's Dark Matter."

"So how are they related to the spirits of the Gem Stars?" I said. "You did say after all that they were alongside the gem spirits."

"Well, to be frank, they are with the Gem Spirits, who their Soul Jewels defends the Gem Stars and the Cosmic Heart Shard from being corrupted or shattered. But I guess when Dark Matter attacked them, they trapped the spirits of the Gem Stars inside the gem, banished them, and for the Gem Souls, they've banished them to other planets like this one so they could get their filthy hands on the shard, so they made their own hideout chambers and waited for someone pure-hearted to help them get back to Crystal Star and save the Gem Star, which is where they came from. Princess Kaila didn't mention that, did she?"

"No," I said. "I don't think she did mention that. Maybe or maybe not, frankly because I was too distracted by food that time." The girls sweatdropped.

"All right, then. So, if you can pass their test, which is to fight their spirits inhabiting bodies, they'll let you use the Soul Jewel to break the barrier and to rescue the Gem Star, plus they'll rely on you to bring them back to Crystal Star. But that's gonna be a problem since you can't defend yourself." Mackenzie explained.

"What can I do then?" I asked. "I can't leave without knowing what I have to do about them! What about my friends here? Can't I just wait till they wake up?" Merina sighed and shook her head.

"Kirby, we don't know how long your friends and sister will be conscious again, so I think you'll have to tackle this one alone. We don't know what's wrong with them; they have some kind of dark electrified bolts around them." Merina said. "I'm starting to think that they've been poisoned with something." She sweatdropped.

"Dark Electrified Bolts, is that true?" Mackenzie asked. Maddie and Merina nodded.

"It's true, Mackenzie. There were thunderbolts surrounding all of them except Kirby." Maddie said. "Why did you ask that?"

"So Kirby, when you were chasing Dark Matter, what kind of attack did they launch?" Mackenzie asked.

"Something like a "Dark Missile Cannon" that made us crash here," I said. She pulled out a book containing all of diseases and poisons, then points at a particular one and snapped her fingers.

"So my suspicions are confirmed. They're like that because that attack has a fatal poison effect to it! Dark power now can poison people with a coma-like sickness if the victim is struck. The only way to cure it is with the Dark Cure Herb, a plant made medicine capable of curing dark magic poison of anyone's sickness. Thanks to our source of vegetation, it shouldn't be that hard to find or plant, but the downside to it is that it takes 4 hours to prepare, but a mere minute to cure the poison. That's the hard part, but I think we should be good. So, in the meantime, you should find Emerald, the first Gem Star in Dark Forest." She said. "It may be tough, but I know you can do it."

"Wow, for a 10-year-old girl, you sure know a lot about things." I complimented.

"Well, thank you for that. Your friends should be okay for now, and you somehow survived that poisoned attack. We can't find a way to gain your ability back, but I think your best bet is to use a weapon or at least know a few moves from your abilities you know best. Due to your copy ability, and the fact that I kind of took a blood sample from you while you were sleeping-"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "What did you just-"

"- the point being, the results show that you have absorbed the power of each ability known and can somehow still use them in a way. The only way to do that is to have some sort of trigger or at least something that automatically gives you an ability without inhaling. But at least keep one weapon with you. You'll never know." She said.

"Wow, thanks!" I said. "I'll remember that. So where's the Gem Star again and the Soul Jewel?"

"In Dark Forest for Emerald, which is like the home of the monster, but the Soul Jewel is before Dark Forest, which is a chamber," Mackenzie said.

"So, I have to beat the spirit of the Soul Jewel in order to obtain it? And what'll happen when I get Emerald?" I asked.

"You'll find out later. Now, we'll make the Dark Cure Herb for your friends, so find that Soul Jewel and Gem Star as quickly as you can, because the poison will possess them within 5 to 6 hours, or possibly kill them, heck if I know, this rarely happens. Point is, just hurry up. Say, what time is it?"

"About 12:30," Maddie said, looking on her watch that I didn't realize that she had one.

"Good. We'll still have a good 5 or 6 hours and 30 mins left, so we have till 6:30 or 7:30 to make the herb. It'll be tough, but it's worth it." Mackenzie said. "You can still stand, right?"

"Yeah, I can," I said. "I actually feel better now."

"Alright then. If you're gonna head out on your own, you should borrow a weapon at the Aura Weapon Shop. Their weapon can last for a long time, and monsters have appeared from your planet, but are like clones of the real ones, so be careful." Mackenzie said.

"Ok, I will," I said while putting the tray on the top of the drawer. I'd finished the food that Merina gave me, and feeling my energy return to me, I jump off from the bed.

"Just be careful, Kirby," Maddie said. I nodded.

I got off the bed, and since I'm in my clothes, I head downstairs along with Merina, who hands me my star goggles, hugged me tight and said be careful. I smiled and left the house, blushing again.

* * *

 **Aura Town, Heart of Aura Star**

Outside, the description of the planet matches what they said earlier. The town is a royal-like farming place, where plants are being planted, plucked, and grown with care. I could see the people tending their crops while the children frolicked the town. The sky is a shining good blue and the grass is sparkling green. The town is a large one, large enough to be called a utopia. I walked down to the house with the sign, "Aura Weapon Shop."

I walked inside the shop, showing a tavern bar only with weapons: Swords, Rods, Axes, Spears, Gauntlets, and Hammers and more. I saw the owner of the shop and went over to him and sat on the stool. He was a regular 16-year-old with a red and black shirt hoodie, black finger gloves, and a pair of goggles. He's polishing one of his fine weapons and was hanging it on the wall when he notices me. He finishes pinning the polished sword and turns his attention to me.

"Welcome to Aura Weapon Shop, where the finest weapons are made for your protection! I'm Marco, the owner of the shop, and how can I help you?" He said.

"Uh, I'd like to borrow a weapon, please?" I said, unsure.

"Which type do you want: Sword, Rod, Axe, Spear, Gauntlet, or Hammer?" He asked.

I haven't thought about it, but I'm gonna go with Sword.

"Um, Sword type?" I asked.

"Well, sure. Say, you're not around here, are you?" He asked.

"No. I'm from Popstar."

"Popstar? That's the most well-known planet star in the galaxy. What is someone like you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"Wait- aren't you the one who crashed here on Aura Star?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're Kirby, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me-only human. How'd you know? I didn't even say anything."

"Maddie was blabbing her mouth that the people who crashed here were from Popstar and said that one of them was Kirby, and that's you, plus something else, but she was pulled back inside her house by Merina and Mackenzie, which Mackenzie is actually my little sister; probably you didn't know that. You were resting at her house, right?"

"Yeah, so that's how you knew." I sweatdropped.

"So, what happened to your friends and sister there?" He asked. "Y'know, a fall like that would've been a 50/50 chance that you could either die or live and that fall was definitely fatal for you."

Now I'm starting to wonder why Maddie told people here about us. Well, can't expect a little girl to keep her mouth shut, can you? I decided to just explain the story. For the third time.

"They're poisoned by a Dark attack by Dark Matter, and now Merina, Maddie, and Mackenzie are gonna make a cure while I go look for Emerald, the Gem Star in Dark Forest." I summarized.

At this, he stopped and spat out his drink hearing what I'd say. The drench landed on someone else, covering that guy in drunken soda.

"Dark Forest?! You're serious, right?" He said in shock. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I shrugged. "Honestly, creepy forests are not but a cakewalk to me. I mean, I'm a Star Warrior. I'm made of stone!" Marco just sweatdropped and then slaps himself in the face.

"Dark Forest is not your typical forest level- it's not even one! It's the home of Old Aura Woods, the tree with a face and knows everything going on. He was a fair and kind tree, until one day… a dark ball with that Gem Star landed on the place he was in. After that, he was corrupted by that dark ball the second he picked up the Gem Star, Emerald. He became violent and possessed and he drained the life of the plants here and he even kidnapped people and held them captive. And do you know what the worst part is?" He said.

"What, is he a cannibal?" I joked. "Or did he piss himself when he saw a chainsaw?"

"God no! He's got an EYEBALL in his forehead that looks like one that you'd see in Dark Matter blobs or whatever the hell they're supposed to be!"

"Dark Matter, eh? That doesn't even sound the worst, trust me. You ain't seen nothing yet." I said. "So, they haven't departed to Dark Crystal Star yet? But, you know that's weird, I'd thought the galaxy would've been controlled by the time we were knocked out."

"Is that where you're going?" Marco asked. "You're going to stop them there?"

"Uh-huh," I answered. "Their leader's over there, so that's pretty much the only place they can go."

"That's where the princess lives, isn't that right?" Marco said. "This chaos happening here... the princess is involved in it?"

"Yeah. You wanna know what she has to do with this?" I said. "Well, it's pretty much a long and painful story, it even hurts tell about it, but it's worth it. So, you might wanna get comfortable and enjoy the story."

5 min. later…

Yeah, I lied. That wasn't comfortable at all.

"Oh my god. Princess Kaila's been kidnapped by Dark Matter?!" He said in shock along with everyone else in the shop. Apparently, someone overheard our conversation and told the other people around them to hear my story. I didn't mind and I kept talking as my storytelling attracted a crowd. People were spitting out their drinks and drenching each other with saliva soda, while the ladies were so shocked that a few of them even fainted. I sweatdropped at this.

"Yes, it's all true. And you all know what happened after that." I said. "I know it's hard to believe, but don't overreact to this."

I hear the sounds of agreement and worries among the crowd. They can't believe that before them stands the Legendary Star Warrior turned human- Me. They can't believe that Princess Kailaine was kidnapped by Dark Matter, who was now reborn. And they can't believe that it's all true.

"And now you're going into Dark Forest?" Someone said.

"Yeah," I said. "Our only chance is to rebuild the Star Ring by finding the Gem Star Spirits and freeing each planet from the grasp of Dark Matter."

"So you need to get to Dark Crystal Star before they do, or they'll turn the princess into their dark energy source?" Marco said. "Sound like a load of bull, but why doubt that? That happening on your home planet is explicitly the reason why every weird thing is happening everywhere one by one!"

"Yeah." I sighed. "That's only the beginning. We ain't seen jack yet!"

"That is the most brutal thing ever to happen to the princess. I mean, she's been through a lot without her parents after 8 years, but now she's gonna suffer the same way, I guess. But we don't know if what they say they're going to do is really the truth, because honestly, with a simple plot like that, something tells me that there's more to this than they say there is. But that's a bunch of bullshrimp, first, her little sister has gone missing, next to her parents are dead, then that dumb curse turned her human, and now this?! That's one sin too many they've committed against that poor princess! Make every second count, because we don't know what they're doing to her right now!" Someone else said, going a little too deep into the plot than we already need to. "She could be in torture right now! Ah, the horror!" Drama queen. Marco tapped me on the shoulder.

"You better be off, Kirby. Your friends are poisoned by that death attack and you've got less than 5 to 6 hours to cure them, I mean, Merina, Maddie, and Mackenzie are on that, but I think they mean for you to not die. Oh yeah, I almost forgot your rental sword earlier, so here you go, Kirby." Marco then hands me a rental sword, which looks like the sword I use with the Sword ability.

 **Rental Blade obtained! This one looks so much like your ability blade, but who cares? You have a weapon!**

"Oh, thanks," I said. I wrapped it around me and place the buckle on.

"Alright then, Kirby. Clear out the Dark Matter's minions residing in Dark Forest and everything will be back to normal. We're counting on you." Marco said. "Oh, but to reach Dark Forest and break the barrier with the Soul Jewel, you have to pass through Aura Grounds first, which is at the exit of Aura Town. Got it?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, citizens! I may be human, having the same share of weaknesses, but that won't stop me from doing what I do best: saving the world! A princess that lost almost everything is in dire need of help, and I promised her before we fell to this planet under your care and kindness, that we'll save her no matter what, and defeat Dark Matter for good this time. I swear on my life. Kirby, the Legendary Star Warrior, promises to defeat Dark Matter and save your beloved princess before she loses anymore that's precious to her. And I won't rest till I (until everyone else wakes while I'm stealing the spotlight) saved the galaxy one more time, for the sake of everyone that believes in me! And off I go!" It probably sounded corny and it was the fact that I just wanted the spotlight and maybe I was overdramatic, but I mean every word that came out of my mouth. I swear that I won't let everyone down. I made a front flip over towards the door, landing perfectly, in which that deserves a triple 10.

"Alright, Kirby. Go for it!" Marco cheered. Everyone else was cheering my name and I ran out the door and dashed through the town gate. I looked back on Merina and Maddie's house and thought of Karly, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee. _"Don't worry, guys. I'll be back soon. Just hang in there" I thought._ So, running through the gates into Aura Grounds, I know right now, a new adventure begins, and I'm on a quest to save the world again, just as I always do. I made a promise and that's the promise I'll keep to everyone...

 _ **Chapter 4 summary…**_

 _ **After recovering from the most deadly accident from Dark Matter, Kirby has taken off to Aura Grounds by himself in hopes of finding the Soul Jewel and Emerald, the Gem Star while Maddie, Merina, and Mackenzie tries to make a cure for the rest of the crew to cure the dark poison. Can Kirby make it back in time with the Soul Jewel and Emerald?**_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 4_

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Chapter 4 is done! So I added new characters and explained the plot twist on finding the Soul Jewel and the secrets behind the Gem Stars, plus the corruption of Aura Woods. How Kirby is gonna fight is explained, with his ability by finding something that also triggers his abilities and he took a sword with him for secondary defense, just in case, but how is Kirby gonna get the abilities will be revealed in the next chapter. The filler chapters with Kaila are gonna be after every world star there is or between their adventures in chapters, but I'll make a whole chapter only with Kaila and Dark Matter probably once, but I don't know when. So I think I'll write a bunch of chapters like about 3 or so and post them on here, maybe. Next time on Chapter 5, Kirby will tackle on the road to the chambers and Dark Forest, the 3 girls will try to make the herb in time, and probably have a hint of the filler chapter with Dark Matter and Kaila about their past and she meets someone while she's stuck in the Mothership. Let me know what you've thought about this chapter and others, and don't be shy to let me know your thoughts, opinions, and questions below. Your opinions matter! Anyway, that's all and have a nice day! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!: Act 2

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins! Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiii! I'm back! So for more chapters to begin, I'll start off with that this chapter will switch from Kirby's POV, The Trio's POV, and maybe a look on Kaila's POV, so we're starting off this time with Kirby, then the trio, and then maybe Kaila, so it'll be a mix and could be short or long, just depends. And I'll write this like any other Kirby game, but different like with more dialogue in levels and a mix of side-scrolling RPGS and references, plus secret references, so try to find them all and it will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Anyway, that's all I have to say, and I do not own Kirby- disclaimer. Now where were we? Oh, right! Enjoy chapter 5! I do not own any of the references you find here- another disclaimer.-P.S.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 recap and preview…**_

 _ **Last time, Kirby and friends crashed on a nearby planet called Aura Star, where it's the source of plants and life. They were found by two siblings named Maddie and Merina, and were taken care of for 5 days. Kirby, as in the only one who recovered told the siblings his story, and soon Maddie's smart best friend, Mackenzie tells Kirby that his friends are poisoned by Dark Matter's attack and said to hurry up to find the first Gem Star by seeking the Soul Jewel, but needs to borrow a weapon at Aura Weapon Depot. After doing so, he sets off to Aura Grounds, the 3 girls makes the cure, and the hint of Kaila's whereabouts are revealed. Let's see what awaits the 3 groups of people as they try to achieve their missions (except Kaila)…**_

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Beginning of a New Adventure

I reach the entrance to Aura Grounds, aware of what dangers there are. I notice a large sign plus map, glued to the ground or more like shoved to the ground, in the form of the location of places. The note says this:

" _This is the map of Aura Grounds. If you see the silver building, that's the Jewel Chamber, home of the Soul Jewel, and behind it is Dark Forest, home of Old Aura Woods, which has now become very dangerous."_

" _Should you plan to head there, go to the Jewel Chamber first to break the Dark Barrier since it leads to the last place, but first go through 3 areas that is, Aura Grounds, the place you're about to enter, Breezy Caves, the windy cave obstacle course, and Gale Peaks, which is a climb, not on rocks but land and it's right next to Dark Forest, but is blocked by the Jewel Chamber, which resides in the middle between the two places, call it a bridge, let's say."_

" _Jewel Chamber is in the middle of those two places and in every planet between two places. To get to the other side of the chamber, you have to enter inside and complete 3 challenges or puzzles to enter into the arena and fight the Gem Soul, who'll inhabit the petrified body before them. If passed, grab the Soul Jewel and exit the chambers and use their power to break the Dark Matter-infested barricade and enter inside the Boss Gate."_

" _If you have the guts, proceed right so. Otherwise, you'll suffer the same fate as the parents of their 10 and 16 year old daughters who… never mind. Go for it, fool or hero. One more thing, if you croak, our Star Points can bring you back to that point and retry. That is all. Good luck."- ?_

Eh, screw the sign! Who needs one anyway? I know what I'm doing, duh! So, fudge this, I'm out. To level one!

Someone drew the whole map and wrote the description at once? Holy fudge. Eh, never mind that- I've got a job to do. The gate to Aura Grounds was a stone doorway with iron gates, and the door automatically opened by itself. Shrugging, I went on the other side, hearing the gates close. There was no turning back, so I headed inside without notice and journeyed on. It's time to save the world once again!

* * *

 **Level One: Aura Grounds (Green Gardens- Kirby Star Allies)**

I walked into some kind of happy place of what you know would be a typical video game level. I walked, looking at the green grass while walking on the yellow road. The flowers were blooming in pink, the trees were still sturdy, and the place was happy and jolly overall. I walked some more into the land, and I saw a hole with a bottom on it. Then, there was a sign.

" **Watch out for hole here. Just jump over it, unless you're an idiot. Press A to jump."**

I just casually jumped over the hole, front-flipping in the process like I always do. I landed on the other side, on both feet like always. Shrugged, I move along ahead. I walked some more, and saw an enemy which looked like a Waddle Dee, but I remember something about clones and this must be one of them. It looks like any Waddle Dee, but it's green. Then, here come another sign.

" **There are enemies to watch out for. Attack with B and do damage to shown enemy. Letting the enemy attack you will do damage to you. Perform lots of moves with ability and weapon, and check out your move-set on the Pause Menu for different weapons and abilities. The attacks will work depending on what you do while pressing B. Doing this will throw you into Battle Mode, so keep your guard up."**

I pulled out my sword and slashed the Green Waddle Dee which flew and poofed. Then, a Bronto Burt which was green flew over to me. I raised my sword up high like a poke of death and it poofed. Nothing too hard mostly. Continuing on, a larger gap appeared, making a bigger hole than the last one, and here comes another sign. Whoopee.

" **A larger gap means another jump! Press A to jump, then in mid-air press A again to double jump."**

I just did that, and as I jumped in the middle of the gap, I jumped again to gain an extra boost of height and distance right on the other side. This is something new, but who cares? I ran along while another sign told me to avoid the small pothole platforms in front of me. Just keep running, I'll make it there soon enough. It wasn't long before signs appeared saying to slide, block, dodge, climb and whatsoever.

 **Press Y to use the Assist Star to heal yourself if you have any or hold Y down to open a selection of items or commands. You can equip up to 5 items for each character. Press X to Drop an Ability, if you even have one. Press either L or R to block attacks. Press the Left Analog Stick left, down, up or right to evade and roll out from enemy attacks while pressing L or R. Press the Down Stick and A to slide. Near a ladder, Press Up on the left Analog stick to climb ladders or flick down to go down the ladder. While near an enemy, hold down ZL or ZR to grab them and perform an attack or to grab onto ledges or other objects with long distance weapons or empty handed. You can change the controls in the Pause Menu by also pressing either + or - buttons.**

I mean, this is what every sign says to do, like a tutorial or something from a game. I don't know, like some kind of action-side scrolling rpg, where this is like the world area and battle mode was like some sort of side-scrolling action stage.

So, after encountering the old clone enemies that I am familiar of, I saw a shadowy figure in the form of a ball- wait a minute. It had an eye. This can only mean one thing- Dark Matter Troops. Apparently, it seems that Dark Matter alone had gained an army this time, and over in due time, they obtained emotions, _dark emotions,_ which might explain not much but of why they can feel what we feel and somewhat talk. This may not be 100% true (real life), but in here, that's the case.

Anyway, one of them was patrolling the area for some sign of… whatever is it they're looking out for. Since they were on the bottom of a cliff and I was on top, quietly, I dropped to the aura floor grass in the sneak position, and crawled a little bit to the edge like Solid Snake, right into some bushes which were pink for, I really don't know, and camouflaged me. I think from the distance over there, there were two DM Patrollers who were engaged in a soldier-to-soldier conversation, also I'm adding the fact that it's weird for an eyeballed ball of darkness this time with red and blue orb-petal extensions to talk in the first place.

It's probably pointless to see or hear them closely, but when I slapped my forehead, my star goggles fell and occupied themselves on my eyes. For some reason, I could see things clearly now. Don't know why, but I'm not one to complain, though. Closer, I see the two patrollers hitting it off, laughing with their newfound emotions, dark ones. It's disgusting, but I hear something from those two eye balls. Here's what they said, so we don't have to worry about not hearing them: ( **Press and Hold the Right Analog Stick to zoom in and out with your goggles, and flick the Right Analog Stick to look around you.)**

" **Hey Dark Kai, what's shaking?"**

" **I'm doing alright, Dark Naris."**

" **So, what are you here for?"**

" **Nah, I was sent by Dark Matter Supreme, y'know, the giant ball ship from when we attacked Popstar, to keep on a lookout for any signs of Kirby and his friends, and report that to Supreme and let them know."**

" **Oh. Anyway, did you see the looks on their faces when we, as in Supreme, told them the whole plan? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, it was hilarious! So, why do you think that Supreme turned them into humans in the first place?"**

" **Not sure, Dark Naris, because leaders and directors do not give out the full background of the story to the servants, but I think it had something to do with jealousy or something like that. I'm not fully sure why they had the idea to capture the Royal Family and sent them to a better place except Kaila, who escaped recently twice."**

" **So, they're really going to turn Kaila into an infinite energy source? Wow, that's the most horrible thing that's gonna happen to her, and I like it. Like, how exactly are they going to turn her into that?"**

" **I have no idea. But the only thing I heard was "Nega-Heart," that's all. And her absorbed curse will… I forgot that part man, sorry."**

" **That's ok. Anyway, have you seen the Old Aura Tree?"**

" **Yeah, the old faggot was too easy to control for a 2,000 year old talking tree. It looks just like Whispy Woods at Popstar, but 2,000 years older, considering the fact that there are more than just one Woods race/population. Eh, if Kirby's bound to be here, he's in for a shocker! Ha!"**

" **So, where is Princess Kailaine, anyway, captive?"**

" **They're heading for Dark Crystal Star, but had a breakdown and were checking on the troops somewhere on the next planet star, Deserlava Star, a flaming star. Then, they're checking the troops at Aquarius Star, SkyLight Star, Mansion Star, Factory Star, and Blizzard Star, then it's off to Dark Crystal Star, which is obviously Crystal Star drowned in darkness and blah-blah-blah, duh."**

" **She's on another planet, then going over the next one then, huh? Wonder what it's like for her."**

" **Yeah. Anyway, I must continue my post for Kirby, but see you around sometime?"**

" **Sure. I have to return to my post near Old Aura Woods, ok? Oh, and check out the Jewel Chamber for me, will ya?"**

" **Ok. See you around."**

* * *

After they finish talking soldier-to-soldier and like how we talk to each other at posts, they departed different ways and teleported completely in different areas, which was clear for me to head down the cliff. As I thought, that massive dark matter ball's name was Supreme, which is the commander in leading the mini Dark Matter Patrollers. Kaila's on the next planet, over. The troop talk was what grabbed my mind and slapped it silly. It means that Dark Matter gained an ARMY in due time. So the patrol was on for me and everyone else. They've possessed Old Aura Woods, and the planet star's names are revealed plus it looks like they're gonna hand her over to their true leader, Zero.

I slapped myself back into reality and slid down the slide cliff, then heading farther into a golden door which means the end of this area, but not before seeing a trophy-like essence thing with the fire symbol. I stared at it, remembering what it does when I touch it. It automatically gives me the corresponding ability like that. If I recall correctly, Mackenzie said that the only way to at least use my Copy Ability again is to find something that triggers that process, and this might be whatshe was talking about, but I'm not sure if she's right though. I stared even more, its presence taunting me closer, saying, "You know you want to, so go near me and touch my power." I was sweating with tense power and after a few rack-nerving minutes, I finally lifted my hand and poked at the floating Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy of Fire.

The poke at the stand made me feel… weird and stronger… Then I felt a blast of burning heat that is not hurting me at all as human. I saw a puddle and looked at it, seeing now that I have the same hair style but it's red and clear like aurora, my eyes are red now, and my weapon has that fire glow around and on it which are now knuckles. My clothes color has change to red now, except for the white t-shirt with a star. I had gained the Fire ability! Turns out there was a sign about these trophies- screw that, who needs the sign?! I guess I can gain abilities only with the CEDT'S scattered around. I guess I only lost the ability to inhale, but looks like I still maintained my Copy Ability! The joke's on you, Zero!

 **You gained the "Fire" ability! You can now copy abilities with Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies nearby and it's absorbed in you! Press the button to cycle through the collected abilities and select them. Press the – button to change weapons equipped unless fighting empty handed. Each ability can be used to solve puzzles and get through tough places. They are scattered through each planet, so try to find them all, because you will need them later. Have fun! (KSS-MWW Reference)**

Astonished, I ran up to the Golden Door and that's the end of the level, so I went and exited Aura Grounds. To actually finish this, I was in a Goal Game, where I aim to land to first place by being shot from a cannon. I hopped in the cannon, ready to blastoff. So then, I ducked down into the cannon and prepared to launch. Without hesitation, the cannon shot me like a cannon ball across the sky fields. Every time I pass over a field place, I end up ramming a flying enemy on the way, and as soon as I reached first place, I flipped forward to make the land. Landing on both my hands on a handstand, I landed in 1st place. And when I did, I do what I always do: My Victory Dance! And I received 30 stars, plus a 1-up and a Metamato.

The road to Windy Caves has opened up, showing only the entrance, and from the distance, I could see the exit out of the caves. So, without a moment waiting, I ran off to the next place, Windy Caves.

* * *

The Trio's POV: Merina, Maddie, Mackenzie

Meanwhile, at Aura town, the trio of girls tries to make the cure for the rest of the gang. They had found a crapload of herbs, and took them to the house. So, why does it take a lot of hours to make? Well, the herbs had some kind of tough texture and is hard to cook into tea, because that's the form it requires, so there's a few steps that is needed to be done in each hour. It's a pain, honestly.

So, while that is happening, Merina had to check on Karly, Meta-Knight, Bandana Dee, and King Dedede. The 4 fallen warriors were still unconscious, looking purplish pale than ever. Karly, on the other hand, looked purple all over, with her hair, clothes, and skin, going on and off every second or a few minutes. Merina noticed this when she turned her attention to Karly. She looked at her, stunned at seeing her pale and purple and back to normal constantly.

"Maddie, Mackenzie, look at this!" She called out. The two 10 year olds walked over to where Merina was, taking note of the color changing Karly. The 10 year olds gaped in shock, not moving an inch.

Mackenzie started to speak. "This is weird. No one has ever been changing color of their whole body before when poisoned."

Maddie then spoke up to Mackenzie. "Now that you've mentioned it, about yesterday, I did see Kirby becoming purple then back to pink like she is now."

"Do you know what's happening to her?" Merina asked. "Why is she blinking colors?"

Then, at everyone's unexpecting climax, the trio saw the poisoned starlet warrior's body return to its original human body color, and saw a small purple like gas exhaled its way out of her body, draining the purple skin color away for good.

"What just happened?" Maddie asked.

"That's what happens when the poison is removed, but we didn't give her any of the herb tea- It's not done!" Mackenzie explained.

It wasn't long before a pained moan blurted out of Karly. It wasn't the same for the 3 other warriors, who were still purple and poisoned with small short-circuiting bolts around them once in a while. The 3 girls made small movements towards Karly, not long before she started twitching and cringing. After a few minutes, her eyelids starts to twitch and release free.

"Is she okay?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, she must be unconscious still." Merina said.

"Don't worry about that, because she's starting to wake up!" Mackenzie pointed.

" _K-Kirby… don't leave…"_ Those were the words that came out of her mouth. She said something, mumbling about Dark Matter, Princess Kaila, and Kirby. 10 mins later, her mind gave way and her eyes were opened. Blinking a few times, she lifted out a moan and turned her head in the trio's direction.

"K-Kirby?" That's what came out of the starlet warrior's tongue raspy and weakly. "Where'd you go... where am I?"

* * *

Kirby's POV

 **Level Two: Windy Caves (Cave- Popful Mail)**

Walking towards the mountain, I see Dark Forest far on top and away from here. The entrance, surrounded by trees, rocks, and a hillside, was just a regular cave entrance, with a round and black inning. As I walked closer to the door hole, I saw a red and yellow chest lying next to the door. I gingerly approached the chest, and grabbing the top part, lifting it open. Inside was another Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy, this time with both Beam and Cutter trophies.

 **You gained the "Beam" and "Cutter" abilities! New abilities are now added to the slot, and are now accessible!**

Feeling the power absorbing inside me, I venture inside the Windy Caves.

I soon find myself falling in midair, down to the hard ground of the cavern. Getting up, I find myself surrounded in a cyan-green-blueish cave made of stalagmite, rocks, and missing platforms. I look around to actually find the exit on the other side, which is a spring facing the hole on the roof. The only problem was, the bridge to the spring is broken down. *Sighs*. I need to find another way around this death trap, otherwise, I'm not sure why it's called "Windy Caves" in the first place. Now I notice another sign. Whoopee. This time, the sign says:

" _If the bridge is down, take the alternative route pointing right, which will take a while, but leads to the spring there. Be careful of the dangers here."_

The whole cave was a circular area with gaps and turns. The spring I have to get to is on top at least 3 floors, seeing the first floor which I'm on consist of a regular cave walkway with enemies and twisted turns like 2.5D platforms. The second floor consists of a tall hallway in which I have to climb and scale to the top. And the third floor consists of cannons and poles which led to the spring. The whole cave was a 2.5D area alright. So, without further ado, I branched to the alternative path and trekked ahead.

I walked to the area on the first floor with the three abilities in my hands, where I saw the usual enemies: Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Noddys, Scarfys, Sir Kibbles, and so on. Slashing all of the enemies in the way, I did a spin attack when Bigfoot Waddle Dees jumped me. Poofed out of existence, I received 10 stars along from them, and then I saw two floating Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies, with the "Sword" ability, but something is different about them. I see two blades planted on the Sword symbol, which is weird, so I went near that trophy, touching it, and out of least expectation, I realized that now I was holding TWO swords in my hand! The "Fire" ability was replaced with this one. I had my usual sword hat on but it was one like a jester's, with the goggles on top, but on the pointed end with the yellow ball at the end, it was replaced by two black and white swords. The blade I have are split into two from the blade I currently have, this time it's the same as my regular one, but it's green and yellow on each blade on the handle and the jewel has red and blue colors on the green and yellow blades. What ability is this?

 **You gained a new ability, "Twin Blade"! The new ability is added to your ability slot and is now accessible! This is the Advanced version of Sword, with two blades this time at your disposal. Advanced Abilities are known abilities upgraded, so you can upgrade and level up each ability to its full potential, by means of leveling up. Keep that in mind, and upgrade them all with stars!**

Then, I saw another ability next to the Twin Blade Trophy. It was a sword with a jet to it, and the color was blue. I touched the second one, and when I did, I realized that my sword was back to one, but its dark blue this time, and I had a jetpack strapped on to my back, dark blue too. My goggles are now like the jet ability goggles, and I now I look like a Knight with a Rocket Jetpack. What kind of ability is this?

 **You gained another new ability, "Jet Blaster"! This is a Fusion Ability, made of Jet and Sword. These abilities can be created with two regular compatible abilities to form one fusion and can be disassembled back in two single abilities! Find at least one single abilities to make fusions appear! Now "Jet" and "Sword" are added to the ability slot and are now accessible, along with "Jet Blaster" to the Fusion Abilities!**

I look to see a long-short area of some kind, and approaching the spot, I was greeted by something very special: a Mini-Boss. There was some kind of purple portal aurora and it developed a strange figure, and it looked like… Mr. Frosty?

"Mr. Frosty, eh? The whole clone thing wasn't a joke at all!" I said. "So, it looks like Merina was right about this, so I should give her some credit."

The ice-beast appeared how it usually appeared. He shook his butt like he always do and charges at me. Casually, I leap over Mr. Frosty and he tripped and fell, like an idiot. He got up again, and he threw an ice block at me, but I caught the ice block without even trying and threw it right back at him, smashing him in the head. He snapped out of the attack and started spinning, ice starts to form around him and he spun, floating in mid-air. Mr. Frosty starts spinning from the background to the foreground, then at one point, he stood in one place, twisted bottom right, and charged straight at me. I evaded and successfully dodged the attack. After he was done and landed, he was stunned from his attack, so this was my chance. Using the Fire ability, I slashed him and spat flames from my mouth on ice-beast, who then was launched to the other side and exploded, reduced to a Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy of Ice. Touching it, I became a boy of ice.

 **You gained the "Ice" ability! Now accessible in your ability slot!**

I had the same look of fire, just with ice now, due to my weapon being covered in ice, my hair, and my clothes. More or less. I then ran out of the sparring arena, and saw a 3-star door, and went to it, after running through the 2.5D platforms and the slopes.

I then saw myself on the second floor with a tall top-right hallway, curving 360 around the entire cave to the 3rd floor. Looking around, I see a spring nearby, leading to the platform above. As I jumped on the spring, well, about to, there's another sign, and it was saying:

 **Jump on the spring and it'll take you to the next platform. Then, you must wall jump after being nearby the platform by pressing (L) Stick and A in the opposite direction.**

Why bother? So, doing what the sign says, I leaped onto the spring and the spring released me into the windy air which was moving me up. Taking note of the nearby platform, I unexpectedly bounced from the wall behind me and landed on the other side of the platform, while performing a landing handstand flip forward.

"Well, that was new," I said. "No wonder this place is called Windy Caves, there's wind everywhere! And since I'm in here on my own, this might officially be my cave story to tell."

So, the whole process repeated, with me jumping and bouncing off walls for a while. After a few minutes, I jumped on a spring that threw me to the next door. I hope there isn't any more of this jumping madness, and I went inside the door.

I was wrong. There was more to this than I thought, but at least I'm almost there and I got new abilities. The third floor had poles and cannons which were straight in the middle and around the curve. The light from the hole was beckoning me to come out, and I was ready to go for it, but first things first, get past the poles and cannons and I'm out of this Cave Story of winds. Speaking of winds, the wind was blowing away its power from the hole to the gaps of poles and cannons. I notice a nearby pole, which was black floating in mid-air in front of the wide gap, and up comes another sign.

 **When on a horizontal or vertical pole, grab the pole with ZL or ZR to swing acrobatically, and when you're ready to release, press A at the right time to jump from the pole, plus grabbing a nearby object or enemy at a distance will bring you or the object closer to you.**

I spat on both of my hands, making the spit sound. I jumped from the ledge like I did on Popstar to the pole, and just in time, I reached out my hands, miraculously grabbing the pole. I found myself spinning upside down in circles, suddenly letting go and moving me forward to the next one, and then the next one after that. I then settled on a piece of a platform, safely, but I'm starting to get motion sickness and I kinda barfed to the bottomless pit below me that then accepted the present I gave it.

I wipe off the small parts of the barf out of disgust and my eyes meet the cannon floating before me. Jumping to the cannon, I had to launch myself when I feel like it, meaning I had control of the cannon, and I had to time the departure from the cannon-port airways. Spinning around, I saw another cannon from the hole and when it came around, I shot myself to the next one successfully. Landing on another controlling one, it was a repeat process. So, it went on for about the next 3 cannons.

Eventually, the last cannon was the one that led to the hole. Launching myself to freedom from this Cave Story, I realized that the wind was carrying me to the goal the rest of this joyride. That made me think that the wind was moving me to my destination the entire time. I kinda relaxed for a while, I mean, this is something I always do in my adventures, and cannon launching was one of them. Then, as I went closer to the exit, the light blinded me, enveloping the cave.

The blinding light has took me to the outside of Windy Caves, where I could see the sky again. Took me a while to see that I was on the ground. Dusting myself, I saw the Jewel Chamber in the distance from Gale Peaks, which I had to climb to get there. Walking a little further, I saw the goal in reach and I dashed towards it, and that was the end of Windy Caves. In the Goal Game, I shot myself right into first place just like that! Then, here comes my Victory Dance. So, I received 30 stars, plus a 1-up and a Metamato.

The road to Gale Peaks was open, and I looked to the sky, seeing a dark ball crash in Dark Forest. The Jewel Chamber was almost in reach, and it looks like the time is 2:30, since it took me 2 hours to get through those two places. I'm still good and I have enough time left. I then wondered about if Karly, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandana Dee are okay. I then thought about the knockout in space 5 days ago. _"Wait for us, Kaila. We'll save you soon." I thought._ And so I proceed to head into 1-3, Gale Peaks, ready to tackle whatever comes my way. But now I wonder if Kaila's okay…. "I wish there'll be someone who'll keep her safe while she's stuck there until we rescue her…" I said.

* * *

Kaila's POV: Stuck With My Worst Enemy-An Excerpt From it

 _Day?_

 _My mind recalls the assault on Popstar repeatedly, replaying over in my head. I could hear the voice of Kirby as he fell down to Aura Star. I feel… so ashamed now. If I only knew this was going to happen, we wouldn't be in this situation at all. Now I'm officially stuck with my worst enemy yet, and now they're gonna turn me over to their master once we get home to Crystal Star, which is now under the rule of their master._

 _Imprisoned in a crystal ball, I was remembering the time I had with Kirby. He said he encountered Dark Matter before and defeated them for good, or that's what we all thought, and we were all wrong. The position of being a warrior princess now lowered me to being the helpless princess. Ugh, I'm supposed to be a warrior princess, not a damsel in distress! I could break out of here, but it's too late to even ask that question, because there is no way out of the inside of a supreme dark being. The only thing I can do is wait for Kirby to save me and the galaxy._

 _I was placed in the command deck of this dark being, which had formed like a real ship and command deck. It was black and red all over, but had some light to make it bright enough for me to see. The window was the same eyeball that struck Kirby, Karly, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee down with that death attack. I knew that dark power can now poison the victims in a coma-like sickness if struck. But I wonder if they're okay now. Dark Matter somehow took the form of a Mothership by shapeshifting, which they must've absorbed the knowledge while attacking._

 _The two pilots are just mini versions of the real dark matter, but something seems different about them. They turned around, showing themselves, revealing a humanoid version of dark matter, with the form of Dark Matter Blade but with arms and legs this time; they have a pair of eyes and the one eyeball are planted on their chests. The shades on Blade are over their heads instead of covering the eye of the original Blade Matter._

 _They turn to look at me with their red and blue eyes, and it creeps me out. Totally. Now, they looked at each other for a moment, then laughed. I just started at them, dumbfounded, and then I sighed. I don't know what they're gonna exactly do to me, other than make me their energy source of infinite dark power. I leaned back on the prison ball, relentless. My life is now officially screwed if I become their dark energy source. But I just have this feeling that they're going to do more than they say they were._

 _The only thing I had with me was my diary, which I spent the whole day of each day writing in. In fact, this is what I wrote in my diary now. As I wrote tirelessly, I notice that we weren't on Crystal Star already, it was Deserlava Star we were on, and it's been there for 5 days straight. Turns out that they started to run out of dark energy and they landed here, which explains why they need an energy source. I was starting to get hungry, but they gave food to me to make sure I didn't die on the spot. Being stuck in one place stinks, especially with your worst enemy._

 _The two pilots had the ship on auto-pilot, even though the ship is a living thing of darkness, but the supreme dark matter doesn't act whenever it wants when shapeshifting, but the assault was totally on the supreme. Those two pilots had said something to each other while watching anime. Ok, this is too weird now. The members of a dark force watching anime? Now that's something you don't see every day. They both turn their heads at me to make sure I didn't try anything, and continued to watch their anime show._

 _Overall, it's pretty sad and depressing for me. I don't want be saved, I want to save people like I did 8 years ago. It can be lonely if you just rule by yourself over a planet. I wish… I wish I had someone to be with me while I rule over the planets with kindness and fairness. But my mind was focused on surviving and hoping that I don't tragically become evil or a source of dark energy anyway possible. Looking to the side of my prison, I was wishing for Kirby to save me before I become a weapon. "Kirby, I need you… please save me from my worst enemy, I believe in you, human or not." This was on my mind for the remainder of this day. I just hope he knows that he needs to find the 7 Gem Stars and Soul Jewels before heading to home. He can't get there without them. The bridge to Crystal Star is now sealed by the Zero Barrier, and he needs all 14 items to do so, or so I've heard._

 _Then, my thoughts were shattered due to the two pilots saying something about Kirby. This was something I have to hear now, so I stopped writing this sentence and tried to get some info out of them._

" _ **Well, once we take over the world, nothing can stop us."**_

" _ **That is, if Kirby does."**_

" _ **What do you mean by that? He was blasted straight down to Aura Star! We all saw it!"**_

" _ **Apparently, we have reports from the patrollers in Aura Star saying that they've spotted a pink boy resembling the human version of Kirby being carried off to someone's house, and 5 days later, he was spotted running to one of the areas about a few minutes ago from 12:30 to 2:30. He's heading for the Jewel Chamber but has to get through Gale Peaks first."**_

" _ **Oh yeah? Prove it!"**_

 _The Co-Pilot snaps his fingers, revealing a clip from the surveillance cameras, posted to a screen on a TV. I could see it as well since it was on the right side. The screen unraveled a series of scenes showing the crash, a few citizens approaching Gale Peaks, and on Gale Peaks was a crater, containing the fallen star warriors, including Kirby lying unconscious. Then, I see two girls carry Kirby, Karly, and the other 3 as well to a two-story house one-by-one._

" _ **So what's the deal here, exactly?"**_

" _ **Here's another clip from 5 days ago."**_

 _Then, the screen fast-forwarded to 5 days later. The scene shows one of the girls leaving the house and came back with another girl her age. Then, 30 minutes later plus 10, the scene then showed a pink boy exiting the house and going into the weapon shop._

" _ **A pink boy? You've got to be kidding me."**_

" _ **Take a closer look when I zoom in on the scene."**_

 _And as the screen was enlarged, the figure was visualized clearly, showing that the pink boy looked a lot like the human version of- wait, that IS Kirby! But it seems he's the only one out of the house. What about the others? I then see him leave the weapon depot bar and ran to the gates leading to Aura Grounds. Then, the Co-pilot showed a picture of Kirby as a human in his hand to the other pilot._

" _Kirby!" I reacted. "He's okay!"_

" _ **See this? This boy is the same one from that scene and in this exact picture. Apparently, that's the downside."**_

" _ **No way. I understand now! If Kirby gets in our way again this time, we'll fail to accomplish our goal and he'll take back our little friend/power source here. We can't afford our worst enemy to stop us!"**_

" _ **Don't worry, he'll never make it, as long as he doesn't know about the Gem Stars and the Soul Jewels at all. We'd be in for a world of hell if he catch 'em all! Ha-ha, get it? Gotta Catch 'Em All?"**_

" _ **Yeah. I hear ya. There's one thing I don't get though?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **If Kirby and his friends were poisoned by Dark Missile Cannon, then how did Kirby survive that poison attack and woke up from his coma?"**_

" _ **I've never thought of that at all. Thanks for bringing that up. Now let's report this to Supreme since it has to be reported to us first."**_

" _ **Alright, then. Wait, what about Princess Kailaine here? She might try to escape."**_

" _ **Stop worrying, man. Besides, that dark ball prison is inescapable, so she won't be getting out anytime soon. Plus, Supreme is on auto-pilot, so we're moving to Aquarius Star tomorrow, we're just passing over the Dark Barrier of Volcano Star to check on the troops, alright?"**_

" _ **Works for me, now let's go! Oh, and Princess Kailaine? Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back, and don't try anything. There will be severe consequences if you do."**_

 _So then, the two pilots left the command deck to report this to supreme, leaving me in the prison by myself. Now that I know Kirby is okay, there might be a chance for me to survive this hellhole. I just wish I had someone to keep me company though. Then, a glowing ball of light suddenly flashed before me. I quickly covered my eyes to shield them from the immersing blinding light, and when it ceased, my eyes projected a golden floating star, no, two of them, with faces similar to Kirby's and Karly's, a milky way floating ring underneath them, two floating balls which were their hands, and red and blue halos above their pointed star heads, blue for the boy and red for the girl. They looked at me with a smile. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and was quite taken aback. The starboy started to speak._

" _Hello, Princess Kailaine. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said in a voice that sounds so much like Kirby for some reason._

" _What? Who are you, what are you, and how do you know who I am? You sound just like Kirby!" I started to say._

" _Looks like she doesn't know why we're here in the first place, bro." The girl spoke, sounding just like Karly now. Am I just imagining things now?_

" _Can you just please tell me who you are already?" I said, hastening. "You sound just like Karly too! Why do you two sound like the Legendary Twin Star/Starlet Warriors?"_

 _Looking at each other, they chuckled for a while. Then, they stopped snickering and started to introduce themselves._

" _Well, Excuse Us, Princess, but the reason why we sound like them is because we are their sky-high guardians." The boy said._

" _Excuse me? I mean, what are you exactly?" I asked, confused._

" _Sorry about that, but we are known as Kira Star Kids, spirit kids of the galaxy." The girl filled in. "I'm Kirie and that is Kailo here, my brother."_

" _Kira Star Kids? You all actually exist? But I thought it was a myth!" There was one thing that hasn't been explained. There were little spirits known as Kira Star Kids, who are like the children of the Gem Souls who resides in this place called Kira Haven, where the Kira Kids lives in peace. No one has ever seen the Kira Star Kids or been to Kira Haven because it was told as a myth to us, but I guess I'm the first one to actually see one or two, in this case._

" _Yes, we all are real, even if you were told it was just a fantasy. We are the essence and children of the Gem Souls and we all contribute to guarding the Gem Stars alongside with the Grand Gem Souls, as in the main guardians of each elemental star." Kailo said, explaining the answer to the "so-called" myth._

" _So, how come we don't see you or the Grand Gem Souls that often?" I asked._

" _Us Star Kids aren't allowed to leave Kira Haven unless we have to help someone out and our star warrior." Kirie said. "Like their guardians, if you put it that way."_

" _What do you mean by "their guardians"?" I asked._

" _You see, the reason why we sound like Kirby and Karly is because we are their heroic hearts." They said._

" _You mean, their souls?!" I said, shocked. "How is that possible?!"_

" _Star Warriors are known for defending the galaxy, right? Well, did you know that Kirby and Karly were born 200 years early? For warriors like that, we were born to aid early-born star warriors, becoming their hearts, not literally their actual hearts, but their souls and their heroic hearts. Since we were only summoned to help the hero if they are defenseless, that's when we come in and guide them on their quest when they are powerless." Kirie explained._

" _But if that's the case, then aren't you supposed to watch out for Kirby and Karly?"_

" _We were, but his wish wanted us to keep you company until he can save you in time." Kailo said. "He probably doesn't know that we exist, but he wished for someone to look out for you until he comes, and that's why we're here. In fact, our power of light energy shielded him and Karly from the dark poison, rendering them immune to dark power. If a warrior wishes for someone to help another, us Star Kids will aid to their wish."_

" _But what about the others?"_

" _They'll be fine, I guess. The girls who took care of them already created a cure for them, so don't worry about that." Kirie said. "Plus, Karly just woke up from her poison coma."_

" _That's good to know. So, he doesn't really know about you, or neither Karly does?"_

" _No, they don't. Not yet." They said. "We could check on him, but we can't leave you by yourself."_

" _Wait. If you have to go, at least can I see him somehow while being in here?" I asked._

" _Of course you can. If you wish to see what he's doing, then we can do that. But we can't bust you out of here because this bubble prison only ensnares you and keeps you from escaping, and even if we do, you'll be bound to get caught anyway. But, since Dark Matter can't detect our magic, we can slip in and out with ease and we'll see Kirby for you!" Kirie said._

 _It sucks that I can't bust out of here, but what other choice do I have? I decided to take their offer on seeing Kirby while in here. Then, when I did, they struck my head with some kind of psybeam through my head. The psybeam ended, giving me the ability to see Kirby._

 _ **You gained "Future Vision"! You can now see the person you desire with your mind now! Make sure you're not watched before doing this.**_

 _Suddenly, I hear footsteps from the door, which are the two pilots from before, hearing each step from inside here._

" _Oh no, the pilots are back! You have to go now!" I said._

" _Don't worry, we've got it under control. We'll tell Kirby the whole plot for you!" Kirie said._

" _And that is guaranteed to be true! Make sure you're not watched before using future vision, got it? They'll know something's up, so try not to get caught using that." Kailo added. "Oh yeah, the first stage of that is only "Foresight," so a little experience more and you'll be able to do just so."_

" _I understand. Take care!" I said, smiling._

" _Yep, looking forward to this. See ya, Princess Kailaine!" They did the peace sign with their white ball hands, and then they teleported in the blink of an eye, just in time before the door was opened. I leaned back in the same position as before when the pilots stepped in. They take a look at me once more before they shrugged it off and went back to their seats to continue watching their anime._

 _Well, at least it won't be that bad, now that I know Kirby's alright, because I know he's coming to save me, whether he's human or not. At this point, the only thing I can do is to wait for the Star Warrior to save me and the galaxy…_

 _End of Day?_

* * *

Karly's POV: Awakened Starlet Warrior

" _Ngh…"_

" _Hey, she's awake now!"_

My eyes flutter simultaneously before they flashed open. I started to hear some voices of someone conversing with another. My eyesight was blurry, then started to regain its vision again. The first word that uttered out of my mouth was:

"K-Kirby?"

Uttering out a moan, I leaned forward, waking up from some kind of nightmare. I looked around to see 3 girls, standing right next to me all of a sudden. I kinda freaked out and scooted back against the wall, since the bed was next to the wall. Being calm a little bit, I exhaled some air from my collapsed lungs. It took me a while to realize that I was in someone's house. The 3 girls smiled at me, glad to see me awake now. Then, one of the smaller girls said to me:

"Hey, pink girl, you're awake now."

Well, that was kinda rude. Then, the oldest girl spoke on behalf of the little girl.

"Sorry about my little sister here." She spoke. "That's what she kept calling Kirby before we even knew his name."

"Who are you?" I said. "Where are we?"

"I'm Merina, this is my little sister, Maddie, and this is her best friend, Mackenzie. We found you all crashed in Gale Peaks, so we carried all of you to our house and took care of you for 5 days straight." She introduced. "You were knocked out then.

"Oh, well, thank you very much." I said. I was lost in the moment, when like an alarm clock, I started to realize something.

"Wait. 5 days straight? What happened?" I said.

"You see, you and your friends were in a coma while you were resting. The reason why is because that Dark Missile Cannon attack poisoned you all, throwing you in coma-like sickness in the process while you were chasing Dark Matter to save Princess Kaila. There were remnants of dark poison around you in a dark electrified bolt barrier. For some reason, you were changing color like crazy the past few days from your original color to pale-purple and then, you were cured from the poison. We were just about to cure you with some herbs, but since you've somehow been cured, we don't have to make one for you, but for the rest of your friends." Mackenzie explained.

Wow, for a 10 year old girl, she sure knows a lot. Then, I just remembered that she said, "Dark Missile Cannon", which is the death attack used in space from Dark Matter.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about that death attack, about Dark Matter, and how did you know about Princess Kaila?" I demanded. Are they stalkers or can they see the future or something?

"Your brother told us." Maddie answered. "And he was mumbling that in his coma too."

"KIRBY?" I asked. "He told you the whole story?"

The trio nodded at once in compliance to my answer. So that's how they knew about everything. Kirby told them our story-wait. Not that I'm angry or anything, but I just hope he didn't tell them anything personal about me.

I looked around to see where he is, but I don't see him anywhere at all.

"Wait. If he told you this, does that mean he was the first to wake up from his coma, and where is he anyway?" I asked the trio of girls.

"Yes, he was." Maddie said. "Oh, and if you wanna know where he is, he went to Dark Forest to retrieve Emerald, one of the 7 Gem Stars and a Soul Jewel."

"What? Why would he go off like that on his own?" I said. "He can't defend himself now that he's human!"

"Don't worry about that. We told him to at least rent a weapon from the weapon shop before going off to Aura Grounds, which leads to Dark Forest. He should be halfway there to the Jewel Chamber before going to Dark Forest." Merina said.

"That's the typical Kirby: he doesn't think, he just does it. But now maybe for once, he does think, because I thought hungry was the only thing on his mind." I replied. "So, where are the others by the way?"

"They're over there." They pointed to a corner, where it was packed with the unconscious bodies of Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee. Their weapons are resting on the table nearby, and I could see the dark bolts crackling over each and every one of them.

"Oh. Are they gonna croak or something?" I asked, not because I wanted them to die, but if they were going to die, and I'm not a fan of funerals. I know all of us are going to die someday, but that's not the time for that."

"They will be possessed or might die, but if we give them the herb, they'll live alright." Mackenzie said. "We just need some help, though."

"I can help. I've had lots of experience with these kinds of things, so maybe I can help you all out in some way." I volunteered.

"Are you sure, Karly? You don't look so good." Maddie asked. I looked okay, but I still felt weak, but that's not gonna stop me.

"I'm okay, really. I'll be fine, so don't worry." I reassured them.

The looks on their faces were mixed, but it seems that they've decided to let me help them.

"Okay, you can help us out, I mean, it was hard to do this with just the three of us, and so I think we could use an extra hand here." Merina shrugged. "Can you at least stand?"

"Yeah, I can." I replied, jumping out of the bed, placing my feet on the wooden floor. Yeah, I'm good.

"Wait, when will Kirby return?" I asked one more time.

"Hmm… about a few more hours till 6:00 or 7:00. He'll be back soon." Mackenzie said.

"Okay, thanks!" I said. Now ready to help the girls out, I thought of Kirby as he tries to do his thing. I hope he takes care of himself, because if he croaks too soon, we're all doomed then…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 summary…**_

 _ **Now that Kirby is halfway to the Jewel Chamber, Karly woke from her coma, and Kaila has company with the Star Kids, what will happen now to these characters now, tackling their problems? Will these group of characters reach their prime objective? Find out next time!**_

 _End of Chapter 1 Act 2!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary Extended:**

 **Finally, Chapter 5 is completed! Hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while to actually complete this like about a week because with school going on and now we're learning about iambic pentameter in Romeo and Juliet. It was funny when they said words that we say now. Like someone says to his wife "Give me my long sword, ho!" We all actually thought he called his wife a Ho, but it was actually a grunt like heave, ho, and we all got D's for doing that in our assignments! It was hilarious, by the way. I'm not sure if I will make more chapters then post them, because I can't leave you readers hanging in there, so I'll take it one step at a time. Also, what I have to say is gonna be quite long because it's the answer to some questions you might have, so if you do, you could read this if you like or not. Your choice.**

 **Anyway, back to the point. So first off, I've explained how Kirby can copy abilities now with the Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies which was a Kirby Super Star-Milky Way Wishes reference. In my version, there are Fusion and Enhanced abilities for Kirby to use, and they are not real, but I wish they were real. Plus, if you've figured out what references from Kirby's POV from the start, they are buttons from a console, and it's the Nintendo Switch reference, by the way. I did say I'll write this like any other Kirby game but with tutorial dialogue references and RPG references, point is, there's no big surprise there if you were paying attention, so no need to get all mad here if you are. No offense though. I've mixed some abilities together like Jet and Sword, equaling the first new "Fusion" ability, "Jet Blaster", which in Kirby is Sword Kirby with a Jetpack, and I thought what if it was Kirby 64 all over again to mix and match abilities, but differently? So that's the origins of Fusion abilities. I'm not sure if Jet Blaster was a reference to something, but otherwise if you know what reference this is, let me know in your review comments or moderate review me, okay? The first new "Advanced" ability is "Twin Blade", obviously double-bladed swords split from one sword. I thought it would be cool if Kirby fought with two swords, so that's where I got the idea from.**

 **The next thing is about the conversation between the two mini dark matters. If you are confused on why they are acting like soldiers and if you still don't understand that in the story, then I'll be one to answer that for you. They'd gained the knowledge of how we all act, what we say and feel, what are our interests are, and our latest technology fused with how they usually capture people back then in strange prisons, and all you can think of. They even gained humanoid forms now! Also, if you're wondering why the Grand Dark Matter is acting like a ship and has all the features of one, it's basically shapeshifting advanced because in my version, Dark Matter Forces can now shapeshift literally into anything, but how will be discussed in future chapters later on. And why Supreme can't act on its own is the downside of shapeshifting if they became something gigantic like the Mothership. They created an army in due time during all of Kirby's adventures, which is not true, and that's why in my version.**

 **The third thing is about Kaila. The part of her POV was actually a page from her diary, and it was a long one. Her current location is Volcano Star, the flaming planet. The force has broken down due to dark energy loss, so they are working to regain some power and to check on the troops in the Dark Barrier of the volcano. She's imprisoned in a light-fuchsia crystal ball of darkness, which was being held in the command deck behind the controls on the wall, kept in place by laser prison bars. She had only her diary to keep her occupied, and that explains why diary references are mentioned. This is like a Paper Mario 64 reference, because that's what I'm about to explain next. (I don't own any of these references, okay?)**

 **The fourth thing I want to explain is the appearance of the Kira Star Kids, Kailo and Kirie. I actually realized that I forgot to mention this in the story, and since I was typing Kaila's POV, I figured I should add them in the story since I actually forgot to; I had a feeling I've left out something that should've been from the start. And continuing on, this scene was a Paper Mario 64 reference because here, two star kids are going back and forth to check on Kirby and Kaila, same with Mario and Peach. This was also a Kirby Mass Attack reference because in that spinoff, a heroic heart guides the 10 Kirbys on their journey to defeat Necrodeus and become whole again. These two twin star kids are the heroic heart souls of Kirby and Karly, born to protect their warrior with their light power when they were born 200 years early. They were summoned by Kirby's wish to protect and keep Kaila company. And there's one more thing left to mention.**

 **The last thing I wanna say before I end this is with the trio. This will be short, so bear with me. Karly has awakened from her poison coma after Kirby did. She will be helping the trio of girls cure the other trio of boys coma-struck. So, they will be heard from after the boss fight or in between. That should cover everything, and I apologize for the inconvenience of a long quote from the author himself.**

 **Anyway, next time on Chapter 6, Kirby will venture from Gale Peaks to the Jewel Chamber to Dark Forest all in one piece, so tune in next time for more Kirby-Kirby-Kirby adventures! Let me know your thoughts, opinions, and questions below and have a nice day! Byyeee!**


	6. Chapter 1: Sister of Dyna Blade: Act 3

Chapter 1: Sister of Dyna Blade: Act 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiii! I'm back! Sorry about the long delay on Chapter 5 and the long author's note, because eventually, someone will complain about the contents in the storyline, so I figured, better to tell them soon than later in the story, and I'm sorry about the delay on Chapter 6, I was brainstorming some more ideas for this Kirby story and making a word document so I can keep track of that to write this story for good measures, and also I was making edits to some of the chapters, so I deeply apologize for those two delays.**

 **For this chapter, it will be only Kirby this time to 2 levels this time, so I'll put two levels in one chapter, two levels in the next chapter, and the boss after that and the aftermath of the boss leading to the next planet. There will be returning foes in this one, so keep your eyes peeled, and the boss fights, I will make them a "No Damage" battle scene. That's all I have to say, and I do not own Kirby or any references in this fanfiction-DISCLAIMER. Other than that, have fun reading Chapter 6! Also, new abilities which are fan-made by me are there. My work won't be perfect, and I will try to improve in the future, alright? So, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 recap and preview…**_

 _ **The last time we saw Kirby, he was making his way through Aura Grounds and Windy Caves, while gaining some new abilities. While he was doing that, the trio are working to make the cure, and to their surprise, Karly had been cured from her poison coma without the herb cure. Eventually, on the Mothership, Kaila ends up meeting Kailo and Kirie, Kira Star Kids from Kira Haven, who are the hearts of Kirby and Karly and their guardians. The two kids went off to see Kirby, while he is going to climb Gale Peaks. Let's see what happens along the way of Kirby as he makes it to the Jewel Chamber.**_

* * *

Kirby's POV

 **Level 3: Gale Peaks (F.M. City- Spark the Electric Jester)**

Entering the next area, I look upon a giant hill that had the features of a tall mountain. Climbing it looks easy, since it's only by floors that makes it high like that. I could see 2.5D platforms floating ahead and around me were animals of nature and talking flowers that looks like Lovely. The environment was just right and I'm starting to enjoy this, like nothing could ruin this-

"WWHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a giant wave of air crashed on the ground like a hurricane of destruction, strong enough to blow everything off the ground. I guarded for defense, so when it was over, I lowered my defense, seeing that the crops were ruined, trees timbered to the ground by one slice, and the animals were flipped over crazy and scared. Everything was a mess!

"W-what h-happened?!" I stammered. "Everything's destroyed!"

"SSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My ears exploded to the sound of a giant scream. My attention forwarded me to look up to the sky, and from the view, I put on my goggles to get a better look. From up close, it looked like… a giant eagle?! Its flapping wings makes the people blow away with its power-shocking wind. The talons are razor sharp, so sharp it can kill someone with one scratch. And the head has a mighty beak that can scoop more than just one person in there, maybe a whole town. Plus, the tail looks like the end of a dragon's tail, but it looks more like a bird's tail, maybe both, but I think that things a fusion of both? It soared over to the top of Gale Peaks, rolling in circles for a while, and then it marked its territory there. I then notice another sign, and it looks like a warning sign.

" _Beware of the Rare Flying Monstrosity, the most feared giant flying dragon or bird in history of Aura Star at the top of Gale Peaks. If you see a ruined crop, get out of there immediately or the Wind Blade will get you."_

For some reason, that screech sounds so familiar, but where did I hear it before? Not wanting to stand around, I venture to reach to the top of Gale Peaks to find out.

I ran ahead to start from the base, since there was an opening on the bottom to climb. The path is curved in 2.5D mode, so I had to shimmy along the skinny platforms and avoid falling off. It curved left to right, and I encountered some enemies along the way. The abilities I currently have are: Sword, Fire, Twin Blade, Cutter, Beam, Ice, Jet, and Jet Blaster. I'm not sure how much more there are here. I used them all in the order I got them from. Somehow, there was a long gap, no, a really long gap which led around the mountain that not even a double jump can't make. Then, another sign is just standing there, next to me and the edge, and it has the Jet Blaster symbol, a sword and a jet. What does it have to say now?

 **Along the way, you will need to switch to certain abilities to get through puzzles and obstacles. This tricky jump requires the Fusion Ability, Jet Blaster. With the addition of a Jet, you can rocket boost and fly over long distances with that Jetpack. See the symbol here? From now on, these symbols will tell you which ability is needed. So take note of that. Plus, any flying ability will do in these types of situations, so keep that in mind.**

After reading the sign, I had to switch to Jet Blaster, which made me look like a blue knight, but I chose the color aqua with a jetpack. My goggles were the Jet ability kind, my clothes were aqua, plus my white t-shirt was black and still had the yellow star, my hair was original aqua and a see through, my blade was the same as usual, and I have a double-barreled jetpack strapped to my back with metal aqua straps and the jetpack was silver white on the cover. The engine port was copper bronze, and yellow flames ignited on. I think I look pretty good, to be honest.

Anyway, I got ready to launch to the other side and make it around the area. I went a little bit back to get a running boost. When my fears shrink back, I dashed without thinking, and at the edge of the cliff, I leaped like a spring and somehow jumped to the sky, like even though, I was flying like Superman, but after realizing that the jet didn't activate, I end up screaming and almost about to fall, and that's when the jet mode activated in time, picking me up from my near death chasm. It then threw me into hyper drive and zoomed me straight over the gap and around the peaks on the other platform. I landed on my feet while performing a flip forward. From recovering from that experience, I was kind of dizzy, so I had to wait it out a little bit.

Later, after I'm done, keeping Jet Blaster, I continued on the scale the peaks that looks like a mountain. The path was going downward for some reason, and I hesitated and stopped. Something's fishy here. Then, just when I least expect it, a giant boulder came crashing down behind me. The impact made me turn around and gaze upon a giant rock.

"Oh god no. I'm out of here!" I yelled. I had no choice but to run for it. Then, the boulder starts to chase me around rolling. Running, I had to jump, duck, and slash my way to avoid getting squashed. The boulder somehow was rolling across the skinny 2.5D platforms, like it has a mind of its own. Around halfway across the peaks, I managed to get a good distance away from the boulder, but I stopped due to a problem. It was across the bridge and I was in the center of the peaks, but the bridge extended to a about the size of a bowl if you are small, and it was inside a cave.

"Uh-oh, the bridge is out!" I said. I look back at the returning boulder, getting ready to crush me in delight. "What do I do?!" I panicked. Now I'm starting to regret that humans can't fly, and if I was still a puffball, I could puff and float across with ease. Isn't there another way?

Then, I remembered that I still had Jet Blaster on me all of a sudden. Glancing at the wide chasm, I got ready to fly again. Since I have the Jet ability on me, it can take me over to the other side.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" I bounced off the edge of the broken bridge, yelling. The boulder kept rolling, hoping to crush me, but due to its weight, gravity pulled down the boulder, into the bottomless abyss. The boulder was so close to me, but I rocketed just in time to fly away from it. I looked back, seeing the ever explosion of a giant rock crumble like a cookie to pieces.

"Whew! That was a close one- ugh!" My words were crushed by the impact of smashing into the wall, making me crash on the hard rocky floor moaning, but I'm okay. Dusting myself off, I went out of the cave-way, almost to the top. Now I'm starting to wonder how Merina and Maddie got up here to the top in the first place. From the outside of the peaks made of green grounds and brown slopes, I could see some kind of sacred ruins from the distance over there, but it was averagely high like about half of Gale Peaks' height. The road to the top was curved to the side and the width of the path was about the average width of all mountain paths. Now I just have to walk along the road and I'm done with this place.

I then saw a doorway inside the hill climb, having a strange light. Entering inside, it was a room with 3 Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies. They were single abilities before. The first one was Spark, the second one was Stone, and the third one was a new one I've never seen before. I took the Spark and Stone ability, which Spark is like Fire and Ice before with electric essence and spark fists, and Stone makes me look brown, I have the same Stone hat, and I have rocky knuckles replacing my sword. But when I took the third new ability having the gun symbol, I feel… robotic. My body feels hard, and I can see that there are lines on my body. I have a cyan tank on my back connecting to something, my clothes look high tech in the future, resembling the same outfit but only high tech this time, and it's cyan, I notice these two things on both my ears, a cyan scouter covering both my eyes, but you could see my eyes through this, plus a cyan scarf wrapped around my neck and in my hand is a blaster?! What is this?!

 **You gained both the "Spark" and "Stone" abilities! You also gained a new ability, "Recon Robo-Slayer"! This is a new single ability now, all three are added to the slot and are now accessible!**

This is new, but I look weird now but cool. I mean, my outfit is the same as my current one, but just in high tech design, my body feels like a robot and my skin seems silver white or pale, these ear thingies, I'll just call them headphones, are really nice, my hair is cyan-like, I have a vision scouter which connects to my headphones, a cozy scarf, and I have a freaking blaster in my hands and it has a cord that extends to the cyan tank on my back! I think I'll hold onto this for a while. Then, the door to my right mysteriously opened by itself. Next to the open door, I see a weird thing standing there. It was a green portal on the floor with non-filled stars illuminating from it. I cautiously walked over to the weird looking portal, stepping on it, and then the light flashed on me, healing my cuts and injuries right away. Then, a question appeared in my face.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your current position in your adventure/game?**

" **Um, YES?"**

 **Now saving your position in your adventure, please wait…**

" **Huh?"**

 **Save complete! If you lose a life, you'll return here to this point until you run out of lives. These will most likely appear when you encounter tough obstacles or enemies in your case. Your results, records, statuses, and item and etc. are recorded here.**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 1: Aura Star, Level 1-3: Gale Peaks.**

 **Lives x 10**

 **Collected Abilities: Fire, Beam, Cutter, Twin Blade, Jet Blaster, Jet, Sword, Ice, Spark, Stone, & Recon Robo-Slayer = 11 abilities collected so far.**

 **Weapons Used In Abilities: Sword, Elemental Knuckles, Neon Shot Blaster, Boomerang, and Beam Rod.**

 **Current Ability: Recon Robo-Slayer.**

 **Current Level: Level 3; Next level 4 in 30 Exp points.**

 **Health Bar: 50/50, Extends to 100 by next level.**

 **Specific Spot in The Area: The Top of Gale Peaks, near the nest.**

 **Now exiting…**

* * *

The light stopped illuminating for once and it returned back to its small self. I wonder what that was all about, with that RPG feel of saving and whatever. I just shrugged it off and just pass through the door. But it is a neat touch, y'know.

 **The Nest of the Blade: Top of the Peaks**

Seeing daylight, I suddenly notice that I've reached the top of Gale Peaks! The actually summit was one level above me, but now only I just have to walk around the pathway and reach the center. Strolling ahead, while doing that, I saw a sacred ruins just above and across from where I am. Wait, actually, it's floating. Eh. My eyes then gaze upon a crash site in front of me like a meteor smashed here. I gingerly went over to that crater to get a better look. In fact, you're not going to believe this, but this is the crater that was formed by us when we fell here! It was a mess of ground, rocks, and debris at this point. The whole top was a giant circle large enough to fit a giant bird.

"So this is where we crashed, huh? Maddie and Merina was right about this! Hmm, there's the Jewel Chamber, and from the distance, there's a dark barrier behind it. I must be getting close!" I said. "And there's the goal door over there! I'm home free, baby! Wow, I can see Aura Town from here and the entire land!"

I was chanting these things when I saw a crop that looked wrecked.

"Oh, there's a flower that looks chopped and wrecked-"I stopped the second I saw a wrecked crop. "A WRECKED CROP?! Oh no, that sign!"

" _If you see a wrecked crop, get out of there immediately or the Wind Blade will get you." The words struck my head in a flashback._

"The Wind Blade? What is that, anyway?" I thought as I was running to the Jewel Chamber. Unfortunately, when I was about to make it to the goal, the door disappeared and the road to Jewel Chamber sunk to the ground, and wind started to put up defenses to make sure I don't escape and threw me back all the way to the edge, but not that close with the wind defenses blocking that way and shoved me back to the arena.

"What? What's going on?!" I said. Then, my vision scouter, for some reason started blinking red of danger.

 **WARNING! UNEXPECTED AMBUSH! GET READY TO BRAWL! ENEMY NOW APPROACHING!**

"SSCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, that screech appeared out of nowhere, shouting at my eardrums. I then saw a flying figure heading this way and barrel-rolling around, zooming past the arena with its strong wings causing a storm. Defending from the wind, I look up to see the dark figure reveal itself descending to the ground, making the floor rumble a little bit with wind.

Somehow, it looked familiar with its rainbow colored wings and tail, its orange claws and razor talons, its body is white on the lower part, while the top has some kind of armor and the jewel on the chest of the thing was sapphire blue. Its head had a yellow ball-like Mohawk, the skin of the face is red, its pointed beak is orange, and the eyes are icy blue, but it was a bit shady black. I don't know why that thing looks so familiar, because that flying thing isn't a dragon, it's a bird that looks so much like Dyna Blade at Popstar. Why does it look like her so much-? My mouth literally dropped to the ground when I got a closer look at that giant bird. That was a female bird, in fact the only one in existence and my mind jumped to only one logical answer:

That flying monstrosity IS Dyna Blade! I can't believe it! In fact, I should've recognized that scene from earlier when the crops and trees were destroyed by a giant flying thing. But what's Dyna Blade doing here on Aura Star in the first place? I'm not sure if she recognizes me or not since I'm human, but if she's the one who destroyed the crops, what makes her the enemy in the first place or might be the first boss fight? Dropping the ability, I try to see if she knows who I am.

"Hiya, Dyna Blade! Long time no see! What's shaking, old friend?" I said, kind of scared due to what happened last time, and it was not with her chicks, but I think I'll tell you later. "It's me, Kirby, as a human! Don't you recognize me; you are Dyna Blade, are you? Poyo?"

She doesn't reply. Instead, she just stares at me with those tense eyes of hers. It was really intimidating, and I was sweating a lot in fear. After what seems to be forever, she cawed happily with a smile from her beak. Yep, she does recognize me! That's good, because I don't wanna relive that incident again in my life ever. Then, she does something that I'd never expected her to do.

"Hello, Kirby! I didn't recognize you for a second there!" My mouth drops to the ground when she did that.

"What?! You can talk now?!" I reacted in surprise.

"That's right, Kirby!" Dyna replied. "I don't how it's possible, but I just found myself being able to speak."

I don't know how she got here or how she was able to speak, but something tells me not to let my guard down this time. I have a gut feeling about this, plus I don't think she's the flying monstrosity that did this. From her face, I can see her happiness to see me now. But, if she's not responsible for this, then who?

I end up becoming "Recon Robo-Slayer" again without even thinking, and then that's when the vision scouter starts up again.

 **FALSE ALARM. NOT THE ENEMY, MY BAD. NO, WAIT. HERE COMES ANOTHER FLYING BEAST HEADING THIS WAY!**

"Say what?" I said.

Dyna Blade stops and looks up to the sky. When I look in Dyna Blade's direction, I see another flying thing speeding to our location that fast with the wind. Dyna then leaps over to my side for some reason and then the figure zoomed past through with the wind impact that powerful.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK!" It shrieked louder than Dyna Blade does. That's when the real monster appears.

Ok, now is it me or does that thing looks like a giant bird that looks like Dyna Blade, except with the same colors as Dyna but the outside skin is green this time and its eyes are burning red, but shady black as well. It's a green giant bird that looks like- oh, I see now. Oh my gosh!

That bird is the REAL flying monstrosity that destroyed all of the crops and chopped down the trees and frightened all of the animals! This explains everything about the flying menace! But something's not right about that bird.

"There's another one of you?! I thought you were the only one left in existence!" I said.

She shook her head in response to my answer. Then, my head came up with the most reasonable, craziest idea yet to this scene.

"If you're not the only one left, does that mean that one is your sister?" I guessed.

Dyna Blade nodded in response. That bird's her sister?! This is something I've never heard of before, Dyna Blade has a sister! I was stuttering in shock, trying to get one out my mouth, but I couldn't. The other bird then started to get hostile all of a sudden. We both notice this together that she was out of control, like something's wrong with her. Unexpectedly, we saw her color drain from rainbow to red, purple, black and white. Dark electric power was consuming her alive like crazy. The sky shifted to black and winds started to pour down on us. The background started to spin and kick up a storm violently while thunder bolts cracked like a nuke and winds started to become very powerful. The sister screeched for help, but it was too late. The darkness truly covered her. Her eyes are now completely yellow with no pupils and she had some kind of eye on the red jewel on her chest. Dyna Blade screeched when she saw this happen.

"What happened to your sister?" I yelled.

She cawed in some way to say that something took possession of her. Somehow I can understand her even as a human. I guess my instincts and habits stuck to me.

"Something possessed her? Wait, I bet Dark Matter is behind this- they have the power to possess people, and that eyeball on her red jewel must've been what they got through her!" I said. "What do we do now?!"

She screeched, saying that I have to beat her sister in order to free her from Dark Matter. I really don't want to fight her sister, but what choice do I have? NONE! I don't think Dyna Blade can even stand to fight her own sister, so that's why she asked me to defeat her sister for her.

"Alright, Dyna Blade, if you say so. Let's do this." I said. "Don't worry, we'll help you out, Dyna's sister!"

Then, that's when she looked at us possessed angry. She then shot a wind attack at me, but Dyna Blade blocked the attack for me with her body, taking the hit and was knocked aside, due to her sister's attack being so powerful than hers.

"Dyna Blade!" I ran over to the fallen Dyna Blade. "Are you okay?!"

She squawked weakly from that one hit KO attack. "I'm sorry, Dyna Blade! Just hang in there! I'll help your sister out for you!"

Dyna smiled weakly. I nodded and turned around to face the other Blade sister who was possessed by Dark Matter. The other side of her didn't want to hurt her sister, but the possessive side did anyway.

"Dark Matter! Alright, you dirty heartless being, bring it on!" I challenged.

The possessed bird looks at me and screeches out loud. Then, she flapped her wings, lifting her up in the air, and she dove at me with charge. I prepared to take on Dyna Blade's sister, hoping to free her from Dark Matter's control.

* * *

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

 **POSSESSED BY THE RETURNING DARK FORCE- 1ST BOSS BATTLE**

 **KIRBY VS DARK AURA BLADE (Pressure's On- Monster Tale)**

 **Boss Description: This legendary bird known as Aura Blade, has been one of the legendary creatures and the last of its kind and is the sister of Dyna Blade, the bird of Popstar. Aura Blade controls the wind, hence the name Aura Blade is where it came from, since she is in Aura Star. Everyone on Popstar has thought that Dyna Blade was the only one left, but I guess we were all wrong about that fact. Turns out there's more than one Blade on each planet, if you're thinking that and you'd be right. Now possessed, she's more powerful than ever, and she could blow the entire planet away if you don't stop her!**

 **Appearances: Kirby Super Star/Ultra, Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Dyna Blade, specifically)**

* * *

Dark Aura Blade, which is her name, has been mad driven by Dark Matter's minions!

 **Lock on to her weak spot by pressing both L and R at the same time automatically making a reticle to target enemy weak spots if they show it. They can be taken out faster by aiming for the weak spot, but you have to figure out what it is. All bosses have a main area you can attack that will be the most effective in combat, so be wary of that!**

I got ready to fight Aura Blade as she came charging down at me. With "Recon Robo-Soldier" ability, I finally got a chance to use a blaster on something. Aiming the blaster at her, I released the trigger on her and out came a cyan energy blast striking her in the chest, but she didn't flinch. I shot a few more times, but I had to roll out of the way of her charge attack.

I aim for the chest when she was done doing that attack. She flinched a little bit. Then, she spat wind balls from her mouth, making two side to side pairs of mini tornadoes twirling at my direction. I leap over them with ease while charging up my blaster and unleashing a scope shot bigger than normal critically at the chest.

She shook it off, and then she slashed her wings in my direction repeatedly faster. Avoiding the razor blade of her sharp wings, Aura jumped in the air and soared, reaching to grab me with her talons of death. It was a close one, to when I thought she would actually get me. I didn't know what to do, but then my vision scouter told me to throw a bomb at her from my gun. Obeying, I pressed the button that switched the fire mode to bomb mode in the gun. Aura's sharp talons was ready to claw at me, but she's gotta be quicker than that if she wants to avoid the bomb that I shot at her chest by surprise. She tried to escape the blast radius, but it failed as the bomb went, "KABOOM!" all up in her face!

She critically took damage and flinched heavily while crashing to the ground. Aura Blade shook it off, and roared, revealing the eyeball of dark matter. Oh boy, I think she's pissed off now and she's going to plan something different.

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated!**

She spread her wings and soared up to the sky, and floating there. Her wings summoned all of the wind, then flapped her wings shot to the ground, sending me sky high to her level. I yelled as I was immersed into the air. Switching to Jet Blaster, my jetpack activated, making me float in the air. Then, the sky started to move, making the background circle around while we fight.

Aura Blade's eyes shone darkly ever before and her metal talons shot from her feet, looking like missiles that were aiming for me. Swiftly, I avoided the talon missiles that exploded after they missed their target. Then, I charged at her with Jet, with my sword in front of me, stabbing her in the chest, where I bounced off her spinning horizontally backwards. Aura Blade extended her neck at me, trying to scoop me up with her beak. I barrel rolled out of the way, and slashed her neck. Her head returned to her body, and she soared forward, going into the background, shooting green metal feathers from her wings in line curving straight towards the foreground. Boosting my way out of the attack, she then shot wind lightning bolt from her jewel engraved chest in multiple directions. Then, it became darker every shot.

I slashed my sword at nothingness when it started shooting projectiles from it. Using this, I slashed repeatedly at will, managing to eradicate the dark bolts. Then, without further hesitation, Aura Blade opened her mouth, unleashing a vortex made of wind itself, flipping me around like a ragdoll. Luckily, she left an opening for her jewel chest. I boosted to counter the vortex, keeping me in the center, floating. The vortex started to cease, giving me the chance to strike her.

Now, with my sword, I threw it at will and right at the chest like a boomerang, hoping that it will make it. Once it did, she then roared in pain, then falling to the ground below us. And that's when I knew I've beaten her. The second she was defeated, little explosions were booming on her in a frenzy.

She spun spiral to the ground, crashing in a mighty boom explosion wave of purple color, unable to continue on from this point. Descending to the ground, I stood my ground as I watched the darkness expel from Aura Blade, exposing itself as a dark ball of energy. It then fled from the top of Gale Peaks and away from this area, thus returning Aura Blade back to normal, as well as the dark sky and the wind barriers ceased and shattered like window shards. I did my victory dance, being the standing champion of this boss battle.

"Yeah, I did it!" I cheered in victory, raising my left hand in the air and my right foot out.

* * *

 **Dark Aura Blade has been defeated! Victory!**

 **Exp Points: 30 points = Level Up to Level 4!**

 **Health Points increased to 100!**

 **Next Exp points in 30!**

 **All stats increased by 10!**

 **Item retrieval: Aura Potion & Wind Shield!**

* * *

Ending the boss fight, I noticed Dyna Blade is back and is okay. Aura Blade opened her eyes, seeing the both of us standing there. Slowly getting up, Dyna Blade cawed happily seeing her sister okay and embraced her by hugging with their wings. I smiled at this, knowing that I was able to set Aura Blade free.

Aura Blade turns her head in my direction and rubbed her face against mine, showing her gratitude in that way. "Thank you, Kirby." She said.

"You're welcome, Aura Blade." I replied, dropping the Jet Blaster ability. "So, that explains why you went mad all of a sudden. You were possessed by one of Dark Matter's minions, and it made you go insane! That's why you've destroyed everything! But don't worry, you're safe now."

"CAW!" Aura Blade then smiled in response, and so did Dyna Blade.

"Dyna Blade, just how did you manage to get here?" I then asked.

"Well, if you want to know, Kirby, I was just flying around, when all of a sudden, a weird portal opened up in front of me, taking me here to Aura Star. I was going to see how Aura is doing anyway, and I ended up here." She explained.

"A weird portal?" I said.

"I don't think you know this, but everyone from different planets just suddenly disappeared like that, and everyone on Popstar, half of them disappeared, because it seems that every single person are missing on Popstar the most. And it's through these weird portals that they were taken."

"People are disappearing, huh?" I wondered.

"All of these portals traps them on another planet, but hardly anyone at home even appeared in any one of all of the 7 planets, starting with this one."

"That means they all could be taken to one planet or maybe… Crystal Star! That's where Dark Matter is taking Kaila! They must be behind this! I've gotta hurry now!" I panicked.

"Alright then, Kirby." Dyna said. "We'll see you around and thanks for helping Aura Blade here."

"You're welcome again. Take care!" I waved.

And just like that, Dyna and Aura Blade flapped their wings and left the top of Gale Peaks and into the endless sky in the background. Waving, I ran to the goal door, finishing Gale Peaks, and solved the flying monstrosity problem, while landing on first place in the goal game, receiving 30 stars, a 1-up, and a Metamato.

So then, the area for the Jewel Chamber has opened up for me to head to. Seeing the Jewel Chamber in sight, I ran to the next area, which is the Jewel Chamber.

* * *

 **Level 4: Jewel Chamber Of The Wind (This New World- Monster Tale)**

Looking upon the massive ruins, the road to it was just a spiral climb to the entrance. The whole building looks like a temple or a forgotten fortress that is in the form of a wide and long rectangle with grey blocks and green vines growing on the walls like moss, while the entrance gate has two pedestals which houses the wind element and holding it in place. The whole place was floating with nothing holding it in balance, and the road was connected to Gale Peaks but I was already at the middle of the floating road, running in a spiral direction all the way up top. The second I reached the entrance gate, I saw the two wind pedestals, and the double door that had the wind element engraved on the door post.

"So this is the Jewel Chamber that Maddie spoke about. She did say that I have to pass three trials or something and do whatever at the end of this place, so… I guess I shouldn't waste any more time and go inside." I said to myself.

Walking up to the green and grey double doors, the doors automatically bolted and cracked opened at my presence, not after the wind element glowed green brightly. I gulped before entering the sacred chamber of the Soul Jewel, not before hearing the door close on the way in.

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub**

I cautiously stepped forward, looking around me, seeing the place in a wreck, but somehow implicitly under good condition. Like, there was debris everywhere that strayed from the columns that support the structure of the chamber, a green carpet was showing me the way inside the chamber, and in front of me but far away on the other side was a giant door, made of white marble rocks and green is the exterior of the colored lines along the fringes of the door. The door had a weird shaped keyhole locked smack on the middle of the door having a green orb puzzle piece made of three parts of it.

Examining it closer, my eyes turned to the direction of a 3 way corridor, leaving two of the doors locked and only one open. They were apart from the grand door, with one on the left, one on the right, and one up top in the middle, leading to a balcony of a circle, plus, the doors were portals by the way with its green light shining and were activated when I walked in, but trapped with locks of wind.

Just in front of me was a strange pedestal stand, which has engraved buttons or symbols or whatever there are anyway. Then, I noticed a message engraved above the weird buttons that really puzzled me, and boy, was it a long one.

" _Welcome, traveler, to the sacred Jewel Chamber of the wind, the Wind Chamber. These ruins are home to the spirits of the Soul Jewel, the sacred item that once originated from planet Crystal Star, where they act with the guardians of the Gem Stars to also protect the Cosmic Heart Shard, the source of Crystal Star's energy, power, and life. But alas, the spirits of the Soul Jewels have been banished in different chambers on different planets by that Dark Force of long ago now slained by an early 200 year Star Warrior, whose name is known throughout the galaxy for many years."_

" _Now that they've risen again, the spirits of the Soul Jewel needs the help of a warrior with a pure heart to take them back to their planet of origin, but if you are that one with a pure heart, the spirits needs you to overcome their 3 trials to prove yourself worthy of taking them home. In here, you'll see 3 green portal doors, called the Trial Portals, and all the way in front of you is the challenge door, which on your behalf you need to collect the 3 pieces of the Wind Orb from each trial you go to in order to unlock the door, to face the final challenge. The other two doors you see here are locked and can be unlocked if you have the first Wind Orb piece and pressing the next symbol you see here. The symbols engraved here will give you a new special power that will be useful to you by collecting all 3 pieces and if you've passed all three trials. Once you've done that, combine the pieces into its regular shape and place them in the keyhole."_

" _The doors will open in response to the key, letting you enter the spirit's final challenge, and let you have possession of the Soul Jewel here and in other Jewel Chambers. It can also break the defenses of the Dark Barrier in Dark Forest, if you are planning to go in there. The spirit's name is Galeroy, the spirit of wind. Pass all 3 trials, and you will obtain the Soul Jewel of the Wind Chamber. The first door on the left is available for you. Good luck, warrior of pureness."- End of Message._

"So, I need to go through these doors, solve the puzzles, and collect all 3 pieces of the Wind Orb in order to open the gate in front of me." I summarized. "Seems simple enough."

The door to the first trial has been opened. Shrugging, I entered inside the first trial, in which the portal sucked me inside.

 **Trial 1: Sea Of Winds**

Landing out of the portal door, noticing that the portal door disappeared, I looked around to see that the floor I'm standing on has a giant gap end in front of me, crumbled off before. In before the crumbled part of the platform, there was a few platforms that doesn't look stable, thin and weak. The place was well-lit, and not so dark, but light enough. From the distance with my goggles, I see the other end of this room with a piece of the Wind Orb floating over a wind pedestal.

All I have to do is cross over this large gap that has nothing but a few platforms and an endless bottomless pit, surrounded with wind power. Boy, was that deep! The, there was a sign that says this:

" _This is Trail 1: The Sea Of Winds. Think of this like a moat you have to get across, only with wind. See those platforms there? They are not stable and will crumble underneath you, but however, there is another way to reach those far away platforms, but you cannot use a flying ability is this trial. Above you, are Beam Links, used to swing across chasms from point A to point B. You need an ability that corresponds with Beam Links."_

I gave it a thought for a while, then my head settles on an ability that acts like a whip. I then transformed into a joker like person, with a split clown hat that is red and yellow, with a white spike headband, with my clothes and hair being red and yellow at once, and my sword had turned into a scepter that has a blue orb top and the handle golden yellow. This was the "Beam" ability that was not showed off earlier. I then figured out how I can attach this to the beam link.

 **Use the standard B attack, the Beam Whip, to grab the Beam Link, then swing using the left analog stick and press A to jump at the right time! Exp points can be gained via trials too.**

Using the Beam Whip, I cycled the beam scepter like a whip, having enough range to catch the link, swinging me back and forth and onto the unstable platform. Landing, I felt the platform crumble underneath me, so spotting another one, I whipped and grabbed the nearby Beam Link, taking me safely from the crumbling platform and onto the next one. And so the process repeats over and over again. Finally, I swung from the nearby Beam Link which took me to the end of this trial, and right at the orb piece, floating in midair.

Cautiously, I grabbed the orb piece out of the pedestal, safely and nothing bad happened.

 **You got the 1st piece of the Wind Orb! 2 more to go! Exp points are 10.**

Then, a portal appeared on the right side for getting the orb piece. Walking inside it, I was taken back to the main hub.

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub**

I fell from the ceiling, and landed in front of the pedestal thing, where the orb piece floated to the first pedestal on the left. It then unlocked the next door on the right and it just stood there, floating, that orb piece.

Then, without any hesitation, I ran into the next portal door and was sucked inside for the next trial awaiting me.

 **Trial 2: Double Trouble Arena**

Landing outside the next portal door with it closing behind me, I jumped up from the ground and dusted myself off. Seeing an arena in front of me, looking at it with pure curiosity, I then walked some more, but not before seeing another sign.

" _This is Trial 2: Double Trouble Arena. This is a fighting arena that you must take down 10 enemies down in here, and they will put up a fight, so they're not messing around. The thing is, there will be two of each enemy that you face here while the arena moves to the end of this trial, in time being, you must defeat them all before the arena stops at the orb piece, or you'll fail this trial. If you have a double wielding ability, then I suggest you make use of that."_

 **Use the old fashioned moves of the Sword now with two blades to attack more than one flanking opponent by pressing B and with combination moves! Exp points are 10.**

Come to think of it, I haven't used the Enhanced Ability, "Twin Blade" that often. So, since this requires to have a double wielding ability, I figured I'd use Twin Blade this time around. So, dropping Beam and turning into Twin Blade, I had the same two swords from before, the balled end are now black and white blade on my hat, and my goggles were on top.

So, jumping into the floating battle dome, I draw both of my weapons, ready to duke it out with whoever's coming. I felt the ground shift, now moving forward in the direction of the orb piece.

That's when the real battle begins. I then saw two giant enemies crash down from the sky, looking like Giant Waddle Dees. They ran at me, throwing a giant punch at once on me, but ducking below the attack, I spun and uppercut them with a double slice, followed by an overhead twin strike and a smash blow. The impact launched them both in the sky and exploded just like in Super Smash Bros. Next up, it was Giant Waddle Doos, who projected beam whips at me from two corners, but without thinking I threw both of my swords at them, stabbing them in the bullseye, thus killing them in one hit and I think I saw some blood spew out them, but I couldn't see that before they exploded. After that, Bronto Burts and other enemies known started appearing, but the last 3 encountering monsters looks different, or do they look familiar, sort of? The first one looks like Blade Knight, but with two swords, the second one looks like a blue jet guy fused with Blade Knight, but with the jetpack and sword, and the third one looks small and round like how I used to look like, but this one is cyan all over, has the features of any recon robot, and that thing's looks are like a robot, but a shrimpy version with yellow eyes, white gloves, black boots, and a blaster. I don't know why they look so familiar, but if they don't have names, I'll be glad to name those three new monsters.

The Blade Knight with two swords, let's call him, "Double Knight."

The jet guy and Blade Knight fused together, I think the name would be, "Rocketeer Blade."

The robot look alike of me would be better called, "Dispatch Robo-Soldier."

After beating the tar out of all of them in time, I realize I made it to the end after beating all of those monsters. The floating arena came to a screechy halt, stopping in the orb's presence. Bouncing off the platform, I grabbed the trial's second orb piece from its pedestal.

 **You got the 2nd piece of the Wind Orb! 1 more to go!**

Just like before, a portal appeared to the left, taking me back to the starting point all over again.

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub**

Descending from the ceiling, I land in front of the pedestal, placing the next orb piece in the available pedestal along with the first one. From upon sitting it there, it cracked the lock on the last trial door that was on the stairs on top.

As usual, taking the stairs, I leap into the final trial door of this Jewel Chamber, ready to snatch the last piece like a thief.

 **Trial 3: Aim, Fire and Balance**

Landing out of the twisted portal, again, I then come across a rocket launcher that reminds me of that rocket launcher stand from Triple Deluxe to blow some obstacles into smithereens. Looking across the horizon, the orb piece was floating on the other side, but with a dark lock guarding the captive orb. A giant gap was involved in this trial, and but above and in front of the edge of the other side was a green floating target which actually to me resembles a giant eyeball similar to Dark Matter, except besides the fact that it was green and floating, the eyelid remained closed for what could be an eternity. Then, another sign came to meet my married pair of eyeballs.

" _This is Trial 3: Aim, Fire and Balance, the last trial of the Wind Chamber. In front of you is the Wind Bullet Cannon, used in wars by being locked in one place and fire now improved with today's latest technology and some corresponding features of these known items today. That floating ball is Wind Eye, a target being made with the purpose only to be used as a switch for other locks and doors. That eyeball acts for the switch to make the lock shatter, freeing the orb piece at once, but there'll be more than just one of those things you have to take down, and it retaliates in return to knock you off balance with your aim and shot rate; that's why this trial is called, "Aim, Fire and Balance." All you have to do is hop on the cannon, at least with something that acts like a blaster or anything close enough to it."_

That's what the sign basically said: to shoot that eyeball for the lock to break on the orb piece. What kind of trials are these? I moan out an exhausted sigh from my mouth, jumping onto the cannon. The cannon was like that rocket launcher from before, but different, now that it's silver and green like the wind, the seat was like silver and grey in the form of an arcade racing seat. The control panel was dusty grey, but in good condition at least to be working, added with 2 slot thingies that seems only compatible with a blaster; the thing looked like an empty blaster case slot for crying out loud-what else did you want me to say, huh? Looking in the front of the cannon was the bullet holes, where the ammo recoils and gets blasted from, looking color acceptable enough anyway. Added to the thing, the two blasters were connected together in the holes of the bullet holes, along with a scope hole used for close up range above the blasters with the same shape and size of my vision screen but wider and decent like range.

It was confusing at first, but the sign said I needed to have a blaster with me-! Oh wait, why try to find one when I have an ability that lets me do that shooting practice. Now this time, I switch into Recon Robo-Slayer, having my blaster in my hands right now. Inserting the blaster in the slot thing along with another one at my disposal, the cannon grabbed ahold of them, taking them inside the panel, and after a few moments, the twin guns popped out in two hold up positions, making them glued in one spot allowing them to move left and right more flexible like motion control. The screen then started up, ready to fire and aim. So, I got ready with my hands and fingers on my blasters which are eager to shoot some targets.

 **When in Bullet Cannons, use and hold the left and right joy-cons horizontally to move around the cannon and the blasters, lock onto multiple targets or enemies in shot range from 5-10 targets with L and R, and fire with ZL and ZR using the star target in front of you. Make sure to not take damage as well, cuz if you're about to be attacked, shoot the projectile before it hits you or to counter attack if the projectile is deflectable. Exp points are 10 and are available through these types of stuff-P.S.**

Then, all of a sudden, the walls gave birth to Wind Eyes through circle holes on the side, siding with the lone Wind Eye who now awakened from its slumber and is ready to attack. Steadying the reticle on the target, I then shot a blast from the cannons, unfortunately missing that Wind Eye by one foot. It starts radiating energy like a bright beacon charge of neon green, unleashing a green energy spike ball, no wait, it turns out to be very small. I was thinking to myself, "Hah, what harm can _that_ do to me? That's gotta be the worst attack ever whoever created this!" Unfortunately, I should've remembered the one fact that all attacks can do devastating damage in any shape or form, because that small ball splitted into a mass attack of multiple energy balls that came forward in a circling line.

"Say hello to my little friend, suckers!" I triumphantly yelled as I unleashed the trigger, launching a sniper like blast that slashed through each and every Wind Eye trying to attack me as well as their weak attacks. Each struck Wind Eye exploded into a green fog after being hit. They made formations such as the X, the circle and even the Triforce, which I personally liked. I took them all down, feeling pretty good about myself. After the last Wind Eye exploded, the lock on the Wind Orb has shattered to pieces. I leaped off the cannon, returning my weapon back to my disposal and into my hands once again. A bridge opened up, leading to the Wind Orb. Upon following that route, I approached the Wind Orb and removed it from its shackles.

 **You got the 3rd piece of the Wind Orb! You obtained all 3 pieces! Now head for the gate and unlock the door! Exp. Points gained are 10.**

Then, the portal appeared open, taking me out of the last trial back to the main hub room.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub; Total Exp. Points are 30.**

Landing from the ceiling one more time, I made it in front of the pedestal where the 2 other orb pieces lie in place. As I placed the last one on the available pedestal, the orb started glowing a bright green as they circled around together, thus combining into one. The light blinded me to turn away as they've become one orb ball again. The light had ceased for a while not before it struck me in the chest with a beam of light. I stumbled in pain from the smash of light, but now I feel a warm light and a new power surging inside me. It then flashed brightly once more and then it calmed down. That's when I see the Wind Orb floating in place and then moving and falling into my hands. I saw the symbol engraved inside the orb, containing the lines of the wind and it had a star in it as well. I wonder what they have to say now.

* * *

 **You created the Wind Orb into whole again! Now you can open the door to the main event of the Wind Chamber and take on the main challenge! You've also gained a new power moveset of special attacks called, "Chaos Overdrive!" This is a special moveset that can unlock your true power attack and destroy anyone that stands in your way in one hit K.O! You gained a special attack, "Storm Wind!"-Page 1.**

 **The new move you gained under that category was, "Star Chaos," a starting star move where only you can use, and it's where you shoot rising stars from your hand in a deadly swarm blast like if you were doing the Kamehameha, but different in your own way. This is used without an ability. It's not that powerful, but powerful for starting off easily, and in due time, all overdrive moves will be powerful up to bat. You'll gain a total of 8 overdrive moves mainly and special moves will be common to get, and can equip up only to 4 Overdrive moves as well as 4 special moves in the ability screen when you press +. –Page 2.**

 **In Single-Player, with all of your party members, the directional buttons serve for changing characters by pressing each directional buttons, but when in Single Player, activating your Chaos Overdrive requires you to press both ZL and ZR at the same time to unleash your special attack, while magic attacks and items requires you to press Y to open the selection of items and tap on them with the touch screen or hold Y again. If you want to switch overdrive moves or use a different one, don't worry-the way you put them in will go in order. But to use a Chaos Overdrive attack too much will result in a temporary unavailability to use them. The 6 stars above your health bar acts as to how much you can use special and overdrive moves. Once the last star is used, you can't use your overdrive moves anymore, so the only way to refill up on SP is to equip an accessory that regenerates your SP. This will apply to each character, but not in a group way. They each have their own individual SP, so no need to worry about that and it slowly regenerates but in a long time, so be wary!-Page 3.**

 **If you are using both Joy-Cons to play in Multi-Player while everyone else is using the various kinds of controllers compatible with Switch, then feel free to use the directional buttons for your overdrive and special moves. Every 3 levels you will obtain a special move, and overdrive moves are only obtainable through Jewel Chambers, so remember that, alright?-Page 4 End.**

* * *

Sorry you had to read that. Anyway, after I've finished with that long explanation, I rushed over to the grand door, placing the Wind Orb inside the lock. It glowed brightly, showing the symbol of the wind as the tumblers unlock themselves like grinding gears, making the door open slowly. The door starts chanting as the doors made themselves available to enter inside.

As I walked inside the door, there was a Star Point, in which I went and saved my progress, and the results were shown here.

* * *

 **Progress Saved! Showing results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 1, Level 1-4: Jewel Chamber-Wind**

 **Lives x 11**

 **Collected Abilities: 11 so far.**

 **Current Ability: Recon Robo-Slayer**

 **Current Level: Level 4, Next level 5 in 50 Exp Points.**

 **Health Bar: 100/100, extends to 120 by next level.**

 **Magic Attack: Storm Wind (Equipped to Y)**

 **Overdrive Move: Star Chaos (Equipped) Press ZL and ZR to activate your overdrive move at once.**

 **Current Location: The Spirit Arena: The Wind Jewel Chamber**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

With that out of the way, I walked inside the grand door with no hesitation, ready to face whatever is waiting behind this door of wonders. Then, the doors closed behind me on the way in, showing that there's no turning back.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber: Spirit Arena-The Gem Soul of Wind**

Stepping forward and ever deeper into the room, I couldn't see a thing for a while, because it was too misty and dark as well. My mind was filled with kind of scared thoughts, for I don't know what to expect now. Then, I alter my vision on a floating light in the middle of this dark void that looks like it resembles a jewel… no, that must be the Soul Jewel!

Its mind aurora of power corresponds in green, with the shape of it looking like a crescent moon, on the day of a solar eclipse that was almost full like a pie holding the half shaped hole on the right side with a star hanging in the center of the hole, looking altogether like a moon, this time the color is gale green, resembling the element of wind. I could feel the flows of wind itself blowing like a wind storm like never before, or is it just me feeling the coldness? Slowly, I reached for the chance to get a closer look at it, enticed by the jewel calling out to me, and I was reaching for it…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Just a bit there…

"POP!" The jewel then unexpectedly just disappears from my grasp the second I was about to grab it!

"What? It was right there! How?!" I stammered relentlessly. "Who?!"

" _Heh. What do we have here? Someone here to challenge me to a duel, I see." An anonymous voice just boomed around the dark, misty void of my vision._

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Show yourself, whoever you are!" I turned around to see whoever's saying that. Is it an ambush, or an illusion?

" _Hmm… Your heart is full of… Confidence, Bravery, and Kindness. Plus, pink all over. So, you're the one who passed my trials, huh? I must commend you, pink boy." It said, sounding so much like a man's voice or maybe a teen's voice frequency. "If you are able to pass the trials, congratulations, which means your heart is pure angelic and flawless."_

"Well, I mean, they weren't that much of a trial, but it was interesting, to say the least. I actually got to use a cannon, finally, so I must thank you for that as well, also with this special move or whatever this is." I shrugged. "Oh, and I'm not just a pink boy, by your definition, man."

" _Feisty, eh? You do have a lot of potential inside you, giving you the strength to carry on your adventures. That's unusual for a boy to have that kind of power that is most capable of containing the galaxy inside you. You've made it this far, well, at least starting, I suppose. I must say, you have the fighting spirit of that Star Warrior himself, and you somehow resemble him, in a way." He observed._

"You can see my will and spirit? Who are you, if you can do that?" I asked.

" _Glad you asked, because it's time for your final test of my chamber, pink boy. Behold, The Spirit Arena!" He said, with a snap of his fingers, although I couldn't see him._

Then, light emitted from a tiny ball that grew and extended, lighting up the whole room, ridding the dark and misty void. It revealed a room made of a sparring arena, but the center has a giant hole in the green and gray floor. The walls were circular around the room and I could see the door that led the way out of here. But my eyes were fixed upon a giant statue that was glued to the middle of the floor. It was just a rubble of grey stone blocks that looked nothing like a statue, no lie. But something about those rocks seems… suspicious in some way. They seem to reform pieces of a person statue that has been chopped off the body and were donated here to rust away with no proper care. My eyes darted to the sight of two large fists, stapled to the wall like stapled papers and posters in execution for no reason.

I backed up a little, not knowing what to expect. I dropped my last ability earlier, so I only had my sword with me. I got into a pose with my hand on my back, grabbing the handle that is tucked away in the sheath, ready to draw it when the time is right, my left foot is in the front while my right foot is in the back, spreaded away in the opposite direction of the front foot, my body position is lurched forward a little bit for me to reach my sword, and my left hand was raised to my body, with it being clenched.

"W-what is this? What are you?! Who are you, answer me now?!" I asked. Then, the same voice came back to taunt me, and then he whistles, like right on cue for something.

" _Pink boy, time for your special trial, a duel, you may say. I am a spirit of this jewel, the Gem Soul guardian, Galeroy!" He introduced. "Prepare yourself, pink boy! Face the awesome power of Stone-Galeroy if you want this Soul Jewel and prove yourself worthy!"_

"Tch!" I grunted as I saw the rocks rumble from the ground, rising in command to their master, combining all together to form… a STONE GIANT?! Its face looks similar to Wham Bam Rock, in a way, now looking green this time-wait, Wham Bam Rock?!

"Wham Bam Rock?! You serious, man? I'd never seen that guy since The Great Cave Offensive. Trying to be like the other guy, aren't cha?" I reacted.

" _My boy, you ready to get it on, or are you just getting ready to fit into your chicken outfit?" The spirit teased._

"Hey! I am not a chicken!" I said, pissed off now, stomping my left foot hard. "I never chicken out on ANYTHING AT ALL!"

" _Then PROVE it, on the battlefield! Let's see what kind of power you have that got you this far, and I won't hold back at all!" He spoke through the replica of Wham Bam Rock, forming gestures with his hands._

"Alright then. BRING IT!" I challenged. "I'll show you who's chicken now!"

" _Now that's the spirit! Let's go, pink boy! Prove yourself worthy of my Soul Jewel!" He yelled. The stone rock face then summoned his fists from the walls, becoming the next Master and Crazy Hand. Then, after summoning his two hands, he gave a mighty battle cry to start the battle off._

" _RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 **Duel Alongside The Jewel Spirits- 2nd Boss Battle**

 **KIRBY VS STONE-GALEROY (Boss Theme 2- Spark the Electric Jester)**

 **Boss Description: This is the spirit of wind himself, also known as Galeroy. He's the first Soul Jewel spirit that was made to guard alongside with the Gem Spirits until… they were banished. Now, he awaits those with pure hearts and the will to take him and the others home to Crystal Star again. He controls wind, and he inhabited stones that formed the look alike of Wham Bam Rock. Be warned: He can go hardcore on you in anyway possible.**

 **Appearances: Kirby Super Star/Ultra (Wham Bam Rock specifically, now called Wham Bam Wind in this story)**

 **Stone-Galeroy has challenged you to a duel!**

* * *

" _Get ready to brawl, pink boy!" He taunted. Making his hands rise to the air, he smacked both of his fists in a battle cry. The floor shifts into a straight line as the background turns dark, showing the face of Wham Bam Rock look alike. Now this is the real setting of the original boss fight with the real Wham Bam Rock._

"Let's do this!" I pointed. Accepting the conquest, he smirk with his WBR face as he mimicked his hands to attack. He launched a smashing fist into the ground like he's doing an objection in court or just pounding the ground. Back flipping out of the way, I dashed at the open hand, cutting it like I'm chopping onions or slashing falling stuff.

It didn't stay that long and it vanished, just like the original Wham Bam Rock does. Appearing again, he lowered his fist to the ground, charging up like a rocket. Once he slammed it forward, I double jumped out of its attack radius, timing it right for a downward thrust that went through the rocky hand. It disappeared again.

Reappearing again, Wham Bam Rock-no, let's call him, "Wham Bam Wind" for now, then pointed his hand at me and did it like a gun. When he opened fire, the hand just left, unleashing a rock slide storm, a homing attack. Luckily, I've obtained the Wind Shield from the fight with Aura Blade, so by this item, I activated the shield to defend myself.

 **Wind Shield Activated! 5 Stars left!**

The shield placed me in a green barrier ball that fitted my size like we're in Super Smash Bros. The sounds of rocks crumbled against the sheer power of the shield, also reflecting them right back at the face and the visible hand at once. Galeroy then flinched heavily just like Aura Blade from the petrifying sheen of bam rocks.

"Like POW! How you like me now?!" I taunted. "Is that all you got, huh? I'd expected something more challenging, so it looks like I've won. Ha!" I said, holding my sword over my back. Galeroy, from the WBW body then shook it off, and then he spits out a rock from his mouth that looked red.

" _Not bad, pink boy. I must commend you for that. But the fun's just getting started! Let's see how you deal with THIS!"_

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated!**

He roared as he changed the arena from the original fighting style to a circular format and the background became white and wind starts to pour in as if it was acting as water being pouring in a glass. The wind starts to blow heavily, sparring around the arena, and it was starting to blow me off the floor if it could. Floating platforms appeared on the curves of the arena for some reason.

"What is this wind?! Are you trying to blow me away, literally?!" I raised an eyebrow on that question.

" _Wait till you see what I have in store for you, pink boy!" He said as the replica moved out of the center with both stone hands at his mercy. I guess it's time to fight stone with stone, man, that didn't sound right when I thought it. Galeroy's clearly has something up his sleeve, I can tell. So I simply thought in my mind, and mini brown energy lines came from nowhere, entering inside and transforming me._

 **Transforming Ability: Stone**

" _Huh, he seems to have change forms, I see. Just like the Legendary Star Warrior, but let's see what he's going to do with that."_

Becoming Stone by doing that, I saw the hands appearing side to side in a fist. One of them starts rolling up a wind up punch, and its speed was increasing by the second. He then was about to throw his fist literally, but did he pull off a 360 degree turn, shooting his fist in the opposite direction. The spin off took me aback by surprise, seeing it fly around the arena like crazy.

The flying fist then stopped doing all of that crazy flying, then readied its punch on me, pushing back, then releasing his anger. The incoming bullet fist suddenly gave me an idea on something crazy to try. I developed the idea while I was doing Tango with the other fist, who did odd slice attacks and starts punching, but I countered that by smashing it with my knuckles.

Since I have stone knuckles on me, I decided to give it a shot. I stood my ground, and I noticed the other hand doing the block punch hand, meaning that they were gonna trap me and crush me in a fist lock. Galeroy looked like he was gonna win this fight.

" _Ha-ha-ha! I've got you now, pink boy! Try to escape this one alive!" He said, in "looks like he's gonna win this one," expression._

"Heh, that's what you think, Galeroy!" I said, suppressing a smirk on my face.

" _Just what are you thinking to do, boy?" He demanded. "You gonna cry in your chicken outfit?"_

"I told you, I am not a chicken, nor do I EVER chicken out on anything, and I'll be willing to take that risk if it's gonna lift me higher!" My voice boomed. "If a situation like this, there's only one thing left to do if you're about to get crushed; there's one place you can go!"

" _And where's that, pink boy?" Galeroy taunted. "Where else can you escape?!"_

"Simple: like THIS!" I yelled.

The fist was about this close to squish me with its charged up wind fist, but the second it was at the point of no escape for me, I waved at Galeroy, "bye-bye," then simply just leap into the air and onto the floating platform, like a last minute dodge, accidentally with the charging fist crashing into the other hand, knowing that it was screwed to pieces, knocking each other out to the floor. The head of Wham Bam Wind was stunned as well, giving me an opening to strike. But what was I planning to do, you may ask, is really what I never did with Stone before.

" _What? Y-you e-escaped m-my a-attack?! B-but h-how?!" Galeroy stammered, stunned._

"If you're going down, you can only go up, and now you're going down!" I stated, preparing my special plan.

Using the awesome power of Stone, I picked up the two rocky fists fallen to the ground with ease. The hands wiggled tirelessly to escape me, but they've failed. Summoning all of my strength, I threw the twin hands over my shoulder, smashing them into the ground and over and over again. Galeroy hollered in pain, and when I was done, I made lots of cracks in the hands. I turned to face the stunned Galeroy, with both of his fists pointing at him.

"Well, Galeroy, looks like you're screwed." I spoke, ready to smash him with his own two fists. Then, forming the hands into fists, I got into the rebound position to swing at him. I was charging up my attacks, feeling the energy flow inside me.

" _No! It can't be-"He started to say._

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, firing my laser punches. Then, once I was filled up, that's when I let it rip!

"EAT!" I yelled, punching him with his own left hand.

"MY!" I yelled again, swinging him with his own right hand. Then, leaping in the air, I did one last charge up attack with both fists, as if I was going to do a slam dunk on Wham Bam Wind. That's when I gave the last blow all I've got.

"FIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTSSS!" Is the last thing I yelled before I slam dunk the stone fists right back at him, pwning him in the face, thus ending the return of Wham Bam Rock. The two fists shatter into a million rock shards, followed by mini explosions that crawled up all over his face look alike, throwing him back into the center, and giving the biggest explosion off wave yet.

" _ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in admitting his own defeat. I knew I've won this trial and how! I did my victory dance, spinning and doing the peace sign in a victory pose, beaming brightly._

"Yeah! I passed the trial! Who's the chicken now, Galeroy?" I cheered, being the champion of The Spirit Arena.

* * *

 **Stone-Galeroy has been defeated! Victory!**

 **Exp points= 20 + 10 points. Level up to level 5! (Bonus for No damage)**

 **Health Bar increased to 120!**

 **All stats increased by 10!**

 **All abilities has evolved and upgraded!**

 **Items gained: Revive Star & Aura Metamato!**

 **Next Level 6 by 70 exp points!**

* * *

After the list of what I've gained passed, the Wham Bam Wind reformed and turned back to stone, shattering into little pieces, just like how it used to be from the start. The wind ceased its defenses, fading away into nothingness. I looked upon the crushed up WBR, or at least what's left of him. That guy was hard to beat earlier before with only one hand and his health is stiff. Oh well, that's the last time we'll ever hear from that guy again. I then was startled by the sound of Galeroy, who appeared before me as a ray of green radiant light.

Then, the light begins to mold a person, a boy that looked just like my old form, with green hair and skin, with the feet being dark green. His eyes are green, he has green blush marks on his cheeks, his mouth was a decent neutral smile, and he had a green scarf that was wrapped around and below his mouth, but in a good distance between his feet and his mouth. Galeroy looked just like me, but different; he had his stubby arm holding his other stubby arm in pain. My eyes could not stop looking at this spirit as he began to speak.

" _Ugh… looks like I've underestimated you, pink boy. I admit my defeat to the hands of a child. You've proven that you have the pure heart, and the qualities of a caring hero. It makes sense to why someone like you passed a spirit's trials. I think we've got ourselves a winner!" He said._

"Um, thanks, I guess." I said, not sure of what else to say. "We're cool now?"

" _Definitely, pink boy. And now that you've passed my main trial, I now deem you worthy of my Soul Jewel, so here you go!" He snaps his fingers through his stubby hands somehow, showing another floating platinum light that was also shining green. The Luna shaped soul jewel was floating in front of me, falling into my hands. I raised the jewel in the air, like I gained a new item, and I did._

* * *

 **Congratulations! You've obtained the Wind Soul Jewel! This like the opposite of the Gem Stars, this time looking like a moon shaped crescent with a star gem floating in the middle. You've received this for passing all 3 trials of this Jewel Chamber and beaten the spirit, Galeroy, in battle! Now you have to take this Jewel back home, and it's not over yet! You have to pass other trials and retrieve the other spirit's Soul Jewels. They can break the dark barrier in specific areas, which is also the boss stage, so be prepared!**

 **Now placed in Key Items section. 1/7 Soul Jewels and 0/7 Gem Stars collected! Good Luck, Kirby!**

* * *

" _Hah, doing that like Link, aren't cha?" Galeroy said. I just shrugged at that. I guess it was in the right mood, so why not? "Hey, there's something that rubs me off about you in a way. When we fought, you've seemed to gain a new form of Stone, just like the Star Warrior, Kirby. How are you able to do that, pink boy?" He asked._

"Oh, that's easy: Copy Ability, that's how." I answered. "Oh, and my name's Kirby, not just Pink Boy." He kinda stood back when I told him who I was.

" _No way! You're KIRBY, THE LEGENDARY STAR WARRIOR HIMSELF, AS A HUMAN?! That actually explains how you've passed the trials in the first place! No 16 year teens or older fighters would never step foot here and pass them all of a sudden. Your heart is bursting with pure heartiness, you have love and care inside, and you possess the most powerful ability in the known universe! Pink boy- I mean, Kirby, you are the galaxy's only hope now, I hope you know that." He explained with wisdom. I nodded for everything he spoke to me._

" _So, since you are here anyway, I can tell you're here for a reason, is that right?"_

"Yeah, I am."

" _Let me guess: You crashed here by an old enemy, the master of pure darkness, Dark Matter, in an attempt to save Princess Kailaine, taken care of by Merina and Maddie for 5 days, your friends are poisoned except for you and your sister, and when you've found out about us, you came here to receive our help to stop this mad darkness before they take over the galaxy, did I get it right?" He summarized before I can even say it._

"Yeah, that's right! But how did you-"I started to say.

" _No need to tell me, because I knew you were Kirby from the moment you stepped through the doors of the chamber, passed each trial, and during our duel, I was playing dumb, to be honest, and sorry about that whole thing earlier. I just love to mess with people, get them mad. So, I'm pretty sure that you need some help to rescue all the other Gem Stars and save Princess Kailaine from Dark Matter after all. Being in this form, I can tell that they've cursed you and everyone on Planet Popstar, also causing weird side effects on anybody that is an animal or a creature, like Dyna Blade here was able to speak now, which is why you understand her and Aura Blade, and there's at least one Bird Blade on each planet, making them all brothers and sisters." He explained the reasons behind the things that happened._

"Wow, you sure know a lot of what's going on around you." I complimented.

" _Why, thank you, Kirby. Anyway, your sister is okay now, and she recovered from the dark poison curse while you were making a course here, and don't worry about your friends: they'll be okay, unless the poison kills them first within 1 hour; maybe half an hour for the fat guy. Now, the only way to finish this planet level is basically the last thing on our to-do list: When you have completed all levels of the world stage, it is ALWAYS required to take down the boss of this world to move on to the next world. So, that's our main goal now, Kirby. Also, I hear that Emerald crashed into Dark Forest, home of the great talking tree, Aura Woods. He's now gone hostile because of Dark Matter and kidnapped people and held them captive. We have to rescue Emerald at once!" He said. "Consider this your trial exam, Star Warrior. You'll get your diploma if you can defeat the dark villain and free him. Are you ready to endure this challenge?"_

"You said it, Galeroy! Let's go get the Gem Star from that dark tree!" I said.

"That's more like it!" He said, whistling on cue for the grand door to open. The double doors cracked open for us to go through, obeying their master at his command. Galeroy went inside the Soul Jewel, flying straight into the doors of ascending light. I sprinted behind, bouncing from the arena and into the light door, following the free soul spirit straight out the door, finishing the level of the Wind Chamber. Going into the Goal Game, I blasted out of the cannon and into first place, doing my dance and receiving 30 stars, a 1-up, and a Metamato.

* * *

 **Level 4 Complete!**

Outside on the planet map, Galeroy, inhabiting the jewel, flew sky high into the air, absorbing a multitude of green energy, then unleashing a bolt of energy on the barrier, eradicating it like a tumbling tower, not after cracking like pieces. Then, the whole remains of the barrier shattered, lifting up the curse from the forest of terror.

 **Galeroy has destroyed the Dark Barrier, unlocking the road to the boss of this world!**

"Well, the barrier is down on Dark Forest." Galeroy said. "Now, we can confront the dark tree and rescue Emerald from their grasp!"

"Alright, let's do this." I said. Now walking into the boss stage, I was ready to take on the fiend of this planet. Then, we both entered inside the Dark Forest, hoping to save the Gem Star.

 **Would you like to save your progress and exit? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Returning To Title Screen…**

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 6!_

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Finally, Chapter 6 is done after two weeks! I'm really sorry about the delay from before, readers. I had some things going on lately, and it really delayed me from writing, plus I was also planning the next worlds, characters and bosses. This also took me about 34 pages and 14,565 words to write, so tiring, I know! So, here's a few things I'm gonna mention about what you've seen in the chapter.**

 **If you are confused and would want to know where I really got the battle system from, I use a reference from one of my favorite GBA games called, "Summon Night Swordcraft Story", an old RPG game where you are a Craftknight Apprentice, and the gimmick here is that instead of getting and buying weapons, you must make your own weapons by collecting materials along with your Guardian Beast, your companion that you pick on your own, and you must fight with your created weapon. The battle mode is not like any other. You fight in a side scrolling mode where you are allowed to move, jump, attack, block, and use magic spells freely with ease. It's a really fun game in my opinion, even if it's not that well known. That's also where I got the 6 star magic and item limit from. The only downside is that your weapon has durability and can break in battle, leaving you with a hammer-the only weapon that doesn't break, and once you've used all of your magic, you can't use anymore, so you have to use it wisely. Other than that, it's a really fun and epic game, and I recommend this to anyone who likes RPGs like this one.**

 **The bosses in this chapter were references to Kirby Super Star, with Dyna Blade and the return of Wham Bam Rock. The thing about Aura Blade being Dyna's sister is not real, or the thing about there's more than one Bird Blade, so that's not real, but it's fan-made by me, duh! Any expert Kirby fan should know that! The trials don't seem like one, but I made them "Ability Based", featuring the potential of each ability like those Challenge Rooms in Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Dream Collection, with each of them supposedly made for certain things. So that's how the Chamber system will work. Also, I've added Boss Descriptions just like the other 3 best Kirby games before and the sentences before it says boss battle are the names of the boss fight via the soundtrack name, so it's a nice touch if you agree with me.**

 **The last thing I wanna say is that I'm currently updating the main chapters, so that was another one of those delays, because it took me that long to realize that I've forgot to add something in them or forgot to make changes in the dialogue or the story sequences, and I've been changing the prologue a lot lately cuz that was the main chapter that needed those changes. It also connects to chapters 3 and 5, so you could skip the part of the girl's dream if you want to. The final last thing is that the title is now changed to: "Kirby RPG: Legendary Crystal Princess," so that's the last thing I wanna say. This story was not only to entertain you, but to support a Kirby RPG for the next Kirby game, so if anyone wants that, then this might be just for you; this is my version, though, so keep that in mind, ok?**

 **Now that's been taken care of, next time on chapter 7, apparently, Kirby and Galeroy will confront the beast known as Aura Woods to rescue Emerald along with a new character that is tagging with them, and after this fight, with the gang all recovered, they set off to the next planet! Let me know what you think of this in your reviews, and I'll try to improve or change whatever's wrong with this to you. Anyway, sorry you had to read all of that note and have a nice day! Byyeee!**


	7. Chapter 1: Emerald & Kazela: Act 4

Chapter 1: Emerald & Kazela: Act 4

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiii! So, if you read or even did at all my author's note, I've explained a few more details about the stuff that you might ask, regarding abilities, trials, RPG references, the GBA game, "Summon Night Swordcraft Story," or why I added those two bosses in the mix. For the gameplay details of the story, how do I say this? I got it! Think of this story's RPG style as those two sub-games from Planet Robobot, "Kirby 3D Rumble" and "Team Kirby Clash" combined into one, the overworld being 3D Rumble and the Battle Mode was Team Kirby Clash. On second thought, I should've said that a long time ago or I could've said that the overworld and the action battle mode was 3D and 2D for SNSC as well. If that was not well explained, then I apologize, dear readers. Anyway, I do not own Kirby and all properties goes to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo-disclaimer, and that's all I really have to say, none other than enjoy Chapter 7, which will have 2 parts in one chapter. Have fun! (Reference to a song on SMRPG: LOTSS, and I do not own that, so don't give me any strikes or anything, just reference, okay? Also, the boss will have to wait, because these will be dungeon mazes before reaching the boss, alright?)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 recap…**_

 _ **The last time we saw Human Kirby, he went through from Gale Peaks, only to discover a similar flying monstrosity that looks so familiar to someone on Popstar. He scales the mountain hill, and by reaching the top, he encounters Dyna Blade unexpectedly, only to be encountered again by her sister, Aura Blade, who was under possession by Dark Matter. After defeating her, Dyna Blade and Aura Blade leaves Gale Peaks, with Kirby heading to Jewel Chamber, to overcome the three sacred trials to retrieve the Wind Orb pieces. When he reaches the grand door, he goes head-to-head with the Gem Soul Guardian, Galeroy, where Kirby receives the Wind Soul Jewel for defeating the spirit. The two characters sets off to Dark Forest, where they're about to encounter the main enemy of this planet….**_

* * *

 **File Select: Choose A File!**

 **File 1 Selected!**

 **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl 5. Party Members: Kirby. Soul Jewels: 1/7 collected. Last Left the Game: World Map, 1-5: Dark Forest.**

 **Continue from this point? Yes.**

 **Now Loading… Load Complete! Picking off from where we left off…**

 **Level 5: Boss Gate**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Part 1: The Great Brawl

As we reached the entrance to the forest, the barrier was broken already by Galeroy. The forest was dark alright, considering the fact that it was resting on a mountain near a floating island. It's already creepy enough, with the interior glowing shade darker and darker with every step you take, making the setting more eerie than before. My stomach was all tied up in dimensional knots, since it's a black hole, literally. Galeroy popped out of his Soul Jewel and made himself his spirit human form. He turns to me as a result.

" _This is it, Dark Forest, home of the great tree of 2,000 years of age and counting. There's no doubt about it-Emerald must be inside here. You ready for this, kid?"_

"*Sighs*. Definitely. Let's get this over with." I gulped a few-no, more than once, nervous and sweating with fear. Damn, why should I be nervous about this? I never chicken out on ANYTHING! Come on, be a man! I had to say that to myself before we both venture into the creepy forest, unsure of what to expect. There was a sign that only said: "Beware of the Forest Dungeon, find the triple stars and the Ultra Star to proceed to the center." That was not helpful, but who cares anyway? Not us as we strolled inside the eerie forest of darkness.

* * *

 **Road to the Enemy: Aura Wood's Forest Labyrinth (Simplified) (The Forest Maze- Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

Walking forward, on guard for anything, we looked around to see nothing but trees that forms a path in 4 different directions. This kinda reminds me of the Forest Maze in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. I did play his game in my own due time, so… We decided to take the left path as a starter. There was one path that did not look available, so we decided to check it out later.

Anyway, I did whistle to the tune of the Forest Maze while we walk. (Remix of the Forest Maze)

" _Super Mario, oh, RPG, the Game is the only one just for me!"_

" _When I play the game, I get lost in a phase, then I find out I'm stuck in Geno's Maze!"_

" _Gimme Frog Coins! Gimme Mario! Gimme Frog Coins! Gimme Mallow!"_

" _Gimme See Ya! Gimme Geno! Gimme Cookies! Of course, we'll get you that, Mario!"_

" _We need to mute that stupid voice! I need to get those damn Frog Coins!"_

" _There are many secrets in this game, many of which drives some peeps insane!"_

" _Why we try to cheat in a really good game? Just sounds like crap and it makes you look lame!"_

" _Exiting the forest is super simple: all you do is follow these path turns, for the rest of your gaming life."_

That was all I could whistle before Galeroy told me to stop doing that. It was catchy, though because it fits in right with this forest. As we were walking, the trees starts making pathways, like a maze but a road leading to something very big with a yellow path and the trees pointing the way. The way to wherever it was starting to get suspicious to me. It seems we've been in circles the whole time as we kept going, but we were starting to get nowhere at all. Each path we took warped us back to the beginning, not before we found these weird keys, but we have only one of them. Once we grabbed them after we solved a puzzle like we found puzzle pieces and placed them on a tree, a pathway opened, taking us back to the start.

" _Is it me, or are we… lost?" Galeroy asked. I turned to him in response, regarding that question._

"I don't know… maybe we are lost, because usually there's nothing like this before a boss fight. We usually get power-ups or something like that." I said, unsure. "Then, there's a big gate that takes us to the main event. My only guess is that we have to get through this place in order to reach our destination. That's how it works in this format, I guess."

" _If that's true, we'll never make it out alive of this stupid maze; in fact, I think this was a maze in the first place! We're getting nowhere because we simply followed a path that we thought should lead us to the tree, but look where that got us- WE'RE STUCK IN THIS FOREST MAZE!" He shouted angrily at that fact._

"There has to be a secret to this stupid maze, I think. There's always secrets to these kinds of puzzles." I said, thinking with my arms crossed, while tapping my foot.

" _Hmm, there was two pathways when we entered inside, leaving one unavailable. We took the left path first, and following the route of mazes in different pathways, we ended up in a puzzle area and solved it. Then, the tree hole coughed up this trinket here."_

 **You got the Aura Star Key! I'm not sure what it's for, but let's hold onto that for now, maybe it might be used for something. Now added to Key Items in your inventory.**

" _Then, a stone door slide open, and when we did walk into it, we ended up right at the start of this maze. I really don't know my way out of this, but I have to conclude that there is something we have to do." I thought._

" _Hmm, I think we have to do something first, like there's something we have to find here in order to reach the center." Galeroy summarized. Then, he snapped his fingers to an idea he had. "Wait, Kirby. I think I got it! Remember when we found that area with the puzzles and got this key in return for solving it, right? We took a path that led to that place!"_

"So, are you saying that we have to find these star keys by finding the puzzle rooms by following the route that takes us to them?" I asked.

" _Seems like it. I mean, there would be no point of giving us these keys if they were meant for something greater. I think we need to find them all or maybe use them on doors or something." He said. "There was that one door that seemed "inaccessible" at that time. Maybe we need to find the key that fits that keyhole!"_

"Oh, I get it! All we need to do is choose the route that will take us to those puzzle rooms. Since the left path is cleared, where should we go next?"

" _Let's take the right path this time, then we go for the one on the bottom cave part, and then we go after the one that is blocked by that stone keyhole." He carried out what we're going to do in order to make it._

"Alright then, let's go!" I said. Galeroy went inside the Soul Jewel that I had with me and we head for the right path. Now I know this might take a while, so I'm gonna skip to the part where we get to the last one.

 _A few moments of turn taking and puzzle solving later… About 5:45 in the sunset. 2 or 3 hours left._

We went to the bottom path, where we had to fight enemies, take paths, and receive items. We were almost to the puzzle room, just now we have to find which route leads to the puzzle room between left and right. After that, we arrived at the last room where we have to assemble a stone statue of a snake lady by placing stone snakes in the holes of her hair, which is Medusa, you know that. Then, we had to carry that heavy thing to the podium by crossing a moat, using a raft to cross it, which I'm not sure why a moat's doing here in a forest maze on a mountain. When we did, the statue turned crystal green, giving us a special item that glowed from the chest.

 **You got the Ultra Star Key! Now I know what they are for! This is the Boss Key that'll open the pathway to that stone door which leads to the boss. That's your main goal in any dungeon/boss levels: to collect the triple stars and the Ultra Star to proceed to the center. That'll break the door and open the road to the boss! Find them all or you won't reach the boss at all! Now added to Key Items.**

"The Ultra Star Key, huh?" I said as we warp back to the start. "That's for that door over there! We can get out of this place at once!"

" _Finally, we're done with this maze! Let's bounce!" Galeroy said._

We walked over to the pathway door in the middle, looking upon the green door, made of stone and has the face of a skull. There was a keyhole spotted on the middle with the star shape, and the key was glowing green.

* * *

 **Use the Ultra Star Key on the Boss Gate? Yes.**

 **Used the Ultra Star Key!**

* * *

I placed the key inside the keyhole, and the key miraculously turned itself and unlocked the door in a full 360 degree turn. The key then sparkled away in green sparkle dust, making the door erode and crumble to pieces. The barricade was shattered, and the road to the center was sparkling in green, literally.

 **The road to the boss is now available! Now you can challenge the boss and rescue Emerald!**

"Now that's been taken care of, let's go rescue Emerald and defeat that tree!" I said.

" _You said it, Kirby! Time to receive your diploma and let's see if you have what it takes!" Galeroy added._

"What is this, graduation? Makes no sense!" I said. We entered the pathway that leads to the main controller of this forest dungeon.

* * *

 **Unexpected Encounter: The Suspense Approach**

Following the pathway of the boss road, we run into vines that we used to swing across the gaps. Then, we encountered a Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy that was glowing radiant green with energy. I walked over to it, transforming into a green guy that had a green outfit color, I had green bracelets on both of my wrists, my eyes were green, and I had a hat that had a pattern of leaves with a green gemstone in the middle of the headband with a yellow band around my head, and my hair was green as well. I think you know what this one is.

 **You gained a new ability, "Leaf!" Now added to your ability inventory and is accessible! World 1 abilities all collected! 12/12 collected. There's a number of abilities you have to find and collect on each planet star. Try to find them all!**

"Yeah baby! The Leaf is back!" I yelled.

" _Oh, so that's how you gain abilities as human. You may have lost your inhale ability, but you still have your copy ability inside you!" Galeroy said. "Makes sense not to go the whole thing without copy abilities. If they put it there, that's a suggested ability that is useful to you to take them down."_

"Alright then, enough stalling! Let's do this!" I said. We ran up the spiral pathway, which was stilled on a giant large and wide area of a mountain top, where we can see the whole forest from here, though it looked bigger on the inside than the outside. We managed to reach the top, the actual gate being a double door with green crystals poking out on the sides, glued to a tall tree post and a wide one. There was a Star Point nearby, so we went and saved our progress.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 **Current Results:**

 **World 1, Level 1-5: Boss: Forest Labyrinth Maze**

 **Lives x 12**

 **Collected Abilities: All 12 collected!**

 **Current Level: Level 5, next level 6 in 70 Exp Points.**

 **Health Bar: 120/120, extends to 140 in level 6.**

 **Magic Attack: Storm Wind**

 **Overdrive Move: Star Chaos**

 **Current Location: Boss Gate of Dark Forest**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

After that, we head straight to the door that pushed open, giving us entrance inside. The two of us dashed inside, with the doors shutting us in.

 **? Mysterious Encounter**

Walking further into the dark eerie place, we looked around our surroundings, seeing nothing but trees, fog, and darkness.

" _Don't let your guard down, kid. Something's up, and we can't afford an ambush." Galeroy warned._

"Mm-hmm." I nodded and grunted together as I walked and stood in a battle stance, to be prepare to take down anything. We then stumbled upon a lighted area, and by going there, we felt a blast of wind and sunlight from there. We were at the center of the forest. It was a big and wide space with trees having light from the sun poking through them. The top had a small circle that made it easier to see the sun. The floor was its original color with a yellow circle path. We walked more into the wide space, not sure of what to even expect.

"Well, this place is the only place with light." I said. "Seems too weird, if you ask me."

" _Hey, what's that over there?" Galeroy pointed to the cages floating in midair, looking like they're made of leaves, but it seems to be rusted. Maybe they're steel leaves, that's why._

Galeroy and I turned to each other, thinking what's going on. "They're steel leaves on the cages, or does it look like cages with magic barriers to me? I wonder what's in those cages. There might be something inside them, maybe? Hey, what's that sound?" I was forced to listen to the quiet sounds of something. Something… humming?

" _Beats me." Galeroy shrugged, but something caught his eye that made him look even closer. "Wait a minute. There IS something in those cages! And the sound's coming from there! Let's get a closer look."_

We cautiously walked over to the floating cages which were actually just handed upon green metal chains? The cages weren't that high, but in a good distance enough for us to see. I flipped on my goggles to see well. From my POV, it looks like there's one giant cage actually, not just many. The sound mark the point on the radar because it trailed right in this cage. As we looked inside, we could see…

"A HEAVYLOAD OF PEOPLE?!" We both said in unison. Then, we ended up rephrasing or adding to that. "A HEAVYLOAD OF PEOPLE- TURNED TO STONE?!" To our surprise, our eyes revealed to us a cage full of statues that resembles people, frozen in place like they were stoned from Medusa, the evil snake lady creature. I could feel the pain from each individual that I come across.

"I knew it. Something fishy IS going on here!" I exclaimed. "People were disappearing, that's what Dyna Blade said. Now it's true that people are captured and taken here, then they turn them all to stone and- hey, there's someone moving there, and it looks like a… girl?"

I pointed to the girl on the other end of the cage, who had her blond hair showing and her back turned, but the noise was coming from her. She looked like she was crying at first, but she's actually… singing. She was harmonizing to the tune and singing the lyrics, something about her family and why they had to leave her and her sister. It was sickening sad, it touched my heart, and I think Galeroy shed some tears. I wonder what happened to her. She finishes, not long before she turns around and walks to where we were inside the cage, but the shadows hid her face like a ninja, only showing her sapphire blue eyes. I don't think she can see us through the cage because of how the bars are.

"Who… are you?" She slowly asks. "You have to get out of here now, before the talking tree comes back- no, wakes up!"

" _Actually, that's why we're here. To solve the mystery of the missing people, find a very important item that it took from ME, and destroy the den of evil that possessed the tree." Galeroy explained. "There's no need to worry, we're here to help you and everyone else. Wait, what did happen to them?"_

"The tree did this to them." She replied. "No, a black ball with an eyeball made the tree did this. He wasn't like this before they took over him. They captured people and then they turn them to stone before placing them here. I… they… they didn't turn me to stone, but they said they're gonna take me to another planet called Crystal Star."

" _Crystal Star?! That's where they're taking Princess Kaila! We have to get her out now before-"_

" **WHO DARES TO ENTER MY FORBIDDEN FOREST, WHO?!" A dark voice shouted out of nowhere. We look around to see who's shouting that. The girl seemed terrified now or something.**

"Oh no! He's here! What are you gonna do now?!" She said.

"Don't worry, we got this!" I said. What I didn't notice was that there was a giant tree BEHIND the cage that is the same height, shape, and size as Whispy Woods, with the bark looking all green- no, purple and black and the leaves are kinda red and light fuchsia.

" **Hmm, what do we have here? A pink boy and the spirit of the wind together here, in my forest? How juvenile. What could they want with the hostages?"**

"Show yourself!" I demanded

" **So, it seems you're the ones who dares to break into the sanctuary that is called my home. I see. You're the ones that I've heard so much about, especially you, pink boy. I bet you're here to take back the Gem Star, Emerald, I presume?" A light shined and in front of the tree, there was the Gem Star, trapped in a crystal prison. It looked like a girl, which I didn't see in time.**

" _GALEROY! HELP ME!" She screamed before she disappeared into the tree._

" _EMERALD!" Galeroy yelled._

"Just what are you trying to do, turning the people you've captured into stone?!" I demanded. "And what are you trying to do to that little girl here, huh? You've been capturing people to take them to Crystal Star, aren't ya?!"

" **Hmm, let me think: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PINKY. I think it's time for you two to blow away, and if you want your girlfriend here, Gem Soul, you can think again, sucker!" It said again. "You two can just go home, you pathetic dopes!"**

" _This guy's really pissing me off, Kirby! I'm not going anywhere without a fight, you bastard! If you won't give us everyone back, you're gonna have to learn the hard way, bub!" Galeroy challenged. "Give us back the people, that little girl, and GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SON OF A PRICK, OR YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" I've never seen Galeroy that pissed off from the time we've met, and he's right though._

"Galeroy, calm down for a minute. But he's right, you stupid tree! If you're gonna think you're all that, you can think twice, buddy!" I added.

" **What is this? You want to fight against the great woods himself, is that right? Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, you fools! I've never met someone who certainly has the guts to take on someone like me. You wanna brawl, huh? Then let's get it ON! HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" He laughed.**

The giant tree then starts shaking about, rumbling the ground and everything on it, as well as everyone that is back at Aura Town. Then, we stood our ground as the green tree starts to come to. It's a trap!

"Ah, it's ALIVE!" I yelled. "He sure sounds like an old man who pretends to be the fat guy on christmas!"

The tree shook and shook until a face popped up on the tree, the eyes so black green and shady, with the branch in the middle as its nose, and the mouth had a white beard that was replaced with all this black and purple color. The bark which is his skin looks cracked, I mean, wrinkled as an old man. But the one thing that stood out was the **eyeball,** which was hidden over his forehead as the eyelid in a long line wrinkle. He blinked, then he roared in laughter. The girl let out a yelp, and Galeroy let out his anger.

" _Kirby, you ready for this?" Galeroy said._

"Yeah, let's do this Galeroy!" I yelled. I then notice a green shadow lurking in disguise from sight in the leaves and branches not long ago…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Aura Town…

"Merina, when will Mom and Dad come back? They've been gone for 2 months now."

"I don't know, Maddie. All they said was they were going somewhere, like on vacation or said something about going to Spring Breeze Town over, and it's weird because they left their bags and whatever behind here. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Eh, it does, but I think they're lying just so they could go somewhere without us secretly! How rude! You know them, they don't tell you about their business because they got it from not cha-"

"Not cha what?"

"Not cha business, that's what."

"Oh. P.S., that punch line was terrible."

"Eh. So anyway, it's almost done. Kirby should be back by now or at Dark Forest. Wonder how he's holding up."

"RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Hey Merina, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a roar, the tenth one we've heard all day, Maddie."

"What is that sound anyway?" I asked. We were done with the antidote, finally, when Mackenzie came crashing in the door. She was breathing in and out with exhaustion.

"Guys! You know about that scream earlier? That was Aura Woods! That means Kirby must've made it to Dark Forest and must be fighting him now! Everyone's outside looking at the fight with him!"

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison. We all dashed outside the door and ran to the town, seeing everyone gathered around staring at Dark Forest, watching the fight with Aura Woods using that Jumbo Tron that somehow visioned the scene which is weird.

"Kirby!" I said. What's going on there?!

* * *

Now Back To The Fight…

" **RISE, MY CHILDREN! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AURA WOODS!" He yelled. Then, 4 mini versions of Aura Woods sprouted up from the ground, screaming with little roars. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**

 **BRAWL WITH THE DARK INVADERS- 3RD WORLD BOSS BATTLE**

 **KIRBY & GALEROY VS AURA WHISPY WOODS (Death Wish- A Hat in Time: Seal the Deal)**

 **Boss Description: I'm pretty sure you recognize this ol' tree again. We all do. This guy looks like Whispy Woods, but there's more than one kind of talking trees in the galaxy. This tree is Aura Woods, an old tree of 2,000 years of age and counting still. He was a nice and wise tree that is, until he was taken over by the Dark Matter Force, and then he became evil; he started kidnapping people and turning them to stone, all except for that girl. Now that he's captured Emerald, it's up to you to stop him before he goes too far! Remember the times you've faced him before and use that to your advantage!**

 **Aura Woods appeared and summons his children! Get Ready To Brawl!**

* * *

I ran and skid, not before pulling out the Leaf ability and raised my fist at him. One of his children sproutlings shot puff balls at me, but with ease I leap over them and attacked with a razor leaf. The other 3 jumped and ground pounded the floor with rocky shockwaves. Jumping over the shockwave, I smashed my hand to the ground, making a leaf fist rise up under them and smashed them upwards like an uppercut.

They crashed with the other one, but they had joined together making a cannon that shot apples, poison apples, and rocks. They were coming in fast, so I performed a guard that defended me in a pile of leaves like a bush. Believe it or not, the attacks went right through my defenses without hurting me.

Frustrated, they took in some air and unleashed a strong wind attack that consists of wind beams. They scattered everywhere, striking the ground or the air and exploding in shock balls. They all hatched a plan and ran in different directions. From each point they were on, the children sprinted at me to flank me and once they got closer, they leaped into the air to jump me.

But I was one step ahead of them, and I started to spin around slowly and slowly, increasing the speed of my spins. The children were confused on what I was doing, but by the time they realized it, it was too late for them. Leaves swirled around me in my control and around me they go nonstop like a tornado. The centripal force pulled the 4 children in the vortex, swirling them around fluttering lessly. I trapped them in a leaf tornado, then I unleashed an outburst of leaves like an off-wave, sending them flying right into Aura Woods, smack on the face, with one smashing the white eyeball on his forehead. The 4 fell to the ground, defeated, and they exploded.

"Hah, take that! Who's the sucker now?"

" _What you're going to do now, huh? Ready to call it quits?"_

" **My children! YOU… YOU TWO SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" He roared in monstrous anger, thus revealing the eyeball of Dark Matter that is yellow.**

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated! Aura Woods is now enraged!**

" _Just what is he doing now?" Galeroy said._

Aura Woods then rumbled from his roots, shaking the ground with power. Then, with one tug, he jumped from his standing spot with his roots moving freely. Then, he landed right in the middle of the circle pathway, attaching his roots to the ground. Then he roared again, lifting up all of the trees and have them floating there, along with the cage. The whole place was open to all the sunlight and revealing an open space.

"What the honk? He just cleared up the whole damn forest!"

" _He's trying to pull a fast one, eh? Let's see what we can work with here."_

We stopped in the yellow circle pathway where Aura Woods was. He grew his roots gigantic on both sides where then he proceeds to crush me together. Turning in Jet Blaster, I stored up my jetpack with power. Once I did, I waited for the right moment to juke the swaying roots. The second he was about to crush me, I did a blade booster jump upwards into the air and successfully avoiding the vines that only crashed into each other.

Landing on the ground, the attack repeated for two more times. He put two of his roots into his mouth, and he whistled? Weird.

"He whistled? What for?"

" _Kirby, behind you!" Galeroy warned._

Looking back, there was an incoming swarm of MISSILES?! WIND MISSILES?! I rolled out of the way to avoid the missiles incoming, only to realize that they were homing missiles. They circled around Aura Woods, then went straight for me with no mercy.

"Damn! Homing missiles! Must've been from Clanky Woods. Hmm, maybe I should try that wind attack from earlier to deflect the missiles."

 **Storm Wind activated! 5 stars left!**

At first, nothing happened. I was confused because this attack was said and was guaranteed to work. Then, Galeroy jumped in front of me for whatever reason.

" _Heh, don't worry, I've got this, Kirby!" Galeroy said. He raised his right hand in the air, wind enveloping his hand, then he pulled back, starts swinging his arm in circles, with needle green light power surging at his hand. Then with both hands, he threw the wind attack like he was doing the Kamehameha, unleashing a horizontal tornado attack. "Take this!" He shouted. The missiles were stopped and sucked in, swirling around the vortex. Then, Galeroy clapped both his hands at the same time, throwing the missiles right back at the owner/sender. Aura Woods was engulfed in wind bomb explosions from his own missiles._

"Whoa, man! How did you did that?"

" _I'll explain later. The eyeball is exposed!" He said._

Aura Woods was stunned from the attack, with the eyeball being dizzy as well. With Jet Blaster, I jumped into the air with me jetpack charged up with sparks. Then, with no hesitation, I shot at the eyeball with full force.

"Eat on THIS!" I yelled as I stabbed the eyeball like a knife, but it was more like the drill that'll pierce through the heavens!

The impact was powerful enough to make the tree scream so loudly. Then, he snapped out of his trance and roared again.

" **THAT'S IT! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND, I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared.**

* * *

 **Phase 3 final activated! Aura Woods is now completely pissed off!**

" _Now what is he up to this time?!" Galeroy said._

Eventually, the trees descended down to their original places as well as the cage, after Aura Woods jumped again, this time he summons a piece of a platform from the ground his size and it floated.

"Now he summons a floating piece of land?" I said. Aura then roars again revealing the eyeball again, but it looked red this time; it was white the first time, then yellow the second time, now it's red the third time. Looks like we have to strike the eyeball again and we win.

" **DAMNIT, IT'S NOT OVER YET!" He shook his head violently side to side, dropping hails of shards all over the field from his hair of leaves and branches.**

"Wah! That was close!" I said, avoiding the attack. I then spot him holding rock bombs from roots of his evil, planting them in the ground. They're from taller trees and they hold the island in place with the rocks on bottom, and his roots that connects to the island and the taller trees. He proceeds to attack by shooting wind balls from his mouth while dropping Gordos and rocks from his head. He even shot a barrel laser blast of wind at us from his mouth.

"Tch! He's going all out on us! And we can't even reach him, but how?"

" _Kirby, try to slice the roots that holds up the piece of that ground and Aura_ Woods _with something that can reach that distance!" Galeroy suggested._

"Long range distance? … Ah hah! This is a job for Cutter!" I said. I turned into Cutter, with my usual Cutter hat and the rest of the usual stuff.

"Heh heh. Get ready to taste the awesome sheen of Cutter, Whispy Tree!" Yelling at those words, I unsheathed the boomerang blade from my hat with two eyes. Then, lurching back, I was stored with power and my two eyed hat shined with light, targeting the roots. Then, I tossed the boomerang at blazing will, spinning as a much giant blade than its regular size. The flying cutter slashed straight through each of the roots that were holding up the island. Each root can be heard as a SNAP, a loud snap that resembles the sound of a broken twig. The boomerang cutter, done with its job, flew straight back into the palm of my hand.

Retrieving the boomerang, the roots has all been hacked up, falling to the hard ground along with the piece of ground, the roots, and Aura Woods as well. We all watched as he crashed to the floor, stunned again, exposing his weak spot again as a red eyeball that leaked bloody tears? I dropped the Cutter ability, turning back to my regular form with my sword.

" _He's almost done for! Let's finish him, Kirby; aim for the eyeball!" Galeroy said._

"Alright, let's do this!" I wanted to try out that overdrive move ever since the last episode. I felt surging power flow through my veins, a new feeling of warmth and power. I steadied myself on the eyeball, ready to pull off this new move.

"Hey, Aura Woods, want us to give you something very special?" I asked. He kinda woke up from his stunned trance, and looked at us slurred dazed like.

" **Eh, wha-what i-is i-it?"**

"Say hello to my little friend, STAR CHAOS!" I yelled, preparing to strike.

" **A what?" He asked. I'll bet he didn't see this coming!**

* * *

 **Overdrive Activated! Star Chaos!**

I raised my hand into the air, summoning all star power everywhere that gathered around the palms of my hands after tossing my sword into the air. Then, I pulled back both of my hands, energized with power, ready to burst.

"You ready for this?!" I yelled. "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"STAR CHAOS!" I yelled, throwing one fist forward then the other one back, then it repeated. I unleashed a flurry of rising shooting stars that looks like the attack from the Robo-Halberd cannon attack, blasting with golden power. Each star stabbed and engulfed Aura Woods in a sea of torrent stars; each hit resulted in him yelling in pain.

Then, without thinking, I did the pose of doing the Kamehameha, and from my palms, out came a triple giant star that comes from eating more than one or two things. When Aura Woods saw this coming, he knew he was screwed.

" **AW CRAP-"That was all he had to say before the triple star blast pulverized him, and as a result, he was drowned in explosions from the sea of explosions.**

" _Rest in pieces, sucker!" Galeroy said. A dark horizontal lightning bolt appeared in front of him along with blinking bright light, making the tree spring into the air against his will, flipping back helplessly to his original spot with mini explosions that followed him on the way back. Then, a giant explosion filled the area with blinding white light. There was dark balls that were expelled from the forest as eyeballs that flew up to the sky, retreating. Aura Woods had a tear on his face that came from his eye, showing that we've won. I did my victory dance, ending with my arms crossed. And if you think we've won by luck, you're wrong. Actually, I've beaten some tree of this look alike here a lot; it was too damn easy like that._

"Yeah, we won!" I cheered. "Not so bad, if I say so myself!"

* * *

 **Aura Woods has been defeated! You Won The World Boss Battle!**

 **Exp points: 80: Level Up to level 6!**

 **Health Bar has increased to 140!**

 **Next Level in 110 exp points!**

 **All stats increased by 20!**

 **WORLD 1: AURA STAR ALL CLEARED!**

* * *

We watched as all of the Dark Matter forces were expelled one by one still, fleeing elsewhere. It then got faster and faster, making a white light fill the screen. In fact, it was happening everywhere on the planet, showing that darkness was no more here. Then, one of them was removed from Aura Woods, turning him back to his original color. That one Dark Ball was in the form of an evil sorcerer like wizard that somehow resembles Nightmare, only with a black and red cloak with Black as the colored stars and red as the embodiment of burning hell that covered up his body, he had an eyeball pendant jewel that ties his cloak together, his collar was straight up with spikes, and his head, his mouth was showing white on skin and had lips of the regular and he looked like an actual human from that view if his mask visor that looked like the one from Dark Matter Blade but was purple and bigger, his black headband with a ruby eyeball jewel, and his long, spiky anime hair that was black, but was made out of black, flaming waves that reached his back that corresponds to the hair of DM Blade weren't in the way. This Nightmare look alike has two red eyeballs than one rather.

He does nothing more than just chuckle at us. "Huh? Who are you?" I asked, stunned of this guy's new form of Nightmare.

" **Heh." He grunts more than a chuckle. "So, you're the ones that had fallen the great Whispy tree, I presume? You were more powerful than I thought you were, so I must commend you, Star Warrior."**

" _Are you in with the Dark Matter force? Just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Galeroy demanded._

" **Hmm… the Gem Soul of the Wind, am I correct?" He said. "… Alas, your questions will have to cease for another time, wind spirit. I have important things to do, like clean up the mess you idiots made here. Our paths will cross again, but for the time being… you may refer to me as, "Dark Soul" for now. Auralia! Retreat for now!"**

 **He whistles without the use of his hands (if he has any), with one look alike of him in different elements, colors and shape that teleported instantly here. Then, I remembered a green figure that was lurking through Aura Wood's branches; maybe that girl was behind this, not the dark lord, although he is in cahoots with them.**

" **If you are after the princess, then I guess I can show you now." He snapped his fingers like that.**

 **Then, a hologram version illuminated that shows Princess Kaila trapped in that same crystal ball prison as before. She was sitting with her arms crossed over her lap, and her eyes threw some shade that covered her eyes so no one could see her sapphire eyes. I gasped at seeing her, but in the end, it was just a hologram and the vision disappears.**

" **We won't forget this, but we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way again, Star Warrior. And now we must bid you farewell." With those words, the pair of Nightmare Dark Matter clones teleported in like a thin oval shape like how Meta Knight does it, and without a second to pass by, they were gone.**

" _What was that all about?" Galeroy questioned. I just shrugged, not knowing what to think or say. Suddenly, a light appeared with green energy in a crystal. It floated down, then it flew into my hands after shattering, the crystal outside the green light. The light ceased, revealing a green crystal star with two rings, the thing that we needed to endure the adventure._

* * *

 **Congratulations! You've obtained the Gem Star, Emerald! She's one of the Gem Stars from Crystal Star that was banished for some time and crashed here, captive. She will play a major role in your adventure, but that's for another time, you'll see. Now that you've saved Galeroy's "girlfriend?", that's one down, and six more to go! World 1 Complete!**

* * *

" _Emerald! You're okay!" Galeroy said. The Gem Star then transformed into another puffball form of me, with green skin, yellow feet, green and yellow hair streaks plus long hair, her eyes were blue, and she had a green bracelet on her right arm. She had a green scarf similar to Galeroy's, but it was dark green than Galeroy's scarf, which was lighter green. The grand spirit looked in our direction, smiling._

" _Galeroy! You saved me! Thank you so much!" She was beaming with her gratitude all over her expression, glad to be out of the hands of Aura Woods-no, I guess it's safe to say the hands of that Nightmare guy, Dark Soul, that's his name. Galeroy over here was having that awkward blushing moment, but I don't know why he's doing that, but it makes sense that he got a kiss on the cheek from Emerald, at least that's to say._

" _Don't thank only me-it was this Star Warrior here that really saved us all from Aura Woods." He motioned over and pointed to me while saying that sentence. "Of course, I did help out, but he's the one that gave that tree a good chopping for being bad."_

 _Emerald giggled as she floated over to me in surprise. "Aww, what a cute human boy you have with you, Galeroy!"_

" _Umm, Emerald?" Galeroy said. "That's no human boy. That's Kirby, as in the "Legendary Star Warrior" only human."_

" _Oh! Well, thank you, Kirby! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be trapped under Aura Wood's control." Emerald then leaned over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek with her lips. The two blush marks on her face expanded as well as mine._

"Wow, um, you're welcome." I said, awkwardly blushing, then feeling… green this time when I blushed.

" _So, Galeroy, you went and got yourself a Star Warrior to help you, I see. That's so sweet of you!"_

" _Yeah, I knew he was Kirby from the moment he walked into my chamber. He passed all of my trials, and beated me in a duel. I was happy to give him my Soul Jewel after that. Then once we did, going here was the last thing we had to do. The second we got here, we found something more shocking, and I'm not sure if you know anything about it, like finding a cage full of people turned to stone except for a little girl that was scheduled to be taken to Crystal Star long ago." He explained in his own words._

" _Oh, you mean that cage over there?" She pointed. "Yes, they were the people that were kidnapped and captured, and if someone rebels, that dark fiend turns them to stone through Aura Woods. Only the girl was still left. I think we should free them just in case they come back." She spoke as she threw a wind slash attack at the chain, making the cage plummet to the ground, but after she created a vortex that kept the cage in place and set it sail down smoothly and not too hard._

The cage shattered completely without any kind of force acting on it. Then, with the breath of the wind from her mouth, she blew a line of spring breeze that flew around the stoned people that upon once around them, the stone skin started to disappear around them.

We watched as the group of people were shifting back to normal from that grey stone prison skin. I see a multitude of people, like about 20 people were there, about 10 men and 10 woman plus 1 girl so make it 21. They were mostly adults, by the way. There was something I forgot to mention before I left to Aura Grounds. There was a bulletin board that had the missing people plus 1 girl signs and posters. There was 20 people missing, but there wasn't one for the girl. That seems weird at first, but now it makes sense.

The missing people mystery was solved. Everyone turned to stone was back to normal now, their looks matching the posters from before. Everyone was taken aback seeing the 3 of us standing right there; we just waved casually like nothing happened. I dropped my ability earlier luckily.

"Um…. Hi?" I said. "Are you guys okay?"

The crowd was mumbling to each other, trying to remember what happened to them, basically the five W's: Who, What, When, Why, Where? Then, one of them spoke up.

"Who are you guys? How did we get here?"

" _You all don't remember what happened to you, don't you?" Galeroy asked. He then proceed on to speak. "You were captured by Aura Woods and was turned to stone because he was possessed by Dark Matter forces. He became violent and mad with power and held you here captive for about 2 months or 3 or so. Long story short: we came and saved you, that 2,000 year old tree, and my girlfriend here, which was their main objective to keep her captive. We saved you and turned you all back to normal, you're welcome."_

"Wow, you saved us? Thank you so much!" One of them replied, followed by everyone else.

" _We couldn't agree more than to help you all out, but you should thank this boy here," Emerald motioned and flew over to me. "He's the one that drove the dark force away from your planet in the first place, and if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be freed at all."_

"Wait, how did a normal boy save us all?"

" _That's easy. He's not a human boy. He's a Galactic Star Warrior, as in the 'Legendary Star Warrior,' only human." Galeroy said. At hearing that title, everyone's eyes turned to my direction, filled with awe and shock and murmurs. They were shocked to see the Legendary Star Warrior right in front of them._

"You're welcome, everybody. The name's Kirby, if you remember that. I'm just happy to help." I said. "If you wanna know why I'm here, well, long story short: Dark Matter kidnapped Princess Kaila of Crystal Star, and we went after them, but they shot us down to your planet, and these three girls, Maddie, Merina and Mackenzie took care of us for about almost a week. So, since I'm the only one who recovered, I went out to find these two here and defeat the den of darkness here, and I have to travel to other planets as well. The End." I summarized, realizing that it was shorter than usual.

Murmurs were heard as usual, that's what you could mostly expect. Well, now I think we should get them home; we shouldn't stay too long here. "Alright, then. I think we should get you all home, shall we? Whoever's waiting for you all must've missed you for 2 months now, and you need to get back to them ASAP." I said. Everyone agreed with me as they head towards a green portal that I didn't notice earlier before, and then I realize that was the shortcut back to town or so. Each person teleported vanished as a green star that flew up in the sky.

Pretty much, everyone was gone for now, except for that girl earlier, to our surprise, who didn't go through the portal like everyone else did. She was still standing in that spot, with her head down, and her eyes covered in darkness that no one could see. Now that she's out, I didn't get a good look at her from before. Like I said before, she had long blonde hair down to the end of her back that looks just how Kaila's hair used to look like with the same kind of front bang she has similar to Kaila's, this time with purple wide streaks. Her eyes were blue, but I'm thinking Kaila again; her eyes are ruby red, the parallel version of sapphire blue. Her face look just like Kaila's, but it resembles a little anime girl's face. She was wearing a long shirt that was light lavender with no sleeves and the collar stood up along the sides of her neck, along with a black neck collar that clung to her neck about the shirt collar and she looks like she was not wearing any pants, but she was wearing a black short pants, it just hid under her shirt, that's all. No socks or shoes were covering her feet; she was barefoot the whole time-no, wait, she had white prism sandals or whatever on that has that same feeling with Kaila's. There was something else to that black collar, a star that has the same resemblance as Kaila's star shaped necklace. She was actually singing again with the tears of sorrow; the sorrowful melody made me leak tears from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall flowing. Emerald was leaking tears like crazy and Galeroy was sniffling and wailing like a little kid. Snapping out of the sorrowful trance, I approached her without breaking down.

"Hey, little girl. How come you haven't left yet?" I asked. "And where and how do you sing such a beautiful song? It was so sad!"

She looks at me with her ruby eyes and stares at me for a while. The sun was starting to set already, making it late to begin with. "Oh, I guess you, um…. I really don't know what to say-"

"*Gasps!*" She shouted not after sniffing me. I was confused at first, considering the dangers of around here. I thought there was something behind me or something. Emerald and Galeroy were shocked to know what she meant, but not me.

" _Um, Kirby? I think she sees you as something." Galeroy guessed._

"And just what do you mean by that?" I asked. Then, unexpectedly, she blurted out something about me that was gonna make this adventure a long one. You're not going to believe this, but did you know what she called me? She ran to me, jumped into my arms and said:

"SISTER!" She cried. The impact of her caused me to stumble to the ground.

" _Did she just call him, 'SISTER?!'" Galeroy yelled in shock._

" _Oh boy. This is going to be a long adventure, I can guarantee that." Emerald sighed._

"Uh, I think you are mistaken. I'm a boy, first of all, not a girl. Now let go, please." I demanded. She clung onto me, smiling with joy. I tried to remove her, but she stuck onto me harder than a parasitic tick.

"Oh, god. Help me, please." I shivered in my head.

* * *

Aura Town: 6:00 P.M.

The whole town was filled with people from town and those who were away from town. The town was banging with people that has returned after such a long time. I could see the happiness as their loved ones were united with their family again. Unfortunately, there was one who didn't find their family, and that was the girl who held onto me the whole trip. We were at Maddie and Merina's house, and it was a pain dragging her with us here. I saw that Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee were recovered and well again. Imagine their surprise when they saw the girl holding onto me, and it was ugly. Just think of Dedede saying everything about me getting it on, Waddle Dee was frozen stiff for whatever reason, Meta Knight was calling her a thing, treating her like an object he hasn't seen before, and of course he don't know-he got no girlfriend, Maddie, Merina, and Mackenzie couldn't help but tease and giggle at me a little, and Karly-boy, Karly was straight up PISSED OFF AND STRAIGHT UP J-E-A-L-O-U-S! She was pissed off more and angry like she's about to go up Super Saiyan on me. Galeroy and Emerald was too shocked to even say anything and that was about it. So I'll just tell you how it went down like this:

* * *

Karly's POV- A Lost Girl: Part 2

I looked at the 3 other unconscious members as the girls served them the herb. The poison that enveloped their bodies were overruled by the cure, eradicating the virus out of their bodies, making them shake, shift colors on and off, and finally, the poison converted into a gas that exhaled out of their mouths. They've gained their original colors back from the dark colors. Then, after a while, they've started to wake up.

"Hey, it worked! They're starting to wake up!" I said, glad to see them alive, and it was the longest we went without them.

"We did it just in time, even if it was a hassle for that long of those hours." Maddie said. "Looks like Kirby has gone and finished the job for this planet. But there will be more than one he has to go through if he wants to save Princess Kaila and defeat Dark Matter."

"Hey, what's that sound outside? Sounds like… cheering." Merina asked. She went over to the window, and lifted up the flaps of the blinds.

"Hey, there's a commotion going on outside, and there's more people than usual before. Wait a sec, they're those missing people from before and from 2 months ago; they're back!" Merina exclaimed. "Huh? Someone's coming right here guys."

The doorknob started to rattle, twisting it around at a 180 degree, making the door bolt open. The light started to illuminate more and more as it opened. I was surprised to see someone come at the door all of a sudden, and there was a strange figure that resembles a pink boy-oh wait, never mind, it was Kirby.

"Kirby! You're back and you're okay!" I said, running to him. He looks exhausted and he has that regret face on him like he's been through hell or something. Kirby was limping as if there was something chained to his left leg as he was limping inside. And you wouldn't believe what was stuck to his leg: a little girl! Kirby then collapsed to the floor, saying, 'I had a hard day, sis.'

"Um, Kirby? Why is a little girl holding onto your leg like that?" Merina asked. Maddie and Mackenzie were stunned and surprised seeing this little girl with me.

"Ugh. Anyway, I'll explain later. The good news is that I got the Soul Jewel and the Gem Star with me." He breathed in tiredness. "They decided to camp out in my stomach, since I still have a black hole thing or an alternate galaxy inside me, and they've built a chamber or whatever inside me for now until we reach Crystal Star."

"No, I want to know why that girl is with you." I demanded.

"Because she… she…" He stuttered.

"Yeah? Yeah? Spit it out already!" I said.

"She… called me… her SISTER." He said, immediately regretting saying that. If this was subbed, he would've said, 'Onii-chan.'

"Her SISTER?! That's ridiculous!" I burst into laughter, while he frowned at me. "Doesn't she mean her big brother? Where… did you find her?" I sighed, ceasing my laughter.

"She was on top of Dark Forest along with the missing people turned to stone, but she wasn't stoned. Dark Matter forces were planning to take away to Crystal Star as well. Then, once we've beaten Aura Woods, we saw this shadow guy that looked… he looked just like Nightmare and Dark Matter Blade fused. When they fled the scene, we freed the captive people and she was standing right there, singing a sorrowful song that made me spill tears. And that's when she lays it on me, BIG SISTER on the double. And eventually, we came here and she clung onto me for the whole trip. The end." He said, groaning.

Merina giggled to herself as she moved up closer to me, looking at the little girl. "She is adorable, to be honest."

Maddie added in too. "She's stuck to him like superglue! How surprisingly funny!"

"That girl seems so fond of Kirby from the moment they met, and it was love at first sight-not _that_ kind of love. The sibling kind, of course. She thinks Kirby is her sister or her mommy." Mackenzie laughed.

"I'm only 16, and guys can't have babies!" Kirby complained. "That's not my fault. I attract GIRLS, due to my original form, and I'm still cute even as human! I'd never thought I'd be called a big brother or sister in this case, to anyone besides Karly."

Apparently, I was pissed off. I only laughed to hide what I really felt, and now I'm gonna put a stop to this! I walked over to them to give the girl a nice little lesson. On how she should stay away from MY brother! "Enough already! You've been clinging onto my brother even since you've saw him! Just what is up with that, huh?!" I was blushing and fuming red all over, filled with rage. But she gets back at me with one sentence of an insult. She leans forward after hiding behind Kirby and said:

"That tubby Gangaru girl is scaring me… !" She said. I was taken aback by that insult. I was… no, wait… did she just call me fat and tan-skinned?! I was insulted by a little girl that I just met 5 minutes ago! Oh, she's going down!

"What did you just say about me, you little brat?!" I was ready to tear that little brat to pieces and I'd have done it if Merina wasn't holding me back. Kirby was holding in his laughter and trying hard not to laugh, and he's knows I can kick his ass for supporting her or anything else that insulted me. Kirby cancels his bag of laughter and speaks.

"Now, now Karly. There's no reason to get upset over that, basically because we tried to tell you, but you do have the right to get upset over that, but what I mean is, cut this girl some slack because she's so little and- oh, right!" He turns over to the little girl and asked her, "We never got your name, little girl. Care to tell us?"

"My name is Kazelaine, but you can call me Kazela." She introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Kirby, obviously, those three boys over there who are still unconscious are my friends, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee." Kirby said, somewhat being proud of it.

"Hi there, I'm Merina, and this is my little sister, Maddie," Merina introduced. "That's her best friend Mackenzie."

"Hi there!" They both said.

"And I'm Karly. And I'm not a tan-skinned fat girl freak weirdo according to your dictionary." I huffed.

"Um… hi there." She shyly greeted.

"Come on, you've gotta tell me where you live." Maddie said. But the answer to that was a shake.

"I don't have an address." Kazela replied. I was quite surprised by that answer.

"Then, where's your parents?" Merina questioned. Her answer was a shake too.

"I don't know; I'm just by myself, that's all I know." She sadly replied.

"Do you have at least a sibling you can call or something?" Kirby asked. She hesitates to do so.

"I don't remember anything about my life. I only have a memory of my family, but I don't know what happened to them. All I remember was them being taken away by something dark and evil… my mom and dad didn't come out of the eerie place, but my older sister did. She meant everything to me; she was 10 years old and she was the only one I have left in my life, but now I was left behind when I found out that my sister was taken away too, leaving me all alone here on this planet before they… left me. That was a few years ago." Kazela summarized. "I could only remember her face, but not her name."

"Wow, um… I can relate. I mean, we were born without any parents 200 years early, and sometimes I wonder if we are born without any or if something happened to them." Kirby recalled, bringing back old memories from the past. "I was born to be a warrior, and that's what I'm always meant to be... I guess. So are the rest of us here."

"Wait, I wonder if this girl lost her memories or something like that." I stated.

"Could be. I mean, that's all I can deduce only at this point." Merina shrugged. Kazela seemed to have gotten mad at me the most.

"Who are you calling 'this girl', woman? My name is Kazela, I'm 10 years old and don't you forget it, Gangaru!" She yelled at me. "I lost my memories, that's true and I don't know her name or what she looks like, but all I know is that I have a sister, she's taken away by those bullies, and that doesn't mean you can call me 'this girl' like I'm no one! Don't forget that, Gangaru!"

"ARRRGGHH! She did it again!" I yelled. I was thankful that Merina was holding me back from tearing this little brat apart, which is so un-lady like of me.

"Wow, Kirby. I'd never expected you to get down busy with a girl in life before, and now you've gone and that girl had this girl right here! Just how did you do it? You didn't…" Someone said, sounding like Triple D.

"Oh my gosh….. You... have gone and done it, man! WHY?! You'd promised me that if you didn't get any, it would be 'Pals before Gals' this and that! WHY?!"

"What is that thing next to you? Doesn't that seem unusual of you to bring that useless thing with you here?"

I look and I saw the three members all wide awake and fully recovered, probably heard the whole story or something.

"Oh! You guys are awake now! How you all are feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been through hell, of course." Dedede said in a flat, tired voice. "I had a dream where I was getting my butt whooped by Kirby."

"I think I've been asleep forever, it feels like it." Bandana Dee commented. "I may as well be an old man by then."

"I… feel… stuck to one place the entire time." Meta Knight gravely said. "I thought I was stoned."

"Quit complaining." I said. "You're moaning about your pain like little babies! We've been through worse before!"

"What is there to get mad at? They can complain about the pain and hell they've went through." Kirby countered. "

"So, what is that thing with you, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's obvious you don't know- you don't have a girlfriend or any kids before, do ya?" Kirby shot back. "No offense though. Just use better choice of words next time."

"Anyway, let's get onto where we were, shall we?" Merina demanded. "Sorry you had to hear this, Kazela. Anyway, why did you stick to our Star Warrior here, and why did you call him, 'Big Sister?'"

"He reminds me of my older sister when she was still around. He also smells like her, and his Gangaru sister over there." She replied. "Since I'm 10 years old, that means my sister is 16 years old. Gangaru girl and big brother here are exactly 16 years old since they're twins, am I right?"

" _Don't lose it, Karly… Don't lose it, Karly…" I thought to myself._

"…. Okay, that's weird, but how in some sense?" Bandana Dee asked, confused. Kirby on the other hand was sniffing himself to see if it was true.

"Hey, I don't smell like anybody." Kirby replied. I took a chance with a whiff of myself one time, inhaling the scent of my clothes that Kaila gave us. It has a smell, all right. The smell of a princess, and that's Princess Kailaine. But why? Is she mistaken, like Kirby said earlier, or does the smell resembles her sister in a way somehow?

"Maybe you can't, but I know that smell anywhere. She's not anywhere on this planet, but she's currently at Deserlava Star right now, and the people who kidnapped her are taking her to Aquarius Star next tomorrow." Kazelaine said.

"How did you know that?" Kirby asked.

"Those dark bullies, I overheard one of them saying something about taking my sister to those planets next." She said. That's weird, cause weren't they only taking Kaila to Aquarius Star next after Deserlava Star, then reach Crystal Star?

"Hmm, Dark Matter may be plotting something, but what?" Merina wondered. "I've got it!" We all look at Merina when she was about to explain her theory on what's probably going on.

"Maybe… what IF they're capturing at least one person from each planet via planet assault, along with Princess Kaila? They may have taken Kazela's sister as well before attacking Popstar and taking Kaila, too." Merina suggested. "You know what they say: There's more to the plot than what you had originally thought of before."

"What?!" We all said. That sounded so crazy, that it's impossible to believe at this point, because our whole reason here was to save Kaila, but if it's true then…..

"Also, I heard them saying junk about kidnapping people, holding them hostage to get some info out of them, making a zero force of seven, supplying themselves without more power to avoid drainage, ending/take over the galaxy in less than 4 weeks or so-"

"The world ending in 4 weeks?! That's a month!" I exclaimed. "Or is that just a lie? Prove it!"

An emotionless Kazela just stood blankly at me for a few moments, then, we watched as her eyes started glowing white with power, shooting at the floor, causing the floor to ripple and it illuminated as it created a vision. A vision from her POV was rippling through the floor, revealing a scene from when she was captured. Kazela was stuck in the cage, filled with people turned to stone; the same ones that were missing. First, it showed a scene of Kazela being smuggled into the cage. Then, after a while, we witnessed the people who were in there turning to stone by a cosmic blast that looked like it came from reality and the fabric of time and space.

The scene then proceeded on to show the conversation between two familiar members of Dark Matter, says Kirby, who identifies them both as Dark Kai and Dark Naris. The conversation was just lame, talking about their own affairs and stuff like that. I dozed off through most of it, and everyone was dozing faster than Kirby could go to bed within 1 min. Kazela wasn't sleeping; she was still awake, playing that scene like a VHS Recording Box repeating for days. However, I ended up hearing one thing out of the girl's vision. I nudge everyone after getting out of my sleep zone for this part. There was something about was she said earlier and it was true, no lie.

* * *

" **So, what's on your mind today, Kai?"**

" **It's about the whole thing we're doing-you know, gathering energy, invading planets, and we've captured the princess on Popstar along with someone else too while they were busy trying to save her."**

" **What about it?"**

" **I'm saying, how long till we can fully complete this before Kirby and his friends can stop us?"**

" **I have no clue, to be honest. The only thing I overheard from master is that this mission will be complete within 4 weeks or a month, if you prefer. The second Kaila is corrupted in dark energy, that's when we'll rule, and the galaxy will tear the last remaining warriors to the dust where they belong, alright."**

" **Is that really going to happen?"**

" **Hey, man. Let me tell you something-I have no damn clue either. If Master said that something was going to happen, he would've told us about it, but no, they don't. There are some things that Master doesn't simply tell us; it remains untold. But if the dark modification of Princess Kaila is complete, that could be a possibility of the galaxy tearing apart or something."**

" **And what do you think master is going to do about it if it does happen?"**

" **I don't know…. I don't know… but if something was gonna happen, that's why we're gonna need all the energy we can get from the Princess. That's all I can say about it, none other than it was to unlock something powerful."**

" **Oh, okay then. But what's the point of capturing people if we were only directed to capture the Princess, and why are we taking that girl over there to Crystal Star along with Princess Kailaine?"**

" **Don't know why that is, but I'm sure we'll eventually figure it out another time. Until then, we should focus on trying to look out for any sign of those Star Warriors."**

" **Alright then, later."**

* * *

The floor rippled away like a finger in the water poking in and out, returning the floor to its original reality-smooth, wooden floorboards.

"Is that enough proof for ya? Anyone else wanna question this?" Kazela asked.

"I do," Bandana Dee asked, "How in the world you even managed to do that?!"

"Future Vision, that's how. I possess this kind of crystal power inside me, and so did my sister, but she didn't have this power that I just demonstrated now. It can enable me to project anything from will to any object or thing to show a series of scenes from my memories. I can control how much I wanna show or when I wanna change or stop. Do you all wanna see more of it?" She said, then suddenly asked. I was kinda feeling guilty and bad for her, so I just spoke for everyone as I said, "Maybe tomorrow, we aren't really feeling up to it."

"Oh, ok. I'll show you all tomorrow, then." She replies sadly.

"Kazela, do you remember anything about your life?" Kirby asked sympathetically like a caring father. "

"… I think I'd lost my memories a while ago, but I'm slowly regaining them. My sister is my strongest memory of all of my other ones. The only thing I remember at least was spending about 2-3 months in that cage for a while. It was scary and a lonely time there." She whimpered in fear of that memory. "I just want my sister to be with me now. I just wanna go home… if I can even remember where home is."

"Is that why you came to me instead, Kazela?" Kirby asked.

"Yes. I didn't know you were Kirby until we got here. I heard you were around here somewhere, and I'd never expected someone to come all the way to stop that force possessing Aura Woods. When we first met after you've beaten him, I… I… saw you… as my sister. That's why I ran up to you and called you big sister. I'M SO SORRY!" She started sniffing, her eyes were brimming with tears of sorrow and pain, rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah! Kazela…" Kirby started to say, but couldn't find the words he needed to say. Now, after seeing this little girl cry, I immediately started to regret yelling and getting angry at her. I remember that I used to cry a lot on Popstar whenever I was hurt or sad, and Kirby was there to comfort me like an older caring brother would. I notice that Kirby reached for her, and patted her on the back while hugging her. We all saw this, Kirby knew in this situation what to do if someone is down, and in this case, a 10 year old girl who don't remember nothing but her sister, her only sister.

"Kazela, it'll be alright. You don't have to be sorry about this; it's not your fault." He said with love and compassion, like the older brother he is.

"Kirby…" I started to say.

"Guys, I think it's obvious that you're gonna have to help her out here." Mackenzie said. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that she has a greater involvement in Dark Matter's grand scheme of things.

"…" My blank mouth said. "….. Yeah, I guess we should. After all, we can't leave her like this! You can't be strong and powerful if you don't have a heart full of love, care and compassion all together. That's what I like about my brother. Those 3 things are what made him powerful: his desire to protect everything he loves and cares about."

Kirby looks over to my direction in hearing that. He looks at me with a smile of gratitude. "Thank, sis. I won't forget that." He then turns over to Kazela, who had stopping crying thanks to Kirby.

"Listen, Kazela. How would you like it if we went to rescue your sister while we're at it? It's the least we can do; we're on a mission to rescue a princess, but it looks like your sister is held captive with the princess as well-"

"Kirby, you never rescued a princess before, haven't you?" Meta Knight interrupted rudely.

"Quiet, Meta Knight. I know that. But this should be easy, even if the quest is difficult. Mario and Link have done it a lot, so I guess we'll give it a shot this time." Kirby replied. "Now, where was I before Meta Face interrupted us? Oh yeah."

"-but you have nothing to fear, Kazela. We'll save your sister along with the princess and anyone else who has been captured. What do you think, kid?" He asked.

"You will? I… I…" She said.

"Don't worry, until then, you can count on us, the Legendary Star Warriors to save the galaxy!" Kirby said with inspiration. I couldn't help but smile, bringing back old memories from the past.

"Wow, you are amazing, Kirby! No wonder you're the Legendary Star Warrior: You have a heart caring enough to help anybody! I knew I could count on you!" She smiled with happiness, flowing from her heart. "Um, could I come with you? I wanna see my sister there, wherever she is."

"Sure, Kazela. Anything for you, kid." Kirby replied without thinking. Wait, taking her along with us?

"Kirby, won't that be dangerous for her? She is 10 years old after all." Merina said.

"Merina's right," Meta Knight joined in, "We are going on a very dangerous quest to save the Princess and it would be a hassle bringing her along with us. What are you thinking right now?"

"I know what I'm doing and I don't care what you say. I have a brain, and my heart is telling me to take her along with us, or we'd regret it somehow. Besides, she wants to see her sister, we'll take her to her, and we'll protect her at all costs. Just trust me on this, Meta Knight. You'll understand soon enough." He said.

Meta Knight's eyes glow azure blue, meaning that he sees Kirby with a new type of attitude and confidence. "I see what you're doing. Heh, you might be right about this for once. I hope you don't regret this, and I'm in favor of this."

"Ok, it's settled then. You're coming along with them, Kazela." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I don't see the harm of taking her with us, but it might be a problem for Karly here, who knows that she's jealous!" Dedede joked, but stopped after I started at him demonically.

"I'll never forget this, Kirby! Thank you so much!" Kazela smiled. "Is it okay if I call you big brother for now on?"

"No problem, Kazela. I don't mind, if it's okay with-"

"It's okay, brother. I'm fine with it." I rushed and said. I wasn't mad nor jealous, although that's what I kinda feel a little bit, but what matters most is getting her back to her sister; also, I don't mind being called a sister to her if she's okay with that.

"I guess I'll call you "Sister" for now." Kazela replied. "Maybe I should give you something from my heart."

"Really, what is it?" Kirby asked. From what I could tell, I think he's thinking about good old food, but it wasn't it.

"Well, this is heartwarming, but Kirby," Merina said as she pulled out her phone, set to camera, "I hope you're ready to receive your "reward" from Kazela." She had that "smile" that means she had a sly idea on her head.

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie asked Merina. Then, she looked towards Kirby and she realized what was going to happen right now, pulling out an old-fashioned camera that spits out photos paper based automatically. The 3 boys were looking at Kirby, surprised and were having their mouths about to literally drop to the ground, and I was shocked about what Kazela was doing.

"You see, Kazela? Now it's your turn to say thank you." Kirby said, unaware of what she was going to give him. She looked to the ground before she acted, blushing ruby red; she then smiled and went for it.

"Thank you… Kirby." She said as she gave Kirby her gift of gratitude, and did you know what it was or did you already know what it is? The answer is: A Kiss.

Kirby's reaction made his eyes wide open, his mouth all open and embarrassed, his blush marks turning into a white blush color, the color of silver, platinum, or prism. That was weird, but actually, that made me mad and pissed off somehow! She kissed him. On the cheek like an innocent girl of 10 years old, slyly making the kissed victim blush, but their colors change of their blush like an LED rainbow light.

But, I ended up slapping myself to control the blazing anger that is currently possessing me. For some reason, that made me smile. I always kiss him on the cheek whenever he helped me when I'm down or hurt. He either blushes red or pink those times. But now that was mentioned, I do remember the time when Princess Kaila kissed Kirby on the cheek, and he was blushing that time aqua sapphire, not to mention that his whole body and clothes color changed for 5 seconds, then back to pink. I think I was the only one who noticed this; I don't know why, but I think that can be saved for another time.

"*Giggles* Now that's one for the scrapbook (internet)!" Merina giggles as she held the picture in her phone, revealing the shot of the second Kazela's lips touched Kirby's cheek and smiling with her heart, and when he was blushing white. Mackenzie was holding the photo in her hand to place in her album, smiling with pride. The boys were too shocked to even reply to any of this, while I was regretting that I didn't use my phone that I have with me to even get this embarrassing shot of Kirby.

"You're the best, Big Brother." Kazela said as she went for it again, giving me time to get the photo via phone. Kirby blushed again, this time ruby red like usual. Kazela was hugging him and rubbing against his right shoulder; Kirby awkwardly smiled, but his expression widen even more with a brotherly smile.

"That's what a caring brother would do in a situation like this one." Maddie beamed.

"Hey, Kirby." I asked. "Since you did find the two spirits, where did you say they were again? I don't see them anywhere around you."

Kirby stares at me blankly with an embarrassed expression. "It's-uh-embarrassing, but they're inside me, my stomach."

"Literally?" I repeated.

"Literally. So don't worry about it now, they're fine. In fact, they're resting in there, so let's not disturb them. I would say we should go to the next planet this instantly, but-*yawns*-I'm so tired and sleepy, I don't think the Dark Matter Force would leave right away first thing tomorrow, it would be later in the dark, since they are dark after-*yawns*-all, which would give us enough time to reach the Dark Barrier in time before they leave for the next-*yawns*-planet…. Over…." That was Kirby had to say before he was out cold sleeping and falls to the floor. Kazela fell asleep next to Kirby as well, signaling that they're tired.

"I guess he's trying to say is that you'll have to leave first thing tomorrow because it's obvious that he's tired, and so is little Kazela as well. You should bunk out here for the night, if that's okay with you." Merina offered.

"What choice do we have? Kirby already spoke for us by sleeping that quickly already, and look at him now. He's-ugh-is that drool on his mouth? Oh, he does this whenever he sleeps every night." I said.

"Couldn't we go now? I like it when it's dark." Meta Knight asked.

"And drag this boy with us while he's busy sleeping? No way! You should get some rest, Meta Knight, especially since I don't see you sleep once, not ONCE! You probably got insomnia from being up all night." I said.

"Whatever, fine." Meta Knight scoffed. "But we leave first thing tomorrow, got it? And don't sleep in!"

"Why are you acting like a nagging parent?" I asked.

"Can we go to sleep, nag?" Dedede moaned, grumpily. "I want to hear nothing from your mouth tonight; I'm tired enough as it already is."

"Why are you also acting like a nag?" I said. "You're not my dad!"

"Heh-heh-heh! No, I'm not your dad… hit it, Waddle Dee!" Dedede said on cue. Waddle Dee was asleep at the same time Kirby and Kazela was, and there was a boom box next to him, and on cue, he pounded the button with his fist in his own sleep. The boom box stereo was playing some loud music, startling Kirby and Kazela, who woke up abruptly.

"Eh? Keep it down! We're trying to sleep here!" They both said in unison. That's when Dedede starts his favorite dance of his life and the dance of my torture.

"Time for the "Grandpa Dedede Dance!"

"Did someone say Grandpa Dedede Dance? OH HECK YEAH!" Kirby said. "This is going to be fun! You should've watched what you've said, Karly, cause you are going to pay the price of watching this dance for one hour straight!"

" _OH HECK NO." I thought to myself._ Then, that's when it started to go in place.

"What's the Grandpa Dedede Dance, guys?" Merina asked, sounding intrigued.

"You see, every time Dedede or Meta Knight or Waddle Dee or even Kirby acts like a nagging parent and whenever Karly say, 'You're Not My Dad,' that's when they appear out of nowhere and starts doing that dance, and now that she regrets saying that, that's when the effect goes into play." Kirby said, energized. "Ooh, it's about to start. You ready to see this, Kazela?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kazela shrugged.

"This is going to be interesting." Meta Knight chuckled.

"Ready to pay the price, Karly? Because here it comes!" Waddle Dee said.

"That's right, I'm not your dad…" Dedede said, with shades that spells out SWAG.

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA! I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA-PA-PA-PA-PA! I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, CUZ I'M YOUR GRANDPA!"

"'YOU'RE NOT MY DAD,' IS WHAT YOU SAY, BUT THAT'S NOT THE CASE HERE ANYWAY!"

"WE'RE DOING THIS DANCE, MAKE YOU CRY IN PAIN, WHEN IT BLOWS UP, THEY GO, "BANG-BANG-BANG!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAD, THAT IS TRUE, BUT HERE'S WHAT I'M GONNA SMACK ON YOU:"

"THE MAJOR THING OF THEM ALL: I'M YOUR OLD, HAG, GRANDPA, SUCKA!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA! I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA-PA-PA-PA-PA!" I'M NOT YOUR DADDY, I'M YOUR GRANDPA!

Dedede was doing the twist, the dab, the BANG-BANG-BANG, the hump, and the booty scooty all up in my face, taunting me with every dance move he does. Everyone was eating and passing popcorn and was filming this as well. I was building seething, burning anger embarrassment as the song went on for an hour. My head was filled with thoughts of kills and blood painted on the walls of my brain insides. Eventually, I was at my breaking point, and I was ready to kick his butt. But I decided not to lose my control over my anger, or else I'd have lost the bet to my anger. But, the anger won the bet without doing anything because of me. It was something Dedede dared to do to me.

"Grandpa Dedede in your face! You're a tubby Gangaru, and nothing but a HO-HO-HO!" Dedede surprisingly insulted. The music stops. The dancing stops. The laughter suddenly stops. The popcorn stops in place. Everyone was shocked and surprised by what he said about me.

"Dedede, you're going wish you'd never said that about her!" Kirby warned. Too late for him now.

"Oh, and why's that, Kirbeh?" Dedede asked. "You chicken, are you?"

"Let's just say that something about her is what makes want to avoid her wrath and her fists of pain." Kirby said.

"EH?"

"Dedede." I said, walking over to him with demon frog eyes. "You wanna know what I think about that comment earlier?"

"Yeah, what is it? You gonna admit that you're nothing but a HO-HO-HO-"His sentence was interrupted the second I grab his throat.

"YOU CAN DANCE AND SAY ALL OF THAT-IN HELL!" I yelled in a dragon's fury. I socked him in the stomach with one blow of a punch, followed by a meteor smash on the floor, and finishing off with me, kicking him in the balls, sending him upwards to my level. After that, I lifted up my right leg, performing a standing axe kick on him again, slamming him to the ground.

"Ooooooooooh! That's gotta hurt!" Kazela commented.

"Your chode! It's been destroyed 200%!" Kirby sang.

"Oh, my groin! It hurts so bad!" Dedede groaned.

"We tried to tell you, but look where that got you." Kirby said.

"ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO JOIN FATTY HERE?!" I yelled demonically. The looks on the other boy's faces made it obvious they don't want that happen to them.

"NO, Karly." They all said.

"Good. Now, go to bed, you grandpa pricks! We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, so get all your stuff together and don't leave anything behind. Of course, if any one of you calls me these insulting names, you're gonna get the same treatment like him. Got it?" I demanded. "That goes for you too, little sis. But I won't do that to you since you are 10 after all."

"Yes, Karly." They said. "*Coughs* (Stank HO Nag)."

"You said something, Bandana Dee?"

"No, I said, "Let me sleep", alright?"

"Wow, you go, girl!" Merina complimented.

"Thanks, Merina. They fall helplessly under the power of a woman's voice." I said, and that's true.

"Fine, sis. I'll was tired anyway until he started doing the Grandpa Dedede Dance." Kirby said. "Well, good night, people." He fell to the floor, which is what he was doing from the start along with Kazela, out cold already. Meta Knight and Waddle Dee just fell asleep in the beds they were taken too, with Meta Knight having to drag Dedede himself. But he just kicks him with one foot tap right into bed.

"I guess we'll both just head to bed; Mackenzie's staying over today, sis. Good night, everyone." Maddie said, as they both went upstairs for the night.

"I guess we'll have to take these sleepy heads to their beds, shall we?" I volunteered. Merina shrugged and nodded. We each took a person, me with Kirby, and Merina carried Kazela for her part. After putting them both together in bed, I was pretty tired too. But first, we have to gather everything we need for the whole journey tomorrow, and Merina help me with that. After that, Merina, finished with the job, went upstairs to sleep, and I went into the bed I woke up in. Taking off my boots, I crept on it, laying back for a while to recollect the thoughts that has happened and some new thoughts floating in as well.

" _Kirby's been through a lot today. Kirby did mentioned something about encountering someone, but who was it? I don't know surely, but this adventure is obviously not over yet. We've gotta go through more than we can expect going to other planets; Kirby mentioned about 6 other planets, Deserlava Star, Aquarius Star, Skylight Star, Mansion Star, Factory Star, and Blizzard Star. Then, it's off the Dark Crystal Star. There's currently 14 spirits existing and Kirby has found two of them. That's good at least. We're off to save the princess along with Kazela's sister too. There's one thing still bugging me though: when we saw the vision with the dark matter members from Kazela's memory, they said they've captured Kaila but didn't they say they've taken someone else during the assault on Popstar earlier? What's really going on here? I can tell there's more to the plot than there already is."_

" _First, the princess came to town. Then, we all transformed into chibi humans or whatever because I thought Kirby wish had affected everyone else. Then, Kaila explains the truth behind this, and it was he curse she absorbed in her body, thus making her stuck as human. The next thing that happened was something I'll never forget-the assaulted invasion. Dark Matter returns, now being able to talk and have emotions when they are not supposed to; they reveal their past with Kaila and Kirby, and how they kept coming back through curses and we figured out that this was a curse made by Dark Matter Forces, which is not even possible to come back through curses; Kaila said something about a dream that was true in this case._

" _Then, we were attacked and that's when Kaila was captured and taken away. We chased after them, seeing Kaila in a crystal ball of darkness below the eye of Dark Matter, and when we're about to break her free, the death attack opened in front of us, eradicating us in mini swarms of bullets that shot us down to this planet, in comas. That's all I knew before then. But there's something about Kazela that has been bothering me since: she does remind me of the princess, though. I do remember the conversation between us that night. Maybe later._

I stored those thoughts away for now, about to snuggle in tight for the night, slowly closing my eyes, not before encountering two small balls of light, making the spot where my heart is glow in golden, shining light. I notice Kirby glow as well.

….

" **So, they're still alive, huh? Tch, Master definitely needs to hear about this."**

" **Yeah, let's bounce man, back to Deserlava Star."**

 **?**

End of Karly's POV

* * *

Kirby's POV

 _The Next Day…_

"*Yawns* Man, I slept well today. But it's only 8:00 in the morning though." I moaned to myself as I lazily got up from bed today. "Hmm, it was… weird. I felt some kind of glow yesterday night while I was sleeping. What was it, though? It felt like it resonated to my heart."

I looked over to my left, seeing Kazela all snuggled up next to me the whole night. She stops her sleep, also waking up with her eyes and slowly rises up. Her hair was messed up, no doubt about it, cuz she kept rolling back and forth in her sleep. At one point, she grabbed something and starts smashing me with it, so basically, I lied to you all. I had a rough night because of Kazela, and I did not wanna look like a fool there, so that's why.

Kazela looks up to me with eyes in a daze. She smiled. "Morning, big brother."

"Morning, I guess." I said, with pain.

"What happened to you, brother?" Kazela said.

"I felt like I got beaten up by something hard and heavy." I replied.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I was hitting something in my sleep, cuz I had a nightmare about those people that imprisoned me, and I was whacking them and squashing them with a ring that acts like a hammer. I didn't know I was hitting you, heh." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well. I then stop in spite of hearing a voice similar to mines and Karly's.

"Hey, did you hear something, Kirby?" Kazela asked.

I turn to where surprisingly Karly, Maddie, Merina, Mackenzie, and the rest of the gang where on the table, listening to someone new here, along with those familiar voices of ours. "I don't know, but let's find out." Putting on my shoes, I hopped off the bed after Kazela exited first off the bed and we walked over to where they were.

"Hiya, guys," I said, "What's shaking and why are you all early today? It's only 8:00 in the morning; no need to get up that early." I consider 8:00 to be too early to me. It's a pain, honestly.

"We've been waiting. On you two to wake up!" Karly said.

"Then, why didn't you wake us up when you had the chance?" I countered.

"That's-wait, dang it. We actually did forget to wake him up-"

"And it was your job, Karly." Dedede cut in.

"What?! That's a big fat lie-"

"Save it, Karly." Bandana Dee cut in a flash. "So we had to wait on if she hadn't done her job."

"So, why are you all standing around the table for anyway?" I questioned.

"Karly here encountered two star kids who claims to be the essences of your "Hearts," specifically." Maddie filled in.

"My what? If you said a heart, then that's impossible. A kid can't be your heart; we all have hearts and that would be disgusting and inappropriate." I spoke in disgust.

"Not that heart, by your definition." Karly said. "We meant by our souls and spirits, like remember when you were off to stop Necrodeus from destroying the world by darkness?"

"So?" I shrugged. "What does that have to do with any of this? That's stupid."

" _Well, that's rude, and you should know better than that to disrespect your guardians."_

"Huh?" I said.

" _This wasn't the first time someone was disrespecting us, like Bandana Face here."_

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

" _Hey, Karly. Who are you talking to, yourself? Ha!" Bandana Dee joked._

" _FYI, I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to my soul." Karly replied._

" _Hmm, they look nothing like your soul, they're just stars with faces, fool!" He joked again._

" _That's mean!" The starboy fussed._

" _We're not just stars with faces, we're their soul guardians, FYI. We'll be their guides for now. The spirits thought you might need a little help." The stargirl replied._

" _Hmm, you're gay, right?" Bandana concluded._

" _I-I'm not gay!" The boy yelled in shock._

" _Me neither!" The girl joined in._

" _Then, why do you sound like Kirby and Karly, huh? You might be imposters or fakes or just straight and maybe-"_

"Oh, we're here to see them, Kirby and Karly, not you!" They joined together and said.

" _Eh, whatever."_

 _End of flashback-Now back to the main story_

I walked over a little more, not expecting the spot where my heart is started glowing more than before. I spot 2 stars with faces, two white balls that acts as their hands, a ring floating underneath them, and red and blue halos, red for the girl and blue for the boy. The boy floated over to me, smiling with decency.

"Who are you exactly? And why do my heart glow every time I'm near you?" I asked.

" _We're are your hearts and souls, Kirby. In fact, I'm the one who guided you during your adventure to stop Necrodeus when he splitted you into 10 copies of yourself. I'm your heart, Kailo, idiot. That girl is my sister, Kirie, and she is Karly's heart."_

" _Don't call me, 'that girl,' brother!" Kirie replied. 'I have a title, you know."_

"Ha! LAME. Prove it." I scoffed. That's when I felt a sharp pain come from my stomach. I felt nauseous and dizzy, and I ended up barfing on the floor, but only spitting out Galeroy and Emerald, who aren't disgusted.

" _What's going on here?" Galeroy yelled. "Keep it down, we're trying to sleep-oh, hey Kailo. Hey Kirie."_

" _Hiya, great spirits." They said. Emerald gave them a kiss on the cheek after she went near them. I also felt her leafy kiss on my cheek too. I don't know… if everything that happens to them will also happen to me as well, that might suck._

"Emerald, Galeroy, you know them?" I asked surprisingly _._

" _Of course we do. They're your hearts and are from Kira Haven, where their kind lives mostly."_

"So, what are they doing here in the first place?" I asked, not convinced. It would take a bigger piece of evidence to show why they're here, like if they know anything about Princess Kailaine or if they know anything about what Dark Matter's up to.

" _We're here because of Kirby." Kailo answered. "Your wish, exactly."_

"Me? A wish? What for exactly, cuz I don't remember a thing about a wish on this planet before-"My mind then slapped me upside the head, making me remember the time that I made a wish about… about what again?

" _You wished for someone to watch over Princess Kailaine until you rescue her, and that's when we were summoned to do that for you, and apparently I was sent to go alone, but that's when she decided to come along with me, and no matter how much I said NO to her, she wouldn't budge. So, I ended up having to drag her for the ride with me." Kailo said, regretting all of what happened._

"Aw, that's so nice of you, brother!" Kazela said. "Hey, if you went to see that girl, then… have you seen my sister onboard with her, Kailo?"

" _Sorry, we haven't seen her yet, but we will go back to check on the Princess again, so we'll find out for you, okay?"_

Kazela seemed disappointed at first since she doesn't remember anything other than the fact that she has a sister, but it seems she doesn't remember what her name is or what she looks like, but found out that she's taken away along with Princess Kailaine maybe. What else is new?

"Oh, ok then. Thanks anyway." Kazela said, not before coming to a realization. "Wait a minute… if you are checking on this 'Princess of Crystal Star' then and sorry if I'm so late on this, why is she so important then?"

"Because she's in danger, a bigger danger meaning that if we don't rescue her in time, she'll become the galaxy's supernova doom and possibly the end." I said.

"But what does that have to do with the fact that there's more to than just capturing an innocent girl of 16 years of age? Does she possess more potential power inside her that makes those jerks want to kidnap her?" She questioned. "And why would they want to take me to where they're taking the princess if she's the only one they want? Am I important to them as well as she is? Are we related?"

"Are you going to stop asking questions?" Karly butted, annoyed. "All of your questions will be answered later. Can't it wait?"

"Alright, alright, Gangaru." She snorted. If Karly wasn't pissed off enough, it wasn't long before she was going for the kill. "But there's one more thing I wanna ask… what does Princess Kailaine look like? Plus, my name and hers sound so much alike, cuz you know, "Kailaine" and then there's my full name, "Kazelaine" as well too. Doesn't that sound weird to you all?"

Actually, that does sound weird to me. If the Princess' name is Kailaine, and the little girl's name is Kazelaine, the full name, could that mean something? While that was happening, Mackenzie shouted, "Hey guys, I think you should check this out-look!" She beckoned us all over to the living room where we first woke up and met.

The TV was on, broadcasting the news today. From first sight, there was the news people, you know, the ones who broadcast and gives you details on what's happening due to whatever is the big deal about. Then, my ears caught the wind of the trouble that really got me riled up and even more shocked.

GALACTIC WITNESS NEWS

"THIS IS THE GALACTIC EYE WITNESS NEWS, REPORTING LIVE FROM PLANET POPSTAR, STARRING ANCHOR WADDLE DEE AND ANCHOR WADDLE DOO."

"THANKS FOR THE INTRODUCTION, SONNY. WE'RE HERE ON THE BASIS OF THE EVENTS THAT HAS HAPPENED 5 DAYS AGO. YOU ALL KNOW THAT PLANET POPSTAR WAS GOING TO RECEIVE A VISIT FROM PRINCESS KAILAINE COSMICA STARLINA OF CRYSTAL STAR ON SATURDAY AT 1:00 P.M. THAT DAY, REMEMBER THAT TIME?"

"YEAH, WE ALL COULDN'T WAIT FOR THAT DAY TO COME AND IT WAS FINALLY HAPPENING, BUT SADLY, IT DIDN'T LAST THAT LONG, FOR ON SUNDAY, THAT'S WHEN THIS SPECIAL VISIT BECAME A VISIT GONE WRONG WHEN WE WERE TRANSFORMED INTO HUMANS ALL OF A SUDDEN AND WAS ASSAULTED BY DARK MATTER, THE HEARTLESS DARK BEING THAT SOMEHOW GAINED EMOTIONS AND GREW INTO AN ARMY! THEN, IT BECAME SUPER MARIO ALL OVER AGAIN WHEN THEY KIDNAPPED PRINCESS KAILAINE AND FLEW INTO SPACE, WITH OUR FAVORITE, WELL, ALMOST EVERYONE'S FAVORITE STAR WARRIOR, KIRBY AND HIS FRIENDS CHASING THEM IN PURSUIT."

"WELL, IT HAS BEEN 5 DAYS STRAIGHT, WHAT HAPPENED THEN, WADDLE DEE?"

"THE SAD THING THOUGH, IS THAT DARK MATTER FORCES OUTTAKEN THE WARRIORS AND STRUCK THEM DOWN ANOTHER PLANET WITH DARK POISON, WITH THE FACT NOW THAT DARK POWER CAN NOW THROW PEOPLE INTO COMAS. NOT ANYTHING HAS BEEN HEARD FROM THEM FOR THOSE 5 DAYS AGAIN." As they were speaking, the great chase scene was filming and filling the whole screen of the flat-screen TV.

"Is that what happened to you, brother?" Kazela asked concerned. "You're not a human at all, you're a puffball? I thought you were human when I first heard about you. I… really didn't see a lot of photos about you that much. You were chasing after those same jerks that captured my sister at first contact, and they shot you down. More like you took them down with you."

I nodded. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Look closer at that scene." Kazela pointed to the TV screen.

"BUT IT WAS LIKE, YOU KNOW, THE OLD SAYING: "IF I GO DOWN, YOU GO DOWN WITH ME," AM I RIGHT HERE? THE PERSON WHO SENDED THIS VIDEO SHOWED A CLOSE-UP OF DARK MATTER ACTUALLY EXPLODING BECAUSE OF ONE OF THE STAR WARRIOR'S ATTACKS PULLED OFF. IF YOU TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT THIS SCENE OF THEM BEING BLASTED TO OBLIVION, YOU'LL SEE AS THEY WERE FALLING TO PLANET AURA STAR, KIRBY TRIES TO REACH KAILAINE BUT FAILS AND FALLS WAY NEAR THE PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE, HAVING A TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE BY SHOOTING A TRIPLE ROLLING STAR THROUGH THE PORTAL WITHOUT INHALING ANYTHING, AND THUS, THE PORTAL RE-OPENED IN FRONT OF THEM, SHOT IT RIGHT BACK AT THEM IN THE EYE, MAKING THE WHOLE EXPLOSION THING AND SEND THEM WITH A BREAKDOWN RIGHT INTO DESERLAVA STAR, CAUSING PEOPLE THERE TO WITNESS THE GREAT CRASH ON SANDY DUNES, ONE OF THE AREAS IN DESERLAVA STAR."

"WHAT?! KIRBY DID THAT?! THAT SOUNDS IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE; I'M NOT SURE IF KIRBY EVEN REMEMBERED DOING THAT TO THEM IN SPACE! IN RELATION TO THAT FACT, WE FOUND OUT THAT KIRBY AND HIS FRIENDS SURVIVED THE CRASH AT AURA STAR, FOLLOWED BY THAT KIRBY, BY HIMSELF, WENT TO DARK FOREST AND TOOK ON THE MINIONS OF DARK MATTER THAT WERE POSSESSING AURA WOODS AT THAT TIME AND DARK MATTER FORCES WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE ABDUCTION OF INNOCENT PEOPLE, OR SHOULD I SAY, INNOCENT KIDS AGES 10-16, AND APPARENTLY, SOMEONE WAS ABDUCTED AT POPSTAR AT THE SAME TIME AS KAILAINE DID, WHICH WAS REPORTED BY TIFF AND TUFF EBURUM, WHO WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT NOTICED THAT."

"PEOPLE WERE ALSO ABDUCTED AT AURA STAR, BUT KIRBY MANAGED TO STOP THEM FROM GOING THAT FAR. THERE WAS SOMEONE THAT WAS STATED TO BE TAKEN TO THE PRINCESS' HOME PLANET, CRYSTAL STAR, AND IT WAS A LITTLE GIRL THAT LOOK SO MUCH LIKE PRINCESS KAILAINE; ALSO AS MUCH AS WE DO, SOMEONE SENDED A PHOTO OF THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE ALONG WITH KAILAINE TOGETHER?" The screen makes a split screen vision of the two photos of Kazela and Kaila side-by-side, making the resemblance even clearer.

Kazela was staring at the two pictures of Kaila and her, and by some coincidence, she faintly collapsed to her knees with her hands on her head, signaling pain.

"AHH!" She yelped. We went to her to see what's happening to her.

"Kazela, are you okay?!" I asked.

"Ngh… my head… it hurts…" Kazela moaned as we saw an off-wave of darkness boom for only a sec from her head. After that, she froze there for a while, then lowered her hands and shook it off.

"What… what happened to you, Kazela?" Karly asked.

"I… don't know. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my head, well, one of them. But, it's from my memories, I think." That makes sense because Kazela DID lose her memories after all, and she must've recovered a little bit of her memory, probably about her family and sister.

"Do you remember anything?" Waddle Dee asked.

"I remember something about my sister… she looks just like the princess, but why? No… that's not-wait a minute! I remember now, not everything, but something. There's something about my sister that you guys should know about, so listen up closely." She then said and smiled with gladness.

"What are you happy about?" Karly asked, confused.

"There's no need to rescue my sister, and do you know why?" She said. "You have her smell on you, and you are saving the same person. But do you know why I am saying this?"

"Why's that, Kazela?"

"Because my sister IS Princess Kailaine, brother." She replied and smiled.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" We yelled in unison.

"I am serious. It's no wonder why I look like Kailaine so much; she's my sister, and I remember a little bit of who I am." She said.

Suddenly, my whole world just shattered before me. I couldn't bear what she had just said. Also, I think you know what that's going to mean for us, if you know what she means. If Princess Kaila is Kazela's older sister and Kaila's a Princess, do you know what that makes Kazela what she is meant to be? If you've figured it out, then you're right.

"If your sister is the Princess of Crystal Star, then that means you are…" The trio of girls spitted.

"Yes, I am Princess Kazelaine Cosmica Starlina, the sister and Princess of Crystal Star." She smiled.

"So, you didn't remember who you really are until you saw the image of you and Kaila?" I asked. "I think that's good!"

Everyone was giving me stares, cold stares. "I mean, if we can help Kazela regain her memories, maybe she'll remember how she lost them in the first place and probably get the answer to all her questions and ours. Maybe, deep inside her memories, she might have the answer to what Dark Matter is really up to, the answer that only she witnessed." I explained.

" _I see." Emerald said while everyone turned to her. "Kirby's point is that we should not only try to find the other spirits, but that we should try to trigger her memories to see what she remembers. If we can trigger all of her memories, she can remember what happened to her and if she knows what Dark Matter is truly up to, get it now?"_

" _OH, I totally get it! Thanks for the tip, Emerald." Galeroy said._

"Wow, Kirby. I'd never thought of it that way." Karly said.

"Um, guys? Take a look at this." Mackenzie asked again. We look over at the TV, showing a scene from the planet star Deserlava.

"WE ARE HERE LIVE AT DESERLAVA STAR, THE FLAMING HOT JUNGLE PLANET, WHERE WE RECEIVED INTEL THAT THE DARK MATTER FORCE ARE HEADING TO CRATER BASE, WHERE THE DEMON DRAGON LOCH NESS MONSTER RESIDES. ALSO, DESERLAVA TOWN IS CURRENTLY BEING ATTACKED BY MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE THAT ARE RUMORED TO BE WITH THE DARK MATTER FORCE; IT'S NOT CONFIRMED YET, BUT THEY'RE CAUSING HAVOC FOR ALL OF THE INHABITANTS THERE AND NOW I REALLY WISH KIRBY WAS HERE TO STOP THEM! KIRBY, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GET HERE QUICK!" That was all the reporter said before those same people jumped her and destroyed the camera and one of them said to the 4th wall (Us), "Hey, you ain't no piñata!" Then, that person smashed the camera, breaking our 4th wall, ending the scene.

"Well, that was unaccounted for." Mackenzie said. "Now they've gone and broke our 4th wall while attacking the town at Deserlava Star."

"You're right! We've gotta get there and maybe we can beat them and reach Dark Matter before they leave!" Karly joined.

"So, you guys better hurry to Deserlava Star quick, because I just got a call from my friend, Emily, and she explains about the attack and that they really need some backup, so I told her that you guys are coming in about a few minutes, so…" Merina said. "Gotta run, guys!"

"Alright, let's hurry everyone!" I instructed. "Kailo, Kirie. You head on back to Kaila and keep an eye on her for us, ok?"

" _Ok, Kirby. We'll be back after a while or how long you want us there." Kirie said._

"Stay with her until the going gets too tough for you two, alright?" I pointed. "You can tell us more we you've returned. Try not to get noticed, ok?"

" _Alright, Kirby. See ya!" They said as they did the peace sign together with their white ball hands while disappearing in a binding flashing light that quickly._

" _Hey, guys," Galeroy said, "If you need us, you know where to find us, alright?" They both turned into a ball of green radiating light emitting as they entered inside my body through my stomach area, making me feel nauseous. Everyone was giving me cold stares._

"What? Didn't I tell you yesterday?" I said. "I told you, they are staying inside my body for the whole trip because my stomach is a freaking universe of space!" Still got cold stares. "Ugh, never mind. We're wasting time, move it people, MOVE IT! We'll take the Warpstar to reach Deserlava Star, simple as that."

8:30 A.M.

Everyone ran to gather their stuff except for Kazela, but she seemed fine with it. After a few minutes, everyone has their gear, money (stars), weapons, and etc. I had a one-strap bag on my back with me. We head towards outside, and the Warpstar was back to normal, becoming the regular size to take off into space. As the others were boarding the Warpstar, Merina and the others came over to me. I turned over to them as they approached me.

"Hey, um, I'd like to say, thanks for taking care of us when we crashed here. Sorry if that was too much trouble for you-"

"Kirby, there's no need for that. It was a surprise at first, but we went through that hospitality and it was an enjoyable experience. You're welcome by the way." Maddie gratefully said.

"We're glad that you've helped this planet more than ever and done everyone a huge favor by saving all of the missing people, including our parents. Thank you, Kirby." Mackenzie smiled.

"Well, this might be goodbye, I guess," Merina said, "But we'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course. We're now friends, aren't we?" I replied. "We'll see each other again soon, but after that is taken care of first."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mackenzie shouted. She dug into her pocket and gave me a trinket star, 5 of them actually. "Here, this might be useful to you on your adventure."

 **You got a trinket star thing x5? Now added in your inventory!**

"What's this?" I asked.

"No time to explain. You'll see what it does in time." Mackenzie said.

"KIRBY!" Karly shouted. "We've gotta go now! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, sis!" I shouted, then turned to the girls.

"I gotta run, guys!" I said in a haste. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, alright?"

"Well, goodbye Kirby." Merina said, holding back tears. She gave me a hug, not before planting a kiss on my cheek. Maddie and Mackenzie did the same as well. I blushed greener now, and smiled with confidence.

"Take care, alright?" Merina smiled. I nodded as I ran to the Warpstar and jumped on it. The Warpstar started rumbling and moving about, then floated for a few seconds, giving us a chance to wave goodbye to them and everyone at the town. Cheers roared as we ascended into the air on the Warpstar that flew in circles and shot us right into the air and into the depths of space. We soared into space as we head to our next destination: Deserlava Star...

"Merina, do you think that Kazela will regain her lost memories?" Maddie asked.

"She will, Maddie. Kirby and the others will help her." Merina replied. "By the way, Mackenzie, what is it that you gave Kirby?"

"Don't worry about that. They'll figure out soon enough, along with the note along with them. Let's just say that if you were paying attention to what I said to Kirby yesterday, you'll understand; you'll see."

* * *

...

 **Karly, Dedede, Meta-Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Kazela joined your party!**

 **END OF WORLD ONE! SAVE YOUR PROGRESS? YES.**

 **NOW SAVING… SAVE COMPLETE!**

 _After trekking through the areas, battled with the monsters and encountered the missing people, Kirby and friends, along with their new companion, Kazela, soar off into space to head into Deserlava Star to find the next spirits and hopefully catch up to Dark Matter. As for Princess Kaila, of course, her tale will be seen for the next time we meet again. What will happen next?_

 _To be continued for World 2: Deserlava Star…_

* * *

 _World 1: Aura Star Complete! End of Chapter 7!_

 **Finally, after all of this time, Chapter 7 is complete! I'm so sorry on the 2-3 week delay, I had lots of things going on, but mostly, I was doing more edits and more info. I really put my effort into this, and as a result, I got 55 pages written, the longest I've done so far. I really don't want to explain everything right now, since I wanna post this chapter ASAP, so I'll hold off that for now. The only thing I will say is that next time, Chapter 8 will become Kaila's POV, a filler chapter and chapter 9 will start Deserlava Star adventures. Let me know what you think about this in your reviews, and I apologize for the delay and for whatever's bothering you with this chapter. That's all and peace out! Byyyeee!**

 **P.S. Also, I won't be able to post the next chapter right away, though. I have a lot to catch up on schoolwork, with a lot of homework and projects and many more. So don't expect the next chapter to be there right away or maybe the next one. Sorry, but I guess you'll have to wait for a while, but I'll try to post at least a few more before I stop. That's all I have to say for now and thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 1: Kaila's Lament Chapter 1 End

Chapter 1: Stuck With My Worst Enemy- Kailaine Episode 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! I'm back! So sorry about the long delay on chapter 7, I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, making that long of 55 pages long! Sorry I kept you all waiting. Anyway I'm gonna go ahead and explain a few things on the last chapter. This is the chapter to explain it all, so I guess I'll do that if you don't mind. I was tired and I wanted to post that chapter the second I was done with it, so that's why I didn't explain everything there. So, let me explain the major parts from last chapter.**

 **First thing, the boss level chapters will have simplified dungeon part before the boss, okay? I used references from Super Mario RPG game, The Forest Maze Remix, and I do not own that, but it is a catchy song. There will be at least 96 abilities, 12 for each planet, alright? Also, there's a hidden acronym theme in this story, but you have to figure out the theme through the story, and there's a hidden letter somewhere in the story, so try to find it-hint. Aura Wood's boss fight was a mix of Kirby 64, Triple Deluxe, and Planet Robobot; he also had an eye over his forehead, meaning that you can actually beat the boss at once in two different ways: Go all out or have a strategy to stun them. The strategic part is something you have to figure out.**

 **The second thing is about the cage full of stoned people and the little girl, plus the guy named Dark Soul. Starting with Dark Soul, the name is obvious that he's in with the Dark Matter Force, a new member that I made, so he's an OC owned by me. The girl with him was one of his underlings, Auralia, who you'll see later on. The cage full of people were the missing people from Aura Town that Kirby saw earlier on the posts. The little girl, however, is named Kazelaine or Kazela who mistook Kirby for her sister, and resembles Kaila in a way-and from the last chapter, it's true. She is in fact, Kaila's little sister, who disappeared and lost her memory, but gained some on the way. She does possess mysterious powers and in fact, Kaila didn't mention having a sister until the prologue and when she told Karly when they first met. That will be explained in this filler chapter; the rest of the unanswered questions will be answered here. (P.S. The Grandpa Dedede Dance was a reference to an old Geico commercial with an old guy dancing to the song, but the other lyrics were made by me, so that was it.)**

 **Anyway, I promise not to make a long, tedious chapter again; I'll just keep it up to a decent level and then end it unless it is necessary nonetheless. So, this is the chapter of Kaila's POV as she wrote in her diary that time. There will be some things revealed to her in surprise. I do not own Kirby-disclaimer. I apologize to anything that offends you or annoys you in anyway. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8!**

 **(Note-There will be anime references as well, so I do not own those properties of animes-disclaimer! Also, there will be something that you'll have to decide for the course of the story, so I'll get to that after you've finished reading. Oh, one more thing, you'll meet the prisoner and you'll never believe who it is and I'm not going to spoil it. That's all and have fun!)**

* * *

Stuck With My Worst Enemy: Secrets Revealed

Kaila's POV

 _Day?_

 _As the hours went by slower than a broken clock; I think its morning, I was sitting back in my crystal ball prison, taking an awakening after yesterday. I was really tired anyway trying to figure out how to escape this place, and I stared at the back of the pilots seats, watching the dark pilots watch their anime show called Gurren Lagann, not that I'm against that show, I like it as one of my favorites. It's also true that I also watch anime as well like, "Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sword Art Online", my personal favorite. Besides writing in my diary, I was hypothetically bored because I literally had nothing else to do except sleep, eat, look around the prison, read my own diary, stare at the pilots all day, watching their anime while they fly, recall on the previous events, and think about… Kirby._

 _So yeah, I was stuck in one place the whole time, but sometimes, they let me around the living ship once in a while to use the bathroom. With security, and thank god they weren't peeking at me the whole time, because otherwise, I'd have beaten them by now, but I don't think it's safe to cause a brawl inside a living thing. How it works is basically whenever I need to take a bath or use the bathroom, they would disperse the force field on the ball down, after calling one of their crewmates to escort me to the bathroom. They would take me through the deck doors where I am held. I'd always tried to make a run for it, but it failed badly and they had to knock me out since I kicked their arses._

 _The whole ship inside was like a maze at first, but it was like that since I am going in one place after all and that's it. The place actually looks realistic to an invader's spaceship, with the hallways and areas and etc. The bathroom location (I'm starting to question the use of a bathroom, but it makes sense now that they've become humans too.) was just down the hall, and left, then at a right turn, and just continue on and you'll see the restrooms for the crewmates, Men and Women. (Wait, there's females in the Dark Matter Force?!) But as for special prisoners like me, and in my case, "The Royal Target," it was just when you leave the deck, you go straight down the hall, between the cafeteria (Ok, now I'm officially creeped out, guys, so anything you find weird is really weird.), and down the elevator by one floor trip, and there's the restrooms for special prisoners._

 _I find this décor and layout of the mothership very suspicious, and don't get me wrong here guys, but don't you think it's weird that a negative being could become a half-sentient ship with emotions? That's highly odd there, and I arrived at that question when I saw the inside at first abduction too weird; it looked like the inside of a galactic mothership, alright, with the members acting like crewmates, and there sector areas that are highly restricted due to whatever. The ship doesn't feel like a ship of dark mass, it feels… like a real robotic mothership._

 _I'd always end up in my own prison cell for the most part. I'd always end up thinking about the earlier events from before this started even. First thing I remember is the conversation between me and Karly that night. I remember it like it was yesterday-oh, who am I kidding? It was 5 days ago! Screw it, I do remember what we were talking about that day: Our interests, our lifestyle, and our family…_

* * *

 _Flashback: The Day before My Kidnap-A Night with Karly_

 _It was a special day indeed, as the night on Dreamland glimmered with sparkling diamond stars and the crescent was a full moon, a Moonstruck Blossom of crystals, as the moon shone on the castle with its white, platinum light rays while I was conversely talking to Kirby's sister, Karly. She was sweet and innocent just like her legendary brother. She had only a red bow on her right side of her head, and that was it for her. We were docked on the castle's balcony patio while the rest of the boys were with the Commander. The 2 of us sat on a fancy round table gussied up fancily, hitting it off like that, never believing that I'm friends with a Starlet Warrior, the sister of the Star Warrior. Karly was telling me one of her tales about her and Kirby's misadventures. I find it pretty entertaining. I sat on my chair with my right leg over my left as I listened to Karly's story._

"… _So then, Kirby inhaled Walky, and unexpectedly, he got headphones and a microphone, becoming Mike Kirby. You couldn't believe what happened next: He started singing, but when he did, the sound was terrible! It was so loud and scratchy like he's scraping a giant chalkboard with cat claws. His singing was so bad that he ended up being teleported directly to NME's headquarters that had an ambush of monsters waiting for him. Kirby kept singing and it was really annoying that caused the monsters to explode. When he came back, his singing was louder than usual, and next thing we all knew, it cracked the entire castle and caused it to collapse, destroying the castle. The moral here is: Never let Kirby near a microphone again." Karly finished. I couldn't help but laugh to that tale she just told me._

" _That is quite entertaining, Karly." I replied. "I didn't know Kirby had it in him!"_

" _Yep, that's what it's like to have a person who has a terrible singing for a friend/brother or sister maybe. If we had parents, Kirby would get grounded right away for terrible singing."_

" _Too bad my family's not here," I suddenly find myself say, "They would've been glad to meet you guys."_

" _Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you this: If you do have a family, then how come they are not here with you?" She asked, but then stops. "Oh, I'm sorry if that's too personal for you-"_

" _No, no." I cutted her. "It's okay, Karly. You said you weren't awakened, then you did at the start of your life with no one but Kirby. I think it's okay to tell you my family." I said, as Karly hesitates for a minute, then she nods. I sighed before I started._

" _First of all, I'm the heir to the throne when I become Queen and the new ruler when I'm 20 years old. My dad, King Galactix, meaning the galaxy, he was a kind king along with my mom, Queen Starilia, plus her longer actual name is Starlaine, or she just prefers to be called Star and her name means the power of the stars, and they were about somewhere in their 20's or 30's, I can't remember. Then, mother was pregnant at that time, and about 9 months later, I was born. And they gave me the name, "Kailaine," which makes sense since because of my mother's name. Anyway, I possess special powers that I really didn't know about since then and I unlocked only half of my current power. Around the time I was able to understand and speak, mom and dad always told me stories about the Galaxy War, and well, I guess you could say that I look up to the Galaxy Warriors, if you put it that way."_

" _What do you mean, Kaila?" Karly asked me. I took a sip from my cup full of wine and place it down before answering._

" _Dad always told me about this dark fiend named Nightmare, and I'm sure you know him, who makes creatures known as Demon Beasts, sent only to destroy and kill. But one monster sooner rebelled against him, causing havoc and making the monsters one by one rebel alongside with him; Nightmare then proceeded to create another clone or a female version of the previous one, but that ended up being another mistake for that one has rebelled as well; that second monster possessed the same will as the first one, a male. That's what created the Galaxy Warriors made of two sides, The Star Warriors and the Starlet Warriors, male and females. Some of the members weren't monsters; they were people that were born from Kira Haven, those who have been born 200 years early. Apparently, the two rebel leaders were placed into hyper sleep the second after the Galaxy Warriors were born, not after having two kids born 200 years early and placing them in hypersleep for 200 years and separated them in hopes that Nightmare wouldn't find them; he feared that those kids would be his end, for the earlier rebels he created them with a special kind of power. After 200 years have passed, their hearts were born in the form of little star children named Kira Star Kids who makes up Kira Haven's population that is not seen by anyone else. Then, that's when those two warriors were awakened and joined the Galaxy Warriors, becoming a legend. Those kids were… you two." I stated. "Hearing those tales always excited me a lot when I was little then."_

 _Karly seemed surprised from my explanation. "… I see. I really don't remember my own life when I was born 200 years early, so we're basically 200 years old or something like that. The only thing I remember was when I woke up for the first time… I woke up from a star capsule pod, only seeing a few female warriors…"_

" _You still want me to go on?" I asked. Karly nodded without any hesitation. "Ok, then. After the war, you two became a legend, well, mostly Kirby. Neither Mom nor Dad told me your names, but they referred to you as 'The Legendary Star Warriors.' That was the tale that they told me, even though they never showed me what you looked like; they always told me this story whenever I wanted to hear it. I may have been late on knowing since none of my parents told me whatsoever, but I always dreamed of meeting the two warriors someday, and it came true. After a few years later, that's when my little sister was born."_

" _You have a little sister?" Karly asked me at hearing that._

" _Yes, it's true that I have a little sister, Karly. She's a little annoying, especially when she calls me sissy when she could speak at birth. She also has the power to shapeshift into literally anything, and the form she picked the most was a cat. She also has an adorable mini rabbit as her pet that is white she keeps her alongside with her all the time. It was nice to have her around the castle and it was happy, until one day… she disappeared. When we were assaulted, she was only an infant at 2 years old when I single-handedly destroyed the Dark Matter Forces at 8 years of age. After 2 more years, at age 4, that's when she disappeared and it was also the day that I lost both my parents after my sister disappeared and that's when Dark Matter went for Round 2, this time their leader, who we all know, Zero, he had multiple tricks up his sleeve. One of them was the most brutal thing that ever happened in my life: he forced me to watch as he…." I hesitated to say that last part to Karly._

 _Karly seems to know what I was talking about with an expression that can't believe what happens. I still continued on, ignoring that part. "That's basically what happened. I couldn't believe it either the second it happened… I could never forgive Zero for what he's done to my family; he tore them apart. I really don't know what he did to my sister, but I… I know she's alive somewhere wherever Zero stranded her, so if coming here was one thing, maybe there's a chance I might find her, maybe…"_

 _Karly notices my pain and then she says, "Kaila… would it help if we went to help you find your sister for you? Like, if maybe tomorrow something happens to you like a kidnap or the usual princess thing, we'll try to locate your lost sister while we go out to save you, probably."_

" _You would do that for me?" I asked, surprised._

" _Of course I would." Karly smiled. "We're now friends, aren't we? And friends help each other with their problems. It makes sense that I ought to help you out now. Besides, if you were to ask Kirby to do this, he would just do it without any complaints whatsoever. I know him; he just don't think, just do it is the only thing he knows how to do."_

 _I stared at for a while, thinking on her offer to find my little sister for me. I thought about it for a while, then I smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Karly! You would try to help someone who was in dire need of assistance to find their lost sister, and that's me! Thank you so much, Karly!"_

 _Karly chuckled. "Heh. It's the least I can do for you, friend. We'll find your sister in no time, starting tomorrow, since it's getting late after all. I'll figure out something soon enough. Plus, Kirby wouldn't mind either as long as you don't." She rubbed her stubby hand over the area where the nose is supposed to be under._

" _*Giggles* I'm glad to have someone like you help me." I replied, laughing along with Karly. The moon glimmered over us, making the scene rippled to the end._

* * *

 _End of Flashback: The Day before My Kidnap-A Night with Karly_

 _My flashback scene ripples away, showing the true vision of crystal reality. The only thing I could see was the usual scene: the cockpit with the two pilots that are still watching Gurren Lagann. I guess it's been about how long (Depends on how long you took reading that earlier flashback scene) I was remembering it. Karly volunteered to help me find my lost sister if something were to happen to me, which is obvious that I am, now being one of the next lineup generation of Princess Peach; otherwise, Karly promised that if my sister was alive somewhere, she and Kirby will find her for sure. That was a promise that we've made as friends-no, best friends._

 _I was reminiscing these events when from the control deck, a giant screen appeared in front of the window panel that revealed the morning sun, which made the two pilots shriek in fear, not because they hate light (although you've seen them in the daylight), but it was because the sun was directly at them, shining like a burning star. It also made me cover my eyes and look away. The guys somewhat didn't shrink back in fear because of the sun, it was because of the anime they were watching._

" _ **Ahh! The light! It burns-oh wait, it doesn't, cuz we were too busy watching anime and plus wearing these visor glasses due to DM Blade's original design, we're not easily blinded!" The co-pilot joked.**_

" _ **Oh, what does Master have to say now?" The pilot groaned. "We were at the good part of Gurren Lagann, the part where Simon makes the speech and he does that epic OP move! Dang it all!" He was forced to pause the anime, and listen to the message of their master. I looked up to the screen, only showing the back of their master's white and long, spiky hair. I had this earlier hunch, one about a white human similar to the one I saw now.**_

" _ **This is DM Pilots Stark and Zane, sir!" They replied.**_

" _ **Heh. Morning to you two, and to everyone onboard here in the DM ClockStar Ship. This is your master speaking. I have a few announcements and updates to make, so I need you all to listen closely, but first: DM Pilots Stark and Zane, is our special guest (soon-to-be key to take over the world) is all nice and comfortable in the cockpit?" He asked.**_

 _The two pilots stepped out of the range of his view, allowing him to take a look on me. Somehow, he notices me without looking. I blushed furiously because I was NOT nice and comfortable-I'm tired, homesick, hurt, uncomfortable, and I feel sick to my stomach just being here in a crystal ball prison! If I ever have the chance, I'll escape the chance I have and would not spend a minute gazing at this rotten hole of dark hell!_

" _ **She's present, Master." Stark replied.**_

" _ **Excellent." He chuckled ominously. "Now that we know the princess isn't going anywhere, let's begin, shall we? First, have you ever heard about what happened at Aura Star S? We've been told by Dark Soul that a little someone stopped them and defeated Aura Woods. The members there had to retreat after that, and I think the princess knows who exactly it was that took them down, and that goes for all of you, for as you should know that person, and his name is KIRBY." His voice grew darker at that name.**_

 _Everyone gasped in disgust and mumbles to each other. I could hear the voices of worry across from behind the doors. Even the pilots Zane and Stark was shocked._

" _ **Kirby?!" Zane exclaims. "Oh, I guess we were wrong to doubt that boy's skills, even as a human. But I don't really get how he broke out of that poison coma beforehand… unless someone cured him! Yeah, I'll bet on that, eh? He seemed to pack a lot of potential power inside him more as human now that he did as his original form. Now what?!"**_

 _I beamed at this, smiling that Kirby is coming after me. "Ah, I knew Kirby would come for me!"_

" _ **Ugh, great." Stark moaned. "I told you we should've gone back and make sure he and his friends are 100% dead! Maybe the Dark Missile Cannon wasn't enough to take him down. And now the princess is pleased with this, letting us know as a sign that we screwed up."**_

" _ **That is correct, Stark." The white familiar human agreed. "But it doesn't mean that it's going to be that way. I'll get to that later. My other announcement is that in compliance to that same situation, we have reports that one of our prisoners have been freed by Kirby along with the Gem Soul Spirit Galeroy and the Gem Star Emerald, which Emerald was captured under our binding. Plus, the captive citizens were freed from their stone prisons by Kirby as well. But we got what we wanted from them at least, I guess. We've also have a new prisoner as well, and after you all complete your objectives on each planet, that info will be revealed soon enough."**_

 _I heard mumbling among the crowd of Dark Matter crewmates, discussing this among others. So then, they turned to see what else their master has to say next._

" _ **So Kirby has freed the people that were captured, leaving one to take on the go with us, technically. Ah, I see." Zane replied.**_

" _ **Anyway, the planets we're invading has at least 3-5 things in average you need to do or get, and one of them involves unleashing some of our reinforcements and taking over the main area of monsters. We have a lot on our to-do list, and it should've been done about in a few days or so. Care to explain what happened, soldiers?" He said sternly.**_

 _ **Stark was the one to reply for everyone. "Well, master. It is true that we should've done that a long time ago, but it went off board and it would've been done successfully if it wasn't for Kirby, who ended up shooting down the ship after he was pulled to Aura Star by the planet's gravity, and he did it up his sleeve unexpectedly."**_

"… _**I see. So Kirby pulled off a surprise for us at the last minute; that'll be a problem. But we can worry about that later; when he and his band of friends come, I'll deal with them. You all remember, and that is my final say to this, make sure you watch for the projects in the containment room and make sure they recharge. Our first test subject's power wore off when she was defeated during the brawl of Aura Woods. That is all, and I expect the best out of all of you as you bring home our trump card: Princess Kailaine of Crystal Star. And she will be the key to our success, men and women. But first, you know what to do. Until then, peace out. Heh." He said, slightly turning his head towards us on the side, not showing his own face, but the only thing that showed was a red eye. The video ended, thus making everyone return to their regular schedule.**_

" _ **Boy, wasn't that something, Zane?" Stark asked.**_

" _ **You said it, pal. But the only thing I haven't thought about is about his second saying." Zane questioned. "What was it about having a new prisoner and losing one to Kirby that was the big deal anyway?"**_

" _ **You see, the group there were ordered to capture a limited number of people and take something that they rely on all the time. The point of this was actually interrogate each captured citizen if they know where the person of their target's location is. If they refuse or do not know at all, they get turned to stone, simple as that until one person cracks and confesses. Still gets turned to stone even if they crack up. Tragic. When they locate that person, they don't turn that person to stone, but they put them in a prison full of them. They keep them there until their mission is done, and in that case on Aura Star, their mission was already done because the last thing on their list was to wait for the right person to try to stop them, specifically, KIRBY."**_

" _ **It kinda makes sense, I guess. Their mission was done when Kirby stopped them. Frankly, I don't see the point of that. So, who was the specific prisoner on Aura Star?"**_

" _ **Hold on, let me take this first." Stark intercepted as he received a call from one of the crewmates, and after a few minutes, he pulled out a silver disk, pressed button that pops up a place for the disk, and places it inside, where the disk was taken inside. "Alright, I'm sending it to ya. Check your disk case, ok?"**_

" _ **Anyway, before I can tell you, I need to show you this." Stark snapped his fingers, showing another screen; he pulled out another disk drive that had the title, "Data Base-Prisoners."**_

" _ **Eh, what's that, Stark?" said Zane. "Another flash-drive disk?"**_

" _ **No, this is the footage from that long, boring presentation, but this is only the clip footage from it earlier that had the whole scene about the characters we'll encounter on this mission or probably target or see, maybe. If you wanna know who that prisoner was, it's all in here. This was the longest out of all, but we're gonna skip to the part you were asking about." He inserted the drive into the slot, and typed something that activated the contents.**_

" _ **Um, Stark? What's with the whole typing thing and that other flash drive-oh, wait, never mind." Zane started to question Stark's doing, but was interrupted when the video appeared on-screen. It showed a series of images, portraying characters and people of their choosing and as their mini targets. Somehow, I feel a… little dizzy. All of the people I see are pounding on my head like my head's absorbing a little something. Then, after my dizziness has ended, I could see them all in my memory.**_

 **You have gained the images of the targeted people in your memory! Added to your Future Vision Data Banks!**

" _ **Yeah, this is great and all, but can we get to the person that was gonna answer my question?" Zane huffed.**_

" _ **Ugh. Fine. Now here, I've got another disk that Macy sended me a little while ago. You know she's at Aura Star, right? She has captured the footage of the incident there and gave it to me when she returned to the ship, and boy, is she on fire, if you know I mean!" I cringed in disgust at that. And now, it's personal. Things have just gotten weirder, guys.**_

" _ **Boy, please. SHUT UP and show me that video!" Zane yelled. "You can stare at Macy later, or… whatever it is that you do to watch her like a stalker-"**_

" _ **I'm not a stalker, Zane! Fine, here you go." Stark groaned as he did the same thing he did and popped up the scene from B.K.A (Before Kirby Attacked), this time, starting with the part where it showed a cage full of people-turned to stone. I notice that there was one person who wasn't stoned, sitting there and crying… no, she's singing a melody of sorrow. The aurora of a beautiful song started to make me spurt tears from my eyes and wailing.**_

" _ **Hey, Stark." Zane motions over to him and points at me. "What's gotten into her? She's spurting out tears from her eyes."**_

" _ **I think it's the song that girl's singing. You know that since women are dramatic, no offense, due to this they can be easily susceptible to break down in tears from things like this. Man, I didn't know that a little girl could sing such a song that sad… and it's weird as well."**_

" _ **What do you mean, Stark?"**_

" _ **Take a look at the girl who's singing and then look at Kaila." Stark says**_ _. I clogged the drain that leaks tears after hearing what they said about me. The video zoomed in on the girl that was singing. She looks an awful lot like me, but smaller and she has ruby eyes; in all, she looks like she has stolen my beautiful looks packed in a little kid. There were key similarities between me and that girl. We have the same hair bang, we both have the same idea of color streaks but hers are lavender purple while mines are blossom pink, our shoes have the same prism clear material, and we have a star shaped necklace both the same. No, that can't be. I remember Mom giving me that same necklace that she had and it resembled the Legendary Star Warrior's Warpstar; Mom also gave my little sister the same necklace collar too, and I could see the smile on her 4 year old face as she received the same gift as well. To see if I'm just hallucinating, I reach for my necklace and removed it from my neck. I opened it up, revealing a photo that popped up to an actual size of a photo which had both me and my little sister; in the photo, I was patting my sister on the head and stared at the camera smiling while she's waving her left hand in the air. The photo on-screen zooms in closer, making me remember…_

" _Could it be?" I asked in disbelief. "No, it can't be… no, it is her, my missing little sister, Kazela! Oh, it is her after all these years! But, I don't really believe it…" I was in tears again, seeing the image of my lost sister again. All of those chain of memories that shattered from the last time I ever saw her again re-chained itself again; my eyes believe it, but my heart doesn't so._

" _ **Are you saying that that girl we were supposed to capture is instead Princess Kailaine's lost sister?!" Zane's jaw dropped to the ground, and as a result, Stark nodded in response.**_

" _ **No way! Now the princess is in tears again; wait a sec-how come no one knew that she was missing anyway?"**_

" _ **Beats me. But back to the point. This is the girl that the force was supposed to take along with Princess Kailaine and that girl from Popstar, but since Kirby, Galeroy and Emerald (who was taken and captured) came and destroyed their mission, you won't believe what happens in this scene. It's hilarious! To us! Get a load of this!" Stark laughed as he forwards the scene further to the part where they both came into contact for the first time. For some reason, the video graphics and design looks straight up from an anime.**_

 _I watched as I heard that girl vocalize a song that flowed from her heart, filled with nothing but sorrow. Then, I heard Kirby's voice as he approached my little sister which he did not know at first, and I saw the second Kazela jumped into Kirby as she screamed, "Sister!" That was the part where Stark and Zane was dropping on the floor and hollering in laughter, tears running with every breath of laughter. I sweatdropped to the sight of them in hysterics. They stopped after a while before they started up again. The video advances even more from the house that they were resting in as it turns to the sight of the next day (now) as I watched them leave Aura Star on their Warpstar._

" _ **Wow. That was hilarious!" Zane chuckled. "Anyway, it seems that Kazelaine, was it, is tagging along with Kirby now for the whole ride. And their next course is… Deserlava Star. Ha! They're about a planet off from getting to us!"**_

 _ **Stark sweatdropped. "Baka. That's where we are right now." Zane sweatdropped.**_

" _ **So, what spot did we exactly park anyway?"**_

" _ **Near the volcano in sight of no one! Remember, we were supposed to check on the troops and collect "materials" from the squad that collected it and take a vessel there. Then, we put the vessel along with the other 2 we captured and head to the next planet, and that next planet is Aquarius Star. Got it?" Stark reminded.**_

" _ **Ok. So quick question about the planets we are going to. I know that Aura Star has the usual World 1 standards nature becoming your greatest enemy because of us containing birds, grass monsters, talking, living trees and etc., and this planet is a fusion of 2 worlds, Deserts and Volcanoes with Pyramids and jungles and lava, so what are we supposed to expect on the next planet and over?" Zane asked.**_

" _ **Let me break it down to your level so everyone can understand:**_

 _ **Aura Star: It's the typical first level standards, duh. It contains usually beginning basics due to its friendly nature with crops, plants and the miracle of life with plants and animals. But in this universe, there are monsters fit for this setting and the plants and trees comes to life. That's what Aura Star is.**_

 _ **Deserlava Star: It's the second world standard, only this time it is a fusion of 2 worlds; the second world standard are mostly Deserts or maybe Volcano areas sometimes. The Desert comes first with Pyramids and oasis and a sea of sand filled with scorpions, mummies, monster worms, ancient ruins and etc., while Volcano areas comes with jungles, rocky areas, and typically, volcanoes that are usually on islands and these areas are filled with ancient tribes, fire monsters, rock golems, spirits, and of course, dragons. That's Deserlava Star for ya.**_

 _ **Aquarius Star: It's the third world standard, containing marine life. You will most likely expect beaches, sea caves, and the great Seven Seas and etc. The best way to keep your cool and have fun while you relax. Unfortunately, Kirby won't be here to do that, yet. This world comes with many areas like the seashore sands (the beach), subterranean sea caves, the great ocean itself, islands, underwater ruins, and a lost city of legends. Of course, this place will have lobster monsters, sea serpents, sharks, all you can think of in sea life, and there's the sea world's best known kinds of people: Treasure Hunters, Pirates, Storm Monsters, and the number one myth of the seas: those mutant fish creatures named Miaraids or-bah! I don't know what they are or what they look like anyway. That's what Aquarius Star is.**_

 _ **Skylight Star: It's the fourth world standard, replacing snow worlds with the sky. Well, have you ever heard of this game called 'Solatorobo?' Think of that planet as that kind of world, only a sky world with floating castles and cities and high places. They will make you think there's no bottom there when there actually is one. These places will have cities, royal castles, the air force and they all have the power of the sun while having the power of light and time itself. Plus, there's a haven. These places will have flying enemies, angels & cupids, time manipulators, flying battleships, and heavy robot forces. That's the scene of Skylight Star.**_

 _ **Mansion Star: It's the fifth world standard, sometimes with shadowy scenes and all of the horror you can find. That place is the breeding ground for the most known horrors in history; they're pretty popular nowadays. This planet has haunted castles, spooky caves, and creepy mansions as well. This world will be packed with basically all of the monsters related to this planet. But it's mostly the origins of unknown, calm and frustrated painters where their drawings comes to life physically depending on what they drew or it becomes witches and sorceresses. They also have a giant mansion that houses those witches and it's a maze too; also, people are most likely to get cursed there. That's Mansion Star.**_

 _ **Factory Star: It's the sixth world standard, having to do with technology. Factory Star is just another name for the actual name. I'm not sure what it was, but I remember it has the word, 'Robo' in it. This is the futuristic planet where it contains the places of laboratories, sectors, cyber dimensions, and the 2 main ones, Factories and Companies. The residents who lives there are humans, but some are Cyborgs or AI Robots or whatever and some looks familiar to someone everyone has seen in the last adventure. They made robots through Project X and are contained in capsules. That planet will come with digital viruses, negative killer cyborgs, API Guards, Giant Robobots, and unleashed Project X experiments on the loose plus hologram defense forces. That's the concept of Factory Star.**_

 _ **Blizzard Star: It's the seventh world standard, and the last one before our actual destination, with this one being the look alike of Planet Earth, covered in sheets of snow. Think of it as wintertime everyday there. Most of the months are snowy, and the 4 months are normal; it's the opposite there. There are frozen tundras, crystal caves, ice oceans, snow slopes, and ice castles. There are abdominal snowmen, yetis, Ice dragons, and Snow Queens or whatever. I even heard there's a buried Clockwork Star buried somewhere on that planet. Also, it's the home of bands of thieves that goes around and steals everything. That's the detail behind Blizzard Star.**_

" _ **That's the secrets behind each planet. Anything else you wanna ask?" Stark sighed.**_

" _ **No. But, aren't we supposed to do something like take the other prisoner and stick her in there with the princess?" Zane reminded him. Stark's face grew with realization.**_

" _ **Oh crap!" He yelled. "We forgot to do that earlier! Come on, let's go Zane!"  
**_

" _ **I'm right behind you!" Zane said.**_ _With this, they stood up from their chairs and left through the doors, after making sure that I didn't escape or anything. Zane, before he left, pressed a button on the controls, and he asked for a burrito pronto, then left._

 _I sighed with relief. "I thought they'd never leave! I wonder how Kirby and the others are holding up."_

"… _Great. I ain't got nobody around me. It did took Kailo and Kirie long enough to reach Kirby. Wonder what's holding them up."_

 _My answer to that question was answered when a flash of bright light appeared, revealing Kailo and Kirie to my surprise when the light ceased. "Just in time, as well." I thought._

" _Hiya, Princess Kailaine!" Kirie greeted. I smiled._

" _Oh! You came just in time." I said. "I was starting to get bored anyway, trying to figure out how to escape from here and finding out some secret information about Dark Matter even more, but that proved to be a failure. So, how's Kirby?"_

" _Kirby's fine. He saved Emerald from Aura Woods, and now they're on their way to here!" Kailo replied._

 _I was glad to hear about Kirby, but I recall from the scene where I see my little sister in those images. I wonder… do they know about her now? I hesitated to ask._

" _Hey Kailo… Kirie…" Slowly I asked. "Do you know anything about my sister?"  
_

 _The two looked at each other before answering. "Actually, we do. She is, in fact, alive right now."_

 _My eyes brim with tears once again. "So, it is true then. My lost little sister is still alive after all these years! I can't believe it! What happened?"  
_

" _Your sister said that she had lost her memories that time, and she was held within Dark Forest for a number of months and was there before and after the assault. Then, after a while, Kirby freed her, and she called him "you" in surprise. And now she's tagging along with Kirby on the way to save you, or unless you break out, of course."_

" _Karly was right: they would eventually find her sooner or later or by unexpected events." I recalled. "She did keep her promise after all. Wait a sec… did you say that she lost her memories?"_

 _The two of them nodded. I looked at them in disbelief worry. "You mean, she doesn't remember anything about me or mom or dad?"_

" _No, she does remember you and your parents. In fact, she didn't remember you until she saw you and her in a photo together earlier. Kirby said that maybe she probably knows what the Dark Matter force are really up to and they can do it by triggering her memories. It's their only chance to figure out their true plans unless you do of course, but Kirby also stated that maybe she can remember how she lost her memories and who/what was behind it all and maybe why they really want you to be their corrupted core." Kirie explained._

" _You really think my little sister's memories could be the answer to everything?" I asked._

 _Their response was a simple shrug. "We don't know for sure, but there's only one way to find out anyway. We find the triggers to each part of her memories and see what she remembers so far. That's all Kirby and his friends can do at this point. But, maybe you can find out something even more revealing, or you can choose to escape." Kailo reasoned._

 _Those options made me wonder: What should I do at this point? There are 2 options for me in order to not being a helpless Princess Peach: 1) I could stay a little while longer and try to locate their database and find some hidden secrets about the Dark Matter Force. Or 2) I could find a way to escape from my prison ball and find a safe route that'll lead me straight to Kirby and the others without the members noticing my escape._

"… _I really don't know what to do at this point now. I'll think about it." I replied. I then heard the footsteps and voices again of Zane and Stark, this time with a muffled voice._

" _Ah!" I squealed. "You've gotta hide now! But there's no time to teleport, they're at the door already! What are you going to do now?!"_

" _That's easy! But you're not gonna like it, so brace yourself!" Kirie said in a haste as they both turned into light balls and flew straight into my chest, making me hurl almost, and just in time when Stark and Zane went in with a crystal with something inside it as they opened my prison ball and placed the crystal inside next to me. The crystal shattered when it entered inside. It had a masked figure in it, struggling for some air and was tied up._

" _ **Well, that should be all we had to do, if I'm not mistaken." Stark huffed. "Carrying that prisoner from the first assaulted planet (two-for-one deal) was way harder than carrying those logs of shattered crystals."**_

" _ **Hey!" Zane yelled over the intercom. "I ordered a burrito a few minutes ago! Why isn't my burrito here, Ray?! You had one job, man! ONE JOB!"**_

 _ **The voice over the intercom answered. "Sorry, but we are experiencing technical difficulties with the machine."**_

" _ **What? That's BS there!" Zane yelled in a fury fit of frustration. "I want my burrito, and I want it now, right after we help Macy with the energy containment crystals and load them in the thing."  
**_

" _ **Come on, Zane." Stark sighed and slapped his forehead. "Let's go-what the heck are you doing?"**_

 _ **Apparently, Zane was mad about his delayed burrito, and he was slamming the control panel with his fist repeatedly and rhythmically. We all sweatdropped more than once as if we were watching an idiot demand for his burrito. It's just a burrito, boy. You're acting like an idiot. But now since when did they start having fits about something as stupid as burritos? I find that suspicious… and weird.**_

" _ **WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING PAST 8:30 AND I'M HUNGRY! GIMME THAT STINKIN BURRITO, DANGIT! I WANT MY BURRITO, ALSO WITH A SIDE OF OMELETS AND SCRAMBLED EGGS AND ORANGE SODA! BUT I WON'T TAKE THEM ALL UNLESS YOU GIVE ME MY BURRITO, AND I'LL SAY THIS ALL DAY IF I HAVE TO! SO…. WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?!"**_

" _ **Hey Zane," Stark said. "SHUT UP! WE'VE GOT A JOB TO DO! YOU CAN GET YOUR STINKIN BURRITO LATER!"  
**_

 _ **Zane just stared at him crossed-eyed. "Can I at least have my burrito first? I'm hungry."**_

 _At this, Stark got an angry-vein on his head, signaling that he's pissed off. Then, unexpectedly, a burrito on a plate just teleported on cue and right in Zane's hands. He smiled in delight when he saw his egg-roll burrito right there, and he was drooling. Stark and I both looked at each other and sweatdropped._

" _ **Here's your damn burrito, Zane. God, so help me learn to refrain myself from strangling that idiot." The voice murmured. He sounded like he was ready to kill already.**_

" _ **Thanks for giving me my burrito, Kay. Next time you have difficulties with the machine, trying banging it hard, ok?" Zane replied. He turned off the intercom and stared at his burrito in delight again.**_

" _ **Finally, my burrito is here, and just on cue too." His mouth watered as he picked up the burrito and said, "Come to papa!" Unfortunately, it wasn't safe. From Stark as he just slapped the burrito out of his hands, into the air, and somehow it exploded and slopped on the floor like garbage or like something had burst out of a bag. Zane exclaimed and yelled as he watched his precious burrito die.**_

" _ **My… my burrito! My burrito! WHY?!" He sobbed. Stark sweatdropped and grabbed Zane and threw him through the doors. "Why did you murder my burrito?! Now I'll have to ask for another one! Kay! I need another burrito and get it right this time: I want it at my station before I get back-"**_

" _ **Get in there and help her out!" He turns to me next after that, still sweatdropping. "(Coughs) Sorry you had to see that drama from that idiot, Princess. Oh yeah, unmask that prisoner for us, if you will, because as you can see, we're about to help someone out, so we'll be back in a little bit, or how long it takes us if baka-san keeps mourning for his stupid burrito. The reason why she's tied up is because that's how they captured her. Again, sorry you had to deal with that."**_

 _At this, you can imagine Zane acting foolish and idiotically for his burrito. Stark left with those words and shut the doors behind him. Kailo and Kirie popped out from inside me after they were gone. I felt uneasy there._

" _Looks like they're gone, Kailaine." Kirie said. I sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's for sure."_

 _Kailo then motioned over to the masked figure which Stark had instructed me to release. "Hey Kaila," Kailo asks, "Isn't that the masked prisoner that they've asked you to release?"_

" _Oh! I almost forgot about that." I said as I went over and took a glance at the prisoner. I wasn't sure who it was, but from what Stark said, the prisoner is a girl. I untied the ropes around the girl, which released her arms, then I took out the blindfold mask clinging to her face like a parasitic tick. "There. That should do it." I said. "Hey, are you alright?"_

 _The girl exhaled out of relief and almost collapsed, but luckily I caught her in time. The girl had a green shirt with black double sleeves and a white flat down collar and a gold button, a black/grey skirt, with high black socks and brown shoes that looks like French bread. She has black short sharp hair, but not much isn't shown because of her red beret on her head. Her eyes are black and cosmic and overall, she looks like a… I forgot._

 _She coughs roughly and slowly leans up and against the ball, gazing into my sapphire eyes. I noticed a deep cut on her left arm, and she winced while holding her arm; I saw blood leak slowly down her arm where it hacked through her sleeve. "You don't look so good." I stated. "You've got a cut on your arm. Let me have a look at it." I volunteered._

 _At first, she hesitates. But her arm pain intensifies even more and she let out a short yelp. She didn't want to suffer from an arm cut, so she reluctantly accepts. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a strip of a bandage cloth I had with me and signals the girl to extend her cut arm. I gently wrap the cloth around her wounded area and tie it altogether. Then, I summoned my hand to glow with green aura, as a healing spell. Placing my hand on the bandaged cut, the green aura glows around her arm, erasing the spilt blood from her unscathed skin._

" _That should do the trick." I smiled. "Are you feeling better now?"  
_

 _She looks at me and smiles. She responds. "Yes, I am. Thank you." She then looks up to the two Star Kids in wonder what they are. The two of them smiled back at her, only to be interrupted by sounds of Stark and a troubled Zane heading this way._

" _Well, we should get going now, Princess." Kailo said. "We'll see you later."_

" _You've gotta make your choice, okay?" Kirie said as well. "We'll tell them you're fine. And it looks like it's time for us to go."  
_

" _Ok then, take care of yourselves!" I smiled and waved._

" _See ya, Princess!" They said in unison as they did the peace sign and disappeared in an immersing bind of bright light and teleported. The girl seemed surprised at this, and just in time when Stark came in with having to drag Zane, who was blubbering like a baby to whatever happened at his errand. The girl, me, and Stark sweatdropped at the same time. Then, I noticed a burrito on the control deck earlier while they were gone. I guess we haven't noticed it as well either._

" _ **Finally, we're back." Stark sighed, then he noticed the both of us sitting there. "Oh, the prisoner is unmasked. Thanks for that, your highness. I'd would've done it myself if Zane over here wasn't complaining about his burrito and nearly ruined the lunch dome."**_

" _ **Hey! It's not my fault that you've lost the girl of your dreams!" Zane countered. "YOU were the one who called her a Triple Stank Ho-Ho-Ho in front of everybody, and boy, that really left a mark on your face. Literally. Now I need something to take my mind off of-hey, my burrito!"**_

 _ **Zane ran to the burrito and did the whole item get thing. "You got the Burrito!"**_

" _ **Finally, I got my burrito! Get in my belly!" Zane said as he gobbled through the burrito, reducing it to crumbs in a mere 5 seconds. We all sweatdropped heavily in disgust, trying to ignore the scene there. Stark sighed as he returned to his seat as well as Zane did who made a loud enough burp that could've been heard throughout the galaxy entirely. The girl and I looked back at each other.**_

" _Well, that was really stupid, wasn't it?" The girl asked, sweatdropping._

" _You can say that again." I replied, sweatdropping. "It was torture being held here for 6 days now."_

" _What happened to you?" The girl asked. "And why did they call you, 'Princess?'"_

" _I am a Princess, Princess Kailaine Cosmica Starlina of Crystal Star. But you can just call me Kaila, it is better that way. If you want to know why I'm here, they were after me because of what they want to do with me. I was visiting Popstar that fateful day, and unexpectedly, Dark Matter appears out of nowhere and attacked the planet, while they also captured me in the process. Now, I've been trying to find a way out of here before they take me to my home planet, which is taken over by Dark Matter."_

" _Well, why would they take me along for the ride too if they only wanted you?" The girl asked. "That doesn't make sense when I heard them saying that they're taking someone from each planet."  
_

" _I honestly don't know the real reason behind this rumor, or about them." I said, pointing to Stark and Zane, who Stark was annoyed by Zane when he kept singing an annoying song called "Chicken Wings Song." I could hear Stark cursing to himself even more than he did before._

" _Yeah, that's weird." She said as she was writing or drawing in her sketchbook. I noticed this and asks, "What are you drawing?"  
_

 _She looks up at my question. "Actually, I'm just flipping through the pages here. I've drawn some artwork about Dark Matter before. Here, take a look."_

 _She shows me the drawings that she drew overtime, and they were pretty impressive. She had a lot about Dark Matter. There's one picture that really got my attention. It was one drawing about Kirby and that fairy girl and then there's Zero-Two in the background. He was in his original form, with his eye bleeding tears of blood and sorrow, with no hint of mercy in it. You could see Kirby with the Crystal Gun and the fairy girl carrying him. Kirby was covered in scars and blood but still had that valiant look on his face._

 _She then flipped to another one where Kirby first encountered Zero. Back then, Zero was just a white ball with a red eyeball. It showed Kirby wielding the Love-Love Stick as a weapon to fire at Zero. His eye spurted out tears of blood as he attacks by cutting parts of his body. Kirby was covered in spots of blood that flew from Zero, but he was ready to end him once and for all._

 _The girl flipped through another one where he first fought Dark Matter. The drawing was split into two parts. One where Kirby was fighting Dark Matter Blade with the Rainbow Sword in his hands and the two blades clashed as they fought. The other one was when he fought the true form of Dark Matter. He looked like he was about to collapse but still kept pushing through. I was really surprised after seeing those drawings._

" _You… drew all of this?" I asked. The girl nodded. "Yep, I drew all of that, since my favorite hobby is drawing. In fact, I was on Popstar as well too." She said as she flipped through the pages of drawings, containing scenes of the fights with previous Dark Matter Members. At one point, I spotted a picture of something pink. I asked the girl to go back on that picture again. That drawing had two very familiar characters that I've definitely seen before. I see two kids, a boy and a girl side by side together. The girl was doing the peace sign and had an energetic smile on her face, while the boy had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and looked at the girl with a face that said, "Really? Shut up!"_

" _*Gasps*" I gasped. Suddenly, my mind reminds me of those two kids. I remember back at Castle Dedede, Kirby and Karly were doing those two expressions when I first saw them as human. Does that mean…_

" _You know those two?" I asked. She nodded in response. "I know Kirby and Karly from the start. I was possessed by Dark Matter twice, and Kirby saved me from them. I joined him as we went out to help out a fairy girl named Ribbon, who had her home invaded by Dark Matter and collect all the Crystal Shards, while at the end to defeat Zero-Two. It's been a long time since I've saw him, but I know him from those moments together."_

" _Wait a sec." I asked. "What's your name anyway?"_

 _She looks at me and smiles. "My name… is Adeline."_

" _Adeline?" I repeated. "That's a nice name."_

" _Why, thank you, Princess." She replied. I smiled again._

" _So, since you're here because of what they want to do with you, what do you think's gonna happen?" Adeline asks._

" _I really don't know what else, but Kirby's coming after us right now, so instead of being damsels in distresses, we should try to make Kirby's job easier somehow."_

" _You mean by either breaking out ourselves or stay around and try to find out more about their plans?" Adeline asks. "That's the only two options at this point. What do you think we should both do, Kaila?"_

" _Hmm, we'll have to think about it first, Adeline." I said._

 _At this point, I think it's best to end it here for now. So, from what happened so far, I recalled my memories with Karly before this mess happened, I found out that Kirby had freed the people on Aura Star and he found my long lost sister, Kazela. Stark reveals the secrets behind each planet and they placed another prisoner named Adeline, who was with Kirby on his adventures and was possessed by Dark Matter as well. She had drawings on Kirby and the brawls with Dark Matter Members, and one of Kirby and Karly as humans. Basically, I've found a lot today, but the next time I write my next diary entry, we'll have to make a choice out of two option to try and help Kirby. Maybe._

 _Will both of us:_

 _Find a way out of this ship and escape from them?_

 _Stick around and try to find out more about their plans?_

 _I guess you'll have to decide. Who knows what choice could change the course for us?_

* * *

 _End of Kaila's POV: Stuck With My Worst Enemy_

 _End of Episode 1!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Chapter 9 is done! This took me a while to finish, but I had homework and classwork to do, and we had FSA testing last week. Anyway, as you can see, there were a lot of details explained here, and one of them was Adeline. If you've figured it out, then the fact is, it was Adeline who was taken. Her style looks different, and that's because it's my design with a few exceptions and some changes. The drawings Adeline had will probably resemble some fan art maybe, and the one with Kirby and Karly was just the cover image above. There's something important, so listen up. At the end of the chapter, I'm gonna need your opinion on this one. From Emiliano733's review, it said something about freeing Kaila as soon as possible and make fight on Kirby's side more often and I already considered that. Only one thing though and here's how it's gonna work: The thing is, if I free Kaila to escape TOO early, that wouldn't be good and would beat the point of saving her in the first place, and if I free her TOO late, that would mean you would get her as a party member at the last second, and it'll probably be at the point of entering the last world. From your perspective, I need to time this the best I can, so I need your answer to these two options. So by every chapter with Kaila, the entry pages will mostly be about whether she chose to escape or to find out more in action. It will all be determined by your choice. Of course, on the escape part, don't expect her to escape** _ **that**_ **easily. I mean, would you escape if you don't know where the exit is or the layouts of the prison place at all? Not saying you can't pick that, but picking this won't automatically mean that they'll make it out of there. They'll try to find a layout map in the ship in order to find the safest route to freedom without the member's consent. Picking the other option will make them sneak around the ship and try to find something important that'll reveal details about their plans even deeper. But I need to get to a point where you all will have enough information about the secret behind the attack and why, and I will hold off some of them till the end. These chapters will be based on your choice and feel free to add more to your choice pick. So, type what you want Kaila to do, and at every chapter with her, the majority of either is what it'll be. That's all I have to say, and sorry this was long, I don't know why. So, next time, it'll be the start of World 2: Planet Deserlava Star with the gang. Let me know what you all thought in your reviews, and I apologize for anything that you disliked here. That's all I have to say for now, and have a nice day! Byyee!**


	9. Chapter 2: Trip to Deserlava Star: Act 1

Chapter 2: Trip to Deserlava Star Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! Back for some more Kirby-Kirby-Kirby action, I see. You got it! So, before you start reading, I have to say about the story. The school I'm in, we get out of school on May 31st, which is actually early since the usual date was June something. But, this means that you won't be expecting anymore chapters because I'll be going somewhere for almost the entire vacation, so I'll won't be able to post anymore. Plus, this story was all done on my school computer, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it or not, but if the answer is NO, I'll just have to write and post as much as I can, save my files onto a flash drive before school's over and I'll complete my first Freshman year in High School and will be a Sophomore soon. Man, the year went by so quickly, don't you agree? But don't worry, after school starts up again or until I get a new laptop to replace my old one, I'll start writing, but I have to focus on schoolwork first before I do that yet so it won't get in the way. So anyway, I do not own Kirby-disclaimer. Plus, there are new characters in this chapter that are OC's and some returning foes and bosses from earlier games. There will be new abilities here up to 12 in this world; there's 12 abilities in each world and returning ones. So, let me know your thoughts in your reviews and I'll try to do my very best for you guys. Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 recap…**_

 _ **Last time, we watched Kaila as she explains her position while in the ship. She soon discovered secrets about Dark Matter forces and even more as she finds out her lost sister is actually alive this whole time. As the scene progresses further, Stark and Zane threw another prisoner along with Kaila and when she unmasks the prisoner, she finds out that prisoner knew Kirby from long ago and her name is Adeline. With that out of the way, they have two options at this point either to escape or find out more. Meanwhile, Kirby and the others are arriving at the next planet, Deserlava Star, where they are about to have the time of chaos….**_

* * *

 **File Select: Choose a File!**

 **File 1 Selected!**

 **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl 6. Party Members: Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Meta-Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Kazela. Soul Jewels: 1/7 collected. Gem Stars: 1/7. Last left the game: Aura Star. Next Destination: Deserlava Star.**

 **Start World 2 from this point? Yes.**

 **Now loading… Load Complete! Picking off from where we left off…**

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Trip to Deserlava Star

We rode through the sea of space in terms to reach the next planet. The travel wasn't bothering me, since I've been through space before, I can still breathe even though I'm a human now, or for how long I will be. Now, it's funny, because I don't remember anything about shooting the ship down through the chase. I don't remember. At this point, my thoughts were interrupted when a planet yellow and red becomes orange caught my eye. It was Deserlava Star.

"Well, here we are." I said. "Princess Kaila and Dark Matter must be on this planet, right?"

"Yep." Karly replied. "That's the place. The area we have to go to is Desert Town. It should be nearby."

"Well, let's go then." Kazela said. With those words, the Warpstar started to approach the planet and flew through the atmosphere of the planet, pulling us in.

 **World 2: Deserlava Star, The Planet of Two Worlds**

Descending into the atmosphere, I felt a blast of heat as I saw the world from above. The planet had sandy fields, temples, and pyramids plus anything else to a desert world. But as I looked to the other side, I see jungles, towers, a floating chamber, and a giant volcano. I gaze in amazement as we descend into the planet even deeper.

"So, that's what Deserlava Star looks like inside." Dedede spoke.

"I see." Meta Knight said. "We should be able to continue on now, but we should stop at that town first." He pointed to the town that we were hovering and floating down by.

"That's the place: Deserlava Town." Karly pointed out. "Merina said that we should find a girl named Emily somewhere here. That's her friend, basically. She might be able to help us out here."

"Well, let's not waste any time and go already!" Bandana Dee said. The Warpstar hovered and started to plunge into the ground even more and once we've reached the ground, the Warpstar popped into five stars and retreated as one small star. It flew into my pocket, resting nice and sound.

Kazela was still clinging onto me from the ride on the Warpstar. She didn't let go until I told her we're on ground. Turning to the town entrance, the gate was an Arabian like style that people use to live in back then maybe. The inside was blocked by metal gates and by two guards. They had nowhere near Arabian clothes, but they had ranger outfits and the combination of a soldier, I think. We walked across the bridge that had a moat in it filled with fresh water to reach the gate. Once we've reached the gate, the guards took notice of us immediately.

"Hey! Who goes there?" One of them demanded, raising his spear. The other guard did the same too. We all stood back in terms of threatened. "No outsiders allowed, especially from another planet. You all might be in cahoots with those invaders as well, aren't ya?"

Bandana Dee didn't seem like threatened, because he raised his spear at them as well. The guards look back in disbelief and taken aback. "We're not with them either. We're here to see a girl named Emily. Her friend Merina told us she would be here."

The two of them looked at each other in realization. "Oh, you're friends of Merina? Well, why didn't you say so? Yeah, sorry about that. This town has been invaded by some gang that are rumored to be with Dark Matter, and we can't take any chances. If you're looking for Emily, she should be by the Tavern nearby. That's where she mostly hangs out."

They signals the guards on top to lower the gate inside. In compliance to doing that, one of them walks over to the lever and pulls it. We saw the gate ascend higher and higher until it stops on top. We then walked inside, waiting to see the inside.

Deserlava Town, The Heart of Deserlava Star **(Scuttle Town- Shantae)**

Walking inside and through the tunnel, the light ceased and thus revealing a town that really looked Arabian, not kidding but although it looked only half like it because half of it was destroyed. But otherwise, the people are gathering around to fix the destroyed places, and there were only a few of them, like about 5 or 10. But the repairing was almost done anyway. Inside the town, it had high buildings with the same décor of original Arabian town colors and designs, there were subterranean alleys and roads, and if you knew at least something about these places, it was the breeding ground for merchants and it also had bars and taverns like the old west.

The people were either wearing clothes from the old west or from Arabian towns, but the thing is though, some people are wearing clothes in modern days of this universe. So weird. The roads were packed with tons of people just sitting, doing their daily business in life, and talking. The town square was a giant circle with a fountain in the middle spurting out water as usual. All of us gaze in amazement as we saw the beauty of this jewel town, and apparently, they were decorated in jewels. But the one place that got my attention the most was the giant building way in the back of the town.

"Wow!" Kazela gazed. "What a big town this is!"

Karly was starstruck as well. "You're right. This town is massive! How are we going to find the tavern at this rate? We could get lost in a place like this!"

"Found it." Meta Knight said. We look over to where Meta Knight was standing and pointing to. The area had a sign that said, "Desert Tavern Bar."

"Oh." I said. "Nice job, Meta Knight." He just shrugged. We went over to the place and went inside.

* * *

 **Desert Tavern Bar**

Inside, there was people that didn't look tough or vicious at all. There were people modern dressed and are just having a good time, not being drunk or anything like that. It looked like those modern bars today and like the old west after all.

"When I was thinking of bars, I thought they meant chocolate bars actually, and this is no chocolate bar at all!" Kazela said. I smiled and at that time, I felt something moving in my jacket pocket on my right, but I just shrugged it off. From that point on, I saw a girl behind the bar stand, serving drinks to the customers as they leave her tips. From the distance, she had cyan long spiky hair with a purple bomb hat that I used to have earlier, she had a hoodie shirt with the length of the arms up to my length folded that is purple and white is for the shirt underneath. She had purple eyes and there was a small hint on purple lipstick. A white skirt was underneath and she had cyan flats similar to Merina's shoes. She also had a necklace with the gem looking familiar somehow, like that trinket star Mackenzie gave us earlier this morning. Somehow the time follows the same for each planet.

"How about we ask that lady over there?" Dedede suggested. "She might know who this Emileh girl is. Karly, I suggest you talk to her, since you're typically good at this stuff."

"Why me?" Karly sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but only since you men are totally helpless on talking to girls. Kirby's an exception, though." She walked over to the stand where she sat up on the stool there and waited for a few moments that went by quickly after the girl/probably owner was done serving the other customer and before she had to take her phone to answer that call before she went to Karly. The phone call was only 3 minutes and after she was done, she placed her cell in her jacket pocket and went over to Karly.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The girl said in the usual attitude of waiters.

"Hey, we're looking for a girl named Emily. A friend of hers, Merina, told us we would find her here and said she might help us." Karly replied.

The girl seemed surprised, like she was hiding something. But she smiled and then spoke. "Oh! That was quicker than I'd expected! So, what is it you need help with?"

Karly seemed confused and stated the question. "No no no. We're looking for a girl named Emily. Have you seen her?"

"Emily? That's me." The girl replied. "I just got off the phone with Merina a few seconds ago! So you're the ones Merina was talking about. Nice to meet you!"

While they were talking, me and the others sat down at a nearby table and waited for a while on them, since you know that all girls likes to blab their mouths all day and unfortunately, we don't got all day. I was looking around the place in the meantime. There was the typical stuff with new additions: Jukebox, a place to play cards, a piano player, and today there's multiple TV's, a training arena with a dummy, and this was also a shop for something other than items. There was also a chaos ring thing that I'm not sure what it's for, and the last thing was an arcade with 10 games.

"What an interesting place this is." I said. "I wouldn't expect this in a town that look like it was from Arabian culture." I dug into my right jacket pocket, feeling something so… soft and fluffy, like a rabbit. Then, at least expected, the fluffy thing moved around my pocket. I looked at it, whatever it is, only to be jumpscared by an adorable face. The 3 men looks at me and slowly backs up with their seat.

"Wah!" I yelled. "What the honk is that thing?!" Kazela squeals in surprise as she reach over for the creature in my pocket. She gently stroked the things fur, and it was in surprise an adorable mini rabbit or bunny that was white and had red eyes that are similar to Zero's. It had eyelashes of a girl, so I'll assume that it's a girl. Its arms are stubby but it had fingers that are small and its legs are like how mine used to be: just my feet, that's it. It had long ears fit for a bunny and it had a white star shaped of a tail. It cooed as Kazela calm it down.

"It's my pet rabbit, Kari." She replied. "She was my pet back at the castle then."

"Ok then, what was she doing in my pocket in the first place?" I asked, "And how did she get into my pocket without my consent or notice?"

"She likes to hide in different places or in people's stuff often whenever she feels like it." Kazela explained. "When we first met in the forest, she scrambled into your pocket without your notice because she, for some reason, can feel the aura of your heart and she stays there until she gets noticed. But if that's a problem, then-"

"Woah! It's not a problem!" I suddenly say. "I was just surprised to find a rabbit tucked in my clothes like that. Trust me, it won't be a problem, Kazela."

She looks at me and blushingly smiles. "Thank you, onii-chan! Here, Kari wants to thank you too." Lifting up the rabbit up to my face level, I was beckoned to stare into the unavoidable trance of the eyes, which is my thing. Kari glances at me a made a smile with the mouth of a cat. Oh my god, so this is what it feels like to stare into "the eyes."

"Kari!" The rabbit repeated its name like a Pokémon. Kari then stick out her tongue and licked me up the face, making me blush again. I let out a quick laugh while the others looks in disgust. In all of this happening, Karly and that girl walked over to us. We all turned our attention to the ladies.

"Hey Karly." Bandana Dee asked. "So, did you find whoever you said it was?"

"Yeah, she's right here!" Karly gestured over to that girl she was talking to. She made a friendly wave and so did we.

"The name's Emily. Nice to meet y'all." She introduced.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to these guys." Karly said. "This bandana guy is Bandana Waddle Dee, here's Meta Knight-the masked swordsman, here's King Dedede-(Fat piece of *bleeps*), this little girl is none other than the lost sister of Princess Kailaine, Kazelaine. And that pink boy is my proud brother, and I'm pretty sure you know the name, Kirby."

"Hi there!" Emily replied. "I heard Merina took care of you guys when you were knocked out. And frankly, I'm glad you came here, because we really needed you guys."

"Oh, you mean that this town has been attacked by members rumored to be with the Dark Matter Force?" Meta Knight filled in.

"Yeah, that. I'm pretty sure the guards told you this. Half the city's been reduced to rubble, and they stole a few things from here. I'm not sure what they're exactly after, but we can't take any chances here."

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"Lately, we heard news that Dark Matter was on the loose again and this time kidnapped Princess Kailaine. Either you rescue her in time or if she escapes those ways, something's going to twist fate. Anyway, after you've shot them down before you were knocked out, they still maintained their stability, but it seemed that their power was… slowly draining away. They landed near Crater Base where Volakairix, the demon dragon loch ness monster resides and somehow trapped herself in a Dark Barrier along with a Gem Star named Ruby. I think they did something to her, Dark Matter. Other than that, there were about 20 people missing here for 2-3 months, never heard from again. We have no other guess who's behind this except Dark Matter, who is our only guess right now. Mayor Jonathan's daughter, Callie, might know what happened to them. She's at the palace over there, so maybe you should speak to her first." Emily explained. "But only a few of you can see her. She'll tell you what to do, and in the meantime, you all can bunk here for the day until you leave for the next planet."

It was surprising that we were offered to stay at a bar just like that. Karly spoke for all of us for this offer that was guaranteed to be a one-time only guarantee. "We'd love to! Thank you!"

Emily smiled. "Heh, it's the least I can do for you guys." She said as someone came through the door behind the stand. It was a boy.

"Hey, Emily. We got visitors from another planet? Typical." He said. That boy was also like Emily with the clothes. He had black eyes and black spiky hair, but a black backwards cap with one yellow thunder bolt on the side covered most of his hair. He wore a red shirt with the fire star symbol that is black and had a black scarf tied around his neck. His hands were covered in black finger gloves and one of his arms had a black short strip of sleeve sticking out from the glove. He was wearing black and grey short pants and he had sneakers that are the same style as his hat for shoes. He looked like he was a fighter in some way, I guess that's the case.

"Emily, you know you're not supposed to just let people stay here without asking us first. Dash didn't even recover from the last time you've let that happen." He sternly said. "As your older brothers, we should, and by "We", we mean YOU, should watch out better for us. Besides, what is it about two pink twins, a masked swordsman, a guy with a spear and bandana, a little girl who somehow looks like Princess Kailaine with a pet rabbit, and a wanna-be fat king reject would want you to let them stay here for how long it is till they leave? They look like those Star Warriors on Planet Popstar somehow. And where did you get the idea for that anyway?"

Frankly, Dedede was insulted by that last saying. But Emily spoke for us before Dedede was about to lose it. "Brother, it's actually okay. My friend Merina said that they were coming here because they needed our help as the human versions of the Star Warriors." He didn't looked convinced.

"One word: Kirby. That's this pink boy here." She pointed at me to support her evidence of what she was talking about. Instantly, he stared at me for a while, trying to notice the difference and see if she was telling the truth. After what it seemed like forever, he gave up and shrugged.

"Eh. He looks legit enough. I'll take it." He said in a defeated voice.

"Now do you believe me, brother? They need my help, and by "MY Help," yours is needed too." Emily said.

"So, what exactly do they need our help for?" He asked.

"Simple: Remember Princess Kailaine? She apparently visited Popstar and suddenly, she was kidnapped by Dark Matter, who somehow is alive. The worst part is that they've grew an army and to take over the world, they took the princess for her to serve as their consecutive energy force. Now these guys have to save her before they reach Crystal Star, which unfortunately has been raided and taken over by Dark Matter and their leader. But in order to do that though, they need the help of the Gem Souls and the Gem Stars, who were apparently banished from Crystal Star by their leader. They have to find the Gem Soul first in order to rescue the Gem Star that has been held captive by the monsters in that forbidden place."

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"The thing is, only YOU know that place and how to get there, and you've never let me go with you. So, I think you should lead them to the volcano."

At this, he was taken aback. "WHAT?! Are you mad?! No way, No freaking way!" He turned around with his arms crossed. That's when Emily supposedly burst into 'tears.' He turned around and saw the sorrow of his little sister. His facial expression turned from mad to a decent worry as he watched his sister drop on the floor, groveling fake for mercy. We all saw that it was fake, but her brother was actually convinced.

"But brother, I… I'm sorry I did that." She said in convincing tears. "I wasn't being considerate about thinking of what you've thought about this. It's just, these guys and that poor little amnesiac girl needs our advice and help to save the princess, and since you know the area better than I do, I thought you could help them maybe." She grabs him by the side of his pants, pulling herself up to his level, hypnotizing him with the eyes of mercy on me. "Please brother, won't you and Dash help them, for me?" He didn't reply at first, but the power of a girl overpowered him when Emily gives him a smooch on his cheek, making him blush.

"Oh, well… um… Ok, I'll… do it." He finally says. "I'll help them with their mission for you, all right? Happy now?"

On cue, when the act was over, she wiped away the tears of acting fakeness and smiles immediately. "Oh, thank you brother so much! Muah! Muah! Muah!" That was indeed the sound of kisses of gratitude as she marks them on each cheek. The two girls who obviously were Karly and Kazela gave a cute reaction as they said 'Aww,' while us boys sweatdropped at once. "You're the best, brother! Oh, you should probably let Dash know as well. Don't want a repeat of last year, do we?"

"Yeah, I'll let him know, and you can stop with the brother thing, just call me Dylan." He introduced himself. "That's my name, and don't forget that." With that, he went upstairs to let his other brother know about us. Emily turns to us after this. But Karly asked her this question:

"How did you manage to do that, with the act and the shower of kisses and whatnot?"

"That's the weapon of every girl. Works every time, and plus, he says I remind him of his girlfriend who suddenly disappeared a few months ago. That was the saddest moment of his life. Yeah. But let's save that for later. Let's get you all settled in first, shall we?" She says as she leads us upstairs to their house of living.

* * *

 **Desert Tavern Bar: Upstairs 2F**

Walking up and following Emily upstairs, we see a floor that was filled with living. There was the floor, which was smooth wooden, a large rug that was white for the flooring. The area had a lot of things, such as a doorway that leads to the roof for a nice view of Deserlava Town, there was a few doors that meant rooms for how many are living here, so my guess is probably 3, each having their names braided on the doors. Besides that, there's the usual things you'd find in a house: couches, pull-out couches, flat screen TVs, a Nintendo Switch Console, a large high tech computer screen, and whatever else is in there. There was also a kitchen nearby next to the living room, and there was a training arena with a line of weapons hanging up on the wall. The windows were plasma blue and expansive all over. Plus, most of the floor was carpeted with white. Overall, it was a good-looking place to say the least.

"This is what our home really looks like behind the bar, all of this," Emily said. "Hope you all like it!"

"What a nice place you have there." I commented. "How did you manage to fit all of this into a bar behind?"

Emily just shrugged. "I don't know honestly. But anyway, here comes Dylan and Dash, who apparently is hiding behind Dylan because of what happened last time."

Dylan came in with a boy hiding behind him with a knuckle weapon. He had brown, spiky hair along with blue eyes and a blue slash mark that's for style on diagonal on his left eye; it didn't affect his eye. The same marks were replacing his blush marks and his sideburns were even. He had a brown shirt with the same symbol as Dylan's along with a neck scarf with the tied up knot edges sticking out and besides that, there was brown finger gloves that covered his whole hand, leaving the fingers some air while a black strip of sleeve live a double sleeved shirt stuck out from his right short sleeve. He had long black pants and shoes with the same resemblance as Dylan's, with the colors this time brown and blue, brown for the outline color base, blue for the bolts on the side of the sneakers. He looked like a fighter, but he didn't convince me with that wimpy, scared look on his face.

"Come on," Dylan said. "This time's different, and they are not here as animatronics that wants to cut you open and place their endo-skeletons inside you. It was just a game, dangit, shown by those people and it got out of hand the second they tried to do it, and you… ah, let's just say you made them seen better days of boom."

That boy suddenly felt relieved and lower his weapon, but not his guard. "Oh, really? Thank god, cause if they were… yeah, let's not talk about it. The name's Dash." He smiled.

"Hey, Dash." Emily asked. Dash turned his head over towards Emily in response. "Since you're here, we could use your help as well. You're aware of who they are, right?" He nods his head.

"Well, then. Everyone, place your stuff down and take a look at this." Emily beckons all of us to the high tech computer. When we all gathered around, she started up the computer, opening up a map of Deserlava Star. "Well, since I'm pretty sure you know what happened these last days, they need your help across Deserlava Star and their target today is Crate Base. And the reason why I asked you to help them is because there are many traps and places there, so one wrong stop could leave you going in circles, and only you two know your way around it. So, as you both know, the places you only need to be are Sandy Dunes, Wild Jungle, Star Pyramid, and Crater Cart-Mines, which that place will take you directly to Crater Base. To our surprise, there's a chamber that you know belongs to the Soul Jewel spirits, and one of them is named "Blaze," the Gem Soul of Fire. I guess you'll have to go through there first before Crater Cart-Mines. The gate's guarded due to what happened today, and they won't let anyone in, so we'll just use the Chaos Portal downstairs. But it's not active, so you need to go to the palace and ask Callie to activate it." Emily explained. "Only two of you can go." Unfortunately, Dylan and Dash just dozed right through the whole thing.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Didn't you idiots hear a word I said?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sarcastically said Dylan. "We gotta ask Callie to open that portal for us, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah," Sarcastically said Dash. "And we gotta take them to Crater Base and take down the monster! It's just that simple or we wouldn't be your older brothers for nothing!" Emily sweatdropped.

"So we just ask the Mayor's daughter to open the portal?" I asked. "That seems easy enough."

"Ok, then. Now that we are almost set, Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, Dylan and Dash will go to these places to reach Crater Base." Emily arranged.

"Hey, what about me?" Karly complained. "I can defend myself. I won't be able to fight?"

Emily smiled. "Of course you will, because apparently, someone has to watch over this little lost girl of the sister of Crystal Star. And because I have something else in mind for you. We need you to defend this town from bandits. They came from Bandit Town, where they try to steal from you. After the attack with the seven bandits that are rumored to be with the Dark Matter force, they're going to strike this town while it's defenseless. Dylan and Dash's friends, Darek and Dream usually defend the town, but since Dylan and Dash are going to lead them to Crater Base, they could use an extra hand."

Karly shrugged without much thought. "Eh, I'm in. It's the next best thing, am I right?"

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure you all are hungry after this morning. I can hear your bellies rumbling, especially yours, Kirby. Luckily, since Merina told me you were coming and because these two were too lazy to help me, I made you some food. Want a bite?" Emily guessed.

The word "Food" was something I can't turn down. The thought of that made me think that I didn't eat anything back at Aura Star, other than the breakfast Merina kindly gave me. I accepted her offer for everyone.

"Kirby, we're not even hungry!" Karly said. "We're fine!"

"Really? Then how come I can hear your belly rumbling then? Sounds like you didn't bite on anything did you?"

Dedede stepped in. "No, Kirby. I think she's got diarrhea or she's constipated."

Karly blushed. "What?! That's a big fat lie!"

Bandana Dee came in with a conclusion. "Oh, so that's who's been stinking up the whole castle bathroom on Sunday. Must've been the 3 pounds and bowls of curry she ate the night before the incident."

Emily looked pissed while Dylan and Dash were laughing and was all like, "OOH! ROASTED!" It wasn't long before they were rubbing their heads from the blow made by Emily.

"Dylan, Dash, stop it." She demanded. "That's not nice to insult girls like that!" Then, she shot us the same look that Karly did at us back at Aura Star for that dance. It made us shrink back it fear, although Meta Knight doesn't look threatened. Emily giggled musically and smiled. "You guys are so cute when you look scared!" We blushed blazing red at this, even Meta Knight does! Sheesh, and I thought he was made of stone.

The rest of the gang goes it down on the couches and I'm the only one standing. Emily comes over to me because she spotted something of me.

"Hmm, what's that?" Emily says as she reaches for my pocket and pulls out the trinket stars that Mackenzie gave me earlier. She pulls out the same one from her neck. "Hmm, so Mackenzie gave you these things before you left, right?" I nodded in response. "Well, that's interesting. Oh, and she left a letter too." Unraveling the folded paper, she begins to read.

* * *

 _Dear Human Kirby,_

 _From the first time we've met, neither Maddie nor Merina had told me about you, and I wanted to see what is about you. And I needed some sample from you, so I took a blood sample of your DNA while you were sleeping and all of your friends, too. Sorry about that. Karly actually volunteered to do that as well. After a few minutes of research, I think I did find the solution to how you survived that poison coma. I also saw your energy flow of power, and it looked like it was detained from inhaling, but I also found a new hidden power inside you and everyone else. It was… some kind of advanced form or something like that. I decided to use this to help you somehow; I don't know how, but I know it'll help you guys. I engineered an item using the data of your blood DNA, and with that knowledge came this crystal which I call it the "Daemon Crystal," a crystal made out of your DNA. I didn't test it out because it only reacts to person that possesses the same DNA it has. While I'm not fully sure, for you and Karly it gives you new knowledge to new attacks of your copy abilities you already know, while for the rest of your friends learns new tricks and magic attacks, or it could probably activate this strange new form that is seen in you. It could be a guarantee of that, but I think it'll add new moves to pre-existing abilities you already know. With that, I hope it works and I know you can save Princess Kailaine, defeat Dark Matter and restore Kazela's memories. I'll let you know what I can find._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mackenzie._

 _P.S. Almost forgot. There's a shard that's included in this letter. I was given this after you rescued the missing people at Dark Forest. Someone found it and gave it to me and asked to find out more about it. I couldn't find out anything more about other than the fact that it seems to be part of an ancient relic weapon and that there's 7 or 8 pieces on the planets you're going to, including the one on the planet you're on. They seem to be held where the Gem Stars are held captive. One favor: can you find all the pieces and when you find them all, can you send them to me? I'll try to see what I can do about it. Good Luck, Kirby._

* * *

After Emily finished reading, she pulled out a thing that looked like a ring of some sort. That piece was a golden part of it, decorated in a prism stripe. That's all to it. "I think this is what she was talking about, that thing here. Well, here you go, Kirby." She handed me both the piece of something and the trinket star thing that was, I guess for me, the pink one.

 **You got a Piece of Something like a Ring! I have no idea what it's for or why Mackenzie wants us to find them, but I think it's best to hold onto it for now. You also got the Daemon Crystal! This crystal is made out of your DNA that Mackenzie sampled from. The only thing it was said to do was either give knowledge to new attacks for each ability or shifts your form to something much cooler. We'll check that out later.**

"So that's what this thing does. Made out of your DNA sample, it gives you new attacks to older abilities and probably enhance them. That would make sense since I have the power to shapeshift and use items while Dylan learned to fight with two reapers and Dash basically fight physically and learned how to do the Hadoken."

"It's called "Shazaki!" Dash corrected.

"Anyway, now's the time you should go to the Palace now. Since the gate is off limits, that portal is the only way there."

"Ooh, brother?" Kazela asked. "Can I come too?"

I was about to say something, but Emily cut me off. "It's okay Kirby. Callie might recognize her, because she was once friends with Kailaine and it was before she disappeared, and she knew her along with Adena, Dinah, Yae, Zetra, Vanja, and even Merina knew her, but she lost that memory in an accident a few years ago. Taking her with you might make Callie remember her and what really happened."

I just shrugged at this. "Ok, then. If you say so. Come on, Kazela."

Kazela leaped off the couch with Kari on her right shoulder. "Ok guys, we'll be back in a little bit. This shouldn't take long." I said as we went downstairs and out the bar. I took further note of the ring thing before stepping a foot outside.

* * *

 **Deserlava Town Hub**

Walking through the crowds of people, we trekked and made our way towards the palace while passing people, merchants, and taking twisted turns. No one didn't take a second out of whatever they're doing to look at us because they're so busy doing their daily business that they'd be crazy to take a second to do that. Well, one person did, and boy, was he annoying! He kept blabbing and blabbing for hours, and at one point, we'd already be gone. But, it spread like a disease. The people were whispering to each other, their faces in both shock and surprise as they watch us walk over to the palace. In due time, we arrived and stumbled across the drawbridge that had no guards, so we went without any trouble into the courtyard. There were two guards in front of the actual entrance though. They didn't raise their weapons at us or anything.

"Top of the morning to you sir." One of them greeted. "Callie's waiting for you."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean by she's expecting me? She knew we were coming here?"

"Correct, Kirby." The other said. "There's something important she wants to discuss with you and your little friend here. Her office is on the 5th floor. Just take to elevator up the stairs." With that, the guards stepped out of the way as we entered inside.

* * *

 **Deserlava Palace**

Inside was the main hub room, where it looks like the inside of the White House just Arabian style. The symbol of Deserlava Star was engraved on the white, shiny tile floors. There were pillars that could make you get lost if you don't know the way. Maids were wiping the floor using sponges for skates to clean the hard floor. The place was big overall, and we noticed a set of fancy stairs in front of us. Trekking up the stairs, we saw the gold, shiny elevator in place.

Kazela pushed the button. After a few seconds of waiting, the doors appeared in front of us, revealing the elevator shaft that was gold all over except for the button panel and the carpet. The guard said to head to the 5th floor, right? So, pushing the button that says 5, the doors closes and we felt the shaft fly up at a regular pace. If it went any faster, we would've been on the ground right now. There was also elevator music, so we listened to it during the trip to the 5th floor. Eventually, the shaft slowed down and came to a halt as the doors open, leaving two guards who nicely led us to the Main Office. They opened the doors for us to enter.

Once inside, we saw how the room looks like a president's office, with the desk so shiny bronze, a marble fireplace, the rug had the symbol of Deserlava Star, real plants, and whatever. There were full length seats for 1-4 people to sit and get comfortable in. There were metal cabinets for filing paperwork and files. The windows were planted with white curtains and there's a full flat screen TV above on our right side. But I don't see anybody around here.

"There's no one here at all!" Kazela said. "Did they lie to us when they said someone was expecting us?"

"You're right. There's nobody around here except for-a cat?" I said. To our surprise, there was a cat, a cute white cat with a red bow, just licking herself with no care. She turns around and runs over to us. She looks at us but mostly me with big, adorable prism eyes. Kari leaps off of Kazela's shoulder and starts interacts with the cat, and it looks like they're already getting along.

"That's unusual, but it looks like they're getting along like that." Kazela smiled. Then, at one point, the cat points at me with her paws and leaps into my arms. She smiled with her cat face, but I was forced to look into "The Eyes." Oh my god, it's so hypnotizing! That's when Kazela tells me to do something crazy.

"Kiss her, brother." Kazela giggled. "I'll bet she would like that."

I blushed shocked red. "Wha? That's crazy! Besides, I don't think the Mayor's daughter would appreciate it if she saw me smooching her cat. Why would I want to do that?"

The cat pulls herself up to my face level with her claws digging right into my chest, making me wanna scream. That's when that cat did something unusual to me: she pressed her face against mine, only to my mouth level and licked it there. In other words or if you know what I mean, the cat… kissed me! I was blushing pink this time instead of red and became blossom pink when Kazela kissed me on the cheek for her reason. Suddenly, the cat started to glow prism white and leaped out of my hands.

It burst into a quick smoke boom, and the cat was replaced by… a girl?! The girl had red hair like mine (the style, not color) with a ponytail and a red bow like Karly's. She had prism eyes, and there was a hint of red lipstick. She wore a white shirt with a black bra underneath, and since the shirt hardly covers the shoulders, you could see the black straps on there. She had a black skirt and had red high heels. But something seems off about her. There were pointy things sticking out of her head and a tail behind her backside. This can only mean one thing: she's a cat-girl?! The fog cleared away and she coughs. She got up from the ground and she smiles. I blushed shocked.

"Whew!" She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I thought I'd never become my human self again!"

"Are you Callie?" Kazela asked.

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you! I'm Callie!" She introduced.

"Were you that cat that kissed me a few seconds ago?" I asked, blushing ruby red.

"Yeah, I was. Sorry about that. I was kinda desperate at that time." She apologized.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still blushing.

"You see, there was a reason why I kissed you as a cat. It's a curse that I had for as long as I can remember. I'm a cat-girl now, and every single time I turn into a cat once in a while or so."

"What? I'm not sure if I'm following this." I said. That's when Kazela gave me an answer to that question.

"Brother! She's saying she can't turn back to normal unless she kisses someone and it has to be ANYONE, EVEN ANIMALS! What a pain in the butt!" Kazela said.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. Hey, wait a minute." Callie stops to take a look at Kazela. "Déjà vu, I think I know you from somewhere before, and it was a long time ago." She said, but after a few minutes, her face comes packed with tears and a facial shock before she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh-oh my-god! You're Kailaine's little sister, Kazelaine! You're alive?! I thought you were… but… how…. I can't believe this!"

Suddenly, Kazela faintly collapsed on her knees with her hands on her head, signaling pain-oh my god, I think she's remembering something again! "AHH!" She yelled. Callie and I went over to her.

"Kazela! Are you remembering something again?!" I asked. The same thing happened when she recovered her memories, with the dark off-wave making a boom from her head for a second. She froze there and shook it off.

"Kazela?" Callie asks slowly. She got attacked by a hug from Kazela as she smiled to her. Callie's eyes brim with aqua tears, dripping down her cheeks as a sign of sadness and joy. She half-smiled.

"I remember you now. You were one of my sister's friends and used to play with each other, even me although I was 4 years old. It was before I disappeared. You and along with some other girls were friends too and each of them had something unique: They each had a curse to them, and you transformed into a cat once in a while, and it was funny watching you have to kiss a male cat all the time. I won't forget that; I'm glad to see you, Callie. I just wish Kaila didn't have to be captured by Dark Matter though." Kazela reminisced. I was even surprised that she remembered all of that at an age that young.

Callie eyes were leaking tears and were blushing after she retold her memory recall. "Oh my-Kaila's little sister remembers me after all these years! Kaila's been through a lot lately, losing both your parents at the hand of those demons and her sister disappearing. It must've been tough for her to be a Princess and rule with that single fact in her own life! No one has to suffer like that, losing everything you care about in your lives! EVER!" Wiping the tears of sorrow from her eyes, she stands up. "Well… now that you said Kaila's been kidnapped by those murderers, I'll open that gate for you."

I guess I was affected too. I felt a heavy anchor drop from my heart as it sank to the bottom of the sorrowful ocean. I… don't even remember what my life was like then, only how it started as I woke up from a star capsule and the first face I saw…. I don't remember who it was. It's just not fair. I never got to experience what it was like to have parents in your lives; just imagine that you just appear with no parents or anyone to take care of you. Instead, you're stuck in an orphanage for almost the rest of your life. I guess you could say me and Karly are orphans in a way. At least I have a sister to keep me company. But I feel for Kaila and Kazela as well as anyone who knew them well. They lost their parents at the hands of Dark Matter, and it truly pains them deeply. It's like when you lose someone important in your lives and they're in your heart, there's a big tear in your heart and it's replaced with tears and sorrow instead. It pains you deeply and stabs you in the heart of your sorrow. But I just have this feeling, this warm feeling that they might see their parents again one day. It may sound cliché but who knows? It might come true one day, they'll just have to keep theirs hopes up and wait. Anyway, I wipe the sweat off my eyes as I watched Callie type a code on her built-in shiny desk. Actually, I was NOT crying! I'm just sweating from my eyes, they're sweat tears-ok, I admit that I'm not made of stone if you asked me. I guess I do have a reason to cry too, and Karly would've said the same thing herself.

The built-in voice of a robot woman called in. "Chaos Gate activated, Callie. Area to Sandy Dunes to start is now accessible. Have a nice day, Callie, and I hope you feel better."

Kazela looks at me with her watery eyes. I could tell that it houses pain and somehow joy in the middle, due to the fact that she remembers Callie after the time they were separated. I feel for her, guys. Anyway, Callie walks around her desk and faces us. She wipes the tears of sorrow off her eyes before she speaks to us.

"The gate's open. But before you go, there's something you have to know about going there. We have been assaulted by intruders rumored to be with Dark Matter, and one of them affiliates were responsible for the attack behind Aura Woods. There's 7 of them, calling themselves the "Zero Seven Force." They each are specialized with one of each element with Gale, Fire, Aqua, Light/Time, Shadow, Thunder, and Ice. We don't know what they're made of or if they're something else more than that, but it was confirmed that they were behind the attacks of the Legendary Creatures, like Aura Woods there. There's also another danger you have to watch for: Sandrea & Chameleo Arm, which they both resides in Sandy Dunes and Star Pyramid. Oh, and also Dynalociraptor as well. Just be careful out there, ok?" She explained. I smiled.

"Ok, Callie. We'll be fine, don't worry! We'll handle that Zero Seven Force or whatever the fudge is their name!"

At this, she smiled with her cat like face and she walked over to me with her cat ears ringing in delight and her tail wagging side to side. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I felt the small breeze of her nose sniffing me as a cat instinct, her pink high heels with one of them dangling in the air as she lifted her leg as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, purring with blushiness. "Thank you, Kirby." She purred as she blushes red and pink and smiles cat-like, and blushing blossom pink, I smiled back at her as I rub the part where I was kissed. Honestly, I have NO idea why I'm getting kissed so much on my adventure. If this adventure, so do help me if it ends in a harem.

"Anyway, you just be careful out there, ok?" Callie says, then does it again on my other cheek. Man, this must be my lucky day! We both turn to leave the room, with Callie waving goodbye at us behind. I could hear her say 'Nya' sadly in the background.

* * *

 **Desert Tavern Bar: Upstairs 2F**

Back there, we just came back a few minutes to see everyone just chilling. Well, Karly and Emily are. The rest of the boys are on the arena area, fighting and stuff. Bandana Dee was just duking it out with his spear on the dummy, while Dedede was playing Whack-a-mole with his hammer and Meta Knight was… just reading a book. That's all to it. They all stop and look in our direction.

"Oh, Kirby and Kazela," Karly said. "You're back already. The portal should be open by now, am I right?"

I nod. Kazela kinda shrink back though. Karly notices and asks, "Kazela? You seem upset about something. Did something happen to you? (Gasps) Did… did you remember something?" That last question made everyone drop what they're doing.

"Y-yeah, I did." She hesitates. "… I remember something before about Callie… she was one of my sister's friends before I disappeared. She recognized me right away. I was only 4 at that time. She was there along with a few other girls."

Emily speaks up. "From the looks of this, it seems she had lost her memories somehow but she gained a little bit only on the way. I guess taking her to see Callie must've been the trigger."

* * *

 **You recovered a part of Kazela's memories!**

Karly's facial expression suddenly becomes a distinct kind of sadness. I don't know why, but she shook it off a little while later. Dylan and Dash just came from their rooms, their arms bearing their weapons and gear.

Kazela just looks at me with those eyes again and smiled. That face made me smile too. Is this what it's like to have to act like a big brother to a lost princess? It feels… warm. Suddenly, the computer starts displaying a warning message on the screen and Emily rushes over to check it out.

"Um, guys?" She slowly says. "You might wanna take a look at this. It's those same guys rumored to be with Dark Matter Forces, The Zero Seven Force. Those were the guys that bit off a few pieces of Deserlava Town! And now their position is between Star Pyramid and Crater Cart-Mines! I think there's no time to sit around while they do… whatever they're doing there! You guys have to stop them! Dylan, Dash, you know the deal."

They both nod in response. "Alright, let's go!" Dylan yells.

"Brother," Karly says as she hugs and kisses me on the cheek. "Be careful out there."

"Kirby," Kazela hugs me. I patted her on the head. "Are you gonna be okay out there?"

"Of course I will," I said. "I'm literally invincible, and don't worry about me, little sis. I'll be fine. Now just stay here with Emily and your "older sister" for now." I remembered to give Karly the 12 CEDT that I collected earlier. "Oh yeah! Karly, here ya go. Those are what I used to get through Aura Star, and now I pretty much absorbed their power by now. These should help you out too, sis." I tossed all 12 of them to Karly.

* * *

 **Karly can now use Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies!**

That's when Galeroy pops out of my stomach along with Emerald. Emily seemed surprised.

"Hey, Galeroy." I asked. "Are you coming along as well?"

"Yeah, I am." He replies. "Emerald, you stay with Karly while I head with Kirby, alright?"

"Ok, Galeroy. Just take care of yourselves." Emerald replies after kissing him on the cheek. He flies back next to me.

The other boys already went downstairs, so grabbing all my items and the sword I borrowed earlier, I waved goodbye to Emily, Kazela, and Karly and ran downstairs, not before Emily tosses our Daemon Crystals.

* * *

 **Desert Tavern Bar: Chaos Gate**

Walking to the center of the bar, I saw the others waiting for me near this weird giant ring that was Golden Silver hanging above a silver pedestal. The inside of the ring was glowing, showing an image of our destination was: Sandy Dunes.

"What took you so long, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

"Nothing, Meta Knight. Geez." I sweatdropped.

"Listen guys, this area is known for having so much areas that it's like a complete maze. Near the end, there'll be a lot of forks in the paths, so we need to take the right one or we'll be in a complete loophole!" Dash explains.

"Um, can we go now?" Dedede asks. "I wanna hunt me and kick me some butt now!" We all sweatdropped and back away a little bit from him.

"What?" He asks.

"Never mind, let's just go already. We're wasting time here!" Bandana Dee says with his spear in the air.

"Alright, we have to head to the chamber first before we go into Crater Cart-Mines in order to break the Dark Barrier holding the entire volcano by receiving the Soul Jewel from Gem Soul, Blaze." I said. Galeroy speaks up.

"Blaze, huh? He's the master of Fire. Yeah, I bet he won't just hand it to you, he'll have to fight you guys. That's the basic number one rule. Ruby, the next Gem Star is in Crater Base, captive by Volakairix. We have to rescue her as well!" Galeroy said.

"Alright, let's move it, everyone!" Dylan says as he jumps through the spinning ring followed by Dash as well. The 4 of us nods and jumps inside as well. It's another world to begin, but I'm all out of words for this so I guess this tale will be continued for another time…

* * *

 **Info: Dylan and Dash has joined your party! You gained: Daemon Crystals, A Piece of Something, and Recovered some of Kazela's Memories!**

 **Mission Objective: Head to Crater Base by means of these areas.**

 **Save your Progress? Yes.**

 **Now saving… Save Complete!**

* * *

 _From Deserlava Star, Kirby and the gang discovers the secrets behind the intruders and learns of the Gem Star and Soul's location. With now the help of Dylan and Dash, the gang makes their way to Sandy Dunes. What will they encounter on the way there?_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 9!_

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Chapter 9 is done! Woo! Anyway, it kinda took a little long for me to finish because I had AP exams and with all that going on. They were really a pain in the butt. So let's recap. Now that you know what that trinket star is, it's called the Daemon Crystal. I'll reveal its true power probably by Star Pyramid. Dylan and Dash are now officially the new members of the party for the whole adventure, so that's the new announcement. Callie was the trigger to one of Kazela's memories as a cat-girl, and I think it was a reference to something that she'll turn into a cat every so often, and the only way for her to turn back to normal is if she kisses someone. What a pain. Wow, I have no idea why I have an obsession with the whole kissing thing. Sorry if I went overboard with that. So next time, it'll be the start of World 2, Sandy Dunes and Wild Jungle. Let me know what you've thought with your opinions and comments in your reviews below, and I apologize for whatever you disliked here. That's all and have a nice day! Byyeee!**


	10. Chapter 2: Zero Seven Force: Act 2

Chapter 2: Zero Seven Force Encounter Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hiiii! So anyway, this is now Chapter 10, so it's time for some fighting action, finally! I have less than probably two weeks or three till school is over, so I guess this will be the last chapter I'll write before the summer starts, and apparently I'm going somewhere for almost the whole summer. That is if I finish this chapter quickly and get on with the next one. But if I don't post any chapters after this one, then this might be the last chapter (not the actual end, but the last one I'll post). I'll continue writing once school starts or if I at least get a new laptop during the summer, but make sure I finish my schoolwork first when school comes around. I'll still check for reviews (not guaranteed to be all the time, but once in a while), but even on my phone, typing the story is a pain, so I'll hold off that thought but I'll still check for your reviews and PMs; so you won't expect any post till the start of school maybe.**

 **But just in case this might be the last chapter, from only 10 chapters, I wanna know what you've all thought about this story and if you want it to continue and also why you liked it. I'll do my best for you guys, and I wanna say thanks to Emiliano733 and MikeySP for their daily reviews on this story, so thank you guys so much! Let me know what you all thought about this story in your reviews, and enjoy chapter 10! (There also will be a 4th wall break with Kirby and me at the end.) Disclaimer-I do not own Kirby or any of the references that might remind you of something similar or if it is so. All properties belong to Nintendo and Hal Laboratory and anything else references belong to.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 recap…**_

 _ **Last time, Kirby and the gang arrives at Deserlava Star, where they discover that the town was in construction after an assault by invaders rumored to be with the Dark Matter Force. They soon meet Emily along with Dylan and Dash, her older brothers at a bar. Also, Kirby finds a letter from Mackenzie about the trinkets called Daemon Crystals and receives a shard of something as well. Kirby and Kazela heads to the palace in order for Callie to make the gate open. Now, the boys heads to Sandy Dues in search of the Soul Jewel and Ruby, the Gem Star….**_

* * *

 **File Select: Choose a File!**

 **File 1 Selected!**

 **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl 6. Party Members: Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, Dylan and Dash. Soul Jewels: 1/7 Collected. Gem Stars: 1/7 Collected. Last point in the game: Deserlava Star. Destination: Sandy Dunes.**

 **Continue from this point? Yes.**

 **Now loading… Load Complete! Picking off from where we left off…**

* * *

Kirby's POV

Without a moment that has passed without any hesitation, I could feel the fabric of warping slam on my skin while we soar through the portal. After a while, the light shone even brighter, taking us to the world outside. Unfortunately, as soon as we arrived, I fell face-first in something soft and burning. It wasn't long before the pounds on Dedede's fat-self crushed my back with no mercy ahead of it.

"Owww," I moaned. "Why do you keep landing on me, Dedede? You may look skinny, but you're still fat in a way!"

Dedede smirks. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! That's right, pinky! I still got my physique in this anime body! Now let's get moving, pinky!"

I sweatdropped in a little disappointed face, blushing. _"Only Susie calls me that."_ I can still remember the times when Susie called me that back then. I wonder where she went off to.

Meta Knight and Bandana Dee helped me up because Dedede's fat weight was enough to almost bury me in the ground. Literally. You could see the figure of my body formed in the sand already and you could tell it was mine. Then, at everyone's unexpected climax, we heard an explosion coming from Star Pyramid, which I could only see the top of the pyramid being blown to bits.

"W-what happened?!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. Dash points to the top of the volcano which I can faintly see in the distance. The sound was filled with the roars of something like a loch ness monster dragon.

"What is that roar?!" He adds.

"It's Volakairix." Dash answers. "That's the monstrous screech it makes now. It didn't sound like that before. It sounded… gentler and soothing. There's no doubt about it-either Dark Matter did something to her or there really is something wrong with her. We have to check it out."

"Wait, Volakairix is a girl?" I asked.

"No, Volakairix is a boy." Dylan corrected.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You know, it does sound like both a boy and girl if you listen real closely."

Not a word came out from Dylan after a few moments. "…. Yeah. Let's get a move on then. We're wasting time here."

We were actually under a kind of ruin that is still intact and still have a roof over our heads. We just saw it near the side of the whole place. We all walked outside the place that houses the Chaos Gate, and into the sea of sands. Outside, I saw half a world of nothing but sand and a couple of pillars ruined and dismantled, but using my goggles, I somehow see a jungle there that looks like an oasis, with the water acting as the moat. The jungle was compared to the same size as the desert. So cliché. Then, after that came a giant pyramid that had a golden star on top, looking like a pyramid of wonders, and the weird thing is, there's a cliff literally next to it, sticking to some hole there. Then, the spiral path continues upwards to the next jewel chamber like on Aura Star. Finally, the chamber exit path slides downward with a zip-line that'll take us directly to the bottom, right into Crater Cart-Mines, which actually the entrance looks like it's hidden behind a rock. And eventually, it take use to Crater Base, the peak of the Mount Deserlava, in which Dylan told me that's the name of the volcano.

"Wow, that's a lot we have to go through," I said. "Well, let's-a-go, Pisanoes!" I said in an Italian voice like Mario.

* * *

 **Level One: Sandy Dunes (Scorching Dunes- Shantae and the Pirate's Curse)**

 **Info: Now that you have party members, multiplayer is now active! Just like in Return to Dreamland, you can play as any of the other characters. Just remember that since they're humans, some of their abilities are limited for now, so they'll play a little different. In Single-Player, using the directional buttons will switch to the character you want, but in Multi-Player, you can assign party characters to the main characters, so that when one of you loses a life, the assigned party member will be the one who'll play as a replacement instead. You can still switch back by pressing down on the analog stick, but remember that the game's not over unless ALL party members are knocked out. Single Player allows you to play as each character one by one or have CPU's to assist you. Be sure to remember that.**

We encounter a wave of sandy plains and a giant field of ruins and pillars. Walking forward, we encountered more Waddle Dees wearing cowboy hats, along with a whip and a pistol. Dylan just summoned his reaper or his axe and just slashed them in one blow. He wasn't even trying.

Then, as we were walking, we saw something floating there. Hmm, must be a CEDT, and with its appearance of having the Whip ability and a pistol, it looked new enough. Dash went over and grabs it.

"Hmm, what's this thing?" He asked. "Looks like you could be a sheriff with this or something like that." There was an area of ruined pillars that we were heading to, but the entrance was blocked by a giant stone wall that appeared out of nowhere. As if that wasn't bad enough, everything around us was blocked by a firewall, a wall made of fire and has 4 pillars sustaining it. That's when I heard both a woman and a man's voice.

" **Well, well, well," One of them spoke. It sounded like that voice from those two DM Patrollers on Aura Star earlier; I mean the voice sounds different, but it has that same tone as the others. "So, that's the boy who defeated Aura Woods under your control, is that right? The boy in pink, right?"  
**

"Who's there?!" I yelled. "Show yourself!"

" **That's him, all right," The girl spoke. "He's a real jerk, for beating up that poor old tree… which I possessed, along with that pesky Gem Soul, Galeroy, who wanted nothing more than his girlfriend back, Emerald. Too bad he ruined my fun. You think you can handle him, brother?"**

" **Not at the moment, no, but if you wanna do it, be my guest." The boy said. I didn't recognize the boy, but the girl was giving me déjà vu. In fact, I don't them at all. That moment, Galeroy popped out of me in spite of hearing this.**

" _Wait a minute," Galeroy said. "How the heck did she knew about Aura Woods, and why did she say we ruined her fun-"_

Suddenly, both of our minds formed one idea. Remember our fight with Aura Woods? That's when after we beaten him, we encountered Dark Soul along with a green girl with him. That sounded… familiar.

A flash of both wind and fire appeared in a manner in front of us. The two figures formed people. The fire formed a boy that looked somehow like the human version of Zero, although I don' know what he looks like if he's truly human. He had the same form of Dark Soul, but without any kind of cloak or whatever. His hair was all fiery and spiky literally, his hair waving around like real fire. His eyes are red-like orange, but the display was the same as Zero's. Then there was his clothes. The whole shirt was long sleeved black and red with the sleeves having long black and red gloves that covered his arms. He had a belt with the eye of the Zero, and the plaque circle belt of gold was also added with red for the eye. A red scarf was tangled on his neck. He had also gold tassels on the side of his long black pants and has the colors of fire on his boots.

The wind formed a girl that also has the same features too. She had only a long shirt with pretty much nothing underneath which was black and green and her hair was somehow similar to that girl at Dark Forest, and now that I think about it, I really didn't get a closer look at her; she had long hair that was literally made of wind and she has a bang that covers her right eye. She has a black collar strapped to her neck and since her shirt is sleeveless, and her nails are as sharp as needles for shots. Her shoes are high heeled green with another black collar. With Spikes. Her eyes are green and with the same display as Zero's. With that description, it reminded me of that girl with Dark Soul. The girl was really focusing her vision on me mostly, like there was some kind of grudge.

" **Hmph," She grunted, "Looks like we meet again, Pinky. Remember me?"**

Then, my eyes widen due to the realization of who she is. "Wait a minute: You're that girl we saw with Dark Soul!" I pointed. "That same girl…"

"You know her?" Meta Knight asked.

" _Yeah, she's the one who possessed Aura Woods and made him kidnap all those innocent people." Galeroy filled in._

Dylan raised his reaper with no hesitation. "Dash, she's one of the bandits earlier this morning as well as that guy!"

 **The girl waved her finger at us in a taunt. "Call me Auralia, if you please, the gale diva!" I knew it. That is the same girl from before. The boy also spoke. "The name's Molotov, master of fire! Heh. Now I assume you're Kirby, right?" I nodded. "And this is the rest of your pathetic little gang. Now, we have other stuff to do, if you don't mind. Minions! ATTACK! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" With that, they teleported away in their element range.**

"Hey, come back here!" I yelled. Soon, we found ourselves surrounded by Cowboy Waddle Dee and those whip guys.

"Crap!" Dedede said, "It's an ambush!"

"I hate those." Dash complains. "Your only way is fighting out of this."

We all got ourselves ready to fight as the enemies were charging at us.

* * *

 **Ambush Brawl! Engage Battle! (Boss Theme 1- Spark the Electric Jester)**

 **Info: In either True Star Warrior Mode or Invincible, if you think you're strong, you'll expect lots of ambushes here. It's a beat-em-up wave thing, so you'll expect this a lot in these modes than the other three. After that wave, there will be a mini-boss fight then, so try not to die.**

The Waddle Dees charged at us with their slashing whips, and we all jump when they attacked at once. Dash sped at one of them and did a backflip kick in the air, and springing to its level, Dash meteor smashed the Waddle Dee to the ground, making it burst into stars. Dylan slashed his reaper at 3 Waddle Dees and struck them with a finishing slash, knocking them backwards and exploding.

The rest of us were continually fighting against the Waddle Dees. After a while, the wave seemed to have stopped. But then, a purple aura appeared, shining like a chaos gate, which means a mini-boss is coming. Who could it be this time?

The summoning stopped, revealing itself as… a giant Waddle Dee that looks like a sheriff? It had the usual cowboy hat, it wore a scarf over its "supposed to be mouth" area, a whip on his back, and a pistol on his right side. It did the usual Wild West showdown face, with its hat covering the eyes. Raising its head up, it attacked.

By cracking the whip. It spun its whip by doing one of the Gangnam style moves, and it extended the whip multiple times, making us avoid the attack range of that extendable whip. That's when it did some kind of draw pose at us. Its stubby arms was twitching to unleash its secret weapon-and it did, the PISTOL.

"Holy fudge!" Dash yelled. "He's using a pistol on us!" However, I was definitely impressed.

"It's not a pistol," I started to say, "It's a GUN! So awesome!"

"Kirby! Not the time to be thinking about guns this moment!" Dedede yelled. "When will you have the time to use a gun anyway?!" He said, but his words were cut off when Dash tossed me the trophy and I copied the ability. This new form was the same as Whip, with my usual red cowboy hat and my brown whip, but I had a red scarf on my neck, my clothes look rather like a cowboy with vests and high heeled boots with a star sticking out the hind. I had a badge on my right side of my vest and I had black fingerless gloves. But the one thing that I had was my very own PISTOL, but it's not just a pistol-IT'S A FREAKING GUN! YEAH, BOY! This must be the enhanced version of Whip, maybe.

* * *

 **You gained a new enhanced ability of Whip, Sheriff Hero! Now added to your ability screen and is now accessible!**

Dylan's jaw dropped. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH-WHAT THE FUDGE HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Did you forget? It's my Copy Ability power, and now I'm a Sheriff Hero! And the best part is, I get to use a blaster finally!"

"But it's a pistol, Kirby." Bandana Dee said.

"It's not also a pistol, it's a gun!" I said in hallelujah. Everyone sweatdropped at this. I turned around to face the Waddle Dee, which I'll call "Sheriff Waddle Dee." Without much thought, I threw my pink gun in the air, actually both of them, catching them after putting on black shades and attacking it with my whip. Using the pistols, I pulled the trigger and the bullet was like the drill that'll pierce through the heavens, and it pierced through the Waddle Dee and exploded into stars.

"That's the end of that good ol' brawl!" I said in a cowboy language with my arms over my head. "Yee-Haw!"

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **You and your party members gained 50 exp points!**

The pillars ceased and dissolved, as well as the firewall. The giant stone wall blocking the entrance shattered and crumbled to rest in pieces. We all walked forward, moving on. Then, the wall closed behind us. Guess there was no turning back. Looking around, there was nothing but collapsed debris and pieces of something scattered around.

The place was more like a lost city or… what it looks like it used to be. Walking forward, we look around this place that was nothing more like than an empty wasteland or a lost city. Then, we encountered more enemies such as Waddle Dees riding hogs and Mumbies and mini Kabu's. We took them down in a flash. There was a sign that said, "Beware of Sandrea, The Slithering Massive Snake of the Rattlers."

"Rattlers?" I said, "That sounds familiar, alright." The snake thing is one thing, but what really intrigued me the most was the name "Rattler."

"What's wrong, Kirby?" Bandana Dee asked.

"It's this "Sandrea" those folks has been warning about on the signs." I replied, sweating. I noticed a giant entrance that was open without any doors. "Hey, what's that place?"

"Better not go there," Dylan warned, "That's the home of Sandrea, the Slithering Serpent Rattler Woman." Double-taking around me, I saw another exit that led outside of this place because it was going up and down, left to right, it was a complete maze!

"Hey, Dylan." Dash called. "There's another exit that had a golden door. Let's go over there."

"You sure?" Dedede asked. "It seems awfully fishy there just lying out in the middle there. Didn't they say something about a-"He was interrupted when Dash ran over to the Gold Door, which is the goal gate. Unfortunately, it was like it was a set trap when the door disappeared! Dash looks around, trying to figure out what just happened. Then, those two voices of Molotov and Auralia appeared.

" **Looks like you fell for it, suckers!" Molotov chuckled. "Have fun drowning in the sand with Sandrea!"**

"What?!-"That was all Dash or we had to say before the ground opened up and swallowed us before we even saw it coming.

"WWAAAAAHHH!" We all screamed.

The next thing we knew, we were landing on sand that was sliding down somewhere like a slide.

"What just happened?!" I yelled.

"It's a trap!" Dash yelled.

We were sliding for what seems to be hours, because we only saw the yellow walls that looks of sand or made of it itself, but the vision of the walls changed when we saw a yellow spring. One by one, it launched us into the air like soulless toys being thrown around as we started to descend to the ground and onto another spring that took us to a cannon around the place that was like a sanctuary and an alter for a monster. Maybe a nest. The cannon shot us into the air above and another spring to shoot us down to a slide that took us all the way down to some kind of thin, circular or fat platform. Landing there shattered us from a ball form, each of us landing in different places of this platform.

"Oh, my head." I moaned. "Is everyone alright?" I see everyone starting to get up dizzily after that joyride of death.

"I'm fine," Meta Knight said. He doesn't look like he's dizzy or whatever. Bandana Dee and the others were trying to take Dedede out of the hard floor.

Looking around, just as I said earlier, it was a thin, circular straightway platform that led to a door. The background had five pillars that were green. There was also a balled figure glued behind the pillars, but I couldn't make out of what it is.

Dylan speaks then. "Great. Now we're screwed, being stuck in a place for being turned to stone."

Wait, what? "What do you mean by that, Dylan?"

"This place is restricted because that's the home to one of the Rattlers, Sandrea. And we're right in her nest! There's also a woman who's the owner of that wicked snake, you know, the wicked snake woman, Dyna Medusa. We shouldn't dawdle around for death; we should try to get outta here right now!"

That's when the world rumbled to us. The ground shook like a massive earthquake as the balled thing in the background starts to open. Turns out it was a mouth that opened way to a familiar snake that I'm sure I've seen before. The body of the snake looks like mixed bolts and these nuts altogether, similar to Coly Rattler, only this time it's red. The head looks like a snake with a mask of gold and kinda looks like Masked Dedede. But on top of the head was a woman that had the face and body of the snake lady, Medusa (Think of her as the Medusa from Kid Icarus: Uprising but different). The snakes slithered and hissed as gold reptiles and we were lucky not to be turned to stone. Dylan and Dash looked like there were afraid, however. The woman had a golden staff with a skull on it. She slowly claps her hands.

" **Well, well, well," She says, moving her palest hands that were purple from her black cloak of darkness, "If it isn't my two favorite meddlers, Dylan and Dash, standing right before me, Diva Medusa. Oh! (Giggles), and you've brought some friends along with you." She commands the snake to lower her to our level, but it was mostly to me. The snakes on her head transforms into her black hair as she takes a closer, personal look at me.**

" **This boy's a bit shorter than me, but," She says as she observes me. With her hands. Medusa places her hands right on my head and messes it up a bit, followed by a check-up to my ears and my mouth as she opens it wide and takes a look inside. "He's awfully mighty and high. I presume he the boy named Kirby, am I right?"**

 **After I kinda blushed, she moves onto the next guy, which is Dedede, by a scan from head to toe, then Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee. She returns to her pet snake on its head.**

" **I've gotta say, you manage to get the star warriors to come along with you to stop Volakairix."**

Dylan steps up to the plate. "Just how did you know about what we are doing?!"

 **She winks at us. "You could say that 2 little birdies gave me a message."**

"I bet it was Molotov and Auralia!" Dash exclaimed. "This was a trap set by them!"

" **And you all stepped right in. Now, let's have some fun, shall we? Take care of them, Sandrea Rattler!"**

Diva Medusa teleported away, leaving the snake in the background to leap into the air and land in front of us. It coiled itself up and the head screamed its name.

" **I AM SANDREA RATTLER, SISTER OF COLY RATTLER! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Coly Rattler?! Sandrea was related to Coly Rattler from Triple Deluxe in the temple of Wild World. Coly Rattler was a statue, wrapped around the middle pillar. Taranza used his powers to bring him back to life in order to slow me down from saving Dedede. I didn't know he had a sister!

"Aw crap! I didn't know Coly had a sister! Well, no matter! Let's take her down, guys!" I yelled.

We all got into battle stances as the sister of the Rattlers charged at us.

* * *

 **Enemy Revival- 4th World Boss Battle**

 **Vs. Sandrea, the Sister of Coly Rattlers (Attack!- Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

 **Boss Description- Remember the snake, Coly Rattler? Turns out he had a sister and her name is Sandrea Rattler. There's also an expansion of Rattlesnakes just like with Whispy Woods and Dyna Blade. But it seems she had an owner named Diva Medusa, but I'm not sure what she is at all, or could she really be one of the myth's famous monsters, Medusa? Or is that just a coincidence? Eh, just take down Sandrea Rattler the same way you took down Coly Rattler.**

* * *

Sandrea charged at us by sliding around the platform we're on. Some parts of the platform were on fire and thunder like. We all jumped to avoid the attack. The snake rewind herself back to her spot.

She pulled her tail up, and started shaking it like crazy, like a rattle. It was like a rattle whip and as she moved closer, she unleashed a fury of tail whips at us, but we maneuvered and dodged them like a boss. This gave us a chance to attack the head while she's exhausted. Pissed, she had a new attack up her sleeve.

Sandrea turned to the background and since the rattlers have joint-less parts, she bit off the end off her tail and head-butt it to the background, one by one while on fire and thunder. The parts slithered around the five pillars and stopped. Then, one by one each part starts striking the floor, making us jump around it.

Her head was part of that mess and when she striked, she became dizzy after a rock fell on her. We went Leroy and all out the chance we had. She flinched heavily and shook it off. She roared again with sandy anger.

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

She curls into a ring and she does a similar move to Sonic's Spin dash. His was the same move Coly did earlier and as she rolled and backed up, we then realized that we had nowhere else to go. But that's not what she did. She instead snatched all of us and tossed us to a nearby slide in one swoop.

We all slid down the sand slide as we saw Sandrea reform a circular platform in the center below the area we were fighting in a few minutes ago. Sliding down the filters that curved around the arena, a spring just tossed us right into the action and made us pile on each other.

Sandrea hissed in some sort of laughter at our mishap. Then, she did the same rolling wheel attack and charged for real this time. Everyone spread out while Sandrea was attacking. Then, with my gun, I aim blind-less and somehow aimed for the head by bullets. Each shot can be heard by the rebound sound of the bullets that had pierced through the heavens, or in this case, her head. Man, why am I saying so much Gurren Lagann references? If I had a Drill, I would go crazy.

After she stopped, she placed herself horizontally in a circle and started an attack that scattered her body parts and rose them up into the air. It was like a hailstorm to avoid, only with mixed bolts and these nuts plus the head. Assembling herself, she seemed to be still hyper while we're exhausted. So that time, Dylan slashed her head with a blast slash move called "Reaper Bolt," a black slash wave that can pierce through anything. Dash on the other hand used "Shazaki," a red bolt blast from his fists and exploded on contact. The others performed each of their special moves with Dedede using his Hammer Swing, Meta Knight with Mach Tornado, and Bandana Dee with his Helicopter Spin. I, myself, used a charged Blaster Bullet with my guns. All of our moves combined together cornered Sandrea just when she was about to unleash a sandstorm attack.

She froze for a minute, then she was engulfed in explosions and roared as she fled to the five pillars to escape, but as she was doing that, the aura of Greystone crawled up her body, slowly turning her to stone while she coiled herself around. She froze in place once the stone parts reached her head, and that's when she came to the point where you could say that she's going to R.I.P IN PIECES, because she exploded to tiny bits. We all cheered and did a victory dance.

"Well, I reckon you could say that ol' girl's going to rest in pieces! Hah, get it?!" I laughed.

* * *

 **Sandrea Rattler has been defeated! Victory!  
**

 **All party members gained 40 + 10 exp points! All members has leveled up to Level 7!**

 **Health Points increased to 160!**

 **Item Retrieval: Realgar Ring, Metamato Plus!**

 **Next level 8 in 55 exp points!**

* * *

"Yeah, we won!" Dash cheered. That's when Medusa appeared, looking distraught from us murdering her beloved pet, and boy, was she a pain in the butt!

" **You dumb pricks killed my pet! How could you?!" She screamed.**

"It's called self-defense, as in you were the one who tried to make us snake food!" Dylan shot back.

" **You all shall pay for this sooner or later, but we'll meet again soon. So long for now, punks!" Medusa said as she disappeared in a ball of green wind.**

"What was that all about?" Dedede asked. We all just shrugged at that. Then, a warp panel appeared as yellow light. So we trekked over to the panel that shot us into the air and straight at the gold door, completing the level. After we went through the goal game and got in first place.

 **Level 1 completed!**

The path for the next level, Wild Jungle appeared. So we all dashed straight near the area to explore.

* * *

 **Level 2: Wild Jungle (Steam Gardens- Super Mario Odyssey)**

Strolling to the jungle, we ended up on the top of a cliff after removing sand from our clothes and whatsoever. From the peak, I could see that it was like a world full of life, animals and… dinosaurs?! I could see all types of dinosaurs there-you name it, there were all there. I then noticed a red and yellow chest next to me. I approached the chest, and by grabbing the top part, lifting it open wide. Inside the chest was another Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy, but this time there were two, containing the abilities Hammer and Spear trophies.

 **You gained the "Hammer" and "Spear" abilities! New abilities are added to the slot, and are now accessible! 3/12 abilities collected!**

Feeling the power inside, I look to the horizon and saw the pyramid ahead. "Hey, guys, there's Star Pyramid! We're getting close!" I said.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Laughed Dedede. "Well, what'd you expect? We're already there!"

Then, Bandana Dee says, "Um, guys? There's this sign that says something about some kind of monster around here, so we've gotta be careful. It said the creature's name is… Fred."

"Ah, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Besides, how scary can a creature with the name Fred be?" Dylan laughed. "Now let's get going!"

Dylan jumped off the cliff, landing miraculously on his feet, and Dash did the same too. The rest of us shrugged and followed behind. On the way, everyone else kinda stayed away from me because I swallowed dino eggs earlier before.

The area was really deeper than I thought, with the jungle being a complete maze and so on. The only way went was by following the yellow path ahead. We had to encounter new enemies, such as the Dinolite, with my puffball form and has the features of a mini or baby dinosaur of a T-Rex. It has a tail of one that is red with yellow stripes, the arms has 3 talons or claws, its feet are the same, only close together, and the face of it, the eyes are golden yellow, the mouth was like mine but with two teeth sticking out above and it has a black spot which I guess is supposed to be the nose. That's what it is. There was one Dinolite that followed Dash, and he decided to keep her even though we were all against it. He named her "Lilith." She licked him on the cheek as we moved on.

Dylan then looked at me because he noticed something while we were walking. He asks, "Hey, Kirby? I forgot to ask you this, but…" He then pointed to my right cheek and says: "Is that… lipstick on your cheek? ... Did Callie kiss you? I'd recognize that lipstick anywhere."

I hesitate to answer. "Um… yeah, she did. Why's that?" I blushed pink. Dylan kinda looks jealous.

"That's probably because her wish was granted maybe." Dylan replied. "Her wish was to meet you just like Princess Kaila did. She's not only grateful, but she did it from her heart and from the fact that-wait a minute… was she a cat when you first met her?"

"Y-yeah." I replied. Dylan laughs at me then.

"Oh god, that's hilarious! I'm dead! That means you and Callie became 'Just Friends!' On the lips." Dylan ended. This was enough for the rest of the guys to turn around and look at me with weird faces of constipation or a troll. "I bet you were trying all types of styles, and I know you were getting all funky with her!" I cut him off because I couldn't stand it anymore. He's saying it like we have some kind of relationship, but I'm focused on Kailaine, saving her because she's the one that took interest in me.

"Never mind, let's keep going." I said, moving upfront. I could hear them snicker as we were walking ahead. Along the way, I saw another two Copy Essence Deluxe Trophies hanging there since I was ahead and the others were slowly trailing behind, laughing. The first one was red with a dino print on it and seemed like the Animal ability for a second. I touched it, and when I did, I felt myself turn into something that looks like a mutant. I realized by looking into a pond nearby that I had yellow eyes, my mouth has two sharp teeth sticking out under, my hands are replaced with dino claws, well, my fingers but it was more like a glove, my hair has become red and long spiky, while my clothes, the shirt with red and yellow stripes slashed and I felt a long, red tail sticking out my butt. Also, my shoes are replaced with the boots of a dinosaur, with 3 claws. I felt like I'm a dinosaur!

 **You gained a new enhanced ability of Animal from Squeak Squad, Jurassic Dino! This is the newer ability of Animal, as the giants before 65,000,000 years ago had passed. You can shapeshift into any type of dinosaur there is! Now added to the slot and is now accessible! 4/12 abilities collected!  
**

Then, I saw another one next to it, having the purple color or dark blue of Beetle, but with spikes sticking out its back. I touched the other one, and I felt like I became Beetle, but also the ability Needle at the same time. Looking into the pond, the reflection revealed that it was like both at the same time; I had the Beetle hat with the same horn, but there were needles sticking out as well except the horn. My clothes were somehow dark blue or purple and yellow, and I have instead beetle wings on my back, replacing my jacket or more like fusing it, I guess. Also, my hands have gloves that contain needles and beetle horns or whatever it is, and my eyes are a fusion of purple and yellow. Not sure what color this is though. I think from what you could possibly tell, this might be a fusion.

 **You gained another new ability, "Razor Beetle!" This is the second Fusion ability, made of Needle and Beetle. Because of this ability, you also gained the two compound abilities, "Needle" and "Beetle!" Now added to the slot and are now accessible! You can gain two regular abilities from Fusions automatically. 4 + 3= 7/12 abilities collected!**

These seem interesting. Now, the rest of the gang managed to catch up with me, still chuckling. I sweatdropped while heading towards what could be the epicenter or the central area probably, full of dinosaurs. We approached another cliff near a spooky looking cave to get a better look. There was a pathway that seems to lead to the center of the jungle, where Star Pyramid is located, I guess.

"Looks like we'll have to follow up here at this point." Dash says. He stands in front of the cave and then says, "Maybe we can go on from here, guys. Let's go."

"You sure about that?" Dedede asked, looking like he's afraid of something. I didn't know why Dedede was being all of a sudden chicken. But I then noticed that Dylan, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee were all staring at something in looks of fear, so when I look too, I froze. I saw something in there, an ominous shadow of a giant face that blended within darkness, and if you take a closer look, at first you may not see anything, but the details will tell all. Dash seemed confused.

"Come on, guys. What's there to be afraid of?" Dash stopped due to the feel and sound of heavy breathing, and it was no ordinary one person breathing. Dash looks with realization, knowing what we're seeing. "There's someone behind us, isn't there?" His answer was correct because at that moment, we heard the same voice of Auralia.

" **Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" She laughed. "Now I've got you twerps! Destroy them, Dynalociraptor or should I say… FRED?!"**

Looking behind him, we all saw nothing but a mini Dinolite with the weakest roar ever. It was too cute to even be a threat. We all sweatdropped, but instead we laughed. Auralia seemed pissed.

"Oh my god! Ha-ha-ha!" I laughed. "You brought out this little guy?! Geez, if you're really trying to adore us to death, you're doing a good job, sucker!"

"Um, Kirby?" Dedede said.

"Yeah, we thought you'd bring a Jurassic dinosaur from elsewhere, but is that all you got?!"

"Um, Kirby?" Dedede said again. "I think you should take a closer look at that dinosaur."

"No, I've got a better idea." Dylan yelled, "Run, suckers! RUUUUNNNNN!"

"Yeah, what's so-"I said, but I automatically stopped the second I turned my head at something that looked like Velociraptor. It was a velociraptor with the skin of grey rocks, scaly, and terrifying. Its eyes are lightning yellow and its mouth extended long with the ravenous teeth showing. You would expect the features of a usual one, but this is where you're wrong! It has the one thing you wouldn't expect dinosaurs to have: Mechanized Armor. The whole body was completely mechanized like it was Planet Robobot all over again! And on top of that, you can see Auralia sitting on its back. The armor was all the colors of green and black too. I heard Dylan's voice, saying, "Run, Kirby, RUUUUNNN!"

Actually, I thought the whole dinosaur was a joke, but now that I've seen it, I wasn't taking any chances, because the first thing you'd do after seeing a killer dinosaur now with robot armor, the only thing you'd do is get the heck out of there! And that's what I did.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran as the Velociraptor roared and tried to eat me. Then, the chase was on!

" **GET THOSE SLEEZEBALLS, DYNALOCIRAPTOR! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Auralia laughed.**

" **RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Deserlava Palace… (Callie's POV)

I was sitting back on my chair, assembling all the papers I had to sort out first. I was still wiping away the tears from when I encountered Kazela after all the lost years. I recalled the memories I had with Kaila and Kazela. But I was yet curious about how Kirby even found her in the first place. The one reason I questioned that is because she has been reported missing or possibly dead for a few years, and I was the same age as Kaila was before Kazela disappeared, as well as the other girls who were with us. I wonder how they're doing…

I was scourging through the cabinets trying to find my photo album, full of pictures taken of my childhood back then. Flipping through the pages, I freeze at one picture with the accurate photo of us 3 and the other girls. Now that we have on person back in the picture, however, we lost one, and that person was Kailaine…

 _I now heard that Kaila was kidnapped by Dark Matter 6 days ago on Sunday. It was around 10 or 11:00 o' clock, and I was awake at that time, having to do my daily routine, and I was actually in the middle of breakfast, with peanut butter bread and sweet coffee. I was still in my night clothes, a plain white shirt and long pink pants. I walked back in my office, where I usually go to watch my shows that only comes on the mornings, and actually, I woke up earlier than that around… 8:00. They're anime shows, and one of my favorite ones, Madoka Magica, was among them and it was something worth waking up for._

 _It was still the last few minutes of the episode, so I still got to enjoy the last few minutes of it. Sipping my coffee, I was sitting on my chair with no care but for my show. If father didn't have the flu, he'd yell his butt off about me watching anime at the moment in my office. But, his sickness doesn't seem to go away no matter how much cures we'd give him. It looks like there's something behind his sickness, I guess. Anyway, how I found out started with an incoming video call from one of my group friends named Adeana, from Aquarius Star. From my desk came Sani, my digital operator assistant._

" _Callie, you are receiving currently an incoming video call from Adena." She said. Luckily, the last few minutes of Madoka Magica has ended and moved onto another one, so making the time to answer, I told Sani to answer the call, and the projector screen showed an image of Adeana, who looked like she was crying or something, with her eyes looking so innocent like. I knew something was up._

" _Hey Adena," I said. "What's wrong? You seemed worried about something."_

 _She answers in a compliance to sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's Kaila! You've gotta see the news now! Something terrible happened to her!" And even worse, they're back!"_

 _At this after spitting out my coffee drink in reaction, I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the Galactic News, where the horror unfolded. I saw the scene of our worst enemy, Dark Matter, attacking Castle Dedede and the stretched hand carried Kaila herself, and she seems to be fighting back with her Crystal Bomb attack, but when she uses it too much, she'll faint and that's what happened to her. Around the castle, I saw 5 people who were running to the roof and made it there. They tried jumping to her but failed, and Kaila was taken inside the ship. I gasped at this, seeing the great chase and what led to this._

" _Kaila…" I said. That was all I remember after nearly breaking down in tears._

Yeah, a picture can really tell a story, can it? My thoughts were interrupted when Sani chimed in with a warning call. The last thoughts actually directed to Kirby. About the kiss I gave him… I don't know why I did that; I'm… embarrassed. Then, Sani had to say her message louder in order for me to snap out of it.

"There's danger in Wild Jungle, Callie."

I closed the book before answering. "What happened there, Sani?"

"We have reports that one of the members of the Zero Seven Force, Auralia-that's her name, has made their appearance and have unfortunately awakened Dynalociraptor. We also found out that Kirby's location is in that place and now they are running away from Dynalociraptor."

I gasped. "WHAT?!" I then said, "Show me the video now!"

"Affirmative, Callie." She makes the screen projects an image of Wild Jungle, and it gets right on the part where all of them are running for dear life.

"Kirby…" I said as I watched the chase begin. Then, I noticed someone riding him. I realized she was one of the members of the Zero Seven Force, Auralia, and along with the guys that attacked the town. How did she managed to awaken Dynalociraptor at once? He's not supposed to wake up after one more year or so!

Now Back To The Chase…

* * *

 **The Great Chase- 5th World Boss Battle**

 **Vs. Dynalociraptor, The Biggest Dino Terror Than The T-rex (Pressure's On- Monster Tale)**

 **Boss Description: This mutant Velociraptor is a type of dinosaur with the name Fred. Apparently, his name may sound friendly but in person, he's deadly. He was NOT supposed to be awakened whenever he takes a nap, but maybe he's chasing you because someone did something to make him go after you. It must be Auralia. Anyway, the only thing you can do at this point is run until you find a way!**

 **Fred roars in blazing anger!**

* * *

"Oh god! What do we do now?!" I shouted.

"Just run!" Bandana Dee said. "And we have to watch out for traps and attacks!"

Fred roars again, then speeds up a little and tries a tail whip. We had to jump over that and he goes again. Then, I spotted obstacles in our runway like spikes, pits, and ambushers of dinosaurs. Now we had to avoid all of that unscathed.

Auralia snapped her fingers, and she created wind bolts from her hand and fired away, creating mini tornados that added to the obstacles ahead, which we unexpectedly avoided. We had to run through twists and turns of paths to avoid the shaking wrath of Dynalociraptor. Unfortunately, we reached one point where it was a complete dead end-a cliff. We then saw Dynadactyls flew from the curved raceway canyon, and we're on the edge of that same cliff.

"Damn, it's a dead end!" I yelled. "There's nowhere else to go!"

The next thing I knew, Dynalociraptor and Auralia was already on us. The quake of his footsteps was enough to crumble the floor underneath. We all turned around seeing the giant monstrosity about to get us. Auralia laughed in what seemed to be her victory.

" **You're dead meat, punks!" She yelled. The next we did was ending up backing ourselves to the edge.**

Suddenly, the ground crumbled beneath us, shattering into a million pieces and resulting in a free fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we were being pulled to the ground because of gravity. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Bandana Dee yelled.

Then, without a moment's waste, something snatched all of us just before we were going to die in a free fall. "Eh?" I said before realizing that we landed on a Dynadactyl that swooped us in time.

"What? How…" I asked. Then Dash said, "It's Lilith. She evolved into a Dynadactyl just now. There's no way that guy can get us now! Good job, girl!"

 **While flying in screen forward, you can choose positions for one person to control flying while the others can take down enemies in either Shooter Mode or Brawl Mode, where Shooter Mode allows the rest of the players to shoot down enemies with ammo while Brawl Mode acts similar to SSB and fights them head on. Not on Lilith, though. Work together to escape monsters and other dangers too.**

As you can imagine, we were soaring high in the sky away from Auralia and the menace. I could see Auralia clenched for revenge in the distance… it seems. For a few minutes, we were flying carefree on Lilith, who was Dash's new pet and was adorable, seemingly. I wonder how Auralia's gonna get us now that we're in the air. The skies looked like the rainbow sunset, or it makes the sky nature's rainbow with all the 7 main colors in the sky. I could see the group of dinos walking and doing their daily business… or… whatever the heck their business is or what they even do as that. Everything was carefree at the moment… or so I thought.

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

"Um, guys?" Bandana Dee says slowly. "We've got a major problem with Auralia again, and even worse. We all look behind us in the air and the ground and gasped to our surprise, because this isn't over yet! What could be worse than a giant Velociraptor? A velociraptor AND a giant fleet army of vicious, cold-blooded murdering Pterodactyls! And there was about 50 of them! Even worse or you could say fudged up is that Auralia somehow made Dynalociraptor freaking FLY, and now he has wings made of wind! It was one of those "HOLY FUDGE" moments, and this was one of them.

"No way! She managed to make him grow wings! That's messed up, man!" Dedede exclaimed. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a golden pyramid nearby, Star Pyramid!

"There's Star Pyramid, and it's so close by! We're gonna make it!" I pointed. Then, a wind ball nearly struck us down. "Ok, I take it back-we're going to die!"

"We can't go to Star Pyramid with these guys after us," Dylan said, "We've gotta take them down right now or else we might not make it!"

"How?!" Dash asked. "We don't have any blaster type weapons with us! We need any blaster or weapons that can reach long distance enemies. And I have distance moves, but someone has to control the front for Lilith here."

"I do," I replied, pulling out the blasters from Recon Robo-Slayer and from Epic Sheriff. "We can use these to shoot them down."

"That'll come in handy-woah!" Dylan yelled because Lilith did a barrel roll to avoid an attack. "Ok, it can wait. **Any long ranged distance moves or weapons will do!** Let's go! Dash and I will hold the front while you guys hold the back."

"Alright, guys. Let's do this." I said. Without even trying, I shot a nearby incoming Dynadactyl charging at us, and it bursts into stars.

 **Take down Dynalociraptor and 50 Dynadactyls at once! Best to take down the Dynadactyls first and avoid all of Dynalociraptor's attacks!**

The first ten of them came in from the right side high and did a barrel roll to the bottom left of our position. Using the guns, I aimed with precision and fired with perfect accuracy. The bullet drills pierced through their wings each, causing them to fall, shriek, and explode.

Then, Fred's wings created a tornado, multiple of them, and slanged them at us. The suction rate was extremely powerful enough to suck anyone in, but Lilith's resistance power surpassed the attacks, and she was able to successfully maneuver out of the way. Then, ten more came in and the way Dynalociraptor was chasing us was really… weird. It was literally flying in the air.

The others took a crack at shooting down the pterodactyls; I just told them to imagine it like when we were playing Scope Shot on Magolor's Lor Starcutter when we were helping him. Believe it or not, they actually bought it and it worked for them. I don't need practice because I have all the knowledge stored in my head. Anyway, the process repeated for a while, and Lilith took us through open spaces in the jungle, curved through raceway canyons, and almost fell into the water once.

Auralia was still being persistent in pursuing us. After we took the fleet arwings down, Dynalociraptor then was enveloped in a yellow prism and looks like he's going super saiyan. We were confused at first, but then, that's when he shot a triple barrel laser from his mouth and we almost got caught in it! It shot a wide green barrel blast that caused a crater when struck on impact. It was just like an asteroid that caused the dinosaurs to become extinct 65,000,000 years ago! Our mouths literally dropped to the ground!

"Whoa," Dash yelled. "That's one huge barrel laser!"

"Holy fudge!" I said, "What the fudge was that?!"

* * *

 **Oops. Did I forget to mention that all bosses have a special attack? You did see the impact damage, right? Well, that was the Wind Beam move, and it looks like it can kill anyone in one hit. And sad to say, you'd be right if you think it was an automatic KO move, and it is. This is called the "One-Hit KO" Special. ALL bosses and even the members of the Zero Seven Force possess this power.**

 **Did you notice the way Dynalociraptor was glowing in yellow energy? He was charging up his power, and fired his attack at will. I think you all know how it works: If you get caught in the charge and attack radius, they'll go all out on you without any chance to avoid, and then they go for the kill with a DEATH ATTACK that'll automatically KILL YOU in a flash!**

 **Your characters have that kind of potential, but their Overdrive moves has to be upgraded in order to pull this off. Apparently, there's only one or maybe another way to survive One-Hit KO and here's a tip: Pay attention to when they're enveloped in yellow prism energy, and they'll either charge at you or charging up their laser. If they do either of that, the recommended way is to stay out of their attack radius and it will fail for the enemy. But don't let your guard down, because they might go for it a second time. Otherwise, if you fail to evade, it will result in an AUTOMATIC KO and you will lose a life or many in multiplayer. So watch out!**

* * *

"Thanks for the tip." I said. "So, from what that guy said, that barrel laser was really a One-Hit KO attack instead!"

"How did you know that, Kirby?" Dedede asked.

"From a little someone." I replied.

"Who's that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Explain later!" Dylan yelled. "Here comes more!" The last ten fleet charged at us with them being added to the pile of dead pterodactyls. With all of them out of the way, only Dynalociraptor was left. We did some damage to him, half of it, after the Dynadactyls were gone. Star Pyramid was right in the distance there, and we were almost there.

"Alright guys," Dash said and looked behind us, "We're almost there, so let's blow this Popsicle stand-"

"-Look out!" Bandana Dee yelled, but it was too late, and we ran into another incoming one, making Lilith fall and twirl towards the ground. We all screamed to our descent, and what made it even worse is that it was right into the hard ground, followed by Dynalociraptor about to stomp on us on the way there.

Dash, thinking fast, had reins on Lilith earlier, so he told us to hold onto the reins while he climbed onto her face and tried everything to snap her out of it, even mouth-to-mouth thing. Finally, he had to slap Lilith and luckily, she woke up from her dizziness and tried hard to pull up from the ground.

"Pull, guys! PULL!" Dash strained. It was a thriller ride of death when the ground was coming closer to us. Dynalociraptor and Auralia was closing in on us to the ground. At last, just when it seemed like we were going to die, Lilith regained her flight and managed to pull up just in time and avoided hitting the ground, then took off like an airplane flight on a runway. It was a close one, but we lived. But what about Dynalociraptor, you may ask? Well, he crushed the hard ground so hard it crumbled to pieces, but however, he did a super jump and managed to get to our level.

" **You're finished, punks!" Auralia said as Dynalociraptor was about to catch us in his mouth. It looks like this might be the end of us, as his gaping mouth was going to encage us inside forever and the lights went out-**

"KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"

Suddenly, the face of Dynalociraptor exploded, causing a chain of explosions around him. We were on land already by the time it happened. Then, after that, Dynalociraptor landed in front of us and collapsed to the ground. He roared in a pained defeat as he fell, admitting defeat, not after he was starting to stumble a little bit. It ended with one big explosion, and as well, Auralia was caught in that too. She ended up falling right in front of Dynalociraptor and collapsed. We all did a victory dance in victory to winning.

"Looks like you're extinct, Auralia!" I said.

* * *

 **Dynalociraptor has been defeated! Victory!**

 **All party members gained 55 + 30 exp points! All members have leveled up to Level 8!**

 **Health Points increased to 180!**

 **You gained a new pet, Lilith!**

 **Item Retrieval: Dyna Claw!**

 **Next level 9 in 70 exp points.**

* * *

Auralia got up and was badly injured. She gasped for air, wheezing.

" **Damn it! Just how were you brats able to take down Dynalociraptor as well as Sandrea?!"**

Dylan and Dash was taken aback. "What, you mean, YOU were Diva Medusa the whole time?!"

" **Tch, yeah. Now you've taken down both of my pets, and how were you able to escape the jaws of Fred and how did you know about our death attack, and I mean you, Kirby?!" Everyone looks at me in response.**

I had a sly smile on my face. "Well… a little someone told me all your weaknesses and I just hope Fred here likes… GRENADES IN HIS BELLY!" I laughed and pulled out tons of grenades from my Neon Shot Blaster. "Who's the punk now?"

" **Curses, this isn't over yet! You haven't seen the last of me!" Auralia said and disappeared in wind.**

"Well, that's the end of that." I said while swallowing a grenade. Everyone looks at me with shock and disgust. "Y'want barbeque sauce on that?" I asked. "Or maybe Sweet and sour. Maybe mayonnaise-nah, hold it for now. How about whipped cream?"

Everyone shout, "THOSE WOULD BE WORSE THAN EATING 10 HARD-BOILED EGGS IN ONE GULP!"

"But they're so yummy in the tummy!"

"IF YOU'RE CRAZY ENOUGH TO EAT GRENADES!" They shouted. "THEY EXPLODE, YOU MORON!"

"It's fine. Besides, these aren't REAL grenades. It's actually chocolate-shaped grenades. Want some?"

"NO!"

"Alright, then." I shrugged as I munched on another chocolate grenade. The sight of that already made them sick.

"Hey, Kirby." Dedede asked. "Who is this "someone" that told you all of this anyway?"

At this point, I wondered if I had to tell them about the guy that told me, the player/author named KirbyPwnz1234. But I thought, Nah. They don't need to know, only I do.

"Actually, it was a gut feeling that told me this. Just that. I came up with the idea to use a grenade to finish him off at the time he was about get us, so it was the grenade he ate, a real one." Everyone just shrugged. Lilith seemed to have turned back into her regular form already. Dash patted her on the head. We saw the top of Star Pyramid up close. We were there, but right after we head to the goal and finished the level and did the goal game.

* * *

 **Level 2 completed!**

The road to Star Pyramid was there, and we automatically head for it. Well, I guess we've got this far, and now we are on a mission to defeat Dark Matter, save Princess Kailaine, and break the curse. We've got a start so far, and we must do this mission before it's too late. I think this might be the start of new adventure. Don't worry, Kaila. We'll save you… I promise. And that's the promise that I'm going to keep…

 **Save your progress and quit? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Returning to Title Screen…**

 _Now that they've taken on many foes, the gang are heading to Star Pyramid for the time being in order to reach Crater Base. What obstacles could they encounter in their quest to save the galaxy? For now, this tale must be closed for another time, but don't worry. All of Kirby's adventures will continue on…_

 _End of Chapter 10!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Final (For Now):**

 **Chapter 10 is finally done, and just in time too! I have to turn in my laptop by Thursday now, and I kinda rushed, but managed to make great detail at once. Unfortunately guys, I'm sorry I have to tell you that this is the last chapter I'll post this year. I know, it's sad and I'm not happy with it either. It means that this story will be on hiatus. Eh?**

 **Kirby: Hey, KirbyPwnz1234. Do you really have to go?**

 **Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's my summer vacation in a few days from now, and I'm going on a special trip somewhere for half of the summer.**

 **Kirby: But what about this story? Are you really going to end it here?  
**

 **Yeah, I am. But don't worry. I'm not going to completely end the story right away. I'll be back in 2 1/2 months later on, since school is going to start somewhere in August. Man, it sucks. But I will still check on the progress of the story, y'know once in a while or so. You just hang on in there.**

 **Kirby: Oh, okay. I guess you're right.**

 **Anyway, I have a few things to say. I'll leave the story available to guest reviews and others too. But most importantly, I'd like to thank Emiliano733 and MikeySP for their daily reviews and their support for this story. I really appreciate it, you guys. Thanks for showing your support in this story, oh, and for anyone else that did too. You can still use PM and maybe I'll not answer right away, but I'll get to it when I have the chance. I'll probably update my profile so you can all know when I'm working on it or whatever. The one thing I'm going to say is that you won't expect another chapter from me in 2 1/2 months, but 10 chapters is all I can give you so far.**

 **Kirby: Wow, seriously?**

 **Hey, be quiet! I'm still speaking! Anyway, I'm probably going to just write so much chapters and then post them all at once next time, or just do what I did before. So, you can also turn the review thing into a Q &A thing during the summer, and I'll answer them for you in PM or at the end of each chapter. Also, from 10 chapters so far, let me know in your reviews what is it about this story and what part of it you really liked the most and why; also on the characters so far and OC's as well, and maybe have a couple pair on who with who. (I won't force you to do that and that won't happen. At least not yet, but if you're up for it, don't hesitate to add that to your reviews now and later on. That's means you'll see the type of romantic chaos as well. Possible guarantee, and not all will try to go for Kirby only.)**

 **Kirby: Wait, what?**

 **Nothing, nothing. So, I'm really proud of this RPG story of my own, and I really hope that there will be a full-fledged Kirby RPG soon, and if a story like this was already a game or anyone else's ideas are there too, it could be awesome. And if I was good at making art, maybe I could draw them out or maybe ask my sister to do it, she's good at it. Eventually, I'll rack up some ideas during my vacation and save them later just in case. So, if you liked this story, you know the drill. And by drill, I mean literally the drill that'll pierce through the heavens!**

 **Kirby: What's the point of that?**

 **Eh, I just felt like it.**

 **Kirby: Are you crying? There's tears down your face.**

 **No, I'm sweating through my eyes, it's legit, Kirby. It's possible to sweat through your eyes-ok, I am crying! Because this story has to be put on pause for the summer! WHY?!**

 **Kirby: Dude, stop being melodramatic. It'll be alright. Now, man up, soon-to-be sophomore!**

 **Alright, thanks. Oh yeah, make sure to hold the fort for me while I'm gone. I'll check on you guys once in a while. Plus, in my opinion, I think you and Kaila make a great couple together, even though you've been smooched on the cheek so many times, and maybe someone counted; plus, on the lips. You da Man!**

 **Kirby: Wow, thanks a lot, KirbyPwnz1234. Hey, aren't you the one who wrote this story? Why did you say you're a player then?**

 **Did you forget? This is a story with RPG elements, remember? You're expected to know these familiar terms and references. And with your Copy Ability, your moveset is expansive, but you will have a limit, and you'll have to wait till 2 1/2 months to find out what it is. The abilities I gave you are fan-made by me, and probably some are requested by the readers. Pretty badass if I say so myself.**

 **Kirby: Yeah, they're pretty cool. A lot has happened on this adventure, hasn't it? We get a visit, I met the Princess of Crystal Star, I became human now, we got attacked by Dark Matter who was reborn and now can talk then kidnapped Kaila, and now we found her lost little sister, Kazela. Little by little, we're finding out more secrets about Dark Matter. But in my dream, there's something unusual I saw. What does it all mean, what is the secret behind the Zero Seven Force, why is Dark Matter taking specific girls along with Kaila, and what is Dark Matter really up to, because something tells me there's more to this than just what they said.**

 **Relax, all your questions will be answered soon, as well as the readers too, because it's a surprise and we wouldn't wanna spoil it, would we? All the questions you and the readers have will be the key to the mystery.**

 **Kirby: So, I guess this is it. Goodbye, then?**

 **No, goodbye for now. I'll be back soon, I've said it a million times! You'll be fine, Kirby!**

 **Kirby: Yeah, you're right!**

 **Anyway, I guess this is goodbye for now, readers. Thanks for reading and have an awesome summer, you guys! If you need me, I'll be in Vegas!**

 **Kirby: What?!  
**

 **Just kidding! I'll be going out of town for a surprise trip! Hasta la vista, everyone, and thanks for reading!**

 **Kirby: Byyeee! Have a nice summer vacation! And to all of you as well, readers!**

 **(Sorry if this was too corny for you to handle.)**

 **Next time, Kirby and the gang will head for Star Pyramid and the Fire Chamber in Chapter 11! Hope you all like chapter 10 and the other ones as well! This story will be on hiatus for now until school starts again. Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 2: Bomberman Chaos: Act 3

Chapter 2: Bomberman Chaos: Part 3

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hiiii! I hope you had a good summer, cuz so did I. I'm back from my vacation and over the time, I've played some games and watched lots and lots of anime like Tokyo Mew Mew, Zatch Bell, Slayers, Inuyasha, Disgaea, Magical Cat-girl, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, My Bride's a Mermaid, The Original Dragon Ball, Bomberman Jetterz, & re-watched Kirby: Right Back At Ya! So anyway, this story was on hiatus for the summer and by watching these animes and playing games such as Bomberman Hero, The Second Attack, Tournament, Golden Sun, Tales of Phantasia, Mystic Ninja Starring Goemon, Mario and Luigi, and etc., I've come up with more ideas and some of the dialogue or the scenes will be based off any of the animes or games you see here. I'd love to tell you all about my summer, but that's not what Fanfiction is here for. I'm here to give you all a good story, or in this case continuing the story. Anyway, the more I talk the more I waste your time. I do not own Kirby or any of the references stated here-disclaimer. Let me know on what I have to improve on, like if I made a mistake or 2 in new chapters and in the old ones, kindly point it out for me, will you? That's all and enjoy Chapter 11! **

**Note: I will add Kazela's POV and at the end Merina's POV since these two's point of view are related to each other. Also, I like to play video game music while reading, so if anyone has some good music that fits this these chapter themes, let me know. (I do not own Bomberman or Yugioh references-disclaimer. You'll see why.) Plus, not all the boss fights will be a No Damage scenario. It can't always be that way, you know. Last thing, for the Jewel Chamber, I will only write one trial for only one person since they split up. So that part I'm going to summarize in a nutshell, basically. Damn, I forgot. Have you ever wondered why Merina was part of the girl gang mentioned in earlier chapters, what she really is? The truth will be revealed in this chapter! Now you go on with reading. You deserve it.**

* * *

 **Kirby RPG: Legendary Crystal Princess! Press A!**

 **New Game! Continue… Continue! Choose a File!**

 **File 1: KirbyPwnz1234. Lvl. 9. Continue from this point? Yes.**

 **Now loading… Load Complete! Entering Chapter 2: Deserlava Star…**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 recap…**_

 _ **Last time, Kirby and the gang had to run through two areas and with the encounter of Molotov and Auralia, it made their jobs a major pain in the bum. Apparently at one point, they were chased by FRED all the way to the start of Star Pyramid and was defeated luckily. So, picking off from where we left off, Kirby and the gang heads straight to Star Pyramid as their next location….**_

* * *

Kirby's POV

 **Level three: Star Pyramid (Pandora's Palace- Rabi Ribi)**

After the second attack made by Auralia, we head for the next area: Star Pyramid. It was a pyramid with a radiant, glowing star shining on top.

"Well," Dylan huffed, "Here we are, Star Pyramid." Dylan wiped the sweat off his forehead after saying so. "This place is the breeding ground for red crystals, and I'm pretty sure you've encountered an area like this before, plus these types of crystals are perfect as core parts for elemental crafting, so that's why we come here often."

"Ah, I see." I reply.

Now that he mentioned it, there was a place like that on Aura Star, Gale Peaks. I remember when I entered a cave, there was lots of green crystals lying around, impaled to the ground like meteors. Earlier, Marco did say something about how he needs crystals to make new types of weapons or to upgrade them with stronger stats, so he asked me to give him any crystals I can find so he can upgrade any weapons I have or make some new types.

 **Info: In order to buy and upgrade your current weapons or get any new ones in stock, Marco need "Elemental Crystals" in order for him to do so. Crystals can be rarely found outside, but it is known that crystals are most likely to be found in cave areas or other cave-like places like pyramids, for example. He'll make weapons, but the elemental weapons are the rarest on sale, and there's elemental weapons based off the original, so be sure to find any crystal you encounter.**

Lilith cooed while Dash petted her. "Lilo," it squeaked. Dash added, "Yeah, these types of crystals have some sort of power flowing within them. I knew this one guy whose hobby was collecting crystals. When the Zero Seven Force attacked, he was robbed of only the crystals, not anything else they cared about either. The one thing he had left was the Daemon Crystal. Don't know how or why he has it," Dash shrugged. "But before we left, he asked me to check out Star Pyramid, since it was one of the breeding grounds for growing and harvesting crystals as if it were some kind of crop. He also said that the Daemon Crystal reacts strongly in breeding crystal grounds."

"Oh, ok." I said. "That's Purr-fect-"I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock. Everyone looks at me with faces that were confused. "Kirby, are you ok?" Meta Knight asked. Putting my hand down, I said, "… Yeah, I am "feline" good." Covered my mouth again. Everyone else just shrugs and goes ahead to the pyramid. I stagger behind after that, feline weird.

When we approached the pyramid, the Jewel Chamber was nearby, floating as it was last time on Aura Star. Galeroy popped out and said, _"The Fire Chamber is just above us. Blaze must be waiting for us. We can't waste any more time."_ Dylan pocketed out some kind of jewel that fits into the socket hole on the door, and the door thus opened on command to the jewel.

"Alright, the door's open meow-"I covered my mouth again, saying a lot of cat puns that flows in my vocabulary. Again, everyone shot me cold stares that really shook my spine. "What?" I replied sternly. "Ain't nobody got time for that! Move it, losers! Move it!" I shouted while urging and forcing them inside. The door shuts itself after that. I felt some kind of glow on my cheek and now I feel… un-cat-fur-a-bell. Oh, there I go again! Since cat puns are taking over my vocabulary, this reminds me of Callie, y'know, cuz she's a cat-girl and everything. I wonder how she's holding up, with Kazela again…

* * *

Kazela's POV

Karly went out with Darek and Dream to fight off the bandits, onii-chan is busy with the volcano monster, while I'm sitting at the nice girl's house, petting Kari. I feel… so bored. I'm just walking around the place and tried to entertain myself with the arcade downstairs, but I've never played arcade games before. I hear Kirby's a pro at these kinds of games, games that you'd find in theaters or anywhere that has those. They didn't help.

I noticed a console lying around, cooped on the TV on front and I noticed a controller. I've never played console games before, so I picked up the controller out of curiosity. The controller seemed different somehow. I've never seen a controller that was red and blue on both face sides. It had the shape of a square, kind of. It had two sets of buttons on each side as well as four shoulder triggers. There were two analog sticks and two sets of four buttons. There was one type of button on the bottom of the left side of the controller and a Home button on the other, also with a minus button and a plus button on both side.

I was confused at first on what the heck this thing is supposed to be, since I don't have gaming experience at all. Well, it looked like someone was still playing this game where you shoot colored ink at each other or something, so trying it out, I started playing for a while. Somehow, I won at least 3 games at that time, considering it was my first time playing. I mean, I know I'm a princess and everything, but it really feels good to pretend not to be for once until this whole situation blows over.

Despite all that, Emily had some business to take care of, and she said to me that she'd be back, but it's been 2 hours already and counting. And Karly, she was a being a jerk after I asked her if I can come with them. She yelled no, while blushing like she's drunk or something. Karly was cherry red all over when she saw Darek, so I came to the only conclusion that she's in love with Darek. You may never know.

But, the truth is, I'm really worried about Merina and Callie. Callie is pretty much understandable, but why Merina? You see, she was part of my memories before I lost them. When you read about her, you may only think of her as an ordinary modern-style girl who's a great big sister and held on without her parents. (At least that's the case until Kirby rescued them and me). But she's more than what you think she is, and that's what I'm worried about. I just have this… gut feeling, that feeling. Remember when my big sister was kidnapped by Dark Matter? All we know is that she's being taken to our home planet, which is now overrun by Zero, the leader of this dark force, to be their supply of unlimited dark energy, and with that kind of power, Kirby may not stand a chance against him. However, Dark Matter's powers are becoming very unstable and low, I can sense that. But I heard that they kidnapped another person onboard along with Kaila as well without anyone noticing but Kirby's two friends. With that stunt pulled off, something tells me there's more to Kaila's kidnap than we thought there was, and that's what I'm truly worried about. Someone's going to be abducted sooner or later, and I'm afraid to find out who.

I didn't know what to do. Merina's nice and all, but I think what Callie said about her might've been true though. She showed no sign of remembering Kaila or any of the other girls. When we were with her, I could feel some sort of strange crystal power of gale emitting inside her. Callie had that same feeling, with the crystal power of fire. I decided to ask Callie about this, maybe she knows what's going on. I jump off the couch and beckoned Kari to come to me. She leaped on my shoulder in reply.

I head downstairs and straight out the door before closing it. I dashed through the town, jumping and ducking and juking obstacles. Finally, I approach the palace once again, and this time for a good reason. There weren't any guards around so it made my load much easier. When I step foot inside, however, there seems to be a commotion. I spot medics around and all that junk. I noticed a maid nearby and approached her. She put on a look that showed distress and worry.

"Excuse me, miss," I asked. "What's going on here? Did something happen?" She let out a sigh of sadness. "If it's a bad time, then-"

"It's okay," She insisted. "It's our master, Mayor Jonathan. He's come down with some kind of sickness, a sickness that a doctor can't cure. Whatever it was, it produced strange side effects, like the most frequent one is that he's running around like he's possessed. Ever since then, Callie had to take over for him, and he's been sick for a few months already. If you wanna see Callie, she's upstairs in her room, not in the room you've met her at first. It's on the second floor."

Hearing this, I couldn't help but feel sad for the poor guy. However, running around like he's possessed is what really got me curious and suspicious, that's what I couldn't help but be at this point. "Ok, thanks." I reply. I went around the crowd of maids and went straight to the stairs and entered the elevator for the second floor. When it ceased, the doors slid open and I noticed a room with open doors. I peered to the side only to see Callie on the floor!

I ran over to her, trying to nudge her awake. "Callie!" I yell. "Callie! Open your eyes! Are you ok?!" I repeated saying this until I heard a small moan come out of her. Her eyes flutter open and she looks straight into my red eyes. Kari was licking her cheek too. She moans out my name. "K… Kazela? Oh, it's you." I helped her up off the ground.

"Callie? What happened to you?" I immediately asked. She stares at me with a cold, annoyed look on her face.

"Geez, I was only taking a nap, Kazela!" She huffed in annoyance.

"On the floor?"

"It's one of my cat habits, since they like to sleep whenever. I'm a cat-girl, so… anyway, why are you here again?"

"…"

"…"

"… Actually, I came to ask you something." I replied, hesitant to say.

"What is it?"

"It's… about… Merina." I answer.

Callie seemed surprised at first. She chuckled and said, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

For some reason, I wonder how Kirby's holding up at this point. Maybe he can understand the situation when he comes back…

* * *

Kirby's POV: Playing Super Bomberman

I got a new ability on the way. I had a pink bomb bat, a pink scarf tied around my neck, two gold bracelets on my wrists, a pink body suit with a gold star belt, and the sleeves and legs are all white, plus my hands are red orbs and my feet are red. Probably, I think you can guess what this ability was.

 **You gained a new ability, Pink Bomber! This is the enhanced version of the Bomb ability. You can now harbor elemental bombs! Now accessible and is added to the slot! 8/12 abilities collected!**

We encountered more wild boars, mumbies, and some new ones such as this one call Clay-coffins, which really gives me the willies just looking at them. They spawn clay soldiers out of their coffins, but the coffins is what gives me the willies. It had some kind of line and squiggly pattern on it that really makes me itch. There are also Sand-nappers, hands made of sand. There are actually mummies, though.

Anyway, Dylan was going on about what the pyramid was about, while Dash was collecting red crystals along the way. The rest of us just strutted behind for the ride. Now then, Dylan was blabbing all about this and that, something so boring that I wouldn't even tell you guys because you would be interested in it. I then noticed that we've come across like some kind of arena that was below. A square arena with Hieroglyphic blocks that were aligned in a 5x6 pattern. There seems no escape or anything. The layout reminds me of a certain game that had this kind of arena.

"Hey, what' that down there?" Bandana Dee pointed. Then, his eyes caught onto something more attractive. "And who's that on the other side-"

 **KABOOM!  
**

Without any trace of warning, the floor crumbled before me only, and I found myself falling straight into the arena. I landed face first.

"Oof! My god, what the heck was that?! Guys?!" I darted my eyes around the room. The blocks in my way are a lot bigger than I'd imagined it would be. Besides the 5x6 blocks, there were soft block that can be blown up. Trying to figure out what the heck was going on, there was a burning red guy which I recognized.

" **Hah! You got bombed, son!" He laughed as if he was laughing to himself.**

Sweatdropping with anger, I asked, "Ok, what are you up to, Molotov?"

" **Nothing much, really," He replied, "Only to hear how much whooping's you gave Auralia that time, I decided to have a little fun with you. And now that you're here, let's play, puffball."**

"Play?" I shot back. "And why does the arena look like a Bomberman arena?" I think I should've known the answer to that.

" **Because the game we're playing IS a Bomberman game, noob." He replied. "I'll be your opponent, of course."**

"Bomberman?" Bandana Dee said. "Oh, that game. The only one Kirby sucks at."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled at them. "WE KNOW!" They shot back.

Damn. Did they really have to say that out loud? I can remember the day we played Super Bomberman R on the Nintendo Switch. Back then, I failed at every Bomberman game there was, but I thought this game would turn this around for me. When we start World 1: Planet Technopolis, it started off easy but got harder as we advance, and I keep getting blown to smithereens every time. It took a while to take down Magnet Bomber, and not even 5 seconds passed before I got pwned. I don't know why, but I keep getting blown up every time. We finally defeat him, but that was a warm-up. The real boss fight starts when he summons his robot, Iron Gauss. Yeah, I think you know how it ended.

 **Molotov chuckles. "So, you're a noob at Bomberman, I see. This will be interesting. Of course, if I win, I suggest you hand over your Soul Jewel along with the spirit of wind. And if you win, which you will not, you can have the prize I've got for you, and I'll let you go for now. Oh yeah, also, your friends will get a front row seat of this one."**

" _Damn, this is not good. I suck at Bomberman games, and now this?" I thought in my head. "To lose the match is to give up Galeroy, and I can't afford to lose, plus I'll be humiliated. I can't lose here! I've gotta win this!"_

"Alright," I said, standing up. "Let's play, pal." Molotov shot me a smirking grin.

" **Glad to hear it, loser. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know the rules here, and if not, allow me to explain:**

 **Rules of Bomberman:**

 **The goal of Bomberman is to blow stuff up and bomb blocks and obstacles in your way. There are lots of rounds, but the person who is the last man standing wins the round. Whoever gets 3 wins is the champion and the winner. When we start, you have to bomb the soft blocks in front of you to advance forward. Along the way you'll receive power-ups for your current stats that'll make you stronger or weaker. With these you may possibly have an advantage, but use them wisely, because there's two certain power-ups that may hurt in any way. We are timed on this and once one minute has come, these hard blocks will start falling from the sky and cover the arena until it crushes someone. After the player get 3 wins, they'll face a bonus round. Can't say, but it's a secret. Understand, noob?"  
**

"Yeah… I do." I reply. "Let's get it over already, ok?" Molotov smirks and pulls out a bomb and tosses it in the air. He then jumped down into the arena. The match was about to start. I just hope I don't fail. Luckily, I have the Pink Bomber ability, so I pulled out a bomb and got ready to spar.

* * *

 **Round 1! Ready… Go! (Simplified 1-3)**

And we're off! Since I was in the bottom middle while he was on the top middle, I ran to the soft block ahead of me a placed a bomb there. The bomb exploded in 3 seconds, revealing a Bomb-up. I grabbed the power-up, enabling me to drop two bombs now. I placed another bomb in the place I blew the first block, so pretty much the whole match was us trying to blow each other up. Finally, I managed to get 2 wins for once and Molotov two wins. It became a tie. After that, it all came down to this round, and since he was the host, I have to face him as part of the boss.

" **It all comes down this this round, boy." He stated. "Come out and play with fire! But beware or you'll get burned. Literally." He taunted me with his finger.**

"Alright, then. Let's do this." I said. This round, there were no blocks around or so, just an arena. Suddenly, I heard a voice, a voice so distant, but turns out it was HER again. Auralia. For some reason, I dropped the Bomb ability and reverted back to my original, human form. Meow I'm feeling so much like a cat right now.

" **Hey, brother." She said, appearing in a cyclone of winds. "Mind if I join the fun?" Molotov smirked. "I don't mind, it was about to be bland with just me sparring with cat-boy there."**

Great. Just what I needed. An ass-hole joins the a-hole I'm fighting with, plus the two a-holes teaming up equals the possibility of losing to these a-holes because they are a bunch of effing a-holes. It's as simple as that. That's when I heard Bandana Dee shout, "Hey, Kirby. Nice cat ears and tail you have there! Hah!" Wondering what the heck he's talking about, I scratched my head, finding two soft bumps on my head as if they were cat ears-wait a minute. I felt the two soft bumps on my head again, then reached for my butt, and it was only because I had to see if I felt something on my butt or something. Sure enough, it was a tail! What they were saying was true. Somehow, I became a cat-boy!

I shouted, "NOOOO WAAAAAAAYYYY! How-b-but-I-I don't-" I stuttered a lot on this. Molotov interrupted me.

" **Enough talk." Molotov said. "It's time to D-D-D-D-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-" has stopped working because he was like glitching when he said that. Auralia sweatdropped. "Shut the F up, Molotov. This is not Yugioh."**

" **Heh-heh. Force of habit." He chuckled. We all sweatdropped. "Anyway, time to die, pinky!" He summoned a bomb and jumped onto the arena as well as Auralia. Two-on-one is not fair, especially in a Bomberman mini-game boss fight. I was going to pull out a gun on them, but breaking any of the rules will invalidate me on the spot there. You can't use any weapon other than bombs, so that means I have to stick to Pink Bomber for now.**

* * *

 **Final Round-Go! (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack reference simplified)**

Oh, the final round has already started! Alright, then. This round is an all-out bomber brawl, so we can go all out. He then charged at me and performed some kind of burning kick. I side-stepped out of the way and his attack hit nothing but the bomb I threw in his face. I got the Bomb-Throw ability, so I can throw bombs at will. Auralia use a strong wind attack to knock me off the ground, and just as I was about to land on the hard floor, I miraculously somehow did a somersault and landed on my own two feet at the last second. I set a bomb down, then kicked it hard over to Auralia like a soccer ball. The impact made it explode on contact, performing a large plus shaped sign.

Molotov then summoned a bomb and threw it at me. I countered with an Ice bomb and shot it at the fire bomb. The explosions collided with each other on impact. So then I hear Bandana Dee's voice from the crowd which I didn't mention earlier. He yelled, "Pink Bomber! Pull out a bomb!"

Pulling out a bomb, I say, "Um, okay? Now what?"

"Shake it violently to have it get _BIGGER!_ " He yelled and gestured. Following his direction, I looked away and shook it like crazy. Suddenly, the bomb literally became bigger! "Wow! What do you know? It actually worked!" I said in surprise.

"Kirby! Throw the bomb or it'll explode on you! That's why you suck at Bomberman games!"

"WHAT?! OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT! OH SHOOT!" I yelled in a massive panic while running around with the big boing bomb.

"JUST THROW IT!" He yelled. Without thinking, I ended up throwing surprisingly at my opponents who got stunned by it. And for the moment of truth, it resulted in a fiery explosion that surrounded them and ended with a KABOOM! Somehow, the explosion managed to throw them both out of the arena, leaving me the last one standing. I was panting, used up all my energy into that battle, but it was all worth it.

"I… I won. I ACTUALLY WON BOMBERMAN AND LIVED IT! YEAH!" I cheered. Bandana Dee jumped from the stadium to congratulate me.

"You actually won, Kirby. Nice job!" He said. "The only reason why you suck is because you can get blown up by your own bombs. You have to stay out of the blast radius once you set them down, okay? That's why you lose every time, because you thought you were invincible to your own bombs."

I sweatdropped. "Oh, no wonder I suck. Well, I'm glad that's over." I let out a sigh of relief, and I felt shaky and numb too. The last thing I needed was a another fight-

" **Don't think this is over yet, Kirby." Molotov gasped. We turned around to see both Auralia and Molotov still standing. They looked like they were on the edge of collapsing. "I thought this noob was easy to deal with, but it looks like he's impossible to defeat!"**

" **Now do you see why all those other villains had a hard time, Molotov?" Auralia said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's unpredictable! We should retreat-"**

 **Molotov gestured his hand, saying, "No, Auralia. I still don't believe it. This kid may be pink and cute on the outside, but on the inside, he's a beast. I won't believe he's unpredictable unless we prove that here and now with my new pet! Time to die, Star Warrior!" He then whistled with his hand, as if on cue he's trying to summon something more sinister.**

"What's he up to this time?" Dash yelled.

"I sense… something approaching nearby!" Meta Knight confirmed. "It's invisible, and it's among us-gah!" Meta Knight, along with everyone else were suddenly knocked out by some kind of creature. It faintly appears to be rolling around the arena, and then lands on it sooner. Turns out to be familiar to me somehow.

" **Let's see what it can do with this!" Molotov said. He pulled out a Red Crystal out of nowhere, and raised it in front of the camouflaged monster. Suddenly, a big mouth opened way and it took the crystal and ate it with its tongue! Swallowing the crystal in one gulp, a bright light enveloped it, showing off a possessive, flaming aurora, revealing its true form. It had two hind hook-like legs like a fishing hook. It has horn-like protrusions on the back of its head. Following his spine, it has lots of rounded scales and stripe markings. It had also sparkling blue eyes that takes up most of its ugly face. And now its horn protrusions are now made of fire and its eyes are crimson red. The hook claws are radiating with burning aura and its body are now red. It spoke to me, somehow.**

 **"Remember me, punk?" It snarled. I had a hard time remembering what it really was-I think I've met it before. I just stared with a blank troll face. "Not going to speak, huh? Well, I think I'll have a star warrior and his "why does no one pay attention to me" friend to go!"**

"OMG!" I gasped. "You're-you're that cannibal chameleon from that Great Cave Offensive! You were in that old tower!" I think I made him mad though.

" **Enough! Time for you pathetic wimps to feel the burn. Literally!"**

"Pickle, please!" I insulted. "What did I ever do to you?"

" **Not only you beat my butt, but you took off with my treasure, thief!" He yelled. "All of it! What did you do to my treasure, bub?!"**

"Oh, that stuff?" I said. I remember what happened with all the treasure I found, not stole. I didn't even know it was his, anyway. I managed to haul all of the treasure I found back to the entrance of where I came from. Do you know how much each treasure I found was worth? Most of it were worth a million, no, a billion! I literally became richer than Wario, because unlike him he always has his treasure stolen every time. No BS there.

"About that…" I said. "I still have it. I haven't decided what to do with that secret stash anyway, so I hid it somewhere so good, I totally… forgot where I hid it. But now I've decided, how much I could spend, if it were to get me free access for all the food in the world-"

"KIRBY, WHAT THE CARP?!" Bandana Dee yelled. "YOU WERE GOING TO SPEND THAT MONEY ON THAT?!"

" **That's it! Time to get in my belly!" He yelled. And then he charged at us. I guess it's just me and Bandana Dee this round.**

"Bandana Dee! He's coming at us! Get ready!" I warned. Bandana Dee pulled out his spear in response. I summoned a bomb and together we both charged at him.

* * *

 **Chameleo Champion-6th Boss Battle (Super Star's Boss Theme)**

 **Vs. Burning Chameleo Arm, the Chameleon from Super Star**

 **Boss Description: This chameleon was an old boss from one of the games, The Great Cave Offensive. He lives in the Old Tower, which was optional for people. Somehow, he ended up here and now he's angry at Kirby for stealing his treasure. Well, ever heard of finders keepers, losers weepers? That's the rule. Now Molotov gave him a red crystal and now all his attacks are now burning with fire. He's tougher than ever, so watch out!**

 **Burning Chameleo Arm is now pissed off!**

* * *

Inhaling his breath, he exhaled a blast of scorching fire at us, but we nimbly dodged the attack. Curling up into a ball, he was rolling at us at full speed, leaving a trail of fire behind that produced fire walls at the end. With this chance, we both attacked from behind. I tossed multiple bombs at it while Bandana Dee perform his helicopter spin. With a glint, he stuck out his hot sauce tongue at us, and he aimed for me, but what he swallowed what the bomb I had, and ice bomb. It exploded with a chill, almost putting away the flames. He jumped and was enraged now. He extended his hook legs and swung them heavily and crazily.

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

" **Let's see how you deal with this!" He gathered all fire around him, and it swirled around, enveloping him in searing flames. The flames latched onto his body, materializing flaming armor. He was completely covered in red, metal armor!**

"Kirby, he's got some kind of body armor." Bandana Dee pointed out.

"Eh, an ice bomb will take care of this." The bomber belt glowed and was shining radiantly. "Freezing Ice Bomb!" I yelled. The bomb I was holding was covered and burst into blizzard ice. I arch my angle throwing and yelled, "BOMBER SHOOT!" I threw the bomb and watched it go, while flowing with ice. The bomb touched the armor and cause an Ice pillar explosion that enveloped Chameleo Arm.

"See? No problem." I said.

" **Worthless!" He said.**

"What?!" I was shocked that his fire armor was still intact. Not even a single scratch could dent the armor.

" **You done?" He said. He made a giant smirk. "Good. My turn." With one smack, he tossed us across the arena and against the wall. I rebound from that attack and tried to punch it. But attacking it was useless, I'm afraid. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the leg and spun me around, then threw me again with one gigantic punch. I feel the punch impact into my stomach as I felt my back impact into the wall.**

* * *

 **Kirby and Bandana Dee took mortal damage of 100! Kirby and Bandana Dee are in critical danger!**

I lumped on the ground and ended up losing the Pink Bomber ability and the star for it shattered. I reverted back to my original form. With cat ears.

 **Info: Like traditional Kirby games, abilities are not permanent. Take too much damage and you lose the ability. In this case, once you lose the ability, it shatters immediately! And now you have to wait for the trophy to recharge for some time. You cannot use the ability again until it recharges.**

I can twitchily feel my cat ears in pain. I felt weak, unable to stand on my own two feet. I ended up meowing in pain. Damn it, I can't believe I was almost beaten.

" **And you say he's unpredictable, Auralia." Molotov appeared with Auralia. "I mean, look at him. He's been beaten by a Chameleon, and he's now a cat because of that girl earlier. He's unable to stand on his own two feet! You call THAT unpredictable? And look at his poor friend. He's a nobody that hardly anyone pays attention to, just like Luigi. Why does he waste his time with a loser like him? How pathetic."**

" **But-" Auralia stuttered. "Oh, screw it. You're right." She looked defeated in that argument.**

" **No matter, though." He chuckled. "We'll get what we're here for right after we crush those bastards! Chameleo Arm! END IT! END IT NOW!" Molotov roared. Chameleo Arm inhaled lots of air for this death attack.**

" _Damn it, at this rate, it won't be long before he crushes us to the ground. I can't even move at all. What do I do?!" I thought._

Suddenly, Bandana Dee, where his crater was formed, suddenly started glowing. He stood up, despite being beaten and covered in scars. His spear, started glowing with positive energy. He leaped into the air in one second without hesitating.

" **What?! That guy's still able to move?!" Molotov exclaimed. He watched as Bandana Dee unleashed a new move at Chameleo Arm.**

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M NOT A NOBODY!" He yelled in determination. "DAEMON OVERDRIVE: SPEAR STORM BREAKER!" At once, a galactic star portal appeared, barfing a hailstorm of spears that rained on the three troublemakers. It was a hailstorm of spears that came from the heavens to giga drill break right into these mofos. Each spear at least sniped through each and every one of them. I was shocked to see this attack pulled from Bandana Dee. His determination to not be a nobody and to help protect what he cares about with me must've been his motivation. Maybe I kinda underestimated him a bit.

"KIRBY! USE THE DAEMON CRYSTAL!" Bandana Dee shouted. I didn't know how, but it's clear that I have to do something too. Immediately, the Daemon Crystal in my pocket started reacting too. I felt some kind of new energy flowing into my veins. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a flaming red aurora. I stood up and felt some surging pain 3 times. My yell grew louder and louder… until I finally scream.

"Ugh…"

"Gah..."

"Ahh…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And that was all I knew before I… transformed like I was going to become a Super Saiyan. Pink to red light formed. When the light that filled the pyramid ceased, I realized that I've become something else. I had some kind of armor; the armor looks similar to Robo-Slayer, but it's made entirely out of red crystals. The lines that has color was red this time. My outfit was similar to Robo-slayer, but it looked a bit different with the star crystal on the chestplate. I had high heeled boots and finger gloves too, but they are replaced with cat claws. My eyes are completely red and so is my hair. I had still cat ears and my tail had a ring. My teeth were sharp and my mouth curled up into a cat's mouth. Finally, I had a scarf tied around my neck, a long, flaming fiery scarf. The transformation was complete.

Everyone else was conscious that time and were watching the transformation unfold.

"What is he?" Dylan asked. "Is this the power of the Daemon Crystal?"

Meta Knight's eyes glow. "It's true. He has become "Crystal Cat Kirby!"

* * *

 **You obtained your first Daemon Crystal Transformation, Crystal Cat! This is only half the power of the Daemon Crystal as there are Daemon Overdrive attacks. Your regular Overdrive moves are now Daemon Overdrive moves! You'll gain new forms later or new attacks, but there has to be a trigger for it. Don't know what it is, but you'll figure it out eventually. Oh, and all your HP and others stats will be restored when this activates.**

* * *

" **What happened to him?!" Molotov shocked gasped at my new form. "How?! Impossible?!"**

" **I told you so, Molotov!" Auralia said. "We never expected that from him or his friend there. He's 100% impossibly unpredictable! What does the scouter say about his power level?!"**

" **I can't believe I'm saying this," Molotov said as he scanned me. He pulled it off and said, "IT'S OVER 9,000!" (FORCE OF HABIT)**

" **I TOLD YOU SO, IT'S TRUE!" Auralia exclaimed.**

"NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY." I said. "WHY WE'RE THE GREATEST STAR WARRIORS THAT EVER LIVED! ALL WHO'S AGAINST THAT WILL BE MADE TO SEE WHAT WE'RE REALLY MADE OF! DAEMON OVERDRIVE: CAT'S HELLBLAST!" I screamed and roared at the top of my lungs, shooting a blast that looked like it came from hell. It was a blast that filled up the entire screen with whiteness. After it ceased, it caused a great explosion that can be heard from miles away. Auralia was knocked out completely and immediately Dark Matter members automatically took Auralia and one of them said, **"This isn't over yet, star warrior."** Then they disappeared and Molotov's nowhere to be found. We win!

….

….

* * *

 **Chameleo Arm is defeated! Victory!**

 **All party members gained 80 exp points! All members have level up to level 9!**

 **All stats raise up to 20!**

 **Health points raise up to 220!**

 **Item Retrieval: Red Gem Crystal (Worth 20)**

 **Daemon Crystal Activated! Equip the Daemon Crystal to activate its effects.**

 **Next level 10 in 220 experience points.**

* * *

A little while later, I reverted back into my original form after the Daemon Crystal's power had ceased. There was a chest that suddenly appeared, so then I approached it. Inside were three new CEDT's. The first one was Missile, an ability I haven't seen since Amazing Mirror. The second one was Archer, which is a pretty useful ability. But the third one was what made me smile a lot. And you're not going to believe what it is!

* * *

 **You gained a new ability, Drill! It's the drill that'll pierce through the heavens and if you're a big Gurren Lagann fan, you'll enjoy using this ability! Now accessible and is added to the slot. 8 + 3=11/12 abilities collected!**

* * *

Bandana Dee jumped to where I was. I turned around in response. "Hey, Bandana Dee. You did really awesome out there. I didn't know you had it in you, you know." He kinda blushes at that.

"Aww, it was nothing." He replies.

"No, that wasn't nothing. That was something people ought to appreciate here. That you're not a nameless nobody. I'm pretty sure that there are people out there who cares about you, who are big fans of you, especially the 4th wall there. The people needs to show support and love to the underrated characters like you, not only us. Just keep trying and someday you might become more popular than me. Well, maybe but at least you won't be treated lowly like that anymore. You my best friend, Bandana Dee."

His eyes are brimming with cheerful tears, as he gives me a hug. "Thanks, man. I will keep trying. Maybe I won't be treated like an outcast anymore one day. Now let's get out of here and get those knocked out suckers in the bleachers."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about them." I laughed. So then, we had to grab everyone else and take them outside to the nearest exit, which was the actual exit. The goal door was open, so the area was completed. After playing the goal game, we got the usual stuff and a 1-up.

On the world map, the road to the Fire Chamber was unlocked too. So that's where we went next. As we were heading over there, it kind of reminded me of Karly and Kazela. I wonder how they are doing…

* * *

 **Level 3 completed!**

 **Info: You can now play character's POV at any time on the world map! Just go to your inventory and select the character you want to change the POV at. Different cutscenes will occur when doing this, so try to unlock all of them! Also, you can check on Kazela at any time during the world map, so you can play as her for a while. Often, she will stumble on something very important you might wanna know, so see if she does by doing that. (Will play anime cutscenes)**

* * *

Kazela's POV (Cont.): The Truth about Merina

"Eh! No way! Is that true, Callie?!" I exclaimed. She answers with a simple nod.

"I'm afraid so." Callie replies. "It may sound crazy, but it's all true."

We were sitting in her office, as she shows me all of the pictures she had. I looked closely at each one she had, not believing that what happened in those pictures were true. Then I noticed one with Merina wearing a princess dress.

"Hey, why is Merina wearing a dress, gloves and an emerald tiara?!" I asked. "Did she become the next Cinderella by going to a ball or something?"

Callie was not amused. "Very funny, so close, but…. How about NO?" She lets out a heavy sigh. "You're not going to believe this, what I'm going to tell you. The truth about Merina. I reckon I might owe her one for saving my life. Twice."

Sweatdropping, I said, "Well, then you still have another seven lives left."

"We really don't have nine lives. Cats are so quick to get out of danger though, that people used to joke about cats having more than one life. Anyway, back to the point."

"Yeah?" I said.

"It all started with Aura Star's history. Planets were eventually formed before the war and during Nightmare Enterprises' dreadful reign. Aura Star was one of them. That planet was a planet of plant life and animals. Surprisingly, you may not know, but Aura Star did have a kingdom just like Kaila, me and all my other friends who you'll meet later. And a kingdom also means there's rulers as well. That means there was a King, a Queen, and apparently, a Princess."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Aura Star had a Princess too?!"

"Yeah, that's the case. For a number of years, there were many descendants of the princess, who are now suffering to not knowing that fact. When the girl grows before she turns 16, she'll unlock the true elemental power the princess had: Gale, one by one, little by little, until her 16th birthday, bearing a name similar to the princess' name: Princess Rina. And I'm afraid to say that 16 was not her lucky year."

"So what does that have to do with Merina anyway?"

"Merina is a descendant, or you can say the reincarnation of Princess Rina, so that means she has the same powers as Rina." Callie replied.

"Wait a minute." I cut her off. "If Merina is a descendant/reincarnation of the royal family, especially the princess, does that actually make her-?"

"Bingo." Callie said. "Being a descendant of Princess Rina makes her the next Aura Princess."

"Merina's a princess rather than an ordinary girl who likes to do… whatever it is she does?!" I yelled. "I really can't believe it."

"Yeah, I was as shocked as you were, Kazela." Callie relates. "I mean, I'm actually a princess too, because I harbored the same Grand Elemental Power of Fire as the previous princess. I just preferred to be a mayor's daughter than a princess rather. Adena's the princess of the sea, harboring the Grand Elemental Power of Water, and she's something called… I have no idea what it is she is anyway, but I think it was called a myraid or something, for example. All our friends are actually princesses, only they just chose to live a simple life. Only Merina doesn't know she's a princess herself. I don't know how we're going to break to news to her."

Now this was getting pretty interesting. It's understandable that Merina herself wouldn't know that she a princess until her 16th birthday, but how come she doesn't remember my sister or me? That I find a wee bit suspicious. Wait a minute, I have another bad gut feeling.

"Wait, Callie," I said. "You said that Princess Rina's 16th birthday was not her lucky year. What did you mean by that?"

Callie seems to hesitate on that, but decides to continue on. "Well, it's the same fate all descendants face. For some reason, on her 16th birthday, an unexpected event changed her life forever. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by someone that you won't believe when I tell you she's part of the Zero Seven Force."

"Wait, you couldn't possibly be talking about HER, are you?" I questioned.

"Yes, AURALIA." Callie confirmed.

Then something else came to mind. "Callie, I just realized something! Today's her 16th birthday, the end of it! If she's a princess, doesn't that mean she's in danger?! Auralia might be the one who kidnaps her this time, and if she's part of the Zero Seven Force, she's bound to be taken to the ship where Kaila's held captive!"

"That is, as long as they don't realize who it is, she'll be-" Callie was interrupted by breaking news by coincidence. As we look to see what it is they're talking about, the situation seems to be about what we were talking about.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CARP!" We both said in unison. "UH-OH. MERINA'S IN DANGER. WE'VE GOTTA WARN HER!"

* * *

Kirby's POV

 **Level 4: Jewel Chamber of the Flames (This New World- Monster Tale)**

We were at the momentum of the next Jewel Chamber, which went spiral up. We spiral walk all the way up to the top, approaching the chamber of fire. It was the same as the Wind chamber, except the two pillars holds the fire element and the interior was red. The double doors both opened at once. We all walked inside, with the doors closing in behind us.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub**

"So, this is the Jewel Chamber that you were talking about." Bandana Dee asked. "The next spirit must be in here, right?" We walked inside the chamber of fire, and it felt really hot. The interior was the same as the Wind Chamber, but with the color of fire itself decorated itself. The rest of the guys could hardly move, so we had to carry them.

"That's right." I said. "Mackenzie told me about this place in all. She told me that the item you need is called the Soul Jewel, which is a crescent-shaped moon that houses the element inside it, while the Gem Stars have stars, but however they are trapped inside them because of their banishment by Zero. So, they are forced to assume the form of those gems. Anyway, Crater Base is protected by a Dark Barrier, and only the power of the Soul Jewel can shatter that."

"Oh, I see." Bandana Dee replied. He then noticed the pedestal in front of us as well as the doors. "What are those, Kirby?"

"Oh, those?" I replied. "They are the key to unlock the grand door in front of us. And on the pedestal there appears to be a message written on it."

 _Welcome, travelers, to the sacred Jewel Chamber of Fire, the Fire Chamber. If you have the Soul Jewel from the spirit of the wind, Galeroy, you know the deal here. The Gem Soul spirit of fire. Long ago, there used to be a force made of seven people, The Crystal Seven Force. Each were a guardian made entirely out of crystals of each element: Gale, Fire, Aqua, Light, Shadow, Thunder, & Ice. Each crystal were how they were born. These guardians were sworn to protect each planet they were the guardian of. None has ever known who made them, but it was their purpose to protect the seven elemental planets._

 _However, one day, intruders from origins unknown suddenly attacked the knights and managed to defeat them. They reverted back to their original forms and were reborn as one of them. They were brainwashed and possessed, and that evil force made them kidnap the rulers of the planet: The Princesses, and it was on their 16 birthday. We don't know why, but each of the seven princesses harbored the same element as the Crystal Seven Force; and it became common that their descendants suffered the same fate, Gale Princess, Fire Princess, Aqua Princess, Light Princess, Shadow Princess, Thunder Princess, and the Ice Princess. However, another princess was involved, and she was the one they wanted the most: The Crystal Princess. Her kingdom had the source of what they were against at first turns out to be just what they needed. And the other princesses were part of the sources needed to maintain their dark power stability._

 _In other words, the Crystal Kingdom suffered the most devastating attacks from this malevolent evil, and many lives were lost, including the King and Queen, followed by the disappearance of her little sister. Apparently, the King and Queen were powerful enough, but they had one major weakness, and that's how they died. Crystals were what they were weak against, but now they've become totally immune to it. Instead, they decided to use their own weaknesses against the people who used them to stop them. But what does this have to do with the crisis happening today? Surely you'll find the answer on your own. Right now, you've got a job to do. Collect the 3 pieces of the Fire Orb by entering the Trial Doors and open the door to the Spirit Arena. The spirit's name is Blaze. Good luck, young warriors.-End of message._

"That story was something, huh?" I said in disbelief. "To think that the Crystal Seven Force was somehow involved in this chaos. But what does this all mean? I'm having a feeling something's not right here. It reads the same incident that Kaila spoke of before, but it seems that it took place in another time. Her little sister gone, both her parents dead, and now she's kidnapped. Crystal power were part of Dark Matter's weaknesses, but it seems that by harboring stability, only they were able to withstand it. What's really going on here?"

"Now, calm yourself, Kirby," Bandana Dee said with a sigh. "Those questions could be a major possibility, but again, they are just theories. We don't know if it's true or not because the answer to those has yet to be confirmed with certain positivity. Anybody we've faced before could possibly be involved in this chaos or maybe they were there at the time and it could be that no one noticed. But maybe you do have the right to be asking all those questions. I heard on Aura Star that there used to be a princess named Princess Rina. Sounds crazy, but it's all true. However, I think their 16th birthday was their great disaster. Now, any girl with at least the name "Rina" and possess the Grand Elemental Power of Gale is most likely to have a disaster happen on their birthday, and that girl is most likely to be the next princess of Aura Star."

I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "Anyway," Bandana Dee said. "Let's not worry about that. Right now, we've got a job to do, Kirby. As for everyone else, well, for some reason, they are still KO'd. We should let them rest for a while."

I nodded at this. There were two doors open, so we each went into one.

* * *

 _Trial 1: Stop! Hammer Time!_

I was warped into a place where there was lots of rocks and blocks that seems unbreakable at first. There was a sign.

 _The point of these trials are mainly to unlock the full power of what each ability can do. In other words, some abilities are needed to activate switches, break blocks, and other things too. There are blocks that seems unbreakable by anything else except for one ability. Something that can pound stuff into the ground is most effective. There are 3 Rock Golems that you need to defeat and one of them contains the orb._

I turned into Hammer for this part. I had some kind of blue and white headband rope, an outfit that has hard armor, and I had my star hammer. Anyway, I approached a little closer, observing the rocks. They looked like feces from someone that had to take huge crap because they had explosive diarrhea or possibly that someone snuck in laxative in their food. The 3 dumps of diarrhea merged together to form some a poop version of Bonkers, the gorilla with a giant hammer. Couldn't I fight a cute rabbit girl from Rabi-Ribi instead of fighting feces? In other words, it's Rock Bonkers.

Well, I'm not going to get anything accomplished if I just sit around here. I had to attack. It made its move and tried to pound me. I simply stepped to the side from the blow and rushed attacked him with a hammer twirl. He and the other two made another move by jumping around and stomping the ground. Each stomp made the floor crumble little by little. I did a hammer spin, charging and running while swinging my hammer around, performing a hammer tornado spin and attacking all of the golems in the way. I managed to knock them in the air, and charging my hammer, I did a hammer flip and uppercut the whole team in one blow, making them melt into goo.

One of the golems coughed up something that looked like a piece of the fire orb. I went over to it and grabbed it.

 **You got the first piece of the Fire Orb! 2 more to go! Exp points are 10.**

The portal back to the main hub opened, and so I entered inside, being warped back.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber: Main Hub**

I jumped out from the portal, noticing that Bandana Dee was there with the other orb in his hand. We both placed them on the pedestal in the middle. The last orb was somehow floating in the middle while we have just two orbs in our hand.

"How did that orb get there?" I asked. Bandana Dee just shrugged.

"Oh, you mean that thing there?" Meta Knight suddenly appeared, saying. "That was totally me." He just said in a non-care dark voice. Dylan and Dash were up, except for the king of fatties.

"Since when did you-" I asked, but cut me off instead. "It was for a while, but perhaps it remains a mystery. Ha-ha." He chuckles ominously. We both sweatdropped. Shaking it off, we went ahead and placed the other two orbs correspondingly. The orbs did the same as last time, forming into one. Again, it struck me and this time everybody else in the chest, granting us a new source of power as well as the fat king who was still unconscious. The Fire Orb flashed once more and placed itself on the Grand door. We saw the orb contain the Fire element this time, as well as a star too. There was a star on a floating scroll that went to me in my stead.

* * *

 **Kirby obtained the Apprentice Ability Scroll! Kirby learns Fire Orb (Fire), Sparkeruga (Spark), Blaster Vortex (Jet Blaster), Hammer Drill (Hammer), Neon Shield (Recon Robo-Slayer), and Spear Slash (Spear)! Kirby learns a new Overdrive move, "Ultra Sword!" He can now use Ultra Abilities!**

 **Meta Knight learns Mach Tornado!**

 **Dedede learns Hammer Roll!**

 **Bandana Dee learns Spear Swing!**

 **Dylan learns Reaper Strike!**

 **Dash learns Chao Smash!**

 **Party learns Dark Flare, a new magic attack!**

* * *

The doors unraveled, activating the tumblers, to the Grand Door, making the doors open dramatically and thus showing the way inside.

"Alright, let's go everyone!" I declared. "The Spirit of the Fire Chamber is just beyond this door. What we have to do here is to defeat the spirit at a boss fight and he'll give us his Soul Jewel. That way, we can shatter the Dark Barrier that's now guarding Crater Base." I looked around for a second.

"Um, where's Triple D, guys?" I said, now feeling disgust that I can't believe I said that. That's when we spotted Dedede running up to the door, yelling, "I see the light! It's calling me to get the moola in there, all you can get buffet special! I'm coming, Jebus!" We all sweatdropped.

"Wow, what an idiot he is." Galeroy popped out of me, sweatdropping too. "How utterly vexing."

"Isn't that something only a girl would say? That sounds like that girl from My Bride's a Mermaid." I asked. "But, most importantly, did Dedede seriously say, 'I'm coming, Jebus'?"

"Yeah…" Meta Knight answered. "He did. Let's get that moron before he puts himself into any real danger." We all sweatdroppingly agreed, walking through the doors and hoped that Dedede didn't really see the light. And before that, there was a Star Point.

* * *

 **Progress Saved! Showing results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **Lives x 16**

 **Collected Abilities: 11 so far.**

 **Current Ability: Hammer**

 **Current Level: Level 9, Next Level 10 in 220 Exp points.**

 **Health Bar: 220/220, extends to 280 by next level.**

 **Magic Attack: Storm Wind, Dark Flare (Equipped to Y)**

 **Overdrive Move: Star Chaos, Ultra Sword (Press ZL and ZR at the same time)**

 **Current Location: The Spirit Arena, The Fire Jewel Chamber**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

With that out of the way, I had to catch up with everyone else inside. Rushing through the doors, the doors closed in from behind, the sign of no point of return.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber: Spirit Arena-The Gem Soul of Fire**

Walking in through the void of darkness once again like last time, I look around only to see nothing but darkness. Then, there was a flash orb of light, revealing a jewel, it must be the Fire Soul Jewel. It was like the Wind Soul Jewel, with the crescent-shaped figure and it was red this time. It also had that star hanging in the center like the other one. Looking around to see where everyone was, Galeroy popped out of me. Ignoring that, I slowly approached the jewel, feeling fiery flames warm up inside me…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Just a bit there…

"POP!" goes the Soul Jewel, as it unexpectedly disappeared into thin air. As usual, you wouldn't think it'd be that easy to get something, considering how you forgot there was a final challenge in the first place.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Not this again."

" _Darn right it isn't." Galeroy shrugged. "Hey, Blaze," He shouted. "You here or what?"_

" _You don't have to call me twice, man." Someone said, sounding like they were a zombie crawling out of their tombstones. "Oh, it's you, Leroy Jenkins."  
_

 _"Galeroy." He grunted, pissed off. "Not leroy, Blaze."_

I couldn't help but muster a snicker at this name. Now that they've mentioned it, Galeroy has the name, "Leroy" in it. Now I see where it came from. Galeroy shot me a look that made me stop chuckling.

" _So, I believe this guy who cried Jebus belongs to you, am I right?" The voice that sounds like a 12-year old boy said, showing Dedede unconscious._

"Mom, I was gonna get me a monster to clobber at that Kirby…" We sweatdropped. "He's going to destroy the world!"

"Yeah…" I hesitantly reply, sweatdropping. "He's… with… us."

" _Oh, and he's the ruler of Dreamland?" He said. "What an idiot. He's over here talking about his stuff and whatsoever." We still couldn't stop sweatdropping._

Still can't stop sweatdropping, I had to cut him off. "Listen, we are not here to hear Dedede talk all day about his stuff and whatsoever. Readers did not sign up for this, and they don't give a crap about it. Just give them what they want and just get on with it. We're wasting their time anyway."

" _All right, fine!" He huffed. "Honestly, you're right about him. Anyway, so he's the one with all the requirements and stuff like that? Like he's on a quest to defeat Dark Matter, right?"_

" _Yeah. So can he have your Soul Jewel or what?" Galeroy asked. The spirit chuckled for a while._

" _Alright, he can have it." He said. "UNDER ONE CONDITION! If he's the Star Warrior of legends, then he must earn it first- in a duel! I hope you didn't forget that you must fight, did you?"_

"Heh, well, I'm all up for it. Let's go, Galeroy-" I then realized that Galeroy was gone. It wasn't long before I spot him up in the corridors, eating popcorn.

" _Sorry, Kirby," He said. "I forgot to tell you that when there's more than one spirit with you when in another spirit's chamber for the fight, the other spirits can't help you out there. Simply put, you're own your own, pal. Good luck." Along with him are Dylan, Dash and Meta Knight. Also, the king who fell unconscious still. The only one I don't see is Bandana Dee._

"Hey, Kirby. It's us two again, isn't it?" Bandana Dee appeared saying.

" _Anyway, welcome to your final trial of my chamber- The Spirit Arena! With your host, Blaze, the Gem Soul of Fire!" He snapped his fingers, light emitted from a tiny ball that grew and extended, lighting up the whole room, ridding the dark and misty void, like last time. It revealed a sparring arena, but this time it looked like a volcanic stage and the floor appears as if it was a brawl on a moving lava lake. However, it reminds me of when I was fighting one of those lava bosses in any of my adventures._

 _Then, lava sprouted from the ground, forming some kind of sentient magma hill man. It was a hill that had black eyes and a black mouth. It wasn't long before I realized that the floor was like from the battle with that lava guy from before; there were four platforms only while the guy was in the background._

"Wait a minute," Bandana Dee said. "Could this be the battle with that guy from when we were collecting Crystal Shards?!"

" _Prepare yourselves for the final test against Blaze, the Gem Soul of Fire!" he roared._

"Oh, it's that guy from Neo Star, inside that volcano." I remembered. "Brings back good memories, doesn't it? Anyway, let's go, Bandana Dee!"

" _Alright, prepare to feel the burn! Ha, and I mean it literally!" Blaze laughed within the boss from Neo Star._

* * *

 **Duel Alongside The Jewel Spirits-7th Boss Battle**

 **Kirby and Bandana Dee VS Molten Magman—Blaze (Boss Battle- Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)**

 **Boss Description: For those who played Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, this boss might remind you of Magman. Well, that's because it is Magman; a remake of Magman. He's the boss of Neo Star, inside the volcano. We don't know much about him that time, if he was in cahoots with Dark Matter or not, but we may never know that fact. But at this point, Blaze is in control, the Gem Spirit of Fire as your final test of the Fire Chamber. You know what to do.**

 **Appearances: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (Now call Molten Magman in this story)**

 **Molten Magman-Blaze challenges you to a duel!**

* * *

" _Prepare your butts to be burned! Ha-ha!" He laughed. The floor has become the battlefield of Magman, as the floor becomes only 4 stone platforms, while the enemy traverses and appears in the background. A flashback occurred in my mind, replaying the fight from that adventure._

"It's pretty easy to deal with this guy, but we have to time it right! **When his tentacles appear to where we are, that's your chance to strike! Aiming for the background won't do you any good." I said.**

"All right, then." Bandana Dee said. The enemy made his move by squashing down, summoning a barrage of 3 tentacles, leaving an open spot for us, just like the last time. The tentacles soared to us, but only to the other 3 platforms.

We were on the first open one. The tentacles covered the other 3 platforms, giving us a chance to strike. They flailed in pain and submerged into the lava. The second attempt involved the tentacles charging again, but this time it went one by one, bringing the platforms all the way up to the ceiling which was now burning.

We both jumped to avoid this and attacked each tentacle we were near to. The third attempt equals for two tentacles to appear between platforms and to bend over one. Of course, we attacked again, and this time, the blow made by Bandana Dee cause Blaze to flinch back heavily.

"Are you prepared to give up now, bub?" Bandana Dee jeered. The spirit spoke through Magman.

" _Heh, looks like I underestimated you a bit. But now I'm all fired up! This ain't over yet!" He roared._

"Ain't that the truth?" I hollered. "Here comes Phase Two." I declared.

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

" _Let's see how you fare with this!"_ **  
**

The Magman dropped down and appeared to where we were, just like his second phase last time. He starts coming at us slowly, devouring each platform in his way. The both of us ran or hopped one by one from the remaining platforms until we got to a wide area of space. After that, the arena changed to a circular arena with him appearing in the middle.

"Huh, this is new. He's in a circular arena now." I noted particularly.

Magman made his tentacles appear in our area, and this time they seemed to be covered in some kind of hard rock material.

"Alright then, how about we aim for his face? That's his true weak spot!" Bandana Dee claimed.

"You got it, bro!" I reply. "Time for this guy to cool things down." I said. I gathered all energy, white blue lines forming and entering inside me, transforming me.

* * *

 **Copy Ability: Ice Kirby!**

"Ice Kirby, huh? I see what you're doing." Bandana Dee said.

" _Oh, that's one of his abilities, isn't it?" Galeroy said. "The power to copy anything, in my opinion, is pretty a kickass ability, if I say so myself." He then shouted over to Blaze. "Hey, Blaze. You better watch out, that's one of his abilities and there's plenty more where that came from."_

" _Please, like what can that blockhead power do to me now?" Blaze sneered._

" _You'll see yourself, Blaze."_

" _No matter. I'm still going to win this fight no matter what, unlike you, Leroy Jenkins!"_

Pretty much, he said words you shouldn't hear a great spirit say. I guess they still have a bit of their childish personality inside them. Anyway, back to the topic.

"Kirby!" Bandana Dee pulled out an ordinary Bomberman Bomb. "Freeze this, and I'll throw it in his face!" I nodded.

Using ice breath, I blew a flurry of hard ice at the bomb. The ice trapped the bomb in an indestructible cube and it sank inside it, making an Ice Bomb, and once that was done, I gave Bandana Dee a jump boost with my hands and lifted him high into the air, where he shot the Ice Bomb at the fireman's face. On impact, the bomb exploded in a sphere like explosion that only harbored the ice element inside. Magman flinched heavily. The process repeated for a few times, while we avoid his scorching tentacle whips, fire birds, and falling debris.

Then, at one point, Magman inhaled his breath, and you could say that he was charging his flamethrower attack. So, to counter that, I inhaled my breath, charging a freezethrower attack. At once, we unleashed the attack. The two elements Fire and Ice collided together, struggling to triumph over each other, just like in Dragon Ball Z. It took a while, but eventually ice triumphs over fire, we all know that.

" _What?!" Blaze yelled in shock. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose to us. "Impossible!"_

The beam exploded in his face, covering him from head to toe in blockheaded ice. "Now, Bandana Dee!"

On my command, Bandana Dee dashed to the center, leaping into the air to deliver the final blow. "Haaaaaaa! Take THIS!" His voice was rising as he threw a bomb at him, about to explode, but he somehow performed a similar move to Sword Beam, maybe call it the Spear Beam. It was hurled at the bomb that touched the frozen skin of Magman. It somehow stuck on the iceberg guy and it was waiting for the Spear Beam to touch it. And… it did.

"KABOOM!" Went the bomb. Lots of explosions filled up the iceberg, drowning it in a sea of flames.

" _NOOOOOOO!" Blaze yelled in defeat. We both did our victory dance and jumped into the air as our final pose!_

"Yeah! We won the trial!" We both said in unison.

* * *

 **Molten Magman-Blaze has been defeated! Victory!**

 **Kirby and Bandana Dee gained 220 exp points! All party members (for some reason) leveled up to level 10!**

 **All stats has increased by 30!**

 **Health for all has increased by 280!**

 **Item Retrieval: Fire Pike Ball, Fire Mask (Equipment for Meta Knight), Red Crystals (Marco's Weapon Shop)**

 **You found 250 stars! (Currency)**

 **Next level 11 in 320 exp points!**

* * *

After the list of what we've gained passed, Magman cooled down and returned to nothing. There wasn't much to look at, since I did say it returned to nothing. The fight with Magman really does bring back memories ever since we were searching for the Crystal Shards. We were both startled by the sound of Blaze, who appeared to us as a ray of radiant red light, this time.

Then, the light began to mold a boy, a boy that looked just like my old form again, but this time he has straight up spikey scarlet hair with one part of it being a bang. He has red eyes and red blush marks and red feet while his whole body is about light red orangish. He had golden bracelets on both his arms, he bore an embarrassed smile, and he has some kind of scar as a slash over his left eye. Galeroy and the others appeared and came to where we were. Blaze spoke.

" _Wow, I can't believe I lost." He said, sounding discouraged. "I guess I shouldn't have been cocky that time as you said, Galeroy." He may have sounded discouraged, but he managed to bore an encouraging smile. "But, I feel all right now. I wasn't able to fight like that in a long time ever since that incident. (Referring to Prologue) Looks like today's our lucky day, because a Star Warrior has come to the rescue!"_

"Well, that's true." I shrugged.

" _Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You deserve this, Star Warrior and Bandana Dee. My Soul Jewel. And here ya go!" He snapped his fingers through his stubby hands somehow, showing another floating platinum light that was also shining red. The second Luna shaped soul jewel was floating in front of me, falling into my hands. I raised the jewel into the air, like I gained a new item, and I did, the second time._

* * *

 **Congratulations! You've obtained the Fire Soul Jewel! This is like the opposite of the Gem Stars, which I assume you already know. You receive this for passing all 3 trials of this Jewel Chamber and beaten the spirit, Blaze, in battle! It's not over yet, so you know what to do. Don't let the gang down.**

 **Now placed in Key Items section. 2/7 Soul Jewels and 1/7 Gem Stars collected! Good Luck, Kirby!**

* * *

" _How did you manage to get a Star Warrior on your side, Galeroy?! Did you happen to stumble over a magic lamp with a genie inside?! Or did you go all around the world and collect all the seven Dragon Balls?!" Blaze hyperactively said to Galeroy._

" _Hmm, HOW ABOUT NO?" Galeroy shrugged. "Heck, I would've gone for the Dragon Balls, but today it was a miracle. Besides, as a spirit that young, I hope you're aware of why they're here, am I right?"_

 _Blaze nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it. Where were the Crystal Seven Knights when you needed them? To think that we never heard anything from them again. All we know is that those dark forces did something to them, and that was it. And if that's not worse, it's Super Mario all over again."_

"Blaze, could you be talking about the Seven Elemental Princesses?" Meta Knight guessed.

" _Hmm, it seems you know a lot, Meta Knight."_

"Nah, I'm just well-informed."

" _Anyway, Kirby? Have you heard of the Seven Princesses?" I answer with yes and no. I know the story, but I wasn't sure if it was true, so I decided to hear it from someone else. "Well, then. There were Seven Crystal Planets, and on each of them were there rulers of those planets, and most of them were princesses. They harbored elemental powers of the seven. No one knows why, but that's how it is. That's how it used to be, until the day we can say that their 16th birthday was their unlucky year. Pretty much, I think you know what happened after that. However, it was confirmed and I regret to say this, but they were kidnapped by the same force that you encountered now."_

"OH HECK NO! You couldn't possibly be talking about THEM, are you?" I said.

" _That's right, the Zero Seven Force. They were around longer that you originally thought they were. The Crystal Knights could've done something about it if something didn't happen to them. Truth be told, that they were supposed to be the guardians of these gems, but after their tragic disappearance, the people from Kira Star Haven had to choose 14 people to become the guardians of the Gem Stars (The Ladies) and the Soul Jewels (The Men)."_

Bandana Dee asked another question. "Is that why? You're their secondary backup guardians? But, there's something that ticks me off. There was this stone tablet that explained the background of the Seven Princess plus one. I know Callie's a princess along with her friends, but it's this one girl named Merina. She and her little sister Maddie took care of us when we were shot down and plagued with Dark Poison. She seemed ordinary but around the time I woke up, I found this magazine that tells about the princess of Aura Star, Princess Rina. And the magazine said that the princess possesses a Grand Elemental Power: wind powers, one of the seven primary elements. Merina looked almost like that princess."

Dedede interrupted. "Hey, Bandana Dee. There's something I've come up with about that Merina girl. She's ain't half bad at all, but I just have this feeling that she's more than just a country girl. That time, if it ain't my imagination, I could've sworn I saw wind come out of her hands like she's some kind of wicked sorceress. And the day after that, there was this photo I found on the ground, showing her wearing a dress! Of course, she snatched the photo from me and gave me this." He removed his hat, showing a giant bump mark underneath, and it was swollen green. "And she thought I was going through her stuff and she did it with her wind magic."

"Oh, so that's why you appeared to be dizzy. I guess too many blows on the head can really cause some brain damage." I commented.

"So, anyway, it said that a girl with Princess Rina's name anywhere in her name and finds out that she harbors the Grand Elemental Power as the previous princess is most likely the either the descendant or the reincarnation of her. I don't know which one though." Bandana Dee concluded.

"Bandana Dee, why are you asking questions about that when the answer's obvious? Even the readers could figure it out already before you even asked that! Isn't obvious that Merina's the descendant/reincarnation of Princess Rina, and that's she prone to danger if anyone finds out, specifically the Zero Seven Force?" Dedede said.

At this, we all had our jaws dropped to the floor. (Except for Dedede, Galeroy, and Blaze)

(Author: If you read Kazela's POV, it's obvious to you, but not them. So it basically beats the point of surprise to you, but not them, because they're the last to know that. So… yeah.)

"So, Emily's friend Merina is instead a princess, all because she has a princesses name in hers and possess a Grand Elemental Power?!" Dash restated. "That's messed up, my god!"

Dedede scoffed. "Yeah, right, corn-for-brains! Wasn't that obvious from the second someone popped the question about Merina?! That girl could possibly be in real danger! Hey, Blaze! Didn't you say that on her 16th year or birthday that she got her behind kidnapped by those that we encountered in that Bomberman Pyramid?!"

" _Yeah, in fact, not only her, but seven other princesses too, including Princess Kailaine herself. Whatever Zero's up to, it seems that he knows what he's doing, with kidnapping Kailaine and all; it seems he and his dark forces are running low on energy and power at once. So maybe he's using what he learned so far from the times he attacked using Dark Matter as cover and putting them all tighter to form this kind of plan." Blaze reasoned._

"I see." I said. "Zero may not have been smart during our duels, but we all know for a fact that he's clearly no dumbass either. The way he fights, I can feel some kind of reaction, a scarred look on his eye. He may not have high intelligence or any brains, but I can tell he knows what he's doing. What you can tell so far that he's up to something is very explicit, but what if there's more than to just what he says or does anyway?"

" _Let's not worry about that." Galeroy popped in. "For now, we should be working to see if that's true. Rescuing Princess Kailaine is what brought you all here in the first place and defeating Dark Matter as well. The whole Seven Princess crisis is something that if it is true, then we must prevent it from happening at all costs while we're rescuing Kailaine as well as the other spirits too. Most importantly, I don't get why they would possess the Seven Mystical Creatures as well. That's something we'll have to solve the mystery on our own. If what you say about Merina being the next princess of Aura Star is true, then… she's in danger! What are we waiting for?! Move it, guys! MOVE IT!"_

"Oh yeah," Bandana Dee stopped us. "One more thing." He pointed at me in what his question has to do with me. "Why does he have cat ears, cat tail, and is saying all kinds of terrible cat puns?"

 _Blaze just stares at me, noticing all the details. He came to a simple conclusion: "It must've been Callie. That's all I can say. You can get the answers out of her when we're done here. Let's rescue Ruby and get the heck outta here!" Blaze snapped his fingers and the double doors opened, obeying their master's command. "Crater Base is just beyond here! Let's go!"_

 _We all nodded and rushed out the doors at once. The light grew ever brighter and it took us outside to where we can see the volcano, its appearance appears to erupt any second now. We could hear the scorching roars and screams of the Loch Ness Dragon._

"It looks like we can't afford to dawdle any longer." Meta Knight replied. "We better put an end to this madness. Someone's life could possibly be on the line right now."

Meta Knight's right. If we dwindle any more, it's literally going to cost us. We have no way of reaching her, so the second we handle this monstrosity, we're going immediately back to Aura Star and try to warn her. I just hope she's holding up okay. I wonder just how we're going to break the news to her… (Did the Goal Game and got number one spot as usual).

* * *

 **Level 4 completed!**

There was a mine-cart nearby, so we got onto that and took us to the entrance of Crater Base. Blaze, with the Jewel, flew high into the sky, absorbing a multitude of red energy, then unleashing a bolt of energy on the barrier, eradicating it completely like burning a piece of paper, then breaking like a shattered crystal. The remains flared into nothingness, lifting up the curse from the volcano.

* * *

 **Blaze has destroyed the Dark Barrier, unlocking the road to the boss of this world!**

"That takes care of that. Now onward, warriors!" I declared. We all walked in, ready to take down the boss of this world. This time the damsel in distress, Ruby, is the next Gem Star to be rescued…

* * *

 **Save Progress and quit? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!** **Returning to title screen…**

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 11! (Chapter 2 Part 3)_

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Kirby: Hey, KirbyPwnz1234! You're back from your vacation!**

 **Yeah, I'm back baby! The last two weeks, I started my Sophomore year, and I eventually got used to it by now. This chapter was done during school, every chance I had once finished with work and homework. Ugh. Painful weeks, but it was all worth it! Well, once there's a free time to spare, I mean.**

 **Kirby: So, it looks like you had fun that summer. And you seemed to have racked up a lot of ideas as well too.**

 **Yeah, I mean, sometimes you can come up with some ideas from what you've watched, played, read, or seen before. And the way I visualized this story, since I was in an anime mood, that's how I visualized the whole story-as an anime, because anime is awesome as heck! So, I hear in 2018 you're going to get a new game for the Nintendo Switch, and another one for Nintendo 3DS in the holidays! Did you know that they put back Power Combos from The Crystal Shards? That's where I got the idea for Fusion Abilities!**

 **Kirby: Yeah! I'm so excited! This game is a revival from a cancelled one for the Gamecube. They must've saw the Nintendo Switch as an opportunity to bring it back to life again. Great idea.**

 **Yeah, I know. Anyway, after a long summer, I guess I'd better start working again. I've developed ideas from games, anime, and manga, plus some of the movies I've seen. And let's just say I can't wait till Aquarius Star or Skylight Star. I have a lot of planning to do. So, lots of fan-made abilities are new here, and I came up with one that I know you'll love.**

 **Kirby: The Drill. The drill that'll pierce through the heavens! Yeah, boy! I can't wait for the next chapter! Especially the part where it was rumored that Merina was a princess. Wonder how that will turn out.**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter, readers? You know the drill, leave a review for anything you want to say, and I'll try my best for a good RPG story. Anyway, it's been too long, and I kept some of you waiting. Sorry for the inconvenience, but after 2 or 3 months, here is Chapter 11 or Chapter 2 Part 3! Yay! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and have a nice day! Byyeee!**


	12. Chapter 2: Ruby & Princess Merina: Act 4

Chapter 2: Ruby and Princess Merina: Act 4

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Kirby: What's up, everyone?**

 **Hey, that's my line, Kirby! Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter because there's more coming right back at ya! So, yeah. There are a lot of things that I still have to go edit, like this part in the last chapter about the Seven Princesses.**

 **Kirby: Yeah, I think you kinda messed up a bit there.**

 **Yeah, I'll fix it later. Right now, we've got a job to do. Oh yeah, I made a typo that I'll add Merina's POV at the end of that chapter. Major typo. It'll be after the fight with Volakairix, I mean. What I meant to say for the Gale Princess is that Merina actually harbors the same Grand Elemental Power as the Princess Rina does; I meant she's just the reincarnation. Anyway, let me know what you think about this story in your reviews and I do not own Kirby-all belongs to Hal Laboratory.**

 **Kirby: Well, don't just stand there! Read, fools! READ!**

 **Hey, you do not say that to a reader. Everyone knows that! P.S. Due to school circumstances and a crapload of freaking homework and classwork, unfortunately, I am forced to resort to writing all chapters and posting one by one until at least the situation is cleared out for me, I hope. Plus, with Hurricane Irma and a week off from school was the reason for all this. In other words, we have to make up for the days lost, so… yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 recap…**

 _ **After the gang treks through Star Pyramid and played some Bomberman, they encounter the two mischievous members of the Zero Seven Force, Auralia and Molotov. However, while they were taking care of that, Kazela takes matters into her own hands and went to Callie for answers about Merina. It wasn't long before they discover the shocking truth about Merina, about what she really is and doesn't know-Aura Star's Next Gale Princess. And if that's true, it won't be long before she's susceptible to dark danger! What will they do now...?**_

 _Continue? Yes._

 _Now Loading File 1: KirbyPwnz1234… Loading Complete!_

 _Picking off from where we left off…_

* * *

 **Level 5: Boss Gate**

Kirby's POV Part One: The Great Brawl

We managed to reach the volcano, and the barrier was already shattered. The volcano was spiral and spikey at some points, but the top was our destination. This time, it was scorching hot with flames hot enough to literally burn ass. Well, actually, the entrance was barricaded by boulders, and even with any attack it was hard to penetrate. Luckily, Dylan and Dash said there was another way inside, so we followed them downwards because we were on top, and we actually had to be inside to take it down.

We were completely on ground, and then I noticed a hole in the ground, in which both Dylan and Dash jumped in. Shrugging, we all jumped in as well.

* * *

 **Road to the Enemy: Volakairix's Flaming Labyrinth (Simplified) (Nature's Navel- Kirby Star Allies)**

We were falling straight down the hole, thus landing on cart safely. It was a cart like no other as it took us to nearby land, which showed the secondary entrance inside the volcano. There were planks boarded and nailed to the outside part of the wall, saying, "Crater Cart-Mines."

"In here is a labyrinth of the volcano, the underground base mines. There are a lot of areas where there are carts around, traps, and barricaded doors and rocked spots. The only door that takes us straight to Crater Base is the Boss Gate, but somehow someone has hidden the key somewhere around here." Dylan explained.

I looked around and sure enough, it was a mine to me completely, only I've noticed the parts of bottomless pits replaced now with the sea of lava. This does not bode well. One wrong step and our asses are fried. I can obviously guarantee that though. So, like in Dark Forest, we have to find a key that'll open that stone door and it'll take us to the beast. But, to find that key, we must find 3 keys along the way, and hopefully one of them leads to the main key. It won't be an easy task though.

"Yeah, I think we all know how this works, but we know it ain't gonna be easy." I said.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time than we've already wasted now." Dash said. "At this time, Volakairix may be in major pain. We don't know what is causing this, but I'm not waiting to find out!" With those words, Dash ran off along with his new pet Lilith inside, leaving us to catch up to him from behind.

Once we've caught up to Dash, there was the Boss Gate in sight. Just as Dylan said before, it's locked and we need that key to do so. It was like that stone door at Dark Forest, but different, elemental-wise. There were two portal doors and the gates looked like something from Japan. Only two doors led to the key's locations. We just have to find all 3 keys, case and point.

Apparently, the road was two paths after all, so that means we're gonna have to split up. "Okay," Dylan declared. "Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight will take the first door while Me, Dash, and Bandana Dee checks the second door. We have to find a key at the end, then use that key to unlock the locked doors in there. Got it?"

We all agreed as we went into different doors. The doors took us to a place where there was a large amount of lava, lots of platforms, and minecarts. The carts were different somehow, as if they were not one at all. They look like those ping pong things from when you play those block ball games. They were in the form of a walking cart.

"What in blazes are those?" Dedede scratched his head. I just shrugged without much thought and jumped onto one without thinking. The thing started shifting and started moving on its own. Then, I realized that it was following the rails in front of me. "Wah!" I shouted, starting to almost lose my balance.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted my name. "Dedede! After him!" Dedede nodded and jumped onto a free cart available. Soon enough, they were following me as well.

These contraptions took us along a maze of rails as we were moving. In front of us were lots of obstacles as well.

 **These carts are called "Block Carts." You can easily control the by just moving. Of course they automatically move on their own, but it's your job to traverse through these obstacles, and it'll catch you automatically on its own.**

So then, after knowing how to work this thing, I readied myself as there were a lot of obstacles ahead of me. I jumped over an incoming rock ball, radiating with fire. Next, there were fire birds who summoned lots of pillars of fire that erupted like a volcano (we're traveling to one). Jumping over them, I became Sheriff Hero and pulling out my whip, I cracked the fire birds at will. The sound of the whip is enough to break the sound barrier as they fell and exploded. They were more obstacles and eventually, we made it through.

The carts came and slowed down to the halt of nearby land. Hopping off was convenient for us, since the rails were guided through lava, close to it. Anyway, there was a puzzle room where there were four blocks and a locked room where a Star Key was needed, but however, the locked was red instead of green last time. There was another door which required the puzzle completion to unlock it. For the puzzle, there were floor switches. We have to push them on top of the blocks in the correct position to make the door open.

I started with the first red block and started pushing it to one switch with an x pattern on it. I sat it on top of the switch, and I heard a click, indicating that it's in the right position. Meta Knight moved a blue block onto another switch, and it clicked as well too. Dedede went for the yellow block and a click sounded out of that too. So, I went for the green block and pushed it to the last switch. Eventually, the puzzle door unlocked itself like the tumblers in a safe. There was a treasure chest, so I went to it and opened it.

* * *

 **You obtained a new weapon for Recon Robo-Slayer, The Grappling Gun! You can attach this to walls and even rails across areas you can't reach!**

The door to the Star Key was open, and was a rail above us. So, I dropped the Sheriff Hero and became Robo-Slayer instead. I noticed that my Neon Blaster had a new mode implanted in it. I pressed the button, and the gun shifted into Grappling Mode. "Alright, guys. Hang on." I called to them. They grabbed tight onto me as I readied my aim at the rail, pulling the trigger, which then unleashed the hook onto the rail and it all yanked us as it was grinding forward.

After that, it took us to an area where there was many vases. I remember this room as the room for the Star Key. I noticed the Star Key up there, held in custody by a cage. So that means behind the vases is something that frees the key there, and we have to find it. Basically, it was about us smashing pots like crazy as if we were in a Zelda Game, and apparently, a place where there are lots of vases and pots are a Zelda player's paradise.

Dedede ended up finding a switch that released the cage for the key. The key, once the cage was dispersed, floated over to where we are.

* * *

 **You got a Star Key! Use this to unlock doors in dungeons!**

That's the first one down. The rest to go, I guess. So, after we ride back to the earlier puzzle room, we went through the door that needed the Star Key. Then, appeared the same door that took us here in the first place. And eventually, it took us to another place in the dungeon as we traverse through the puzzles, traps and mechanics the dungeon has to offer.

Anyway, at one point, we've reached a room called, "The Throne of the Dragon Kids." We must place a dragon claw onto their hands with the right one to bring them back to life again and free them from stone. Once we did, their stone skin disintegrated and returned them to their original forms. There were 4 of them, to be exact. One of them went up to us and thanked us. His name was Kasey. The second girl was named Libra. The third one was named Tekoro. And the last one was named Mimi.

"Thank you for freeing us." Kasey said. How I know their names, it was simply engraved right in front of where they stood stoned.

"Um, you're welcome." I said. "But, may I ask why you were turned to stone in the first place?"

Libra stepped in. "You're Kirby, are you not?" I nodded in reply. "Then if you were on Aura Star, you might've known the crisis happening, and it's why you're rescuing all the Gem Stars in the first place. You know about how people are being kidnapped and taken to here, right? It's not just Aura Star, it's everywhere on planets."

Tekoro added in as well. "When that happened on Aura Star, the whole process started to repeated here and it's going to happen on the next planet over. The real reason behind possessing the Seven Mystical Creatures and using them to kidnap people is really to locate the Seven Princesses that harbors the Grand Elemental Powers, and by doing that, one of them might know which girl may possess that power."

"So, that explains why they did it in the first place," I thought out loud. "I thought they did it to steal energy from them. But you do know who harbors that power, do you?"

That's when Mimi came to answer that question. "As a matter of fact, we do. I think you've met up with her as well, haven't you? You've grown cat ears and a tail, right? There's only one cat girl that can actually turn others like her."

"Callie?" I asked. They nodded. "Yep, and also, she ended up gaving you a fraction of her Grand Elemental Power and your Fire ability has become more powerful as well as your sword ability too by the Gale Princess. Because we knew this and refused to talk, they turned us to stone for our refusal." Mimi talked. "Basically, whoever freed us will have to take on our request."

"So, what's this request of yours?" I sighed and asked. Then, the roar of Volakairix filled our eardrums in pain.

"That's our request," Kasey answered to that. "We need you to free the Mystical Creature of Fire from the possession of Dark Matter. They got ahold of Ruby, one of the seven Gem Stars."

"Oh, really?" I said, satisfied. "You don't have to ask us twice, believe me. That's what we're here for anyway."

The quad of dragon kids were pretty satisfied with my saying. Libra then said, "Alright, then. We're counting on you all! Oh, and here's the key to get to the base of the volcano." She tossed us the key, one similar to back then on Aura Star.

* * *

 **You've obtained the Ultra Star Key! This key can only unlock the door to the Boss Gate at the dungeon hub! Now placed in key items.**

"Oh, thank you very much!" I thanked them. "We'll stop Dark Matter for sure this time."

They lifted a smile on their faces. "No problem, Kirby. We'll see you around when you come to Skylight Star." Wings sprouted from their back, or their scarfs as they flew off and teleported. The boys were shirtless, while the girls had bras or something on. I'm no pervert or anything. Also, they had dragon horns as well as teeth that may as well be a dragon's tooth. Mimi ended up staying behind and ended up licking me on the cheek and gave me a piece of a shard or ring or something like that and a piece of a star. Blushing again crimson red. She then backed up and took off into the sky and teleported. I realized that the shard she gave me was similar to the one Mackenzie gave me with the letter.

* * *

 **You obtained another piece of something! You also got the Air Star Orb! You and your party members have regained your flight abilities from your original forms!**

"Well, at least we have a little bit more of information." Dedede shrugged. "Now that we know the real reason behind their kidnapping, we'd best put an end to this madness quickly." A door opened and it warped us back to the central hub of the dungeon. The rest of the three were waiting for us.

"Oh, you're back already, guys." Bandana Dee spoke. "We've been waiting for you guys for a while."

I pulled out the Ultra Star Key out of my inventory and showed it to them. Dylan was satisfied. "Oh, so you got your hands on the Boss Key, I see. Anyway, let's not waste any more time and head to the Volcano now."

* * *

 **Use the Ultra Star Key on the Boss Gate? Yes.**

 **Used the Ultra Star Key!**

I placed the key in the keyhole, and somehow the key magically turned itself at a full 360 degree turn. The key sparkled away in red sparkle dust, causing the door to erode and disintegrate into sand. The barricade was smashed, and the road to the base was sparkling red, literally.

* * *

 **The road to the boss is now available! Now you can challenge the boss and rescue Ruby!**

"Alright, then. Let's go already!" Dash urged. "We're wasting time anyway." He sprinted up the boss path, with us staggering behind to chase him.

* * *

 **Unexpected Encounter: Enemy behind the Walls**

Following the pathway of the boss road, we jumped and latched onto railings from above as it grinded us all the way to nearby land. There was a Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy nearby, radiating with red energy. I walked over to it, turning into what the four kids were; I realized that I was shirtless, only I had a scarf that can act like wings that was scarlet red. I had horns like a dragon, that are straight point silver, and my teeth were razor sharp. I have dark red short pants that matched to cover my knees and red shoes. On my hands bore red fingerless gloves and two gold bracelets. My hair was all spikey and red as well as my eyes. My throat felt like burning up, like a flamethrower.

 **You gained a new ability, "Dragon!" Now added to your inventory and is now accessible! All World 2 abilities collected! 12/12 collected.**

Waiting for the rest of the gang to catch up, we continued up to where we saw the door to Crater Base. It was identical to the one back at Dark Forest. There was a Save Point nearby, so I walked up over to there and saved.

* * *

 **Would you like to save progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 **Current Results:**

 **World 2, Level 2-5: Boss: Burning Labyrinth**

 **Lives x 17**

 **All Abilities Collected! 12/12.**

 **Current Ability: Dragon Kid**

 **Current Level: Level 10, next in 325 Exp points.**

 **Current Party Health: 280, extends to 350 by next level**

 **Magic Attack: Storm Wind, Dark Flare (Equipped to Y)**

 **Chaos Overdrive: Star Chaos, Ultra Sword (Activate when meter is full by ZL and ZR)**

 **Current Location: Boss Gate of Dark Crater Base**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

The boss door automatically open itself, as if it was trying to invite its victims inside, and of course we took that risk. We all walked inside, unaware of what it has to offer us. The door was similar to how it was at Dark Forest, with crystals that are ruby red and are double doors, sticking on the sides and are glued to a wall. The light shined ever brighter of a radiant aura, and the second we stepped inside, there was no turning back; the doors have already shut down behind us.

 **? Mysterious Encounter**

Walking closer, it seems we are inside a cavern of some sort. Dylan was the one to lead us. "Don't any of you let your guard down for a mere second; it could be our downfall." He huffed as he directed us through the straight hallway of a cave. The other side shined brighter and brighter when we approached even closer. At last, the light has come to cease, revealing a cliff that showed a circular area with a hole in it to the level of the cliff we're on, filled with nothing but what makes up a volcano-the main ingredient, lava. The volcano looks a lot bigger than I'd thought it'd be.

"Well, here we are," Dylan presented. "Crater Base. The base of the ruby dragon, where we'll find the Gem Star, Ruby, am I right?"

I nodded in response. "Yes, that's right. Places like these contains at least a Gem Star of each element, so I've heard and that's true."

Dedede started complaining, his clothes drenched in filthy, filthy sweat that he produced, and boy, does he stink! "Man, it's so hot in here, I think I'm gonna melt to goo!"

"Well, duh," Meta Knight stated the obvious. "We're inside a volcano, for freak's sake. It's supposed to be that hot, since we're near lava!"

Bandana Dee turns to me. "Hey, Kirby. You said that last time, there was a bunch of people turned to stone and captured."

"Yeah, I did." I reply. "That's how I met Kazela. The poor girl was the only uncursed person in the cage. Why do you ask?"

He directs his finger to a nearby cage in the distance. "Would by any chance that'd be the resting place of those captured people?" I look with my goggles, and sure enough, his prediction came out true. "Wow, that was a coincidence. There are people after all."

"Why would they go through the trouble of capturing people in the first place?" Dash raised the question. Lilith, on top of his head, started to wail in fear or maybe in sadness. Dash takes her off his head and looks at her. She leaps out of his hands and runs to the near end of the cliff, roaring out a sad cry out to someone.

We could only be puzzled by the baby dino's act. She started to sniff around and she somehow gets us to come over here. Closer, I spot a large rock place in the center of the lava that was marble white and had some sort of Japanese symbol engraved on it. Lilith smelled something, and once she did, she tackled all of us to the ground, because for that reason was there an incoming fireball aimed at us. The fireball only hit the walls, causing it to erode to pieces.

"W-what the honk was that?!" Bandana Dee said. Then, we heard a distorted voice of a dragon. Lilith was trembling.

" **So, intruders dare to invade my nest, I see." It spoke like a fusion of two voices.**

"What?" I asked. "Show yourself!"

" **Hmm… so, you're the brat that everyone talks about. How vexing." It said. Blaze popped out of me.**

" _Alright, out with it, bub!" Blaze spitted. "Where's Ruby, jarhead?!"_

" **Oh, you mean this girl right here?" It said, as a flashing red light shined, and in front of us lies the Gem Star of Fire, Ruby, who again we did not see in time either. "Don't worry, Fire Spirit. I'm taking good care of her."**

" _BLAZE! SAVE ME!" Was all she said before she was taken alive, and disappeared._

" _RUBY!" Blaze yelled. "Oh hell no."_

"Alright, just what is the point of capturing all these people who've done nothing wrong? Just what do you want from them?!" I asked definitely.

" **You probably may have heard from those dragon kids, but it's all true. But, I'm afraid you won't live to find out the real truth-no, mostly likely not to live to tell the tale!" It chuckled. "Prepare to have your asses on fire!" The lava-no, the arena started to crumble to pieces little by little, until it eroded completely, presenting a long neck that rise up from the lava. The thing's neck was the colors of fire itself: red, orange and yellow. It was like a loch ness monster, except for the fact that it was on fire and the head had a dragon look alike mask on its face that was skull-flavored. I'm pretty sure it had a shell, but the neck was all that showed. However, it was dark and odorous poison was the color of its flames, just like with Aura Woods.**

"Who is that?!" Dedede yelled. "It couldn't be the monster we're after, right?"

"That's Deserlava's Mystical Creature, The Dark Loch Ness Monster of the Flames: Volakairix!"

" **Thanks for the introduction, Dylan." It said, pleased. "So, if you want her back, you'll have to fight for your lives for her, that is, if you can."**

Lilith was leaking lots of tears. "Mama…" She cried. "Mama… Mama!" We all looked at each other in disbelief. "MAMA?!" We cried in unison, sweatdropping.

"That… that monster is your MOM?" I asked. She nodded. The way that Lilith looked indicated that her mom was not evil.

"I see," Dash said, pointing with the finger of Phoenix Wright. "Your mom is possessed by Dark Matter! No wonder she was acting evil. Well, don't worry. We're guaranteed to return your mom back to normal, okay girl?" Lilith cooed and smiled as she licked him on the cheek. She leaped onto Dash's brown head.

" **Foolish Warriors, you think you can stand up to me? Well, just try your luck!" She said. We all got into a battle stance; I got into my battle stance, Meta Knight drew out Galaxia, with energy forming the blade, Dedede pulled out his hammer, Bandana Dee with his spear, Dylan who summoned his reaper, and Dash with his knuckles.**

" _Okay, I'm ready to pound on some ass!" Blaze grinned, cracking his stubby knuckles. "I'm coming for you, Ruby!"_

" **Alright, I supposed it can't be helped. If you insist, I'll just kill you all instead!" She roared, a loud enough roar to make the volcano burst into flames.**

Fireballs flew into the air and up to the peak of the volcano, making it rain fire and sulfur with a blazing anger. It wasn't long before I saw someone familiar on the loch ness monster…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Deserlava Town…

Karly (That's me), whom we haven't heard from in a while, just finished the last hoard of bandits when they tried to invade the town. I had the Sword ability on me, with my pink blade on the hilt with a red gemstone in the middle. My hat was the same as my brother's but where the yellow part was is replaced with pink and so was the balled end of it. My outfit was like a swordswoman's tunic in my own version, and I had a cape and high heeled boots. I also had a black strap collar on my neck as well.

The other two guys, Darek and Dream, are right with her. Darek has the power of Earth, while Dream controls Poison. They look back at me with a smile. All of the bandits surrendered and fled from the Starlet Warrior, Karly. That's me. I let out a sigh as I revert back to my original human form, my original outfit.

"Well, that takes care of that," I said, smacking the dust off my hands. "Fighting off the bandits was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Darek shrugged. "Well, that's how it always have been. Those bandits are tougher than you originally thought."

Dream was content enough. "Anyway, when do we get to meet that brother of yours?"

"Depends on how long it takes for them to come back from that volcano is my answer." I replied. "Anyway, I'm going to the palace right now to meet Callie. I've got something to ask her as well. It'll be quick, I can assure you that. Are there anymore coming?"

Darek looks at the WatchGuard and he let him know a sign of some sort. "Nope, that was the last of them."

"Well, nice working with you, Karly. We'll wait for you at the bar." Dream said. I left a blushing smile at them and winked. I can say for myself that I may have found love, I think. Anyway, I took off to where the palace stood while the two boys returned back to the bar. I ran and approached the courtyard. For some strange reason, there were no guards around, so I went with ease inside the complex. Inside were just maids, and the guards were nowhere to be seen. One of them noticed me and walked up to me. I kinda sweatdropped.

"Oh, is this a bad time to be here?" I asked, with starting a feud would be the last thing I'd even want happened in my mind. "Never mind, I'll just come back another time-"

The maid cuts me off, prior to the statement. "No, it's okay. We were just cleaning up the mess the mayor has made. Something seems to be wrong with him these days. Anyway, there was a girl with a rabbit that came here to see Callie. Perhaps you might know her."

At this, I recognized who it was. The girl that made, well, most of our objective clear. "Kazela? Where is she?"

Right on cue, two girls came dashing from the elevator, a red-headed girl and a purple-streaked haired girl, who ended up running into me.

"Ow." I moaned. I look forward, to surprisingly see the annoying brat, which is how I saw her, taking my brother away from me. The red headed girl reached out for her hand in front of me. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I reach for her hand and grabbed it as she pulls me up from the ground.

"Yeah," I huffed. "I'm okay, thank you." I noticed that she had cat ears, which I find unusual. Then, I noticed that Kazela was with her. "What are you doing here, Kazela? I thought you were with Emily, weren't you? Who's this?"

"I thought you'd know already, Karly. This is Callie, the Mayor's Daughter!" Kazela said.

"Really?" I asked. "You've been hanging out with her? Oh, just in time, too. I came to ask her about-" Kazela interrupted me.

"No time to explain!" She said. They looked like they were in a hurry. "We'll explain it on the way! Just come with us, Karly." Kazela got ahold of my hand as she led me to somewhere else outside the palace. I was wondering what was going on. Just why these two are panicking and what could made them this way? Suddenly, a massive explosion boomed across the planet, as if a giant meteorite struck the ground.

We heard people exclaim in fear. Then one shouted, "Look, everybody! The Volcano is spitting out fireballs, and it's coming right at us!" All of the fireballs were aimed directly at us, like homing missiles. Immediately, I stop and jump right at the fireballs, deflecting them at will, then knocked them back with a brute force. The impact was strong enough to reflect it back to the volcano. I simply just land on my two feet.

"What was that anyway?" I asked. "Was that a Demon Beast's attack?"

Callie shook her head in response. "No, that was the Loch Ness Monster in the volcano, Volakairix, and that can only mean that Kirby is head on with the Mystical Creature."

"Eh?!" Kazela exclaimed. "Kirby's over there?!"

"If the volcano erupts lava, we may as well be possibly doomed." Callie stated.

"Kirby…" I started to say.

* * *

Now Back to the Fight…

" **Feel the wrath of the HELLFIRE, VOLAKAIRIX!" She yelled. She whipped out her tail that had a glowing spike-ball on it. "PREPARE YOUR ASHES!"**

 **BRAWL WITH THE DARK INVADERS-8th World Boss Battle (Death Wish- A Hat in Time: Seal the Deal)**

 **Kirby VS Volakairix**

 **Boss Description: This is Volakairix, the dark loch ness monster that resides inside a volcano. She's the guardian of Deserlava Volcano, until a dark ball crashed into the volcano, which gives you the result of what's happening right now. Now that she's holding Ruby captive, you know what to do. Find where the eyeball is located to make your life a lot easier than a living heck. Point is, find the eyeball. End of story.**

 **Volakairix appears! Get ready to brawl!**

* * *

"Ack! She's coming!" I warned. She summons her tail and whipped at where we're standing, only for us to perform evasive maneuvers and dodge the attack. I ran, or more like flew on the point where it looks like I'm flying instead of running near the ground. Dedede ran with his hammer deflecting the meteors aimed for him, while Meta Knight sliced and diced through all of the stalagmites that homed onto him like missiles.

Dylan, Dash and Bandana Dee avoided and evaded the attacks of the flaming spiked ball tail, producing flame waves that followed. I fix my eyes on the shell that was visible; I then saw something that appears to be an eyelid. It opened, and it turns out to be the eyeball we're looking for.

"Guys," I said. "The eyeball's on the shell. If we can stun it somehow, the eyeball will show." Everyone nodded. I pounded my two fists together, and icy flames enveloped them, covering them in an azure blue aura. I leaped over the edge and glided to where the shell was with the eye fleshly open.

"Ice Claw!" I shouted as I slashed with a dragon's fury at the eyeball. After that, the eyeball retaliated with thunder bolts out of control. Then, it blinked and the eye turned and looked irritated. Volakairix screeched in pain as the tail grabbed me by the foot and tosses me into the cliff, but I bounced upwards and glided backwards safely.

Next, she summons a cry that was powerful enough to launch us into an arena that was on the lava. She swept her tail that caused a flame tsunami of lava, and we all jumped over it. She swam around we were and shot fire balls. The bracelets I have reacted and started spinning, glowing with power. I placed my hands in front, summoning a barrier that reflected the fireballs at her.

She flinched heavily, hard enough to be stunned and thus exposing the eyeball. Meta Knight and Dedede charged at the eyeball, Dedede pounded with his hammer while Meta Knight slashed with Galaxia's fury. The eyeball howled in pain as the color of the eye turned yellow.

Dedede grinned with confidence. "So, feel like ready to give up now?"

" **Heh, you're no pushover, I can say." Volakairix spat out lava blood from her mouth. "I'm just getting warmed up! NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS!"**

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

The lava started to rise, forcing us to jump to the cliff. Volakairix has sunk into the lava like it was water to her, as if she was some sort of lava mermaid. The lava continues to rise up a little bit more.

"Shit!" Dylan cursed. "We're gonna be lava food if we don't find a way outta here!"

I spotted a cave with minecarts that leads straight up and around. Pointing, I said, "Hey guys, there's minecarts over there! We can flee with them!"

Nodding, they follow me to where the carts where, jumping onto one and the carts shifted into overdrive as they pushed forward and skidded through the rails. The carts followed to its given destination by following the rails; the lava started bubbling and started rising.

"Huh, that's weird," Bandana Dee said. "Wasn't something supposed to happen by now?" We just shrugged. Unfortunately, that when Volakairix reappears, swimming up to the cart's speed.

" **Now you're dead meat, suckers!" She laughed. She ordered Lava Pillars that have faces and sent them to charge at us.**

"Aw, crap!" Yelled Triple D. "She's back!" The lava pillars swarmed at us like a group of locusts. Dedede pressed a button on his hammer, and it somehow transformed into… a ROCKET LAUNCHER?!

"Why the hell do you have an RPG?!" I yelled. (It's another name for a rocket launcher, for those of you who don't know.)

"FOR SELF-DEFENSE!" Dedede answered as he made a first shot at the loch ness monster. The missiles were in the shape of Dedede's symbol, that is, if you know what it is, though. Each missile exploded on contact in front of Volakairix. She flinched real hard as the lava started to boil high faster than we anticipated, which then gave me an idea, but first I have to take care of the rising lava first. I raised my hands in the air and summoned a bomb, an Ice Bomb even though I did not have the Pink Bomber ability.

 **Just in case I forget, you can actually summon weapons from an ability with or without having the ability on you, or if you're ability-less in this case. Just hold the + button for weapons and the – button for abilities, and a screen with all your weapons or abilities will show up, so just select one and you're good to go!**

"Hey, Dedede." I said. "Launch this Ice Bomb into the lava; it should make the lava descend a bit." Dedede grabbed the bomb, latched it in his hammer launcher, and fired at will. The aim at the lava and the explosion was powerful enough the make the lava go down. Volakairix hissed in pain like a venomous snake. She flinched heavily and nearly fainted, but kept her poise as her final attack of this phase was summoning something by speaking some language as if it was some secret code.

"What is she saying?" Dash asked out of curiousity. Then, out of nowhere were something similar to one of Aura Woods surprise attacks last time: missiles, no-Fire Missiles.

"EVERYBODY! HIT THE FLOOR!" I yelled. The missiles flew over to Volakairix, only to circle around and were targeting only us.

"Dang it!" Dylan said. "What do we do now?!"

" _This scenario was just like last time with Aura Woods," I thought, recalling the fight. "If I remember correctly… I used, well, Galeroy used a magic attack that could repel the Wind Missiles. Which means…"_

 **Magic Attack: Dark Flare! 5 Stars left!**

At first, nothing happened. I was starting to think it wouldn't work. Then, Blaze stepped in front of me just like last time with Galeroy. Blaze spitted and cracked his stubby hands.

" _Just leave this to me, Kirby!" He said. He raised his hand in the air, flames enveloped in his hand. The embers formed a flaming wall like a vortex. It formed a star of fire once complete, and the missiles were underway already. "You ready for this?!" He shouted. The missiles made an impact on the flare, but to no avail for them, because the missiles reflected wildly at will. Blaze gestured his stubby hands and made the dark flare repel all of the missiles right back at her. She was stunned automatically, and therefore, the eyeball was exposed yellow._

"They can do that?!" Dash exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

While that happened, I became Archer already, with my purple Robin Hood hat and a yellow feather, and clothes straight from Robin Hood. Pulling out an arrow, one that was tipped with a missile from the Missile Ability, which is something new in this case, I steadied the arrow at the eyeball and let go once the target was in line in the range.

"Eat on THIS!" I shouted. The arrow stabbed the eyeball and exploded like a bomb arrow, one that was strong enough to make the monster screech in pain. The eyeball then closed itself and turned red, then the shell sunk into the lava, along with the rest of Volakairix.

The carts took us around and around spiral to the top of the volcano, after being cramped into a cannon and being shot into the air. We landed on the outer edge on the top of the volcano, where the middle is only filled with rising lava.

"Ya… ya think she's done for good?!" Dedede huffed. Volakairix popped out of the center, enraged and surrounded with ember's fury.

" **GUESS AGAIN, FATSO! I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP!" Volakairix roared. The eyeball turned red and was raging with the tears of blood.**

* * *

 **Final Phase Activated!**

She somehow manages to leap on top of the volcano, with the four, no wait- it's five body parts plus the tail acting as barriers. Then, she starts to spin around the volcano, whipping her tail at us at the same time and made production of the afterburner of flames left behind. Once done, she leaped back into the bath of lava.

She launches flare balls that hovered to where we were and exploded into flaming pillars. Dash shot energy blasts at the shell which caused decent average damage, while Dylan tried to pry it open with his reaper. The other three dashed and dodged attacks at the moment. Then, at one point, she made a hard rock armor that made it look like she was petrified all over.

" _Man, I bet that armor looks hard to smash through." Blaze commented. "If can't smash it, maybe we can pierce through it!"_

"Pierce through it?" I said. After much thought, I realized there was only one ability that can pierce through anything, if you know what I mean. A wide grin spread across my face. "Aha! This is a job for the weapon that can pierce through anything!"

Summoning all my power after dropping Archer, mini lines started to gather, and thus I transformed. I had a black undershirt with a jacket around my waist and tied. My goggles were the same, and I bore the same outfit of my original form, but it looks like I was a miner, of course, and I had brown boots instead of sneakers. The one thing that stood out was my weapon; it was a spiral shell that latched onto my hand like having a cannon for an arm, just like Samus. I bore a devilish grin on my face, but it was something worth chuckling for.

"What is that form, Meta Knight?" Dedede asked. "That kid gone look like a miner himself, like he's doing all the drilling."

"That's because he is drilling." Meta Knight replied. "That form… he's now "Drill" Kirby!"

"The drill!" Bandana Dee said. "This… this is the drill that'll pierce through the heavens itself!" He mimicked the scene and voice of Kamina from the anime itself. I raised the drill in the air, accidently firing a drill missile at the armor of the loch ness monster, which actually pierced a huge chunk off clean! Without realizing it, I have already accidently fired five more drills, sweatdropping. I leaped into the air, and did a downward drill stab at the shell like the drill that came from the heavens. She shrieked as the last part cracked off and fell down stunned, revealing the eyeball exposed. "How about you taste the drill, sucker!"

I dropped the Drill ability, while landing onto the ground. The eyeball was leaking bloody tears with the color red. However, it seems Volakairix was not down yet, for she was still standing, even though the eyeball's exposed.

" **Damnit, you're a lot tougher than I thought you'd be. You may've lost your powers, but that only made you stronger. But, I'm afraid… for the fact that you won't live to tell the tale! I'LL DROWN YOU IN AN ETERNAL SEA OF FLAMES, TO ALL OF YOU!" She was charging up herself in a yellow aura, and by doing so, somehow the volcano was shaking like an earthquake. She was preparing an "Instant KO" attack, just like with Fred earlier.**

"She's charging up her laser!" Dylan stated the obvious. "What do we do?!" I was wondering the same thing too. Then, if miracles wasn't on our side, we'd be cooked, because by coincidence, a meteor struck her on the head, no, a meteor shower occurred, only striking Volakairix, out of nowhere. Then, by one point, one had to hit the eyeball that was fleshly exposed, and unexpectedly, she flipped out in a barrage of explosions and was knocked into the air.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted. "Now's our only chance!" I nodded.

"Alright, let's end this!" I said.

* * *

 **Overdrive Activated! Super Ability: Ultra Sword!  
**

A star shaped ring formed around me, giving me the power of the stars itself. The ring transformed me into my Super Ability, where I had the attire of a Grand Swordsman, the hat of the green hero, and the blade that has the power to even destroy the dark overlords! I had a star everywhere that you see it, and I was in the very same transformation stance from before.

I leaped into the air where Volakairix was. Powering up, I swung my Ultra Blade, charging up and when done, the sword grew gigantic to about her size. Then, I swung the blade with no mercy once, then twice, then thrice, then four times, then beyond that, and then I raised my blade in the air, making the blade even bigger than before, and in fact it was so big that it could cut the planet in half if it could. That's kinda going overboard, but I couldn't help it. And you know what happened after that.

" **No way… I can't believe that t-this human defeat me!" She cried as explosions engulfed her completely, throwing her back into the lava at the center. A dark horizontal lightning bolt meteor smashed her as well.**

Dark matter troops were being expelled all from the volcano, retreating the same form as Aura Woods was. We all cheered and did a victory dance.

"Yeah, boy! We've won!" I yelled. "You've just tasted a piece of the drill itself, the drill that pierced through the heavens!"

* * *

 **Volakairix has been defeated! You won the world boss battle!**

 **Your party gained 350 experience points! All Party Members have leveled up to Level 11!**

 **Health has increase by 350!**

 **All stats have increased by 40!**

 **Next level in 500 Experience Points!**

 **WORLD 2: DESERLAVA STAR ALL CLEARED!**

* * *

We all jumped back into the volcano, landing in the same spot as we were when we entered. Dark Matter troops were being continuously expelled. Then, a bright light grew lighter and lighter until it filled the whole screen, removing all of Dark Matter from here, showing that there's darkness no more. Eventually, one was removed from where Volakairix lies, knocked out, turning Volakairix back into her original form and color. A familiar person appeared just like last time, and it happens to be someone we've encountered. This guy does nothing more than just hovers in front of us. Blaze and Galeroy popped out of me for this time. Galeroy and I, kept a good distance and stared with our guard up.

" **We meet again, Star Warrior and Gem Soul." He does nothing more than grunts. "And it looks like you've brought some friends."**

Dylan stares at me. "You know this guy, Kirby?" I simply nodded. Dark Soul chuckled with a devilish grin.

" **Heh-heh. You've seemed to have taken notice of that." He spoke ominously. "I am a new member to the Master himself, Dark Soul." Dark Soul takes a look behind him, seeing that the Second Mystical Creature has been downed. "Well, it seems you're no pushover when it comes to battle. Just as Master said."**

Only one person that comes to mind when he refers to as Master. Galeroy and Blaze had their arms crossed.

" _There's something to this that seems very fishy." Galeroy said. "Is it really true that you're kidnapping people for information about the Seven Elemental Powers?"_

" **Hmph. It would seem well that you know a small part of our Master's plans. No matter, though. You all have yet to know what our Master is still planning soon enough."**

" _What do you mean when you say that?" Blaze demanded. "There's more to this kidnapping plot than we thought, ain't that right?"_

" **That's none of your concern… but it will be sooner or later. Molotov," He snapped his fingers. "Front and center." A flaming circle appeared, and it showed Molotov, along with Auralia, who was seen being carried in his arms like a bride, but it looks more like she's dead, and she's badly injured from our Instant KO attack; I'd take the fact that she's dead. No big surprise. Molotov gave me a death stare.**

" **Next time we meet, I'll kill you for sure." That was all he muttered out of his mouth. "I swear it."**

"Don't sweat it, Molotov. You'll regret your saying anyway." I shot back darkly.

" **I'm looking forward to it, bub." He said.**

" **Now, we've to take our fallen Zero Knight back to the ship, and handle our upmost personal affairs. There are yet more Zero Knights to deal with than you thought there'd be. Let's see you handle them all. You will know what we're made of soon enough. Only time will tell, but can you live to tell the tale? We shall soon find out for ourselves. Farewell for now, Star Warrior, until we meet again. Of course, our paths will cross quickly in this one day." He disappeared in a thin oval shape, and went into the air.**

" **You ain't seen the last of us yet, Kirby. You shall deal with the rest of us knights and will know what we're made of." He disappeared along with the fallen Auralia. I couldn't help but notice a sneaky glimpse at Auralia. She's not down, but she's up to something. That killed my thoughts of her dead.**

" _Again, what was that all about?" Galeroy asked again. I just shrugged. Everyone sweatdropped._

We then heard the moan of a female. We all looked to see Lilith already snuggling with her mom, who was awake. She was back to normal, to her original color, the color of vanilla with the attire of flames as well. Her eyes was the embodiment of Ruby itself, meaning that it was back to its original color. She extends her neck over to where we were and smiled. Lilith has ran over to us, next to her mom. Honestly, is it even possible for a loch ness monster to have a Dinolith as a baby? Sometimes I question the literal improbabilities of this universe.

"Looks like Volakairix has returned to normal now." I said. The loch ness dragon had back her true form, her skin vanilla white, a red pearl hanging on her neck, her eyes shone a holy red ember and a red bow to go with it. Her shell was gone and was nothing than just her back, how it used to be: a pattern of flames encased inside an orb, implanted on her back. Her tipped tail was replaced with a red orb rather than a spiked orb.

" _Thank you for freeing me of Dark Matter, Star Warrior." She shyly said._

"Oh, it was nothing," I said. "We're just glad to help out." Lilith ran over to Dash and starts pulling him over to Volakairix. "Um," He said. "What are you bring me to her for, Lilith?"

" _Dash, was it?" She asked. Dash nodded. She musters a smile and was blushing. "I thank you, for taking good care of my little girl. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you." Volakairix then leans forward to Dash and kisses him on the cheek. Dash blushes and smiles afterwards. "Oh, um, you're welcome."_

" _Oh, I almost forgot. I believe she belongs to you." She raised her head in the air, and she summoned a light with red energy this time in a crystal. It floated down to my hands after shattering, the crystal outside the red light. The light ceased, revealing a red crystal star with two rings, the second thing we needed._

* * *

 **Congratulations! You've obtained the Gem Star, Ruby! World 2 Complete!**

* * *

" _Ruby! Are you all right?!" The Gem Star then transformed into another puffball me, with red and orange hair with a ponytail tied with a gold band. Her eyes were yellow, her body was red while her feet are dark red. She had a bracelet that kinda looks like a ring but you really can't or can tell the difference because of what it'd look like on a stubby arm. Anyway, she rushes out to Blaze and hugged him. She was crying for some time._

" _I'm okay. I'm just really glad to see you and Galeroy as well. I mean, ever since that incident, we've been on our own for some time." She was crying tears of joy. "Well, at least you've found someone that agreed to help you with this, especially that one boy there, who's awfully pink and adorable, by the way." Ruby blushed. I kinda blushed, while everyone looked jealous._

"Man," Dedede said, jealous. "Why, even he's a human, does all the ladies even think he's cute and adorable at all? I'm sexy, so why won't any of the ladies take me?! WHY?! Meta Knight's dark and gloomy, but still 'he is fine' is what any woman like him would've said. And Bandana Dee looks like the guy that would have to have a girl save his life in order for the girl to develop a relationship or whatever."

"Dedede, I'm not sure about the last part, though. That kind of thing only happens in Mermaid Fantasies; there's no way that'll happen to me!" Bandana Dee scoffed.

" _Ruby, didn't you know? This boy is in fact the Star Warrior of Legends, Kirby!" Blaze introduced. Ruby's eyes went wide and rushed over to me._

" _Oh, well, thank you, Kirby." She said. "I guess we were really lucky that you came around. I was starting to think that we were doomed. But it looks like hope hasn't left our side yet." She leaned over and gave me a smooch on the cheek. I blushed greatly a burning ember of red._

"Oh, it's nothing, really." I said, feeling the nice ember warmth of her kiss. "We don't mind helping you out anyway, because your problem is basically ours. You know, now that Kaila' kidnapped, we're gonna need all the help we can get anyway, for who knows how much of an army Zero's built."

" _You really are what they say about you, y'know." Ruby commented. "Probably Princess Kaila may have the hots for you. Too bad they had to go and kidnap her. But, we'll save her soon enough. Right now, we've got bigger problems to worry about besides Kaila, like with the Seven Elementals."_

"Maybe Callie knows the story, we should go ask her. But first, we have to get those people outta here and back to the town." I said, pointing to the people in the cage.

" _I'll take care of that for you, since you saved me after all."_

Volakairix then lifted or motioned her head over to the cage. She manages to bring it over to us gently and snaps the chain off. Ruby then blew a wind of ember from her mouth, surrounding the people, and thus returning them to normal. The people were frozen in place and once realized they were unfrozen, they all sighed in relief, although they were frightened a bit.

"Where the heck are we?!" One of them said. "How did we get here? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" We all sweatdropped.

"Relax, we're not here to hurt you or anything but to take you all back home." I said, trying to calm them down. "It's a long story, but you'll understand soon enough. Case and point, we saved you from the forces of Dark Matter, who has kidnapped Princess Kaila and are planning to drown the world in a sea of sorrow. So, we're off to save her and stop Zero from doing… whatever it is he's planning to do."

The people kinda heeded my words, then smiled at least. "Well, if you wanna head back, the portal back to Deserlava Town is just over there. People must be worried about all of you, so it's best not to make them worry anymore." One by one, the people started to walk over to the warp portal and were teleported by a red star that flew up to the sky.

"Well, we'd best be going by now." I said. "We've got a lot on our hands this time, and I've gotta meet up with Karly, yeah… I almost forgot about her."

Volakairix smiled. _"Take care, Kirby. And thank you." Lilith ran over to Dash and licked him on the cheek, smiling. Dash couldn't help but smile and hugged her back. Lilith ran back to her mom and watched as we all stepped on the portal, becoming red stars that flew into the sky._

* * *

Deserlava Town: 7:00 P.M.

The next thing we know, we've ended up in the central hub of the town, where it was brimming with a lot of commotion. People started looking at us, but with the fact and knowledge of who we are. That's when they started cheering for us, shouting praises and all that hallelujah. We started walking to the Bar where we were allowed to camp out by Emily, thankfully. Emily was waiting for us along with two other boys.

The one on the left had gold, spiky hair with his eyes hazel. He had a black sleeveless shirt and brown long pants that had daggers buckled. His boots were brown and had a scar on his left arm, shaped like a cracked hole. The one on the left had purple hair and eyes with white streaks, and had a black headband on. He had a double-sleeved shirt and the shirt was purple while the sleeves were black. His pants are short and white, and his shoes were purple sneakers.

"Wow, you guys are back!" Emily greeted us. "From all the commotion going on, I assume you've got the Gem Star, right? Nice job, Kirby!"

The boy on the left stepped forward. "So, you're Kirby, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"The name's Darek. Pleased to meet the Star Warrior himself." The other boy stepped forward. "I'm Dream. Nice to meet you as well. Your sister couldn't stop talking about you and your friends."

I kinda blushed. "Gee, thanks. Hey, Emily," I asked, noticing that someone wasn't here. "Where's Kazela? If I'm not mistaken, wasn't she was supposed to be with you? Also, is Karly back yet?"

"Went to see Callie, also Karly went to see her as well." Emily replied. "She had something to ask her that's been bothering her for a while. She left this note." Emily personally handed me the letter and I started to read it. Wow, for a 10 year old sister of a princess, her handwriting's incredible!

" _Dear Emily,_

 _Sorry about my absence, but I had something on my mind ever since, and so I went to think about it. So, if you need me, I'll be at the palace with Callie, because I felt maybe she could answer my question. Also, could you let Onii-chan know that Karly borrowed his Warpstar when he gets back?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kazelaine._

"Oh, so that's where she went," I said, giving back the letter to Emily. "And it looks like Karly borrowed my Warpstar again. Man, is she terrible at riding it. They should be back soon, right?"

"Hey," Meta Knight said, with in his hand is what appears to be another note. "Looks like the Starlet Warrior left a note as well." Meta Knight handed me the note that has Karly written all over it. I read the note aloud. Check it out.

 _Kirby,_

 _If you are reading this, you've rescued the next Gem Star by now. Hate to be bossing you around after that, but if you're wondering why neither me nor Kazela has come back yet, the reason why is because there's a situation on Aura Star, and it involves Merina! Not sure if you've figured it out by now, but case and point, Merina's in danger. We're on Aura Star right now and Kazela and Callie are with me, so I need you to hurry to Aura Star ASAP the second you're done with this letter. This situation is even on the news right now! Please hurry, Onii-chan! (The Chaos Gate is open, because we used your Warpstar to get there, so… get your butt over here! If I cannot protect them, make sure that Merina escapes safely and take her to the next planet, Aquarius Star!)_

 _Love,_

 _Karly._

 _P.S. YOU BETTER HURRY THOUGH, THEY MIGHT STRIKE RIGHT NOW AS YOU'RE STANDING HERE!_

"So it's true then." Meta Knight said. "Merina is truly in grave danger!"

So, our suspicions were correct all along: if they are hunting Merina, it means there's more to Kaila's kidnap than we thought there'd be. I dropped the note immediately and started rushing towards the portal.

"Kirby!" Everyone yelled. But I was gone by then. _"Damnit, I hope I'm not too late!" I thought._

* * *

Merina's POV Part Two: Aura Star's Next Gale Princess (Leads up to the events)

I was sitting with Maddie, actually being scolded by Mom and Dad, even though they were in danger. But still, they were happy that we were okay and honestly, I have to thank the pink warrior, Kirby, for that. Mom and Dad were pretty mad, but still were happy. They explained how they even got into this predicament in the first place, and that they were saved by some boy and two of the Wind Spirits with him. But what they really were mad about is that we took care of a boy and four of his friends without their notice.

"Well," Mom said. "What do you have to say for yourselves, ladies?"

Maddie and I sweatdropped, leaving us no choice but to apologize. "We're sorry, Mom and Dad." But that's what came out of the mouth, and we were not actually sorry, because if we hadn't taken care of Kirby, they would've never been here right now.

"Well, good for you, because if you did something like that, I thought that boy you took care of would've "forced his way in," if you know what I mean." Our Dad, Matthew was joked.

"Matthew, enough of your dirty jokes!" My mom, Marissa slapped him upside the head. Dad always made dirty jokes whenever he wanted and Mom had to smack him back to his senses because of Maddie and Mackenzie. "Sorry, Honey. I guess I got a little carried away. Heh-heh."

Mom sweatdropped. "Anyway, I can't believe that still we were captured by a bunch of lunatics who claims to be with Dark Matter. I'd never thought that they'd actually have the guts to possess the Great Tree! And there was something else that happened on another planet, and it involved the princess of Crystal Star."

"You mean, you haven't heard, Mom?" Maddie said. "Princess Kaila has been kidnapped by Dark Matter and they're gonna turn her into an unlimited power source of darkness and take over the world!"

Mom just couldn't help but giggle. "Ah, Maddie, you and your silly fairy tales. You're serious, Dark Matter kidnapping Princess Kaila and plans to turn her into a dark source of power? That's crazy. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Er, about that," I spoke for Maddie. "It's actually true. Just look at the news."

"Um, honey? Looks like our girls are right about the situation. It's the number one thing that is sweeping the topics this day!" Dad was looking at the open TV, showing results of the incident.

"Oh my," Mom gasped. "It really is true, then. Your best friend is kidnapped by Dark Matter!"

I stopped Mom there for a second. "What do you mean, "Best Friend"? I don't even know her other than what he told me."

"You still don't remember, do you? Ever since that incident, it seems you've forgotten every single one of your seven friends other than Emily."

"Yeah, Merina." Maddie said. "You were surprised to hear about the princess when Kirby told you his story. But what ticks me off is why you were wearing a princess dress as a little girl in those pictures and you still can't remember that?"

"Hmm…" I thought, trying hard to remember. "She still felt like a total stranger, but in another way, it felt like I knew her from somewhere."

"Now you're starting to get the point." Dad hinted. "Just put two and two together and you get a big helping of that fine piece of booty all to yourself, if you know what I mean." Mom slapped him upside the head again. We sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm best friends with a legendary princess?!" I concluded. "And with more than one? Where does that even puts me?"

"It makes you one of them, the P-word." Dad said, hinting and joked again until Mom had to slap him again. Rubbing his head, he still continued. "A princess. Yeah, that may sound like a bunch of bull, but that's the truth about you. I thought it was a joke at first, but after a few events that happened involving you, I actually believe it."

"And just what does make me one?" I questioned. "You can't really be someone important overnight, literally."

"The truth is, you possess an unusual power, pretty much that of the original princess of this planet, sweetie. You have Wind Powers while all those other friends that you forgot about possesses the powers of the other main elements we know about."

I stood up, seething with anger. "AND JUST WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ALL OF THIS?!"

"Once we've returned from our anniversary vacation. But, you know what happened after that."

"Typical." I sighed. "I'm going out for a walk." With those words, immediately I went out the door to clear my head.

"Hmm, now I'm starting to have a bad feeling that we forgot to tell her something, as if something bad will happen to her." Dad said. "OH WELL! HAH!" Another slap received.

"Well, I'm going after her," Maddie said. "And you shouldn't joke around like that either? What if something bad really does happen to her, like she gets kidnapped just like her best friend that she didn't know was a princess and she might suffer what Dark Matter's going to do to her or whatever?!" Those words were marked when she went out the door. Still, Dad had yet received another slap for that kind of joke.

I walked over to the heart of the town, trying to think long and hard about my life. I couldn't believe all the stuff about what I am. Me, a reincarnation of the original princess of Aura Star? I can't believe that! Yet, for some reason, I ended up carrying Dedede without no problem although he was heavy, but I felt different when I did. And another time, I somehow managed to make some of the stuff in my house float as if wind was carrying it. I just think that was a pure coincidence.

The sun starts to set as I walked, and I could see the rainbow sunset pierce into the sky. The kids were still playing while the adults were all chatting and having a good time. The cats and dogs chased each other around. It was peaceful, and it's always been like this. Well, except the part when Aura Woods went nuts because of Dark Matter. What else could possibly happen this time?

"Merina!" I heard the voice of my little sister. Maddie ran up to me.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "I assume you were following me?"

"I was worried about you," she said. "With the whole princess thing and all that junk."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "I really don't believe that a common girl like me could be a reincarnation of a princess and have her powers. Now that is some really bad writing there."

"Who cares if it's bad writing or not?" Maddie said. "I don't care if you're a princess or not, but I still love you as my older sister, Merina, and don't you forget that. I don't want anything bad happen to you, just like with Kaila… I still love you, even if you are different." Maddie was blushing with mixed joy and sadness.

I actually felt guilty, for making my sister almost cry like that. She then proceeds to hug me, and I smiled, feeling yet grateful for what I am. "Maybe you're right. But it's going to take more than that to convince me of that fact."

"Merina!" I yet heard another familiar voice or two. One that I'd recognize from earlier before. I looked up and only to see Karly, flying on the Warpstar along with Kazela and another girl that seems so familiar to me.

"Isn't that… Karly and Kazela?!" I exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"LOOK OUT!" Maddie screamed. "INCOMING!" Suddenly, a wind bolt zoomed by at shot down the Warpstar in a swift strike, throwing the trio of girls overboard and falling to the ground. They skidded on the ground hard right in front of us.

"Ow," Karly moaned. "What gives?!"

"Karly?!" I said. "What are you doing here? And why is Kazela with you and who is that cat-girl?"

A crowd has gathered among us, and Maddie's best friend, Mackenzie came over to us. "Merina! Haven't you heard?! There's a group of seven people that claims to be part of the Dark Matter force called the Zero Seven Force and they're hunting down certain people!"

The girl with the cat ears spoke up. "Yeah, we're here for what she just said to you. And that reason involves you!"

"And it involves me how?" I questioned. "And who would try to attempt such a sucky hunt like that?"

Suddenly, a wind vortex appeared, and out came a girl that had evil written all over her face. "That's who, Merina." Kazela replied.

" **Well, this is the last place to look for the element of the wind." She muttered to herself. Then, she looks straight dead at all of us. "Alright, sissies! Do any of you know what I want from you all?" Everyone shook their heads as a no. "Okay, prunes. Don't you dare play dumb with me or there's going to be some serious issues." She looks plainly in my direction, but her gaze at me stops when Karly stepped in. "Hmm, no one who dares to step in the way of Auralia other than Kirby?"**

" **Ah, the sister of the Star Warrior, Kirby, the Starlet Warrior, Karly." Her sayings were meaningless when Karly came.**

"So, you're the one giving my brother a hard time, haven't you?" Karly said, somehow sounding pissed off.

" **I may as well more than assume that you know what I'm after, what I want from them, right?" Karly's response was blank. She then finishes gazing at the people until she stops at someone, then chuckles. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot. Listen up, Starlet Warrior. My terms are quite simple: if you and the townsfolk willingly hand over the Princess of Aura Star, I'll spare your pitiful lives, specifically, that girl over there with the green hair." She points directly at me.**

"That girl wants Merina?!" Maddie said, terrified. Everyone's direction heads towards me. They gasped with shock and terror. At this point, Mom and Dad were running over to the crowd, and they ended up near me. "No! You cannot have my only older sister!"

"What's going on here?" Dad demanded.

"Dad," Maddie said. "You were right about what you've said earlier, and now there's someone that really is after Merina! I's at times like these that I really regret you've said anything and I actually listened to you!"

"What?!" shouted Mom. "Someone's after my oldest daughter?!" Auralia, that's her name, teleported over to me with a devilish smile. I took a step back from that crazy girl. Everyone with me backed up as well. She coughs up a wicked smile.

" **How about it, girlfriend?" She taunted. "All we want is for you to come with us, master's orders. It's just as simple as that. Hopefully, I won't have to inflict unnecessary bloodshed upon your beautiful town, and you want what's best for them, ain't I right, Princess?"**

"Ew, no way, creep!" I reply in disgust. "There's no way I'd sell myself over to the likes of you! And by the way, wasn't Kaila all you wanted? Why do you bother wasting your time with any of us here in the first place? And will you stop calling me Princess, you crazy little prick?!"

 **Auralia has started to grow impatient with me. "I've told you already: I'm just doing what my master has told me to do. Heck, not even I know why he's even asking us to do this. So just make it easier for us all and give yourself up, Princess Merina. That's your name, I presume?" I nodded, but I refuse the title of princess.**

I still refused. "And if I say no?" That phrase sounded the challenge penalty. Auralia pounds her fists together and cracks each and every one of her knuckles, ready for a beating.

" **Then, you leave me no choice but to beat you down. I've would've killed you, but my master needs you alive for his plans, and trust me, you're not the only one. Now, we're leaving," she then grabbed me by the neck, leaving me struggling for air. "And you're coming with me, whether you like it or not. And so are you, Princess of Fire." She also pinned Callie and held her by the neck, with the same results.**

"Urk!" I coughed. "Ah, just let me go already!"

"Merina! Callie!" Kazela yelled. "Let them go, you gale diva wannabe!"

"Get your filthy hands of those girls or that girl's gonna really let you have it!" Dad threatened. "And by that girl, you best know whom I'm talking about!"

" **Oh, and just who is going to stop me?!" Auralia chuckled. It wasn't long before someone stood up to her.**

"If you want them that badly… You're gonna have to go through ME!" Karly said, attacking her from the behind, managing to loosen her grip on us. Then, she grabbed Auralia and lifted her away from us, resulting in her kicking her in the stomach that knocked her way back, and shot a fireball in the process. She skidded on her feet a little, but not in time to avoid the impact.

"Listen!" Karly said to Kazela and all of us. "Head for the Chaos Gate and make sure that Merina escapes safely! I'll handle her!"

"But, what about you, girl?" Mom said, concerned. "You've taken quite a fall on you."

"I'm the sister of the Legendary Star Warrior, I can handle this! Besides, if they get their perverted hands on your daughter, they'll be able to keep her as if she was a toy to them, along with the kidnapped Princess Kaila! My brother and his friends should be waiting at the gate by now or something. He'll keep you safe!"

"But, why are you doing this for us?" Dad asked. "You'd risk your life… to save one of our most and only precious daughters?"

"Ever since Princess Kailaine was kidnapped by Dark Matter and struck us down to this planet, your daughters were kind enough to give a generous hospitality when we were down. I felt like I needed to repay them somehow, and this is how I'm doing it. For now, I guess. We may've failed to save Kailaine, but we're not going to let the same thing happen again this time! So, please, I'm begging you… just let me repay you this once, okay?" Karly graved a smile on her face to me, a sign of no regrets. "Now go. That girl won't be down for long."

Mom and Dad hesitates, but finally they agree to heed Karly's words. "Don't die, Karly! Onii-chan still needs you, and so does everyone else!" Kazela said. They rushed off in a flash along with us two "supposedly" Elemental Princesses, me and that cat-girl. I kinda stayed back and looked at Karly one last time.

"Karly…" I said. "Thank you." She smiled with confidence. I then ran to catch up with everyone else.

" **You won't get away, princess!" I heard the cry of Auralia as she threw a bolt at me out in a surprise attack. I nearly evaded the blow, but it was enough to knock me back. I was hurled across the ground, away from everyone else.**

"Merina!" Everyone shouted.

" **You… leave me… no choice but to… TAKE YOU BY FORCE!" She shot another one that Karly couldn't be able to stop from reaching me in time.**

"Wah!" I screamed. It threw me high above in the air, leaving me falling to the hard ground.

"Merina!" The cat-girl yelled, running to me, but was soon pinned down by a man that looks like he's another member of the so-called Zero Seven Force, and his name was Molotov. I soon realized the ground was coming much closer than I thought it'd be. I thought this is how it ends, y'know, with the whole "My life just flashed before my eyes" situation. That's what I thought and was soon face-to-face with the hard ground-

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSH!"

I then just noticed that I didn't splat on the ground yet. I was really scared to even open my eyes, but I felt like I'm floating or something. But how and why am I?

"It's gonna be okay, Merina." A boy's voice spoke, one that sounded warm and familiar. "I've got you."

"Oh my gosh, it's him, Mom!" Maddie said with cheer. "That's the boy we were telling you about!"

"You mean," Dad and Mom started to say. "That's the girl's brother?! The Legendary Star Warrior?!"

I'd recognize that title anywhere; there's only one person whose name goes by that title. I slowly look up and with my own eyes, I saw a boy that was awfully pink and adorable and had a smile on his face. "You okay, princess?" Hearing that from him made me blush green, and now I realized that he's… carrying me like a bride on her wedding day.

I brim tears from my eyes, gazing at the Legendary Star Warrior that saved my life. "K…K…KIRBY! You saved me!"

" **Improbable… no, impossible!" Auralia growled. "He shouldn't have interfered, in fact he shouldn't have known about this at all!" I then realized that the cat-girl was in the arms of Meta Knight, in which the fire guy was knocked in the same position as Auralia.**

"It's Onii-chan!" Kazela cheered. "I knew he'd come to save us all!"

"Hold tight, Merina." He said as he jumped far and a little way to where my family was. He landed softly in front on my parents. "I believe she belongs to you, Your Royal Highnesses." He said joking about the royal part, but made his point.

"Merina! You're okay!" They cheered as they ran over to me, well, being held like a princess carried by a prince charming; I meant me, okay? Case and point, Kirby saved me. "You wanna come down now?" He asked me. I nodded, and on cue, he gently let me down. Mom, Dad, Maddie, Mackenzie, even Kazela hugged me at once.

Dad turns to Kirby and pats him on the shoulder. "So you're Kirby? Well, for one thing I know, I kinda doubted you for a second there, but thank you for saving our older daughter. You've figured it out that she's a princess by then, maybe that's why you came here."

"What he's trying to say," Mom added. "Is that if you hadn't come back, our daughter would've been long gone. You really are a Star Warrior, just like the legend says you are." She smiles and hugged him against her average-large breasts, which kinda made him blush.

"Oh, it's nothing," he stutters. "Glad to help. But it looks like we're not out of this situation yet!" The two elemental members were still standing, gasping and wheezing.

" **Just how… that brat shouldn't have known what we were planning!" Auralia gasped.**

Kirby turned to face the Zero Duo. "It's a pain in the ass, really, for you," he pointed at Auralia. "To have to face you not once, not twice, not thrice, point is, facing you more than once. You really are annoying, ain't that the truth? I lost count there, but this is where I draw the line, because you two are really ticking off my patience here!"

"You mean," Dad started to put two and two together. "They've showed up more than once with him before? That really does explain why he's at his breaking point."

"He's right," Kirby said. "This is starting to become repetitive with you members of Dark Matter; first Kaila's kidnapped, and now this? Ha-ha-ha, oh man, I get it all now."

"If you've really encountered them before, how'd you know they'd pull a fast one on you?" Mom asked.

"Simple, when they appeared after we've freed the loch ness monster dragon, Volakairix, from their control, and when they left, I couldn't help but notice and caught a glimpse of that girl, a surprise ambush behind our backs. Forgive me for saying this, Merina, but I also had feeling that you were more than what you seemed to be; it's a long story really." Kirby explained.

"Wow, Onii-chan's smarter than we thought he was!" Kazela smiled.

"Oh, and if you wanna know how we even knew to come here," Kirby said, pulling out a white piece of paper. "You can thank my sister here for that, for writing me a note of where she was and yaddy-yaddy-ya, case and point. I had a feeling you'd do something the second our backs were turned, so maybe that's why she left the letter before this even started. The second I've finished reading this, I ran all the way here along with a few friends or more." He said.

" **Damn, to think that he'd saw this coming." Molotov growled. "No matter, though. We're are not to leave without those princesses, and that's an order!"**

"Oh please!" Karly scoffed at them. "Princess Kaila was the reason why we're on this adventure, but what does Zero hope to achieve by kidnapping more helpless girls that are supposedly to be-said Elemental Princesses? By doing this, you've just revealed to us a hint that there's more to kidnapping Kaila than we already know, and you've just confirmed it for us!"

" **Don't get so full of yourself, you pink demons!" Auralia insulted. "We've still yet to settle this once and for all."**

"Alright, then." Kirby said, turning to us. "Now might be a good time to… pack up all your stuff and get the heck outta here, because Merina and Callie are what they'd call fugitives in the eyes of Dark Matter, so you all gotta stay low for a while in this situation until we terminate all of the Zero Seven Force, and head towards Dark Crystal Star and put an end to this madness. I mean, after we deal with these two pricks in a second."

" **C'mon, Kirby," They said. "Time to end this!"**

"Meta Knight," he said, and Meta Knight appeared next to him. "Sorry to ask you of this, but could you please watch over them for us and take them to the next planet? We can't afford a painful replay of what happened at Popstar. Get them to Aquarius Star ASAP; we'll meet you there once Karly and I wipe the floor with them."

"I shall indeed, Kirby. You've matured a lot, Star Warrior." He bore a smile on his face and rushes to our aid.

" **We're not going to let you get away!" Molotov shot a fireball at us, but Meta Knight, with Galaxia's Blade, he repelled the fireball away from us.**

"You better take them down, Kirby." Meta Knight ordered. "For Dark Matter's minions, they sure are persistent." Kirby nodded, but I stopped him before he does.

"Kirby… thank you... for saving me…" I blushed green, unable to express how I feel, for what he's done for me. My conscious was telling me to show him my gratitude, and with that, I went along with it, kissing him on the cheek. I smiled, despite feeling embarrassed. "Thank you, Star Warrior."

Blushing, he smiles back. "You're welcome; after all you helped me and my sister and my friends, for all I know this is the best I can repay you. And for the record, I just wanted to say-" The duo interrupts with a blast ball heading at us, but missed. We all sweatdropped.

" **Feel the wrath of my banter!" Molotov roared. That line doesn't even make sense.**

"It can wait," Kirby sweatdropped. "I've gotta tango with these one pair of suckers. Gotta run! See ya at the next planet over!" He said, running off to join Karly in this dual brawl.

"Alright, then. Let's get you all to safety now. Callie, we need you to unlock the gate to Aquarius Star." Meta Knight started to escort us; Callie, the cat-girl's name, agreed to this statement. I look back at the hero who saved my life and many more. "Kirby… good luck…" was all the words in my head. And this is how I find out I'm an Elemental Princess of the Wind, in a messed up sort of way. That's my story.

* * *

Karly's POV: Twin Warriors VS Zero Knights of Fire and Wind

Kirby ran over to the battlefield, where I was doing my best to hold them off until Kirby arrives. To make a long story short, I was having my ass handed to them. Here I was, parrying attacks and reflecting them, but still I got kicked and smashed down. I was pretty exhausted, bruised up and scar covered skin, lip blood dripping and a few almost major injuries. Next thing I knew, Auralia socked me in the stomach, and to have me crouched in a painful position, cramped.

" **You let our targets get away with your constant meddling," Auralia growled, then kicking me backwards, and the impact pierced through the stone floor. She and Molotov were right in front of me, and she grabbed me by the neck.**

" **Now, since you interfered and crushed our only chance at getting those Wind and Fire Elemental Princesses and let them get away, you're going to tell us where they escaped to. So do cooperate, this whole stinking town and all of its impossible-to-deal-with so-called citizens are going straight to hell!"**

"I-I've got o-one thing to tell you!" I gave her the middle finger. "You can bite my spiny pink butt, you poor excuses of a Zero Knight!" Everyone was like, "OH, ROASTED!" This made them both made pissed off, and she threw me on the ground.

" **Alright, if that's how it's going to be," They pointed their fingers at me, charging a mix of Fire and Wind. "YOU CAN ROT IN THE AFTERLIFE JUST LIKE YOUR PREDECCESSORS!" I look away, and I thought it was actually going to be how my tale ends. That's when they fired at will, unleashing a beam mix of two elements. Just when I least expected it, I felt myself being snatched away out of the way. I felt myself swayed in motion for a while, until it went and stopped.**

"Hey, sis." I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "I've got you." I then found myself in the same position as Merina, being carried like a bride on her wedding day.

"Kirby!" I said. "Y…you…"

"Say no more, Karly. Your big brother's got you. You've took quite a beating. Emerald, Ruby, can you help her for a second?" Emerald and Ruby popped out of him, rushing to my aid.

" _Oh my gosh, she's badly injured!" Emerald commented._

" _Well, let's not stand there," said Ruby, panicking. "Let's heal her already!" They blew wind and fire from their mouths and circled around me. It felt warm and I realized that all my wounds are taken care of, returning my strength back to normal._

"Can you stand, Karly?" He asked, concerned. He helps me up, and soon enough, I was able to stand on my own two feet.

"Yeah, I can." I said. "Thank you, Kirby."

He smiles. "It's alright. Now let's go finish this duel." He picks me up and he leaps over to the desolate battlefield. He lets me down once he landed.

" **I've had enough of you, Kirby," Auralia said. "You've ruined our chances, so now we'll make sure that you won't go home alive, alright, you'll be going home in damn pieces!"**

"Alright, you ready for this, Karly?" Kirby asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I am! LET'S DO THIS!"

" **Fools…" Molotov added. "You dare to challenge us? If that's your wish, then so be it! We will utterly destroy you and this planet will be your damn graveyard, right where you stand!"**

"Alright, bring it!" Kirby challenged and soon we charged at each other.

* * *

 **Lament of the Seven Elements-The Theme of the Zero Seven Knights (Saturos and Menardi- Golden Sun)**

 **Kirby and Karly VS Auralia and Molotov (Round 1; 2/7 Knights Fought)**

 **Boss Description: As you may've known already, Kirby and Karly are facing the two knights of the Zero Seven Force, crafted by the Dark Matter Forces, Auralia, Zero Knight of Wind, and Molotov, Zero Knight of Fire. This will be for a fact, that you will encounter at least one of the knights in each planet, depending on what planet you're on, and it will probably get on your nerves as well. However, there seems to be something, perhaps rather strange about the knights that strikes you now… For now, just fight them. (No Phases on this one)**

 **Zero Seven Knights Auralia and Molotov challenges both of you to a sudden death duel!**

* * *

"Let's go, Karly!" Kirby said. I nodded as we were dashing at the opposing team that were doing the same.

" **Now you will learn how to die!" Molotov roared as Kirby took him head on. They fought with their fists colliding as they blocked and dodged each other's attacks, like a fight scene in DBZ. Me, on the other hand, was basically dodging all her attacks; she tried to chop me a few times, and I ducked and parried away some of her attacks. She did a spinning overkick that smashed right on the ground and I did a multiple backwards barrel roll that swiftly maneuvered through the barrage.**

After getting back up from barrel rolling, she was about to jump and pound me to the ground, but at the last second, I backflipped-rolled out of the way as if I did instant transmission. I landed on the ground swiftly on my own two feet.

I charge with a dash kick that socked her, but she manages to guard against it. Then, she counterattacks with a wind bolt that I backflipped out of the way of, with the bolt striking the elemental statue standing the center of the town hub. I braced myself for impact as she madly shots more of them. I decided to counterattack. I became Twin Blade and tried my best to repel the endless barrage of attacks. I swung with one blade and countered with the other in sync, slicing and dicing through them like chopped onions.

Auralia then summoned wind into the palm of her hands, forming a wind blade of her own. She charged at me, and so did I. Our blades clashed with metal fury and wind. Then, I leap back and shot one of my blades at her. Auralia dodges it, but it her pinned to the wall, and after it does just so, I became Fire and charged at her as a rolling fireball, smashed her and backflipped.

She grabs the sword by the handle and just tossed it aside like a rubber toy, freeing her from being pinned any longer. She fired more bolts, and I countered with Fire Orbs, a new move that I didn't know I learned somehow. The two elemental attacks clashed and canceled each other out, causing a scatter plot of explosions in the process.

Auralia pointed her finger at me, bended her other arm like she was doing archery, forming a wind arrow without a bow. She let go at will, and lots of wind was surrounding it like a vortex. I cartwheeled out of the way and avoided the shot range. More was on its way, and avoiding them was really a pain.

At Kirby's POV, it seems that they were tackling each other head on. They struggled intensely for the urge to win the fight, and they broke their attack therefore, and they leap away from each other, gasping and wheezing. Each of us were together with our partners as we were both gasping and wheezing.

" **I'd well admit, you fought well; you're certainly no weakling," Molotov panted, but cupped his hands together for his last attack. "But this looks like this battle will be determined in this blow!" Auralia did the same.**

"Damnit!" Kirby said. "Tch, our butts are gonna get fried if we don't counter that!"

" **Well, it was nice knowing ya, Kirby," Auralia sneered. "This is what you get for interfering with our mission; letting the two elemental princesses escape for their very lives, and we were so close! Now, you must DIE!"**

"I guess we have no choice, huh?" Kirby said. "It leaves me no choice but to use this move. I hope you learned some sort of special attack or something, Karly!"

I smiled and winked at him. "Of course I do! I learn the same moves you do, except… different-er. Point is, I know an attack like yours." I got into the same battle position as Kirby, summoning a different aura than Kirby's, whose aura is blue, while mine was red. I readied myself into position, as well as Kirby. The other two were planning to do the same, with their auras being green and orange.

" _On this one attack, we'll bet everything." I thought._

" **Alright," The two knights yelled. "This is how you story ENDS!"**

"I don't think so!" We yelled.

* * *

 **Overdrive Move Activated! Star Chaos and Luna Chaos!**

We both unleashed with full fury, and we raised both our hands in the air, summoning all star and moon power all the way to the palm of our hands. Then, we both pulled back our arms, energizing with power, ready to burst. The other knights did the same and got ready to fire.

"LET'S END THIS!" We both yelled.

" **Hey," They said in unison. "That's our line! No matter, though. TIME TO DIE!"**

"STAR CHAOS!" Kirby yelled. Stars shot from his palms.

"LUNA CHAOS!" I yelled. Moons shot from my palms.

" **INFERNO MATTER!" Molotov yelled. Fire shot from his palms.**

" **TORNADO MATTER!" Auralia yelled. Wind shot from her palms.**

It wasn't long before our attacks collided with each other; Star and Luna power vs Wind and Fire power. The beam struggle was at least what you could call a DBZ reference. Much like so anyways. And pretty soon, the light beamed forward shone so brightly that it filled up your vision of the brawl.

…

Once the light dispersed, the descending light revealed the outcome of the fight. Surprisingly, all of us were still standing actually, with the expectation of one expecting the others to fall, but that didn't happen. Instead, we were actually surprised to see not just a giant crater in the ground, but rather was kept us standing there and staring was WHO was in the center of that chaos. Implicitly, it was Dark Soul that was standing there. Seeing him around shocked us all.

"Kirby," I said to him. "That wouldn't happen to be Dark Soul, am I right?"

Kirby nodded in response. "That's him, alright. But, he rather looks familiar somehow. Like I've… met him before. Almost like someone I fought."

" **Dark Soul?!" The Two Knights exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! We were about to finish them off!"**

" **Oh, you were?" He said. "Oops, my bad." He said with a troll face, which caused the both of them to fall over in response like wtf.**

" **Sorry to interrupt your match, but it seems there's been a slight change of plans involving the Seven Elementals."**

 **Auralia stuttered nervously. "U-um, a-about t-t-that-"**

" **Say no more, Zero Knight." Dark Soul cuts her off. "You've would've succeeded and they wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for these meddling warriors, who shouldn't have known about this." He turns to us in response prior to his statement.**

" **But what about those two?" Molotov asked. "And what the Seven Elemental Princesses?"**

" **For now, we'll let them off with a warning." He replied. "About them, we'll let them go. (For Now.) Master has something else in mind for those girls. He says just to keep an eye on the Crystal Princess and Popstar's Precious Painter for now. Just head back to the ship for the time being and rest up. He understands the real reason you've failed, and he's not happy about the interference, none other than Kirby. Inform the next knight of their arrival to the next planet. Understand?"**

 **The Twin Knights looked at each other with a worried expression. "Alright, we understand." They turned to us before they left. "Due to these conditions, we'll have to finish our fight another time, Star Warriors. You haven't seen the last of us, but you'll see… very soon." With those words marked, they teleported and disappeared. Dark Soul looks us dead straight in the eye and smiles wickedly.**

" **I can't wait to see how far you'll go to rescue Kailaine, Kirby, and your other precious friend as well. I think you may know her. Peace out, Warriors. Oh, and this is for you, Kirby. See ya!" He did the peace sign and teleported. We sweatdropped. It also seems like he dropped a page of something that came out of a girl's diary. Kirby went over to pick it up. We both just shrugged in unison, still sweatdropping.**

* * *

 **Victory? I guess?**

 **You've gained 121 experience points. I guess we'll pass the fight as plausible, for now.**

 **You got a page of a person's diary. Check it out when you have the chance.**

* * *

I mean, that's all the victory screen had to say about it, since there was no knockout at all. Anyway, we look around to see the town was almost at the point of breaking down.

"That was one hell of a fight we had there. I've never felt so much more alive than I even felt like I did before." Kirby said. He was yawning and looked like he was going to crash. "I can't help but think about what Dark Soul said."

"Well, looks like we've got a town to clean up, a little bit… This… shouldn't… take long…." Suddenly, I felt so weak that I collapsed on the floor and so did Kirby. It wasn't long before I felt my body being carried or something like that. But I was out cold already.

* * *

?

" _Onii-chan…"_

" _Ngh…"_

" _Onee-san…"_

" _Ugh…"_

" _Wake up… its morning already."_

" _Ugh… no, Karly. Don't drench me in ice water. Just five more minutes…"_

"… _Am I dead?"_

" _No, you're not. This would've been a funeral instead if you were dead."_

" _Aww…"_

" _Hey, sis… you know, they actually look adorable when they're sleeping together."_

" _(Giggles) you're right. Especially when Karly's hugging Kirby. I'm totally getting a picture on this."_

" _Aw, I'd never thought they'd actually look adorable together. Really reminds me of our days together, right Matthew?"_

" _That's right, Honey. Still, I can't believe that these are the kids that are destined to save the galaxy. And to think that Princess Kailaine's little sister is still alive after all those years; she calls Kirby her replacement brother and Karly her replacement sister until they rescue her real sister."_

" _Kirby may eat a lot, but he can also sleep through anything. Almost better than I can, am I'm jealous. But it creeps me out when all Kirby mumbles in his sleep is always about food, and I can't forget the time when he almost became a cannibal, trying to eat my royal booty!"_

" _But seriously, though. He and Karly has been knocked out for two days straight, and we're lucky that they've haven't left for the next planet, Skylight Star. Also, Kirby seems to talk about the recent events that followed up to this point. It must be painful for him to have that burden. "_

" _We're lucky that they haven't kidnapped Callie, because we got to this planet through the Chaos Gate, and she only has access to that. And I'm glad Callie knew someone here, and I think she said something about a person that she met on Modern Day Aqua Star one time. I think it was a friend or something."_

" _Well… what should we do now? I mean, we don't have a clue as to where we should go, I guess. We have to find the next Gem Soul and Gem Star spirits and we don't have a clue as to how to find them. Maybe we should wait till they wake up."_

" _Well, while we're doing that, I'm gonna go get breakfast for all of us. I think the twin warriors would like that so."_

" _Hey, Callie. What about your father? Isn't he still sick or something?"_

" _Don't worry about that. He was suffering the effects of Dark Poison just as with all of you earlier a couple of days ago. Mackenzie here gave me the antidote for dark poison. He's okay now."_

" _Hey look, they're waking up!"_

" _Wow, what a mere coincidence."_

…

My eyes flutter open, and it was to show me that everyone was there. I then felt I was hugging something, and when I turn to see what it was, it was none other than Kirby?! Kirby's eyes open only to see me in his eyes way. We both blushed and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We scramble to jump out of the bed, because it's like those scenes in one of those movies where they get all drunk and everything and they wake up the next day with someone next to them, meaning it's a possible chance that they "did it", maybe. But I wasn't taking any chances at all. Doing this resulted in us collapsing onto the ground, right in front of a crowd of familiar band of people.

"Good morning, Onii-chan and Onee-san!" The little princess greeted. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I've never felt that much better than before." Kirby replied.

"I'm… okay, I guess?" I said, unsure of my response. I then noticed that everyone was here, pretty much our friends, allies (so far), and the family whose older daughter that didn't even know she was a princess that we saved, as well as the other elemental fire princess, Callie. There's Dylan and Dash as well.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Kirby asked. "And where the honk are we?"

Kazela giggles and smiles at us. "We're at Aquarius Star, just as you said to do before you two went head on with those Zero Knights back at Aura Star. Pretty much, you remember, right?"

My memory accesses the files of that incident. "Oh, that's right. I remember pulling off a final blow, and then this guy named Dark Soul; he appears to be a new member of the Dark Matter Force, like the commander or something."

Kirby adds in as well. "Looks like he said that their master has decided to let the girls off the hook, but it doesn't really mean that they've given up on them for good. It's most certain that they will be hunted down, but we just don't know when. For now they've decided to keep an eye on Kaila for the time being and let the other 5 knights handle us."

"Is that so?" Meta Knight asked. "That's a relief, for now."

Merina then realized something. "Oh yeah, Kirby, you were holding a page of something after that guy left, right?"

"Oh, yeah," He replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and unraveled it. "This looks like it came from a girl's diary or something. If Dark Soul had it, that doesn't makes any sense, if you put it that way. But there must be a reason why he had it, isn't there?"

Everyone sweatdropped. I mean, there's no way an evil guy would have a page of someone's diary. I mean, what are they going to do with it exactly?

Kirby looks at it in confusion. "Hmm, it appears to be covered in dust or something sticky and… white, I think, or it's probably my imagination. I don't think I can read this yet."

Something on the paper caught my eye. "Hey, Kirby, let me see that for a sec." He hands me the paper, unsure of what I was going to do. "The page may be covered in dirt or something, but there's a word that stands out or a sentence maybe. And you're not going to believe me when I tell ya it has your name on it, Onii-chan!"

"What? It has my name on it?" I went to show him the part where it says his name, and it was italicized and was in cursive. "And look," I continue on to say, "There's more than just your name. The line says:

" _The only thing I can do is wait for Kirby…"_

"That's all it says, because the rest is covered in grime and dirt or whatever's sticky enough to cover it." I finished.

"Hey, look," Kirby says, flipping over to the back. "There's a back part to it, and it looks like it's been stuck together onto another page. This side's clear and it has a full sentence or more. This one says:

" _The girl exhaled out of relief and almost collapsed, but luckily I caught her in time. The girl had a green shirt with black double sleeves and a white flat down collar and a gold button, a black/grey skirt, with high black socks and brown shoes that looks like French bread. She has black short sharp hair, but not much isn't shown because of her red beret on her head. Her eyes are black and cosmic and overall, she looks like a… I forgot."_

"That's all it says on this one. But that page only described someone." Kirby said. "But, ya know, I can't help but feel that it describes someone I know… it felt as if I know this person. After all, Dark Soul did say it was for me, so… yeah, I'm all out of ideas."

Bandana Dee came with a possible answer to this question. "Wait, remember when this whole dumb mess even started in the first place, y'know with the invasion and you know what happened after that? Like, everyone was there to witness the rebirth of Dark Matter and yaddy-yaddy-ya."

I stared blankly at him. "Where are you even going with this?"

"Yeah, before that happened, I was going up to see Adeline that day before the damn attack started. I was asked to ask her to paint something for Dedede here, like some sort of portrait of Dedede with muscles to impress the-"

"Ay, we do not have to go there!" Dedede said, covering his mouth.

"Hey, you're onto something there," I said. "Where was Adeline on the day the attack happened? She did offer to help out that day with a painting of Kaila and all of us."

"Wait a minute- green shirt, double black sleeves, black/grey shirt, long back socks and shoes almost like French Bread, block short sharp hair and a red beret?" Kirby recapped. "If Dark Soul had a page on this, then that means if they did kidnapped another person besides Kaila, then that person had to be Adeline!" Everyone gasped at my statement.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Are you implying that the reason why no one saw her before the attack was because she was taken hostage by Dark Matter?"

"Well, duh." Kirby replied. "It kinda makes sense now. I mean, this whole page was describing Adeline herself, and Dark Soul did mention a painter besides Kaila; Drawcia's dead, Paintra's dead, and Claycia's… pretty much the only one alive. When I read this, there's only one painter on Popstar that comes to mind in this description, and that's Adeline. She must be aboard that ship, trapped in some kind of prison by now, and if she was described by someone, then that leaves to only one explanation."

"So, just put two and two together and you get 5!" Dedede answered. "No wait, 2+2 isn't 5, it is 6! Yeah, 6!"

"No, it's 4, Dedede." Bandana Dee slapped his forehead. "Man, I can't believe you still don't know the answer to that simple problem so simple, that even a newborn baby could figure it out."

"So, who do you think wrote it?" Meta Knight asked.

I gathered my thoughts and tried to think of an explanation. _"If Adeline was kidnapped along with Kaila without our notice, and if all the other girls aren't captured, noting that they're here now, then the person who described her in this diary page is…!"_

"Kirby," I said. "Could it be possible that "she" wrote those diary entries?" He nodded.

Everyone else was confused. "What do you mean by "she," Karly?" They all said at once.

Kirby then showed us the page that is somewhat clear; he directs us to look at the bottom of it. "Fill in the blank: The person who wrote those diary entries and described Adeline is none other than:"

Everyone yelled together in unison to complete the sentence. "PRINCESS KAILAINE HERSELF?!"

Kirby nodded. "That's right. There was no one else captured but the princess herself, and it seems these diary pages belong to her. That means they must've kept Adeline hostage in the same prison together! But my real question is why? That's what I'm going to figure out-I mean, we are going to figure out."

Unfortunately, his stomach interrupted him. "On second thought, maybe I'll hold off that until after, because I'm actually starving. With all this madness going on, I haven't even thought about food not even once in that time."

Everyone starts to laugh. I just had to shrug. "Oh, Kirby. Food is all you ever think about until this whole mess started up!" I couldn't help but giggle as well. I ended up realizing that I'm wearing different clothes than my default one, more like pajamas, basically, and Kirby's only wearing long pink pants and a white t-shirt while I had a sleeveless white tee and red short pants.

Kazela motions and points at our clothes. "Oh yeah, Karly. Your clothes and also Kirby's were busted up in the fight, so we went to get you new ones and gave you these as nightclothes. Your actual ones are being patched up right now."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Kazela. You can really be considerate sometimes." She blushed and smiles. "You're welcome."

"Hey, can we eat now?" Kirby complains. "I'm hungry. Seriously, my stomach is about to implode and eat itself up." Yeah, y'know, black hole stomach. I still think we have to confirm that.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kirby said, aware of something. "Where, on Aquarius Star are we, exactly?" Everyone who was about to leave looked back at Kirby.

"Oh, that?" Merina said. "This is the Aqua Resort, owned by a friend Callie knows. Although, she's not sure what she's supposed to be anyway."

We both just shrugged. "Sounds legit enough. But man, have I always wanted to go to a resort was a lifelong dream! All of it, but all of the food they have! They're all going in my belly!" Everyone smiles and left the room. Kazela grabs our hands and delighted, started to take us out of the room.

"Come on, Onii-chan, Onee-san!" She smiles.

I giggled. "Alright, alright, we're coming."

"Yeah, FOOD, WONDERFUL FOOD!" Kirby sang with a joyful cry, with his stomach growling in hunger as we left the room.

…

Meanwhile…

" **Kirby… the Star Warrior of legends… heh-heh. I can't wait to play with you as soon as possible; we're going to have a lot of fun."**

* * *

 _To be continued for World 3: Aquarius Star_

 _World 2: Deserlava Star Complete! End of Chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Finally, it's done, at last! Chapter 2 is complete!**

 **Kirby: You're done, what took you so long?**

 **Ha-ha, it's simple. Florida, the state where I am, had suffered through Hurricane Irma, the second one this year. If you watched the news or something, you should've seen how shit just got real. Luckily for me, we didn't run out of power but it didn't feel comfortable writing in a stormy environment. And we just got a week off after the hurricane for school since it was used as a shelter. We only have to make up two days, which is good. And with that, that's what slowed down my writing.**

 **Kirby: Yikes, man.**

 **I know, but hey, look on the bright side, at least you're getting two new games!**

 **Kirby: Oh yeah, Battle Royale and Star Allies! Man, all fans were hyped up for them, mostly Star Allies, but almost everyone's favorite part in that game was Dedede, who grew buff and has muscles for once. That fatass has decided to work out for once. I can tell there's going to be a lot of fanart on this.**

 **Yeah, I'm also excited for Super Mario Odyssey and Sonic Forces. I've seen some videos on debate as to whether which game will stand out superior. Those games can shut up and take my money! All of it!**

 **Kirby: Honestly, that's up to the gamers to decide, as to there is no telling which one could be superior unless they played the two of the games. But truth be told, both games look awesome by the way. I wonder how long it'll take them to finish them. My best guess is the same length it took them to complete LoZ: Breath of the Wild, maybe.**

 **Yeah, anyway, sorry I took so long with this chapter. I think World Boss Chapters takes the longest to write, so forgive me for that, readers. Also, the other delay was in the power of editing, so… yeah.**

 **Kirby: Hey, was the other delay was in writing the second part after the boss battle? If that's the case, then why?**

 **Uh-huh. For why I haven't had them kidnapped, I just came up with a better idea as to what happens to them. Heh-heh.**

 **Kirby: Okay, what are you planning?**

 **It's a secret to everyone. (Disclaimer-Don't own this) You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Kirby: Uh-huh. Whatever.**

 **Anyway, I think it's best if we just wrap this up.**

 **Kirby: Ok.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and let me know as to what to improve on or fix, as any online writer, I want to be able to improve in writing. Let me know your thoughts on this story so far about anything and that's all for now. Have a nice day!**

 **Kirby: See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 2: 1st Jailbreak! Chapter 2 End

Chapter 2: Stuck with my Worst Enemy: Jailbreak Attack! Episode 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked chapter 12, because now it's time for the side part of the story, a view at Dark Matter from the POV of Kailaine herself. So, just a quick recap, ever since the attack on Popstar, Dark Matter won the battle, taking Princess Kaila as their prize. So, she's being hauled over to her home planet, but is now under the rule of their master, making it Dark Crystal Star. These chapters and the writing in italics are from her experiences while being held captive in her diary entries. So, she meets the heroic hearts of Kirby and Karly, the Kira Star Kids known as Kailo and Kirie, who was summoned by a wish from Kirby, and later on, she hears from them that her only sister is alive and was found by Kirby, who is now attached to him. Also, she's not alone this time, for they've seemed to have kidnapped another girl, one that Kirby knew from his adventures, named Adeline, whose reason for being kidnapped was uncertain. So, together, the Princess and the Paintress attempts to make The Second Attack and escape. And boy, they'll have to work together if they wanna escape the Dark Mothership, docked somewhere on Aquarius Star. There will be a lot of action and ass-whooping, but more like stealth sneaking like Solid Snake Style.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, the duo finds an opening to escape their prison for now, and they starting snooping files and other confidential data while finding a way out of that prison, located in the Command Center, the pilot area. They'll try to find out more about the Zero Seven Force and the secrets they're planning on Aquarius Star. Let me know on what I need to improve on and enjoy the story.**

 **(Another note: I won't be able to post weekly chapters one by one due to the conditions that has changed at school. Why's that, I'll explain at the end, okay?)**

* * *

Stuck with my Worst Enemy: Jailbreak Attack! Episode 2

Kailaine's POV: Going for Datamine: Part 1

 _I was feeling sick and under the weather, being trapped in some dumb prison ball. Of course, I wasn't alone. Adeline, a friend of Kirby's was trapped with me as well. We were being treated the same way, given only the freedom to move around only when using the bathroom or something like that. But, it seems that we are given the privilege to move around. Someone said it'd be bad for the prisoners to be cramped around in one place. I guess that's good. Apparently, we've did attempt escape many times, all resulting in a complete failure, as to us being caught._

 _The pilots, Stark and Zane were their usual selves, watching anime and acting like idiots (Zane mostly, and also, when did they start calling each other by names?), but they were serious still about their positions. They'd stop their anime once in a while to check on us, making sure we're not up to something. One Dark Matter girl named Macy, whom they've been talking about, was sent to make sure that the two idiots weren't acting up, and from what I've heard, Macy is still mad about what Stark did to her. I kinda thought that Dark Matter members were genderless at first, but… you get the point._

 _Now that I did think about it, I'd realized that they weren't in their original forms. They actually had humanoid bodies that looks like a human. But you can tell the difference in genders by looks and body package. Their hair wasn't a ghastly mix of aurora fire, it was actual hair. And their outfits are… kinda solider types, except for the part that the roles they've been assigned will change the outfits, but their visors will remain on them at all times._

 _To pass the time, we'd spend most of our day talking, unless one of us had to use the bathroom or take a bath. But while we're doing that, we're also trying to listen in onto the member's conversations to see if they was anything useful. That chance was rare, more often, but there was a part where we heard something valuable, something about their destination. Then, once we were released to do whatever we're allowed to do, that's when we make our chance._

 _The location we're on is Aquarius Star, a planet of sea fantasies, where it has what you'd see at a beach, like for example, the sandy beach is the main feature, boardwalks, amusement parks, hotels, resorts, and sea fantasies, and what I mean by that is the greatest myths of the seas, if you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, here's where things turns around for us and gives us the chance. We by then overheard something about their plans._

" _Man, is it kinda boring around here or is it just me?" Adeline sighed. "At least they can provide entertainment around here!"_

 _I had to sigh as well and shrugged. "I can't help but agree, but it should be worth it if we can get at least a piece of useful information out of them."  
_

" _Well," Adeline looked at the two pilots and girl. "It's not like they'll just blurt out that they have a blueprint to the entire ship or something like that. Besides that, we're on Aquarius Star, right?"_

" _That's where the ship's docked at." I replied. I look at the screen in the background to see the color blue and some waves that passed by. "If I wasn't captured, I'd have gone here with everyone else for my vacation, but I can never get that one day off, because it seems that something bad always happens."_

" _Talk about interferences," Adeline sighs once more. "Something that interrupts everything."_

" _ **Hey, Zane and pervert, we need you while the ship's docked to help out with something. There's a malfunction in the Nucleus, and because of the fact that we're low on dark power, we're going to need to collect Dark Crystals that are actually hidden and scattered across all of the seven planets, even on the planet we're standing on." Macy pulls out a crystal that was embodied with the power of darkness itself. Of course, if you compared this to a Shadow Crystal on Shadow Star, the similarities will be explicit.**_

" _ **Ok," Zane said. "But I see one flaw in that."**_

" _ **And what's that?"**_

" _ **You did say they're rare to find, right?" Macy nodded. "Well, if that's the case, then won't we be having a hard time finding those?"**_

 _ **Macy was going to speak, but stopped at that thought. "… Oh, screw it. You're actually right for once." Zane was going to speak again, continuing his prior statement, but was interrupted by an intermission message from their master.**_

" _ **Oh, it's master again." Stark said. "Maybe we can ask him for advice on this matter."**_

 _ **Macy still looked pissed. "Yeah, ain't that the truth, you pervert?"**_

 _ **Stark sighed and sweatdropped as the screen filled with an image of their master once again. And only one person comes to mind with that simple description. Unfortunately, his back was turned. In the background was what caught my attention, as it was a piece of the throne room, and he's sitting on MY THRONE.**_

 _Adeline actually looked surprised at the sight of the white human. "Hey, that wouldn't happen to be "him," am I right?" I nodded._

" _That's him, alright." I said, blushing furiously. "Bleh. Now I feel like kicking someone's ass today." I started to twitch in anger, feeling more than just slightly hothead, it's way more than just being it, you know._

 _The white human, his skin wasn't white, but his outfit was enough to blend in to say that his skin is white as snow. His hair was long and spiky, because I can't and I don't want to imagine him bald, and I have a perfectly good reason for that. Besides, there's always the internet for people to draw fanart of this guy and all others on online art websites, anyway (except for a specific one that I won't mention)._

 _Back to the point, his back was turned so no one could see his face, as if he's trying to keep his identity as hidden as possible, like he's wearing a mask or something. You really couldn't see his expression there, but you could tell he was chuckling. He then starts to make his dumbass speech. AGAIN._

" _ **Top of the morning to you, everybody." He said, with a toothy grin, even though I already said you couldn't see him do it, but you could tell he did just so. He did kinda sounded rather impatient already, but said it in a calm, quiet manner.**_

 _ **All of the members saluted. "All recruits at your service, master!"**_

 _ **He chuckles pleasantly. "Excellent. Now, for some new announcements, but first, is the princess and the paintress all comfortable and not dead in that prison there, because we wouldn't be capturing a princess only to be found dead for nothing?" The three current members turned around, and we pretended that we were still sleeping. I gave them the head-chopped-off sign in my fake sleep. They sweatdropped, I can tell.**_

" _I'll tear your red-ass eyeball with my bare hands, Zero…" I mumble in my fake sleep. Yeah, don't ask why. Just don't. Don't even dare question it, or else. "Then, I'll see your blood spill all over the floor along with your guts, and I'll rip them from your asshole, asshole… (Mumbles some more) Go to hell… give me those guts, you little. (Mumbles to sleep)..." I played sleep instead of dead._

" _I don't know why, but I feel like slapping Dedede once we get out of this mess. He was gonna have me paint a picture of him. With muscles, and him with lots of women. Disgusting… I can see why no one ever liked him at all. I'll give him a painting he'll won't forget… yeah…" Adeline mumbled._

" _ **Ok, I guess they're still sleeping, but they're alive." Macy confirmed. From a slight opening from my eye, she was staring at me, kinda smiling. "And you know, she kinda looks cute when she's sleeping."**_

" _ **Although she has been acting wild lately," Stark sweatdropped. "I understand why we need her, but what do we need a painter for?"**_

 _ **Zero paused for dramatic effect, then he puts a finger on his lips, shushing (even though you couldn't see him do it, you can tell.) "Why we kidnapped the paintress of Popstar… It's a secret to everybody." With that reaction, everyone fell over in response, sweatdropping. Zero has his moments of laughter, then ceases it. That kinda sounds like a meme from a game or something.**_

" _ ***Coughs* Anyway, you've all done a good job… in delaying a moment away to get to the base. You all were supposed to be at Skylight Star at this time. Plus, I don't see any of the Elemental Princesses that the two knights were supposed to collect. Anyone care to explain this? Give me a reason as to why this hasn't been accomplished yet, but I know that you're running out of energy, so I'll exclude you all for that. But, case and point, what delayed the mission?"**_

 _ **Everyone looked at each other with one answer in mind. "KIRBY." Everyone answered. At this, Zero growled for a while, but he calms down and sort of cackles for a bit. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. Kirby, Kirby, Kirby. Shouldn't have expected less from my foe, after all. Although, I guess cursing him and his interference friends as humans by bait with Kailaine might've been a huge backfire, for it only made him more unpredictable." He sweatdropped, realizing his mistake. "Now I'm starting to regret doing that, considering that pink blob now human may be adorable, but it's not the face of mercy, I can guarantee you all that."**_

 _At this, we faked waking up, hearing the name of Kirby. "Who… what? Did someone say Kirby?" I faked saying. Everyone sweatdropped. Zero smiles, but in an innocent way._

" _ **So, somehow Kirby found out about what we were going to do behind his back and came over to the planet that has an Elemental Princess and one that came with the female pink warrior and some little girl that seems so familiar. They would've been here sooner if it wasn't for that cursed, damned Star Warrior, interfering in every step of the way. How utterly vexing, that annoying pink demon. Pretty soon, he shall feel the wrath of the Angeldemon, Zero! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**_

" _ **Um, Master?" Macy tried to get his attention. "You've gotten off point." We al sweatdropped, making it pretty awkward. "You know, we can hear you mumble to yourself, right?"**_

 _ **Zero stopped laughing, only realizing that he went off the point of his statement; he sweatdropped, then he coughed. "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, where was I? Oh, that's right. Alright, now that we've confirmed that statement for that purpose, reminder: our master plan requires more than just this sexy princess, who is our main key component in this process." That guy actually had the nerve to let out a foxy whistle! (Insert foxy whistle) Zane actually did that, and Macy slapped him upside the head.**_

 _I grumped in anger, yet although ashamedly blushing and took that flattery about me being sexy and all that junk, and I kinda needed that, considering all the crap I've been through._

" _Looks like Zero seems to like you instead." Adeline guessed. I still blushed furiously. "Which is unusual, because I thought the bastard has no feelings, whatsoever."_

" _Oh, is that so?" I said. "Well, too bad, because I'm already taken!" But really, I just said that just so that if I didn't, they'd get wrong ideas, but that was kinda a lie, though. I don't know if Kirby really likes me or not; I mean, I… I… ok, I do like him, happy now? But that's the truth. Just thinking about this really made me blush even harder. Zero then proceeds with his speech._

" _ **Moving on, this princess is the core of our plans, and in order to achieve her as our main supplier, we need the essence of the seven elements: Wind, Fire, Water, Light, Shadow, Thunder, and Ice, and if you think we're using those 14 elemental spirits, then you need to go and have your brain checked, because your mind is stupid for thinking that, and your brain should be ashamed of itself. Besides, if we capture them after banishing them, then that actually shoots the point there of doing that; it's Kirby's problem now. So, instead, we have something even better than stupid spirits: Princesses of the Seven Core Element, or as we call it, 'Grand Elemental Princesses.'"**_

 _Hearing that got the curiosity in me pumping like adrenaline. "Princesses? Of the Seven Core Elements? Grand Elemental Princesses?"_

" _ **So, to achieve this, we have to find the location of the whereabouts of said-princesses. A girl that is a cursed fusion of at least one thing, like a dog, cat, half-human sea creature, angel and demon split-personalities, fox, organic cyborg and an artic wolf. Or… something like that. Whatever, each of them have a unique elemental attribute that we so need for this master plan, and it is required to have them to unlock… well, you get the basic point. And, so for this matter, I've crafted up a special knight force that specializes in seeking out elemental princesses for this matter. Project Elemental: Zero Seven Force."**_

" _Zero…" We both repeated. "Seven Force…? Zero Seven Force?"_

" _ **However," Zero paused. He raised a single finger for effect. "The mission to capture an Elemental Princess on Planet Aura Star was a complete failure, so I've heard from Dark Soul, who came all the way here to report, and the two knights that attempted this mission are resting in the ship for now. The mission was pretty simple: capture the elemental princesses behind Kirby's back and consent and bring them to the ship and lump them in different cells, probably. But, it's as if someone had saw into the future and intercepted this and got Kirby's attention this time." The screen shows a video scene of the incident two days ago. One girl caught my eye, one that I'd recognized from my childhood. She was pinned down by a guy that could possibly be one of the knights they were talking about.**_

" _Hey, that's Callie!" I said. I'd remembered the girl, the girl that was one of my best friends. I then saw another girl, who was knocked into the air, only to be saved in the arms of a pink boy… wait a minute. Pink boy? There could be many pink boys, but there's one that stood out above the rest. "Kirby?! God, they weren't kidding when they said that Kirby interfered!"_

 _The girl he was carrying is another that I had recognized from before. The girl that took care of Kirby and his friends when they were knocked out. I guess you oughta have to thank this green haired girl, because if it wasn't for her, Kirby wouldn't have been there right now. This girl is yet another that I'd recognized. I mean, she always wears a tank top style shirt that has much bigger breasts than mine, with black shorts and white flats. Her hair was always long and born green and her eyes are the colors of the wind. The girl that will remain the title of the Gale Princess, and also, I'm positive that she never knew that she was cursed as a dog-girl._

" _Merina?!" I said, pointing. "Ah, she must've remembered by now after that accident a few years ago. It seems she doesn't remember anything about us after that, but I guess a few people had made her realize the truth as the Gale Princess; that may be bad writing, but it can't be if it's what she was meant to be. I'm glad. Time really does go fast." Adeline smiled along with me. "But, you know, I'm kinda jealous, that's the truth."_

" _ **Yep, those are only two of the elemental princesses, and I had yet to realize this fact: If we start doing this kind of stuff in secret, it won't be long before Kirby gets in our way again. So, until we can find a way, it seems best to give up on them for now, but you still have to keep an eye on Kailaine (My future soon-to-be…..) and that witch-like painter. I find that her skills can be very useful, with her ability to bring her creations to life, just like the three paint witches Kirby has defeated. So, have you've heard from that used-to-be puffball warrior, members?"**_

 _ **Stark stepped forward, speaking for everyone. "Yes, Master Zero, it's confirmed that after the fight with two of our Zero Knights, Auralia and Molotov, Kirby, along with his sexy looking twin sister that he never knew about, Karly, fainted and were out cold for about two days straight until now. It seems that they've awoken now."**_

" _ **Hmm… excellent." Zero grinned. "If this is how he even recovers and gets by quickly, in a flash, then… we'll just have to give him trouble on that planet. And knowing that planet, Aquarius (which used to be Aqua Star back then) has the most devastating sea creatures known in the sea, it'll be one hell of a time he's going to have, especially a certain race of sea creatures that just so happens to hate humans for a distinct reason of what they did to them, and I think you know what I'm talking about, and if we pull this in the right direction, they'll aim their attacks on Kirby, yes. Heh-heh."**_

" _A certain race of sea creatures that just so happens to hate humans for a distinct reason of what they did to them?" I thought. "Now something smells fishy here. Just what kind of sea creatures would have a heart to hate human beings that badly?"_

" _ **Anyway, that's all I have to say and for now, try to remain low until Kirby makes his move and find some Dark Crystals while you're at it as well; I am much aware of how low our power is running, for it seems to evaporate every second. And also, note to you, knowing that princess there, she'll pretty much run wild, so keep an eye on her, and don't let her escape as well as the paintress, or it's off with all of your heads. Understood?" The members had to nod in agreement. "Oh yeah, new rule. I'm going to need you all to keep an eye on Kirby**_

" _ **Very well," Zero chuckles. "I'm counting on you all. Until then, peace out." He turns around, pointing the peace sign and thus revealing his red eyeball, something that we'll never forget. The screen goes blank, thus ending this transmission. All members continued with their daily business.**_

 _ **Macy just shrugged and kinda hopped a little, with her chest bouncing, and I couldn't help but notice that almost every girl around me has bigger boobs than I do, and mine's not that big or small, just plain average, and also, Zane almost had a nosebleed from seeing that, while Stark refrained to avoid what happened the last time. "Anyway, now that's been taken care of, I'm gonna need you two to help me with the crystal hunt."  
**_

" _ **Yeah, but," Zane said. "How are we going to find them anyway? You did say they are rare to find, right?"**_

 _ **Macy sighed. "Don't you know? This planet's the perfect place for treasure hunting, and that's why there are treasure hunters, who scout and go hunting for treasure and untold secrets. Of course, there's the addition of these band of pirates called the Aqua Skulls, though. Their captain, Raiden, has been missing for quite some time, so his little brother, Adrien, is the new captain for now."**_

 _Now that they've mentioned it, I remember when I was on Aquarius Star, and around that time, Aqua Town was attacked by pirates and they've called themselves by that name. However, the time that they attacked was for a completely different reason. They've claimed to have seen some kind of creature that was told in some kind of fairy tale of the seas, and that their captain has been captured by them. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was certain that the leader of that race has an indecent intense hatred against humans._

" _ **So, the captain is gone now and still, right?" Zane asked. "Typical. So, how about we fix the ship or whatever it was?"**_

" _ **Isn't that supposed to be the engineer's job?" Stark pointed out. "And besides, 1) how are we going to find crystals now when you said they're rare? And 2) if we're gone, then who's going to play bodyguard in here?" The two other members just stared at him blankly.**_

 _ **Stark slapped his forehead, then pointed at the both of us. "I meant, who's going to watch over them, specifically? The one thing that really bothers me is that if we have the power to teleport, then what's the damn point of even watching over them in the first place? I mean, we could just be over at Zero's in a flash! It would beat the point of this big guy blabbing his mouth to Kirby about what the hell we're going to do at all. In fact, people like Dark Soul, and as we speak, is actually on Dark Crystal Star. I can still remember the response he gave me when I asked him…"**_

 _ **Zane thought about it. "Hey, wait a minute. If Dark Soul literally has the power to teleport to different locations, then why didn't he, when we captured the princess, use his teleportation powers and warp us all to Dark Crystal Star?! That beats the point of traveling in a Novanic Clockstar Ship with Kailaine, that Paintress of Popstar, and the rest of the Seven Elemental Princesses in hand! We could've won that easily and could've possibly taken over the world by then, but why in Chapter 1 Part 3 did we have to go through this crap, with this guy, the one we're inside, blabbed nearly the key details to our plan to our mortal enemy?! That was fucking pointless, honestly, and where the hell was Dark Soul when we attacked Popstar at the moment?!" It was at that moment you could say that Zane almost lost his insanity there.**_

" _ **Don't look at me for answers," Macy said bluntly. "It's not like I can read minds or something like that. Probably, he may have been somewhere else doing whatever it is he does… I don't want to imagine that at all. But about warping there, that's a problem."**_

" _ **Wait a minute," Zane interrupted. "Could it be that the reason why nobody could warp over to Dark Crystal Star is because of the lack of power?" Macy and Stark stared at him blankly. Says the guy who just lost his insanity a few seconds ago.**_

" _ **Think about it," Zane continued on. "The galaxy Princess Kailaine lives in is the Cosmic Galaxy, a different galaxy than the Gamble Galaxy, which has planets we're all familiar with and the one were Kirby came from. However, getting to another galaxy is a real ass of a long trip. Two different galaxies aren't just right next to each other. It would take a certain amount of light years to make the trip or unless you'd end up finding a warp gate, which are rare to find these days. And without notice, Kirby's party chased us to the Cosmic Galaxy somehow without noticing that kind of time went by. The only way to warp to another galaxy is if you have unlimited power that can be enough to warp through the hardship of a wormhole. Us, though, are lacking power while Dark Soul on the other hand, he can somehow teleport across different planets, and the fact that there's a Zero Barrier surrounding Crystal Star for some reason, that… I have no idea."**_

 _ **Stark stared at him blankly. "Ok, that was one hell of a long-ass explanation, but I see what you're trying to say for once, and it looks like you actually know what you're saying for the first time."**_

" _ **My point is," Zane said. "Could it be that we've experienced power loss because we gained the ability to become humans?"**_

" _ **What do you mean when you say that?" Macy questioned. "I mean, I don't even know how Zero pulled off that stunt, but what's your point exactly? And make some sense, damnit."**_

" _ **Humans are average creatures, to be fair, and even though they are the same, they are actually different, if you know what I mean. But some has trained to be more efficient and more powerful in some fields, like magic arts, for instance. But the one weakness that humans have in this area is the usage. In RPG games like Golden Sun for example, you have powers called Psynergy to perform magic attacks. However, the main problem is a limit. There's a limit to how much you can use that sort of power, right? And if you overdo it, you may not have enough power to pull off another attack. Certain attacks drains a lot of power from the user, and that's the truth. Like Princess Kailaine here knows Crystal Magic, but she does have a limit as to how much she can use, and some of her attacks has dire consequences if she overdoes it, like she slightly faints for a while when she overuses a certain attack. Case and point, it's because we've become humans, and humans have limits as to how much they can use their power. The End."**_

" _Ah, so that's why they're losing power," Adeline said in surprise. "Of course, I should've figured it out that being human limits what you could usually do if you were something else before you became human. And that, said in mind, it's a 100% possibility that Kirby and Karly may've lost their ability to inhale, yet they're still rapidly progress that fast."_

" _Hmm, I guess that's pretty much accurate." I replied. "It's somehow a miracle that Kirby was able to catch up with us within a few days. I'm not even going to question how they have intelligent minds and why they act as us, but they do make a good case, y'know, and it's true. If you overwork your body, it won't be long before you'll experience some serious pain, as an effect of over-usage."_

 _ **Stark and Macy looked at each other, blank with no response in mind to say. They had to shrug and nod in agreement.**_

" _ **When you put it that way, it… actually makes sense in a way." Stark complied. "For once, I'd never thought you'd think of it that way, and you make sense, finally."**_

 _ **Zane then turned to Macy. "That's right, and it's because of them that we're able to feel emotions for the first time and why we're acting this way. Now Macy, we need to find those crystals ASAP and fast."**_

" _ **I'd be glad to, but we're going to need something actually track them down though."**_

" _ **Well, why don't we use the princess to track them down?" Stark suggested. "I mean, she knows crystal magic, so there might be a possibility she might know where the crystals are, right?"**_

 _ **The two members just looked straight dead at me before looking at each other. Their faces became one of judgement. "Well, we'll be the judge of that." Zane said. "And besides, she is valuable property, along with the Paintress, did you forget that?"**_

" _ **Hey, princess," Macy questioned. She and Zane both looked at me dead in the eye. "Is it true that you can detect any type of crystal there is?"**_

" _That depends," I stammered. I felt really intimidated when they just give me that look. I felt shivering, jolting with sweat. "I can detect crystal energy, but I can't detect Dark Crystals, at least not yet."_

" _ **Oh," Macy sighed. "I thought so. Well, looks like we're going with Plan B, and we're going to do it manually."**_

" _ **Wait, what do you mean by "we," exactly? Aren't you doing this with Zatch or someone or something?" Stark asked.**_

" _ **It means," Macy said as she grabbed both of them by the arms and pressed them both against her breasts. "That you two are coming with me! Zatch is too busy having his… private time, and also Master said for you two to do something productive while not piloting the ship, retards, so you're going to help me and you'll like it! We're heading to Aqua Town and hopefully find a way to get those crystals, or find something at least to give to Kaila so that she can find them or something!"**_

" _ **But what about them?" Zane pointed. "We can't just leave them there, by themselves, not after considering what they've done to us."**_

" _ **Eh, don't worry," Macy smiled. "I might admit that they've tried to bust out of here before, and my favorite part was when Kaila almost killed everybody with an Invincible Candy that she stole from someone. It wasn't long before she ended up sugar high and fainted. And yet, you were all running and screaming like little bitches. Hilarious. And let's not forget who won the award for having bigger breasts than the other contest. I can see that the princess is actually jealous!"**_

 _I huffed in jealous anger, embarrassed by previous events of our failed attempts of escape. Especially when I lost to her in that contest! It's a long story, honest!_

" _ **Besides, it won't be long before we have to cause trouble for Kirby anyway. Master did say just to cause trouble in any way possible to stall for as long as possible. Now, I'm just gonna leave this here for later. And don't worry about those two, they'll be fine. Now get moving, men! We have someone's reputation to wreck… and find some crystals as well too. See ya later, princess and paintress!" With those words, she grabbed the two pilots, picked them off the ground and headed towards the door.**_

" _ **Um, Macy?" Stark said, blushing. "Can you get your hands off my butt?"**_

" _ **Oh shut up, honey," Macy teased naughtily. "You know you love that, don't ya? Consider it payback for groping my "secret treasures," pervert!" She smiles with a devious grin and with that the doors closed behind them, leaving a regretful Stark moan and a snickering Zane with those expressions.**_

… _._

… _._

" _You think they're gone, Kaila?" Adeline asked. I look around and saw that it was nothing but pure emptiness._

" _I hope so," I said. "Otherwise, it would be a pain in the butt for that."_

" _So, ready for round 2, Kaila?" Adeline said._

" _Ready when you are." I replied confidently. "Now, the first thing we do… how about we get that blueprint over there?"_

" _Hmm… that's a start. Hopefully with this, we'll find a way to maneuver through this ship somehow." Adeline manages to, with her brush, paint a hole through the pink barrier that held us like prisoners-oh wait, we are prisoners. Looking around us, we cautiously stepped outside the ball, and slowly make no haste to snatch the blueprints._

* * *

 _ **You got the ship's blueprints! If I were you, I'd find something to replace that one with.**_

" _Alright, now we just need something to replace that one with so no one will notice." I said._

" _I'm way ahead of ya," Adeline chuckles, holding a blueprint identical to the one we snatched, with no flaws whatsoever. She then place the fake blueprint on the panel in the same spot so that no one would ever notice._

" _Well, that takes care of that!" I said. "Now let's bounce, Adeline."_

 _She nodded and we proceeded through the doors, ready for another attempt at escaping._

* * *

 _Part 2: Jailbreak (Just info hunting and some action will be provided later on)_

 _ **The Second Attack! In this main side story, you play as Kailaine, the kidnapped Crystal Princess along with the Popstar Paintress, Adeline, as they try to escape the dark ship, but first, they must gather information that leads to clues about Zero's true plans, one by one. Here's how this'll work:**_

 _ **Make your way around the ship using the blueprint as your guide. Get around the ship and do it Solid Snake Style. Try not to get caught. Also, there are rare weapons and treasures said to be found in the ship, so try to find as much as you can before or if you find a way to leave the ship.**_

 _ **The main goal of this is to find something valuable that you might want Kirby to know or find an area that holds secrets and also find a way out. It's basically a 3D Metroidvania Bomberman Solid Snake Style. The story will change depending on how long it takes you to escape, meaning how many episodes it takes you to escape.**_

 _ **You have a Five Star Meter, indicating the danger of being caught. If you get 5 stars, you'll be bounded back to the start again, and security will be amped up, making it harder for you. So, try not to get caught, once again, but on the bright side, the safe areas are the areas you're allowed to be permitted on, like the bathroom for instance. Also, there are some areas where you need to solve puzzles, so you're safe there. Don't worry, you can take out the guards as well.**_

 _ **Once you've found the info you need, you can continue on or retreat for now. But what about kicking some ass, you might ask? Well, that will depend on after getting the data. So, pretty much, try to find your way for now. That's all and good luck!**_

* * *

 _ **Main Deck: Top Floor**_

 _There we were, the hallway was how I described it last time, so we need to find at least something we can discover, at least a secret they hold._

" _So," I whispered to Adeline. "What do you want to find out?"_

" _Probably the Zero Knights, I guess. I want to know what they had to do with all the monsters Kirby encountered."_

" _Ok, then." I declared. "To the Zero Seven Force we go find out about!" I signaled her to move forward once it was safe. We sneakily trekked through the silver hallways and complex design of a ship. It looked more like the inside of a living mechanical being, though. With the map to the entire ship, we manage to at least scan the entire area, and for some dumb unexplained reason, it had the positions of the guards and where they stand._

" _Hmm," I thought to myself. "There's an area that is supposedly to be a restricted area, especially to us, specifically. The initials engraved here says, "Z7F," which most likely mean Zero Seven Force in this case, and it's somewhere around here. Let's try to find it, but we have to keep a low profile."_

 _From what the map says so far, there's a restricted area that only allows the Zero Seven Force, which is probably their rooms or something like that. We just need to find a way in there, somehow._

 _So, we proceeded to move forward to the cut off area, while taking out some guards on the way, resulting in a T.K.O. I know that if we use any explosive attacks, we'll be prone to attract attention, so I had to stick to physical combat. As soon as we knew it, we've wiped out almost all of the guards on the 3rd floor without breaking a sweat, literally. Adeline, as most of you may have known before, she had the power to make her creations come to life, somehow. Other than that, I guess I can show you a few of some moves that you might not know she can do. (Most of them are KirbyPwnz1234's idea, so… yeah.)_

* * *

 _Adeline's Moves and Attacks:_

 _Paint Smash- A combo attack that is close-ranged and far-ranged; shooting paint-blob projectiles. She can shoot massive paint blobs depending on how much paint she has, damage will vary and so does size._

 _Paint Rashiedo- A protective wall of solidified paint or a barrier of a dome in some cases. It can sometimes produce a howling effect and can reflect attacks even._

 _Paint Manipulation- Makes a barrage of paint balls and circles around the painter and can fire them. She can somehow manipulate them as an attack or a projectile barrier._

 _Paint Beam- A cannon paint blast that can penetrate through tough places and armor and etc._

 _Paint Creation- Her most used move. Adeline has the power to make her creations come to life, so that means in any type of situation she can draw something that can be very useful. Depends on how much paint she has left. Paint regenerates overtime. Can be used to make items and other stuff to get past obstacles._

 _Paint Knives- A barrage attack that has her attack with crayons, ordinarily, but they are actually daggers in disguise and they have a paint effect as well._

 _Paint Melt- An acidic attack that can burn through even through the hardest, toughest metal there is yet. With this, she can paint a secret passageway by melting the area where its weakest the most._

 _Paint Strike- A ground pound move that she uses her brush and smacks it on the ground, causing a riptide paint wave that dismantles the ground and causes those in the way to fall with it._

 _Paint Rusher: An Overdrive special attack that is similar to the Paint attack in Kirby Super Star when fighting Heavy Lobster. Causes splatter damage and can even blind those caught in the attack._

 _That's all her moves so far, but if you wanna know what I can do, it's all down here, so I's all other moves I can do besides the Crystal Bomb and healing. (So far, until I learn a new spell)_

* * *

 _My Moves and Attacks:_

 _Emerald Strike- A crystal magic attack that is most likely a combo standard attack, so when I attack, you'll know that's the default one. It's an attack that has the power of wind and a howling effect: Gale Spin- a howling move that can form a deadly tornado._

 _Ruby Flame- A spell attack that acts as a protective barrier and can reflect oncoming projectiles. It can be reduced to another attack and it has a howling effect: Scorching Fireball- a howling move that can obliterate anything in its path._

 _Sapphire Storm- A spell attack that manipulates water itself as it can form into anything that it allows the waters to. It also has a howling effect: Aqua Surf- a howling move that attacks with force of Poseidon's rage, summoning a tsunami._

 _Platinum Laser- A spell attack that gathers light into a ball and fire multiple lasers at once. It can also bounce off walls as well and it has a howling effect: Chrono Burst-A howling move that freezes light and time around everything or anyone the off-wave hits, giving the opportunity to strike while frozen._

 _Amethyst Wave- A spell attack that causes shadowy cracks and off-waves in the ground, and shadow blasts that pops out from the grounds and creates explosive shadow waves. It also has a howling effect: ESP Psynergy- A howling move that can perform ESP related and ghost attacks and can also create gravity balls._

 _Gold Plasma- A spell attack that allows me to make friction between me and shoot plasma made of gold and can cause paralysis as well. It can also make an electro-magnetic field that can shock all those around me. It has a howling effect: Thunder Beam- A howling move that makes a ball cramped into a beam and can make a devastating barrel laser that bursts right through anything._

 _Diamond Spike- A spell attack that can summon ice spikes coming up from the ground and can manipulate them and hurl those at the target. It often bursts as an ice explosion once hit. It also has a howling effect: Blizzard Barrage- A howling effect that can cause a blizzard out of nowhere and make it rain scalding, explosive hail._

 _Crystal Blade- A spell attack that makes crystals form blades from the palm of my hands and can cut through almost anything. It's like a beam sword in this case. It has a howling effect: Shattered Pound- A move that makes crystals fall from the sky when the ground is pounded._

* * *

 _And there's a few more, but that's all I can tell you, and there's this one attack that's the most deadly attack yet-an instant KO attack called Sorrowful Justice. I was told, by my mentor, which was surprisingly the Commander, Blazel, and along with my annoying chancellor, who couldn't keep his mouth shut for one freaking second, to never ever use this attack, because it does just more than just knock someone out, it goes even beyond that, if you know what that means. Other than that, I almost forgot that I had some kind of Future Vision; well, it's still my first time since I ever got it, I mean, but for now while I can't see real deep into the future, I can only go as far as to see how to maneuver through a tough obstacle for now._

 _Anyway, we headed towards where the area was, the restricted area for no one but the Zero Seven Force. The door was a double, and the security was only minimum to a duo of guards. They were actual buff brutes, but if you see it from my point of view they look like normal guards but they have tremendous strength, and it looks like they're tough to handle, yet let alone even just one by itself. So, that means we're going to need a distraction somehow or if there's another way around it._

" _Alright, there's the door, but from what I see, it's a two way possibility: Either we break in or we sneak in, and it looks like we can get through that open vent there if we snuck in." Adeline summarized._

 _My eyes, in my vision, shows a visual on the possibilities that could happen. For example, if you chose to bust in, it'll go into a battle, with us being victorious, but what happens after that might be a little risky, and if you chose to sneak in, we'll make a distraction that just so ironically happens to lure them away from the doors, and then that's our chance to get in. The two of the guards were then talking or something like that._

" _ **Hey, man." One of them chuckled to the other. "Have you heard about what just happened in Aqua Town one time?"**_

" _ **No, what is it?"**_

" _ **There's these two guys, and there's an old man who had a fine looking cat daughter, and then the cat daughter wanted to go to the movies with this guy while the other one was straight up mad, because she chose to go out with the other guy than him, so he smacked the other guy upside the head and said, "That's for stealing my pussy!" He was actually smiling and laughing because of what he just said. Get it?"**_

" _ **I don't, not at all."**_

" _ **He said that because she's a half-cat girl, and cats gets the nickname Pussycat. Get it now?"**_

" _ **Oh, I get it! Because she's a cat! Oh man, I get it now. HA-HA-HA!"**_

" _ **Yeah, that was a long time ago. Anyway, it's almost time for breakfast break, so… should we get going now?"**_

" _ **Yeah, man, I'm starving. Also, where's Coral? Auralia, Molotov, Solarin, Eclipse, Terospark, & Pandora, is out right now, and the other knights are just sparring with each other in that arena or something like that."**_

" _ **Oh yeah, I believe she went out to Aqua Town, because she wanted to "play" with Kirby, as in causing mischief for him. But other than that, Coral also wanted some ice cream, her favorite kind, Aqua Berry Blast, from the store at the town earlier, so she went to get some and for her other brothers and sisters. She was in a decent cheerful mood."**_

" _ **Hmm, I guess that makes sense after all. She may be a bit younger than the others, but she is someone high-spirited for an evil water knightess."**_

" _ **Besides, she manages to control these creatures called Water Demons or you also call them Water Chimeras with her charm and good looks, or maybe she threatens them."**_

" _ **So, when you said Coral will cause trouble for Kirby, what exactly do you mean by that?"**_

" _ **Oh, you'll see soon enough. And Coral is pretty dependable and skilled at making people attack others for reasons of their own specifically, so basically, she'll frame anyone for some crimes and they'll attack that person instead, and Coral will laugh her ass off while eating Aqua berry Blast Popsicles."**_

" _ **Dang, man. That's kinda extreme, in a good way, laughing while eating. And speaking of which, can we go now, because I'm hungry."**_

" _ **Oh, ok then."**_

 _With that, the two guards left their posts, with only food in their mind and leaving their door unguarded._

" _Well, that cancels either one of the two options," I said, sweatdropping. "Now let's go in before any of them gets back."_

" _Right." Adeline nodded. We then looked around us to make sure that no one was around, then proceeded with care. But, just in case that the door was triggered with an alarm, we just crawled into the vent for that obvious reason._

* * *

 _ **Chambers of the Zero Seven Force**_

 _The vent was grey and silver, just like any other vent duct would be. Crawling through felt unsanitary to me, since I am a princess, after all. "Ugh, I don't feel comfortable in cramped places, especially if it's unsanitary as well."_

" _Well, all villains are dirty, so I really didn't expect them to be clean, and since when did a dark being had become some sort of galactic ship? It really doesn't make any sense to me." Adeline huffed, crawling behind me._

" _It will make sense, once we get some answers out of them, and for starters, we're finding out about the Zero Seven Knight Force, or whatever they're called. I can't help but feel that there's something weird about them, like I've seen them before."_

" _So, it's like Déjà vu or something?" Adeline asked, with that answer the only thing she could think of. I just let out a look of confusion and some hurtful thinking. "Because that's what it sounds like to me."_

" _I… I really don't know. I've heard that they were involved with the disappearance of the Seven Elemental Knights somehow. Remember when I told you about them?" Adeline nodded in response. "I see. So then, after they've disappeared and they've captured the predecessors of the other Elemental Princesses, the citizens from Kira Star Haven, the ones who created the knights, or so I've been told, had to pick 14 replacements for both the Knights and the Princesses."_

" _14 replacements?" asked Adeline. "Isn't that a bit extreme and quite large? I'm pretty sure the default number was 7 spirits these days, am I right? And the 7 Elemental Princesses were the other half of the 14 spirits?"_

" _I'm afraid you can say that." I sighed. "We really don't know the truth behind all this, and neither do I, but at this point, I want answers. But my main question is what Zero hopes to achieve by kidnapping us? Or maybe how did Zero become human in the first place and just how did he managed to come back through this stupid curse implanted in me 8 years ago, turning me human? I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."_

 _Adeline remained silent at this until we've made it out of the duct, and into a room that is somehow gigantic and houses the beds and areas of at least each members, but behind different doors of different colors, and we've popped up from the side of it, where we ended up in the living room area that houses a TV, some manga, DVD's on different elemental series like pirates and vampires or whatever, video games consoles and handhelds lying around the floor but stacked and piled up neatly, along with opened cases of 3DS and Switch games, a couch fit for seven people, and some food of different elemental kind, crammed on the table as the border between them and the TV in a nicely, organized way._

" _Wow, for a force that evil, they sure are neat and organized." Adeline commented. "It creeps me out, man."_

 _I sighed and took a quick look around. We've gotten in, but our real question is where to start looking, that's what I'm figuring out, and time is something we don't have, because anyone could just burst through that door any second now. I look and something on the floor caught my attention. I went over to pick it up._

" _Hmm, what's this thing?" I said._

" _It looks like some sort of diary or something." Adeline added. "I think it belongs to one of the knights, and it has the name "Coral" on it. That must be the Water Knightess those two guards were talking about, Kaila."_

" _It appears so," I said, dared to open up the book. I flipped through the never ending pages of the diary until a page caught my eye, regarding someone familiar. "Hey, this one's about Kirby."_

* * *

 _ **Coral's Diary**_

 _ **Two Days After on Aquarius Star**_

" _ **Well, this was unexpected. My brother and sister fought against the Star Warrior Twins and it ended in a draw, only because somebody interfered when he shouldn't have. What an idiot he can be sometimes, Dark Soul. Because of him, no one won, and it was actually entertaining, like something that can be seen in an anime fight. Oh well. The other two, fell and fainted, being carried away by their friends. If I'm not mistaken, the pink boy is the one that everyone in this ship's talking about these days, Kirby, I believe that's his name. The other girl is named Karly, his supposedly twin sister that he never knew about. I'm not even sure if they're related, but that's what I've heard now."**_

" _ **From what I've heard from Master and my other brother and sisters, those people, more specifically Kirby, are a force to be reckoned with, mostly Kirby. He and Master had a bitterly past with each other and his rage flared up against Kirby the most rather than Princess Kailaine, who was the first he encountered and is the reason why this is happening at all. In her POV, honestly and secretly, I kinda feel bad for her, y'know, with both her parent that are dead and all, I think Zero took that too far, honestly, and now she's left without anyone to be with. But, on the bright side, at least Kirby found her lost sister, Kazelaine Cosmica."**_

" _ **Anyway, moving on. During those two days, I went to check out this pink boy that everyone's talking about, Kirby. Since he was knocked out and all, he's resting at the Aqua Resort, owned by one of Kaila's friends, Adena. I don't really know much about her, though. Anyway, I watched Kirby from afar from the branch of a tree and eating Aqua Berry Blast Ice Cream, still unconscious as well as his sister, who was placed right next to him, which I find adorable and a bit funny, since his sister Karly was hugging him near her flat-chest that lacked breasts and was rubbing his hair, and I took a picture of it, which is shown below."**_

" _ **Their friends, who are particularly odd, are there looking over them. The little princess, Kazelaine, was watching over them with a worried look on her face. She was worried about them, but she still misses her sister, Kaila. Imagine her surprise when she saw them wake up. And now I have this chill that there's a reason why she doesn't remember anything. The two Elemental Princesses were right there, but Master told me to refrain from pulling off any unauthorized stunts. At least not yet."**_

" _ **The gang of warriors were pretty normal, but there's this one boy with a Spear and a Blue Bandana on his head, it seems that something's bothering him, because he's been going out to the open shores at night by himself, as if he was remembering something there. My only guess is that something happened to him on this planet. Maybe he's… searching, not for something, but someone, that is… someone that was the reason why he's still alive…"**_

" _ **Well, anyway, I've decided to keep an eye on that there Kirby for now. Probably because if they make their move, we might know how to counter it, after all. But that blue bandana boy, (who is really cute), I think I'll pay more attention to him, because it seems like he knows something here…"**_

" _Well, at least somebody has pity for me," I sighed. "But that's not important. What I am interested is in who she was talking about."_

" _You mean Bandana Waddle Dee?" Adeline said. "I've haven't heard from him ever since we've saved Ripple Star from Dark Matter that time. I wonder what's up with him."_

" _Yeah, but I think it's kinda weird that this water knightess has some sort of interest in Bandana Dee. Maybe not only romantically, but maybe she wants to find out about what he knows, probably. That's all I can deduct at this point. Hey look, there's something else."_

" _ **Y'know, he kinda looks familiar somehow… if you think about it, he almost looks like the boy that fell overboard on the Aquatanic a few years ago, the only person never to be seen on that ship or anywhere else again. During the two days that Kirby was knocked out, Bandana Dee, that's his name, went around the town for a while, and in disguise (well, not really) I've heard people gossip about him, in a weird way, because they're comparing him to that little boy that fell overboard due to a huge tidal wave that struck. Someone had made a claim that she'd seen someone out in the sea watching and took him away to the sea. Nobody believe that woman, of course."**_

" _ **No one has ever seen that boy again, or so they've thought. Now, I am pretty positive that he doesn't know that people are comparing him to that boy that was taken and drowned into the sea. Kinda reminds me of that time I kidnapped the previous Water Princess 8 years ago, and that I took down the Aqua Knightess. But, I'm starting to see memories that of the Crystal Knights, and it's so hideous. I… I just don't know why…"**_

" _ **Now that I'm done with my pity party, anyway, case and point since Kirby and Karly are awake now, it won't be long before they decide what to do and where to start looking. If they want to get to the Water Chamber to retrieve the spirit, Mist, however, the chamber has to be floating in midair, so unless they find out, they'll never know that in order to make the chamber float, they must find the pieces of the Water Orb scattered across the seas, and they can just challenge the spirit like that."**_

" _ **Well, at the moment, Master did say I have to cause trouble for Kirby, and by that he means do something that can attract a sea creature of a most famous myth and make that creature attack Kirby, and this one has a distaste for humans, especially the ruler of this race. With the right timing, the plan to stall Kirby might be a success. Now, if you excuse me, I have to lure in a creature that hates humans and get her and her kind to attack Kirby."**_

" _Ah, I see." I closed the diary and placed it down as to where it was that I picked it up from its original position. "So, this young boy looks like Bandana Dee from that incident a few years ago. I'd like to ask him that if we weren't in this horrible predicament."_

" _But I'm confused, though," Adeline said, stumped. "Did that boy had something familiar that made them think Bandana Dee is that boy? But my main concern is about what they plan to do with Kirby. They said that they were going to lure in some creature and their race to attack Kirby."_

" _So?" I said. "What about it?"_

 _Adeline sighed. "My real question is, "'what kind of sea creature would even have the heart to hate humans so much that they'd have the guts to eradicate them completely?'"_

" _Beats me, but I have a better question. Why is nobody questioning the fact that the females in this army and with Kirby have bigger breasts than us, and by "us" I mean me?!"_

" _Hey, when you have something good in life," said Adeline. "You don't question it." A famous quote made by a paintress. I growled at her in jealous anger._

" _How is having a small chest something good in life, Adeline?!" I shot back. I groped my chest that lacked a bigger bust, and kinda frowned. "It's not fair. Just what is the women's secret to having a bigger bust here?"_

" _ **That's for us to know and for you to never find out; I'd never expected you two to come into our room. You were desperate for answers, am I right, Princess?" A young female voice that was somewhat unfamiliar to us filled the room.**_

 _A new voice, one that we haven't heard of before, shot us down our spines. To think that we've been caught already and if that person is here, then it could be… a Zero Knight?_

" _Do we even dare to look behind us?" I said, my heart pumping with the force effect of adrenaline. Instead of fearing, we both turned around, as if we were ready to fight. Behind us was most certain a Zero Knight, but this must be one of the other members besides Auralia and Molotov._

" _Huh?" Adeline and I sweatdropped in unison. "Um, who are you?"_

 _The girl smiles, in an innocent way. She had in her hand a blue Popsicle and was gently sucking on it like a newborn baby that was drinking milk from a mother's breasts. This girl was blue headed and her hair was radiant with the element water. Her hair was long and smooth and her front hair had thin sideburns and it was straightforward down, but she had a long ponytail, one similar to a half-genie's and her eyes are indigo blue. Boring a golden waterdrop-shaped headclip, she had a no-sleeved jacket meant for summer and her outfit's a summer wear kind with short pants and her shirt's nothing more than just a short shirt that didn't cover the belly button. She had strap on sandals and she had a razor bracelet and blue gloves. She couldn't help but muster a smile at us and giggles. The worst part of it all, is that her bust is actually bigger! God, why does the world torment me with the fact that I have a flat chest, and this is some annoying kid with ridiculously huge breasts!_

" _ **Silly princess and paintress." She waves a taunting finger at us. "You know snooping into other people's stuff is prohibited, right? You wanted answers, am I right?"**_

" _Um, sorry, but," Adeline said slowly. "Who are you?"_

" _ **The name's Coral," the girl introduced. "The water Knightess of the Zero Seven Force. Pleased to meet you."**_

 _I couldn't tell if she was taunting us, but surely she must be playing some kind of game with us now that we're found out._

" _So you're Coral?" I restated. "Ah, I see. So, you're one of the Knights are you?"_

" _ **You know it, girl," she smiles. "So, I suppose that you want to find out about us more, don't ya?"**_

 _We just stared blankly, not knowing what to say._

" _ **It seems I'm right, am I?" Coral smiles. "You know, no offense, but you don't look like the same princess that stopped master before 8 years ago. They say you always do but after your loss over your parents and your little sister, I must say, I think you've gotten weaker, haven't you? Losing those precious things must've scarred you emotionally and physically. I think master might've lost his insanity that time."**_

 _I felt a little insulted, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt 8 years ago and even before that. Losing almost everyone you've loved for your whole life is the permanent sorrow that'll never leave the darkness in my heart. I really hate Zero for that. But have I really gotten weaker? I felt water drip from my eyes._

 _Adeline pats me on the shoulder after that quick notice. "Hey, Kaila?" She softly says. "Are you okay?"_

 _Wiping off the tears that flowed from me, I sadly smiled. "Really, I'm fine."_

" _ **That doesn't sound like you're fine, princess." Coral said bluntly. "I think you've become nothing more than just a Mary Sue. Let's face it, you couldn't do anything when this ship attacked your boyfriend's planet. (I ship you and Kirby). You could've just run from the darn situation and could've fled, but you chose to stand your ground and that let yourself get captured by them, and I could've sworn that we told them not to tell your boyfriend and his friends about what we're up to. At least not all of it. Point is, where is the Crystal Princess that we used to know 8 years ago, one that was fearless, courageous and life-sacrificing for anyone she cared about?" Coral looked actually mad and concerned for me.**_

" _Why do you care about me?" I sternly shot. "You are the bad guy, and I thought you were all heartless, just like your heartless master."  
_

 _ **Coral sighed in sadness. "You might be right, but the Knights aren't heartless. Truth is, I don't remember anything but that I live to serve master. But he told us we were special, because we had our own set of emotions as if we borrowed them from someone, their own interests, their likes and dislikes, and so on. I just can't put my finger on it. Truth is, I may've been supposed to be evil but someone, today, I'm feeling… ugh, pitiful. And with that look on your face, just how do you expect yourself to rule over your planet that reminds you of what you truly used to be before you're human if your heart's scarred with sorrow?"**_

 _I wanted to say something, but my mouth couldn't spit it out, because we all know it's the truth. That stabbed me in the heart, and even Kirby knew it; everyone in the Cosmic Galaxy knew it!_

" _ **Mmm, I thought so," She sighed. "Which is why I'm going to give you back your confidence, the one that you used to have. Let's play, shall we?"**_

 _We both looked at each, confused as to what the heck she is talking about. "Play? What do you mean?"_

" _ **You see," she said as she snapped her fingers. "Let's have some fun." The next thing we knew, a portal open below us and without realizing it, we started plunging into it by our consent that let its guard down.**_

" _UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed._

* * *

...

" _Oh, my head," I moaned. Looking at Adeline, who was rubbing her bum, I realize that we're in some sort of battle arena that looks like a boxing arena but one of a gladiator and way bigger, one that reminds me of the boxing ring in Dedede's throne room that time. "You okay,_ _Adeline?" I asked. She replies, "Yeah, I am, but where the heck are we?"  
_

" _ **This is where you'll get your confidence back, princess," Coral appeared in a water form. "With a little motivation, you'll be back to your old self in no time!"**_

" _Again, why the hell do you even care?"_

" _ **Because I care for my own reasons, and I have a heart, okay? Besides, maybe fighting will get your heart back the way it was before it lost its soul."**_

 _After much thought, it seems that there's no way out of this, so I had to comply. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, we'll play your little game then. So, what are we doing?"_

" _ **Glad you'd ask, princess," Coral smiles deviantly. "Because in order to reawaken that old self again, we must first yet awaken that crystal fighting spirit once again, and that's why you're in this arena, because it's a fight with one of our chimeras, or you could say mutant monsters we have been developing for a while. So, you'll be fighting against one of our creations."**_

 _With a snap of her fingers, dark balls appeared, targeting into one ball, where it mushed together like a dust ball fight, but it looks more like a person, struggling to get out of a fight clumped together like a ragdoll. After that, the mushed up ball bean to take its form, a form so slithery._

 _It formed a head that of a serpentine, with dark, illuminous eyes of purple and black, it bore a pair of twins horns that out of a dark beast, its teeth seething ravenously for food as it licked itself, hungry for more, the arms are thee finger, but with sharp dagger claws. The skin of it was dark and purple, and it extended up to the tail where it had a fiery aurora of dark flames. It looked at us ferociously and roared._

" _W-w-what the hell is this?" Adeline shivered._

" _ **That," Coral sneered. "Is what you two will be fighting. Probably readers don't know this, but before the incident 8 years ago, the princess has been fighting monsters ever since she was little, all by herself, just like Kirby. This'll get her back up and motivated again. Besides, didn't anyone wanted some ass-kicking anyway, any of the readers here? Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, everyone! Princess, Paintress, meet our chimera pet: Dragoon Serpentera! Let's see if you're the princess worth kidnapping for! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**_

 _The serpent slithered its tongue and hissed, then roared with a snake's sonic screech. It wasn't long before a crowd was attracted. Among those were Coral, eating an Aqua Berry Blast Popsicle and sitting while rocking her legs back and forth, surprisingly, Molotov and Auralia, in which Auralia was waving a fan at herself as if she was some kind of diva, and Molotov was… watching- no, reading and doing something weird… let's not question it._

 _It looks like there's no way out of this, I guess. I motioned over to Adeline, signaling her to get ready. "Adeline," I say. "There's no way out except to only fight this thing."_

" _ **Let the slaughtering begin!" Coral announced. "Time to get your confidence back, princess!"**_

 _Adeline nodded as we readied ourselves to fight against this snake. It stick its tongue out and hissed at us, then charged with a moment's hesitation._

* * *

 _ **Kailaine and Adeline VS. Dragoon Serpentera**_

 _ **Engage Battle!**_

 _The serpent charged like a football player, covered in a dark aurora, and we side-step out of the way, and it left a trail of some sort of poison that resulted in an obliterating blast wall. Then, once done, it sweep its tail around, making us jump to avoid it, leaving flames around the well-made circle._

 _I shot a manipulative handfuls of fireballs and aimed them towards the snake. Aware of the incoming, it smacked back the fireballs as if it was striking a home run. Targeted towards someone. When that failed, I cartwheeled out of the way as the fireballs exploded like water balloons._

 _Adeline, on the other hand, was trying to get his attention with one of her moves. She aimed and tossed crayon daggers multiple times as it bursts with blinding dust, but the snake shot its tail at Adeline, somehow managing to almost hit her with that much of accuracy and precision. She then grabbed her paintbrush and smack it on the ground, and as a result, the ground was cracking with a paint wave that made the Dragoon flip out in the air a little._

 _I casted Platinum Laser, making a ball that blasted multiple light beams at the snake. It bounced off the walls, all aimed at Dragoon Serpentera. It was surrounded in light as it fell towards the ground. It didn't hesitate not even one second to get back up again._

" _Damn," I thought. "For a second there, I didn't think it would be so quick to get back up on its tail again. That thing, of course, that must've been one of those monsters that I fought years ago. A Dark Matter version of dragon snake, the same race as the ones Kirby fought: A Demon Beast. There's no doubt about it, and I think I've may've found a secret of them. Those chimeras are actually Demon Beasts that the Warriors faced long ago. But they were all eradicated by the time Kirby destroyed Nightmare. Just how?"_

 _Almost lost in my own thoughts, the roar of the snake snapped me back. Serpentera slashed its tail at me, and I jumped like I just teleported. The tail rammed through the walls of the arena, leaving a giant hole there._

 _Grinding onto the tail and straight to the head, I pointed my finger like a gun and made light blue bullets of energy come out from my finger, hitting the snake. It flinched, but it whacked me off its tail and tossed me across the arena, but I backflipped-rolled to safety._

 _Adeline shot paint balls that she manipulated and commanded them to be hurled right at the snake. The snake then opened its mouth and out was radiating electric energy. It struck the ground, and made spinning razors that homed on her, but she somehow jumps over them with ease. She shot more paint blobs at it, then used Paint Melt with the manipulation as cover, but it hit on it like it was mere pathetic raindrops._

 _It smacked Adeline with it tail aside, not before shooting a shadow ball at her that fast. She was slammed against the arena walls, leaving a giant crater to go with it._

" _Adeline!" I cry out. But by that time, I let my guard down and the Dragoon Serpentera grabbed me by my right foot and slams me on the ground. Then, I felt really dizzy as it spun me around and sooner, I found myself in the same position as Adeline, smashed into a wall, with a crater to go with it. I moaned in pain as well as Adeline did._

" _Ohh," Adeline moaned. "D-damn it."_

 _ **I could hear Molotov laughing his ass off in the bleachers. "HA-HA-HA-HA!" He almost died laughing. "You got knocked the FUGG out, Princess!"- Molotov, 2017. "That's gotta hurt!"**_

 _ **Coral sighs, but smiles. "See, I always knew you weren't meant to be, princess. Considering after your loss of almost everything you had. Master, after all did intended to get rid of your lifestyle, because, y'know, he hated it, so he started with you, of course. Since, you were the source of what he hates in the first place. And of course, we all know the aftermath. Let's face it, princess. I guess you weren't really the princess that did take down Master years ago. You're just pathetic, I mean, look at yourself! You're said to be the most powerful princess in the galaxy, and yet, look at you, you and your boyfriend's old friend are lying there, because-"**_

" _ **You got knocked the FUGG out, princess!" Molotov rudely laughed, interrupted Coral and finished her sentence. Coral sweatdropped.**_

" _ **Shut up, Molotov," she growled. "You've already made you point."**_

" _ **Anyway, like I've said before, just how do you hope to compete against us if you're all bark and no bite? How vexingly pathetic that is of you-"**_

" _Shut up." Oh no, the last thing I'd want happening to me is becoming her._

 _ **Coral was shockingly taken aback. "Excuse me, what?"**_

" _I said: SHUT UP." I felt like a whole different person than from what I have been before, and I knew why. "I had enough of your lies. Now I'll show you who the pathetic one, Aqua Knightess, is; I'll show you!" Negative feelings, composed of pain, sorrow, tears, anger, and regret activates and awakens another person inside me, one that I don't want to awaken. But it's too late. I've transformed into… HER._

" _K-k… Kaila?" Adeline gasped weakly. "W-w-what has happened to you? It's as if you've become a whole different person!"_

" _You want to see a performance, am I right?" I said, acting heartlessly confidence. Smirking, I crack my knuckles from my long sleeved gloves that has become red. Every part of my body and clothes has been dyed with only red and white. My eyes that once used to be Water Sapphire Blue were now Blood Ruby Red. "Fine. I'll give you a show you'll won't forget. Oh, heh-heh. It'll be entertainment all right. For ME."_

 _ **Auralia spat out her drink at the sight of me. "Whoa, what the heck happened to her? Her color's completely changed and her personality's as if she had an alter ego!"**_

" _ **Hysteria Mode." Molotov said. The other two girls looked at him in surprise. "It's what you'd call an alter ego of hers. In Hysteria Mode, your physical body changes appearance and not only that, but all your normal stats shatters the top of the charts and go beyond the usual limit. You'll act confidently and your intelligence and combat sense increases a hundred fold. It's like your heart, or in this case, the real you that everyone knew wasn't there at all. This form is quite rare, but the only thing that triggers is are negative emotions. I hardly doubt Kirby will be like that, though. Just watch."**_

 _The Dragoon Serpentera looks at me, then charges and whipped its tail like it got a chance against me. In Hysteria Mode. It wishes. "So, you like to smack others with that tail of yours, I see. How juvenile."_

 _When the tail aimed at me with the end of the tail, it looked as if it was going to impale me- pff, yeah right it's gonna. I just slightly tiled my head the other way as well as my body. It missed, and if you think it was too slow, well, you're wrong. It was fast, all right. The difference is, I was just a bit faster to react than it was. The tail ended up pounding the wall instead, since it likes it so much. It recoiled back and aimed for me again, but I dodged the fury without even trying. I kept walking over to it, acting almost like an organic cyborg killing machine. Then, at one point, it opened its mouth and blasted a devastating beam directly on point at me. The blast resulted in an organic explosion, as usual. The serpent smirked, thinking it finished me off. But, sadly for it, I'm still there. All I did was sidestep out of the way. I appeared in front of its face, smiling evilly._

" _Okay, I'm getting bored already," I said. "I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight since the last time I took your ass down, but even though you're remade to be a chimera you're nothing more than a Demon Beast, one from Nightmare. Now, how about we put an end this, shall we, sweetie?" I stroked its face charmingly in an evilly but sexy-like way. Placing my full hand on it, it wasn't long before Dragoon Serpentera shrieked in fear, as I blew it up into nothingness, causing a tremendous explosion across the arena._

 _The burst was like an explosion of blood, in a giant balloon that was shot in the sky. I merely chuckle as I watched Dragoon Serpentera fall to the ground, and retuning back to its chimera ball form. Everyone remained silent, not even daring to bore out a single word. I did the peace sign. "Looks like we win, suckers."_

* * *

 _ **Dragoon Serpentera has fallen! Victory!**_

 _ **You gained 1,000 experience points! You have leveled up to the same level as Kirby's party!**_

 _ **You obtained Dragoon's Red and Blue Orb Eyes!**_

* * *

 _I jumped over to Adeline, who was still on the ground; she must've fallen off after some time. The effects of Hysteria Mode has worn off, and thus I returned to normal, back to my angel self; the other version that you saw there, that was the monster inside me. With that wearing off, I managed to help Adeline up, who almost couldn't stand after that last blow. I then made a green aura light and places it to her. The light has healed her of any injuries or whatever._

" _Kaila…" Adeline hesitantly says. "That… was totally on a whole different level! Just what exactly became of you then?"_

 _I hesitated to reply. I regretfully sighed. "That… was an alter ego of mine. The last thing I'd ever wanted ever since was not to transform into her. She's a real demon that should never be let out ever."_

 _ **Coral then appeared in front of us, clapping slowly. "Whoa… that was the best performance I've ever seen from you, princess!" Everyone watching cheered like fans cheering and shouting from the bleachers. "But seriously, though. You had an alter ego that had this much potential of destruction? Hysteria Mode, I believe, Molotov?"**_

 _ **Molotov and Auralia both landed beside Coral as well. "Yes, it is. The rarest form and ability that is most likely uncommon these days, it may as well be your Demon side. A fierce and cocky form that is like our own twin, but eviler. It'd never occurred to me that the most famous Crystal Princess would possess a form that deadly! Wonder what it'd be like for Kirby. I hardly doubt he'd even have some sort of bad side to him."**_

" _ **Well, I do believe that you'd recognize that chimera, haven't you, Princess?" Coral asked. I nodded simply and that was all to confirm my answer. "I see. It's one of those Demon Beasts that were left remaining on your planet when you were young. Well, I guess that's how it was."**_

 _ **Auralia sighed. "Um, guys? Can we go now?" She complained. "Aqua Town's having a sale today, and I don't wanna miss it! Besides Coral, don't you have a job to do anyway?"**_

 _ **Coral sweatdropped, but gave in because she knew she was right. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I'm supposed to lure in a trap for Kirby, yadda. Yeah, I think I know fully of what I am doing, thank you very much, Auralie." She then turns to us.**_

" _ **All right, now it looks like you've regained your confidence back, princess," Coral said, amusingly smiling. "All you needed was just a little motivation, and it worked out, didn't it?"**_

" _You call that 'Motivation,' you lunatic?!" I yelled in a fit of anger. "What kind of people would throw a princess and a paintress in a gladiator's arena and make them fight a one of a kind Demon Beast, for freak's sake?!"_

" _ **See? It worked. You're now fully enraged and lost your temper! Congratulations!" She cheered as if I was on a game show. I went off my limit and started to run on her, swearing to slaughter her, but Adeline had to hold me off from committing any bloodshed. She pulled out some blue stars, and whistles. "Well, I think it worked too well, in fact. We're cool, princess?"**_

 _I sweatdropped in anger. "Hell no!" Then there was the money that I quickly snatched from her hand, feeling embarrassed. "I mean, I'll gladly accept the money, but there's no way I'll forgive you after what you just made me do! God dang it!"_

" _ **Coral," Molotov sighed. "I think your plan worked a little too well. I think we should take them back before she-"**_

 _At that point, I was shooting bombs everywhere, thirsty to unleash my anger somewhere. Adeline made several attempts to calm me down, and tried to hold me back._

" _ **Tears up the whole place again," Auralia finished the sentence. "Just like last time when she lost to Macy in the whole bigger bust contest or whatever it was. Let's get her back to her ball room, shall we? And make it snappy, because I don't wanna miss that free sale they're having!"**_

 _I was pretty tired and almost lost my will of killing; I nearly fell to the ground, exhausted, and breathing heavily with every breath I exhale. Adeline then walks over and helps me up. "I'll take it from here, everyone. Don't worry." A portal appeared in front of us, and so we went inside that thing, which warped us to our starting point._

* * *

 _ **Main Deck: Pilot Pit**_

 _Next thing we knew, we were in the pink prison ball again. No one was around it the time we were here, and that's really good. I could get some peace around here. Adeline slumps back and sighs. "You sure you're okay, Kaila? Y'know, after the way you took down that supposedly said Demon Beast from the past?"  
_

" _Yeah," I slumped back and sighed. "I'm fine. Any kind of sorrow I feel will be enough to awaken "her" again, so I should be fine, I guess. You know, at times like these, I sometimes wonder why these things happened, and I wonder why I find myself in a situation that I never was supposed to be in. Would things be different if this didn't happen? I hardly doubt I can imagine the rest of the days supposed to be like if that didn't happen."_

 _Adeline stood blank. Then, she sighs as well. "I guess you're right. I mean, it's one heck of a messed up world these days, and sometimes I wonder if the world wasn't meant to be this way in the first place, as if something was the cause of all our sins and misfortunes. But, today, it's like a part of us now. I guess there's nothing we can do but pray for a better future…."_

 _I looked at Adeline and contently smiled. "That's true. There's no turning back on what you did in the past, but you can only move forward and make yourself a good future."_

" _Yeah. But there's something that I still don't get, though."_

" _Eh? What's that?"_

" _Remember when they said they were going to lure in a creature with an intense hatred for humans to get rid of Kirby? I know we've said this before, but what kind of sea creature race were they specifically talking about?"_

" _I… don't know, actually," I sighed. "Even though I've been on that planet before, the only thing that people claim they see in the waters is what they described as a person that can breathe underwater or something like that, but they must have something that makes them do so."_

" _I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure they can't take down everyone's favorite adorable Star Warrior." Adeline said, reassuring. "Now, since we haven't done so, you wanna take a bath now?"_

 _I smiled, with that realization. "Yeah, I'd like that. I didn't realize that, and plus, we're dirty from fighting so why not?"_

* * *

 _ **Mission Complete! Info found out about Zero Seven Force! You learned about their plans to stall Kirby with some creature that was said to be a myth. Whatever happened those many years ago, Bandana Dee seemed to be the topic of everyone in Aqua Town. Better tell the Star Kids on how to get to the Water Chamber.**_

 _ **Continue on?**_

 _ **Now Saving… Save Complete!**_

* * *

 _End of Episode 2!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Finally, chapter 13's done! Sorry I took so long with this, I had a lot of stuff called Homework and stupid school stuff. But that has to come first before writing. So, what do you think of this chapter? There were a lot of questions that you may possibly had, but if you find the answer to one of your questions, then you're welcome. I also listed some of the girl's moves and some were basely inspired by a certain thing from somewhere, if you can figure it out, this is. I came up with Paint related attacks for Adeline and I went wild and the same for Kaila, based off the seven elements and crystals. And if you noticed, Kaila has an alter ego, which is known as Hysteria Mode, inspired by Hidan no Aria AA (aka Aria the Scarlet Ammo) where the male butei has a trigger to his personality if a girl gets hurt by a fatal attack. Pretty badass, if I say so myself. That's not the official name, but it will be until I come up with something else.**_

 _ **Anyway, I also have to say that there's a possible chance that I won't be able to post chapters weekly because of the prison we are not fans of and go to everyday: school. Basically, school's the reason why I can't do that with all the work and tests and stuff, and the hurricane only made it worse and now I'm working my butt off before reports come in a few weeks then. I'll still write though, but I'm forced to resort to Method B: Build up chapters and post them at once. I'm sorry, but it'll only be till this whole school madness and till I'm safe for now. Just wanted to let you know this, and possibly I'll post one out of habit.**_

 _ **So, next time, it's time for World 3: Aquarius Star. And boy, am I going to have a blast writing this one. Just know that you might or might not see that many RPG references, because it's going to be off that for a while. And if you remember, they'll have to find pieces in order to make the chambers float again. What I say could be a possible or impossible guarantee, that, I have yet to figure out. So, that's all and see you when the next chapter's posted! Bye!**_


	14. Chapter 3: Relaxing at Aqua Star: Act 1

Chapter 3: Relaxing at Aquarius Star: Act 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **What's happening, people? It's-a-me, Mario! Ah, I'm just kidding, it's me. Here I am, back to give you some more of this! Anyway, I hoped Chapter 13 answered some of the questions or at least one maybe you've had before. This chapter, I had to do a lot of research on pirates, and when I do research, nothing can beat the reliable source of anime, because it's awesome and it's life. So, since this is a sea related chapter, most familiar anime like One Piece will come to mind, but other sea related stuff you see in anime and games will be in here, I guess. But I think you know what I'm saying. Also, just wanted to say that this chapter will be like a beach scene kind of thing. Of course, they will get far into finding out what to do, but it's best to take a break from adventuring once in a while, and it doesn't hurt to have a least a little fun, after all the crap you go through every day in your life.**

 **Case and point, this is like a misadventure beach scene sort of thing, but they will get as far as to how to make the chamber float once more again. In the meantime, just enjoy the wackiness for now. They do need a break, don't you think? Since when was the last time they've ever had fun? Not in few days they haven't! So, enjoy Chapter 14! There will be animes mentioned or referenced as well. And I will make edits to certain chapters while I'm at it as well.**

 **P.S. There will be some foreplay of women's packages, and lots and lots of nosebleeds. Don't confuse this with whatever, but think of it as rather one of those random ecchi moments found in anime instead. And if you ask why I bothered to even write that ecchi part in this chapter, my answer is this: Don't question it, just don't in your reviews. I have my own reasons, and they're not what you'd originally think they were, so don't get the wrong idea for my sake, okay? I guess I'll explain it at the end maybe. Oh yeah, this might be a two part thing, probably. I don't know, but it'll depend, and besides, in a Kirby game, on world 3, the level selections extend to six or more, so it could be like that.**

 **Dang it. One more thing. There will be two POV's between Kirby and Bandana Dee, and Bandana Dee's is probably going to have you react in different ways. That depends on you, I guess. Just let me know what you think about what happens in his POV's, alright?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 recap…**_

 _ **After the events that escalated back at Chapter 12, in the last chapter, the two female warriors set out inside the ship for answers about Zero's Force. Pretty soon, it wasn't long before they find themselves fighting a chimera that was actually a Demon Beast that Kailaine fought before! After it was taken down, with the introduction to Kaila's other side, awakened by Hysteria Mode, they find the answers as to what they're planning to do to Kirby in the meantime. Now, we look onto what the Star Warrior is up to…**_

* * *

 _ **File Select: Choose a File!**_

 _ **File 1 Selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl 11.**_

 _ **Continue? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Picking off from where we were the last time…**_

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Café

"This is delish! I've never had Strawberry Shortcake Waffles before! It's so freaking good!" I said in delight, biting off a piece of a deliciously, mouth-warming waffle bite, not before smiling. My eyes glittery lighten up at that time.

Karly had the same expression as well. "Man, it's so good, it's even better than my cooking!"

"Wow, kids," Matthew said. "You weren't kidding when you said he has an insatiable appetite, and by that I mean he ate 50 bowls of one of each: Pancakes, Eggs, Hash Browns, you name it, everything breakfast has to offer! No way can I compete with that." He looked at the 50 clustered bowls that were stacked up on the long-large table.

Marissa couldn't help but chuckle for a while. "Oh honey, and just when you thought you were the champion. It's okay, darling."

The cafeteria was really fancy, and sort. It is a resort, after all, so it has to be, and sporty like as well. I've never been to a hotel or anything like that since there was no need for me to do so, but with these conditions, it was deemed necessary since we're humans, now. Anyway, just imagine yourself in a hotel, and if you've haven't been into one, that's okay. The Aqua Resort, or Aqua Piari, which is its actual name, is owned by one of Kaila's childhood friends, Adena. And speaking of which, she just swooped by to carry the plates-mine, to be exact.

Adena was a cute and a hard-working, respectful girl. She has blue wavy long hair that represents the color of the sea and she had a hairclip of some sort of symbol that represented a kingdom or something. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, and she had applied blue lipstick that is light aquamarine. She bore a summer outfit that were unusually odd: a sleeveless zipper jacket that was opened, showing an aqua colored seashell bra in which her bust was E-cup, and her necklace was a shell of blue that was very beautiful and sparkled like a pearl. With pearl bracelets on her wrists and short pants that barely reached her knees, she wore roller skates that were strapped onto her sneakers. She speed around the lunchroom, swiping all of the plates without much of a hassle from the tables and returned to the kitchen, then went to ours and lifted up the 50 plates that were mine. In this case, she didn't have a problem with all of that. After making a speed run out the kitchen, she stopped in front of the table we were sitting at. She smiles and huffed a little. Everyone you saw from the last two chapters were there.

Callie smiles and meows. "Thanks for the meal, Adena. But most importantly, you could say thanks for feeding "him" there." She points at me, who slouched back and pats my still-not fat belly. I ended up giving the loudest burp there is. "Excuse me, everyone." I kinda blushed in embarrassment some more. Kazela gently wraps her arm around mine.

"It's okay, Kirby." Kazela smiles. Karly huffed in jealousy and does the same. "Geez, after 50 plates of each, your stomach wouldn't blow. It really is infinite in there; wonder how the spirits are doing, resting in your stomach. I bet they're disgusted."

Meta Knight politely wiped the whipped cream off his cheek and tosses it in a faraway trash can without even trying or knowing it was there. Impressive. "Maybe so, or maybe not. I'm positive they won't tolerate this. But after all, they did decide to make Kirby their living base. So… joke's on them."

Dedede does his everyday laugh. "Well, ain't that the truth, Meta?"

Meta Knight sweatdrops and just stared with a blank face. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Bandana Dee was looking out the large scale window, as if he was reminiscing about something. He was blank all over but he was still there. "The sea… there's something nostalgic about the sea, and of course I know it's Aqua Star back then, but I'm talking about the time before we saved Ripple Star… I just can't remember what it was…"

When I looked at Adena, she was staring right at Bandana Dee, but I think she might've known something that has happened since then, or maybe it's because she has an interest towards him, most likely you know what I mean. Merina tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Adena," she barked like a dog, then quickly covers her mouth. Apparently, it was enough to get Adena from daydreaming. "H-huh? What is it, Merina?"

"You were lost; you were daydreaming again, as usual, am I right?"

"O-oh, yeah, I must've been doing that again, sorry." She apologizes.

Karly looked blank. "Merina, you remember everything now? I thought you'd lost your memories about them. And why did you bark like a dog anyways?"

Merina blushes. "Yeah… I did remember during the two days you were knocked out. And since you've heard from Kailaine, turns out I'm cursed as well."

Maddie then pulls out a bone that was given to her by Mackenzie and tempts Merina with it. Her eyes were strongly focused on the bone as she waved it back and forth, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't hesitate to take the bone with her mouth. She woofs contently and when she realized she'd caused a scene, she releases the bone from her mouth and slouches back, embarrassed. Then, I noticed that something had popped up from her head, a pair of ears that looked similar to a cat's pair of ears as well as a tail that was straight and curved downward like a smile. It wasn't long to figure out what she's been cursed as: a dog.

"You're a dog-girl, Merina?" I asked. She slowly nods. "Well, looks like you and Callie will get quite along together, it seems so."

"It's kinda embarrassing, though." Merina blushes. "I'll turn into a dog every once so often, but it's only through a trigger that makes it happens."

Kazela smiles. "Well, I think it's cute, Merina. It so fits you perfectly."

Merina kinda smiles. "You think so?" Kazela nods. "Yeah, I mean it! Besides, I just noticed that Kirby also possess your ears and Callie's as well once in a while."

"Huh? What do you mean by that-?" I then felt something pop up on my head and out near my butt. "Uh, what?"

"See?" Kazela aid. "For some reason, Kirby ends up adapting your forms very well, because of his ability to do just so. Don't forget he's not human, okay?" Kazela then rubs me on the sides of my cheeks, and I felt inclined to purr like a cat.

Merina couldn't help but giggle, hearing the words of a lost 10 year old princess of a princess kidnapped. "I guess so, thanks." She smiles, her tail wagging in excitement as a dog.

"Anyway," Dash said, which I never realized that both he and Dylan were here as well. (They're our permanent party members, in that way, I guess. I mean, you can't just have someone with you and they leave the next thing you know.) "Now that our stomach's all satisfied, I think we should be finding a way to get to that next chamber, y'know."

We stare at him blankly. He sweatdropped. "Remember? I thought we'd agree on something once Kirby and Karly wakes up."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," sarcastically said Dylan. "Well, don't you think we're pushing ourselves a bit too hard? I mean, since when was the last time Kirby's had a break? I mean, now that we're a part of your quest and that we're racing against time here, I know it's Important, but you won't get nowhere if you keep overworking yourself."

Karly concurred with Dylan on the matter. "You're actually right, Dylan. I mean, they did say they were going to rule the world within a month, and we're in the first week or whatever, so we have time to spare anyway. Besides, I hardly doubt that we're going to find that Gem Star that easily."

I wasn't really sure about this, though. "But guys, you can't just decide that on your own! What does everyone else thinks about it, though?"

"Okay, everyone," Bandana Dee said. "All in favor of taking a break before we even think about more adventuring, raise your hands. Majority rules." It wasn't long before everyone on our table had their hands up. I sweatdropped.

"Majority rules, Kirby." said Karly. "We win. And besides, I know you're worried, but push yourself too much, and the only enemy there will be is yourself, or something like that."

"But, what about-" I started to say, but was cut off by Marissa.

"Kirby, they're right," She softly says. "You may be a warrior, but since you're human, you much more fragile than you used to be, despite having powers, the curse is still the same for all humans. Don't push yourself harder, or it'll cost you greatly." She sounded like any concerned mom would at this moment.

Maddie agreed. "Mom's right. Don't you remember what happened last time? Just because you have a new body doesn't mean you're invincible. You're prone to weaknesses that body may have."

They're right. Humans are fragile creatures. And I guess I got too cocky and confident the second I found out I can still use my copy ability. I guess if there's one thing I learned, it's to not get too overconfident just because you have something new. It may be your doom as well.

"… Alright, if you say so." I sighed. "Under one condition: If you somehow find out about anything suspicious, report it ASAP, got it? Whatever it is you plan on doing, just let us know, okay?"

Dedede scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Now how's about we have some fun, gang? Who wants to hit the beach?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"All right, so how much do we owe you, my lady?" Meta Knight said, sounding chivalrous, and unfortunately, chivalry is dead. Literally.

"Oh no, this one's on the house!" Adena said. "After we've heard about what happened the last two days, we couldn't find it in our hearts to charge you of that."

"Oh! Well, that's a relief." Meta Knight sighed. "We appreciate it."

Adena smiles. "You're welcome, sir."

"Please, just call me Meta Knight."

"Oh, ok then." Blushes Adena.

Kazela looks at me and starts pulling on my arm, as well as Karly's. I looked at the clothes that I'm wearing right now. "Oh yeah, I actually realized that I haven't taken a bath yet, so I'm just going to do just so," I started to say, lifting myself from the table. "I'd never had the use for baths anyway, up until now and before this mess even started. I'm not sure if any of you did that, but if you didn't, you should."

Everyone agrees and starts to get up from the table. We thanked Adena for the meal once more, who blushes and smiles before she skated away to tend to the other resort guests.

Kazela tugs on my arm while we left the lunchroom to go to our rooms, looking like she wanted to do something. When we made it back to our rooms, in which was reserved for only me, Karly, and Kazela, Kazela kept tugging on my arm and it got annoying so fast. Eventually, I just had to answer her.

"Kirby?" She asks.

"All right, Kazela," I said to her, bending down to her level. "What is it you want?"

"Can you read me a fairy tale book when you're done with your shower?" She politely asks. I looked at Karly, who smiled.

"I don't mind, Kirby," Karly says. "I mean, I like fairy tales, I think they're so romantic. I don't think Kazela has ever heard of one after she disappeared those many years. It's best if you do, Kirby." Karly said. She sounded dreamily, caught up in one of her own fantasies again. I mean, if you want a real fairy tale, just watch Fairy Tail, it's perfect for that thing. Then again, I digress.

"Alright, Kazela." I smiled. "Your wish is my command, princess." I went and grabbed my towel or bathrobe or whatever was the closest and went inside the shower in the hotel room, although leaving me clueless as to why I even said that. Once in the shower, I remove my clothes and stepped inside the marble white shower. I twisted the knob and warm water started pouring out.

"Ahh," I sighed in relief. "That feels good, actually. Warm water, this almost feels like a hot springs."

After a few minutes, I stepped out of the shower and put on my towel and covered myself. Grabbing the clothes I had worn before, I opened the door to leave after I've dried up, for Karly, who was standing there like she's waiting for me, or more like waiting for her turn.

I just shrugged and stepped out of the way and went into the changing room that was in our room. A few minutes later, I was dressed into the resort's tropical outfits that consists of a blue color background shirt with the usual aloha pattern, and I had nothing more than just white pants. It's at least comfortable. Walking out, I see that Kazela was staring at me, eager for me to read her something. But then again, I tell ya, if you want some real fairy tales, just watch anime. It's as simple as that.

"Onii-chan, I want a story now!" She said in a fit.

"Alright, alright, calm down." I said. "But, if you want me to read something from a book, then I hardly doubt that there's anywhere a library in this place-"

"Kirby, there is a library in this place," Karly shouted, coming out of the bathroom, fully exposed, but luckily the steam that came from the bathroom because she used hot water was enough to cover her. But still though.

"What the heck, Karly?!" I blushed and shouted, jumping back and close to the window. "Don't just bust out of the bathroom exposed and then blame me for looking at you. That was clearly your fault there, so don't even think about it!"

Kazela just stares at me. "Kirby, it is okay to look at women like that. Besides, you're at the age where looking at women is a habit now."

"What?" I gasped. "That's a bunch of bull there! It is NOT okay for boys to look at a woman, unless they're actual perverts, I mean. It just means trouble, and who knows what'll happen when you find yourself in a relaxing, nice bath when all of a sudden, a girl walks right into you, and she beats you up when you've done nothing wrong? It's obviously the girl's fault for walking in the bath in the first place! I mean, what the heck the boy was supposed to do then? There's no way out of the bath but through the way the girl came in the first place. See my point?"

Kazela thought about it, then just shrugged with a clueless face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, take me to the library! I want a story, and I want it now!" She grabbed me by the hand and started to take me out of the room. I just sighed as Karly giggled while I was being ushered out. "I'm in the mood for tales that came from the sea, so I want something like that, Kirby!"

I mustered a smile and laughed. "Alright, Kazela. I'll find you something." On second thought, I think I'll read her One Piece instead.

* * *

Bandana Dee's POV: Hotel Room

I was sharing a room with Dedede and Meta Knight, since it was a room for 3 people deal, and luckily, we had our own beds, and I'm grateful for that, honestly. Because when you're forced to share beds with another guy, it gets unpleasant. Besides us and the other three, all of our rooms are on the same floor, Dylan, Dash, and Emily shared a room, Merina, Callie, Maddie, and Mackenzie for some reason shared a room, and their parents shared a room together, so it's their hideous own little love nest, and I'm glad the 3 little girls weren't in there with them, because who knows what they're doing for fun in there.

Sharing a room for the past two days with them was quite a challenge for me. But boy, were we glad that Kirby wasn't awake that time, especially since what happened those days was a hassle.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" Dedede sighed in satisfaction, patting his stomach that was almost like a watermelon that was going to give birth by the seeds. "Best meal I've ever had at a resort before."

Meta Knight concurred with him. "I agree. I haven't been able to eat a decent meal in quite a while." He was picking his teeth with a toothpick, like he always does. At least, after he was human. "Especially with what happened the past two days."

I raised an eyebrow at Meta Knight, as I thought we'd agreed not to speak of this matter. "Do you think it is okay not to tell Kirby about this?"

Dedede simply shrugged, not knowing an answer for this pickle we're in. "Well, one thing's for sure, that there's secret is not going to hold out for very long, so it'd be useless to keep quiet about this. But come on now, this is Kirby we're talking about! He can just blast his way through anyway problem, no sweat!"

"However," Meta Knight intervened. "That's not the case here. For some reason, he's now a wanted criminal because of the incident that happened those two days. Everyone knows that's not true, even the pirates, but the Prince of Aqua Town and the Royal Guard here won't take that for an answer, well, the Prince was convinced, but the guards aren't. That giant wanted Kirby, but it seems like it wanted to get rid of you the most, Bandana Dee, and Kirby got the blame because it only wanted Kirby, at first until he saw you took his place for him."

I stared at him for a while. "What do you mean, Meta Knight?"

"Don't you realize that all of its attacks were not focused on him, trying to find where he is, but rather it ends up almost hitting you like it wanted you dead, and that's something I find no mere coincidence. Don't you find that strange, after it tried to pound you, stomp you, and almost ate you, and it would've if Merina weren't there to save you with a bow."

"Hmm, I do admit that's strange, but after I took it down, why did the guards put the blame on Kirby? And why won't people stop gossiping about me?"

"Maybe it's because of this," Dedede says as he hands me a newspaper article and points to a certain subject. The title read, "The Rise of the Sea Colossus! Legendary Titan of the seas that was considered a myth is now confirmed! There was a similar attack many years ago before we even went to Aqua Star, so that's my guess."

"What the heck does a newspaper article has to do with me?" I sweatdropped. "Are you all freaking blind? Look. It says nothing more than a confirmation of the Sea Titan, who guards a temple that holds a sacred treasure belonging to the mystical ruler of the seas of myths, Queen Ariana Aerith Aquarius, and one that belongs to the Gem Soul of the Water Chamber, which is where we're headed. Since Adena's old man used to sail the Seven Seas, he told her that if they want to get into the chamber of the water spirit, Mist, they'll either have to make it float or head over there by swimming underwater, but however, if they're considering underwater, you'll have to possess fish lungs and the ability to survive water pressure, and you'll need that because since there's 4 this time, the trials will be wherever the pieces are held. I'm well aware that I'm going off topic, but what does any of this has to do with me?"

Dedede sighed as he directed me to a point marked in the paper. "You see the boy that looks like you before human? That's "supposed" to be you, apparently. It was certainly a long time ago, so I don't reckon if you do remember. Well, after the tidal wave struck, you ended falling overboard. Somehow, it's as if someone was watching, because whatever carried you away saved you. And no one has ever heard from you on that planet ever again."

"Will you people stop comparing me to that person?!" I yelled at them. "I don't even remember anything like that happening at all, but it felt that way… and I suppose you may be right. But it won't always be what you think it is."

"But, however," Meta Knight added. "That doesn't explain why you always go to Aqua Beach at night and just stares at the ocean."

I almost jumped back. "Wha-? How… did you…?"

"Kazela spotted you at the sea earlier while she was looking out the window. And if that wasn't convincing enough, she thought she saw someone else watching from the sea and then just dove into the water. She thinks it's someone spying on you." He added to his sentence.

"…" I said nothing.

"Well, it's not healthy for you to think about it. We might be mistaken, but just in case you remember, please tell us for now. Let's not worry about it now and let's go have some fun, what do ya say?" Dedede smiled. "Who wants to go to the beach?"

I shrugged. "Oh well, I guess there's no helping it. Besides, I just wanted to go sightseeing or whatever."

"Hey, I just wanna read a book by myself," Meta Knight shrugged. "I don't have interest in stripping down to a swimwear appropriate for boys and to stand in the scorching sun as if we were on Deserlava Star again, and to be surrounded by… women in their summer outfits, and making you rub tan lotion on their backs while they hug you with their big, bouncy packages! Ah, the horror!" I'm pretty sure he's overreacting, but I don't think Meta Knight's been around a girl in that position before. I just decided to not question it.

"Come on, Meta," Dedede slapped him on the back, like us boys always do. "Stop acting like a wimp and man up! You're saying that like you have gynophobia or something! Please, just this one time, Meta! You can't be always dark and gloomy and chivalrous forever, plus it's dead. Sometimes, you've gotta unleash the beast within that mask of yours that Kirby can't stop breaking and become wild. Unleash the truth… within… you know you'll do it on day…"

Meta sweatdrops and sighed, admitting defeat. "All right, fine. But you are taking responsibility if anything happens between me and some other girl."

I shrugged but smiled. "Anyway, after this, we definitely should tell Kirby that we found a lead, at least. I am pretty positive that people are going to keep their mouths shut, but weird incidents are happening lately and no one knows the cause of it, so we better watch out."

"Well, no point in questioning, and you know what they say, "If you have something good in life, you don't dare to question it." That's the motto, or at least I think it is." Dedede scratched his head and sighed. "But enough of that! Let's have some fun, shall we?!"

"Fine, I'm in," Meta sighed. "But I won't hesitate to put the blame on you for perverted related things, got it?"

"All right, then, let's go!" I shouted. Hopefully, I can figure out the real reason why everyone's comparing me to that kid in the article. Then again, I can't help but feel that I had something to do with this…

* * *

Kirby's POV (At the Resort's Library)

"And so, they've claimed the legendary treasure after defeating the wicked king of the Grand Line, and so the straw hat boy and his crew became the richest pirates in the whole wide world, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." I concluded, sweatdropping. I placed down the book about pirates, not to mention that it reminds me of an anime as well.

Kazela widens her mouth in excitement and smiles, her eyes shone with stars as its pupils. Kari cooed on her shoulder, which I didn't notice earlier. The library was in fact massive, but not too massive. That big of a library is only in spooky places, y'know. Well, at least it had manga, for the sake of all things anime and Japanese backwards comic book reading. You know, it had got me thinking, why tell her a fairy tale book when I could just tell one of my own and add a little spice to it?

"Any more books you want me to read after this one?" I asked. "We've all planned to go to the beach earlier and Karly went to get you a swimsuit for you. Honestly, I don't think we have time for that luxury right now, but it can't be helped anyway; besides, I'm sure we'll find some way to get to that water chamber soon. The only problem is finding a way to get to there, though. But no matter, we'll figure something out eventually. So, what else do you want me to read for you, kid?"

Kazela looked at the bookcase behind me, and treads her fingers through the books until her fingers points to the book that was actually a manga like version, but it reads in the usual direction. She was about to show me the cover when Karly came in.

"Kirby, there you are," Karly said. "We were all planning to go to the beach right now, and plus, to show you my thanks, Kazela, I got you this swimsuit that fits you!" She pulls out a light lavender one piece swimsuit (I'm not talking about the anime, though) that's a fit for little girls that has a skirt with it as well. Kazela beams with excitement as she gazes at the swimwear.

"It's so pretty," She smiled, then she hugs Karly. "Thank you, Karly."

"You're welcome, by the way," Karly blushes. "Anyway, I see you're enjoying yourself, Kirby."

"Yeah, I'd never thought I'd be storytelling, like I was a grandpa. And besides, she seems to enjoy every sea tale there is. I was going to read her another one, though."

"Don't worry, Kirby, I can wait for a while. It's been a while since I've heard any of these tales."

"Okay then, I'll have this book checked out for later. For now, let's go catch up with the others."

After that, I managed to get the book Kazela wanted checked out plus a few other books, and so we went out the library to meet everyone else at the beach.

Back to our room, I was waiting for the girls two hurry up and put on their swimsuits. Sometimes, this always has me thinking: Why do women always takes so long? I mean, the average minute for men to get dressed is less than 2 minutes, or even sometimes under one minute. But since women are the opposite, they have stuff to worry about, like their bodies or whatever, and pretty much, they have to put on dresses and possibly go overboard. But that's the way it is these days. And in a sense, if you're living in a house where there's only a few number of boys and a large number of girls and there's no male head there, you'd understand what's that like to have to wait on the ladies every time. Typical.

But surprisingly enough, the girls were actually done in a short 3 minutes. I know what Kazela was wearing, but it fits her so well, and she looks adorable in that. Karly, had on a similar one piece swimsuit as well, and I thought it was her default outfit, but it was actually a bikini type one piece instead, and it was this planet's type, with the aqua color. She looks at me, and I try not to blush.

"Oh, you're done." I said. "That was quicker than I expected it to."

"So, what do you think, Kirby?" Karly asks.

"I think you two look adorable in those." I answered. They smile at me.

"Aw, thanks, Kirby." Kazela says.

"Now that we're all set, let's go!" I said. "Everyone else is waiting."

After leaving the room, we went out to the main lobby, where everyone was waiting for us, all in their summer clothes. Well, everyone except Meta Knight. There was a few things he didn't have on, though. Galaxia was unequipped from him for starters. He didn't have his armor on anyway but only a sleeveless blue top, and his boots were still on him as well as his pants, but it looks more suited for the waters.

"Hey guys!" Merina called out to us. She was wearing a green tank top swimwear that had an opening in the center where you can see her cleavage, and boy, did I not mention this, but she does have a big bust, well, not that big but a decent one, to be honest and it's ranked D-cup. Callie was wearing a red bra and she had black short pants for some reason. Her bust was also big as well ranked C-cup. Emily had a cyan one piece swimsuit and her bust was kinda small though ranked A, no, B-cup but a large one. All the kids had swimsuits appropriate for kids, and well, we're all at the point where I don't have to explain what swimsuits the boys are wearing, because it's so obvious!

"Glad you can make it, Kirby," Merina finishes, giggling. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Well, at least I can try to have some fun without anything ruining it." I said, trying not to blush or have a nosebleed, but Dedede would've won the award for "Best Nosebleed" in a landslide. In fact, he's actually having another period. "It would be nice if that could stay the way it is, without nothing to ruin the moment."

"We wish." Karly says.

"Can we go now?" Dedede said. "I'm trying to get rid of Meta's supposedly gynophobia!"

"I told you, I do not have gynophobia, for god's sake!" Meta Knight shot back. "I am not allergic to girls! And even if I was, I wouldn't be hanging around Karly all the time!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Karly glared at Meta Knight.

"No, it wasn't an insult."

"Well, if you two are going to fight, I suggest you take it outside on the beach," I said, walking towards the door, along with Kazela. "You can fight all you want out there." Everyone else follows, and the two ding-a-lings who were about to start a fight stopped and sweatdropped, then ran to catch up with the rest of us.

* * *

Aqua Beach: Fun in the Sun

The beach was very lively today, crowded with people but somehow there's a lot more space even though there's that many people. The breeze was fine, the sand was warm, and the sea was active as ever in the day, and most importantly everyone was having fun. I, of course was lying down on a lounge chair, with sunglasses protecting my eyes, just relaxing and enjoying the view. Everyone was doing the usual thing: making sand castles, volleyball, skiing, and of course, swimming and other stuff too. Now this hits the spot.

Everyone else was either playing around on the sand, relaxing like I am, or swimming or other activities. It was one heck of a day, but at least I can relax for a bit. Lying down and taking time in appreciating the scenery really fits me, and it has been awhile since I've relaxed at one, because all the other times I went to seaside areas was only because of adventuring. You may be thinking earlier, "But Kirby, don't you have a job to do?" Yeah, obviously, I do, and I know that sooner or later we'll have to depart to get to the next chamber, but it's important not to overwork yourself further than your current usage. We have to work hard at all times, but we all have limits, don't we? Sitting back and enjoying the view was all I wanted to do.

Oh yeah, the only other person besides the two parents sitting down and relaxing is Meta Knight, who apparently was reading a book, the one he was reading since Return to Dreamland. Probably it was another continuation in the series he's reading. I can tell he has moral standards, and I guess a few of them had something to do with women. But I know that one day he'll break that sooner or later if he accidently meets a girl or something like that.

Anyway, as I was chilling, I then spotted Bandana Dee at sea, and he was riding a surfboard?! I raised up my sunglasses for a better look. He was cruising through the waves with ease like a pro, and everyone stopped to take a look at him go. They all cheered, as some were recording him on their phones or whatever through any means, while others were speechless. The girls stopped looking at all the other buff guys and only focused their eyes at the Bandana wearing surfer; the other guys were jealous.

"Bandana Dee?!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know he surfed at all!"

"Neither did I knew, Kirby," Meta Knight said. "He said nothing about his ability to do that."

"Well, do you think his ability to surf has something to do with here?" I asked.

"Could be a possibility, then again, we're not so sure unless we ask him ourselves or at least something interesting goes on. But he is surprisingly a professional at it."

"You could say that again," I said, watching Bandana Dee finish up and glides towards the shore. He walked while holding his surfboard, dripping with every drop of water that fell from his entire body. I didn't know what to say, and it's because I've never seen him do stuff like that before, but he did it like a pro, just as of what Meta Knight said, and it captured the hearts of all the ladies, and soon it won't be long before they swarm all over him, like one big harem in an anime. He wasn't buff and impressive like the other manly men, but to really impress a girl or maybe even two it's the effort you try in getting a girl to go out with you, and he did that all in one piece.

I even heard some of the passersby talk about how impressive Bandana Dee was at surfing, and even complimented him about more than just surfing. Some said they'd even want him inside- okay, I'm positive that you may know what I'm talking about, but I'm just going to leave it at that, okay?

Marissa came with a box of popsicles. "Would you care for a popsicle, Kirby?" I reached for one that was pink and smiled. "Oh, thank you, Marissa."

"You're welcome, honey." She pats me on the head. I blushed.

"Hey, Meta Knight, care for a popsicle?" I asked him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway. Besides, I'm still fascinated by how good Bandana Dee was surfing." I commented.

"Oh, Bandana Dee is who was surfing?" Marissa asks. "I didn't think he was that good in such a sport, but it seems that it all payed off for him. It looks like his surfing attracted someone, and it's a girl his age." She points over to a girl that almost reminds me of Adena, similar with blue long hair and a star hairclip on and as well as blue sapphire eyes, but I think that the pupils were actually star shaped or something. There was a necklace that looks similar to Adena's, of the same color and shell style. She wore her summer clothes with a similar blue seashell bra in which her bust type is ranked C and that of Adena's and had a long draped chiffon swim skirt as well. Her foot were covered with some good looking platform shoes meant for the beach, although it does kinda looks uncomfortable to me, I guess. She also has a straw summer hat on her head, and it looks cute on her, at least I'm hoping that's what Bandana Dee thinks as well. She seemed starstruck or something, or maybe it's nostalgia because it seems she had recognized him not as someone who's mysteriously famous, but knew him personally.

"Oh my god, Bandana," I huffed. "Does anyone have a camera I can borrow? This will be one heck of a moment there; finally, Bandana has a girl for once!"

"But can he play his cards right is the question here," Meta Knight said. "Because one mistake will screw him up and his only chance. It does seem like she's does show an interest in him."

"My, things have gotten interesting," suddenly said Karly, who appeared next to me out of nowhere with her chest that lacked any bust, a bust type of A. She reached for a Popsicle that was red and she smiles. "It's rare to see any girl cultivate an interest towards Bandana Dee after all anyways."

"Karly? I thought you were with Kazela." I asked.

"I was, but she went off to hunt for some rare treasures with the other kids and using Mackenzie's newest metal detector."

"Ah, I see, but why did Maddie had a fishing net and all other fish hunting equipment with her?"

Merina came in at the right time and sighed. "She wanted to hunt for mystical sea creatures or whatever. Once she believes in something and thinks it's real, you can never get her down from it. Typical Maddie."

"Never mind that," Triple D came in and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "The action's all about to start! Now be quiet so we can hear as to what they're saying. Come on, Bandana Dee! BE A MAN!" Seems like Dedede's all worked up now. But it's true that we'd wanna know what's going on between those two. It wasn't long before everyone in our group came to watch the show.

"Hey, he's going to speak!" I said, pointing while looking with a pair of binoculars, and somehow everyone had a pair too. Let's not question it and enjoy the romance. "It's ShowTime, people!"

Bandana Dee looked at her with the most charming side of him that no girl ever saw in him before, and the girl blushed. "Oh, um, is there something wrong?"

She kinda looks back a little, but stares into his blue eyes, like she'd recognized them. "Um… have we've met before?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry to ask such a ridiculous question to you," she said embarrassed. "I mean, I just can't help but feel like I knew you from before, not fan-girl like, but personally… it felt so nostalgic to me… you remind me of someone from a long time ago…"

Everyone felt as if they were clinging to the edges of their seats, because things were starting to get interesting. Dedede started to leak blood from his nose.

"Oh, I remind you of someone? Well, I thought I'd never hear that from someone, especially from a cute girl like you."

"Oh yeah, he's hitting on her," Dedede chuckled, biting his lip. Blood ran from his nose. "Now there'll be action, people!"

"Oh, y-you think I'm cute?"

"Of course, who wouldn't think that way? I personally think that you're beautiful like the sapphire crystal itself."

"Aww, that was beautiful!" Merina sighed in lovestruck mode. "I didn't know he was quite the charmer for someone underappreciated!"

"Oh, thank you! It's just that… the person that you remind me of said that exact thing to me that day I saved him and gave him a pearl…"

"Wow, now we've got a little more information on this incident." Meta Knight jotted down on a notepad. "I'm adding this to my bio, then."

"So, um, do you mind if I ask your name, then?"

"Aqua Aria Aquarius, but just call me Aqua. That's my name."

"What a beautiful name. My friends always calls me Bandana Waddle Dee, because I always wear a bandana, but I don't have it with me right now, though. Just call me Bandana Dee for short."

"Okay, Bandana Dee."

Dedede was huffing and puffing, his nose clogged to prevent any more blood from spilling. "He's set the bait and hooked the fish, now here comes the kill!"

Aqua looked as if she wanted to ask him something, but she might've noticed something that Bandana Dee had on his surfing outfit, like a glow or something. For some reason, her shell shaped necklace started to faintly glow, like it was resonating.

"Did anyone notice something glow on that girl's necklace or is it just me?" Emily asked. Hesitating for a mere second, we all exchanged looks at each other and just shrugged. "Meh, it's your imagination."

Emily groaned. "But I'm telling you, something did glow between them!"

"I bet you're talking about the love spark," Dedede grinned. "You'll always see one ignite when love starts to form. I hardly doubt someone with a flat chest would understand that-"

It wasn't long before Emily pinned Dedede down painfully because of that insult; she growled in anger. "What did you call me, you jerk?!"

"Hey, do it later, okay," I said. "We're in the middle of something important, like seeing if he pops that question or not!"

Back to the show, but before that, I know that most of you are thinking that we're stalking him or whatever and that we should be doing our own thing, but a good answer for that is simple: a moment between an underappreciated person and a hot/cute girl is something that we cannot simply ignore. Anyway, the scene still continued between them. They're still going at it, talking. Okay, that's good. More blood gushed from Dedede, and as it turns out, he was actually focusing on her breasts rather in hopes that Bandana Dee might accidently grope them to his pleasure. No wonder he'll never get a girl to like him. He got another pin down from Emily. Eventually, good things have to end, and so that means things had to wrap up between them.

Aqua stuttered a bit, but eventually she manages to ask him the question she was waiting to ask. "Um, if you don't mind…"

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

"U-um, do you mind if… I-if we could, you know, maybe hang out sometime or-"

"You want to hang out with me? Sure, I'd love to." Bandana Dee smiled without even thinking.

"Oh my god, he said yes!" Karly squealed in excitement. "Now he's got a girl for himself!"

"R-really? You'd like to hang out with me?" She blushed, but after a while, she looks away slightly and then back to him, then she molded a smile on her face, which Karly founded Kawaii or cute, in that case.

"Hey, maybe I can show you a special place of mine, if you'd like."

"Of course I'd love to see it, Aqua." Bandana Dee smiled. "Wherever it is your special place is, I think I'll like it a lot."

Aqua kinda squealed, and then she grabs his hand, taking him somewhere that she knows he'll like. Bandana Dee fully blushed a nice shade of ember red, and embarrassingly smiles as she led him away. If that wasn't enough for us, then we'd be stalking them already.

Dedede let out a burst of a nosebleed for some damn reason. "Aw, yeah! That's my man! I knew he had that beast in him!" We all sweatdropped at him statement.

"Well, at least things have gotten interesting now," Meta Knight chuckled. "May as well enjoy this."

"So, now that that's over, who wants to go swimming?" Emily declared. "Eventually, we'll hear from Bandana Dee later on and see how well it went with that Aqua girl. (Yet, I think there's something weird about her.)"

Everyone seemed satisfied and okay. Well, not everyone, and I forgot that Dedede wasn't in great shape when Emily pinned him down hard like a judo master. Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. The others went back to doing whatever they were doing in the first place. That's all I wanted, because going back to sleep which is what I've been really doing this whole time. Even though I felt like playing around, my laziness inside compelled me to stay and lie down. It felt nice then. After this, I'm thinking of going to a hot springs in the resort. An hour or two has passed, then and everyone was still having fun. I did hear some music playing as if someone was singing it, but I had ignored it by then.

I looked out and around like randomly because I'd felt something was definitely off and wrong here. I had a nervous feeling all of a sudden, and I'm supposed to take it easy on this one day off. This feeling was as if someone was watching one of us. Then, my ears were filled with the horrors of terrible screeching, like someone scratching up a chalkboard. It only lasted a few seconds, though. I thought I must be hearing things then, but it didn't seem like it. Nevertheless, I went back to relaxing.

Unfortunately, Merina wouldn't let me do so. She wanted me to play a match of volleyball with her and the others, and she'll suffocate me by pressing my face against her busty breasts to see if I'll get a nosebleed if I refuse, plus a backrub she'll make me do. I didn't believe she'd even do that to me and I just shrugged at that. She smiles deviant like and jumps right on top of me, breast first onto my face before I could even react to stop her. I almost couldn't breathe, and she held on tight to me that hard. I tried to move her chest off my face, but I realized what might happen if I did.

Eventually, I had to surrender, and after she did, I realized that I actually leaked a nosebleed, and some of it had stuck onto the fleshy part which she just wiped off her cleavage with no disgust and smiles. I blushingly frown at her. And now I owe her a backrub if I lost the volleyball game.

I still refused though. Merina kinda grumps a little, but came up with a plan and a wicked, sexiest woman smile there is. She calls over all the other girls to get over here and attack me at once. I'm not sure if they figured it out, but after a few seconds had gone by, they looked at their special packages and devilishly grins, then they came right at me.

With their packages, of course. Before I could even escape, it wasn't long before I noticed that I was pinned down by Merina and soon, all the girls would do the same as she did to me: suffocate me with their breasts, straight right into the cleavages. And that resulted in a lot of nosebleeds, staining their cleavages, and now I owe them all back rubs, which I was forced to do and had to touch their skins and rub sunscreen on them, and to do something like that was a pervert's paradise, no lie there. Well, I didn't do it yet, but afterwards. I wasn't the only victim, though. The other boys fell prey to the bouncy, sexy power of breasts. Glad that Bandana Dee wasn't here with us.

I let out a sign of defeat, giving in to the power of a women's body. I told them I'll play with them, just one game. Bandana Dee and his new or his first girlfriend came at the time being, but was at the last minute, and boy was I lucky the girls were wearing their swimsuits. This is how it went down:

"So, Kirby," Merina the dog-girl chuckles, with her breasts and swimsuits covered and stained with nosebleeds. The girls, composed of Callie the cat-girl, Emily the shapeshifter, my own sister Karly the Starlet Warrior, Adena the waitress joined us later on and whose swimsuit is the original standard that most older women near her age would wear and it's blue, and even Marissa the mother was in on it too, their breasts covered in blood from my nose as if they've murdered someone or two, and sad to say, they've drained the blood from the other boys like vampiresses or even worse- succubus. Well, Meta Knight wasn't affected for some reason and he didn't even leak a single drop. In fact, he doesn't even care about helping us! "Ready to give up now? You'll have to play with us."

I lost so much blood that it's really starting to affect me now. I could barely stand. It looks as if Dedede wasn't going to make it, and he held up a sign to the girls that read, "I'm a goner, but I have no regrets." I think Dedede actually enjoyed the suffocation.

"No, never will I play volleyball with you! Maybe I would if you hadn't asked me that way!" I declared confidently. "Not that I'm against it or anything, but you can't force me into this! Never!" I coughed a few times and reached for a water bottle, gulping it nonstop and only stopped when it was empty. I drank a few more bottles to get my hydration or strength back, rather. I tossed them aside, but I merely fell to the ground. "You ain't touching my bunnies, honnies!"

"Oh," Callie meowed in an aroused way. "So that's how it's gonna be, eh? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. Alright, ladies, let's give him another round, shall we? It feels good watching them suffer." She licked her arm like a cat cleaning itself in the most charmingly way that made me sweatdrop and sweat even more.

Oh no. Not another round. Callie springs forward at me like a charging lion. I tried to move out of the way, but my leg was caught by her bell-end tail and tripped me on my back, only for the sight that I could only see was the cat-girl's breasts plunge right at my face, suffocating me once more. "Ack! Why are you doing this to us?" Struggling was my next move, but that was inoperable because her tail wrapped itself around my entire body by then, making it impossible to escape. I could feel the surge, the feeling of another nosebleed leaking.

Moaning, all the other girls came over, as if they're that open with their desires. But, I did notice that there's something wrong with the girls. And it's not just our girls. All the women on the beach are torturing the men with the same thing our girls are doing. I don't know what's exactly going on, but there's definitely someone behind this. How do I know? I really don't know, it's just a mere feeling, and the only clue is that screech, but I can tell it was intentional, as if someone's trying to stir and brew up trouble.

My thoughts were interrupted with a wet lick from Callie on the cheek. I felt another from Merina on the cheek, and another from even Karly. Pretty soon, all of our girls were licking me on my face.

" _Aw crap," I thought. "As much as awesome this is supposed to be, it's actually hell! If this keeps up, it won't be long before this story actually becomes a harem instead, and that's the last thing I'd ever want! KirbyPwnz1234, do something!"_

 **Um, about that, I can't help you.**

" _What?! Why not?! I'm being crushed to death by these girl's humongous breasts and it seems like an ecchi moment in animes! You're the author, for f**k's sake! I mean, c'mon, seriously?! Why'd you even write this part of the chapter?! Readers must be thinking, "What the hell, man?!""_

 **I'll explain why I even wrote this part later at the end, kay? But, it looks like you're on your own here, Kirby. Well, it's time for me to be a shit human being and bail. Besides, there is another way out of this anyway... probably.**

" _Wait! Where the heck are you going?! Don't leave me to die a perverted death and a nose-bloody one! Don't you dare leave me to suffocate and die from their breasts!"_

 **Well, sorry Kirby, but… f**k this s**t, I'm out! Enjoy your harem, Kirby!**

" _YOU'RE A DOUCHE THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T MIND HAVING A LOT OF GIRLS LIKE ME, BUT I DON'T WANT A HAREM! YOU'RE A DOUCHE!"_

 **I know that. The nosebleed is real. Deal with it. Peace. And stop trying to pull a Shuichi.**

Well, it seems KirbyPwnz1234 isn't going to be of help this time. What a jerk. But he did say something about another way out of this, didn't he? I'm stuck wrapped with Callie's tail as rope and all of the girls has me surrounded. If only there was a way…

Then, a thought struck me. There's only one way to get girls off your back in this type of situation. I had one shot at this, so I have to play right. I stood still and acted like I was knocked out after the face-plant from Callie. I leaked out blood again, but when that happened, I played dead or rather knocked out.

"Oh, can't handle it anymore, big boy? What a shame. And to think I was going to give you a special gift… well, from my breasts anyway." I still played dead. My plan was for something to intervene and hopefully get me out of this harem mess.

"All right, everyone, how about one more round and let's give him a memory he won't forget," Adena said. "After all, I'm still itching for a backrub. I've always wanted to experience the pleasure of one since we'd never had the use of one back at the sea anyways."

" _Back at the sea?" I thought. "What does she mean by that? She's cursed all right, but she'd have to have the lungs of a fish if she were to live underwater though. Anyway, now's not the time for this. Must think of a way out of this before it really gets out of hand, and I'll be the father of lots of kids if I don't act quickly enough."_

"Hey guys!" I'd recognized those young voices. I saw the three young girls, Maddie, Mackenzie, and Kazela run towards us. Along with them were surprisingly the new couple, Bandana Dee and Aqua, who were chasing after them. They all stopped when they saw the manslaughter happening around them. Seeing the nosebleed bodies of Dylan, Dash, Matthew, Darek, Dream, Dedede, Meta Knight was unaffected by all of this so he doesn't count, and their gaze apparently landed on me, being tied by a cat's tail and squashed by a cat-girl's breasts, which were stained with blood from the noses.

"Um…" The girls stuttered. "This… isn't what it looks like?" They tried to convince the others of that, and it seems as if they were going to buy it… that is, until one of the fallen boys weakly rose up from the puddle of blood and that was Dash.

"W-watch out for those succubus vampiresses… There's something wrong with them and they're extremely horny…" He fell back down and was only able to hold up a sign that said, "I'm a goner, and I have regrets." The complete opposite from Dedede's.

Kazela gasped at them. "What are you doing to Onii-chan?! He's knocked out unconscious! Look!"

I might owe KirbyPwnz1234 for this. At that time, it was the right time to play "dead" and fool them all. I felt relief when Callie's tail extended back and released me from the grip. The girls lift me up, and I stumble towards the ground, face first into the sand or rather something very comfy. I don't know why, but I felt so weak. I was supposed to play dead, instead I played "dead" for real.

"KIRBY!" I heard the girls yell. Not again, I blacked out.

…

* * *

"Ugh… not again. This is the third time this week this has happened to me." I got up, only to find myself back in my hotel room, where I was greeted by breasts again, but it was calm and gentle this time. The girls that tried to kill me were there, and they looked regretful.

"What happened exactly? How did I-" I was cut off by Merina. All of the girls were back in their normal outfits from before.

"We… carried you here. You were out for a few minutes or so on," She blushes. She and the other older girls look more embarrassed rather than freely open to what their heart desires. "After hearing a terrible screech, we felt different and much… aroused. And I'd never thought we'd mess you boys all up like that. Even your nosebleeds stained my breasts and my swimsuit. Ugh."

"I mean, I was okay then," I said. "But why did I faint instead?"

"It's because you lost so much blood and that it circulated through your nose outside." Mackenzie said. She was holding a bottle of water and gave it to me. "Drink this. It should be enough to replace a worth of 3 pints of blood being taken out of you. That's exactly how much you lost in one day with a single nosebleed."

"3 pints of blood?" I asked. "Is that why I fainted then?"

"Yep, pretty much, everyone know that there's nothing worse than having 3 pints of blood being taken out of you; I mean, one pint is enough, but if more than one is lost, you'll experience serious side effects, like almost losing your strength and fainting, for instance." Maddie added.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense in a way. I didn't know about that at first until you've told me. Guess I should be careful then."

"Kirby…" Callie starts to say. The girls looked ashamed. "About what happened earlier, and I speak for all of the girls who aroused you in such an improper behavior and caused you to almost lose all of your blood… we're are eternally sorry for what we've done. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"I'm personally sorry, Onii-chan," Karly said, who was the most embarrassed out of all the older ladies. You know, I hardly doubt she'd even try something like this before whatever it is changed her completely.

If I was heartless, I would've let them have it, but that's not in my blood to boil hard at others who didn't even mean to do such a thing, those who were repentant of what they did. "It's okay, I forgive you all. After all, I did have fun in the end, and that's all it matters." The girls gave me a smile and blushes. "Besides, I knew something was wrong from the point where Merina hugged me between her breasts all of a sudden like that as a threat for not playing volleyball with the girls. It wasn't an enjoyable experience." I instantly regret my words.

Merina suddenly got mad at me. "And just what does that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that my breasts aren't good enough for you and it was like hell for you when I pressed you against them?!" The two little girls and I sweatdropped, but unfortunately the girls bought into the point of what Merina was saying.

"You're onto something there, Merina," Callie growled. "So, my breasts wasn't that pleasurable to you not at all?! I thought you were into that kind of stuff; I thought you like it when I gave you a puff-puff!"

I sweatdropped. "N-n-no, that's not what I'm saying at all! I mean, I haven't had any reason to pay any attention to that until I've watched certain types of anime, of course. But, that's not what I'm saying-"

"Silence, Kirby!" Merina placed her finger on my lips, shushing me from saying anymore. "I've never been this insulted about my breasts before! Normally, we'd kick your butt for peeping, but this is a completely different matter! Everyone knows you're not supposed to insult a woman about her body, especially the part where they're sensitive the most!"

"But Merina, the point is, I didn't think you'd even do that to me, even if you weren't affected by that horrible screech! I meant, in one way or another, that was kinda fun, though, I'll admit, but not in the way I thought it'd turned out-" Yeah, I lied about that part. I would've enjoyed it if someone who caused it hadn't made them that horny in the first place.

"No more of this," Merina says, with the same deviant smile from before. "I may've been forced to do this deviant thing, but this time, in this case this one's for free." She lay a finger slenderly up my chin as she fondled both her breasts with the other. I sweated a lot. Hey, if you can't take this perverted moment, you know who to blame for it. That douchebag, and because he ditched me is the only reason why I called him that.

"Um, Mackenzie, have I regained all of my blood back again?" I stuttered and sweated and blushed. "I think I'm in big trouble again."

"Um, at this rate, you're okay for now and your blood's all fine. Otherwise, if you spurt more than usual, you're basically a goner." She sighs, blushing. "Maddie, now is the best time to get the heck outta here." Maddie nodded.

"Thanks for the tip, genius. Cover your eyes, kids, this might get bloody. Again. Here comes round two." I wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, and prepared for the worst.

"Hell yeah it'll be! For you!" Merina said. "Girls, its busting time. Get him!"

All of the girls smiled wickedly and got into position, even Karly did with her flat chest. "Now you'll enjoy my breasts for sure and you'll like it; consider it payback for insulting us!" And that's when Merina made her first move and it was lights out when they pressed against me. And them some nosebleed followed after that. I felt a tail wrap around me and Callie grabbed my hand and pinned it down for me to not escape. It wasn't long before more and more piled upon me.

My epitaph reads, "Here lies Kirby, who died from a hell of a massive nosebleed due to being hugged by women's breasts. He's a goner, but he has both and no regrets. May this boy R.I.P. Lucky bastard."

"Kirby said, 'KirbyPwnz1234, you suck, you douchebag.'"-End of Epitaph.

* * *

Later...

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Karly's voice flutters to me. I was wiping all the blood from my nose and had to clog it up at one point. The one thing I had a hard time wiping off was the lipstick from the girls, which they applied onto my face after they were done draining the nosebleeds off of me and stained their breasts once again. Somehow, multiple kisses on my face was somehow able to give me a giant nosebleed that spurted like a Kamehameha. I know everyone might be jealous that it was a harem for one day, but again, I repeat that I do NOT want a harem. I mean, they're okay, but you just don't know who the boy ends up with in the end! And plus, people ships characters, as in match-making. You know what? Just find a harem anime that fits you and you'll see what I'm talking about! Alright, back to the story.

"Yeah, I've never felt better," I said sarcastically. "It was awful. But, truth be told I really didn't mean it that way when I said that. I just mean that not all women are that open and exposed of themselves like that, and it was too sudden when it happened. I don't mean to offend you or anything…"

Karly hugs me, not with her flat chest, but to my level face to face. "I forgive you, Onii-chan, as you have forgave me and the others. We can't stay mad at each other forever, y'know. Wouldn't be good for us anyway. You're my brother, and I still love you, no matter what." She then gives my cheek a smooch and I blushed again. Still, no harem wanted.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" Karly gave me space, and I got up from the bed, stretching. I took a brief look at the window, and it looks so beautiful and glittering with sparkles. The colors of the sky reminded me of a rainbow in some way, and it has that kind of feeling that you'd feel when gazing into something that beautiful in life. Well, at least this one day has become memorable, in its own, twisted, screwed-up way, and you know who to blame for the breast scenes and for not putting an end to it as soon as possible.

Anyway, we'll get to the bottom of this later on. A few more hours has passed, and it became nightfall which seemed to have taken too long. The sea waves are usually calm and steady at night due to the position of the moon, and I'd never understood why it's like that anyway. The moon was shining so radiant and white and clear of marble material. While the time has moved on, we spent time sitting around as the TV was playing one of our favorite anime shows, Shaman King. Earlier, it was playing Sailor Moon, then One Piece, My Hero Academia, and even RWBY, and I thought that was only a web series.

The channel started to replay most of almost everyone's favorite TV shows that they used to watch when they were kids, and even shows that weren't featured on television. Eventually, it landed on Shaman King. If I did have anything better else to do, I wouldn't have spent it on Shaman King, but since so, that's what it was spent on. The door opens and Kazela comes bursting in. She runs at me, smiling.

"Kirby!" Kazela suddenly shouts and jumps onto me. "Guess what Maddie, Mackenzie and I did today while you were having your buns touched, hon!"

What a minute. Did she just say the phrase I just told the girls before they got to me: "You ain't touching my bunnies, honnies?" I sweatdropped. "Alright, what did you three do while I was having a harem forced by some douchebag author who ditched me in my time of need but saved my butt in the end but at the cost of another round of suffocation by breasts and lipstick and now it's going to cost him possibly a bad review by anyone who is still reading this by some chance?"

Kazela pulled out a sketchbook and flipped some pages before stopping on one. Then, she handed over the sketchbook to us for us to look at what it holds.

"Kazela, you drew this?" Karly stared in awe. "It's so adorable and well done! The design graphic of this drawing almost looks like one from an anime!" I didn't know that Kazela was good at drawing either.

"What's this a picture of anyway?" I commented. "It looks like a fish eating a girl but it has no eyes any of the sort. That's disgusting."

"Really? I thought you'd known what this is anyway." Kazela said, but in a bit of disappointment. She sits herself onto the edge of the bed at where she had a great view on Shaman King, at a great fighting scene that suddenly ended at a cliffhanger, signaling to watch the next episode to find out what happens.

Karly then noticed the manga that was next to her and picked it up. It was in a style well meant for girls, but it was in the original reading position. It was a book meant for mostly young female audiences, even though boys are into girl animes as well, like Mahao Shoujo genres, for example.

"We went on a watch for mystical creatures, and Maddie said we should find Mermaids this time!" Kazela said ecstatic.

"Um, forgive me for asking, but…" I said, sweatdropping.

"What is it, Kirby?" Karly asked.

"What the heck is a Mermaid?" I said. It wasn't long before the two girls gasped in shock and Karly gave me a boot to the head.

"You, of all the people here, doesn't know what a Mermaid is?!" Karly shouted at me. "You BAKA!"

I sweatdropped. "Nope, nada. Never heard of them in my life. Ever. I've literally never seen one in my travels, and the only thing closest to that was a lunatic driven killer whale. And besides, aren't they part of sea myths that no one dares to believe in? I mean, I'm pretty sure they're extinct by now."

Kazela got mad at me actually. "But they're real, I'm telling you! I even saw one spying on Bandana Dee two days ago!"

"Bandana Dee?" We both said in unison. "Are you serious?"

"I'm telling you, for some strange reason, he's been coming to the beachside at night by himself even though it's been only two days, but it felt frequent. And when he was done gazing at the moon, the mermaid would backflip back into the sea by then, and I saw she had a fish tail! Forgive me for stalking, but that is the truth!"

"Pff, yeah right, like there would be a mermaid or two around here or something. And besides, not trying to offend anyone, but if they did exist, why would one take an interest in Bandana Dee anyway? Well, other than Aqua, that's her name, I believe." I scoffed.

Something soothes my ears with its beauty. It was a beautiful melody, and such a sorrowful one. My eyes started leaking with tears. "What is that song? It's making me leak tears and my emotion's not negative yet."

Kazela run to get a camera from the bed and grins. "It's her again. She's back, which means…" She runs over to the sliding window and pulls out binoculars. "Just as I thought. Bandana Dee's here again. But Aqua's not here with him. Wonder where she could've gone. Never mind that, where's the mermaid?"

We both looked at each other and sighed and shrugged. All we could do was just wait and see what happens next as we stared along with Kazela for something interesting to happen. This might as well be a long night. Mermaids are real? That's lame. Next thing I know, everyone will be telling me that a giant attacked the city while I was unconscious because it wanted to kill me or that there's an ancient kingdom that is inhabited or that we have to sail to the next chamber or better yet, that those races of sea creatures wants to kill me and it's led by a queen who hates humans and there's multiple kingdoms around the planet. What will Dark Matter throw at me next?

* * *

Bandana Dee's POV: Mermaid Melody

The moonlight is beautiful tonight. The waves that were once violent were now steady and calm again. It only lasts till nighttime, though. Walking near where the rocks lies dormant, that's my usual standing spot now, I felt as if I've left all my worries behind as I arrive here. With that Sea Titan attacking and everything, it has been utter chaos. I almost was swallowed whole by the giant if it wasn't for Merina, who somehow knew how to use a bow and struck it in the eye. That thing… it was sent by someone to get rid of Kirby, just like Dedede was doing a couple of years ago. The reason why Kirby is hunted by the navy is because of that giant, who wanted to kill him. We fought with our best to take the giant down, and luckily I stabbed it at the back of its head to finish it off. It looked as though it wanted to kill me more than it wanted to kill Kirby. I can't imagine why's that so.

There's something nostalgic about this planet, and it's not because we were here to find more Crystal Shards with Ribbon. I meant there's more depth to this than you'd originally think there was. And people always think that I had something to do with this, and if that's true, then why don't I remember a darn thing? Hmm, must be sealed memory loss or something. Why I come here to this inlet spot that I knew before Aqua showed me at night remains a mystery even to me… I guess nostalgia struck my head those times.

In fact, that reminds me… Aqua, while we first met, I noticed a strange glowing aura surrounding her pearl shaped necklace. I wonder if I had something that makes the same reaction. I looked around for a while not before jumping onto the trails of stone rocks that led to where Aqua showed me, a place unreachable by sand. There was an inlet that Aqua showed me, but there was more to it, like a secret cave that is hidden and covered up by the waves.

The inlet cave was something extraordinary, but in an amazed way. It looks like someone had lived there, but it preferable looks like a hideout spot where we could see the stars. I settled myself down and took a look at the moon that was so radiant in light, yet hypnotizing as well. I was pretty far away at an ok distance from the resort, where I should've been chilling with the others, but I preferred not to. When sharing a room with a fat king and a gloomy emo swordsman yet chivalrous, it's hell for real. I'm just glad that no one's sharing beds.

I just can't seem to get what happened the past two days off my mind. With the giant attack and everything. After I defeated it, it dropped a crystal or something that resembles a tear drop. I picked it up when the giant exploded afterwards. Adena's old man, her father, who almost looks like Poseidon but without the tail, he told me something that might lead us to our very goal. It's the reason why I even knew about it in the first place. And the aftermath of the death of the giant was where we met the prince…

* * *

Bandana Dee and the Sapphire Colossus-Flashback (First Half: Prince Travis)

" _Well… fought… Blue...Bandana… Boy…" The last words of the Sea Titan as it powered down, losing all of its glow not before exploding, leaving a crystal behind that was composed of a rare gem itself. I almost fell face first into the ground, but luckily Merina caught me in a bridal position but I fell face first onto her big breasts. I blushed as she lets me down, and fixes her breasts for a while._

" _Thanks for that catch, Merina," I thanked her, blushing red._

" _No problem, Bandana," Merina smiled. "I'm just glad that's all over with. Now we've saved both the twins another chance at life before it even happened."_

" _Yeah, I just wonder why it wanted to kill Kirby that badly; maybe it just hates him for no apparent reason. Now the bigger question is who, where and why, starting with that crystal…" I walked over to the gem and picked it up. It was colorless like a prism gem. The public gathers around us, cheering for the defeat of the giant. "Wonder what we should do with this gem here?"_

" _I don't know, but I think we should take that to a professional who's good at gem searching or whatever it's supposed to be called." Merina suggested._

" _No doubt about that," I replied. "Kirby and Karly lived to tell another tale… I guess, oh who am I kidding? They're the main characters, they're not supposed to die!"_

 _While the two of us were taking a closer look at the gem, there was an uproar of a handful of murmurs and whispers; then, the sounds of horns filled the ears of people as dozens of soldiers swarmed around us all, armed with their weaponry aimed at us._

" _Woah, woah, woah! The problem's already annihilated, the giant's dead! There's no need for any of this… pointless chivalry, okay?" I tried to convince them. The guards didn't lower their weapons, unconvinced of my words._

" _Halt any unnecessary attacks, soldiers," a blonde-haired girl came in. She had blue sapphire eyes and her hair was tied in a ponytail banded by a tear drop rubber band shape. Her armor was like all the others, but it was made out of silver iron and some of the parts were just undershirt or wear and they were black, or it just appears that way. Her weapon was a spear, similar to mine. Looks like we have the same taste in weapons, I guess._

" _Who the heck are all these rejects?" Dedede asked. "I don't recall these losers trying to take credit for our slaying. And who's the chivalrous lady over there? Is she like the leader of these rejects or, or what?"_

" _Hmph, how rude of you," the blondie suddenly got mad. "Are you saying that you've never heard of the Royal Guard before?"_

" _Yep, that's completely what I'm saying, blondie. Never heard of that since the last time we've come here."_

" _Name's Amber, the leader of the Royal Guard of Aqua Town and serving under Prince Travis." She introduced herself._

" _Since when the heck Aqua Star had a prince?" Dedede asked again. "Eh, I guess we were somewhere else then. Anyway, talk about that later. Why are you all here? It's just as Bandana Dee says, the problem's already exterminated! End of discussion! Go home now!"_

" _What we came here for is an answer; explain yourselves here!" Amber ordered._

" _And just why should we tell you all what's going on?" Dedede shot back. "You all didn't do s**t to help out, you know? You all are just like those polices: they only appear after the shit that went down. Why should we tell you all jack?!"_

" _Dedede, calm down," I tried to tell him. "Remember your blood pressure, it's really high when you're that hard-boiled." I turned to Amber._

" _Heh-heh, sorry 'bout that, Amber, was it? Now, I believe you're looking for an explanation for all of this, right?"_

" _That's right." She replied. "After that giant attacks that's been happening lately, we decided it was best if we get to the bottom of this once and for all as to why it's happening. Do you know what's going on here?"_

" _Okay, then. Long story short: A giant that came from the sea attacked the town for reasons unexplained and cut off. I jumped onto the back of its head and stabbed it until it died and exploded, dropping a crystal that I have right here. The end."_

 _Amber stared at me blank. "Not convinced."_

" _S**t, thought that'd work," I thought. "Can't tell them the truth, though. Who knows what'll happen next?"_

" _Seriously, though. That's what happened, Amber," Merina backed me. "There's no catches or jinxes in this or whatever, it's just that simple. That's it."_

 _Amber still wasn't convinced. Instead, after we denied that there's more to the plot than there already is, she pulled out her spear and aimed it at us, well, mostly me._

" _Alright, something tells me you're hiding something here, and I wanna know what it is." Amber growled, raising her spear. "If none of you tell me now, you're all going to be f**ked! Now start talking, bandana freak, or unless you're too chicken and pathetic, loser!"_

 _I got mad at her and pull out my spear, slashing her across the face and onto the hard, unforgiving cold ground, not even one second has passed. Everyone gasped._

" _Oh, you got knocked the fugg out, girl!" Dedede taunted. "Who's the one f**ked now, huh?!"_

" _H-how dare you, you animal!?" Amber yelled in anger. "That's does it. Time to have your arse kicked!"_

" _Cool! Public fight!" Someone from the crowd chanted. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" (Repeat it as long as you want to, because… yeah, you get it already.)_

" _Screw you, girl! They don't call me the Spear King for nothing at home! Prepare to for you to have your arse kicked!" I readied myself in a battle stance, and so did Amber._

" _Hold it, Amber," A mature voice said. "There's no need for this pointless fight; after all, they did destroy the giant."_

 _The guards stepped out of the way for a young man who looked fair, honest and pretty responsible. He didn't have that much formal royal wear, but something at least fancy enough. He had silver white hair and he's not that old for starters, his eyes were emerald green like Merina's, his outfit wasn't royalty, but it was something that he'd always head out with; he looked like a commoner but everyone could tell who it was in the blink of an eye. He had on a royal blue jacket that was exposed open where everyone can see his white, plain shirt that has a strap onto it, while long, black pants and had blue and black boots and that was what he wore in the moon, well, it was dark out when it happened, y'know._

" _That's no way to treat new guests, now. You can be hotheaded sometimes, Amber."_

" _Oh, y-your Highness!" Amber said, startled and blushing. "I… um… they…-"_

" _No more, Amber," He says. "It's just… how do I say this… plain embarrassing." He turns to us while he was at it, too._

" _Sorry about Amber, I apologize for her intolerable behavior, everyone. She almost reminds me of my mother, who haven't seen in ages."_

 _Dedede roared. "OHHH! ROASTED! How does it feel-" One boot to the head by Merina was enough to knock him out cold._

" _Shut up, Dedede." Merina sighed. "No one wants to hear it."_

 _The young, respectable man gave a smile. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the prince of Aqua Town, Prince Travis." He gave a friendly gesture. "I thank you for slaying the Titan of the seas on behalf of all my people here."_

" _Heh-heh, well, you're welcome. Nothing I could get use to every day." I said._

" _Prince Travis, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Amber asked._

" _Rumors had it that there was another Titan attack again, so I was going to dispatch soldier to handle it, but it looks to me that these newcomers already exterminated the problem. I just had to see for myself."_

" _Well, as you can see here," Dedede said. "We have the giant's head…" He pulled out both of the giant's eyes somehow even though I'm positive that the giant exploded. "Well, what's left of it anyway, I guess. You don't mind if you hold onto those, do you?"_

" _No, it's okay. But if you really did slay the Titan, may I ask what brings you here?"_

" _That's the thing that they won't tell me." Amber added._

" _But we just gave you a short explanation as to what has happened here." Meta Knight chimed in. "Isn't that enough for you?"_

" _No, since you all don't like to explain anything fully!"_

 _After some though, we decided it was best for us to explain the entire situation. After that came the next day, where it lead to the events of the end of chapter 12. Pretty much, in a nutshell, Travis was convinced that only we could figure out what was happening with all the giant attacks, missing people, and other stuff. Only we can find out where all those giants were coming from and put a stop to it before it got out of hand. Amber didn't buy that, though. And that's pretty much it._

* * *

End of Flashback (Sorry, the end to this flashback was rushed)

I can only recall these certain events before, replaying over in my mind. It kinda sounds stupid that Kirby gets the blame, but questioning it isn't going to help anyway. I still remember those words that the old man told me, and it can be pretty useful when we head out. But other than that, for now, I decided to take it easy.

You may be wondering, "Why do you come out here at night?" Well, I… um… you see…

 _..._

Oh, you know what? I don't even know myself. All I remember is being lured to this exact spot because of a beautiful song that I recently heard. I also came there to clear my head, is my main reason, but the other reason is probably why I'm attracted to it now. The soothing voice of that song calms me down whenever I'm stressed out. I can't help but feel that I've heard it before.

I reach under my bandana, feeling something warm there, and when I did what came out was… a pearl. A blue, beautiful pearl. It was glowing, as if it was resonating to a certain thing. "Hmm, I almost forgot about this; I didn't notice that I had this under my bandana."

…

"What did happen to me that many years ago? I just wish I can remember…" I sighed.

Then, my ears and my head were filled with a soothing melody, one that led me to this spot beforehand. It's very nostalgic and made me wanna cry. I almost thought that I knew the lyrics to it, but I just can't remember. I tried to dart around my eyes to see where the melody was coming from, in fact, who, rather, was singing it.

Then, I spotted where it came from. A girl. She was docked upon a small island of a flat rock, pouring out words of a beautiful melody. I stared at her for as long as the song remains playing and came closer for a better look; she reminds me of someone from long ago… When she finished singing, her eyes were all fixed on me. She leaped from the rock and into the air where she fitted inside the moon like a shadow in a certain position. She dove right into the sea. I thought I was imagining things, as if she actually dived into the water and I thought she'd be gone by now because I saw her.

But she never did leave. In fact, she appeared and popped up from where I was standing, near the edge of the water and surprised me, making me stumble backwards a little. When I sat up again, I felt the slender touch of her hands stroking my face. A look at her and she does reminds of Aqua already, but now she starts to look even familiar to me.

But I noticed that there was something weird about her legs, though. Her appearance looks that of Aqua's, and there was a star-shaped hairclip on her head and her hair was let down all the way. The only thing is, though, her legs. If I wasn't imagining things, I thought I'd saw a fish tail that was shaped like an upside down U, but sharper and all blue as well. It looks like she was wearing it, but it seems like a part of her now.

There was one thing that I noticed that was similar. She was wearing the same pendant as Aqua was when I first met her. Could she be…? The pearl in my hand resonated brightly and so does her shell-shaped pendant.

No way… the one singing that melody… was actually… a Mermaid?

"You kept my pearl safe, just as you promised me. I'm glad." The mermaid smiles cutely. The way her hand was on my face caused me to blush. "It's nice to see you again, after all those years. I wasn't sure if you were him, when we met on the beach earlier, but now I know it's you. "

I… don't understand... but could it be… that what everyone says about me and comparing me to that boy… is true? Could I have really been the boy everyone was talking about? It's strange, and I don't remember such a thing. But, this girl… she looks just like Aqua. I guess, if she is, then there's only one way to find out.

"A… Aqua? Is that… you? And what promise is it you're talking-" I managed to ask. She places her finger on my lips, still smiling. She nods. I blushed.

"Maybe this will help you remember… how I wanted to tell you how I felt about you from the day we actually met each other, how we saved each other… my hero." She says. The blue mermaid then leans forward close to my face, making me blush even more. I wanted to say something or do something at that moment. But I couldn't say such a thing. You wanna know why?

Because her lips were locked onto mine, before I could even blink or react. That's right. She… kissed me. On the lips. Suddenly, lots of memories poured onto my mind, recalling certain events that appears to be forgotten. All up to the point where I met her. Aqua.

"I… I remember now…" I thought. The way she kissed me, that was… my first one I have ever received in my entire lifeline. At least I think it was. Everyone was indeed right about me. I really am the boy that disappeared that time.

She softly pulls away after she's done kissing me, blushing blue but yet smiling. "It's a good thing I finally found you again, because I'm really desperate now." Her facial expression change now to a worried one. "I need your help and your friend Kirby now. Something terrible has happened. And I can't do it alone. Will you please… come to my aid like you've done before, Bandana?" She got a full hold on both my hands, and she almost like she's crying to me for help.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Of course I'll help you like last time, Aqua," I replied, smiling. "You saved my life that time, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. Also, we're on this quest to save an important person from the hands of Dark Matter, so why should I turn down a desperate request for the girl that saved me?"

"I'm glad, you haven't changed after all those years, Bandana." Aqua said. "Thank you so much!" She jumps on me and gives me a hug. With her breasts, suffocating me like crazy. She lets go after a while and gives me another smooch on the lips before she leaps back into the sea.

"Wait! Aqua!"

"I'll see you when you head out to sea, my hero." Aqua smiles and dives into the sea, leaving the inlet. "I'll be waiting… Warrior of the Aqua Pearl." Her voice echoes like a ripple in the lake. And just like that, she was gone already.

There was something I wanted to ask her as well. Now I know why she wanted to meet me that badly. Something did happen to her or her kind and I bet Dark Matter is behind it as well. Still, about what happened earlier, maybe the cause of it was something else… or someone else.

No matter though. There's a crisis going on, and I bet wherever it's happening, I think that's where we'll find Sapphire, the next Gem Star. But, just as Adena's old man said, we have to find the pieces of the Aqua Orb and get Mist, the Gem Soul of Water, and find where Sapphire is being held. Don't know how he knew, I mean, we just got onto the planet and we didn't even tell him about it, but it's better not to question these things, not especially when we got some good information out of it.

With that going on, I decided it was best to head back for now, since there was nothing else for me to do anyway. I take a look at the pearl one more time before exiting the inlet, hopping off from rock to rock and out from where the entrance was held. That kiss… is something I'll never forget as my first kiss… I think. I know we all got a day off, but tomorrow is where we get serious and head out. Luckily, Adena's old man already got us covered two days ago, so we're good to go. Now all that's left is to get some shut eye, right after a nice anime show.

But, while I was walking, I can't help but have this feeling that I was being spied on… not by everyone else, but someone malevolent and evil… I don't know why, but that feeling wouldn't go away from me for the rest of the day… hopefully, I hope it ain't so…

* * *

Meanwhile…

" **Ah, so that's the boy my daughter loves so much. How disgusting. Humans are no good, wretched creatures and devilish, and yet Aqua associates with one, despite all the warnings I've told her? And besides that, that what happened to the pearl that she's supposed to protect; she dares leaves it in the hands of a disgusting human? Disgraceful. So, he's a friend of this boy you speak of, right?"**

" **That's right, your highness. He's a demon who needs to be punished for the wrongdoing he has done to all the creatures in the sea. Like, for example, he killed Orca because of a Crystal Shard that he had, showing no mercy. And he ate him whole, no bones and all left behind after he wiped the floor with him."**

" **That no good demon! He must be punished, for all the lives he has claimed for himself of the sea. Humans like him makes me sick the most! None of them has ever shown mercy to the fishes, our own people! Forget those pathetic Water Demons, just what is his name, Knightess?"**

" **Oh, that boy? You mean the one and only Kirby? That's the guy. A complete adorable version of a monster hiding inside. Who knows what he'll eat next? Sounds like you better puta stop to him and his friends if they manage to arrive here, because pretty soon, their main objective is for that Gem Star, Sapphire, that you held captive like a treasure. He's going to use their power for evil, and you can't let him do such a thing, am I right? And as Queen of the Aqua Mermaids, you won't allow for such a thing to go on right?"**

" **That's right, as the Queen, I shall not permit this Kirby to do any harm to our kind anymore. If he dares to step foot into my country, I'll destroy him for good. So where is he, exactly?"**

" **He's still at Aqua Town, fooling around as usual, if you know what I mean. I do suppose the Titan has failed, hasn't it? Just like all the other ones you've sent to destroy humanity and for some reason kill Prince Travis, even though he is just a kid. But suppose he and his gang of misfits were to head out to sea. What would you do?"**

" **That, I have yet to decide. As long as no one like that accursed old man, Antaris and his daughter, Adena, that cursed mermaid shape-shifting girl of the Indigo Mermaids, I think we're in the clear. Personally, I'd want to wipe the floor with him, that is, if he can make it here, y'know. This Kirby must be destroyed for good, and I shall do everything in my power to make sure he is gone for good!"**

" **That's the spirit, your highness. Now, I think you ought to keep that Gem Spirit from running her mouth a little while longer; I'm gonna have a little fun with Kirby once they head out to the Seven Seas, y'know, see if they have anything that you can use against him, I don't know, but whatever suits you. Just remember, he's not the type of roach to die easily. He's incredibly strong as well, so you may wanna watch out for yourself, okay?"**

" **Understood. Kirby, you will be brought down to justice, I swear to you! I'll have your heart torn from your chest and have fishes feed on what's left of your dead body. Then, I'll watch as your bloody guts are spilled onto the sea floor for all to feast on! I swear that your life will be crushed on behalf of the Mermaids and I, Queen Arecena of the Aqua Mermaids, will see to it that you won't dare to threaten the sea again once you're dead! I shall have your head!"**

" **Looks like someone's sounding murderous, but not around your people, okay? It would be bad for them to see this side of you. But, no reason not to be worked up about it, not especially since the head of that demon is all yours. Now, I'm gonna mess with him for a little while for some fun. If he manages to come here and try to fight you, well, it looks like he'll have a hard time doing so, since you're, well, invincible. See ya, Queen. Don't forget what I said."**

" **Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take good care of this "Kirby" boy, you'll see. Heh-heh-heh. Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-ha-hah-hah-hah-hah!"**

"Ah, so that's what she's up to… I better tell King Antaris right away! Those dark matter freaks are possessing her! How terrible! Not if Kirby has a say about this!"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Chapter 3 Part 1!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Well, this chapter took long than I expected it to. But at least it's done, that's good. So, anyway, I just want to apologize for certain things, but before I do that, there are a few references and other shit that I wanna explain first. The giant explained here was inspired by Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2, the same as how you take down the giant and stuff, and Episode 5 comes out in two days, so you might wanna check it out if you want to. With Bandana Dee, in this version only, he somehow knew how to surf beforehand even though he doesn't remember it, and that scene was inspired by Mermaid Melody, with Kaito. Anyway, the books that Kirby was reading to Kazela was, you guess it- o wait, obviously it was in the text, was actually manga hidden with another book to make it look like he was reading it. Kirby did had to adlib some parts to it though.**

 **The girl's swimsuits was something that I unfortunately had to look up without anyone noticing or getting the wrong idea. It was worth it, though. Those shows listed after they were done on the beach are obviously real animes and RWBY is what I'd consider anime as well, even though it's a web series. My sister watched the whole thing before me, so she kept me up to date. Also, the resort in this story, just imagine it as one you'd see in real life, but different, if you know what I mean, of course. And last but not least, the scene with Bandana Dee were events of the past two days, and that's just part one of his flashbacks. Hope I don't confuse you or anything. There's still more, and I'm not sure how you'd react to the part where Aqua kissed Bandana Dee, but that's basically your opinion. I think I've covered everything; oh, and the school situation has been cleared down, so yeah. You know, I can't help but feel that I left out something.**

 **Kirby: Yeah, like the part where you ditched me when the girls were acting all horny and hugging with their breasts and nosebleeds followed after that, and Dedede's epitaph read, "I'm a goner, but I have no regrets." Meta Knight didn't even bother to lift a finger to help us, and now breasts triggers my nosebleeds from now on, and I lost almost all my blood and they touched my buns, hun! You better have a good reason for this!**

 **Oh, I completely forgot about that, Kirby!**

 **Kirby: No, you didn't.  
**

 **That part, yeah, you all must be thinking, "Why would you do this?" Well, actually, all of that was kinda inspired by this anime called Baka and Test, and there were some hilarious parts to the anime, including scenes like this and nosebleeds. Watch it yourself and you'll see where the epitaph quote came from. And it was inspired by one episode in My Bride's a Mermaid, where Nagasumi drinks a potion that makes all the girls love him and all the boys wanting to kill him out of jealousy.**

 **Kirby: Wait, are you saying that the reason why the girls are so horny is because…**

 **Yeah, basically because of the screech that appeared out of nowhere. We don't know the cause of it, but it does seem to affect hot ladies and hot young girls, but not the little girls in the group because that's just fudged up and I don't favor that kind of stuff, so I thought it would be best if only the girls your age and a bit older would be affected. It causes them to be that open than they usually do, except much hornier.**

 **Kirby: So, basically the terrible screech makes the girls horny and aroused. But I guess round 2 was out of free will and mostly the after effects that are triggered by insults. I didn't even do such a thing. You know, you're really are a douche-bag this chapter!**

 **Ha-ha, yeah, I know. It's real. But look on the bright side, at least you've got a wonderful harem going on, am I right? Isn't that good for you, you lucky boy?**

 **Kirby: NO! I don't want a harem!**

 **Anyway, I must apologize for that scene. Don't know why I was even thinking it, but in real life, I think I know where it came from, and I'm sorry if that offended all of you, if it did, that is. If you're actually comfortable with this if you're into this sort of thing, then you're welcome. But for everyone else, I'm am deeply sorry. I blame the life that's going on that made me do this, and that anime as well.**

 **Kirby: You better be, but let's just hope that they do find it to forgive you, otherwise there's more that one bad review and there's plenty where it came from.**

 **Anyway, sorry about that and chapter 15 is underway as you read this. That's all and bye! (I have no regrets).**

 **Kirby: Sorry about him, folks.**


	15. Chapter 3: Sail The Seven Seas!: Act 2

Chapter 3: Sail the Seven Seas: Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hello everybody and Happy New Year to you all in 2018! Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter, because there's more tale of the sea to be found in this one! Anyway, I really don't have anything else to say this time other than to just enjoy the story! Really. That's all. I'm not lying. You know what? Just read it already, we're wasting time anyway. Oh, and in this version, you'll have to sail to different locations to get the pieces in any order you'd like. Just one catch: you may need a certain ability to progress any further to any island or at least something, though. Let's enjoy a fresh new year in 2018!**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Aqua Resort- Next Day

"Wakey-wakey, Onii-chan." The voice of Kazela booms over my ears, whispering. I refused to get up, though. It's just one of those times, you know.

"Ugh, just give me five more minutes, okay?" I groaned. "I don't like early mornings and it's so annoying now."

"Okay, Kirby," Kazela said. "You asked for it."

It was then that I felt lips press against my cheek, causing me to sit up with an embarrassed jolt. Kazela smiles.

"Finally, you're awake, Kirby."

"W-what did you do to me?" I gasped.

"That was your wake up kiss by yours truly."

"But why would you give me that sort of thing?"

"Because, like I said, you asked for it." Kazela went for it again and I blush in defeat. "Come on, you're still upset about last night?"

"Eh, not at all. I couldn't care less anyway. Besides, the only real thing that actually exists here are pirates, actually. No big surprise there."

"Come on, Kirby," Kazela said. "At least get up now."

"Why? Who'd wanna get up at 6:00 in the freaking morning? Only high school students would be forced to do that." It was really 7:00, actually. Sometimes I hate early mornings if it interrupts my sleep.

"Because my favorite anime's on at this time, and I want you to see it. Please, Kirby?" Her eyes did the whole eyeball thing that cats do. I couldn't say no to a face like that, even if she costed me a few more hours of good sleep.

I chuckle. "Alright, girl. Just this one time. But let's not wake up Karly in the process, okay?" I look over where Karly was sleeping. She was in her cute pajamas as from yesterday when we woke up from a two days' worth of "sleep." Karly was hugging onto the pillow next to her like a little kid with a jumbo teddy bear. For my twin sister, she does act like a little kid sometimes. I wonder if we really are related. If we're not, then at least we have each other. But, I do wonder sometimes what it's like to have parents, y'know. Being a warrior and all, I'd realize that we never got a chance to know what that's like at all in the first place. Sorry I went off topic there.

"Thank you, Kirby." Kazela whispered, not before for the third time kissing me on the cheek. I blushed again. I felt Kari lump on my head and leap over to Kazela's left shoulder. She then wraps her hand on my arm and pulls me up from my warm, comfortable, soft hotel bed. I felt almost exposed to the air.

She runs and grabs the remote and presses the button that turns it on. The TV took a few moments to start up after it's turned off for the night. The screen shows nothing at first, but then it resumed back to the original channel it was on. The last few minutes was the bumpers or transition into the next show. It was an anime block channels with good voice acting and not the cringy ones you'd see that came from and edited by some entertainment for kids with not a very best reputation, although there may have been some that were really good with voice acting and not editing a thing of the anime.

"Ooh, it's about to start, Kirby." Kazela silently squeals, remembering not to startle Karly and wake her up. "Ever since last night, since you don't believe it's true, then maybe this will convince you."

"Wait, what anime is this anyway?" I asked.

"It's a nice one, and it'll convince you they are real."

"Oh, that's nice- hey, wait a minute. "Convince me they are real?" You couldn't be talking about…" My thoughts were exactly correct when the next show that comes up after was all about… you guessed it. I sweatdropped. "I'd figured…"

"Mermaids." Kazela squealed in joy. "And this one's called Mermaid Melody."

I sweatdrop. "You've been meaning to say that I got out of bed for nothing at an early time like this, forced to watch an anime about Mermaids as a cheap yet adorable attempt to convince me they're real and so that I can stop being an idiot about not knowing about that cheap fairytale creature of myths? That's what this is all about, am I right?"

"Please, Kirby?" Kazela stares at me with those innocent eyes, as usual. There's no way I can say no to a face like that, and you'd call me pathetic if I give in to a trick like that, and… well, you'd be right.

With no thought of turning her down, my conscious directs me to just go along for now. It feels as if I'm being too easy on her. "Fine. But just this once. After this, it's time to stop. No more. Not like I'll be into it anyway."

Later…

"Wow, no wonder everyone hates her. What kind of girl would steal someone else's boyfriend, even if they didn't know it? Boyfriend stealer! Come on, Luchia! Get your man back already!" Okay, it got to me already. Still wasn't convinced, but this will really get you attached to the story.

"Told you that you'd be attached to this." Kazela chuckles.

"Still, it doesn't change my opinion about what I think, but I'd have to admit, this is some good drama." I said with excitement. About 3 episodes later, we were still watching it. I then heard the sound of someone waking up from their bed, and we both turned around to see Karly, who was apparently in a daze, that of what we all are when we wake up in the morning, especially early in the mornings. Her hair was all messed up, and it seems her hair's length has grown somehow, and also her flat chest has a starting bulge of air bags underneath her white shirt. I think what happened yesterday must've caused some air to inflate in that flat chest of hers. It's starting to look like the other girls now.

"Oh, hiya guys," She said in a slur. "What're you two doing up so early? We still have time before we have to start looking, y'know." It was 8:15 at this time.

"Kazela wanted me to watch a few episodes of her favorite show, Mermaid Melody. Anime is really addictive, if you think about it."

"Oh man, I'd missed it? Should've woken up earlier."

"You can still watch, you know. It's only halfway into the episode, so you can still catch up, Karly. While you all do that, I'm gonna check on the others, see if they are okay." There was a knock on the door. "Well, seems I don't have to. It must be coincidental that they had the same Idea as me."

Getting up, I walk towards the door and opening it without much thinking required as well as caution. To my surprise, it was Bandana Dee who was at the door, and it looks like he hasn't gotten any sort of sleep last night.

"Woah, Bandana Dee!" I exclaimed, jumping back. "You look terrible." I compliment stated.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Kirby," He sarcastically replied. "Had the strangest dream last night, but it felt so real."

"It wasn't a nightmare, wasn't it? It'd be bad for all of us here."

"It… was…" Bandana Dee suddenly blushed red. "… weird. For a second thought, I thought I had actually met a mermaid-"

"MERMAID?!" Kazela long jumps all the way over to us, ecstatic as to even make such a move due to hearing him say 'Mermaid'. "Was it the one stalking you last night?! Where?! Where?! WHERE?! TELL ME!"

"What's gotten into her, Kirby?" He asked. I sweatdropped. "It couldn't be about the whole Mermaid thing since yesterday and the two days before that even, could it?"

"You know it, boy." I replied. "Kazela, you do realize that he said it was a dream, right?"

"But he met a mermaid in his dreams, right? At least he can tell me what it looks like!" Kazela huffed.

"Reasoning with her seems kinda pointless, it looks like." I sighed. "Oh, by the way, have you found out about something yet? You know, the location or where to start looking?"

"That? I've figured that out, and so on and etc. and crap." He summarized. Sweatdropping at the thought, I then thought about how and what he meant by that. I noticed something on his face, and as any good friend would do, he'd point it out so the other could avoid the embarrassing fate that unwinds before him.

"By the way, Bandana Dee," I asked with a blank "eh" face that of a chibi. "Since when were you into wearing blue lipstick? There's some on your lips."

Bandana Dee jumped back a little as I showed it to him with a handheld mirror. "This… I c-can e-explain…"

"What, you're planning on cross-dressing from now on as a girl?" I teased him.

"NO!" He shot back. "I do not cross-dress!"

"I was just kidding, geez. But it looks like to me that you're into that kind of stuff."

"I am not!" He blushed.

"Bandana Dee," Kazela huffed again. "Where's that mermaid?!"

"God, she's ambitious about mermaids now. And even if I told you that, what were you going to do with one anyway?"

Kazela lead out a cute smile, spaced out, and says this: "I want to keep a mermaid as a pet!"

We sweatdropped. "Don't you think that'd kinda cruel, Kazel? I mean, they have minds of their own and besides, don't you have poor little Kari as your pet right now?"

"I meant, I just wanna be friends with one if possible."

"I doubt that, though," Bandana Dee sighs.

"You're just being… delusional, that's all. I'm positive that lipstick color is actually from a mermaid. Or maybe you're just into makeup, is that right?"

Bandana Dee slapped his face in response, groaning that none of us tried to understand what he's trying to tell us. "It's not like that- oh, you know what? Screw you, Kirby. But I'm saying that it was just a dream and there's no freaking way that I'd be into makeup! It felt real, I thought it was real… even though I was there last night, I don't remember hearing such a thing; that kiss… it felt real…"

"What kiss?"

"Um, nothing! It couldn't be a dream though…" His voice fades away as if he was hiding something. He shakes whatever thoughts were in his head and looks at me without feeling embarrassed. "Anyway, remember when you said to say anything if we found out something? Well, my source came directly from surprisingly Adena's old man."

"Old Man? What do you mean by that?"

"Her father that looks like he's seen better days ahead of him. He's actually younger than you think he is, it's just his appearance, like he's some sort of sea god, like… um… Poseidon! Surely you've heard of him?"

"Oh yeah, I get it now. I see. He's one of those people with white hair when they're born, so people might often confuse them for someone old like that. Back to the topic, what else did he tell you?"

"Well, after the incident before we even got to here, well, he somehow knew we were coming here and basically, gave us the "special" package for free, if ya know what I mean. All of this and that free breakfast was for free because our situation was an exception in more ways than one, if you know what the exceptions are."

"Yeah," I sweatdropped. "No wonder."

"He went up to me and asked that if you ever wake up, he wants to meet you as soon as possible because he believes only you can solve the mystery of- you know what? It'd be better to meet with him once you're done with… whatever it is you're doing. He should be somewhere with Adena at the cafeteria again."

"I see. Thanks for that, Bandana Dee. That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, that's it. Oh, and some of the girls aren't feeling well, and considering what happened yesterday, it's no wonder. Maybe you should at least stop by their rooms and see how they're doing yourself. I already did, but it seems they don't remember what happened for some strange reason; probably because of the past events yesterday."

"Hmm, they don't remember what happened yesterday? But Karly didn't seem like she forgot what happened; then again, I'm not sure entirely. But I'll take your word for it; seems better to just deal with it rather than to argue about it all day long. I'll check this guy you speak of out later, okay?"

"Alright, Kirby." He says, his voice trailing off somewhere else. "Maybe it was just a dream… I must've been imagining things…" With those words he mumbles to himself, he closes the door and leaves to take care of some other further business… whatever it was anyway.

"Dangit, at least he could've told me what the mermaid looked like." Kazela sighs in disappointment. "Maybe next time, I guess." I sweatdropped, then sighed afterwards. I wasn't sure of what else to do anyway. Maybe I should go back to sleep a little or maybe watch a little more of Mermaid Melody. Perhaps I should take his advice and go check up with the other girls in the party and meet with Adena's old man that was said to almost resemble Poseidon. With the decision made in mind, I decided to head out.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna check on everyone else and meet with this old man that is supposed to resemble Poseidon. In the meantime, you all stay here. Let me know if anything comes up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kirby." Karly scoffed. "We'll be fine." And by fine, does she mean stare at the TV screen all day long, unaware of her surroundings? Typical Karly.

"Oh, who am I kidding? You will be fine, if you know what I mean." I just took off for the door and closed it behind me. I was still in my pajamas and it felt really comfortable to walk around in a hotel like it's your own house. I took a look through the fancy hallways of the resort and strolled down there to the rooms where at least one of the girls are there, and for who to check on first, I decided with the girl that started that madness: Merina.

I dared to knock on the door. "Yo, morning guys." I greeted, saying while knocking on the door. No one answered for a while. I tried again. "Um… is anyone there?" I sweatdropped.

The door, like in one of those horror movies, somehow opened by itself without anyone doing it. At least I thought it was doing that. It was Merina at the door, who appears quite in a wrecking daze; she looks like a mess, is what I would say if it didn't get me another repeat of yesterday. But seriously, she is completely exposed in some parts, especially the breast area. It was almost as if she had been drinking hard at a party and had been barfing all night long. She looks up at me and nearly faints on top of me, with her breasts pressed against me. Covered in blood stains from yesterday.

"Merina?! What's wrong?! You look like you had one drink too many at a party last night!" Merina groans as if she was going to barf.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick…" It was like she was seasick except she was on land. I sighed and blushed. Apparently, duty calls, it seems so. Time to man up, I told myself.

"Alright, Merina, just hang on there." I picked her up bridal style and slowly took her back to her bed, where surprisingly, there was no sign of neither Maddie nor Mackenzie, and Callie was in bed, in the same condition as Merina, exposed in more ways than one. I tried not to blush as I gently placed Merina down next to Callie for reasons unexplained. The rooms seemed clean, but the only thing that wasn't was the beds. Where did the two little girls run off to this time?

Callie groaned. "K… Kirby? Is that you?" Her eyes flutter open when she heard my voice, but weakly. "W… what… happened? Ow, my head hurts…"

"A lot of things has happened. Heard you weren't feeling well, so I thought I'd check up on you, see if you're okay. Bandana Dee told me that Adena's father wanted to meet me, so I'm going to do just that right after you're taken care of. Where is Maddie and Mackenzie anyway?"

"Who cares? I bet they're probably hunting for another mermaid or something. God… my head…" Merina said in a slur. "I think I felt extremely horny, and just why are my boobs covered in blood? Ugh, gross. Did we walk in while a murder bath just happened?"

"Oh, some of that blood belonged to the boys, and," I said, pointing to one spot on Merina's breasts, a small drop of blood on it. "That one's mine, positive. How? I don't know."

Merina blushed and tried to cover it, but she was too weak to do so. "What do you mean by that? Pervert."

"It's not like I wanted to peek, it was more like you forced us for it." I shrugged.

"Huh?" The two sick girls asked. "What do you mean?"

"Hugging us guys against your beautiful breasts and giving us nosebleeds, of course you got sick." I answered. "You all were so horny that time, I'm starting to think that you actually liked it."

The girls were flustered. "What? We did nothing like that! And why would we like something that indecent?"

"Something about a terrible screech or whatever was the cause of it. But anyway, that's what happened. Ask anyone about it, and they'll say it's true; it's your choice on whether to believe it or not."

"I choose not to believe a damn word you're saying, Kirby," Callie growled with her cat-like teeth grinding, arms crossed and turned over to the side. "I prefer not to show my skin to someone that shouldn't be tainted with such perverted ways, especially to a Legendary Star Warrior like you, now turned human. I'm starting to forget what you used to look like before you were cursed human, and the rest of your friends… and… Kaila… you know, your old form used to remind me of what… never mind."

"Something wrong, Callie?" I slowly asked. She looks at me, flustered quite quickly and looks away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's… nothing. I'm fine," she sighed. She slumped back down with an embarrassed look on her adorable cat face, her ears bend down as if she was being patted on the head. Her tail waves slowly in motion. "I still don't remember what happened yesterday." Merina does the same; yet somehow, I didn't notice that her dog ears and tail popped up at the time either. Her whimpering groan was similar that to a female dog's or a mother of lots and lots of puppies. Same applies for the cats, too.

"Hey, don't strain yourselves here," I tried to say. "You're still not okay, and yet, I still have errands to run, believe or not, surprisingly." The two hybrids of dog and cat girls, an oddly type yet common pair together, whimper with the same dog and cat sounds while somehow in pain as well too, blushing green and red. Their eyes were widen and dilated like that of an adorable animal, making you fall for its adorable charms like a sissy. I tried to analyze the possible answer as to why they are sick.

"Hmm, if it's not because of the events yesterday that caused it possibly, then maybe it's something else. But what could it be, though? Maybe it's the side effect of the screech yesterday that makes them sick or something like that. But what kind of sickness, though?" I said out loud. "I'm no professional doctor, but this is not my field, heck no. Maybe Mackenzie knows what this is, so maybe that's why she and Maddie are out. Maybe I should go and get her, wherever she is-"

"Kirby?" I felt two hands on my left arm that felt warm and soft, but I could also feel the claws from both girls. "Can you… stay with us a little longer?" They both had "the eyes" look, if you know what I mean. I blushed, no, became even more flustered and embarrassed and sweated like crazy like a smelly rainstorm on my body.

"Uh, I… um… wish I could but, I have to-" I was interrupted the second the two girls pulls me directly on the bed where they were lying on, throwing me off guard. It wasn't long before I found myself in a lewd position in between both the two pet girls. I was finding myself in a position, just like yesterday, hugged against their breasts, in bed.

"Um, can you two let me go? I really have to-" was what I was going to finish if Merina and Callie hadn't interrupted me with a pet lick. On the cheeks. I felt warmth of Merina's face and her low-growling bark rub on mine, while on the other hand was Callie, who purred and rubbed her face on the other side. I tried to get up, but the girls were clinging onto my arms to make sure I couldn't escape them both.

"What's the rush, Kirby?" said Merina in a seductive, sick voice. "You have all the time in the world. Can't you stay a little while longer? I'm… sure you… can do… that, can… you?" She started to yawn, even though it was morning.

"The problem is, I don't have all the time in the world, and as much as I'd love to stay to watch over the both of you, I'm afraid I can't do that. I've got somewhere to be right now." I tried to reply nicely.

"Kirby," Callie said, relaxingly rubbing against me and meowed. "You're nice and warm. I'll never… let… go…" Callie yawned and with that said, both she and Merina fell asleep on me, with their arms locked on tight to them.

" _Oh boy, not this again," I thought to myself. "I don't have time for this! I'll have to find someone to watch over them while I'm-"_

The door, unlocked, was opened and guess who came inside? Ironically, it was Maddie and Mackenzie, who both sweatdropped at the sight of me. Trapped on a bed with two hot girls.

"Umm, this isn't what it looks like?" I said, although cringed and blushed when the two girls snuggle onto me even more. "Screw this. Get me out of here, please."

"To be honest, everyone was telling the truth when they said that Kirby was a chick magnet, if only I knew what that meant." Maddie thought out loud. "Sorry about Merina, she's been acting this way since this morning and yesterday after they went for another round with you. Oh, and if you were wondering where we were at the time, to answer your question, we went to find out what was wrong with them or something like that."

Mackenzie managed to remove the girl's arms off of me, but before she even did, I received a double kiss from the two pet girls in their sleep before going back to their coma-like sleep, or… whatever it's supposed to be. After getting up from the bed that was tainted with nosebleeds, I shook myself and patted every spot on my body for good measures.

"Thanks, guys. Wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday, wouldn't we?" I whispered, aware of the two girls that were about to cause me another nosebleed. "So, care to explain what happened, Mackenzie?"

The 10 year old genius sighed. "Let's take this outside, shall we? I can't help but feel that there's something watching us, you know."

"But who's going to watch over the horny girls while we're out?" Maddie brought up a point.

"Hmm…" I thought. Then, it struck me.

Later…

"Alright, Kazela, Karly. You think you can watch over them for us while we speak to someone important who wanted to see me about 3 days ago?"

"Of course we can, Kirby," Karly said. "What? You think that I, your twin sister, is completely unreliable?"

"I never said you were completely unreliable. Heck, I didn't even say that or even thought that, not even once. I just want you to take care of them while we run this important errand. It's simple. And, of course you know what to do should anything bad were to happen."

Kazela pats Karly on the head and smiles. "Don't worry, Kirby! You can count on us!"

"Alright, then. Well then, ciao." I waved. Kazela closes the door after we've stepped outside. I stretched for a little bit and ruffle and mess up my hair a bit, then afterwards scratched my back. "So, kids. Let's go to the Cafeteria, and don't worry about everyone else, it's not necessary to have breakfast together all the time. I presume they have their own little errands to do, and what about your parents, Maddie?"

Maddie blushed, then sweatdrops. "Well, dad's pretty much watching over mom, who was sick as well. Not only her, Merina, Callie, Emily, and um… that's it; I mean, not only just the older, hot girls in our party, but all the older, sexy girls and women are affected and sick, it seems so. Everyone on the beach at that time was affected, doing such indecent things. Pretty much, afterwards the popularity of females at the beach were sick. Little and innocent girls, such as me, Kenzie, and Kazela, were the only females around town seen, since they were not affected. Many of the men were unsure on how to treat this kind of sickness."

"Ah, I see," I sighed. "Well, I have to meet up with Adena's father, said he wanted to speak to me at once. Wonder was it's all about? Shall we head over there?" The two girls nodded and we all head over to the Cafeteria at once.

* * *

 **The Piari Cafeteria**

Walking inside, the only people to our surprise we see are only boys and men, no signs of females anywhere there. Just as I thought, most of the females in this resort must've gone to the beach and was deeply affected by that screech. Well, except the little girls, you know.

"Figures," Maddie commented. "All the women are sick and out of commission because of yesterday. We've haven't found out what caused this, though. Isn't there anyone who may know the answer to this?"

"Excuse me, young man," a voice of man spoke. "You wouldn't happen to be the boy named "Kirby," if I'm not mistaken? 'The Legendary Star Warrior,' I presume?"

Turning around, we see a man who I thought has seen better days. "Um, yeah, that's me. Can I help you with something, sir?"

"You've finally awoken, and so much has happened while you were asleep, my boy." He replies. "It's truly an honor to meet the Star Warrior of Legends in person, although I can't quite believe that you've become human because of Zero."

"Wait, are you Adena's "Old Man" that Bandana Dee told me about?" I immediately replied. "You know, you almost look like that sea king, Poseidon, in my opinion."

"In the living flesh, baby," He chuckles. "And thanks for that compliment, although you're close as to referring to my ancestor. I'm one of his descendants, believe it or not."

"What?" We all exclaimed. "No way!"

"So, you're a descendant of that sea king, recorded in many myths?" questioned Mackenzie. "That's… quite hard to believe, though."

"I don't expect you to believe me, unless you want to. But before I answer your questions, let me introduce myself. As the father of the Aqua Elemental Princess, Adena, you may refer to me as Antaris. Don't think of me as old because of my appearance, but in reality, I am quite young, but not too young." Just imagine him as an old ruler with white hair and a beard and blue eyes; think of him as a sea king you might be familiar with but with tight, buff six pack abs and hardcore muscles, with the attire of a pirate outfit of your vision.

"Wow, he's ripped," Maddie blushed. "Is he a pirate or something?"

"You could assume that, but this is all I have left to wear, ever since that incident yesterday, which I assume you were affected by that too, am I right?" We all sweatdropped.

"Yeah. It was unpleasant. You did say that you knew the answer to this, right?" I asked. "Do you know what the cause of this is?"

"How about we sit down first over some nice food and quality service, shall we?" He sat himself down on a table and we do the same. A few minutes later, while we're munching on some food, Antaris continued to explain.

"I would say that the ones behind this are mutant water creatures known as Water Demons; although they caused mischief and terror in all the seas, they're not responsible for this indecent stunt, for it seems they've been… tamed somehow by someone. No Water Demons has been sighted for about a few months or so it appears that way. However, since this was not caused by Water Demons, someone who may have tamed the Water Demons must've been behind this, as if they can control the element of Water itself. I could feel a dark presence when that wailing screech came along."

"Dark… presence…?" I thought. Then, a possible answer struck me. "Maybe it was a member of the Zero Seven Force, someone who could possibly control water. I had a feeling that screech wasn't normal or accidental- it was intentional."

"I see," Antaris said. "The members of the force you seek to destroy must've been behind this. And of course, strange things always does happen in Aquarius Star. There has been claims of kidnapping and missing people, pirate raids, weird phenomenon, and Titan attacks against the kingdoms of the land, and there was just one recent Titan attack two days ago, and the Titan was unusual that time. Usually, it'd go and attempt to kill Prince Travis, even though he is quite the young ruler, but this time it wanted someone else- and guess who it was? You."

"M-me?" I replied. "The heck you're talking about?"

"Hmm, so no one decided to inform you on this, I see. Well, for some reason, the Titan seems to have some sort of hate against you, although I assume you have had no encounter with one, as if you've done something to it, but I can't imagine you doing such a thing and I find that impossible. But the way it had the will wanting to kill you, something was definitely odd. Before it was going wreak havoc on the town, luckily, your friends put a stop to it, and end it for good. But, honestly, you should be thanking your bandana haired friend, because he somehow knew the weak spot of the Titan and was able to kill it, I swear, it's almost like it wasn't his first encounter with one before. Then again, I could be wrong."

"That was really impressive of him," I said, smiling. "I guess he saved my backside once again."

"I've heard a lot from him and I've gained more insight on the scene, especially. So I am aware of the events that has happened to you, and I know that involves my daughter too, because I'm sure you know she was involved in the incident eight years ago. When she heard that Kailaine was kidnapped by Dark Matter and what has become of you all, she was in tears and was gravely upset because it was just like how it happened those many years ago, and even if she didn't show it to you the first time you've met her, she is still sorrowful about it, and it wounds my heart to see my daughter like this." Antaris sighs.

"Um, how is she right now?" Maddie asked. "She's not… sick as well, is she?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't shown any signs of sickness all day, and she does appear to be fine. Then again, I'm not positive it is so."

"Now that you've mentioned it, my sister was affected by that screech, but she doesn't show signs of any sickness, as if she's immune to it or something like that. Don't know why." I added.

"That, I believe it remains a mystery for now. As of this topic's matters, we've got a major situation, and in more ways than one. To begin with is the attack of the Titans. Titans are ancient sea weapons constructed by Poseidon a long time ago in a war that waged for some time, gigantic guardian soldiers, to be exact. When he crafted seven of them, he gave them to each of the seven tribes that would soon transform into kingdoms of the famous seven seas, which are composed and recognized by the 7 main colors of the rainbow. They would soon learn how to create Titans by themselves and they'd be used whenever any sort of trouble was happening, and whenever they're not doing that, they were put to guard rare treasures in the ancient Sea Temples that were said to belong to Poseidon or that it was from the surface. Treasure and lust to be wealthy and have fame is what would soon create the existence of the band of sea thieves which we refer to as Pirates." Antaris explained deeply.

"So, pirates existed because of rare and hidden treasure that could have the potential to rule the world or other pursuits that are lusty to fame and fortune? I see." I said. "Well, maybe not in that way, but the tales that are told to others inspires them to become just like them, which is why pirates were more widespread."

"Precisely right, Kirby," He replies. "And the Titans were to prevent anyone from getting those treasures for their own greedy pursuits. It's where they store all of their Titans, mostly, rather than in their castles. Most likely, the treasure they seek is mostly on islands that are somewhat booby-trapped and in at least territory of each of the seven kingdoms. The kingdom that Poseidon ruled was called Atlantis, the heart of the seven kingdoms, where it houses the legendary titan known as Gyrozalta, the prism colossus. It was locked away for some time after that war, and believe it or not, it was the war you fought in, Kirby."

"The Great Galaxy War?" I had my mouth wide open. "No way… there were so many dead bodies there… only a few of us survived and went to different planets in hopes of surviving. We've won everything, and lost it all at the same time…"

"Exactly. After his tragic death in that war, the titan was sealed away into the sea, where no one has seen it ever again, along with Atlantis itself for reasons unknown. He believed that there would be a time when a new evil would rise again and only when it happens will there be a use for Gyrozalta again. Until then, it was to be sealed away from humankind, for no human can handle its power as easily as he could, fearing that they might abuse its power if it was possible. Honestly, he didn't have any hatred kindled against humankind, for he's actually fond of them. But after his death, the idea rose that humans are to blame for his death originally developed from one of the seven kingdoms, whose ruler, named Arecena, hated humankind, no matter how hard the other rulers tried to convince her not to hate them. The idea disrupted the peace between them, and so chaos dispersed. And so, after that, that queen forced the decision to ban everyone from associating with humans forever by means of some sort of monster kind that we call Water Demons, by transforming the inhabitants into half-beasts with corrupted power. Now, they roam throughout this planet, causing any sort of trouble and danger, all to make sure they don't associate with humans anymore, and in more ways than one."

"How was that possible? One, how did the queen pull that off? And two, wasn't Poseidon's kind the prey of Water Demons?" Maddie asked.

Antaris sighed, and then asked me a question. "Surely you were an infant at that time, but do you remember what weapon he carries, Kirby?"

"Hmm… I believe it was… a trident of some sort?" I guessed.

"That's right. He used his trident to create the titans and Gyrozalta, the legendary sea weapon. It has the power to control water at will and create the most devastating disasters caused by the sea. When Gyrozalta was sealed, his trident was sealed along with it as well. Origins unknown, the Trident has power that only he can control, and he can use it to do whatever he desires; consider it a somewhat god-like power in that way, I suppose, and as well, it's the only thing that can control the colossus. It can't be used for evil purposes, however."

"Maybe when she got ahold of it, she was corrupted or something?" I assumed. "Only Poseidon can handle that power, can't he?"

"Can't say for sure, you know. But that's just how it was then. It would then continue that way as to frighten others as a warning to never associate with humans. That ruler's hate would grow and grow more until it reach the point where she decided to wipe out humanity and torture them in more ways than one. It started with Water Demons, not only frightening others, but torturing humans as well. Then, sending the ocean's most dangerous creatures to kill them. Next came natural disasters, and last but not least, Titan attacks against the kingdoms of the land. It seemed like an everyday cycle, but for a few years, it stopped. All because of an incident involving one of the inhabitants of her kingdom breaking the rules and saving a boy who fell overboard due to a tsunami she caused. And that boy wasn't human at all that time. This girl begged him to help her mother return back to her sense in hopes that she would stop this, and the boy agreed to help. And it pretty much ends here about the titans."

"That's a lot to take in, you know." Mackenzie sighed, munching on a pancake. "I don't know how she got her hands on that trident, but who knows?"

"I know it is, but I'll be brief on this next one. After those events, the Trident was sealed and Atlantis too, it seemed like everything returned to normal. That all changed when a star shaped gem crashed at her kingdom, along with a dark ball, who we know certainly as Dark Matter. Something changed a few months ago, and instead it got only worse, even if it does seem like it now. It's most likely that the star shaped gem is one of the Gem Stars, Sapphire, and you need to retrieve Mist to break the barrier."

"That means that they've possessed the queen of that kingdom. So that means the titan was sent by her because of Dark Matter!" I said. "Just to kill me. Typical. But, it's like she held a grudge against me for some reason."

"I'm afraid so, my boy. And I don't know what they were planning with that nasty screech. But from the looks of it, it may have been an attempt to lower the number of your allies, possibly."

"Well, no offense, but seriously this must be their saddest attempt yet. It'll take more than that to stop me. But, honestly, we need to do something about the ladies here. Isn't there any cure for this, Antaris?"

"Well, on my knowledge, to cure a town will require a healing song. All females are gifted with the power to heal using song. But in a case like this, only the Queen herself knows it, ironically." He sweatdrops.

"Are you kidding us?" We all sweatdropped.

"Sure seems like it. Most likely, once you defeat Arecena, you must convince her to cure the females in Aqua Town."

"But how? She does sound like she's inconvincible, though. Since she gave everyone that idea, they were all banned from going onto land again with all the troubles she brought. And since she's possessed by Dark Matter, they twisted that idea of hers and directed it to Kirby here, so basically, she's a sitting duck to anything related to Kirby now or something else; whatever it is and nothing's going to convince her… unless we can show her the error of her ways somehow…" Mackenzie slouched backed, sighing.

"Maybe there is a way to convince her, but the way she sounds like she's been for all these years, you do bring up an interesting point. The way I see it, maybe we can prove her wrong only if she gives humans a chance, because it's pretty obvious a person like her would never do that in the first place. Other than that, if that fails, we'll need to have alternatives just in case." I elaborated possible solutions. "But we're not going to find out which one is better just by standing here, though."

The old man chuckles. "I was expecting you'd say something familiar to that. You should run along before that woman loses any more of her sanity, most certainly. Heh-heh-heh-heh. Boy, possessed or not, she never hesitates to crack me up." Sweatdropping once again, he sighs and grunts for a while.

"So, where is she, exactly?" I asked politely to Antaris.

"Hmm, it seems that she's most likely in her own kingdom by now, the Aqua Kingdom. I'm positive she wouldn't be anywhere else out there. But, however, in order to go to where she is, you must head out by boat rather than by foot, if you were planning on doing so, because her kingdom is unreachable by foot. Let's just hope she hasn't planned to-"

Then, out of nowhere, a huge earthquake was formed without anyone's earlier consent or notice and wasn't noticeable until now. We all got under the table when the quake formed. It lowered by a lot after a few minutes later, and it was stable enough for the four of us to run outside and take a look to see what's happening.

A better view outside, and there's something that struck Aqua Beach like something crash like a meteor. I ran over to where it fell to inspect it. When I got a better look, it appeared to be a cannonball that struck. It was a fresh one as well; must be a new type or something. But it didn't make any sense at first. What's a cannonball doing at a place like this? Then, the answer to that struck me. A pirate attack.

"Pirates." It was just the word that fits this description. Looking out into the horizon, there was a ship in the distance, docked on the coastline, near the wooden platforms. The sound of ecstasy, yelling of crewmates, and more cannonballs filled the air with its terrible, spine-chilling sounds, almost as if you'd heard someone murder another. "Something's not right over on that ship, it sounds like the crew are almost going against each other. Maddie, Mackenzie, stay back. I'll go check it out." I said as I ran over to where the ship was, but was stopped by Antaris, who gave me something.

"I think you should take this, Kirby. You might find it useful if you have to engage in combat over there and another to add to your collection." He says. I nodded and ran.

* * *

 **Pirate Ship**

Once I've reached the ship, I climbed aboard. The picture of it wasn't that very pleasant at all. There were crewmates lying on the floor, beaten and wiped away with in an instant. The remainder were all huddled in a corner. I just hope no one was dead, though. The nearest crewmate, who seemed to have escaped, walked towards me and collapsed, but he was pleading.

"Are you okay? What's going on? What happened to your crew?!" I asked.

"P-please help us…" He hesitantly asked. "It's our captain! He's attacking us and running around like he's a completely different person!"

"What do you mean by that?" One of the other crewmates that came with him also spoke. "Has he run mad about his missing brother after all these years?"

"No, man! There was some blue haired girl that mysteriously appeared in front of him, and there was some dark blob thing with an eye that struck him, and the next thing I knew, he became wild and violent then!"

"Dark blob thing with an eye? Mysterious blue haired girl with it?" I repeated those specific words. "That must've been one of the members of the Zero Knights! Should've known. Where is your captain?"

" **If you're talking about me, then I'm right here, scallywag!" A voice interrupted.**

"It's him!" They yelled in fear. I look up to the top of the ship, and there I find a figure in the form of a pirate captain. Honestly, I imagined him to be a bit "bigger" when I picture a pirate captain. He looked surprisingly young, like about my age, to estimate. When you think of a pirate captain, a captain would have the usual features, and in this case, he had it all: a pirate hat that was black all over and blue on the outlines of the hat which had a skull-shaped emblem, his hair was spikey, but only some was seen sticking outside the hat, a captain's coat that was blue in specific areas rather than all over and was opened wide like a cool kid wearing his jacket open, his pants were long and black that stuck inside his black boots. The additional features include an eyepatch over his left eye, a blue scarf tied around his neck, a belt equipped with pirate tools, fingerless black gloves, and the last thing is a pirate sword in his left hand. He jump and did a barrel flip over to us, front to present himself.

" **Ho-ho-ho!" He laughed. "You gutless bottomfeeders! So scared that ye actually crapped your pants and run to a shrimp like him for help? Pathetic!"**

"What did that girl do to you, captain?! This isn't like you!" One of them stuttered. "Why?!"

" **Oh, that little girly didn't do anything but gave me some new powers. Now all of this planet shall bow before me as the king of the pirates! And boy, does it feel good!"**

"That's not what you wanted in the first place, captain! Haven't you forgotten the reason why you became a pirate in the first place?! You promised not to achieve wealth and fame until you've found him again!"

" **That… doesn't matter to me anymore! And you two should know when to shut up!" Somehow, he held his fist at the two crewmates, and as if he was using the force, he managed to grab them by the necks and lifted them up in the air. He then gestured his fist as if he tossed something and eventually, he threw them across the ship like flies.**

" **With these powers from that girl, nothing can stop me now! Now all that's left is to raid the castle and take all of their treasure for myself! Who needs a crew of simpering sea louses when you can be a one man crew?! Har-har-har-har-har-har! Nothing can stop me now!"**

"Nothing except me."

" **Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot about you, boy. You're saying you can stop me? Just who do you think you are?"**

"Oh, I guess no one special… but the Legendary Star Warrior, Kirby!" I declared. "Only human."

" **You? Kirby? Don't make me laugh, kiddie. A pink boy vs an all-powerful pirate captain? The differences in this are completely obvious, laddie! If you ask me, that's like asking me to kill you for no reason! You should just run back home while you have the chance, shrimp."**

"Shrimp?! I'm about the same height and age as you, moron! I thought you'd look a little… plum, by the way, but this is just how you appeared to be, ain't it?!" I yelled. "And you don't even sound like a pirate anyways!"

" **Boy, you've got quite the sailor's mouth, don't you?" He growled. "Well, no matter anyway. If you're asking for a fight, then you've got one, not saying that you ain't got a chance against me. But, I'm afraid I can't play with you, pinky. I've got a date with some of that delicious booty in that castle, if ya know what I mean."**

"You came here to actually assault someone?"

" **No! I meant treasure, ya ding-a-ling! It's an expression for treasure!"**

"Nuh-uh! You ain't touching those buns, hon! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

" **Very well, then. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! You don't stand a chance against me, boy, the Captain of the Aqua Skulls, Adrian!"**

I got into a battle stance, and one of the crew mates tugged on my legs. "Be… careful… he has weird powers…" The crewmate fainted.

"Alright, let's do this!" I yelled. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

* * *

 **Possessed By the Dark Force- 9th Boss Battle (Boss Battle- Shantae and the Pirate's Curse)**

 **Kirby VS Dark Captain Adrian**

 **Boss Description: The leader of the pirate gang known as the Aqua Skulls, and Adrian is their captain. Not much is known about his background, but before he was possessed, it seems he had another goal in mind other than riches and wealth, to look for someone important to him, who went missing, it seems. That was before. Now, he's lunatic driven for those materialistic pursuits and wiped out his own crew for this, and now he has strange powers! Watch out!**

 **Captain Adrian appeared! Get ready to brawl!**

* * *

" **Let's dance, sea louse!" He yelled as he pulled out his own sword.**

"Bring it on!" I taunted him.

Smirking, he jumped and tried to pounce with a midair stab. I rolled out of the way and charged kick him on the side of his stomach. He pulled his sword out in time and swung for a counterattack, which I ducked with such good reaction time. He then swung another time, this time I side-stepped and quickly he swung lower for me to jump, giving me the chance for a roundhouse kick to the head, followed by a low sweep that made him trip, and a smash punch for the kill combo in the face.

He skidded across the ship in time to avoid crashing. He jumped again, flipping, then tried a quick down air stab, then he repeats it again for every time I dodge it so. Once his blade got stuck through the floor, I leap over and stomped him on the head hard, making it go through the floor. He got his head out and his sword as well, cracking his knuckles. Adrian then dashed attack like crazy, with me ducking every slash. When he stopped, I just gave him another roundhouse kick that threw him and smacked him on the wall.

He then pounded the ground, making shockwaves that merged with the floor. Leaping over them was a piece of cake. Adrian dashed once again, without his sword, throwing punches at me that I counterattacked and parried. He threw one fist at me and a swinging kick with the next. I caught his fist when he swung and somehow leaped over the leg sweep; I used this to grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder, smashing him hard. Then, I spun him around and threw him at the mast.

Adrian somehow wall jumped and sprung at me for another attack, this time attacking with his sword that he grabbed somehow. I cart-wheeled out of the way and had to do it multiple times because he kept bouncing around like a ball kicked inside a small room. Then, he charged at me again, but I countered with an overhead kick that threw him aside. He struggled to get up again, but only collapsed, sadly.

"Well, shiver me timbers, that boy's a professional in the art of fighting," One of the crewmates spoke. "Ain't it rare to see a young boy fight in such a way?"

"No kidding. He just took down the captain like it was nothing! That boy must be something, alright."

"Piece of cake," I shrugged. "I wasn't even trying at all. But, you were holding back, were you?"

 **Adrian started to stand up after a while. His body started crackling with dark energy. "… Not bad, for a shrimp. But I'm just getting warmed up! You haven't seen what I can do yet, but don't worry, you'll experience it soon enough!"**

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

 **His whole body color changed to the similar colors of dark matter possession. He grinned wickedly as dark thunder enveloped him. His hand sizzled in thunder.**

"He's using the power of the darkness again!" The crewmates shouted in fear. "Run for it!"

"A beat-down like that wasn't enough to make them come out, eh? Looks like I'm really gonna let you have it this time." I growled. I dashed at him for another attack, but when I'd least expected it, he caught my fist and threw me back. Then, I realized that his hand came apart and was stuck onto mine. "What the-!"

Then, the next thing I knew, a dagger flew past me, missing and striking the mast as the target. I found myself hanging in midair by the hand that came off and so was the rest of the conscious crewmates. "What?!"

" **That's not all I can do, shrimp! Take this!" He gestured his other hand and generated a cannonball and shot it at me.**

"Gah!" I yelled as the cannonball struck me. The impact was enough to send me over to where the castle was and next thing I knew, I crashed inside.

* * *

 **Aquarius Castle-Throne Room**

"Ugh… man, that hurts… pirate's gonna pay!" I gasped. I struggled to get up from the crater and limp out. I found myself ending up in the throne room, right in front of a crowd of soldiers, theirs spears pointed at me. One of them walked forward at me, and it was a female blondie who looked like she's the leader of the soldiers. "Um, hi?" I nervously greeted.

"Boy, you've got some nerve pulling off a stunt like this. You could've gotten someone killed!" She growled. "Explain yourself!"

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry about that, but second, we've got bigger problems right now!" I said.

"What kind of problems, boy?" She asked. A dagger flew past the both of us and straight at a wall. "What the-" Adrian appeared, floating with an arsenal of daggers, pinning down masses of soldiers in an instant.

" **Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! You're dead wrong if you think you can stop me!"**

"Does that answer your question, hot-temper?" I sweatdropped. "Pirate problems! He shot a cannonball at me and it threw me all the way over here!"

"Adrian?! What the heck is he doing?!" She gasped.

"He's possessed by Dark Matter, that's why!" I summarized. "In fact, they are responsible for the titan attacks earlier!"

 **Adrian takes a look at the girl next to me and chuckles. "Hello, Amber. It's been a while."**

Amber, that was her name, got mad and stepped forward. "Alright, Adrian. I don't like what you're doing, possessed or not. You better stop this or else-"

" **Or else what? You will put me to justice? Don't make me laugh. The Adrian you once knew is gone. Say hello to the new and improved pirate captain!" He mocked her. "Go ahead, if you can, that is."**

"Why you-" Amber growled, and marched towards the possessed captain, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What do you think you're doing, pinky? Unhand me at once!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but that's not going to cut it. You don't understand how powerful one is when possessed by this entity. He would never mean any of that, I'm positive of it. The thing that possessed him is making him say and do all those terrible things; to them, the people they possess are just pawns for their own dirty work. Trust me, I know this, and in that state, you wouldn't stand a chance." She grunts as she slaps my hand away.

"I don't believe you, shrimp. He's just being literal about, like he always does. Now unhand me! I'll deal with him! Besides, a scene like this is no place for a shrimp like you. You think I should be told by a pink haired kid still wearing his pajamas in public?" I did forget that I was in my night clothes when I woke up.

"You think? How much evidence does to take to get it through that thick skull of yours? No offense, but this is my battle to begin with, and another thing, stop calling me shrimp, okay?" I said as I caught a dagger that was about to hit her in the face. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to stop the dagger that was about to hit you in the face with my two fingers. You may not stand a chance, but I do."

"You? Stand a chance against him? Okay, maybe you caught a dagger, but that's not going to be enough, shrimp."

"You're exactly right. But I know exactly what I'm doing, short-temper. Oh, and for the last time, don't call me shrimp. I'll handle this. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I said to her as I walked over to Adrian, who stopped levitating for a while and was on floor level. I smirked. "Sorry about the delay here. She still didn't believe me."

 **For once, I didn't think I had fought someone who'd agree with me. "Aye, that Amber. Hot-headed and short-tempered as usual. You'll get used to it, soon. Now, where were we? Aye, we're on the part where I'm about to make ye walk the plank! Look at this immense power I have! And you think you stand a chance against me?"**

"Of course I do. I wrecked you with physical combat and I wasn't even trying. But, in truth, I was just holding back because I didn't see the need to do that anyways, but in this case, I'll give you a taste of my real power!" I shot.

Amber sweatdropped. "Just what foolishness are you rambling on about, shrimp?!"

I had an angry vein on my head. "For the last time, stop calling me shrimp! If you wanna address me, then do it by the name 'Kirby', got it?"

"Kirby?" She replied. I decided to use the item that Antaris gave me, since he said it would be a huge help and addition to my collection. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I thought it'd be best to find out for myself. When I pulled it out, I immediately recognized what it was: A Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy, and it was a new ability as well! "Okay, now I'll show you!"

" **Alright, then. Show me your "real power" that you speak of, boy. If you have one, that is."**

* * *

 **Transformation Sequence Engage!**

The trophy turned into a colored star as I raised it in the air. It shined so brightly, enough to literally blind a man. I lowered the ability star and shoved it in my chest.

"ABILITY FUSION!" I yelled out. The impact produced lines of light wavering around me as I copied the ability. Once the light ended, I had changed into the ability. I had a pink sleeveless top with a red scarf tied around it while wearing blue short jean pants and strap-on sandals. The one thing I had was some sort of circle shaped hat that was made out of rubber, it seems.

 **Adrian laughed. "THAT'S your true power? Pathetic!" It was by a few seconds that he ended up across the wall instantly by my punch. He shook himself off and growled at me. "How did you lay a smack on me when you're that far away from me?!"**

* * *

 **You got a new ability, Rubber! Now added to your collection!**

"It's rubber, captain. Rubber." I smirked.

" **Feh. Rubber or not, I'm still gonna have your head popped!" He pulled out multiple pistols and fired them all at me directly like bullet hell.**

"Idiot! Move!" Amber yelled. But I didn't, because rather, I placed my right hand out front and the bullets just bounced off my hand like little bouncy balls. Amber's mouth dropped open in sight and so did Adrian's. "Worthless!" I shouted, grinning.

" **Impossible! No way can someone block multiple bullets and survive with an unscathed hand at the same time!"**

"Of course it's possible, if you're made out of rubber!" I said, throwing an elastic punch at him, striking him directly. He flinched heavily and was slammed on the wall. I throw one of my arms for a grab, and I tossed him behind me where he bounced off a wall and charged at me. He was wide open for a giant fist that smashed him on the ground. Then, I pull back my arms and starting punching him with fists of fury.

"Rubber Gatling Gun!" I shouted, firing punches like a gatling gun. After that came a rolling wind-up pistol punch that hit him directly at the wall. Dusting himself, pissed, he crouched into a ball flew at me, but with rubber reflexes, I raised my right leg up in the air without any pain and pounded a giant axe kick to the ground. He got up and was filled with a pirate's rage.

" **That does it! I'll end you!" He flew up into the air and his fingers morph into a giant cannon that almost looks like an obliterating ray.**

"Idiot, don't just stand there! Run! You're going to die, you fool!" Amber shouted.

" **This is the end of your tale, shrimp!" He laughed as he opened fire, shooting a giant cannonball at me.**

I just stood there, grinning. "Heh, running out of options so soon? What a shame you had to resort to your ultimate. Unfortunately, that measly cannonball's not gonna work on me!" I took in some air and inflated myself to the size of a giant balloon. When it came, all it did was pull back on my stomach and propelled back to its owner. And it resulted in an organic explosion.

" **AARRRRGGHHHH!" He yelled, enveloped in mini explosions and soon fell to the ground. Adrian collapsed and fainted, and in the meantime, a ball of darkness with an eye was expelled out of him and flew away, returning the pirate back to his original state once again. He is no longer driven again.**

"I win! Ain't no shrimp, that's for sure! Yeah!" I cheered.

* * *

 **Dark Captain Adrian defeated! Victory!**

 **You gained 379 experience points! You and co. are now a Level 12! Next in 700 experience points.**

 **Health has extended to 455!**

 **Item Retrieval: Pirate Bandana, Pirate Eyepatch**

 **All stats increase by 50!**

 **New Ability: Rubber!**

 **Next in 700 experience points.**

* * *

The pirate captain laid unconscious there. I reverted back to my original form and chuckle. "The deed is done, ma'am." I took a look around me, only deed not done is the castle, and obviously, it was in ruin a tad bit. "Well, except the damages done to the castle. Don't worry, I'll help repair the castle for you. It was kinda my fault, so I should at least repay somehow."

Amber smiles. "There's no need for that, shrimp- er, I mean-"

"It's Kirby," I finished for her. "The real deal, only human."

"Right. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you in that fight. And because of that, everyone is A-Okay and there was no sign of a single casualty." Well, I wasn't too sure about that. There was one soldier who really had it and the dagger went right up his buns, hons.

"Well, so long world!" Those were his last words before he croaked. One of the other soldiers checked on him and said that he's okay, but in a coma, and they rushed him to the emergency room.

"Well, maybe not that guy, it seems." I sweatdropped. Amber blushed. "Anyway, I have to thank you, Kirby. I guess you weren't such a shrimp after all." She went and planted a kiss on my cheek, smiling while I was blushing red. Seriously, can someone stop this? I might get a nosebleed.

Flustered, I blush shyly. "Oh… um… you're welcome, I guess? It was nothing really."

We then heard a groan. It was coming from Adrian. He seemed to be okay, it seems. Lifting himself up from the ground, he held his head with one hand as he looked around him.

"Ooh… I think I have a headache… where… no, why am I at Aquarius Castle? What happened to me?" The surviving crewmates ran over to him as they were deeply worried about him, in fear that the captain they once knew would've been gone forever if I hadn't put a stop to it.

"Oh yeah, once possessed, you're completely oblivious as to what is happening around you, so he may not recall during the time until he was free of possession." I said.

"Why are you guys on me? Can you please get off? It's rather embarrassing." Adrian frowned. "What's going on? And what happened to the castle anyway?" He got up from the ground and dusted himself. We walked over to him.

"You're okay, captain. Glad to see that," Amber chuckles.

"Amber? Can someone please explain what's going on here? I don't like being left in suspense. And who's the shrimp with you?"

"It's… well… I think he can explain this to you." Amber looked at me.

Later…

"So… just to be clear… I was possessed by that demon Dark Matter and that girl I saw was probably a Zero Knightess of this force that works for the leader of Dark Matter, and this shrimp- er, I mean, kid saved me from possession of them?" Adrian slowly recapped.

"Yeah, hard to believe at first, but it's all in reality," I answered him. "And while you were possessed, the dark ego nearly wiped out half your crew and you blew a cannonball here and wrecked the castle. Luckily, it's not too bad, either, and there were no signs of casualties."

"Well, except for that one soldier that had a dagger up his-" Amber started to say, but I stopped her.

"Yeah, I really don't think we should go that far."

Adrian slowly looked around him. "I… did all of this? You know, I find that hard to believe, you know. Wait a minute, did you say that I ended up wiping the floor with almost all of the crew?! Are they okay?!"

I nodded. "All of them are okay, but on the other hand, their injuries does appear to be fatal, though. I guess they can't sail out anymore until they're all healed up and better."

"That's a shame, though. I guess I'll need to find replacement crewmates in the meantime then. Although doing that wasn't exactly what I had in mind when an old geezer that looked like Poseidon asked me to take a pink haired kid and his friends somewhere-! You wouldn't happen to be Kirby, would you?" I nodded. "Well, that make my job easier."

"Wait. Old geezer that looks like Poseidon, almost? That's Antaris you're referring to, right?" I asked.

"That's right, me boy," a familiar voice spoke. Turning around, I saw Antaris along with Maddie and Mackenzie running towards us. "Although I'd never thought this would happen that quickly." Maddie hugged me tight like a clinging tick.

"Well, I see that you've already handled the problem in such a short notice of time, Kirby. But now, I'm afraid we've got a bigger problem on our hands. I can sense more titans on their way here." Antaris sighed.

"What?! More Titans?!" Amber exclaimed. "But didn't that Bandana boy took one down already?!"

Mackenzie shook her head. "That may have been true, but those Titans are not going to stop coming and attacking Aqua Town unless we stop the person responsible for this! And the person who are ordering them to attack is far out into the sea somewhere!"

"The titans, you say?" Adrian explained. "Those soldiers weren't active after that war that waged a long time ago. Titans are worse enough, but we're all screwed and if the legends are true, then the mastermind controlling them would be foolish enough to awaken the Legendary Colossus, Gyrozalta! But Atlantis and that thing was sealed away for some time. I don't see any possibility of that being pulled off unless…"

"The trident!" I stated. "Only the trident can control the colossus. But wasn't that sealed too?"

"It should've been. And besides, the rulers did had control over ordinary titans, though. But, if the city, the trident and the colossus were all sealed, then earlier before, how did the queen get a hold of it at all?" Maddie asked. "How can she or anybody else do it now?"

"Something doesn't sound right here… but we're not going to find out by standing here. We better get to the bottom of this immediately." Adrian said. "And we better hurry, though. Who knows when another one will attack soon?"

"But how the heck are we going to find where the source of the titans come from? It could be anywhere, for god's sake!" I asked. "And there's a lot of problems going on besides that! All the females at the beach are sick because of that screech, and the cure is out there somewhere!"

"Did you forget? All pirates have navigators, but since my own navigator is out, I'm in need of a new one, but I do know someone who has an excellent memory of the sea, and she's at the resort, so if you don't mind, could you ask her for me?" Adrian chuckles. I nodded in response. He then turns around to Amber. "Anyway, I can tell titan attacks are not going to be the worst of our problems yet. Since there are more dangers in the sea, they'll most likely attack the land, so I need you to make sure that nothing like that happens, okay? Once we sort this mess out, everything will be back to normal here, I think."

"Of course I know that, but what about you?" Amber asked. "You sure you're fine with giving up the quest to find Raiden? He's been missing for some time or possibly years. I don't think anyone knows where he is."

"Your brother, you say?" I said. "Due to the events that happened in my adventure, I might know where he may possibly be. Unfortunately, he might be held in the same place where the mastermind behind the titan attack is."

"What?!" Adrian exclaimed. "Are you lying?"

"Only one way to find out, captain. I'll explain everything on the way there." I answered. "Right now, I'll have to let everyone else know about this first and get ready, because I'm not going out in my night clothes, and I'll have to straighten some things out."

"Alright, then. But you better make it quick, bucko." Adrian warned. I nodded.

"Come on, Maddie, Mackenzie. Let's go." I called them. And soon, we left the castle to head back to the resort.

…

"Hey, Antaris. Are you sure the kid knows about…?" Adrian asked slowly.

Antaris nodded. "My boy, there are a lot of things that he could explain to you relating to your situation. And his quest was what started it in the first place. Sure, he can be underestimated a bit sometimes, but he pulls through whenever the trouble calls for it."

"But, if he is supposed to be the real Star Warrior, then how did he become human?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's quite a long story and there are some parts that makes hearing the story quite difficult to understand, but if you put the pieces together, you'll understand the terrible fate that fell upon him. Kirby is what you'd call a mystery, because you may never know the true story about him. But there's more to that than to what makes him a legend, yes… Now, I sure you've heard of his past, but his past ties in connection to the events today, and I'm only going to tell you the events that led him here so far. You'll see what it has to do with the problems of this planet…"

* * *

 **Aqua Resort**

Back at the resort again, we went to where our hotel rooms are located, as I tell the girls what happened during that fight with me and Adrian. We first went to check on the girls to see how they were doing. When we opened the door, everything was surprisingly fine. The girls were still sleeping and Kazela was still watching Mermaid Melody while Karly was groping her chest to see if her boobs have grown. Their attention turned over to us when we walked in.

"Kirby, you're back. It was quite a while, too." Karly greeted. "So, how was it?"

"Stuff happened, you know. Anyway, that can wait. We've got multiple problems and answers to what's going on here." I said. "Girls, would you kindly gather everyone else that isn't sick and bring them here?"

"Aye-aye, Kirby!" Maddie replied. She and Mackenzie ran out the door once again to find everyone else.

"Kirby?" Kazela asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yep, lots of things happened." I said.

A few minutes later, all the boys were gathered in this room, and sure enough, there were no females present, excluding Karly, who was the one average older girl here all well.

Dedede was annoyed at me. "You've got some nerve, interrupting my daily show. This better be good, pinky."

"It's rare for you to be calling us as if we were in some meeting." Meta sighed.

Dylan and Dash sighed. "What do you want, Kirby? Can't it wait? Emily's coming down with something and we have to watch over her."

Matthew looked like he had better things to do, or it was the fact that a kid was ordering an adult like him around. "Normally, I don't accept kids bossing me around, but you're definitely an exception. Make it quick, because I can't figure out why Marissa is sick all of a sudden."

"That's exactly why I called you all here," I answered. "Because we found out what's going with them."

Bandana Dee looked at me with a face that showed he knew what I was talking about. "Oh, so you spoke to Adena's old man?" I nodded.

"Remember what happened yesterday with the nosebleed incident?" Everyone hesitantly nods, all except Dedede, who nodded quickly. He enjoyed it. "Well, if you're wondering why, the girls didn't do it because they wanted to, otherwise we would've been dead. Rather, their actions was caused by a screech that spreaded on the beach, affecting all females except little girls. But the point is what caused the screech, and from a reliable source thanks to Bandana Dee, the guess at first was a Water Demon, but the true culprit behind this is an ancient ruler, possessed by Dark Matter."

"A ruler possessed by Dark Matter?" They all said in unison. "Does that mean...?"

"That's right. The next Gem Star, Sapphire is held prisoner at the hands of that ruler, and that's where we're headed next. But, most likely, we need to get Mist's help to break the barrier."

"But how? And what about the girls here?" Dash questioned.

"First of all, I'll explain while we get there. And second, luckily, there's a cure for their sickness. Unfortunately, the possessed ruler has it, so we're gonna have to get it the old fashioned way. Lots of things occurred, and it won't be long before another titan attacks. This is just the simplified version of the story, but I'll explain the full version later. Right now, we need to get out there as soon as possible. But first, we need to arrange a few things." I explained.

"Like who's going and who's staying?" Bandana Dee stole the words from my mouth.

"Yeah, but it might be a problem, though. Due to the lack of people here, and given that there are but little children in the group, it's a tough choice to arrange this somehow. And Adrian, who agreed to take us there, his navigator was unconscious due to an attack. If only we had someone else…"

There was the sound of a door opening, and the person who opened the door was surprisingly Aqua. Dedede gave Bandana Dee a noogie while the rest of the boys made "ooh-ooh" sounds as she walked in.

"Aqua?" Bandana Dee said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Bandana." She giggles awkwardly. "So, Adrian needed me to be his replacement navigator again? My, he's hopeless."

"Wait, you're a navigator?" I asked.

"Even better. I know the sea better than anyone else, well, other than Adena. She appears to be fine, though. Anyway, since you're in need of a navigator, would it please you so if I become your own navigator, do you?" She asked.

"Of course!" Everyone replied. Bandana Dee didn't say anything, though.

"Bandana Dee, is that okay with you?" Dedede asked. "Afraid to say no to your own girlfriend?"

Bandana Dee blushed. "No, it's not that! It's just that… you sure you want to do this, Aqua?"

"Of course I would! I wanna help you and your friend out, it's the least I could do for you." She smiled. Bandana Dee smiles and patted her on the head, making her blush. "Alright, then. Welcome to the team, navigator." Aqua smiles and hugged Bandana Dee. "Thank you, Bandana."

"Well, that's one part of the problem solved. Now to figure out about the girls though…" I said.

"Oh yeah, Antaris called a few people earlier to watch over the females here while we head out and get a cure for them. He's got it covered, so don't worry."

"Bandana Dee?"

"Yeah?"

I gave him a thumbs-up for finding a reliable guy. "Excellent job." He gave one back at me.

"Now, all that's left is to decide who is going and who's staying." I announced. "Hmm..."

"Why decide that, when you have that all settled?" Karly stated. "You know, you, me, Dedede, Meta, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, and we have Aqua joining us. Obviously, the rest is staying and keeping watch."

"Oh, well, deciding that was pointless, I guess." I shrugged. "So, did I get everything or was there more to it?" I mumbled to myself. I didn't think there was anything else to settle, so we were done. "Nope, that's about everything. Alright, anymore questions? No? Okay, then. Everybody, meet me at the ship ASAP, and make it snappy! We don't have all day!"

"Aww, but what about the day off-" Dedede moaned, but Karly smacked him. "Sorry, but vacation's cancelled for today! We've got a job to do!"

With that, everyone left to prepare to set sail, whether they wanted to or not. "I'm going to take a bath, which I hadn't done so in the first place."

Seven minutes later… Waiting near the ship…

I had put on my regular human clothes by then, which was fixed without any flaws, while Karly had on her usual outfit that bothered me for some reason. I don't dare ask her to change, though. Everyone going had themselves ready to head out to sea, groaning mostly Dedede. Mackenzie ran over to me and gave me some sort of Walky talkie.

"What do I need this for?" I asked.

"You know, just to let you know if anything bad happens here while you're gone. I'll give you some help over this if you find yourself in a hard place." Mackenzie explained.

"Oh, I guess we can use this somehow. (Although, I don't think I'm even going to use this, but don't wanna upset the kid, so just take it. You'll never know, probably.) Thanks."

 **Received Walky Talky!**

"Okay, then. Watch over Kazela for us. And try not to talk about "you know what" around her. She's been hyperactive about it today." Mackenzie nodded. I turn over to Adrian, who was waiting for us impatiently, along with Antaris and Amber.

"About time, Kirby. What took you so long?" I look back at a wailing Dedede, who was complaining like a little baby. "Him. Anyway, we're all ready to go, and we've found the navigator you were talking about. Anything else you want me to fetch?"

"Why would I tell you to get something else when we're in a rush here? We've gotta go as soon as we can or the town's going to be a sitting duck for anymore titans to attack! Now what are you waiting for?! Move your asses, sea louses!" Adrian yelled. The whole party climbed aboard the ship, waiting to sail. Antaris then tapped me on the shoulder and told me something.

"Don't forget what we talked about, okay? And I'll catch up to you once you've gotten to encounter the queen. If her plan is to awaken that colossus, let us know with that device. Now go get 'em, boy."

I smiled. "Thanks, Antaris. I'll keep that in mind." With that, I jump on the ship to be the last one waited on. Adrian then commanded the remaining crewmates to prepare the ship to sea, raising the sail, pull the anchor up, and possibly, you know the rest. I waved out to the rest of the gang as the ship slowly made its way out to the open sea. And so, with a day to ourselves being put on hiatus, we set sail for the great beyond itself: The famous Seven Seas, just like a group of pirates would do… but that is for next time…

* * *

 **Would you like to save your game? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 3 Part 2!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hey everyone and a late happy new years to you all! It's time for 2018 to begin! Anyway, this one was kinda hard to write because of choices and new ideas. But eventually, I got something. So, what do you think of the origins of Aquarius Star? It was certainly challenging, and there are some things that you should identify. One starts with the conversation with Kirby and Adena's Father, and at first it may not make sense, but when explaining into depth, you'll understand. Poseidon was not part of the Kirby history or the war, and I'm well aware of that, but there are some games that uses him in their content, like Golden Sun 2. You may be wondering how it was possible with the Atlantis thing and the queen, but I promise that it'll all be explain in future chapters. And the new ability, "Rubber" was definitely an inspiration to One Piece. Anyway, this may sound like in a rush, but trust me, I'll explain in later chapters! Let me know your thoughts in your reviews and let me know on what I can improve on, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 3: Seafood Craves: Act 3

Chapter 3: Seafood Craves: Act 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Heya! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So, anyway, I promised to explain some things to you all last chapter, but the story here will possibly give you the answers you may have wanted. Moving on, the chapters will be extended because at World 3, it extends to about six before the boss, so 3-6 will be the Water Chamber and the last one will be the boss. Also, I may start putting specific soundtrack names next to area in the story that seems to fit the theme, so if anyone knows some, let me know, and I may have to edit that in past chapters. Also, I know it's repeated in the last chapter, but there's some more in-depth part to the tales of Aquarius Star, and the one part hasn't been explained clearly, so it's explained here later on. There's new abilities by me and there's a reference to an attack from Kirby: Star Allies. That's all and enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 recap…**_

 _ **Pretty much, the gang has an off day, a break from adventuring so much, and I don't think I have to remind you all what happened in chapter 14. But last chapter, Kirby learns some new information about the events last two days from Adena's father, Antaris, who is actually a descendant of the sea king, Poseidon. Pirates attack the town, and the captain, Adrian, was possessed by Dark Matter, forcing Kirby to fight him. Now that he's freed and now they know what they have to do, they set sail out to the great beyond: The Seven Seas… but little did the party knew that someone was plotting to stop them…**_

 _ **File Select: Choose a File!**_

 _ **File 1 Selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl. 12.**_

 _ **Continue? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Picking off from where we left off…**_

* * *

Kirby's POV

 **Info: Now that you're sailing out to sea, I'll show you how you navigate here. There's a map on the top-right corner, showing your location. Your destination is marked with an X. You can smoothly control the ship with any hassle and you can use the A button to sail faster. You can go to any level in any order, but start with level one, for starters. There will be enemy encounters on your way there and they will be taken on the ship, so be careful. There are also enemy pirate ships around that you can loot from, and some rare treasures. Also, there are hidden entrances to lost pirate hideouts and one of them holds the item you're looking for, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Another thing is that you can explore the ship to heal up or prepare for an incoming battle or to just take a break by pressing X. There's a Star Point inside the ship so you can save anytime you need to. Once you've found all four pieces of the Water Orb, make your way to the chamber and challenge Mist to get his Soul Jewel. Finding the barrier might be a tough case, though. The rest is up to you. Good luck!**

 **(Overworld Map- Golden Sun)**

A few minutes into the sea was exciting. You know, I've never thought of being part of a pirate crew before, but I guess now I actually experience it. I stare out into the open sea, watching the sea row against the ship, while the dolphins race with the ship. Heading out to sea on a ship was very pleasurable to me, but I'm not so sure about the others, but most of them seemed fine. Some members were busy, cleaning, lookout, and other stuff you're familiar with.

The others were doing their own thing, like Meta Knight for example, he was still reading his book from yesterday, Dedede was fiddling with his hammer, Karly was partly looking out to sea, Dylan Dash were forced to help the members swab the deck, Bandana Dee and Aqua were busy pinpointing our destination. Adrian jumped from the wheel over to the main area. Aqua actually seemed frustrated for once.

"Argh, this is madness!" She cried out in frustration. "I have a sense of the sea, but what are we looking for anyway? Shouldn't we just sail to where the Gem Star's being held instead? Kirby, you said you'd explain everything on the way there!"

I turned to her in response. "Oh, that. Yeah, well, I suppose I should tell you all then. Well, what is it I was going to explain in full detail again?"

"Like what are we looking for anyway?" Adrian asked. "Like how are we supposed to get to the place you said my brother would be?"

"That. Right. About that, for some reason, there's an inescapable barrier crafted by Dark Matter to prevent anybody from going in or out. The only way to break the barrier is if we find the next Gem Soul spirit, Mist. However, his trials aren't in his chambers. Rather, the trials are hidden somewhere throughout the sea, and to make it inside the chamber to challenge him, the trials require that you collect the pieces of their Elemental Orbs to open the door. Now, they are scattered throughout the entire sea, so we'll have to find them manually." I explained.

"And just how are we going to do that?" asked Dedede. "If all of them are underwater, then we're in a bit of a pinch here."

"From what Antaris told me, there are islands and other places that possibly holds one piece of the orb, since it is a rare treasure anyway, would it make sense for them to be in places that would have lots of treasure? If only we had some way of figuring out where to find one…" Then, an idea struck me. "I got it. Hey, Galeroy, Blaze, can you come out for a second?"

Light emitted from my body as two colored spirits popped out of me. They turn to me to see what I wanted to ask them about.

" _What is it now, Kirby?" Galeroy asked. "You need some advice on Mist's Four Trials?"_

"Yep, sure do. You don't happen to know the location of one, do you?" I asked. Blaze and Galeroy nodded.

" _Sure can, buddy." Blaze answered. "In fact, you can choose which one you want to get first. You can find all four of them in the most famous place of this planet: Sea of Kingdoms and Pirates, where it's inhabited by the most famous pirates and under the rule of the rulers of the seven kingdoms. One of the Water Orb pieces are located on an island called Coral Coast, territory of the Pyra Kingdom. There's an old ruin in the center of the island that is the entrance to the trial. That's where you'll find the Water Orb."_

"Coral Coast? I know that place! It's just a few minutes away after we cross the Sea of Kingdoms; it's the first island in sight from the entrance." Aqua stated.

"Alright, then. I guess that's our first destination here," I said. "Now let's set a course for that island!"

"That's my line," Adrian sweatdropped.

" _Oh I forgot, getting to the ruins won't be that easy. It's guarded by a monster that roams around the parts of the island, preventing anyone from getting inside, just a heads-up." Galeroy mentioned._

"I see. We'll keep an eye out."

"Captain," One of the crewmates shouted. "We're approaching Coral Coast in about a few minutes!"

"Prepare to board land, mateys!" Adrian ordered. "That's an order!" We were approaching an island on sight that was bursting with corals everywhere on the sand, although corals are specifically located underwater. There was a harbor nearby, and the ship was directed to park there.

* * *

 **Pyra Kingdom Territory (Pyra = Red)**

The ship was docked near the wooden harbor, with a rope tied down to a pole to keep it from floating away. A wooden platform was set to connect between the ship and the harbor for us to cross. When everyone was off and accounted for, Adrian stayed behind to watch over the ship while we head out to find the ruins.

"Alright, lads. We'll stand guard while you find the orb piece; oh, and haul some treasure while you're at it as well. Aqua here will guide you there, since she's been on that island for reasons she won't tell me. Just watch your back, alright?"

"I know that, but thanks anyway." I nodded. "Alright, Aqua. Lead the way, since you're the navigator."

"Understood, Kirby. The ruins should be north near the center of the island in that direction. I used to play there all the time until some weird monster showed up. That was when I was little. But we can't afford to waste any time here! We've gotta keep moving. Let's go." Aqua started walking directly to the center of the island away from the harbor and onto the coastline, infested with corals. We followed after her behind so she could lead the way.

* * *

 **Level One: Coral Coast (Reef Resort- Kirby Star Allies)**

The beach was bursting with corals everywhere. I thought that no one goes to the beach here anymore, or that anyone ever lived here. But if this is a territory of a kingdom, then where is it on the island? Either way, it doesn't matter. Right now, we have to find that ruin.

There were a lot of familiar enemies from before, and they were all easy to wipe out. We walked through the sea of sands as I noticed another CEDT, and it's another new ability. I picked it up and I turned into its new form. I had a hat that looks familiar to the Water ability and blended with my hair style, but it was made of dust and dirt. There was a red and yellow striped pattern with a yellow-stone in the middle. Latched onto my arm were golden bracelets with the fluid of sand inside the gems. This is a new form, definitely.

 **You gained a new ability, Sand! Now added to your collection! 2/12 abilities collected!**

There was an old pathway that appears to be isolated from the island, as if no one dared to go there before. The beach turned almost into some kind of entrance to a ruin, which is exactly the environment we were looking for. I looked around as I saw nothing but a possible sanctuary plane that could actually be the entrance to the first trial. There was no one else around, not a single person, nothing, it almost felt too good to be true, to finally get somewhere without interferences. But something did seem off though.

Aqua stopped in her tracks. "This should be the place, guys. The only place that should have it, I presume. It's… been quite a while since I've last been here before it was called off limits. God, she's restrictive. Too restrictive."

"There's no one else around here," Karly commented. "Isn't there anybody who lives here or it's been isolated for a while?"

Dedede jumped in. "Yeah, if this island is the territory of this so-called Pyra Kingdom, then what happened to them townsfolk? Where's the town at? Is there even a castle on this island? Did… did something happen here?"

"I think we can save those questions for later, Dedede," sighed Dylan. "Let's just get that orb piece and get out of here. I can't help but feel that we're being watched."

"Well, why are we just standing there like little pussies, then? Let's go." Dash said, walking first to the ruin. "You guys coming or what?"

We all just shrugged and started to follow after him. There was a feeling of surveillance and unpleasant thoughts, as if someone had the ability to watch us like stalkers. This is all too rather familiar. Something doesn't feel right, but whatever it is, it isn't stopping us from going into the ruins. So far, nothing tried to ambush us. But, you know, there might be someone out there who probably wants to kill me, personally. I don't know what I did to offend that person, but I know I didn't do jack. So possibly that person's all gullible to lies told and wants my head or something. How do I know this? Yeah, I have no idea, but it's a gut feeling, I guess.

Anyway, the ruins appeared to be unguarded to be brief. Maybe the monster was somewhere else? Who knows, but we don't have time to waste. The ruins were a bit unusual that time, as I was used to how we'd do the trials inside rather than go scavenger hunting. There was a pedestal like the one in the previous chambers, but it only had the message engraved on there.

"Hey, look. There's a message carved on there. I've never seen that before." Aqua said, a bit confused.

"Oh, there's one like this in every chamber, each with its own part about the past to tell. I'm not sure what part of the past this one has to tell, but maybe it's doesn't have to. It can tell us something useful for once, like the secrets behind this planet or whatever. Maybe even the deal with the titans and stuff."

" _Welcome, travelers, to the trial of the spirits. You may be wondering why this is written at an abandoned ruin and not at the chamber, right? Unfortunately, this is part of the trial. Usually, you'd do this at the chamber, but this planet is certainly an exception, and for possible reasons. Jewel Chambers would float in midair and would provide a way to it by having you travel to the area high and closest to it, but that's not the case here. Due to incidents in the past and a few years ago, some of the highest areas of this planet has suddenly, or rather, mystically, disappeared, forcing the chambers to be stuck underwater, so unless you have gills, your chances of going there are delayed. For now. Finding all four pieces is your main priority now. You'll find the first Water Orb piece right here. Good luck."- End of Message._

"That's it?" Dedede questioned angrily. "That's all it has to tell us? Ain't that a bunch of cockadookie?"

"Honestly, I didn't think they were going to blow the entire story at one secluded area; I figured they'd tell parts of the story at each place there is," I answered. "More importantly, at least they gave us a reason as to why we're even doing this at all, so let's get a move on. The faster we get through this, the better it is for us and knowing Zero's current plan from Kazela, we've only got a month to reach Crystal Star and find all the spirits before that plan of his to rule the galaxy is executed."

"But do we all have to go?" asked Dash. "I don't think it takes that many people to complete a trial. After all, it's only one trial here. I think the rest of us should stand guard just in case anything happens."

Good point. I can't argue with that. "Alright, obviously, I'm going, so since there's eight of us here in the party, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee are going with me. The rest of you, Dylan, Dash, Karly, and Aqua, you all stand guard until we return with the Water Orb piece. You think you can handle it, guys?" They nodded to confirm they understand.

"Thought so. Let's go, everyone," I ordered. A blue shaped portal appeared and the four of us enter inside as it sucks us all in.

* * *

 **Trial 1: Sand Ocean**

We landed in some kind of beach like area where there were a lot of sand spots around. I saw a blue floating piece on the other side of this area, as if we're inside some kind of temple like the other chambers.

"The heck are we?" asked Dedede, who was just pulled out from the sand by Bandana Dee and Meta Knight.

"Hey look, there's the piece of the Water Orb," I pointed. "All we have to do is get to it by getting over this side of this… sandlot. Come on, we have to get across." I said, running on the sand. The point of this trial was to show what else the Sand ability can do. With it, I can bend sand and swim in it. I can use it to go under the sand if the path is blocked by rocks. There were obstacles similar to that on the way there.

At one point there was a wall that leads to the orb piece, but it was blocked by walls that no one could fly over or climb over; there was a waterfall of sands that flows downs and there seems to be no way up, because the sandfall blended with the wall up.

"Well, how are we supposed to get up there in the first place?" asked Dedede. "Don't suppose with can fly or climb up there."

"With this ability, maybe we can surf up there," I suggested. "Everyone, grab on." As soon as everyone does that, I leap into the sand lake that was formed by the fall, diving and swam as if the sand was actually water. With everyone on board, it was a hassle swimming up the sandfall, but eventually we reached the top. Jumping out of the pool of sand, we saw in front of us the first piece of the Water Orb, floating above a pedestal. The piece floated over to us, letting us claim it as if it didn't care anymore.

 **You got the first piece of the Water Orb! Three more to find!**

A portal appeared, sucking all of us inside and back to where we came from.

* * *

 **Coral Coast: Trial Entrance (Ruins)**

Warped back to where we entered. With the first Orb piece in hand, we still knew we had a long way to go. We still had to find the other three pieces if we want to get to the Water Chamber, but it wouldn't be that easy, duh. Everyone else, the second party members weren't around for some reason.

"Huh?" I asked. "Where did everyone else go? They were supposed to be waiting here for us." It wasn't long before the sound of familiar voices and a monstrous roar filled the air with its spine-chilling feeling.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meta Knight drew Galaxia and pointed in the direction the screech came from. "The monster's over there, where the others are! We must hurry!" He leaped over and dashed to the area of said screech, following after him in a rush is the thing that the rest of us did.

Rushing, we approached a place that was widespread and in front of us were the other members of the team, still standing at the presence of a monster before them. It was… weird looking. It looked like a lobster, but it also looked like a twin headed dragon that was orange and white for the lobster part, while the face was dragon similar and had a shade of blue for the eyes. It also had lobster claws and dragon legs for the back. It was a weird combination, but I'm not going to question it, though.

The second party members were holding their ground against it, as the thing charged with full force at them, only for Meta Knight and Bandana Dee to stop it with a counterattack that threw it back and topple over the sand.

"Guys, are you okay?!" Bandana Dee asked, helping Aqua up while Meta Knight helped everyone else up. "What the heck is that thing?"

Aqua gasped, huffing while the thing stood up. "It's a Water Demon. A lobster with the skull of a two-headed dragon! Usually, they would take on human forms, but this one is special. What the heck was mother thinking? That idiot…"

"Something wrong, Aqua?" Bandana Dee asked.

"No, it's nothing," Aqua awkwardly smiled, as if she was hiding something. "Don't worry about it. It should be weakened at the moment, so we're counting on you to finish the job."

"I see," Dedede snorted. "So that's the monster that was said to guard the trial entrance ahead, isn't it?" He pulled out his hammer, readying himself to fight. "How about we come back to the ship with some nice lobster dragon for a snack? I'm in the mood for some seafood anyway."

"Man, I'm not taking that thing back to the ship," Meta Knight groaned. "I hate seafood. Especially lobster and crabs."

"Fight now, talk later," I said, getting ready to fight. "But, since I'm in the mood for seafood, let's get some for the road!"

* * *

 **Monster Attack! - 10th Boss Battle**

 **Kirby's Party VS Water Demon Lobsta Dragon (Boss- Golden Sun)**

 **Boss Description: Now this is a weird combination. A lobster fused with the skin of a dragon, forming a Water Demon Fusion known as Lobsta Dragon. Usually, they'd take the form of humans, but somehow whoever made them got their hands on a dragon skin and formed it with the lobster, and now it roams around the island, frightening anybody away from another kingdom's island territory for reasons unknown. What kind of sick person would do such a thing? Due to the second party's efforts, it should be at its last resort.**

 **Lobsta Dragon appeared!**

* * *

The Water Demon Fusion, or perhaps to call it a Water Chimera, roared with fury. It jumped and shot fireballs at us, which we dodged left and right. The impact created a pillar explosion that burned through the sand. Dedede charged at the chimera, bashing one head with his hammer, followed by a burning Hammer Flip.

Lobsta Dragon then extended its claws and tried to grab or snip Dedede, but Bandana Dee threw multiple spears at the claws to stop it from extending, then stabbed the other head fury like. It stuck one of its claws into the ground, making sand hands formed into fists pop out from the ground in random directions, while the other hand threw claw like boomerangs at random as well. Meta Knight somehow diced through all attacks without moving and dashed with a Drill Stab, stabbing right in the chest.

I leaped over and became Fire. I exhaled flames and breathed fire at it, at the chances of maybe roasting it for dinner in mind. It hissed in pain, unable to bear through the torture of burning flames as it shrieked and roared in agony, giving the guys the chance to go all out on the lobster. Then, I unleashed a more powerful flame that engulfed the chimera. It roared the loudest the moment it was defeated, falling to the ground. Looks like we'll be coming with more than just an Orb piece.

"Oh yeah," Dedede cheered, drooling with hunger. "Get roasted, and I mean it literally!"

* * *

 **Lobsta Dragon defeated! Victory!**

 **Both parties gained 100 experience points!**

 **Item Retrieval: Roasted Giant Lobster (Gives Attack Boost), Dragon Skin (Forgeable)**

 **Next in 600 experience points.**

* * *

"Oh yeah! That's what I need in my life, baby! A giant lobster all to us! We didn't find any treasure, but this is at least the next best thing, am I right?" Dedede drooled over the lobster that was roasted by yours truly.

Meta Knight, for the first time, looked like he was gonna barf. "That's great and all, but is there a trash can nearby? Ugh, I can't stand seafood-!" He somehow found the nearest trash can and actually barfed in it.

"This is our biggest haul yet- wait till Adrian gets a load of this roasted beauty!" Both Dylan and Dash exclaimed, along with Dedede drooling. Everyone was glancing over the lobster that I personally roasted- all except Aqua, who looked disgusted by it. But it seems she was looking at it closely though.

"I don't understand…" she questioned. "Weren't they supposed to turn back into their original forms then? When Water Demons or Chimeras are defeated, they revert back to their old selves again. It couldn't be possible unless… no… somehow…"

Karly was also paranoid about the lobster as well. She had an umbrella to protect herself if that meal moves. "That thing better not be alive if it's roasted. Literally. Ugh." She shuddered. The four of us who were enticed about the meal went over to it, made sure it's fried and dead, and lifted the part of our 4-course meal to haul back to the ship.

"Well, who wants some lobster to go with that sauce?" I announced. The rest cheered as we carried the dead chimera with us, while the other 4 stood back with fear, disgust and paranoia on the way back.

"I… have a bad feeling about this," sighed Bandana Dee.

 **Pirate Ship**

Captain Adrian was waiting for us at the harbor with the rest of the crew. "Ahoy, mateys. How goes ye search? Was there any treasure there?"

"We found the first piece of it, alright. We weren't able to find any treasure, but we've got something even better! Hey captain, what kind of sea creature do you like to eat?" I asked.

"Well, if you're talking about seafood, then my answer is lobster. Why ye ask that?"

"I hope you like your lobster roasted, because look what we've got! Throw it on the ship, guys!" I commanded. The three boys heaved the roasted lobsta dragon on the deck, making everyone jump back. Adrian gasped and marveled at the dead chimera.

"Today's meal is a fusion of both lobster and dragon, tenderized passionately, grilled on a barbecue, and cooked to perfection. We call it, "Roasted Giant Lobster Dragon." And it's the monster that was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the trial! What do you think?" The four of us summarized in unison.

Adrian shed a few tears. "It's… (Sniffs)… the most beautiful lobster I've ever seen in my life! And you went through all the trouble to get this wonderful meal for all of us!" It was one of those hallelujah moments that stirred through him. "Now how's about we put some sauce on that, fellas?"

"Y-you… aren't serious about taking that, are you?" Karly shuddered.

"Ah, you're being paranoid about it. There's no way this can survive after being roasted and sizzled in perfect agony, the kind required to cook seafood. Now move your land legs, girlies!" Adrian said, jumping on board with the rest of us eager for some good ol' lobster. The rest lagged behind, feeling seasick before boarding the ship. The ship took off away from the harbor and sailed back into the sea.

 **Level one complete! Auto-saved progress complete!**

On board while the ship was moving, the dragon part turned into dragon skin and the lobster remains to be roasted. It was taken into the kitchen to be sliced and diced for the main course. Everyone was amused for some lobster and they were starving for it.

Aqua, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, and Karly were the only ones not amused. I don't see what there is to fear about seafood; it tastes like chicken anyways, so there's no point of fearing. Of course, I'm lying. The lobster was served in many ways with many sides and sauces. The four other people refused for some seafood.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked. "Don't you want any? If you don't eat something, you're gonna starve yourselves."

Karly hid behind the umbrella from earlier as defense. "No way, Nada. No thanks. I still think it's alive somehow."

Aqua looked as if she reached some conclusion, but sighed at the end of it. "The only reason for that lobster to not turn back is because it was already dead… no way, that'd make me a cannibal…"

"I have a bad feeling you shouldn't have taken that lobster, Kirby." Bandana warned. "But, at the same time, we've freed Coral Coast from that monster on the other hand. It will be a while before news spread of this to wherever the Pyra Kingdom is. I hardly doubt anyone was on that island because of that chimera."

"Oh yeah, there were 7 kingdoms here, right? Hey Aqua, if that's true, then where are the castles? Where are the towns?" I asked. "Is the castle to at least one of the castles farther?"

"I'll explain later, once I don't feel cannibalistic right now." Aqua groaned. "Seriously, what WAS she thinking?" Not sure about who she was referring to, I simply ignored it.

"Alright, then. Try to find the next location of the next piece of that Water Orb once ye done, ye got it lassies?" Adrian commanded, chomping on his part of the lobster like an animal.

"Now that we're out of the Pyra Kingdom, news should spread that the Water Demon is exterminated on that island. Hopefully, it shouldn't be isolated anymore. Moving on, I think there's another area that may have an orb piece, somewhere near the kingdoms of Bell and Mythra. (Bell = Indigo and Mythra = Yellow). There's a place between them that we can go to, but I'm not positive it's most likely to be there, though." Aqua said, unsure.

"Then, we'll just sail there and figure something out. Hopefully, we'll have enough time to do that. Hey, Galeroy, you wouldn't mind telling us where it is, would you?" I sighed. Popping out of me, he shook his head, well, his whole body.

" _Maybe I can, maybe I won't. But, yeah, Aqua's guess on where it might be is accurate enough. It is somewhere in between those two kingdoms of Bell and Mythra; I say the next part of it must be there at Stingray Falls most likely." Galeroy confirms._

Adrian wiped the sauce from his mouth in response. "Alright then. Set a course to cross between the Bell and Mythra Kingdoms! It's an order! Right after everyone finishes that lobster, of course! Can't have my own crewmates get seasick and barf all over the ship."

Karly groaned and almost looked green, the sign of barfing. "Kirby, can't we use your Warpstar to just get there? I mean, this could've solved a million problems earlier."

"We can't just use the Warpstar to just cruise through all our problems, Karly. It's just not right to strain it for that reason only. We're not even familiar with the area on each planet, so it'd make sense to walk on foot to get there. Besides, we could just go directly to Crystal Star, but from what I've heard from Kailo and Kirie earlier, it's surrounded by a strong barrier in order to keep us out, and after what happened last time, I'm not making the same mistake again. If we don't become stronger than him, then it'll all be for nothing. That's why we're gathering the spirits in order to help us out. Remember?" I replied, annoyed. "You're just asking that because of the lobster, ain't that right?"

"Ugh, no, it's not like that!" Karly smacked me on the head with a familiar umbrella. "Idiot."

"Knew it. It was the lobster." I smirked. "Anyway, let's get those orb pieces, challenge Mist, and defeat this possessed ruler ASAP. Who knows what that ruler's up to next, possessed and all? And why does she want to kill me for reasons I'm unaware about? Eh, I'm sure someone knows the answers here, because I personally think this is someone else's problem, and I was added in there to make it worse. Oh well, I'll put an end to these web of lies, she'll see soon enough." I soon mumble to myself afterwards.

The ship was sailing out of the Pyra Region and into the pathway that goes straight into the middle of both Bell and Mythra Kingdoms, yet I do not see where the castles are. I wonder why that's so, and I think those thoughts again until we arrived there.

* * *

 **Bell and Mythra Kingdom Territory (Bell = Indigo and Mythra = Yellow)**

A straining more long minutes later, we arrive at a place where I could there were a decent amount of inhabitants there. Again, I couldn't see no sign that a kingdom was there, but at least there was people there this time. The harbor was close enough for everyone to weigh the anchor down and tie the ship with rope. Again, we had to step off from the ship, and Karly was the first one running to land. I never knew she was that seasick. Then again, I still think it was the lobster.

Adrian stepped off for a while to inform us like last time. "This is it, Stingray Falls, the border in between the Bell and Mythra Kingdoms. This is where the next orb piece is. Just watch yourselves, alright?"

"We know. We'll be back before you know it." I replied. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

 **Level two: Stingray Falls (Great Cave Escape- Kirby and the Rainbow Curse)**

The falls were very lively than the coast in the Pyra Kingdom. I could see that the people here have different hair colors, some with indigo blue like hair almost like Adena's, even though she looks like she belongs in the aqua type, and those with hair that looks like it was dyed by the touch of Midas' right hand, plagued with the Golden Touch, but it resembles the color of thunder itself. It feels odd though, as in like that's the only two colors I've ever seen.

It does feel weird. But we don't have the time for that, though. One thing though, I don't know where we can find a pair of ruins here. I guess we'll have to keep moving till we find it. I'm guessing that it's probably somewhere on the top of the falls. I'll assume that.

The search began as we trekked through the gorgeous area I've ever seen. There was a giant lake filled with water, almost so that you can jump in as if it was a pool or a hot springs. They were filled with giant stingrays that swam through the pool of water, hence I guess the origin for its name. We trekked onwards towards the possible location of the ruins and that I believe it could be either behind the waterfall, filled with stingrays or at the very top.

I saw the multicolor of both Indigo and Yellow inhabitants only as we passed by each of them. I didn't spot any homes on the island, so I assume this is where they hang out and group together at certain points in their lives. I don't think there are any enemies on this island at all, it seems. So, I think we should have no problem getting there at all.

Every time we passed near where the falls were, I kept getting dumped with nature's liquid from the bathroom as of result of number one. But Karly shielded me with her umbrella all the time. The umbrella looked familiar somehow.

"Hey, Karly," I pointed at the umbrella. "When did you get your hands on an umbrella? I don't remember you owning one."

"Oh? I thought you should know I never own one, unless I had… this." Karly pulled out a CEDT with an umbrella symbol on it.

"Oh… I should've guessed." I slapped myself.

 **Karly found the "Parasol" ability! 3/12 abilities collected!**

"Don't beat yourself up, you doofus." Karly ruffles my head like I'm her little brother. She hands me a Parasol and smiles. "Come on, let's get going." I sighed and dragged myself forward to catch up with the rest of the gang.

It wasn't long before we found an area that had the ruins in disguise away from society. A small yet hidden path that Aqua coincidently found took us straight to it. This is our next trial and above that there seems to be another pedestal that had something inscribed on it.

"Hey, there's another one of these things," stated the obvious Dedede said. "What it says this time?"

* * *

" _Ah, so you found the first orb piece, I see. No doubt you have guts and wits to survive. In exchange, I'll let you in on a part of Aquarius Star's history. The king of the seas, known as Poseidon, had perished along with the other warriors in that fated battle a long time ago. Only a few had survived the tragic outcome, and so the news yet hesitantly spreaded everywhere around the galaxies. However, it changed a lot for some people, and maybe even changed an individual entirely. And that's what happened to one particular ruler of one of the harboring kingdoms. After his tragic death, the belongings of his were put to be sealed away, even the city of Atlantis for reasons unexplained. Only the seven kingdoms remain to this very day, away from the sights of humans on land. The event of that would then scatter the trusts and bonds they used to have with humans because of that idea from that queen, Queen Arecena."_

" _The rest of the rulers have tried many times to convince her not to blame humans for his death, but she refused, always so stubborn to listen to them, and she went to prove her point by using something she shouldn't have laid her hands on, or rather she shouldn't been able to get to: the trident. How did she get her hands on it? No one knows how, even today. She was messing with a power no one should ever mess with, and even despite this, it was all to prove her point. The other six remaining rulers tried their best to stop her, but it was too late. Their strength wasn't enough to combat the power of the Legendary Sea King Star Warrior. And with that kind of god-like power, the planet was her kingdom, and the six other rulers were unable to stop her with the trident in her hands, and were captured into custody and was forced to watch the torture unfolded on Aqua Star. They were helpless against her, it seems she lost her own insanity and nothing could stop her… the planet was doomed for many years…"_

" _That's how it was then. How tragic and unfortunate for them it was. The six other rulers didn't stand a chance against someone with the power of the trident, something that should've never been used for such evil. Those events were bad enough, but it could get even worse from there. There's more to the story that what I've told you, so get the next orb piece from here and proceed to where the next one is located. Surely this can't be the end for them."- End of message._

* * *

Reading the story about a part of this planet's past was kind of shocking and yet intimidating. I mean, Antaris told me this story before, and he didn't mention anything about what the rulers tried to do about it, but from this, they were pretty helpless against the power of that trident, and they could only watch in terror as she took over the planet, it seems. I felt bad for them, because that's the same feeling we all had when we couldn't save Kaila from Dark Matter. The thought of feeling helpless weighs a heavy anchor on your heart.

Dedede seemed really agitated when he read this. Of course, that's how he was back then, but he's changed now, and it looks as if he regretted the things he did in the past. "I really can relate to this, because I used to be like that long ago. If I hadn't dealed with Nightmare Enterprises, maybe things would've been different. Now that they're gone, there's no point in acting the same way anymore, so I've changed. But, this queen, on the other hand, she hasn't changed her way of thinking still."

Karly agreed. "I can say I agree with you. But, I'm not sure if she was aware that the war only consisted of non-human warriors, so I'm not sure of her expectations. Another thing is that the whole thing was her fault because toiling with power that wasn't meant to be messed with wasn't the right way to go, of course, just to prove that humans are heartless monsters, although it's true, but not entirely. Everyone else can see that, but only she can't. How sad. Her children are going to have serious mother issues, and no offense, I mean."

Aqua looks agitated as well, as if she was offended or something. She let out a loud sigh and slapped her head, shaking her head like she has regrets, and she does.

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Bandana Dee asked her, concerned. "If something's bothering you, just say so."

"No, it's nothing… I'm fine." She weakly smiles. "Let's just get that orb piece and go, alright?" She sounded a bit impatient.

"Okay, yeah. After all, we don't have all the time in the world anyways, especially if it's going to get us all killed if we don't hurry." I commented. "Now, who wants to go this time?"

"I'll go this time, Kirby." Aqua volunteered. "I'm more than just a navigator, you know."

"I'll go as well, brother." Karly said.

"Fine, I guess I'll go as well," Bandana Dee spoke.

"Okay, then. Let's get that orb piece and go." I said. A portal appeared and once that had a lock on it, it broke. The four of us jumped inside it to take the next trial.

* * *

 **Trial 2: Parasol Falls**

We appeared in a place that was filled with water. Not an entire aqua Atlantic area, but a huge waterfall beneath us. And the orb piece was at the very bottom. The bottom of this tall waterfall, pouring with scalding water. Bandana Dee whistled in awe.

"Dang, that's one long fall. Suppose they want us to get down there, that's what it is?"

"Seems so. Shouldn't be a problem, though." I shrugged. "Heights have nothing against me. I hope everyone isn't afraid of heights! All we have to do is just find a way down there, and with this parasol, we'll have no problem getting down."

"Yeah… although I'm not a fan of heights." Said Aqua, who couldn't stand to be near the edge of the waterfall. "That and I can't touch water at this time…" Bandana Dee smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Just hang on to me for the ride, okay?" He smiles.

"Oh, um… okay. If you say so…" Aqua nodded, then latched onto him tightly.

"Okay, then." I smiled. "Let's go!" I did a trust fall near the edge and started falling as if I was skydiving. Karly jumped as well, with Bandana Dee and Aqua behind us. We were falling along with the waterfall in unison, and soon to avoid a hard impact, I pulled out the parasol and popped it open, managing to float me to the ground. Karly did the same, and Bandana Dee pulled off his spear copter with just one hand and holding Aqua with the other. We all gently glided all the way to the pool floor near it.

"Yeah, isn't this great, guys?" I cheered. "This is the bomb!"

Karly sweatdropped. "You're one to talk! Don't dive from the top of a waterfall without a parachute, stupid!"

"What are you getting angry about? You did the same thing too, you know." I shrugged. "Huh. That was easier than I thought it'd be." Bandana Dee and Aqua were the last to land near shore. Aqua exhaled out of fear and went to catch her breath.

"That was close. Anymore near the water and I would've turned back for sure. Glad that's over." Aqua gasped.

Karly seemed to have overheard her. "What does she mean by that, Kirby?" She whispered to me.

"I don't know, and why should we pry her for details? Let's not ask her that for now and let's get out of here. It was such a long fall, though." I said, walking towards the orb piece and taking it from the pedestal.

 **You got the second piece of the Water Orb! Two more to go!**

"That was surprisingly easy, with a little danger on the way with dragon heads shooting bullets and other crap, it was almost like bullet hell, so I guess that's what made it challenging. Now we're starting to get somewhere. Only two more of these and we'll be there in no time! Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." I called out to the other two. They nodded and ran to the portal that appeared before us and warped us out.

* * *

 **Stingray Falls: Trial Entrance (Ruins)**

We were warped out of the trial, completed and with the second piece of the Water Orb. Everyone else was somewhere. I guess they went to fight a monster this time, yet if there was one, the people hanging out here would've abandoned the island long time ago. Maybe another monster appeared while we were out? Who knows?

We descended down the waterfall, avoiding the stingrays that swam up and down the falls. It seems peaceful on this place. But it was creepy when a few people were staring at us. In a good way, I mean. I was confused at first, but it took me a while to realize what they were really staring at when we found the others. Apparently, there was a monster that attacked, another Water Demon, a mutant Scorpion named Scoraga, and the guys took it down and it's another part of our four-course meal!

"Yo, Kirby! We've got another meal to add to our four-course meal! Barbecued Scorpion!" Dedede waved. The others stood back in disgust.

"Yuck," gagged Karly. "Not another one! I don't want that thing near me!"

Aqua sweatdropped. "Here we go again…"

"So, I guess this is the reason why the folks here are excited," I said. "You saved them from this Water Demon?"

"That's right!" Dash licked his mouth. "Everyone here said we can take out this scorpion with us after we slayed it. And they told us of a possible location of the next Water Orb piece as well! So, let's take this scorpion back to the ship and get going." I joined them as we lifted up the dead scorpion back to the ship, waiting to be grilled. The other four lagged behind, trying not to barf.

 **Level two complete!**

On board, we were all enjoying a nice plate of crispy scorpion that was devoured and prepared perfectly. Adrian laughed heartedly as he stuffed a tail in his mouth.

"Nice job, mateys! I just love me some fried scorpion: ocean edition! This be the part of the finest grub you all can find!" He laughed.

"Is eating all you ever do, you sea louses?!" Aqua yelled. "Just how much more will satisfy your bellies until it pops?!"

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper!" Dedede cackled. "Come on, you should try some! You know you want to!" He presented a plate of the head of the scorpion to all four of them. They all turned green and tried not to barf. "Oh well, more for us!"

Dylan walked over to me and gave me two items that happened to be more copy abilities. "Oh yeah, I also found these on the way down. Think they can help you?" The first one is Yo-yo, and the second one is a new fusion, a mix of sword and another, maybe Staff, forming one thin, looking sharp sword.

 **You got the Yo-yo ability! You got a new fusion ability, Rapier, and a new single ability called Staff that fused with Sword! All added to your collection! 6/12 abilities collected!**

"Wow, thanks Dylan!" I thanked him. "Might come in handy, definitely."

"Eh, it was nothing." He shrugged.

"Alright, so we've sailed through three kingdoms so far: Pyra, Mythra, and Bell Kingdoms. Other than the Aqua Kingdom = Blue, there's the other three kingdoms: Sunny = Orange, March = Green, and Halo = Violet Kingdoms. Our destination is the Aqua Kingdom, but the pieces comes first. Which two places may have the last remaining orb pieces in those three areas, Aqua?" Adrian asked.

"Based off what the spirits said, the last two locations are in those three kingdom territories, one in Kraken's Rock, and the other in Marine Cove. Kraken's Rock is the closest, since it's in between the March and Sunny Kingdom territory." Aqua pointed.

"Alright, then. I think we have enough time for just one more," Adrian chuckles. "Set a course for Kraken's Rock in between the March and Sunny Kingdom Territory! Hop to it ASAP!" The crewmates nodded and began making preparations for the next area. Since the next area's Kraken Rock, I hope that's going in our 4-course seafood meal once we roast it to beauty.

Karly slapped her face. "Kraken's Rock? Don't tell me…"

"Yep. It is what ye think it is!" Adrian grinned troll-like.

"Oh, hell no." Karly groaned. "If there is some kind of force making them do this, I beg of you, please, stop this now." She wishes. Unfortunately for her, that's how it's gonna be for the rest of this chapter.

The ship swayed forward calmly and gracefully towards the next destination, out of Bell and Mythra and straight into the next two kingdoms to find the third Orb Piece.

* * *

 **Sunny and March Kingdom Territory (Sunny = Orange and March = Green)**

We found ourselves in an area surrounded by rocks. The captain ordered the crewmates to maneuver the ship around the pathway of rocks carefully, otherwise the ship will be torn. In sight, there was a huge rock, dyed in both orange and green in the distance. Unfortunately, the way to the coastline of that rock was blocked by some rock path nearby.

"Damn," Adrian groaned. "The path's blocked off. That path of rocks weren't there the last time, so why are they here?" He turns to us, with a solution if possible. "Well, I guess you'll have to get off from here and head towards the rock by foot, laddies. There's no way we can get over there now by ship."

"Hmm, I understand," I reply with no doubts in mind. I got up from the deck and called out to the party to do the same. "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with."

"Already?" Dedede asked. "That was quick."

"I swear if anymore of you all catch anymore monsters for dinner, so do help me or I'll decapitate you all." Meta Knight looked queasy enough to barf any second now. The rest of the party jumped from the ship and onto the trial of floating rocks. Aqua looked as if she was trying to avoid falling out to sea, though. I felt like she was trying to hide something, like something happens if one drop of water gets on her. I just merely shrugged it off and started to scale along the path of rocks that would take us all to the main rock of the Kraken.

* * *

 **Level three: Kraken's Rock (Aqua Harbor- Kirby Planet Robobot)**

Since the temporary road to the main rock was awfully close to be sinking, it was hard to get any further when the water level kept constantly rising and lowering. It was starting to get so annoying and fast, it was like we were struggling to get through a swamp. And the constant swarm of enemies only made it worse.

Eventually, it wasn't long before we actually managed to reach the shoreline of the rock. Beyond waiting for us was a giant climb filled with green-faced statues pouring out a stream of water and gaps and ladders everywhere, with an area that has water as the base. It only touched the soles of our shoes, and that's a relief.

"The water level seems to be rising every second," Aqua stated. The water only touched the soles of her platform heels made of the aqua color. (No pun intended). "It's only a matter of time before it could possibly flood. This… feeling… it must be her doing…"

"Um, sorry for intruding, but who's doing is this you were going to say?" Karly asked.

"Not now, Karly. Later." Aqua held one finger at her to pause her. She then noticed something on the ground and she swiped it quickly. It wasn't an item, but rather something sticky and black. She messed with it to determine what it was. Then, her face made a look that she's confirmed the substance. "Ink. And not just any ordinary ink. This is ink from a Water Demon." She flung the ink aside and pointed at the top. "We've gotta get up there, guys, right after we find that orb piece." She looked around, as if she detected a nearby presence.

"Something wrong?" Dylan asked her.

"I sense somebody nearby. And it isn't human either. It smells like… darkness." Aqua sniffed. "Darkness and water mixed together… it's somebody powerful."

I came into realization. "It must be a knight of the Zero Seven Force! It must be a new one! Let's go check it out."

Everyone agreed and went to find an area to climb in order to get up. Each of us tried to scale up the rock with the rock ladder, avoiding the statue's saliva and twisting and turning through different forks in the path. It was like a maze here, and we had to climb back up and down to get somewhere. Avoiding the waterfalls were not easy, and Aqua was the one who seemed edgy the most, I mean, she was being very careful an awful lot. It's like the water was acid to her.

It was only a few minutes before we reached an area that had a ruin nearby. After all that climbing and dodging saliva, it really exhausted everyone. But still, worth it. Gathering at the ruins after that treacherous climb, there was another pedestal there like last time.

Aqua was still catching her breath after that. "God that was the worst climb I've ever done! Who would put statues near the edge and spray them at people climbing upwards?!"

"Let's… (Pants)… not worry… about that," I gasped. "So now, we've got this thing now. Let's get this done with already. What's it says here now?"

"I think it's going to continue the tale from last time," Karly guessed. "Wonder what happens next?"

* * *

" _From the looks of it, you've already found two of the pieces. I see. Persistent little warriors you are. But good job so far. Of course, I haven't told you a way to get to the chambers, haven't I? Just collect the rest of them and you'll find out. In exchange, I'll just continue the tale from last time, about how it all ended. Remember when that queen took over using the trident? Yeah, in a recap, the queen captured all the other rulers and it didn't end well. No one was able to do a thing about it then, and even pirates were no match for her; the power of Poseidon was within her grasp. She began to rule in the sealed city, Atlantis, rather than in her own kingdom, making orders and enforcing too much restrictive laws that would make one lose their insanity onto the rest of the citizens. With means of Water Demons, ban from the other kingdoms on land, and more, the people were terrified. It went on for many years, and she continued to attack the humans with those means. She was invincible and seemed undefeatable… there was no one in the world who could stand up against a power so terrifying... there's no one who could defy her anymore… This was the end…"_

" _Or is it? There came the day where it all changed. A cruise ship by the name of the Aquatanic sailed one night into the sea. It seemed peaceful at first, but that thought shattered immediately when a tsunami suddenly appeared at night, which was unusual for that to happen at night. It was caused by none other than the queen herself intentionally. She laughed, thinking she got away with it, and headed back. Little did she knew that someone was watching the terror unfold, a little girl. By the time it was over, a little boy fell overboard, and it wasn't human. She dove right in to save him from drowning, even though she wasn't allowed to do that. Once he was saved, he returned the favor by helping her out. Her request was to stop the queen, who was in fact her mother, for good before it gets out of hand too fast, and the boy was glad to help her."_

" _She took him to the depths of the sea, to where the sealed city awakened once again. This boy managed to tackle the challenges of the sea without any problem on the way there. Finally, they've reached Atlantis, the grand city that used to be alive. They've freed everyone that was captured and the rulers as well; they've created a rebel army to stand against the wicked queen. When she learned of this the second they confronted her, she went in a storm rage and attacked the boy with the trident's power. The queen seemed like the victor, but imagine her surprise when the boy managed to withstand the trident's power! He trampled through every attack she had, forcing her to use up all her power to get rid of him. At last, with one swift blow, he knocked the Trident out of her hands and laid one final blow. The girl used her power to seal away the Trident with the help of the Water Princess, and all the damage that was done to this planet was reversed. The madness has finally ended, and the Queen's evil reign was over."_

" _If it wasn't for that boy, there would've been no hope for the planet. Sure, he's no Legendary Star Warrior, but his tale will never be forgotten on Aquarius Star. And that was a tale known in the seas for generations to come. No one ever heard from him again, but he's still out there somewhere, although his name hasn't been recorded. That's how it ends. Who knows, but this story might help you somehow. Ah, there's one more part to this tale, but that's for another time. Alright now, I think I've wasted enough of your time anyway. I'll be waiting for you at the chambers. Catch you later."- End of Message._

* * *

"You know, this story kinda sounds familiar," Dedede said. Then, an idea formed in his head, pulling out an old newspaper article. "Oh yeah! This must be the story on this newspaper article! No wonder it sounds familiar!"

"I see," Meta Knight added. "This must be that old tale that changed Aquarius Star, and this is the full story behind this, although a rough summary of it."

"So that's how the trident was sealed the second time! It all makes sense!" I exclaimed. "The girl actually has the power to seal the trident, and the previous Elemental Princess helped her do it! Poseidon may have possibly sealed it himself the first time, but this girl had the power to do so! And this boy sounds quite an excellent spear fighter, just like you, Bandana Dee!"

Bandana Dee blushed. "Oh, really? Um… thanks, I guess?"

"I wonder who that girl was," Karly wondered. "She might've had mother issues, with her own mom acting this way. Poor girl, I feel bad for her." Aqua almost leaked tears with that statement. It could be what it could be, but yet I have no way of confirming this until it plays out, so I'll just wait until everything falls into play.

"Well, how about we get that orb now?" Dash said. "After all that drama, I'd thought you all forgot about the-"

"Got it." Dylan said, making us jump back a little. "Too easy."

"Dylan?!" Dash exclaimed. "When did you-"

"While you all were so into the story, the portal opened in the meantime and so I decided to get in there and save us the hassle of going in there at the last minute. It was nothing special: just a trial called Wave Master, had to surf and catch waves, and boom! Here ya go." Dylan summarized, handing me the orb piece.

 **Dylan got the third piece of the Water Orb! Only one more to go!**

We stood there, speechless. "Um, thanks for that, Dylan. At least this'll save the hassle of going through trial. All that's left is to climb up the rock and see what's happening." I said.

"Hey guys, I think I've found a way up. It's through this cave here." Karly pointed out. She went ahead and we went following after. A few minutes later, we approached an area where it leads to the light outside, but not before seeing more new abilities that Karly grabbed. The first was Water, the second one was Poison, and the third one seemed to be new, like a mix of water and poison. It took me a while to figure out what it was when I touched it. It was similar to Poison and Water and abilities like those, like a fusion. It was radiating green all over for the crown in a flashy aura, with green and orange patterns on the side of the crown that bore a green jewel. My eye color shone light green in turn. This is a new ability that might be added to the list of elementals.

 **You got the Water and Poison abilities! You gained a new ability, "Acid!" Now added to your collection! 9/12 abilities collected!**

A door had opened, leading us to the end of this area.

* * *

 **The Top of Kraken's Rock**

A spiral stairway took us to the top base of the rock. Darting around, I see nothing but a pure empty area. We could only see the sea and waves surrounding the rock and other distant areas.

"What? There's… nothing here…" I reply. "What a bummer."

"You mean we climbed up this stupid rock all for nothing?!" Dedede yelled. "What a waste of time. There's nothing else here, so what's the point? My poor, aching body is acting up, and I just strained a muscle or two."

"Well, at least we got the orb piece. Let's just turn back for now." Karly suggested, sighing. "Aqua, I thought you said there was a presence of darkness. Did you sense something else or what?"

Aqua stopped us. "Hold it. I feel it again. It's here." She stood in a way trying to sense something coming, looking around cautiously as to not letting her guard down. Just as it felt like forever, she immediately reacted by blocking a whip made of water that was intentionally aimed at Karly with her left hand. Aqua easily crushed the whip and it exploded into water drops. A wicked giggle can be heard when the whip exploded.

"I know you're here, I can smell you from a fair distance," Aqua growled. "Stop hiding and show yourself."

" **My, feisty much? I'm surprised you even saw that coming, not that it matters, you know. Ah, what the heck?" A voice of a girl echoed around the rock. Looking around to see who it was, Aqua pointed in front of us. A spinning sucking cyclone of water appeared, merging together a figure of a girl. When it ceased, what appeared in front of us was a girl, alright. She had a blue Popsicle in one hand and in the other a whip.**

" **It's been a bore waiting for you suckers to show up, but from the looks of it, you appear you went through hell. Heh, classic." She shrugged. "You sure gave them one heck of a whooping, ain't I right?"**

"Um…" I sweatdropped. "Who the heck are you?"

"Kirby, remember that smell I talk about earlier?" Aqua reminded me. "That smell is sourcing directly from her, and it's the strongest."

"Then, you mean-?" Dash asked. "She's one of them?"

"That's right. She's a Zero Knightess." Aqua nodded.

"Huh? But she's just a little girly! How can she be a member of the Zero Seven Force?" Dedede questioned. "I think Zero's trying to mock us!"

"It doesn't matter if she appears to be a little girl or not," Aqua stated. "It doesn't change the fact that she's with them."

" **That's right. Coral's the name, the Aqua Zero Knightess." The girl giggled. "Pleased to meet each and every single one of you."**

"Are you kidding me?" Bandana Dee sighed. "So basically we climbed up this rock only to meet a little girl? What a bunch of bull."

"That may be so, but don't judge her by the cover, Bandana Dee. Just as Aqua said before, I also can feel a strong presence of darkness coming from her as well." Meta Knight gestured.

"Well, how do we know that, huh?" Karly questioned. "She possibly can't be that harmless, can she?"

Dylan seemed agitated and growled. "For the love of chaos, just get on with it already! We don't have all the time in the world, for chaos' sake, and I mean it literally! Kirby, do something already, I'm losing my patience here!"

"Alright, Dylan, calm down," I sighed.

" **They're right, you know. Just because I'm younger than my other brothers and sisters doesn't mean so, and I'm not a little girly, I'm about 14, FYI," Coral replied. Her gaze were fixed on me. She grows a deviant grin on her face. "I've heard a lot about you, Kirby, from my older brother and sister who said you gave them a hard time. Mostly master, since you two knew each other before."**

"Auralia and Molotov." I said. "Those two. What's it to ya, kid?"

" **Isn't it obvious? To stop your gang of misfits, of course. Especially you, Kirby." Coral answered. "Master's orders."**

"Of course that bloody-eyed freak would order that. I didn't think he had a brain back then."

" **You know, you're starting to sound like Kailaine and Adeline, when they tried an escape attempt, but of course things wouldn't go well on the first try. Little did they know that they're still chained from escaping, but they still try? Oh well." Hearing that got everyone's attention.**

"Kaila and Adeline?" I asked. "The heck do you mean by that?"

" **Ain't telling you a thing. Deal with it." Coral shrugged. "That's not important to you. Yet. Right now you're in big trouble, you naughty, naughty boy. In more ways than one." Coral waved a finger.**

It didn't take me long to figure out what the heck she's talking about. "Oh, that. Well, whatever it is, I didn't do jack."

" **Say what you want, but is that going to be enough to convince her from giving you the death penalty? I'm pretty sure you've read the story, so you should know that she's way too stubborn to listen to those pathetic excuses back then, and she still is now." Coral said. "Now, she's itching to kill you for being a threat to the sea. Isn't that nice?"**

"I see, so you're the one who gave her that idea." I said. "Typical cliché. Not only you had her possessed, you also added to that frustration by making it seem like it was my fault she felt that way. Seriously? Is that the best you can come up with?"

" **Hey, anything works out fine at this point." Coral shrugged. "Besides, it won't be long anyway before this planet meets its end soon. And sadly, I'm not convinced you're not worth being the hero anyway, especially when you couldn't even save the poor little princess the first time, weakling. You're just a fool if you think you actually stand a chance against Master now. You were just lucky you survived that blow a week ago, but are you really worth something now that you and your friends are human, powerless and helpless? You're not worth the effort anyway, so why should I bother wasting my time with a brainless, pathetic, filthy excuse for a legendary warrior who couldn't even help himself? Legendary Star Warrior, my ass. I'm out, loser." Coral insulted.**

I… I didn't know what to say back at her. It just struck me, all of a sudden. I'd be a sissy if I was going to take that from a little girl aka Zero Knightess. I hate being reminded of that, and it may seemed like nothing to some of you, but it was very personal to me. Being called weak and pathetic and a disgrace, it directly reminds me of that time in Melee, where I was ranked dead last, and everyone was constantly laughing at me, always stomping on me just because of that. It wasn't enjoyable if you're the last ranked fighter there is. That stung where it hurts the most. That time in Melee was the worst. Back in reality, I found myself leaking tears of regret and Coral was about to leave. I couldn't even say anything back… I guess… maybe everyone was right-

"I've heard enough from a brat like you," I heard Karly, slowly rising with anger.

" **Oh, what's this? You finally come to your senses after all, Kirby?" Coral chuckles. "I knew you'd see it from everyone's point of view." Her grin faded as Karly shot flames at her. "What do you think you're doing, you leech?"**

"I had enough. Normally, I wouldn't hit a little girl," She gritted and growled, as she shot more fire at her at will. "But you're the only exception on my list."

" **Why are you defending that stupid, weak brother of yours? He's not even worth to being anything!"**

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH. WHAT KIND OF SISTER WOULD I BE IF I COULDN'T STAND UP FOR MY OWN BROTHER WHEN HE'S STOOD UP FOR ME MANY TIMES?! THIS TIME IT'S MY TURN. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A ZERO KNIGHT OR WHATEVER, BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH CALLING MY BROTHER A WEAKLING! HE MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS THE OTHERS OR AS SMART AS THEM, BUT HE HAS THE HEART AND POWER TO DO WHATEVER HE CAN TO HELP OTHERS, NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIMSELF! KIRBY IS POWERFUL IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE, AND THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE SAYING THAT IS BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T SEE WHAT HE'S REALLY MADE OF. WELL, NOW'S ABOUT A GOOD TIME TO SHOW YOU, OR UNLESS YOU'RE SCARED TO BE BEATEN BY A "WEAKLING" YOU SPEAK OF!" Karly yelled from her heart, meaning every word she said.

"K… Karly…" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I-I d-don't…" She smiles at me. "Hey, it'll be alright. Just like you always say to me."

I felt the tears dry up and smile. "Thanks, Karly. I guess I really needed that." Dedede pats me on the head, and so joins everyone else. I managed to get my confidence back and shook away the doubts looming inside my mind for some time. "Who am I to easily be discouraged from just that statement? I'll admit, I am weak, but I won't give in to those negative thoughts, I won't let anyone discourage me anymore, and I won't give up the fight to do what's right! All who doubts that will be made to see what I'm really made of!" I yelled. "You want to see power? Then, I'll show you it!"

 **Coral smirked. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh? In the end, it all comes down to a fight since words alone aren't enough to settle this, it's only through our actions that settles things. Fine, then. After all, I won't be convinced you're the boy that defeated Master until you can show me so. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but since you all are hell-bent on dying, I'll personally dig each and every last one of you a watery grave for fishes to feed on your dead corpses!" She snaps her fingers and out came a tentacle that rose from the middle. It escalated more and more until it showed its face. It was green and orange all over and it has black and white eyes, which was weird, and it showed the resemblance of a kraken as lots and lots of tentacles pops up.**

" **Say hello to my Water Demon, Agro Krag. This wouldn't have been called Kraken's Rock without a reason, is there? Now, show me your power!" Coral roared.**

"Alright, let's do this!" I chanted. Everyone got into a battle stance as the giant Kraken roared with blazing fury. Guess we'll see who's got the power!

* * *

 **Monster Attack! – 11th Boss Battle**

 **Kirby's Party VS Agro Krag (Boss- Golden Sun)**

 **Boss Description: This rock is home to a monstrous being called a Kraken, one of the sea's most mythical and dangerous monsters there is on the seas. It's known for the tentacles, which were used to pull down massive ships and grab humans in more ways than one. And thanks to that, that's now used in the most indecent way. Just watch out for its tentacles!**

 **Agro Krag appeared! Time to see who's got the power!**

* * *

Agro Krag whipped a tentacle at us, which we all swiftly side-stepped. It shot more whipping tentacles around the rock. Aqua made water balls and shot them all at the kraken, which made a lot of damage, followed by Dedede bashing the kraken with hammer combos, Meta Knight deflected all of the tentacles with Galaxia, Bandana Dee stabbed it through the skin with his spear, Dylan and Dash also help Bandana Dee as well, while Karly and I attacked it as well.

All tentacles pulled away, then it spurted out mini squids of dozens around everywhere. They coughed up coconut bombs from their mouths that exploded in an amount of fair range. Karly with the Sand ability, threw a sand blast straight at the eye, where it flinched in agony. With sand in its eye, its accuracy was weakened, so it flailed wildly.

One tentacle went for Aqua, but she grabbed it with a hand made of water and crushed it like she was arm wrestling. The sticky part of the hand formed hardened squids and shot them at us. With Rapier, which I had a hat with a pink feather, and a sword so silver and thin with the handle both gold and silver, I thrusted each and every single one of those squids, in turn were all impaled on the rapier. With another thrust, I lunged all the squids right back at the kraken, exploding all over.

 **Coral sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, you're kidding yourself if you think that can stop me. I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU'RE WEAK. PREPARE TO COWER FROM THE WRATH OF MY TRUE POWER!" She cackled.**

* * *

 **Phase Two Activated!**

Agro Krag then roared, summoning its tentacles once again, but this time, they mutated into some kind of machine gun! Now that's really insane. It locked and loaded, firing bullets made of ink, and they were hardened as well! It blew off a piece of the rock that eroded to nothingness in a split second that hasn't even gone by!

"Tch! Try shooting this!" I yelled, with the new Acid ability. "Acid Beam!" I blew multiple rapid fired acid bubbles aimed at Agro Krag, colliding with the ink bullets in mini explosions. Some of them managed to get through to us, but Karly and Aqua, with the Water ability made a water wall that actually defended against them. They kept firing.

" **Aw, come on. How long are you going to keep hiding from me? That's all you got? Pathetic." Coral laughed.**

"Damn," I snarled. "It won't be long before they decapitate us all with those bullets! We have to counter attack! It won't be long before this place erodes to nothing!"

Aqua then formed an idea. "Hey Kirby. We should try an Elemental Fusion Attack."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you have more than one ability, right? You should have some elemental ones. While we're holding this down, try shooting an elemental ability at the wall! It should form a completely different attack powerful enough to counter this one!"

 **Info: You can perform elemental attacks by fusing one attack with another, giving you an attack combo with different results. The possibilities are endless, and it requires teamwork to pull it off. Try using an elemental ability to make a fusion attack by having it overlap with the wall of water.**

"I see. So, that's what you mean." I said. "I'll give it a try then." I made more acid bubbles and lunged them at the wall. It merged the color and turning it into a water mixture of green. The wall of water and acid reacted strangely, and retaliated with water drops of acid, aimed straight at the kraken.

 **Elemental Fusion Attack: Acid Storm!**

The hail of acid drops showered on Agro Krag, spilling every single drop of acid water on it, making it roar in pain as the toxic eats right into the skin.

" **What the- Acid Storm?" Coral gasped.**

I grinned, already with the Ice ability. "That's right, and now to show you who's weak now! Ice Breath!" I exhaled a stream of ice at the water wall, merging with it and becoming half liquid and solid. It shot giant shards of ice at the kraken.

 **Elemental Fusion Attack: Icicle Lance!**

It pierced through the kraken like a storm of jabbing lances. Then, one shard impaled right through the kraken, thus ending the fight with the kraken. It lost all grip and fell over the edge and exploded, along with Coral.

" **KYAAAA!" She yelled.**

We all cheered. "Yeah! You know who's got the power now? It's us!"

* * *

 **Agro Krag is Defeated! Victory!**

 **Kirby's Party gained 300 experience points!**

 **Learned Elemental Fusion Attacks!**

 **Next in 300 experience points.**

* * *

Coral landed roughly on her feet, in a position of weakness. She got up and merely dusted herself, only to be smiling.

" **You're not that strong, but you're not that bad either. I guess you proved me wrong. No wonder those two couldn't stand a chance against you. Heh, how hilarious. But I was only toying with you that time. Maybe next time it won't be that way." She sneered. "You may possess that one advantage, but you've still got a long way to go if you want to save the little princess and paintress. Surprisingly, Kaila seems to possess a power greater than yours when she had that human body, probably powerful enough to surpass you."**

"What are you talking about?" Karly asked. "A power far greater than Kirby's?"

" **Well, when she had that human body, she did mention she had several side effects, and one of them was a complete change of her personality, like a form called "Hysteria" or something like that. Maybe I should call it "Zerosteria". You could say it's like the evil version of her, like her twin sister. She proved to be that powerful and her anger and pain is what triggers it. I saw it firsthand the power of Hysteria when she was pitted against a Demon Beast from her past. She blew it up as a finishing move. Her other side's a total badass, if I say so myself." Coral chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you have that same power as Kaila, Kirby, perhaps a devil side to you."**

"Well, how should I know that?" I asked. "There's no way I'd have that side to me… I think."

" **Eh, it'll all come together soon. I think it is best not to worry about that now, because now you've got a bigger problem ahead of you. Hope you're strong enough to survive her wrath, if you can that is, but it shouldn't be that hard now that you have someone who knows exactly how they beated her the first time and someone who appears to know her in your party. Guess I'll take my leave here, it was fun pissing you all off! Bye!" Coral waved as she disappeared in a wave of water.**

"What a weird knightess…" I sighed. "Well, that was a load of bull."

"So… what did she mean by those last words she said?" Karly questioned. "I don't get it." She was holding a fragment of something that Coral seemed to have dropped.

"Eh, it'll all pull soon." I smiled. "Now come on, let's get that squid back to the ship, guys!" I cheered, jumping off the rock for the kraken as well as the others who wanted it.

"Aw, come on, Kirby!" Karly yelled. "You'll never stop doing this to me, will you?!" Another job done, and we returned to the ship with a fresh batch of Kraken. Oh yeah.

 **Level three complete!**

On the ship, everybody (except the ones who refused to eat) was enjoying a piece of Kraken, or should I say Takoyaki on a stick? I know it's not made of Kraken, but it's the next best thing, though. As I look out into the distance, it was sometime in the afternoon, the time near the sunset. It hasn't come yet, but it was near the time it was going to appear. It appeared to be late, you know.

Recalling events so far, we've got at least three of the orb pieces in a row without a hassle. Only one more to go and we'll be there in no time. Sometimes I find it too easy to do these things, you know. But I know it isn't going to be that easy on this adventure. After all, we weren't strong enough then, and we must become stronger if we want to stop Zero. But the words Coral said about Kaila… surely, I can tell she wasn't kidding, otherwise she wouldn't be telling us that then. Does she really have a power that surpasses mine with her cursed body? I couldn't shake that off my mind. The thought of what they could accomplish with that power inside her is what I'm worried about the most. But, I can't be too sure it's the truth until we finally fight against him.

Nevertheless, we gotta keep moving forward and become stronger, that's the point here. I stored those thoughts for later inside my mind before focusing on the Takoyaki.

Dedede was trying to lure in Karly with the smell of Takoyaki. "Come on, at least one bite. Besides, it tastes like chicken, which I know you definitely love!"

Karly fumed with anger and slapped him. "Get that crap out of my face, bozo! I told you, I don't want any!"

"What do you have against seafood, Karly?" Dash chuckle. "Oh, maybe it's because of the tentacles, isn't it?"

"NO! I'd rather eat my own clothes than to eat some salty seafood!" She fumed. "Don't you think it's a little cruel to be eating sea creatures? Next thing you know, you'll be eating Mermaids for who knows what your stomach craves, you cannibals."

"Eating mermaids isn't cannibalism, Karly. Get your facts straight." Dedede joked.

"Um, Dedede? It is cannibalism, because they're half-human, half-fish, you know." Dylan corrected him. "You need to get your facts straight." He roasted.

"Whatever. Don't give that. And besides, I hardly doubt they exist anyway." Dedede doubted. "What good will come from being one anyway? I bet it only makes it worse and I think it's terrible."

"You just don't get it," Karly defended. "Being a mermaid is awesome! It's just like in those fairy tales I've heard so much about, a little mermaid goes beyond the depths of the sea to find her one and only true love! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Um, no it isn't Karly," I spoiled. "That story is fiction and it doesn't end well. How the hell do I know? I took a look at the book Kazela wanted so much and it was at the part where she turned into bubbles. Gotta be the most painful death there is to a mermaid. Tragic."

"Oh shut up, Kirby! A boy like you who only thinks about eating wouldn't understand! Ah, what I'd give to be one someday… and they exist too, morons!" Karly fantasied.

"Well, be careful what you wish for, Karly," I said in an ominous voice. "You JUST. MAY. GET IT. But I doubt that though."

"You don't get it." Karly sighed. "Because food is all you ever think of, Kirby. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a mermaid?"

"I don't," I said. "I'd prefer to keep my own legs. Heck, maybe even just being able to breathe is more like it. Besides, I haven't even seen one in my travels, so how am I supposed to believe that? I can only keep doubting it though…"

Adrian cackled at the dispute we had. "Why doubt that, Kirby? Think about it. We live in a world where fantasies are real! Of course they're real! And if you aren't convinced, who knows that maybe coincidently later on today, your sister transforms into one for some dumb reason or another. Or better yet, would it be ironic that our navigator here might actually be a mermaid instead? How funny would that be! But we don't have time for that malarkey right now. We've still got a quest to finish! Our last destination is the Halo Kingdom, in Marine Coves. Once you get the last piece of that orb, we're gonna check out the Aqua Kingdom to pay the person responsible a visit, if ye know what I mean. Finish up your meal, and we can make this quick."

"Alright then. Let's head to the Halo Kingdom!" I cheered, filled with Takoyaki. Well, we would do that now, but this is as far as we can give you for today. So, I guess that's for another time, as we head to find the last orb piece and head to the chambers. Just how ironic would it be if what we talked about actually happened next time? No, seriously. All right, I'm done here. That's all for next time.

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 3: Part 3!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Well, that wraps up this one. Anyway, that's it for this one, guys. And it took me 20 days to write this, because you know, school and tests and all that junk. So, now some explanations. First of all, it's about how this was written. Normally, I was going to do two levels, but I thought to myself Nah. So, I added one more level. And in my idea in this kind of RPG, there's actually more levels, but I only took the road that leads to the boss, so I shortened it just to get on with it, but those extra levels would have more useful things. And also, what do you think of the navigation system on how to get around? Let me know that as well.**

 **Another is about the areas here. I thought I should at least make it so you can free roam the area, not having to go to one place without going to the other. In a place like this, it should be expansive, to be reasonable. The kingdom names are based off the colors of the rainbow, but some of them are actually references to something, like the Pyra Kingdom and the Mythra Kingdom, those are names of the Aegis in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and I do not own that, but it's an awesome game and you should probably know it's already out, so if you've figured it out by then, then I don't have to explain it, do I? The areas that each kingdom owns are most likely important to them, because it may have something valuable. The castles or towns are nowhere to be found on any islands, but obviously you know the reason why.**

 **Next is the Water Demons and the trials. You may possibly be wondering about that. Well, for starters, the Water Demons serve as bosses as well, but you could say they're like mini-bosses but they're not. I guess the word for these kinds of bosses might be Roadblock Bosses, meaning you can't advance any further to the next field unless you beat them, and they somehow contribute to the storyline and list of bosses here, but the world boss is the Area Clearer, to complete the entire area you're on and move on to the next storyline area, if you put it that way. The monsters they fought are fusions of two things or amplified versions. Like Lobsta Dragon for example, first it was inspired by the boss in Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2. Yeah, obviously it's made of a lobster and a piece of dragon skin. And the kraken boss named the Agro Krag, somehow I noticed it referenced to the final round in this Nickelodeon game show, "Nickelodeon Guts" where they climb up an artificial mountain and hit eight buttons to reach the top and win the game. One of my favorite game shows of all time other than Legends of the Hidden Temple. Hooray for nostalgia. Back on topic, Agro Krag was amplified rather than fused, and if you wondered how it formed machine guns with its tentacles, there's your reason why. The trials were extended to four, and I decided to just put the trials on each of the four islands to give free roaming and going in any order a reason for doing that. The last area won't have a trial or Orb piece, but it's required that they should head there. Don't know why, but that's all I can say this far.**

 **The other thing is about the abilities. As you may have known already, Kirby: Star Allies comes in directly two months, and the hype's real. So, to begin with, it's about the new abilities I came up with: Sand, Rapier, Staff, and Acid. It was kinda hard to decide what abilities to put here, but with the suggestion from NyanFan, I was able to decide on Rapier since that was one of their suggested abilities. And I already had Pirate in mind for later, so I'll say thank you for that suggestion, NyanFan (If you're still reading this). For Acid, I just came up with it actually because I noticed I only had 11 abilities listed for this world. And so, the actual reason for this part is because there's a reference to Star Allies, the combination attack, Icicle Lance, mixing water and ice. And the game hasn't even come out yet, but I'm just as hyped as the rest of you all, and there's some new gameplay footage that just came out later today. Can't wait for Star Allies and I do not own that either.**

 **The last thing yet to cover is the past of Aquarius Star. Sure, you've heard it from last chapter, but the messages in the trial's ruins give a bit more oomph into the details. Obviously, you may or may not have figured out who the story applies to, but however the other characters are oblivious to knowing that. Kirby is slowly catching on, but he's not 100% sure it's true unless something confirms that. Also, he and the others have a craving for seafood, so that's why they hauled up each Water Demon's dead bodies and made them the part of their 4-course seafood specialty, which I kinda find hilarious, eating every monster's dead bodies they kill, and the other four are pretty much against it for obvious reasons, mostly Karly, who's reasons for thinking that way have yet to be explained. So, with three orbs in tow, the last one will be in the Halo Kingdom.**

 **And that's all for today. That was one long of an explanation, but it was worth explaining to at least clear up things. Sorry you had to read this, readers, but at least explaining some things will at least give you the gist of the story here. Better to explain it now than later. Alright, enough of this. Next time, the crew heads for the last orb piece for the trial in the Halo Kingdom, and soon, a lesson can be learned: Be careful what you say ironically, because the irony is real sometimes. Not really a lesson though. I once again apologize for that long note, and let me know what you think in your reviews. That's it, and set sail for Star Allies in March! See yarrgh later! Get it? Eh? Okay, that was terrible so I'll just let myself out. Peace out.**


	17. Chapter 3: My Sister's a Mermaid: Act 4

Chapter 3: My Sister's A Mermaid: Act 4

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Yo, guys. Hope you're excited for Star Allies as much as I am! So, before we start, let me just say that there'll be an extra part that'll lead to the Chambers after the trial at the Halo Kingdom. What do I mean by that? You'll see soon enough. Now, we'll start from when they were about to head to the last kingdom and get the final piece, and soon they'll experience the power of irony when specific events triggers it, and discover that the only way to get to the chambers is through the power of irony. That's all and enjoy the chapter! Also, this will feel stalled somehow one way or another, I don't know, just a feeling, so prepare yourself, and this chapter might be longer than the usual boss chapter and there's some long paragraphs, possibly. Sorry about that, but I still hope you enjoy, though!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 recap…**_

 _ **After the events of chapter 15, the party heads out to sea to retrieve pieces of the Water Orb in order to get to the chambers. There were many encounters with Water Demons, which became their lunch, and with a lot of success with it, the gang now have three pieces in their possessions and they head to the Halo Kingdom to get the last one… unfortunately, they're about to experience firsthand that the irony is real…**_

 _ **File Select: Choose a File! File 1 Selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl. 12**_

 _ **Continue? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Picking off from last time…**_

* * *

Kirby's POV

Waves splashed against the ship. Seagulls flew around the air. Dolphins chirped. Huge burps echoed. It was the sense of the seas, except for that huge burp. We all just finished eating the kraken from the rock, and now we're sailing to the last area in the Halo Kingdom, where we can finally get the last orb piece and get on with it. I was chilling and relaxing for a while until we get there. It was kinda boring, though. I was starting to wonder when are we gonna get there? When until we can get to the chambers? But I already knew the answers.

I know it's only been a little while but it felt like forever. Plus, it was nearly till sunset. Just one more piece… at least it'll be worth it. Maybe it would be peaceful if Karly won't stop ranting on and on about mermaids. I mean, she's into that kind of stuff, but never would I thought that her ranting would never end, rather it kept going. So annoying. What'll take to make her shut up? Her wish to become one? I doubt that, but I'd preferred if it didn't happen. Well, at least Kazela isn't here, otherwise I think I might lose it.

A couple of minutes has went by, and before I knew it, we were already arriving. Adrian informed us of this immediately. "Hey, get ready to move out, because we're here. Get the led outta your pants and move it!"

"We're there now? Finally, anything to get away from Karly ranting." I sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Halo Kingdom Territory (Halo = Violet)**

The ship was docked as usual as we boarded off and onto the harbor. The place looked like an entrance to a sea cave.

"Alright, lubbers. This is the final area," Adrian informed. "Since this is where the last piece is located, you should have no problem getting it at all. You think you can handle it?"

"Don't worry, it should be that hard," I scoffed. "And we can totally make it back in one piece. Just wait here, okay? Come on, let's go guys."

"Well, there goes my nap," Dedede moaned as he had to drag himself to keep up with the rest of us.

* * *

 **Level Four: Marine Coves (Golden Riverbank- Rabi Ribi)**

Just one more left, it'll be worth it. I kept reminding myself that while we trek through the sandy shores and fight off against more enemies. It's a pain, alright. I could literally see the sun about to sink down below, having to almost being done with its shift. The sunset's almost there, but there were a few more minutes of bright time sunny.

I also found another ability, and it was called Chameleon.

 **You got a new ability, Chameleon! 10/12 abilities collected!**

The party members were dead tired, since we went through this non-stop and not once, not twice, but thrice. I was dead tired as well, but I still have enough stamina to pull through. The only person not like that was none other than Karly, who kept spraying us with water to keep us going. Aqua seemed to be the only other one who stayed ongoing to avoid the water, although she can control water as well. I find that messed up, but something tells me that wasn't the case. But I can't be sure until it's proven.

Anyway, we kept on for a while until Karly found a secluded and restrictive area that appeared to be a ruin. Approaching it closer, it appeared to be what we're looking for. Everyone lagged slowly there, and thus sprayed by Karly.

"Finally, we're here," Dedede cheered, moaning like a zombie. "Kirby, for the love of the stars, read the dang message and let's get out of here."

"Alright, I know you're all exhausted from today, but don't worry, luckily this is the last one. Alright, what will it give us for doing this?" I sighed.

" _Congratulations, you've got three orb pieces now. Luckily, this is your last one yet, so bear with it. Before you do, though, I have one last part to say about the story. After those recent events, the planet was at peace at last. The boy and the girl had to part ways unfortunately, but the girl gave him a present that she had with her a long time: a blue pearl, which he still has on to him today, and waved him goodbye as he left Aqua Star back to return home to tie some loose ends. The bond between those two rebuilt the trust in humans they seemed to have forgotten they had; everyone was free of fear and the Water Demons turned back into normal sea creatures. Everybody in those kingdoms were able to live in peace again. The rulers captured were happy that a young boy was able to stop Arecena. But most importantly, if it wasn't for the daughter of the queen who sought for his help, this planet would've been in deep despair. Arecena still hasn't changed her opinion about humans, sad to say, and she still causes at least some sort of trouble every once in a while. She seemed to have stopped for a while, though, and everyone thought that she gave up on that ambition. Now, before I continue this, let me tell you before then."_

" _Before this, the wife of the ruler of the Bell Kingdom gave birth to a beautiful daughter and unfortunately died. She was not like the rest of them, she was different from the others. She didn't have the ability at first to breathe underwater, and because of this, she was banned from the sea due to her inability to do so and was forced to live on land, as suggested and forced by Arecena, who showed no compassion still then. She doesn't know her own name ever since then. A mysterious man kindly took her in and he continued to raise her even today. The man seemed to know everything about this little girl, yeah, it was questionable as to how. The girl didn't know anyone on land, and so she was lonely. One day, she ran into a girl who was about the same age as her, but possessed a different form, and she had a little sister with her. This young girl greeted her with a smile and she invited her to the ship was staying on. The ship she was staying was a royal ship, made of crystal, and introduced her to her other friends, a green-haired girl and another one red-headed, both from other planets, and her parents, who were actually royalty. That means they were actually King and Queen, and this young girl was a young princess from another planet. They greeted and treated her kindly, as she never had that experience when she was born, to be around people who cared about her. The girl soon became friends with the young princess as time went on. The young princess taught her many things and soon the girl bonded with her, and for the first time in her life, she has never felt that happy ever before."_

" _One day, at age 8, she heard of a disaster happening at the young princess' home planet. Without thinking, she ran to the Chaos Gate and warped herself over to her planet to help any way she could. Along with her were the rest of her other friends who they made along the way, and they dashed over to the castle, where it was under the control of a dark force and the people were cursed. They hurried as fast as they could, but when they got there, they were too late. The young princess was severely injured, her little sister was nowhere to be found and they've just witnessed a front row execution of her parents. The mastermind was a being of white and red, and he cackled as he attends to devour all of the souls and original body forms of all the people they've stolen it from. And the struggle to save the lives of all they care about waged on. After that, the group manages to defeat the dark mastermind and free all of the people from the curse with the power of the elements. It was finally over… but he wasn't through yet. With one final attack before he was destroyed, he manages to curse the group with the last of his power while their guards were down. After that, they were never the same again. The girl blacked out…"_

" _After those events, for another 8 years, she still remained cursed. How sad it was for her. And yet, she still doesn't know where she really came from. But, what does this have to do with before? Exactly it's this. One day, back to the events of last time, everything on Aquarius Star was just now peaceful still. It was still peaceful now, and no one thought it could be ever broken. The rulers were satisfied with the peace that was brought by both the silent hero, the young girl, and the Water Princess, and the trust of humans were restored. Little did they know that the peace they had once again was going to be shattered again. A flying blue star-shaped gem fell in the castle of the Aqua Kingdom one day. Arecena went to check it out, and today she hates humans a little less now, only by 1%. She picked it up, and noticed there was a spirit inside the gem. Just when she was going to ask the spirit questions, she was jumped by a dark ball that followed after the gem. The dark ball trapped the spirit inside an inescapable crystal, and soon she encountered a mysterious girl that defeated her later and offered her the power to conquer the planet again, but in exchange for that power, this girl gave her a tiara that immediately took control of her by her hate. Arecena, possessed, now started the terror again of the past. She made more powerful Water Demons and sended them all across the other kingdoms to terrify them into the sea with the help of this girl, and now she decided to use Titans to attack the other kingdoms of the land as a warning to stir up trouble, and you know the outcome of this. It was all possible because she had the Trident once again! Now, who knows what she's planning this time? It was bad enough, but it could get worse from there. Again, no one knows how she got the trident in her possession and how she reawakened Atlantis again, but one thing's for sure: if she goes as far as to unleashing the Colossus, Gyrozalta, she may be unstoppable. And that's where you come in."_

" _With this last trial, once you pass this final trial, I'll tell you how to get there. I'll be waiting and good luck."- End of Message._

"You know, that does sound kinda familiar with the 8 years ago incident. Where have I heard this scene before? Oh, I get it! This is part of what happened 8 years ago, you know, with Kaila and the other elemental princesses. That girl must be the Water Princess from before!" I said, wondering to myself. "But, man, that queen is cruel. The girl wasn't able to breathe underwater, is pretty understandable, but banning her from her home to defend herself against the world when she's just a little baby and with no one to care for her is just messed up and that's what could be considered baby abuse, especially when she doesn't know anyone on land. There was at least one person who took her in as his own daughter and cared for her. Man, what a hard life she had. I feel bad for her now, and yet it somehow feels like I know this person…"

Karly almost sniffed some tears. "I'd never thought that a queen would do this to someone else's daughter! What a cruel world this is we're living…"

"I know, but let's not worry about that for now. Let's get that orb piece and get out of here ASAP." I sighed. "I'll go this time, so just wait here, okay?"

They nodded as I head to the portal to get the last piece. Hopefully, after we get the orb, I hope there's no catches to this.

* * *

 **Trial 4: Chasing Water**

In an area filled with water and rough waves, the orb piece was right in front of me. I went over to it immediately, but it flew away from me and into the shores beyond, surrounded in water. I thought about what to do, then it hit me. I had Water with me, and it can surf across the sea. I transformed into Water, and began to chase after the floating orb piece.

The orb was floating away faster than I thought it'd do. I made a Water whip and lashed at it, trying to grab it. As if it was sentient, it swiftly dodged the whip with ease. Ticked off, I took it up a notch and raised the current speed I was at. I made water blobs are manipulated them at full force. Again, it swiftly avoided them. I made a water laser that drew a line and cause water to spurt out like a geyser. It did it again.

Agitated I was. "Damnit, hold still, you freakishly sentient orb piece!" It taunted me and getting my temper up. It then flew faster to lose me.

" _Damn, I can't get to the orb piece at all! It's like someone's manipulating it around, but there's nothing around it, though. If I can't catch on water, then maybe I'll have to stop it, but how? It swifts around water with ease. Wait a minute… I should've known. Since it's a water orb, it has water properties of all sorts. Maybe with the Water ability, it only adds to its power. But if I use an ability that can harm water, then maybe I can catch it for sure. There are many, but which one is the most effective? I think I've got it." I elaborated in my head._

I found a rock to land on and dropped the Water ability. The orb flew around me, taunting me before flying away. I smirked. I jump into the water, surfing. The orb thought I was doing more water attacks to amplify its power more, but I grinned as I shot purple blobs into the water, turning it purple. As if it was sentient, it looks confused, then worried. I tried again to attack, and when I did, it started dodging, but more slowly and one hit it. It was surrounded in a purple mist. It gave a gesture as to have figured out what I was up to.

"That's right, sentient orb piece thingy!" I cackled. "Since you're a Water Orb, you draw power from the water itself, making it impossible for any of my attacks to hit since I used water. But now, I realized that if something were to happen to the water, it cuts off your supply and makes you more susceptible to any attacks, meaning that it's weakened more. And by the way, that gives me enough time to attack!" I made a geyser and aimed it right at the orb piece. The water surrounding it evaporated and it retreated right back to shore. I surfed right to where it was.

 **Info: Here, the world is an elemental battleground. Thus, it comes into contact with the objects and the surroundings available. If you're in an area where you have an ability that has the same elemental properties as the area, the ability is multiplied, and the opposite happens with an elemental that is weak to the properties of the field. This teaches to use your surroundings to your advantage as you venture forward. Keep that in mind!**

The ability I used was Poison, in which I figured it might help, and I dropped the ability as I grabbed the final orb piece, but before I did that, before I dropped the poison ability, I used it to extract the poison that was about to infect the water. It wasn't polluted anymore, you know, just in case. With that out of the way, I was having that hallelujah moment, glad that the search is over.

* * *

 **You got all four pieces of the Water Orb! Mist's Trials complete!**

Finally, with all orbs in my possession, I looked around for a pedestal, but I didn't see one anywhere. I guess we'll have to go to the chamber to place it then. But, at least we got something out of it! A portal opened and sucked me inside it, warping me back.

* * *

 **Trials of the Seas completed! Marine Coves Entrance**

Back to the start of where I entered, I found myself back at the entrance, with the portal disappearing. I grinned wildly as I went over to show everyone. They were all waiting for me to finish.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" I presented.

Dedede jumped up. "For real?! You got them all?! Finally! The search is over!"

"Yeah, it was a hassle, but it's worth it!" I replied. "There's nothing else for us to do here, so how's about we head back to the ship?" Everyone agreed in relief. "But before we do that, we still have to rebuild it together to open the door, and it said it'll guide us there somehow."

There were more messages from the pedestal. I took a look at it and read it. "Alright, we got the pieces, now start talking!"

" _Well done, travelers. You passed all four of my trials, and quite to say, you've left an impression on me. Anyway, a promise is a promise, so before that, another part to the story. I know that's not what I promised, but this one's vitally important. There's been incidents about kidnappings on this planet and others. For a few months or so, no one has ever heard from the most famous pirate of them all: The original leader of the Aqua Skulls, Raiden. No one knew what happened exactly, but he was gone for more than just months. It turned into years he's disappeared. And he wasn't the only one. Lots of people were mysteriously disappearing out of the blue like that. After that, not a single person has ever heard from them again. This caused chaos and disarray between those on land. No one knew who was responsible for these kidnappings, but put the pieces together and you get one full picture. If you guessed it, then you're right. That time, Queen Arecena was responsible. It was at that time the events were already underway, and the rest is obvious. Because of this, many pirates were distraught when someone actually said that they thought they saw something come up from the water and snatched the victims. The pirates went to find their beloved captains and missing members and sailed out to the seven seas. However, not one of them returned when they did. No one knew what to do. However, there was one survivor. He explained that the captives are in a place that they couldn't reach before and they were all wiped out instantly by Water Demons. No mere human couldn't have survived the water pressure, especially with gear. The only heard way of getting there is by finding an old pirate hideout that once belonged to a famous pirate crew before then that's somewhere near the Aqua Kingdom, since it's famous for a system of tunnels that led to any island or anything underwater. But, the island that was supposedly said to be their hideout had somehow sunk to the ocean, ruining the transport system, as in their only way in there is blocked."_

" _The only other way is if you possess gills. But for a fact, humans cannot survive through the water pressure. That means you must find a way to get down there without succumbing to the pressure. What does this have to do with your situation? Well, although the main hub of the secret transport system is down, luckily there's one island in the Aqua Kingdom that's also connected to the main hub, and it's still functioning properly, but has been inactive for some time. The chamber's link to the hideout was cut off unfortunately, so my request is that you find some way to power it up again. The island is called Bubble Dhakoros, in the territory of the Aqua Kingdom. It's the only way to the chambers. I'll be waiting for you, sooner or later."- End of Message._

The way to get there seemed confusing. I try to piece together what it wants. "Okay, it seems that the only way there is if we head to an island called Bubble Dhakoros, which appears to be one of the registered areas for transport. But, we need to power it up or otherwise, it won't work. Might be a hassle, but I think we can make this work. Adrian was right that we had to check the Aqua Kingdom first before moving on."

"Aw, come on! There's more?" Dedede moaned. "Augh, it feels like this wild treasure hunt is being stalled a little bit longer for other convenient plot purposes for reasons that should've been included beforehand, but this case it seems there's another reason why we can't just head to the bottom of the ocean just like that. Someone make it stop already! Make up your mind!"

"I know it's going to be painful and at the same time it feels stalled for a bit longer, but come on, at least all we have to do is just power it up again," I shrugged. "What could possibly go wrong? Irony is real? Yeah, right. Now, let's get the heck out of here before we get anymore plot twists and-"

"Hey, Kirby," Aqua asked. "Can you help me with Karly? I don't think she's feeling well." I look at Karly, who looked pale as if she's seen a ghost. "No, a better statement would be that she's in a pinch here."

"What happened to her?" I asked, cursing inside my head. "Wait a minute, what were you doing away from here at all?!"

"Karly thought she heard something, so she went to check it out. Both Bandana Dee and I ran after her, and the next thing we knew, we saw her zapped by a fragment of a jewel that were joined together. The jewel thing just latched onto her after that." Aqua explained. "Some sort of crystal she had on resonated when it happened, maybe it's that or the other."

"Alright, let's get her back to the ship," I instructed. "I hope there's a doctor onboard or whatever. With human bodies, we'll tend to catch something from time to time. I wonder if it's a side-effect of the curse, just like with Kaila."

Karly moaned, then struggled to stand up. "I'm fine, Kirby. I was a little off my game, that's all. Don't worry…" Karly limped to walk and for a while it looks like she can manage herself… until she fell directly on the sand, face first. "I'm fine, see?" It's so obvious she is not.

"Yeah, you're not fine, Karly." I sweatdropped. "You better rest up. Come on guys, let's go. Unfortunately, we won't have anything for dinner today."

The boys moaned as I carried Karly all the way back to the ship, and Aqua sprayed them with water to make they move. Karly moaned, pale, sweaty, and as if she had the urge to breathe water. I wasn't sure what's wrong with her, but I can tell the effect wasn't going to appear pretty.

* * *

 **Level Four Complete!**

"I see, so your sister's been shocked with something really nasty, ain't it?" Adrian observed her. She was lying in a bed inside the cabin deck.

"That's right. Not sure what it was, though…" I shook my head.

"Okay, then. Maybe all she needs is a little rest, for now," The medic concluded. "I've never seen a case just like this before."

"See to it that she's well taken care of, okay, medic?" Adrian requested. "That's an order."

"As you wish, captain." She replied.

"Let's give her some time to recover." I walked out of the cabin and out into the deck. Adrian followed me behind.

"Well, this may be unfortunate for Karly, to have being struck by some kind of sickness… I don't know what it is, but let's just hope it isn't too bad." Adrian said. "Anyway, how's the search going?"

"Glad to say, we got them all," I presented a clump of orb parts. "Well, in pieces."

"Nice job, Kirby. Now all that's left is to find out how to get to the chambers."

"Don't worry, we already found out how to get there," I said. "It has something to with your brother."

Adrian's interest piped up due to hearing about his brother. "My brother? What do you mean by that?"

"There's an old pirate's hideout that possibly Raiden discovered some time somewhere near the Aqua Kingdom that belonged to a famous pirate crew in the past. They developed a transport system underwater for various reasons. The island however sunk to the bottom of the ocean and it was ruined. Luckily, there's one island whose transport system's link is available but the power that it runs on was cut off, and that island's called Bubble Dhakoros. It has a link to the Water Chamber somehow but it was cut off too, so we'll have to restart it manually." I explained. "Okay, now it feels stalled."

"I see… my own brother found this old pirate hideout… there's a lot that I don't know up to this day about him…" Adrian muttered to himself. "Hmm, there's something weird about it, in a way. Is there anything else that adds up to the story?"

"Well, you know the tale about how a boy saved Aquarius Star?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Every pirate in the Seven Seas knows that tale!" He replied.

"Well, there was another event that was linked to 8 years ago, and it started here before that tale happened."

"What do you mean by it was linked to this planet?"

"The pedestal near the ruins tells a tale that took place before the incident on this planet," I explained. "It revolves around a long time ago after Poseidon's death. The wife of the ruler of the Bell Kingdom gave birth to a beautiful daughter, who unfortunately wasn't able to breathe underwater. The queen we all know banned her from the sea and was forced to live on the land to defend herself against the world without anyone to be with. Where was the father? We don't know that, but a mysterious old man took her under his wing and raised her on the land. She didn't know anyone then. After 8 years has passed, that's when the tale started. And after the queen was defeated, the girl who help the boy sealed the trident's power and the city again, with the help of the Water Princess. The city was sealed, and everything was at peace again. That doesn't sound much because there's a longer version of this. I'm only simplified it for you."

"From what you're saying, there was a Water Princess that helped that girl out and sealed the remnants of the city and the trident?"

"Yeah, and the incident 8 years ago… it's tied to something else, but somehow it sounds familiar. But what?" I thought out loud. "One other thing is about that tale. You know, I can't help but feel that the boy in that story is someone I know, because it did say he was an excellent spear fighter. Heck, there could be anyone who's a great spear fighter, but who? I guess it'll all come together soon. After all, I can't say I'm right unless it's proven in any way or form." The sun was about to set in a few moments or maybe minutes remaining. I stretched for a while and let all the stiffness out.

"So, now that we've got the orb pieces, what do you suggest we do, captain?" I asked. "I say we keep going!" In contrast, the others moan in complaint.

"Kirby, we've been through this non-stop in a single day," Dedede moaned. "Can't we stop for today?"

"Heck no," I shot back. "Even if I'm human, I can still go on for an extra hour or so! Besides, we can't afford to waste any more time here. Anything can happen while we slack off! Did you forget our mission here? We have to get over to where ever that queen is, because if we let our guards down for one measly moment, she could awaken that giant-ass colossus and wipe out the entire planet! We don't even know how we're going to stop it, because so far there has been no claims of its weakness! Does anyone know where and when she's gonna do it? Of course not! That's why we have to put an end to ASAP, before it happens! Do you all want any more plot twists on this planet?"

"But Kirby," Dylan spoke. "We don't know if that's what she plans to do yet, but I think she's trying to stall us any way possible. Don't you get it? With the Water Demons we've encountered and now with Karly infected, she's trying to wear us down to the point in which we can't fight anymore. Maybe she is ambitious in trying to get rid of the competition, so she can kill us all in one swoop! Maybe she won't need to awaken the colossus if that's the case. It'll only play into her hands if we do that. Think about it."

"He's got a point, Kirby," Dash added. "Don't you think part of the reason for doing the things she did in the past was all to make sure no one interferes in stopping her? Well, that boy and girl was an exception she didn't see coming, but also outsiders. She's doing everything she can to stop anyone, and she'll go as far as she can to do that, through anything. And now, it's clear that she's trying to pick off teammates one by one until you're left to be killed by her. We can't give her any chances to do that, and I'd say we have to at least prepare to counter her ambitions. Right now, she's putting up roadblocks to stop us from going any further."

"I mean, can't we just sail there and rest for a while? That way, we won't waste any more time than we have to and- oh, the ship's sailing already." I realized.

"Well, instead of going to the hideout, why don't we just swim to the bottom of the ocean to the chambers like we always do?" Dedede suggested. "Wouldn't that be much easier than going the long way?"

"Are you stupid? We can't swim all the way there, even with scuba gear! We won't long last long underwater now that we're humans! They're too sensitive to water pressure!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Dedede stood up. "I'll be the judge of that!" He jumped off from the ship and dived right into the water. Everybody tried to stop him, but it was too late. It was awfully a long time or a while perhaps. Just when it seems he didn't make it, something leaped out of the water and onto the ship. It was Dedede, who was gasping and coughing for air.

"What did I tell you?!" I shouted at him. "Next time, think before you leap, dumbass! It's common sense!"

"You're one to talk, Kirby," Dedede hacked. "And besides, I managed to survive the water pressure, but not for too long. Also, I spotted the chambers in the distance."

"For real?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's surrounded and infested with a killer whale, so I got the hell out of there! I also saw another place in the distance as well. It appeared to be a city with a barrier around it and it looked like it was sealed in a bubble or something. Whatever's the case, the city underwater was huge as hell! I bet that's where Sapphire is. I'm not lying, I swear. But it has lots of buildings and structures that could appear to be the castle, and it's so big that anyone can get lost." Dedede wheezed. "I also saw a faraway island where there were holes poking out from the bottom. I bet that's the island we have to go to. Maybe I would've gone there myself if there weren't monsters shooting at me. You were right about the part of not being able to breathe underwater for long. I ended up going too deep and almost drowned."

"Wow that was impressive on how you were able to see all of that!" I said. "We've already found what we're looking for because of that stunt. But now, because of that, there arises some new problems."

"Yeah, like how about that I sensed that there's something wrong with the water, for starters? It feels… cursed, as if to make sure that no one's able to swim underwater and it felt like tiny needles impaling me. I dove with my gear, but somehow it didn't help me breathe at all. There were a lot of sea creatures attacking than before. But they swam as if they're afraid of something. And I think I just saw a titan move underwater."

"I don't get it! How was the boy able to survive the depths of the sea if that's how it was back then? Just how? Something's not right here. Maybe he was immune to all of it somehow." I shrugged in defeat. "No, no one can be immune to the dangers of the sea. That's impossible. I'm having this vibe that someone hiding something about this."

"No, don't question the boy in the story," Dedede stated. "What you should be asking is what kind of person can withstand the sea at this rate? On second thought, you can question it. If no one on land can survive the sea underwater, then who can? God, somebody give us an answer to the damn mystery already!"

His prayers were answered. Later. At that very moment, the medic came out of the cabin, walking towards me. "Sorry for interrupting you, but your sister wants to see you, Kirby."

"Is she okay, medic?" I asked.

She made a face that was so unsure. "She appears to be fine, but there does seem to be a change in her though. Maybe it's best you decide that for yourself." She took me to where Karly was resting, and Adrian told everyone to make a course for the island, so we could head there faster and won't have to waste time.

The medic told me to step inside and close the door behind me. "She told me to just bring you here for her own reasons, so I'll just give you some space."

"Ok, thanks." I stepped inside, cautiously, not sure what she wanted to do. "Um, Karly?" I called out.

"Oh, Onii-chan, you're here." Karly spoke, slowly rising from her bed. "Thanks."

"Um, you're… welcome, I guess?" I sweatdropped. "You're feeling any better now?"

"I… guess so." She slowly spoke. "I don't know if I am anymore."

"Figures. Anyway, the ship's heading to the island Bubble Dhakoros. We'll take a break there for a while and then move on. While that's underway, Dedede jumped into the sea and saw for himself the reason why no one was able to swim underwater in the Sea of Kingdoms. It seems that Arecena has cursed the waters itself and infested it with lots of things to stop us. He said the water was like tiny needles and he reached his breaking point when he dived too close to the bottom. We're having trouble figuring out what to do. We know what to do, but Dedede saw that the way to the chambers was open seas, so that'd be a problem, and it looks like no human can survive that. So, if that's the case, who can survive through these conditions?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Karly looked at me with a face that I know what she means.

"Oh no, they possibly can't exist, they're nothing but a mere fantasy." I chuckled. "They don't exist, Karly." My chuckles exhorts into a howl of laughter which made Karly even madder.

"MERMAIDS EXIST, BAKA!" She yelled. "They're real, I'm telling you!"

"Mermaids exist, Baka my butt, alright," I teased. "If there were any, then why haven't they've shown themselves? Their species might have gone extinct by now. Or maybe they died trying to go to the surface of the water. No, no. Maybe the lunatic queen is actually one ugly, motherfreaking sea witch. She must've been so ugly that anyone who takes one look at her turns into bubbles! Maybe they all died, and she has still yet to reflect on why her ugliness killed everybody! How ironic it would be if that was the truth!" I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. That may sound a bit cringy, but you gotta admit, that was a good one. I immediately stopped the laughter and sighed to cease it.

"But, seriously though. I don't know much about mermaids, but what I do know is that they don't show themselves to humans for various reasons. And even if they do exist, what can you prove to show me they are real?" I said. "For once, I'll listen to you about these so-called mermaids, and I think you should prove that to everyone else as well. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can." Karly said while she got herself out of the bed. She grabbed a book that was about the past of this planet on the desk nearby and followed me out of the room.

* * *

 **Aqua Kingdom Territory (Aqua = Blue)**

Out into the deck, the ship was moving towards an island that seemed to be our destination. Everyone's head turn to our direction when they heard us come out the door.

"Hey Karly, you're okay," Meta Knight spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was a little off that time, that's all." Karly smiled.

"You sure you're okay?" Bandana Dee asked. "I don't think you supposed to be out when you're like this. You do have a good reason for this, right?"

She nodded. "That's right. Kirby explained what happened a while ago. You've just experienced firsthand the effects of the cursed sea. With the waters like that, we're not gonna get anywhere at this rate. However, we have to get underwater as part of our quest requests us to do."

"Great, just what we needed!" Dedede mumbled, then groaned. "How the heck are we gonna get down there now if the water's full of needles, sharks, demons, and other creepy-ass crap lurking there?! I mean, none of us are going to survive the sea if it's an invitation for those who're asking for a death wish! For the record, that queen is a godforsaken megalomaniac that may have sold her sanity to whoever the heck! I'm starting to think that she's doing this on her own free will, not because of possession."

"What do you mean by that? Isn't it obvious?" Aqua sweatdropped. "It's what Karly's been saying the whole time."

Dedede shook his head, and raised a finger. "I don't like where this is going. You don't mean that the only thing that can survive the waters are actually…"

"That's right! Mermaids!" Karly squealed crazier than Kazela. Hell, she did a better job at it than Kazela. "We need the help of a mermaid to get down there!"

The other boys just stood there in awkward silence and sweatdropped. Meta Knight spoke. "Um, Karly. You sure you're okay, because I wonder if that attack actually did more to you than just your body."

"Actually, you're right about that, but I think it's just my body that's changed. And is it me or is it just crazy dry in here?!" Karly sweated, gasping for water like someone who fainted in the depths of the desert.

"Um, Karly?" I sweatdropped. "You do realize that we're on a water planet and we're on the deck of the ship, which is outside. You do know that, right?"

"Of course I know, I'm feeling suddenly dry for some reason. I don't think I can-"

"SPLOOSH!" A dump of water drenched Karly, soaking her in cold water. It came from Dedede, who tossed the bucket of it aside and grinned.

"You need to chill out, Karly." Dedede chuckled. "I don't think I can take you seriously if you say we have to find a mermaid to get there. That's impossible. If they do exist, then why don't they show themselves to us right here right now? Why don't they stop hiding in fear and at least try to help us out here? Isn't there at least someone who is one?! Couldn't at least one of us turn into them or what? Prove to us that they are real, or unless you don't have the airbags in your flat chest to do so! I don't want any more plot twists, unless it's for a good reason!"

Realizing possibly where this could lead, Dash tried to make him shut up. "Shh-shh-shh! Shut the heck up, Dedede! You're gonna cause possibly the major plot twist of this planet if you don't shut up, or irony is gonna cause it!"

"Heh, there's no way that could happen, moi, cause a major plot twist? Please! Irony doesn't cause a plot twist, stupid! What could irony do to cause it, what's it gonna do, reality's gonna have flat-chested Karly slap me across the face with a-" This is exactly why you should never say things like that, because reality indeed did the exact same thing he said earlier.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DEDEDE!" Karly yelled as she kicked him across the face, throwing him against the wall of the ship. "MERMAIDS EXIST, BAKA! I can prove it soon enough!" It wasn't long before she noticed we were all staring at her in shock.

"Now look what you've done, Dedede! Irony did slap/kick you across the face! See what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut?! Irony's gonna kick your ass for that!" Dash yelled, and then blood spurted from his nose.

"I don't think you have to, Karly," Bandana Dee said in surprise at her, pointing. "Because the evidence is YOU! Your hair, your eyes, your chest, and your legs, but mostly the legs! The legs, man! THE LEGS! Holy mother of crap, I think I just got a nosebleed!"

I took a look at Karly, which I jumped back and gasped in response at her appearance, and so did everyone else. Her hair has become longer to reach her back than usual, for starters. A star-shaped hairclip replaced the red ribbon rather and she had star earrings. Her blush became more transparent as well as the red and pink lipstick on her lips and the well-balanced makeup on her face. Her star-shaped necklace now carried the same jewel that struck her before. Her gloves were still on, but she had pearl bracelets locked onto her wrists. Her chest that had her usual clothes were replaced with a pink seashell bra. Those were strange enough, but the most noticeable difference is her legs! They were joined together to form a fish tail that was red all over and the fins on the bottom were kinda U shaped. Honestly, I think we were hoping something like this wouldn't happen, but guess who invited irony to the party? The guy named Triple D.

Dedede got out of the crater in the wall and with one look at Karly, he dropped his jaw to the ground and screamed. So did everyone else, except Aqua, who merely sweatdropped or rather shocked and speechless. Dedede took one look at her and it was enough to trigger a waterfall of nosebleed.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! YOU WERE RIGHT, KARLY! MERMAIDS DO EXIST! CURSE YOU, IRONY!" We screamed in unison, eventually running around like maniacs. And apparently, Karly looked as hot as hell, or more like, sexier than she was before! We all got one heck of a massive spurt of a nosebleed when we saw her, except Meta Knight. Dedede fell face first to the floor, lying in his own pool of blood, and he gave a thumbs up, signaling the earlier quote, "I'm a goner, but I have no regrets." I can't believe that valuable blood was wasted now that my sister's a mermaid. A hot one indeed.

"Oh, now you believe me?" Karly raised an eyebrow. "What made you believe me now?"

"Are you blind, Karly?!" Meta Knight pointed. "What made us believe that is you! Literally! Just look at yourself! You have become a Mermaid!"

"See for yourself," I handed her a full scale mirror, big enough for her to see her whole body, and my nose was still bleeding. Karly blushed and almost looked terrified. "What did I tell you?! You made me lose valuable nose-blood from your hot-looking mermaid body, and I want it back, my pure heart back! This has gotta be the worst twist ever! It must be terrible for you, am I right?"

"Are you kidding me, Kirby?!" Karly squealed. "It's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I told you mermaids exist, and I proved it! And yeah, I'm not giving any of your pure hearts back."

"By becoming one? That's not normal, and it sounds too fishy." I sighed, still bleeding. "How do we know what we're seeing is real? Can someone else prove her point, please? Because now, it's pure coincidental or whatever. I can't believe I got a nosebleed from just looking at my sister, who became one hot-looking mermaid." I blushed and sweatdropped, still bleeding. "I want my nosebleed back. I want my pure blood heart back."

"Well, I'll believe her on this one, Kirby, and I take back everything I said about them," Dedede gawked, still with the nosebleed. "Everything in her appearance is real, and look, Kirby! Her breasts have gotten way bigger now! She doesn't have a flat chest anymore! It's about the size of every female mermaid there is. Now that's improvement! If all mermaids have that kind of big bust to their bountiful, busting boobies, then I'll take it all back about what I said about the mermaids! In fact, I think I'll sing that song about boobs later on!"

Karly groped her chest that now had airbags. Of course, if I said she had a flat chest when she had her old human form, she'll kill me, so I'll just keep my mouth shut this time, because who knows if she will actually retaliate back? And more blood was lost as well. I can't lose my head over this anymore.

"The thing is, how did she took that kind of form in the first place?" Dash questioned, nose bleeding. "All Dedede did was splash some water on her and that's it!"

"You're actually right," I said, pointing at a part in the book Karly had, my nose was still bleeding. "It says here that mermaids somehow had the ability to adapt to the land by owning their own human legs back then. It makes it easier to blend in with the other humans and that way they can live out their lives on land if they wanted to. The only way to turn back into their mermaid form is to splash them with water, hence the trigger to changing forms, so they must avoid water at all costs to avoid worst-case scenarios. In this case, Karly turned into a mermaid when Dedede drenched her in water."

"So even the tiniest drop of water is enough?" Dylan asked, bleeding as well. I nodded in response. Dylan sweatdropped. "Wow, that's kind of pathetic. But, for Karly, this I find fishy. She couldn't do that before until now, right? If that's the case, then how did she turn into one in the first place?"

I thought about it for a moment, then it hit me. "I see. There are multiple possibilities, but the one I'm going with has something to do with the jewel that struck her! Whatever that jewel is, it must be a cursed item or something, turning her into a mermaid! Or maybe it resonated with her Daemon Crystal instead, but feel free to believe any one of them. I guess."

Karly looks at the jewel that resides in her star-shaped necklace, glowing with a radiant pink aura. "It's not cursed, Kirby. It's some kind of new form for me, I think. Wait a minute! That's it! If I'm a mermaid, I can go swim there to the chambers myself and get Mist's help! It's just that simple!"

"I get it!" Adrian laughed, who apparently didn't get one. "Who needs submarines and gear when you can have a mermaid to do a warrior's job?" He gave me a noogie on the head along with Dedede and laughed some more. "What did I tell you boy? We live in a world where every fantasy there is do exist! See, you were being ironic about mermaids as a joke, but now see how the irony is real in action!" I sweatdropped and so did Dedede.

"I instantly regret being ironic the last time earlier," Dedede sweatdropped. "I'd rather be back at the town, singing that boob song all day long than invite irony to the party."

"I just realize something!" I said. "Remember those tales of the seas we keep reading and hearing about all the time? We didn't know how it was possible for them to live underwater because we were all so ignorant of the answer that's been right in front of us! The answer to all those questions were what Karly's been telling us the entire time! Those people were all mermaids! The girl that saved that boy and defeated her own mother is a mermaid! The people we saw must've been mermaids! I bet Poseidon was one too! Everything on this planet revolved around the mermaids! I know that most people would knew that the second they read it, but we didn't take that into consideration at all, and you can roast us all for being oblivious idiots for that. But now's not the time to reflect on our loss of believing."

"But if mermaids were the answer to our problems, then why didn't we just listen to Karly for once?" Dash asked. "Something that started out as a joke because we'd never thought it happened turned out to be true, and now we know that the irony is real."

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that, and clearly, it's our own fault for not realizing that in the first place." Dylan sighed. "We just chose to ignore it, that's why. We wanted to avoid any more twists, but that's not happening this time, isn't it?"

"We have to get down there and reboot the power to the hideout, so we can get any further. But I can't go any further now that my legs have changed." Karly stared at her fish tail. "And just how long are you all still going to stare at me? You're still getting nosebleeds just by looking at me! (Although, maybe I don't mind it a bit, though.) Perverts! Wait, I just realized, I said I'm not giving you all your blood back, so joke's on you all."

"Hold on, Karly," I said, taking off my pink jacket. "Hold still." I started to dry off the water that remains on her tail.

"What are you doing Kirby?" Dedede asked, still bleeding.

"I saw this in Seto No Hayanome once. If it's true, then…" Her legs were all dried up and a light flashed rainbow like, revealing a pair of human legs. "The only way to maintain your human form is to keep them legs dry. Thank god there's anime logic. And since she's back to her old form (with the flat-chest again), the effects of that form should be reversible now."

Everyone whose nose was bleeding had dried up instantly once they saw she returned back to her old form; all the blood reversed back into our noses for some reason. "Blood no longer comes from my nose anymore," Dedede sweatdropped.

"Yeah, it dried up and got itself back to where it belongs," Dash sniffed. "I could say the reason why, but it's not worth having her being the one to be digging my own grave."

Karly managed to stand up normally without falling over. "Wow, thanks Kirby. Now you believe me about the mermaids, don't ya?" Actually, I only believe her because of the anime I was watching with Kazela earlier today and that I wanted to see her point of view as to why she thinks that way. I left that thought locked up for later.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go reboot the hideout once again, how's about it guys?" I smirked. "Nothing's going to happen unless we do something about it! Let's go!"

"Alright, then. I'll catch up to you soon, I've got some things to take care of first. Make sure to watch your backs as you head there." Adrian said. We nodded as the ship docked again, this time on our last destination as we head out into the island to find the entrance to the area that leads to the hideout. Finally, we've reach the X marked on the spot. We run up to a spot that looked fairly suspicious with the symbol of the original pirate king. It wasn't main hub, but it was one of the spots marked with it. A second later, a hole opened underneath us suddenly and the next thing we knew, we were plummeting downwards to wherever it is.

* * *

 **Level five: Bubble Dhakoros-Link to the Pirate's Hideout (Two-way Level)**

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed. We found ourselves in a free fall, landing in the water safely. Somehow, the water's not cursed here, so that means we're good. But boy, we did land too deep and getting up there is going to be a problem. I felt Karly's hand grab mine and she pulled me up to the surface. I surfaced to the top and gasped for air. Looking around, I see that we're in some sort of cave entrance, like a hidden cavern that's only accessed by going through an underwater cave, and I guess that's where we are. Everyone else resurfaced and also gasped for air.

"Is this the entrance or what? This has to lead to the hideout, right?" Dylan wheezed. "The water's fine here, so we're good."

"Yeah, I guess so," I exhaled. "It's one of the transport areas that's linked to the main hub of the main hideout. I'm not sure how they're all connected, but maybe we'll find out once we get there. Let's get going. How about we swim to that shore over there? I think it leads there." Karly grabbed me and swam to the shore with her mermaid form. Everyone else did the same to swim over to the dry land. Karly was incredibly fast while she swam, and for some reason, so was Aqua as she had Bandana Dee with her.

Now that I think about it, now would be a good time to see if my hunch was true. If you're wondering that, well, earlier when Karly turned into a mermaid, and how it says that mermaids must avoid water at all costs, it made me wonder about the way Aqua was acting when she tried to avoid touching the water at the trial. With this new strange event that happened to Karly, I had a guess that maybe we had a mermaid before Karly already on the team, but I'm not saying so until it plays out.

We reached the rocky land sooner or later. Karly leaped out of the water with me like a dolphin and landed there, somehow turning back to her old form. Aqua landed at exactly the same time we did with Bandana Dee. The rest leaped out of the water as well.

"Well, there's no other way but forward." I looked around to see nothing but a body of water there. "Let's go power up the island. Onward!"

We followed the narrow cave hallway, trekking forward to progress any further, dealing with enemies along the way. We came across an old monitoring station with a disabled warp pad. A window nearby showed a great view of the sea like an underwater base. I took a look at the monitoring screen that was black and cut off.

"What's all of this? Looks like some security monitors used to guard a kid's supposedly "kid-friendly" pizzeria chain with killer animatronics disguised as adorable and safe robots." I observed. "No one's been in here for ages, I suppose."

"Yeah, no wonder." Dedede shrugged. "And this here thing is some sort of warp pad that's been disabled for many years. Still looks operable, though. So, how are we gonna fix this thing, because that's the end of the line for us to go any further?"

Dash noticed something nearby and grabbed it. Then, he spotted a slot that seemed to be where this item fitted, so he placed it in there and pressed the button. "What does this button do? It probably turns it on or something?" The monitors booted up.

"Huh? What's that?" I gaped at it. It formed words together indicating some sort of program.

NOW LOADING… EXECUTING . LINK WARP TO MAIN BASE ORCA SHALLOWS NOW ACTIVE. WARP PAD READY FOR TRANSPORT.

"Alright, it's active again!" I said. "I guess that item there is what activates the system!"

LINK TO THE WATER CHAMBER IS LOADING… THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE… PLEASE WAIT… ERROR DETECTED IN LOADING WARP TO WATER CHAMBER. WARP LINK REBOOT FAILED. OPENING ALTERNATIVE TUNNEL ROUTE TO WATER CHAMBER. PLEASE REBOOT ALL LINKS WITH THE PIRATE'S KEY IN MAIN SECTOR: RUSTED CITY. USE THE ALTERNATE ROUTE TO ARRIVE IN THE WATER CHAMBER, SO YOU'LL BE REQUIRED TO SWIM THROUGHT THE ALTERNATE PATH ONLY IF YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO ADAPT INTO A MERMAID. BEWARE OF WATER DEMONS ON THE WAY THERE. HAVE A NICE DAY.

"Well, that's a downer," I sighed. "We've basically got two forks in the path here."

"Does that mean only a few of us can go to the chambers only?" Karly said.

"It does seem like it, though. But seeing our situation here, it seems only Karly can go to the chambers alone. I would come, but you know, lots of crappy reasons strand us here. Looks like it's up to you to get there, Karly." I told her. "In the meantime, we'll try to reboot the power to the hideout and hopefully we can find a way to get to wherever the barrier is without the risk of the cursed waters. And since the orb is needed, you'll have to take these with you." I handed over the four pieces of the Water Orb to Karly.

"All you have to do is just beat Mist in a duel and you win. Simple enough?" Karly nodded. I smiled. "Alright, go get them. Just be careful, alright? We'll be waiting for you."

Karly smiles and jumps onto the warp pad. It teleported her over to where it was closest. We jump on the warp pad, and it warped us to where the main hub was. Before we did though, Aqua stayed behind.

"Huh, Aqua?" Bandana Dee looked back. "Aren't you coming as well?"

"I've decided to go and help Karly, you know, just in case she can't make it. I'm not doubting her or anything, but I just think at least someone has to be with her, right? It's time I should tell her, and I suggest you do the same to explain to them. I don't see the point of not telling them anymore. You understand, right?" Aqua explained. Bandana Dee stared at her for a while, then nods in response.

"I see, okay then. You go watch over Karly, okay? Just be careful, and I'll be sure to tell them." He grinned, as he was warped instantly to where everyone else were. Aqua then smiles and hops on the pad, following to where Karly was.

* * *

 **Info: In a place like this, it's up to you to choose where you want to go for this part to progress further. Choose wisely.**

 **Where will you go? Will you go to reboot the island with Kirby or swim towards the Water Chamber with Karly?**

 **You chose to head to the Water Chamber with Karly. Now going to Karly's POV…**

 **Info: I forgot to tell you about something earlier. Certain party members have at least an Adaption Ability. This is when they adapt forms from others people or things through any sort of contact and can use them to traverse and solve through certain kinds of puzzles, which explains why Kirby got cat ears and a tail earlier at Deserlava Star. Possibly the human curse they had now, this must be a side-effect or something. But anyway, these forms are only triggered when they come into contact with the trigger or if it's necessary to have it around for any reason. Like the Cat Adaption can help you climb up certain walls or slide through tough spaces. In Karly's case, her Mermaid Adaption can help you get through areas that require you to swim through long distances in water that's glowing. In battle, each adaption can boost even the lowest stat each character has individually. However, it's only temporary because it exhausts the character individually if overuse is current. Only use it when the situation calls for it. And this is only the beginning of the side-effect of the curse. Remember that.**

 **Here are some things Karly or another party member with that same ability can do in this form other than swimming:**

 **Razor Tail: Cuts through the hardest material there is, even rocks, with your tail.**

 **Spinning Edge: A spin attack that slashes through hordes of enemies in an instant.**

 **Aqua Bullet: Rocket-dash that's as fast as a bullet and it can bounce off anything and counter certain attacks. Almost similar to Sonic's Spindash, but the launch form is a bullet than a ball.**

 **Bubble Beam: Shoot a Gatling of bubbles at will. Can trap enemies in bubbles as well as maybe turn their attacks into bubbles.**

 **Mermaid Melody: Sing a soothing melody that has healing properties and can reverse ill-status effects and make the enemies' cover their ears in pain because your melody is poison to them.**

 **Howling Voice: A Mermaid's best weapon is their voice, and this one's not that pleasant to hear, as in anyone in the radius will have their ears bleeding, literally. It could be even worse than Kirby's singing. It causes elemental disturbance.**

 **Water Blade: Makes an actual sword using water as the material to forge Aqua Blades.**

 **Elemental Aura: Boosts resistance to Water attacks.**

 **Lumine Tsunami: A natural disaster attack that summons a tsunami and washes away foes with devastating effects.**

 **Well, there's more, but you can only do these when you're in water or an area like that. Use them wisely.**

* * *

 **Karly's POV: Aqua's Lament (Dire, Dire Docks- Super Mario 64)**

I found myself in a cave-in area that had a lake of water only, in which the only way out is through a narrow passage underwater. I was on my own here, and Kirby and everyone else is counting on me. I shook the worry off of me and went to leap into the water. This was the alternative path the computer mentioned it opened, so now I have to swim out to the open shore to reach there manually.

That is, until I heard another person come out of the Warp Pad, and out came Aqua, who skidded perfectly in time to avoid crashing into me.

"Aqua? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Bandana Dee and the others by now?" I asked.

"Listen, I'm coming with you," Aqua finished.

"Huh? But you can't survive the waters at this rate! Only mermaids can swim through the waters cursed, and I'm the only person who has the ability to become one to swim through there!" I panicked.

"Who said you were the only one in the party?" Aqua sighed. "You're not the only one here, you know." Aqua said as she leaped into the water without a moment's hesitation. "What the-! Aqua!"

She resurfaced from the water, taking a new appearance when she did. She had much longer hair as mine, and a hairclip that seems to be from another kingdom or something. It was all I saw though. "What? I'm okay, see? No need to get riled up about it."

"But how the heck are you able to just float there without being in agony right now?!" I pointed, shocked. "Only mermaids are able to survive this condition!"

Aqua rolled her eyes at me, sweatdropping. "Like I said, you're not the only one in the party, and if you don't believe me, then all you need to do is just look at this." Aqua pointed to whatever surfaced a close distance between her, and out of what resurfaced was a blue fish tail.

I gasped and pointed. "No way! So, this entire time, Bandana Dee was in love with-?!"

"Yeah, obviously, the truth is that I, too, am a Mermaid." Aqua confessed with no sign of regrets. I sweatdropped, mouth open.

"But… does that mean that Bandana Dee never knew that you were a-"

"Nope, he knew this the entire time." Aqua solidly stated. "I mean, he did overreact when he saw you transform into one, and I understand that he had the right to do so, but it's why he didn't budge and when you discussed that with everyone. Bandana Dee knew mermaids existed, because of me. It's a long story, but I think you'll understand clearly."

"I don't believe this, there was another mermaid in our party after all!" I beamed. Aqua awkwardly giggles for a while. "Well, I guess I'll join in as well. Don't want to keep the others waiting." I leaped into the water, transforming into my mermaid form. I resurfaced next to Aqua.

"Hey, Aqua. If you were a mermaid the entire time, then why didn't you say so? It could've helped us out in more ways than one. Is it because of the consequences to revealing yourself to other humans severe?" I asked empathetically.

Aqua shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'll tell you while we're heading there, shall we?" She leaped into the air and backflipped into the water with me doing the same as well. We followed out into a cave tunnel that was narrow and swam right into it.

Aqua proceeds to continue. "Anyway, you asked why I didn't tell you guys this. For one thing, the spread about us turning into bubbles when we reveal ourselves to humans isn't real. Although for some reason, bubbles greatly hurts us if used the wrong way, though. Anyway, I have my own reasons for not telling you guys. For starters, if you haven't figured it out, sadly, I'm from the Aqua Kingdom of the Blue Mermaid Tribe, if you prefer to call it that."

"You mean, you're from that kingdom whose ruler is coincidently the one who's causing havoc on this planet?" I gasped. "Wow, that's gotta stink."

"You think that's bad enough?" Aqua sighed. "You'll find it even worse when I tell you that I'm one of the seven Mermaid Princesses, training to be queen."

My gasp escalates to a jaw-dropping "what" when I put the pieces together. "If you're the Mermaid Princess of the Aqua Kingdom, do I dare to say that means-"

"-Yeah, sadly I'm the daughter of the Queen of the Aqua Kingdom." Aqua sighed, groaning with regrets. "And that means I've got mother issues from time to time. My mother is very stubborn, as you've already heard. I don't know what made her act like this, but being raised by a mother like her was the worst. I was always shy back then, so I couldn't retaliate back at her whenever she yelled at me for whatever it was. She had a fine reputation of being the most unfair, unforgiving harshest ruler there ever was in the sea, and that didn't do me any good. Mom was one to go to take matters into her own hands, and because of that, no one was able to win an argument against her. I've always heard of the horrible things she's always done from one of the mermaids from other kingdoms, like the worst she could've done was ban a little girl who couldn't breathe underwater onto land without anyone to care for her; she was to defend herself against the world at an infant age. That's just the worst case ever, I mean, she uses force to solve her way through problems and she's so caught up in her own rage that she doesn't even use her brain or any of her other emotions to solve them, and there was another way for that girl to live underwater. She could've given her a bubble for her to breathe in until her gills starts to develop, because here, bubbles can help develop lung capacity to breathe underwater. But no. She was the daughter of the rulers of the Bell Kingdom, and you may think, "Well, shouldn't the parents have the right to decide what's best for their own kid rather than someone else who's always unforgiving and rude?" Well, apparently that's a big fat NO there in Mom's book, because she really couldn't or doesn't give two craps about what they think. The wife had died after giving birth to her, and the king there couldn't defend himself because of how Mom wins her arguments, in more ways than one. The baby girl was only introduced to the sea at first, and now she was banned for life, thanks to my mom. And she doesn't regret it one bit, because she doesn't give a crap about it!" Aqua seemed to have gotten angrier when she explains it.

"My god, she is one evil mother!" I growled. "Shouldn't she be dethroned from being a ruler after doing this?!"

"I know that. Unfortunately, no one can dethrone a ruler, as to they have yet to train the future Queen to be the next ruler, and I was only young back then." Aqua sighed. "Besides her always constantly trying to train me, I found an inlet on land that became my special place whenever I needed to escape the melancholy of being the daughter of a cruel ruler; of course, I never told her about it and I'd always escape there in secret. I've discovered how to control water by myself and so water bending became my ability. There were many things that I've managed to teach myself in secret rather than my own mother. The one thing I wasn't sure of were the matters about humans. Mom always blabbed day and night about humans, ranting on and on about how cold-blooded, heartless and murderous they are. I've always wondered if that's why she never wanted me to go to the surface at all. From her, she always told the tale about the war that Poseidon fought in, and how he joined the force known as the Star Warriors to defend against NME that time. I was probably too young to understand or maybe I was an infant at the time, but later on, I would remember about the events that occurred after we found out he died. It was hectic. After the main core of the seven seas, Atlantis and the Colossus, Gyrozalta, were sealed along with the remaining residents of that city, the seven kingdoms were left to look after the sea. And of course, you know what happened after that."

"Oh yeah, that's when the madness had started." I remembered. The cave still felt like it went on forever and that we've been swimming for hours.

Aqua groaned. "For the most stupid reason for her doing this, she blamed the humans that were in that war for his death. Yet, today she still has yet to realize that there weren't any humans in that bloody war at all. She always hated humans even when she was young, as some told me. She never told me about her past anyways, so I've always tried to find out myself, but I couldn't, no matter what means I try to find out with. In regards to humans, she always told me to stay away from them and never talk to one at all. Of course, I always break the rules because possibly I may have been around the time when she actually crossed the line, and I was one to not believe until I see it to believe it, so that's why I disobey her, I think. But maybe before then, I actually believed her one time, maybe it's because I was afraid of her when she took over. I was about to believe that for good, until one day, I got captured by fishermen with a giant metal cage by falling right into a trap after saving some of my fish friends."

"Oh god, they'll gut and chop anything that their nets catches!

"When they took a look at me, they wanted to sell me for money so they could become rich. They were about to gut me like they do to all the fish in the sea… that is until a young boy happened to walk by and noticed me. He walked up over to them and ordered them to let me go. They refused to do so, and they tried to get rid of him. The boy was the one who got rid of them and wiped the floor with those fishermen. After that, he freed me from the metal cage and for a second thought I thought he was going to do the same, but he didn't. He managed to get me back into the water and waved me goodbye. I was uncertain whether to trust him or not, but I could tell he was different than the other humans. Soon, I found out he was the younger brother of the captain of the famous pirate crew, the Aqua Skulls."

"Wait a minute-that was Adrian when he was younger!" I said. "So, that's how you two are such good friends, I guess?"

"Well, yeah. After about how he saved me, my opinion would later change as I kept going up to the surface every day to observe them at their natural lives, and I'd always talk to him whenever I got bored back at the castle. Ironically, something always happens to me whenever I do. And a human would always save me from doom, male or female, didn't matter. That's how I gained more human friends in secret from time to time, and they kept meeting a mermaid a secret for good. Mermaids used to have a special bond with humans back then, but ever since Mom took over the sea for several years, that bond was shattered after Poseidon died. Now my mom has created a dystopia full of chaos and disarray, and she did the things you most likely heard about. You should've been there when the other rulers fought against her that time. Her power has increased a hundred fold with the "forbidden-to-never-awaken-again" trident and manages to defeat them all. The Atlantis Mermaids or rather the Prism Mermaids did have power enough to stop her, but they went either missing or perhaps sealed in stone or sealed in a bubble along with the city and the colossus, so in the end, the other six rulers have lost. They were taken as prisoners and were tortured to watch the so-called "justice for the seas" into action for many damning years. I regret being around during those damned years as I watched my own mom torture the humans abroad, growing up in a time where I didn't feel happy, not even once. I didn't even know how to smile then." Aqua sniffed, her positivity dropping to a pure aura of negativity. "Maybe I was around when Poseidon took off to fight off in that war for many days that would soon escalate even higher than a week. But, god, I wish I could erase those terrible childhood memories that I had. Those were the worst times of my life ever. My god, why can't my life just be simple for once?! If I could restart my life, I could make it so my mom wasn't such an idiot back then! Why does the world torture me with the fact that my mom's a lunatic dictator?! If she could just give them a chance and not be so freaking stubborn, then maybe things won't have to be this way again!"

It might've been the first time I've heard her cry ever. Her lamented tears turned into bubbles as we swam. "Aqua, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine, Karly." Aqua sniffed, wiping the tears away. "I just got emotional again, that's all. After all, my mom's the reason why I never could get along with her that well. It's a hard-knock life for a mermaid princess of the tyrant queen who suddenly decides to take over the world. She never learns."

"Well, Aqua, why didn't you tell us all of this before? Maybe we would've worked something out once we free your mom." I suggested.

"I don't know what I'd do then. I've been also treated lowly because of my mom, and it's damaging my reputation. After the events of that tale, everyone on land heard of it and it became a tale. I wasn't sure, but I thought people would think of me as the same as my mother if I told them that, and it's just something I don't want people to think anymore. It's such a pain… to being compared to a woman like her… I certainly had enough of this one day. So, I decided to do something about her. And it all involves the tale you're quite familiar with. The girl who saved the boy from dying and saved the planet."

"Wait a minute, what does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"The truth is, the girl in the story…." Aqua sighed. "…It was me."

"So, you're the girl that saved that boy those years ago?!" I gasped. "And that means as well-!"

"Yeah, the boy was actually Bandana Dee before then. I kinda had my eye on him for a while, because he doesn't do much, I think. I've only seen him with a spear, practicing day and night. I wasn't sure how good he was, but he seemed impressive enough. Bandana Dee fought against multiple Water Demons before, and I think he was training for something. He even took down a Titan and somehow figure out its weak spot. He had an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and he was in his original form before he became human. His spear skills were really impressive, up to the point where it seems like he could stop my mom for good, but again I wasn't too sure of that, though. But I decided to gamble on it and hope I made the right choice. During the time she had the power of the sea, she began kidnapping humans as proof to support her claim, and they were all of my human friend's family members and even more. They were all distressed when they heard they went missing. I didn't know how I could help them, and there was no way that anything in the sea could stand up against her. Then later on before the time happened, I escaped from my mom once again after an argument that heated up between us. I tried to convince her to put an end to this madness once and for all, but to no avail, nothing could reach her heart, perhaps she became heartless ever since the start of this. After that, I went off somewhere to figure out what I could do about it. It was nighttime, and that's when Mom usually strikes more often, and that's when she attacked the cruise ship. Of course, the events followed after that, so I don't have to explain it again since you know already. Now this time, it's either she was possessed by that knightess from before or perhaps she chose to do this again on her own free will, and now her new target's your brother, the so-said cause of this mess again. Maybe even both. I can understand the possessed part if that's the case, but if it turns out she did it again, then it looks like she's clearly asking for another lesson. But, isn't there another way I could convince her what she's doing is wrong again this time? What can I do to show her that humans aren't heartless if she doesn't takes my word for it? If only…" Aqua thought, worried. "What if we can't convince her? What if she doesn't change? Will she truly become heartless if she awakens that giant soldier, Gyrozalta?"

"Don't worry, Aqua," I said, patting her on the head. She manages her hair for a few seconds. "There's always a way through the most difficult situations. You and Bandana Dee stopped her once, and you can definitely do it again, but this time with us around, we'll make sure that it won't happen ever again for good. Everything will work out in the end, just trust me on this one."

"Everything will work out in the end?" Aqua wondered to me. Then, her worried expression changed into a grateful smile. "I guess you're right, Karly. After all, there's no way something terrible as this is going to last forever."

"Glad to hear it!" I beamed. Then, a light shone even brighter as we swam on. "Hey Aqua, there's the chambers! It's just up ahead! Let's go!" I shouted, as I curled up into a spinning ball and boosted forward like a rocket towards the exit after fighting monsters and traversing through labyrinths.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't just blast off by yourself!" Aqua shouted as she did the same as I did to catch up with me while we exit the cave.

* * *

 **Level 5 complete! (Karly's POV)**

The clear open view of the sea first-person was just what I needed after being forced to swim endlessly through a cave tunnel with Aqua. Unfortunately, the water wasn't clear and blue as it used to be. It was cursed. All of what Dedede said he saw in the sea was actually true. There were lots of deadly things that infected the sea with its dark aura, turning the water purple and dark as if it was actually poison.

I floated there, staring at the polluted water around us. "No way, Dedede wasn't kidding when he said the water were infected. And he meant it literally! There's no place safe for anyone to ever escape; the smaller sea creatures are terrified, while the larger ones are being hostile and murderous. There's Water Demons everywhere, even most of them adapted human forms. The underwater plants are withering away, just like the plants on land. It's like we're swimming through poison all of a sudden! No offense, but this is a nightmare."

"This is bad enough," Aqua said. "But this is only the beginning of the trident's power. It'll get worse if we don't put an end to this once and for all. This is nothing compared to what Zero's going to bring if he succeeds with his plans to turn Kaila into some kind of weapon to rule over the world. For now, let's make sure that this planet lives to see another day again. Let's not dwindle any longer and get that spirit already." I nodded while we swam over to the chambers, floating in the distance.

* * *

 **Level six: Chamber of the Waters**

Swimming, we gaze at the entrance and the glance of the Water Chamber. Of course, this is my first time going into one, because for pretty good reasons why. Kirby told me that usually they'd have him take the trials all in there, but in this case, all we have to do is fight him and we win. Simple enough.

"So, this is the chamber Kirby was talking about. Much bigger than I'd imagined it." I scratched my head. "It's so magnificent."

"So, we just have to beat him in a duel and we'll surely clear the trials for good this time. Sounds challenging. We should get in there right now, shouldn't we?" Aqua swam up to the entrance and so did I. The double doors were wide open the second we approached it, taking us inside and closing on the way in.

* * *

 **Water Chamber: Main Hub**

We swam up to the surface of water, poking our heads out. Looking around, it was like a grand castle with lots of pillars there and a blue carpet lying out in front of us. We leaped out and landed in our human legs, following the blue carpet.

"So, this is the inside of this place," I marveled. "I've always wondered what it was like inside."

"Weird, I've never seen this place around the sea before, why does it show itself now?" Aqua asked.

"Well, Kirby said that the chambers only appears when a dark force is at work, and Dark Matter is the dark force this time. Taking these trials may not only prove your power, but it may also teach you some tricks that are worth learning." I explained. "We must do that very same thing for Kirby since he's got his hands full doing something else. With these orb pieces, we should be able to open the door with that monument pedestal thingy right here."

I placed the orb pieces on the pedestal, each of them in their own places. The pieces flew together and water pushed them closer, making a complete orb again, with the water symbol engraved on it. It flashed as it struck us in the chest, granting us a new power. It did flash once again, and I felt the Daemon Crystal radiating with energy.

* * *

 **Karly learns a new Overdrive, Lumine Luna Storm! Aqua learns a new Overdrive, Howling Voice! All party member's Daemon Crystals has a new power unleashed! Forgot to tell you, if you have it equipped, when your hit points reaches zero or is at the point of in danger, your Daemon Crystal will instantly react automatically, restoring all your health and magic points, and giving you a new form. You can say it's a trigger to a last resort and it's very powerful. Unfortunately, it's not stable for now, and if the limit has been reached, you'll turn back to your old form with the current status you had in that form. When that happens, it'll take some time to recharge once again, so don't overdo it. It also gives you some status resistance to things that any of the party members were usually weak against, so that'll reduce damage even if you don't have it equipped. Keep that in mind, and also, keep an eye out for ability scrolls, or rather this time, crystals that'll add new attacks to all party member's moveset. Keep an eye out for that.**

* * *

The orb flashes once again and throws itself the hole in the door, latching itself to activate the tumbles inside the door, opening it wide again. I then noticed there was another message on the pedestal and it looks like it's the last one we'll ever get this time.

" _Finally, you've arrived. Before you enter, however, I promise this is the last backstory I'll tell you about this planet, but I'll let you in on one thing. The rest I'll tell if you pass the last trial. About the fight between the boy and the queen, which I'm sure you know who it is, the boy obviously uses a spear to fight against her, but it wasn't enough to stop her, although he had Arecena on the ropes. The weapon alone wasn't enough, and she seemed immortal. But if you're wondering why, it's because there's many ways to defeat a tough enemy, and you may think that she seemed unstoppable at first, but that's not the case. This boy's mentor and his young daughter taught him a skill that he used to take her down, and he may have forgotten it from before then, but thanks to the orbs, he remembers that move by now. Arecena was powerful with the trident, until it was discovered that even the planet's most powerful weapon had several weaknesses, and he learned only one of them. Knowing her, she won't let herself get beaten by the same move twice in a row in combat and would find a way to defend herself against it. But this time, he now knows the trident's real weakness this time, and someone in the party has that same element out of the many they have. There's many, but only one can free her for the chains of Dark Matter. You'll have to find out for yourself. Pass this last one, and I'll give you a hand. Don't keep me waiting."_

"So, the trident actually had weaknesses?" I briefly said. "I almost thought it was flawless for a second."

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, there's many ways water can affected, even though it's one of the most powerful elements there is. But I'm not sure which one is the most effective of them all, though."

"Let's not worry about that right now and let's get the Soul Jewel already." I said running towards the open door. Aqua followed me after once I walked right onto a strange aura nearby.

* * *

 **Progress saved! Showing results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 3, Level 3-6, Water Chamber**

 **Lives x 23**

 **10/12 abilities collected so far…**

 **Current Level: Lvl 12**

 **Current Party Members: Karly, Aqua**

 **Now exiting…**

* * *

The doors closed after that, the sign of no turning back.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber-Spirit Arena: The Gem Soul of Water**

I'd never imagined it to be as dark as I thought it'd be as we pressed forward into the darkness. The sound of water splashed with every step we take forward. It was really eerie. I noticed something shining in front of us up ahead. It appeared to be some sort of jewel that's shaped like a moon, and the color of it is aqua blue.

"Hey, is that the Soul Jewel Kirby was talking about? Come to think of it, I don't think he ever showed me one before." I gazed.

"I've never heard of a jewel like this before, that is, until now," Aqua sweatdropped. "Let's just take it and go, nighttime's about to begin, and that's usually the time Mom strikes."

I shook my head in response, about to reach for it. Closer…. And closer…. And closer, a little bit more… I could've grabbed it if a realization didn't stop me. "Hey, wait a minute. Didn't he say that there's one last trial we had to do before we can claim this?" The jewel disappeared. "Man, should've kept my mouth shut." A mysterious voice echoed and the flooded flat water rippled every time the voice spoke; it sounded like a mature teenage boy when I heard it, and I thought the spirits were supposed to be at least older than that.

" _At last, you finally made it to my chambers," It spoke. "It was a bore waiting for you slowpokes anyway, but at least it worked out in the end."_

"Were you the one who wrote those backstories on those pedestals near the trials?" Aqua demanded.

" _Of course I was! Who did you think it was referring to when it wrote 'I'? No one else other than me."_

"Well, I actually thought that." I shrugged.

" _So… it's just the two of you then? Honestly, I was expecting the Star Warrior to show up, but I guess you two will have to do for this last trial here. It's pretty reasonable as to why he couldn't show up, since the water's been cursed ever since Sapphire was held prisoner by Dark Matter, possessing the worst of all rulers, that wicked queen Arecena, and she is just plain crazy. No offense though. But maybe that'll be only temporary if you can stop her, that is. But, you'll just have to prove that first."_

"I see, so that means…" I realized.

" _I'm itching for a good fight after the many years or months I've been banished from home by Zero, and I can't leave the chambers until I can see that you're powerful enough to take down the forces of evil, and today's evil is the return of Dark Matter. The Star Warrior's unable to show up, so you two will fill in for him. Proving your attributes to take on the forces of evil is our reason for these trials, and that's what we intend to do!" He snapped his fingers, revealing an arena that seemed flooded with water. The darkness faded away and gave birth to light, emitting a ball of light that flashed around the area. It revealed a place full of water that looked like an aquarium, and a mix of an underwater cave. There was a giant cylinder tank in the middle that was covered up as a see-through._

"Water?" Aqua noticed. Then, she spotted something moving around in the tank and smelled the air. It smelled salty like the sea. "It smells like whale blubber in here! You've been trapped in here smelling like this?!"

" _Yeah, don't question it. Can we get on with this already? We don't have much time anyway."_

"Alright, if you want a good fight, then your wish is granted!" I said, getting ready in a battle stance. "Come on, let's go Aqua!" Aqua nodded and did the same.

" _Finally, some action! Well, if you wanna stop that queen from doing any more damage, you'll have to prove your worth when you face against the master of water!" The water swirled around to the center and it spurted out a giant killer whale, black and white, landing on the surface, but it looks like it's been modified with water fins and a tail. It looks possessed, almost. It was larger than I'd imagined it to be._

The whale looks awfully familiar, and I should've recognized it sooner when Aqua shouted. "Hey, what's Acro doing here?!"

"We'll ask questions later, we've gotta fight now, Aqua!" I said.

" _I see, then you won't mind accepting defeat from the Gem Soul of Water, Mist! Ready yourself!" He roared within the living killer whale._

* * *

 **Duel with the Spirits- 12th Boss Battle**

 **Karly and Aqua VS Gyro-Mist (Cursed Pamela and Seadoph Boss Theme- Klonoa: Door to Phantomile)**

 **Boss Description: One of the most vicious sea creatures of the sea are from the species known as sharks, and there are also some creatures that are as vicious as a shark, like a killer whale for example. And this little whale is familiar to some of you. That's because it's the same one from earlier Kirby games. Acro is a killer whale that was one of the victims possessed by Dark Matter in the trilogy games. He was only hostile because of possession, and he's been saved by Kirby twice, and we're not sure if he wants to shred Kirby to pieces again. Now he's the boss you're facing today by the Gem Soul of Water, Mist. Just be glad he wasn't possessed again or have turned into a water demon.**

 **Gyro-Mist challenges you to a duel!**

* * *

" _You up for some seafood, because here it comes!" He roared._

"Um, no, I'll pass." I groaned.

"Same for me, I'm no cannibal," Aqua stuck her tongue out.

The killer whale spat out some explosive skulls around. I dodged the storm of skulls and kicked one back at Orca, which I'll call him. He flinched a bit, then shook it off.

Orca shot spinning drill shells from his mouth that shot bullets of water when they floated in the air. Aqua managed to make them all stop and flexed them all back at Orca, making them into water spears.

Orca jumped up into the air to smash on the outer shell of the arena right to where we were. We side-stepped out of way, but was almost caught off guard when the impact left a shattering shock wave everytime he did.

He jumped once and instead of smashing the ground, he made several water droplets to move around the outer rim of the arena. Then, at will, the water droplets swirled itself around, creating water tornadoes about as tall as actual ones. They spun around, homing to suck us in.

Aqua disbands the tornadoes with her fist, and orders them as water bullets to attack Orca instead. It flinched every time one hits him. Water formed on her right arm as she leaped and smashed him with a water punch. Orca wailed in pain and it shook it away.

Aqua landed on her feet after rebounding off of Orca. "That… was easier than I thought it'd be. Did we win already?"

" _Hmm… not bad, for a couple of ladies." Mist chuckled. "But, don't expect me to be down on your first attempt! How about we even the odds a little more?!" Orca wailed in bursting anger, signaling a new attack phase._

"Kirby said they never go down on the first round, so expect another phase from them." I snarled.

* * *

 **Phase two activated!  
**

" _Take this!" Mist shouted, commanding Orca to jump from the tank. "Killer Smash!" Orca lands on the outer rim of the arena, but this time he shattered the whole ground of it. It impact launched us into the air and right into the water, turning us into our mermaid forms._

" _How can you deal with a Killer Whale underwater?! They're natural murderous in their playing field!" Mist cackled. Orca screeched around wildly and he charges at us._

"Look out!" I yelled, swimming out of the way. He end up ramming into the walls instead and he had a bruise mark on his forehead. Aqua felt sorry for him.

"Sorry, Acro, we didn't mean that!" She flushed guilty.

"Save the apologies for when he isn't trying to kill us, Aqua!" I cut her off. "We don't have much time, nighttime's about to begin any minute now, and we have to stop her before it reaches that time of the day! I know you don't wanna hurt him, but sometimes you've just gotta do what you have to do, regardless of this. Don't worry, he'll be fine after this, right? He should be! Besides, what's the worst he can do now?"

I instantly regret saying that. Orca opened his mouth and out came… a lock-and-loaded pack of Naval Missiles?! He launched an array of missiles everywhere, exploding underwater like naval mines!

"What?! How can a killer whale survive with missiles from his mouth without exploding?! Kirby never said he shot missiles! That's jacked up!" I gasped, sweatdropping while avoiding the missiles.

"Arco spits out more than just missiles, though," Aqua explained. "For some reason, he can carry anything in his mouth and spit out whatever he wants that he swallowed without being harmed! Don't know how or why, it's just like that."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" I sighed. A water cannon blast swept by and I nearly avoided it in time.

Orca swam off to the background and flipped over to where we are, trying out a belly flop as he smashed into the bottom and repeated. He then rolled up and bounced around the area, causing rocks to fall all around us. Orca ended up barreling right at me with full force. I made an instant reaction to evade, that is, until a falling rock crashed right on me.

"Kyah!" I yelled. I was on the sea floor instantly. I went to help Aqua who was in a corner stuck spot, but then I realized that my tail was trapped under the rock. It won't budge no matter how much I try, and it hurts so much as well. I don't know how long I can maintain my Mermaid Form, but if it's temporary, then I won't survive for long. _"What do I do now?! Aqua's stuck in a tight spot with Orca and he won't let her evade at this point to help me! I've gotta get this rock off me first, but how? Think, think, Karly! That's it!"_

I managed to get my tail to cut through the rock, and it cleave it into pieces, freeing my tail. "I forgot I can use my tail as a weapon as well. Now to get to Aqua and beat Mist!" I rocket-dash up to where Aqua was struggling to survive through its attacks.

Aqua was slammed against the rocks after being pushed back one of his attacks. Mist cackled, charging at Aqua with the finishing blow.

" _Now, this'd be the end of your tale, mermaid!" Orca roared and was about to finish her off._

"I don't think so!" I interfered, countering the charge with the Bullet attack. Flipping over, I smash Orca to the side with a tail slap. While he was distracted, I went to help Aqua up. "You're okay, Aqua?"

She nods. "Yeah, that was rough, though, but I'm fine. Okay, let's finish this!"

The killer whale roared as he tries to ram us in one blow. I swam out of the range, while Aqua pinned him down before he could take a bite out of her.

" _What do you think you're doing?!" Mist shouted. "Holding me down isn't going to get you anywhere, princess!"_

"Maybe not, but it's enough for us to counterattack! Now, Karly!" Aqua signaled.

" _What the heck are you planning?" It was too late for him to realize what we were planning to do._

"Surprise!" I yelled, while ramming into the stomach of Orca from underneath with Aqua Bullet. It launched him into the water's air, and it took him out of water's boundaries. We also leaped out like dolphins and made the finishing blow.

" _What the-?!" Mist shouted. He was too late._

Bubbles appeared around us, like a mass of them, and together we unleashed our new special attack on Orca.

 **Fusion Attack: Shining Bubble Storm!**

"HERE WE GO! SHINING BUBBLE STORM!" We roared in unison. The bubbles around us glowed brightly with the light of a shooting star, and we summoned all the bubbles straight at Orca, like a hailstorm. They exploded with sheering light and it dealt massive damage, enough to declare the winner: US.

Orca wailed in pain as he was engulfed in exploding bubbles, and a chain reaction of explosions followed, throwing him more into the air and right into the water.

" _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mist yelled in defeat. The arena fixed itself automatically as he landed in the middle of where he came out, sinking. We landed in our human forms and cheered._

"We won!" We both cheered. "We cleared this planet's trials!"

* * *

 **Gyro-Mist has been defeated! You win!**

 **All party members gained 300 experience points! You are now Level 13!**

 **Health has extended to 520!**

 **All stats went up by 60!**

 **Karly mastered Mermaid Adaption! She earned the title, "Starlet Mermaid Warrior!"**

 **Aqua earned the title, "Seafoam Mermaid Princess!"**

 **Fusion Attack Unlocked! Added to Ability List!**

 **New Magic Attack: Gyro Burst!**

 **Item retrieval: Star Pearl (Karly), Sapphire Bracelet (Aqua)**

 **Next in 670 experience points.**

* * *

I shook off the water from my hair that became the default in the meantime, and nearly collapsed to the ground. Aqua caught me in time. "Wow, it's tiring adapting the form of a mermaid. I can barely feel my legs. How do you manage this every time, Aqua?"

"You'll get used to it, sooner or later." Aqua shrugged. "But after a while, it won't feel that way anymore, so you should be fine."

A chirp echoed from the middle. Orca was seen floating and poking from the surface, along with a glowing blue puffball spirit; he had blue eyes, but an eyepatch over his right eye. His hair was down and blue and he had a hook on one of his stubby arms. His feet were light blue and a scar was on his right cheek. He looks like the puffball version of a pirate.

"Is that… the Gem Soul of Water?" Aqua asked. I nodded in certainty.

" _Can't believe I lost to a pair of girls today, I would've gone all out if Kirby was here, but I'll make with whatever I can get." Mist sighed. He turns his attention to the two of us. "Well, from today's battle, I'd say you match up with Kirby in your own way somehow, so you're pretty good yourself. Maybe one day you'll become like him, who knows? Even though you may have Luna powers, you're still as strong as your brother, and I would say you're much sexier as a mermaid, but Sapphire might kill me for that though."_

I suddenly blushed and placed my hands on my cheeks. "Oh, that was… awfully nice of you to say. Thanks." I shyly smile afterwards. Mist turns his attention to Aqua. He kinda seemed regretful, to say the least.

" _How should I say this? Wait, why am I asking myself that at all? It's very clear that I'd like to apologize for using one of your friends as a weapon against you in a battle, princess. That was very inconsiderate and stupid, but that's pretty much that we follow and know da wae of-" Mist apologized, but was cut off by Aqua._

"Apology accepted, Mist." Aqua smiled. "I'm just glad that Acro's okay after that rumble royale." She then took me to pet Orca, who chirped passionately and felt relaxed after Aqua kissed him on the bruise mark from earlier before. It healed instantly and it went away after doing so. I was marveled. Orca blushed shyly afterwards, red all over.

"That's also one of a mermaid's specialties: Healing Kiss. Pretty neat, if I do say so myself."

" _Well, if that's the case, then why did you cut me off? I was about to show you da wae-" She pressed her finger against his mouth, seemed slightly annoyed, and it's legit. "Another thing, don't mention that phrase again. It's annoying." Aqua sweatdropped._

" _Alright, I'll stop. And a promise is a promise, so I believe you've earned this, not bad for a couple of ladies though. Here's the Soul Jewel as promised if trial is won. Pat yourself on the back!" Mist snapped his stubby fingers, and out came a sapphire Luna shaped jewel, floating into our hands._

* * *

 **Nice! You got the Aqua Soul Jewel! You passed all 4 trials of Aquarius Star! It ain't over yet, as in you've still got a long way to go!**

"All right, we got the third Soul Jewel! Kirby will be so happy when he sees this!" I beamed.

" _Glad to see you're enjoying the gift I gave you, Karly," Mist chuckled. We both looked at him with no idea of what he's talking about in the slightest. "Eh, if you don't understand, then I'll have no problem telling you later. Now I can finally leave the chambers at last to return home back to Crystal Star, but I'm not leaving this planet or going back home without Sapphire or the rest of the spirits. First thing is to rescue Sapphire and ban the den of evil possessing the queen, but you've gotta assemble the rest of your teammates before you can even do that, huh?"_

That came to realization in my mind. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Onii-chan! We have to get to him now before it becomes nighttime at once!"

"Well… about that…" Aqua sweatdropped. "It became nighttime the second you finished saying that sentence at exactly 7:00, Karly."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "We've gotta hurry! Who knows what'll happen at this very second?!" Exactly something did. Orca growled in a mix of fear and sensed danger, as if he smells something coming.

"Acro? What's gotten into you, boy?" Aqua asked, trying to calm him down. Aqua's face became one of a sudden shock disturbance as she tried to relay the message Orca was saying turning to us once done. "It's just as I feared. Mom really is planning to cross the line for good, and Acro sensed it!"

No, she couldn't mean by that… "You mean, she's really planning to awaken Gyrozalta after all?!" Aqua nodded reluctantly to the question.

"Maybe so, but that's not what he smelled." Aqua hesitated. "He smelled something rising from the ground, and it's not a living thing. It smelled like… a lost city… oh no."

 _Mist grunted after realizing what it was. "Tch, she must've reawakened Atlantis once again! Oh god, it's 8 years ago all over again, but different this time! But, something doesn't feel right, though, and I'm not waiting to find out if it turns out to be what we all feared."_

"Well, let's not stand around like idiots and let's get moving already!" I shouted. "Mist, you think you can warp us back to the others?" Mist nodded and surrounds us all in water, taking us away from the chambers.

* * *

 **Main Hideout: Warp Sector (Lost Planet Alcatraz- Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!)**

We appeared into the main warp zone of the hideout in the island, near a medium sized pool of water that had the main controls for the hideout in the middle floating and in some sort of metallic deck. The whole area seemed to be active and running once again, so it seems the boys filled their part of the mission. Right now, they're all running towards us at instant notice.

When they got over here, they seemed to have a change in their wardrobe, like pirate costumes or something. They rushed and panted heavily as heck.

"Hey, Karly…" Kirby gasped. "I see ye got thy Soul Jewel, lassie! Excellent job, Siren!"

I sweatdropped. "Why the heck are you speaking like a pirate? And why are you all dressed like pirates?"

"Oh, this be thy effect of the Pirate ability, Siren sister." Kirby spoke in a pirate's accent. He had on his usual goggles while the end of his hair was a bit longer than usual, and he had an eye patch over his left eye. He had a pink scarf around his neck and a scar on his cheek. A hoodie vest that was black and pink was equipped on him, and a black sheath strap was diagonally across his chest, one for his cutlass blade, and the other one for his firearm pistol. His pants are just black longer short pants and he had on short boots. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves and his hand held a fancy pirate cutlass. Kirby cackled like any pirate does, and so does everyone else who were dressed the same way.

 **Kirby got a new ability, Pirate! 11/12 abilities collected!**

"So, ye actually manage to haul yourself a fine catch, Siren! Excellent job, lassie!" Kirby joked. "And on our part, we fired her up again, and she's back at it and running again, and now it's floating above water!" He noticed Orca in the pool of water nearby and jumped over to him. "Yo, my honky! What's up, Orca?! How you've been over these years ever since the Crystal Shards Incident?" Orca gave him a high five with his fin. "Glad to hear you're okay after those times!"

"Um, is there any reason why you all are dressed like that?" Aqua asked. The group of boys' sweatdropped in response.

"It's a long tale, you see. We'll explain later." Dash shrugged. "Now all that's left is to find out where the barrier is."

"Unfortunately, it seems the real location rather than the Aqua Kingdom is actually at Atlantis, which means it's been reawakened again." Aqua sighed.

"What?!" They cried out. "The city's been awakened once again?! No way!"

"Yes way," I said. "It's real."

"Hold on a minute!" Dedede held a finger up. "If I'm hearing this correctly, the lost city of this planet has been awaken, right? But wasn't that city, along with the trident and the colossus, had some kind of seal onto it that prevents anything or anyone from getting to wherever it is? The first time, somehow it was sealed on its own, the second time, the Elemental Water Princess and this mermaid girl with us had sealed it away again, but the third time... what I mean is, how did Arecena managed to get to the trident if it was sealed by something powerful and reawaken Atlantis again right now? There has to be something that also acts as a key that only Poseidon should know that unlocks it back again! That's the only one part of the mystery still yet to be solved! Hey Aqua, do you remember what the transition was like the second you sealed the city again? How did it disappear, to be frank, and is there anything else you can tell us that may give us a clue?" Dedede came up with some pretty reasonable questions and possible answers to the situation.

"Hmm…" Aqua tried her best to remember. "Well, after that, the city of Atlantis was surrounded by a big bubble that trapped the city inside and then it vanished into bubbles, away from the sights of anybody, like a cloaking device or something. Maybe it warped away somewhere else. No one knows where Atlantis was today until now. And Atlantis is one heck of a giant city, enough to cover the whole planet, possibly, but large enough to fill in over at least a giant decent amount of ground underwater. It has so many noticeable areas that many merfolk would get lost around there that time. Everyone from different kingdoms, even the rulers, go to Atlantis to discuss some personal matters about the humans on land or whatever, and that's where Poseidon taught them how to make titans and other stuff as well."

"I see, the old city of legends is where everyone goes to during their free time or when they have personal matters to handle." Kirby summarized. "Then, it could make sense that Arecena would know her way around the city or the main castle since she's been there until the day he died."

"Not really," Bandana Dee said, presenting his side. "During the time of that incident while we went to stop her, Aqua told me a bit about the city, like for example, the rulers were only allowed to be in the meeting hall and in the throne room inside the castle and they were prohibited from going anywhere else for many explicit and implicit reasons. You would think they would know where the trident would be held, but at almost all the time, he never carried that thing around for the most part, and he only brought it out when troublesome situations arise and he took it with him to fight in the war. When Atlantis was sealed, the Trident was activated on lock down automatically, so it sealed itself along with the other things too."

"Oh," I sighed. "That's why. But that doesn't explain how. In fact, no one in the sea knew how to get to the trident or the city, because it disappeared away from the sea for many years. Nothing could break in or out of there, but that wouldn't be even possible to pull off since no one knew where the city specifically disappeared to. And it was sealed, so there was nothing else that could break the seal but the trident itself, I suppose that may be the case, right?" Aqua nodded.

"That's true, his trident was the only thing that can break the city's seal. But you need the trident to do so, and it locked itself by default, so no one but only Poseidon knows where it was kept for safeguarding. But how did mother knew the exact location of the Trident's storage when she was restricted to not wander off anywhere else other than those places? How did she manage to capture all the humans from before and take them all the way there and use them as bait without using titans? But how did she find Atlantis and pass through the barrier without breaking the seal in the first place at all when no one shouldn't have known where it was? Why did she capture Adrian's brother and all those other humans? Just how did she get through? It's like she just walked through it as if she was a ghost or something. Whatever method she used, it must've helped her get in there, and maybe she broke the seal afterwards…" Aqua questioned.

The last statement ringed in my head for a while. Walked through it as if she was a ghost? Not entirely sure how she knew it was broken, but that gives me an idea. "Hold on, maybe you're onto something, Aqua. You could be right, you know. Ghosts can pass through anything with ease, so they're often hard to detect. Since there's no mermaid ghosts, maybe she somehow found the city and got it with a similar method. Something that can get through anything with ease as long you have the destination set there."

"Hey, guys, come look at this," Kirby called out to us over at the main panel that seems to control the system here. "This is the main control system for the transport here. And boy, it's as big as heck! Here are some of the areas on the planet that's been registered for warp. And in this instruction manual I found earlier, it says that the link to any island is possible here, so you can warp to any area and find a secret entrance that has a warp pad, only hidden to pirates all over. However, to be able to access a new island for warp, it's required that you would need a medium to be able to register that place as a warp destination, in other words, an item. The slots here analyzes everything about the item placed here and would show the spot where the item came from due to its history, and that's when it's registered. And there's a history spot of everything that's registered." Kirby worked the option to get to the history section, showing a series of areas registered.

"How's a history setting going to help us now?" I asked. Kirby typed through the settings and clicked each key on the panel, like a master hacker at work.

"I just realized something, and Aqua may be right about passing through the barrier. When Raiden found this hideout, he must've kept it a secret to everyone but pirates everywhere on this planet. He figured out how to work it some more, so the pirates searched for treasure that could lead to new places without having to sail there due to many dangers, and so this became their base as to become a hangout to transport treasure and goods and other junk. To keep out intruders, they set up traps, like any other pirate would do, so they can hinder the intruder's progress to discover their secret base. Earlier, when we went to find the key, we found that the traps were somehow either wrecked or disabled or may have been taken, like a long time ago, perhaps. Robot pirate guards were destroyed and were rusted with water as if intentionally it was done. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was a monster robot that was locked in a mechanical warehouse, in which we fought." Kirby said as he typed his way through the system.

"What are you talking about, Kirby?" Dylan asked. "What's the point of doing this?"

"The tale that was written after the last trial said that the place that the pirates could go to in order to save the captives was this hideout. However, that was also the time Arecena ruled with the trident and with Atlantis up again for the first time, and she captured people as well somehow. That time, when they went to the hideout to rescue them, the island ended up sinking to the bottom of the ocean before they could even get there with one of the warp systems. The links were destroyed and every area was inaccessible for warp, intentionally to block anyone else from interfering, all except one island, Bubble Dhakoros, whose link was only cut off. In fact, it feels like someone came through here not long ago before us. But the idea I have has something to do with the warp history. If my predictions are correct… ah, here it is! Look!"

The monitor showed a certain area in the history that was apparently deleted, and Kirby somehow discovered it. When he got onto it for details, it revealed a message. It reads this:

" _This place was never meant to be discovered at all for good reasons. We should've saw this coming in the first place when captain found this hideout. It proved to be very useful, indeed, to us pirates. It would be sooner or later we find out it can do more than just warp to areas; we found out it can bypass through any mystic lock there is, even a barrier, but it can't get through dark barriers though. We didn't know what use this would be to us at first, but we found out its worth… the hard way, and what happened that time got this planet in that mess in the first place for 8 years. However, one day, the hideout was invaded when we came back without any consent or whatsoever. Someone broke through everything we worked hard to make and stomped on it, and invaded the warp system. It was then we discovered that the place that intruder went to was said to be forbidden to enter again for many reasons. The reason why this was erased is because that forbidden destination was: The City of Atlantis. Everything's been cut off purposely to hide the evidence, but it wasn't enough. We were away when this happened, and that's the time captain disappeared. It was 8 years all over again, and we tried to get him back with the hideout. Unfortunately, the island sunk to hinder our progress. I don't have to explain that incident again, so after that, we destroyed any means possible that can lead to Atlantis and cut off all ties with the forbidden city to avoid the incident 8 years ago, to make sure no one never gets in again."_

Kirby looks at us and gave a thumbs-up. "See? Mystery solved. That's our key into Atlantis."

"YOU MEAN," Everyone said in unison. "SHE GOT THROUGH THE SEAL AND STOLE THE TRIDENT BY USING THE WARP SYSTEM IN THIS HIDEOUT?!"

"That's right!" Kirby smirked. "Arecena somehow found out about this hideout and its warp system, so she decided to pay a visit there herself. She broke through the hideout's defenses, wrecked the entire place, and tried using something that came from Atlantis and had it registered into the Warp System, so it can get through the seal protecting it wherever it was at the moment. With that being successful, she managed to infiltrate the entire city and searched every spot of Atlantis, until she finally found where Poseidon kept his Trident after it was sealed. The madness started the moment she touched it. And the events followed after that. Arecena was the one who sunk the hideout for those obvious reasons and other ones as well. It's the reason why we had to go underwater to get to the chambers instead. This was all part of her plan to conquer this planet and to prove her pointless point, although there are some good points in that though. No offense. But her point has major flaws that we can counter easily against. Listen up, it's about a few minutes after 7:00 P.M. since we got here, and Arecena likes to strike at nighttime. Since I managed to reactivate the warp to Atlantis, the item that she used should take us to wherever it took her, so we should try to hurry before she actually does it. And even though it's not time yet, I had Bandana Dee alert the others at home and using this control panel with the Walky Talky so they can warn everyone else of the disaster yet to come since Atlantis is awakened once again. They should be on their way soon once they're done, so we'll be ready to counterattack."

"That's a very elaborate plan to come up with in an instant." I commented. "You actually thought that far ahead from today?"

"Yeah, duh. Personally, I don't know firsthand how powerful she is, but she sounds so confident in beating me that honestly, she sounds like a joke, but I'm not one to underestimate a foe. Either way, we have to stop her from repeating that incident 8 years ago and hopefully, we can convince her not to pull off a stunt like this again. We gotta hurry now, or we may be too late. Mist, can you break down the barrier for us, since it can't pass through dark barriers?" Kirby instructed.

" _Alright, this shouldn't be a hassle at all." Mist summoned a ball of radiant water that he flew out into the sky with. As usual, he shot a burst of energy straight at the barrier that liquefied it and it spilled like a bucket full of water to wherever Atlantis is. Mist came back and smiled. "The deed's done."_

* * *

 **Mist has destroyed the barrier, unlocking the road to the boss of this world!**

* * *

"With that out of the way, we should have no problem heading into Atlantis. We now venture into the heart of the sea, the famed lost city Atlantis, off to defeat the queen that ruined this planet. Who's with me?!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone said. The warp pad started glowing with a pure aura, and the computer scripted a message.

FORBIDDEN CITY ATLANTIS IS NOW READY FOR WARP. DETECTING ENERGY LEVELS OF LIVING COLOSSUS AT 90%. 10% MORE UNTIL IT AWAKENS. REQUEST: RESCUE THE MERMAID RULERS, CREATURES, AND ALL THE HUMANS AT ATLANTIS BEFORE CONFRONTATION OF THE QUEEN AND I SUGGEST YOU HURRY AS WELL BEFORE THE REAWAKENING OF GYROZALTA HAPPENS. ALL WARNINGS ARE SENT OUT TO THE KIGNDOMS OF THE LAND. ONE MORE THING, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT GYROZALTA HAS THE SAME WEAKNESSES AS MERMAIDS, AND THERE'S ONE THAT CAN DEFEAT IT AS WELL THE MOST. I HOPE YOU FIGURE IT OUT SOON. TAKE THESE AS WELL, CAPTAIN RAIDEN FOUND THESE DURING HIS TRAVELS, AND THEY HAVE THE POWER TO SUMMON LEGENDARY BEASTS FROM THE PAST. YOU KNOW, JUST IN CASE YOU HAVE TO LEVEL AGAINST THE COLOSSUS.

 **You got Summon Rings! I would explain these right now, but ain't nobody got time for that! I'll explain later!**

"Thanks, sentient emotional computer system!" Aqua thanked it. "Acro, you should head back and check on everyone else for us, alright?" Orca nodded and swam right below to head back.

NO PROBLEM. I WON'T BE ABLE TO WARP YOU ALL BACK HERE, SO MAKE SURE YOU'RE READY. IT'S TIME, SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. JACK THEM UP!

"Wow, what a nice computer, giving us words of encouragement." Kirby cackled. We all sweatdropped as we all jumped onto the warp pad. "Alright, let's get right into the noose!" He shouted as we find ourselves being warped to where the heart of the sea lies: Atlantis… I would go and explain more, but that's for another time, I guess. I'll see you all later when we fight against Aqua's mother and rescue the third Gem Star, Sapphire, from the hands of the boss of this planet, Queen Arecena…

* * *

 **Pirate's Hideout complete!**

 **Would you like to save? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Returning to Title Screen…**

 _End of Chapter 3 Part 4!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Wow, this chapter's done for now! Took me only about 13 days to finish! Must be a new record. Anyway, as you can see here, this was a completely long chapter, longer than the one in Chapter 1 Part 4. There were a lot of content that I keep forgetting to put in this chapter, so I had to go back and make some room for that part, so that explains the long paragraphs found in certain parts of this chapter, and I apologize if this feels stalled for the most part. So, to clarify on the plot in this chapter in simplified terms, the whole point of coming to the hideout is because the obstacles were put to stall the party's progress any further, plotted by Queen Arecena, who is, as you already get her character, one ungrateful, bloodthirsty little stubborn queen and you know the rest. She cursed the waters and caused it to be in a frenzied chaos while polluting it to stop humans from swimming to the bottom, even with gear. Apparently, in my version, only mermaids can swim through the cursed seafoam since they are immune to it somehow. Just like in other mermaid animes, they can only maintain their human forms as long as they don't touch water, and in Karly's case, that became her new Adaption Ability ever since she was struck by that jewel she found on Kraken's Rock. So while the warp to the chambers was inaccessible, it warped Karly and Aqua to the alternate route since it was cut off, while the others rebooted power to the hideout. After their missions were done, the mystery as to how the queen managed to get the trident is solved by means of that hideout, and so after shattering the barrier, they went out to stop her for good. That's the basic plot of it.**

 **Sorry about that though. Also, the last new mechanic will be explained the next chapter, since I don't want to take that long with this. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter in your reviews, and let me know on what to improve on and let me know more soundtracks to go with this. With that done, I'll see you all later. Peace out and the irony is real.**


	18. Chapter 3: Sapphire & Aqua's Love: Act 5

Chapter 3: Sapphire & Aqua's Love Act 5

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Now we finally arrive at the conclusion of Chapter 3. So, let's see how it goes with the party as they finally fight against Arecena. I'll have to edit a few things in earlier chapters, so this might take a while though. Also, the new name of Kailaine's hyper form is Zerosterlia, since the colors of that form resembles that of Zero's. I don't have that much to say other than the fact that the battle with Arecena might be a little longer than usual for certain reasons, but other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 recap…**_

 _ **The search for the orbs are over, and now the party experienced another roadblock that actually proved to be a problem. It would then be provided with a solution, one that no one saw coming. With the waters cursed, coincidently, Karly ended up adapting the form of a mermaid, the only creature that can survive through there. The mystery of this planet's tales are revealed then and secrets are discovered. Now, with the Gem Soul of Water, Mist, they head out to the Forbidden City, Atlantis, to stop the possessed entity known as Queen Arecena…**_

 _ **File Select: Choose a file! File 1 selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl. 13**_

 _ **Continue to Finish Chapter 3? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Let's finish this chapter, shall we?**_

* * *

Kazela's POV: Earlier Before they fought against Mist…

"Man, I'm tired of sitting around, waiting for Kirby. When is he coming back?" I groaned. I lied on the bed, feeling sluggish and bored. My favorite anime was done for today, and I don't have any other favorites, and plus, I'm forced to watch over these horny elemental Gale and Pyra Princesses, who were coming down with a so-said sickness. Ugh, I don't understand what Zero wants with them as well. I thought he wanted my older sister for his plans. Maybe they're bait or something? Ugh, I don't know, if only I could remember what really happened…

Speaking of which, I recovered my memories about Adena. It was a long time ago, when I first met her with Kaila. I also was in my old form as well before I became human. Later on, as we became friends, it was soon that she told us she always considered that man as a father to her, since she doesn't know what happened to her real parents, and he took her in when no one else would. That old man is that guy Kirby spoke to, Antaris. He was recently training an apprentice during that time for a while until he left to travel the galaxy himself. Other than that, we were close as well…

But then came that dreaded day, the day that we called "Crystal Chaos." I was missing from that time, so I don't remember. It's painful… I don't even know how or why it turned out to be this way. What really happened to me that time? I want to be able to doing something about it, but the pain of being unable to change what happened before kept ringing in my head. I mean, I'm the sister of a crystal princess, and that makes me one as well. Shouldn't I be able to help Kirby out? Then again, I get the fact why he doesn't want me to go with him all the time. What should I do in the meantime then?

Watching over the two girls is what I'm doing now. From what I've heard, the only way to cure the women here is to have someone sing a melody that can cure this type of effect. Ironically, the person possessed only knows it. I wonder what kind of person she used to be…

If I could go off on my own without worrying about the girls, I would have, but neither Maddie nor Mackenzie are here at the moment, so I'm basically stuck in their room. If only someone could take over for me… then again, it's not happening very soon. I then heard the slithered groans of the two girls, who wakes up absurdly from their naps.

I rushed over to them. "Merina, Callie! You seem okay… but then, at the same time, it looks like you're not…" I sweatdropped. They appeared in a heavy daze before looking straight at me with looks of creepiness. "Are you guys okay? You shouldn't be- WAH!"

They both jumped on me without any hesitation, and for a second thought it felt like they were going to kill me because of that sickness. It was not like that when I realized that I was in the same exact position as Kirby was in earlier. They were hugging me like crazy, and they had such a tight grip on me. I blushed. "W-what are you gals doing to me?!"

Callie sighs, purrs, and giggles as if she was drunk, blushing red. "My, I never knew how warm you feel when I'm this close to you, Kirby… how about you give them a squeeze, darling? Meow." Her boobs started to smoosh against my face, making me blush harder as I struggle for air.

"What's gotten into you girls?! And your airbags are crushing me! This is princess abuse, you know! You're abusing my innocence or something! The FBI should be knocking on this door any minute now! Make it stop!" I tried to say, but it was muffled between their bouncy chests. Merina snuggles her face against mine and ends up smooching me on the cheek. My heart pumps up faster and my face has never become redder than before!

"Ah, my boobs feels so good when I hug you, Kirby…" Merina sighs, blushing green. "I'll never let go… why don't you play with mine for a while?" She proceeds to lean forward, with her boobs on top of me. I tried to move them off by force, but my hands only squeezed her airbags, and she giggles when I squeezed it a few more. I arched back my hand in realization, but was stiff by Merina's hand that was holding mine in custody from leaving. What would Kaila do if she saw this happening? Glad she has a flat chest. How? I'm just guessing she does.

"Oh god, you guys became even hornier than before! The effect of the sickness is getting even worse! And you think I'm Kirby! God, get off me, freaks!" I shouted, struggling to escape. "Now I see why Kirby didn't want a harem! The girls are being horny! And they've got airbags to give him a nosebleed! Now they're trying to give me a sister sandwich!" I managed to escape from them, gasping for air. I slowly made my way towards the door, and quickly got out by the time they noticed that.

I ran down the hallways, noticing the door's wide open, and in there I saw the horror that the women were doing to the men and boys. I covered my eyes while I bolted, running down the stairs and out into the man hub, but I had it closed long enough to not noticing that I ran into someone. When I opened my eyes, I found myself on another pair of airbags and ended up squeezing one of them, belonging to Adena. I jumped back and blushed. "Adena?!"

"Oh, sorry, Kazela!" She apologized, patting her right boob. "I heard screaming from here and decided to check it out. I didn't expect to find you running here. So, let me guess: the effects got even worse than before, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"It's happening everywhere on this planet. The young adult women and teenage girls are causing a frenzy in a lewd way, trying to give boys nosebleeds." Adena explained.

"Hold on, weren't you in this too? You were supposed to be affected by that screech as well?" I asked.

"True, but it seems I'm immune to it. I haven't gotten sick at all, and neither did Karly." Adena shrugged. "But that's a rare chance we're seeing now. It won't be long before it starts a revolution among the girls here. But that's the least of our worries, yet. We've got a bigger problem here."

"Oh no! What are we gonna do now?" I panicked. "Those girls are not going to stop this madness unless Kirby can get the queen to break the sickness on these girls!"

"That's the problem. Take a look outside." Adena grabbed my hand and ushered me outside. The sky was darkened and the waters were acting violent than ever at night. Thunder cracked more often than usual. The wind blew stronger than before, enough to blow someone away. We arrived near the shore on the sand and onto a nearby wooden harbor.

"Woah," I said in shock. "What's going on here?! And is it me or do I spot a city in the middle of the ocean?! Is that the city you were talking about?!"

"Exactly. The Forbidden City, Atlantis is floating above water this time." Adena explained. "You probably know this, so I don't have to explain a thing, do I?" I shook my head. "Alright, then. As you may have observed, the city is massive enough to cover an entire planet, like an alien invasion. It has many known places and a hell lot of them, so much that anyone can get lost in there. Back then, it was only underwater during that tale, but in that position… it's rare to see it in that stance before."

"Adena," I said, seriously. "Does Atlantis floating above water possibly mean that the queen's really going to summon that colossus once again?"

"You figured it out already?" Adena turned to me. "My, you're surprisingly sharp for a lost princess of Crystal Star. You're right, though. For the first time, Poseidon's Giant Soldier is about to wake up from its deep sleep in a long time. Right now, from what I've heard from the others, it's at 90% close to awakening again, and 10% is needed left to do so. If it's done by then, this planet may be doomed. And it'll destroy all the islands and continents on this planet the chance it gets, and this town's the queen's number one target."

"Doomed?! This planet will be long gone before Zero even attempts to take over! Everyone's in danger here! Can't we do something about it?!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, I won't let that queen get her way again, like last time. Right now, Kirby and the others managed to alert us of this using the computer in the pirate's hideout and sending Acro to check up on us. Everyone's ready for when that time comes on land, as a safety precaution. Also, Kirby and the others are inside Atlantis by now, so they should be almost there to where the queen is. They should be able to at least weaken her in battle, and they shouldn't have any problem with doing that."

"But the queen has the Trident in her hands, with unlimited power! She might wipe the floor with Onii-chan and the others! Isn't there any way they can stop her?" I sighed. Adena smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Both the Trident and the Colossus may be powerful at first hearing, but what they have in common is that they have one major weakness that's the most superior to water, and I know that Arecena's finally gonna get what she deserved, or rather say, she's about to meet her match, again." She chuckled. "Now, since we gotta seal them again for the third time once this is over, how about you come with me, Kazela? You do possess a hint of sealing powers, don't ya? We're gonna need more hands to pull this off again. But we can't seal Atlantis until Arecena's defeated and this planet is freed of Dark Matter, so we'll gamble our bets on Kirby here, or should I say Bandana Dee? Yeah, but something tells me that the colossus is not going anywhere near here soon." She winked. I shrugged.

"You mean, get over to the city by ourselves? You don't mean to swim there, do you?" I gasped. "No way can someone just get there by swimming, and all the boats here are wrecked!"

"Not unless you're cursed as a mermaid, that is, and there's something I have to check on, make sure that the rings I sent earlier are there, especially the one for Bandana Dee. Also, we need to gather some more hands for the job while we're at it." Adena chuckles. "You wanna know something, Kazela? Since you seem to have an obsession with mermaids, I'll show you one right here, right now, by doing this!" She jumps into the water without any hesitation. I was confused at first. Adena resurfaced from the water, waving.

"I don't get how doing that's gonna show me where a mermaid is anyway." I sweatdropped.

"Don't you get it? The mermaid I'm showing you is right here. All you have to do is just look at that spot." Something bubbled a few inches and out came a blue fish tail.

It took me a while, and that's when it hit me. "That's a fish tail, but I don't see who does it belong to- wait a minute! Could it be-?"

"Yeah, that fish tail is mine, meaning that I was cursed as a mermaid, Kazela." She answered. "Told ya you'd see a mermaid today. Save the squealing for later, because there's more where this came from, now let's go already."

"Wait a minute, I can't breathe underwater like you can! How am I supposed to survive out there?" I asked.

"Figures. Guess I'll have to give you this form as well since you're coming as well. Now come on, jump here. Trust me." Adena smiled.

"I've got nothing to lose, so I guess I'll take your word for it." It was at this moment I'd never thought I'd actually get the chance to experience it firsthand… With that said, I wonder how Kirby's holding up…

* * *

 **Level Seven: Boss Gate**

 **Road to the Enemy: Arecena's Atlantis Labyrinth (Aqua Road- Sonic Forces)**

Bandana Dee's POV: 8 Years All Over Again Part 1

It's been a while, hasn't it? Ever since the last time I came to this city, my head flooded with many memories of the events a few years back then. It's quite surprising that I ended up becoming the savior of this water planet and just stood against a god-like power of the seas, even I couldn't believe it myself. I'm not sure when I forgot about it, but this planet may have been the reason why I admire the sea a lot more.

Walking through the halls of the main castle of Atlantis, the city seemed a lot same as usual, and I just realized the fact that the city is floating above water, and I know this ain't good either. Last time, it was underwater when I first went there. She's definitely up to something. Arecena's the same as last time, but now I'm starting to wonder about the fact that she wants to do away with Kirby the most. Obviously, I know this is that Zero Knightess Coral's doing, but it felt more… personal. Just as Kirby said, he's never encountered a mermaid before in his adventures, so there's no reason for her to hate him, because he's clearly done nothing wrong but save the world. Just why…

Anyway, since the city's floating for today, we have no problem to just walk over there. Probably this was Arecena's doing as well. So now we were halfway there through the city castle, where we first attempted to find the captives, just as the computer said. Lots of Water Demons blocked the way, and it was so a hassle to hack and slash our way through the defenses. If being held back with roadblocks wasn't enough, then what does "enough" mean to Arecena? Will she had enough once she awakens the colossus? Take over the planet once again? Or will enough satisfy her if she gets the chance to kill Kirby, which isn't happening anytime soon? It's all of the above. She will stop at nothing to prevent anybody from interfering, even if she has to kill for that.

Now, I'm having a feeling that stalling us with this was part of Dark Matter's plan somehow to block us from pursuing them any further, through any means possible. Kaila's a pretty reliable princess, but then again, she's hindered from escaping their grasp along with Adeline for some reason. But from what Coral said about her, she does seem to possess a power that could be even stronger than Kirby's. Who knows? Right now, dealing with this must be done first.

In this situation, Queen Arecena is a formidable foe who can easily manipulate water like a goddess, and the Trident's power multiplied hers 4 times or maybe beyond that as much than usual. Not only is she talented at water magic, but she can kill with a spear as well. But even though she's stubborn, she's not that stupid in combat sense, which she's really good at. Over time in battle, she'll get really cocky and her attacks will do more damage than usual, but that makes it easier to dodge and evade her quick attacks and counter them too. My old mentor taught me this many years back during my training here, and it helped me a lot then.

She was strong, I'll admit, but I had her on the ropes the most than her doing the same to me. Maybe it'll be different this time around. I don't know for sure… will she change for good this time or will the result will always be the same again?

Those thoughts flowed in my mind during the trek inside the castle. Aqua seemed distraught and worried and nervous all at the same time. Maybe it's because she'll have to face her mother again like last time, and last time wasn't very pretty, as you already know. I bet she's thinking about her mom and when will she change her opinion about humans. After all, multiple humans did save her from certain danger before. But what if Arecena never changed at all? Will Aqua be cursed to live out the rest of her life with a lunatic mother and with deep-shallowed regrets, banned from the surface ever again? Will Aquarius Star ever hear the end of this damned conquering cycle of dictating doom? Well, it could be like that for the rest of Aquarius Star's lifespan, not unless we make sure this madness ends right here, right now forever.

Once we confront her, we'll see how it plays out in the end, right after we have freed the captives here in just a second. Apparently, since we are halfway there and almost there, we just had the last Star Key in our hands after just freeing the sea creatures, humans, and last but not least, the six rulers of the seven kingdoms. They were held in a giant bubble in which was inescapable from the inside, but it wasn't invincible on the outside as Kirby popped the bubble with his pirate pistol in one shot of one bullet. The others freed all the other mermaids from the other kingdoms. After that, the freed captives gathered around us. One of the female rulers walked up to Aqua. She must be the queen of the Pyra Kingdom, as her body proved that. She was indeed grateful, and I remember her as Flare. The others were named Faust, Maya, Ichika, Takao, and Citrus.

"You saved us once again, Aqua, we're in your debt once again." She smiled. "I'm glad you're still okay still."

Aqua blushed and smiled humbly. "Oh, it was nothing. I just couldn't let it slide once again. And I'm glad that you're still okay as well, Flare, as well as the rest of you guys. But I can't take all the credit for that, though, because if you wanna thank someone other than me, it should be them. I wouldn't have gotten this far without their help. And don't worry, they're not here to hurt you all more than you already have been. They're here to obviously help us, of course."

Flare then gazed upon us at first glance once she went up to us for a better look. "This is your backup plan? Aqua, you can't just bring humans into this sort of situation. We can't afford any more human lives taken away by Arecena. How can they help you stop your mom again? They won't stand a chance against her, like the time we couldn't stop her. If only that boy was here…" Those doubts were growing among the freed captives.

One of the male rulers, Faust of the Halo Kingdom, spoke. "Yeah, and from what I've heard, Arecena won't stop this until she kills a certain person, just as that girl with her ordered her to. Boy, is she glad that the boy you brought to stop her isn't here again, and I never knew his name. Well, why does Arecena want to kill this so-said person so badly? Crazy woman's wasting her time anyway. And just how did she pull this off again? My main question is, who the person she wants to kill is?!"

"Well, if that's your question, then the answer's me." Everyone's direction turned to Kirby in shock. "That's right, it's me and my friends here, but mostly me for some dumb reason or another. It's amazing how Dark Matter can easily control the thoughts of others and make them attack me. Being the Legendary Star Warrior can be quite a pain in the arse, you know. Especially if that's their way of preventing us from rescuing Kailaine for a bit longer, even though they know Queen Arecena won't stand a chance against me or any of my friends. And I just so happen to know the boy that saved your lives right now."

Everyone sweatdrops except the party. "Is that pink kid serious about what he said, Aqua?" Flare asked.

"Who knows? Let's head in there to stop my mom and you'll all find out the answer to everything that happened here." Aqua said. "Besides, as much as we have for idle chatter, we don't have much time as Gyrozalta is about 10% to awakening." Everyone gasped as a result. "Don't worry, we know how to stop her if that happens. Trust me. It'll be alright."

Everyone didn't answer for a moment. Then Flare looks at us all and it seems she has made her decision. "All right, Aqua. I'll trust that you know what you're doing if you say you know how to stop her once again. I just hope you don't regret it, though."

"Well, I know I won't, because the party with me already went to where the throne room lies. We should catch up to them." Aqua said as she took off to catch up with the others. I realized that I was behind as well and I went up to reach them as well. The rest followed after that.

 **Unexpected Counter: Suspense Approach**

Kirby already went ahead and was already at the door with a new ability he's holding, and it looks like bubbles.

 **Kirby got the Bubble ability! All abilities collected!**

Kirby went to a Star Point already and pretty much recorded our progress, so that's pretty much taken care of.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing results...**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 3, Level 3-7: Boss: Atlantis Labyrinth**

 **Lives x 24**

 **All World 3 abilities collected!**

 **Current Level: Lvl 13. Next Level in 670 experience points.**

 **Party Members: Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, Aqua**

 **Soul Jewels & Gem Stars collected: 5/14**

 **Spirit Elemental Spells: Storm Wind, Dark Flare, Gyro Burst**

 **Current Location: Poseidon's Throne Room in Atlantis**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

The door was just like last time, double door with sapphire crystals poking out on the sides and glued to the wall. It opened wide as usual, shining with a view of bright light ahead. Those coming to view the fight were there as well.

Kirby stared into the light along with Mist. "Well, just as before, it's that time of the level, the time you have to face the evil dictator. You ready to take back your soul mate, Mist?"

" _Yeah, I've been ready to at least claw on something much bigger." Mist grunted. "I'm not so sure about them, though."_

We turned around and faced the group coming with. It was the six rulers. "Hold it, we're coming with you, pink kid and bandana boy." Maya of the Mythra Kingdom pleaded. Kirby wasn't sure on this.

"You guys… we're not dealing with the Arecena from those years ago, you're dealing with a queen who now have dark powers due to something that recently happened; perhaps she traded what's left of her sanity for this. Are you sure you want to go still? And weren't you all doubting us for a second?" I asked.

"Listen, kid," Flare spoke for them all, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You may say you know how to defeat her once again, but then again, this isn't your problem to deal with, it's ours to begin with."

"Wrong," Dedede buzzed. "It's also our problem as well because our quest is directly linked to this as part of it. It's gonna be everyone's problem on this planet if that queen isn't stopped soon. We must defeat the queen, and we must spit on her beliefs, the ones that humans are evil, and free her from the clutches of the Dark Matter Forces before all what's left of her is gone!"

"I understand how you feel, but we're not just gonna let this slide as the rulers of the seven kingdoms, to unleashed yet again the disaster 8 years ago. It's our duty to protect every living thing on Aquarius Star from any danger imaginable. We won't just stand there and just watch the disaster unfold if you fail, and if we do that, then we're no better than Arecena!" Flare stated boldly, and the rest agreed.

"Alright, then. I was hoping you all would say just that. You care so much about the lives here that you'll be willing to risk your life to protect them, no matter what. That's what makes you all honorable rulers in the first place. Now, we need to show her that same attitude as well if we want to put an end to this for good." I declared. "Get ready, because she may not be the same as before. Let's go."

Everyone nodded as we went inside the door, closing on the way in, the point of no return.

* * *

 **? Mysterious Encounter**

We all walked through a hallway lit and decorated with sapphire colored furniture in a throne room. It was massive, alright. It was a little further down the sapphire carpet until we reached a point in which we can see the throne itself. It was sitting atop of a decently high staircase diagonal down, and the area in which we were in was massively wide, like a battle arena. And glued to the walls are giant soldiers known as Titans. The party were amazed being inside the throne room for the first time.

"Gosh, the castle of Atlantis is that big?! I've never seen anything like this before, not as beautiful as this!" Karly gazed.

"So, this is where the battle took place in that tale, impressive." Meta commented. "And this is where she keeps all those Titans, I presume?"

"That's right, Meta," Aqua said. "Mom's been sending these soldiers to attack the town and kill Prince Travis, and yet he is only a mature teen to rule. This is where she's controlling the madness on the surface and where she kept certain captives held for bait."

"You mean like that cage holding those people over there, only turned to stone, I think?" Dash pointed to a cage floating nearby. The rulers gasped in shock at witness of this. "This is just like last time, guys, when we fought against Volakairix."

"She… turned them… to stone?! What's going on here?!" Ichika of the March Kingdom demanded. "Has she gone mad?!"

"It'll only get worse from here if that colossus is awakened, Ichika!" Citrus of the Sunny Kingdom stated. "But, all this just for someone's death? That's going too far."

"I agree, but we're not here just to ask for a death wish, we're here to put an end to this once and for all." Takao of the Bell Kingdom said. "I'll never forgive her for what she's done to me those times, and to everyone on this planet; I'll never forgive her for banishing my own infant daughter from the sea. But do you really think it's gonna be a repeat of last time again?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn out different this time, it has to. She can't have her way all the time forever, you know; she somehow ends up winning the war in the end, but today her getting what she wants her way all the time ends now." Flare said.

"Weird, I don't see her around here." I looked around. "She probably went off somewhere or something." We all sweatdropped.

"Who knows, but who'd give a crap anyway?" Kirby shrugged. "In the meantime, how about we just find that colossus and try to stop it with the little time we have left in some form or any way possible, free the prisoners from their stone prisons, rescue the Gem Star, Sapphire, and put an end to this for good? How's that sound?" A voice thundered around the room.

" **Sounds petty, if you ask me. I didn't expect visitors so soon at my favorite part of the day, at nighttime." A female voice cackled. "Well, I'd give a care about it, because that's my stuff you're messing with."**

"What the-? Who the hell is that?" Dylan growled. "It must be a sea witch or whatever!"

"It's her." I answered. "She's here."

"Her? How bad can she be? It's not like she'll just appear right in front of us with a sexy look-" Dash punched Dedede in the stomach.

"Shut the freak up, Dedede! Or else it's gonna- GAH!" Dash fell backwards in surprise and everyone else did as well at the woman who suddenly appeared in front of us, with her long blue hair and a silver tiara on her head, azure sapphire eyes and makeup fits on her face. A fancy dress of prism and blue was worn as some sort of battle gown, with her top being a spiked bra and a bust that super than the others, while the bottom was just like Aqua's swimsuit from yesterday and her shoes were similar as well; she was in her human form, I see. She also had pearl bracelets on her wrists as well. She looks at everyone and devilishly grin before taking a few steps back. The sound of teeth grinding can be heard from the other rulers. Or rather, the male rulers and all other males were crushed to the ground with nosebleeds. The females seemed kinda jealous for some reason.

" **When I had visitors here, I'd never thought it'd be the nerve of you all again, and you managed to escape your bubble prisons as well, just so you can come up here in my face again." She grins. She then takes a look at Aqua. "And ain't it a big surprise that my own daughter is now attempting to go against me the second time."**

Aqua grunted. "No surprise there, mother. There are some things I just can't let you get away with, and this is one of them."

" **So you've brought not just one, but seven filthy humans with you just for another beating from me this time? Disgraceful, and just when that mouthless freaky eye-patched scar boy ended up humiliating me in front of this entire planet. He may have been no human, but he's not worth the trouble to kill now that he's out of the picture; I bet he's cowardly hiding by now or whatever, perhaps rotten to death maybe." She insulted.**

I wasn't startled by those words at all, and Aqua was ready to snap back at her own mom, so was everyone else.

" **But now, I don't care about him anymore, now that he's gone. And I don't have time to waste with you maggots, now that my main weapon's close to activation again. Plus, the number one thing to do on my list is to kill this human, the one who's been terrorizing my sea with no regards to the lives of my inhabitants! That human must be destroyed!"**

"Your sea? Your inhabitants? That human must be destroyed?" Karly sweatdropped. "I can totally see what you mean by mother issues if you put it that way. She thinks she's some queen of the entire sea now? What a joke if she thinks she can beat Onii-chan, possessed or not, or even the boy who kicked her ass in the first fight and is alive right now."

 **She stares straight at Karly. "Hmm, you seem to know this person I'm talking about, right? Then you won't mind if you just lead me directly to him, won't you?" Karly grunts and turns her head away.**

"Like hell I'm selling out my own brother to the likes of a megalomaniac queen like you. Clearly he hasn't done anything wrong at all, so there's really no point of trying to kill him, don't ya think? It's you who has to pay, obviously," Karly scoffed. "Since you know, you suck at ruling an entire ocean, and the planet was never yours to begin with either, moron, and I don't care if you're possessed, either."

 **She was pissed off immediately, since she does have anger issues. "You refuse to tell me where this child is? That so-called brother of yours, or perhaps I should say that Kirby must be executed at once for what he's done, and I won't rest until I find him and swiftly place judgment upon him!"**

"That's enough, you poor excuse of a queen," The "accused of terrorizing the sea, but it's a damn lie that he even did something like that terrorist" Kirby snapped. The possessed queen turns her head over to Kirby in response, as if she was close to chopping a head off. "Now I know what kind of personality you really have, you're one of those people who are so hell-bent on bring divine punishment on those who've done nothing wrong at all that you don't even realize who really needs judgement- you. I suggest you put an end to this madness, because you're possessed alright, possessed with your strongest emotions to start this again. Or else."

" **You dare question my authority to rule over this planet, you foolish human?!" She snarled. "And what if I refuse to do so, hmm?" Her direction turns over to me once I've spoken.**

"Wow, how stupid are you? I'd figured at least you'd gain some common sense after the last time we've fought. Obviously, you have to fight us." I said. "It's something that shouldn't be that hard to do, wipe the floor with a bunch of measly humans… or unless you're just afraid to have your ass beaten again by this time a group of humans and your other acquainted rulers rather than a boy single-handedly?" He flamed her.

" **The nerve of you damned brats! You think I'm incapable of such a simple thing?! Last time was one thing, but today will be different for you little brats, and all you other low-life kings and queens, especially you, Aqua, to teach you all who's the boss here. And honestly, I'm glad your precious spirit mate landed right before me, otherwise, this wouldn't be all possible you know; there's no way I'd give her back to the likes of you herbivores after she became the reason for these new powers that knightess gave to me, and I couldn't let the power of darkness go to waste, would we? In fact, take one good look at her before I knock some good sense into you bottomfeeders!" She cackled, revealing a light that shone before us and appeared the third Gem Star trapped in a crystal, which we only saw for a brief second.**

" _MIST! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed before disappearing. The six rulers gasped, while Mist growled._

" _Sapphire! Curse you, possessed or not, we'll be the ones to knock some good sense into you, wicked queen!" Mist swore. "You're even worse than a sea witch, and mermaids aren't supposed to the bad guys, sea witches are!"_

"That spirit inside the gem is the cause of all this?!" Flare put the pieces together. "No, the knightess that awoken that ambition inside her is the real cause! But why?"

"Ask questions later, Flare!" Aqua readied herself to brawl along with everyone else. "The most important thing is to stop her! I promise it'll work out in the end, even if the giant awakens again! Trust me! I know it!"

 **The queen was grinning. "So you're gonna rebel against your superior once again, aren't ya? Just like 8 years ago, when my own daughter turned against me with that mouthless boy… how juvenile of you all. Since it comes down to this, you leave no choice but to slap some sense into those brainless heads of yours!" She summoned her weapon from the throne, flying right into her hands as the famed weapon of Poseidon: the Trident, which was just as I remembered it to be, but this time sapphire blue. She messed up his weapon! Not cool! If Poseidon was alive right now, he'd go super saiyan on her for doing that.**

"Alright, remember what we've planned, got it?" Kirby reminded. We nodded as the Queen got ready to charge at us.

" **Time for you all to bow before me, the new queen of the seven seas, Arecena! I'll destroy you all along with that delinquent, Kirby!" She roared.**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at town, things weren't pleasant at all. In fact, it was what most would describe as hell. And if you've took the time to read out the last few chapters, you'd know what I mean by that. For those who don't quite understand the gist of it, in simple terms, a massive revolution broke out all due to the effects of a screech that caused the women to become lovestruck and openly horny to the men than being embarrassed by them peeping on the women. It started as a simple screech, and it caused the women of young adult age and teenagers only to get all rowdy with the men by giving them nosebleeds, and the first victim of this was one we all know as Kirby.

The girls in his party attempted to do this when under the influence of that screech by using their breasts as their main weapon. My best friend's older sister, Merina was the first to do this to Kirby, as he testifies yesterday. Maddie was quite stunned and regrets seeing her do this to Kirby at all. And once that happened, she just couldn't stand the nosebleeds that poured on afterwards. She's disgusted. I hope we don't become like that when we're older, and I hope I don't have bigger airbags when I grow up, or that'll be shown to the weird side of the internet.

In reality, while that was thought out, I was with Maddie's Dad, who was apparently covered in blood from his wife who was affected as well. The girls of those categories started to crowd around the entire town, in a horny crazed frenzy. The only safe haven for the men and little and old females was the castle, and the soldiers had to hold back from hurting the women. Darek and Dream were out to defend the place as well.

"My god! Just one screech is enough to cause an apocalypse in this peaceful town?! That's all it takes?! Ugh, kick the butt of whoever's idea was it to pull off an indecent stunt like this!" Matthew burst out loud. "Marissa wasn't always that easy to convince for this, you know! Everytime I'm like 'Show me your boobs,' she'd always say: "'Sorry, tough guy, but it's gonna take a lot more if you wanna get a peek on these.'" That was her motto, and she'd never let me look at them. But now, this is a whole new level, and after she wiped the floor with us men, she said something about Kirby before she walked off."

That sparked a chain trigger in my head. "Wait, mumbling about Kirby? That's weird, and now that you've mentioned it, I overheard most of the girls talk about Kirby earlier… that's unusual… it's as if they've developed a thing for him in many ways… but why?"

Matthew sweatdropped and blushed, and so did I when we came to the same conclusion of why. In unison, we said, "The whole revolution was all part of the queen's attempt to capture Kirby if all else fails or succeeds, wasn't it?" That said, even if Dark Matter didn't attack, this'd give Kirby a reason to go to Atlantis or the other kingdoms if at least any one of them had a cure for this. Everyone who heard this sweatdropped, for they find doing that has got to be the most stupid idea ever.

Maddie came towards us worried about something. "Has anybody seen Kazela? I can't find her anywhere!"

"I haven't seen her or Adena either as well! Where'd they go?" I responded. The sound of an explosion perked my ears along with others, coming straight in the direction of the Forbidden City. "What was that?!"

"That be the sound of combat, lassie," One of Adrian's former crewmates spoke. "They must be giving the queen a run for her money or something, and so far they're winning. Even if that colossus was awakened, they can surely take it down. Also, if you're asking about those two, they swam towards Atlantis for good reasons. But, it seems that the queen has the advantage, for the colossus is at 5% of awakening again. If what the legends says about the colossus is true, then upon defeat, all will reset. Who knows if that's true or not? Either way, this town's the queen's number one target for destruction. All we can do is place our bets on those friends of yours to stop her."

"Kirby, hurry up and stop her before it's too late!" Maddie shouted. I gulped and prayed that they'd be able to stop this…

* * *

Now Back to the Fight…

" **Kiss your heads goodbye, because they're coming off by me, SEA QUEEN ARECENA!" She lunged at us in fury.**

 **BRAWL WITH THE DARK INVADERS- 14th Boss Battle**

 **Bandana Dee and Party VS Possessed Queen Arecena (Death Wish- A Hat in Time: Seal the Deal)**

 **Boss Description: This is Queen Arecena, and honestly I really couldn't give two craps about explaining her, but I have to do it anyways. From all you've read so far, you can already tell she's an idiotic and evil dictator or whatever you came up with; it'll fit her perfectly. But maybe under that heartless personality, there's a reason as to why she hates humans in the first place… maybe she isn't as heartless as she appears to be… maybe she wasn't always like this, you know… but hell if I know, I don't freaking know! Defeat her and maybe you'll find out!**

 **Queen Arecena appears! Only one will be the winner! Jack her up!**

 **Info: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, only Bandana Dee will be fighting Arecena, so that means the rest of the party must provide back-up, like support magic and offensive magic. Also, to explain Summon Rings, they allow you to summon great beasts and warriors of legends from the past either in physical form or be imbued in the summoner to gain their powers. What gives that power is through Elemental Crystals, and they have enough energy to give the ring enough power to summon someone. To summon, if the ring is equipped, hold and press on the ring to summon and the one you have equipped will appear. Make it count this fight!**

* * *

" **Time to die, maggots!" Arecena readied herself to fight.**

"Alright, let's kick her butt together-" Kirby shouted, but I stopped him.

"Nah, that won't be necessary, Kirby. I'll take her on myself. Just backing me up is all you have to do anyways. This was my problem to begin with, and so let me do all the talking, alright? You can't always be the one to star all the time, you know." Kirby smiles and pats me on the shoulder.

"I see, I know you'll beat her. We'll back you up. Now knock her out for everyone here, okay?" Kirby leaps backwards along with everyone else.

I nodded and block a stab with my spear from Arecena. She leaped backwards a little bit and frowned while I grin.

" **Oh, so it's only you that's gonna fight me? What a shame if you think you can stand against me, bandana boy. Very well then, you asked for it!" Arecena smugly frowned.**

"Bring it!" I dashed at her, tossing multiple spears at her from nowhere. She deflected them aside and attacked as well. Arecena parried my attacks and so did I, a clash of two spears collided. I attacked rapidly to throw her off guard. She evade one stab from me and stabbed the ground with the trident.

Multiple shockwaves came from her attack, filled with little tsunamis. Leaping over them was easy and I jumped at her with a Spear Swing shockwave that smashed the ground. Arecena blocks against it, giving me the chance to use that as cover and leap over her to attack her with a Moon Drop. Smashing her to the ground, she shook it off and leap backwards, flinging a wall of water at me fast. I was engulfed in it and knocked backwards, but still landing on my feet.

 **She chuckles. "Is that all you got? Pretty mediocre, I must say. I'm not even trying, and yet you're at your limit? Lame."**

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, Arecena," I smirked. "I'm just getting started! Don't underestimate me just yet! A little back up here, guys?" Everyone nodded and jumped in the battle. "I'm still taking you on one-on-one, though." I felt my Summon Ring glow. I didn't summon anything yet, but I'm saving that for later.

" **Suit yourself, then. I'll still kill you though!" She growled. "You think that spear of yours can stand against my trident? You're only kidding yourself!"**

"Like I said, don't knock it till you TRY IT!" I hurled my spear at her like a boomerang in which she parried it with the trident, and with that, Dedede tossed me at her to attack as the real surprise, with an overhead sweep kick. I hit her across the face and whistled for the signal to the others.

Kirby, with the Bubble ability and Karly with the Bomb ability, Kirby with his bubble wand crafted a rocket launcher that was filled with Karly's bombs, and shot forward an array of missiles at her. Dedede joined in with his hammer rocket launcher.

 **Elemental Fusion Attack: Bubble Bomb Launcher!**

While I fought against her single-handedly, I side-stepped out of the rocket range and invited the bombs to get her. Dylan and Dash added to the attack with their new moves, Bayonet and Gravel Storm. And Meta Knight casted some sort of Speed spell on me to easily evade her every blow and shot sword beams. Aqua, on the other hand, raised my defense quite a bit. The rulers, whenever she disarmed me, forcing me to maneuver to close combat, they'd tossed me their weapons, in replacement until I was able to get mine back and casted support spells while evading attacks as well; I fought Arecena for a while, and finally knocked her back with a punch.

 **She skidded a bit, but easily got back on her feet. "Damn, to think that a human could keep up with me… that's the one thing that pisses me off! Now you're in for it, boy!"**

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated!**

 **Her body color shifted suddenly to a set of dark pairs of colors with dark bolts. The colors of darkness. The jewel in her tiara was now replaced with an eyeball. The rulers gasped at the realization of this change.**

"That's… no… you mean she has dark powers now?!" Flare gaped. "That's the kind sea witches use! Did she gamble with one or what?!"

"That's right, but it's seems she's not going down that easily," Kirby stated. "Something was off in that first round, I know there was something we had to do though…"

" **You think you stand a chance against darkness?! Think again, maggots! The time is almost near! In the meantime, I'll have to stop you all before you ruin my chances!" Arecena growled. "I won't let some human dominate me!"**

"Alright, then. Try to stop me, if you can!" I sprinted at her with my spear. Our spears clashed once more. She leaps back and bubbles forms around the trident.

" **Eat bubbles, peasant!" She aimed the trident like a machine gun and fired at will.**

Putting the spear in the air, I slowly spun and spun it till it spun faster and I bounced off, flying with Spear Copter. The bubbles popped when they came in contact with my spear, like a spinning sword shield. I flew around the arena as Arecena shot more bubble bullets at me, and I dodged them with ease.

Arecena then curled up into a ball to perform Aqua Bullet and she shot herself to chase after me. I whistled for Aqua and Karly to intercept her and counter. They both nodded and rocketed themselves straight at her, zooming around the walls. They rammed right into her, canceling the move.

I used this chance to Moon Drop on her, and with a boost from both of them. She was hurled right into the arena floor, landing hard. She growled and charged at me, trying to whack me, but I easily dodged them because just as I knew it would, she'd lost herself in anger like last time.

" **Try dodging this, filthy human!" She whistled for something on cue.**

A rumbling quaked around and popping out of the ground were missiles, no, again Water Missiles charged and were shot straight at me. I thought about deflecting them on my own, but Mist chuckled and stood in the way.

" _Let me handle this, Bandana Dee."_

 **Magic Attack: Gyro Burst! 5 Stars left!**

 _He gestured his hand and water started to form at his side, making a cannon of water and mist at will. The missiles were locked on already and charging. Mist then directed the cannon to fire at the missile incoming. "Take this!" He shouted. The cannon fired at will a blast of water that swept the missiles wildly, propelling them back to the sender itself. Arecena managed to block most of them, but one struck her directly in the face and she became stunned._

I used this chance to attack her good while she's stunned. With one swift blow, she was done for. Arecena was hurled into the air and pounded into the ground, and the trident fell in front of her. There was a crack in the jewel of the tiara as well. The rulers gasped as they watched her fall.

Flare was speechless. "You… you actually… defeated her…! No way…"

"She's only unconscious, I think. She'll be fine." I said. "Well, I guess everything worked out in the end-" I spoke too soon.

" **Don't… don't you dare think… this… is over, runt… tsk!" Arecena gasped as she struggled to get up. Aqua walked up to her.**

"Sorry, but it's over. Now release my Mom from the darkness immediately!" She demanded. The rest of them followed to us as well.

" **Ngh, I had enough of this! I refuse to accept defeat from a single human who can actually with stand this power!" She looked at me. "You... you're starting to get on my nerves now, pushing me to my very limit. You're just like that boy 8 years ago that Aqua brought with her: you act and fight just like him. Just how?! Just how a human boy can beat me still, even with this power?!"**

I didn't say anything to her. She got madder and madder.

" **Damn you filthy human! If there's one thing I hate about all of this, it's the fact of how much humans are interfering! What angers me the most is that my own daughter turned her back against me just to protect those humans even after all they've done to us, along with the rest of you! What's wrong with you idiots?! All humans are just the same as always ever since the beginning of time! Can't you see what they've done to everyone in the sea, how they've killed off every creature without remorse?!" Arecena cried out in anger and frustration. Her head turns to Aqua as well. "And Aqua, you had one come here and make mincemeat out of me in front of the whole planet, for everyone to know about! You knew not to associate with a human on land, and yet you did, and you're in love with one as well! How can you be in love with someone who is part of the race that killed off the many innocent lives in the sea?! What do you see in that boy anyway?!"**

Aqua didn't respond as well, but her facial expression showed that she's not having that crap anymore. Arecena's eyes were shadowed for a while, then she chuckles like a maniac.

" **I see… so you won't regret what you've done to me, eh? If that's how it's gonna be, then I'll have to "use that" and knock some sense into all of you, now that's it's finished. Don't forget, this fight ain't over yet, for this moment bought me enough time to crush all of you!" Arecena seemed to be summoning something by using the trident.**

It didn't take a genius to realize what she meant by that. "So, in the end, she was only stalling with that moment just so she has enough power to unleash her trump card, wasn't it?" Meta Knight growled. "We must stop her!"

Aqua was terrified, not because of the colossus, but maybe she knew something bad was gonna happen if she controls it. "No… no… NO! STOP IT, MOM! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO THAT?! THAT'S SUICIDE YOU'RE ASKING FOR!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" I rushed at her to stop her from actually doing it. I lunged forward with my spear and made an attempt to attack her, so the rest followed. The blade was close to touching her and it looks like I was able to stop her from doing the chant. It was only then I realized… we were one second too late.

" **Too late, human!" She cackled. The trident glowed with power, and it erupted with a shockwave that shot us backwards. "The time has come… for the legendary beast to wipe out humans from this planet forever!" The castle started quaking violently, and white light fills the screen… I could hear the cries of the others… but it feels like a dream, somehow, as if what happens next was only an illusion…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

….

…

..

.

" **At last, I can finally wipe out humanity for good with this colossus, Gyrozalta! ALL HUMANS MUST DIE, AND THE FIRST TO GET A BEATING IS AQUA TOWN! HUMANS, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!"**

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

* * *

 **Final Phase Activated! (Boss Robot Dastardly Bomber- Super Bomberman R)**

The sound of a loud roar slapped me back to reality. When I open my eyes, I find myself on a giant rock, in the middle of the sea, by myself. I look around to find everyone else, but they were nowhere to be found; I noticed my spear was gone too. As I look up in the sky, the clouds were sickening dark and the sea was way more violent than before, as if the world was ending. I realized that those events were circling around one specific area, and looking in that direction, I find fire flaring from somewhere.

Something in my mind came up. I remember hearing Arecena's words before it happened. In realization, a terrible thought came to mind. Could it be that Aqua Town's gonna be targeted first for destruction?!

"No… no! I gotta get back to Aqua Town… but how?! The water's too dangerous for me to swim in now because of Arecena! The worst part is… that queen awakened the colossus! Could it already be at Aqua Town?! Damn it! What do I do now?!" My thoughts were interrupted when a blast nearly hit me. I turn to the direction of the shooter, and the shooter was the one thing we've all been worrying about unleashed.

It was a Titan, but it was no ordinary titan. This one was like a real soldier, only with prism eyes, a white rocky beard, and some patterns on the body that makes it look like a warrior outfit. It was even taller than the average titan, and it was like a realistic soldier. In its right hand was the Trident that was enlarged for it to hold properly. But, what's weird about it, the being looks like a female soldier. No matter, though. It's no ordinary titan, it's the colossus itself. Gyrozalta.

"Oh heck no. She didn't." I growled. And she cackles.

" **Oh yes, I did. I've should've done this in the first place before if this means I have attained unlimited power!" It grinned. "You feel like going against me now, human?! You'll just die anyway. Atlantis will be the weapon I'll crush that town with! The city will be moved to where Aqua Town and block off anybody's chance to escape, so that I can personally squash them!"**

"What have you done, you bloody idiot?! You're messing with a power that shouldn't be messed with at all, possessed or not! But personally, I don't think you're possessed at all. I know the real you is in there somewhere! If you're there, you should end this now!" I shouted. "Don't be a slave to your desires, Arecena! Fight the darkness inside you!"

" **And waste this incredible power?! Hell no! With this colossus under my control, I can go and exterminate the human race off of this planet permanently, and this planet will be only ruled by mermaids! But before I do that, I'll be sure to erase you first so that you won't get in the way!" The colossus then raised a fist at me and flung forward with it. I got ready to evade, but my body doesn't obey me.**

"What?! I can't move!" I struggled to move, but to no avail. I then realized I was cuffed in bubble cement that formed around my legs. It was only then the giant fist struck the target in an instant. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I was tossed across the ocean like someone who could run on water.

I ended up being crushed against a rock wall that caused a massive crater. Blood purged out from my mouth. I was in total pain as I fell into the ocean… that became my new grave…

 **Bandana Dee fainted… Instant KO… Or is he?**

 **Suddenly, his Daemon Crystal and his Summon Ring reacted!**

…

…

"So, in the end, it all comes down to this, hasn't it? As my father's apprentice, you possess the power of someone greater in your blood, one that can overcome the colossus. Listen, the girl you care about is in grave danger along with the rest of your friends, and Arecena's headed this way and is about to block the town with Atlantis so she can murder the humans. Listen, you're no Star Warrior, but you're something special to this planet, and as a legend, only you can stop Arecena and free her from the possession of Dark Matter. This is the last you'll ever hear it, but the thing is, you possess the true elemental weakness that can defeat it, and the power of sea king lies dormant inside you, but with this ring, you can awaken that power once again. You can do it, Bandana Dee. Please, put an end to this madness once and for all!"

…

"Let's do it. I didn't come to this planet just to die here. All that I care about, I will protect, for their sake, with all I've got!"

 **Bandana Dee used his Summon Ring! He was given another chance!**

* * *

 **Aqua Town: The Two Legendary Heroes of Aqua Star Returns**

Aqua's POV: Spear of Thunder Part 2

It was a little while before I found myself out in the sea near shore, where I was picked up by the people nearby who went back to safety after a while. I realized then that everyone was there as well. They struggled to get up.

Kirby groaned. "Damn, what happened? How the heck did we get back to Aqua Town?"

"She's done it." I spoke. "She's actually done it. I can't believe her…" Everyone's eyes came to realization.

"It won't be long before that thing arrives here and destroy this town and the rest of the islands and continents. There's no way we stand a chance against her now!" Flare cried out.

"That's one thing, but where's Bandana Dee? I don't see him anywhere!" Dedede asked.

"You don't think… he's… dead, is he?" Dash came to a conclusion, holding what appears to be a broken spear. My eyes brim with water to just the thought of Bandana Dee being… dead. My heart sunk.

"He… can't be… no! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE! THERE'S NO DAMN WAY, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT… NO!" I couldn't help but break down in tears in front of everyone; his friends had looked down in shame, and the rulers didn't know how to respond. There were so many things I want to tell him, things I wanted to do with him, and my own mom shattered it! If only she could give the whole planet a chance… if only… maybe I really shouldn't have brought him or anyone else into my problems at all… was I really naïve, as mother said I was?

" **Well, well, well, now it looks like I have my work cut out for me, lovely isn't it?" I turned instantly to see that the Colossus was right there. It was a bit from the shore, but it didn't really matter. Atlantis surrounded the entire town in some sort of giant bubble dome.**

"That's the Colossus, Gyrozalta?!" Dedede gasped. "But wait, wasn't it a male soldier when it was first crafted? Unless… she changed his gender to a female! It's a gender soldier!"

" **That's right, fatso! So, enough talking and let's get right down to business! Taste my real power, shrimps!" She cackled as she fired a cannon ball right at us swiftly, smacking us across the shore. The impact cause a Gaia at will, shooting a beacon of water that spreaded afterwards.**

"What the hell?!" Dash cried out. "Just one cannon ball caused that much in destruction?!"

" **Don't you get it? That power you've experienced last was only a mere part of it. Now you'll get the full package to go with your dead bodies!" She shot more and more, making holes in the shore and targeted all of her attacks on us. It wasn't long before we were all exhausted and collapsed on the sand.**

"Crap, another blow like that and we're done for! Not even my Overdrive Attacks aren't strong enough!" Karly exhaled. "It's like that thing has an unlimited power supply, and using Water attacks will only make it worse! Isn't there no end to that thing at all?!"

" **After all those attacks, you lot are still alive? You're really something, I'll give you that. But no matter, it's over for you all. Say your prayers as I send you all to sleep in the sea that'll become your graves!" Mom roared inside Gyrozalta as she got ready to attack with one giant fist.**

I think I saw my whole life flash before my very eyes. I wish it was only a dream, but now it is reality. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst and so did everyone else, unable to move or flee from the fist. It's over…

Or so I thought it was. I looked up and I saw that the colossus actually didn't attack, or more like hit with impact. In fact, she was hesitating. And soon, it took me a second to realize what caused her to hesitate. I then realized that everyone and I were taken to somewhere to safety, on top of a building.

"Huh? How'd we get here?!" Dylan questioned. "And am I going crazy or do I see Bandana Dee in the distance there?!"

"Huh?!"

" **What?! Who dares to stand in the way of the execution?!" Mom shouted. Then she got a closer look at the interference and stood back a little bit. "It-it can't be-?!"**

"Yo, Arecena! Been a while since we've met each other, and I meant it literally!" That sound belonged to only one person, and I'd recognized it immediately. He's alive, Bandana Dee!

"Hey, that human with you is still alive, Aqua!" Maya exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

" **What?! You're still alive?! No one should be able to live after an attack like that! How did you survive?!" Mom growled. "It's not possible!"**

Bandana Dee smirks. "That's what you think. Just as it was possible for you to steal the trident, it's possible for me to live through a fatal blow."

" **Some human you are! But it's not like you can stand against me anyways now that Gyrozalta is all mine! Crushing you will be a breeze!" Mom shouted. "Try anything! No matter what you use, it's all worthless to me! Now die!" She got ready to punch at Bandana Dee as she thought it'll kill him.**

"What are you doing, Bandana Dee?! Move!" Karly shouted. Kirby stopped her and everyone else there. "Let me go, Kirby! Can't you see he's gonna die now!"

"Or is he?" Kirby grinned. "Usually, I'd be the one to slay the possessed, but this is his battle. Look!"

We felt the powerful impact strike as a large wave of wind blew. Once it was over, the dust cleared, and the only thing I saw was the arm of Gyrozalta in the sand.

 **Mom laughed through Gyrozalta. "Finally, the filthy human's exterminated for good! With that out of the way, it's time for me to destroy this stupid town!"**

"NOT TODAY." I took a closer look at the crash site, and my mouth dropped wide open along with everyone in unison when I saw Bandana Dee unscathed.

" **What the-?! You avoided the attack?!"**

Bandana Dee chuckled. "No… a better statement would be that I stopped it. For you, it takes a fist to destroy a single human, but for me, it only took me one finger to save masses of lives." He wasn't joking about what he said! Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor!

"HOLY CRAP! GYROZALTA'S FIST HAS BEEN STOPPED FOR THE FIRST TIME WITH A SINGLE FINGER! WHAT THE HELL?!" We screamed in unison.

" **No… no… IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE JUST A MERE HUMAN! YOU'RE… YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE THAT GEEZER FROM BEFORE!"**

Bandana Dee smiled, and I could sense great power roaming inside him, followed by a flow of aura slowly energizing around him; his voice became a fusion of both his and someone else's. "You fool. You're messing with something of mine that shouldn't be messed with at all. I sealed these things for a reason, and here I find you fiddling with a weapon of destruction just to kill a single person, someone that I knew a long time ago. So much for trying to prove your point. But now, it's time someone proved you wrong, and being summoned by this boy, it's time for you to pay for all the lives you've stole with your own blood!" He rebounded the giant fist back while shouting. His Summon Ring glowed with spark-like power.

Energy started to energize even faster around Bandana Dee. It became this way until aura around him burst wildly like he went super saiyan, and he seems to be changing into a different person. Thunder cracked and cackled around him as well. His appearance started to change too, from his red/orange color to one of this description: Silver hair and much longer and spikier, an eyepatch that I'd recognized immediately, his outfit changed colors from red/orange to silver and blue, and his clothing somehow looked familiar to someone. His eyes were filled with only white as energy surrounded him as well as lightning. Everyone marveled at the sight of him.

Bandana Dee grins and speaks as if someone's possessing him. "Since your heart's clouded by the clutches of darkness, I shall see to it that you know the way to the light with my own power!"

" **Tsk! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CONSTANT BABBLING! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Gyrozalta shot a barrel of bubble bullets at Bandana Dee.**

"Is that all you got? How pathetic." Bandana Dee just simply stood there while the barrage continued. Apparently, not a single one even hit him once it was over! "Even I know my creation very well enough to know how to counter it."

 **Mom was agitated very easily. "SO WHAT?! THAT WAS JUST DUMB LUCK! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THROUGH THIS NEXT!" She then proceeded to fire a giant missile at him, big enough to eradicate the town if it hits.**

Bandana Dee just whacked it aside far away from the town and it exploded in contact with the bubble dome with a slap. "Worthless."

" **DEFLECT THIS!" She charged an energy blast of water right at him again, gigantic and fast.**

Again, Bandana Dee just chopped through the attack in half with a single hand like a badass. "Useless. Come on, I'm not even trying! You have access to the most powerful weapon on this planet that can easily conquer the lands here! How is it so difficult to do such a simple thing with my precious?! Come on, kill me! If you can, that is."

" **MOCKING ME AGAIN, YOU PISSANT?! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Mom was enveloped in rage. She fired more attacks at him with all she's got. The outcome was always the same. Bandana Dee hacked, deflected, reflected, slapped and dabbed his way through the colossus' attacks, in taunting faces and poses while making fun of her at the same time. It looks like he was actually enjoying it! We all dropped our jaws and stared at the fight going on, sweatdropping, but we couldn't help but laugh at it as well.**

"Holy crap, Bandana Dee's just wrecking all of the colossus' attacks like he's some sort of god or something! Since when did he become so cocky?" Dylan commented. "It's like he's a different person or whatever the case is."

"At this point, Mom's pissed off with Bandana Dee so much that I bet she's forgotten to destroy the town in her rage or kill Kirby." I added. "But I just wonder, whatever he did to himself, how long can he keep this up for?"

 **Looks like Mom's reached her breaking point now. "YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF AT THIS POINT, YOU STUPID HUMAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, REFLECTING GOD-LIKE ATTACKS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?! I'VE TOLD YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY, GYROZALTA'S INVINCIBLE! JUST GIVE IT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU, THE HUMANS ON THIS PLANET, AND DESTROY THAT KIRBY! I'M UNSTOPPABLE WITH GYROZALTA!"**

Bandana Dee only laughed at her words. "Oh man, you're really such an idiot! You think you can destroy Kirby with the colossus? You think you're invincible with the soldier?! I'll give you that for noticing, but in case you haven't noticed you're already at your limit, aren't you?"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE NEVER BEEN HUMILIATED THIS MUCH MY ENTIRE LIFE! I'VE STILL GOT SOME LEFT IN ME! JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU MAGGOT!" The colossus was enveloped in a yellow aura, as that signals an "Instant KO" attack. We gasped in realization and tried to warn him.**

"BANDANA DEE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE THAT!" We cried out to him. He raised a thumbs-up in response, as if he knows what he's doing.

" **THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, HUMAN!" Mom was about to unleash her special attack on him and fired at will a giant barrel water laser… it looked like it was the end of this chapter for us…**

That is, until the attack was suddenly canceled out by something much more powerful. The attack evaporated into thin air, becoming the next rain source for next time. Gyrozalta was stopped and was paralyzed with some sort of spark like energy around it.

" **WHAT?! MY ATTACK WAS CANCELLED OUT! BUT HOW?! AND WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"**

Bandana Dee laughs like a pirate. "You fool! Again, you thought you were invincible with my colossus?! True, it may be powerful, but you're forgetting one thing, one major fact about the titans and us mermaids! Water is powerful as long as it doesn't come into contact with this major element!"

" **NO… YOU MEAN… THAT ELEMENT WAS…! HOW ARE YOU RESISTING EVERYTHING?!"**

"That's right!" Bandana Dee walked toward the giant monstrosity, cracking with electricity. The sparks around him indicated that very weakness. "Water bows down to the element of Thunder! Honestly, did you all forget the fact that thunder evaporates water and also electrifies it as well and everything around it? So much for trying to hide it earlier. With that out of the way, it's about time I stop messing around and get serious this time. That little act on display earlier was only a fraction of my power. Now it's about time I show you my real power through this human's body, the power of the Warrior King of the Seas!" He dashed towards the colossus in amazing speed.

"Wait a minute! Did he just say 'Warrior King of the Seas' or am I just imagining things?!" Citrus shouted. "He couldn't be referring to him, right?"

"I see… so that's where that power came from… turns out he actually summoned him all along." Kirby concluded. I turned back to where Bandana Dee was running at.

"That power… it was Poseidon he summoned the entire time?!" I said. The paralysis on Gyrozalta wore off and it was able to move again.

" **SO BE IT THAT I'LL CRUSH YOU TO DEATH WITH ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Mom attempted to punch Bandana Dee with its fist and plunged at him. Bandana Dee leaped over it and dashed along the arm, bouncing off of it and shot more bolts at the face. The colossus flinched and soon it met face-to-face with him.**

His right arm was surrounded with electricity, and he pulled back in order to attack. "Electric Smash!" He punched the colossus right in the face with thunder around it. In fact, what you won't believe is that it was so powerful, it sended Gyrozalta flying across the ocean, causing that to break the barrier trapping the town! Atlantis was hurled back as well along with Gyrozalta, far away from the town.

"HOLY CRAP! HE JUST SENT A 12,000,000 TON COLOSSUS FLYING ACROSS THE ENTIRE SEA!" Flare exclaimed. "AND IT WAS ENOUGH TO BREAK THE BARRIER AS WELL!"

Kirby got on his warpstar. "Well, what we are standing around here for?! We better go after them and see where this is all going!" Karly jumped into the sea already in her mermaid form and so did everyone else who could swim. The others who couldn't were with Kirby. I nodded and leaped into the sea from the building we were on somehow into the sea. We chased as fast as we could to catch up with them.

The fight continued with him landing on top of the water and flew above it like he's flying or something! He dashed after the flying Gyrozalta with speed like Sonic's. The colossus somehow managed to get back on its feet and skidded on top of the water to slow down the impact. Bandana Dee appeared right underneath the face and performed an uppercut, launching it into the sky.

He jumped for a rush attack, then he started pulling combos on the colossus, in a flurry of unbelievable electric attacks that was never pulled off on a giant colossus, and he then meteor smashed it to the sea, where a giant tsunami splashed open like a meteor wave. As that happened, I noticed that Gyrozalta was gradually shrinking because of the thunder attacks he kept constantly spamming. I guess this was the main effect thunder had on Gyrozalta. It leaped from the sea, rising like a sea monster, only for it to be grabbed and judo flipped by Bandana Dee by the arm and slammed on the other side.

Gyrozalta then leaped up again and stood onto of the water and so did Bandana Dee somehow. Mom, inside it, was basically wheezing, on her knees, and Bandana Dee just stood there, not even breaking a sweat. We managed to catch up to them.

" **Damn you, human… tsk! So much power… you have… to defeat a colossus of destruction… why? Why can you stand against a power so great and resist everything I've thrown at you?" Mom gasped and wheezed. "You're just a human. Humans can't have that kind of power."**

Bandana Dee just turns around and shrugs. "Well, you're at fault for underestimating in the first place. I swear, it's like I'm talking to a troubled teenager or a problem child and I have to repeat myself over and over again. You may have done bad things before, but using my stuff to get away with it is where I draw the line. If I only knew this scenario was gonna happen, then maybe I should've took that into consideration before I died. I guess my biggest mistake was not realizing what you'd do if something like this were to happen, and look where that got this planet now."

 **Mom grunted. The colossus struggled to get up, and it appears smaller than usual, but it was still big though. "Who do you think you are, acting like you're my old geezer that died long time ago? Are you trying to torment me just by acting like him? He's a fool if he thinks we can ever trust humans, for one killed him in that war! His stupid belief in befriending humans is what got him killed in the first place! How can we mermaids trust the kind that murdered ours?! After all, nothing good comes from them anyways… they're always the same…" It seems through the colossus, tears started leaking from the eyes, dripping. I could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from directly inside the colossus.**

Bandana Dee sighed, and it seems he can't help but feel a bit sorry for Mom. "I see… this must be reasons connecting to the source of your hate for humans… so thanks to being possessed, it must've made you act and do things based on what you feel, and you're unaware of the consequences of this as well. My child, I didn't know you felt this way."

" **I… I…" She gasped. Then she growled. "I don't need your pity!" She roared, grabbing the Trident. It shone with devastating power enough to wipe all life on this planet. "You're not my old man! Stop tormenting me with your crap! I'll kill you!" She charges right at him with the Trident full force.**

"How is Bandana Dee's gonna fight against her now?!" Dedede panicked. "He could fight with his spear, but it's out of commission and seen better days!"

I looked at his broken spear, in twain and shattered. It's broken, but something tells me it's still usable somehow to him. Right now, a normal spear won't last a second against a powerful trident even though it did earlier, but maybe… in his summoned-possessed state, just maybe… an idea sprung in my head. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but it was worth a shot. I tossed the broken spear in hopes that it would work. "Hey, Bandana Dee! Catch!"

Bandana Dee caught his broken spear and chuckles. "Thanks. I was wondering when you were gonna give this back to me. After all, I don't need my Trident to fight back when I can make one that can counter against it with this." His broken spear started glowing and repaired itself together, but this time, it was resonating and enveloped in electricity; also, it almost resembles the previous trident. He was surrounded in massive energy.

 **Bandana Dee's spear evolved into an Electric Trident!**

"Alright, now's the time to free your sister and mom from the darkness before it rids her of the happiness and other positive emotions that's left inside her. (If she had any, of course. How? I don't know, I can't even tell what makes her happy in the first place other than the dead bodies of humans and fantasizes about the many ways to kill and torture them when she was little. Man, she was one sick child. Sick in the brain, of course. Yeah, once I wipe the floor with her with this attack that defeated her 8 years ago, me and her are gonna have another talk, if ya know what I mean, but I'll just let this boy handle it from here)." Bandana Dee declared.

"Hey, Bandana Dee-" I started to say, but he cuts me off.

"Please, princess. I'd prefer if you'd start referring to me as Poseidon, so as long as I am in your boyfriend's body. You made the right move 8 years ago, darling. If it weren't for you, this planet would've meet its doom a long time ago. Now, let me and your boyfriend handle this one just for you!" Poseidon spoke through Bandana Dee's body. He smiles as he took his battle stance with the Electric Trident, a stance so familiar that I immediately recognized it right away. The others who were there 8 years ago recognized it as well. I blushed at the thought of him being my boyfriend.

"Wait a minute, that stance!" Ichika gasped. "Is it me, or is he doing that same one from before that boy did?!"

"I'd recognize that stance anywhere," Flare gasped and her shock became a face of hope and was smiling. "Aqua, could it be that you actually manage to find the hero from before?! The mouthless boy?!"

I couldn't help but blush and smile with confidence. "Yeah, you're right! The legendary hero of this planet is actually here!" He's doing the stance, the very one that defeated Mom 8 years ago, meaning he's performing a move more powerful with the element that's number one to water's weakness!

The Electric Spear shined so brightly and cracklier with thunder. Bandana Dee/Poseidon both dash right at Mom with the colossus. They looked as if they were jousting and riding on a horse in those medieval times. It was gonna be close, though.

" **TAKE THIS, HUMAN! GYRO STORM!" Mom yelled out. She swung with the Trident that arched a huge wave at them.**

"Let's do it!" He yelled, leaping from the sea and into the air. Thunder formed around them both and their eyes were filled with immense power of light and thunder as they energized power through the spear. They arched back the spear and lunged right at the not-so-huge-anymore Gyrozalta. "GATES OF THE SEA, OPEN YOUR PASSAGE! COME FORTH, POWER THAT CAN EVEN HACK THROUGH THE FOOLS WHO STAND IN THY WAY! THUNDER, GIVE THE POWER TO FREE THE FOOL FROM THE DARKNESS!" They chanted. Thunder cackled around.

 **Overdrive Activated! Elemental Finisher! Electric Mermaid Lance!**

" **WHAT THE-?!"**

"OVERDRIVE: ELECTRIC MERMAID LANCE!" They both cried out yelling. I could see a different person behind him, and for the first time, I saw the Legendary Warrior Sea King before my very eyes. The spear, filled with thunder, slashed through the colossus in a split second that hasn't even gone by. They landed on the opposite side on the water, unscathed. They yell out something to Mom and laughs. "IT ENDS HEAH! INDIGNATION!"

With those words and sheathing the spear on cue, you could see that the colossus was hacked in half vertically, with the inside open triggered with thunder. And then a huge thunderbolt struck the colossus without any warning. The colossus roared in suffering and eroded away.

" **NO! IT CAN'T BE! CURSE YOU, HUMAN!" Mom screamed. It was then, everything around us became all white and a beacon of light exploded, and soon we were all lifted into the air from the wave.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

The next thing we knew, we were back at the main castle of Atlantis, in the same spots before as if nothing happened or if time has went back. The major difference was that Bandana Dee noticed Mom's tiara and tossed it into the air and pretty much whacked it in one swipe, shattering it for good. Mini explosions form and engulfed Mom in an endless sea of flames, with her being knocked into the air and falling right in front of us. The original trident landed right in front of her, landing like a hollow trophy. Bandana Dee did a victory dance right on top her body and did the peace sign.

"Sorry, Arecena, but your reign is over!" He smiles.

* * *

 **Arecena has been defeated! You won the world boss battle!**

 **Your party gained 670 experience points! Your party has leveled up to Lvl 14!**

 **Health has extended by 400!**

 **All stats increased by 60!**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee earns the title, "Warrior of Aquarius Star!"**

 **Bandana Dee's Spear evolved to the Electric Trident!**

 **Bandana Dee can now summon Poseidon! He's now the elementalist of Thunder!**

 **Item Retrieval: You got another piece of something!**

 **Next level in 857 experience points!**

 **World 3: Aquarius Star All Cleared!**

* * *

The outcome of winning the main source of evil was exactly as last time, as Karly once told me before. Dark Matter troops were continuously being expelled, faster and faster until a white light fills the entire screen, removing all of Dark Matter from Aquarius Star. Eventually, one was expelled from the lunatic abomination that was the queen of the Aqua Kingdom, knocked out, turning her back into her original color stance or whatever. We watched as that one ball with an eye flew upwards from her body, away from this planet for good. The one thing that we weren't sure about is how we even got back here.

"Woah, how the hell did we get back here?" Asked Dedede. "Weren't we all at the middle of the sea, watching Bandana Dee trying to be One-Punch Man? (And I got it on tape as well, somehow.)"

"All I remember is a bright dome light that came after that once it looks as if that boy defeated Gyrozalta… could that had been the cause of this?" Flare tried to remember.

"I don't know how, but at least everything worked out in the end." Kirby smiled. "And it's all thanks to you, Aqua. You know, I'd never thought that the girl that liked one of my friends would actually be a mermaid, honestly! Man, Kazela wasn't kidding when she said she saw a mermaid earlier before; could it have been you she must've saw? Then again, who knows? Anyway, right now, there should be an appearance made by Dark Soul right about now."

We looked around, but no one appeared. Kirby sweatdropped. "Huh. Usually someone of the antagonist's team would show up at least after we whip the ass of the main boss. I guess they don't have nothing to say the least? I guess not…"

"So… is it really over? No catches, no nothing? She's done for the count?" Ichika questioned. "Better safe than sorry." We turned to the direction of where Mom was lying, and Bandana Dee was right in front of her, who seemed to have changed back into his old form. I rush over to him, and everyone else followed and surrounded her.

"For real, it's over. Although, I may have overdone it a little-no, a lot with that attack; I guess I must've put too much into it. My bad." Bandana Dee sweatdropped. "But, hopefully, I just hope it wasn't enough to kill her. First things first, we better help those people down from the cage before we-"

"Already done, mate. All's left is to have that spirit reverse the curse on them, and they'll be free from their stony lonesomes." I turned to where the voice came from, and it was Adrian, who already got the cage next to him, filled with hundreds of stoned bodies.

"Adrian?! How?! When?! Why?!" I stuttered those words from my mouth.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I had some things to take care of before going. I was here by the time that thing actually awakened! Don't question it anymore, but in the end, I found what I was looking for, my older brother, although he is turned to stone, yet alive in one piece. Oh yeah, and I'm not the only one here. Kirby, I believe she belongs to you, your little princess sister and the Elemental Water Princess right here… along with the rest of the mermaids from all your kingdoms as well who do well have the power to lock up this place for good." He directed his head next to him and out popped surprisingly Kazela and Adena!

Kazela runs over to Kirby and hugs him. "Kirby! I'm so glad you're okay! I've been through worse back at town!"

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Kazela?" Kirby asks. Kazela blushes as if something really did happen that made her not want to think about it. A light was summoned with blue energy in a crystal. It floated down right in the hands of Bandana Dee this time after shattering the crystal outside the blue light. It ceased, revealing a blue star with two rings, the third of the Gem Stars, and this is my first time seeing one.

 **Congratulations! You obtained the third Gem Star, Sapphire! Mission complete!**

" _Sapphire! Are you okay?!" Mist rushed over to the star. The Gem Star then transformed into another version of Kirby as a puffball, except it was female, with light blue feet and a sapphire body, blue sapphire eyes and long blue hair, a star-shaped hairclip was attached to her hair, and a small pearl bracelet on her arm. She hugs Mist quickly after being free from her crystal prison._

" _I'm okay, Mist. No need to get overdramatic." Sapphire smiles, although she did become hysterical the first time we saw her in a faint second. "You managed to get out of your chambers, so who was it that helped your sorry butt out this time?"_

" _You should be thanking these 8 warriors here, but the main hero of this planet has to be him, the boy wielding the spear over there, acting like a badass himself. He's the V.I.P here." Mist said. "But it wouldn't have been possible at all if it wasn't for this mermaid princess here, she's basically the reason as to why the planet was saved in the first place." Sapphire flew over to the both of us._

" _So, you're the ones who basically dunked this lunatic possessed queen, I see? Well, for that, I thank you all for saving me. It wasn't pleasant being trapped with her for months." She kissed Bandana Dee on the cheek and for me as well; we both blushed. Sapphire then turned to the cage filled with stoned people. "And in return, allow me to free these poor souls from their stone prisons." She howled a soothing melody that flowed around the crowd, lifting the curse from them and turning them back into their original forms. The people were relieved or confused as to the five W's they asked._

"Well, that's taken care of, but what do we do about her now?" Dedede pointed to Mom, who was still lying there. "I've just checked and she's alright, just unconscious though, Aqua. Damn, your boyfriend or should I say Poseidon did a number on her. Honestly, I'm kind of glad there's no casualties here, but will she be the same once she wakes up?"

"She has to change this time," I said. "We've been through this tice, and I'm not going for round three if she remains the same. Twice is bad enough, but if this keeps going on, there'll be no end to this!" Bandana Dee pats me on the head and smiles as if he had anticipated something.

"Don't worry about it. Look, she's regaining consciousness." He points to where mom was lying, and a struggled moan leaped from her. He bends down to her level to check on her.

"Ow, what a nightmare… my head hurts…" She struggled to get up. The second everyone saw her, they pulled out their weapons or whatever they had with them and aimed it right at her. Better safe than sorry if she didn't change at all.

Mom has risen up and with a weird look on her face that was almost like a crying or upset child or rather she seemed drunk. Her face flushed and blushed at once. "What happened? God, my head… felt like someone was using me as a puppet… all I remember is that strange girl and that Gem spirit… what are you doing here, boy? This isn't a place for a kid like you. You should run back home to where you belong…"

Bandana Dee helped her up. "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you." She didn't seem that quick to slap his hand away as usual. Instead, she blushed.

"Would you mind moving your hand off of me please? It's… embarrassing, okay?" She politely asks of him without snapping and slapping him while blushing. Everyone sweatdrops in shock as if they've never seen her this way before, and they had the right to react this way, because we've never seen Mom go a day without slapping somebody for touching her.

"Is she… alright? She sounds a lot… nicer than usual." Citrus sweatdropped. "Wait a minute, did she lose her distasteful and vicious personality all at once?"

"Oh, so that's what the electric trident did. That attack, enhanced with thunder, actually paralyzed or rather electrocuted her old personality and fried it! Now she's not as mean and cold-spirited as she used to be anymore." Bandana Dee explained. "So she'll feel happiness, empathy, and all the other traits of kindness and positivity. You're all welcome, I guess. Maybe I did overdo it that much, I suppose."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here? I can't remember a dang thing. Why the heck we're at Atlantis again, why are the others are here, and most importantly, why are there humans in a place like this, along with the rest of the other mermaids? And why does this boy reminds me of that silent kid from 8 years ago? You know, I can't help but feel that I wanted to kill someone so badly, though…" Mom hesitantly asked and blushed like a shy teenager. The rest didn't know how to react to Mom now.

"I don't know, what if she remains the same?" Ichika was unsure. "We have to do away with, for this can't go on any longer, if it comes to that." I didn't know what to say at that statement, because everybody present agreed to this. Mom's face show an expression of sadness and confusion. All but one person stood to her defense.

Bandana Dee spoke up. "Come on, guys. There's no harm in at least telling her the truth as to what happened. But since you all don't know the full story, allow us to tell her, if you don't mind, and while we're at it, hopefully for the final time you can find it in your hearts to at least forgive her for what she's done and not kill Arecena. I know, we were really hard on her and had called her names and thought of her as the worst ruler ever, and the worst mom ever to Aqua here, but that's all in the past now and I know you all can't forgive her for her actions, but we're no better than her if we don't forgive each other no matter what."

"And your point is?" Everyone asked in unison, ready to kill someone tonight. Dedede was ready to pound her to the ground with his hammer. He walked up to her in a menacing way, holding the hammer in which he was about to whip somebody. "If that's what you're implying, then we refuse."

Dedede sung these lyrics. _"Oh, I'm about to whip somebody's ass! OHH, I'M ABOUT TO WHIP SOMEBODY'S ASS! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO HAVE YOUR ASS WHOOPED FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE, AND IF YOU WANNA KEEP YOUR BALLS, YOU BETTER BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE I WHIP SOMEBODY'S ASS, AND THAT'S YOU! IT'S WHIPPING TIME, YOU PIECE OF-"_

Karly pounded Dedede into the ground and kicks him away from Mom with her mermaid tail. She looks at Bandana Dee for him to continue.

"My point is, please, give the queen that almost ruled over Aquarius Star one more chance, that's all I'm asking of you guys. I mean, everyone has a reason as to why they do things. It wouldn't hurt to at least talk it out rather than fight it, because this is obviously personal. I mean, come on, she's your older sister, for god's sake!" He said.

"Actually, I'm the oldest of the seven," Flare corrected. "Arecie's the youngest, surprisingly."

"Whatever. Back to my point. She may be stubborn, but I have a feeling she'll change, I just know it. All I'm asking everyone here in attendance to give her one last chance to redeem herself. I promise you all, she won't disappoint. Can you all at least show some empathy for your ruler/sister, please? Trust me, it'll work out in the end." Bandana Dee stood up for Mom, who actually almost broke down in tears. Maybe Bandana Dee was right about what he said, because everyone got second thoughts about executing Mom.

"You know what? I guess you're right. After all, you did save our butts from eternal doom, so I'll take your word for it. Maybe we shouldn't be that hard on our little sister. After all, she did kick our butts in a flat second few years ago. But just to be on the safe side, we won't hesitate to attack if she shows any signs of hostility." Flare sighed.

Bandana Dee smiled. "I was hoping you'd come around sooner or later. Now, how about we tell her what really happened and why?" The others nodded as we came together to hopefully elaborate the series of events that happened within four days.

* * *

 **Aqua Piari: Cafeteria- Epilogue of Aquarius Star**

It was gonna be a long explanation and a hassle to explain to mom, so for this part, I'll just skip for you. But I'll just summarize that after a couple of minutes explaining the entire story to her, she wanted to speak to me and Bandana Dee alone; actually, we were back at Piari Resort in the cafeteria, after Adena and Kazela, with me and the rest of the other mermaids sealed Atlantis for the third time.

Poseidon actually entrusted his trident to Bandana Dee and he now wields both the Water and Electric Tridents, fused into his spear. Mom sang the melody that was needed to cure the females on the planet and thus they should be back to normal by now, and the boys should stop getting any nosebleeds. In conclusion, everyone made up with Mom in the end, and I don't think we'll see her vicious personality anymore for a while. Antaris, who is actually Bandana Dee's mentor, gave him something that was left from Atlantis, although I'm not sure what it was, to be honest.

The other mermaids returned to their territories except the 6 other rulers, who went to Aqua Town, along with the rest of the party members to clear up the incident and explain to Prince Travis and Amber what happened. I realized it was already dark out. The waves are still at night. The full moon was out. It was as if nothing had ever happened, like time reset itself. It was 10:00 at night. The sound of silence fills the air.

As we sit in the café, Mom was still hysterical and over-emotional about what happened, but she seems to have calmed down for a while. She couldn't even face me or Bandana Dee anymore, like she doesn't deserve to, and I understand that. The both of us didn't know what to say to her in response, for it was blank. Then, Bandana Dee decided to break the ice.

"Are you okay, Arecena? You've been… crying an awful lot today." It didn't take a genius to know that, obviously, but what you don't know is that she's been like this for three hours straight nonstop without a break. Her tears should've dried up to the point that she's not able to cry anymore.

Mom sniffs an awful lot of times before answering. "I'm… alright… I've never been this emotional in my entire life before. Strange, I don't remember feeling this emotional in a long time."

I sighed. "So… what do you have in mind, Mom? I'm ready to hear it."

"I guess… I should apologize for all I've done to everyone here, and there's no escaping that fact. Because of my own selfish actions and my own stubbornness, I've ended up hurting everyone, from the humans that I've always hated, to hurting my own kind in the process, and most of all, I ended up hurting my own precious daughter. Some queen I am. It doesn't stop there. My motives to execute humans took over me so, and I wanted to show them how terrible they were. Of course, it wasn't necessary for me to go that far when they was always another way to do so. Goes to show to think before you leap, I guess." Mom sighed and sniffed.

"Mom, don't tear yourself apart-" I was about to say, but Bandana Dee stopped me in order to let her continue.

"What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot for taking matters into the extreme when there was no need for that. I was so stupid. Very stupid. What kind of queen doesn't even think about the consequences of their actions and how it could affect everyone else? That's someone like me, obviously. And many lives were ruined on this planet because of me, and hearing about the fact that I got possessed to repeat the same thing again makes me feel even more and more guilty. But I'd never thought in that possessed state, I'd had the motive of killing one of your friends, who clearly isn't guilty of doing anything wrong. Just why would I want to do that? I don't even know myself sometimes." She explained some more. "I guess I had to be taught a lesson from my own daughter who hates me now."

"Mom! That's not true! I may say those things, but I really don't hate you! I just can't stand the things you were doing that time! That's why I went against you! I didn't do it because I hate you! I did it because I really cared about you! I don't want my own mom to be hated by everyone and treated as a monster! I just didn't want that for you for the rest of your life!" I immediately cried out.

"Aqua…" Bandana Dee muttered. "So that's why… I see…" He smiles afterwards.

Mom once again brim up with tears and starts bawling. "Oh, sweetie! I didn't know you felt this way all along, and if I wasn't so oblivious I've would've noticed a long time ago! I'm so sorry, Aqua!" She ends up grabbing Bandana Dee during her moment and hugs him accidentally between her busty breasts. He tries to escape, but her grip was apparently tighter, so tight that he couldn't move at all, forcing him to embrace the incident from yesterday. I just hope he doesn't leak a nosebleed. Honestly, this planet has enough boobs for four days straight. It's time to stop.

She lets him go after realizing this. "Oh sorry, boy. Anyway, I'm glad at least everything worked out in the end, I guess. Since he beat me embarrassingly fair in a fight, I couldn't get over that at first, but now I am. The one thing that's bothering me is about that girl I met before. I know you said she was behind this mess that I caused unintentionally, but what does she have to do with your friend, Kirby?"

Bandana Dee answers back quickly. "Oh well, about that, that girl is actually part of a returning dark force known as Dark Matter, and since I didn't explain fully, I guess I should do that now. Anyway, Kirby defeated Dark Matter countless times before and fought some of the remnants of what's left of them. However, somehow they came back and attacked us and surprisingly kidnapped Princess Kailaine of Crystal Star, who was visiting that day, and turned everyone on Popstar into humans. It wasn't long before obvious hints detailed that they were also kidnapping certain girls for whatever they're planning to do, and whatever they're doing, it's in more ways than one. One major part of their plan is to stall us by forcing us to savage the 14 Crystal Spirits through any means possible, and Sapphire, the Gem Star is one of them."

"You mean, they possessed monsters and people who found them to stop you all?" I nodded together with Bandana Dee.

"That's right. And that girl contributes to the disaster that she made you do, for she is supposedly one of Dark Matter's members of their special force called the Zero Seven Knights. In fact, I'm starting to think she's the one who caused the screech, not you. Anyway, that's basically the gist of it. So, our number one goal is to basically rescue Kailaine from their grasp and find out what their leader, Zero, really plans to do with her and put a stop to it, and hopefully we can be freed of this curse. But taking them down's not going to be easy. For everytime we try to chase after them, it's been nothing but more chaos put on us. I don't even know which planet they're targeting next or retreating to."

"I see… so that's what's going on. I can't believe I was nothing more than a pawn to those jerks." Mom sighed.

"Speaking of which, Bandana Dee," I turned to him. "You are leaving immediately after this, right?"

"Technically, it's tomorrow we're leaving, to wherever our destination is next, of course. After all, it's a bit late to get ready to leave especially when everyone's exhausted their energy today, so we're gonna stay the night here and recover to leave first thing tomorrow morning, but at least give some time to say goodbye to this planet. Did you want anything before we go?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Well, if it's about figuring out where to go next, maybe this can help you out somehow." Mom pulled out a prism crystal and handed it to him. "This actually came from Gyrozalta, figured that's what caused the whole reset thing."

"Well thanks for the crystal, but wasn't there something else you wanted to ask me, like why did you ask when we were leaving?" I was gonna reply, but Dedede came busting in.

"Yo, Bandana Dee! Sorry ladies, but I'm gonna have to borrow him for a while! I need him to help do the oppai dance to make sure that the girls aren't horny anymore! You know, like it's called "Groping Breasts" and all, you know. It goes like this." He got ready to dance when the song came on cue. We both sweatdropped.

 **(Chi-chi WO Moge- Konijiki no Gash Bell)**

" _Chi-chi chi-chi oppai! Boing Boing! (Boing Boing!)"_

" _Chi-chi chi-chi oppai! Boing Boing! (Boing Boing!)"_

" _Moge, moge, moge!"_

"Ok, it's time to STOP! Let me go, Dedede!" Bandana Dee cried out, but it was too late as he was dragged off by Dedede, who was still dancing. We both blushed and sweatdropped.

"Hey, this reminds me of something. Are you sure every female here is back to normal? You did cure them, right?" I asked mom.

"Of course I did. Although the downside is they won't snap out of it until midnight, so your male friends will have to avoid the girls that were affected for about two more hours. But if it works, then the girls should be retaliating if the boys tell them what happened. If not, more nosebleeds for them." Mom replied. It was then we saw Kirby running away from Merina, Callie, Emily, and Marissa, but they looked pissed off and so extremely horny.

"What's the matter, Kirby?! Don't you wanna touch my boobs, considering the fact that you touched them while we were sick?!" Merina yelled, her boobs still covered in nose blood. "I want your blood on me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?! You all forced that on me out of your own will!" Kirby wailed and ran.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna give you another breast round and suffocate you again!" Callie meowed fiercely.

"Calling me flat-chested, I'll show you flat-chested!" Emily growled.

"My, you naughty little warrior. Looks like you deserve a god spanking for your assault!" Marissa giggled.

"The curse wasn't lifted after all! WHY ME?!" Kirby cried out as he ran away from the girls.

"Don't worry, sweetie. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't trip on the way for the remaining two hours left around the hotel." Mom said. Then she looked at me seriously. "Hey Aqua, about what and why you ask Bandana Dee when he's leaving this planet… you wanna aid him on their journey, am I right?"

I instantly leaned back quickly and blushed. "What?! No, that's not what I meant by-"

"You can't fool me, Aqua. I can tell you want to go with him just by looking at you." Mom stared at me seriously. "Usually, I'd be one to object you, but now that you've helped me see things in a whole new way, I think it's best for you to decide what you wanna do from now on, yet you're only 15, and he's 16. I know you love him, so obviously I'll let you go with him and his friends. Surely they're in need of a new party member, am I right?"

I blushed awkwardly. "There's no way they could need me for their adventure, I mean. I know I like him, but there's no way-"

"Oh, so you won't mind if I told you that a little fishy told me that when he didn't remember you the first time, you had him remember you just by kiss-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, then quickly covered my mouth and flushed in embarrassment. I slowly sit down. "How did you know?"

"Alright, I'll be blunt with you. If you want to go with Bandana Dee, then I won't stop you. Come on, you know you want to. You should tell him how you really feel while you're at it, this I'll allow. This may be little, but at least it's enough to make it up for you." Mom smiles at me happily for the first time.

"Mom… I… oh my gosh…!" I instantly hugged her in a mere second. "Thank you, Mom…!"

"Anything to make it up to you, darling. Now I suggest you tell him this and get ready to leave for your new adventure right now, hmm? Go get him." That's all mom said to me. I nod and get up from the table to find Bandana Dee, my face blushed with excitement and overwhelming emotions. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found him at the shore, in which Kazela told me that's where he went after being forced to dance to the perverted song Groping Breasts.

It seems he was waiting for me.

* * *

 **Aqua Beach- Melody of a Mermaid Princess (The Little Mermaid- Megurine Luka Vocaloid Version)**

"Oh Aqua! I'd figured you'd show up here by then. Sorry about the whole thing with Dedede, his plan to make sure the girls aren't horny with that dance actually backfired, and when it did, he did some adlibbing and deflected the blame over to Kirby who was nearby, and that's the reason for the chase you may have saw earlier. Man, he can be a doucebag sometimes. Now, I believed you had something you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, um…" I didn't know how I should tell him what I wanted to do, but it seems he has already read my mind.

"If I'm not mistaken, from the look on your face, it's saying how much you want to come with us, right? I'd figured as much."

"What?! How did you know I was gonna ask you that?! Am I that easy to read?" I blushed.

"Actually, I knew from the start when we went to rescue Sapphire that you were gonna aid us on our quest. Might be a hunch or something. Heck, you didn't have to ask us to let you join especially when Kirby already and somehow agreed to you coming with us without much thought. But honestly, we all saw what you're capable of, and frankly, I'd be glad to have you join us. I'm really glad that I've met you." He blushes and smiles.

"For real?! Oh Bandana Dee, I'm so happy!" I smiled and blush as well as I leaped into his arms by surprise and almost tumbled him to the sand. Out loud, I cried out the words that I've wanted to tell him all this time. "Bandana Dee, I LOVE YOU!" And just like when we've first met each other again, I push my lips against his lips and kissed him unexpectedly. The moonlight shined the spotlight on us in the moment, and the cheers of the people roared by, as well as from the cheers from the sea creatures. I kissed him for a long time, and I didn't mind if we were watched.

Thanks to him, the melody of the sea is calm once again. I knew that after this, my time with him will continue like a page in a chapter as I join him in his adventures… what a perfect melody for a mermaid princess! I'm happy.

 **Meanwhile…**

" **So, it looks like the V.I.P. of this planet was Bandana Dee, I see. Boy's kind of cute, you know. We should keep them human for as long as possible. Although, I'm surprised that Dark Soul hasn't made his grand appearance like he did last time. Well, if there's one thing I've learned from that colossus, it's the fact that it's embedded with a crystal that came directly from another planet, and I assume it's your turn to play with them, am I right, Solaris?"**

" **Heck yeah. You and the other two have made your appearances quite often. I guess I'll have a little fun with the group of warriors, and you're not gonna believe whom I am keeping an eye on. That guy with the mask… Meta Knight, I presume? Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun, masked warrior…"**

* * *

 _To be continued for World 4: Skylight Star_

 _World 3: Aquarius Star Complete! End of Chapter 3!_

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Ok, finally! This chapter deserves to be done and posted! So sorry about the long-ass wait, guys! I had lots and lots of testing these past few weeks, and it really got in the way, if the grades weren't bad enough on its own. I know, there's a lot of questions you're ready to ask me about this chapter, but I'll hold those questions for later for a time when I'm not physically stressed out by stupid testing. Anyway, hope you all are excited for Kirby Star Allies, which comes out in two days, and I hope you're hyped for Super Smash Bros for Switch! Yep, it's gonna be a good year, I can tell. So anyway, you know the drill, and this time if you have certain questions about this specific chapter, I'll probably answer them P.M. or through the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know on what I have to improve on, and don't forget to get Kirby Star Allies this week. That's all and peace out!**


	19. Chapter 3: Dark Heart Niva Chapter 3 End

Chapter 19: Stuck with my Worst Enemy: Dark Heart Niva Episode 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **What's up, guys? Hope you enjoyed Star Allies as much as I do that day. Anyway, time to get right into this end of chapter 3. As usual, the two girls will attempt to escape the Dark Ship while finding out something worthwhile. Hopefully, they'll get the answers to some questions they've had. What will they find out? Who knows? Let's find out, but before that, I will also reference Star Allies somewhere in this chapter; I still want to fit some kind of backstory from Star Allies into my story, since it does take place after the main game series it's an either-or situation, but I don't think they'll change the story any time soon, just there for us to remember, and also I'll go back and add the music theme to each chapter that seems to fit as part of my editing. Oh yeah, there will be a cutscene back on Popstar at the end, and I'll apologize if there wasn't that much action in there. That's all and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kailaine's POV: My Parallel Twin Alter Ego

 _Oh. It's you again. I'd figured you'd end up here sooner or later. Bet you're wondering how we're holding up. Well, put it simply, it's not okay for us. After a few days of failed attempts and fighting old demon beasts, and of course, letting my other evil side take control of me, I was about to throw in the towel. So far, we've found nothing new about them, all we found was the lore behind each planet and that's it so far. The only other interesting thing we found out about was the lore behind Aquarius Star, and who would've guessed that the most underrated character would be the prodigy hero? Well, I bet none of us saw that coming._

 _Speaking of that, after a nice cooldown in the ship's hot tub, it was already night time. In our own prison ball, we watched the battle with Bandana Dee and the supposedly lunatic possessed queen Arecena through the screen that the major characters of this chapter, Zane and Stark, were staring at all day long. The fight scene escalated to the part where Bandana Dee somehow wrecked a giant colossus without even trying and finishing it off with a god move. We all had our jaws dropped after seeing that._

 _ **Stark exclaimed wildly. "Holy freaking crap! Coral wasn't lying about what she said about that kid! You know, Kirby's choice of party members never fails to surprise me. I guess turning him human was a big mistake after all. And yet, the princess and the paintress never fails at that either. Yep, this is going down as one of the Top 10 Anime Fights. Zane, are you- what… what are you doing?"**_

 _ **It seems that Zane was inserting soy sauce in his portable curry and flambé it with barbecue sauce. "Oh yeah, that's what I need in my life, baby! Nothing like a little soy sauce with barbecue can't handle for a moment like this! Bring it on!" Honestly, I don't think those two go together that very well.**_

" _ **Wow, you never fail to surprise me like that, with that weird habit of yours. But not as weird as seeing the princess, or should I say, Zeraila appear more often than usual?" Stark sweatdropped as he turns over to me, or Zeraila, that's her preferred to be called name, glaring at him with devilish eyes. He turns back quickly and sighs. "In fact, she's glaring at me like she's been infected by a demon frog."**_

 _Apparently, Zeraila, the name of what everyone's calling me, was riled up and danged pissed off after being spied on while taking a bath in the ship. Still, I find this really weird for everything to be that realistic, but that's not important right now. So, for now until I turn back into my angel side, just call me Zeraila, if you please. Thanks._

 _Back to the real subject, I was still fuming but yet chuckling wickedly as I stare at them evilly. I calmed down afterwards. "Hmph, the nerve of you people! If I wasn't imprisoned, I would've beaten the stuffing out of you all!" My hair was all white and everything about me was both red and white, including my dress, and my eyes were ruby red. I sighed as I leaned back in the prison ball._

 _Adeline wasn't used yet as to seeing me appear like this more often. She always ask question about my other side, and my answers were pretty simple, yet I have still to figure out why though. It sucked more not knowing the reason why. And if that wasn't enough, we still haven't found out anything yet. And the more we attempted to escape, the more security becomes more amped up. I'm pretty sure you must be thinking somewhere along the lines that with my Zerosterlia mode, I could've just busted our way out._

 _What, you think I didn't try that already? That was a total bust. And for some reason, it feels like we're both chained to the ship somehow. I don't know, but it's a feeling I just have. With that, even though this form is powerful, it wastes a lot of energy on me and I'll just turn back whenever I overuse my power. As long as I don't overuse it, I'll stay as Zeraila then._

 _Adeline, on the other hand, maybe she could've created an escape portal to wherever it leads, right? Well, you thought wrong. Apparently, that's out of her league or something, I don't know if that's the issue. An escape is possible, but in a place like this, it's pretty useless. Well, with this, all we can do is hope for some damn miracle._

 _While the drama was going on, the knightess Coral entered along with someone else who appeared to be a knight. I can't tell the gender, but that person had on a white cloak and the hood was covering the head. The person walked to the two pilots along with Coral, and just stood there mysteriously._

 _ **Coral greeted us first. "Well, it's nice to see you two again, especially considering all the times you've tried to make a run for it. It was hilarious, by the way." The other person didn't seem to talk that much but just stared at us with some blank look.**_

 _ **The two pilots turned around to them. "Oh, hey Coral. What are you doing here with Solaris?"**_

" _ **Apparently, my shift at Aquarius Star is over, and so by our master's will to test the pink kid of mischief and his power, we all are obliged to test not only him, but each and every one of his allies, considering how much he managed to make during his last debut with the Jambastion Mages. Man, everyone today still calls them a cult." Coral sweatdropped. "Eh, no matter. Kirby and his allies will eventually come to Skylight Star sooner or later once they realized what really caused time to reset after Gyrozalta was defeated. Then, another threat will be more major than the previous one back at Aquarius Star, and guess who's gonna have a little fun with them?"**_

 _ **The cloaked figure, who I'll assume is named Solaris, sweatdropped. "I am, the knight of Lumine Light, Solaris."**_

" _ **That's right, Solare!" Coral smacked Solaris on the back. "Now listen, although you're gonna test Kirby, master ask that you pay attention to that masked swordsman that wields the legendary blade of cosmos, Galaxia. From what I've heard, he seems to have a history with the war long ago, not to mention where he got that sword, and rumors spread that he fought against the most powerful warrior in the galaxy and actually won! Not much is known about him other than those facts, but maybe Skylight Star can explain it all to you. Got it?"**_

" _ **Eh, whatever. If that's what master wants, then I'll do it. Heard the guys gonna take something he owns on Popstar right now and haul it after the events. Can't wait."**_

" _ **Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you two," Coral points at them. "You two need to help the others find Dark Crystals pronto, since Dark Soul is too lazy to even help warp the ship back to the princess' home planet and he wasn't even there after the party defeated the queen. Where was he, by the way?"**_

 _ **Both of them just shrugged. "How should I know? That guy disappears and always going off somewhere without any trace. He's impossible."**_

" _ **Ugh, never mind. Just do it! And no complaining about it either! We've got a lot to execute in only a month's wait, and we can't afford any twists to happen nor can't we afford those group of dingalings to stop us now somehow, and we've got more than just these two to capture later on. The plan's ruined if any of these things slip up. Got it?"**_

 _ **They nodded and complied before sighing. "Good. Now get to it, or else! Master doesn't have anything to say right now, so it's always the same as before. Now do me a solid and get your lazy asses out there and do it already! Don't worry, those two won't make it out anyways."**_

" _ **Yes, ma'am." They sweatdropped before all of them left the room. Solaris looked at us before leaving us by ourselves.**_

" _Well, here comes another attempt at this, with another fail to add to the list," Adeline grumped. "So far, it's up to the point where no matter what you do, the outcome is always the same. And by that, I mean, we've gotten nowhere everytime! It's pointless now!"_

" _Hey, complaining isn't gonna get us nowhere! So, we may not have gotten any new details or successfully escape, but that's not gonna stop us! Listen, we are literally the main reason why Kirby and his friends are risking their lives as cursed humans to save us, since we're the damsels in distress, but I'm am no damsel at all! I'm a princess that just so happened to slay the same force that is now back again so many times in any shape or form, even at the mention of them! Now we're trapped in some weird-ass ship of dark hell, and everything's realistic for some stupid reason! They may say what they plan to do with us, but it's a lie, I know it, and I don't plan on sticking around to find out, and neither should you!" I said._

" _But won't that beat the point of Kirby coming to our rescue?"_

" _Just because the princess is saved by her shining knight in armor doesn't mean the crisis over. It's over once the dark lord is defeated for good, then it's over! Hear me out, right now, what we don't need is to be a stumbling block for them as well as Zero's secret weapon, because being their secret weapon is the worst of them all, and I don't want that. What we really need is make their job easier for them so we can actually help them for once. For starters, I think we should escape as soon as possible, because I have a feeling the longer we stay here, the harder it's gonna be to even step foot outside this prison ball. I can sense something is tying us to the ship, making our escapes a fail. It's like we're on a magnet or something. If that's really what's keeping us here, then we need to find out what it is and get rid of whatever it was. Then, maybe we'll make a break for it on whatever planet this ship lands on and we'll fare on our own until we find Kirby and the others. I don't know how it's going to work once we manage to escape, but that beats being trapped in here, am I right?" I tried my best to explain to her._

 _Adeline takes some time to process all of this in her head, then she slowly nodded. "All right. I understand, Zeraila."_

 _I smiled. "Now that's what I wanted to hear from you. So, how about we find out what's up with this ship and why Dark Matter's losing power? Since this is like a real ship, there should be a core reactor or something that keeps the ship stable. Maybe we should see how they were able to pull it off with this."_

" _Hmm, I did hear something about a core reactor that relies on Dark Crystals to even move on to the next planet. Just think of it as Super Mario Odyssey, you know, collect enough Power Moons and the ship will sail to the next area. That's why they need Dark Crystals. So they carry it all to the reactor that's somewhere in the Central Engine Room that's on the bottom floor. Seems like it's guarded by something though." Adeline explained._

" _Okay then, first things first, we change out of these bathrobes before anymore perverts' stares at us. We'll make our move later on, because it seems late at that time." I said to her, but it seems she was already done by then. I shrugged and did the same, in my original dress. With that, among the conversation the others had, there was something that was intriguing about it. I decided to ask Adeline about it. "Hey, Adeline. Remember what they were talking about earlier today?"_

" _Yeah, they said something about Kirby and Meta Knight. What about it?"_

" _They said they were also testing each and every one of Kirby's allies, considering how much he was able to make during his last debut with some mages who most people consider them to be a cult. What did they mean by that?"_

 _Adeline thought for a moment, then it hit her. "Oh! I see what they're talking about. They're talking about the other incident that happened after the Robobot incident, the Star Allies incident."_

" _The Star Allies incident?"_

" _Yeah, that's right. From the look on your face, I'll assume Kirby forgot to tell you about that, didn't he? Well, from what I've heard, far into space there was someone who tried to perform a ritual of some sort on a crystal heart sealed and locked. When the ritual was attempted, the seal was broken, but however the heart shattered into mini pieces and scattered all across the Galactic Galaxy as meteors. Some hailed on Popstar and crashed near people randomly. The hearts were split into two colors: Pink and Purple. Most of those were purple, and all who touched it will turn evil and corrupted, whereas the pink hearts will do nothing, it seems. Apparently, one of the pink hearts hit Kirby, and when he saw the purple cloud hovering over Dedede's Castle, he sets off to find out what's causing it."_

" _Wow, that's crazy. But what happened when the pink heart hit Kirby?"_

" _Well, it turns out the pink hearts actually does give him a new perk. It gave him the ability to pop out pink hearts from his body and throw them at his enemies to make them his friends to help him out. And whenever he does that, he treats them as his actual friends rather than just allies. With that, he went to find the purple hearts and stop them for whatever reason. After that, a giant fortress came and landed on Popstar, in which they go investigate, known as the Fortress of Shadows, Jambastion."_

" _Jambastion? Now I can't help but feel I've heard of a fortress like that before." I said._

" _While doing that though, they encounter the invaders in that fortress, the Three Mage Generals of Jambastion: Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne. After defeating them and escaping the crumbling fortress, they chase them into space and all the way into the galaxy right to their base, where their leader was doing the ritual to gather all the hearts. After beating Zan Partizanne, who made sure to prevent Kirby and his allies from interfering, the leader, who they call Hyness, came over to them right after knocking Zan out of his way. Then, he starts rambling on about the reason for doing this is to revive their dark lord, and he explains the reason, but Kirby told me he was actually insane because he was speaking too fast for him to understand that. Then, he attacks, and when Kirby knocked off his hood, let's just say, he regretted seeing his face."_

" _Wow, he sounds like he had his mentality knocked off from birth. He's creepy."_

" _Oh, but that's not what's worse about him. Kirby said that he fought the second time by summoning the three mages to him and draining their life force to replenish his, and that he used their bodies as living weapons! Then, once Kirby beated him again, he went to the heart and he realizes that there's not enough Jamba hearts to complete the ritual, since the last few were pink and one dissolved into Kirby. So, what he really did was summon the mages and sacrificed them to the heart as an offering and even himself to revive their dark lord. With the Star Allies Sparkler, they chase the dissolving heart into a battle arena in space where they confront the dark lord they cared so much about."_

" _Okay, that guy is jacked up in the brain to even do that! Wait, what kind of dark lord that crazy guy's even talking about?" I asked._

" _Well, when it took form, it was some kind of humongous beast hellspawn that Hyness only mentioned once before sacrificing himself. He called it the Destroyer of Worlds, Void Termina. Yeah, Kirby said he had to beat it by destroying the eyes on its body, then going inside to crack the heart open. When he did, the four of them were ejected out of the body after Kirby, and even Kirby doesn't know what happened to them after that. Then, going in the second time, the soul somehow resembled him in many ways, but the last form it took on was surprisingly Dark Matter. After that, he and his allies destroyed Void Termina's core, and he saved the galaxy. The end."_

" _Void Termina… I think I've heard of it before. Isn't that some god of destruction or something? There were many other ones classified as destructive beings, but how come I've never heard of Void Termina? Something's not right here." I start to speculate more and more. I didn't reach a solution to that. Then, another thought came to mind. "Hey, what about Meta Knight?"_

 _Adeline wasn't sure about it, seems so, but she goes to tell anyways. "Meta Knight? Hmm, about him… not that much is known about him other than the facts that are known. For what Kirby says about him, both Meta Knight and Dedede are classified as Anti-heroes, although he's not sure of the ambitions behind Meta Knight's reasons for doing so. As before, he and Kirby dueled each other in the past multiple times with Kirby being victorious. Despite this, Meta Knight wishes to get stronger and stronger, up to the point where he summoned the Clockwork Star Nova to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy. Seems to be the case with him, but you'd have to be as crazy as him to take on a warrior that was sealed away for their destructive power."_

" _The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy? Isn't the warrior named Galacta Knight?" I wondered to myself. "That's the only top-ranked warrior that's too godlike, but of course, there's more than just one of those knights in the galaxy."_

" _Yeah, I don't know why he'd want to do that, but he has his own reasons for this. Other than that, I don't know what history he has with Skylight Star, though." Adeline sighed._

 _I know quite a lot about each planet in my galaxy, so this should be easy to explain. "Skylight Star? That planet is basically a sky planet where there's a sea of clouds underneath the floating islands all over, and under the cloud sea is the main land, where your only way to the sky world known as Solatora is to shoot yourself way up there with full force. Anyway, light is the main element, but time is another element there as well as the use of flight, although wind is the main element of Aura Star. Other than that, this is where massive wars takes place in the sky. You can see massive battleships, fortresses, and all others things are pitted against each other in a struggling battle. Of course, that's not all to it. Creatures are constantly around such as dragons, harpies, cyclops, doomers, flying Mantras, unicorns, even angels and demons are there as well. And they sometimes attack islands on occasions rare, but no one knows the reason behind this. They came to the conclusion that the guardian angel of Celestial Lighthouse might be behind this, but they're not so sure. Other than that, they have these Air Ride Tournaments every once in a while, where they use mechanoid star machines to race across the craziest tracks ever made. Finally, there's the issue on Angelmons."_

" _Angelmons? Aren't they a fusion of both angels and demon beasts of some sort?" Adeline guessed._

" _Yeah, that's right. No one knows how it was possible to fuse both the number one things that doesn't mix to be one, but it happened. There was a tale called "The Birth of the Angelmon Princess" that explains the origins of this fusion. The first Elemental Princess of Light was said to be naughty like a demon, as in she was mischievous. She often caused trouble and acted defiantly and rude to others, Princess Deva, she was like a little kid, a problem child or rather a problem princess. It was then, one day, a scream was heard from her room, and when the soldiers went to check it out, she was seen on the floor in agony. They offered to help her up, but she yelled at them and refused. That's when she felt pain surging through her and it seems she was hesitant, but never would anyone thought that she'd actually apologize for the first time, and the reason for that showed up when she transformed all of a sudden… into an angel. The angel took over Deva's body and used it to make amends and apologized to the people while explaining that Deva is what we call an Angelmon, and that she came out when she became at her meanest. Everytime she became mean, the angel will take over her body and apologize everytime. It seems that every person who's an Angelmon and acts mischievous for a certain period of time, the angel inside will take over them. Apparently, I do know someone who's is now cursed as an Angelmon and she's the Elemental Princess of Light, Dinah. Yeah, she's a jerk sometimes, especially when we played that dreaded King's Game… oh god, anything but that game… "_

" _An Angelmon Princess? Wow, I can't imagine what it's like having two sides reside in you. Wonder how long she was able to last not being mean to anyone." Adeline said. "Then again, that doesn't seem to appeal to you, Zeraila. You don't act that much rough around this time."_

" _What are you talking about? Of course I'm always rough in this form! Not to mention how pissed off I can be! Oh never mind! How about we go check out that reactor or something and see what's keeping us from leaving the ship, okay?!" I shouted._

" _Alright, alright, god Zeraila! If I had that form, there's no way one little thing would trigger me." Adeline sweatdropped as she melted a hole in the prison and leaped out. I came after her and she went through the door with me following behind._

* * *

 _ **Objective: Head for the Central Engine Room on the bottom floor! Find out what they keep in there!**_

 _ **Mission Start!**_

 _The path as before was now a bit unsafe, but I didn't give much of a care anyways as I just knocked down the guards in a flash second without even trying. Adeline sweatdropped and growled a bit more as we progressed on._

 _The farther we went, the more security was sent to stop us. I know being kidnapped is one thing, but damn, Zero's gonna have to do better than that to stop us. I mean, why didn't he just warp us back home if he wanted us that bad? He could've taken over the galaxy by then, but honestly I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of his. I don't think he has one. But pondering over that fact made me think that it's not a flaw in his plans. It's like he's waiting for something by doing this. Yeah, like hell I'm waiting to find out what it is._

 _Another thing is about Dark Soul. He's a real creep, to be honest, and somehow almost resembles Nightmare, but in the form of Dark Matter. Honestly, I don't know his real intentions, for it seems he always wander off on his own doing whatever it is he does. They say he does have enough power to warp, but if that's the case, then why didn't they use him earlier when they first attacked? Hell if I know, but I don't get him at all. After all, this does seemed stalled for some reason and it's like they're waiting for something… if only I got more answers than questions, then maybe I would understand more._

 _But it's not like you'll get the answers to every problem right away, especially when you don't know whether that's the solution to the crisis. For example, Zero seems to have planned ahead of time to make sure nothing else interferes, for example, the 14 spirits and the Star Ring. Getting rid of what killed him in the first place as one of the sacred weapons and the spirits that created that was his first initiative after the weapons Kirby used were no more. After that, pretty much the rest followed. Whatever weapons Kirby used to destroy them are now ineffective for whatever reason now. Well, since the Sacred Weapon Star Ring has been shattered, who knows where the pieces are? So it all comes down to finding another way to stop them._

 _The main issue is their hostages, us. Obviously, I had beef with him before, but to attack against Popstar, it seems more personal like a grudge than just blind assault. For one thing, they're always saying about how I'm gonna serve as their unlimited dark fountain of energy for them. But as before, that may not be their actual intention for me. Something about this feels off though. If I had some sort of dark energy inside me that's the strongest, then maybe because of the curse that's why they refer to me for their go-to source. And when they found out I was on Popstar, they didn't have to worry about that since they knew what the curse will do anyway, and who lives there happens to be Kirby. Not a coincidence. I know they need me, but what do they need Adeline or any of my other childhood friends for? Mostly Adeline, because I don't know what use she'd be to them. And maybe kidnapping people for info seems kinda pointless unless one of them have what they want._

 _I know I'm worried about Kirby, hearing how he and his friends managed to survive through the three planets so far, but it's about Kazela, my little sister. She's been gone for almost a decade and now if I had to guess, she must be about 10 years old now. The day she disappeared, I thought she was dead almost. Losing mom and dad was sickening sorrowful enough, but she's all I have left, it seems, of my family. She had lost her memories, so she doesn't remember much, but thanks to Kirby, she's slowly regaining them little by little. I don't know how he does it, but for a star warrior that had no trace of his true origins or any parents or relatives, he does make a good older brother to her. Hmm, maybe I should see if Kirby or Karly had any parents or relative of some sort somehow once this is over._

 _Adeline's voice made me snap out of my thoughts as she points to the elevator that leads straight to the Central Engine Room. We entered inside as the freakishly realistic elevator takes us straight there._

* * *

 _ **Central Engine Room**_

 _The door opens wide to show a room with lots of realistic mechanical things that I'm sure my friend Zetra can point out. It was lit and well-constructed, like the inside of a ship would have. The interior was made out of some sort of mechanized metal white and grey and some other color that I can't point out at the moment. It does feel like an engine room, it has the elements of a normal engine room. Power cords installed to the ground was filled with a negative aura flow in it, and it circled straight to the core of the ship._

 _Adeline shuddered. "Gosh, first the baths, then the food and real ship inclusive rooms and areas, and now a real engine room? Yeah, you're right. There's no way this can be real. Something's fishy. Just how are they doing it? Why?!"_

" _Exactly! That's my point! This seems to lead straight to the core if we follow it. Let's go, Adeline." I said. "We should hurry now before they come- Look out!" I jumped at Adeline and pushed her out of way, avoiding the shot blast that was fired by surprise._

" _W-what was that?!" Adeline cried out. My eyes glowed and simmered down as I discovered what shot the surprise attack._

" _There's another Demon Beast guarding the reactor. It's further ahead from here. Let's take it out quickly before we draw any more attention here!" I declared, dashing through the hallway straight to the reactor. Adeline rushed behind and we both came into a halt in front of a giant area that has a door behind it that may lead to the core, unfortunately, it had a Demon Beast for a bodyguard._

" _What the heck is that supposed to be?" Adeline asked._

 _It was a robot of some kind. Its arms were dual machine guns and dual gun blades were its legs for some reason. The color of it was now purple and black, the body was a massive fat armor, and its head was a lizard, literally with red eyes. It stared at us and roared._

" _Another one… it's a Bullet Lizablade. Never thought I'd see that one again. Oh well, at least it wasn't the Unicorn from Hell that showed up, otherwise… I would've murdered it in a split second. Anyway, let's take it down quickly or we won't get anywhere." I cracked my knuckles. "Heh, at least I've found something to take out my anger on."_

 _Lizablade loaded its dual guns and roared._

* * *

 _ **Zeraila & Adeline VS. Bullet Lizablade**_

 _ **Engage Battle!**_

 _The demon beast aimed its left arm and fired. It was like mini explosions that followed us on the ground and we evaded swiftly. Circling around it, I jumped on its arm and sweep kicked it across the face, followed by an axe kick and a forward smash punch, blowing it away with the wind effect. It rebounded from the wall, somehow landing on its sword feet._

 _The lizard was distracted by me, it didn't notice in time to react when it got whacked by a giant sculpture made by Adeline. It was then she knocked it off its blade legs with the sculpture and with her brush she smacked it hard and against the wall. Then, she tossed crayon daggers after that; they each digged through the armor._

 _Pissed off, it fired with both gun arms this time. Bullets ricocheted off the walls in a frenzy and we evaded them all. It wasn't long before it ran out of bullets. So, it switched out the gun arms and traded places with the blades for the feet, and so they were on its arms now. It snorted and charged._

 _I made a temporary sword with Crystal Blade to counter the rush attack made. The sounds of a duel echoed and I parried every single attack and managed to push it back and tossed the sword right at it. It cleaved it in two with one sword arm. The other one ended up melting, due to Adeline's acid paint attack, and the armor also melted as well._

 _It was exposed as a skinny body that showed a dark crystal in the chest. The skin closed the crystal like regeneration. Lizablade was now in rage. Without even trying, I just punch it in the chest and knocked it back. Rushing at it, I attack in a flurry of moves and snapped my fingers, causing fire to consume the demon beast._

 _The lizard managed to shake off the flames, being scarred and burnt. It slashed the air like a maniac, sword beams shot out of nowhere. Don't know why, but it struck nowhere near any of us._

 _It wasn't done yet, but Adeline made sure of that by finishing it off with a hail of paint which made the lizard melt into nothing and soon it shattered, dropping a dark crystal behind._

" _Heh, well, that was much easier than I thought it'd be." Adeline chuckled._

* * *

 _ **Bullet Lizablade has fallen! Victory!**_

 _ **You are now Level 14!**_

 _ **You got a Dark Crystal!**_

* * *

 _After that demon beast has fallen, the doors leading to the core of the ship opened up like a switch. The dark crystal was picked up by Adeline, which she stored in her pocket. She looked around to see if anyone else was coming, but no one else came._

" _Well, at least no one's coming. That's a relief." She sighed. "I think we should hurry, Zeraila-"_

" _It's Kaila now." I said. "Zerosterlia has reached its limit, so I'm back to normal Kaila again." Everything that changed ever since I turned into Zeraila returned back to the default status. My eyes were sapphire blue again._

" _Oh, then in that case, we should hurry, Kaila. I don't know, but who knows how much attention was drawn here?" Adeline stated, heading towards the door and I followed after._

* * *

 _ **Core of Warship Dark Matter**_

 _The room was expansively big and almost maze like with the stairs. There was something about this that looks familiar. It looks like the inside of a mechanized pocket watch with shifting gears, but in the form of a reactor room that had sources, backup power, and all other stuff you'd normally find. No one was around, for some reason, so that's good, I guess. It was lit up well. I thought it'd be dark and red or something._

" _Huh, so this is the reactor room of the ship. Weird." I stated._

" _Weird about what?"_

" _I had much low expectations when I was first kidnapped. I thought they'd put me in an eternal slumber all the way back home to find myself trapped in a crystal or maybe I'm forced to watch what my home planet has become while I was gone. Heck, none of those things happened, although at least something similar to those would be what someone would expect them to do to me."_

" _Pretty reasonable, but how does going into a reactor gonna answer the question as to why we can't literally step foot outside the ship?" Adeline asked._

" _How should I know? After all, the best way to find the answers is to think of a possibility you wouldn't expect to be the answer to that question. In our case, the best way to find the source of what's keeping us here is to look in a place we'd least expect it, so the core reactor was my first initial guess. We won't know for sure unless we check it out and confirm it ourselves. The other answers could be solved by Kirby and the others on their own. Come on, let's go check it out and not waste any time."_

 _We traversed through the maze of stairs in order to reach the center. It was tiring and painful, like we're running a stairway marathon. Eventually, we've manage to reach the center, gasping and wheezing._

 _There it was, the core reactor of this living ship. It was a crystal heart of purple, and it's floating above a pedestal that was big, surrounded by seemingly 8 pillars circling around it. The heart pulsated like a living heart. Even though this is a living thing, the inside looks mechanical._

 _ **It was labeled as, "Heart of Darkness."**_

" _The reactor is a heart? And to think Dark Matter never had one. But that doesn't explain why they can feel emotions or talk at all. It's like they've adapted easily to act like us." I stared at the heart. "But, you know, this reminds me of how the sacred palace of the 14 spirits looks like in my dream earlier. The Cosmic Heart Shard was in the middle, and all 14 spirits were the pillars around it. All of their energy is transferred to the center to maintain the stability. If all of them weren't there, the core would be easy to take over, shatter, or corrupt. That's exactly what they did at home."_

" _Without the spirits or the gems that stabilizes the heart, it wouldn't end well. But I still don't see how that keeps us here. There's supposed to be at least something to fill the pedestals there. There's nothing in any of them. Just what do they use to keep the stability if they gradually losing dark power? What would be able to supply them with enough for stability?" Adeline asked. "I hardly doubt a single Dark Crystal would be enough, but they haven't found that much."_

" _Dark Crystals… I see, they're rare to find nowadays because there was no need for them unless it was necessary. I'm not even sure how many there are left. When you hear about certain planets in the Cosmic Galaxy, each has a specific element tied to it. Normally, when you want Dark Crystals, you'd most likely think they originate from Shadow Star, but apparently that's not the case. That planet's element is mostly psychic, and understandably it's called Shadow Star, but those are two completely different things. Besides, that planet's basically like Tokyo or Japan or whatever you'd like to call it. Back to the point, I don't think there's a planet where these crystals originate from, but it seems pretty popular back then." I elaborated._

" _Hmm, maybe back then because it was the effect of using it cause them to be rare? Isn't Dark Crystals dangerous, since it uses dark energy and stores them inside? If that's the case, then why do I even have this one around?" Adeline looks at the crystal, appearing to be in a trance. After a while, she shakes her head and drops it. "Ugh, I don't think it's a good idea to hold onto this. But where do they keep all the crystals they find?"_

" _I don't know. But maybe they're planning on keeping something in those pedestals in the future for something, otherwise it won't work if they have the same thing on each; you must have something different for each of them. I'm not sure." I said. "For sure, I thought we'd find the source of this, but I guess that logic doesn't apply here, it seems. Maybe we should head back, this was pointless after all-"_

" _Hey, Kaila. Look at this." Adeline was near the core, staring at something like she saw a ghost and was too pale to move._

 _I sighed and walked over to her. "What's wrong, Adeline? It's just a mechanical living heart, nothing to be surprised about. All hearts does that, you know."_

 _She appears to be in shock, her eyes twitching and her body shaking, and her face looks like she saw something disturbing. "Yeah, but would it make it any creepier if the heart turns into a living human?!"_

 _"Huh?" I asked again. "The heck are you talking about?"_

 _Adeline grabbed my head and turns it in the direction of the reactor heart. My eyes widen and blushed as I almost let out a high-pitched squeal, but covered myself mouth quickly. "Oh my- is that the heart of the ship turned human?!"_

" _Ah, that was a great nap I had. Too bad it started on a sour note." It was a girl that was standing there in the middle of where the heart of darkness was supposed to be. Her hair was radiant pink and long, and there was an artificial headband that was in the form of cat ears. Her eyes were colored pink and her skin marked with ancient holographic writings. Her body was way sexier and her boobs were bustier than ours even, and to add to that she had some sort of solar veil she wore, plus she has a tail! She rubbed her eyes for a while before looking at us and smiled._

" _Well, I'd never thought I'd get visitors who would come to see me after this predicament I caused."_

 _I slowly approached her, cautious of the unexpected. "Um, are you the ship's heart of darkness, only turned human somehow?" This felt awkward._

" _Why, thank you for noticing, and it's nice to feel a holy aura for once, Princess Kailaine and Paintress Adeline." She giggles._

" _Huh? How did you know who we are? We didn't even introduce ourselves yet!" Adeline asked, quite surprised._

" _I've been in here for as long as I can remember, I think. I've been able to sense all kinds of energy unknown to these behemoths of Zero, to say the least. That's the fate I've been cursed to serve ever since his wish was forcibly granted. What a sad life that is now." She sighed._

" _What do you mean by that? What are you exactly?" I asked. "And what's your name, most importantly?"_

" _Oh, my name? I've been given the name Niva by my masters when I was born, so you can call me that. Anyway, with introductions out of the way, let me explain myself. You may be wondering why I'm a heart inside a being of darkness, am I right? Well, a long time ago, on a distant land or dimension, there were people of an advanced civilization that you know only as "The Ancients", located on a planet named Halcandra." Niva explained._

" _Wait a minute, The Ancients?" I asked. "Are you serious? That wasn't a fairytale?!"_

" _Of course not, silly. I'm serious," Niva meowed, licking her arm like a cat. "The ancients were, as before, an advanced civilization and they crafted many legendary treasures, like for example, a ship known as the Lor Starcutter and the Master Crown, a crown of unlimited power, but it doesn't stop there. They go on to create multiple treasures and sentient beings, such as a robot known as HR-D3. You may not know this, but you know about the Star Rod on Popstar? Yeah, they seemed to have created that as well as to give the people of Popstar the ability to dream."_

" _The Fountain of Dreams and the Star Rod actually came from them?" Adeline said. "I think we should be grateful for that."_

" _That's right. The Star Rod isn't the only weapon they made. There are also numerous weapons they made, but who knows how many there are? Then, they decide which planet is most suitable to keep each one or entrust someone with it. If the weapon is made by multiple pieces or energy, they'll scatter the pieces across the planet hidden until it was necessary for them to be rebuilt, or they entrust someone to keep it with them during their lives. Apparently, it seems they like Popstar the most for obvious reasons, but on rare occasions, they'd give some of them to other planets just in case it was in danger."_

" _I see, then. What about you, though? Those superiors you mentioned were the Ancients, right?" I asked. "They gave you the name Niva, so does that mean you're created by the Ancients as well?"_

" _That? Well, the one other creation they crafted were comet-like cats made of machinery and debris known as Clockwork Stars. They gave each and every one they've made the ability to grant a single wish from anyone who summons them by collecting the 7 Comet Stars from the fountains of different planets. Soon, they made a race full of Comet Stars throughout the different kinds of galaxies there is. We're able to grant whatever the person desires in a blink of an eye. While that sounds amazing on the outside, it's really not. The downside is that we're obliged to grant any wish, no matter how evil or twisted it is; also, we can't grant another wish in a couple of years once that wish is done. We're also made to solve any crisis that the planet can't handle themselves, like the time when the Sun and Moon fought on Popstar." Niva shook her head and sighs heavily. She continues on._

" _Even so, there are other mysteries that doesn't seem to fit together. With many different things happening at once, we don't know what really caused this mess to happen. That Galaxy War 200 years ago… the birth of Nightmare Enterprises and his second attack then, the rest are unknown. Sorry, I went off-topic. Anyway, that ability came with consequences, for as certain individuals use that power for their own selfish desires, resulting in events that are familiar to you. There were many who were forced to grant those wishes and were unexpectedly fated to be destroyed."_

" _Wait, what do you mean by fated to be destroyed?" Adeline asked._

" _Twice it happened. One time was when the Sun and Moon was fighting, and whoever summoned Nova to stop the fight got backstabbed and that guy's wish to take over the planet was accidentally granted. The other time was when one was used to reactivate a mother computer known as Star Dream. Somehow whoever reactivated it got their hands on a blueprint for the machine and programmed it to fuse with that Clockwork Star, making it a genocide comet. After that, it seems that was the end of it… until now." Niva said._

" _Don't mean to be rude, but what does this has to do with you again? Why are you a heart for this ship thingy?" I questioned._

" _That's what I'm getting to. To put simply, I'm a Clockwork Star. All of them have hearts similar to the one you see now, the inside of a Nova. These pillars protect the Nucleus Heart, and should anything happen to them, the heart will be vulnerable to anything. This is how the hero, Kirby managed to stop that comet from colliding into Popstar. I don't know, but it seems this was how Zero actually succeeded in corrupting the Cosmic Heart Shard, the source of crystal energy on your planet, by banishing the 14 Gem Spirits and somehow shattering the Ancient's Sacred Weapon of your planet: The Star Ring, seeing it as a hindrance to his plans as part of it. The first part of his plans was to first get rid of anything that opposes or serves as a threat to them, or maybe use some of them to their advantage. It was then they decided to pay a visit to the Clockwork Stars in the meantime."_

" _Does that mean the one they summoned… is you?!" I exclaimed._

" _Yeah, unfortunately it was me who answered the call, but when I did, the next thing I knew was masses of them jumped at me and slowly invaded my Novanic Form. Due to their influence, I also fell prey to this form and they used my Novanic Form as their ship and transformed the inside to a design of their own. They then trapped me inside my own heart somehow and I was forced to adapt to a human form, the one you see now, but I remain trapped as a heart for the remainder of time. I was made to control their dark stability since they possessed my body and they're infused with me, meaning anything that happens to them, the same will go for me. But, do you know what's keeping you from escaping?" Niva asked._

" _That's what we're trying to find out! Wait, you know what's keeping us from escaping?" Adeline asked._

 _Niva sighs and says: "The truth is, they forced me to grant their wish to make sure the individuals they capture to never be able to escape this place ever until they arrive at Crystal Star."_

 _After hearing this, we both yelled in unison. "WHAT THE HECK?! WE'RE STUCK HERE BECAUSE OF A FORCED WISH MADE BY DARK MATTER?! OH HECK NO!"_

" _Heck yeah that's the truth," She sighs. "That does sound like a waste of a wish, but I guess that didn't matter to them, because everything else was set in motion. All they had to do was wait for the bait's curse to take effect and turn everyone into humans to drain their original bodies' energy and convert it to dark energy. The last thing to do is to capture the targets and make it back to your planet for whatever it is they desire."_

" _So basically, this was the main trap all along." I shuddered._

" _And we played right into it without knowing." Adeline finished. "To think they'd actually have the brains to pull off this extremely cheap, crazy, stupid convoluted plan that actually worked because we were so oblivious to it. So, that's the end of the road for us, huh?"_

" _I guess waiting for Kirby to save us now really is our only option left. This sucks." I sighed. "Well, now we've got an answer that we can't do nothing about anymore. But, just to be sure, since the Star Ring is also a weapon crafted by The Ancients, if there's more than one, then why did Zero only target the Star Ring if he knew there was more than one sacred weapon that can harm him?"_

 _Niva didn't at first understand, but after processing it a bit, she may have come to a conclusion. "I'm not entirely positive, but about the Star Ring, maybe there was something special about it that you may not have known before that caused them to break it. Maybe someone in your family knew the secret behind this and something more lore-like that triggered this, probably someone you'd least expect to know the secrets… but I doubt anyone comes to mind when hearing about this. Perhaps your personal guard knew, but who knows? Speaking of which, what happened to him?"_

" _I… I don't remember after that… I hope he's okay though…" I shook my head._

 _Niva shook her head again. "Eh, whatever. Anyway, there must be something about the Star Ring that makes Zero break it into pieces and all other things that occurred after that. That's one of the mysteries, but if you wanted out of here, then that's a problem, since I'm the reason why you can't escape. If you want to leave that badly, then… you don't have a choice… but to resort to this…"_

" _Wait, you mean… no, that's crazy!" I immediately realized what Niva meant by this._

" _Yeah, if you want to get rid of this ship and escape, you'll have to destroy me inside the heart." Niva said. "If the heart is shattered, then the wish will be canceled and you'll be free from the wish's chains of imprisonment that's keeping you here." Niva's face showed a sign of no regrets. She smiles. "No holding back, princess. If you can…"_

 _Adeline and I looked at each other, not saying a word. Well, we got what we came for, but never would I thought that our only chance of escaping would lie in the hands of a young female clockwork star turned human, forced and possessed by Dark Matter. I've always wanted to see a clockwork star, but not like this though. So much for that hope. This young comet girl has so much she could be doing if they hadn't possessed her and forced that wish out of her. Now, not only her, but everyone in the galaxy is being dragged into this dark mess left and right no matter where you go, no one's truly safe from the said-destruction that awaits them all if nothing's done to prevent this._

 _The only way for us to get out is to… kill Niva… no, I don't want any more casualties happening anymore! There has to be another way, there has to be… we can't kill her because of Dark Matter… What's a princess to do in a situation like this?! I made my decision when I thought of something._

" _What's wrong, princess? I don't mind sharing the same fate as the others as long as I'm free from their grasp, although the shell they've possessed will create a shell replica, only without my Novanic body and power. Come on, do you want out or not?" Niva impatiently said._

" _No." We both replied._

" _Eh?" said Niva._

" _There's no way we're just gonna leave knowing that killing a nova was our ticket out of here! You've still have an infinite time or whatever life ahead of you! I refuse to let anyone die this time, considering how much lives they took and possessed! Don't mess with us here, Niva! There has to be another way we can all escape together without having to kill you in exchange, I know you know that!" I shouted at her._

" _Yeah, true, but how am I supposed to leave here when I'm stuck as a heart?"_

" _Don't forget, you are also cursed as a human, just like Kaila and all who have been affected by the curse!" Adeline added. "You're trapped within that position, unable to leave your chains, but don't worry! We'll find a way to free you as well and escape together! All 3 of us here! We promise! Please give us a chance, Niva!"_

 _After much thought, silence from her was broken when tears flowed out of her human eyes. She wiped them off, still sniffing. "… All right, you got me. Killing me would've been the most effective method and the quickest to leave, but since you don't want me to die that badly, I suppose I'll take your word for it. You're right anyways."_

" _The only thing is how…" I huffed and exhaled. "I don't think any of us has a mana spell to simply separate her from Dark Matter that easily. There has to be something around this ship we can use to free her, because as far as I can tell, there's nothing in the room that'll just simply release her from the core pedestal. Best we head back and find another way."_

" _That's okay. I'll wait here until you can free me with whatever you find. You might wanna get going, though. I hear the rumbling of a group of soldiers marching here right now." Niva warned._

" _Oh crap! We've gotta bail, Kaila! We'll see you later, Niva! We promise!" Adeline drew an escape portal for us out and we jumped in it, warping back to the start and with Niva waving bye and assuming the form of the Nova Heart Nucleus, as if nothing ever happened._

 _Looks like the next time you see us, we'll find a way to escape the ship along with Niva, now that we know the truth behind this ship and all. Until then, take care of Kirby for us. But, for some reason, I can't help but feel something else is happening on another planet… eh, I'm sure it's nothing._

* * *

 _ **Mission Complete! Info found about the ship of darkness! You found out that this ship is actually made out of the body of a summoned clockwork star, known as Niva, and her wasted wish was to keep you from escaping! Now you'll have to find another way to escape without killing Niva as a last resort. Better hurry up.**_

 _ **Meanwhile… on Popstar…**_

* * *

 _The citizens on Popstar were all okay, if you were wondering. They continued on about their daily business, but they were all still worried about Kirby and the others who were risking their human lives to save Kailaine. The Cappys were frantic._

 _If you're wondering about the commander, Blazel, who we haven't heard since the end of the prologue in a while, he was still recovering from a fatal wound in his arm and not mentioned, a blow near his heart. He's okay though, so don't worry. The Cappys, now human, tried their best to treat and nurse him back to health._

 _Escargoon, now temporarily taking over the castle with the aid of human Tiff and Tuff, along with Sword and Blade Knight, were basically watching over Blazel as he explains some of their backstory of Crystal Star to them. They tried to see if they can find more about the incident now._

 _It wasn't easy finding that sort of thing though. Answers will be answered with more questions, and you don't get much on the other way around anyways in a tough spot like this. For now, they had to believe that everything will be alright._

 _Since Popstar was of no use to Dark Matter, there'd be no reason for them to head back, right? Of course not! What else do Popstar have that they'd forgot during their first attack? Who knows? They won't come back in a little while or something…_

 _Sword and Blade Knight went to check under the castle for other reasons. Things have gotten mild ever since Meta Knight went to chase after Dark Matter a few weeks ago, raising some concerns. They went to help rebuild the town and help the others who were injured as well during those remaining days ago. What a tough task that was, considering the damage that was done in by that much._

 _The two knights entered casually into the underground basement of Castle Dedede, apparently trying to make sure of something. The doors opened wide, a massive storage to keep a giant warship in, the Halberd… They went inside…_

 _Only to find out it wasn't there._

 _They both gasped. "Wait a minute! What happened to the Halberd?! It was just here the last time we checked! How?!" shouted Blade._

" _Most importantly, who the hell's that over there?" They both drew their swords at the cloaked figure. That person turned around and faced towards the two human knights as they both charged at will._

" _ **Hmm, being hasty, aren't we?" The figure smiled as he parried off their frontal attack with a swift of an arm. Both of them continued to swing attacks at him, who swiftly dodged each swinging blade without even trying.**_

" _Tch! What's up with this guy?!" Sword grunted, continuing to attack. "He's not even trying at all!"_

" _Damn, what a pain! Take this!" Blade tried to roll and backslash him from behind, but without anticipation, the figure punched both of them at once and kicked them aside away from him._

" _ **Sorry, I wish not to waste my time with you runts, not especially when I've got what we've forgot to get as well."**_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Don't tell me… you…!"_

" _ **About time you've figured it out, not that it'll matter to you since you can't do anything about it. With this, I'll take my leave here. Later, suckers." He warped in a flash of light in an instant.**_

 _The two knights managed to get up, but now they're wary of what has been stolen. At that time, both Tiff and Tuff came down to the basement and rushed over to them._

" _Sword! Blade! Are you two okay?!" asked Tiff._

" _Yo guys, what happened here?! Did someone attack you?!" said Tuff._

 _Sword and Blade looked at each other and said, "Someone's stolen the Halberd!"_

" _What?! No way!" The said in unison._

" _As if that earlier assault was bad enough!" Blade growled. "But who would steal the Halberd at a time like this?"_

" _Blade… could that guy have something to do with Dark Matter as before?" Sword came to a conclusion._

" _No… we have to warn Kirby and the others about this! They could use that against them somehow!"_

* * *

 _ **Save your Progress? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Saving… Save Complete!**_

* * *

 _End of Episode 3!_

 _ **Author's Note Summary:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Episode 3 of this! So, after playing Kirby Star Allies, lots of lore was spit out from Hyness and that gave me an idea for this part of the chapter. So, besides that, I also used the ancients as part of it as well, since the people that banished the mages seems to be the Ancients. Some parts of it are also based off what I thought about it, like the Ancients created the legendary weapons that were used to slay certain final bosses, most specifically, Dark Matter, and that some were given to certain individuals, like Daroach's Triple Star Cane, used to slay Dark Nebula. It's just my theory that I used in this chapter.**_

 _ **Aside from that, there's Niva, one of the clockwork stars. Apparently, she somehow got possessed and was forced inside her own heart when they took over and used her Novanic Body as the ship and shaped it into a form of their own. The mechanical parts inside were all parts of the inside of a regular Nova. Don't know how it was possible to do this, but it happened anyway. Now, they'll have to find another way to free Niva since conveniently there's no button that says "Release Heart." You didn't think they'd just leave something ironic right there, right? So, there must be another method they used to do this in the first place. Who knows?**_

 _ **And from the last bit there, the Halberd's been stolen. It looks like you can tell where this is going after all. Anyway, just let me know what you thought about this chapter in your reviews, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**_


	20. Chapter 4: Angel of Skylight Star: Act 1

Chapter 4: Angel of Skylight Star: Act 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! So far, so good here. Just wanna say that if you're curious about the character's strengths and weaknesses, it'll all be laid out in the flashback. And there's yet a few more surprises and more lore from previous games and Star Allies. Adding to that, this planet revolves around Meta Knight, and so what you may already know about him is only real in this story, it's not real in the actual games, so disclaimer to that and everything else you find in previous chapters- I do not own any of those references or whatever it is. That's it for me, and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **P.S. See if you can find the secret from Kirby Star Allies in this chapter, and it's a boss reference.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18 recap…**_

 _ **The party on Aquarius Star were on their way to rescue the Gem Star, Sapphire from the hands of possessed Mermaid Queen Arecena. Bandana Dee fought against her and won, only for her to unleash the colossus at the very last second. With the help of the fallen sea king, Poseidon, Bandana Dee triumphs over the colossus and frees Arecena from the clutches of Dark Matter, and the planet was at peace again. Now, with Aqua as their new party member, they set off to the next planet, known as Skylight Star…**_

 _ **File Select: Choose a file! File 1 selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl. 14**_

 _ **Start Chapter 4? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Now starting a new chapter…**_

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: Solatora, City of the Skies

A day has passed since the incident with Aquarius Star. It was a commemorable experience, one that will not get out of anybody's head that was there. As long as there isn't women and swimsuits, I'm fine on the next planet we go to. Coincidently, it wasn't long before I come face-to-face with one of my personal unfinished businesses I have yet to finish. Perhaps, I'll understand why the incidents occurred much better when I spend my time there… that knight vowed he'd come and finish what we started, and I intend on that as well. Well, it seems like there's no turning back now, especially earlier today…

* * *

 _Flashback: Before Skylight Star- Kirby's POV_

 _It was morning. The sunlight tried to peek through the curtains and shined its light on me. Reluctantly, I got up, still drowsy and tired. I noticed neither Kazela nor Karly around the room that time. Perhaps they've went out or something. I walked over to the bathroom, since I did have to go now. I noticed everything was packed and there was a tip lying on the desk next to the TV of Point Stars, along with a written review._

 _I knocked on the door, awaiting a response from whoever was in there. No voice came out. I twisted the door handle and cautiously opened the door, seeing no one inside. I look around to make sure on one was inside by checking everywhere. The bathtub seems to be filled with water all the way, so I dipped my hand in there and swished it all over, feeling nothing in there._

 _With that, I did about my business in there and went to wash my hands before leaving. I stretched myself for a few seconds and went out of the room. It was awfully peaceful in the hallways. I decided to check on the others to see if they were okay. When I knocked on their doors, no one answered. I knocked on the girl's door last after embracing myself for the inevitable approaching. No one answered. I exhaled relief._

 _Suddenly, the door cracked open by itself. I turned around to find myself grabbed by hands and pulled in again. It was the same as before, but it felt softer and fuzzy rather than suffocating and strained bloodshed. Merina seems to be normal and sane, which probably means she's back to normal. For some reason, I didn't feel the surge of a nosebleed coming on. Maybe it had a different effect this time. She lifts me up from her boobs and kisses me on the cheek. I blush green._

" _Um, Merina? What's that for?" I asked._

" _That's for curing us this time while we were under the effects of the screech. Figure I'd give you one from the heart rather than forcing the blood out of you. Thanks." She smiles. "Anyway, everyone's downstairs, deciding on what to do next."_

" _Huh? What do you mean, Merina?" I asked._

" _Well, for one thing, I've heard that after the colossus was defeated, somehow time was winded back to the point when the fight started or something. Turns out the cause behind that was actually a Light Crystal."_

" _Light Crystal?" I said. "I see… so what does that mean?"_

" _Mackenzie figured out that the Light Crystal was implanted inside the colossus as a trigger upon defeat or if it comes to the point of destroying everything or something. That crystal actually came from another planet, so that's where we're headed. It's certain that Dark Matter must be on that planet as well."_

" _Oh, okay…" I nodded. "But why are they deciding that when it's obvious that's our next destination? What's the real holdup?"_

" _Well, with this many people in the party, going to one place is impossible, and you know I have to be there with the others. I've already talked to my parents about this and they agreed. Listen, now that Aqua's coming with us, there's no telling how many people are coming to help us. Not everyone who joins can go to one place altogether."_

" _I guess so… but still, we need all the help as we can get to even be able to stand up against Zero. Even though I fought against him myself, I have a feeling it's not going to be the same as before. That's true, though. But honestly, I don't think we should let something like that get in the way of our objective." I scratched my head while speaking._

" _I know that, but with this many people involved, it'll be a hassle going to other planets with a huge party. It just doesn't seem to work that way…"_

 _My mind came up with an idea. "Wait, I got it. We can have that many people with us, but instead of going to one place, how about we split up into different groups depending on the number of members we have and send them to other places on the planet? That way, we'll get a lot done in a matter of minutes and it'll be faster as well and not so time consuming."_

" _You sure about that, Kirby?" Merina looks at me, not knowing what I meant by doing that._

" _I'm positive, Merina," I replied. "Of course, I haven't forgotten our main priority, duh. But what we should keep in mind is that anything can serve as a roadblock to us, so it's best we have those parties take out anything trying to stop us from reaching the chambers or the main dungeon. Danger's everywhere, Merina, and they'll strike when you least expect it, so it's best to eliminate the problem before it gets out of hand quickly. Understand?"_

 _Merina takes a moment to evaluate my idea, then she nods. "I see. So that's what you mean. I guess that might work."_

" _Yeah, ain't that the truth, princess?"_

" _Don't call me that, Kirby," Merina sweatdropped._

" _But you are one, right?"_

"… _damn, you're right, though. But still, I'm just a Wind Princess, and right now, I'd prefer if you didn't address me by that title for now. Besides, now that the three princesses of wind, fire, and aqua are gathered, we still need to find the light, psychic, thunder, and ice princesses and inform them of Kaila's fate. But knowing Kaila, she isn't one to be a sitting duck."_

" _Eh? What do you mean?"_

" _Kaila's trapped in some kind of dark matter ship right now along with one of your friends, so knowing her, she'll find a way out of whatever situation she's in no matter how long it takes. But I'm not so sure how she will find her way out though, considering what we're dealing with here. Who knows? Maybe she found out something about their plans or whatever. Who knows what they really aim to achieve with her and the rest of us involved?"_

" _Nothing other than use her for the core of unlimited dark energy, enough to make themselves powerful. But that doesn't explain why they also wanted to kidnap you all in the first place, along with Kazela losing her memories without knowing what happened to her those years, or why they decided to turn us human. There could be multiple possibilities to this, but we don't know which one is right or how it even went down. Looks like we'll have to solve the mystery for ourselves on this adventure." I sighed._

" _Seems so. But we're not getting anywhere just standing here. We should probably tell everyone about your idea first before going."_

" _Yeah, we should do that. By the way, how come you aren't with the others? What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked._

" _Packing, and I went shopping as well while I was at it. Figured it'd be best to change into a different outfit once in a while. You don't seem to mind wearing the same clothes every day except your nightclothes. However, I think Karly needs to at least change into something else, her outfit's kinda out of date and kinda of disturbing, which is why I got something for her as well. It never hurts to change, am I right?"_

" _I guess not."_

" _Perfect. Now we shouldn't keep the others waiting, should we?"_

" _Oh yeah, that's right! They're waiting for us, let's go!" We both ran to the elevator and went to the first floor and into the cafeteria, where it was packed with women once again. Everything's back to normal on this planet once again._

 _I noticed when looking outside the large glass window panel nearby, the whole beach was filled with crowds of people as if nothing happened before. But this time, I noticed a handful of people from the other kingdom territories we've sailed to before shows up there also. I already knew they were mermaids. Seeing how on good terms they are with the humans made me smile. Although now I'll have to deal with the rants of Kazela if she knew this, and that actually means… Karly was right._

" _Hey Kirby, over here!" Karly was waving in the distance to where the entire party was as well._

" _Oh, hey Karly. I was wondering where you all ran off to this morning. You have some nerve ditching me." We both sat ourselves in the available spots saved for us. "Anyway, what's it gonna be this time, guys?"_

 _Karly spoke up. "Well, you see, we were discussing our next move this time. If Merina told you this, then you know what this is about."_

" _About the cause of the playback on time after the defeat of the colossus? Yeah, I was wondering, what planet did that come from, and how did he get his hands on one?" I asked._

" _First of all, that crystal came from the Planet Skylight Star, a floating horizon planet, and that's pretty much the closest planet we can go to. And second, someone seems to have given Poseidon that crystal a long time ago, I guess." She continued._

" _Figures, but why would you all discuss something we already agreed on long ago?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious by now what I'm talking about?"_

" _That? Oh yeah. But with this many people joining us, we'll basically be an army by then, and it'll be a hassle to deal with later on. Kazela's the only exception, I think, because she's has to recover her lost memories. I'm saying that we'll be easier to target in a large group, and everyone has their own reasons for coming, but how do you suppose we work this out, Kirby?" Karly asked._

" _Are you kidding? I've already thought of this long ago. I kinda anticipated the possibility of people helping us here, so I came up with a system for something like this." I explained, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbled and sketched out a diagram, or putting the finishing touches on it. "I've been working on something like this for a while, just in case."_

" _How's that going to work, Kirby? I mean, you're the leader but what do you have in mind exactly?" Dash questioned._

" _First, let me show you this." I showed the finished drabble on the paper to everyone and they looked at it, confused. "This is a status report on the current party members here, with their strengths and weaknesses. Just like in an RPG, this shows what level each character's on. This is like our profile here."_

" _How does that work?" Dedede asked._

" _Let me start off with this part, the members." I said. "Here are the main members listed here."_

 _ **Current Party Members: Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, & Aqua. Level 14. Difficulty: Invincible Star Warrior. RPG style: Side-scrolling and Action RPG. Player: KirbyPwnz1234.**_

" _So we got 8 people right off the bat? Wow." Karly said._

" _The others are the ones who have to stick with us during our time here. Well, you know who they are. Next, here's a brief status on each and every one of us listed here about our attributes in a summary." I also pointed out._

 _ **Kirby: Stats are average as a human, with the exception of high agility or reaction time and variety of mana due to Copy Ability. HP: 455/455. Mana: 200/200. Element: Star. Title: Legendary Star Warrior.**_

 _ **Karly: Stats are the same as Kirby's, with the exception of high evasion and accurate strikes and variety of mana due to Copy Ability. HP: 450/450. Mana: 200/200. Element: Luna. Title: Legendary Starlet Warrior.**_

 _ **Dedede: High Attack and Defense, but low agility. Mana is average. HP: 484/484. Mana: 120/120. Element: Burst. Weapon: Dedede Hammer. Title: Warrior King of Dreamland.**_

 _ **Meta Knight: Balanced attack, defense, and agility, but weak mana. HP: 460/460. Mana: 100/100. Element: Light. Weapon: Galaxia Blade. Title: The Lone Masked Swordsman.**_

 _ **Bandana Dee: Average in close combat, but weak in spread attacks. Mana is average. HP: 439/439. Mana: 130/130. Element: Thunder. Weapon: Poseidon's Electric Trident. Title: Warrior of Aquarius Star.**_

 _ **Dylan: Great with spread attacks, but weak reaction time. HP: 470/470. Mana: 140/140. Element: Blade. Weapon: Unscathed Reaper. Title: Metal Fury.**_

 _ **Dash: High attack and Mana, average in defense, but low in mana regeneration. HP: 445/445. Mana: 110/110. Element: Combat. Weapon: Predator's Knuckles. Title: Dinosaur King.**_

 _ **Aqua: Great with far-ranged attacks and high mana and accuracy, but weak defense. HP: 430/430. Mana: 180/180. Element: Water. Weapon: Mermaid's Staff. Title: Mermaid Princess.**_

 _Everyone was speechless when seeing this. Karly spoke. "Is that really how strong we are independently? Is this some kind of joke, Kirby?! This looks like it was taken straight from an RPG!"_

" _No, it's not. I can somehow tell how strong an individual is, although it limits to the bad guys. And to be blunt, we're fairly powerful but still weak in certain areas as you know now." I explained. "We've got a long way to go still, so this is actually the incomplete version, to show how we are at the moment. Anyway, the reason for the empty spots here is because you're right about us not knowing how many are joining us. But, the other thing I want to show you all is this." I pointed to the other side of the page._

" _A diagram? To show how much you suck at tactical games, Kirby?" mocked Dedede. I sweatdropped._

" _Ha-ha, very funny, Triple D. I'm not terrible at it. Anyway, Merina already knows what I'm thinking to do, but you all have yet to know what I'm planning. The back of this is the layout of one of the cities in Skylight Star, Solatora, and it's the fourth planet we have to head to next. Just how Aquarius Star is laid out, this is a multiple pathway area that's scattered all across the land of the skies. It seems we're playing pirates and mermaids again as this requires another orb hunt." I pointed out._

" _But how's that gonna help with our problem here, Kirby?" Dedede asked._

 _I smacked myself in the face before explaining the answer. "Okay, okay. Long story short, the idea I have is the answer to this little problem regarding party members. We split up into different groups and embark on our own to where the barrier holding the Gem Star, Platinum, is, right after passing the Gem Soul's trials, who is named Nimbus. I know what you're thinking, but it can actually work. Instead of us going into one place, we can all go separately and get the job done that way. Of course, the goal is always the same, so at this point, it doesn't matter who gets there first, as long as at least one of us can make it there."_

* * *

 _ **Info: In this game, you won't know how many are going to join your party the first time, and only 4 members are allowed in each group you make. Here, you can assign a group of members to specific places of the planet if you want to, it'll make your search easier. They'll acquire treasures and exp on their own, so you won't have to spend your time doing that yourself. This is entirely optional. As Kirby was telling the others a few minutes ago, he plans to have them go in different places so that they can find the orb pieces much faster that way. He calls this "Tactical Party Army Invasion." (TPAI). Whenever you head out to the overworld of the planet, you'll be asked the option to assign party members to certain areas. Once done, you'll head to the area you picked to go and choose which party you want to play as. You can switch POV's anytime through the pause menu.**_

* * *

 _Everyone seems to agree with my statement. I nodded. "Okay then, we don't know what that planet could throw at us, so we have to be careful when we do this. Anything on that planet can serve as a roadblock to us all, especially when we're trying to head to the barrier, so in my mind, that group can stop whatever's trying to throw us off before it gets out of hand, and the rest follows. Understand?" They nod, except for Meta Knight, who seems awfully disturbed by something._

" _Hey, Meta Knight, is something wrong?" I asked him. He quickly shook his head in an instant. I looked at him more closely before deciding to shrug it off._

" _No, it's nothing." He replies. But it doesn't appear to be that way to me. It seems he wasn't alright with going there or something, I don't know for sure._

" _It would appear so. Any questions?" I asked. No one had any. "No? Ok, then. We embark for Skylight Star at 12:00, so make sure you've gotten everything you need with the available time you have. Do whatever you need to do before we go. Got it?"_

" _Yes, we get it!" They replied. The group disbanded from the table right after the meeting. Meta knight seems hesitant as if he fears of something. He slowly got up from the table and immediately left the cafeteria in a seemingly normal fashion. But I could spot some sort of tension going on with him._

" _What's gotten into you, Meta Knight?" I said afterwards to myself._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

Now that you've gotten a glimpse of it, here's to the part where we end up in a busy town known as Solatora. The place was like a normal town except that it was floating, but it was like a large city rather than a small town. This was the main hub of all the other cities. Seeing it was amazing, but it wouldn't be pleasant if you have a fear of heights.

As well as that, there were multiple islands all across the cloud sea in the skies around and large monuments that were recognizable among all who lives here. It wasn't long before we found ourselves in some kind of lookout, where we settled ourselves for now and this was supposedly one of the elemental princesses' living area. We were greeted by one of them.

Callie sighed as they tried to explain to her the situation we're in. The girl they were talking to was about my height, except a few inches shorter. She had on a strapless top that had a red heart but it was broken in half like someone's feelings were crushed, not counting the E-cup size of her chest. The rest of it was black and resembles Karly's outfit. Her arms were covered in black sleeves that didn't connect to the shoulders as well as the soft neck brace on her neck. A rhombus shaped hole was in the center, revealing her belly button. Her leg had one stocking while the other didn't, and her shoes were black boots. Her eyes were red, yet her hair was silver prism and were twin-tails as well, held by two black headbands. I noticed there were horns on her head and a tail behind her.

Callie growled as she tried to get this through her head, but the girl refused to listen. "Ugh! Are you even listening, Dinah?! We're trying to tell you that something bad happened to Kaila!"

Dinah, that must be her name, wasn't listening at all. She laid back on her couch while munching on some popcorn and watching her Highschool DxD episodes. Apparently, it didn't seem she cared at the moment because she was too busy watching her anime. Dinah turned to Callie and the others and gave an expression that screams, "Girl, does it look like I care? No!"

"So? What does that have to do with me, and why the heck did you bring a group of… mortal humans in my watchtower? I wasn't prepared to entertain guests, ladies. The guests are supposed to entertain me, peasants! Feels like a waste of my time, if you ask me." Dinah grumbled, but enjoyed emphasizing the line, "The guests are supposed to entertain me, peasants!"

Adena sweatdropped and had an angry vein on her head. "God, Dinah? I see you haven't changed a bit over the years! Can't you see Kaila's in danger, and so are we if nothing is done about it! Why do you think we're here in the first place, Dinah?! Our best friend is in danger, and Popstar's only hope are now cursed humans!"

Dinah chuckles for a bit. "I'm sure it's nothing that severe. Kaila must be going through emotional stages of her life, like the time she reached puberty in her human form. It was hilarious. So, what is it this time? Did the Unicorn come back to haunt her again? Or was it that she cracked when we played the King's Game?"

"Not even close." The three of them replied, with blank expressions on their faces.

"So, tell me," Dinah stuffed her mouth full of popcorn. "What are we dealing with this time? Not that I care or anything, but just tell me the answer. We've dealt with leftover demon beasts, mutant mythologies, and whatever was left of the incident 8 years ago. I mean, that was bad enough, what could be worse than that bastard giving us this stupid curse?"

"How about that same bastard from before kidnapping Kaila and using her as dark energy?" They reply together. Dinah's grip on the popcorn bowl slipped at the mention of that bastard. The popcorn spilled all over us to where we were sitting in an instant.

When she heard this, her eyes instantly became devil red. "Oh, you've gotta be freaking kidding me! That one eyed bastard's alive?! But we killed him twice for freak's sake! How the heck is he doing this?! Why?!"

"That's what we're trying to tell you, dingbat!" The three princesses of gale, fire, and water yelled. "That one eyed freak kidnapped Kaila and his forces are more widespread than ever before!"

"Oh heck no! This is 8 years all over again! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! I ain't having that crap, and I ain't going through that crap again!" Dinah was all furious and enveloped in rage. A devilish aura shone around her. "Why the heck didn't you three or Vanja, Zetra, or Yae do anything about it?!"

"Because no one saw it coming, and it happened on Planet Popstar, where she plans to spend her vacation days after months of her duties and whatever." They replied. "How were we supposed to do anything about it then?"

"God, you guys are killing me," She sighs. "Alright, then. Tell me, why the heck did you bring these guys with you? Like I said, I wasn't prepared to entertain guests."

"Maybe you would know if you were paying any attention at all!" Merina shouted at her. Then she turns to us. "Alright, you know what? Kirby, you go tell her the reason for your being here!"

"Wait, why do I have to do it?" Kirby asked. Merina pointed her finger at him, poking his nose.

"Because," Her eyes shone completely green and a green aura flowed around her. "Gale Princess Merina orders you to do so!"

"But I've done this more than once! Can't someone else tell it to her face?" He complained. Dinah's eyes roamed at him and glared.

"Huh, so you're Kirby, am I right?" Dinah asks. She flew right over to him for a better look.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" Kirby said.

"You were there when it happened, right?" He nods. "If that's so, then how come you didn't do anything about what happened to Kaila?"

Kirby gave her a blank expression. "What they said. None of us saw it coming, and even if we did, how were we supposed to do anything about it?"

Dinah suddenly got mad at him. "And just what the heck's that supposed to mean?! Does that mean you just stood there and watched as they took her away?! Why didn't you do anything, you brainless idiot?!"

"Of course we tried to do something about it! We freaking chased them all the way to this galaxy until they shot us all down in the end! Of course I'll do something if anything threatens the peace! Stop being a little jerk, because you know you as well didn't do jack about it! Just a few minutes ago, you acted like you didn't care! What's up with that, huh?!" Kirby shot back. "And besides, how come you didn't know about this earlier, since it happened a week ago?!"

"That was- um… AH, SHUT UP, PINKY!" Dinah fumed red. "You know what happens when you disrespect your superiors, don't ya? They get spanked!"

"Well, excuse me, princess," He said. "But you're only 16, the same age I am, get your facts straight, tsundere!"

"T-t-tsundere?! Who the heck do you think you are, calling a princess that?! Some warrior you are!" Dinah shouted.

"The name's Kirby, and don't you forget it, tsundere! Some princess you are!" He yelled at her. It was at this point they both got into pure rage with full red eyes and a murderous aura around them. Everyone stood back a little to avoid being caught in the slaughter that was about to rage between them. Everyone except me. You know, it's really annoying.

"You wanna go, pinky?!" Dinah challenged. "I'll crush you! Mess with a princess, and you'll get it shoulder deep!"

"Heck yeah! Bring it on, tsundere!" Kirby growled. "Mess with the bull, and you'll get the horns in your backside!"

"Aw crap! They'll murder each other in a flash second if we don't stop them!" Dylan groaned. "Karly, can't you do something about your brother?!"

Karly shook her head. "Sorry, there's no stopping Kirby once he's this riled up. Not even I can stop him."

"Great, now what?!" Dash sighed.

I started chuckling for a while. The others look at me like I'm crazy, but I didn't mind. Because I knew what was gonna happen to Dinah if she keeps this up. "Don't worry, this'll end before any one of them swings first. Surely you know what happens when Dinah gets too nasty with anyone, am I right?" They look back at Kirby and Dinah, who were about to fight.

Dinah devilishly smiles. "There's just one thing I wanna say to you before I pound you into the ground for good, pinky. It's- ah!"

"3…" I counted.

Suddenly, she falls to her knees as if she was in extreme pain. Kirby's rage subdued completely and quickly as to what she was doing or to question why. "Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Weren't you gonna say something to me? If so, spit it out already! I don't have all day, you know."

"2…" I counted again.

"Yeah I do! What I wanted to say was- ahh!" Dinah trembles some more. "N-no! Don't m-make me do i-it!"

"1…" I was almost there.

"I'm… I'm… I… am… SORRY!" Dinah shouts, apologizing instead of insulting Kirby. "I AM SORRY!"

"And… boom. It's done." I chuckle, snapping my fingers.

Dinah trembles more and more until a white light beamed around her. When the light dispersed, the others took a look at Dinah and jumped back in shock. Dinah's appearance looks different now. Her black outfit has now became all white and the heart that was shown to be cracked was now whole again in the chest. The horns on her head was replaced with a halo and her wings are now like an angel's. Her red eyes were now sky blue and the bands holding her twin-tails are now angel white and shaped like wings. Her deviant evil face was wiped off and painted with an innocent one.

Kirby stood there with a face that couldn't understand what just happened. "What just happened?"

Dinah comes up to Kirby and ends up apologizing to him innocently. "I wanted to say… I'm so sorry about what I said to you before!"

Kirby became dumbfounded. "Say wha-?"

"I shouldn't have said all of that when you really don't deserve it. I should have been more considerate!" Dinah blushes. "Please forgive my rudeness!"

Kirby sweatdropped. "No, no, no. It's my fault for reacting that way. I should be the one apologizing. Most importantly, what happened to you?"

While that occurred between them, everyone else was speechless. "It's amazing how they were just going at each other's throats and the next thing you know they make up like nothing happened. Cliché, ain't it?" Bandana Dee sweatdropped. "Yeah, why did she turn into an angel?"

"Simple: Dinah is a Princess of Light, and since she turned into an angel, in other words, she's an Angelmon." I summarized. "Whenever the demon side of her would become real nasty like earlier before, it won't be long before the angel pops out and takes over her body. And that's what's happening to Dinah right now."

"I really didn't mean that at all. I know you were trying your best to do all you can to save her… and I know you'll do your best now. And as an Angelmon Princess of Light, I'll do my part to help you as much as I can!" Dinah smiled, or rather, the angel girl did.

Kirby wasn't sure about it, but being the puffball he is only human, he gladly accepted her offer and forgave her. "Apology accepted, I guess. But seriously, though, how long are you gonna stay like that?"

"Oh, you mean her? Eh, she won't be coming out for a while, not until I make amends to whatever problem she causes. Like earlier, she didn't want to hear your full story as to what happened that time, although she did pay attention a little. So, as that follows, how do you plan on stopping Zero now?" Dinah asks us all.

"We'll do what we did before, don't you remember?" Adena said. "We use the Star Ring as well as the 14 spirits of the Cosmic Heart Shard on Kaila's home planet."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that thing! With that, we can beat Zero again this time!" Dinah exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we've got a problem," Kirby sighs.

"A problem? What is it?"

"Zero shattered the Star Ring and scattered the 14 spirits across this galaxy way before he even attacked Popstar. So now Crystal Star is under his control and that's where we need to go now, but there's no way we can do that unless we reunite the 14 spirits together." Kirby summarized. "And if that wasn't enough, now Zero has a special force known as the Zero Seven Knights, who were sent to hinder our progress through any means, even if they have to look into anybody's background to do it. I don't know how, but it happened."

"What? He thought this far ahead into what he's planning? Zero's not taking any chances anymore after what happened last time, so what has he been doing his entire time?" Dinah asked.

"Who knows about that part, but he did spend his time on Popstar and Ripple Star, though. So we cleaned up the mess he made and that was it from him, although some villains may hint to be part of Dark Matter somehow, but I'm not entirely sure though. The incident with the Jambastion Mages, their leader mentioned something about they are masters of a matter most dark or something like that, I don't know, their leader was too crazy. Anyway, maybe after that, that's when he decided to lay down low until now. I don't know the reasons for the curse he placed on all of us, but either way, we have to stop him. Hopefully, we can figure out what's really going on." Kirby said. "It's like he didn't care much about the 14 spirits or the Star Ring anyways, he only wanted the Heart Shard, it seems. It's exactly what they did on Ripple Star."

"Yeah, it's weird, but at the same time, it does make sense," Bandana commented. "Since they are the reason why he lost to you all before us, he'd realized that they'd be better off if they weren't in his way, and it came up to the point where they decide to make sure they don't escape where they're banished, and that goes to all the lives he took 8 years ago. So, because of that, we have to reunite them again. So far, we've rescued six of them."

"Are you saying that possibly some of them might be here as well?" Dinah asked. "Sorry, I can't say I've seen them earlier."

"Well, for starters," I decided to speak. "Can you at least tell us if something went unusual here, like some global crisis?"

"Hmm… well, actually, some people has been reported missing a few months ago or something like that. And after that came the part where the other kingdoms of the land and skies suddenly went into war for some reason. Somehow, unknown knights appeared and caused chaos everywhere. The cloud sea was awfully violent these days, and monsters made from the ozone layer appeared," Dinah started to explain. "There was a lot, but the most noticeable incident is that the Celestial Lighthouse was inaccessible for the past few months due to something protecting it. It wasn't like this at all, or before the Fallen Angeloid Knight Invasion."

Hmm, so she knows about that incident then? I see... I should keep it low for a while.

"Celestial Lighthouse inaccessible?" Aqua asked. "Maybe that's where the next Gem Star is held. Certain places are usually surrounded by some barrier, so that means Dark Matter made themselves a dungeon hideout there."

"Ah, I see…" Dinah said. "I guess I didn't think of that before. Heh."

"By the way, we plan to get there, but do you know how to get to the lighthouse, and if so, what other dangers than the ones you've mentioned are in the way there?" Karly asked. "We can't go there blindly without knowing what'll attack us on the way!"

"Oh, about that… I don't know how to get there. I've never been to the lighthouse myself without getting lost. Sorry. But I do know someone who's been there before, maybe that'll help?" Dinah awkwardly smiled. "Oh yeah, there's been multiple attacks by many battleships, so you should be careful once you go there on the way. With that, that's all I can tell you, I suppose."

"See, what did I tell you all?" Kirby reminded us again. "I told you something like this is gonna happen soon enough! In that case, you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Dedede stood up. "I'm gonna look around the town for a while, if y'all don't mind."

"So am I," said Karly. "I'm sick of sitting here everytime, you know." Soon, the rest followed after, except of the other three princesses and of course, Kazela, who had to stay behind as always.

"Aw, come on! Why can't I go with you guys?! It's not fair!" She complained. "It's not like I'm useless or anything! I lost my memories for a reason, and I wanna find out for myself why! I'm capable of being like my captured older sister, I'm telling you!"

Kirby sighed and walked over to her, rubbing her head. "Listen, I know what you're feeling, and I think it's great you want to help save your older sister, but at times like this, it'll be dangerous for you to risk yourself, especially when you're the little sister of a princess who is wanted for their evil plans. Whatever reasons you did lose your memories, I think Dark Matter had something to do with that, and as your temporary older brother and siblings, we can't let anything bad happen to you. Understand?"

Kazela sighs and shakes her head. "I see… alright, Kirby. I guess I'll stay here like the helpless long lost little princess I was years ago. I've forgotten how I lived my own life even today. If that's what you want, then so be it."

"Heh, I knew you'd understand," Kirby sighed but smiled. "Now be good while the rest of the pretty princesses watches-"

"Um, Kirby?" I pointed. "They already left by the time you said that last sentence." Merina, Callie, and Adena were all gone from their usual spots in a flash. Only Dinah was left here, in her angel form still.

"-over… you… dang…" Kirby sweatdropped, knowing now it's pointless.

"Kirby, we don't have to go right now, you know (especially since I've gone and made myself a name during that Angeloid Invasion… all to save her)," I said. "Maybe you should take her around the town so she won't feel trapped in a tower or whatever you hear in anyway. I think she'd like it."

Kazela gasped and squealed in joy. "That's a great idea, Meta Knight! Big brother, take me to the city now!" She cheered as she grabbed Kirby's hand and took off with him, leaving only me and Dinah in the room alone.

I sighed as I glanced at Galaxia, how it reminded me of the times here on this planet. Perhaps… I don't know for sure what to think now. My mask could be faintly seen on the blade of Galaxia as a reflection, as to remind me yet again why I never take off the mask. Kirby already knows what I look like, only for a brief moment before I leave the scene with my Dimensional Cape.

Little do everyone know that under the mask I am obliged to wear holds a dark secret that left scars on me. What secret does a mask contains? A face. But my face, even as a cursed human… they always say that behind every face there's always a story to tell… that's true, all right… that mask serves a purpose in my power…

My face… it screams the fact that there are just some things that are best left undiscovered for now until it was time for that. After all, here, is one of the places where I have yet to finish something that I started, and I intend on doing so. I wonder…

"Um, excuse me, Meta, was it?" Dinah came to ask me. "It seems like something's bothering you all of a sudden." She was still in her angelic form. I guess her demon side won't be out for a while.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on. I'm fine, see?" I rolled my eyes as I kept reading my novel. Dinah descends to the ground to where I am, and got on her knees as she moved forward to me slowly like a dog. Her cleavage shows right there as she crawls forward up to the point where it was closing in on my face.

"You're the only one who stayed behind while everyone else is out in town. It's like you're an emo kind of person who laze in the dark or something. Is something wrong?" The angel side of her said concerned for me. "Come on, I can at least show you around, if you'd like."

"Um, yeah. First of all," I tried not to flinch or feel sick, showing no signs physically. "You're standing too close to my face. And secondly, still there's nothing wrong. I just wanna read in peace or rest for now until they decide it's time to go or at least something amusing happens." I lay back on the ground with the book on my mask.

Dinah looks at me for a while, first backing up a bit. "Oh, okay. If that's what you want, then at least let me give you something to lay your head for that."

"Hmm, alright. I'll take up our offer then. Figures." I exhaled. "What can I say?"

"Ok, take all the time you need. I'll let you know if something happens, Meta." Angel Dinah smiles as she slides something soft under my head. It felt soft and fuzzy, but also squishy too. I must be imagining things… my mind drifts into a state of unconsciousness…

"Thanks," is the last word I said before drifting away from reality…

…

"Meta… he looks familiar… where have I seen him before? Could he actually be…? I think he may be that person that I met before the incident…"

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Tournament is Alive Again

"Thanks for the ice cream, Kirby! This is really delicious!" Kazela smiles as she gobbled her way through the bowl of Star-Swizzle Blitz ice cream.

"You're welcome, but this is all going on your older sister's tab, if she doesn't mind, once this is all over," I grinned. "Gotta hand over our debt to someone, you know."

We sat on a nearby bench, admiring the view of the skies, which was beautiful. It was midday this time. I already had 10 bowls of gold ice cream and I didn't contract a brain freeze. There was gold bits in that ice cream, and probably I could sell them for a heck of point stars maybe.

After that, we continued to walk around the town. During our stroll, Kazela notices something on the wall and looks at it. "Huh? What's this, Kirby?"

I look at the poster on the wall and removed it from there. "It looks like some kind of ad for a tournament. Wait a minute, this is an Air Ride Tournament! Oh my god, can you believe it?!" I jumped for joy when I saw this. "I was starting to think that tournament is dead!"

"Air Ride Tournament? What's that, Kirby?" Kazela asks.

"It's a racing tournament where we race against each other in crazy stages and tracks on stars we call Air Ride Machines. It was really fun that time. Man, after all these years, I can't believe they still remember that race! Man, if only I had time for that." I smiled.

"Hey, Kirby. There's more to this tournament!" Kazela pointed on the flyer. "It says here that the winner of this year's Air Ride wins a decent amount of money and a mysterious relic that is said to be a piece of a Light Orb! Wait a minute, don't you need orb pieces to head into the spirit's chambers? Could that be the orb you need on this planet?"

"Holy crap, you're right! This is one of the orb pieces we need to get to the Light Chamber somewhere! But isn't it supposed to be somewhere sacred or whatever? Why would it be in a place in public?" I thought.

"Maybe this is the spirit's trial," Kazela suggested. "After all, this is a sky planet, so there's no way it'd stay in one place away from the human eye. Possibly the orbs location is in places we'd never thought it'd be, and maybe the trial is to do whatever it takes to get it."

"So, that means if we win the Air Ride of this year, it's the equivalent of passing one of Nimbus' trial!" I concluded. "The tournament's tomorrow at 10:00, so that means I have to register in there before it closes! But man, it's been so long since that race years ago. That means I have to train somehow before tomorrow or else I'll lose! Oh well, at least we have a good reason for being in there. Let's go tell everyone else!"

"Kirby! Over here!" We both saw Karly and Bandana Dee running towards us.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"You won't believe this! We found a request flyer on the wall asking for someone to investigate one of the floating palaces, and there's an orb piece there as well! If that wasn't enough, we've found more flyers that have at least an orb piece waiting there! We've basically hit the jackpot with all of these requests!" Bandana Dee cheered.

"Well, looks like our job just got a lot easier for us! That depends, how many are there, including the one for the Air Ride Tournament?" I asked.

"Hmm, seems like it's four again like last time." Karly answered. "Shouldn't be that much of a problem, right? After that, we just need to go to the Spectrum Chamber and head to the Celestial Lighthouse and we're done here."

"Yeah, you're right! With this many people, it should be a piece of cake! Speaking of which, I want some right now. So, what are the places for today?" I asked.

"First, that floating palace called Bubbly Palace, then another one in a watery area called Cloud Sea Fountain, one in a wild ruin known as Timeless Canyon, and the one with the Air Ride Tournament is located on a giant island referred to as Solatora Colosseum." Karly read off the flyers of each one. "Oh, there's this one place that was victim to an incident known as the Fallen Angeloid Knight Invasion. It's the Sanctuary of the Masked Angel, the nearest to the Spectrum Chamber and the warship grounds known as the Skies of Suffering, where half of the battle took place."

"Sounds complicated," Kazela shrugged. "There's so much to think about there! We all have different places to go now! But that doesn't sound too bad, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Now all that's left is to decide on who's going where." Bandana Dee said. "So how do you suppose we do that?"

"Let's discuss that when everyone is gathered up back at the tower. We'll decide then." I said. "Speaking of which, has anyone noticed how Meta Knight was acting strange lately? Or am I the only one that notices?"

Everyone looks at each other, not sure of a good response to that. "Now that you've mentioned it, it seems like Meta Knight knew something, as if he was there before. You know how he mentioned that Dinah was cursed as an Angelmon? It sounded like he knew this would happen personally. I think he's hiding something about this planet or whatever." Kazela said.

"How can we be sure? He couldn't possibly have a reputation here before, right?" I asked.

"Let's just go ask him personally then," Bandana Dee suggested. "It's better than just waiting for the answer to come to us, isn't that so?"

"That's a great idea, and knowing him," Karly said. "Unless he had something personal to do here right now, he'd never move from the same spot once he got comfortable, so he must be at Dinah's Watchtower still! Let's go get him!" Karly took off for the lookout with us three chasing behind her.

"Alright, Meta. I wonder what past you had with this planet, and we're gonna find out!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Dinah's Celestial Clocktower**

We trekked up the tower, until we've reach the top of it, not all the way on top, just the floor that she hangs out in. It was already in the middle of the afternoon, about 5:00 or somewhere around that time. Time really does go by quickly.

"Meta Knight! We have something we wanna ask you, and we've also found out where we can the orb pieces!" I called out.

"Shh! Not now, guys," Dinah shushed us, still in her angel form. "Not a good time to be making all of this noise here, not when he's sleeping."

"Huh?" I asked in a lower voice. "What do you mean by that?"

We then noticed Meta Knight lying on the floor, with his book all over his face and he was sleeping. He seems more relaxed than I'd ever found him like that before.

"Aww, he looks adorable when he's sleeping like that," commented Kazela. We all gave her weird looks. "What? It's not all the time you see that from someone like him, you know."

"Yeah, but he must feel uncomfortable lying on the floor you know," Karly pointed that obvious out. "Don't you have something to lay his head on?"

"Of course I do, but I thought he'd feel comfortable in this one," Dinah said. We took another look at his position, and although he was on the floor, it turns out she did give Meta a pillow, alright.

The one she gave to him was her lap. Meta's head was laid sideways on her lap face up, and Dinah's legs were straight out. Meta slept soundly as she rubs his head gently with soft-angel fingers, her cleavage is shown when she leans forward her body. Her boobs slowly tips over the book on his face whenever she did lean forward, and it slowly presses on him without notice from Meta somehow.

The girls suddenly felt jealous of Dinah and were actually amazed at how adorable it was, while Bandana and I tried not to have that scene trigger other moments. But I got a perfect picture shot of this moment just to add to my collection. We all sat down since we were tired of standing.

"You gave him a lap pillow, Dinah?" Bandana Dee said. "I'm not sure if your other side would like this if she popped out at this time unfortunately."

"Don't worry about her, Bandana Dee," Dinah smiles. "I get to take over this body for the rest of the day, so she'll be back by tomorrow. I've always wanted to try this out on my own someday anyways. Adorable, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, don't ya think your boobs are kinda too close to him a bit?" I said, putting clogs in my nose just in case. "I forgot to mention, he doesn't do well with women's bodies that are curvaceous."

"You don't say?" She giggles and leans forward more, then backwards, rubbing Meta's head once again. "Now, I believe you wanted to ask him something, yes? Well, since he's asleep right now, maybe I can answer some of them for you until he budges on his own."

"Hmm, why not? Besides, I don't even know if this masked swordsman even sleeps at night." Karly shrugged. "For starters, we were gonna ask-"

"-how come you have big boobs, angel princess?" Kazela interrupted Karly, while going over to Dinah and poking at them, mostly in the cleavage area. "I thought Angelmon girls were all supposed to be flat-chested, not more bustier. Getting a boyfriend these days is all about the bust and the butt."

"What's wrong, Kazela? Jealous because almost everyone has big boobs?" Dinah didn't react violently as Kazela squeezed both of her boobs and messing with them as if she was comparing them to something else. There was no sign of hostility from her, not even a sign of blushing. How was this possible? "Or did you fall in a situation relating to this? I can say, all angelmon girls are always busty as a result, so there's no helping that."

"Thanks for interrupting me, Kazela," huffed Karly, who also seems jealous, even though her Mermaid Adaption gives her boobs, but maybe it's her current human state she's directing it on. "As I was saying before, we were gonna ask about these flyers here. Do you know possibly anything about at least one of these places?"

Dinah examines the flyer's advertisements without reacting to Kazela groping her boobs still. Neither Bandana nor I knew how much of this we could take before we reach out limit. Dinah stops at one of them. "Oh, I see. These flyers advertise that the orb pieces you need to head to that chamber are in different places, and you won't be able to get them until you fulfill their requirements, eh?"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like, I guess," Karly said, unsure.

Dinah continues on with Kazela still rubbing all over her breasts all out. "So, each one of them asks that you reach their objectives if you want those pieces that bad. For instance, this one says that two kids wearing pink and blue suddenly raided the Bubbly Palace and asks that you deal with them. The one at Cloud Sea Fountain states that a cupid kid entered inside the Sea Cave which the entrance was block by a rockslide and so they beg that someone with lung capacity can enter inside the alternate water entrance to save the kid. In Timeless Canyon, there's been a knight who resembles a butterfly and is driving away all the harpies and dragon humans, so that is to put an end to this person's actions once and for all."

"Man, there's always a catch to these things! Well, at least it saves the trouble somehow." Kazela still was groping Dinah's boobs. Dinah still doesn't respond to this but smiles. The ecchi scene was almost too much for us to handle. Please stop. It's time to stop.

"Anyway, the one about the Air Ride Tournament… that I can help you with. I am also one of the assistants who organize the Air Ride races, and the main organizer is none other than my father, Fatenao, who's also the leader of the Solatora Air Force. Anyways, I can get any of you registered in time for the tournament tomorrow if you want." She explains.

"Oh heck yeah, please do so!" I cheered, holding back the nosebleed that was about to leak.

"You wish to join, Kirby?" Dinah asks. Kazela ends up being tired of touching her breasts and falls flat, not before attempting one last squeeze, but she falls exhausted. Once that was over, the urges subdued completely and we both exhaled for relief.

"Of course! It's been a while since I've last had an Air Ride Tournament, so I'll definitely enter! But, I do need to brush up on my skills before I jump in there blindly. But I don't have anywhere to practice, and yet it's tomorrow. And I can't use my Warpstar here since it's the mechanical kind I have to ride." I sighed.

"Oh, that's easy. There's a training track in the colosseum that many use to brush up on their skills. The Colosseum is that big sky island connected by a bridge here. You should spot it easily if you look out from here through my telescope." Dinah points to the telescope that was out the window across from us. Karly takes a peek through it and scouted all around until she spots it.

"Woah. That's the biggest Colosseum I've ever seen." She states.

"So, I can go in there anytime I want and practice all day long?" I asked.

"Of course, it's always open. That shouldn't be a problem, right?" Dinah says. Meta's head has escalated up her body a bit by that time. "I'll have you registered today, so there'll be no problems afterwards."

"Well, with that out of the way, we'll decide on who's go to where. Now the other thing we wanted to ask is about this so-called Fallen Angeloid Knight Invasion near the lighthouse. Do you know anything about that?" Bandana Dee asked.

Dinah didn't hesitate to answer, although it seems she didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but nevertheless, she did. "I was wondering when someone would question that. In that case, I'll tell you. It all started at the Celestial Lighthouse. The lighthouse is the source that controls the manner of light and time here on this planet. Not only that, but it was also a storage of scrapped mechanoid angels known as Angeloids and where the mystical creature resides, an Angelic Knight whose true form took on a Stormlord Pegasus, Peganoa Knight. Not much of his backstory is known, but it's inferred that he may have come from the same place where all knights are gathered on this planet, although we know nothing as to why he was in the lighthouse."

"Peganoa Knight? I've met a lot of knights, but his name sounds like he's a high ranked kind, almost like Meta Knight." I said.

"You're right. He's one of the high-ranked knights so far heard in history. He's also mentioned as some sort of guardian angel, or so I've heard. Peganoa is one of a rare case, though. There's some rumor going on that the most-feared knights were born out of a living creature of some sort, or as we call them Beast Knights. No one knows how, but they do know it's caused by some power that mutates them into living knights, only in like a ball form with stubby arms and only feet. It didn't matter what it was. Whatever it was, it gave those mutated knights the ability to morph into their original forms, only beast-like when done so. And Peganoa was obviously a Pegasus, so his beast-form would take on one." Dinah explains. "But we also refer to him as the demon Pegasus we call Skylares, due to his beast form resembling the other half of the Solar Pegasus."

"Ah, if that's the case, then it's possible- no, a guarantee that he may be possessed by Dark Matter." Bandana Dee said. "The Gem Star, Platinum, must be trapped at the lighthouse."

"So, what caused the invasion in the first place?" Karly asked. "And what about the Masked Angel? I mean, what was he to you all?"

"The Masked Angel… him… it all started with the first Angelmon Princess, Deva. She was naughty and mischievous like a demon because of the awful tricks she pulls on people. A problem princess would be a more accurate description of her. It wasn't long before she found out she became an Angelmon. After that, that kind of breed became more common than anyone has ever anticipated. Then, it escalated forward to the sudden discovery of Angeloids residing in the lighthouse made by her, and soon it got out of hand." Dinah shook her head. "Peganoa Knight was found trapped in a pink crystal, as if he was sealed away. She took a closer look at him, and being the demon she was from the start, she ends up releasing him from the seal. Unfortunately, this triggered the rest of the stored Angeloids to be awakened and it caused a strange change in the Beast Knights."

"You mean like breaking him from the seal somehow activated a program in the Angeloids that carries out the order to commit mass genocide everywhere?" I inferred.

"Wow, you catch on quickly, Kirby," Dinah sweatdropped. "Actually, yeah. Soon after, the Angeloids and the Beast Knights started to invade the cities of both the land and the sky. Armed forces and others had to fight back against them. However, they wiped them all out within a flash that time. It was only a matter of time before they ended up conquering the kingdoms on this planet. And it's been this way for almost eternity, and this city was the last to be conquered. It was unknown to anyone here at that time for some reason, but soon word got out to Solatora about the lighthouse years after that and before 8 years ago."

"What about the Masked Angel, then?" Kazela asked.

"Oh, him? Alright, then. That was when the last air force here went against the Angeloids and the Beast Knights once they came to take over, with Peganoa as the leader. That time, I was normal but wielded light powers then and I forgot what age I was before they came to invade Solatora. I was with someone that I mentioned earlier who can manipulate time, and he's my cousin. A place before we called it the Sanctuary of the Masked Angel were just known as the Ruins of Light and Dark. We were checking out the area because we saw something crash there. Once we got there, we found a dark blue living ball in a crater, and he was badly injured. We took care of him for a while, not before realizing that he was a warrior from somewhere else in the galaxy. His wings were completely destroyed and were very fragile, so my cousin thought about using the mysterious cape found in the ruins that he snagged in a second, so that his wings could be restored and that he'd be able to summon them with that cape. After we found him there, a few weeks have passed then." She looks down at Meta Knight like she reminded him of something.

Dinah still continues on. "That's when it happened. The army of Angeloids and Beast Knights attacked Solatora, but they were held back by the remaining forces that were left. Soon, the battle was pushed forcibly away from the city and into the sky battleground we call the Skies of Suffering. It wasn't enough to stop them, especially Peganoa, who used his beast form Skylares to kill all the remaining air forces. When that blue knight saw this, he immediately jumped into the battle from the ruins with the cape we gave him. I don't know what he was thinking, but I thought there was no way he could take them on by himself. I was wrong."

"Does that mean he defeated them?" Kazela said.

"He did, alright," Dinah sighed. "But he did more than that. He actually wiped out the entire army of fallen Angeloids and Beast Knights within a second that hasn't even gone by, a total of 10,000,000 of them he took out!"

I had my mouth dropped to the floor. "Holy crap! I've never heard of someone who could take out that many in a single second! How?! That's literally impossible! You'd have to be a god to do that!"

"Don't know, but it happened, that we can't deny," She continues. "Only Peganoa was left to fight and he took him on in his knight form. The result of their battle raised up all hell, for the impact of it caused almost every natural disasters possible. Surprisingly, so far, Peganoa was known as the Angel Undefeated, where no one was able to win in a fight against him. But that title of his changed when that knight actually defeated him for the first time with a skill that came from the cape we gave him. After that, Peganoa suddenly flew off and swore that he will defeat him someday if he ever comes back here. It was then I noticed his mask was so close to be broken and it seems he couldn't show his face to people and as well fears he couldn't control the power, so I gave him a new one, one that can limit his destructive skill that bounds in that cape. The mess of broken Angeloids were collected and were sent back to the lighthouse to be rebuilt again, although it will take years for that to happen. After that, he flew off after waving goodbye and left the planet, never to be seen again."

"So that means he was known as the Masked Angel because no one knew what he looked like under his mask. And that's why the Ruins of Light and Dark are known now as The Sanctuary of the Masked Angel, because that's where he was found." I concluded. "You know, he does remind me a lot like Meta here. He doesn't like to show his face whenever I broke his mask and that cape in that tale seems to have similar properties to Meta's. Must be a coincidence."

"Yeah, in fact, I wonder what goes on in that head of his now," Bandana Dee looks closer at Meta. "Or maybe I wonder what he's dreaming about right now."

"Hmm, I suppose you right about that," Dinah glances at Meta, who was resting on her lap right now still.

"What an awesome story, by the way," Kazela commented. "So, now that we know what we're dealing with, what should we do now, or tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna try to brush up on my Air Ride skills and practice at the colosseum," I said. "The rest of you should find out more about those requests and decide on who is going where once everyone comes back from wherever there are right now."

"Well, what about Meta?" Karly asked.

"Eh, knowing him, he'll know what to do anyways." Kazela shrugged. "Besides, I think he's starting to enjoy that nap he's having."

Meta's head soon settled down in the middle of Dinah's breasts as if he was sitting on a massage chair. He mumbled in his sleep everytime he slightly turned his head around. Dinah didn't mind. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You also need a pass to be able to use the colosseum for training, so I'll just give you the one I have."

"Really? Thanks, Dinah!" I said, but I realize she has yet to hand it over. "So, uh, where is that pass?"

"Hold on for a second," Dinah slowly moves Meta off her chest and with her free hand she reached into her cleavage and rummaged around for a few seconds until she pulls out a red pass from her breasts and fixed herself to let Meta lay on her breasts and tossed the pass right at me, which I caught in time.

 **You got the Solatora Colosseum Entry Pass! You can now enter in the colosseum!**

"Oh, well thanks for the pass, Dinah," I said. "Although I don't think it was necessary for you to keep this in that busty chest of yours."

"What, does that bother you? Of course, I keep everything in my breasts. It's just a habit of mine," Dinah reaches into her boobs and pulls out a series of items she keeps in there, and boy, it was a lot. "I only keep small things in my breasts and luckily they're so big there's enough room to fit a decent amount, although I'm the only one whose boobs are much bigger than a normal woman's are, which explains these." Dinah places the items all back in her chest before resting the sleeping Meta between her cleavages, which jiggled everytime.

I blushed afterwards. "Yeah, I didn't need to know all of that, god dang. When I saw what you keep in those breasts, I thought those are what made up those curves, but I guess not. But seriously, I think you're bustier than the demon side of you, with that habit of yours. Anyway, with this, I'll take my leave and head to the colosseum before I get a nosebleed. Thanks though." I stood up and went out of the room.

It's been many years before I've last done this, and so I get another chance to do it again.

…

"So, with Kirby gone, I'm gonna find everyone else, see what they're doing with their time," Bandana Dee said as well as Karly and Kazela stood up once again to go.

"Okay, then. Be sure to find the others and tell them I'm serving curry tonight, okay?" Dinah waved back to them as left exited her tower.

It's just Meta and just her by themselves again. For a few minutes, it was silent. A little peace and quiet was all Dinah really needed, especially now she can think about the events that she told the party about. Now that she thinks about it, Meta and that Masked Angel do share similar qualities. Dinah wondered for a while if he had anything to do with that Masked Angel, but she wasn't so sure if he was indeed the same person, because when she and her cousin, Aege, found him, he never mentioned his name, not even once.

Even today, Dinah still tries to figure out what his possible name could be so she won't refer to him as his prodigy title. It was hard to do so. Meta was sleeping and he's out cold for the rest of the day between her breasts, which she doesn't mind at all if someone plays with her boobs, like Kazela was doing so earlier. Maybe it's only the angel that enjoys that, but we won't know for sure unless the demon side of her comes out in that same position.

Not to mention her weird habit of keeping things in her breasts. Who knows how she feels with all of those belongings sitting in her breasts? It's more of an adoptive habit she got from her mother Diversa, who loved keeping things in her big breasts and hugging people with them as well. As far as she knows, the only princess who has a flat chest is obviously the captured princess, Kailaine. After Crystal Chaos, Dinah and the other princesses helped Kailaine to adapt to her cursed human form. Kaila noticed that her chest is relatively smaller than the others, whose busts were off the charts or at least averagely busty enough to cause a nosebleed.

And of course as from what you've read in the previous chapters, now Kaila can't stand having a flat chest, although what she doesn't know is that in her Zerosterlia form, her chest slightly skipped two cups, and that wasn't mentioned last chapter. Anyway, enough boobs. After Kaila has gotten used to adapting to a human lifestyle, they all disbanded temporarily to hopefully find a way to remove the curse and find Kazela as well. Well, for starters, obviously finding Kazelaine was already complete by Kirby, so mission complete on that. The other issue is if the curse implanted in her and all the others who were affected will really wear off once Zero is taken down for good.

The memories of Crystal Chaos still lingers in Dinah's head, tormenting her about the mass genocide that also occurred, and let me tell you, later on, you'll find that also very disturbing. Boy, it wasn't pretty. An incident like that is one that no one will ever forget, because everyone in the Cosmic Galaxy was a victim, no exceptions. Even though this is just a fan-made story, you could possibly relate to something as disturbing as that time, although it never gotten into specific detail on that. But other things in that is something you could relate to, such as Kailaine losing her parents and her little sister who went missing.

Dinah was feeling the same way as well. To see her best friend in heartbroken pain after she nearly lost all she cared about in her life because of a heartless monster gives her a sorrowful vibe that she can feel in her heart. There's no pain greater than losing a loved one, and that pain is worse than being stabbed in the back, but unlike other pains, this is one that'll never go away. Because it left a scar that became permanent in everyone's hearts. Dinah always wondered why things are like what they are today, and that's something she never understood at all, like she never understands why no one ever tries to make up and become friends just like in cartoons.

She understands now. It's because reality forces people to stop clinging onto their own fantasies and shows them what the real world is like, no matter how much you don't wanna see it. Just know, a lot happens within a single day, and one day a time will come when things will go out of control and the rest you'll see for yourself. Dinah knew this now, and just as her cousin Aege says, it's true: "There's no age, time, day, week, month, year, or generation that's safe from the clutches of hard reality, or more preferably, death, the enemy of everyone. We all live to tell the tale, but we all die in the end, and there's no point of immortality, because death collects us one by one. All we can do is pray for a better future, and maybe immortality will overpower the sinful nature of death someday. We'll just have to wait and see."

"We're all going to die anyway, but if your time to die is near, you should die with no regrets than bring any with you, because although everyone's lives are cut short, at least it was one that you will definitely cherish for the rest of your natural born life before you rest in peace. Literally. But if you're lucky, maybe you'll live long enough to see the end of a world that's deserves to start over. Who knows? It could happen."

That's always Aege's motto, although a bit long, but the shorten version is narrowed down to this: "A time where everyone can live infinite might come someday, but for now, we do our best to survive in this world of strife until a new world comes." That's what always kept Aege going everytime. Dinah sighs heavily, her breath fumes on Meta who still hasn't woke up yet. He was resting slightly on the side of her breasts, but she gently pulls him in between and hugs him, stroking his hair and shyly kisses him on his head. She gazes out through the window that revealed the dusk turning into night and the sun that stood above the planet had to end its dayshift and let the moon do its nightshift. This is a dark night suddenly. Her eyes glistened in sadness as reflected in the moonlight.

The TV was still on, playing on the shows. Dinah turns over to it, seeing one part of a show that had the characters living in peace and they were all happy. She frowned and sighed upon seeing this. Hugging Meta closer to her breasts and a bit tighter, a faint tear slid down her cheek and soon more, causing her to wipe them off. She kept thinking many thought of this to herself the rest of the day that has become night.

"Everything always works out in fiction stuff and they all live happily ever after. How come it never works out in real life? How come some people never get their happily ever after? It doesn't make any sense." Dinah sighed as she turns off the TV.

If there's one thing Dinah learned from all of this, it's that in a world like today, not everyone gets their happy ending. Something always goes wrong. I guess now Dinah hopes what Aege always said comes true somehow, hope for a better future.

If the world becomes worse someday, we'll just hope that something good comes out of it. Never hurts to have hope, doesn't it?

* * *

Meanwhile on Popstar… Again…

Wonder why we're back to here, yes? Well, it's simple. Earlier before, Popstar's inhabitants tried their best to resume their daily lives, but they can't help but worry. For one thing, finding out more about the history of the Cosmic Galaxy wasn't easy, especially when there's crazy plot twists and dramatic turns that messes up the flow of it.

Blazel was the only one who stayed behind due to a near fatal injury from the assault. He wasn't feeling good, either. Something was wrong there. Even though he could've pursued them in the ship, unfortunately there's two things that stopped him. One, some of the debris fractured the ship internal engine and some of the engine's systems somehow and it's unable to takeoff. Two, even if that didn't happen, if he's unable to pilot the ship he could ask a few cappies to do it, but their technology is way out of their league. So, with Crystal Star made prisoner by Dark Matter, no one could escape from the planet or get in. Only the 14 spirits are able to break the barrier. I know, it sucks.

Luckily the ship's other systems are still intact, so unable to do so, he asked the others to fill in for him as they also try to repair the ship while figuring out a way to warn Kirby and the others if they've found something. But, those alone wouldn't be that helpful now, but maybe later it could.

But some situations are out of their control sometimes. For instance, some people went missing after the attack which they call Darkness Matters. That included beasts and animals as well. Then, it seems like certain animals became sentient and were able to speak. Now, we have the incident of the stolen Halberd, stolen by someone who is assumed to be with Dark Matter. What could possibly go wrong now?

Nothing, right? What else does Popstar possibly have that they want? They've gotten everything they need for their domination! What else do they want from them?! Please universe, give them more headaches!

What's the point? They have a lot of headaches already. Now that the Halberd is stolen, everyone's trying to find a way to contact Kirby to warn him about what happened. What could they use a battleship for? I mean, this is Dark Matter we're talking about! Just think of the possibilities they could do with it.

Anyway, the group has yet to contact Kirby, but it always goes to voicemail every time. Everyone else, no one responded for whatever reason. This leaves every individual frustrated. Trying to repair the ship's engine was hard enough, but soon something else is missing.

"Man, a day to ourselves never seem to come after what happened last week," Escargoon grumbled as he got covered in soot from the engine that Gus tried to work on. Next came the flamethrower. He was nearly sizzled into a crisp completely. "And why the heck am I getting covered in freaking soot every time?! How come you're not affected, mechanic?!"

"Heck if I know, and heck if I give a care about it," Gus shrugged as he tried to screw some bolts into the holes. "What happened last week happened, and apparently no one thought it would lead to this, us adapting human forms and the dark eyeball taking off with the princess, yeah, this was one jacked-up week we've had. And who would've saw it coming anyways? Even if anyone knew it was happening, would they have been able to stop it in time?"

Escargoon dusted himself to get rid of the soot on him, leaving some smudges on his body. "Well, I'll say, you've definitely got a point there. Even if they saw it, they wouldn't know when they'd strike in order to stop it. In our case, they struck earlier than had anyone ever anticipated, and it's only been two days. I gotta say, two days must be the quickest record for a bad guy striking for us, I suppose."

"Heck, for now, we have to hope that Kirby, even as human, can pull through this tough spot he's in. Even the king ended up going to save her. Man, it's only been a freaking day, and that many people went missing? Something's wrong here." Gus replied. "They got the princess, they turned us human, and now Meta Knight's battleship is stolen within a single day, and that all happened in one week! What more could they possibly take from us now?"

"Well, whatever it is, let's just hope it doesn't cost us, literally. Blazel's already injured and their ship has been knocked out of commission. So far, he's had to put up with his shattered arm. Who knows if he asks any of us to steer it to another galaxy? I think we should bet it all on Tiff, she's the birdbrain."

"Who are you calling Bird Brain?" Tiff shouted. "Just because I know most things doesn't mean I know how to pull off something that advanced! Besides, it would be nice if I could have a few extra hands on that as well!"

"What about Tuff? He's not doing anything, right?" Escargoon asked. "Being the temporary supervising king isn't easy, you know. I mean, I've got a lot on my hands now, like for instance, we have to rebuild the freaking castle once again! What a pain in the butt!"

"Sorry, but he's with Waddle Doo at the moment," Tiff replied. "Don't know what they're doing though. Anyway, stop complaining and just do it already!"

Escargoon sighs as he dragged himself over to Tiff. "Well, I'd appreciate it if those two blue and pink kids came around to give us an extra hand or two, considering how much people has suddenly disappeared."

"You mean Fololo and Falala, Escargoon," Tiff corrected. "God, Dedede, your servant's killing me, I swear."

Tuff came running towards Tiff as if he witnessed something horrible. "Guys! Y-you're not gonna believe…!" He appears to be hurt, as there were scars all over his body; he couldn't stand.

"Woah, Tuff! Calm down! Just relax and tell us what happened." Escargoon said. "And by the way, where's those two pink and blue brats?"

"That's exactly what I'm here for!" Tuff pulled out what appears to be Falala's favorite yellow ribbon, one that appeared to be damaged and torn slightly in certain places. "Both of them were abducted by some cloaked figure and were taken inside some weird portal! I… I tried to… but I got beaten by that jerk...!"

"What?! Not again!" Tiff shouted. "Hang on, we'll get those wounds treated!"

"OH, COME ON!" Escargoon shouted. "As if we didn't need this crap happening at a time like this! Those bastards are toying with us now that they've gone and took the two poor souls! That's it! We've gotta send some warning to Kirby before anything or anyone else is taken and becomes weapons against them now!"

Just as if things couldn't get any worse, another stupid plot twist occurs, with now Fololo and Falala being kidnapped! This type of turn of events was something that cannot be ignored, and so upon hearing this, those working to repair the ship and the rest of the remaining damages hurried as fast as they could to send some sort of distress signal to wherever Kirby was, for their location was unknown to them. With this, Kirby and friends are in for one hell of a time once they find out about the situation…

Oh boy, don't you hate when something like this happens?

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Chapter 4 Part 1!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Heya! So I hope you liked this chapter today! Okay, first I'll just say that I forgot to put in the boss that I had originally planned for this chapter, and by the time I came up with Peganoa Knight, that's when I realized it, but I thought since that boss is similar to Peganoa, I thought maybe I could make that boss Peganoa's beast form. Just saying that. Again, I'll say that what happens in this chapter regarding Meta Knight isn't true, if you know him that well, so don't you dare come up to me and complain about it when I freaking explained that. It's a pain in the arse for me as well. The Angeloids were inspired by the anime Heaven's Lost Property, and I think you should check it out, but at your own risk, just saying.**

 **Anyway, with the characters, I know I might've made them a bit too overpowered, but I haven't forgotten that other factor to that. The Invincible Warrior setting is actually to beat the game with little damage or at least don't get a character to fall in battle. Besides, I listed a set of the character's strengths and weaknesses before, so that should be as about accurate as to how strong they are, although they're limited with weaknesses. The only reason they look untouchable and powerful is because I stuck to that Invincible Mode. Although some moves are OP here, I knew I had to place a limit on that, like for example, Kirby and Karly cannot use the ability they lost again until the battle ends and you go and replenish it. The Summon Rings holds great power, but the downside is that you could lose half your HP after it ends. And the Daemon Crystal's downside is that if activated once HP is empty and you lose with the Daemon Crystal, it results in an automatic game over. There's more, but I'm just gonna say that I won't go by the factor of no damage sometimes later in the story. A good fight is nothing without a struggle of some sort.**

 **Also, the next chapter will bring back Air Ride, for those who've played it before. I thought this would be a good idea since it matches the theme of Skylight Star, and I don't own Air Ride- disclaimer obviously. I don't know if the backstory of Skylight Star makes any sense to some of you, but if it doesn't, just let me know. So, the next chapter, everyone will embark on their own to find the orb pieces from the requests they've found, and the trials are actually the requests or mission objectives that they must complete. So it'll often transition from one person's POV to another, so just a heads up. So now that you know what happen on Popstar, you know where this is going. Anyway, let me know what you've thought about this your reviews and let me know what I need to change a bit. That's all and later! Peace out!**

 **P.S. The answer to the Star Allies reference was actually Morpho Knight, if you didn't get it at first. Yeah, now he's canon in my story. Still don't own Kirby though, but OC's are mine. Don't make me repeat this again!**


	21. Chapter 4: Kirby's Air Ride: Act 2

Chapter 4: Kirby's Air Ride: Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So now that you get the gist of the purpose behind that chapter, then there's no reason for me to explain, right? Alright, so now this will skip to the part where everyone's heading out to fulfill the requests for the Light Orb pieces, and since the race will take some time for it to be complete, the others will finish their missions faster than Kirby's, so just remember that and I've added extra to playing Air Ride and controlling it, attacking and etc. Enjoy the chapter! (Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kirby or Kirby Air Ride. All goes to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.)**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Air Ride is Alive Again! Part 1

"Alright, so it's decided!" I declared the next day. "Now that we've found out more about what's on these requests, now it's time to decide who's going where finally!"

"Okay, Kirby," Karly said. "Since you're the leader, you get to choose on that, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. But what I am going to do here is to decide by the requests here," I laid out the flyers separately for everyone to see. "Take a good look, guys!"

* * *

 **Info: Now it's time to choose! Here listed are four targeted areas, each with a danger of its own. Take a good look and decide which member is fit to carry out any of the tasks here. Choose wisely and good luck! Oh yeah, sorry, make that three! Kirby already took the Air Ride request, but you can have someone else go with him if you want. Don't regret your choice, because once it's done, you cannot go back on it. Just a heads up whenever you do this.**

 **Solatora Colosseum: An Orb Piece lies as both a prize and a trial of Nimbus! The only way to get the orb piece is to win the tournament! The winner will receive 500 Point Stars as the prize money and the orb piece as the relic prize! Register now to enter the grand tournament of legends!**

 **Bubbly Palace: Bubbly Palace was a sacred place that holds several unique items! It was then invaded earlier and was conquered by two kids wear blue and pink, who possesses destructive but old school power! Please handle those two and we'll give you a piece of an Orb!**

 **Cloud Sea Fountain: Some Cupid kid entered inside the Sea Cave in hopes of finding a rare treasure, but the entrance was suddenly barricaded by a landslide that proved to be unbreakable! The only alternative route is the tunnel entrance that's hidden inside the fountain. Rescue the kid and take whatever you find on the way there!**

 **Timeless Canyon: The canyon was known as a resting place and home for dragons and harpies, but however an assumed beast knight resembling a butterfly suddenly drove them off and is now causing chaos! He's guarding some item, so whatever it is, please defeat the beast knight and take the treasure there as well!**

 **Now choose! Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, Aqua.**

 **Solatora Colosseum: Kirby & Dash**

 **Bubbly Palace: Karly & Dedede**

 **Cloud Sea Fountain: Aqua & Bandana Dee**

 **Timeless Canyon: Meta & Dylan**

 **Are you sure you want to send them to these places? Yes.**

 **You sure? Remember, you can't go back on what you've decided. Are you sure? Yes.**

 **Alright. Don't regret it, you hope not. TAPI complete!**

* * *

"Alright, it's complete! Any objections to this?" I asked. "No? Good, because the decision is final! Just remember, now it doesn't matter who got their thing done first, as long as one of us can reach the chamber and the lighthouse. Get rid of anything that can pose a distraction. Let us know if you've found something or someone unusual, and keep an eye out for the Zero Seven at all times, got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, then. Let's all get going! We've got a busy day ahead of us!"

"Kirby! Can't I go with you to the tournament? I don't wanna stay here every time, you know!" Kazela asked.

"Actually, you can," I said to her, realizing something. "In fact, I've got something very special for you to do for me. First, can you find the other two girls, Maddie and Mackenzie for me? There's something that's ticking me off for a while. I'll explain once you've done that, okay?"

Kazela smiles wide and hugs me. "Aw, thank you, Kirby! I'll get the others here as soon as possible!"

I turn to everyone else. "Okay, let's move it. I have to be there before 10:00 today!"

We exited the tower and went our own separate ways there, to find the orb pieces and defeat the possessed monster of evil. Now the real pressure's on!

* * *

 **Level One: Solatora Colosseum. Mission: Win the Air Ride Tournament in First Place!**

The lobby was smooth and shiny all over, with hard glass tiles that seemed unbreakable. Here, the main lobby was filled with a decent amount of spectators eager to watch. There were people in line for snacks and food to satisfy themselves while watching. We gazed around the place and we went straight to the desk, which was run by a female accountant.

"Hello! How can I help you today?"

"We're here to compete in the tournament. Um, well I am, mostly. The name's Kirby."

"Kirby?" She asked. Then, a face of realization came across her face. "Oh, I see! You must be the newcomer Dinah was referring to! Well, step right this way, sir! The waiting room's in there!"

"Okay, thanks! Dash, don't forget to tell Kazela, okay?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. Now get out there and kick their asses!" Dash cheered on. I nodded and went in the pathway to the waiting room.

"Okay, since you're with Dinah, I'll escort you and the rest of your friends to your seats. This way."

In the waiting room, there were many participants competing in the ride, all warming up and stretching, practicing their moves. I felt sweat dripping down my body, because it's been so long I'm afraid I might be behind. But still I have to win that orb piece no matter what. Besides, I don't know, but who knows how many people are going to try and stop me? Which is why I spent the whole day checking out every single track and figuring out many possible secret shortcuts and roadblocks on the normal race, getting good at drifting with just the two stars in Top Ride, and since Smash Run is the smash version of City Trial, well, that all depends on how lucky I am on that one.

I sat myself down on one of the benches and shook myself off. The bag I had contained the pocket-sized Copy Essences and the mini-mechanical Warp Star that I was assigned with. I cannot use my organic Warp Star on this one. I look at the real Warp Star and patted it like a small dog you can fit in your hand. Putting it away in my pocket, I pull out the Air Ride Warp Star, which was like the real one, but it has engine vents in the end.

"Well, it's just you and me, pal. I hope all that training pays off, or else it was all for nothing." I mumble to myself. "Just also think of it as the time I had to fight against the Air Ride Invaders. You're the only one they had left, so don't fail me."

As I got myself ready, I could clearly hear the conversations that were whispers from the other participants that were nearby. I can tell they were talking about me about the usual, you know. Yeah, it was annoying.

"Hey, who's the pink kid over there?" One of them whisper to the other.

"Huh, he must be the newcomer on the roster list or something. He's got some guts if he thinks he can win this."

"Yeah, he doesn't look much, I bet ya he'll end up last place! Ha-ha!"

I sighed and gave a face that said in short I don't give a crap about what you say. "You do realize I can hear you all behind my back, right? And besides, those insults don't even intimidate me anyways."

Those who were talking smack and were sucky at it kinda stood back a little. The large waiting room was filled with boys and girls of the same age. Everyone was kinda angry at me, but I didn't care. "What are you getting mad at me for? I've only been in here for about a minute and you're already wanting to start a fight? Pathetic."

"You've got some brass ones, newcomer," A female rider approached me. "But don't get too cocky just because you just got in here."

The female was a participant in the Air Ride race. She had on a sexy racing outfit that was silver and was like a female's racing type of outfit. She was the same as Dinah in breast size and her cleavage was shown at a great view. She had on black high-heeled boots that had tassels on the ankles, her arms were covered in black sleeves and an octagon bracelet. Her hair was short and a splash of black, while her eyes were black as well. From the looks of it, she does seem like a high class rider.

"Ugh, great. Just what I need, another tsundere as a competitor," I sighed. "So, what's it gonna be this time? I don't have all day, you know."

"Funny you should ask the High-Ranked Undefeated Air Rider in history, Celia, who she is," She introduced herself.

"High-ranked Undefeated, you say?" I asked. "In Air Riding? Interesting, now that I know what I'm up against here. What's your beef with me, tsundere?"

"It's Celia, not tsundere," Celia corrected. "Besides, there was word that a newcomer was joining the tournament today, and who would've thought you'd be that new guy some people couldn't stop talking about. I just had to see that person for myself."

"So you're looking down on me. Typical, like you do to every new rider."

"No, but it's amusing to me anyways." Celia replies. "You, on the other hand, are a special case to be in by the authorities. Just because of that doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us, especially the High-Ranked Undefeated Air Rider, me. I haven't lost to any newcomers never, and I always remain the champion everytime."

"And I should care why?" I said.

"Because you'll remember that once you lose, of course," She cackled. "If you ever go up against me, that is, you'll see."

"Is that only because your big boobs are what everyone's staring that made you win the race? So it's only because you're all boobs and no brains that you've won and earned yourself that title. How pathetic that is to win with your aspects of your body!" I smirked, while also laughing. "Ha! Lame!"

Everyone gasped at the insult I gave. "Did he seriously just insult Celia's boobs and her title?! Unforgivable!"

"Hey, shut up, you filthy animals," I insulted. "Save your no-bite rage for the race later. You're gonna need it." Celia glared at me with intimidating eyes, which didn't even work on me.

"Never have I've been insulted about what I'm sensitive about the most in my entire life before! Out of all the people, it had to be from a little pink-haired kid like you! Don't get too cocky, you impudent little jerk!" She seethed in anger as she was about to slap me.

"Heh, you're too slow," I smirked, stopping the hand that was about to slap me with a single finger.

"What the-?! How?!"

"CELIA'S SLAP HAS BEEN STOPPED FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Everyone shouted.

I smirked, while also giving off an intimidating stare, also as if I had demon eyes. "Listen, this is not the time to kill each other now. We still have a bit of time before the actual race starts, so don't go wasting it on me, tsundere. I'll admit, I can tell you're all bite as well as all bark, and that's something that makes a competition fun, so I won't deny you won through your own skill, not with your big boobs; I can't lie about the things I've said about you before, because I know that's not true, but making people pissed off makes the challenge more exciting."

"Alright, kid, what are you playing at?" Celia demanded that from me. "Although you do have some respect in you, I'll take that."

"Nothing much, really. Let's just race and do our best, okay?" I smiled, lowering her hand. "But if we by some chance ends up dueling each other somehow, just know that I won't go easy on you, because I'm not what you think right now."

" **Attention, all riders! The first round of the Air Ride is about to start soon! Please gather at the arena in about 5 minutes and have your Air Ride Machines ready!" The voice on the intercom ordered.**

"Well, that's our cue," I smiled, walking away while getting my things. "Don't waste any more time and get ready, people."

"Alright then, pinky," Celia declared. "Don't regret it once you lose anyway. I'll still be victorious in the end, undefeated, you hear me?!" She left the waiting room with those words marked.

"Yeah, well, let's see how long you'll last with that title." I said. "Now would be a good time to review on the rules of Air Ride again, starting with steering this star." I pulled out a rulebook and flipped over to the basics.

* * *

 **Air Ride RPG Edition**

 **If you've played Air Ride before, then you might remember how to control the star machine, but just in case, here is a fresh reminder.**

 **Controlling:**

 **The machines will accelerate automatically, so all you have to do is steer it with the Left Analog Stick on the Switch. Hold the A button to drift near curves and boost to gain more speed. Using A also activates speed boosts and other switches nearby. It also fills your Boost Gauge on the bottom right. Use the Right Analog Stick to zoom in and out of the camera. When hitting ramps, elevate by pressing down the Left Stick and land by holding up the Left Stick as well. Time the jump from the ramp right, and you'll be able to ramp tricks, just like in Mario Kart, by hitting A as well. Also, a new thing added here is that when your Boost Gauge reaches max capacity, by drifting near a turn, it'll automatically activate Giga Boost that'll boost you father than a normal boost would, and in situations such as heading near the finish line, it'll definitely come in handy.**

 **Attacking:**

 **Quickly rotate the Left Stick to do a Quick Spin Attack. If timed right, you'll dodge some attacks. In Air Ride, you were able to use Copy Abilities by inhaling an enemy. But in this version, you'll have to find Copy Abilities in the stages you race in, and it'll add to your collection in battle. For now, you can only equip 3 abilities, but when you get other new ones, it'll automatically extend to the number you collect in the race. Activate them by using the ZL/ZR buttons to switch between them, and attack by pressing B. Attacking opponents will also increase your speed slightly. L and R offers a Quick Evasion and Counterattack if timed right whenever an opponent attacks you. All abilities have movesets that may help you to your advantage, so read the description of each one and choose wisely. Of course, keep in mind this race also counts as an RPG battle, so all statistics will apply to the race and experience points. Another thing, pressing X will lock onto a nearby enemy, and you'll attack the enemy nearest to you. You can still use the Spirit's Magic with Y and other equipped items.**

 **Note that the controls will change for every mode selected, so read before you leap. With that, good luck!**

* * *

" _Okay, it's about the same as last time, with a few different twists in there as well," I thought to myself. "So, I can still use these, but I'm not gonna use them at the time, but if push comes to shove, then I'll go for it. Anyway, I don't know how the other participants play, but I have a feeling they're up to no good. Who knows if they've rigged the tracks or not? Just in case that happens, I've asked those two and Kazela to watch for my blind spots somehow and warn me about the rigged traps, while they can directly guide me to the nearest shortcuts there are."_

" _With this, I've got only one shot at this, so losing is not an option. Let's just hope that last-minute training all pays off."_

Once done, I head out of the waiting room and grabbed my Air Ride Machine along with the rest of the other racers. It's definitely on.

* * *

 **The Air Ride Arena (Main Menu- Kirby's Air Ride)**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO SOLATORA'S 26TH ANNIVERSARY OF AIR RIDE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer shouted. The air was filled with the cheers of the spectators that were watching the tournament. "SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S MEET OUR COMPETITORS!"

The jumbo-sized monitors displayed a closer image on each and every racer, it went that way until the first racer. "And of course standing in the first lane, we have our 26 time winning competitor, Ms. High-Ranked Undefeated Celia Nilonous! As expected of her, she has been undefeated in normal Air Ride, Top Ride, and City Trial, holding a perfect record no one thought was possible! Now we have a new challenge mode called Star Duel, where the two remaining contestants battle it out to the end to determine the winner, and she's mastered that like a pro! There's no one who can stop her now!"

Celia was handed the mike. "Thank you, thank you all my darling fans! Watch as I steal another chance at winning the tournament like a pro! No one can stop me now! I'm afraid to say that Dinah hasn't found herself a champion yet!" Every other contestant agreed for some reason.

"Sorry, bub," Dinah shouted from the podium where she sits with her father and mother, Fatenao and Diversa, with a megaphone. She was in her demon form. "But your days of winning are over! Don't try to act dumb, Celia! I've got myself a prodigy racer whose skill will make you suffer ways you can't even fathom! I'm pretty sure you've already met him before this tournament, and you know who I am talking about! Tell them about my new air rider, announcer!"

"Oh, right!" He announced. "I almost forgot about Dinah's new representative air rider! Boy, I don't know why or how, but he's somehow passed the qualifiers without even trying! This newcomer hails from another planet, and he's the new representative for Dinah! He goes by the name Kirby, also known as the Pink Demon!"

The monitors displayed a close up shot of me, at the end of the starting line. I did the peace sign. "Yo." Everyone actually cheered louder than they did for Celia.

"Now let's take a look at his status! So far, his motives are unknown about why he's participating for his real reason, but one of them was that he was asked by Dinah to be the representative for her out of pure will and kindness! Kirby's using the standard air ride machine, the classic Warp Star, the basic beginner's machine with balanced stats! What a surprise! But wait, what's this?!" The monitors displayed the symbol of my rank. "No way! Kirby's rank is called Code Unknown!"

"Code Unknown?!" Celia gasped, then she howled in laughter. "So he doesn't even know what rank he is, eh?! Heh, looks like he's the one who's barking now! Nice try, Dinah!"

"Hey, don't you dare be dissing my rep!" Dinah shouted. "Don't underestimate him just because of that rank! Besides, after this race and all the other modes, it'll calculate the type of rank he is due to how he rides, so don't dance yet! There's a reason why he's called the Pink Demon, you know! Kirby, show them what you're made of! Don't forget about what you're here for as well!"

"Got it, Dinah!" I shouted back, with a thumbs up.

"This newcomer's quite interesting, right folks?! We'll see how Pink Demon Kirby fares in today's Air Ride track: Fantasy Meadows! Riders, in your positions! First one to complete 3 laps around the track wins this round! This is a chance to show off your skills in air riding as well, so don't forget to impress the audience, racers!"

I leaped on my air ride machine, and got into the starting position. I heard Kazela shouting from the bleachers with a megaphone, along with Mackenzie and Maddie.

"Kirby! Do your best and win!" I nodded as I got ready to ride. The arena already shifted into the track called Fantasy Meadows, a starting track for beginners.

"Alright, let's ride!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Engage Race Battle Mode! (Fantasy Meadows- Kirby's Air Ride)**

"3 laps around the tracks, riders! First one to do that wins today's round! Are you ready?!"

We revved up our ride machines in response. "Okay, then! Get ready in 3! 2! 1! RIDE!"

All of the riders accelerated on that mark, and so did I. The track was a beginner's lane that circles around and is very short, so I know I have to speed things up. There were about now a total of 8 riders, each with their own ride machine. I was stuck with the default one, but I didn't mind.

In fact, I was handling it like a pro! I just imagined it as riding my original Warp Star. I was in 8th place, unfortunately, but I didn't mind, because I know this track easily. So now all I have to do is to just make three laps and win. I accelerated across the bridge and drifted over the turn and got a massive boost at a rebound. There was a nearby rider with a Slick Star, one with poor traction and possibly the worst of all air ride machines. I leaped over a ramp and flew over the Slick Star while performing a trick, and thus putting me in 7th place. By that time, the road went into a rocky pathway with an entrance to the windmill. Pichikuris are always at the entrance in there, so I Quick Spin Attacked a few before heading inside a cave-like entrance.

Another rider with the Winged Star was nearby along with some Dales. With that, I gave them another quick spin attack and knocked the Winged Star into the Dales, which then exploded, putting me now in 6th place. After that, I ended up outside of the windmill, where I was approaching the sharpest turn in this track. Two other riders with both the Formula Star and the Swerve Star were at that turn. I got down and drifted and glided on the turn at a precise timing, then I got a boost from that as well, also adding to that a combo which I call Quick Spin Boost, knocking out both the riders in the process.

I held my fist in the air as I leap off another ramp that took me straight at the finish line, completing my first lap and putting me in 4th place. 2 more laps to go!

"Huh, I guess I've really got the hang of it now! This might be easier than I thought, but I can't forget about what lays ahead of me, so I have to keep my guard up! So far, no new abilities or any traps, which I should've expected from a beginner's track, but just in case, I'll be ready! Now let's aim for first place, baby! Hell yeah!" I cheered.

The announcer commented on the rider's progressions. "So far, Celia maintains a steady first place like always and Varil and Poppy are battling for second place! But wait, what's this?! The newcomer, Kirby, is rapidly ascending from 8th place to 4th place in a single lap! Incredible! And now he's approaching Varil and Poppy in an instant!"

The two of them who had the Rocket Star and the Wagon Star both looked at me and decided to both attack me with their weapons. They both tried to get on both my sides and corner me, but that didn't work as we're about to approach the closing rocky road and through the windmill and out. Instead, they decided to charge at me with all they've got.

"It seems that those two both decided to slow down the newcomer! What will he do now?!" Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Alright, pinky! Your luck has run out here!" They both charged at me. I smirked and gave a twinkling eye.

"Sorry, ain't happening, fellas," I chuckled, getting ready to attack. "You've let yourselves wide OPEN!" I pulled out the Sword ability and slashed at them, making an X. They both fell behind and out of their machines, and I carried the same determined look once that was done. I gained acceleration from attacking them and after that, I made my way to the checkpoint that was a starting line, now heading for my final lap.

"Holy Crap! The newcomer just took out both Poppy and Varil with a single X attack! That now puts him in 2nd place automatically! Let's take a look at that much closer in an instant replay! From the looks of it, he pulled out a Sword at the second they were about to strike him, and from there he executed the X blade attack within one strike! Dang, Kirby is a tough little pink kid, and with that, he completed his second lap with all of the other riders lagging behind! It all comes down to going against Celia, the undefeated!" The announcer shouted. "But Celia has a great distance between them! Can Kirby catch up to her in time?!"

"Hahahaha! I am still in 1st place, like always in my perfect new Solar Star, which has stats no one could ever surpass in time!" Celia howled and laughed. "No one can beat me now at this speed! I am invincible! Invincible-!"

"Heya Celia," I waved to her and accelerating at the same speed as her. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you very much-" Celia said not before realizing who was talking to her. She almost jumped back in shock. "WHAT THE HECK?! IT'S YOU AGAIN!"

"Remember what I've said before?! Forget I even said that, because now the newcomer is accelerating at the same speed as the Solar Star with just a Warp Star! This is something we've never seen, folks! How will it end at this final lap?!"

"Yo." I waved and smiled. "How are ya?"

"I'm pissed off now, thank you very much!" Celia growled as we pass through the old windmill again. "I can't believe for a newbie you're still able to catch up to at least second place! No matter, it is I who will be victorious in the end, you'll see!" Celia got a massive boost automatically and ahead before me, laughing in what appears to be her victory laugh.

I shrugged. "Oh, we'll see about that, undefeated!" I exit the windmill and got ready to perform a special speed boost at the sharp U-turn at the end of the race.

"And here comes the riders to the finish line! They're approaching the line now, and here we see only Celia in first place now, approaching at a supersonic speed along with some kind of aura-like bullet as well and crosses the finish line, with the rest of the riders lagging behind!" The announcer said. "Game, Set, and Match!"

Everyone cheered as Celia skids and gathered dust around the arena. "Well, it was a close one, but as always, this round's winner is our undefeated champion, Celia! What a close race it was as well!"

"Thank you all very much! I'm always number one, ain't I?" Celia boasted. "Sorry Dinah, but it looks like you lost once again! What did we learn? I always win! Your newcomer was nothing but trash!"

"Who are you calling trash, tsundere?" Celia turns around to see me off my Air Ride Machine and waving at her so casually. "What did you learn? Never underestimate the newcomer, baby!" Everyone gasped at the sudden turn of events. Celia jumped back and sweatdropped, pointing at me with such shock.

"Wait a minute, how did you get there already?!" Celia demanded. "I crossed the finish line in first place! You're weren't there once I sped up and out-raced you on that turn! How?!"

"What a shocking turn of events! The newcomer, Kirby, has somehow got to the finish line at the same time as Celia, who came in first place! Let's find out how with an instant replay, with the camera on Kirby's time!" The monitors instantly rewinded back to the point before Celia crossed the finish line. As Celia sped away, it showed me smirking while my Air Ride Machine was suddenly glowing. "Woah! His Air Ride Machine is glowing! That can only mean one thing! First the first time, we actually get to see it up close!"

It showed me gliding at the sharp U-turn and when I let go, that second I was surrounded in a rainbow aura and the Warp Star rocketed at a speed unfathomable and up to the point where I reached the finish line at the same time as Celia, but the difference is that I was there a bit earlier before we crossed at the same time.

"No way! For a newcomer, he actually mastered the rarest speed boost ever on his first try: The Giga Boost! And because of that, he managed to catch up to the undefeated for the first time! Because of this, the real winner of today's Air Ride is the newcomer Kirby!" The announcer declared. Everyone cheered louder than before.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, doing my victory dance and ending with a backflip and the peace sign.

* * *

 **You won today's Air Ride! Victory!**

 **You are now Level 15!**

 **You earned the title "Pink Demon Air Rider!"**

* * *

"What a shocking twist to the tournament! This is the first time a newcomer can actually match up to the Undefeated Champion in a race! But that's just the beginning of it! How well will he do in a series of events we have planned out today?!"

"Heh, beginner's luck!" Celia scoffed as she walked up to me, seething with anger. "We've still got a lot of rounds left, so don't celebrate yet, Kirby! Let's see how well you do in another race then!"

"Fine by me! I'm just getting warmed up!" I shrugged casually. "Who knows how long you'll stay with that title for? Well, let's find out, shall we?"

"Ladies and gentleman, that's only Round One of Air Ride! The next round will start in 10 minutes, so stay tuned!" The announcer said.

Now that I know what I'm dealing with here, now's a good time to practice a bit more and pull through, because it'll take a while to get that orb piece in a position like this. Now that I think about it, I wonder how everyone else is doing with their search, like Karly and Dedede for example. I wonder if those two can stop fighting long enough to pull this off…

* * *

 **Air Ride Round Complete! Few more rounds to go! To be continued…**

 **Now Switching to Karly's POV… You are now playing as Karly, don't forget!**

 **Level Two: Bubbly Palace. Mission: Defeat the two Blue and Pink Invaders! (Bubbly Clouds- Kirby Super Star)**

* * *

Karly's POV: Two Familiar Faces of One Person

We arrived at a place called Bubbly Palace, a palace full of clouds and made of them. It was located outside of town and somewhere in the Horizon Region. I've been on clouds before, but this sensation… it's so relaxing and so bubbly as well, as if I'm standing on pillows.

Both Dedede and I were sent out to investigate it, of course. But out of all the people, why did it have to be with him? Couldn't have asked for a better partner earlier, because all was final by Kirby. No matter, we still have a job to do, and then we'll go back to the colosseum and hope that Kirby wins the tournament and gets the orb piece.

"Well, this must be the place on the flyer," Dedede said, gazing at the flyer and the real palace for a comparison. "Seems like the real deal."

"Duh, isn't that obvious? We wouldn't be standing here if that wasn't the place we were supposed to be," I smacked my head. "God, you can be dense sometimes. Never mind, right now let's just go investigate the palace and find that orb piece. We don't have all day."

"I know that, Karly," Dedede said. "But they said something about the fact that we cannot get it unless we deal with the pest problem, and they're two blue and pink kids, a boy and a girl who are assumed to be twins. Now that I think about it, does that description sound any familiar to you?"

"Hmm, nah," I shrugged. "I'm not sure if they are any pink and blue twins that I know of that fits the description, none other than Lololo and Lalala. But I hardly doubt they'd be coming to cause chaos at a planet and place like this."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Dedede started walking towards the palace and I had to run behind him to catch up. The inside beyond the palace doors were astonishing. The structure looks like it was made out of clouds, but it's actually real when you touch them. The halls were decorated with cloud-like banners and the floor was like a see through, so you could see below you from there. It appears that certain clouds were like spring-pads, one that you can jump on.

As we trekked further into the palace, while dealing with monsters and puzzles, I noticed that the floor was arranged in a certain way once we viewed it from the top of the floor that we were currently on after entering the door that led to it. At first, I didn't get it.

"Hey Karly, that layout of that spot looks weird, doesn't it?" Dedede pointed. "That looks like an event just waiting to happen. But look, there's the Orb Piece over there!" The perspective was moved over to the area, where the Light Orb Piece was just lying in wait.

"Wow, I guess that makes our job easier than I thought- hey, wait a minute!" I shouted. "Obviously from the looks of it, it has to be a trap cliché or something! There's no way something like that would reveal itself to the open, otherwise it would've been stolen long time! It's a trap, alright, but what kind of surprise awaits us now?"

"Why bother asking that question? Let's just go get it before any more clichés happens," Dedede leaped over from cloud to cloud and to the spot where the Orb lies in wait to be collected, and he snatched it from the pedestal that held it.

* * *

 **You got a piece of the Light Orb! Three more left!**

Nothing happened after that. "Oh, I guess nothing happened. Oh well, at least we got this shiny orb piece from all of this trouble. Now let's get the heck out of here, Karly!" Dedede jumped straight at the cloud and jumped over to where I was still standing.

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought," I sweatdropped. "Now I have the impression that this may have been some sort of sick joke or something."

"Yeah, to think that there was no threat to begin with the second we stepped foot in this place," Dedede walked towards the door. "But the thing is, if there were supposed to be invaders here, then how come they haven't shown up at all? From the description, they just appear to be two tiny kids! Like I'd waste an attack on kids, but still, that text sounds familiar, you know."

"Who knows? At least no one's getting dragged in this anymore this time. Let's head to the colosseum and-" I was cut off before the door was barricaded suddenly by green blocks. "What the heck?! Where did those blocks come from?!"

Dedede tried whacking it with his hammer, but it remains unscathed to heavy blows. "Damn! Not even a scratch! Just what the heck are these blocks made of?! Although they do look familiar to those two flying thing's blocks. No matter, I'm not letting some stupid blocks get in my way!" He bashed the wall of blocks in a blaze of fury but to no avail it succeeded.

"Crap, it turned out to be a fail-safe kind of trap," I immediately recognized it. "Man, we should've hurried our asses if we knew this was the trap it was! Seems indestructible to almost anything, I suppose, this wall of green blocks. I don't think explosives could even bust a hole in it, but to prove that theory…"

I pulled out a bomb and shook it to make it bigger. Then, I tossed the giant bomb at the blocks which exploded on contact. The smoke cleared, and the wall of blocks were still there. "Well, it was worth a shot. That wall's indestructible even to explosives. But those seem inhalable maybe. If it wasn't for that time-set curse bomb by Dark Matter, this wouldn't be a problem. I guess our only chance is to find whatever set this here and get rid of it."

"Ya think?" groaned Dedede, whose energy was exhausted from senseless blows. "This sucks. Hold that thought, Karly. I'm getting a call from Escargoon? Why would he call at a time like this when we're on an important mission?" He pulled out the upgraded cellphone that he received from Nightmare years earlier and answered on a video chat.

"Yo Escargoon! What's up with you calling at this time? Can't you see we're busy here?" Dedede answered. "Alright, this better be good, because if it ain't worth my time, I swear that'll be the end of you!" After that, he was listening to the response that Escargoon was giving. His expression became mixed.

"What the heck do you mean them heartless bastards struck again on Popstar? They've got what/who they wanted, so what's the point of interrupting my kingdom for no reason?" Dedede asked, waiting for an answer. His face became shocked seemingly as to what he's heard. "What?! Stop joking around, lackey! You know there's no way those fools would go back to a planet they've already raided! Most importantly, what the heck did they take that's so important?!"

"Watch out, Dedede!" I jumped and grabbed him, pulling him out of the way of another green block that appeared right above him. The landing impact caused a strong wave that blew us off our feet and forcibly into the arena like area.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dedede yelled in the process. "What the honk?!"

"Ugh!" I grunted, fell for a hard landing there. It was then after the crash Dedede got up and tried to jump on the clouds, but he would've gotten there if it wasn't for a mirror like barrier that reflected him back.

After this, he picked up his phone which was still calling. Instead of Escargoon's voice, rather it was Tiff's voice on the phone. "Hey Karly, Dedede! What happened?!"

"Tiff?! What are you doing on the phone instead of Escargoon? He was on line a few seconds ago!"

"Forget that! Listen, from what he told you so far was actually true! Lots of terrible things have been happening back at Dreamland ever since you all went to save Princess Kailaine! Now it's gone from bad to worse!" Tiff shouted on the phone.

"Huh? What is she talking about?" I asked.

"If you were paying attention as to our conversation, you should know that they're saying the majority of Dreamland- no, the entirety of our home planet has suffered from incidents after the attack of Dark Matter left and right! I don't know what it is, but the problem is that they're caused by Dark Matter somehow! I don't even know whether to believe them or not!" Dedede sighed and explained.

"Are you kidding? They wanted Kailaine, right? Then what's the point of even torturing Popstar if she's all that they've ever wanted to take?!" I demanded. "Most importantly, what did they take from Popstar anyway?!"

"That's what I wanna know!" Dedede shouted. "You better answer us now, because I ain't waiting anymore! What did they take from Popstar that's so urgent to us now?"

"It's- BEHIND YOU!" Tiff warned us.

"HUH?!" We both said together. A second hasn't gone by before we realized what she meant the second we took to turn around and look; we were greeted… by a thrown green block!

"ACK!" We barfed out in pain once the block smacked us and exploded in our faces. Flung across the area, we tumbled like poorly tossed ragdolls and skidded on the floor until it stopped. I moaned in sharp pain. "Ow, what's the big idea?! Who dares to hit a lady with a giant green box?!"

"Hey Karly, you might wanna look over there," Dedede pointed in shock his finger at the figures in front of us. "I think those two might be the invaders."

"What the-?" Tilting my head up, I was face to face with the two figures whose appearances are just as Dedede said: Two little kids. A boy and a girl, who were blue and pink. The boy who was blue wasn't literally blue, but what I meant by that is that his appearance has blue colors. Like his hair was blue and short and spikey with his eyes being yellow. His shirt was a dress shirt with blue buttons and a blue colored tie, and his collared sleeves were quite bigger and folded nicely, along with simplistic white gloves. There was some sort of checkered shirt belt hanging from the inside bottom of his shirt that wasn't tucked in, and his pants were long blue too as well as his shoes being both white and blue.

The girl who was pink wasn't literally pink, but as obvious as you know what I mean, it's clear she had her appearance with pink colors. Her hair was pink and completely longer, almost like a ponytail and the ends of each strands were flat, the best word I can describe it. The ponytail part, though, it seems she may have had a ribbon to hold it before; her eyes were yellow as well. Her shirt was like a woman's dress shirt only with the exceptions of that being short-sleeved and also being an attached skirt. The shirt was white and the edges of the sleeves were pink, along with the buttons being pink. She had on a pink bowtie made for females and her arm braces that were not attached to the sleeves were white and pink, while also wearing white gloves. Her skirt was pink and blue shirt belts were also hanging out as well; she was wearing short black leggings and down all the way to her legs where she was also wearing high black socks and her shoes were both white and pink.

The way they glared at us gave off a menacing chill in my body, almost as if they have the intention to murder someone, even if they are just kids. They gave a chilling glare as if they were possessed.

"Who the heck are they? It's just two little kids." I said. "But why do they looks so familiar? I can't help that fact…"

Dedede picked up his ongoing phone, in which Tiff immediately recognized them. "No! It can't be! How?!"

"What are you yammering about, Tiff?! Spit it out already!" Dedede demanded. "You know these two?" Another block was thrown at us, in which we both dodged. The boy in blue shot it.

"Aha! So you're the ones who barricaded the exit out of here!" I landed on my feet after the attack. "You may be just kids, but I'm afraid we'll have to stop you both here and now mercilessly!"

"You might wanna hold off that thought, Karly!" Dedede stopped me. "Those two aren't just any ordinary kids! They're actually those two blue and pink floating kids from home only human!"

I turned around and glared at him. "You mean… those two are actually Fololo and Falala?! What the hell?! How did they get- Wah?!" The block that the girl shot exploded in front of us. "Wait, we actually have to fight them?"

" **Foolish Karly, always so naïve, aren't ya?" The girl smiled wickedly. "You should've known where this was all going once you've got here! I mean, surely you thought you could make off with that dumb orb piece and leave? You really are an idiot!"**

"What did you brats say?!"

" **Ha-ha-ha! Not without a fight you can't leave here!" The boy chuckled. "Don't underestimate us, like you always have in the past Karly! We may be just kids, but looking down on us will be your demise!" They both snapped their fingers. Tiny blocks started forming around their gun-pointed fingers.**

"Damn, they aren't kidding around this time!" Dedede grunted. "Well, looks like there's only one thing left to do! Tiff, call us back once this is over, okay? Don't interfere!" The call ended and was tucked away and replaced with his hammer. "Karly! No holding back, got it?!"

"Tch! I know, Dedede!" I readied myself to fight against the two. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Well then, prove it on the battlefield! One thing's for sure, they're not the same as before and they may be possessed, so watch yourself!" Dedede growled.

" **About time. Time you'll know to never look down on both Fololo and Falala!" They both shouted.**

* * *

 **Overplayed Adversaries- 15th Boss Battle**

 **Karly and Dedede VS Twin Cubix Masters, Fololo and Falala (Boss Battle- Kirby's Blowout Blast Remix)**

 **Boss Description: The two twins are back again, only human this time. From the start of Kirby's first adventure, they originally used to be the guardians of a floating castle, but now no one's sure where they really came from, unless the anime proved canon, but that's ridiculous, right? You may remember them both always pushing blocks and Gordos around, but that's all about to change after that. Now, they seemed possessed and the grudge against Karly is what's motivating them! What happened to them and who did this to them? Defeat them and you'll find out, don't just stand there!**

 **Fololo and Falala attacks!**

* * *

"Man Karly, I don't know what you did to them, but you better apologize to them once this is over!" Dedede said.

"Don't tell me what to do, baka!" I scoffed. "Hey, where'd they go?"

There were doors around the edges of the area, a 5x6 tile like arena. One of them opened up, and Fololo was pushing around a green block all the way to the other door on the other side. I made a mad dash at him without even thinking. "Gotcha, blue boy!"

"Wait, Karly! It's a trap!" Dedede called out to me.

"Eh? What are you- Ack?!" Next thing I knew, I fell flat and stepped on by another green block with Falala pushing that one too.

" **You got steam-rolled, sucker! Ha!" She cackled as she went inside the other door with the block.**

"Son of a-!" I nearly cursed. "Get over here!" I ran at the door Falala just went in and pounded the heck out of it. The door suddenly flew open and-

"POW!" Again, I found myself on the floor this time with a bloody nose. It turns out there was a jack-in-the-box surprise that made a hard glove pop out and hit me. It hurts! "Clever little brats…"

" **Hahaha! You got knocked the freak out, girl!" Fololo laughed as he crushed me again with another pushing block! I got flattened again!**

 **Karly takes one hell of a beatdown! She takes 355 damage! Karly got dunked on!**

"Are you kidding me now?! Shut up, whoever said that!" I screamed. "Hey, how come you aren't trampled, Dedede?!"

"Heck should I know, but I managed to lay some blows on them both while you were getting trampled," said Dedede. "Seems like they're only targeting you, Karly."

"Me? What the heck did I do to them?!" I shouted. Another block crushed me. "That's it! You two got hell to pay!" I jumped on top of Fololo and tried kicking him. He turned around to only duck the high swing. He backflipped and kick the box right at me without warning. Another blow received followed by Gordos.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I groaned. "Why me?!"

" **Surprise!" Another freaking box hit me in the back of my head by Falala, who chuckles afterwards. "Oh! You weren't ready for that!"**

"Why you…!" I growled and hissing in anger. Electricity cackled all over while I created a ball of thunder and shot it up in the air because of the Spark ability. "Thunder Bullet!" Snapping my fingers, the spark ball cackled and sizzled, shooting out an array of electric bullets all over the place, aiming more at any one of the two foes.

" **Seriously? That's the best you can do, Karly?" Falala sweatdropped.** **"Come on, it wasn't enough to break out of the cube that it's now trapped in." The spark ball was seen trapped inside a cube and shooting all out. It exploded.**

"No… way…!" I muttered as I looked up, not prepared to evade from another cube attack coming at me. "AH! Oof! S-s-stupid…" My legs trembled to get up.

" **Come on! I thought you were better than this, Karly!" Fololo spun a cube around his finger which floated.** **"After all, you did say you were gonna pound us mercilessly, right?"**

"T-that… was before I found out… it was you two…" I hacked and coughed. "I thought so… I didn't really mean that… but one thing's f-for sure… you're still old-school as before!"

" **Then what is it you want? For one thing, if you're not gonna fight, then forget this old-school formation," They shouted. "Pushing blocks and Gordos aren't the only tricks we know!"**

* * *

 **Phase Two activated!**

The arena turned back from the original to a plain square battle field. Both of them leaped back and readied themselves, a strange aura flowed around them.

"Well… this is new." Dedede commented. "Oh well, they're still gonna get some!"

"What do you mean by that?! You just stood there while I got my butt kicked by two little kids!" I yelled at him. I sighed. "Never mind. At least do something while they attack us!"

"Oh, stop complaining! They may be tough, but don't forget we still have a job to do. This'll all be sorted out in the end, okay?" Dedede smashed the shot cube aside and kept it up as the barrage continued on him. "Are you gonna fight or what?! I can't keep at this forever, you know!" He decided to leap to the side and escape from the cubes that slashed a short and quick burst of explosions.

Rolling out of the way as well, I tried to smash some of the blocks on my own. However, one was radioactive and pink, exploding in front of me. Least I'd expected it, somehow I grabbed a surprise punch that came from Fololo. Seeing this, he squinted his eyes and lunged for another combo. I tried dodging and ducking, but he got me the second I ended up tripping with a hard punch.

Followed by that, flung like a tray, I felt a side-kick from Falala to the stomach and then… I was smashed into the ground, like a meteor that was falling. Before I even had the chance to react, however, both of them shot more cubes, but those are the ones that leaves a trail of acidic sort of fire behind… and it got onto me.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed in burning pain, while jumping from the crater formed and glared at them, pissed off. "That's it! I'm done screwing around and being a butt-monkey! Time to DIE!"

 **Overdrive Activated! Luna Chaos!**

"I HAD ENOUGH! LUNA CHAOS!" I put my palms together and shot crescent-shaped energy balls and fired at will. I couldn't see nothing but blinding light once it was over. A loud explosion was heard from miles away. I gritted my teeth, remembering something Emerald told me.

" _Listen, Karly. I have a feeling you may face old adversaries again that will be sent to stop you. Just know that once you beat them with their old attacks, they'll become extremely powerful and formidable, not to mention their attacks will multiply somehow, so don't let your guard down."_

"Damn, I should've took note of that" I mutter to myself.

Dedede rushed over to me after that. "Karly! Are you all right?! You went all out on those two like you were in a rage!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM!" I hissed demonically, which made him step back a little. I was on my knees, glancing around at the ruined battlefield that I caused with mass destruction. Sighing, I shook my head and tremble, blood leaking from my mouth. "No matter, it's all over now. Everything's back to normal. Let's get-"

" **You think an attack like that could beat us?! Think again!" Fololo and Falala appeared floating before the both of us, glaring with eyes similar to Dark Matter's. "Although, I must admit, you did get us quite good, but not enough, I'm afraid."**

" **Wow, you sure did a number on this little place and you just went trigger happy as well! Now we now one of the many things that triggers you, Karly!" Falala smirked evilly.** **"Geez, for someone who is supposed to be on the same level as Kirby, you sure lack the strength to back it up. It's like you're some made-up character just thrown in this universe just for the sake of it; just a clone of Kirby is what you are."**

"S-shut up!" I replied back, trembling to get up. "What makes me angry more than anything is being told the fact I'm just a clone with no original strength. You're wrong! I may have the same powers as Kirby, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I can do things even Kirby can't do even if he tried to, and I'll prove it right now!"

" **Well at least put some clothes on before you do, princess." Fololo shrugged.**

"Eh?!" I dared to look down at myself, and apparently my clothes were torn to shreds! My long red gloves were melting off as well as the outfit being hacked in half, showing threads of the clothing torn apart from top to bottom! Well, except the fact that it was the chest that got mostly scathed! "Ahh! You perverts!" I squealed as I tried to cover myself, falling back to the ground.

Dedede gasped and grinned at the sight of my state. "Oh damn! As if her style couldn't get any worse! But on the bright side," He clasped his hands together as if he was praying to god or saying thanks over a meal and said, "Whoever thought of this to happen, well I just wanna say, thank you for the meal!"

"Dedede… STOP MOCKING ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" **Hahaha! Even your own ally is against you now, Karly! How does it feel to be underestimated, huh?" Falala chuckled. "Looked as underrated and pathetic, not to mention you lack in your bust size as a human! Even Kirby never looked down on anybody, especially when he's going up against them. Look at where looking down on people like us got you! After all this time, you never bothered to defend yourself!"**

"Why you…" I started to say, but I stopped when I felt the warmth of a robe cover around me. It was from Dedede.

"Use that to cover yourself up, Karly," Dedede told me seriously. "You are a girl after all, and in that state, there's no way the logic here will allow you to continue on like this. Let me handle this."

"But Dedede-"

"I said, LET ME HANDLE THIS," Dedede shot back. "From the results of that tango, it seems you held back from fighting them because you found out who they really are, and you let them beat you to the ground without you realizing that yourself. I didn't hesitate to attack, but you certainly got pummeled by those two. I don't know what you did or why, but you better apologize to them once they snap out of the control of Dark Matter. I know you don't want to hurt them, but for the last time, we can't afford to let that get in the way of what we came here to do. We have to keep on going, no matter what, even if it means beating the ones we care about, because now Zero will use by chance any means to stop us individually, and he'll resort to measures like this to hinder our pursuit of Princess Kailaine. After all the times of what they've done to us, I'm not gonna let that happen to anyone else. I swear it!"

"W-what a-are you s-saying, Dedede?" I stuttered. "Since when did you care?"

"You won't understand right now, but later on, you'll know what I mean," Dedede picked me up and leaped over and away from the center. "Stay here, I'll take care of this."

" **Finally, about time you decided to come out and fight, fatso," Falala snorted and laughed. "Kinda a shame you never gave us the chance to finish her off, you know. But I guess you'll have to do then, since you declared that you'll handle us, right? You would dare to beat up your rival's friends for the sake of it, because that's how you were from the beginning of this."**

Dedede rolled his eyes and pointed his hammer at them both. "Will you just shut up and fight me already, Fololo and Falala, or should I say, Dark Matter? I know you're in those children's bodies."

" **Hmm? What are you talking about?" asked Fololo.**

"Don't play dumb with me. Everything that happened so far, it was all because of your influence that drove the possessed wild and murderous. Forcing them to do your bidding and spitting out words the victim doesn't really mean to say, making them attack people against their will and have them carry out your biddings… that's what you're known for. Or in short, manipulative possession. In fact, all of what you say through those bodies are the result of your influence- all of those words are lies. Using innocent people to get what you want… well, that means you'll never be satisfied with yourselves." Dedede growled. "Enough of this. Fight me… or unless you're too much of a coward to fight without a physical body!"

" **You've got quite a mouth, king," They both snarled. "Fine! We'll make sure you'll choke on those words at your grave!" The two kids went full force on Dedede. Fololo created a block this time made of dark energy, similar to the kind of energy Dark Matter has. It hovered over the air and released a barrage of dark thunderbolts everywhere. Falala made the same block that ruined my clothes earlier and did the same as well.**

Dedede grunted and just smashed the bolts and acids aside with his wooden mallet like it was nothing. His hammer didn't even melt or caught on fire. "Just as expected… it seems you haven't changed at all, Dark Matter. Still cowering behind those bodies, aren't ya? Well, if you won't come out of them… then I'll force you to come out!"

" **Think again, dumbass!" Falala went of an overhead kick behind Dedede and Fololo aimed for a hard punch. Instead of taking that, he grabbed both their swinging arm and leg instantly without warning and tossed them off. "What?!"**

"Hint of advice: don't give yourself away when you go for a surprise attack next time," Dedede glared. "You never learn for yourself, do ya? Forgive me, Fololo and Falala for this!" His hammer turned into a rocket afterburner and swung it around, knocking both of them back and apart from each other.

" **Damn it… we're not finished yet!" Fololo snarled. "You think you can beat us?!"**

"Well, duh. The feud between us has been going on for a long time, you know. Your true colors are starting to show, Dark Matter. Of course, you may have the advantage this time, but as before, you're still predictable as ever." Dedede spun his hammer. "I don't know what you plan with all of what we know you're trying to get, but if you do pull it off, we'll be there to stop you. You think I'm playing? Hell no. I may have been the bad guy from the start, but with Nightmare's attack and after that, let's just say I had a better reason to play the role of the bad guy then. But, that's the end of playing that role for me. All of you, on the other hand, since you all never go away, that makes you the real villains of this world!"

" **Where are you going with this pointless conversation?!"**

"Hey Zero, I know you're watching and I know you can hear me from inside those minions of yours. I swear, we'll save the princess, and when we do, let's just say, if you keep going the way you are right now, you're gonna have a bad time, I guarantee it. Big time." His expression showed a merciless look as his cracked his knuckles and glared at them menacingly.

" **Insolent k-king!" Falala gasped. "Stop talking to us like we're someone else! You must have gone mad or something! If that is so, then we'll just make sure you shut up forever!" Both of them vanished via teleportation for another attack.**

"Dedede, behind you!" I called out. He doesn't do anything at that time, but instead he gave a thumbs up to me. The flash of blue and pink suddenly come together and they rushed for one final attack on Dedede. He smirks.

"Heh, just as I said…" He suddenly socked them to the stomach with his knee and they were tossed up into the air. Dedede jumped up and then finished them off with one hammer smash that smashed them to the ground. "Even if you possess anyone, you're still too predictable!"

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in defeat, falling hard into the ground and surrounded by small explosions. Eventually, they fall. And that caused a shockwave to surround the area, hard enough to blow a crowd away. Once it ceased, I saw Dedede land on his own two feet, catching his hammer, and doing his victory dance.**

"GET DUNKED ON, SUCKERS! YEAH!"

* * *

 **Fololo and Falala are defeated! Victory!**

 **You are now Level 16! Next level in 700 experience points.**

 **You got a new ability, "Cubix!" Now added to your ability collection and is now accessible! 1/12 abilities found.**

 **You got the first piece of the Light Orb! 3 more to go!**

* * *

After that, the smoke cleared and what you can see of that was the two unconscious bodies of two kids. Floating above that were two balls of darkness with an eye- Dark Matter. Dedede stood and glared at them.

"All right, you filthy maggots," Dedede demanded. "I didn't make any deals before, but in exchange for the release of those two, just tell me… from what everyone on Popstar is saying, your kind has been going back and taking things you didn't need from our home. My question is what else did you take and why? Answer my question or unless you want some more, don't ya?"

" **T… That's none… of your business… King of Dreamland… but we suppose you're… in for a surprise… sooner or later… you'll see soon enough…" With that, they warped in an instant before Dedede could whack at least one of them.**

"Seems that was pointless… oh well, it was worth a shot," Dedede shrugged, walking over to me and held up his hand. "You alright? Those fools sure got you in more ways than one."

I grabbed onto his hand and he helped me up. "… yeah, I am… thanks…" I looked down in shame.

"You're still upset about earlier, huh?" Dedede sighed. "Figures. But for now, don't worry about that. Those were all lies anyways, so don't get so down about yourself. Even I know what you're capable of."

"N… no… it's not that…" I sniffed. "I didn't even do that much in that battle and left and right I got pummeled like a ragdoll. I…" Dedede patted me on the head and grins.

"Hey, don't worry about it. For now, just take it easy. You'll need it later on." It was then the moans of two voices echoed from the crater. Dedede turns around and rushes over to where the crater was made. The two twins groaned, wobbling on their legs as if they just got human legs.

"Ow… what happened?" Fololo moaned.

"Wait a minute… how did we get here?" Falala asked.

"Yo blockheads! How you feeling now?" Dedede asked. He grabbed them and took them over to where I was.

"In pain and agony, thank you very much," Fololo sweatdropped. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here, Dedede? I thought you went out to rescue the princess!"

"Yeah, and why is Karly almost naked?! God, put some clothes on, for Nova's sake!" Falala jumped back in disgust, unaware that they were the ones that did this to me.

Just before I was about to tear them to shreds, Dedede stopped me. "It's a long story, but it'll all make sense soon. First things first, let's get the hell out of here before anymore clichés happens and let the people of this palace know that everything's okay now. We got that piece of the Light Orb, so it's up to the others to handle the rest."

"Others? Where's Kirby by the way?" Fololo asked. "Aren't you all supposed to be together?"

"Like I said, we'll talk later! Now help me carry Karly who is almost naked and injured, try your best to cover her from the other people's eyes, and let's move it!" Dedede ordered. "Over to that warp point there!"

"Right!" They both said.

"Ew, no way! Like hell I'm getting on your back, pervert!" I growled. "Besides, I can stand by myself, you know! That time, I was just a little off today, okay?!"

"So you're fine walking out in public with torn clothes and a fleshly exposed body?" The two twins pointed out. "Other than that, you do need some new clothes, so why bother arguing?"

"Who asked you two to talk?! I am perfectly fine-" Dedede picked me up like a bride and leaped for the warp point.

"Oh, just shut up and let's get the heck out of here! Stop lying to yourself, because you know that it's true! It doesn't hurt to ask for help, you know that, right?" Dedede stated, with the two kids following along. "In the situation we're in now, we can't afford to quarrel with each other and turn against one another, because that will only make things worse for us. Can't you see that I'm trying to help you now? You don't have to be so stubborn all the time."

I wanted to say something, but… I couldn't find it in me to say something back. After all, in the position I was in, it was damn embarrassing, without being seen exposed. I said nothing on the way out.

"Let's not worry about that. Right now, we've got something else we have to do anyways. We'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious while the tournament is rolling. Fololo, Falala, are you sure you wanna tag along for the ride? It'll be a dangerous adventure yet."

They both nodded in response. Dedede chuckles. "Alright then, let's go! Let's just hope the others are doing their very best in their part of the job!" We vanished the second we stepped on the portal.

* * *

 **Level Two cleared! Mission complete!**

 **Orb Piece retrieved! 3 more left!**

* * *

Meanwhile…

" **Heh… interesting… appears the king is no fool to this scenario; after all, he was more than many times a victim of possession, true, that is. But who needs to worry about that gullible king when I should be figuring out what to do with that masked knight's battleship… yes… perhaps this may be a more suitable vessel for the others…"**

" **Hey, dark and gloomy, you do have yet to realize we're not ordered to do that yet, right? We have yet to figure out a way to upgrade the ship without losing any of the systems at once. But I suppose we could have some fun with it while we figure that out. Since you're the one who stole it, I guess you can call the shots on whatever you want to do with it. Everything's going well to plan- except those meddlesome brats coming to stop us."**

" **What about it? It's not like they'll succeed in that anyways, now that we've got the captives in hand already in that body of a clockwork star. But you know, isn't that really stupid to waste a damn wish on that? I mean, we could've just wished to just rule the galaxy however we wanted instead of going through all of this. Ya think we could've done that from the start? All we would have to do is just try to stop the enemies of Master Zero and capture the Elemental Princesses for whatever reason he has for that. Not to mention as we have yet to really know what he desires truly if all goes well."**

" **You do have a point there… ah, crap! I hate it when you're right sometimes! I can't understand what goes on in Master's head sometimes. If we just did that, then all we have to do is simply stop Kirby! It can't be that hard to do so, because he's gotten very weak as a human along with his friends and all he cares about on Popstar! I'll admit, both the princess and the paintress are indeed formidable opponents at least, but even so, they have gotten very weaker, haven't they? That curse is really taking a toll on them all, and he was reborn through the curse inside Kailaine!"**

" **Don't be so sure about that. If you haven't noticed, one thing is, it's literally impossible for someone to be revived through a curse. Sounds like a load of crap, if you ask me. Not that I'm against it or anything, but I'm just thinking logically, Coral. Besides, I don't see the point of cursing the people of Popstar and making them powerless anyways. Tell me, if that's what the curse was supposed to do, then how come it hasn't done that?"**

" **What are you talking about? It already happened to them, you know! It should be that easy to beat them!"**

" **Don't lie, Coral. If the curse was supposed to strip the warriors of what makes them powerful in the first place, then how come they're still impossible to beat? If I remember correctly, the main enemy, Kirby, has the ability to be able to steal his opponents moves by inhaling them. However, even though he's cursed, he and his twin are still able to retain their ability to copy, or any of their allies their original abilities. There's no way that's possible… unless something interfered and cut off the curse… perhaps… and when Auralia and Molotov challenged him, they ended up losing to them… and so did you, Coral."**

" **Woah, where is all of this coming from, Solaris?! You never thought about things like that before, not that deep!"**

" **Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. As well as that, it may appear that those masters of mischiefs is rapidly getting stronger and stronger everytime when they are pitted head-on in a fight against whatever monster stands in their way. If my theory is correct, then maybe we're in for a bad time. Now, they're gathering as it appears to be an army of allies."**

" **Stop being so melodramatic, Solaris! You do realize that even if that's true, that's not gonna help them free the captives from their prisons. I mean, what are the chances of those two escaping? None! It's not like they'll just find a way to break out of the wish's chains anyways."**

" **Another thing: don't say things like that, because it may possibly happen the least we'd expect it. That's the cliché we don't need to happen. How many freaking times have I told you?"**

" **Geez, sorry Solaris! So, it won't be long before we have to challenge them, right? And then it'll be Eclipse, Zapix, and Pandora's turn after us. Hey, you never told me to-"**

" **Yeah, that's about right. Well, would you look at the time? I'll be on my way, then."**

" **Solaris, wait. There's one thing that I don't get though. What reason did you have for kidnapping those two kids from Popstar anyways and all the other people one by one? We have what we wanted, so what's the point? Besides, how much did you kidnap in total?"**

" **Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. Trust me. It's better if you don't know this for reasons I choose not to explain. Seriously, don't question it. I'm out. Smell ya later. Oh, and tell us if you see Dark Soul, because who knows what he does in his spare time?"**

" **What the heck? I don't get him sometimes, and I thought Eclipse was supposed to be the emo of the group. We're almost like the Seven Deadly Sins, only… different. But, to be honest, all of what he's saying… that can't possibly be true, right? We have the advantage here, so why worry about it? I'm sure this is all in Solaris' head. Nothing can possibly go wrong with this over-exaggerated plan, but I do have to admit he's right on some points."**

"… **eh, he's just being dramatic about those possibilities, I'm sure of it! Now to find out where that dumb Dark Soul has run off to… now I'm starting to question why he's even around anyways. Wonder what he's up to now? After this, more of the Air Ride Tournament!"**

" **Hmm? Oh, it's a red butterfly. It's so beautiful. What are you doing here, little guy?"**

"…"

" **Huh… I can feel some sort of power coming from you… you must be special somehow. Is it love… or was it the result of being twisted by some dark past you had? Whatever it is, that must've made you live longer than the average butterfly would live. Anyway, I gotta run, so you should hurry back to where you came from!"**

"…" **The butterfly stood there as Coral left.**

"… **power… reborn…" It flew away after that.**

…

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 4 Act 2!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you liked the Air Ride part of the story, because it was really fun to write! Just know that I won't do all of the modes at once, but I'll just skip to City Trial in the next chapter and top it off with the new mode I've made up: Star Duel. I'll admit, some of the dialogue and stuff may not make sense at first, but I think you'll understand later on, I guess. While doing the lines for some of the characters in the Air Ride part, it's really not that great, but at least I tried. It's just that I'm not really good with writing dialogues for people such as the announcer and for over confident people like Celia, so just bear with it for now. Another thing, it may appear to you that Kirby got too cocky, just to be clear, he's actually cracking up on the inside in fears of screwing up, so the attitude he shows on the outside is a cover to hide what he's really feeling, but still even with that, he pushes on forward.**

 **The other thing is about what happened at Bubbly Palace. Yeah, now that you figured out the two invaders were Fololo and Falala (Sorry, I'm so used to the anime), the funny thing is, as you can see, Karly got trampled and knocked the freak out by "two little kids." I'll have to admit that was funny, but it's the point that I really can't make the characters seem OP all the time, so this was clearly an exception to the Invincibility Warrior Mode, which in a standard one that is literally impossible to go a battle without taking any damage. But since this mode is an Action-Side-Scrolling RPG, that's the reason for that. Even OP characters have limitations, right? Yeah, and with Dedede, I guess you could say he was the MVP of that battle. Even though I have somehow depicted him as the same in the anime, he still acts like how he always was in the games, and that sudden change of personality is where that chivalrous spirit came from. With that, he is also fully aware that Dark Matter's behind the possession, but he wasn't sure of that until they fought Fololo and Falala. After that phase, it made perfect sense to him. Yeah, so now he's gonna get serious in a moment like this from now on.**

 **Last thing I wanna say is that there's only three weeks left until Summer Vacation, and just like last year, I may or may not have to return my laptop before Wednesday on the 30th, and even if I do get to keep them, that won't matter because I'm gonna go somewhere for the whole month of June and/or maybe July, so if I finish chapter 22 before then, that will officially be the last chapter of the year, and that'll result in a hiatus. With that, this chapter is the shortest I've written because it only took me a week to write it after the 24th of April, so if I finish quickly, that'll be the last one before summer. But if anything changes, I'll try to let you readers know.**

 **So with that, let me know what you've thought about this in your reviews, and I guess I'll see you next chapter before the hiatus (depending on how fast I finish). That's all and see ya!**


	22. Chapter 4: A Butterfly's Lament: Act 3

Chapter 4: A Butterfly's Lament: Act 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hi guys! Hope you like the last chapter and now this one, because it may be the last I'll write and post for the year. I don't know for sure, but if they do let us keep our laptops, there could be a possibility that I may or may not continue, but only until I've returned from wherever I'm going for this year on vacation. But if not, then it's a hiatus, so let's just get on with this and you know the drill. This will start off with City Trial and then the rest is sure to follow. That's all and hopefully enjoy this one last chapter before the hiatus! Also, the City Trial's is actually based off my gameplay of one time, but a few parts that didn't happen are there. It's true, but that was only a one time guarantee. One last thing is that I'll be referencing a meme from Mario Kart in there as well. See if you can figure it out! (I don't own that- disclaimer!)**

 **Another thing, there will be an epic fight with an enemy that shocked us all in Star Allies. And the description will include my idea and theory along with the original bio. See if you know what that enemy is, and an unexpected person shows up in that fight you'd never thought would appear. Okay, now I'm done.**

 **Continuing the Air Ride…**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Trials & Tribulations of Air Riding **(Main Menu- Kirby's Air Ride)**

After I beated Celia in the first race on Fantasy Meadows, the pressure definitely stacked up, but nevertheless, I still managed to match the undefeated at every race and track there was. So far, the part about the kids watching for my blind spots really helped, because I knew when to counter and to avoid certain rigged traps laid out for me. That sounds like cheating, but is it cheating if the other riders laid out traps to slow me down? Of course not. By that time, I also got a few new abilities, such as Wheel, Wing, and Tornado.

 **4/12 abilities collected!**

Anyway, after a few rounds of Air Ride and Top Ride, in which I won, two more modes were left: City Trial and Star Duel. It was an intermission by then, and I went to meet up with the others who were spectating. Kazela, Maddie and Mackenzie rushed over to me for a great big hug.

"Kirby! You were so awesome in the tournament!" They all commended.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I was breaking out from the inside the whole time!" I laughed. "Hey, where's everyone else? Weren't they just here with you?"

Dash shook his head. "Said they went out to take care of something. Have no clue what it is either, Kirby."

"I see… so what about the others out there? Do you anything about that?"

"Nope, not a single thing."

"Oh. Well, crap." I sighed. We started walking through the main lobby where thousands of people were up and scattered across in a human traffic. "You know, they should've at least told where they were going."

A voice called out to me, one so familiar and yet it felt so soon to hear it. It turned out to be Dedede, who was just running towards us. "Yo, Kirby!" He shouted.

"Dedede?! God, man! I didn't expect you to be back that early! Did you get the Orb Piece?" I asked.

"You know it!" Dedede cackled, then he stops himself as it appears he has something urgent to tell me. "I would crack up more, but that's not important right now. You're not gonna believe what happened at the Bubbly Palace, Kirby! Things took a real unexpected turn, and fast!"

"Wait, where's Karly?" Kazela asked. "Wasn't she with you?"

"That's one of them, and a lot more is coming your way, but first let's start with Karly, because well, you see… Karly, stop hiding and come out, will ya? It doesn't hurt to show yourself to your brother, right? It's just a change of clothes, you big baby," A figure came from behind Dedede without our notice, shyly and slowly until the shadow vanished and revealed a girl that I recognized right off the bat without any hesitation. But getting a closer look at her made me go and spit out the soda that I had in my hand earlier during intermission.

"Karly?!" We all jumped back. Karly blushing turned her head away, probably it's because of her new appearance that is. Basically, from the start, she had on that tight outfit with long gloves and long stocking and boots, but not today. Instead, she wore rather than her pink tight suit, it was replaced with an angelic white veil in which the fringes were like the ends of an angel's feathers. There seems to be a red undershirt underneath the veil, not showing out from the top because of the collar that appears to also be a hood, but the red female bowtie ribbon didn't convince me otherwise. The veil came with long sleeves and the edges were pink, and the back was long but short up front to see the skirt as if it was also a cape. Her legs were covered in high white stockings that were secured in red shoes. I don't know for sure, but I think her hair has suddenly become longer than usual. She still has her red bow, so I guess that's the only thing that hasn't changed. But also, her chest has become bigger now. It's almost as if she was like a little kid.

She shyly greets us. "Oh… um, hiya guys…" All of us crowded around and huddled and after a few moments of discussion, we turned around and faced her with our decision, but first asking Dedede.

"Alright, Triple D. You mind telling us why she's wearing a different set of clothes when we all know there's no way in hell she would go with this?" I asked.

"Simple: her clothes got massacred during a fight and obliterated to ashes. So that's when we had to give her a new set." Dedede shrugged. "Who would've thought it was caused by two little kids at all? Anyway, you're not gonna believe who we met at that place! They should be around here- oh, there they are!"

"Who are you talking about- wait, is that-?" I noticed two kids floating in our direction and softly descended in front of Dedede. One was blue and the other was pink. In other words, I felt like I've seen them before. Then it hit me. "Holy- you two are-!"

"Kirby, I'm pretty sure you remember the cubix masters, don't ya?" Dedede said. In comparison, they are about the same height as the other 10 year olds in the party, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut upon seeing them.

"Fololo and Falala?! What are you two doing here?! I thought you were on Popstar!" I bent down to their level and said this. "Are you okay?!"

"Depends on how you would define that," Fololo shook his head. "I don't even remember anything else though."

"Yeah, and that's when Dedede and Karly found us there at that Bubbly Palace," Falala sighed. "It hurts."

Kazela looks confused. "Um, Kirby? Who are they?"

"Oh, these two are my friends back home on Popstar," I explained. "Don't worry, they're not gonna bite. Now the question is, Dedede," I looked at him. "I'll let you explain what happened there, okay? But make it quick though, because City Trial's gonna start any time soon." Dedede nodded and started to explain.

A few minutes later…

"What?! That can't be possible!" I gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna believe as well, but after what happened earlier, I don't see the point of denying any longer," Dedede sighed. "Those bastards been assaulting Popstar ever since we went into the Cosmic Galaxy to save Kailaine last week or two, taking anything they might possibly need to stop us all and carry out whatever plans they have! If that ain't enough, they've also been kidnapping everyone in Dreamland and all over the planet and kingdoms of Popstar, but I think this is the work of one of the Zero Seven Knights, possibly a new one we haven't encountered."

"Kirby, if that's the case, then doesn't that mean that's why those two are here in the first place?" Maddie suggested. "If its Dark Matter we're talking about, possibly those two were possessed and brought here against their will!"

Fololo and Falala looked at each other. "You mean… they kidnapped and possessed us the entire time? I... can't…" Kazela, noticing this, held out her hand to them.

"Hey, you two. Don't feel like this is your fault this happened," She softly says. "Looks like we all have something in common. We're all victims of Dark Matter anyways, so don't beat yourselves up for that. Trust me, everything will work out in the end, okay?" The twins hesitated for a bit, then smiled and grabbed her hand. "Thanks for that, I suppose…"

"By the way," Falala said. "Where's Bandana Dee and Meta Knight anyways? Weren't they with you?"

"That's another thing we have yet to explain, but it's a long story. All we can say for right now is that both of them are somewhere else, looking for what we need to progress on. They should be back soon." Dash said.

"I suppose so, but weren't you out to save Kailaine?" Fololo asked.

"Obviously, but the catch is, she's nowhere near Crystal Star right now, for she is being carried inside a dark ship of Dark Matter as we speak, but since I "shot them down" somehow, they could be anywhere here or the next planet over." I said. "In the meantime, we have to find a way to put an end to this, and that lies within all of the planets we're going to, and we've discovered several secrets about this galaxy's past as well. Let's just say that doing this will help in a sense."

" **Attention all air riders! The next round will start momentarily, so please attend to the stadium in about 5 minutes! Thank you!" The message echoed all over the place.**

"Aw crap, that's my cue to go!" I shouted. "Listen, tell the other princesses to gather here once they come back from wherever they went, okay? I've gotta win this one and the Star Duel or we won't be able to get that orb piece! Fololo, Falala, can you fill them in on what happened on Popstar as well? They'll also fill you in too."

"Okay, Kirby!" They both nodded. With that, I grabbed my Air Ride Machine and dashed towards the lobby. "See ya at the end of this! Don't forget to watch for anything suspicious, okay?"

…

"Well, I guess we should let everyone on Popstar know we're okay, but I have the feeling we forgot something. What else was taken before us, Falala?" Fololo asked.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember what the first thing to be stolen was!" She replies, but a face of doubt races over her expression. "But I don't think Meta Knight's gonna like it once he finds out what they stole from him!"

"Tell us later, okay?" Dedede said. "Hey Karly, make sure to watch over the kids and take them to their seats, will ya? I'm gonna find the other princesses and get them."

"Okay, I guess." Karly shrugs. "Come on, guys. Let's watch Kirby win the tournament, or should I say, help somehow? I don't know, but I gave him that new Cubix ability before, so that should help him somehow."

"Why are we watching Kirby win a tournament, Karly?" Fololo asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Fololo." Karly smiles.

* * *

 **The Air Ride Arena (Main Menu- Kirby's Air Ride)**

 **Info: Now it's time for everyone's favorite mode of Air Ride: The Legendary City Trial! So basically, if you played this mode, then you should know how it works, but as usual, a fresh reminder or helpful advice to those that are new to this. Anyways, you run around an island city trying to collect power-ups called Patches, which improves and better the stats of the Air Ride Machines. They are HP, Top Speed, Boost, Charge, Turn, Offense, Defense, Weight, Glide, and Draft, each offering different effects to your machine. You have to start on a Compact Star as always, but other machines are scattered on the island, so you can use those if you find one. You can find those Patches in 3 colored boxes. Of course, there may be a new ability in there somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled! A Blue Box always have Patches and sometimes food, Green Boxes have Quick Fix Items to add special effects to your machine, and Red Boxes have abilities, but those are the ones you'd want to aim for, because they contain pieces of the Rare Legendary Air Ride Machines! Find all three and you get that automatically with perfect stats!**

 **Other than that, there's various events that'll occur during your run, so be wary! You have only 5 minutes to pull this off, and when that's over, you'll be put head to head in one of the 8 Stadium Events with all the other contestants. Beating the events makes you the winner of the City Trial! However, it's not gonna be easy to pull this off, and sometimes you'll get unlucky. What makes City Trial so challenging is the difficulty of it, so your run will all depend on your luck! You've got one shot at this, so do the best you can on City Trial! But if I were you, your best bet is to find all of 3 pieces of any of the 2 Legendary Air Ride Machines, the Dragoon and the Hydra before anyone else does! Just a suggestion. They can be found in Red Boxes, so those are your ticket to winning! P.S. You can steal pieces from other players, so yeah, and you can keep them in the stadium event and in Star Duel.**

 **With all of this, do you have what it takes to survive the greatest tribulation of them all? Well, let's find out! How you run through your trial is all up to you! Good luck!**

* * *

 _After reading the rules of City Trial, all the memories flood back to me about that event. "Huh, so the rules haven't changed at all for City Trial? I don't know if that's good or not, considering the luck I've had with this, but I still had fun though. Now I can't afford to lose this one! I don't know for sure, but it seems Celia, the tsundere with big boobs had a perfect record of all modes, especially City Trial. That's impossible to have that kind of record in City Trial. There are a few possibilities as to why: 1) She got lucky, but that's a stupid reason, 2) She used the events to her advantage, but nothing good happens if it's the wrong one or whatever, 3) She might know where the pieces are, but it's all randomized every run, or 4) She must be cheating somehow, but I don't see how that's possible. It doesn't matter, because I've gotta worry about my performance here." I thought to myself._

The arena shifted into a large replica of the island city for City Trial. I had thought it'd change, but I guess some things remain the same these days. As usual, there are only 4 riders left to play this event, so it would come to conclusion that only two winners would go head on in Star Duel. I can either get to second, tie with Celia or aim for first place in the stadium events. Doing any one of these three will have me advance to the final round. Let's see how well it turns out.

The last remaining riders were positioned outside of the arena. Of course, I was forced to be near the tsundere, Celia. She shot menacing glares at me, which really didn't intimidate me, but it was annoying. I gave a blank stare and shrugged, not giving much of crap anyways.

"Sorry for the wait, Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get right into the noose! It's time for everyone's favorite event: City Trial! All riders will have only 5 minutes to collect as much patches as they can to power up their air ride machines, and then duke it out in one round of one of our stadium events! Whoever wins the stadium event will move on to the final round: Star Duel! Here we are with the last four racers still in the tournament, ready to duke it out in this free-for-all event!" The crowd goes wild. "Well, with all that has happened today, who would've thought things would take such a shocking turn?! But enough of this! Let's get ready to RUMBLE! Riders, take your positions!"

I got on the Compact Star and soon we were all warped in different areas of the Island City. I had on an earpiece, which had Mackenzie online. Sounds like cheating, but there's literally no rule against having that, so I'm in the clear. "Yo, Mackenzie. You know what to do. Let me know if anything weird happens, okay?"

"Roger that, Kirby!"

"Let's do this!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Engage Race Battle Mode! (City Trial Remix- Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

"Riders, get ready! On your mark, get set, and kill each other!" The announcer signaled. With that, everyone scoured around the island like crazy.

I was somewhere in an area called Green Canvas, and luckily for me, there was the Warp Star nearby, so I leaped off of the Compact and onto the Warp Star. My first plan was to at least gather some patches, so seeing a blue box nearby, I rammed right into it several times and to start, I got HP, a Boost, and two Charges. That's a start. I started to destroy all of the trees and got a few more of Defense, Offense, and Turns. After that, I made my way through the underground that I ended up falling into. So I collected more patches on the way out of the underground and was launched into the air.

"So far, so good," I said to myself. I spot a red box nearby and so I broke it, and it turns out, it's a new ability. My hair had adapted to a more cloud like appearance that was surrounded by clouds and had a prism jewel in it for the crown. My hands had bracelets that were gold and surrounded by some sort of gas. The body of mine changed colors to pink and white. I realized what ability this was.

 **You got a new ability, "Nimbus!" 5/12 abilities found!**

"Despite this being the name of the spirit, I'm not entirely sure how I can use this, but I guess I can make this work." I shrugged, collecting more patches of Top Speed and Weights. After that, it took me straight into the Heat Tops, where I rammed right into the walls for food and patches. One of them took me into a secret area inside the volcano where there were more boxes. Collecting more, I jump onto the pad and I was shot right into the Garden in the Sky.

 **4 minutes left!**

I charge straight for the Electric Lounge, and realizing what Nimbus can do, I made a cloud pathway that sent me right there without any problems. I got onto the first floor, breaking open a green box that had a ticking bomb. Grabbing it and shaking it, I hurl it right into the Dilapidated Houses, obliterated on contact by a huge explosion. I break open a red box, and what came out, in my surprise, a piece of the Legendary Air Machine, the Dragoon! That's when I knew… I gotta collect them all or the Hydra at least.

"Oh yeah, jackpot! Now to find the rest of the pieces before anyone else catches on to me!" After searching the floors, I took the nearest rail to Castle Hall in which an ongoing event happened on my way there.

 **Event: What's in the Box?**

All of the boxes are starting to bounce up and down wildly. It was hard to get to them, but eventually they broke on their own, but that's impossible. Then, a call from the earpiece ranged and I answered. "Yes, Mackenzie?""

"I just realized something, Kirby! You have a piece of the Dragoon, right? Since they are in red boxes, try to find one that isn't moving! That's your best bet there!" She said.

"A red box not moving… like that one over there?" I said, breaking the not moving red box right there. Sure enough, she was right! I have the nose, and now I have the body! All that is left is to find the wings. "Oh, thanks Mackenzie! Now I have to find the wings! But where though?"

"Perhaps it's in the possession of that big breasted monster that just passed by," Mackenzie said. The title "Big Breasted Monster" made me recognize who fits that description. It was none other than Celia, who sped right past me on the Solar Star. From the looks of it, she somehow have the same stats as mine, and she rode on the rail that took her to the Electric Lounge. I have only 3 minutes to get that piece or I'm done for. Plus, she smacked me on the back of my head with a cube!

"Oh, it's on!" I was about to chase after her, but another rider crashed into the wall, in which his Wheelie exploded, and he dropped a piece of the Hydra- the right horn wing, another Legendary Air Ride Machine. I quickly snatched it before going onto the rails. The announcer commented on this.

"Whoa, it looks like Kirby is in hot pursuit on Celia as if she stole something from him But what does he hope to gain from this?!"

On my hot pursuit of Celia, I ended up going into the underground of the city instead, hopefully planning to cut her off at whatever point she's on. Collecting more patches, I broke another red box and it had another piece of the Hydra- the left horn wing. That means I have two of the Dragoon and Hydra Pieces. That means getting the last piece of any of them automatically gives me the machine. But it won't be that easy. But what would happen if I got both at the same time? No one knows, because it never happens.

"What do I do now? Who knows where that last Hydra piece is right now?" I wondered, exiting the underground through a ramp. There's no way I can keep any of these pieces in the stadium, since they're not fully completed. I guess I'll have to fare on my own for the one minute remaining. Wait, ONE MINUTE?! Gotta go fast! X3!"

 **1 minute remains! Hurry up! (Rowdy Charge Tank- Kirby Air Ride)**

Seeing this, I went around the city like crazy, attempting to collect more patches and avoiding the other racers as well. Despite this, this was the only once in a lifetime guarantee you'd get both pieces of two Legendary Air Ride Machines. That never happens, unless luck is on your side that run. So that means you've only got one shot at deciding how your trial's gonna end. But what was I gonna do now?

Coincidentally, Celia was just nearby and she got ahold of the last Hydra piece too as well as the Dragoon's wing piece. Since my Air Ride Warp Star has enough patches, I made up my mind, but then I realized you can't steal the pieces from another player in City Trial. That sounded like a bummer… but then, I wasn't sure if all of the rules stayed the same in City Trial. Just like that, I realized that they've changed the rules regarding the pieces. Which means… I can still have the upper hand if I act fast enough.

Without a moment to waste and a minute left, I began my hot pursuit of Celia immediately. 45 seconds left until it's over. It should be that easy, but she's a maniac on the floor because she was zipping all over the area like Zan Partizanne! Even with a blaster from Robo-slayer couldn't lay a single shot at that speed! What to do now? Only half a minute was left. If only I could somehow snatch them both without her noticing at a safe distance…

Then it hit me. I was a fool for not doing this earlier, but under this condition, I don't have a choice. If I wanted to grab something at a far rate, I needed an ability that can handle and reach far ranges without any problems. A whip sounds good, but I forgot to have it forged for longer distances earlier. The only other ability that fits the description is... Rubber!

"Oh yeah, I knew this would come in handy somehow! I hope this works!" Before I knew it, it was the final countdown. 20 seconds left. Time to make a break for it. I stretched my arms over to Celia behind her back, noticing both the pieces on her back. I sped up a little for a better chance of getting them. I was so close to reaching them, but she made it impossible for that to happen.

"Oh, you know what?! SCREW THIS! I'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT BY FORCE!" Reeling my arms back, instead I raised my leg up into the air and axe kicked the ground, which shook the island and even the air ride machines. Celia turns around and spots me a few feet behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you pink ball of mischief?!" She snarled. "You won't get away with whatever it is you're up to!" Okay, she hasn't realized my plan yet, and the two pieces flew out from her grasp and into the air. 10 seconds left.

"It's a free-for-all in City Trial, Celia!" I smiled. "How you make it through your tribulations is all up to you, and I intend on doing so! Funny thing is, I've never heard of someone who got a perfect run in City Trial before, for this is the most fun yet difficult challenge ever made based on your luck! So how is it that you managed to pull off that stunt? I could understand Air Ride and Top Ride, but City Trial? Sounds impossible to me." 5 seconds are left and everyone in the audience is counting down.

"Are you mocking me, you pink pervert? Just what do you hope to gain from the last seconds of City Trial?!" Celia shouted, not knowing that she bought me the time I needed to grab the two pieces.

"Well, I just wanna say…" I snorted, putting my hands out on the side, having both of the pieces land on each hand, and just in time when it reached the point where the announcer calls off the trial. "Thanks for the meal, my lady!"

 **Game! City Trial's over!**

"Time's up! City Trial has ended, but it's not over yet! We have yet to decide who comes out on top of their trials in just one round of a stadium event! But first, let's see how well each of the riders did!" The announcer shouted. The monitor displayed each of the four rider's stats and performance for their machines. So far, the last one to be displayed was none other than me, in which it shows I was riding a standard Warp Star still and I had stats close to the maxed out number of 20 for each, of 19. Celia has 20 maxed out, as usual, it seems, but that just makes the competition more bleak and bland if that always happens everytime. After that, now it's time for the real event of City Trial.

"It's time to head to our Stadium Event, where they only got one shot in a single round in the randomly selected events we have picked out today, which will be the Drag Race!" The arena warped right into the stage for the Drag Race Event. Drag Races were just straight and narrow tracks where all four riders cruise to the finish line while taking each other out. Simple, but however, fate will decide whether it wants you to win or not.

* * *

 **Drag Race: Solatora Edition! Race to the finish!**

This was a one shot race here, so I have to win this one right here, right now. Although I got all the pieces of both machines, nothing happened when I did. Perhaps there is a new rule regarding this. But I didn't have time to think about that. The four riders, Varil, Poppy, Celia, and I, got into our positions, side by side and facing the road ahead of us.

"All riders, into position! First two to cross the finish line advances to the final round! Are you ready?!" The announcer yelled. We all nodded. Celia gave me the gesture of saying I'm going down. I shrugged.

"Let's do this! 3… 2… 1… and GO!" All of us boosted before the smoke even cleared. It was pretty simplistic of a track. Despite that fact, we all were clashing against each other for the spot in the final round. However, Celia managed to still be in first place! Just how?! The two other racers tried the same attempt as before to stop me. I smacked my face and asked Mackenzie to play a certain theme for me for what I am about to do next over the stadium's speakers.

After that, I boost on a panel and sped up to them, giving off a menacing stare at them right after I catch up to them. Then, I knocked them out with two punches in their faces. I chased after Celia. The announcer didn't know how to react to me, but he said still, "Are you serious? Just look at the face of Kirby as he mercilessly knocks out Varil and Poppy with a single punch! This kid means business! What?! How?! And who's playing that music right now?!"

"Hope they don't mind if I borrow this for a while," I said in hot pursuit of Celia. With just a standard Warp Star, I was rapidly gaining on her. Soon, I was right behind her like a stalker in a car, but just by a few feet apart in distance.

The tsundere notices me and grunts in annoyance. "You never know when to quit, do ya?!" I gave her a blank face and shook my head. "So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? I'll crush you!" She immediately pulled out a rocket launcher, aimed right at me and fired at will. I think I've pushed her to the deep end, but that's not my problem after this. It was coming at me fast, but it would've hit its target if I hadn't simply ducked out of its range. It did hit, though, only the two suckers that were about to catch up and surprise attack me. More were shot, but it actually homed on the other two racers behind me. I just simply moved nowhere during the barrage.

"Congratulations! You've won the award for the Best Stormtrooper Aim in History!" I teased Celia. She gritted her teeth and shot more at me, a mass of rockets. I turned into Tornado and aimed my hand at the swarm of missiles, my hand clenched and gripped trying to form a punch by spinning my arm in a circle. Then, I let go, firing a twister blast that sucked up all of the missiles and flung them elsewhere randomly in the air, making a fireworks of exploding missiles. Dropping Tornado, I noticed another copy ability nearby and I grabbed it. I didn't transform yet, but this seems similar to Tornado, but I think it's different somehow. It has the wind symbol on it, so I'll just say the new ability is Wind for now.

 **You got a new ability, "Wind!" Now added to the slot and is now accessible! 6/12 abilities collected!**

With that, the finish line is near, but yet feels so far away. I knew I had to hurry things up and win already. "It's just up ahead. It's just me and Celia right now. Let's end this." I told myself. Celia was gaining speed every second and the finish line stood there in wait. She was laughing as she accelerated faster than me, heading for the finish line with an assumed victory. What do I do now?

"Wait a minute! Why am I even questioning this at all? I'll just ride it dirty then! Music please, Mackenzie!" With that, I found a boost panel near the finish, and timing it right, I drifted and got a massive boost, enough to match to Celia at the same speed. I got ready to do it and I signaled Mackenzie to play the theme.

"Hey, what's that music playing?!" The announcer shouted. "This… this is the theme… could it be?!" The machines crossed the finish line, signaling the end of the round. "That's game! It looks like Celia appears on the finish circle first before the other racers, so that means Celia wins this round again!" The crowd cheered for Celia, seeing her in her former glory. The monitors display Celia crossing the finish line before anyone else, so that seems like strong damning evidence there. "I have to say, that was seriously a close match, but Celia is the winner of City Trial-"

"Not so fast, DJ!" Dinah leaped right into the podium where the announcer was and floated safely. Everyone in the crowd started murmuring to each other in confusion. "Alright, I know what you're thinking. You all think Celia won the Drag Race due to the results displayed."

"So what's this all about, Dinah?! You're here to complain and throw another fit again?!" Celia called out, and everyone howled in laughter. Dinah shrugs.

"Sorry, not today. You may think you've won, but did you really think you've outrun today's tournament if it ended up with a twist everytime? And by that, obviously you all know who the twist is, right? Well, you did win, but at the same time you didn't. Ain't that the truth, Kirby?!" She shouted.

"You know it!" I called out, with everyone's direction facing towards me and they all gasped. Well, probably her parents didn't gasped, but maybe they're surprised. Celia fumed in rage. "You again?! D-don't tell me you-! This cannot be happening! How and why?! What did you do?!"

"Right there it'll show you," I point to the screen, showing an instant replay of the last minute standoff. It's true that Celia was ahead, but right after I catch up to her, that's when it happened. The same theme starts playing at that moment, the part where I taunted her with that face.

"There's Kirby near the finish line and actually catching up to her before they crossed it! But look closer, folks! His expression on his face… that's almost like a death stare he gave to Celia, and just when they both crossed the finish line! So that's where the theme came in! In short, I'll just have to say… it's a tie between Kirby and Celia! A clean TIE!" The crowd went wild and cheered.

"That's how I roll, baby! I'm always riding dirty!" I smirked.

* * *

 **You won City Trial! Victory!**

 **You are now Level 17!**

 **You got all the pieces of the Legendary Air Ride Machines! They are now accessible for use!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we're about make history with the events of today! For the first time, there may be someone worthy enough to take home the booty and steal the title of the Air Ride Champion! However, it's not over yet! We have one last round to go, and that is Star Duel, the official tiebreaker! A duel between the last two contestants on their Air Ride Machines and duke it out with any weapon, skills, abilities, magic, and air ride machines of their choice in the entire area of the colosseum and in the sky! Who will be victorious! We'll find out after this! Stay tuned!" The announcer declared.

"For the love of…!" Celia nearly cursed. "That's it! I'm through playing around! I'll definitely wreck you in the final round, you pink demon! Just you wait!"

"Jesus, woman! Calm down!" I waved her off. "Don't worry, you can crush me in the final round all you want… if you can, that is."

"Hmph, I see. You think you're better than me, huh? Oh, we'll see about that." Celia wickedly grinned as she exited the arena.

With that out of the way, I ended up in the lobby, where everyone else was waiting for me. I noticed that Bandana Dee and Aqua were already back.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I was greeted by a wrap of hugs from the three little girls. "You're back from the rescue already?" I asked them both.

Bandana Dee and Aqua nodded. "Yeah, we got the Light Orb piece and rescued the kid, who apparently is a klutz. His friend told him there was treasure in there and he went for it, not realizing it was a trap. After that, we went to go save him and he was almost swallowed whole by some slime. Yeah, it wasn't pleasant, considering he's about the same age as most of us here, and he went to take a dump in the bathroom somewhere, and said he'll help us or something. But he wants to let his friend know this, who's at Timeless Canyon as of right now. Oh, and we found these as well."

 **You got a new ability, "Cupid!" You also got a new ability, "Storm!" 8/12 abilities collected! You got a piece of the Light Orb! 2 more to go!**

"Hey, isn't that where Meta Knight and Dylan are now?" Karly asked. "I hope they're okay, especially Meta Knight. Seems like he had a bad time somehow."

"That's impossible. Knowing him, his only wish is to be stronger, so I think he considers that as part of his self-training. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." I said. "Besides, all they have to do is beat a butterfly beast knight. He'll be okay, I think…"

"Ya think?" Dedede cocked an eyebrow. "Don't make sure assumptions of that."

"Yeah, whatever, he'll be fine," I said. "I'm pretty sure they'll run into Dinah's cousin there as well."

* * *

 **City Trial complete! Advancing to the final round of Star Duel!**

 **Now switching to Meta's POV… you're now playing as Meta Knight, don't forget!**

 **Level Four: Timeless Canyon. Mission: Defeat the beast knight and find someone named Aege! (Zip- Bomberman Hero)**

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: The Butterfly of Judgement

Timeless Canyon… a place where the rift between times is freely. What I meant is that time passes by quickly and it's where dragons and harpies live in peace. But now they are bewildered and driven off by what reports indicate that the perpetrator is assumed to be a beast knight. Perhaps so… I don't know yet, but whatever it is, it must be dealt with. I really need to end this as soon as possible. All I could remember is how I ended up here in the first place… that was way before I settled on Popstar and waited for Kirby to come. Heh, I don't even remember my own age now. In fact, I guess I'm the same as Kirby then, someone who doesn't have any clear origins. I don't even remember.

One fact that I am certain of is how I made history here. But I don't remember how I crashed, yet I did know I had wings. I'm certain Kirby and Karly will grow wings as well soon, because if there are many like us, they should have developed wings soon enough. However, the process is pretty painful before you grow them. Lots of side effects will signal the birth of one's wings. I, of course, had to go through that process too. But I'd never thought that they'd be that fragile organically. I was in extreme pain when they were destroyed and what's left of them are just two stubs on my back. Not knowing how it happened, I was devastated.

But, if it wasn't for those two, I would've been dead a long time ago. They took care of me for a while and after some time, I was able to fly again. This cape is the reason why I'm still able to fly. It healed my wings and allows me to summon them anytime; perhaps the cape merged with my broken wings and became one with it. Yet, I still have no idea. Maybe it's because I do not question it that much? Heck if I know. But whatever the reason, I'll be grateful for that. I'll be the strongest warrior in the galaxy, and I won't stop until I do. My wish is to only be stronger… so back then, seems like after Kirby dealt with whatever happened, I went to summon Nova, who appeared in reverse from exploding. He will grant me one wish… so I asked that I can fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy…

But why did I ask for such a selfish wish in the first place? That, I have yet to figure out the real reason behind that goal. Eventually, I came out victorious fighting the strongest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight. But I could tell that wasn't the end of him yet. Maybe there are other warriors who could possess such unfathomable power as him, and I think I've met one of them. Peganoa Knight. A twin-bladed lance fighter with the power of the Stormlord, Skylares, a demon counterpart of the Solar Pegasus that resembles such a beast. His power is so devastating that it could demolish half the planet, but it's nowhere over the power of Galacta's power. His beast form takes on Skylares, a mutant half-Pegasus, half-dragon beast that can manipulate the sky itself. He was the supposedly "Angel Undefeated" but he's nowhere in which you'd call an angel, one that destroyed almost every kingdom on this planet. I wonder if there are knights like him.

The thoughts bubbled inside my head every second that has gone by during the haul through the canyon with Dylan. Hopping from rock to rock, it made the climb and trek easier instead of taking the long way. Even as a human, I can still leap to high distances without flying. More monsters came our way and we eliminated them all. I could still fly, but it's very limited in certain cases. Either way, although we were cursed to be powerless, somehow I still manage to beat my opponents without any problems. Seems like I'm reaching my goal every time or second now. I think I'm fairly strong as of this moment.

"Hey Meta Knight," Dylan fell to the floor as we approached the square of the canyon, breathing hard and gasping for air. "Are we there yet? I can't go on any more…! Ah, the pain! This is just like Boot Camp in P.E. class when I was in Middle School! The horror!"

I slapped my face. "Save your petulant whining. We're here, Dylan. Timeless Square. For God's sake, it was only a 50-feet climb here. It wasn't that high."

"For you it isn't! What the hell were you before you were human, a skinny version of All Might with super jump powers or what?!" Dylan huffed. He crawled weak and limping, slowly and staggering to leave the ground.

"Don't try to lump me in with someone famous," I sighed. "Now let's finish this crap already so I can go back and keep reading my novel and ask Dinah for whatever pillow she gave me. It's quite comfortable." Dylan mustered a chuckle from right behind me, as if he had recovered from his pain. I batted a puzzled look at him. "Hmm? What are you giggling about?"

"It's really funny, because you don't realize something about that pillow you speak of, Meta Knight. And here I thought you didn't like to be near woman or even touch them, even when you were all over her like a lion!" His petulant giggling turns into laughter.

I was thinking, "What the heck is he spitting out about?" I shrugged it off and continued on without much of a struggled thought of answer to that question, with Dylan running to catch up much slower if he wasn't pooped out. The area was cleared out and destroyed. Not a single bird was seen there flying by. Appears that a small war raged on between the creatures and the fluttery fiend.

"Dang, what the heck happened here?" asked Dylan, in which although that was obvious, it's unknown about the reason why. "There were supposed to be harpies and dragons here, and yet they're all gone in a flash. If I remember correctly, it was some sort of butterfly monster that drove them away. Weird, how can someone be afraid of one little butterfly?"

"Not a clue, Dylan. Now I suggest we keep going and find that dumb orb piece. It has to be around here somewhere." I sighed. I stopped in my tracks and stopped Dylan from going any further. "Hold it, we're not alone here."

"Wait, is someone nearby or what?"

"Would I be doing this if there was no one else around but us? Use your head, idiot." A flash of speed fled into the shadows before one could see with their eyes, only look in the direction they heard it from. It went about bouncing again. It bounced faster and faster, until… it made its move. Without warning, I side-stepped out of the way and tripped the moving shadow in the process. The flashing streak of speed tumbled and crashed right into a rock head on.

"Oh, son of a… my face!" The figure moaned as it fell to the ground, flat on the face. It quickly got up before looking at us. Apparently, it was a teenage boy who attacked us. He wore just a green jacket with a hood hanging on his back and purple headphones around his neck, wearing white short pants and purple sneakers. A white cap backwards on his head had his large bang sticking out the hole and was facing upwards. His hair was purple as well as his eyes were. He dusted himself off before facing us with a bewildered and enraged look on his face.

"God dangit, man! What's your deal?! You don't go around tripping people like that! What the heck?!" He shouted.

"Come on, it was self-defense," I shrugged. "You're the one who decided to attack us first, so that was on you. Anyway, what's a kid like you doing in a place that's way over abandoned by one little butterfly?"

"Butterfly? That's what made the harpies and dragon kids run away from here? Ha, I don't know any butterfly that could do that!" The boy cackled.

"Like that one over there?" Dylan pointed to a flying butterfly that passed by a few moments ago. It was red and orange, just like the one that's always there back home every time.

"What the…? Isn't that the butterfly I always see whenever something bad happens comes to an end?" I said. It flew for the pedestal that had the orb piece and landed on top of it.

"Oh, there's the orb piece we need," Dylan said. "Well, that was easy. Now let's go get-"

"Hey, hold it!" The boy stopped us. "Something's not right here... you did say a butterfly drove the animals here, right?"

"And here, you just said there's no way a butterfly can pose a threat, idiot," I said.

"Dude, the name's Aege. Stop calling me an idiot, unless you want me to call you Metal Face then," He introduced. "Anyway, what kind of butterfly could drive a herd of dragons and harpies that easily?"

"I don't know… unless it was some sort of beast or whatever…" Dylan shook his head. The boy, Aege, pondered over that until he realized something.

"Wait a minute. A butterfly beast?" Aege said. Then, we heard weird voices.

" **Power… Judgement… Reborn…" Those all echoed from where the butterfly was.**

"Is it me, or did the butterfly just speak?" Dylan asked. The orb piece started glowing and became brighter and brighter until… it vanished into butterfly petals. We all jumped back.

"What the hell?! The Orb Piece just vanished!" I shouted. The butterfly spewed out distorted words.

" **Today is the day of judgement… the day where I will be reborn again… from the strongest warrior in the galaxy I have been able to reform anytime…"**

"The strongest warrior in the galaxy?! That's Galacta Knight it's talking about!" Dylan said. "But why? You fought Galacta Knight and won, right Meta?"

"That's true, but I feel like I've seen this scene before, but where?" I said. "Wait a minute… that butterfly… it couldn't be…!"

" **Yes… this heart has immense power not even the Ancients could fathom! Those four fools they've banished who sought to revive the Destroyer of Worlds gave me the opportunity to gain power… for years of adversity… I've suffered… and suffered… but now is the second coming of my return…"**

"What the heck is that thing talking about?" Aege asked. "Who the hell are you?!"

" **Fools... I am not just a butterfly, but I am something much more than that… see for yourselves!" The butterfly then flew up and yellow streaks of energy swirled and vortexed around and into the butterfly, and there was a heart symbol glowing around the butterfly as well. It went on until the ball of light that grew ended and butterfly petals cleared the way. The heart symbol boomed. It revealed a tall person with an appearance similar to mine and Galacta Knight's. It was a male. He had white glowing eyes, to start with. His armor was decorated with a black body suit and a top embedded with a blue orb in the chest, making it look like a top for a female knight, and the collar was up flat open. He had white shoulder pads that has a red swirl on them and long yellow gloves, along with long yellow boots. His mask has horns that seems to be an antenna as well as his armor, his mask has red and black ornamentations on the mask, and it looks an awful lot like mine and Galacta, only to be T shaped and made for his mouth to breathe. He wields a sword similar to mine, but it is red and gold for coloration with a butterfly pattern on the handle, with blue jewels on both the middle of the handle and at the tip of the blade. The last thing is that there's an orange cape tied to his back, lying flat there. He rose his head up and laughed.**

" **On the day of judgement, I will rise into action. Through years of adversity, I am reborn once again from the strongest warrior in the galaxy as the Knight of Doom." He grinned manically. "Now I will bring judgement upon those foolish Ancients and take back what that knight stole from me! But perhaps maybe I'll bring my twisted wrath upon you three idiots first!"**

The three of us got ready to fight against the so-called fluttery fiend. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to fight him. Mind if I join?" Aege asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said without much care. "Just do your part or else."

"Okay, fine!" Aege grumped. There was no doubt about it. It was him again, that butterfly. But how?

" **You fools… heh, you don't know what you're up against, and yet you dare challenge me? Very well.** **You shall taste the power of the True Strongest Warrior of the Galaxy, the Knight of Doom- Morpho Knight!" He instantly shouted, summoning his sword and charged us head on.**

* * *

 **Rebirth of Struggles and Pain- 17th Boss Battle**

 **Meta Knight, Dylan and Aege VS the Reborn Butterfly, Morpho Knight (VS Morpho Knight- Kirby Star Allies) (VS Morpho Knight Remix- Light MetaS)**

 **Boss Description: On the day of judgement, this fluttery fiend will fly into action. Brought into existence by "the greatest warrior in the galaxy" and reborn as a knight of doom through years of adversity- now begins an epic battle with a pure being now turned human twisted by a dark past. But it seems this knight have plans of his own, seemingly to claim back what was stolen from him by Galacta Knight. Perhaps, could he have been the True Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy and not Galacta Knight? But even so, if he had his judgment day once before, he was able to be reborn again because of a "heart". Who knows, but now it's certain that whatever heart he speaks of, it's most likely the source of his rebirth. Now it seems he wants to take back the title that was stolen from him and get revenge upon the Ancients somehow. Stop him, Human Warriors!**

 **Morpho Knight flies into battle! Get ready for a battle with a knight twisted by a dark past unknown!**

* * *

" **Come, Morphia! Let us slaughter these fools!" Morpho Knight summons his sword and swings at us.**

"I don't know what his deal is, but he's going down!" Aege shouted. Morpho Knight swung his blade at Aege full force and furiously. However, none of his attacks even hit him, as if he missed on purpose, and Aege wasn't even trying to evade. Then, he grabbed him and pulled out quick attacks that none of us saw coming at an unlikely speed and slammed him on the ground. Morpho Knight Teleported away.

Dylan was in shock. "Woah, woah, woah! How did you even do that at a speed like that?! It's like time speed up on you!"

"That's because Time Manipulation is my skill, grim reaper," Aege fixed his cap. "My friend controls the sky, and my princess cousin controls light. I can stop time altogether, like this." He pushes his hand forward, and when Morpho Knight charged this way, he was caught in some sort of Time Ripple that slowed him down. He then delivers a hard punch in the ripple and snapped his fingers. The butterfly knight was then sent flying backwards instantly into a wall the second the ripple dispersed.

"Hmm, impressive. You're just like that maid girl who loves tossing around knives like crazy. I forgot her name though." I complimented. "She's a bullet-hell master, and she wears pads, I think."

"Save it for later, Metal Face! Here he comes again!" Aege warned.

"It's Meta Knight," I corrected him as I blocked an attack with Galaxia from Morphia. The impact knocked us both back. Morpho Knight then swung his sword wildly and sword beams embedded with fire were shot. I slashed them all and they evaporated into butterfly petals. Dylan multiplied the number of reapers he has and spinning them all around like saws, he threw them all at Morpho, who teleported every time one was about to hit him.

With this, Aege caught him at one point and threw him around like a ragdoll, and then froze him in a Time Ripple, in which he rapidly landed all of his blows in a flash. Snapping his fingers, the ripple disappeared and Morpho Knight was now caught in a trap of frozen punches and kicks. He teleports away and warped for another attack behind Aege, who was completely caught off guard. Morpho shot him at a rock and unleashed multiple shockwaves at him, which the rock exploded. He got out of it and boosted forward at him.

With him off guard, I dashed for a Drill Rush attack and pierced him in the back. He flinched and vanished away on contact. He warped himself right back in front of us. He stuck his sword in the ground, and out popped larger versions of Morphia all around. Evading the areas where they are certain to come out, they exploded into pillars of fire afterwards. But what came out was a charge attack from Morpho Knight, who performed the Shuttle Loop and fire followed when he flew close to the ground. I attacked again and parried off his attacks, sending us both back.

" **Shoot… I cannot allow myself to lose to worthless runts! I am the true greatest warrior in the galaxy, and I'll waste you all to ashes!" Morpho Knight roared.**

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

 **His cape fluttered in the air and they transformed into butterfly wings. Morpho held Morphia in the middle, summoning something. "Morphia- Dual Blade!" At this, he was able to split his sword into two identical blades. He teleported.**

"Wait, where did he go?" Dylan asked.

"Look out!" Aege shouted. Morpho Knight appeared instantly and swung his sword, but this time it grew into a giant blade, just like Kirby's Ultra Sword ability. He cleaved it into the ground and chopped off a part of the canyon. We managed to evade it, luckily.

"What the heck was that?! His sword was all big and he ruined a part of the canyon in the process of trying to dice us!" Aege shouted and gasped. "Aw crap! Here he comes again!" Another swung was cleaved and more of the canyon was sliced.

He reappeared again and summoned both of them to grow and he swung both of them, now slicing and dicing two parts of the canyon. Morpho then called them both back and it became one again. Seeing this, I grabbed Galaxia and dashed at him, in which he blocked the Drill Stab. He retaliated and we were knocked back once again. Morpho Knight seems in a craze of madness. He teleports.

"Look out!" Dylan was tossed back by Morpho Knight with shockwaves that were really terrible and makes anyone's ears bleed that emitted from his wings. It happened for a while before he stopped. Then, Aege appeared right in front of him and went all out on him. However, Morpho dodged every fast-timed punch and kick Aege threw at him. He then grabbed him and pinned him to a rock, shooting a massive laser beam that followed the sword he threw. He managed to evade in time.

"You know what? Forget strategy! Just go all out on him!" Aege growled, jumping for another attack. The rest of us did so too. Morpho Knight then warps and appears to be charging up his sword, emitting two ghostly faces and warps again to do the same. Dylan dices them all without a moment's hesitation. The fluttery fiend then charges up for another attack and aims for me instead in which I did the same to counter. At will, we both lunged for each other and our swords collided. Both slicing upwards, it resulted in a series of blade clashing at a rapid speed and in a frenzy of different spots that became victim to the struggle.

The series of slashes continued on for a while, and areas of the canyon were being destroyed little by little. It ended as we both struggled to slash the other with our blades at a parry hold. Then, the spark pushed us back again, both of us huffing and gasping for a breather. But, in a life-and-death duel, you usually don't get another chance to breathe if you lose. Morpho Knight huffed, and was at the verge of collapsing.

" **Such power you possess… one that can stand up to mine! It's not possible! I'm supposed to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy, and here again I've been matched more than twice by that stupid Galacta Knight and now there's another who could stand to my power?! Unacceptable! I am the real strongest warrior there is! I had it all, and he… stole it all from me, even that title and it costed me my life! No matter, his power is absorbed into me, and now I can reclaim that title once again that I've had to begin with! All thanks to some idiot's wish to fight that "greatest warrior in the galaxy" granted by a star! Now, it's time to put an end to you three fools who dares challenge the butterfly, and then I'll earn my title back!" Morpho Knight started rambling on like crazy. "It's a good thing that idiotic cult decided to screw up the ritual of reviving Void Termina, otherwise that wouldn't have been possible."**

"What the heck does he mean by that? He was reborn because he absorbed or merged with the "greatest warrior in the galaxy"? But how did he even manage to do that at all? And here I thought Galacta Knight was the strongest warrior and always have been." Dylan questioned. "But that can't be possible, right?"

The words of this butterfly knight gave me more questions to ask. Surely, I thought I asked Nova to let me fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy, and only Galacta appeared. It continued that way for a few years. Galacta is a planet-destroying knight sealed away because of his undoubtedly fear of power. Despite this, I still manage to defeat him. The question is, if what he says is really true, then what happened that lead to this so-called fight that sealed both the fates of Morpho Knight and Galacta Knight, and who sealed them both? Nothing really comes to mind an answer to a question like this. There can be many theories and possibilities of how it all went out, but no one really knows the truth. Whatever the case may be, Morpho Knight seemed to have died as a result and turned into a butterfly somehow, whereas for Galacta Knight, stealing the title of the "greatest warrior in the galaxy", he was sealed away because of Morpho's defeat and may have went power crazy or something. Anything else could've followed after that. Whatever happened in the past truly, it led to what we have here now.

Seeing Morpho Knight like this made me wonder how he was able to be reborn by absorbing Galacta Knight. I may not have mentioned this, but I think I did meet him before. I went to fight Galacta Knight once again before, but this time, it wasn't Galacta Knight that I fought. It was then that he appeared. After that, he vanished and Galacta was nowhere to be found then. Strange, how come I didn't remember that? But whatever happened, I remember clearly. But maybe, could it be because of the Jamba Hearts?

Now since that fact came to mind, I do remember Kirby telling me that the hearts were caused actually due to a failed ritual that was performed by what he describes as a cult. He said when the leader sacrificed them all, it was only because four hearts were missing to complete it and revive Void Termina. One of the four missing hearts went into Kirby, giving him the ability to befriend enemies, and it was pink. So, the possible answer could be that Morpho, as a butterfly, must've been hit by a Pink Jamba Heart rather than a purple one. The site of the last two pink hearts are unknown.

My mind ponders over these thoughts, but I place them on pause as Morpho Knight struggled.

" **That's it! I'll kill you all and absorb you too once I'm through with you!" Morpho then struck his sword into the ground and a giant pyro twister formed from it. "This is the power of the true greatest warrior in the galaxy!" It was about to hit us… but it didn't. It vanished instantly. Morpho Knight seemed to be hearing something in his head, but we all could hear it.**

" **Who said you were the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Morpho Knight? Not anymore you're not." A familiar voice ranged out. "How sad it is for you to be driven by your lust for power and revenge for just a title. No, it appears it's your adversity of rage over the past couple of years." A figure of a familiar person only human appeared in a ball of light that formed into a real living being.**

" **Y-y-you! But I absorbed you not too long ago! You aren't supposed to be-!" That was all Morpho Knight got to say before a pink lance impaled him in the heart. Blood didn't come out, but rather the Orb Piece that was thought to vanish came out instead. It flew out and went over to my hands immediately.**

" **W-w-what?! N-no! I'm supposed to be the undefeated… I can't lose here… I won't stop until I… take back… what's mine in the first place…!" Morpho coughed up those words and the lance dug deeper. The figure walks up and shook its head, pulling out the lance that was stabbed in him.**

" **Well, a title like that is something that can be easily taken away from you- (snaps) just like that. In the end, there will be a greatest warrior, but there will never be an undefeated warrior ever in history. Even great warriors can fall sometimes, especially at the hands of someone who desires to be strong for the sake of what they care about. I'll have to admit, it's true you used to be the greatest warrior to begin with, but ever since we've fought, I became victorious. I was doing you a favor so that you won't have to suffer the true consequences of bearing that title, you could say that. However, even I lost that title to someone with great power and a desire to be strong. Sometimes, as temporal warriors, we just gotta know when to give in to the newcomers that beats us. Isn't that right, Meta Knight?" The figure smiled at me, as if it was a sign as to signal me who the person was.**

 **Morpho Knight slowly started to speak. "I… I... I didn't think about it that way… I can't believe I'm saying this… but… you're…"**

" **Say it… I'm waiting. And so is the wielder of Galaxia." Is that what I was really thinking?**

" **You… were… right… Galacta Knight…" Morpho sighed and hacked. All of us jumped back when we heard the name Galacta Knight. The figure smiles and smacks him on the head.**

" **Well, didn't hurt to say I told you so, darling. Now I believe you've had your fun for today, am I right? Without a vessel to possess and take over, the power of the Jamba Heart is completely useless. Since you used this Light Orb to do the job, I'm afraid you'll go back to being a normal butterfly again. Come on, you silly butterfly. Do it."**

 **Morpho Knight sighed and turns to us in response. "All right, I'll admit defeat here, I'll say that. Well, after this, I'll be back into a butterfly for a while. But the next time… I won't lose to you, Galacta, or any other knight as great as we all used to be once I have my rebirth again! I promise you that, Meta Knight, isn't it? One day, we'll all fight to see who truly the greatest warrior in the galaxy is, ya hear me?"**

A moment of silence flew by, and after a few seconds has gone by, I ended up smiling. "You bet I'll be there to show off my skills. I could use a little excitement from time to time."

 **After this, Morpho Knight somehow smiled with no regrets. It seems his struggle and adversity of anger has been quenched already. He then started to glow. "Ah… looks like my time is up, eh? I'll miss this form for a while. I guess I'll see you on judgement day again, and I will prove to you all I'm the greatest there is! I swear!" With those words, he turns into butterfly petals and disappeared into thin air, revealing nothing but the same red butterfly at home, which then flew off and teleported away from here.**

"Ah, well, at least everything turned out A-Okay!" Aege shrugged.

* * *

 **Morpho Knight has been defeated! Victory!**

 **You are now Level 18!**

 **You got a new ability, "Chrono!" You also got a new fusion ability, "Angelmon," a fusion of both Cupid and Demon! 11/12 abilities found!**

 **You got a piece of the Light Orb! Only one more to go! You got an Invincibility Candy!**

 **Aege has joined your party! Ability: Chrono Manipulation.**

* * *

After that, Morpho Knight flew away, never to be seen again until Judgement Day comes. The figure turns and smiles. I on the other hand, didn't even know what to say, or think. "Are… are you really…? How…?"

"Hmm… yes, it's so it appears to be. Don't ask how. Just know that I won't go so easy on you the next time we fight again, darling. And with that, I'll be taking my leave here. Try not to die on the way there. Bye!" With that, the figure glowed white and spreaded their wings and flew from the scene, feathers falling behind. The three of us couldn't even comprehend what the heck just happened.

"Uh… what the heck just happened?" Dylan asked. "How did it happen?"

"I think we just literally met the duo of the "greatest warriors in the galaxy" just right in front of us," Aege sweatdropped. "I think that chick that just left was actually Galacta Knight. Damn, she's hot."

"Uh, Aege? You do realize that Galacta's a guy, right? Otherwise, we wouldn't be calling him a "her" if he wasn't a girl," I smacked my head.

"But I don't think he's a guy, Meta. Did you even notice that he called Morpho "darling?" That's way too gay for someone like "him", doesn't it? I just have to come to the conclusion Galacta's a female by that!" Aege said. "There's no way a warrior can be gay, so he has to be a female! Plus, his voice sounded both masculine and feminine, but more feminine!"

"Yeah, there's no way in hell the greatest warrior I've fought many times can be a female! Even Nova identified him as a male! Every book and tale depicted Galacta as a guy! They can't try to fool anyone now that they've made it clear about him at the last minute! He is a guy, and there's no point of trying to say he's a girl, or a reverse trap!" I shot back. "Everyone knows he's a guy, and I mean everybody, including the people who are even reading this right now! Don't try to place doubts in people's heads!"

"Alright, alright. I'll say Galacta's a guy for now, but don't blame me if you fight that knight again only to find out he was a girl all along! And when that does happens, I'll be all the way at your brawl, laughing my ass off and gloat all over in your face, mocking you for the rest of your life, and then take that warrior chick out on a hot date and then we'll get it on like Donkey Kong-!" Aege snorted and laughed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted. "LIKE HECK THAT WILL HAPPEN!"

"SHUT UP!" Dylan shouted. "Guys, it doesn't matter now! We've got a bigger problem on our hands! First, this whole place is about to rest in pieces! Second, we have to get this Orb Piece back and hope that Kirby wins the tournament and get the last orb piece against Celia! And last of all, we have to take down Dark Matter who is currently in possession of Peganoa Knight and the Gem Star, Platinum, right after we get the Soul Jewel from Nimbus! We have multiple problems already, so what's the worst those bastards can throw at us now?!"

"Who cares? Let's head back at this moment. We've done what we needed to do in the first place." I said. "All that's left is to hope that Kirby wins and we'll be on our way. Now to get the heck out of here."

"Hold it, you said something about a tournament, right? The Air Ride? Oh, that's where my cousin usually hangs out all the time and gambles. Her mom's pretty hot and busty." Aege said.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Dinah?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my sexy cousin with the big boobs and a half-split personality. You know her or something?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she's currently helping us out with a big situation somehow, but she has her hands full on one of my acquaintances in the tournament. The prize is unexpectedly the thing we need to move on." I said.

"Hey, at this moment, Dash just texted me saying that Kirby is currently in the final round of the tournament, which is called Star Duel. If he wins this round, then the prize money and the last orb piece are ours!" Dylan explained. "It says here that his final round opponent is named Celia."

"CELIA?! OH HELL NAH!' Aege gasped. "Out of all the people, it had to be her?!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Celia is basically the goddess of the Air Ride tournament, undefeated in every round and challenge there is, each with a fishy one hell of a perfect record impossible to pull off in history! She is the High-Ranked Undefeated Air Rider, that's her title! Are you telling me your friend has to go against that little showoff?! It may be true you could possibly beat her in other modes, but no one has ever beaten her in Star Duel, whereas by chance she's a beast on the field! I don't know how she does it, but I know for a fact that anyone who fights her will be hacked to pieces! Your friend's not gonna last a second against her!" Aege complained. "Not even after what she's done to me!"

"Eh, don't worry. He'll be fine out there. Trust me, he isn't the type of person to fall to someone like her that easily." I shrugged. "You'll see. Now let's get back right after the dragons and harpies comes back."

"Hey wait! Meta, I thought you didn't care what happened to this place!" Dylan questioned.

"Don't worry about it. This place will reset itself and everything will be back to normal by then. That's why it's called Timeless Canyon. And of course, as we didn't realize it, the whole place just reset itself while we were arguing. Everything's back to normal, and of course the dragons and harpies are headed this way." A herd of those two groups were seen flocking over this way in a flash. Different types of dragons and harpies roared and squawked on their way here, and soon it wasn't long before they all settled back into their home habitat again, now living in peace again. One of them approached us, and it was a dragon girl that seems familiar.

"Hey, are you three the ones who chased off that crazy butterfly beast knight? We'd like to thank you all for doing so, and now we won't have to worry about the canyon being invaded again!" Then, she faces towards me and her eyes widen as if she realized something.

"Something wrong?"

"Wait a minute, you're that masked guy from before at Deserlava Star that freed us from stone along with that guy with a hammer and that pink kid! What a coincidence we'd meet again! Surely you may not have remembered, but for starters, I'm Libra." She said.

"Ah, I see. I remember you. So you and the other kids live here as well?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. It's pretty comfortable, once you get used to it. Yeah, until after a couple of days that butterfly shows up and attacks. As if that wasn't enough, there was this weird white cloaked guy that was lurking around the area as well. I don't know for sure, but I think he may be part of that group that you all encounter every time." Libra explains.

"So that's what happened. Wait, how did you even know what's going on in our business?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. So, now that the butterfly is gone, at least that's one problem less to deal with, and the others that have occurred and were solved. The real problem is the Pegasus knight. In just a few hours, it appears he plans to launch another invasion on the sky world again and cause another war with all of the nations. The Angeloids and Beast Knights are gathered and are at halt for now until that time comes. So you might wanna stop him before that could happen again, don't ya think?" Libra said. "The second your friend wins that tournament, don't hesitate to make a run for the chambers. Something's coming, and it's not from Peganoa, but a sense of something much greater and dangerous is approaching soon."

"Again, just how do you know this stuff?"

"Don't question it. But at least you know something. Just know that I can smell a scent of a dragon's blood in you or perhaps the power of dark and light. Whatever, you seem to possess a form of a beast that has yet to awaken. Who knows?"

"Well, enough of that. What matters is that everything here is back to normal. So, where are the other dragon children anyways?"

"At the colosseum, watching the Air Ride Tournament in progress right now. Final round's about to start in half an hour. You should hurry by the way. They're about to pit your friend against the undefeated champion in a duel." Libra said.

"Oh yeah, the tournament! This I gotta see! Yo, I think we oughta bail for the day." Aege said. "Besides, don't you have something more important to do?"

"Yeah, that can wait for now. Let's head back. Thanks for the info, Libra." I thanked her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you all at the tournament later!" Libra spreaded her wings and flew off into the horizon.

"Well, I guess that's that, perhaps," Dylan shook his head. "Now let's get the heck out of here, shall we?"

"Yes, let's return for now." I said as we all walked from the canyon.

* * *

 **Level Four cleared! Mission complete!**

 **Orb Piece retrieved! One more left!**

Back at the Tournament… (During the Match)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You are collecting these orb pieces in order to reach a spirit's chamber that has the power to break the barriers all over the planets and in order to free the possessed creature and save the other half of the 14 spirits, the Gem Stars, so that they can rebuild a sacred weapon that was supposedly said to be shattered before the start of this whole mess and can ultimately defeat Zero for good before he gets his filthy hands on the princess?" Fololo summarized.

"Yeah, that's the only reason why we're even doing this in the first place," Karly sighed.

"And not only that, but after he beated Aura Woods, that's when he encountered a strange guy named Dark Soul, the commander of the Dark Matter Forces. And that's how he ran into Kazela, who you later found out she was the princess's long lost little sister who lost her memories, right?" Falala added.

"Yes, it is unfortunately," Dedede shrugged.

"And all of these people became your allies on your mission too? That's really something. But I'd never thought Kailaine had such a terrible past, well I meant to say, we were all there, but not there with you guys. But I mean that I'd never thought her past was somehow connected to Popstar's history. And to put it simply, Kailaine isn't the only target. They've got Adeline, and they're on a hunt for the seven deadly princesses-"

"Fololo, you're referencing the anime "The Seven Deadly Sins", you know," Falala corrected. "It's the Seven Elemental Princesses they're after. And they've already found four of them. But what do they want with them?"

"You think we have the answer to those questions? Well, no we don't." Karly crossed her right leg over and shook her head. "Believe it or not, what we've been through these past few weeks were all full of surprises, such as we found out that Bandana Dee actually has a girlfriend on Aquarius Star- not only that, but he is the hero that defeated the mermaid queen, who just so happens to be her mother."

The twins widen their eyes in a shocking state. "Seriously? Bandana Dee? Having a girlfriend? And she's a mermaid? DANG!"

"That's right. You should've seen how powerful he was on the battlefield when he knocked the freak out of a giant colossus like a boss!" Dedede said. "That was something alright."

"Whatever. Anyways, now we found out more about the lore behind their plans, and now the new topic is that everyone on Popstar is being abducted one by one, just like you two are. As far as I know, you were brought here against your will by somebody possibly from the Zero Seven. I think it's best if you two head back home after this, because it will be dangerous if you stay with us any longer." Karly suggested. "You should at least let them know back home you're okay."

Dedede, however, notified Karly of something. "Wait a minute, Karly. How are they supposed to get back home to Dreamland at all?"

"Through the Chaos Gate, of course," Karly answered.

"But Karly! Did you forget the fact that won't work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Karly, we're in another galaxy as of right now, so things won't remain the same as it were in our galaxy. We don't have Chaos Gates back home, and we only got here because of some sort of hyperdrive caused by Dark Matter on the Warpstar. Considering how long it took for Kailaine to reach this galaxy, it's gonna be a long time. The only thing closest to that is that old NME's Monster Delivery System I have in my throne room, but what's the point in that if it's useless now? Either way, we'll be stuck here in this galaxy until this whole mess blows over. Either way, using the Warpstar won't help, maybe because it possibly caused the hyperdrive, and did you forget it exhausted nearly all of its energy here because of the curse? Huh?"

Karly was about to counterattack that fact, when she hesitated for a while. "Aw, crud. You're right. I completely forgot. That means these two are stuck here until it's over as well as for the rest of the people who are here by force. Dang it all! So what now? If anyone else gets forcibly involved in this, we're in big trouble in anything happens to them."

"There's no other way, Karly. We'll just have to let them tag along with us for the ride then." Dedede answered, then turned to both Fololo and Falala. "Well, now that we know you two can't go back home, I'm afraid you're gonna have to stick with us. However, as you can tell, this is obviously a life and death situation. Are you sure you want to go through this, you two?"

"Of course we will! You can bet on it!" They both replied.

"I see. Welcome to the team, shrimps." Dedede chuckles.

"Hey look, Kirby's about to cross the big breasted tsundere at the finish line!" Karly shouts out. All stops to gaze at the moment of truth that was occurring to cross the finish line.

* * *

Colosseum Lobby- Meta Knight's POV

We approached the lobby of the stadium where the Air Ride was said to take place. Really brings back memories of the times we clashed against each other in every event. It was crowded, but not that much people were there. Must be an intermission.

I walked a bit further with the other two members inside. "So this is the colosseum I've heard so much about. It's really bigger than I'd imagined it to be."

"Oh please, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Aege answered. "It's Celia you should be worried about!"

"Yeah, what's so bad about this Celia character, Aege? Did something happen between you two?" Dylan asked.

"She is a cocky girl who always thinks highly of herself. Y'know, just think of her as one of those rich popular girls you see in high school shows or whatever." Aege explained. "Growing up with her around, not that she's related to me in anyway sense, it was a living hell of a time. I really can't say what kind of things she did that led to this, but I know it's never pretty."

"I don't know, but she sure sounds like a spoiled brat, to be honest." I shrugged.

"You know it. She has even boobs that are the largest I have ever seen in my life yet. Next to my cousin's boobs. Wow, got her! Just kidding, her boobs are much bigger than Celia's, and for a fact, I think she's wearing pads under that small chest of hers!" Aege roasted. "Anyway, even though she's a jerk, you do not wanna fugg around with her, especially in an Air Ride."

"Hey Meta Knight!" I was suddenly jumped and squished by Dinah, who apparently surprised me with a breast hug. "You're back so soon as well! How did it go?"

"First, can you get your breasts off my face? You're crushing me," I said through her suffocation.

"Oh, sorry," She lets go of me and gives me some air. "I should've realized this would've happened if I gave you a hug. Sometimes it's hard to do certain things if your chest is that big."

"Never mind that. What's important is that we got the third orb piece here in our possession. All that's left is to let Kirby win the tournament and get the last one." I said.

"So, did something happen during the search for it?" She asks.

"A lot of things happened. I'm positive no one would ever think that we'd encounter two of the "greatest warriors in the galaxy" on the spot right away," Dylan shrugs. "You should've been there to see it! Oh, and we ran into your cousin here as well."

"What's up, Dinah?" Aege greeted. "Heard you needed help with something, so I thought I'd drop by to see what it was, but you seemed to have sent messengers to get me, haven't ya?"

"Oh yes, Aege. It's a very serious matter." She replies.

"So, the demon's not out today?" Aege asked.

"Well, she was but… stuff happened… so…" Dinah hesitated.

"Uh-huh. Where's Saito, the idiot cupid boy that went into the Could Sea Fountain for treasure? I heard some of these guy's companions saved his arse just a while ago. That idiot." Aege sighs.

"Recovering in the bathroom, traumatized from the incident." Dinah points to the nearest bathroom, and it gave off a weird aura that made everybody stay away from there as far as possible.

"No matter. Is Kirby around?" I asked.

"Well no. He's getting ready for the final match against Celia as of right now." She replies. "The final round starts in about a few minutes."

"Oh, I see. Where are the others?" Dylan asked.

"They're in the bleachers right now, waiting for the final round to start. Come on, I'll take you there." Dinah grabs my hand and drags me all the way to the bleachers, and the two characters chased afterwards. Soon, we met up with the others, who turns around and sees us heading their way.

"Yo, Meta Knight, Dylan! You're back from your orb hunt!" Dedede called out. "How'd it go?"

"We got the orb piece, that's one thing. Now what do we do once the tournament's over? I know what it is, but how is it gonna work out guys?" Dylan questions.

"We'll figure out something. But we do know that we can't reach the chambers until we get all four orb pieces, and this tournament has the last one." Karly said. "And then there's another big problem that has arisen, involving everyone on Popstar."

"Did something happen, Karly?" I asked.

"It's… well, a long story, but I can guarantee you're not gonna like it at all." She replies.

"Hey, the final round's about to start in a few minutes!" Kazela shouted. "Meta Knight, if you've found something that can help him, drop it in that thingy-majig here! I don't know, but I can feel some sort of strange energy emitting here."

"You don't say?" I dropped some of the abilities I've found at the canyon into the thing, and it vanished. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to describe it… but one thing is that his opponent is supposedly an undefeated champion of Air Ride, and another is that I can smell some sort of dragon's blood here, and it's coming from you!" She sniffs at me like a dog. "No, you smell more like a fallen angel or Pegasus, I have no idea!"

Dragon's blood? Now that I think about it, Libra said the same thing as well to me before. I don't know for sure, but if what they say is true, then what am I supposed to do about it? I don't remember anything about a dragon. Perhaps they must be mistaken.

"Alright, quit it, Kazela." I ordered her. She immediately stops sniffing and steps back a little.

"Sorry, Meta Knight."

"Bah, this stinks! Your friend is gonna get creamed by Celia! You haven't seen how she does it yet. She's a savage!" Aege complained. "Isn't there anything that gets on her nerves at all, because so far, I've never seen her crack anyways?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting, but now our final round's about to commence forward!" The announcer shouted. The air was filled with loud cheers from the audience.

"Oh, that's my cue to go! Sorry guys, but I have to take my stand elsewhere now!" Dinah said and flew off.

"Without further delay, let's get right into the action! Judging from the results of previous events, the rule states that if two people are tied in a stadium event, they must settle the score in this tiebreaker event: Star Duel, a round where players on their air ride machines duke it out with any ability they have with them and with the air ride machines they have collected in City Trial! It's simple: last man standing wins, but no fatalities allowed!"

"Huh, that's all the limits of the duel? Something's wrong here." Dedede said.

"So now let's meet the two finalists of the day! Here on this side, we have our reigning undefeated champion of air ride, Celia Nilonous! She has been undefeated in every event there is in Air Ride, and she holds a perfect record that was impossible to attain in history! So far, no one is able to cross swords with her and lived to tell the tale! Astonishing, isn't it?! Her air ride machine is currently the Solar Star, a star with unbelievably almost perfect stats and a new addition to the line of new generation air ride machines!"

The girl, Celia, was laughing like a spoiled brat, just as Aege said it so. "That's right, and don't you forget it, shrimps! I am invincible!"

"But that may all change today! Why is that? Because on the other side, we have a newcomer to the air ride series today! Here is a boy in pink and hails from another planet, and he's the rep for Princess Dinah! He is known as the "Pink Demon Air Rider" or the name of the legendary star warrior, Kirby! This boy is something special, folks! He is the first to actually beat the undefeated in almost every event possible, and his rank is currently Code Unknown, which means we don't know what kind of rank he is until after this round! Anyway, his current air ride machine is just a standard Warp Star, but judging from his performance these last few rounds, he is a beast on the field with it! Who would've thought that he'd end up wiping out all the other contestants without even trying?! His skills are impressive, but will it be enough to crown him the winner?!"

"Heya! How's it going, Celia? Are you having a good time now?" Kirby casually smiled, which made Celia even angrier.

"Don't give that crap, you pink pervert! I had enough of you! This is where I draw the line at a kid who doesn't know how to respect the popular and think they're better than me!" She growled.

"Who said I was better than you? Stop trying to make false assumptions, tsundere. I have enough people like that in my party anyways that are tsunderes and they've got big boobs like you do. Whatever, let's go already, Celia." Kirby shrugs.

"I swear, you're going down, pinky! You haven't seen what I'm made of, so this is a perfect opportunity to have you cower in fear of my awesome power!" Celia cackled.

"Your awesome power, or are you talking about your loose chest right now?" Kirby pointed. Celia stops and gradually became all red, covering her chest.

"You pink pervert! Where do you thinking you're looking at?!" Celia shouted.

"I'm no pervert or anything. I'm just letting you know its wide open so you won't have to find out for yourself later on. Just being the guy to point out the things that are left unattended so no one would have to suffer or whatever." Kirby shakes his head.

"Heh, you really are something, aren't ya? Let's see how far an attitude like that will get you here in the final! Hope you're ready to beg for mercy once I'm done with you!" Celia grinned.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Miss Champion! The real question is how long you can hold that title for, because titles can be stolen- (snaps) - just like that! Let's get it on!" Kirby smiled.

"Ooh! Looks like the flames are flying between the two finalists of the day! This match will get red hot, folks! Now it's time to see which finalist will take home the gold and the rare orb relic of today! Who will it be? Will it be Celia, the undefeated air rider in history, or will it be Kirby, the newcomer Pink Demon Air Rider that made his way up to this point with such remarkable skill? Let's find out!" The announcer declared.

"Alright, then. Show me what you got, Kirby." I thought to myself. "After all, you've got one shot at this. Interesting."

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 4 Part 3!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hey guys! Chapter 22 is done for today! Yeah, it took me a while, but it was all worth it! Now for explanations about this chapter. To begin with, it starts with City Trial. Actually, it was based off my gameplay on City Trial one time with those extra elements added to it. Yeah, that one time I actually got all the pieces for both the Dragoon and Hydra and I considered myself lucky that day. Unfortunately, if you have one of them complete and you find the pieces for the other, you'll get that one instead. But that's what happened. No joke there. Anyway, the new ability Nimbus was kinda based off of Cloud Mario from the Super Mario Galaxy series. The Wind ability was based off Spark the Electric Jester, so I'll just say although they seem the same, the moveset is completely different. Cupid from Amazing Mirror returns, and Storm is a new ability I came up with. Oh yeah, if you've noticed that Kirby speaks of a theme to play during the drag race, I've mentioned it was a reference from Mario Kart, but it's a famous meme that we all know and love. If you haven't figured it out, then the answer is the theme of Luigi's Death Stare, Riding Dirty. I just thought it might be perfect for that moment and I do not own it.**

 **Next, the second thing is about Meta Knight, Dylan, Aege and the butterfly. Now I know you have a lot of questions about that, since you would never actually expect him to appear again. But first, just wanna clarify on the part about them growing wings. Yeah, that idea honestly was inspired by other Kirby stories you're familiar with, like Wings of the Falling for example. That's actually the best concept idea ever made by fans, in my opinion. So, with that, the real attraction is the brawl with the Reborn Butterfly, Morpho Knight. Yeah, you probably saw that one coming, but not like this, I presume? The background bio was based off theories about Morpho Knight, but it's my look on him rather, my own personal theory. Basically, I thought what if Morpho Knight was the true greatest warrior in the galaxy, but however Galacta Knight came and challenged him for the title, making him victorious. After that, he probably died and became a butterfly somehow, and Galacta Knight took the place of the greatest warrior in the galaxy, being sealed away by means unknown. I'm not sure, but maybe Morpho Knight was tied in with the Ancients as perhaps a representative and maybe even Galacta Knight. When Morpho was a butterfly, he must've waited for a chance to get his revenge on both Galacta and the Ancients; Galacta for stealing his title and perhaps the Ancients because they didn't do anything about it or rather they were so busy on another matter, like with the mages in Star Allies, banishing them. Maybe then he sensed Galacta Knight because of Meta Knight's wish granted by the Nova destroyed by Kirby, and started following him and the others on their adventures until Star Allies, where he, when the Jamba Hearts scattered, he must've been struck by one and it wasn't shown in the cutscenes, absorbed Galacta Knight and used his body to be reborn again. But from what I've noticed during the fight, maybe he was so easy to beat because not of the fact the game was kinda easy, but maybe it was a sign of a struggle that was hinted from his devastating blows to weaker attacks to take control of his body, leading to his defeat until next time. That's just a theory, but it does kinda make sense if you think about it, but there's many possibilities and that's one of them.**

 **Well the other half of this is what happens after the fight with Morpho Knight. Unbelievably, Galacta Knight shows up and finishes the job for the heroes with his pink lance. How could it be possible for him to appear again after what happened to him in Star Allies? Well, here's my other theory. In the comments section of his boss theme, pretty much everyone thought he was dead. But I think not, readers. Perhaps, I think that Galacta isn't dead. Maybe after Morpho's defeat, possibly Galacta was somehow released from his unexpected merge when Morpho disappeared and thinking he was still alive, he returned back to where he was summoned from somehow through the butterfly and separated from him without us seeing it. Again, just a theory. After all, it's rare for a theory to actually become true. Well, actually, the only theory I know that has been proved to be correct was the one in Steven Universe. Anyway, after that fight, Galacta somehow appeared through a ball of light and takes care of the job. Then, he flies away like he usually does elsewhere. How is this possible? It remains a mystery, folks. Just let me know what you think about this theory. Also, I think all three of their weapons are treasures made by the Ancients as well.**

 **Other than that, I guess that's pretty much it. So, in real life, guess what? The good news is that we literally get to keep our laptops over the summer and possibly until we're seniors, since they're the only ones that had to give in theirs. The bad news is that as stated before, I'll be out somewhere for possibly the whole summer or so, and that means I won't be able to work more on chapters. Well, that varies on what happens those days. I'll try though. So now I want to say this story will be on hiatus until further notice or whenever.**

 **Kirby: Again? This is the second time, man!**

 **Oh, it's you Kirby. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now? I'm telling them the story will be paused for a while until I return from vacation and hopefully not near the start of school again!**

 **Kirby: Bull. So what?**

 **I've got a lot to do over the summer and I'm praying it doesn't interfere with my work! Plus, school's gonna end by next week and this week we has EOC's and crap.**

 **Kirby: Whatever. You still promise to come back once you're done with your trip, right?**

 **Well, duh. I'll say it's cancelled if it has to be, and for other crappy reasons and good ones. I'm the author, remember? As authors, we decide the fate of what happens in the stories we write!**

 **Kirby: Is that so? Then does that mean you decided to have me drown in all the girl's boobs on Aquarius Star that time and give me nosebleeds?**

 **Actually, the truth is, on those parts I wasn't the one who wrote that. It was one of my friends at school that offered to help that time, and he's a cliché type of guy, so…**

 **Kirby: Uh-huh. Sometimes you suck, even if you didn't write some parts.**

 **Oh please, Kirby! Besides, at least it wasn't all that bad. I mean, just look at the action I made this year! Even Bandana Dee got his chance to shine, and in a way no one would ever think to happen!**

 **Kirby: Ok I'll admit that was pretty badass, to be honest. So what other ideas do you have after this?**

 **Can't tell you yet. That's for the next chapter that comes out. So anyways, in conclusion, I'll have to pause here for now until further updates occur later on or if I post another during the summer. I'd like to say thank you for the support on this story, especially you, Merendinoemiliano. Thanks! Next time, the duel with Kirby and Celia will commence and we'll now find out the true reason behind the incidents on Popstar, and what they really plan to do with the Halberd, which Meta Knight hasn't figured out yet. Now, it's time to place this story on pause, and let me know your thoughts in your reviews below. With that, thank you for reading and I'll see you next time! You all are awesome. Well, I'll work on this after I return from my trip elsewhere, just to let you know. Now I'm done!**

 **Kirby: Alright, goodbye everyone! For now, I guess!**


	23. Chapter 4: Revenge of Halberd: Act 4

Chapter 4: Revenge of Halberd: Act 4

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Actually, I gave myself a head start on this chapter after that one, so that way I'll have something to continue on all the way. So with that, I'll just simply say I'm back. Moving on, at least there's a new chapter here. So let's pick off from where we supposedly stopped for the time being. Don't forget to review as well! Now let's get on with the story! And I'll explain later about why I didn't write as much.**

 **Continuing the Air Ride…**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Duel with the Undefeated (Final Round)

 **Info: It's time for the final round! Now's the chance to show off your true skills! Controls are the same, but however in this mode, it'll be like a sky duel somehow. Just know that a strong offensive attack can knock you off your air ride machine, and you'll be open to any aerial attacks in that state, so be careful. The rules are pretty simple but straightforward: fight until your opponent is defeated. You can use any air ride machine you picked up in City Trial with the Directional buttons and switch between them. Well, there's no rule about making sure your opponent touches the ground off their air ride, but only if they have no more energy to continue on in the fight. Anyways, keep fighting until your opponent is unable to fight on anymore and you win! Good luck!**

"So, without further ado, let's head on into our final round! Who will come out on top today?!" The announcer shouted.

The arena was set to a plain battlefield, but if you look up, there's an entirely different arena waiting above. In the arena, it was just the two of us, waiting to start the match already. I glance at everyone in the audience and gave them a thumbs-up. "Alright, this is it, Kirby. I have to beat her and take the last orb piece with me. You can do it, boy." I thought to myself.

"Now then, the moment you've all been waiting for! The final round is about to commence! Are both of you ready?!" We both nodded and hopped on our air ride machines.

"Excellent! Let's duke it out here in Star Duel! Who will be the winner? Will it be Celia or will it be Kirby? Let's get it on like Donkey Kong!"

"It's about time, pinky! Time to show you why I am called the undefeated! I'll crush you!" Celia cackles.

"No, it's time to show you why you don't mess with the Pink Demon! Come on! Show me what you got!" I smirked.

"Let's get right into the noose! Get ready to brawl in 3! 2! 1! And GO!" The announcer shouted, initiating the battle.

* * *

 **Star Duel Chaos- 18th Boss Battle**

 **Kirby VS Celia (Bring it on!/Frisk's Battle Theme- Glitchtale)**

 **Boss Description: Heard of someone who can get a perfect record in every mode of air ride in history? Nah, until you meet up with Celia Nilonous. She is said to be the only great air rider in history, undefeated and high-ranked in her title and said to be undefeated by anybody that dares cross her, which is why they worship her like a goddess. But that's all about to change today. And it seems Aege fears something about her in Star Duel, so keep up your guard!**

 **You are challenged by Celia! Time to get it on!**

* * *

"Time to say your prayers, pinky!" She pulls out a heavy gunblade and with her Solar Star, she rushes at me with incredible speed! I have no idea how she works, so my plan was to see what skills she possesses so that way I can counterattack on the way.

"So she has a gunblade, huh? And her speed's incredible as well. But that's only the beginning! Better watch her carefully then!" I thought to myself, side-stepping out of the way with the Warpstar. She lunges at me with reckless but deadly swings in the process.

"And just like that, Celia swings first with her weapon at her opponent mercilessly! But Kirby's dodging her swings like a boss! This match will get red hot!" The announcer commented.

"Kirby! Stop stalling and attack her already!" Karly shouted from the bleachers. "You can do it!"

I nodded to that. I ducked one of her swings and jumped back. Celia growls and aimed her gunblade at me, firing bullets from it. Without hesitation, I dashed away from the shot radius and tried my best to avoid the bullets. Some did hit me though, but I didn't flinch.

"Ooh! Looks like Kirby takes minor damage from Celia's bullet barrage as displayed here on the monitors! How will Kirby fight back?" Our health bars were somehow displayed on the monitors and it reacted to whenever someone takes damage.

"What's the matter, pinky? How come you aren't fighting back? And earlier, you said you wouldn't hold back before! How pathetic!" Celia charged up a shot blast and fired at will. Seeing this, I had no choice but to retaliate.

"Okay then, you asked for it, Celia!" I shouted. The second the shot blast was near me, I backflipped kicked it up into the air, then I jumped up from the warpstar and overhead kicked it right at her. In response, she cut through it and it exploded in half. I landed right on my air ride machine.

"I'm surprised you can even pull off stunts like that, something no ordinary human could do. But is that all you have to offer?! What kind of power could you possibly possess anyways?!" Celia laughed at me.

"I'm glad you asked, because that's not all I can do! You want me to show off my power?! You got it! Behold! But first, come at me girl!" I taunted.

"With pleasure! I'll show you real skill! Holy Shot Fire!" She commanded as she charged up a ball of light from her hands and shot it at me. It came at me fast, but I smirked. In a few seconds that passed, the light ball exploded before it could even touch me. Fire was all around.

"What the-! Her famous Holy Shot attack exploded before it even struck Kirby! What happened?!" The announcer cried out, and so did everybody in shock. "Woah, what happened to Kirby?! I think he transformed into something!"

"Celia, say hello to my little friend here! Fire!" I was Fire Kirby. "Time to be roasted! Ha, and I mean it literally! Pyro blast!" I took in some fire, and exhaled multiple fireballs out of my mouth like crazy. Celia dodged most of them, except the one I fired last by surprise, exploding and slamming her against the walls.

"Oh dang! Celia takes a huge hit from that surprise fireball attack from Kirby! This will get interesting, I'll say!" The announcer cried out.

"Not bad, but I'm not going down that easily!" Celia rushed at me with full force. Instead of her gunblade, she attacked empty handed. She swung her right leg at my head, which I ducked and jumped over the low sweep kick that followed after her first one. When she flung her fist, I grabbed it and tossed her over my shoulder and rammed her with the Warpstar by a Quick spin attack. After that, I shot a fireball at her while I was at it.

Celia was caught by her air ride machine in time before the fireball hit her. She gets up like it was nothing. I charged at her, charging another fireball in my palms and then pounded my fists together, in which they were engulfed in flames. I steadied my fist to attack her. However, she countered with a full wave attack that shot me back against the wall, making me lose the Fire ability. Landing on the Warpstar, I tried to think of another way. It was interrupted when she hurled a dagger at me, and I side-dodged it, rushing at her full force. She grabbed more daggers, possessed in light, and flung a few sets of them in order.

I turned into Sword Kirby, and evaded the shots of daggers coming at me left and right, and at one point I parried a set aside with my sword. Jumping up at her, I aimed for the down stab at will. She blocked the attack with her gunblade, and the impact blew us both back. I stood my ground on contact and huffed. Dang, she was tough, but I don't see how anybody could lose to her. It doesn't matter anyway. I have to finish what I've started, I think.

Celia gritted her teeth in anger. Grabbing her gunblade, she boosted near me and I parried her attack with my sword. The blades clashed against each other as we kept going at it. Then, it was put on a parry hold, as we both tried to push our blades on each other. The struggle continued for a while until the spark shot us back again, but this time I swung a sword beam in the shockwave. By surprise, it struck Celia and caused a fair explosion that made black dust all around. The smoke cleared, and Celia was staggering to get up.

"Holy smokes! I'd never thought it'd be possible, but Celia is actually having a hard time with Kirby! How was this possible?!" The announcer said.

Celia seems to be at her limit already, but I know she's not down yet. With that, I decided to go for another attack on her with Sword. She sees me coming at her and evaded from my attack, causing me to ram my sword into the wall. I pulled it out quickly just in case if she tries to use that moment as her chance.

Turning around, Celia seems to be pissed off now. "How dare you try to do that to a lady of high caliber?! You shall pay for your insolence!" She roared loud enough for the entire planet to hear.

"Oh no! I think Kirby has pushed some sort of trigger button on Celia! No one has ever lasted longer than a minute against her, and Kirby lasted 5 minutes! Oh boy, she's mad now!" The announcer warned.

"Ya think?!" Dinah shouted. "Never mind, grind her to a pulp, Kirby!"

* * *

 **Phase Two Activated!**

She jumps from her air ride machine and charges up her gunblade with a laser ball and fires. I quickly slash through the snipe, but I got struck in the shoulder by another one and pinned against the wall, causing me to lose the Sword ability. A bit of blood leaked from my shoulder, but that wouldn't matter when Celia suddenly teleports in front of me and greeted me with a fury of blows.

"Oh damn! She's got Kirby pinned to the wall and is unleashing her fury on him! Now Kirby's taking mortal damage from her, and he's in big trouble everybody!" The announcer cried out.

"Alright, get the heck off of me, you maniac!" I severed a hard blow to the face, knocking her back and being caught on the Solar Star. The light laser disappeared and I hopped on the air ride Warpstar. I didn't mind my severed shoulder at all. Celia jumps from her air ride and fires another blast at me. I counter with a charge shot from the Beam ability that I transformed into a while ago. It caused an explosion that made black smoke.

With Beam, I made an electric whip and whacked it at her, wrapping her air ride and herself along with it. That's when I went wild and slammed her all around the arena like crazy. I dispelled the beam whip and flung her aside before doing that, aiming the scepter at her and fired a barrage of beam bullets. Celia grunts and kicks them all aside, exploding elsewhere. She slows down and stops, taking a glare at me, and so did I as well.

Her air ride machine was severed and heavily damaged, but mine only had a few scratches. That's only because she attacked me, not my air ride machine, whereas I directed my assault on her and the Solar Star. A huge difference in that there. If my default air ride should be destroyed, at least I have my other two secret weapons with me. But I don't think Celia has any other air ride machines other than the Solar Star, so that means I could win by default if her solar star cracks! A cheap tactic, but it's worth a shot!

But I can't think it'd be that easy. She's called the undefeated for a reason, and she's proven that she's one tough opponent right now. Possibly the reason for why no one could last a minute against her. Maybe she ended it in one strike to her opponents, but if that's the case, then how come the match hasn't been decided already? She must be toying with me, possibly. I don't know, but I don't have time for that! I know I have to end this as quickly as possible.

Celia dusts herself, covered in scratches. "Damn, to think an idiotic pervert like you could actually make me work for once in a duel… you're something, alright. But I'm not down yet! You'll see soon enough!" She hovered into the air in response.

"Well, in that case," I aimed my scepter at her and charged up a beam bolt. "I'll end this right here, right now!" I fired the beam at full speed, flying towards Celia.

"I don't think so! Solar Reflect!" Celia shouted, summoning a shield made of light that the beam tried to drill through, but got repelled back to the owner. "Ha! I've seen beam attacks that are way more threatening than you!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Not that it matters to anyone anyways," I stared with a blank expression on my face, clueless. "Lame roast by the way."

In response, I channeled an even greater charge attack and fired at the repelling one. It caused a great explosion in midair, and the audience gasped and cheered. "Wow! Just look at the flames heated up between these two finalists! This is something surely spectacular folks! But wait, it's not over yet! Celia seems determined to put an end to this match ASAP, meaning she's gonna come for the kill!"

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, I'll make this dumb match with you over for good! Screw this plain old battlefield! I think it's about time we change things up a notch! I'll show you my real power!" Celia shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Not if I can help it! Take this!" I fired more at her, which somehow exploded in the middle of the sky. Smoke covered the area, and it took a few moments to clear up. I couldn't see anything, and I dispelled the remaining smoke away. Unfortunately, I was caught off guard by then.

"Kirby! Look out!" Everyone in the audience shouted.

"Huh?!" I turned around, only to see Celia charge right at me and at a close range, ramming right into me and slamming me on the wall, making me lose the Beam ability. "Aw crap!" I shouted. I wall jump away from her and land on the warpstar on my knees. That left me open for another attack from her.

"Gotcha, sucker!" Celia quickly appeared in front of me, dashing with a ball arm, similar to Pit's Upperdash Arm in Smash, and the next thing I knew, I got launched into the air and the reaction the second I got hit was also recorded on screen.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was sent flying upwards.

"Oh dang! Kirby gets launched into the air by surprise from one of Celia's attacks! How will it go out now?!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright, let's take this to the skies!" Celia chuckles. She flies up with the Solar Star and then she jumps from it. I was at the point of free falling, but I was sent up flying even higher when Celia socks me in the stomach with a kick.

"OOH! Looks like the battle has ascended into our secondary arena, the Cloudy Ruins! Let's see what's happening up there! And it looks like Kirby's air ride machine is flying up to its rider! Let's find out!" I heard the announcer shout.

* * *

 **Secondary Arena: Cloudy Ruins! (Boss Battle 1- Kid Icarus Uprising)**

I could feel my ears popping as I realized I was launched above the clouds. But I was rushed and rammed by Celia, who somehow was ramming me like a comet through pillars and fast with her crushing arm, pinning me on the way up until she knocks me a bit higher and then she rushes for the meteor smash.

"Suck on this, pervert!" She cried out, smashing me in the falling range and tossed me across the cloudy arena.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I crashed into the platform and fell some more until I landed on a floating platform that broke my fall. I rolled backwards and skidded on my feet. "Damn, this isn't going well! That dumb tsundere… she'll pay! Wait, what the-?!"

I then realized that Celia is flying without her Solar Star, but that's when I realized her Solar Star turned into her own mechanized wings on her back, not to mention there's a digital halo above her head! Celia cackles. "Surprised to see this, Kirby? It's the newest edition in Star Duel: Air Wings! Like what you see? Take a good look before I burn you to ashes, you puny brat! Astral Cannon!" She summons a cannon-like bazooka out of nowhere, ready to spit fire.

"Aw crap!" I noticed a pathway made for something as fast as a car, so thinking quickly, I turned into Wheel Kirby with just my usual hat and made a mad dash for it. Celia fired explosive beams shaped like a nucleus plus sign with rings that spun around it and were yellow, and she shot a whole lot of them at me.

I ran like Sonic through the speedway act, quickly avoiding the beams on the way and doing some mad parkour skills like no other. I curled up into a wheel and spin-dashed even further and up the spiral tracks ahead. The shots were homing up on me and fast as I kept on rolling.

Not noticing up ahead, I ran into a spring pad that bounced me up into the air, and I homing attacked nearby falling debris, taking me up a roman pillar and forced me to wall jump as soon as one struck near. Leaping onto the other one, I ran up the wall while the attacks were blindly shot. One destroyed the pillar I was climbing on, and I jumped onto a nearby long platform.

"Wow! Celia's actually using her Air Wings to attack, plus her Astral Cannon in full fury on Kirby, and he's dodging them like a pro!" The announcer pointed out.

With that, I jumped from the crumbling pillar and kicked an astral beam aside. Swiftly, I dashed through the barrage of blasts and kicked some aside. Turning into a wheel, I leaped into the air and shot air blasts at her in retaliation.

Celia swiftly dodged them in the air, and they were all near misses. She adjusts her aim with the cannon and then she charges up a big one, then she launches the beam cannon at soon as its finished charging. It was a bigger version of the ones she shot, and that one she shot seemed to be a homing shot. It curved around and struck the ground I was running on.

The platform exploded on impact, and it blasted into chunks of it, putting me in an open position for attack. "Rest in pieces, pervert!" Celia shouted, charging up for the final blast. Without a moment to spare, before she could fire, I got a hold on a piece of the broken platform and jumped from it quickly without a second's worth of hesitation.

After that, the smoke cleared. Celia must've thought I was done for, but I don't go down that easily. "Ha! Almost got my hair that time!" I called out to her from a safe distance on a rocky plane.

"Heh, you got lucky, but not this time! HA!" Celia spreaded her Air Wings.

"Let's see what you think of this! Galeroy, Enchant Gale!" I was Cutter Kirby now, and I asked Galeroy to Enchant the Cutter Blade, forming it into a Bluster Cutter. "Bluster Edge!" I hurled a machine gun's worth of ammo at an alarming rate, in my case, I hurled lots of Bluster Cutters at Celia. A storm formed because of the intensity of the wind.

"Woah there!" Celia swiftly dodged each of them as they tried to at least cut her. "Nice try! Now I got you right where I want you! BANG!"

"Huh? Wah!" I got pounded in the back by one of the homing beams from her Astral Cannon, making me lose Cutter. "Ok, I'm really pissed. You'll pay!" I whistle for my air ride and hopped over the edge, landing on it in time. I circle around and spiral ascended into the air. I have to think of a new strategy, otherwise, I'll get creamed. I turned into Spark Kirby while I flew.

"Kirby's attempting to make a comeback in response to Celia's brutal attacks! How many forms does this guy have?! It's incredible!" The announcer spectated. "And how is he doing it?!"

"Sparkeruga!" I opened my mouth wide, my eyes glowing and a flash of blue thunder flew from my mouth like a barrel blast. Celia again dodges the blast and more as I fired away. They flew like missiles homing on a fighter jet, but only missing the target. After that, I energize an electric shield and tossed it into the air. Moving around my arms, I created a formation and multiplied the number of that one.

"Spark Blaster Breaker Beam! Fire!" The shields obeyed and fired a breaker beam each, devastating the arena. Seeing this, Celia just dispelled the attack with her Air Wings, but that left her wide open. Once she had done that, the explosions disappeared and came with smoke. What she didn't see coming was a surprise Sparkeruga piercing through the smoke.

"What the-?! KYA!" A direct hit struck Celia, electrifying her in place.

"Now's my chance! It's payback time!" I dropped Spark and rushed at her full force on the warpstar. I became Hammer Kirby and gave her a hell of a wallop. I combo rushed her a few times then I side smacked her aside and smashed her up into the air. Once she came falling down, I attacked her and launched her farther, which she ends up crashing and bouncing off a pillar, and I circled around and meteor smashed her to the ground.

Celia yells while she was hurled to the ground and formed a crater. She quickly rolled out of the way when I tried to pound her into the ground. She grunts while I tried to whack her with the hammer, dodging each strike. I kept on at it. Then Celia jumps backwards and flew back in the skies, and in response I threw my hammer at her which socked her in the stomach, and I whistled for the air ride warpstar to attack her from behind. After that, I hopped on, grabbed my falling hammer and went for the finisher with a hammer flip.

"Take this!" I swung at full force the second Celia was in falling range of the melee attack. But that's when she vanished into thin air by the time it was that close to hitting her. "Eh?! Where did she-?! KYA!" A full shot blast from behind blasted both me and my air ride machine, and my warpstar was hurled away from me.

"Gotcha this time, Kirby!" Celia attacks again with her Upperdash arm, hurling me into the air and against a pillar, trapping me in a crater, and causing me to lose the Hammer ability. My warpstar also got stuck in the same pillar I was in. I groaned, covered in debris and my health was in critical danger.

 **Kirby takes a direct hit! He's low on health! Another blow like this and it's all over! (Critical Health- Pokémon Black & White)**

"Oh no! Kirby's health is rapidly dropping at this range from that direct hit from Celia! And his warpstar is unable to go on anymore! Unless he has another air ride machine, he's done for! But now Celia's about to put an end to this once and for all! Could this be the end for the newcomer?!" The announcer cried out.

Celia then summons a cannon that was huge as heck, with lots of noses all locked onto me. They started charging up and fast. Celia grins wickedly as if she has won the match, and she will if I don't do something about it, and quick. For one thing, my warpstar is unable to go on anymore, so I'm done for. I have to get out of this, but how?

"Alright then," I came up with an idea and sighed. "Return to me. You've done good, boy. Time for you to rest… and it's time for me to end this once and for all." The AR warpstar glowed and shrinked into my hands. I have to pull out my special weapon, but I have to use them at the right time then. But first, I'll handle the giant-ass cannon that looks like the fortress from Subspace Emissary. I just so happened to pull out the ability a little someone gave me in time before the match.

"THIS ENDS NOW! REST IN PIECES, PINK DEMON! ARROW BREAKER FIRE!" Celia commanded, and the nozzles fired large black arrows. They were shot towards me at a faster pace. Just when they were about to strike… that's when I stopped them.

"NOT TODAY." I grimly spoke. Everyone gasped and pointed.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T THE ATTACK FINISH HIM OFF?!" Celia growled, but that turned into a shocking gasp as to what she witnessed right now.

"Wait a minute! Look! Kirby used another form of his! No… no way! He froze the attack in time with just the wave of his right hand! He… he has the ability of time manipulation! And he looks pissed off!" The announcer pointed out. And he was right.

I stopped the attack with a new ability, Chrono. The arrows were stiffly frozen in the large ripple I created in time, and the monitors showed my face of being angry now. "I'm done playing around, Celia. At times like these, it's time that I show you… YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE PINK DEMON, KIRBY! HYA!" I released the arrows from the ripple and reflected them back at the owner.

"WOAH!" Celia shouted as she tried to avoid her own attacks. She got really pissed off and fired more. I froze all she fired, then reflecting them at her again, and this time after the arrows missed, I froze the cannon and Celia in a large ripple. I jumped from the pillar and pulled out devastating combo attacks on them, then hopped into a safe location and snapped my fingers. Flurry of blows were launched onto them.

Celia gets ahold on herself. "That's it! I'll kill you right here right now, considering you don't have an air ride machine anymore! How are you gonna-?!" An arrow of blue went past her face, causing a scratch on it and blood dripped out from it. "Y-you-!"

I turned into Angelmon Kirby, with an outfit similar to Pit's and white wings, only with a halo and a golden bow. "That's how, tsundere."

"Goddamnit! Just how many forms do you have?! You're being very irritating now!" Celia snarled, giving me the opportunity to strike her downwards and slice through her cannon of destruction that exploded and disappeared.

"ENOUGH TO DEFEAT MY OPPONENTS!" I shouted, slamming her to the ground with a down smash kick. She was hurled down from the sky arena and back into the ground one. I dropped Angelmon and let myself go down for a free fall pursuit after kicking up a giant boulder into the sky and exploded into pieces by "chance." They soon followed falling down for a little while. I have a feeling I have to watch out for those later on.

"Everyone, look up there!" Dinah cried out. "It's Celia, and she's crashing like a fallen angel! And here comes my little champion now!" Celia stops herself from falling any further before she touches the ground and hovers.

"That's it! I'll burn you to ashes with my special weapon! Juggernaut Fafnir!" Celia summons an even bigger warfare cannon and points it up upwards at me, in which I was free falling, yet the arena seems far. I guess it's time to use my special weapon right now. There's only one machine that can pierce through anything, even pierce through the heavens itself: The Legendary Air Rid Machine, and since I have both, I wonder what happens if I use both of them at once. Time to find out!

The layers of clouds were incredibly thick, but it was like sinking to the bottom of the ocean when I fell through there. It'll take a while to see the ground arena. A few seconds later, the arena was visible to me, but what I see in front of me is a giant-ass cannon all pointed towards me. I was pretty far from the arena, but a cannon is the real problem. I've got only one shot at this, so I have to make this one count! Suddenly, my pocket with both the legendary machines inside started glowing before I saw the arena. I quickly checked it before grinning. Once I saw the surprise it had for me, I kept it in my hands and pushed towards the ground.

"Woah! Here comes Kirby freely falling from the Cloudy Ruins, without no forms or air ride machines with him, and he's charging towards Celia's death trap!" The announcer says before the mic was taken from him by a purple haired boy.

"Hey, kid! Don't do it! You're not gonna survive against the juggernaut cannon at all! That's suicide you're asking for!" He panicked before the mic was snatched by Dinah, who was in her demon form.

"Don't pay attention to my cousin here, Kirby! Come at her with all you got! Burn her to cinders, rep! I owe you something anyways! Now do it! Come on, y'all!" Dinah shouted, before handing the mic to the announcer. "Here you go, DJ."

"You heard the princess, everybody! Time to bet who will win this round once and for all! Will it be our undefeated champion, Celia? Or will it be handed to the Pink Demon, Kirby? Let's find out!" The announcer declared.

The audience started cheering for the both of us, chanting and cheering like crazy. "KIRBY! KIRBY! CELIA! CELIA!"

I grinned and declared the words that'll determine the match. "LET'S GO, CELIA! TIME TO END THIS!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Celia fired at will, summoning giant barrel lasers into the sky in the range that I was free falling in. In my free fall, I hovered and played dodgeball through the barrel blasts. It was almost like bullet hell. Seeing this, I took notice that Celia was descending to the ground every time she fired away at me to the point where she was at the ground, carrying that cannon with her, but hovering over it.

One point, she exhausted all of her energy and gathered it to charge up a greater breaker beam glowing white. "YOU'RE FINISHED, KIRBY!" Then, she fired a giant beam of light that tore through the sound barrier.

It was coming at me, and fast. But I was prepared or rather waiting for the moment she'd waste her energy on this one attack. Just when it seems I was finished when the beam was shot, that's when I unleashed it. The beam was blocked and was struggling to pierce through, but it wasn't powerful enough to go against the air ride machine that I whipped out just in time. After that, the beam had disintegrated into a million pieces just like that, forming a huge explosion in the sky above where I was.

After that, Celia cackles when she thought she had delivered the final blow on me and dispels her weapon at once, descending into the ground. "About time that loser falls in battle! He was tough alright, but in the end that was only his demise anyways! Oh, and here comes his falling corpse now-!" Her statement was interrupted by a beam shot out of nowhere, almost frying her. "The hell was that just now?!"

"Surprise fool! Now you're gonna get it!" I shouted, cruising on the legendary air ride machine, the Dragoon and the Hydra from the sky.

The audience gasped at the sight of it. The DJ, acting like All Might gasped, "Oh my… oh my… GOODNESS! Kirby's got his hands on the legendary air ride machine, the Dragoon- no, the Hydra! I don't get how he's riding both at the same time! But how did he manage to get both of them in one shot? I know there were in City Trial, but no one's been able to get both of them in one trial before! Ever! But it looks like… no! This just in, it turns out the two machines have fused together to make the Ultimate Air Ride Machine!" The announcer gasped, before the mic was snatched by Demon Dinah.

"You mean the Hydragoon Sparkler, DJ? That can only happen if the rider collects all 6 pieces for both air ride machines with any method possible to get them, and its statistics shows that it's a fusion of both air ride machines. I wonder how my little rep got them both in the first place, don't ya think?" She giggles.

With that, I was surfing on top of the Hydragoon, fused with both the appearances of the Hydra and the Dragoon. Surging with speed, I zip and dashed all around her, firing loads of shots at crazy top speed faster than Sonic, to say the least. Celia couldn't keep up with the speed as she was ambushed at all sides of the attack, unable to defend herself from the rage.

Ceasing hold of my attack, the tsundere's air wings were at its limit, sizzling and buzzing while letting off some black gas, at the verge of exploding. As she was on her knees then, she slightly grunted while she gaze her eyes at me slowly descending into the ground and to her level.

"H-how… how did you get your dirty hands on that?!" Celia asked. Then she realized the answer to that and she snarled in a fit of anger while I trolled her. "You shall pay for this!" She flapped her wings, damaged and severed, and started preparing for her final attack, an Instant KO Attack. She somehow repaired her Solar Star in the process.

I just shrugged, charging my special attack without even trying because of the Hydragoon Sparkler, now becoming Air Wings or maybe Sparkler Wings. "Ok then. Let's end this for real!"

"Maybe the last part of the free fall was just a ruse, but both finalists are now ready to settle this once and for all this time! Who will come out on top this year and take home the booty today?! Will it be Celia or will it be Kirby?! This one attack will decide who will be victorious! Place your bets on who you think would win and let's watch the results unfold!" The announcer declared. "Are you ready to rock?!" The audience cheered and hollered.

Both of us were enveloped in a charging colored aura, as we readied ourselves for the final push of the tournament. "LET'S END THIS!" We both shouted.

* * *

 **Overdrive Attack: Hydragoon Double Boost! (Double Boost- Sonic Forces)**

Without any hesitation, the next thing we both knew, we were already charging at each other head on, clashing to push each other back at top speed. The intensity rose sharp between us, rocks and debris started to levitate due to the gravitation, and electricity sparked all over and a light shone around the arena.

This struggle continued on for a while until a binding light took over the colosseum resulting in a burst of explosions that added to the binding light. After a while, the light ceased to exist for only that brief variation of time and faded out of existence, doing its lifetime job.

The smoke took a while to clear out, but eventually it evaporated in its own due time. Silence filled the air… suspense was the cause of it. Certainly without a doubt, everyone's bets were on the line on this final draw.

The announcer was speechless for a few moments, but afterwards he had to say something. "Uh… well… I'm not sure what just happened… but it seems this match was a close one, to say the very least…" The mic was snatched by Demon Dinah, who was beaming with excitement.

"Don't worry, DJ. I got this one! Alright folks, if you could just turn your head over to that big crater in the middle, and if you're wondering about your bets, look there and the winner can be determined for this final round! Who will it be, I wonder? Kehehe…" She cackles, before the monitors displayed the crater onscreen. "Last man standing wins, correct?"

The second the smoke dispersed, what it showed… was the two of us on opposite sides, frozen in place as if we've both struck finishing blows in a sword fight and are waiting for the other opponent to fall. One of the famous clichés that was pulled off right there and now.

"Oh my! What do we have here?! Our two contestants are still standing after the chaos that had just occurred! None of them have their Air Ride Machines, and they're both out of energy at the same time! So it's a matter of who has the most endurance to even stand!" Dinah cackled.

It's just as Dinah said. My energy was completely drained after that attack, which took a lot out of me. So was Celia as well. We were both gasping for air, sweat rolled down our bodies, and the strength to stand was ready to fail us any moment now. I wanted to yield now, but I know I can't do that. With the remaining energy we both have, we could only afford to pay a full turn to each other face-to-face, unwilling to give in.

" _Even after that instant KO attack, she's still standing? I can say she really is all bite, after all. But this match has been going on for too long! I bet even some of the readers are still wondering why's that! I thought for sure that'll end it, but now, I have no choice but to pull off a cheap shot and gamble on this one!" I thought to myself. "Any tactic will suffice!"_

Dinah was getting impatient. "Ok, guys. Could you two hurry up and end each other already?! We have people's bets on the line- oh, you know what?! Screw it! Due to the rules of Star Duel, since both fighters are still standing, I'll end this with this shot in the next 30 seconds if no one goes down by then! You've got one last chance to take each other down before time is up! Got it?! Now brawl!" She lifted up her finger and radiated a ball of light that was growing every second to start the countdown.

I knew I had to win this by then. If only I wasn't out of energy, though… but still I have a mission to complete! But then, I "accidently" let out a short yell when I realized I overworked myself and my body wouldn't obey me then, but I still stood. Celia notices this and saw her chance.

"Oh, so you finally reached your limit, at long last! You know, I'll admit you were the first person to actually hold off against me longer than anybody else and made me resort to using destructive methods; you were strong, but not enough to take me down, pinky!" Celia overrode her remaining energy to pull for the final blow against me as she dashed for the kill. "It's game over for you, pervert!" Everyone gasped and screamed for me when Celia lunged for the blow. I thought it was over for me… I had lost…

I thought I did... but I realized she had frozen in spot for a few seconds. When I looked into her eyes, her eyes were all swirly and spinning as if she was drunk. But that wasn't the case. I said out loud, "Huh?! Why did you stop your attack now?" There was more to it. Before she could say another word, she was knocked forward to me with full force, but landing in front of me. I thought she had collapsed at first, but it turns out something struck her in the head, resulting in a TKO. And a few more came on the way. She was out cold.

I froze in place, trying to figure out what happened. "What just happened?" Dinah ceased her charging attack and stared at the fallen Celia with a blank face, so did the announcer and everyone in the audience.

The announcer grabbed the mic and spoke. "I have no idea what just happened, but since she has fallen somehow… w-what does this mean…?" Dinah grabbed the mic and declared the verdict, finishing the sentence, filled with glee. "Is she out cold, Kirby?" Dinah shouted to me. "What did you do to her?"

I shook my head. "Yep, she got knocked the freak out, princess! And to answer your other question, I did absolutely nothing on that part! I think…" Dinah shrugs and makes on with the announcement.

"Since it was last man standing, I guess we'll end it here and say this: EVERYBODY! YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE IT, BUT CELIA HAS FALLEN! BECAUSE OF THIS UNEXPECTED TWIST OF EVENTS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE AIR RIDE TOURNAMENT BY DEFAULT IS MY REP, THE PINK DEMON: KIRBY, YOUR NEW AIR RIDE CHAMPION!" At this, everyone cheered and shouted my name at the sight of this turn of events. I could only raise my fist in the air and smile to the crowd.

"YAY! I WON THE TOURNAMENT!" I shouted with all my might. "I WON BY DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! THANK LUIGI FOR THE WIN! (RESPECT HIM!)"

* * *

 **Celia has been beaten! The winner is Kirby! Victory!**

 **You are now Level 19! All stats has increased by 20!**

 **Health has extended to 595!**

 **You gained a new perk: "Win by Doing Absolutely Nothing!" (Kinda; if only that could work in real life)**

 **You unlocked the Hydragoon Sparkler!**

 **You earned the title "The Ultimate Air Ride Champion!"**

 **Copy Abilities have evolved! You can now equip up to 6 abilities in battle!**

 **New Overdrive: Hydragoon Double Boost! (Totally not ripped from Sonic Forces)**

* * *

After that, fireworks wrecked the sky like crazy like it's the Fourth of July or something. I was exhausted. I mean, I just got lucky something knocked Celia out before she could take me out at the last second. But I had a feeling I might have had something to do with her unconsciousness somehow. Now it didn't seem fair to me. I only won because I got lucky there. Too bad it had to end like this, to be honest. Maybe the next time, I'll fight her with all I've got fair and square. For now, it's only because I needed something so badly here.

Speaking of which, since I'm the only one standing in the arena, looking back at Celia, I decided to help her out for a change. I kinda felt bad for her. The Undefeated has been beaten by whatever struck her in the head. Ironic, right? Sometimes fate can be a douchebag. Anyway, since this is taking too long, I'll just say that after the inconsequential stuff was over, I finally got the last orb piece once the announcer handed over the prize money of 500 smackeroos.

Before then, Celia regained consciousness and was kinda pissed that I won by default, but she seems to have calmed down for a while when she realized what happened. To make things fair, I just decided to stick to my original title "The Pink Demon" for now and give Celia back hers, because that was just an unfortunate turn of events there. The next time, I won't be so merciful on her when we fight. Well, all that matters is that I got the orb piece. All is well that ends well! Probably…

 **You got the last orb piece! Next stop, the Chamber of Spectrum! Level 1 complete!**

After that, I was greeted by Dinah, who was in her angelic personality outside the colosseum. "Hiya, Kirby! That was awesome out there! Thanks for helping us out!"

"No, I should be the one to thank you. With that, we can get to the chamber and get the Gem Soul spirit with us! I also had a good time as well!" I smiled. "We've gotta do it again sometime! Feel free to call me if you need someone to be your rep!" Dinah gladly gave me a boob hug without any hesitation.

"Thank you so much, Kirby! I'm really grateful!" She giggles, clenching me so tight I couldn't breathe. Realizing this, she lets go of me and apologizes. "Oh, sorry about that. Heh."

"Hey, where's everybody else? They were supposed to be here by now." I asked. As if it was on cue, there the rest of the group came like they were waiting for me to say that. "Oh, perfect timing guys." The youngest girls came and hugged me.

"Yay, Kirby! You were awesome out there! I knew you could do it!" Kazela cheered. I sort of blushed for some reason, but by now I'm used to it. The rest of them gathered around me and started congratulating me. Pats on the back, slaps to the back, kisses on the cheeks, and boob hugs. Let's not question that for now.

"Alright, alright! I think that's enough of the affection now!" I demanded politely. "Now we've got business to talk about today now that we've got all the pieces from today's event. We should probably head back for today, and everyone must be exhausted."

"Well I can get down with that, especially with what's happened today," sighed Dedede. "To think we've got more than one problem this whole fiasco has given us. This is too much for me in one day."

"I'm with you, Dedede." Karly agreed for once. "Not to mention it costed me humiliation and my old clothes, plus those two being stuck with us now. There's no way anyone who crosses through this galaxy can ever make it back in such a long time! If only we had a Chaos Gate back home… or if we only knew someone who knows how to make one…"

"Wait a minute, what about Commander Blazel? He's the only one from this galaxy that stayed behind on Popstar! I hope he's okay after what happened… maybe the others back home can help him do it!" Bandana Dee suggested.

"That's a good idea, Bandana Dee!" I said. "I almost forgot about him! We should contact him later on about the Chaos Gate so he could build it! But first, we have a job to do here. Seems like that's the end of today's adventure-"

"Everyone! HIT THE FLOOR! AEGE! SAITO!" Dinah warned us all. On orders, we all ducked without questioning it. In a flash, once we got up, the first thing we saw was scattered debris everywhere. We all froze.

"W-w-what just happened now?!" Aqua asked shakily. "Something definitely attacked us!"

"Everyone, look!" Both Fololo and Falala shouted, pointing to what was in the sky. When we did, our eyes widen in shock and realization. The sky was red and dark, just like it was during the Subspace Emissary. But that's because I knew what caused it. A giant battleship. Not just any battleship flying by.

It was the Halberd. The one and only.

The Halberd was sending fire to the town of Solatora, no mercy to it at all or to any of the innocents. Disaster was unfolding right in front of us and for a brief idea, I thought it was an illusion. I wanted it to be one. But it wasn't. It was pure reality. Oh, come on!

"What the hell?! It's the Halberd!" Karly shouted. "What is going on anymore?!"

"Oh crap! We forgot to tell you guys that they made off with Meta's battleship while they were at it! Who would've thought they had decided to attack us with it now?!" They both cried out.

"WHAT?!" We all said. Everyone except Meta Knight, who didn't say a word.

"Hey, Meta Knight… you okay there?" I hesitantly asked him. From him, I heard teeth gritting growls. He was not okay.

"My battleship… stolen by freaking them? First, the kidnappings, and now this? Unforgivable..." Meta Knight growled, growing louder and louder.

"What's going on, Meta? Come on, snap out of it!" Dedede said. Then, he snapped.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed out loud. His eyes were crimson red, the embodiment of hell. We jumped back when we saw his expression. I've never seen Meta like this before, not of any reason I know of. I think he's triggered.

"Did he go psycho or what?!" Dylan blurted out. "Dude, chill out! It's just a battleship-" Dash covered his mouth and shook his head.

"My baby… held captive by those monsters… curse those clichés! They've turned her into a monster for their own selfish gains! Damn it, at this rate, they'll destroy the entire city! It just had to happen at a time like this, doesn't it always?! Not if I have a say in this!" Meta Knight declared. "They'd better not touch my year's supply!"

"Hold on! You're not planning to-" Dinah exclaimed. "But that's crazy! You couldn't stand a chance if you're planning to take it down!"

"Dinah, I'm the one who built that battleship, the Halberd. It was a project that I have secretly developed to combat Nightmare at his fortress when the time came for Kirby to defeat him. From there, I had many reasons for using her, especially during the hour of the Subspace Army. It is certainly one of my most prized weapons, but it is also a potential threat as well." Meta Knight sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Meta?" Adena questioned.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Aege answered. "From the looks of it, the Halberd is one of the greatest battleships ever known, feared for its swiftness, durability, and a hell amount of destructive arsenal at its disposal. Not to mention its destructive capability. In other words, this whole city is going down unless he puts a stop to it. Besides, it's already been decided."

Another explosion went off. "See? I think we all know we don't have time for simple-minded talk while a crisis is going on."

"I agree. Besides, we also have to reach the Jewel Chamber so we can break the barrier on Celestial Lighthouse before the invasion starts!" I said. "Honestly, Meta Knight's perfectly capable of taking back his own battleship, so he can take care of that while we go search for the Spectrum Chamber. Some of us should stay and help the injured while we're at it and fend off the monsters this commotion has attracted. Mackenzie, Maddie and Kazela, I need you to contact Popstar using Dedede's phone and call whoever's available, okay? The rest of us will band together and take down Peganoa Knight if Meta Knight doesn't make it back by that time before the invasion."

"Finally, at least we agree on something! But we don't have much time. We've gotta run!" Dedede pounded his fists after handing Kazela his phone.

"Alright, Kirby. Lead the way!" Karly said. Joining them were Dedede, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, Aqua, Aege and the cupid boy named Saito, who I've heard was still traumatized after earlier.

Merina, Callie, Adena, Dinah, and Fololo and Falala were to defend the city from the monsters that were attracted to this city. The three girls were to contact home. Meta Knight… he's gotta save his precious possession from harm.

As we all left for our destinations, I stopped and looked back at Meta Knight and said, "Be careful out there, Meta Knight." With those words, I dashed off to the spectrum chamber with everyone else. This is war to us, a war against the trials forced by Zero. How will we succeed in passing them? That is certainly a mystery.

* * *

 **Level One Complete! Auto-Save Complete! Saito has joined your party!**

 **Switching to Meta Knight's POV…**

 **Info: Now that you're playing as Meta Knight, you have to help him stop his stolen Halberd! As you climb aboard, lots of dangers will await you, but it won't be like last time. Instead of destroying it, your real goal is to reach the command deck and find the one who is controlling the ship. Meta knows the ship inside out, but if you're confused, just refer to the map in the pause menu. There's many different routes to take like in a Metroidvania, but they all take you to the deck and sometimes paths are linked and forked, so don't worry about getting lost or taking the wrong path. But I do have to say one thing. I hope you at least remember one of the routes you decide to take or at least take a quick shot with the Capture Button on the map. Why, you ask? Let's just say it'll be useful later throughout your adventure and let's leave it at that, okay? Right now, you've got a job to do! Well, good luck and happy butt kicking!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

" **All reactors 1-5 are functioning properly- check. Winds speeds are perfect-check. Gravity balancer is set to 00003- check. Defense systems armed and ready- check. The soothing sound of people screaming and melancholy- that's a big check there. In-flight supply of food, drinks, and entertainment- hell yes."**

" **Man, this is one sweet battleship we snagged from Popstar! Whoever made this definitely knew what they were doing. Oh wait, we already knew! But seriously, who would've thought even a masked warrior like him would have such great taste in this kind of stuff? It's incredible."**

" **Indeed. Not only that, but he knows what kind of weapons are most effective and destructive for conquering. Quite something, right? I bet Master must've looked in on his background as well. I can see why he'd want us to borrow it for a while."**

" **But why?"**

" **Who knows? For now, let's just keep the mass destruction at bay, shall we? Ah, I suppose we should check some of the areas of the ship for anything we can use later, yes?"**

" **Agreed. Hehehehehehehehehe… ooh! He even has Pep Brews! My favorite! And it says do not touch, especially you, Kirby. Anyone who touches this will feel my wrath! Man, that swordsman has some really good taste! Wonder why he didn't want anyone to touch his Pep Brew…"**

" **Um, I don't think that was Pep Brew…"**

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: Battleship Blues (Part 1)

The Halberd was heading towards the outskirts of Solatora as I was in pursuit on foot near the boardwalk on the outside. Seeing the ship descending lower in the atmosphere, I knew it was my chance to get onboard. I was ahead of the ship with a speed spell, going at max speed. Skidding to a complete stop, I got a glance at my stolen ship, as it is in top condition as from a few months ago. At least I'm not repairing it again. It took me years to build it back up and it's always taken down. In fact, the other smashers haven't paid up yet for the damages done for the gunship raid. When I get back to the tournament, they're gonna hand it over.

But I don't have time to delude myself with that. I must take back my own ship again, and my target is the command deck. Without hesitation, I decided to aim for the deck at once. Running for the edge, I took a great leap and bounced from the boardwalk at a great distance. The second I hit the deck, I won't hold back.

* * *

 **Level Five: Havoc Halberd (Invading the Halberd- Kirby Super Star)**

Once I was at a certain peak of height, I spotted a handful of enemies on my deck. Flapping my wings, I kept myself hovering for a while. I spotted the gate that led inside the ship, and that's where I decided to head to. Drawing out Galaxia, I growled and raised it high, summoning energy. Before I swung, I shouted:

"KNOW MY POWER, FOOLS!" And I unleashed hell when I swung a multitude of Sword Beams than the average amount. This took out all of the enemies hanging around the front part of the deck. In the confusion, I made my move and flew towards the deck at max speed. The sirens went off as I stuck my landing without an injury. More enemies had already arrived by then, but that didn't concern me not even a little bit. They were mere obstacles standing in my way, on my deck.

" _I may be human, but that won't stop me from taking back what's mine!" I shouted in my head._

By the time I made that resolution, the enemies all fell like toy soldiers in a decisive second that hasn't even started. I had already reached the door leading inside and kicked the door down. The interior hasn't changed at all the last time I checked. Perfect. Any way I go will lead me straight to the main controls. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make sure of every part of my battleship, just in case, as long as I'm quick about it.

Heck, that won't be a problem for me. It just means the party's just getting started. Speaking of which, at least they've got brains to bring entertainment. Just what I needed. All of them aimed their rifles at me as a threat. Sadly, they're mistaken if they think I'd fall to mere bullets. I started to let out a howl of laughter.

"So that's how you'll play, huh? Very well!" I grinned, pointing Galaxia at them all. "You think you all can take me?! I accept your challenge! Let's dance, maggots!"

"Open fire!" All at once, they returned fire. I dashed at them, hacking and slashing through their sorry excuse of security. Even I had better defenses back then! One by one, they all fell to the ground helplessly. I haven't even broken a sweat yet, and I'm not even using my full power.

More came firing at me, but I sliced through the bullets at a far sword swinging speed than even any of the swordfighters in Smash, especially the ones from Fire Emblem. I would enjoy the tournament if there weren't so many of them at once. So many wasted spots, heck, I would've preferred at least Bandana Dee to get in. We have too many swordfighters, but not a spearfighter; he would be perfect for the job. If he gets in as an assist trophy, I'd bet Kirby will go in a rage and cause a rampage for this, since everyone learns how deadly he really is. It just proves that Master Hand is really unpredictable and unfair for making these dumb changes. (No offense though.)

Even Crazy Hand agrees with this. He said he'd rather give those spots to characters who really needs it and are obscure and needs more fame than to waste them on characters from the same universe consistently. I remember him mourning about Waluigi at the last tournament and even for Tournament Ultimate as a fighter. I think that's one of the reasons for him being kinda… whack, I'd say. Which reminds me that I've heard we have some new fighters. Can't wait to test out their skills in a few months.

Anyway, back to reality, I had already finished through most of the guards. As more bullets were shot, the more they were in twain. In a counter, I casted more Sword Beams at the gunners. Once I was near the walls, I started to run up it to reach the upper interior deck walkway. Seeing another door, I knew that leads to the next part of the interior, so I backflipped and made a shuttle loop through the door.

The door was knocked wide open as I flew through, which was the main corridor. Gliding through, there were also more enemies that fell predator to my blade. They keep on coming like roaches from all small spaces in your homes. I'd figured first I'd check the main rooms of the ship for anything that might be useful.

Once I was out of the main corridor, I went on a metroidvania search around the ship and took out more enemies without a single graze, sweat or energy waste to my body. I wasn't sure how long I was in the Halberd, but I had to hurry or else the city will rest in pieces and ashes… literally.

But just as I suspected, there wasn't anything that had changed at all. It was exactly the way it was the last time I checked. Nothing out of the ordinary here. But there was one last room I wanted to check. The Captain's Quarters, in other words, my office- in a way. And since it was right there, I decided to investigate inside.

Inside there, it was the same, although I can be certain that not even Kirby has gone through here. It wasn't that big of a room, but it wasn't small either. No one was inside, so without much care, I begin to search for at least anything that might be helpful. Then, I found something in there that I thought might be helpful, but I had no reason to use this after all when she first gave it to me.

 **You found the HWC'S Hacking & Communicating Arm Band! Automatically equipped to Meta Knight. (Plot Device in later chapters).**

Believe it or not, I didn't make this. Surprisingly, it was made by Haltmann Works Company, and that means it was hand delivered personally to me from Susie, the Secretary from that invasion. Yeah, that pink haired chick. I remember after we defeated the Star Dream version of Galactic Nova, a few weeks have passed and I just so happened to run into her one day near the Secret Sea of the Orange Ocean on the Halberd.

It just so happens that there was something she wanted to give to me as an apology for mechanizing me since she has studied Kirby's common habit to just eat things when given. Apparently, this thing is made out of Haltonium and a couple of resources from Popstar, and said crystals from another galaxy of crystals. It was designed as a communicator originally, but Susie decided to add other features to it all well. This thing was one of the rare blueprints they've found from another galaxy and so they've recreated it and made it newer and better. I wonder if it's an invention made by the Ancients or someone else, the blueprints to be exact.

As the name states, it can easily hack through any digital devices and computers, and can even penetrate through any kind of defense without errors, even if the defense is with dark energy. Dark energy won't be able to cut off communication as well, also with the fact that it can analyze anything about the facilities, battle ships and more and can locate its weak points. It's also indestructible.

She also said it has a unique feature that activates with the crystals from the galaxy she passed by on the way to Popstar. Susie mentioned that she tinkered with my battleship as a test run and managed to make several of them and placed them inside numerous locations of my ship. I didn't dare question how as she left the Halberd.

It's impressive, I'll admit, but I'm not familiar with hacking and whatsoever. Maybe I should hand it over to Mackenzie after this. This is her field anyways. But who knows? It may help us out somehow. After that, I close the drawer that also had a layout of the Halberd and left the room. Then, I made my way to my destination by taking the elevator up.

* * *

 **The Command Deck**

The rising elevator came to a complete stop as the doors opened, and I stepped out of it, now at the corridor armory before the door that lies ahead. A star point was near, so I rested there for the time being.

* * *

 **Would you like to save? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 4, Level 4-5: Havoc Halberd**

 **11/12 abilities collected.**

 **Current Level: Lvl 19. Next level in 500 exp.**

 **Party: Meta Knight (solo)**

 **Soul Jewels & Gem Stars collected: 6/14**

 **Current Location: Corridor before the Command Deck**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

I walked and halted in front of the door, readying myself for whatever's inside taking over my ship. Then, I made my move. By knocking on the door. Well, actually, busting it open. The next thing I knew, there was someone waiting for me. I'd figured as much, so much for the damage I've dealt on my way here. And it was someone I'd recognize right off the bat.

Because not only was it someone that we've encountered before, it's because they are our rival enemies in this journey. It was her again. She turned around, in the Captain's seat with a glass of a drink and with her legs crossed, grinning.

" **Oh, hey! It's nice to see you again! I was certain you'd show up sometime soon." It was Coral, the Zero Knightess of Water. Even though we've met three of them, I think she's the most obnoxious one of them all in my opinion.**

"Out of all the people, it had to be you, doesn't it?" I frowned. Coral giggles to that statement.

" **Wow, you make it sound like we had a long-lasting grudge against each other. But I do suppose after what happened with the whole Mermaid Incident, you'd be pretty pissed since I'm the one who basically triggered the queen. That's in the past, darling. What matters now is your current situation." She gestured.**

I grunted. "You don't say? You've got some nerve with what you're doing on Popstar. As if that attack wasn't enough, you all are biting off more than you could chew with that damned stunt of yours. We all know you wanted the princess and took one of Kirby's friends, but this is just ridiculous." I said. "And now you've managed to steal my battleship right under everyone's noses."

" **Oh, you mean this thing? You gotta admit, you've outdone yourself with how you design this baby here. It's pretty stellar, to be exact. Millions of generals and the military would do anything to get their hands on this, won't you agree?" She chuckled. "Don't know how, but you did it. Quite an impressive feat, really."**

"Thanks for that, but that won't change the facts. Now tell me. What do you possibly hope to achieve using my own battleship? You better have a good reason for all of this." I stated. "You did steal it after all."

 **Coral shrugged. "Nothing really. But we'll be borrowing it for a while, probably longer than you think. It's useful in many ways to us as of now. Oh, and if you're wondering how I managed to abduct thing heavy thing, unfortunately I'm not your girl. If by anything, I'd say my older brother is your guy for that. Onii-chan, the lone swordsman is here!" Coral called out.**

"Onii-chan? The hell?" I mumbled to myself. A ball of light appeared and in a flash, out appeared another person. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't react when this happened. No doubt he's the older brother Coral was taking about. He was wearing a silver cloak that covered his whole body, and his hood was down, revealing his short, silver spiky hair and his eyes of platinum. He turned his direction over to me with nothing but a blank stare.

" **Oh good, you're here, brother," Coral smiled. "And just in time too. Have you ever Met-A-Knight? If not, then there's one right in front of you! I believe he'd like to have a word with you."**

" **What's this about, Coral?" He asked. "And who's that?"**

" **Remember? He's one of Kirby's allies, Meta Knight, and he owns this battleship that you stole. He'd like to file a complaint to you." Coral then chugged on her drink after her statement. "Come on, you know it's him, brother. Stop playing around and just give it to him straight, because I ain't doing the explaining this time."**

" **Fine then." He grunted, before turning to me. "Meta Knight, correct? You may refer to me as Solaris, Zero Knight of Lumine Light. I was wondering when you'd show up for the main event. But now that you're here, how about we get this party started, shall we?"**

"Tell me you have a reason for that second attack on Popstar, will you?" I demanded.

" **A reason? Isn't it clear of what we're up to?" Solaris answered. "Of course, in any way or form possible is our goal as of right now. Master's orders."**

"Obviously that can't be all there is to it," I said. "If you wanted the princess, then there's no point of that repetitious attack on Popstar a week or two after you attacked. Speaking of which, if I'm not mistaken, your plan has to be executed in only a month's time, correct? Why does it have to be a month for your plan to work? That I find very peculiar, because this somehow felt unplanned to me."

" **Very intriguing, very interesting indeed. You bring up some good points, I'll admit that. But that remains a mystery, even to us today," Solaris agreed. "But that shouldn't concern you at the moment."**

" _So not even they know what their own master is planning? That's not right at all." I thought._

" **Ugh, stop with the boring dialogue and get to the point already!" Coral complained. "By now, he should prepare himself for what's gonna happen next, right?"**

" **Most certainly. Regarding this situation, the outcome of this chatter has already been decided, yes?" Solaris then turned to me. "Seems like the time has come for me to see what you're made of."**

Ah, long trip to get to that point, but I didn't come here for nothing. "Heh. I knew you won't let me walk out of here without putting up a fight. But news flash- I never planned on leaving in the first place!" I drew Galaxia out of its sheath at pointed at Solaris with it. "I don't intend on leaving without my battleship anyways!"

" **Ooh, now things are getting interesting!" Coral cackled, but her words started to sound slurred. "Bring on the pain…!"**

" **Heh, now we're talking," Solaris grinned. "Well, let's settle this outside, shall we? Not enough room here, apparently. You coming, Coral?"**

"… **Ah, it's… okay. I'll just- hic- watch from up here- hic- instead…" Coral burped, still holding her cup. "Hehehehehehe… delicious… is it just me, or did my boobs get a little bit bigger? The princess will get all jealous because she doesn't-hic- have any bust in her… flat chest… hehe… Auralia's chest is smaller than mine, and so is Pandora's bust… even the Nova Heart Niva has boobs in the dark ship… what a surprise…" She was fondling herself as she spoke. We both stood back and sweatdropped.**

"Do I dare ask if she's okay?" I asked. Solaris just shrugged to that.

" **Eh, she'll be fine for a while. Now, let us not dawdle any longer and get on with this already." Solaris snapped his fingers. Before I even realized it, I was on the deck. The sun was still up, but was slowly descending into the horizon, and the Halberd was still flying. Solaris was on the opposite side of me, facing my direction at a great distance.**

" **Now, my opponent! Draw your sword and let's begin our fight!" Solaris drew out his weapon, which was also a sword, a blade made of the sharpest metal and jewels.**

"That's my line!" I readied myself and got ready to fight. "Let's dance, Zero Knight!" We both draw back and rushed at one another at the same time. It's time to take back my battleship once and for all! They'll know my power!

 _To be continued in Duel in the Sunset: Part 2…_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"As if things couldn't get any worse, we've got major different problems left and right!" said a frustrated Maddie. "How long will this keep going on?!"

"Calm down, Maddie. You know the answer to that. Right now, we've got a job to do!" Mackenzie sighed. "Hey, Kazela. You haven't called them yet? What's the holdup?"

"I'm trying to figure out tubby's password since he forgot to give it to me!" I answered back.

"Oh, please! We're talking Dedede here; what would someone like him have as his password? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Mackenzie said.

With a blank face, I realized what his password would probably be. So, I typed: "I NEED A MONSTA TO CLOBBER DAT THERE KIRBY!" That's a long password. And just as I did, it opened without hesitation. I sweatdropped. Dedede needs a better password.

"What do you know? I can't believe that was his password. No matter. Now Kirby said to call his friend Tiff and found it already." With that, I already made the dial. It took a while, but eventually someone picked up.

"Hello? Dedede, is that you again?" said a feminine voice. "Did something happen now?"

"Not even close." I replied.

"Wait, who's speaking right now?"

"Don't worry. Kirby asked me to call you before he went off to find the other spirits with everyone else. You are his friend Tiff, right?"

"Yes, that's me. But may I ask your name?" She asked.

"Oh, right. You can call me Kazela, as of now." I replied. "Anyway, I need to speak to Commander Blazel. Is he available at the moment?"

"As a matter of fact, he's right here! Gimme a sec…" Tiff said.

"This is Commander Blazel speaking. Who am I speaking to?" I didn't remember at first, but that voice… it was nostalgic… yes, I knew it had to be him after all those years together! Suddenly, my head started to hurt. That sinking feeling of exorcised darkness started to evaporate from my head. It feels like a weight of stress was lifted from my mind. I… remember now.

With that, I answered back. "Hiya, Blazel! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

"Wait a minute, you can't be… you wouldn't happen to be Kailaine, would it?!"

"So close, but wrong, hammer pants! I'm glad you're okay even when I went missing for a long time. Sorry I made you worry, Commander." I replied.

"It can't be! We all thought you were gone…" I heard him say hesitantly. "It's a miracle… you're alive, Kazelaine!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But now's not the time for the reunion. We've got a lot on our hands, but we need your help and the rest of the Dreamlanders to do it. I promise I'll explain later, but I'll hold that off until everyone else comes back from getting the other Gem Spirits. Understand?" I asked.

"If that's what you wish, then so be it I shall fulfill, princess. 10 years and you're already being responsible just like your sister. You'll make a fine ruler one day." Blazel chuckled, and I kinda blushed.

"Really? I guess I did, heh." It was going to be long, but it was worth it. Someday, I'll be just like my older sister, a loving, caring and responsible princess back home. But not after until we save her and the world from Dark Matter first. Oh, and reverse the curse on everybody as well.

I just hope we can do it before the end of this month, because it's game over for all of us at that deadline.

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 4 Act 4!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hello guys! How's your summer been? Mine's was great, but that doesn't matter for now, doesn't it? Anyway, the reason for my absence was because it turns out I had a lot to do over the summer, so that ate away my entire time. But the thing is, I've written half of this chapter before school ended. I guess things don't go the way you planned. Ok, screw this. I hoped you liked this chapter anyways. So allow me to clarify several things.**

 **One of them is the brawl against Celia. It was inspired by the Sora VS Pit Death Battle, so if you've watched that, I think some parts may be familiar to you. I kinda hated how it ended though. Anyway, the Hydragoon Sparkler, I think you can figure it out. If that was an actual air ride machine, then all hell will break loose. Then, here's the part where Kirby wins by doing absolutely nothing… kinda? As everyone has mentioned, it's true it has been going on for quite a while, so I had to put an end to it, by default. And the default cause was raining rocks that struck Celia out. Well, we can say Kirby had nothing to do with those falling rocks… probably.**

 **The other part is the Halberd. You can tell that Meta Knight was triggered automatically by the sight. So now, he faces off against the fourth member of the Zero Seven, Solaris on his own battleship! And Coral sits this one out because apparently she's somehow feeling drunk. Who knows? Also, the item that Meta Knight found, I decided to say that it was made by Haltmann Works Company and that he got it after the attack a few weeks way before Star Allies. Let's just say it'll serve a greater purpose later on after Chapter 4 or 5, I don't know yet. Also, Smash Ultimate is canon in my story, where it took place at a point where before any games come out or when they're not adventuring, they head to the Smash Universe by means unknown and spend their free time fighting each in a battle royale. In my version, at least. Oh yeah, Waluigi for Smash, everybody! I've got a list of them, but I'll hold it off.**

 **I guess that's it for this one. Alright, you know the drill. If you liked this chapter, you know what to do and let me know what I have to improve on in the future. So next time, Meta Knight and Solaris will duke it out like a one-on-one match in Super Smash Bros, while the other party challenges the next Gem Soul head on and head for Celestial Lighthouse if Meta doesn't make it by then to beat the possessed evil dictator and rescue the fourth Gem Star of this planet. That's all and have a nice day! Get ready for Smash Ultimate in a few months! YEAH!**


	24. Chapter 4: Black-Winged Angel: Act 5

Chapter 4: Black-Winged Angel: Act 5

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Heya! How's it going? Hoped you liked the last one after two months! So now, we'll get into the noose as we kick things off with the fight of these two knights, followed by another brawl against the Gem Soul, Nimbus, which will lead them straight to the lighthouse. How will this play out for our protagonists? Let's find out! Don't forget to review! Now let's pick up from the cliffhanger, shall we? Fight might be a little short, but it'll cut off to the other party constantly… probably. And the fight may be short, so I apologize for that.**

 **Resume Meta Knight's POV? Yes.**

 **Now Loading… Load Complete!**

 **Back to where we left off… get ready!**

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: Duel in the Sunset (Part 2)

" **Now, my opponent! Draw your sword and let's begin our fight!" Solaris drew out his weapon, which is also a sword, a blade made of the sharpest metal and jewels.**

"That's my line!" I readied myself and got ready to fight. "Let's dance, Zero Knight!" We both rushed draw back and rushed at one another at the same time. It's time to take back my battleship once and for all! They'll know my power!

* * *

 **Duel in the Sunset- 19th Boss Battle**

 **Meta Knight VS Zero Knight of Light, Solaris (Crossing Swords at Sunset/Vs. Meta Knight- Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

 **Boss Description: Introducing the fourth member of the Zero Seven, Solaris! With his personality and his speech identical to Meta Knight, he is a mystery, but Dark Soul wins the award for that. Don't take him lightly, though, for he is a formidable opponent as well on the battlefield. As such, he can manipulate light itself in many ways. Show him what you got!**

 **Solaris challenge you to a duel! Last man standing wins! Now fight!**

* * *

"En Garde!" We both shouted, blades clashing with full fury. The intense blows from each swing made sparks fly everywhere as the blades struggled. Wind blew into effect. The clashing continued. The weight of my attacks were heavy at first, but I pulled through the endurance as we fought.

Solaris wasn't letting up either. He was also keeping up his side of the duel as well. His blade wasn't all talk either, parring my attacks every time. He's skilled, but this is only the beginning. I have yet to experience his true power.

" **Not bad, not bad at all, I say!" Solaris chuckled while wildly swinging his sword.**

"You're not bad either," I smirked, clashing as well. "Just as I expected from a knight of Zero, your strength is unmeasurable beyond a doubt. I just wonder if you can pick up the pace!" The speed of swinging intensified between us, as if we were clashing fists of fury.

" **Of course I can! Don't judge me so lightly, Meta." Solaris cackled. "We knights don't go down that easy, you know!"**

"I'd figured as much," I said. "But that's only the beginning!"

A giant spark ignited, pushing us both back from each other. We skidded to a complete stop, then run back at each other again. The clashing began instantly, and it rinsed and repeated like a boss in a game. One strike after another. At one point, this clash would be bland and boring, so that's when we seem to have decided to spice things up a little.

Instead of charging again, I swung my sword multiple times, drawing energy for sword beams before instantly vanishing. At that moment, beams were fired at Solaris as he blocked them with his cloak, but that was a distraction as I reappear behind Solaris for a surprise attack. I manage to get him in the back, but he vanishes in that moment. He reappears at a range distance.

He pointed his blade forward, energizing a short beam attack that I quickly ducked under. More were shot as I dashed forward ducking and dodging my way towards the enemy. I deflect and parried attacks aside and lunged for the kill. Solaris made the move to block, and I ended up attacking his blade instead. The spark blew us both back again, and we still held our ground.

 **Solaris simply dusted himself and shrugged. "I must say, not bad. You've certainly possess skill, I'll admit, but mine is better. Think you can keep up?!"**

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

Solaris then raised his solar blade in the air, manipulating radiant light out of nowhere, in which the blade was glowing. It made unlatching sounds like ammo clips from a machine gun when you reload on bullets, but he was using light to do it. Then, the blade let out a ray of light into the air and now turned into a ball of light.

" **Solar Wisp, fire!" At its master's orders, the ball of light began to swirl bigger inside itself like a black hole that sucks things in, but this one shot things out. It fired the equivalent of bullets from a gatling gun in an instant.**

The beams rioted around the deck everywhere, poking holes below us. I cautiously dodged the attack and had to run and gun out of the barrage. I slashed another sword beam at the ball of light, and it immediately dispersed into nothingness.

I slashed more and more at Solaris, who summoned more Solar Wisps at me and then fired. As I dodged and parried his shots, so did my opponent as well. I vanish during one of my attacks and reappear behind Solaris once again, attacking in the front this time.

Solaris sidestepped before I could cut him in half, though. He then socked me in the stomach with a kick, followed by a barrage of hacks to my surprise. A leak of blood scarred my cheek as I crashed onto the floor. It actually stung more than I thought it would do.

The Zero Knight landed on the ground, chortling over that critical blow. Agitated, I grabbed Galaxia and stabbed it on the floor of the deck, pulling me up and with a flip to face my opponent. The instant I hit the deck with my legs, I unleashed my surprise attack when I pulled Galaxia out and sprung forward with Galaxia facing the enemy.

I caught him by surprise when I twisted myself around vertically and managed to pierce through his defenses. That was the Drill Rush, one of my most powerful moves in the tournament of Smash. In Season Brawl, I was overpowered and instantly destroyed my opponents, and because of this I was banned, but I didn't care. As much as I'd like to brag about it, now I have the time to strike down Solaris with that skill.

Solaris was instantly struck back as soon as the recoil has turned up and exploded that second. Soon, he was also in the same condition as I am, but much more fatal than I was. Still, it seems he didn't care about it at the moment. He smirked, ignoring the blood that was pouring out from the side of his stomach.

" **Damn, looks like we're both even, huh? I'm right to assume that was only a display of your real power, right?"**

"Indeed it is. So the same goes for you as well." I said. "The fun has only just begun!"

" **That, I agree. Don't think I'll back down that easily here and now!"**

"Neither do I intend to!" I shouted, as we both held our ground and fought some more. It feels like forever we've been fighting for so long; that also reminds me of what everyone else had said before I even got here. I don't know how long until one of us yields in battle, but if I don't make it back in time, then they'll have to settle the score with Peganoa Knight themselves without my help. Ah, I'm positive they'll be fine.

Despite our injuries, we still kept on fighting. I tossed my sword like a boomerang towards Solaris, and he blocked it, with the sword still spinning and grinding sentiently on its own, then it was flung aside and since Galaxia is also sentient, it attacked without my assistance.

It parried Solaris' attacks like an invisible swordsman was taking my place. After that, I leaped forward and grabbed Galaxia the moment it was parried away. Catching it, I tighten my grip and perform a vertical spin attack that caused an increased in gravity.

An igniting spark pushed us back again, causing us to skid like crazy across the deck. I exhaled with gasping breaths, dripping with sweat and exhaustion. My head starts to ache in a sharp and quick pain, as if it represented my conscience telling me of something.

" _Dammit, not now… just a little longer…" I thought to myself._

The battle has yet to end, so this may take a while to end, as the sun starts to set over the cloud sea below. Who knows how long this will end?

* * *

 **Meanwhile... while the fight was still raging on the deck, in the command center…**

 **Little did Meta Knight or even Solaris knew, they had guests, one from the same side as the Zero Knight was on, the two that I had almost completely forgot about after Chapter 3, and I'm sure you had forgotten them as well. The first two knights, Auralia and Molotov, decided to see what Solaris was up to, because why the heck not?**

" **Hey Auralia, remind me why were on this battleship again, cuz I completely forgot about it." The hothead knight of blaze, Molotov, yawned as he walked with his sister, Auralia.**

" **Well, maybe if you weren't full of hot air, I wouldn't have to keep telling you every single time! We're here because I want a front row seat of Solaris fighting that masked swordsman, the wielder of Galaxia! I'm always wondering how powerful he is from the beginning of this heist, so I can't miss out on this one, Molotov! I know a good fight when I see it!" Auralia sighed but huffed with excitement as well.**

" **Man, your reasoning is so… typical you. Says the girl who shops for makeup and all of that crap. Well, this fight better be worth 3 minutes away of my sleep! But that reminds me, didn't someone else go with Solaris on this battleship? I know Eclipse, Spark, and Pandora haven't left the ship yet until it's their turn to fight Kirby and his allies for a fact, so with that, Coral is missing, so where did she go anyways?" Molotov questioned, not wanting to even think about it because his head scorches everytime. No seriously, it does.**

" **If I had to guess, it's most likely that she'd snag the greatest front row seat in a battleship- and it's behind this door without a doubt!" Auralia huffed with pride as if she had won an award for being a genius or whatever.**

 **Molotov groaned. "Well good for you, small chest. Want a cookie for having the world's most flat chest award other than Kailaine?" But he said that to himself when he did to avoid the Gale Knightess' wrath.**

 **When she opened the door leading to the so-called front row seat, boy, she was in for a surprise. What Auralia wanted was the front row seat, not a bunch of bottles lying around the floor as if someone has been partying hard and barfing all over like a bucket.**

 **Because unfortunately, that's what happened. The second they both saw this, they gasped and screamed in shock, gazing upon the one they were looking for- Coral.**

" **WHAT THE HELL?! WHO LET CORAL GET TO THE BOOZE?!" Both Auralia and Molotov shouted. Coral was apparently on the floor in her own barf and leftover spillage of drinks that were never meant to be touched, to be hidden, and yet she found them and drank them.**

" **Oh, it's you-hic- again, Auralie and Molotov…" Her face was entirely red and blushing. "I wasn't expecting you two to show up again… you came just in time for the main event…"**

" **Coral! Oh my god, she's completely drunk! Everyone knows she can't drink these kind of stuff because she gets drunk off these bottles for some unexplained reason! She's the youngest of us all! But worst of all… she stole the front row seat that was supposed to be mine!" Auralia shouted.**

" **Seriously?! Is that all you care about right now?! We should help her out, you know. There's no telling what could happen if we leave her in this state as of right now!" Molotov panicked.**

" **Like what?" Auralia should've kept her mouth shut there, because at that second, Coral immediately grabbed her by the breasts and pressed her head on Auralia's chest.**

" **That's one of them." Molotov said.**

 **Coral snuggled against her older sister's kinda small chest while she was drunk. "Man… your chest is soft, big sis, so nice, so warm and kinda hard… it reminds me of how flat Kaila's chest is… in fact, your chest is also flat like the princess!"**

 **Auralia sweatdropped and gasped. "M-me?! F-flat chested?! But that's a lie! Even I have at least something on my chest than the princess!"**

" **That's a lie, and you know it! At least Kaila in her Zerosterlia form has a bust and she doesn't know it!" Coral managed to say, even while she was drunk. Auralia was in fatal shock to be compared to the flat-chested crystal princess we've all come to know and love, and that was something she could not stand, and we all know it. Of course, since I'm the author/sometimes the narrator, I have the power to make it happen, but you all know we ain't got no time for that… probably.**

 **Molotov looked over to the window, and noticed the duel between Meta Knight and their brother Solaris. "Hey guys, Solaris is fighting Meta Knight on the deck right now like it's a game of Super Smash Brothers! Ooh! Happy Feet! Wombo Combo! That ain't Falco, that ain't Falco! OH! (X30) Get out the way! Damn bro! Fugg him up, Solaris!"**

" **Hey, what are you doing?! You're sitting around watching the fight… and you didn't invite me?!" Auralia stood up, despite Coral snuggling on her flat chest. "Make some room, bub! And yet I have to do something about her… are my boobs really that flat than Kailaine's? Lucky princess. Who dares curses me with a chest flatter than Kailaine's, while Coral has a bust at a young age very illegal?"**

 **Well, that's a secret to her, but it's only for you and me to know, right guys? I guess that doesn't matter now, because we've got a fight to return to… or maybe not. Because it's the whole switch scenario during a good fight cliché. Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking, but there's a perfectly good reason for this. For now, how about we turn over to the other party at the Spectrum Chamber?**

 **I can guarantee you this fight isn't over yet by the time we get back to Meta Knight, because don't forget these events are happening at the same time. So, it'll be just like how it is when you left it. Alright, let's get this ball rolling and skip to our friends heading to the Jewel Chamber.**

* * *

 **Level Six: Chamber of the Spectrum Rainbow**

Kirby's POV

"Goddangit, why are there so many of us in one area?! I mean, couldn't at least some of us stay behind while we had the chance?" Karly complained, as we dashed and sprinted nonstop through every area we've previously been for the pieces and to get to the chambers across the spiral ascending pathway that led to an exhausting trek. By the time everyone got there, they were ready to fall flat to the ground and they did that instant.

"We're… finally… hah… here…" Dedede huffed and puffed, then fell. I was the only one with the energy to keep going.

"Come on, guys! We can't afford to rest not even for a little bit right now!" I growled.

"I don't know how these people live like this!" quivered the Mermaid Princess Aqua. "Anybody can fall off the dang cliff and die! Jesus, why?!" Aqua then clung onto Bandana Dee tight, who also grimaced and cringed as her nails dug into his skin and was shaking in fear. I totally forgot she has acrophobia back at her home planet when we were at the second trial on Stingray Falls. "I can't stand heights! Why did we have to go to a skyworld in the first place?!"

"Aqua, your nails are digging through my skin…!" Bandana Dee choked, cyanosis appeared on his face.

"Forget about your acrophobia, Aqua," I declared. "We've gotta get the next spirit ASAP before the invasion starts and we can kiss that planet goodbye! Besides, Meta Knight has his own job to do, so we've gotta stall for him until he comes back!"

No one complied with my statement. I facepalmed myself and sighed. "Fine then. If you're really exhausted, then rest inside while a few of us take down and salvage the spirit. Who wants to beat something up?"

Aege volunteered. "Hell yeah! I want to beat something up, and so does Saito over there!" Speaking of which, the cupid boy was still traumatized about what had happened earlier. As you can see, he was about the same height and age as Aege, having golden colored hair from the sun and emerald eyes. His style of clothes were simple, that which consists of a yellow double-sleeved shirt, white short pants, an orange scarf around his neck, orange sneakers, and blue goggles strapped to his forehead. He had some kind of raccoon tail sticking out above his butt, and he has white veil wings, but they're small and so was the ears on his head that blended within his hair. I find it hard to believe he can control the sky if he's that much of a coward.

He turns his head over to our direction, hesitantly but seems willing to do it. "Y-you want me to go? Okay then… as long as he keeps far away from me as possible."

"Alright, let's go and get the next spirit before we waste any more time!" I said, facing towards the doors leading inside that opened without warning. Then we entered inside with the doors closing after us.

* * *

 **Chamber of the Spectrum Rainbow- Main Hall**

We walked through the same yet different colored hallways, the same process as before the last three times. Walking towards the pedestal, it was the same as usual. With all of the pieces, they reassembled themselves into one complete orb automatically, with the light symbol engraved on it. It did the same as usual and granted us a new power; my crystal reacted as the orb floated in place.

 **Kirby learned a new Overdrive, Sword of Light! Aege learned Time Beam! Saito learned Cosmo Rush!**

After that, the orb flew into the keyhole and unlatched the tumblers locking the door to the final trial of Skylight Star. The three of us went through the wide open doors and I went to step on the Star Point to save.

* * *

 **Would you like to save? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing Results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 4, Level 4-6: Spectrum Chamber**

 **11/12 abilities collected.**

 **Current Level: Lvl 19. Next in 500 exp.**

 **Party: Kirby, Aege, Saito. (Trio)**

 **Current Location: Jewel Chamber- Entrance to the Spirit Arena**

 **Now exiting…**

* * *

I went to catch up with the other two allies, and the doors closed behind after us, locking us in for the final trial of this planet.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber- Spirit Arena: The Gem Soul of Spectrum**

Darkness loomed in on us, and the echoes of our footsteps were the only sounds we heard. Well, except the shivering Saito. As usual, I spotted a jewel floating through the abyss in the darkness, a prism colored luna-shaped jewel, the same as the previous ones we've gotten before. This concept is pretty simple to me, but it's new to the new allies in our team.

"Dude, what the heck is that thing?" called out Aege. "I thought you said we're gonna beat something up, and you were gonna save me the trouble of beating up Saito here."

"N-no, Aege, stop it!" Saito cried out. "Not another one!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to beat something up right after this happens," I said, stretching my hand towards the jewel, resulting in the same cliché as before.

It vanished into thin air. "Poof!"

"Just as expected, now." I shrugged. "This is the part where the voice comes in, right about now." And it was on cue.

" _I sure do, pinky, cupid, and doofus!" A male voice echoed out in the darkness. "And it was a bore to wait on you slowpokes!"_

"Who the hell said that?!" Aege yelled in a fit of anger. "It'd better not be you, Saito! Or else-"

"I didn't say jack, Aege!" cried Saito.

"Calm down, guys. It's just the spirit of this chamber that said those words about you." I answered.

" _That's right, it was me, the one who explicitly let my orb pieces spread out to the public and stuff. Trust me, I think this is way better than to just do it all here at once. But that's my opinion anyways, and it's unfortunately necessary for what happens next."_

"What is that guy talking about, pink head?" Aege asked. "Is he giving us a cheap item or something?"

"You're just asking for someone to insult you, right?" I shook my head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like- what you wanted in the first place."

" _Yeah, now you're talking! Saves me the trouble of this trial procedures to explain, but let's cut to the chase and get this over with before the invasion starts in 2 hours and destroys Solatora."_

"Two hours?! Man, I hope Meta Knight makes it back before then!" I said. "Alright, let's hurry this up and get this ball rolling, right?"

" _With pleasure, pinky." The spirit snapped his fingers, revealing an arena that seems like the floating battlefield in Smash, but it was different. The darkness faded away and gave birth to light, emitting a ball of light that banished the echoing darkness. It was a circular arena, and in the middle was a ball containing some sort of gas from clouds._

"Huh? What is that in the middle there?" asked Saito.

" _Now, let's have some fun, and by that, I mean a brawl to the death!" The gas escaped by breaking the cylinder containing it, and out floated a small piece of a cloud, but it was made up of only four parts, including the on in the middle, whereas the others were spinning around it and fast; it kinda reminds me of that cyclops cloud from before- wait a minute._

"Hey, wait a second! That cloud-! That couldn't possibly be him, would it?!" My question was answered as the cloud started to gather more air to fully form itself. Yellow horns stuck out from each side, and the middle of that cloud… popped a blue single eyeball, one that I'd recognize from anywhere.

"Kracko?!" I shouted.

" _That's right, now prepare to fight against the Gem Soul of Light, Nimbus!" The spirit inside the cloud roared._

"Guys, wanna beat something up? Well, here's your chance!" I offered.

"Aw, hell yeah, finally!" Aege smirked, cracking his knuckles, while Saito shrugged and got ready to fight.

* * *

 **Duel with the Spirits- 20th Boss Battle**

 **Kirby, Aege and Saito VS Solar-Nimbus (Ordeal! - Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**

 **Boss Description: Another old-school enemy emerges again and constantly too. Kracko, the cycloptic stormcloud, is one of the most familiar enemies in history. From the beginning of the series, by now Kracko can be a formidable opponent as well on the battlefield, especially when its moves specializes in controlling the humidity and the ozone layer, even changing the weather at its will! But still, even a cloud's not invincible to everything! Just strike the solid object in the middle and you'll be fine!**

 **Solar-Nimbus challenges you to a brawl!**

* * *

" _Think you can take me on?! I'd like to see you try!" Nimbus shouted._

"Bring it, you one-eyed freak!" Without a second's worth of hesitation, Aege had made his first move on his turn, dive-kicking straight into the eyeball of Kracko with an accurate strike. He rebounded from his attack, flipping backwards and landing swiftly on the floor.

Kracko flinched, but it got mad and retaliated by shooting a thunder ball at Aege, which exploded into multiple beams that scattered everywhere. Aege didn't hesitate to freeze the ones that were in his way and carried on with the pouncing to the eyeball.

This time, it lashes out an electric whip horizontally then vertically on the sides, slapping Aege off guard and flung him to the side in a flash to where we were, but we sidestepped out of the way when he crashed.

Once he got out of the crater, he got angry at us. "Damnit, why the heck didn't you two do anything to help me?!"

"Dude, that was all on you! You went for the kill before we could do anything about it, and you got owned still!" Saito shrugged. "Remember? Time manipulation? And you call me the idiot around here."

"STFU!" shouted Aege. "Or else I'll-"

"Can it, idiots! We're in the middle of a freaking fight right now!" I said, turning into Wind. "If you've got time to talk, spend it on this fight then!" I point my finger into the air, creating a ball of wind at will and pointed it at Kracko.

The wind shot struck the cloud, evaporating the body like mist and took out half the body of Kracko. In that time, the body then started to regenerate like nothing happened. In response, Kracko then pulled the double whip, but then he made balls of thunder that held it together and dispersed them all over, unleashing thunder bolts targeted at us.

"Tch!" I grunted as we all evade the attack. "Well, this is new. No matter, you'll still get some!" Grasping my right arm with my left during the evasion, I charge up my hand and direct it onto my finger for a flick smash. "Smash…!" I released my finger, unleashing a vortex burst of wind that was extremely powerful and purged right into Kracko.

During the outburst of wind, Saito gets a chance to show off his stuff as he also dive-kicked into the eyeball, bouncing away and curling into a ball that was spiked by Aege instantly for another one. This time, Saito grinded against the eye when struck the second time in a jab lock. He finished the combo breaker with a backflip kick to the eye and landing on the ground.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it'd be at first. But I'm still not satisfied yet. Too bad that fight was short." Aege said.

" _Who ever said the battle was already decided? I'm not down yet! That was just a warm-up! Ready for round 2?!" Kracko then roared through the arena, his eye turning red._

* * *

 **Phase Two Activated!**

" _Twin Needles, engage!" Without warning, two giant corkscrew drill needles popped out from the sides, acting as the replacement arms for Kracko, but this time each of them split into half and what latched out were the noses of machine gun!_

"What the hell?! Since when did a cloud possess a drill machine gun in the first place?!" Saito cried out in surprise.

"Honestly, this is one screwed up universe we live in, especially since we hardly know anything about it at all, even if we do. But never mind that, he's gonna open fire!" I shouted.

Kracko fired electric bullets shaped like lightning bolts that exploded the second it touched the ground, making us all run around to avoid bullet hell. Then, Kracko bounced around the area, shaking the ground somehow and fired a piercing drill needle that holed through the ground and exploded.

"Holy-!" Saito gasped.

"Not now, stupid!" Aege insulted Saito, in which ironically he ran into a rock that fell before him without him noticing and he crashed into it. We both sweatdropped.

"Wow, now that's completely ironic, don't you think? He didn't see the boulder fall right in front of him." Saito said sarcastically. "And he calls me the idiot here."

"Shut up…" moaned Aege, whose words were slurred from the ram.

"Okay, so what now, Kirby? You fought that guy before, right? So do you know any weaknesses a cloud like that have or anything?" questioned Saito.

Now that I think about it, when I was on Planet Towera recently, I did fight Kracko there with my band of allies. After his twin transformation by the Jamba Heart, he unleashed a rainstorm as an attack, but Chilly ended up freezing the water, in which it froze one of them, and Plugg electrified the other with plasma… this gave me an idea.

"Actually, he does have weaknesses, Saito- in fact, he has two of them, so it doesn't matter which one we use, because the point being is that using either one will do the trick. Ironically, if he unleashed Rainstorm, thunder will be very effective and ice does the trick very well too. I don't know if he will, but any water attack he pulls on us will have to do!"

"Eh, sounds legit." Saito shrugged. "So, how are we gonna do it?"

"Simple, we use Aege as the bait to take the beating while we sock Kracko with thunder and ice, or better yet, we use Aege as a human body shield to block the attacks. How's that?" I offered.

"Hell yeah, I like it! Let's do it!" shouted Saito as he ran over to Aege and grabbed him like a ragdoll without a worth of hesitation.

"Alright, while that's happening, time for me to get to work." I said to myself.

Saito dragged Aege across, running or gliding above the ground to avoid the drill stab of Kracko's Twin Needles. Of course, he totally couldn't care less whether Aege was okay or not, not after he took a huge strike of thunder from Kracko.

A little bit of chasing and I don't know which one to use or where to be to attack, but the timing of my attacks is what mattered the most. Any water attack will do! Then, I realized that Saito was running towards and past me with a fried Aege. Kracko finally called upon his special attack to finish the job.

" _Now, this is the end!" shouted the spirit inside the cloud. "Dousing Waterfall!" He hovered into the air, preparing to unleash his strongest attack. A flood-based attack like a waterfall, just what I was waiting for._

"I believe that's our cue to strike, Saito. Let's go!" I declared, preparing to strike. The waterfall prepared to rain on our parade, but it's not gonna be that way.

Saito made a shield of light that had a point sticking out in front of him, like a reticle aimer or something. It was locked onto the purging waterfall that was starting to fall, and I got behind Saito and began the fusion attack. "Ready, Saito?!"

"Yep! Let her rip!" Saito answered.

"Let's do it!" I shouted, turning into Spark, but however I also grabbed the Ice ability at the same time, and unexpectedly, I had made a new ability that combined Spark and Ice together, but I can tell it's a rare chance thing, but it helps.

 **You made a new Fusion Ability, Hailspark! This one's an exception to the Fusion category. In fact, you know how there's always one fusion ability for each planet? Well, guess what? There are actually more fusion abilities with you than the ones you collect! In other words, you can fuse previously collected abilities to create more combinations than before! Amazing, right? But doing that contradicts the 96 ability limit that I've mentioned before, and honestly coming up with 96 abilities really requires you to think outside the box and sounds like a stretch, but that's what inspiration is all about! Okay, sorry I went off topic there. Anyway, the fusion abilities makes up for the 96 abilities, but if you wanna fuse abilities, then you're just gonna have to collect elemental crystals and have Marco take care of that for you. This time is an exception, so… yeah. Since you have 11/12 abilities so far here, this one will be added to the stocks of Fusion abilities instead. Alright, I've talked enough, now go finish this fight so we can get back to Meta Knight and fast.**

"Time to finish this! Sparkeruga Stormblow!" I rolled out my eyes to white, releasing a fused Sparkeruga with Ice from my mouth and onto Saito's Bouncing Light Shield, which turned the white shield into a mix of blue and white-blue, then releasing a deadly laser beam made to stop the flow of water. More than that, actually, the mix of thunder and ice travelled up the waterfall, spark first, followed by the petrifying ice that froze the water all the way up to Kracko. In a binding second, he was encased in an ice and spark prison.

" _What the-?! AGH!" The spirit cried out. The waterfall has been frozen. The cloud was on ice. Aege was still knocked out, doing his part as a body shield. Everything around us became a winter wonderland in the sky planet plus spark._

"It worked! We've got him now! Wanna do the honors of giving the finishing blow, Saito?" I offered.

"With pleasure!" Saito grinned, pointing his finger at the frozen cloud and simply shot a low-class attack that was enough to shatter enemy for good. The second he did, the match had already been decided. The frozen fall started to shatter into electrified ice cubes, and Kracko began to crack like fragile glass until it reached its breaking point and shattered as well, resulting in a mass of explosions everywhere. Pretty soon, the eye that was left of Kracko spiraled around dizzily until it looked with a straight eye and exploded.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cries of the spirit ends up leaving the possessed cloud, defeated._

We both high fived each other and cheered, except for Aege, who was still knocked out like a sissy. "Like POW! How you like me now?!" cheered Saito.

* * *

 **Solar-Nimbus has been defeated! Victory!**

 **All party members gained 500 experience points! You are now Level 20!**

 **Health has extended to 620!**

 **All stats went up by 70!**

 **New Fusion Ability: Hailspark!**

 **New Magic Attack: Jolting Lance!**

 **Item Retrieval: Pocket Watch (Aege), Light Scarf (Saito)!**

 **Next level in 721 experience points!**

* * *

Saito was slapping Aege awake constantly as the arena had turned to normal in the aftermath of the fight while I was facing towards the glowing spirit, another puffball who was white all over, and had grey feet. He had goggles over his head as well as light eyes and silver hair. That was pretty much all there was to him, but it shouldn't matter anyway.

" _Man, we were just about to get to the good part of the fight! Oh well, it's been a long time ever since that tragedy struck those last eight years. God knows what we've all been through. I guess that settles it. Kirby, was it? Well, I'll just cut the praises for now and just give you what you came here for, since I'm not a fan of that cliché." Nimbus snapped his stubby fingers and out popped a platinum Luna shaped jewel that floated in my hands._

 **Awesome! You got the Solar Soul Jewel! All trials clear! You're halfway there!**

"Well, thanks for that, but why did you have us scavenge for the pieces of the orb in public and known breeding grounds or something like that?" I asked. "Mist made us do that as well previously."

" _Like I said, it seems much easier to just get them all beforehand than to do it right here, you know. But I suppose I did have another reason for this. Ultimately, it has something to do with this planet's backstory."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" _Since we fought for only thirty minutes, I guess this one time I'll get in on the details, but only what you need to know here. For starters, without a doubt the invasion will start in an hour and a half here with the pile of Beast Knights and Fallen Angeloids from Celestial Lighthouse. But that's also the reason why I had you all search for those pieces in public places. That's because it was to make you completely aware of the events that were happening without your consent. I'd figured it'd work either way, but if not for that, it wouldn't work anyways. But now, you understand what's going on, right?"_

"Yeah… I do now. Everyone on Popstar has been suffering from the day we crossed into the Cosmic Galaxy to save Kaila, and it hasn't stopped ever since. They're going trigger happy with this nonsense, and whatever the reason is, there can be no doubt it's a part of their plan. Damn it, if I wasn't so oblivious to this…" I growled.

" _Take it easy, pal. After all, now that you're aware of this, it's time that I say only that whatever and whoever they took will be used against you. But that'll be a major problem in our hands. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry. If anything, only one of your allies can end this madness for good on this planet since they have history here. So, the only thing we can do is stall until that time comes." Nimbus explained._

"I see… in that case, the only one that isn't with us besides the other at town is Meta. I hope he's doing okay, with his battleship stolen and stuff." I sighed. "I guess we'll have to take over if he doesn't make it by then, so I guess we should head to the lighthouse for the time being. Saito, get the others and bring them over here."

"Okay, got it." Saito nodded.

"Eh, I'm sure Meta is fine! What's there to worry about anyways?" I shrugged. "Now let's head to Celestial Lighthouse and stop the possessed dictator, shall we?"

* * *

 **Level six complete! You will be at the lighthouse the next time you return. So now, let's get back to Meta Knight's continuing duel with Solaris, but don't forget you're still in battle mode, so ready yourself!**

 **Continuing Level 5, Havoc Halberd…**

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: The Secret behind the Mask

"So, is that all you got?! If so, then I'm fairly disappointed!" I taunted, slashing furiously

" **The same goes for you as well. I'm fairly surprised that you and your band of misfits lasted this long with the curse of a powerless human. It's as if this was some sort of RPG game and you're getting stronger every second. Sounds cliché, but at least it was kind enough to put on a show!" Solaris smirked.**

"Heh, as if we're going down that easily!" The fight had continued on for quite a while, with both of us dealing our share of attacks and damages. At this point, it's impossible to determine a winner if both fighters are that skilled.

It can't be helped. Damn, and I was starting to enjoy myself. But I could not afford to waste any more time on this fight than I already have. After all, I need to even the odds with that knight and question him about something.

I held these thoughts away and kept my mind on the active battle. My body was already exhausted than ever before, thanks to the loss of some blood and grazed scars. So was Solaris. He's more powerful than I'd anticipated, but I have to end this match and reach the others.

We both fought with all we've got, turning into a hell fight of fury. I kept countering and attacking and dodging constantly and repeatedly, but it feels like I'm getting nowhere with those basics. In that instant, I backdash and spun myself around in a swirling vortex, Mach Tornado.

Solaris lunged forward for a counterattack, hoping to break the flow. But that's what I wanted him to do, because once he was close to me, instead of moving forward, the only thing that moved was Mach Tornado, except the fact that I wasn't in the center like I'm supposed to.

This caught Solaris off guard as he was entangled and furiously grazed by the vortex and knocked back in a flash. Smirking, I stab the deck, Galaxia crackling with power, and unleashed a Mach Twister for the finale. That moment… decided the match this time. Solaris got caught in the attack and was swung around like a ragdoll until it ended swiftly, with Solaris landing on the floor on a knee, and his sword struck the ground and got stuck there.

" **Gah… heh-heh, it seems this match has been decided." He finally yields not after rising up like it was nothing.**

"So, the match has come to an end. About time." I sheathed Galaxia, grinning.

* * *

 **Solaris yields! Victory!**

 **You got 800 experience points! You are now Level 21!**

 **Health has extended to 650!**

 **All stats has gone up by 80!**

 **Mach Tornado Howling Effect Unlocked! You can now unleash the tornado at will without moving yourself in it!**

 **Next Level in 850 experience points.**

* * *

Finally… it's over. Although, something doesn't feel right here. I took notice that we may have attracted an audience of some sort. I thought that was the case after this. Solaris shakes his head and retracts his blade with the swift of a finger snap.

" **Foo… such a shame I let my guard down with that last attack of yours. Such is the fate of a duel; as expected from the Ultimate Lone Swordsman, Meta Knight. Bravo, you've earned it." Solaris commended me.**

"About time, now hand over my prize, or rather yet, my battleship which you stole rightfully from my planet!" I urged with consistency. "But before that, I'd like you to answer something that has been on my mind for a while."

" **Go on, what is it? Not that I might have a positive answer for your question," Solaris replied.**

"Tell me, what in the actual hell are those two doing here on the command deck while we were fighting all out?" I pointed to the two other knights besides Coral.

" **What? No, it's just Coral that's watching- wait a minute, the hell?!" Solaris started to realize we have more guests than the one invited to the party. He snapped his fingers and I realized he warped us both back to the command deck. And a surprising event unfolded before the both of us.**

We found not only Coral, but Auralia and Molotov were also at the party as well, as if they were off high or something. I stare in shock as to what my eyes laid upon… and there I find a bunch of empty bottles lying all over the floor, as if it was flooding with a bunch of them. I immediately recognized what those bottles were, and where they came from.

Those bottles… were my year's supply. And now that I think about it, there's only one person who could've gone through it without my consent or knowledge. Coral, the Knightess with the glass in her hand when I arrived here. She didn't dare, did she?

" **Okay, can any of you explain what the hell is going on here? And why are you two here in the first place? Didn't Master instruct you to watch over the captives until we've returned with the vessel?"**

" **Um, I have no idea what you're talking about when you say that," Molotov whistled. "I just heard from Auralia that you were gonna fight Meta Knight here, and it's been a while ever since the fight on Aura Star we were last seen to the public, so it was our chance to get some spotlight here."**

" **You're making it sound like we're in some sort of fan story or something when you put it that way," said Solaris. "So you came here for the fight, is that true then?"**

" **Hell yeah! You know I don't like to miss out on opportunities like this, so that's why I wanted to get the front row seat of your battle! Unfortunately, we had to deal with little miss drunken here, and she's still clinging onto my breasts right now." Auralia sweatdropped.**

"Oh, I see. So her behavior before we fought was actually because she was drunk. And if she's drunk, then that means-!" I turned my attention to where the bottles came from, and much to my hunch, my answer was confirmed when I saw that the safe containing all of these bottles cracked opened like a thief broke in. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! How the hell did she get to my year's supply that I've hid from Kirby all those years?!"

" **Wait a minute, these bottles are all yours?" Molotov asked. "But these are non-alcoholic and extremely rare ones too! How can someone get drunk off of these if they aren't alcoholic?"**

"Hell if I know. I didn't expect someone like her to actually break through the safe and gulped all of the bottles and then get drunk from it, because it was meant to keep away Kirby at all costs, since he raids my battleship somehow. How did she get to it?" I said.

" **It's simple… really…" answered a drunk Coral. "I just guessed the year you decided to go trigger happy on Dreamland and stuff… I was never expecting to get it right, y'know… sometimes the world will never know what's underneath that mask of yours, not just face, but secrets unknown to everyone… yep, that's the stuff…"**

"What are you implying? And keep your hands off my stuff." I snatched the bottle that was now empty before I flung it out the window without even thinking. "Damn, that was the last one. Thanks a lot, you drunk Knightess!"

" **You're welcome, you black-winged angel of destruction," said Coral. "Ya freaking masked dragon angel, ya frickin weirdo… burp!"**

"Why are you calling me that?"

" **Because in this reality, that's what you are now! Probably that's part of you, but who friggin cares about that detail? What matters now is that you are the- hic! -10,000,000 angeloid/beast knight slayer and lord and savior of Skylight Star! Isn't that right, Meta Knight aka the Masked Angel?"**

" **NANI?!" gasped Molotov the weeaboo.**

"W-w-what?!" I found myself saying. "How did you-?!"

" **At this point… it should've been obvious who fits that description of the Masked Angel, right? If you wanted to conceal someone's identity, don't make segued clichés like that the next time… it makes someone stand out that way, you know…"**

"Is this how you spend your time, meddling into the affairs of other people? If that's how it is, then that would most likely explain your succession in almost leading Aquarius Star into destruction for good. In fact, this is what you're doing to stall us, by bringing up our past out of nowhere when we least expect it. That makes it sound like you're desperate to stop us if you think about it that way. But it's not like everyone has something to hide if it doesn't matter anymore." I said. "And how are you able to say any of that if you're still drunk from a non-alcoholic drink?"

" **Don't be such a silly baka… everyone has something to hide, including you, since you're full of mysteries not even your friends can figure out these days… if those mysteries didn't matter today, no one would be questioning it in the first place… this universe is full of surprises and lore that is even deeper than the other ones out there…" Coral smirks, despite the fact that she's still drunk and oblivious to it.**

"You're not making any sense at all." I sweatdropped. "Seriously, you three. How long are you gonna let her be like this while she's drunk? And, I believe we had a deal, Solaris. Return my ship and we can get back to whatever business we were doing, agreed?"

" **Yeah, about that, dude…" Molotov hesitantly spoke. "Can it wait? I'm trying to stall for a little while for multiple reasons."**

" **Same goes for me as well." Auralia admitted.**

" **Well, I've still got one last job to do anyways, so for only a little while, you can have your battleship back for the time being. I'm done using it in this phase." Solaris said. "So, I assume we'll have to take our little sister back with us-"**

" **Like hell we're going back, you brainless dingalings!" Shouted drunk Coral. "This battleship is mine, not blueberry over there! I'm not giving it up to some masked angel freak, especially when it has hit the jackpot big time!"**

" **It must be the drunkenness effect of her," Auralia sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't take advice from our enemy, but at least you have common sense for this type of scenario. She wouldn't stop calling me flat-chested the second she got drunk, and she said that my chest is way flatter than the princess' chest, since her Zerosterlia form has her chest skip two cups without her consent. Really ironic, don't you think? Actually, Kailaine's been driving me nuts with the whole flat-chested deal ever since we've captured her and her friend too. I wonder if we can last the entire trip with her if this keeps up… "**

" **Honestly, that's the female's problem, not the men's, so to speak," said Molotov with a shrug. "Well, with the exception of Eclipse and such, I don't think Pandora has to worry about her chest, because she doesn't give a care about her chest, even though hers is the only one that all the female members envy. Boy, will this trigger some girls out there."**

" **Molotov, now's not the time to talk about that subject. How about we leave the lone swordsman alone with his battleship for now and let's take Coral back to the ship before she causes another disaster like the last time she was ordered to do her job? You remember what I meant by that, right?" Solaris suggested.**

" **I agree, although the other three has yet to show off their stuff, somehow the youngest of us all managed to start a revolution just by misleading a mermaid queen into almost committing mass genocide until that spear wielding friend of Kirby put a complete end to the madness without even trying, something that puts our attempts at domination to shame. And she did that without putting any effort into it; all she did was misled one person and that caused a revolution! Damn, it's like she's the only one with real development of her personality and we're stuck with the leftovers!" Auralia complained.**

" **Like I said, we can continue this conversation elsewhere and leave the star warrior alone for now," Solaris grunted. "Besides, we're distracting him from what he needs to do in just an hour left before the crisis arises on this planet again. His foe will not be the same, that is, unless he decides to break the seal that conceals him and a fraction of his true potential, but that's up to him to decide. Such is the fate of when you end up being the savior."**

"You're making a fool out of me, aren't you?" I frowned.

" **To tell you the truth, it was Coral who spoke those words using her perfect impression of me, and she's still drunk." The real Solaris admitted and pointed to Coral.**

" **What's the matter, Meta Knight? Afraid to face a major part of your past once again? Man, you're much more chicken than I thought-!" Coral was gagged by Auralia's hand in a second.**

" **And we're leaving, you big boob loli capable of causing a planetary domination, and have you checked out as well. And will you stop touching my chest, for crying out loud?! You and I are gonna have a talk later on, and so will the princess as well. Man, why am I highly sensitive about my chest right now?" Auralia gloomed in defeat as she snaps her finger and opens a green portal that leads possibly to their ship and carried Coral with her as she walked into it, leaving the battleship.**

" **What a shame… I was hoping to last a bit longer, but I guess this part of the time meets the requirements of ditching my job. Guess I'll head back as well, so I'll see you in a little while, Solaris." Molotov resigned and went towards the portal that was still active, also exiting the room as well. Solaris turns to me and grins.**

" **Well, we'll cross paths soon enough, but I look forward to fighting you once again when the time comes. Until then, you better watch your back." With those words, Solaris stepped into the portal and the portal disappeared after he stepped in, leaving me at peace with my precious. Everything that was on my stolen battleship… was gone.**

"About time! I thought they'd never leave. But it's all worth it. I've reclaimed my stolen baby back, and now they can't use her for their hideous plans. Hmm, I wonder how I'm going to carry her around like that. Well, I'll deal with that for when that time comes. If I heard Coral correctly, then I have less than an hour before the invasion starts. I must make haste now… as soon as I clean up the mess that drunk loli knightess made with my year's supply of Deluxe Peppy. Damn, she's even worse than Kirby." I sighed as I started collecting the empty bottles and disposed of them all. "If I had known we were going to be thrown into a situation like this, I would've planned ahead of time. But now, I have bigger things to worry about. Perhaps I can still reach the others in time; just have to steer her away from the town first."

With the bottles taken care of, I went to check all of the Halberd's current usage of power in multiple areas in a haste swiftness. Some of the weapon's energy and ammo has been consumed, but it appears nothing major of that stands out to be fatal. Seeing how it is, all the defense robots are still contained and have not been used, it appears. With these results, I turn to the wheel and took back control of the Halberd, steering it away from Solatora and into the open sandbox sea of clouds.

The red darkness that engulfed the white light vanished and gave in to light, and it fled from Solatora immediately. I exhaled in relief and focused on flying towards the Celestial Lighthouse with the Halberd. I just hope that I'm not too late…

* * *

 **Level Five Complete! You can now explore inside the Halberd without worrying about a time limit! While on the Halberd, the ship will automatically drive itself to its destination unless you reach forks in the path. For now, the Halberd will be on Autopilot, so you can take the time to explore the inside until you reach the lighthouse. Also, I strongly advise this option anyway, just saying. Press the X button to explore the ship. With that out of the way, you can now return to your regularly scheduled walkthrough game. Oh, and don't forget you can change POV's at any time you're not battling as well. There are some secrets you can find while you do that. Ok, now you can go.**

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Tower to Heaven

"Let me get this straight: so the reason for leaving those pieces out in the public was because it seemed easier, but to make us completely aware of the things that were happening around us?" I restated.

" _That's basically that in a nutshell," Nimbus sighed. "In other words, I did you all a huge favor in those ways. Honestly, the crisis is only a fraction of the real problem. Not only your home planet, but others have been affected as well. Obviously, your planet's the main target; no big surprise there. But with that out of the way, we've got bigger problems to deal with."_

"The invasion. We'd better get going then."

"But what about Meta Knight?" Kirby asked, who was with us after the fight was over and everyone else was there.

"Meta Knight will be fine, trust me! He's perfectly capable of dealing with his own problems himself, and he'll be there to help us when we need it! Now's not the time to be worrying!" I sternly spoke. "So let's go and kick some ass right now!"

"I'm ready to kick some ass- wait, what just happened?" Aege finally woke up from his state of unconsciousness at that timed moment. "Did… did we win?"

"Big time, Aege," Saito answered. "Now stop licking the ground and let's get going or we'll leave you behind."

"Let's just take down that Pegasus and get this over with already…" Aqua pushed us all physically like boxes to the doors that had opened without our notice. "M-m-move it a-already…"

"Okay, okay Aqua, just calm down," Bandana Dee said. "It's okay, we're just gonna cross a bridge to the lighthouse and that's it, nothing to be so anxious about."

"That's not comforting at all!" Aqua quivered and shook as she pushed us still, due to her acrophobia and the fact that she's a mermaid intensifies her fear of heights unless there's water nearby. "You should know better, Bandana!"

"I know how you feel, but after this, I can guarantee that it'll be over before you know it- eh?" Aqua stops pushing us all and jumps on Bandana Dee's back, latching on to him like a tick and clinging tightly like a frightened child. Bandana Dee blushes and kinda turn blue since she locked her arms around his neck and her breasts were pressing on his back. "Ack! Aqua, what are you doing?!"

"Then carry me all the way to the lighthouse! Won't you, sweetie?" Aqua pleaded, and gave Bandana Dee a new nickname that made all the boys cheer, and Karly fawns at this kind of thing.

"Sweetie?! Dang Bandana Dee, you are one lucky bastard right now! Get on with your bad self!" Dedede hollered like a lunatic fan.

"What?! Aqua, isn't this a little too much to ask?" Bandana Dee replied, but sighed and gave up. "Alright, fine. You win. But you're getting down once we fight, okay?"

"Say no more, sugar. Just hurry up and go already!" Aqua nervously smiled.

" _And that's our cue to leave. Shall we?" Nimbus suggested._

"You don't have to ask us twice!" I started heading towards the open doors and the rest followed behind us.

 **Skipping forward to the dungeon… The dark barrier has been shattered! Now you can enter the dungeon of Skylight Star!**

We arrived moments later in front of a bridge that lead to our destination, the lighthouse. Usually, when you think of a lighthouse, you'd normally think of the ones near the sea to guide sailors and ships in foggy atmospheres. Apparently, not this one. To me, it's more than just a lighthouse. Well might as well call it Celestial Tower, since it's much bigger than what it appears on photos. Still, it's not a lighthouse without a giant lightbulb on top in the watchtower lookout.

I don't think I've ever been inside one before, to be honest. Well, now's the perfect time to do so. Everybody was marveled at the building that laid before us.

"So this is Celestial Lighthouse, huh? Compared to Atlantis, it's beautiful and large as hell… I'm at loss for words here." Dash complimented. "It's kinda hard to believe a place like this is the storage ground for Angeloids and Beast Knights that almost conquered the world. But still, the whole revolution on Aquarius Star still ties with the invasion for first place."

"That, I can agree on," Dylan added.

"Well, let's get to the top and end this now before it's too late." I started walking across the bridge that leads straight into the main entrance, with the rest of the party trekking behind to catch up.

* * *

 **Level Seven: Boss Gate**

 **Road to the Enemy: Peganoa's Celestial Labyrinth (Sky-High Bridge- Rabi Ribi)**

* * *

The inside of the tower was grand and spacious, and was jaw-dropping too. Forward into the trek, our destination was obviously on the top of the tower. Unfortunately, we can't fly up there easily due to the labyrinth factor of every dark barrier infested places we've been; the floors that were connected to a spiral ascending case of stairs had Star Key Locks on them, hence, we've gotta find them all.

"Oh hell nah! You mean we have to climb up these freaking staircase to the top?!" gasped Dedede.

"What are you, blind or stupid? What else is that damn staircase for?!" shouted Aege.

"Says the guy that got his ass kicked by a cloud for the rest of the fight!" Dedede shot back.

"You wanna go, tubby?!" Aege gritted his teeth. "I'll beat you up so hard that you'll trim away that pot of fat in your belly!"

"Nah man, not if I send your whiney ass to your big momma!" Dedede growled.

"Both of you, shut up before I rip both of your mouths and those egos of your and sell them on the internet!" shouted Karly, shutting both of them up for good.

"Yes, ma'am," They replied.

"Let's… climb up this staircase and call it a day, right?" Aqua shakily said.

There's nothing like a good puzzle-solving havoc to mentally trigger you when you get it wrong and of course, face the consequences like being electrocuted by arrows, avoid exploding scrapped angeloids, and a slap across the face by a nice, sleeping Angeloid after someone tried to touch her secret treasures, if you know what I mean, resulting in a head that's stuck to one side for the rest of the day. But it seems he enjoyed it somehow and the angeloid chick gave us a Star Key to advance to the next floor. Karly had to snap his neck back in place without him dying from that. It's a thing that defies logic, so… yeah.

The next floor had more puzzles and solving and more pain added to our artillery of pain and torture, if running a long flight of stairs and steps and floors wasn't enough to turn us into peanut butter and jelly, with a side of trimmed fat and feeling the burn. For some of us, literally, and he had to stop, drop, and roll and we had to put out the fire that ignited for a few minutes. Another nice angeloid chick gave us the next Star Key and kissed me on the cheek. Aege was jealous he never got to touch them treasures, but honestly if you think about it, he had way too many chances to do so, but I guess he's too chicken about it.

The third floor includes the following symptoms: barf, pain, butt cramps, endless burning suffering, and the illusion that you're called to the light by god was just from mere exhaustion and delusional suffering. At this point, Aqua was already triggered by her acrophobia and she was nauseous to the brink of barfing. Bandana Dee was turning purple, and everyone else except me was already crying from the flight of endless pain. After avoiding more traps and more suffering and more goddamn complaining, we finally got the last Star Key from another nice angeloid chick, a kiss to the cheek and after the last floor was unlocked, she kindly warped us to the last floor and led us into the boss gate before flying away.

* * *

 **The Boss Gate has been unlocked! Now you can enter inside whenever you're ready to fight!**

 **Unexpected Counter: Suspense Approach**

* * *

Inside the gate was a spiral storage of sealed angeloids and beast knights of different kinds around us as we walk along the walkway in the middle. There was another Copy Essence Deluxe Trophy that was floating nearby, and it was kinda white and appears to have a light symbol. Upon contact, I transformed, with a white cloak wrapped around me and my hair being prism white and clear; a black bodysuit was underneath the cloak and a black visor were acting as shades. I marvel at this new ability.

 **You got an Enhanced Ability of Light, Solatea! All 12 abilities collected! This ability can light up dark places and can give you the ability to warp anywhere there is a light gate, and warp in battle as well!**

With that, everyone collapsed on the floor, laying their own pool of sweat that made my eyes bleed water and a bit runny snot as the platform we were on acted like an elevator and ascending diagonally for us to see the millions and millions of angeloids and beast knights trapped in see-through prism capsules.

"Holy crap, Dinah wasn't kidding. There's this much of them?" Bandana Dee gasped.

"To make it worst, the estimated amount of these two groups combined totals to 10,000,000, the exact number that the Masked Angel slayed in a single hit. And that same number will rise again if we don't stop them in time." Karly added.

"Ugh… my legs are killing me, and I'm really feeling it," quoted Dedede, groaning.

"I'm with you, man. I'm really feeling the burn right now," added Aege.

"I know how you feel, but save it for when we kick the possessed dictator of this planet," I said. "In fact, we've arrived at our destination." The lift came to a smooth stop at the top of the lighthouse, on a floor where there was a double door with prism crystals on the side and glued to the wall. A Star Point was nearby, so I went ahead and stepped on it.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing Results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 4, Level 4-7: Boss: Celestial Labyrinth**

 **Lives x 30**

 **All abilities collected.**

 **Current Level: Lvl 21. Next level in 850 experience points.**

 **Party: Kirby, Karly, Dedede, Bandana Dee, Dylan, Dash, Aqua, Aege, Saito**

 **Soul Jewels & Gem Stars collected: 7/14.**

 **Spirit Elemental Spells: Storm Wind, Dark Flare, Gyro Burst, Jolting Lance**

 **Current Location: The Peak of Celestial Lighthouse**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

We had our energy vitalized and strengthened, and we gathered around the door to the top, upon contact the doors once again opened widely, light bursting out of it. At once, we nodded and one by one, we each went inside the door, with the point of no return once again as the doors locked us in.

 **? Mysterious Encounter**

It wasn't long at all to repeat the process over and over again, but still fear took us all by the hand. Who knows what it was? Despite that, we still followed the silver carpet through the grand top of the lighthouse that was massively spacious and stellar with presentation with the giant pillars lying about. What I noticed is that the sky was visible on the outside through the doors on the side. Everything else was kinda the same.

A little while later, we reached the center of the lighthouse. We stopped in front of a strange presence lurking in the area. I saw a strange figure that stood right before us, floating in mid-air, but it was hard to see who it was because of the light that's shining down. The figure spoke or rather it was in the middle of speaking.

" **Less than 30 minutes remain… yes, just a little while longer and the city of the sky will be mine for the taking. I must say, I have to thank that gullible princess for releasing me from that crystal prison of mine, because none of this would've been possible without her. It took years, but it was worth the effort. Still, it's such a shame that blueberry stepped in and reduced my hard work to ashes in one hit. Heh, I'll be damned if he shows up and ruins my fun, that is, if he's even here at all." The figure mumbled to themselves. "Well, I shouldn't concern myself with him now. The orders are now complete, and things will flow smoothly in the next 30 minutes. Hmm, seems like the only thing left to do now is to deal with the roaches here. Ah, and just on time for extermination."**

The figure floated down to us, revealing to be masculine in appearance. From what I can describe, it seems the individual resembles the greatest knights in history, or maybe he's from the same generation of them. Similar to Meta Knight, Galacta Knight and even Morpho Knight that appeared in the gauntlet of the True Arena, this knight stays true to his appearance. He had long, white hair like a Pegasus but wider, a mask that was shaped as an X, leaving room for his mouth to breathe and a horn sticking from the forehead of his mask above his darkly shaded colored eyes, his attire of armor were the same, but it begs to differ. Just like all the other knights, shoulder, shin, chestplate, and boots were included in his armor, but however, the bodysuit was required to be black. As for the rest, it was prism white; the boots, the shoulder pads with Pegasus horn ornamentations, arm braces, utility belt was silver white, and the rest followed. His cape was a white veil that also seems like Meta's dimension cape. He gives a toothy yet light grin at us.

" **It appears there's more roaches than I thought there were, more like mice, to be exact. And if I'm not mistaken, you're the kind of mice that someone had informed me of that would be rather hazardous to my plans, indeed." He spoke with a vacant expression.**

"You don't say," Aege sweatdropped.

" **I see. Then, things would rather go interesting from here in the running time. I suppose I could use a little diversion from managing this assault of which it took many years to do. I certainly despise the fact that pests like you lot are the reason I never get anything done, compared to the masked blueberry. But it looks like I got lucky this time."**

"What are you talking about?" Asked Karly.

" **Let's just get to the fact I got a little help from someone due to a strange encounter that fell right from the depths of space and into my humble abode. I must say, that knight definitely helped me out in many ways; the process was sped up and so things went smoothly from there. With that, the preparations are complete. And if I'm not mistaken, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the reason why you're here: your real reason is because of her, the Gem Star Spirit." The knight snapped his fingers, and out popped a small crystal containing the captured spirit that we only saw in a brief moment.**

" _NIMBUS! HELP ME!" The spirit then vanished before we knew it; in fact, it's honestly cliché._

" _Damn it, this again?! Seriously, you all gotta stop doing that cliché, but I'm still pissed at you, lowly servants of Zero!" Nimbus growled._

" **Does it really matter at this point? Thanks to her, I was able to obtain power that I've never experienced before from a knight of darkness, one that not even the Masked Angel could ever fathom! If he dares to show his ugly face in my presence again, I'll make sure to wipe that pathetic mask off his visage for good! Such a person deserves this for taking what was rightfully mine in the first place many years ago, and reducing all of my hard work to bitter dust and stomped on it! Ah, but he's not my problem anymore." The knight wickedly cackled.**

"Damn, both Arecena and that guy are equally tied for virtual insanity and hellbent on world domination and sorrowful destruction! Man, these two planets are exactly alike!" Dash gasped in realization.

" **Say what you want, but I don't give a damn about it. Soon, this stinking town and the rest of the stinking inhabitants of Skylight Star are going down in 30 minutes and counting! All that's left is to send you all straight to the fiery pits of the inferno! And so I'm prepared to slaughter a few idiots for the sake of my plan to work without any interference at last! Hehehehehehe…. Hahahahahhahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally.**

"I stand corrected," Dash sighed. "He's exactly like Arecena's wicked alter ego! Dammit, why are these two planets alike in many ways?!"

"I agree, looking down on someone that beated them before is so hypocritical in a way, and the rest follows," Bandana Dee unsheathed his spear. "In fact, that's the scenario that just unfolded on the last planet!"

" **So that's your wish, huh? Fufufufu… okay then. You all are something else, aren't ya? Just like the Masked Angel of yore, you're still stepping in to be the heroes of this planet. Not if I can help it. If you think you can stop me, then go ahead and let's settle this right here and now! But do you all think you can do it before half an hour is up? That's the challenge for you foolish warriors. Either way, it's game over for you all!"**

"Oh, we'll see about that!" I shouted, getting ready to fight, and so did everyone else. "Sorry, but you're not taking over this planet on our watch!"

" **You still plan on defending this accursed planet? So be it! You'll regret the day when you go against the Demon Beast Knight, Peganoa Knight!" The knight cackled as he summoned his weapon and rushed at us.**

"Let's go, guys!" I commanded.

"But what about Meta Knight?" Dedede shouted.

"I keep telling you all, he'll be fine!" I kept saying that, but inside I was really worried about him at the same time. I really wonder if he'll be okay…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _End of Chapter 4 Act 5!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Well, it's finally done. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and such. Originally, I was planning to hold this one off until the next chapter, but I decided not to and just get it over with. So, after five weeks, it's done. It's usually two weeks per chapter, but a lot of stuff has happened, so yeah. Moving on, there were a few references here and there, but the one I hidden in there is personally my favorite one, so I hope you can figure it out for yourselves what it was! As such, the ability Hailspark, as previously explained, is a fusion ability you can make with ones you've already found, and it was a reference to Star Allies, since those are Kracko's two weaknesses there. For the enhanced ability of light, Solatea, I based it off the designs and skills from a web series called Gwain Saga, and I suggest you check it out sometime. That's pretty much all I have to say, so with that, we'll pick off from the fight the next time. Let me know what you thought about it in your reviews and have a nice day! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 4: Platinum & Dragon DxD: Act 6

Chapter 4: Platinum & Dragalares DxD: Act 6

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Honestly, I don't have that much to say this time, so let's just get on with the main event, okay? It's time to duke it out with the boss of Skylight Star and hopefully stop him before time is up! Will they be able to pull it off? Let's find out! Well, you all know the drill, so let's get on with the needless violence part of the boss act! Enjoy!**

 **Now loading Act 6… Load complete!**

* * *

Meanwhile…

While the fight was about to start or somewhere in that timeframe, the other party was too busy defending the city against the many monsters that the Halberd had attracted earlier. They ranged from all sorts of monsters you'd see in a skyworld to ones that don't seem to fit, but at the same time it kinda did.

The four princesses of Wind, Fire, Aqua, and Light were all exhausted from a wave of monsters in a zombie survival. Having used up all of their energy, there were out of mana, but it appears that the last wave of monsters have ended for good. They dropped to their knees in a temporary victory. The town and all of its damages were ceased for now.

"Ew, thanks a lot, Adena," Merina complained. "Now my clothes are soaking wet!"

"Please, all you're wearing is a tank top, black shorts, and white flats. It'll dry up in a few minutes, honey," Adena bluntly answered. "Also, that's your excessive sweat coming from your body."

"You're one to talk! You're a mermaid, for crying out loud!" Adena shrugs to that remark.

"Come on, Merina," yawned Callie, who positioned herself to take a nap on the ruined ground and sleep like a cat- no wait, she's half cat and her cat ears and tail have popped out at the moment. She does this all the time. "At least you don't have to wear something as embarrassing as I am wearing. But I don't mind it at all anyways."

"Callie! Why are you napping right in the middle of the town now?!" Merina crawled over to the napping Callie, unaware that her dog ears and tail have popped out. The gale princess then accidently barks out loud, and almost attracting unwanted attention to herself.

"Says the princess who barked out loud just now," Adena smirked. Merina realized this and irks back in embarrassment. "Anyway, we should head back and check in with the others for the time being. Merina, pick up Callie and let's get out of here. Dinah, we're heading back."

However, Dinah was nowhere to be found at the moment. "Eh?! Where did the angelmon princess run off to now?! Wasn't she here a second ago?" Adena gasped.

"Actually, she ran off to the lighthouse where everyone else is without warning," mumbled Callie, being picked up by Merina and was still in a daze of sleeping. "Said something about looking for Meta Knight once she flew off."

"Dinah! You've gotta be kidding me! You better not die on us on the way there!" Adena shouted, hoping her words would reach her. But she's way long gone at that point, already soaring through the horizon of the descent of the sun that would soon turn into darkness eventually.

"Honestly, I can't imagine what it's like to have to share a body with two split personalities," Adena shook her head. "Well, if that's what she's planning to do, then I guess the two of them made up their mind already. I hope it doesn't cost them…"

"Adena, stop monologuing and help me carry Callie back!" groaned Merina. "Why does everyone always try to make me suffer the most?!"

"Gee, quit complaining, Merina!" Adena shook her head once again. "It's bad enough with what's happening now, but it's gonna eventually get worse from this point forward. What else can that one eyed freak throw at us now?"

"Oh, and Fololo and Falala are gone as well," Callie muttered, leaving the two princesses in another state of shock.

"Are you serious right now?!" They both yelled. Callie nodded slowly and transformed into her cat form, landing from Merina's breasts and into her hands. She didn't care much about it.

"Yeah, they'll be fine… probably," She yawned. "So will Dinah, especially when she has something important to claim back right now."

"And what would that be?" Merina questioned. "Answer me, furball!"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out once it's over." Callie meowed and rubs her head against Merina's chest before taking a nap.

"So much for the princess of fire," Merina sweatdrops. "But will they really be okay as she claim so? Specifically Dinah."

"That all varies on why she went after Meta. Either way, anything can happen in a twist, so we'll just have to wait and see the outcome later. Right after we deal with sleeping beauty here. Try not to drag behind, Merina," Adena shrugged, already heading to the tower.

"I knew you were making me do all the heavy work! Why me?!" Merina complained, barking in a dog tone as they walked back to the base.

That reminds me, what has become of the heroes at the lighthouse? Let's watch and see!

Now back to the fight…

* * *

" **Taste the power of the Demon Beast Knight, Peganoa, you filthy mice!" Peganoa shouted as he summoned his weapon and charged full force at us.**

 **Brawl with the Dark Invaders- 21th World Boss Battle**

 **Party VS Peganoa Knight, Demon Pegasus Beast Undefeated (Death Wish- A Hat in Time)**

 **Boss Description: The fourth possessed shell of Dark Matter; Peganoa Knight is what you would say to be related to Meta, Morpho, and the all-famous Galacta Knight, although we have no way of confirming this for sure. Nevertheless, as a Beast Knight who was released from his crystal prison seal that is similar to Galacta's by the previous Angelmon Princess Deva, just like Queen Arecena, he ended up attempting world domination with an army of scrapped angeloids and beast knights of 10,000,000 in total until he was beaten by the one known as the Masked Angel, whose identity is so painstakingly obvious the second the title was mentioned. Anyway, you know the drill, but be warned. Anytime in the fight he will unleash his beast form, Skylares, at any given moment! Be careful!**

 **Warning: You have 30 minutes to defeat all of his phases before the invasion starts or the battle is forfeit… probably. Ah, who knows? Try to take him down before the time is up, okay?**

 **Peganoa Knight attacks with fury! Time to duke it out! Now go!**

* * *

" **It's time to die, you little mice!" Peganoa emitted powerful waves that knocked us back and off our feet.**

Skidding across the floor, Aege had already made his first cocky move and attempted a first strike at Peganoa with a horizontal kick. "You ready for this?! Hya!" He backflipped bounced off the twin lance and boosted down. He spin kicked multiple times before Peganoa counter with a full blow to the gut, sending him backwards.

As Aege flew into a pillar that crumbled to pieces, we had let our guard down in that instant. Well, almost did. Peganoa threw fast blows at everyone else in a speed no one could predict to counter it, knocking them aside like ragdolls. When he went at me, I immediately blocked his stab that push me back a little bit, and it hurt as hell!

Peganoa then lunged for a melee attack, and I swiftly dodged them all on edge. The second I dodged a low sweep, Aege rushed out went for the kill again, grabbing him and kicking him for a launch attack into a pillar. The knight bounced off and upwards when Aege tried to punch him into a crater, leaving him open for a down spike kick into the ground.

Aege rolled backwards and grabbed Saito without warning, tossing him into Peganoa, who just pounded into the ground and the two collided with each other. It was meant as a distraction so he could combo him as a surprise, but Peganoa shot light lasers at him and exploded without warning. He grabbed Saito and tossed him at Aege as payback, tossing them back with the others who recovered from his earlier attack.

"Guys, get your heads out of the clouds and do something!" I shouted, while dodging all of Peganoa's twin lance attacks at the same time. "I could use some help here!" I was able to land an uppercut on him and knocked him back a little bit before flicking spectral bullets at him and fast.

"We would if we hadn't got knocked out!" shouted Dedede.

"BULL!" I called out. I made a thin yet sharp javelin out of light and hurled it at the Pegasus, pinning him to a pillar and snapped my fingers, making it explode on will. It caused a paralysis status that made him stiff for a few moments.

Despite that, he didn't care about the javelin that pierced his right shoulder and exploded. Peganoa then slowly started walking towards us, affected by the paralysis. He didn't hesitate to raise his blade and fire more beams. I whacked them aside like nothing. Looking at the rest of the party, I rolled my eyes and groaned as I held my hand out and healed them with light.

"There you all go," I huffed. "Hopefully there won't be any complaints in the middle of a freaking battle! I thought you all wanted to beat the living crap out of him, not be the ones to get beaten the crap out of by him! If not, then that makes you all-"

"Can it, you cheeky bastard!" shouted Dedede as he leaped from the crater. Everyone else got up, triggered and angry, ready to kill. Hopefully not bloodshed, but still.

"Finally! Seriously, you all suck if you're gonna be that way from here on out!" I retorted smugly.

"Shut up, Kirby!" Everyone yelled, but I didn't care. By that time, the paralysis has worn off already on Peganoa, giving him the chance to backdash away from an all-out attack. Everyone jumped from their attack and went all out on the knight.

Peganoa jumped back and stands his ground, first by blocking Dedede's Hammer Toss, followed by a barrage of spears tossed by Bandana Dee and a splash boomerang staff by Aqua. He took a lot of damage from the overflow of constant attacks and was caught off guard by Dylan and Dash in a duo attack, chained for another attack- a high kick from Karly, and the last two went for the kill. A chain spark pushed everyone back.

" **Feh! Interesting… but you're sadly mistaken if that display of yours will stop me! I'm unstoppable!" Peganoa shouted.**

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated!**

 **His body color then took a shift to a pair of dark, red, white and purple or whatever, but just like Arecena, he's changed completely.**

"Huh, this seems familiar, where have I seen this before- oh wait, the queen did that last time too. So cliché," Dash groaned.

"Don't care. It's not like he gets stronger just from doing that," Aege mocked. "The only thing he's getting is my fist rammed through his stomach!"

" **Oh-ho, you wish," The Pegasus chortled. "Just think of it as a small exercise activity and that I was just only warming up. Now the real fun begins!" His cape then transformed into angelic wings, just like Meta Knight.**

"No way, just like the time we fought that butterfly knight…" Dylan stuttered.

"Butterfly knight? What are you talking about, Dylan?" I asked.

"When Meta and I were at Timeless Canyon, we encountered a butterfly who then transformed into a living knight who calls himself Morpho Knight. He did the same thing too with his cape, and he was incredibly formidable too! Said he had some beef with Galacta Knight or something like that. Now that I think about it, you don't suppose he's like the other two knights, could he?" Dylan summarized.

"Are you serious? Then that would mean… no, let's leave that matter for later," I ordered. "But I suppose we could find out a bit from this brawl."

" **You done? Good. Let's take this outside, shall we?" He lifted up his blade and stabbed the ground with it, opening the roof of the lighthouse immediately, launching all of us into the air at mercy.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all screamed, hurled into the open sea sky. And Aqua's already at her limit.

"OH GODDAMMIT! THAT UNICORN'S THE WORST!" She clenched onto Bandana Dee again and held him tight.

"Aqua- ack! You're holding on too- ack! - Tight again!" He choked out.

" **For your information and for the last time, I'm a Pegasus," Peganoa smirked. "Sink that into your brains for when I send you lot to hell." A swift slash of his blade, and it was enough to blow us backwards.**

Without realization, we had landed on some kind of tower circle in one piece. The knight flew up and levitated to where we were. I quickly got up and spotted rails nearby; Peganoa was moving backwards anyways. With that, I shouted to everyone, "Guys! Get onto the rails and go!" I jumped on one of them. The rest followed.

 **Info: When riding on rails in battle mode, especially in the side-scrolling action fusion RPG mode, keep in mind the angle will shift from 2D to 3D constantly. Just like in Air Ride, the controls remain the same, but with a few changes. First, melee attacks won't work unless the enemy is close by. Second, you can counterattack if the enemy swoops in on you or your teammates. Third, to change rail lanes, just press A and flick the left stick to do so; you can avoid targeted attacks that way too. You can still jump in place in your lane. Finally, I suggest that you use long ranged weapons or attacks on this one. Well then, have fun!**

The rails took us straight to the enemy, around and over the spiral towers that loomed nearby the lighthouse. Peganoa descended and hovered backwards, preparing to strike while we're riding on the rails. It was a good thing Sonic taught me how to do this in Smash, otherwise I wouldn't last a second here. Seriously, it's way harder than it looks.

Anyway, the Pegasus motioned his blade and slashed through the air, making hails of light shards fire at command. Most of us evaded, while the few parried them aside. Aege, once again, leaped for another rush attack after a shard pierced his left shoulder.

His fist was caught and Peganoa socked him in the gut, flung him backwards into the rail. Aege bounced back and boosted forward and got his revenge by freezing him in a ripple, rushing around him and attacking at the same time. After that, he snapped his fingers, and Peganoa took every single hit landed and the last one knocked him further backwards.

He skid backwards in midair and teleports back to his original place. He flips and soars towards each of us with his blade in front. Aiming for me, I ducked and he missed. Karly jumps to avoid the attack, and he missed. Dedede parried the attack and dodged. Bandana Dee side dodges as well as Aqua, who managed to strike him in the back after jumping into the air in advance with relentless staff.

After that, he zipped around and bounced into a spinning spike ball that shot drill horn needles from every angle and direction, turning into a bullet hell rail stage. And that means lots and lots of dodging. But it's really hard to do so if you're riding a rail, especially when the path curves left and right, up and down, loops and so on.

That moment, the rails took us to a spring pad that shot us into the air all at once, and Peganoa backdashed away, unaware that I was right behind him instantly because of Solatea's ability to teleport freely in battle and took a horizontal spike kick after I grabbed him by the wings and launched him further back. Spinning backwards, he skids in midair and flies off, after making it rain thunder of light everywhere.

Landing onto the cut off part of the rails with everyone else, we were ascending upwards spiral a nearby tower, and a spring bounced us the remainder of the ride and onto the roof of it. We witnessed the knight as he soars off into the horizon and radiates energy around him; debris and thunder levitated at his mercy like he's god.

"Oh Jesus! Move your bodies, suckers!" Aege warned us, already dashing ahead of us. We had to run too.

Peganoa unleashed a destructo-beam of light at us, one that was large enough to eradicate the whole planet. I snapped my fingers and warped everyone away from the beam as it shaves and clears out multiple towers at once.

We reappeared to a nearby tower that wasn't blasted to smithereens, watching the knight go trigger happy on the remaining towers, causing instant destruction everywhere. The beam ceased then.

The knight then flew up and soared around the area, whistling with his two fingers for a command attack. On cue again, a swarm of light missiles popped out from the wonders beyond the cloud sea like Japanese snake dragons, positioned and locked loaded like a rocket launcher. Seriously, can they use another attack other than elemental missiles? It's starting to become a cliché now. Oh well, nothing I can do about it but to do my job.

It had never crossed our minds about the time limit, but I suppose it'll end once we deal with him in a few moments. Anyways, I decided to change things up a little as Nimbus was gonna take his role in this part. He agreed to it luckily.

 **Info: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Just to be clear, I never mentioned that spirit attacks can merge with an ability's attack. However, doing so will consume your mana greatly, so overuse is not an option. Needless to say, the spirit's attacks are limited to countering specific enemy moves, such as the elemental missiles for example. It's powerful, regardless, and the stun time is extended than the usual stun time. Just watch out for your MP, a fair warning to you. Half of each member's skills are MP based. This one time, I'll activate the attack for you.**

 **Magic Attack: Jolting Lance! 5 stars left!**

" _Let's do it! Jolting Lance!" Nimbus shouted. At once, I placed out my hand fixed at the swarm of missiles that were fired, and in the center was an oval shaped light ball, fused with Jolting Lance that was about to develop in a matter of seconds. Just as soon as they were gonna hit us, Aege froze the mass of them in a huge time ripple in a second, giving us the chance to attack._

At that moment, we both unleashed a medium sized pole beam shot at the grouped together missiles, piercing through them all and knocking them all over the area and out of control, whereas the lance struck Peganoa and pinned him midair, stunning him in midair and forcing him to obey at whim.

With this, I swung him around like crazy like a hammer to a nail, ramming him into walls and towers and eventually flung him across the sky, which coincidentally had him crash into the main lighthouse from the open rooftop. When we got there by teleportation, he was immediately stunned and on his knees. Another chance to attack again presents itself once more.

Turns out Aege put an end to this by launching Saito at him for the finisher, and it ended in success. After the rebound, the knight was flipped into the air and landed backwards, with his weapon landing stuck to the ground. That ends that. Saito wasn't very happy with that surprise attack.

"Ow, what the heck, Aege?! Haven't you tossed me around enough like a volleyball, you sleezeball?!" Saito continued to rub his head, which now spurted a bloody leak like a broken geyser and Aqua came to heal him, who just came over her fear of heights… probably.

"Who cares about how you feel, stupid? All's fair in love and war, and you just experienced the love factor of it!" Laughed Aege.

"Where's the love in throwing your own friend at your enemy for payback?!" Saito cried out, whimpering as he calmed down when Aqua kissed him on the head, healing him miraculously.

"It's everywhere- in the suffering of others! Be more grateful next time!" I'm beginning to question their friendship as of this moment. "Plus, you just help take down Skylight Star's greatest threat as of many years ago that nearly took over the planet as opposed to Aquarius Star. Isn't that amazing?"

"It would be if you hadn't chucked me at him, and right into his horn too! It hurts!" Saito groaned. "Thanks for the impalement! Augh, I didn't know a Pegasus horn can impale people!"

"Huh? His horn?" Karly asked. "So, that wasn't for decoration then, that horn on his mask?"

"Well duh, we fought a pegasus knight. Of course the horn's real. To be exact, he might be a special kind of Beast Knight for all we know so far. Well, I can tell his powers are around exactly on the same level as Meta Knight, as but maybe even higher than that. Either way, he was a tough opponent as opposed to Arecena, but it's kinda a shame it ended like this. Oh well," I shrugged. "At least we made the job easier for Meta Knight now. Now all we have to do is stop the countdown and cancel the war for good."

"You might wanna reconsider that chance happening, Kirby," Karly grunted, shaking her head over to the knight on a knee, managing to get up.

" **I'm afraid that won't be the case, at least for you maggots," The knight cackled, ignoring all the scars on his body. "A real warrior would never assume the battle's over, would they? I'd never go down that easily by the likes of you mice. I'll admit, pink warrior, you and your band of mischief making rejects are quite formidable, even at the face of darkness. Huh, I should've seen this coming, but it doesn't matter."**

 **Peganoa Knight sheathed his weapons away as he spoke and slowly walked over to the lighthouse circle, as if he was checking on something. His smirked echoed to our ears when it wasn't supposed to reach them. He then activated a trigger that confused and made us scramble around for the answer in our minds as to what he did. He walked back to his original spot accurately and shakes his head.**

" **Huh. That's odd. Even after all of this fighting, we're still ahead of schedule? Time really does fly by. Oh well, more fun for me. It's amazing to believe that all of this was possible because of one naughty little princess; kinda a shame she was nothing more than just the sum of what was supposed to make a whole angelmon, not to mention after one loses their real body somehow, the other two personalities are forced to share whatever's left of that body, causing a switch-out every time," Peganoa explained. "That's why they never have a true form anymore. No one knows the actual cause of it, but I may have an idea of how, since there are many methods involved on this. I wonder if you can figure out why?"**

"Why are you telling us all of this? Did you have something to do with it?" Bandana Dee asked.

" **That is something you lot can figure out for yourselves if you put your mind to it. But before we get to the last part of the fun, I'll just say that if you manage to figure it out the answer, a little disclaimer is that I had nothing to do with it at all. That was the result of Crystal Chaos, the tragic event of the Cosmic Galaxy 8 years ago or maybe it's the result of something related to that? Enough chit-chat. Not that you all will stand a chance, but I'll confirm your answer to that question after this, deal? Give that enough thought before I wipe you all from the face of this planet," Peganoa cackled as his body started glowing and crackling with electricity.**

" **I had a feeling things would come to this, so with whatever's left of half an hour, why bother fooling around?! I was gonna save this for the war, but you all are in need of a full blown-out extermination! Now you fools shall taste the power of the Undefeated Beast Knight, Peganoa! Cower to my beast form, Skylares! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Peganoa shouted, gathering energy like an overdose of pills.**

"This isn't gonna go well, isn't it?" Dash pointed out and we nodded. "Well, brace for impact." At that moment, it was already too late for us to do anything about it but to confront the crisis face to face. The knight went super saiyan and by the time we knew it… everything went white.

* * *

 **Final Phase Activated! (Look at me! / Boss Battle 2- Mischief Makers)**

When the light ceased, we were on a giant floating platform, large enough for a beast. The sky has turned dark like nighttime, white clouds were replaced with black, and the cloud sea barfed explosive thunder diarrhea everywhere, and the winds were immensely strong enough to blow someone away. I realized I was back to normal, as it seems I dropped Solatea at the light burst.

What laid out before me was a sight unbelievable. In the midst of the crying sky, floating down was a monstrosity that was supposed to be the planet's biggest threat. A Pegasus, no, it's a dragon. It's both. I saw a horse that was silver around the body, gold on the mane that was needles for hair; its eyes were devil red and the head was identical to both a horse and a dragon- a fusion of both rather. Its front legs were horse hooves with silver dragon claws shaped like hands while the rear legs were dragon bases, scaly and repulsive. The mouth was larger and looked like a water mutant whose jawline and entirety of its mouth went past the eyeballs when it wasn't supposed to, and the teeth were grouped to a million of them. The tongue was slithery like a snake and longer; it was disgusting. The tail was a twin-tail like a celestial phantom fox. The wings were almost like knight wings; more like it was dipped in a fresh coat of blood when they arc together to form a circle, making a red sun appear. The armor was something that might've came straight from Highschool DxD, one fit for a dragon emperor. And lastly, the horn on his forehead was way longer than usual, literally a body lance of corrupted justice. I have no idea what I am looking at, but it means business.

"What in the actual heck?!" Cried out Aege. "That's his beast form?! He looks like he came from Highschool DxD with the whole armor and everything!" Some of us look at him in confusion and disgust for those who knows about that anime. "What?! It's only because that's the only anime that Dinah watches when I'm with her! Yet, ironically it's supposed to disgust females like her and she still likes it. I can't imagine why though." That's the power of the plot; it does wonders.

" _Oh, so that's why he's kinda a perv," I thought._

"Ask questions later! We're in big trouble now!" Aege warned us of the beast. "We've only got 15 minutes left to take him down!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"So it took us all 15 minutes to beat two phases combined of a knight?! Oh wow, we are screwed." Dedede groaned.

"It's not over yet, guys! We can still take him on!" I said.

"Look out!" Karly grabbed me and jumped out of the way. I realized that a giant lance struck from the spot where I was standing a second ago. I didn't even notice that coming!

"Holy crap! That was close!" I gasped.

" **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The beast roared. Light lances appeared around his body and hurled them directly at us with a nod to the head. It was coming at a speed that I couldn't even predict. We had time to guard against them, not enough time to react any other way against the machine fire.**

Scratches and blood spilled over the floor from our gashing bodies. We gasp heavily at every second for a break. It's only the start of his final phase and here we are, already on death row for the execution to come.

"Shoot, this is ridiculous! Any more than this and we're screwed! But we ain't seen nothing yet! We'd better do something about it!" Aege growled.

Before we responded, the beast then radiated light at the tip of its horn, and instead of firing directly, it held it in place and flashed. For a warning, I noticed something falling from the sky and then I backdashed, witnessing the attack that was lightning and fast that attempted to get me. There was more where that came from as it was a relentless attack breaker and more targeted and made us run like sissies.

Skylares didn't give us a break with his attacks as he jumped up and exhaled light shots from his mouth, a shining burst wall Gaia exploded onto the arena after leaving a trial of it behind. Avoiding it was hard enough, but when the enemy goes trigger happy, you're screwed on this one. And that's exactly what Skylares did. While the burst ceased, he summoned thousands of lances in the air and fired them all at once in a downpour and he flew into the background, spreading his wings to let the feathers fall. At us.

But the feathers weren't holy when they exploded. It wasn't heaven. It was hell for us. This battle is hell. There was so much we can take in our old forms, but now I see why humans have a hard time in battle. There's a limit to each of them on how much they can take. And in that perspective, that's what I experienced myself.

No matter what we do, it's simply what I can't find myself say to be impossible. This isn't like when we fought Arecena before, this guy is some kind of invincible being. None of our attacks were effective on him, neither our Daemon Crystals, Overdrive moves nor other methods did the trick when it was supposed to. As a result, we wasted our mana and energy for nothing as a futile attempt and we were done on our knees just begging for mercy.

It's a miracle how any of us are still alive despite the fact that we all got owned in the most executive ways like victims in a killing game disguised as a battle royale gone wrong. This isn't going well at all, just like fighting Gyrozalta. Oh wow, now those two planets are exactly alike when I think about it.

Still, it wasn't going to change the fact that we're all screwed. I struggled to get up from a spill small of red blood that was mine, connected to almost everyone else's too. _"Damn it, we don't have much time before the war begins and we haven't laid a scratch in on him. Tch, we're all out of energy, and running away is out of the question way before the fight ever started. What now?" I thought in my head._

"This is so cliché! He decides to pull out his trump card at the very last minute since he can't handle us at two phases ago! Okay, what's with the whole recycled concept cliché between these two planets now?!" Dash groaned at his own limit.

"Never mind that! We should've gave him the axe when we had the chance, and now he's unstoppable! This is not how I imagine my death was gonna be, at the hands of a Dragon Pegasus in DxD armor! I have regrets; thanks for the regrets, you big-breasted princess cousin!" Aege woe and groaned before pointing at the dark sky. "You know, it turns out to be kinda funny- at the same time we're about to die, I can see a silhouette of what exactly looks like Dinah flying towards us right now while we're about to get the axe. Now that I think about it, that's way too much of a coincidence!"

"You're probably thinking of her boobs again, Aege," gasped Saito. "Too bad that's all we're gonna remember anyway. That's something only a pervert would say at their final moments, their only regrets are not being able to touch them treasures. I feel ya, man."

"No, look over there guys!" Aege shouted. As we look into the sky where Aege was pointing at, we found ourselves quickly snatched away before Skylares could finish the job. Regaining consciousness, I noticed that we were in midair and soaring around in the sky safely.

"Huh? What? How did we-?" I started to question.

"That was a close one, any later than that and you wouldn't have made it," A feminine voice spoke, one that I was familiar with already. A feeling of squishiness is what I recognized on my back. "It's gonna be okay, Kirby. We got you." It was the big-breasted angelmon princess, but it was the angel side of her.

"Wait, Dinah?!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Actually, it's "we", sweet cheeks," I heard Dinah say, but the demon side of her was right next to me, holding Karly, Bandana Dee, and Aqua.

"There's two of you?! But how?!" I shouted. "Weren't you in one body when we first met?!"

"Save the questions for later, pinky. Right now, we've got business to take care of here," Angel Dinah said. "First things first, we've gotta take care of you."

"But what about the beast knight here?! None of our attacks harmed him at all, and his offense is way brutal and unforgiving on us!" Karly shouted. The twin grinned.

"It'll be fine. In fact, the cavalry has arrived just now!" A flash of light popped from the dark sky and out shot a laser of light that struck Skylares directly, finally giving in a critical hit. The beast growled and demanded to know where it came from. Little did he knew that it came from the one that beated him many years ago.

Out of the horizon was the answer to our problems. It was the Halberd! And that means only one thing: the return of the prodigal hero, the Masked Angel, our ally and friend, Meta Knight, who waved at us in time.

"META KNIGHT!" We all cheered as the twin princesses went towards the deck of the ship and landed gently on it, letting all of us down. I was the last to be let down. The others were carried by two blue and pink kids in which I recognized in shock.

"Fololo! Falala! What is even going on anymore?!" Meta Knight jumped from the command deck and onto the deck with ease. He gives a chuckle at the sight unfolding before him, then turns to us.

"Just as I thought, he was invincible once he had transformed into that demonic figure. No different than from before; after all, you all did what you could do and frankly, that's exactly what I needed. I'll take it from here to clean up the mess I should've finished before. You guys take it easy and rest," He smiled back at us, then he jumps all the way from the ship and onto the floating arena that Skylares was on.

"Woah, he's gonna take Skylares on himself?! That's insane!" Aege shouted. "And that's what I like! Kick his horse butt for us, tin man!"

"Hey, I can't heal you if you don't hold still, Aege!" Angel Dinah requested.

At that moment, the fight began to wage on against the Demon Pegasus in his beast form against a knight in his standard form. I wonder what he sees through his eyes now…

* * *

Meta Knight's POV: Dragalares DXD!

"Heh, it's been a while, Skylares. Remember me?" I softly chuckle to the monstrosity. Apparently not. His eyes lit an intense feeling of rage and hatred towards me, but not in the slightest I was fazed by it. Of course, I knew this time it was the work of Dark Matter that drove the motive home, but what's the difference in that anyway?

I gave a suppressing smirk at him before launching Galaxia in the air and catching it without effort. Skylares wasn't pleased at all and was ready to give it his all. So was I. But I can assure you I was determined to end it once and for all.

" **DIE!" Skylares shouted, launching a fist at me.**

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to make your move then," I grabbed his fist without even trying. Then, I lifted him up and slammed him on the ground repeatedly and quickly before a single kick to his face that knocked him backwards.

Skylares growled and lunged for me with more attacks, but I swiftly dodged them with ease at a speed faster than the blue blur, not to brag about it. One attack after another, Skylares was in fit of rage when I kept constantly dodging his attacks no matter how much he tries. With that, I slashed at his stomach and judo flipped him by the neck over me, smashing him to the ground.

He vanished and reappears outside of the arena, then he exhaled a swirling tornado drill from his mouth while he circled around. I stood in place as the attack hits, but fails to do the job right. In the midst of that confusion, Skylares rushed for a surprise attack, but I saw through easily anyways. When he was that close to me, another kick fell upon him, followed by a fury of hack and slashes on the way before then.

The impact managed to put cracks in his armor and blood from it too. The undefeated was ironically was about to be defeated, just like in the tournament. Skylares was at his breaking point, and decided to go trigger happy when he did the same thing he did to everyone else- a bullet-hell madness.

In response, I stabbed the ground and unleashed one Mach Twister that took care of the trash in a matter of seconds as they fall to the side like noting and explodes. The twister continued forward and pulled in the beast and spun him around the vortex until the twister fades away.

Gaining control of his momentum, the beast was enraged and charged in his mouth a solar beam and fired directly at me, hoping to end the fight for good. It was large enough to bust a hole in the planet for eternity. I laugh it off as I counterattack.

" **DIE, MASKED ANGEL! I WIN!" He cockily roared.**

"NOT HAPPENING!" I raised my right leg up and when the beam was near, I slammed it down right on the blast, and to this day, no one would ever think to destroy a laser just by a single axe kick. And that's what I did; it shattered to pieces like it was made of glass. The beast was in shock, sweatdropping and with his mouth dropped, and so was the mouths of everyone else. Except Dinah, who split into her two personalities and were cheering.

" **W-what?! You took that down with a single kick?! IMPOSSIBLE! Such a thing was never attempted before, and you! You did it like it was nothing! You twisted maniac!" Skylares roared.**

"Just because it seems impossible doesn't always mean it's impossible. That's what this world we live in is all about that motive- to make the impossible possible is what this universe does best, and that also means I can do this!" I felt the power of the summon ring in my hand that I got from the ruins dedicated all to me.

"Alright, Skylares. Let's play." I grasp the power of that ring and instantly transformed, not into a beast like him, but in a way that I can still become like him. Because I summoned the other half of him. Then, without realizing it, I had my appearance change, just like Bandana Dee; instead of black, blue and purple, it was gold, silver, and prism- my hair was entirely gold and my outfit preset colors were silver and prism. My eyes were red, and my black cape was angelic white. I also had a golden halo above my head. I noticed that my left hand was now in the form of a dragon's sacred gauntlet, one that was silver and had a red jewel similar to Galaxia's and with four gold spikes at the end of it. I had Galaxia in my right hand, but the jewel is now shining gold. This is something I can definitely work with.

" **What?! This can't be! You are-!" Skylares gasped. "Brother… what are you doing here?!"**

"I was wondering the same thing myself; maybe I should be asking you that as well," I spoke with the words of a different voice. "Or maybe I should be asking the one who's using you like a puppet that. Either way, it doesn't matter now. Time for me to take out the trash."

" **Just as cocky as ever, brother! I don't know how you are able to work with that masked fool, but either way, you will fall to me just like the last time we fought!" Skylares snarled. "You're not even in your full beast form at all!"**

"Whoever said that I couldn't defeat one without a full transformation? Just try your luck against me, the Angel Dragon Pegasus, Dragalares!" I grinned.

 **Summon Ring activated! Meta Knight summons Dragalares!**

" **Alright, you asked for it! Now die!" Skylares yelled, then began his first strike flying at me.**

With that, the jewel on my left hand flashed instantly as I also began my attack as well. "Let's go! Sol-Boost!" I smash my fist into his swinging fist, causing a shockwave that blew everything away. I grinned because of the Sol-Boost, giving me more power than usual to overpower Skylares. The impact knocked Skylares back and against the lighthouse.

When he bounced back from the lighthouse, he warped in the air and summoned portals that spawned snake dragons. They bounced around and lunged at me, but I decapitated them in one strike and they exploded at will with Galaxia. Skylares then made a ball of light that controls the cloud; it rained thunderbolts everywhere that were targeting me. I parried them with my left hand and they evaporated.

It was then he swooped in and tried to land punches. As I did before, I kept on dodging those fast hits with ease. Well, he did manage to land one punch to the face directly, but I didn't flinch or took damage from that. The only thing that took the hit was my mask.

And it cracked. "Big mistake, pal." In response, I grabbed his shocked fist and yanked him in, returning the favor with an uppercut with my left hand, knocking him into the air. I immediately jumped from where I was standing to hack at him with Galaxia with rapid fury and hurled him further through the sky with a punch.

Skidding to a complete halt, he fires lances at me that were made around his body, so I countered with Mach Tornado, this time creating larger cyclones and firing them in place rather than moving around with it. The clash was short, the vortex was strong enough to repel them all and strike Skylares. I then spreaded my wings and spots of light popped in various areas, firing spectrum missiles at a fast rate.

They swarmed all around and exploded everywhere on his body, leaving blood to leak over his body. In that confusion, I used drill rush and pierced through his body, grinding against him and pushing him back in the air. Skylares was pinned completely and was forced to withstand the blade drilling his body while being launched across the sky. After that, I ceased the drill and socked him with my left hand. He was at his knees as he was about to fall, but he still stood.

" **Hrrrgh… how did you get so much powerful after all the years you've spent in the sanctuary sealed and imprisoned? This is so absurd!" Skylares gasped for a breath. "**

"Who can say for sure? But right back at you with that same question as well, for you've spent your time trying to recreate the past of that incident of the war. It never crossed anyone's mind about your methods of an army of 10,000,000 at your disposal; how, though? It should've taken years… unless it was the bidding of the darkness that still lingers in you," Dragalares said.

" **I did that out of my own will, not because of darkness. It was to reclaim what that fool stole from me those many years ago- my title and my place on top again… never before had I been humiliated like that in my entire life! I had the entire domination in my hands- and he just slapped that out of them like it was nothing! For the remainder of the time I ended up spending sealed away in this lighthouse, I felt nothing but hatred and agony and abandonment after I suffered the same fate as that Ultimate Warrior in the galaxy. That all changed when I was freed out of my prison later on. I got another chance to start all over, and I'm not going to let you destroy all of my hard work again that I worked so hard to rebuild! Not to you, brother, but to this fool you're possessing right now!" Skylares roared.**

"The darkness is slowly revealing your true feelings, and it won't be long before it consumes you whole. Then, I'll make sure that dark puppeteer gets it quick and painless for good." I said.

" **ENOUGH GAMES! I'LL BE THE ONE TO END THIS BRAWL QUICKLY!" Skylares screamed. He then arcs his wings together after flying up into the air to form the red sun. "THIS ENDS NOW! SOLAR BLOOD FLARE!" The sun revealed itself and turned bloody red as it passes energy to his wings to fire a devastating beam.**

"This is new. Still, it's no match for the power we both wield. Let's finish cleaning up this mess, shall we?" I grinned.

* * *

 **Overdrive Activated! Finishing Move! Dragalaxia Darkness DXD! (Switch On! - Highschool DXD)**

I charge right at Skylares once he fired the scarlet lasers at me. I maneuver through the barrels of lasers with ease, increasing my speed and fending off some with my left hand, while I sliced through the beams with my right. I kept on at it until I was closing in on him to prepare for the final strike.

Skylares' beam that he fired at me widen larger than before, but I sliced through it no problem, and then I prepare for the strike. "Taste some of this!" I punched him with my left hand and sliced him with my right, and I unleashed a fury of attacks like crazy until I knocked him into the trap- right where I want him.

"KNOW MY POWER!" I lifted up my cape and darkness begin to surround him. When it goes completely dark, I make my move. A yellow light flash and dims away in the dark, ready to strike the prey. "DRAGALAXIA DARKNESS!" I roared, swinging one single strike to Skylares that hacked and diced him in a second that has yet to come by, just like in Smash.

" **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The beast screamed, having his body covered in explosions as he starts tumbling down the sky and right into the open roof of the lighthouse. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"**

I retracted my cape and smiled, doing a victory dance and tossing Galaxia into the air and catching it. "So much for undefeated, only to fall to the Masked Angel! What a shame."

* * *

 **Skylares has been defeated! Victory! You won the world boss battle!**

 **You gained 900 experience points! All party members are now Level 22!**

 **Health has extended to 700!**

 **All stats have gone up by 90!**

 **Meta Knight earns the title "Masked Angel DXD!"**

 **Meta Knight can now summon Dragalares! He's the elementalist of Light!**

 **Item Retrieval: You got another Piece of Something! (What is it, really?)**

 **Next Level in 900 experience points!**

 **World 4: Skylight Star All Cleared!**

* * *

Soon after, I flew over to the lighthouse to where Skylares was lying in defeat. As before, Dark Matter underlings were expelled faster and faster until a bright light fills the screen, freeing Skylight Star from the blinding grasp of Dark Matter. As usual, the last to go was the one from Skylares, turning him back into his original form and regained his original colors. Same goes for me as well. Sheathing Galaxia, I dust myself off after the fight was over.

" **Activation Process canceled. Releasing all Angeloids and Beast Knights from invasion." Well, that's the end of that. Can you believe I finished him in just five minutes before they were unleashed once again? Yeah, probably not.**

"Meta Knight!" I heard everyone call out to me as they were running towards me from the dock Halberd on the side. I smile in relief.

"That was awesome, Meta Knight!" Dedede complimented me. "Man, you just took him down without even trying!"

"Thanks for saving our butts back there, man," Kirby smiled. "I knew you'd come through in time. It seems we're all getting stronger despite the fact that we're cursed as humans in our own way."

"I appreciate it, Kirby, and to everyone else," I said. "But I must apologize for almost staking your lives against him."

"It's okay, we did manage to handle him well enough for you to end it, and that's what matters in the end," Karly smiled. "Speaking of which, I think they also have to thank you too as well." She motions over to the swarm of the awakened Angeloids and Beast Knights that were there without warning. They appear to be grateful and not murderous. I sigh in relief.

A shining light was summoned with silver energy in a crystal. It floats down into my hands after the crystal shattered, revealing to be a white star with two rings, the fourth of the Gem Star spirits.

* * *

 **Congratulations! You rescued the fourth Gem Star, Platinum! You are halfway there! This is the marking point of 8 spirits rescued so far! Only 6 more left! Keep it up!**

* * *

" _Platinum! I'm here!" The Gem Soul rushed to the Gem Star, who then transformed into another version of Kirby's puffball form. As a female, she had silver hair that were twintails banded with star hands, her eyes were silver along with her body and feet, and she wore a halo over her head. She hugs Nimbus back in relief._

" _Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Nimbus," She smiles. "I'm really grateful."_

" _I know, but the one to thank are these guys here, specifically this guy here; I assume you've heard of the Masked Angel, right?" She floats over to everyone._

" _Thank you all for saving me and the others as well. I thought I'd never see the hope of this galaxy's future once again." Platinum blew kisses at us all, and everyone blushed._

"Well, we try anyways." Shrugged Aege. "So, that leaves us to a total of 8 spirits so far out of 14. We're halfway there."

"All that's left to do is to figure out the answer to that question that knight asked," Saito reminded us all. "Or better yet, figure out the truth behind whatever happened between Meta Knight and Peganoa Knight."

"Ngh…" On cue, we heard the groan of the fallen knight that managed to get on his feet afterwards. "How foolish of me…"

"Alright, you little crack! You're gonna get it now!" Aege was gonna attack again until Saito stopped him.

"Hold on, hothead. We haven't even interrogated him yet and you're just gonna pounce on him after he beated us all up? Idiot, at least wait until we resolve this whole thing." Saito said.

"Fine, but just this one time." Groaned Aege. Everyone else was about to pounce as well, but I waved my hand at them, signaling that I'll handle this, and they ceased their attack.

Peganoa dusted himself as I approached him. He seemed calm and not hostile at the moment, almost as if he had already accepted the situation he was in. "Perhaps we may have gotten off on the wrong foot the last couple of years, and I'll admit that's my fault."

"You're just throwing up the towel just like that? That's new."

"Well, at least I won't have to redo my hard work for another round this time. But there's no point of starting something that's already been settled years ago. Of course, I did want to fight you again, but not with the invasion and all the other participants at my side. I won't deny this time was all my doing, but you're wrong about one thing. I had attempted world domination before in the past, but this time I had never intended such a thing to occur," Peganoa revealed, making everyone gasp, especially the Angeloids and Beast Knights.

"What are you talking about? That was the whole point of rebuilding us, isn't it? Wasn't it to recreate the invasion on Skylight Star once again?!" One of them shouted.

Peganoa shook his head. "It would've been so, but the one who wanted the war this time was the servants of darkness itself. I had come to that conclusion myself, and it wasn't that hard to figure out anyways."

"Servants of darkness? You must be referring to Dark Matter, are you? More specifically, one of the Zero Seven Knights brought this about, is that what you meant?" I asked.

"That's right. In fact, the me you all dealt against was nothing more than just a hollow shell of a puppet's past personality, holding the present one prisoner in the void of darkness, unaware of anything around themselves. That's what it felt like for me," Peganoa sighed. "It was also the same for the once lunatic mermaid queen Arecena as well, as her actions were caused by her past personality brought out by darkness; she only changed once she was defeated. For that time, it was like her true self was chained in darkness and was freed at that moment. You see what I mean?"

"No, not exactly," Aege shrugged as everyone shot nasty looks at him. "I'm just kidding, everyone. Of course I knew what he meant by that. I think it's more accurate to say that Dark Matter is more than just a puppeteer- Dark Matter is a Motive Eater- a being that controls a person by just triggering motivation of their past sins and crimes, thus the body is nothing more than just a hollow shell of one's past and is motivated to commit the same crime again. Much to say that they feed on the sins of people they possess, right?"

"That means the real reason of why they possessed my mom was much deeper than that! I think if what you say is true, it most likely means they end up gaining something from doing that to innocent people!" Aqua gasped. "Dark Matter may be more deadly than we had originally thought they were if that theory was to be confirmed."

"I see you understand now. Those underlings wanted the second attack this time, not me, all in an attempt to stop their greatest threat yet, and they don't care how far they'll go to achieve their goals. How unfortunate that I ended up a prey of them like all the rest, but for now they're gone at least. Unfortunately, today's damages won't be that easy to repair instantly or the destruction from a few years ago are left broken today. I guess I'll have to fix them after I finish the repairs on these creatures and a slight reprogram now."

"Not until you give us the answer to that question from before. Speaking of which, what did you plan to do with them all if world domination wasn't your motive this time? And the other one, you asked what was the cause of the rise of Angelmons and the loss of their original forms? Care to explain?" asked Saito. All the others agreed with him too.

Peganoa shook his head. "After Crystal Chaos; to answer both those questions, it's because mainly of how the entire Cosmic Galaxy was involved in it and none were allowed to escape that apocalyptic event. The invasion took place before that event, no doubt about it. After I had left Skylight Star for some time and returned to the lighthouse after Crystal Chaos years later on, I went to take a look at the fallen knights whose remains somehow appeared from the Skies of Suffering. There I saw them in the process of reconstruction, but it will take a few years before they were complete. I did a little remodeling during that time, and I spent the years living at the lighthouse."

"I see, so what happened after that?"

"It was fine and all until one day, a thought had struck me while I found the container seal that kept me for a while. I had never questioned my own existence then; I thought I knew who I was, but after seeing this, I realized I may have missed a major chunk of my life. So, I guess you can say my motive was why? Why was I sealed away in the lighthouse in the first place? What happened then? Who sealed me away? What am I to the world? But most importantly, how did I get out of there in the first place? After that, I decided to find out those answers myself. From that time, I spent each day rebuilding every single angeloid and biologically reforming the beast knights, hoping they would be the key to unlocking the past." Peganoa explained.

"So the countdown was originally meant to complete the construction of those two groups?" Bandana Dee questioned.

"Yes, it was. But because of those mischief makers, I can assume that they hacked into the lighthouse's systems and screwed up the coding for them all, triggering the hidden program that had them all unleashed for war while I was possessed; probably they infected it as well, but I can see everyone's back to normal, so the virus in each of you is erased completely. The beast knights aren't robots, but there's this thing where you can actually mess with a living person's genetics and play operation with them, so that explains that part. Angeloids are indeed robotic, but they are made with a piece of human DNA and biomedical methods and robotics. When I was working on them, I mainly used crystals as their core, but they needed Spectrum Crystals to act as the heart. However, they were destroyed years ago in that invasion, so I needed another reliable replacement. That leads into that other question."

"You mean the Angelmons?" I said. He nodded.

"Indeed. Take these two for instance," Peganoa directs to Dinah, who were now evenly split into her two personalities. "A perfect example right here. I had looked up another source, but I couldn't grasp the meaning of it at first; they needed an Angelmon to do so. Further details were locked until notice in a digital manual I found in the lighthouse. I was confused at first, but when I thought back to when I was released, I realized what it meant- that I needed the help of an Angelmon to complete that phase. The problem was finding out where some were. They weren't that common a species then, but they've rapidly grew over time by the time I came back. The cause of that species isn't well specified, but we all know them as people who transform into one of their two personalities- an angel side or a demon side. Together they share one main body in which the person's appearance changes whenever they switch out via many factors. In fact, I found out a few weeks ago about the one defect in them. If a person who is an Angelmon loses their original body somehow, the other two are forced to be together in each other, causing them to switch out every time. Eventually, as a result, they'll separate individually and stay that way until their body is recovered through any means possible, just like with these two here."

"Hold on, are you telling us the reason why they lose their original bodies?" Kirby asked.

"As I said, I found there were more than one method of doing so. I then realized that what they really wanted was the body of one, but I wasn't sure of how it was possible. Diving into more, more information was available, and I discovered specifically that to replace the core hearts for all of the Angeloids and Beast Knights, what they wanted was the body of an Angelmon's aura. In other words, one body is enough to replace your cores. I had no idea how to pull that off, since the methods weren't fully explained. If that's all it takes, then I can assume it was the work of Dark Matter."

"In a nutshell, the answer is because it was caused manually with unknown methods you haven't discovered?" Karly asked. He nodded. "So they'll be stuck like that forever?"

"Ironically, it's just as easy as putting them back together just as splitting them. I don't know why, but luckily, the body doesn't disappear after usage, and they are kept inside orbs. It won't affect anybody, if that's what everyone was thinking," The two groups exhaled in relief. "I made sure of that way before I learned about this unwittingly. I suppose those beings were behind this while I was possessed and may have used that method to finish your births. If I had to guess, I say it'd be the Angelmon Princess of this time, so I guess that means it was her. Give this to her, would you?"

Peganoa snapped his fingers and in his hands was an orb that he handed me. "It'll take the next day for them to regain their old body once again, but it's better than being stuck split, right?"

"Been there, done that," Kirby and Dedede shudders in unison.

"Anyway, that's about enough of that. To make a long story short, what happened today was entirely their fault. That should answer your questions, to say the least. Some of my questions were confirmed, but there are others that still bugs me today. One of them is how I ended up here in the first place, but to be more specific, why did the former princess release me from that seal, or why did my awakening trigger the hidden program in everyone in starting the war? No, a better question would be who's responsible for that program? That I'll search for somehow. Right now, I shouldn't hold you all here for the day. You'd better get going after them the chance you get, because they're heading towards Shadow Star next." Peganoa said as a portal popped up nearby. "Probably they started their mischief already."

"Well, thanks for that information. I'll be sure to remember that on the way there," I smiled.

"No problem. Just a reminder, you've got almost half of a month left to stop them before they place the princess' life at jeopardy. I think you'll be fine. But I think you should watch out for one of their members that calls himself Dark Soul the most. He's definitely up to something even if he hadn't shown up as much as he does. You'll find out once you arrive at Shadow Star then- just trust me on this one." Peganoa said with urgency.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where the heck is that sucker? He only showed up three times and that's it! What does he do with his time anyway?" Kirby wondered as he guides the captured citizens to the portal and the last one went in. "I guess you can't expect him to just show up every time, otherwise it becomes cliché as well. No use in wondering that now. Let's get going guys. We're taking the Halberd back this time."

"I guess I must leave now," I slowly backed up. "But I hope you find what you're looking for in the end, Peganoa. We've definitely have to duel again for fun some other time."

"I agree. If I find anything, I'll be sure to let you know any chance I get. Anyway, best of luck out there, Meta and take care," Peganoa smiled and waved off, and I did the same, smiling too.

"You too." I chuckle.

"Hey, Meta!" Both Dinahs yelled from the battleship. "Hurry up already!" I headed towards the edge of the lighthouse and leap onto the ship's deck with ease. I waved off at Peganoa and the group of warriors as the Halberd takes off on its own and sails across the relaxed cloud sea because of the tide of the night.

"Um, Meta Knight? I was meaning to tell you, your mask has a huge crack in it," Kirby pointed out. "Shouldn't you fix that by now? We all know how much you hate to go on without showing your face to the public, so…"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Kirby. I knew there will be a time when I won't have my mask anymore. Back then, I was afraid of showing myself to the world, and this mask serves as a reminder of what I've become so far because of this. It means I'm also afraid to come to terms with my unsolved past, but now I have faced a part of it today here, and I'm willing to keep moving forward in the world, confident in myself. You and everyone else also help me realize that, and I must thank you as well."

"You're welcome, I guess. But I'm glad we helped you realize that in the end, and everything worked out! You've got your own Halberd back too! Now I just realized, how are we going to keep this around for the rest of the trip?" Kirby asked.

"We'll figure out something tomorrow. Besides, your temporary little sister is worried sick about you right now," I teasingly joked.

"Don't even go there." Kirby fumed in embarrassment. "It's only until we rescue Kaila, okay? I know she misses her sister, even if she doesn't act like so. Karly's probably jealous, but she still cares either way. So are the rest of her friends too. At least Kailo and Kirie are checking in on her and Adeline, who I haven't seen in a while, and I was hoping to meet her on the day that went awry unexpectedly. At this point, there better be a miracle of some sort that would twist the plot around in our favor. We could've done this adventure in a single day, but you know things can never be that easy. Sorry, I got too deep into that touchy subject."

"It's okay, Kirby. I know what you mean," I said. "For now, let's just take it easy for the flight and relax ourselves. You definitely need to get some rest once we get back."

"Okay, Meta." Kirby smiled, walking off.

* * *

 **Later on at the Clocktower…**

"Kirby! What happened to you?!" The three girls cried out to him.

"It's okay, we're fine now. No need to get all riled up, shorties," Kirby joked. "We've survived worse. So, how was your call with Blazel? Did everything work out?" Kazela ecstatically nodded.

"Of course it did! You should've heard him the entire call what he sounded like! But still, it went well even after all those years. He was tearing up emotionally, but he's fine now. He even said that I'll be a great princess one day when I'm older. He's still how I remember him." Kazela smiled. "Oh, and they're working on that Chaos Gate now, so you don't have to worry about that. The downside is that it'll take a couple days to finish."

"Thanks for that, you guys," Kirby patted their heads.

"Well, Maddie and I should be heading back now," Mackenzie said. "Marco will get mad at me if I'm not back, and so will Maddie's parents, because you know what happened earlier with Merina, right? But if you need us or it's the other way around, feel free to call us anytime. Merina, Kazela, make sure Kirby watches out for you two, okay?"

"We will, you little genius. Now off you go and be careful. I'll see you later, Maddie," Merina hugged Maddie. "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, okay?"

"I will. G'night, Merina. Night, everyone." Maddie said as they both left the area.

"So, what now? In a few days, everyone captured will be able to return home in the Gamble Galaxy safe and sound, including Fololo and Falala. It's not safe to put them in anymore danger." Karly asked. "Too many innocents have gotten hurt at this point."

"We're taking a 10 year old lost princess with us. How completely ironic to say that about them. (And I forgot how old they were)." Dedede replied. "Oh, did you forget they whooped your sorry butt earlier before? Oops, my bad! I almost forgot about why you were wearing those little girl clothes now! At least we all can forget about your old costume now; someone complained about that in their review of the cover picture!"

"Dedede, I'm gonna kill you!" Karly chased Dedede around the area for a while. Well, actually, thank god we don't have to see her in that outfit anymore, and I'm pretty sure that most of the boys were glad too.

"Anyways, it's late and we should definitely get some shuteye now," Aqua yawned, clinging onto Bandana Dee's arm. "But I'm hungry though. Definitely no seafood for me."

"We've still got leftover curry from yesterday," Angel Dinah offered. "You still want that?"

"Yeah, of course," Aqua yawned more.

The other Dinah turns to both Aege and Saito. "Hey Aege, Saito, you plan on doing anything tomorrow or so?"

"Nope, why?" They both asked in sync.

"Good, because you're coming with us for the ride. No complaints either."

"Yeah, sure. It's better than being stuck here anyways. I could use some more needless violence here and there time to time," Aege agreed. "So does Saito. Hopefully, I get something out of this."

"Oh, trust me, Aege. You'll definitely get something worth your time, I guarantee it." She smirks.

"Thanks for that, Prez," Aege shrugged. "Alright, Rias, I'm hitting the bed for the day. Smell ya suckers later." With that, Aege took himself upstairs. Everyone else wanted to chow down on the leftover curry from yesterday, and I must say, I rate it 5-stars. After that, everyone decided to turn in for the day. I stayed up a little later than usual to finish reading my book.

Both Dinahs were also up as well, seeing as it to clean up after the filthy animals went to bed with satisfied bellies. Angel Dinah came up to me. "You're up late, Meta Knight. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just tend to stay a little later in case anything happens, but still it's a habit of mine. Anyways, I have yet to finish the last chapter of this book after I had fallen asleep yesterday. Usually, but what Peganoa said about Dark Matter is something I can't shake off, especially Kirby, since he's the first one on Popstar to encounter them before; saying Dark Matter is some kind of Motive Eater… I have never heard of such a thing being possible to manipulate someone by their past personality, and that bothers me if that is confirmed, considering the revival of Void Termina earlier before."

"Dark Matter, huh? Well, in some way, I think that may be true; if they're gathering necessary materials to make their plan work, then that would be plausible if they feed off the sins of others they possess. It would make more sense to call them Sin Eaters. Well, the last time, Zero whisked off the souls of innocents instead for his plan. I don't know why either," She replies.

"If that wasn't enough, he said to keep an eye on Dark Soul. I just can't shake off the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before in the past, but I can't put my finger on it. I have yet to understand their origins or how Zero was able to obtain such means of defense that easily. Such answer are worth remembering for the future. Yet, there are a lot of things we never question at all. But remember when Peganoa said the former Angelmon Princess released him from the seal? That also happened with Galacta Knight as well. Peganoa, however, when he was released, that activated the hidden program within all of the Angeloids and Beast Knights and made them go trigger happy. I think he was affected too. I don't know the answer, but I can only deduce that this was the work of Haltmann Works Company. Everything we did had something in common, well… a lot in common actually," I sighed. "This is so much to comprehend."

"I know that feeling, but although thinking about is very important, I don't think it's a good idea to keep your mind on that all the time. I'm sure the answers will come when you need it, so don't worry too much about it," Angel Dinah said. With that, I smiled.

"Thank you for that. I guess I'm way over my head now. Oh, that reminds me. I was supposed to give you this orb before- it's supposed to turn you two back to normal by tomorrow." I reached into my side pocket and pulled out the orb, handing it over to her. She squeals a little bit when she receives it.

"Oh, thank you, Meta! I thought we'd never get our old body back again!" Without warning, she lungs at me and suddenly she did the one thing I'd never thought she'd do to me, or anyone would've ever seen coming- the taste of her slender lips on mine. My head starts fuming in red and dizziness on first contact. And… that was my first time. She left me speechless and grasping for words or a reaction at least.

"W-what-? W-why did you-?" I stuttered. Dinah smirks at pats my head.

"That's a secret," She teases me. I blushed and fumed. "Now what do you say we watch some Highschool DXD?" The other Dinah came in abruptly.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll-" She cuts me off.

"Don't give me that crap! You had a gauntlet literally based off the Boosted Gear and moves similar to that too! What, is it because you can't stand the visuals? Come on, I only watch it for the plot! Everyone does!" She giggles.

" _Lies." I thought._

"Now, let's get going and watch some DXD! No backing out, Meta!" The mischievous Dinah grabs me and drags me to the room where she was watching the show. I moaned and admitted defeat. Guess I can't help it after all. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.

And that's how I basically spent my night at Skylight Star, watching anime for the "plot" and not for the boobies. You all know it's a lie.

…

" **Well, that's the Masked Angel for ya. So much for keeping his identity a secret… not that nobody gives a crap about it anyways. Moving on, there's three of us left for them to meet yet, so I we're doing good so far. But where the heck is Dark Soul? I haven't seen him around since Aquarius Star and not even today! Man, he's really something, all right. With that, I'll just extract the contents of his vessel to replace our own and ensure the security of our precious. Oh yes, everyone will be thanking me later on!"**

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _To be continued for World 5: Shadow Star…_

 _World 4: Skylight Star Complete! End of Chapter 4!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Sorry about the holdup, guys! The chapter bosses always consumes much of my time anyways, and the fact that I had to keep on top of my grades as well. Yep, it was a pain. But who cares?! I hoped you liked this chapter! I just had to end it there because of the Smash Direct, and I've gotta say, the new Adventure Mode is looking great, especially that opening cutscene and the fact that it's literally a Smash RPG too! At the same time, I was disappointed at first, but the DLC is where I'm placing my bets for Bandana Dee and Geno and hopefully Shantae to get in. My favorite part is the adventure mode, World of Light, and guess who the true main protagonist is? That's right! The true top tier of smash, our boy, Sakurai's baby boy, KIRBY! AW YEAH! You don't fugg with the pink puff when you murder his friends! After that, I got hooked to seeing everyone's reaction to this. Thank god I was able to see it the entire fourth period on a free day! The one thing I was shocked about was that Sakurai pulled a Thanos on us and murdered every fighter possible… except Kirby, because you know why and the fact that he's the only one able to outrun the speed of light with the warpstar. Kirby is OP. No excuses. I might reference that in later chapters.**

 **Sorry about that, but let's get into more trivial matters at hand. I'll only have time to explain a few, but let me know what you were wondering in your reviews about this chapter, okay? So now, I'll explain. I think I should cover the boss fight with Peganoa first. To be honest, he acts more like a Meta Knight boss fight on the first phase a bit, but he acts differently, being able to deal with multiple opponents at once unless he can't. His second phase was basically Sonic on rails and Kid Icarus: Uprising, in which I somehow had a hard time writing that part, and I also based one part of his attacks on Gwain Saga, in which Geo fights Gwain. After his second phase, he shrugs it off and starts talking lore-wise before turning into Skylares. His design is what it obviously is, a fusion of a dragon and a Pegasus wearing armor and looks like a beast titan hybrid standing up. Of course, he went full beast mode. What happens after that, well, for some of you, you know what I mean. Truth be told, I had planned this for a while before I even got to this segment.**

 **Anyways, I could go on, but I have to end it here for now because of the backstory after that. Honestly, I don't think I explained what I said clearly, but I hope that answers your question somehow. The lore basically explains itself, so there shouldn't be any confusion, but if you do, just say the word and I'll answer it via PM or I'll explain the rest the next chapter with Kaila. Nonetheless, I still hoped you like it. Next time, we'll see the princess and the painter make their attempts again at escape, but this time for the safe release of another victim as well. Who knows? Things may be different.**

 **With that, I'll close it off here. If I have to improve anything or if something still bothers you about whatever, you know the drill. One update, though. I've also edited the rest of the previous chapters as well, so if you read it again, you'll note major and minor changes to the script. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading and don't forget to main Kirby and practice with him before December 7th in the World of Light in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! That's all and see ya next time!**

 **P.S. Let us not forget all of the fighters who've fallen and despaired in the World of Light in their behalf… Kirby, you are their last and only hope! Go forth and save them all from their terrible fates! You can do it!**


	26. Chapter 4: Stolen Escape? Chapter 4 End

Chapter 4: Stuck with my Worst Enemy: Stolen Escape? Episode 4 End

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry about it, it was a bit rushed because of the direct. I still get goosebumps over it. Anyway, enough of that. Chapter 4 is the halfway point of the story, so anything could happen at this point, but first, they've gotta save another victim from harm. Can they find a way to free her without resorting to murder? Let me know what you think in your reviews and I also accept a few pointers as well. Well, enough chit-chat. Let's just get right on it. Oh yeah, one more thing, Smash is canon in my story. A reminder, this story takes place before Season Ultimate, before World of Light to begin with. I think December 7th is actually the day of the World of Light before they could start the tournament. Keep that in mind as you read this, because you will see many references to Smash Ultimate a lot during the adventure. Well, enjoy.**

 **I knew I shouldn't have watched Infinity War.**

* * *

 _Kailaine's POV: Change of Fate_

 _Back again, huh? I'd figured as much you want to see us get out of here. But not after last time. Remember the living clockwork star, Niva? Yeah, now we're trying to free her without having to kill her. That's just messed up, honestly. Knowing so little about a Nova really is a pain in the arse. Surely, there has to be other ways, right?_

 _I don't know. I just don't know. Seeing as it is, it was just hopeless. Nobody hardly talked about the Nova's these prison days. It was the same skit every time. So much for the whole "refrain from murder" talk. I'm bummed and so is Adeline. We sat in the same old prison ball in the pit, with the same two pilots as before, the usual of talking anime and stuff. What they were talking about now, however, piped my interest._

" _Hey Adeline, isn't that Kirby there?" I asked her._

" _Yeah, that's definitely Kirby. Oh, they're watching replays of his victories in Smash right now," She replies._

" _ **Happy feet! Wombo Combo! That ain't Falco, that ain't Falco!" The players hollered in unison with the video. "OH! X30! WHERE YOU AT?! WHERE YOU AT?! GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED!" After a little while, they calmed down.**_

" _ **That never gets old! So hilarious! Right, Zane? Zane? Hello? You okay?" Stark asked. He is not okay. They've just watched the latest trailer for the Ultimate Tournament, and so far they're disappointed, mostly Zane because his favorites, Isaac, Shadow, Sora, Shantae, Geno, and even Bandana Waddle Dee weren't confirmed for it. You can imagine everyone being triggered by it, but they still might have a chance. Either way, he was down in the dumps for it.**_

" _ **Oh well. Hey wait, Zane, it's not over yet! There's a new adventure mode coming out! Look!" Stark got Zane's attention to see the cutscene now. What we saw… was something no one could believe to ever happen in the course of history. Zane and Stark were shocked and almost fainted. Everyone is wiped out.**_

" _ **Oh my god! That thing pulled a Thanos! He pulled a Thanos!" Zane snapped his fingers. "Now everybody's dead… wait, is that…? Kirby?! And he's getting away! He's not gonna make it! Hold on, is he…?" That scene was when Kirby was desperately trying to avoid the beams, and then he starts charging, the Warpstar started going faster and faster until… poof! He vanished into a burst of stars before the beams got him; whereas the rest of the universe was wiped out. The entire galaxy.**_

" _ **No freaking way… everyone is dead… except for Kirby! Aw, come on! I was hoping he'd take the fall on this one," Zane said. "So that means he's the main protagonist of the World of Light! Crap! We might as well call it Kirby and the World of Light or something! All the more reason for Zero to get rid of him… probably."**_

" _ **That's one thing, but another thing concerns me about his escape," Stark said. "You see how he managed to get out with his Warpstar? It meant that he had to go over the usual limit of how fast his Warpstar usually flies, considering the fact that those beams were traveling at light speed if we assume that. Anyone else could've escaped had they either warped everyone out or had Shulk said something instead of a grunt, but because they choose to stand their ground they were erased, leaving Kirby as the sole survivor. The question is, is this something Kirby was capable of doing with his own vehicle from the start? Could it be that he survived a universal onslaught because he had access to a means of escape that defies the laws of physics or what?"**_

" _ **Dude, don't worry about it. What danger does that poses to us anyways? Besides, no one except us knows the events of what are gonna happen anyways, so I don't see the problem in that, man. See, it's a rule to never leak out the possible changes to everyone if it's not true; not everyone follows that rule, and so they're heartbroken because they believed in the leak; I think the reason the plant got in was punishment for the leak and the fact that some aren't satisfied at all. The point is, none of the Smashers knows about the threat that's coming except us. So, yeah." Zane shrugged. "After all, we live in a universe like no other; mainly because everything literally defies what is supposed to be impossible. That's why everyone rejects common sense to make the impossible possible, don't ya think?"**_

" _ **I know, but… ah, never mind." The screen just received a notification, and apparently it's from him again. "Oh, it's Master again. Haven't we had enough of these pointless announcements already? It's probably a recording or something."**_

" _ **We still have to go through it, you know," Zane groaned as he got himself ready for the same robotic speech again. "Here we go again…"**_

 _ **A little while later, he showed up. "Good morning, everyone! Get ready to greet another beautiful day!" Everyone groaned and cringed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. So, what's new on the agenda?"**_

" _ **Eh, nothing much, other than the whole armada forced to retreat due to the fall of the Pegasus Knight by Meta Knight this time, and the fourth Gem Star was recovered by them, leaving them with only 3 more to find. It's basically the same thing everytime," Stark reported.**_

 _ **Zero seemed thoughtless for a minute; maybe he's recollecting his thoughts or something? "I see… so far, so good. Not only is Kirby getting stronger at the moment, but also his allies too. Looks like just simply reviving their own past wasn't enough to stop them for much long. He's more formidable than I suspected; the curse didn't erase their complete abilities after all, but still, glad to know he's shedding more blood than usual. Still, he's halfway into stopping our plans, and that's inexcusable. How far did you all get into collecting dark crystals?"**_

" _ **Not even close to finishing, sir. There's a scarcity of dark crystals everywhere on each planet; no guarantee for completing our mission if it keeps up like this," Zane replies.**_

" _ **I see… if it was that easy, you all would've warped here in a matter of seconds. Of course, we shouldn't have used a Nova to do the job; we should've just had everything set in motion already. What a waste. But that's in the past. The Nova is certainly something, alright. I guess keeping the prisoners in indestructible chains was worth making up for it after all. Disposing of it would've canceled the wish entirely, not that it's happening anytime soon. Anything else? How goes the prisoners?" Oh boy, here it comes.**_

 _ **The two glanced at us for a brief moment before turning back. "They're… okay, I guess? We have been getting complaints about those two randomly attacking others somehow, and Kailaine seems to have been using Zerosterlia recently. The first time was when Coral decided to pit them both in a gladiator arena and make them fight against one of our project demon beasts. And that's about it for them."**_

" _ **Interesting. Another personality disorder. Reminds me of someone familiar, like, I don't know… your mother- oh, my bad! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zero laughed, whereas the others frowned when he wasn't looking. It was like they came to my defense secretly without showing their true colors.**_

" _ **Not cool, man. Not cool," Stark whispered. Zane nodded in agreement. "What the hell was he thinking bringing that up? We made it so that no one ever speaks of that ever again, especially when we're gonna do that this time, and you know how bad it was for her, losing her sister and her parents in one shot. Is he trying to trigger her or what?" Zane shook his head. Zero had ceased his laughter.**_

" _ **Enough of that, so as long as you keep an eye on them all the way, everything will be fine. Unless you just so happen to find another vessel for this ship, then that will exceed my expectations. Anyway, the pink nuisance and his party of odd rejects will head to Shadow Star next, so don't screw up there. You know the drill. Oh yeah, one more thing. Have any of you seen Dark Soul anywhere? I can hardly sense his presence since the last few days over." Everyone shook their heads. Zero sweatdrops.**_

" _ **Wow, seriously? He's been gone for that long? I was starting to think he was becoming more of a side character since his last appearance. I swear, he's something special, in a way. So are the knights as well, since he supposedly claims it was his idea. If only he was here to see how far we've gotten…"**_

" _ **You rang, Master Zero?" Without warning, the nightmare abomination appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to yell in surprise. "Sorry for the wait, guys."**_

" _ **Dark Soul?! Where the hell were you this entire time?!" Both Stark and Zane shouted.**_

" _ **You know, just chilling out for a day." Dark Soul joked.**_

" _ **A day?! You've been gone for a freaking week! You were supposed to overview Kirby everytime, and twice you didn't appear!" They shouted. Zero chuckled.**_

" _ **Well, it doesn't matter now. Whatever it is you're doing, I just hope you aren't slacking off on the mission. Glad to have you back. And while you were having your little break, the whole plan is at an impasse; the pink puffery had recovered 8 of the 14 spirits now, and we're at the midway point of this act. Using a Nova was definitely a good call, but we won't be able to make it all the way without-"**_

" _ **These, Master? I believe this is what you desired, correct?" He swung his arm out and loads of crystals spilled all over the floor- Dark Crystals, enough to literally flood inside. "Surprise."**_

" _ **Holy stinking supercrap! W-where did you acquire a ton of these?!" Zero shouted.**_

" _ **I have my methods of doing things. That clears it up for the crystals, now all we need is a suitable vessel that can run on this type of power. Problem solved." He shrugged. Zero was hysterical and sniffing in tears.**_

" _ **It's… beautiful… you got enough of them… excuse me, I just got some water in my eyes now…" After that, he clams down (thank god) and continues his speech. "Sorry you had to see that. Anyways, we don't have to worry about the lack of crystals anymore. Just find a ship that can contain these and you're good to go! Other than that, keep a close eye on Kirby, his allies, and the joining elemental princesses including the little princess, will ya? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny I must attend to right now. I'll see you all on Crystal Star. Zero, out!" That concludes the speech of Zero.**_

" _ **Thank god that's over," Zane sighed, sitting down. "Dark Soul, get the damn crystals out of the pit and take them to Niva to make up for the lost time we have! But seriously, this is what you were doing the entire time? Thanks for that, I guess."**_

" _ **Eh, all in a day's work for Dark Soul. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave after the drop-off of these crystals. Oh yeah, how are the knights doing?"**_

" _ **Mischievous as usual. Solaris just went his turn, and so it's Eclipse's turn next to fight them. Why do you ask?"**_

" _ **Just checking on them, you know. They're my responsibility like I'm the babysitter. And in a way I kinda am. You know the usual. Anyway, I'm out. Peace." With those words marked, he vanished along with the flood of crystals in a flash. The two were dumbfounded.**_

" _ **Glad to know that we established that. Anyways, what now? We can't ever deal with a guy like him, or ever understand his motives." Zane asked. "Or Zero."**_

" _ **I dunno about them, but what Zero said… he'd kill us if we said that wasn't funny to him. No one were to give reminders of that time anymore, and yet he went and did it anyways. It's not like Zero would care about other people's feelings, because he doesn't care at all." Stark said. "Nothing we can do about it other than our job."**_

 _As they spoke to each other, I was lost in my thoughts all alone. All of what Zero had said… it angered me greatly, but his henchmen that were my enemies came to my defense in a secretive way as if they had emotions somehow. True it was unusual of them, but in a way, they gave me relief. Still, it won't change the fact that they're never coming back again. Kazela, she may be traumatized for the rest of her life going through that. That goes for everyone else. If only I had another chance to change things…_

 _If only if it didn't cost the change in the future with consequences. I don't know how much I can take without losing my own sanity in the process, or either Kirby and the others; they're literally breaking themselves for my sake, and it's at the point where I can't stand to see that anymore. When will this madness end?_

" _Kaila, you okay? You've been out of it for a while now," asked Adeline._

" _Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just… a little lost in thoughts all alone, I guess. Sorry, I've been spacing out lately than usual." I replied. As I said that, I heard the two talking as if they were going to do something._

" _ **Oh great, Macy wants us to help with whatever it is right now. We have to go, Zane," Stark said, turning to us as he dragged him, who ordered another burrito on the way. "Oh, and try not to make any more trouble when you're roaming around or something, will ya? If anything had happened, Zero would kill us all for that." Both of them left the room, leaving us all alone.**_

" _ **I highly doubt Zero cares, despite what he just said," Zane called out.**_

" _Here we go again. I just hope we find something this time," Adeline sighed._

" _I know, but I think we should see Niva first before anything else, okay? There has to be a change in this, I know there will be! If I remember correctly, there could be another way to save her without ending her life. She's a mechanical heart, but not if something were to override the primary one, that is. Maybe we'll just have to find it." I said._

" _Alright, that sounds crazy, but it just might work! We've definitely gotta tell her!" Adeline melts the barrier with her paintbrush and leaps out of it to wait for me to get out. We then exited out of the doors and went straight to the Warship Core Room. To save you the trouble, I'll just skip to that part._

* * *

 _ **Core of Warship Dark Matter**_

 _After a little bypassing and avoiding detection solid snake style, we were at the heart of the ship once again. Instead of just running around the stairs, we jumped from where we were and landed safely into the bottom ground. There were no guards, luckily. We walked towards where Niva was, and soon she turns into her human form._

 _She yawns and meows at the same time. "Oh, Princess? Paintress? You're back again. Did something happen?"_

" _Niva, I believe we may have found a way to get you out of there. It's just gonna take some time, though," I said to her._

" _Oh really? Tell me, what flaw did you find in the defenses anyways?" Niva asked._

" _Well, we've heard Zero again saying that they need a new ship to make the trip easier back home, and with the amount of Dark Crystals Dark Soul collected somehow, they want a ship that can easily harvest that power. Assuming if it does have a core heart, wouldn't that one replace the previous one or what?" Adeline explained._

 _Niva gasped and leans forward. "Hmm, that sounds crazy, but at the same time, it could work! But where in the world are you gonna get a ship like that? Besides, escape could be even more futile in the end."_

" _We'll deal with that when the time comes. As for now, we should focus on getting you out of there. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" I said._

" _That all depends on the factors that occurs at this point. As you may know," Niva stretched her hand outside the podium core and a barrier flashed visible. "I can't step foot outside my core, and without a core, my Novanic body will not last very long for them. If we were to assume they can easily change forms, then there would be no need for my body anymore. That would mean the wish's effect will be canceled, and so we can easily escape out of here. If I got flooded with Dark Crystals by then, that would be most disastrous."_

 _Just as I thought. There's a chance we may be able to escape if they replaced the ship with another of high enough caliber. I don't know how, but I know it will. Just a little longer, everyone, and soon we'll be free._

" _That could be possible… but that's also inevitable as well, Kaila," Adeline pipes up. We both turned to her in confusion. "I mean, giving the situation everyone's in, even if we do escape, it won't change the fact that we'll have to go to your home planet anyways. That's basically the whole point of Zero's convoluted plan in the first place- to make a situation inevitable no matter what you do; a no-win situation for us, and a win-win ideal for him, don't you think?"_

 _Oh. I didn't even think about it that way. And now she's right! I'll have to go back home no matter what and still suffer the inevitable. Damn, I didn't think this through! But there's no way in hell I'm spending another minute with those guys any longer, neither is everyone else and neither will you'd want that!_

… _Actually, it doesn't matter anymore. We can't go back on this and still become a captive all the way. Kirby and the others been through a lot, and I'm gonna make their job easier for them when we bust out of here… but there's no telling what could happen when we do escape, but it's the smart thing to do in this situation._

" _You're right, Adeline. We can't change the fate of what we know is coming, but knowing that we can prepare to deal with it is our only concern. After all, there's no going back on this and we've come so close to just give up in the end. But we're not leaving without Niva, and there's still things we have yet to find out as well. Let's just deal with now, okay?" I answered back._

 _Adeline was hesitant, but she understood and nods. I smiled back. "Hey guys, break up the love nest for a minute, will you?" Niva purrs. "Sounds like you've made your choice, huh? In that case, before you decide to do anything, I suggest you keep an eye on those knights while you're at it. Who knows what they could be up to?"_

" _Who cares about them? It's not like any one of them would just eagerly let us out and not give a crap about it or whatever with their weird habits or whatever!" I shouted back. "I don't see the point of why though." I quickly lowered my voice after that._

 _Niva then sighs and shook her head. "How about I put it this way? What if they know something that you don't? Maybe one of them is different from the rest, or who knows what? Either way, I think you should spend a little bit more time trying to fill in the small plot holes and details before anything else, right?"_

" _Not convinced." I vacantly replied with a blank expression. "All I want is you and us out of here so that way we can join up with pinky and the others as soon as possible."_

" _Did… did you seriously call Kirby "Pinky" Kaila?" Adeline sweatdropped. "I think it's because of Susie, right?"_

" _No, I think it's because not only has she ever wanted to meet Kirby, but it's also because of the undeniable fact that she likes-" Niva was about to say, but I cut her off._

" _Can it, busty! Now's not the time for that!" I frowned. "Back to the point at hand, what guarantee do we have for just knowing what the knights are up to?" Niva grew a smug and sly smile as if she had something up her sleeve._

" _If that's the case, then I can guarantee you something, princess. If you do and once I'm freed, the wish will reset and I can grant you any wish that each of you desire." I was intrigued and so was Adeline. "Unfortunately, thanks to them, I can't grant fate-changing/universal wishes or big ones such as changing the past and other related wishes since I'm only human and not a full Nova anymore. Still, the good news is that small wishes are somehow unlimited, so there's that. I can't do anything until I'm freed, but at least try to find out what the knights are up to. Who knows, maybe they're the key to making your plan work."_

" _Wait, you mean you can grant smaller wishes without no limit? But I thought every Nova had only one wish and that's it. Isn't that why you had to collect Star Power from every planet to summon one?" Adeline questioned._

" _True, but I suppose this is somehow an exception, considering this has never happened before, so I guess that's why. Still, I can grant smaller wishes no problem. Try not to be dependent on it too much though." Niva explained. "That won't happen unless I'm out."_

" _I'm in. So you want us to just find out what the knights are planning, right? Simple as that. We're on it, Niva! Come on, Adeline! We'll see you in a little while!" I grabbed Adeline and rushed out the core room._

…

" _Huh. That was easier than I thought. I wonder if it's because of the wish the princess had in her mind when I told her I could grant smaller wishes. Either way, I hope they soon realize the forgotten truth about the so-called Zero Knights at some point in time. Every new mechanic has a major link to the past of the Cosmic Galaxy and its own terrible fate…"_

* * *

 _ **Chamber of the Zero Seven Force**_

 _Soon, we were already at the knight's private chambers, whereas no one was available at the moment. Entering through the air duct from before, we came out to find no one there and casually strolled around for a while._

" _No one's here. Strange, I thought for sure they'd be in here by now." I said. "Guess they had better things to do other than laying around all day. Unless there is one of them who prefers that."_

" _Well, I suppose that we could search around, but it won't be that easy to do like the last time. Niva did say the knights were part of the key in this, I just wonder what she meant by that. That, and we need to find a way to make them take over another ship at the moment to release Niva. How are we gonna do that?" Adeline asked._

" _Heck if I know, but I'm certain it's our ticket out of here. I won't deny it sounds impossible at the very least. If only there was a way for that to happen…" I sighed. "Nothing's easy these days for real."_

" _ **Huh. What a surprise to see the both of you here." A voice echoed. "It was a matter of time anyways before a plot twist occurred, so it's not that much of a big deal. Actually, it's about time things got interesting here."**_

 _Turning around immediately, we came across what appears to be a kid like Coral. This one, however, seems like an emotionless boy. He was about the height of where my boobs are supposed to be, having purple spiky hair and lavender eyes. He wore a robe that seemed to look like a purple grim reaper's clothes with a red jewel pin in the middle, and his had arm holes that covers up his entire arm as if he was a child wearing adult clothes; underneath it was hard to see. His teeth was incredibly sharp, and I thought his eyes flashed red for a second there. I almost thought he was a kid version of Dracula or something. Overall, he does appear to be a Zero Knight, so he must be the fifth member of the team. He looks like a girl too._

" _ **I didn't know you two liked to come here so often out of your prison ball in the control room. You're lucky Volt, Pandora, Auralia, Molotov, Coral, and Solaris are outside of the ship for whatever reason. Meanwhile, I'm left here by myself, just thinking about life and other things as well." He said as if he didn't care much. "Oh, right. If you're wondering who I am, my name's Eclipse, the Zero Knight of Psychic Shadow. Obviously, I'm the fifth member you've met so far."**_

" _So that makes two more then. Figures, it sounds like there's more females than males in here or is it just me?" Adeline said. "That would make 4 females and 3 males in sum."_

" _ **Actually, I'm a guy, Paintress. I often look too much like a girl, with my voice and my looks and all that at the point of being called a trap. Anyway, this is the first time I've actually seen you two in person. Everyone thinks I'm too much of an emo to bring myself to you and the fact that you'll confuse me for a girl. I really don't like it- that means I'm a trap. Every once in a while, Coral, Auralia, and Pandora would force me into cosplaying as female characters and made me cross-dress into female clothing; then they would take pictures of me in embarrassing poses and keep copies with them around to torture me. Even boys gets nosebleeds even knowing that it's a trap they're looking at. I'm just glad that I lack boobs, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it again." Eclipse shuddered and groaned.**_

" _What's so great about having a flat chest?" I asked. "I see the cons of it- a lot while we're stuck here."_

" _ **You're saying that because you have a flat chest and you're personally self-conscious about it and envy any other female that has big boobs. Well, to be fair, no one ever said you couldn't have big boobs. It's just how it works these days. That's how you can explain Coral, somehow being the youngest of us she still has big knockers to fit her personally. Pandora- you'll die having a nosebleed. Auralia… actually, between us, hers are actually smaller than yours in comparison, so I hope that makes you feel a bit better, I think." Eclipse said.**_

" _Possibly I think I do feel a bit better." I replied. "But it doesn't help my case in the slightest." He sweatdropped._

" _ **You are one unsatisfied princess, aren't ya? Well, I can't blame you for that anyways, since it's our fault you're dealing with that envy of yours. So let's quit the talk about your boobs and get to the matter at hand. Obviously, you're here to break out, but not after you find the answers to your questions. I knew you would do that from the start. If that's what you want, then I'll tell you a little bit about it." Eclipse offered.**_

" _Wait, what?" We both exclaimed._

" _ **I said I'll tell you a little bit about our plans. I can't tell you all of it due to the position I'm in. That depends on what you wanna know, I mean. The first thing you wanna know is about us specifically, right? To begin with, we were created by Zero to serve as his special underlings, or so he claims, because often there's evidence that contradicts that fact. I really don't remember anything other than I was made to obey his every order, and that goes for the rest of my siblings as well. However, I have doubts that he made us, no matter what he says. I've been experiencing memories that I'm unfamiliar with, ones that I don't recall ever having in my life. It's like remembering the life of someone else with their memories; I guess you could say I'm amnesic in a way."**_

" _I guess so… but about that, besides memories, what about emotions?" I asked. "How did you gain emotions?"_

" _ **I don't know about that, but I feel like these emotions aren't mine yet at the same time they are mine. I suppose it was when Zero corrupted your home planet's core- his methods are highly explainable yet doubtful and somewhat pointless but worth it when speculated about. Maybe he's seen and experienced enough to be able to adapt so for emotions. I don't know how though. Honestly, there's still holes in this scheme that aren't filled up to this point. Point is, I can only assume he's stealing emotions from others or it could be the result of one thing altogether that caused it." Eclipse shook his head.**_

" _Then how do you explain the incident 8 years ago? I still haven't found out why everything happened as it did, from snatching souls to mass genocide to my murdered parents and missing little sister and now to becoming human whereas everyone else returned to normal. But my main question is just why? Why did he do this to me, not just me, but to everybody who have done nothing wrong?" I growled, almost seeming to lose my control of my own emotions._

" _ **I was wondering the same thing myself. Although you know what we are, there's a lot you don't know about us even today. But for that reason on what he did, it must be because he despises everyone's lifestyle. Who knows? Unfortunately, I don't see a reason for him to kill anybody if all he wanted was for everyone to despair and enjoy it; that would've been better if it ended like that before. Even though I'm your enemy, I still have a free willed spirit, and I think- no, I know your parents didn't deserve their fate of death at all, and neither did you with your scarred life," Eclipse said, but his words were actually filled with sympathy.**_

 _It's weird being comforted by a member of my worst enemy and Kirby's, but I could feel it… deep in his heart, he meant what he said to us. I think he's somehow special… I think we can trust him, only for a little while._

" _ **Well, only for a little while does this make you feel better. It won't be enough to erase your pain, sad to say. After all, that's just the way it was then. True, Zero's heartless, but maybe he has another motive for pulling a genocide for souls. Not sure what it is entirely, but that doesn't compare as to what he has in store for his crazy stunts today. If the revival of Void Termina wasn't enough to satisfy his carnal desires, then he may be satisfied… if he gets away with it, that is." Eclipse shook his head again.**_

" _Gets away with it? Didn't he already do that?" Adeline stated._

" _ **He did, but in reality he never did, at least not yet. The reason why is because of how he executed his plan to do so, with the whole "turn everybody into humans and kidnap the princess" plan. The way he did it, from the curse in you to spreading out to the inhabitants of Popstar, that's a great start, but after that was kinda pointless. Taking the both of you was all this dolt being possessing it had to do rather than just run its own mouth off to them. Well, even though, we still would've gotten away with it ages ago… had not Kirby unwittingly shot us down after falling to Aura Star when struck at the last minute. To be honest, I actually saw it coming and tried to warn everybody about it, but of course no one listens to the trap," Eclipse sighed.**_

 _We both looked at each other in response. I'd never thought we'd meet an ally who actually can think the opposite and logically of every situation that happens. It seems he's the only one going to great lengths to discover the answers himself. Poor kid._

" _ **That said, I think Master is a freaking idiot. He had many chances of truly getting away with his crime without the need of that confrontable attempt. Zero may be a heartless bastard, but he still lacks a brain. Now that anyone thinks about it, why didn't anybody, when we summoned the Nova used the wish to just make his plans reality at the snap of his fingers instead of making us jump the Nova for her body? All Zero had to do was just to make one wish to a Nova and he could have everything he needed all at once, but no. This happens. I tell you, sometimes I really don't get how he works, especially how he multiplies his soulless aura and his influence everywhere. I just don't get it…" The knight sighed.**_

" _ **With that out of the way, I guess that pretty much covers it, unless you wanted to ask me something else; I should probably-" I interrupted him, as there was something else I've been wondering about. "Oh, did you want to know about something else? What is it then?"**_

" _Yes, can you tell me… what did Zero do to everyone back home while I was gone? Why is he constantly attacking Popstar and kidnapping everyone? Is there any specific reason for his torment?" I asked. Eclipse was blank for a while, lost in his thoughts, then he returns back to reality to answer my question._

" _ **Ever since you left a month or two ago, there's no way anyone can be safe once he took over after banishing the 14 Gem Spirits out of the sanctuary, corrupting the shard, and thus the Star Ring's shatter followed shortly. Once that had happened, no one was safe. Luckily, he didn't kill like the last time, but however he has turned your planet into a prison star dystopia, where everyone is under cruel anarchy and dark despair for those on your planet. I haven't actually seen what it's like now, but that's what I've heard him say he did. Popstar's inhabitants, anytime they kidnap someone, they'd use weird vortexes to suck them inside and throw them into a special prison for many purposes. It depends really on the citizen they capture; either they use them as personal guards or they are sent to combat the Star Warriors or whatever. Other than that, his motives are vague and unclear. Of course, he's residing in your home castle. The rest of the city and the capital are in dire despair. But it'll get even worse if Zero gets his bloody hands on you two and the rest of your seven friends as well." Eclipse emphasized.**_

" _You don't mean Zero's real goal of wanting us, right?" Adeline spoke._

" _ **What else could I have been referring to? But that's what I meant. Regardless, Zero's real motive remains the same as usual, to use you as a fountain of darkness or the Fountain of Princess Zero, to be exact; that's literally what he called it. I'm sure the others have been telling you all a lot about turning you into a dark supply of darkness, but have you ever wondered what exactly was he gonna do to you?"**_

" _How about no?" We both replied._

" _ **I thought so. And that's the correct answer, ladies. That means if you don't wanna know what happens, then you two better escape as soon as possible or else it'll be too late; or else the entire galaxy will suffer the same fate as that of the world of smash. Of course, the problem is finding out how to execute that plan of yours when you're chained to this ship by the Nova. You shouldn't be too worried about it though, because maybe you don't have to do a single thing about it. Just let things take its course and everything will be alright." Eclipse smirked.**_

" _Wait a minute. The way you've been explaining things makes it sound like you wanna help us. If that's why you're telling us a lot, then why do you want to help us?" I asked. "Wouldn't that classify you as a traitor to Zero and the rest of the army?"_

 _ **Eclipse shrugged. "Like I said before, Zero created a scenario where you can't escape the inevitable no matter what, even though there were more than one method of pulling it off. Either way, he knows you'll have to come back anyways, so in a nutshell, he doesn't care. He literally said that. You're right about the possibility of being found and called a traitor, but can one really be called a traitor if your master still gets what they want in the end? Probably not. Besides, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I already know the outcome of this anyways. It's also because I was at first expressionless but being the knight of psychic shadow granted me the ability to feel what others feel, and thus it changes my actions. In other words, I can feel your pain and sorrow as of right now. It feels… warm to harbor the same feelings as others do." Eclipse appears red and flustered.**_

" _Kaila, I think he's telling the truth." Adeline turned to me. "He wouldn't be telling us this if he didn't care at all, which means he's different from the others. What if, just maybe he could be our real ticket out of here?"_

" _That depends- how do we know you won't pull a fast one on us at the last minute or so?" I questioned him. Apparently, Kirby dealt with the same problem many times, and that's the last thing I'd ever want to happen._

" _ **Simple. Because I don't feel like it. Trying to backstab someone is basically like trying to commit murder in a killing game in hiding until you get caught and executed in the trial in the most ironic way by a lunatic despair-driven psycho controlling a stuffed animal with a strange yet reasonable design, and that's too much pressure, tension, and a lot of work to put in plus cyanosis and the fact that you get too attached to a certain person. Didn't we already go over that? Honestly, can you truly expect anybody to betray each other if the results lead to the same outcome?" He asked.**_

" _Yeah, that does make sense when you put it that way; I agree, that is a lot of work." I replied and agreed. "But are you sure Zero doesn't care that we left the ship somehow? What would happen if he did go into a massive rage?"_

" _ **Don't worry, I'll take care of that eventually. If things do go out of hand, then I suggest you try to blend in with the crowd for a while until it's safe to do by any means possible. That's only if it gets out of hand. All the more reason for you to see your sister at long last again and your hero. And besides, your actions has the power to change the fate of this tale, even if it's just a little bit." He said.**_

 _I didn't know what to say or react. My head can barely process any of it. Now, it's clear to me. This young knight of our enemy is willing to help us escape and freely telling us almost everything we wanted to know, despite knowing the consequences. How long did he harbor that grudge against his own master? He may be a knight, but still he's just a kid. Still, we owe him this. Eclipse rubbed his hair and turns around._

" _ **I think I've said all I can for now. Looks like you two seemed satisfied at the moment. I should be going now, if you don't mind. Ah, wait. Sorry to bother you two, but I don't suppose you'd be willing to do me a favor?" He asked us.**_

" _Sure, why not? After all, we're always made to do certain things whenever someone can't handle it." We nodded. The knight sweatdropped and blinked a few times._

" _ **Seriously? Well, if that's the case, then okay. You see, I was planning to get those photos back of me crossdressing and the clothes as well from my sisters since they thought I'd go into their rooms to get them back. Earlier before I managed to find out where they kept them and tried to get them, but it seems they planned ahead and made it so that only I couldn't get in and the fact that they've put one of the project chimera demon beasts as the guardian for it. Why? I wish I understood females more. I was hoping to try again, but I was wondering… could you two get the photos and the costumes for me?" Eclipse blushed.**_

" _Sure, we'll do that." We both agreed. "At least we can do that for you since you offered to help us."_

 _ **Eclipse smiled and blushed. "Oh, thank you, guys. It means a lot to me, and my own dignity as well. Anyway, it's in the area around the gladiator ring that you fought the chimeras, just a bit further down until you see a door there where you can sense the presence of aura. That aura is meant to keep me out only, but not others. It should be all in one chest there, so bring it back once you're done and don't get caught coming out of there."**_

" _Okay, you can count on us! We'll be back in a little while." I said. "Come on, Adeline. Let's go."_

" _Right." We then went and left the room to head for the room near the gladiator ring to get the embarrassing objects that humiliated Eclipse for life. It's strange to be helping an ally of our enemy, but this time is clearly an exception; like they say, the enemy of our enemy is our friend, and that's what happened. This may be easier than I thought it would be._

…

" _ **Oh, finally. It worked. Just a little bit longer and they may be able to change the course of this despair into hope. A win-win for everyone, especially me; they can't torture me now without those photos! He-he!"**_

* * *

 _ **Gladiator Ring: Corridor Pathway**_

 _ **Mission: Retrieve a chest for Eclipse for the sake of his dignity!**_

 _It was then after that we went to fulfill the request of Eclipse, and it sounds very odd to retrieve a chest full of embarrassing photos and cosplay costumes made from his own three sisters. Still, we already agreed to this, so there was no turning back. After all, we might as well kill some time before we escape then._

 _Dashing through the vacant halls with caution and urgency, we were already around the ring where we ended up fighting chimera demon beasts a lot these days. No sightings of anybody whatsoever around and that's all we needed as we make our way towards there. Soon, it wasn't long before we had arrived._

 _Just as Eclipse had told us, there was a door at the end of the hall, and I can literally smell the aura emitting from it if not enough I could just notice it by sight. An itchy chill crawled over my skin as if it was winter. Maybe it's just me or it's just cold in here._

" _So behind here is the chest he wanted back so much. I wonder why his own sisters would go through all this trouble just to keep them hidden away from him. Seems like an overkill, if you ask me," Adeline said._

" _Eh, fair enough I agree on that. Let's just hope it was worth it and get it before anyone else discovers us here." The door automatically opened itself and we stepped inside._

* * *

 _ **Secret Room**_

 _The doors closed behind us. Inside was a red and gold chest lying in the middle of the room- our target. Isolated and alone it was, waiting for anyone to come get it. I really can't imagine a more ironic way to keep a chest hidden with embarrassing stuff if you can always just stuff it in your room somewhere. Still, I won't question it._

" _There's the chest. Let's get it, Kaila," Adeline said. "It won't come to us after all." I thought so too, but I stopped her from going further. And frankly, it was a good thing I did too, because then a small explosion flashed before us._

" _Huh?! What just happened?!" She gasped. "And where did the chest go?!"_

" _Simple- we've got company." I grunted. "A Chimera Demon Beast."_

 _On cue, the same substance from before appeared, popping its bubble ball form and morphing into its beast state. This time, it was in the form of a mutant spider that was the same color as the other chimeras we fought; this one had six scarlet eyes on its thorax and 8 shriveled yet sturdy legs like claws. The chelicerae or its jaw was surrounded by metal fangs around it. The carapace had thin yet sharp blades poking out from it; the abdomen's hair were edgy and sticking up as spikes, and the spinneret wasn't visible. It screeched and hissed a loud one._

" _Spiderine Arachnida. Another one I fought before. Man, this is ridiculous, just how did they manage to remake chimera versions of the demon beasts I've dealt with a long time ago?" I groaned._

" _Who can say for sure how they did it? But they're still going down like the rest!" Adeline whipped out her brush for battle. "Let's get it, Kaila!"_

" _Right." I nodded, readying myself for combat._

* * *

 _ **Kailaine & Adeline VS Spiderine Arachnida**_

 _ **Engage Battle!**_

 _Spiderine hissed and spewed purple venom from its mouth in which we quickly stepped out of the way. It spewed out more and more back and forth at each of us; I'm starting to wonder how that not melted a hole by then. It quickly snarls._

 _I shot fireballs at it and Adeline shot paint at the same time. It hissed and flinched under the attack but it retaliated by ejecting the razors on its carapace and in a trio of three came hurled towards us instantly. I sidestepped the razors and grabbed the nearest one I could get my hands on- I hurled it back at it._

 _It scarred a little off the skin but made a clear cut at the same time. Adeline added more salt to the wound with acid paint and one of them came into direct contact with the cut. It screeched and jumped up to the ceiling upside down. It shot silk web balls from the spinneret and more venom as well._

 _The webs exploded on the ground in short-fused flames, setting the razors falling down on ignition and rolling towards us. Adeline shot many of them down and somehow doused the flames and venom at once. Spiderine dropped down and its abdomen began to leak needles upwards as rain._

 _Some did manage to pierce us a little but we were able to deflect most of them in time. It shoots a web string from the spinnerets at us, but I grabbed and gave it a huge yank, pulling it towards us by force. I smacked it upwards and pulled the web downwards and towards us again, only this time Adeline smashed it to the ground with a single strike. With that, I decided to set it on fire and end it for good after Adeline stuck daggers everywhere on it, filled with some kind of substance on it._

 _I guess that was gas or something, because it was caught on fire and shriveled to size instantly to the flames. Afterwards, it returned back into its ball form and disappeared. I exhaled in relief._

" _Well, in the end, it was just a carbon copy of original. What a shame."_

* * *

 _ **Spiderine Arachnida has fallen! Victory!**_

 _ **You are now Level 23! All stats have increased!**_

 _ **Item Retrieval: Spinneret Necklace.**_

* * *

 _After that, the room was somehow intact even after all of that action as if nothing had happened. It wasn't long before it dropped something, the very thing that we came for._

" _There's the chest he wanted so much. We should get it back as soon as possible, or else we'll be spotted." I warned, walking up to the chest._

" _Don't you think we should check what's inside first before we take it to him? Who knows if that's nothing but a decoy?" Adeline questioned. She's got a point. I lifted up the chest and shook it, and it does feel a little weird on the weight but it feels like a box of clothes piled up together._

" _Yep, we've struck gold, Adeline. It's legit. As much as I wanna look inside, we better get it back before anyone else comes and realizes the robbery done. You think they'll realize it was us?" I asked._

 _Adeline shrugged to that question. "Probably not, at least not yet. That would be their last assumption though. Either way, they'll never believe he stole it, since it was made to keep only him out. No one else has a reason for their being here at all anyways other than the three knights so it'll be okay, I guess. Let's just get this to him and see what happens." She had already drew a portal out by that time, so after leaving a clone chest, we left the area as if nothing happened._

* * *

 _ **Mission Complete! Progress Saved!**_

 _ **Later…**_

* * *

 _Soon, we had arrived back at the room where Eclipse was waiting, reading Shaman King manga while he waited. He wasn't startled when we came through the portal at all; it was like he had anticipated our arrival._

" _Heya, we got that chest you wanted so bad," I called out to him, presenting the chest as proof and setting it down in front of him._

" _ **Oh, that was quick. I'd thought it may have taken you longer but I guess I was wrong. At least you got the job done," Eclipse closed his manga and got up from the couch. "I'd like to thank you for doing this, princess. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to be willing to do this for an ally of your enemy, which is really ironic in a way. Thanks to you two, I can finally reclaim my dignity again. And since I'm feeling generous, it wouldn't hurt to show you two what's in the chest if you want to."**_

" _Wait, seriously?" We both exclaimed in a quiet voice, as we watched him unlatch the chest and rummage for the goodies inside._

" _ **Yep, and here's one of the photos." Eclipse pulled out a photo from the chest and handed it to us. It was a picture of him wearing a maid's outfit while the three others were also wearing the same thing too. He was flustered and embarrassed but I thought he looked cute in that outfit. What? I'm a girl, you know?**_

" _ **And here's the outfit to go with it. School uniforms, bunny outfits, you name it- it's all in here. And I hated every moment of it, no matter what they say to me like it's just harmless fun. It's time to stop this once and for all and- hey, are you guys listening?" Eclipse sweatdropped. "I know how enticing the pics are, but snap out of it please." At that point, we were already attracted to every photo that they had of him in lots and lots of costumes and clothing. He frowned.**_

" _Oh, sorry. It's just that… you look so cute in these outfits. We can't help it, you know." Adeline giggles. Eclipse still frowned, but he starts to blush red and his frown lifted to a neutral pose. He might have liked it. "So, what do you plan to do with all of these? I mean, these outfits seem too valuable to just throw them in the trash."_

" _ **Actually, I haven't figured out what to do with the clothes yet, because you're right- it's definitely worth a lot. But with the photos… I already know their fate." He smirked a sly smile.**_

" _And what would that be?" I questioned._

" _ **Set them all on fire, that's what. Now hand over the rest of the photos you smuggled in while I wasn't looking from your flat chest so I can burn my regrets in peace better than Zero tearing out his own eyeball." Eclipse held out his hand and waved it.**_

 _I groaned and pulled out the photos that I snuck in from my shirt and reluctantly handed them over. "How did you know that?"_

" _ **Just my intuition. Now, it's time to burn these photos for good and claim my dignity back. I can't thank you enough for this. Despite that, I suppose it's time that we put an end to this madness, I say. With that, everything is complete. Soon, you all can kiss this place goodbye and join up with the rest soon."**_

" _Well, how's that going to work out? Won't we be easily brought back if Zero orders that to happen?" Adeline asked._

" _ **I suppose that's true; Zero could change his mind anytime if he finds out. Trouble indeed. I guess we'll have to stretch the plan even further. Not until we do something about your means of escape, and it seems you have already found it- the Nova. Truth be told, basically I knew the heart wasn't going to last that long; it was a matter of time before they decide to replace it with another ship. And to begin with, the morphing process will take some time to work, so that means the ship will be completely different when that happens. Unfortunately, I won't be able to help you out there as I know I'm still chained to obeying Zero, and I have to do my job. So yeah, you're on your own at that point. It all depends on the ship they get," Eclipse confirmed.**_

" _So, it wasn't gonna be that easy after all. The escape part is actually the real challenge then. Are you sure we can bail with the confusion going on at that time?" I asked._

" _ **Of course, because that's how it was the first time and it works like that. I can guarantee that as well this time. How you escape is up to you. After that, you're home free, unless what you said before about Zero ordering your recapture occurs. That's gonna be a problem, especially if you plan on joining Kirby. A word of advice, keep a low profile at all costs until you reach your home planet, especially when you go against possessed monsters."**_

" _And how are we gonna do that exactly?" Adeline asked. "We've been stuck here for long time that they can easily sniff us out as we are right now, no matter what."_

 _ **Eclipse gave her statement some thought and pondered it for a while. He reaches a conclusion. "In that case, I'll handle that once you leave. I'll probably be outside the ship by that time or whatever. But maybe… if that still concerns you about that happening, then…" His stare turns to the clothes in the box; I think an idea sprung in his head.**_

" _ **Hey, I think I've figured out what to do with the outfits. Since I can't keep them around here, then as a gift for helping me, why don't you girls have them instead?" He offered, which set us aback.**_

" _Wait, for real? You'd be willing to give your outfits to us?" We both said in unison._

" _ **Yeah, because why the heck not? After all, I was willing to return the favor to you anyways, and although I hated wearing them, they definitely has some worth in them. Besides, aren't you tired of wearing the same clothes every time? I figured so. You can start out fresh when you bust out of here soon. The rest is up to you three to decide. If I wasn't a knight, I would've gone with you, but I still have a job to do. But listen, anytime the ship could morph with a new vessel, so once the morph is complete, grab Niva and make a run for it by any means necessary. I'll do what I can soon afterwards if "that" takes place. It's a damn risk, but it's now or never on this one. Any longer than that will be too late." Eclipse explained. "It'll all work out, you'll see."**_

" _You have too much of a kind soul to be purely wicked, Eclipse," Adeline sort of sniffed in joy._

" _ **I'm still evil, you know…" Eclipse refuted. "At least I thought I was before I doubt I was. I'm still your enemy of your worst enemy… I think." He was right. He has his own set of doubts; that's why he wants to help us out- to answer his own questions about his real past.**_

 _I couldn't help but giggle as I patted his head out of nowhere. Eclipse turns even redder than before. "You're really something special, aren't you? Thank you for everything, Eclipse."_

" _ **Still evil… actually, you're welcome, Kailaine and Adeline." He smiles a little bit. "But I'm still evil, even if I help you. But I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. Anyways, soon I have to encounter your boyfriend, so you should probably head back for now. If you're still worried about getting caught again, then I'll leave you with a question that should be the answer to that problem and to every other question you may have."**_

" _A question? What is it, then?" Adeline asked._

" _ **It's quite tricky, really. You've seen Stark and Zane watch footage of Kirby and his allies fight against the monsters, right?" We both nodded. "Okay, and you know about the many foes Kirby fought and dealt with before? That goes for you as well." We nodded again. "I see. In that case, here it comes."**_

" _ **Remember, this involves everyone you know so far. So, with that, assuming you know about everyone in this world, believe it or not, if you haven't realized it, we all have lots of things in common, but did you notice a pattern in everyone's characters? The question is, one of those similarities stands out the most in this world- a thing not many people realize. What is that one thing we all have in common with each other, and why is it important? I'll leave you two some time to think about that." Eclipse said.**_

 _ **At that point, an intercom ranged out. "Eclipse, it's your turn on Shadow Star soon. Prepare yourself for your mission at once in a few hours."**_

" _ **Ah, duty calls. Well, with that out of the way, I hope you're satisfied today with me leaking a lot more than I should have. But first, I'll have to dispose of the photos. As for the outfits, I'll have to leave it somewhere on Shadow Star where you can get it. Anyways, I have to go now. I won't be there to help you guys, so the rest is up to you. Oh, and one more thing, I heard that one of my siblings found a potential vessel to possess earlier on Skylight Star, and that's happening probably tomorrow or who knows? Prepare yourself for when that happens. Also, if anyone especially my sisters questions you about the chest, deny it at all costs." Eclipse said.**_

" _We got it, we'll be careful," We smiled. Eclipse picks up the chest and starts to head out after he smiled back at us._

" _ **Alright then. Good luck- you're gonna need it." With those words, he walked out of the chambers, leaving us satisfied of answers.**_

 _We decided not to hang out a little longer here and head back to Niva and tell her what we have discovered._

* * *

 _ **Core of Warship Dark Matter (Later…)**_

" _So that's what happened. Looks like we've got something out of them after all. Who would've expected one of the knights to willingly help their enemy? Honestly, I did see that coming, just didn't know who." Niva meowed. "Were you able to get what you wanted?"_

" _Indeed, in more ways than one, actually. It does seem he had planned this for a while or maybe knew from the start. After all, he wanted to know the truth about himself and the rest of the knights too. Besides that, he confirmed our plan as he said they did find a suitable ship they could possess. Not entirely sure how it'll work, but he said it's gonna happen tomorrow. That's when we'll make a run for it." Adeline summarized._

" _Not only that, but he also told us what's happening on my home planet and Popstar; it sounds hard to believe that everyone is kidnapped one by one and taken to the castle or sent out to fight Kirby. I can't imagine why. It's clear we're gonna have to end it soon. Once we bust out, of course." I added to that._

" _Sounds great and all, but I'm curious about something," Niva purred. "Where would they get a ship of their expectations in the first place? I'm not sure of a ship that can do that at all."_

" _I don't know, but it's pretty obvious that whoever's ship gets stolen is gonna be pretty triggered by the time they realized it was abducted," Adeline said. "What a worst-case scenario."_

" _Whatever the case, that doesn't change the fact that we have to use that chance to escape and join with everyone else. We've got only one shot at this, and after that we're stuck here if we fail. Eventually, we'll have to stir up once we get to Crystal Star. At this point, I don't even know what lays ahead, even with future vision. That said, we're placing our bets on what Eclipse told us and hope for the best. But just thinking about it makes me feel a little uneasy." I admitted._

 _Niva sighs. "I know that feeling, Kaila. It's gonna be okay; if I wasn't stuck in here, I'd give you a hug. Would that make you feel better?" I gave her an unamused look. "I thought so."_

" _I suppose it won't do us anything for today; I'm kinda beat, you know." Adeline yawned. "Should we go back for now, Kaila? Anytime the morph could happen, so we better get ready for that."_

" _I see. Yeah, we have to rest now. Well, we should be going now, Niva. Who knows? Tomorrow may be our last day here before we go home free. We promise that!" I smiled. Niva blushes and smiles as she starts to curl up into her resting position._

" _I knew I can count on you two. I look forward to that. And now it's good night, ladies." With those words, she turns back into her heart form, just as nothing ever happened. I turn to Adeline with one particular question in mind._

" _You know Adeline, remember when Eclipse said one of his siblings got their hands on a battleship from Skylight Star earlier? I can't help but wonder… whose battleship do you think they stole in the first place? I don't know any that can harness dark crystals without exploding." I asked. "Obviously my family's ship can't do that either."_

 _Adeline gives some kind of weird look in response; it seems like she's afraid to know if her answer may be correct. She sweatdrops before answering. "When battleships come to mind, there's only one I know that stands out from the rest. If my suspicions are confirmed, then boy, "he's" so gonna be triggered when he finds out his precious' stolen."_

 _It took me a while to figure out who exactly she was referring to, and I sweatdropped harder and groan in shock. "You couldn't possibly mean that they'd actually went and pulled it off, right?"_

 _Dear Nova, all of a sudden, I'm really not feeling good about that thought. If what we thought turns out to be confirmed, then that means…_

 _We ended up getting a stolen escape route. Man, he's not gonna feel good about it… not as it matters to the pains and nausea I've experienced later as I slept… there was a strange feeling behind me and it stayed there for the rest of the night… I wonder why it's so…_

 _Nonetheless, I hope that won't slow me down as we wait and prep ourselves for the day of deliverance that is approaching near for us tomorrow. So ends my part for now. I really hope we can pull this off by then; if it wasn't for him, we would've never gotten this far._

 _With that, wish us luck the next time. Take care of Kirby and the others for us until we escape..._

 _Good night, everyone…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the midst of the night sky at a tower lies a group of warriors, and one of them was the leader, although pink- Kirby. A strange feeling lumped inside of him as if it was stomach cramp. If a bad dream didn't make him feel so good enough, then that added to the torture in him. Such a pain and stressful condition.

Not only that, but his sibling was also feeling the same pain as well as her brother- Karly. It was like hard labor for her although she hasn't gone through it. Unlike her brother, she was sleeping soundly in her dreams until that pain came to turn it into a nightmare. Her stomach was all tied up in knots. It was like she's gonna pass gas all day or barf right now.

Together, it was nerve-racking to sleep in that state for both of them. After what it seems to be forever, the pain subdues a little and it was being rechanneled directly to their backs, where the pain continued there and flowed. They both cringed and cowl and arched as they toss and turn on their beds until then, as if they broke wind, felt a sigh of relief slay the abomination in their bodies' torture to near execution. They soon fell back asleep again.

One of their allies had sensed something happening, causing him to calmly wake up- Meta Knight. Quietly, knowing who's in pain, he walked over to the two siblings to check on them. Just as he thought, the two young warriors were suffering from a condition that he has undergone before and is most aware of. It was already starting to take place.

" _That soon? I'd never thought this would happen in their human state at all. Still, it's gonna take some time before they reach that potential. They've just gone through phase one… interesting; I'll let them rest for now," He thought to himself as he gently pats their heads before turning back to sleep._

At least he was going to until he was stopped by the young lost princess Kazela, who tugged at his arm. "Meta, are they gonna be okay? They don't look so good. I could feel some sort of strange aura coming from them in my sleep." Kazela was indeed special; she is the little sister of a crystal princess that just so happens to be her older sister. This was considered normal for her every day.

Meta was tired, but he was concerned about Kazela feeling anxious about Kirby and Karly as much as he was. All he could do was pat her on the head and reassures her. "Don't worry, Kazela. I know how much you're worried about them, but I can tell you they'll be okay for the time being. Just take it easy and get some rest, okay?"

Kazela nods to what Meta Knight told her. "I understand, Meta. Thank you." With that, she plants a kiss to her cheek and strolls back to where she was sleeping. The masked knight sorta blushed as he glances at the twins one more time before he goes back to bed.

That night, once everyone was sound asleep, if you were awake, you could turn over to the side see tears rolling down the cheeks of Kirby and Karly and silent sobbing you could hear from them as well as vague mumbling. You could hear him say this, one you'll find most beguiling and surprising:

"No… w-why… everyone's… gone forever… p-please… don't… leave me… all alone… I just can't stand it…" He quietly sobs. So does Karly.

Sad enough, you could also hear someone else sob and sadly said this:

"Mom... Dad… big sister… you guys are the best family… I've ever had…"

Turns out Kazela was still awake after realizing she was talking in her sleep. She then hears the twins silently sobbing as they slept; feeling the same way and sympathy for them, she gets up from her own bed and decides to stay with them both as they were sleeping on one large mattress on different places but close to each other.

The young princess pulls them together side by side and places herself in between them. Her pet bunny Kari had the mind of a human as she sensibly covers them in a large blanket all by herself and then leaps over above Kazela's head. Kazela then gives them a warm kiss to their foreheads as a way of healing their emotions and she thus turns in for the night as she sinks in back to her melancholic dreamland…

It wasn't long before everyone else starts to suffer from dream sorrow as well, being drenched in their worst regrets and past mistakes in the lives they didn't know about themselves in their own dreams.

The relaxing mood was now drenching in what it seems to be sorrow despair…

Poor kids…

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Episode 4!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note Summary:**_

 _ **Bet you didn't see that one coming, right? I know how that feels. Anyways, with that, now you know there's hope for our favorite trio from the dark ship. That wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the Zero Knight of Shadow, Eclipse. As you may know, he's been forced into crossdressing by the other knightesses and constantly being made fun of because he looks like a girl, in other words- he's a gender/Hideyoshi as some classifies him as that. It's from the anime Baka and Test; a really good anime and a hilarious one as well. It looks like we've got an enemy of their worst enemy helping out our female secondary protagonists. Eventually someone in the enemy ranks will question their very own being.**_

 _ **Honestly, it'd be too much of a hassle to explain everything at once, so I hope you understand most of what's going on at this point; sorry about lack of explanation here. Sorry there wasn't that much action into this as you may have expected, but I was gonna save that for next time. I'm just too hyped up for Smash Ultimate coming out just next Friday! And as stated at the start, the Smash Universe is canon in my story, so any smash related things you see here, that's why. Moving on, if you remember the question Eclipse gave, then I'd like to do just that too. So basically restating the question:**_

 _ **What is the one thing that every Kirby character have in common with each other, and why is it important? What do you think that is personally? I thought that might be another way to look at the lore of the Kirby universe; it's something I unwittingly came up with without realizing it. What do you think? Let me know that in your reviews as well. Also, figuring that out is the key to solving the lore in this story and in the games too... probably, so try to figure out that answer… if you can during the chapter 5 arc… the answer will be revealed there. Just to be clear, to solve the mystery behind this story, you need to figure that out based on your knowledge about the Kirby universe tied in with this story and think logically.**_

 _ **I think I've covered up everything in this matter, so sorry about not being able to answer most of your questions at once here like I always do. Huh? What's that? You wanna know about why everyone's crying in the last scene of this chapter and what's happening to Kirby and Karly? Sorry, I can't reveal that yet! Either you wait for the next chapter's release or see if you can guess what's going on yourself! That's classified for now! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know about anything in your reviews as well. Oh, and don't forget to join the fight in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate next Friday! I can't wait- just 6-7 days left! That's all and I'll see you next chapter! Have a great week of Smash everybody!**_

 _ **(Try to find all of the references in there as many as you can.)**_

 _ **Upupupupupu!**_


	27. Chapter 5: Despair on Luna Star: Act 1

Chapter 5: Despair on Lunaclipse Star: Act 1

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying Smash Ultimate! I'm so glad I was able to play it that week! So anyways, how did you like the last chapter? Yeah, I know. There's definitely a lot to think about regarding about… well literally everything that happened so far. I'll admit, although the escape plan sounds great, honestly I can say it sucks in many aspects, due to how Zero executed his plan from the start; it was kinda pointless and just as Eclipse has said last chapter, there was no point of doing that when he could've wished for Niva to grant his wish just like that. What was he even thinking? Oh well. With that in mind, I should say that at some point in the chapter 5 arc that's when they'll escape and probably appear somewhere in the middle… I don't know yet. Eh, I'll think of something. I'll just say there may be new abilities on this planet because there's honestly a lot to go with the theme of that planet. Oh, and I've changed the name from Shadow Star to Lunaclipse Star, but you can still call it any one you prefer; this planet will basically be this version of Japan. With that, let's start off with our protagonists heading off for Lunadark Star. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Recap so far…**_

 _ **After the battle with Peganoa Knight ended on Skylight Star, our band of human heroes sets their next destination to Shadow Star for the next day. Meanwhile, Princess Kailaine and Adeline are suddenly aided by the help of one of the Zero Knights, Eclipse, providing them a means of a possible escape and the guarantee to turn the tables on Zero and Niva's safety. As everyone settles in for a night's sleep, something bizarre occurs with Kirby and Karly, as well as everyone crying in their sleep uncontrollably. What's going on with them?**_

 _ **File Select: Choose a file! File 1 selected!**_

 _ **KirbyPwnz1234: Lvl. 23**_

 _ **Start Chapter 5? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Loading… Load Complete!**_

 _ **Now starting a new chapter…**_

* * *

Kirby's POV: The Taste of Despair- Next Day

Another day has gone by. We're halfway into the month, and we're halfway there. That's good… if only I wasn't in bad shape as of this morning. I was in deep pain last night as I slept, not to mention I was having a gruesome time in a nightmare like no other; one that I never experienced before. After that, I don't think I was myself anymore.

That morning, I felt groggy when I woke up. My body felt so stiff and sore with every movement possible. Not only that, but I was feeling an intense pain coming from my back. I couldn't imagine a worst way to wake up in the morning than feeling like this. After I had woken up, I sluggishly went downstairs to meet with everyone, and it seems to me that everyone had the same experience too; nonetheless, they were pretty okay with their expressions as if they had gotten over it.

"Morning, everyone…" I greeted slowly. Everyone wasn't that responsive, but they still waved back. "I see that no one had a good night's sleep, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel so good last night," Karly groaned, clenching her stomach. "It was like going through labor for me. Not to mention I was having a nightmare as well too."

"I thought so. I had the worst nightmare of my life; I thought everyone was dead for good… I'm just glad it wasn't real." I sighed. I sat myself down on the table and just planted my face directly on the top of the table. It felt good this way.

"What's going on with you guys today? You all acting right or what?" Dedede asked. "Sure, I did have a nightmare, but I'm still fine. Come on, don't be all that depressed! You know, we're still halfway into the month, so hopefully things should turn around somehow for us." He's still positive; that's good.

"I hope so, but I'm not entirely sure how," Bandana Dee yawned, with a dazed Aqua leaning next to him comfortably. "There's still a lot of factors that are still involved."

"Don't worry, everything will work out when it calls for it," Aege spoke. "That's what I believe to happen anyways. I think things will turn out different than what we least expect it to."

"I'll take your word for it," Dash shrugged. "So, our next destination is Shadow Star, right? I wonder what's gonna happen there. I've heard it's most famous for lots of similar themes that most likely goes with a planet like that."

"Who can say for sure? We'll find out once we get there, bro." Dylan added to that. Breakfast was served at the time, which is my favorite moment to start the mornings. If only I wasn't feeling down that time, I would've gobbled up multiple bowls of them. But that never happened. I ate very little and the whole time I was just poking at my plate like a picky child. Everyone found this very weird and unusual for me not to even leave breakfast without a couple of bowls cleaned out of food.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" Callie asked. "You were never this resistant to not eating, you know. Are you okay? Karly's eating okay, but not you."

"I… I don't know how to describe it… but maybe, I guess I don't feel hungry as I normally am." I vaguely replied, still poking at my food with a fork. "Sorry."

"That's okay, Kirby," Dinah said. "We'll save that for later whenever you feel like so. But it's definitely strange of you to not be eating at all. You aren't called the Pink Demon for nothing. If that's the case, then did something happen to you last night? I know I'm not the only one." Everyone agreed.

"Actually, I did suffer from a sharp stomach pain and some targeted back pain, not to mention that I was sweating and turning like crazy, also uncontrollable crying I noticed," I explained. "I thought I had broken by then."

"I must say, for someone to be experiencing all of that at once is definitely abnormal for it to be just any regular condition. If that's the case, they I can only assume you may be undergoing some sort of puberty process as of right now." Saito guessed. "The rest of us might be affected by something else entirely."

"You think so?" I groaned. "That's really cliché. Karly's doing okay over there, so I don't see how that's possible."

"Think again, I'm having a bad time too." Karly made a cranky face as she stares at me. "I'm not supposed to overeat like you do all the time, Kirby."

"Either way, let's just hope that it won't stick around for long when we get to the next planet over," Merina sighs. "It wouldn't be good if you weren't feeling under the weather, you two."

"Thanks for that, Merina. I'm gonna take a shower," I groaned. Eventually, I had to excuse myself from the table for a while before going into the shower. As I settled in with the water pouring from the nozzle, my mind was swirling and spiraling inside mentally. It was like I was disappearing from this world or it was some kind of sickness in me. "What's going on with me?" I thought to myself.

I could still feel my back hurting for a while. Sometime later has passed; perhaps I was in the shower for too long. I had already changed into my normal clothes without my jacket by then and sat on the couch to wait for the others to finish. Most of them were done at the hour, so it wasn't much of a problem. This stubborn feeling doesn't seem to go away yet, and all the more while I felt more depressed than usual in the process. I wonder why?

As I gave that a chance to dive into thought, it seemed that everyone else had finished with getting ready. Soon, we were going to venture off to the next planet and repeat the whole process again until we get to Crystal Star. That makes me think too much of Kaila and Adeline, who we are trying to save. I'm hoping for any kind of change now. I sighed as I sunk further into the couch. It hurts even more.

Besides that, I just wanna leave as soon as possible. Eventually, before they were all done, Dinah took the time to speak to me. "Hey Kirby. How are you feeling?" She asks when sitting down next to me. Now that I think about it, she's neither in any of her two personalities- no horns, no halo, just in the middle. I think she's back in her original body now; she'll most likely switch between them every once in a while.

"I don't know about that, but I know I don't feel so good," I weakly smile. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way or dealing with the pain. Now I can just feel it surging through my back like crazy; it's kinda itchy now that I think about it."

"Hmm? Your back?" Dinah in response places her hand on my back, which made me flinch and hiss while jumping a little bit away from her. She then pulls me back to try again, this time holding me down. It goes on for a little bit until she cops a feel on my back. "Hold it, Kirby. I think I feel something." She holds me with her breasts touching my back for whatever reason until she lets out a small gasp, letting me go but holding my arm.

"What is it, Dinah?" I asked. She touched my back again to make sure she's feeling something, then pulls away from my back.

"Oh my god. I think we've found the cause of your moody condition. It may be the same for Karly too," Dinah gasps, getting everyone's attention and circling around us.

"What's going on with Kirby, Dinah?" Fololo asked. "Did you find out what's making him and Karly acting different?" Falala asked also.

"I think I did, guys. That proof can be found on their backs. Look!" Dinah suddenly grabs my shirt and lifts it up, showing them my fleshly back and making me turn red. Everyone gasps upon seeing whatever was on my back.

"Holy nova, his back has some kind of weird symbol on it, not to mention there's two big lumps on it!" Adena points out. "That must be the cause of his mood today! Does that also goes for Karly too?"

"Sure seems like it," Karly replied. "I can feel it too on my own back. What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you what it means." Suddenly Meta Knight appeared from the crowd as if he was waiting for his time to shine. Kind of cliché, if you ask me. "Boy, I did not ever see this coming."

"The heck are you getting on at?" Dedede asked. "You knew what was going on with them from the start? Why didn't you open up sooner?"

"Because I wasn't too sure about it, whether it appeared I was positive about them or not. The thing is, I thought it would've been impossible to happen in their human state, but it did." Meta explained.

"Don't leave us in suspense! Tell us, what's happening to Kirby and Karly?" Aqua demanded.

"The truth is unbelievable, but trust me on this when I tell you that they're undergoing just exactly as Saito stated earlier, a process commonly known as Winglenovia," Meta answered.

"What the heck is that anyways?" I asked. "Some sort of murder motive in the form of a personality disordering disease in a killing game?"

"In other words, you two are growing wings." He answered, leaving everyone in a state of shock. "Your actions and mood says it all. When someone has Winglenovia, they'll experience it overnight at a time when they have matured. Of course, they'll experience nausea, stomach cramp, a high fever, sweating, loss of appetite, mood shifts, no control over emotions, uncontrollable crying, and of course, back pain. It all depends on the person who gets it, that is. After that, the wings will grow in due time once the symbol appears on their backs. That is what you two are going through now."

"Seriously? We're getting our own wings?!" Karly gasped. "No way! But how is it possible for us to just randomly grow a pair of wings as of right now?"

"I know it's hard to take in; I didn't believe it at first either. It bothers me as to why you're experiencing it now due to your current human state. Such a thing never occurred with humans before. I'm still intrigued as to why it's happening." He sighs.

"So when will they grow?" I asked.

"I'm uncertain as to when, but just know that it could happen at any given time here. Best be prepared for that," He confirms. "It's certainly not going to happen just by standing here. We best be going now, and we're going in style, of course."

"With the Halberd? Oh yeah, I've always wanted to see the inside of it personally," Dedede yelped. "I was thinking it might be weird to fly to planets like that, but what's the harm in it?"

"Thanks for that. Anyways, how about we take our leave as of right now? I'll explain more to you on the way there, but for the time being, you two should be fine," Meta said.

"Yeah, we should be going- it is noon, so we should be there to meet with Yae soon," Merina added. "I hope she's doing okay…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted although I lacked the spirit. Everyone else agreed as we all flood out the door of the tower and surf to where the Halberd was. I could tell Meta can hardly contain his excitement to finally use his own Halberd in this situation. Things would go well then… but soon that was all going down the drain.

"All everyone, now before you all truly step foot on the Halberd, we must establish some ground rules," Meta declared. "Especially since the number one rule is to never touch any of my things in there! EVER! If any one of you does, you all are gonna be screwed! Especially you, Kirby. Got it? Good." But I didn't even say anything yet. I don't even know what he's talking about.

It was nice to go the rest of the adventure with Halberd, but now I don't think we'll ever get to do that if only Meta Knight had just turned around behind him. Fololo and Falala were trying to get his attention.

"Uh, Meta Knight? About that…" Fololo tried to say. It wasn't long before everyone realized what was going on, and they went into shock.

"What now? Can it wait until we get inside?" Meta said. "I've got a few things to take care of before we go."

"How should we put it sensibly? I guess we should tell you the fact that…" They both pointed behind him and laid it on him. "YOUR BATTLESHIP IS GONE, META KNIGHT."

"What? Nonsense, that can't be true. As you can see, it's obviously right over there….. Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Meta Knight turns around, only to be proven wrong. Where the Halberd was supposed to be yesterday- it wasn't there anymore. It was gone. Meta let out light gasps much to his dismay. "This… this can't be…! Impossible! It's gone?! When?! How?! Why?!"

"Um, Meta Knight?" Kazela called out to him, holding what appears to be a note. "I found this note on the dock. But I'm sure you're not gonna like what happened to it overnight; or maybe I should say who managed to steal it overnight." She hands him the note and he read it, radiating great anger as veins popped visible from his forehead.

"So? What happened to it, Kazela?" Karly asked. "Who took it?"

"It turns out… it was stolen by one of the members of the Zero Seven Force, who calls herself Coral. It said:"

 **I stole your battleship while you were all sleeping and crying like little sissies to replace our old one, Masked Swordsman. We'll give it back to you… in about NEVER. Happy travels, suckers!**

 **Signed, Coral.**

 **P.S. Thanks for the supply of drinks too! Hope you don't mind that I take some! Oh, and captain, you've run out of brews as of right now. Thanks!**

"All of it?! That was three years' worth!" Meta shouted. "And she took it all?!"

"That's what it said." Kazela sweatdrops. "And now, here it comes. Everyone, cover your ears." We all did that without hesitating to do so. Now Meta was about to crack at the sight of this- his battleship stolen again, this time for good. He gritted his teeth, snarled and growled, clenched his fists, took in a deep breath, escalated his voice, and then after that… he shattered.

"No… not again… out of all the people…. It had to be her?! Unforgivable…" Actually, he popped after this line. "SON OF A-!"

To understand what just happened, just imagine it as the loudest triggered scream you ever heard in your life. Meta Knight screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure the entire galaxy could clearly hear it, even perhaps Kaila and Adeline. Heck, maybe even Zero could hear it, and he knows he's really feeling it; that's music to his ears… if he had any, of course.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day today. And for that reason, how about I just skip to the part when we arrived on Shadow Star by using the Warpstar and warping to the nearest town on the planet since the Chaos Gate was malfunctioning? Before that, Meta Knight was awfully down in the down and collapsed of exhaustion, so it took longer than an hour to calm him down and hauling him on the Warpstar before flying off and going into hyperdrive to the next planet.

Sorry everyone, I'm really not feeling it today. And that quote was not intended.

* * *

Coincidentally…

" _Hey Kaila, do you hear something?" Adeline asked me. "I could hear it in my own dreams just now."_

" _Hmm… sounds like the scream of a triggered swordsman to me," I replied. "I just hope it doesn't go on for long, I just wanna sleep a little more."_

" _Yeah, but we should ready ourselves when that happens, you know. Don't wanna miss it before we're stuck here for good." Adeline said._

" _I know, I know. We just don't know when exactly it's gonna happen, but it is close, I can say that for certain. Now can I get a few minutes of sleep? Thanks for that." I groaned before collapsing entirely._

" _If you say so…" Adeline mumbles afterwards. "I won't hesitate to drag you out the hard way if it comes to that."_

* * *

 _Another Coincidence…_

" **Excuse me, Young Master," One of my personal servants asked me. "I can't help but ask if you did hear some kind of scream just now."**

" **Hmm, now that I think about it, I think I did hear a scream outside of this planet. It sounds like the scream of one of the Pink Demon's allies; now that's music to my ears. A wonderful form of what I call pure blood art." I chuckle.**

" **I've never heard of that before, Young Master," She replies. "Is that actually a thing?"**

" **Yeah, I just came up with it now actually," I sweatdropped. "But it will be once the pieces are set in place and when I finally get my hands on Kailaine and the rest of the Seven Elemental Princesses. And then we'll be able to crush those human warriors and rule the world. Oh boy, I can hardly wait, but it's a hassle managing everything else," I admitted afterwards.**

" **Don't fret, Young Master. Everything will run in your favor soon, I just know it will," She said to me. Now that was even better for pure blood art. I smiled at her.**

" **Well, thanks for that. I'll keep that in mind for the remainder of this time and for future reference. Now I've gotta figure out the key to unlocking that yet… oh well, it'll come to me sooner or later." I shrugged. "Either way, I can't wait to see the look on their faces once they get here!" I laughed haughtily until I kinda choked a little and ceased it at once.**

" **Oh yeah, where's my booze? I forgot to take another shot today."**

" **Right away, Young Master!" My servant obeyed with a smile.**

* * *

Kirby's POV: Cherryna Bloomarixa Capital, Tale of Despair

It was somewhere in the afternoon, and it seems like it was still dark for some reason. However, what amazed me was the town itself. Although Shadow Star, or Lunaclipse as well can be seen as some kind of Halloween bash or Castlevania if you prefer weirdos, it is, but actually it focuses more on the theme of Japan, being it as what you know of it as. Hey, I don't watch anime or read manga for nothing, you know. Either way, it was still beautiful and it looks lively today. Cherryna Capital was like Cappy Town, with a big circle hub and something in the middle of it. Everyone's just having a good time and chatting.

Still, I'm not sure why it's dark at a time it's not supposed to be. That wasn't the only thing I noticed. But that would take forever noting every single reference as well, so I'll just leave it at that for now. While the crowds were busy, we were already at a house supposedly where the fifth elemental princess lived. Inside was pretty fancy, just like a real traditional house in Japan. I would enjoy it more if only Meta wasn't bawling his eyes out in shallow regrets; actually, this is the first time I've ever seen him shed tears before. I don't blame him though.

Anyway, we were sitting down on the carpet floor as we were greeted by the fifth princess, who had just came from training. She had long purple hair and lavender eyes, with a bang covering her right eye. A black neck brace wrapped her neck while she wore what seems to be a traditional ninja outfit for females, as it was fuchsia purple and sleeveless with her arms being covered in long black sleeves and two metal bracelets, the top of the garb vest seemed to carry her big breasts without any problems. She wore a ribbon sash around it, and the bottom was the end of the outfit; she also had long black stockings and thong sandals as well. I also noticed that she had a bushy tail and some animal ears. Yep, she's cursed too. She sits on her knees in a traditional matter and turns to face the four other princesses as well.

"Hey guys. Long time no see," She smiles. "Sorry about that, I just came back from another training session with Master again. So, I see you've brought some friends over; any particular reason why?"

"It's a long story, Yae," They sighed. "You wouldn't like it either, but it's important, you know."

Yae, the name of the fifth princess, had already understood what they were gonna tell her already before they could even speak. "I see, so Zero's still on the loose, and he's taken Kaila hostage once they attacked on Popstar, and now his forces are diminished one by one by these guys here, correct? I'll admit, I wasn't aware of this at all when I should've been."

"Huh? How did you know what they were gonna say?" Kazela asked.

"I'm more than just a ninja fox princess, you know," She replies. "I'm also psychic; the name's Yaenia Nirazeiko, but call me Yae. In short, I can read your mind and dive right into your memories, kind of. Saves the trouble of an unnecessary explanation, don't you think?"

"I guess so." She replies.

"In any case, you all have been doing that by finding the main den of darkness on each planet and destroying it. Well, to be honest, a lot of weird things had taken place lately; there's been so many that I don't know where to start," She sighs.

"That's okay, the same was for us too," Merina replies. "I suppose you wouldn't happen to know specifically the cause that started it all, would you?"

"Oh, that? If I had to guess, it may have started when some purple star crashed somewhere in the Voidana Palace a few weeks ago, or so I've heard. At first, no one ever thought of it as strange, since no one dares to step foot in the Void Capital. But that all changed when all of a sudden the Void Capital invaded capitals, and one thing led to a series of events that went out of control," Yae explains.

"That must be the fifth Gem Star there. No doubt this was Dark Matter's doing," I said. "Speaking of which, what kind of incidents have been happening as a result?"

Yae was hesitant about saying it, but she decides to do so anyways. "Incidents? I can say no one was ever the same again once tragedy struck. It began with the invasion, then escalating into pure bloodshed as they slaughtered innocent people and animals without any hesitation; soon, people were being assassinated without warning left and right- children were kidnapped suddenly, and you could find anyone's dead bodies in your house unexpectedly and would be framed for murder by the Emperor here and be punished. Worst of it all, it seems Lunaclipse tends to attract surviving Demon Beasts after Nightmare's defeat and they swarm around Void Capital now; turns out Void Capital gathered an army of them, and the majority were ones that we've defeated and they're reanimated again. Not only has this capital, but all other ones now lived in hidden fear because of the Void." Everyone let out small, concerning gasps at the hearing of her testimony.

"Demon Beasts?!" Dedede shouted.

"But that's impossible! Of course there were surviving ones, but that's absurd to make such a bold statement!" Meta Knight piped up suddenly. "How's that possible for a capital to suddenly attract what was supposed to be the end of the Demon Beast race and use them for their own gain? There shouldn't be that many surviving ones at all in one place!"

"Thought so too. But I should've known that due to the fact that Void Capital is now a fortress of shadows; I think its aura attracts them all in that location. Nonetheless, that's where they've all holed up now," She continues further. Just like Jambastion…

"Void Capital? Who's the emperor there?" Aege asked. "There's no way a capital could give out mindless orders without one."

"The emperor of that capital… was assassinated without warning. Now it's overrun by a specific demon beast known as Monovoida, who created these dark beings known as Monozodias, beings that takes the form of animals with human instincts and intense bloodlust; that's what attacked the other capitals and caused the slaughter to happen," Yae answers.

"You've gotta be kidding… this planet's overrun by demon beasts? What the hell?" Dedede groaned. "Looks like my plan didn't work after all."

"Regardless, we still have to take them down, no matter what," Karly sighed. "But it appears it won't be as easy as it sounds."

"Damn, so that's what's going on here. What else is going on?" I asked, although I was still gloomy from before.

"Cherryna is the only capital that hasn't been affected by the Void, but sooner or later it will fall victim to this as well if we don't put a stop to it. Believe me, I've tried to infiltrate the capital many times, but I wasn't able to reach the palace due to the many Monozodias flooding the entire city. Now there's some kind of barrier protecting the entire Void, so no one can get in at all."

"That means we need to find the Jewel Chamber on this planet and get the Gem Soul Spirit to break the barrier then. But that will have to wait. There's more problems to deal with than the current one." Bandana Dee added.

"I know this is too much to ask of any of you, but you'd still be willing to help me raid the Void Capital, right?" Yae asked us. We all nodded without hesitation.

"Of course we would- that's the whole point of being here in the first place." Callie answered. "We'll try our best to handle any problem you may have."

"Thanks guys," Yae smiled. "Just like the old times again, eh?"

"Damn right it is!" Dinah chuckled. "Now all we need is to know where to start on this."

"Maybe first we can take a look around the city and see what we can find out," I suggested. "These so-called Monozodias are really something; I've never heard of a demon beast like that before."

"Yae! Are you planning to send fresh meat into the capital again? You should know better, not without letting me get a taste of that precious steak myself!" A voice echoed from the hallway, thus opening the sliding door to the room, although we saw no one there.

"Huh?" We all said. "There's no one at the door-"

"Upupupupupupupu!" Suddenly we all screamed and jumped back at what appears to be a small being that popped up in front of us. It was… a stuffed animal? "Konichiwa everyone!" It chuckled in a sinister way.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Dedede asked. Asking a question like that was enough to make it mad. Now that I got a closer look, it appeared to be a black and white animal that resembles a teddy bear, being split into separate colors of Ying-Yang. On the white side, all it had was a simple black eye and its mouth looks almost like a bear's flattened, whereas the black side has a horizontal red stripe like a scar over its eye and a grin for the other half. Its hands and legs are like a fictional bear character, being that it has the fox paws on them. It also had fur in the middle and a bushy tail of nine. That's definitely unexpected. And also it was wearing the clothes of a Ninja master.

"Well, Sumimasen if you had any brains!" It growled. "That's how I greet guests like you lot anyways!"

"What is that? Some sort of build-a-bear reject?" Kazela said. "It's hideous but yet it's kinda cute- by 10% of course."

"How dare you, young princess?! Have you no manners at all?!" It growled. "Come on, Yae! At least you should've mentioned me when you told them about the Monozodias! They're breaking my poor innocent heart like yesterday's trash!" We sweatdropped.

"Wait, you're one of the Monozodias Yae spoke about?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you're done insulting me!" It calmed down a little bit. "Allow me to knock some sense into you brainless bakas! My name's Monokitsune; I'm half-hope and half-despair! Burn that into your empty brains, you idiots! And I'm not a build-a-bear reject either! I'm not even a bear; are you blind?!"

"Okay, but you look more like an alternate version of the original despair care bear in that murder mystery visual novel series," I compared and said. "Sounds like a rip-off copyright claim or something. You sure you're not in chains with that guy, because I'm not going through that."

"Of course not! How dare you try to link me with that despair lunatic care bear?!" Monokitsune growled, unsheathing his stubby claws. "True, I just so happen to resemble him, but don't you dare get the wrong idea, pink boy. Besides, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm no bear- I'm a kitsune. That's Japanese for a fox. You didn't notice my nine tails and my fox ears? Amateurs. Show some respect, I'm Yae's Sensei." We stare at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Yae awkwardly replies. "But in the end, he became my sensei and so that's how I got through. He reminds me of my old stuffed animal toy I had since I was little, so that's also why. He's so cute, right?" Yae squeals a bit at that line.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not like all those other Monozodias although you never encountered one before, but basically as Yae explained before, they're all made by Monovoida, a surviving beast after nightmare's defeat years ago. Now you're wondering how? Who knows, but this may be more connected to your current situation deeper than you think. Let's not worry about that for now. Anyway, you get the gist of what's happening on this planet, right? Listen, for the time that you'll spend here, you'll live under our rules until you go out on various missions for us until we're able to launch a full scale assault on the Void Capital," Monokitsune explained. "Of course, we need to break that barrier first, so we make that our top priority."

"Where are you going with this?" Kazela questioned. "Not that anyone would wanna hear from your mouth."

"How dare you, young princess! For your own sake, this is important!" He steamed. "Look, we have to get rid of any other problems that'll come our way before anything else! Who knows? I think hope may be on your side after all; something tells me things might change around in the way you'd least expect it to!"

"If you say so…" Kazela sighed.

"Moving on, you lot will all have to change your outfits due to the natural law of Cherryna Capital that everyone visitor must adhere to wearing traditional outfits," He continued further.

"Wait, why do we have to change again?" Karly huffed. The boys gave her a "You know why" look instantly.

"One- it's the law and all must follow it to avoid serious punishment. And two- just look at yourselves, especially the females in your party, except the young princess here. I mean, the way you all dress and such are giving people massive nuts and nosebleeds like a turf war in Splatoon; you're making men lose winning the challenge of every month! Seriously, as if pink girl's original outfit wasn't enough to make me bleach my eyeballs on the cover manga of today's latest issue. Talk about no sense of style! The heck you're trying to be Elizabeth from Nanatsu no Taizai? Woman, you're showing way too much skin in that skimpy outfit, not to mention everyone's biggest complaint in their reviews ended up being you in the cover image of the story! What the heck, pinky?"

"Hey, it's not like I had anything else to wear the first time! What's wrong with my first outfit anyways?" Karly shot. **"It was a beauty; there's no way anybody hated it!"**

"YOU GOT THAT WRONG!" He refuted. Suddenly, an aura like bullet just struck Karly in the shoulder, I mean it literally.

"Ow! What the heck, you little fox?!" Karly groaned, clenching her shoulder. "You shot the words right out of my mouth! Wait, did you just literally shoot me?!"

"Er, sorry about that," Monokitsune sweatdropped. "It's one of my most famous ninja moves: The Shooty Refuty! Anyone who says a false statement will cower to my truth bullets and get refuted- literally! And to refute your statement, everyone has their own reasons for that, but one of them remains the same. Either way, we can all agree your first outfit was freaking hideous! Don't deny it!"

"But-!" Karly spoke.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off there with a big nope! Rules are rules, and you must obey them! Resist, and I'll have no choice but to give you severe punishment. You don't want that, do you?" Monokitsune demanded. "Then stop complaining! You're lucky I have enough for each and every one of you here. Later on, we're gonna start with icebreakers with the rest of the family, so now I'll have Yae take you to the changing rooms where you all will wear these for the rest of your stay. Any more objections unless you wanna be refuted like her?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good. The men I won't have a problem with changing. Ladies however, take the clothes, go into the changing rooms and cover your shame! You should know better from the incident at Aquarius Star! How dare you ladies tried to kill your galaxy's only hope! That brings despair; you all caused a revolution there!" Monokitsune scolded the ladies. Although some parts weren't true, that was basically the point.

"Yes, sir…" They all replied heartbroken. Soon, we were all ordered to change once Yae led us to the dressing rooms. The boys had no complaints as opposed to the girls who were mumbling and groaning.

Later on, we were all finished. The boys were wearing yukatas in the same color preference. However, the girls were wearing something different; only Kazela was wearing a yukata. They were wearing long Japanese cheongsams, that's what they are called here, in the form similar to a yukata that hugs the body tight and a bit of cleavage was shown, except for Karly. In my opinion, mine's was pink- weird at first sight but I don't mind it.

"Ah, now that's better," Monokitsune blushed and grinned carrying a manga and whistling. "Nothing like taking a good dump while reading manga on a daily basis does wonders. Ooh, looking good, ladies. That's better censorship right there. Impressive, right? These were all made by Yae herself single-handedly in a matter of minutes! Best give her thanks she provided clothes to cover your shame. Upupupupupupupu!"

"I freaking hate you." Karly grumbled under her breath.

"Thanks for the compliment, flat-chest. Yae, front and center please." At cue, Yae appears instantly with a smoke bomb that quickly vanishes, a most basic ninja skill. "Anyways, we'll discuss matters later on. Right now, let's play some icebreakers to start the mood, eh? In customs, we always play traditional games in order to get to know each other better. And so, we'll start with a most simple game: Jan-ken-pon!"

"You mean Rock-Paper-Scissors?" I translated.

"A man of culture, I see. In that case, just know that we'll be playing differently this time." Monokitsune explained, whipping out toy hammers and silver helmets out of nowhere. "In this version, once you made your move, whoever loses must quickly grab the helmet to avoid being dunked on by the winner with the squeaky hammer. Simple enough, right?"

"Yeah! I'm ready to play! What about you guys?" I asked the others. They just shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Awesome! Now let's get this ball rolling! The winner will receive a fabulous prize depending on whoever becomes lucky. Regardless, everyone have fun! Let's see… how about the king of epicness against female Kirby?" He pointed.

"All right!" Dedede cheered. "You're going down, Karly!" Karly said nothing in response as they walked up to the table where on it were two pairs of hammers and helmets. They sat on opposite ends and held out their fists to each other.

"Round one! Let's give it everything you got! It's go time!" Monokitsune gestured and waved his hand down for them both to start.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!" They both made their move. Dedede shot scissors. Karly shot rock. It all came down to their speed in reacting. A glint beamed in her eye as she grabbed the hammer for the strike- unfortunately she was too slow.

"And I'm safe!" Dedede cackled, already grabbing the helmet and equipping it in a flash. "Too easy! Hahahahahaha!" Or was he?

"You're not safe from her!" Bandana Dee suddenly blurts out in a panic. "Run for it, Dedede-san!"

"Huh?" Both Monokitsune and Dedede replied. It wasn't long before a murderous aura filled the room like airborne poison. "Eh?!" Oh shoot, I totally forgot about that.

"Let the heaven's wrath fall to eliminate the fool in front of me…" Karly was emitting that same aura we felt just now. She was chanting some kind of spell rite or something while holding the hammer in the offense position. Dedede freaked out.

"Wait… this… Karly, I already have my helmet on… there's no point in doing whatever it is that you're doing… can't we talk this out?" Dedede tried to consult with Karly in a panic. "Hey, Monofox! Can't you call this off already; I've beated her!"

"Huh?! Oh, right! Karly, the winner has been decided long ago! Just accept your defeat already! Ack!" Monokitsune spoke to her, and that ultimately got him a boot to the face as Karly had kicked him across the room without even batting her leg or letting anyone see it clearly; the poor monozodia hit the wall unconscious.

"Karly, knock it off! It's just a game, girl!" Dedede shouted, and that was his biggest regret ever. Karly was about to shed blood, if it was painted pink. She raised her hammer to strike the king with her bloody possession of rage taking over her body like a hollow puppet with only the incentive intent of trigger happy bloodshed.

"Dedede, DODGE!" We, the boys, warned him. "She's gonna kill you!" Our warning came somehow too late.

"HEEEYAAAAAAH! DIE!" She pulled back and swung with the wrath of a diabolical hand; before Dedede could even react or dodge, the hammer made contact with his helmet. You all would be thinking that a squeaky hammer wouldn't do jack, right? Well…

You got that wrong. So did I as well- the hammer purged through the helmet and right into his head so hard that it forced a strong nosebleed out of his nostrils, slamming him into the floor! It was even enough to make the hammer blow a hole in the ground and snap off! Everyone froze and gasped, quivering at almost what appeared to be a murder in action, our mouths couldn't stay shut for that time being. A steam evaporated from the huge lump that swelled on Dedede's head, and he's pretty out for the day.

"Dedede! Why didn't you dodge?!" Aege shouted. "Always dodge a woman's attacks, man! Noob- you didn't dodge and it costed you!"

"Now's not the time for that, Aege," Fololo sighed. "He's knocked out cold, probably for the rest of the day too. But to think a toy hammer was enough to do that- no, maybe it's because of her."

The aura disappeared completely from Karly, who bore an innocent look on her face as she smiles… like she had nothing to do with this. Monokitsune got up from his crater and was steaming angry at her. "What the heck, woman?! It's just a game- you didn't have to go that far! Now we've got an unconscious ally lying in his own pool of nose blood because you knocked him out like this was a game of whack-a-mole! Not to mention you tossed me across the room as well! Didn't I warn you before? Now you're gonna get it, tsundere!" Monokitsune lunged at Karly- well, more like he waddled towards her for the punishment.

Only to be picked up by a suddenly angry Karly. "Screw you, foxy! HIYAH!" She yells as she hurls the fox across the room again.

"Oh god!" He cried out; little did we expect it, he ended up exploding! That added to our current state of shock as well. It had never occurred to me that my sister had that kind of personality in her; this is beyond a tsundere. It won't change the fact that now he's gone-

"What the honk do you think you're doing?!" Suddenly, Monokitsune reappeared in front of us again, making us scream a second time. "Seriously, you all need to keep a leash on that abomination of a warrior girl! I mean, her personality's worse than a simple tsundere! She just have clear anger issues now! What's with her all of a sudden?!"

"Didn't you just explode?" Dylan asked. "Just how? Karly threw you and you self-destruct instantly!"

"Oh, you mean one of my clones, right?" Monokitsune shrugged. "They sure come in handy, don't they? Classic ninja basic. Anyways, is there something wrong with this girl? It's like she has a personality disorder or something."

"That's because she does," Meta answered. "Only that her sudden change in personality is a side effect of Winglenovia. It all depends on the person, however. Kirby we can handle, but Karly now is suffering an emotional disorder part of it. That's why."

"You mean she's growing wings or something? I guess that's plausible of an answer," Monokitsune sighed. "With the scene that had unfolded, looks like we're gonna have to put the games on hold for now. As for this guy, tsk tsk. He lacks training- he'll need a private training session sometime in the week or the day; he'll undergo a special training regimen for this single basic."

"What kind exactly?" Merina asked. "Any training basically involves tons of skills… unless you have a specific one in mind you wanna try out, right?"

"Simple: he'll be learning how to dodge like a pro! That's the most critical rule in combat: ALWAYS DODGE! Right Yae?" Yae nodded.

"That's right, Sensei. Always dodging is a basic skill in a ninja way," Yae replied. Somehow, I doubt that it's a ninja basic. Nonetheless, it's crucial in combat. Who knows if we're asked to become phantom thieves or something later on in the days here? All we can do is wait for the results to happen.

"What a shame we ended up off on the wrong foot of things. Oh well, we'll have to continue some other time if we have the chance to do so. Everyone, you're free to roam the capital for the day. However, be sure to not draw any sort of attention to yourselves as a safety precaution. There's no telling what effect that would have on this city. I'll handle this guy here; take that girl out to cool down until the night strolls by." Monokitsune allowed.

"But it's already dark outside." I replied. "It's only in the afternoon or something, right?"

"Nah, that's just how it is during the Luna Festival. Now beat it before I end up giving you all punishment! You don't wanna be around when I'm pissed off!" He yelled at us to leave; we had no choice but to comply with his orders. Soon, we all left the house and went our separate ways at that point.

* * *

 **Cherryna City: Luna Festival**

I went with Meta and Kazela as we walked through the streets filled with busy people who were having a great time as they headed to booths to get food and compete in carnival games for various prizes. It was lively just like how it was back home, there's always something new every day that makes it exciting. We walked through the pass of the booths as we traveled a little further throughout the capital while playing some of them as well as getting some goodies. Soon, we had a decent amount of stuff to take with us. A few hours have passed since then. While we were walking, I was hoping to ask Meta about my wings, but I suppose he's not in the mood for talking as of now. It wouldn't hurt to get something out of him, right?

"Hey Meta, what was it like for you when you had your wings?" I dared to ask. Meta didn't have a problem in replying back to that.

"It was… rather a pain-giving experience. When that happened to me, it was still back in the days of when I was still in the GSA. It all happened without any warning… and soon I was in pain for a decent amount of time. Like turning into a mutant or being corrupted in darkness; wings come out raw, so they're naturally unstable. Nothing but small sprouts on your back when they start, but it gradually grows until it pops. At least that's how I remember it; everything then was a blur for me. I had somewhat control over it, but not until after the bloody war I lost it. I'm not certain whether it'll happen to you, but i know the process is entirely the same for all." He explained.

"Geez, that sounded gruesome when you put it that way," I groaned. "Still, I don't know why we're even growing wings at this moment. I thought the curse stripped us of nearly any sort of power we have or potentially will, right? Yet, we managed to recover a decent amount of our abilities back ironically. Was that some sort of defect in his plans or are we getting them back in a way we don't even know about? My head fries just thinking about it. I mean, no matter how much we find out, there's still holes in this whole plot that hasn't been filled yet, like Kazela being amnesiac. We know what happened 8 years ago but we literally know nothing at all ironically about certain specifics like how it actually went down. I'm saying there's obviously a connection, but what role does that play out exactly in areas such as why Kazela lost her memories in the first place? It's like we missed out on a big chunk of our own lives without realizing it; almost like a crisis…"

"You're probably right, Kirby," Kazela spoke. "I barely have any real memories of what happened that time. It is strange how I only begun to remember the other girls and not anything important. Why, though? There must be a trick to this somehow…"

* * *

 **Unlocking Kazela's Memories:**

 **I know it hasn't come up as often as before, but still, don't forget about recovering Kazela's lost memories! However, I can see why you wouldn't think about it as often for multiple reasons, being that one of them is that she only remembers each one of the seven princesses in the past before she met so far. Hmm, if her memories won't gradually come to her on its own, then it looks like you'll have to trigger them yourself. I was expecting more of her memories to come back way before then, but since that's not happening, we're going with plan B.**

 **In this case, as you spend time with your party members when you're not adventuring, you gain certain quirks and perks and stats will go up constantly a little bit, but mainly your bond with them. You may even gain a new skill or special perk as well in side-quests. With Kazela, your friendship as well as the role of her temporary big brother will strengthen too. In fact, she'll recover some of her memories, but it varies. Maybe you have to do something specific with Kazela for that to work perhaps. After all, she didn't remember who exactly she was until she saw the news of the incident on Aura Star. The same goes for Merina, as she didn't remember her true identity until she was almost kidnapped.**

 **You see the point I'm making? In other words, you'll have to trigger her memories by doing something with her. Who knows what that could be? At that point, try anything you think could work in your free time with Kazela. Remember this, as getting her memories back is one of your major priorities in solving the mystery to this adventure and lore the same way too. For now, no rush or anything. Just remind yourself to do that, because it's important later on in the story. Well, have fun!**

* * *

"Maybe so, but I guess we'll learn of it sooner or later. Any sort of information will appear useful in their own way somehow. For now though, we've got more than just one crisis on our hands. Popstar's robbed of innocents, there's more beasts on the loose, and now your Halberd's stolen in one night." I sighed. "So much problems to juggle at once, so little time. Especially with the most recent incident. Sorry about the whole battleship thing, Meta."

"Nah, I shouldn't be too concerned about it. Although it was a shame they managed to get ahold of it in one day." Meta shrugged slowly. "But now there's nothing I can do about it now that it's going to be the new vessel of Dark Matter, not to mention… what to do now?" He sighed.

" _Hey, Kirby!" A familiar voice ranged out and I knew it so well- because it was a part of me. It was Kailo, this time by himself and not with Kirie appeared before us._

"Hi Kailo! It's been a while since we last saw you," I smiled. "Where's Kirie?"

" _She's speaking to Karly and the other girls now. Anyways, I've got something to tell you. I'm sure you were told about the demon beasts taking over, right? In that regard, there's a lot you don't know about the beast taking over- Monovoida. I don't know how, but ever since it took over after the sudden assassination of the former capital, it was able to manipulate any abilities of all types of shadows as well as recreating former fallen demon beasts in the past. That means it's literally almost like Nightmare made a clone of himself or perhaps gained another form. On top of that, many people were giving in to despair, and that's not even an exaggeration." Kailo explained._

"You know, I think you're onto something here. I've been getting those kind of vibes lately," I shook my head. "It's been on my mind for a while, but I don't even know why I'm feeling it."

" _That's strange. I guess that vibe must be coming from Monovoida as it was a surviving demon beast, but it must be more of an elite kind; maybe it's the same as nightmare somehow, but we don't have any proof of that. Nonetheless, it is spreading the rebirths of fallen demon beasts nonstop without end because of Dark Matter. Soon, it may bring about another tragedy if you don't stop them; I'm afraid it could bring about the revival of possibly Nightmare again." That last line beguiled us._

"Meaning we've gotta stop them before it actually happens," Meta grunted. "This could add to our current situation in our pursuit of Kailaine. He's really cracking the pressure on us this time."

"Wait, what about my older sister?" Kazela asked. "Is she okay?"

" _She's doing alright, princess," Kailo answers. "Adeline as well is fine too."_

"I see, so they're still waiting on us to save them," I said. "Glad to know that. Except the fact that we can't do that because we don't know where the ship is exactly. How are we gonna do that at the same time we're juggling more balls in our hands? If only there was a way to find out exactly where or anything…"

" _Well, based off of what they found out, they managed to find another ship to replace their original one in terms of a high chance of success in their mission. What kind they stole was really unusual; I'd never expected it to be your battleship, Meta Knight. I don't see how this could be used to our advantage, not in any way I'd see it. I could go back to her, but the intensity of the dark crystals has made the distortion stronger, so we really can't stay that long with her. After all, Star Kids can't handle dark distortion that well as the other spirits. Sorry about that." Kailo apologized._

"No, I think you're onto something there, Kailo," I said, thinking about it. "The distortion's getting stronger, so you won't be able to aid them that much. But now that I think about it, possibly there's a chance of them stealing the Halberd turning out to be their undoing, although I'm not sure what that undoing may be, but I have a feeling something like that will happen! We'll just have to wait then until that chance happens."

"Kirby, are you saying that Dark Matter merging with the Halberd may be the fatal flaw in their plans?" Kazela asked. "What exactly do you hope for if that happens?"

"I dunno, possibly it just means we just got lucky somehow in a way we'd never expect it to be and in more ways than one. Can't describe it, but as Shulk would always say, I'm really feeling it. Well, we won't know what that chance is unless we take action later on. That means looking for the next Gem Soul Spirit during our time here. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know about the next spirit, right?" I turned to Kailo.

" _You mean Luno? About his chambers, it's actually hidden somewhere in Cherryna Capital." Kailo pointed out. "However, based on the folklore of the city, it won't reveal itself until someone takes back the pieces of its heart at various locations. Only then will the chambers reveal itself. A bit easier, since you don't have to travel out the distance this time. However, you'll have to be very cautious, as wherever you are is packed with tons of demon beasts, some you may recognize before. If push comes to shove, then you'll have to bail for the time being. Remember the fact that you'll have to raid the Void Capital once you assemble all the pieces and get Luno to break the barrier." Kailo informed us. "This time's a little risky, so prepare yourselves for the worst to ever come."_

"So that's the gimmick here this time. I see, in that case we'll eventually decide on what to do in the meantime. Thanks for telling us this. Everything's already set in place- now we just have to put the pieces in action! We should tell everyone once we're done here, okay?" I said. "After that, it's time to eliminate the rest of Nightmare's surviving abominations and send them right where they belong- in the void."

" _You're welcome," Kailo smiled. "I probably should be going now. We can only be by their side for the last time before the distortion kicks us out. But Kazela, don't worry- you'll get to see Kailaine again, I just know it."_

"Wait!" She called out to Kailo before he could even move an inch. He floated slowly at Kazela's whim for what she wanted from him, but it ended up being that she gave something to him- a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you for watching over her. Tell her I wish to see them soon and safely from harm, okay?" Kailo blushed as he stands back a little.

" _Oh um, I definitely will, princess!" He stuttered. "Anyway, I hope that was enough to help you all on this one! The rest is up to you guys! Take care!" He waved._

"Okay, you too!" I smiled as Kailo vanishes instantly like light. I assumed that Kirie was finished as well in that time-lapse. Now it seems like there may be a possible change in things- it all rides down on what occurs exactly. Kazela let out a heavy sigh afterwards. She must be filled with anxiety, worrying about when she'll see her sister again ages to getting her memories back… it must be a pain for her to bear all of that stress on her brain. Poor girl.

"Kazela, if you're not feeling up to it, we can always head back if you want," I told her. She shook her head no. I gave a neutral expression and a sweatdrop in response to giving up. "Geez, you're just being stubborn now. Maybe it's because you're stuffing yourself full of cotton candy, huh?"

"That's not it," She said between each bite of cotton candy. "I'm just going through emotions, something males wouldn't understand, even if you're my temporary older brother… if I had an actual one, that is!" I sweatdropped. Meta sweatdropped. "Okay…" We both blantly said in a neutral voice. I decided to change the topic in regards to Meta.

"What do you say about what we've just learned, Meta?" I asked. "I'd never saw it coming, and it seems that things will go from bad to worse later."

"To be fair, I am uncertain about it as well; regarding that, if what Kailo and Yae informed us about earlier were actually true, most likely it will result in more escalating disasters should that scrap of the lore ever becomes reality. Such a twist like that is just too much… there's only a scarce amount of Star Warriors left to combat against Nightmare's forces." Meta shook his head, seemingly somewhat distraught about it. "Reminds me of the old days, I suppose. Days like those easily burns into ashes once fate decides to make you despair for fun. I should've realized that was all going to rot once the war started."

"Hey, that reminds me… I haven't heard from Knuckle Joe or Sirica in a while. I've tried calling them, but I get voicemails every time I do. I wonder how they're doing…" I scratched my head. "Perhaps that'll wait for another time. You wanna bail for the day, you two?" They nodded. "Okay, let's go find the others before we head back."

"Yes, let's do that." Meta nodded. To our surprise, a commotion had stirred up among the people. It then resulted in the sound of a blast echoing from the north side of the city. Something flew from all the way there to crashing right in front of us. It was an unconscious person, but luckily Meta caught him unexpectedly.

"Woah! What the hell?! Are you okay?!" I went to help him. "What happened?! Who did this?!"

"It… was... ack!" He coughed. "P-please! You have to help us! L-look!" Weakly pointing in the sky, there was a great presentation of a great fire ignition filling the air. I could sense the aura of something malicious as well- the aura I knew well the most. Meta knew it. Even Kazela knew it. That's no ordinary fire out of the blue by accident. Of course, anything could start a fire.

But a fire like this can be only caused by the bloodlust of what started the war- A Demon Beast.

"So the rumors were true after all- no mistake those are the flames of a demon beast!" Meta growled. "How did this happen?! This capital should've been the only one not affected by the Void!"

"It doesn't matter!" I gritted my teeth. "Listen, Meta, take Kazela to safety as well as this guy here and make sure he gets some treatment!" I started to make my way towards the core of the fire. "I'll go check it out and do something about it! Round up the others while you're at it!"

"Understood. Kazela, let's go!" Meta called out to her, and she obeyed to go help the innocent get aid.

* * *

 **Level One: Burning Cherryna (She's Got Moves- Shantae: Risky's Revenge)**

I dashed through the crowds of people that were running for their lives away from the fire that ignited just now. With the crowds pushing, I decided to head to the rooftops instead by just taking the nearby ladder.

There wasn't a moment to waste as I dashed on the roofs. Soon, fire was starting to spread from that location, if I could only pinpoint what place is it exactly. Everywhere is starting to sprout embers that fall from the fire and floats away to the most vulnerable places. Anything could be set ablaze at this rate.

My energy to run wasn't depleted for some reason as I run towards the fire; I jump from roof to roof and swung from pole to pole- I ended up going door to door at some point in a parkour attempt like a ninja, and I don't even have the ability yet!

So far, it's basically been like this. No signs of enemies anywhere as I go further into the burning core. I still saw many people being evacuated like a flood. There were that many people in the origin of the fire? Tch, how troublesome it'll be to avoid interference.

At one point, the fire was starting to get bigger but that's because I'm almost there. "I'm getting closer! Whatever it is, I hope I'm not too late!" I grabbed a nearby sturdy yet bendable pole on the roof and used it like I was doing the pole jump at the Olympics, sending me flying the rest of the way.

* * *

 **Cherryna Shrine Courtyard**

I landed safely in what appears to look like a public shrine after I used the pole to cushion the impact of my descent. Debris was found everywhere. Some of the cherry trees were now scarlet ashes in autumn. Bonfires were around like chicken pox. A huge fire covered the roof of the shrine and gave it the inside-out package. No doubt this is where it started.

"This is it… the only question is which beast caused the fire?" I speculated. Darting my eyes around, I noticed small red droppings, and red splatter across some of the walls nearby. Somehow, those red marks looked so familiar to me. Then, I realized why.

It was blood. And if there's so much splattered about, it could only mean… could it? My thoughts were interrupted by an incoming fireball which I evaded. Skidding to a stop away from the radius, the attention targeted the one who shot it. What I saw was a fuchsia wolf. But I knew this one particularly well. It had the same form as before, sliver marks and yellow eyes. White claws, lavender fur. A green jewel in the center of its forehead with a fire symbol surrounding it. My mind starts to flash with unwanted memories, reminding me of the terror that befell that day; no, out of all of them, it had to be this one? I trembled even before the monstrosity that almost killed Meta… The flames catered to its every whim as it walked to reveal itself fully. And I'm afraid everything I've been told earlier was really true. It was a Demon Beast, and I ran into the one we all know as…

"Wolfwrath." I gasped. He walked about like a roaring lion, seeking to devour someone; he acted like a king. Snarling, he licked his mouth as if it already had his meal, glaring at me intently on the basis of payback from last time. But it looked like he didn't care about hounding me at all; I should know better, because the one he really wants… is Meta Knight. So he could dig his fangs into him for last time.

But he has unfinished business here first before anything else comes- bloodshed. I don't know who he got first, but I'm gonna make sure it's gonna be his very last right here, right now. The fuchsia wolf beast then turns his attention to elsewhere, or specifically someone else. I dart my eyes to wherever he's looking, and to my surprise, the target this time was a girl that was possibly injured by the wolf. I think she might be the shrine maiden here. The girl was desperately trying to hold her ground, but her wounds won't allow it at all. She felt overpowered by the demon beast as he was about to make her into a corpse once he raised his claw at her for the final strike. But he froze at the moment he swung.

Because she was gone from the spot she was cornered at. I took her without warning and got her away safely. She was wearing a stained in blood Hakama torn in shreds and wounds and nasty scars. I set her down gently and she winced every time. I called upon the Gem Spirits to help. "Guys, I need you to heal her for me, any longer and she may not make it."

" _We're on it, Kirby." The Gem Stars complied with my command._

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled, but now becoming serious to tackle the main biggest problem. "Watch over her- I've got a Demon Beast to slay again." Walking over and away, I went to confront one of the most malicious demon beasts I've ever met, who growled like he had rabies, leading to a bloodthirsty howl under the moonlight.

"Your killing spree ends here, Wolfwrath! Let's go!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Hour of the Demon Beasts- 22nd Boss Battle**

 **Kirby VS Demon Beast Wolfwrath Monovoid (The Arena- Persona 4 Arena)**

 **Boss Description: A formerly adversary of Meta Knight in the past, this revived demon beast is a force to be reckoned with. Hour of the Wolfwrath was the time when Meta Knight almost fell to him by paralysis, seemingly for good. Wolfwrath doesn't take orders from people that well yet he is one of Nightmare's most powerful creations ever made. He specializes in pyrokinesis, where he uses the most strongest of flames ever to heal himself; it has unlimited firepower, enough to devastate a city or two if he feels like it. Now he feeds not only on fire, but he depends now on the taste of blood from humans. I don't know how exactly he was revived, but something tells me he won't be the same way as before. If push comes to shove, just know he has one major weakness that can disable his firepower. Take him down for us!**

 **Wolfwrath roars for bloodshed! Give it everything you got! It's time to fight!**

* * *

Wolfwrath exhales fireballs from his mouth and shot them towards me at a fast pace. I leaped to the side from one as I skid to the other from another, followed by a quick slide under one, rolling into a ball and horizontally spun myself over the last one like a drill and shot at Wolfwrath, who actually stood up on his hind legs and threw his arms up for defense. I jab locked at his shield and I managed to break it, leaving him open as I rebounded from there and socked him in the stomach with a punch. I combo attacked him from there and knocked him back with a jet kick.

Wolfwrath slid back and powered up an even more powerful blast. I was caught off guard and was left to block the attack, but it wasn't enough and I was shot backwards. Thinking fast, I grabbed a nearby pole and swung from there to dash at him again. Wolfwrath then shoots another one, this time at the ground, which caused a shockwave of fire. I side-stepped out of the way, only to realize the fire was a fluke. The wolf appears suddenly through the fire as he ends up clawing me by surprise, slashing against my face and shot me back with another fireball.

Blood dripped from my face where it had the scratch. I got up from where I crashed, and that's when I was almost fried when he attacked with his claws ignited with fire as he shot a blast from his claws in that shape, hacking a house in pieces that way in flames. He grinned with a malicious intent as he claws and hacks more and more wildly. I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Wolfwrath, right in his forehead where the jewel was.

He cried out rubbing his forehead like he was self-conscious somehow and whined. It was a short fuse and he quickly recovered, snarling at me. He rolled up into a ball of flames and bounced around before he tried to pounce me; a quick evasion got me away, not away from the shockwaves of fire. I ended up taking some damage instead. Luckily, he was rather dizzy after the rollout, so I intensified his recent experience by dunking him with a bigger rock on the head. After that, I knocked him back with a backflip kick in the air and a jet kick backwards into a rock that shattered in contact.

Wolfwrath immediately gets back up and snarls, noticing his jewel had a huge crack in it. He then roars ever louder under the moon.

* * *

 **Phase 2 activated!**

Before he did anything else, smoke started to circulate around him as he bathed in the fire that he just made around him. Suddenly, all the damage I've dealt to him went to waste as the wounds on him disappears. The fire remains once he left it and then he begins to attack again.

" _He heals himself with fire, how did I forget that? Well, seeing it as it is, all I have to do is put out nearby flames! That'll decrease his firepower!" I thought. "But first, I'll stall him a little longer then!"_

Wolfwrath then sneered and let out a roaring blast wave from his mouth that stabbed a hole through all the houses unfortunate to be in its range. I dashed through it and tried to attack, but he vanished the second I swung at him. The next thing I knew, I found myself in a crater on the ground in seconds flat.

I jump from the crater and rushed at him again, but he vanishes again and the same thing happened. Found myself in another one. I kept getting shot everytime I try to attack him. And that one time I get up from a crater, he whacked me aside with his tail that he managed to turn into metal and all the way to where the shrine maiden was laying, crashing a few feet before colliding with her.

"Well, so much for trying to stall him," I said. "Time to go with plan B after all- wait a minute." Unfortunately, I realized I can't put out the flames because I left the essences at the house! "Dang it! I forgot them back there! I still haven't been able to do it automatically yet. Great. Now what?"

At this, I turned to the shrine maiden, who managed to recover from her wounds. She jumped back a little in response; she seemed over on the edge after what happened to her and looks as if she's planning to go against me. "Woah, it's okay! I just saved you earlier back there; I'm not your enemy, alright?"

The girl then lowers her defenses at my statement. "I see. Sorry about that." The scene was interrupted by more flames being spat about everywhere.

"Okay, we don't have much time! Answer me this: what exactly happened and why is he targeting you?!" I quickly asked her.

"It must be because of this," She pulls out a piece of what appears to be a jewel orb, perhaps the Shadow Orb needed to head into the chambers. "I don't know what it's for, but it's definitely something special if a monster like that wolf is after it; it ravaged the entire shrine for it and went out of its way to scar so many people. I don't think that's all I'm targeted for; I think it wants to take me captive somewhere, even by force- just like all the others!"

"So that's what this whole wildfire's about!" I growled. "Now's a good time to end him quickly before it gets out of hand! If I remember correctly, Wolfwrath's fatal weakness is water, but we need to drown him in a pool full of it! Listen, where's the nearest lake here or anything large enough to get him in?"

"The nearest one I know from here is the Blossom Lake- I think it's large enough to do what you'd planned to do to it," She replied. "But how are you gonna lure it all the way there?" Speaking of which, Wolfwrath got impatient and decides to lunge at us while we were conversing. "Look out!" She screamed.

Quickly, I managed to grab his arm and hurl him backwards. He rolled to stop the impact and he growled and roared. "Alright, give me a second- woah! Duck!" I ordered her to do so as Wolfwrath then generates a giant fireball from his mouth and volleys it crazily in the form of a laser, directing it through the houses and decimating them into ashes and explosions. "Dang it, this isn't going well! All of this fire is only making him stronger and destructive, not to mention it heals him at once! I'd better do something quick or the entire capital's going down in flames! If only I had brought at least something with me to deal with him…"

"Wait, what about this? I'm not sure, but I have a feeling only someone like you can harness its power," She pulls out actually a new copy ability trophy from her outfit and hands it to me. It was purple, alright. I was already fascinated by it that I almost didn't realize Wolfwrath was behind me. Without thinking, I slashed my right hand to counter the beast's arm.

Remarkably, there was now a blade in my hand that clashed with his claws. A ninja blade specifically that pushed Wolfwrath once again backwards. I glanced at myself wearing a purple ninja outfit and wielding a fancy katana in my hand. I obviously knew what this ability is anyways, but I'm so stoked!

 **You got the Ninja ability! Now is accessible for use! 1/12 abilities collected!**

"Woah! Did not see that coming!" I shouted. "Hey, thanks for this, lady!" I ran towards like the usual ninjas as the wolf shot more fireballs at me; with my katana, I stealth slashed through them all in mere seconds flat.

I threw multiple kunais at him and some stuck to his skin as well. Pulling out a big shuriken, I spun it and hurled it at Wolfwrath, who received a heavy scar across the stomach. He rolls into a ball and tries to ram me, but I instantly vanish before that and once he came out of it to realize I wasn't there, he got spiked by a drop kick in the air.

Igniting the katana, I unleashed Shock and waves sprouted from it; Wolfwrath was pinned to where he stood, and I rushed in for the temporary kill. I reappear and grabbed behind him, jumping up into the air and then dropping him down to the ground instantly. Wolfwrath barely managed to get up; he was at his knees, but he still had the will to keep on going. In that allotted time, I went over to the girl.

"I've done all I can, now we'll have to end him quickly. The only problem is how to bait him to the lake…" I questioned. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but since it has a target… but that's way too risky…" It took her a second to realize what I meant by that; somehow she agreed.

"No, I understand. In that case," The girl then leaps into my arms willingly without further hesitation. "I'll comply with your plan."

"Wow. I'll never see that coming." I sweatdropped. "But it doesn't matter. I hope you're ready to run!" I tossed a single kunai at Wolfwrath, who immediately turns to where we were, his eyes fixated on mostly the shrine maiden, in whose name I forgot to ask for. "Hey Wolfwrath! You want her?!" He licked his lips in response, so I'll assume that's a yes. "Then come and get her- if you can!" I taunted, unleashing a smoke bomb as a cover for a free headstart. The wolf growled and howled and starts to chase.

* * *

 **Final Phase Activated!**

"Tell me, where's that lake you mentioned earlier?!" I asked while running. "Oh, and I never got your name, so…" I hopped from wall to wall and all the way on the rooftops this time with a girl on my back. "My name's Kirby."

"It's Kaguya," She answers. "And thanks for helping me back there." I nodded while running through the capital. "Anyways, the lake isn't too far from here- it's just a bit further from the square!"

"Got it!" I shouted. The desperate run continued throughout the town as we still caught the attention of Wolfwrath, who maneuvered out of hard crashes into houses by accident and stands like a savage animal; that's really ironic to be saying that.

Wolfwrath kept volleying more fireballs at us, and I had to keep evading them for as long as I can until we arrive there. Man, if only the others were around to help. At one point, Wolfwrath unleashed his tail again, only that it spilt into nine tails; it stretched out to stab us, or so we thought. They reach over us and struck the ground ahead, causing multiple of them to sprout out and block our route.

"He's trying to cut us off before we get any further! Hang on- we're taking a detour!" I exclaimed, and instead of skidding to a complete stop, I skid and made a sharp right turn over to the public square immediately. It was swarming with people; but not for long as I shouted, "Everyone, take cover! There's a Demon Beast on the loose!" We dashed through the crowds of people as I shouted that to them, and instantly they did as soon as Wolfwrath came sprinting after us.

"Kaguya, how much farther? I don't know how long I can keep outrunning him!" I asked huffing. "And he's on our tail as well!" Wolfwrath was gradually gaining on us at the moment and I ran up to the roof for a better view.

"We're almost there! It's just straight ahead!" She points to the open space of the town, revealing a giant lake ahead, and the wolf was right behind us. He starts to roll into a ball and immediately charges for the kill.

"Get ready, we're gonna jump for this one!" I shouted, preparing to do the famous long jump in the Olympics from the bouncing point from the roof, and just like that, we were catapulted into the air. Wolfwrath also bounced from that point as well, but he somehow calculated the exact position we were in and he bounced over and front of us, which I did not see coming.

"Ack! This isn't good!" I shouted. Wolfwrath was now about to deal in the final blow by charging up a burning flamethrower from his mouth, and we ended up in the range of it; he didn't stutter to open fire that fast. I didn't have time to evade it at all, and now we're gonna be scarred to the flames in that moment-

"Not today." Suddenly, Wolfwrath's attack was cancelled out without warning and he was seen being kicked across the face by his own former adversary- the one and only Meta Knight! The blow was enough to knock back the wolf away from us; Meta then took us to safety once he did that on the ground nearby the lake.

"I'd never expected him to be the first to attack or be revived," Meta growled, his eyes offers a hint of a painful experience. "You okay, Kirby? And who's the shrine maiden with you?"

"Long story short- Wolfwrath was targeting this girl for reasons clearly unknown and was going trigger happy on the town. And so we decided to lead him into the lake due to last time." I explained. "I'd figured you'd do the same, right?" Wolfwrath caught our attention as he roared maliciously and starts charging towards; now he's aiming for Meta Knight, immediately recognizing him.

That was put to a halt when a hammer socked him into the stomach and launched the wolf into the waters of suffering, hissing, and roaring as his power decreases and so does his firepower. That was Dedede himself who did the job. "Hope I'm not too late to join in on the fun!" He smirked.

Wolfwrath struggled to get out of the water like someone who can't swim; he was swimming in a pool of acid to him as it looked like some parts of him were melting off like ice cream. He ends up jumping at last from the acidic lake only to be unfortunate as to being impaled by multiple spears at once- that was Bandana Dee.

And just when he possibly thought things couldn't get any worse for him, the irony struck when the waters started to jump out as impaling chains and jabbed through his arms and legs to make sure he couldn't escape and once went straight for the heart. The scream from him was ear-piercing when that happened. That was none other than Aqua. Talk about overkill.

"I've got him chained! Hurry up, I can't do this for much longer!" She yells out. Soon, many of the citizens from the capital before gathered around to witness the public punishment of the fuchsia demon beast in live action.

"Meta, you wanna do the honors this time?" I asked him. "At least now you can end this your way to make up for it, probably."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Meta raised Galaxia and summoned to gather a ton of energy to store in the blade. But Wolfwrath wasn't gonna let it end this way as he still had enough power to pull off one last attack by ending it with a supernova blast that gathered energy from the fires that he created from the town all in one shot. And Wolfwrath shot first and quickly out of obvious desperation to not admit defeat from last time and he shot it fast as a giant sun. He thought he had won… if only he had realized that was his biggest mistake soon when it was about to close in on Meta Knight.

"Know my power! HYPER STRIKE!" At that moment, he swung Galaxia at will, and all it took for the supernova blast to cancel was one strike, and it exactly did. Wolfwrath's eyes widen once he saw it failed and he tried to desperately escape, but he was already imprisoned by Aqua's water chains, so he must've wasted the last of his energy on that one attack. He knew what that resulted to as Meta Knight jumped into the air in front of him to deal the true final blow. His second burial.

"So long, you pitiful demon beast! Game over!" Meta declared and shot a sword beam at the wolf, brutally slicing through him like a knife cutting a tomato in half almost in a gore-like way, and it made it to the end of cutting its victim. Electricity radiated around him as the water chains take back its old form, leaving him in air frozen for needles of lights to poke out of him continually until like a balloon-

He explodes into a ball of a supernova fire, leaving behind an unforgettable roar of the third defeat in a row. All that remains were nothing but ashes of the demon beast that was punished a second ago. Meta Knight lands to the ground and crossed his arms and grinned in victory at the same time the beast exploded. "And that ends the score between this match. Permanently." I just did a victory dance instead because I always do.

Today thus ends the Hour of the Wolfwrath. This time for good.

* * *

 **Wolfwrath's hour has ended! Victory!**

 **You gained 900 experience points! You are now Level 24!**

 **Health has increased to 750! All stats have increased!**

 **You got the Silver Ability Scroll!**

 **Item Retrieval: Emerald Beast Jewel (Forgeable)**

 **Next Level in 923 experience points.**

* * *

The crowd cheered at the punishment of Wolfwrath as the flames caused by the culprit were put out everywhere. Some were injured, but it's a good thing no one was killed, otherwise, that's a whole different scenario right there. The rest of the party rushed here soon after, including Monokitsune who was riding on top of Yae's head. I was talking to Kaguya at the time being.

"Sorry about putting you through all of that, Kaguya," I apologized. "Well, I'm glad no one got hurt."

"That's okay," She replies. "I should be thanking you for saving my life. Just as expected from the Legendary Star Warrior."

"Ah, that reminds me- I know I've asked you before, but why was Wolfwrath targeting you exactly? And didn't you say that he was gonna take you just like all the others? Did something happen before?" I asked.

"I assume you've heard that the Void Capital has been recently attacking other capitals, right?" I nodded. "Regarding that, many have been assassinated and children are being kidnapped, along with every girl in every capital that has some relation to old folklore; possibly me, because as my name goes, people think I'm actually the princess from the folklore known as the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. That's just how it was. But I'm certain there's more to this than it seems," She explains.

"I see. And if that's the scenario, does that mean they were captured using Demon Beasts, just like the one that almost got you?"

"That's right, taken to the Void Capital every time." Kaguya answers. "From what've heard, there's a barrier around it in order to keep anyone but the beasts from entering inside. No one was able to break in either way they tried. I don't know why they're doing this to everybody…"

"So the rumors were true after all; just seeing Wolfwrath was enough to confirm the fact that the planet is filled with surviving beasts. And the capital is surrounded by the Dark Barrier, innocent people being kidnapped, and other problems popping left and right. Alright then, I think that's all the questions I had. We'll go check it out later on when we're ready," I sighed.

"Wait, I think you should hold onto this," Kaguya then hands me the piece of the Shadow Orb she had before. "It may help you somehow, I know it."

 **You got the first piece of the Shadow Orb! Trial unwittingly complete! Level One Complete!**

"Oh, thanks! Actually, we needed this to break through the barrier there! I appreciate it!" I smiled.

"It's the least I can do after you saved me," She blushes. "Anyway, I must be going now. Thanks for everything, Kirby." She leans forward and kissed me on the cheek, leaving me to blush as she waved bye when she left. This is also starting to become cliché… not that it's a bad thing, you know? Well, at least that part of this act ended well… for now.

"Nice job, Kirby! You've successfully defeated one of Nightmare's most powerful creations… well actually, Meta Knight swung the final blow, but no one cares who did it exactly, right?" Monokitsune spoke up in the hugged hands of Yae. "Nonetheless, I didn't see that coming; specifically the fact that Void had already made their move to attack- looks like we'll have to rush the plan if it continues any longer. So then, it looks to me the shrine maiden princess Kaguya gave you the first orb piece somehow! A little more of those, and we'll be able to raid the Void Capital in no time!"

"Hopefully so sooner…" I sighed, my body feeling really off-balance today. "I think I need to sit down for a bit, I really exhausted my energy back there."

"Alright, pinky. Everyone, let's head back home and then we'll try to play a much simpler game, one that even your sister can't screw up! We don't want a repeat of earlier before, right?" Monokitsune chuckled. I merely sweatdropped.

* * *

Yae's Dojo- Later On...

Night tolled and stuck seemingly throughout the day, and I haven't seen the sun ever since we stepped foot on this planet. Sounds unusual to me. In that time, Monokitsune decided to have us play Twister; unfortunately, he didn't think this through because Karly ruined things again once someone poked her with their elbow due to the position they were in and that caused everyone to lose balance and pile on each other. That didn't end well.

Monokitsune eventually gave up and ordered us to cool off in the fancy hot springs just in the back of the dojo. Later on, in minutes flat we were in the best comfort in life- a hot spring. Actually, this is my first time being in one; it was outside and divided by a wooded fence to separate genders of male and females. The air was dampened with the steam of hot water, and so it gave my body the relief it deserves.

"Aw yeah, this is what I needed in my life, a nice hot steamy bath," I exhaled in satisfied relief as I sunk deeper into the waters. The boys did the same as well, enjoying it too. I could feel the bumps on my back, soon they will be wings later on. I'd never see that one coming at all. My thought were sealed away at the sight of some of the boys crowding against the wood fence.

"What are you guys doing over there?" I asked them. Pretty much every boy except for Meta was at the fence, glaring at me to come over; so I had no choice but to see what they're up to.

"What does it look like? Keep it down, man." Aege shushed me. "Or else they'll catch us in the act."

"You mean, you're trying to peep on the girls, right?" I sighed. "So cliché; you all know dang well how it's gonna end for you all. Besides, you're violating one of Monokitsune's regulations-"

"Screw his rules, Kirby. That little mono ripoff can kiss my stinky butt for all I care; the only thing I care about now is finally being able to reach adulthood, the stage in life where a man gets to stretch out to a man's true fantasy- one better than the actual dreamland! No offense though. There's just some things I have to see, and I refuse to hit adulthood until that mission is complete. You gotta learn that being a man means being willing to become a total perv too, Kirby, starting now," Aege silently proposed his idea of this. I shrugged and went along with it.

"Aw man, I can't find a single hole to look through," Dylan groaned silently. "How are we gonna pull this off now?" I noticed Fololo was waving at us to come over to where he was. I think he found one on the end of the fence.

"Found one, guys. I can see Dinah from here. Who wants first dibs?" Aege took the first bait to peep through the hole, and when he did, his eyes widen as the guy that saw the forbidden treasures of the springs, causing a massive nosebleed to take place and falling over. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff right there." Sweatdropping, all the other boys took their chances at peeping and thus got the same results before hopping back into the tub like nothing happened. I was the last to look, but I was hesitant about it because I was afraid of that cliché happening to me. Still, I just wanted to get it over with, so I reluctantly peered over the hole and took a quick glance at what Aege claimed to be a man's dreamland. All I saw was nothing but the mist that surrounded the other side. I frowned and turned away.

"I saw nothing, Aege. Thanks for despairing my hopes, now I'm not really feeling it anymore," I groaned as I went back to the water, but with a sudden urge. "Hold it, I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back." After I finished using the can, I went back to the springs again, but I noticed something on the ground and went for a closer look. It was some sort of built-in scope that was planted in the ground. I tried to pull it up, and it budged as it reveals to be exactly so, and it's adjustable as well.

"Hey guys, look at this," I called them over as I took a glance at the glass on top of the tube to see what it is. Immediately, my eyes shot wide open- blood dripped from my nose. I had witnessed the forbidden treasure for myself, just as Aege claimed. "Everyone, we've struck gold. Enjoy." I fall over while the boys takes their shot at looking through except Meta, who was still reading his book in the waters. After we had our fill, we got rid of any evidence that we ever peeped on the girls and turned in for the day.

Later on that night, I glanced at the null moon in the sky as I laid down to rest. My mind overflows with the events and knowledge of today, leaving me to ponder over the many possibilities about each one: Void Capital, Monovoida, Demon Beasts returning- all of this is making my head hurt so much. But our main goal is to save Kailaine and Adeline from Dark Matter- that's the reason why we're on this adventure in the first place. I just wish there was some way we could help them out; Kailo and Kirie can't handle the dark distortion any longer, so the time they see her may be their last as the distortion kicks them out for good.

As of right now, that can only be possible if there was some kind of plot device to change this around… since they stole Meta's Halberd, I don't think he has anything that could possibly override the darkness possessing it, let alone that he had no need for that since these scenarios don't come up as much. It would take a miracle to pull that off. But I have a feeling something might pull through for us by that single act of taking over the Halberd somehow. I noticed Meta has something attached to his arm, but I suppose it doesn't matter now, don't you think? But regardless…

I just wish that all could come true for us someday. Maybe then we won't have to worry about the loads on our backs anymore and we can just focus on defeating Dark Matter. Not like that's happening anytime soon, I suppose…

If we end up getting lucky, that is. With that, I moaned and forced myself to sleep in the eternal wave of darkness under the still moon of Lunadark Star. That reminds me, I wonder how Knuckle Joe and Sirica are doing… I hope they're okay for now… My eyes are getting sleepy, and after that… I went into my own dream realm for the day...

 **You feel your back ache, growing with a strange aura a little bit…**

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsewhere…

" **Wolfwrath has been defeated, huh? Just as I thought, looks like thing are going smoothly than I'd expected. Now all I have to do is let nature take its course, specifically the prisoner's escape with whatever ship they've managed to get their hands on. Man, I can't wait to see the results spring into action tomorrow! I hope the three makes it out in one piece in that allotted time!" I cackled silently on the rooftops.**

" **After that, the rest will come into play, starting here with the Demon Beasts. I wonder how the despair was caused, considering the fact that I had nothing to do with it or anything that recently happened. It's weird, there were that many surviving demon beast after Nightmare's defeat? Something's definitely off here; I've never heard of Monovoida before, yet that wretched creature managed to make people despair and influence the entire planet? If that's the case, then this must be his doing, the one we haven't seen up until now," I thought.**

 **I darted my eyes around the city under the night sky. "Huh. This one's capable of making his own army of monsters, just like Nightmare. You know, now that I think about it, Dark Soul does somehow resemble him in a way. I wonder if that's a coincidence or not… Either way, everyone does have something in common, but there's more to someone than it appears. The same goes for me as well; if only I could find out more about my past…"**

" **For now, I should do as I'm told and get on with it… but there won't be a need to follow orders once my plan goes into effect… heh." I smirked. "The truth of this incident will be revealed someday, and I think everyone involved is the key to solving that mystery…"**

" **Well, I've done all I can. The rest is up to you, princess. Good luck." I smiled. This plan has to work, I just know it will. I really am something, aren't I?**

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Chapter 5 Act 1!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked today's chapter as well as the last! So… this time, since I've finished exams already, I used that time to finish writing the rest of this chapter while I was at it. I've got a lot to cover, so just hang on for a while. After this week is finally winter break! So I'll continue this once I come back from break. Not much for that, so yeah.**

 **Let's get on with the contents of this chapter, starting with the fact that both the twins are actually growing wings in their human state! This was inspired by the fanfic Wings of the Falling by Lunar Xerneas, which I've read a long time ago. You should check it out sometime. In that regard, I don't think it has an official name for the condition of growing them, so Winglenovia was the best I could come up with… for now. Of course, the process could take who knows how long, so you won't see that the majority of this story.**

 **Moving on, now it's confirmed that Meta Knight's battleship was officially abducted in one night. And of course, you can see what happened when he found out. But nonetheless, that event will be obviously a major device in the plot later on as the story progresses. While he screamed his butt off, the scene skips to both Kailaine and Adeline to actually the graphic violence of Dark Matter himself in his point of view. You can tell he enjoyed it.**

 **That aside, we now have Shadow Star, or Lunaclipse Star if you prefer, which is basically Japan in the living flesh. That's why I tried to keep the setting of it similar to both real life and anime kind at the same time by adding features a Japan setting would have. And what's Japan without ninjas- speaking of which, we have the ninja fox Yae, princess of shadows. Her style was inspired by Yuki from the anime Dog Days, which is one of my favorite animes and the Yae from Goemon, who is my favorite character.**

 **The master of Yae is who you'll never see coming- the one and only Monokuma- oh, wrong one! I mean, Monokitsune! He's based off Monokuma from the Danganronpa series, except just as a different animal- and I do not own that series- disclaimer. As stated before, in this story, he is one of the Monozodias that were made from Monovoida, the newest Demon Beast rumored to be a surviving one after the defeat of Nightmare and that he took over Void Capital and attacked all other ones. No one know how, but he's obviously the one taken over by Dark Matter… probably.**

 **With that, the party game they played afterwards was basically Rock-Paper-Scissors gone wrong, and unfortunately, it went wrong when Karly's mood affected her as she nearly ended Dedede there with a squeaky hammer; Dedede should've dodged then; inspired by Gintama. During the festival, remember what the tip about Kazela's memories said? Spending time with party members to increased stats and stuff was inspired by Danganronpa and such games like that one. Getting her memories back is crucial in order to find out what happened to her those many years ago by doing something specific with her. Keep that in mind. So Kailo explained the current situation with the three and that the chambers are actually hidden somewhere in the capital, plus that he and Kirie can't see Kaila due to the distortion of dark crystals in one spot.**

 **After that, now here comes the twist you never saw coming. A wildfire broke out, and Kirby goes to investigate it, only to find out that the one who caused it was none other than a revived Demon Beast- Wolfwrath. If you watched the anime, then you may remember him before. I cried when I first watched it because I thought Meta was gonna die. Anyways, Wolfwrath was targeting a shrine maiden known as Kaguya, in which I referenced the old folklore story there. So then, after they lead the beast into the lake, remember how Aqua chained him with water? The way she did was actually a reference to World of Light, and many of you should know the possible way the game ends. That part was actually Galeem's brutal death by Darkhon in one of the endings. If that was Monokuma doing that, it would've been a brutal punishment, don't you agree? Talk about an overkill.**

 **Once Wolfwrath was defeated, it's clear that fallen Demon Beasts were now being constantly revived was confirmed. And luckily for Kirby, Kaguya had the piece of the Shadow Orb with her. Why does she have it? The reason why is unclear as Kirby forgot to ask that, but who cares? I'm gonna be straightforward with you guys- you will see the most known Demon Beasts come back in this chapter arc, a warning to you all.**

 **I guess that's basically everything about this chapter that was major, I think. Oh yeah, I know it's late, but adding the soundtrack for Wolfwrath's battle was all because of the reveal trailer for Joker from Persona 5 as a DLC character in Smash. I've never looked into the Persona series before, but after that reveal, I had to, and the game's pretty awesome! You definitely should check that out if you're unfamiliar with the Persona series. Hmm, maybe I should do something in that regard as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have to let you know that I'm still editing the oldest chapters, so that's that. Sometimes I wonder why I even wrote some of the stuff that was in there in the first place that anyone can find cringy and unnecessary. It was probably excited fanboy or something, but even I cringe at what the past me wrote, and I'm kinda hesitant to do that, but I have to; it's still in the phase, so it will take some time to do. Aside from that, let me know what you think about this chapter and tell me how I can improve in my writing in your reviews kindly.**

 **All right, that'll be the end of that long summary, so sorry about that. Oh yeah, don't forget about the question I asked the last chapter! It still applies to this story's lore! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next year! Have a nice winter break everyone!**


	28. Chapter 5: Heart-Stealing Warrior: Act 2

Chapter 5: Heart-Stealing Warrior: Act 2

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Heya! It's been a year since I last posted a chapter! So I hope you all had a wonderful break! And now we're back for more of this! That aside, I guess I should say that possibly the arc with the escape may occur somewhere during this chapter or the next one. Unfortunately, I haven't even decided on how to set the whole thing out on that part before, but I'm positive it'll work out somehow; to be honest, I made the story to be flexible around other things that I may wanna add in as well without leading the story on a different path and tangle the plot. For example, I made the timeline of this to be way before Smash Ultimate comes as I stated the game is canon here. Furthermore, since it's combined with both the anime world and the game storyline and spinoffs, that makes pretty much everything canon here, I guess, but it happens on a different time scale depending on which you look into. Ah, probably it may not make sense now, but perhaps I can give a much better-detailed explanation in the near future. In short, I can easily bend the story in certain aspects of it even if that wasn't originally planned when I first started writing Shards of the Triforce. I guess that was a warm-up for me, but I still like my first one.**

 **With the matter on story bending- when I first started, I had never planned to let the princess escape at first, but after Merendinoemiliano gave me that suggestion after the chapter 1 arc, I decided to change gears on this, but I thought that would mean I had to start over and rewrite the story again. Eventually, when I first made a single chapter solely on Kaila, I realized that the plot I made can easily be bend if done correctly; that was of course 2-3 years ago. So, realizing this, I decided to rearrange the original idea I had planned and made it into something better by taking that advice into account. Gradually, more ideas popped into my head and that's what made this story what it is now. Unfortunately, because I was a rookie and a noob by the time I did this, the effects of starting out linger in previous chapters, and so I had to edit them once I've gotten deeper with the plot so no one would have to read the previous cringe of my freshman year again. And I'm still making edits to them, specifically around the Chapter 1 and 2 arc. But I think I'm doing better now with writing.**

 **Wait, why am I even saying this? I shouldn't be boring you all out with that lame exposition of my writing! In that case, the point is before this chapter 5 arc I haven't clearly decided on what to do yet, but I managed to do so. Case and point. Eh, screw this! Let's just get on with the plot already. Oh, and let's enjoy 2019 everybody!**

* * *

Dedede's POV: Reminisce Sin of Nightmare

It never occurred to me that I'd ever hear about the Demon Beasts again, considering what happened in the past. That sin still lingers in my soul; a self-made king who foolishly sold out the citizens for his own attire of gains and not caring about the disastrous results that come with it. It irks me everytime I was chained and forced to recall those events. Sometimes I even questioned why I even had that delivery system in the first place, or even how I knew of it at all.

Too bad I can never go back and fix it all, but at the same time I felt like it was the right thing to do when I did have it… what's the point? No one, not even you would believe me if I told you what I meant by that. I won't deny it's my fault, but I have a good reason for doing so.

But after what happened yesterday, I feel my sins crawling on my back even more as I heard about Wolfwrath attacking from the ashes. Now I knew I messed up big time, and I'm gonna make sure I fix it sooner. If the rumors are true, then there's no doubt Nightmare may be plotting his revival by means of Monovoida, a Demon Beast I've never heard of… have I? Wait a minute…now that I think about it, in Nightmare's Fortress, I did see some containment capsules that were working projects, perhaps some were being experimented on or created in the process. Could one of them have been Monovoida?

I must be overthinking things again, and during breakfast too where I was lost in a trance like a soulless puppet recalling these thoughts. Soon, we had to head out and find the remaining pieces of the Shadow Orb ASAP. But those previous thoughts would never leave my head, and so it stuck with me for the day. Before that, I noticed Meta was on edge, tinkering with a strange device latched onto his arm.

"Yo Meta, what's that you got there?" I asked him. Meta cut short of a response, but he answered anyway.

"It's something that I had for quite a while," He answered. "Actually, Susie gave this to me beforehand."

"Oh, her? You're still mad about how she turned you into a robot and stuff, even when we teamed up to investigate Another Dimension along with others? I can understand that, after all, she did invade Popstar with the mechs and everything- that was the worst, I can't deny that. But never mind that now, what does it do?" I asked him.

"It's a communicator, she says. It'll be easy, she says," Meta mockingly explained. He's still not over it. "Apparently, it can hack into any digital and elemental defenses of any kind or something along the lines of that. Right now, it was going off earlier and I was trying to make it stop. Such a bother."

"Oh, that does seem pointless to be honest. It only seems useful on an electric planet, but here there isn't anything like that it could hack, but maybe not the Dark Barrier. Sounds like the execution was mediocre since we don't have a use for- hey, hold on a minute," I cut off my words for a moment. "Didn't you say it can easily bypass any type of defense; does that include dark energy too?"

"Yeah, at least that's what she said, what about it?" Meta demanded.

"Let me take a look at it, will ya?" I asked. He nods and removes it from his arm and hands it over to me. With a skim through inspection, it appears to be linked for now with the Halberd. All sorts of statuses appeared on the screen, a flood of them. "I see, so my suspicions are confirmed. I was hoping it would be like that; the twist Kirby was talking about was in fact in here all along. Remember how the Halberd was stolen by one of the Zero Knights Coral?"

"Yeah, don't give me reminders of that." Meta frowned. At this time, Kirby overheard our conversation and joined in along with Kazela, in which they were still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Hey guys, you figured out something yet?" He asked. "I heard something about a big twist that I mentioned before. Care to explain?"

"Oh, that? I meant to say that Meta has a hacking device given to him by Susie earlier that can easily bypass any type of defense, digital and elemental, even dark energy. And so that gave me the theory of our main situation, specifically the reason why we're on this adventure," I summarized. "Once the Halberd was stolen by Coral, the note she left behind states that it was done in order to replace their own. Doesn't that shed some light on solutions?"

"No, not really," Kirby sweatdropped. I face-palmed myself. "But if it's about that, it may be connected to the strong dark distortion Kailo told us about before that prevents them from seeing Kaila and Adeline again. Does that help?"

I gave a thumbs up to him. "Damn right! Basically, my point is Meta got the ultimate plot device at his disposal right now, and it's this! If they intend on merging with the Halberd instead, they'll have to take everything on their old one to do that! Maybe we should try breaking through the defenses of the Halberd and see what happens from there. We could find out something about their plans, who knows?" This aroused the interests of all three of them.

"Holy Nova, why didn't I think of that?! That's a great idea, Dedede!" Kirby beamed. "Maybe we can find a way to get the Halberd back as well! I knew them stealing the Halberd was gonna be their biggest mistake ever!"

"I know, right? But that's also a double-edged sword to us ironically," I cracked the mood.

"Huh? What do you mean, Dedede?" Kazela asked.

"Honestly, this just came up in my head, but I realized this alone won't be enough. Even if we did manage to hack through, it won't actually do anything yet, especially when we still have two captives awaiting their rescue. Unfortunately, there's no doubt our adversaries had already kept them in unbreakable chains, maybe literally. It's a risky gamble to try and attempt this now, so we'll just have to wait for the right time to do so. We need to consider other possibilities before we tackle this head-on... but I guess it's worth a shot to get a scan of it before anything else." I speculated. "Sorry about that."

"I guess that makes sense in that way," Kirby sighed. "More importantly, for now, we have to search for the orb pieces today. Hopefully, the amount is less than usual; we need more time to also look in about the incidents in Cherryna too. I'm still anxious about the possibility of Nightmare being revived again; still, that doesn't explain why Monovoida would go that far than Nightmare did. I wonder… what does he gain from this exactly?"

"Despair. That's what." Monokitsune chimed in and jump scared us all. "Good morning, everyone! Get ready to greet another beautiful day!"

"God dang it, give us a warning the next time you decide to pull a Freddy on us!" I growled. Monokitsune shrugged as he managed to gulp down green tea with that face of his. That's weird.

"My bad. So you're wondering why he wants despair, right? I should know as I'm one of his children, duh. To answer that, after yesterday's event, now everyone's terrified out of their minds. This planet had just recovered from the Zetsubō no chisei and now a new situation's popped out of nowhere. And Monovoida feeds off despair from humans, and so does every Monozodia, but not all of them were, or used to do that." He said. "Oh yeah, it means Arc of Despair's Reign in English."

He continues on. "Yeah, I was like that in the past, and I'd rather not say until further notice. But at the time, that's when I ran into Yae, who was cursed as a fox after Crystal Chaos a year. She was nine years old and she was mourning over the deaths of a legion of kitsunes near Void Capital's territory; it must've reminded her of what had yearly occurred then and because she was also half-fox in blood permanently. When Yae saw me, she thought I was part of the deceased foxes that had survived and she immediately grabbed and held onto me tightly that I couldn't breathe. I don't exactly remember how, but I knew that moment is what ultimately changed me. From that day forward, I decided to train her as a ninja fox and a princess when she explained everything that happened to her. It does sound a bit rushed, but there are some parts of it that are just too personal for me to say, so I'll leave it at that until Yae can get over it."

"That must be tough on her and probably everyone else: Merina suffered 8 years of amnesia, Callie is going through a train of emotions, Adena grew up on land without her parents, Dinah lost her body, and now Yae is grieving for slaughtered foxes she may have considered to be her little friends. Man, this is too much, and it's all because of Dark Matter." I sighed.

"Ain't that the truth? Still, there's no way to change the past but just move on to a better future of hope. Speaking of which, soon the entire planet's gonna be forced to relive the Zetsubō no chisei if that guy isn't stopped soon. But for now, I have to ask you something: I managed to locate one of the orb pieces, and it's at Bloomarixa Academy where Yae goes to school. Apparently, yesterday before you guys came here, there's a student whose heart was literally stolen and went into a coma and soon more victims were ensured afterward. Now the school's been taken over by old beings called Shadows, a manifestation of a person's other side, and whoever's commanding them got a shadow orb piece. You wouldn't mind investigating the school, would you?" He requested.

"Sure, sounds simple enough," I accepted without a second thought. "I don't think it should take too much time, right? That said, where's the academy?"

"It's not too far from here, or rather I'll have Yae take you there herself if she's feeling up to it," Monokitsune answers. "As for the others, I'll assume a few of them went to Blossom Way for the other orb piece by now. You should get going then. I'll keep an eye on the others for you, don't worry."

"That bites," Kazela grumbles.

"Actually, Kazela-hime, there was something I'd planned originally for Yae, but it might be better if you take it in her stead, how about that?" He offered. Kazela said nothing but nodded. "Then it's settled. Get back here as soon as possible so we can locate the chambers and leave the rest in our raid. Oh yeah, try not to die."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Meta Knight replied as he got up and grabbed his sword. After that, he tossed the communicator over to Monokitsune and said, "See what you can find on this while you're at it too."

"Of course I will! I'll get something eventually," Monokitsune chuckled and then shifted his mood. "Now beat it and get that orb piece before I decide to punish you!" Unfortunately, we had to comply, and a few minutes later, we were out of the dojo where Yae was waiting for us.

"About time, you guys," She speaks. "Everyone else went to Blossom Way for the other orb piece earlier ago. I just hope they don't run into any Demon Beasts on the way there. But never mind that, are you ready to head out?"

"Yes, yes we are," Meta Knight answered.

"Alright then, let's go!" With that, Yae takes the lead in guiding us to the academy she goes to. The sun was bright this time, and the streets were busy as always. It was soon afterward cherry petals start to pour like raindrops, and some got in my hair. Well, it was a little while, but we had arrived there.

* * *

 **Academy Grounds Entrance (Beautiful Days- Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**

"This is it- Bloomarixa Academy," Yae introduced to us, showing the scene of your everyday school building. However, it was missing the lively feeling that it once had and that's because it was closed down while maintaining that look. The gate was crossed with tape so that no one could enter as it was a crime scene; well, there were a few policemen around the gate.

"Great, now I'm getting the feeling that a murder had occurred here," Kirby shuddered. "This is the first time I've been in an actual school before, not counting that fake one then."

"Come on, guys," Yae urged us; she walked over and hacked through the wall of tapes and turned them into shreds. "The more we stall, the more she suffers… let's get going." Leaving us to ponder that last statement, we shrewdly followed behind her into the school that lurks a dark secret… soon, I felt reality breaking up into fantasy at the snap of a finger that can destroy half the universe…

* * *

 **Level Two: Shadow Bloomarixa Academy (Beautiful Lie- Danganronpa V3)**

I soon found myself in what revealed to be a labyrinth than a school anymore. The interior and layout of it were somewhat dark and eerie like it was blood colored black instead of red… maybe pink. Despite that, I can tell it gives off this kind of vibes as it ripples through the chills in my skin. However, it remains still bright.

"And my suspicions are confirmed," Kirby stated again. "I knew something was off; look, even the soundtrack changed to Beautiful Lie the moment we got here! I didn't think it was that deadly here." Yae marches straight towards the bulletin board and yanks off an announcement page and hands it to us.

What Yae handed us was the school's article about the many incidents that occurred, ranging from mental shutdowns to student victims and one talked about a student who committed suicide but survived. "What the hell… is this for real? All of this happened at this academy? I… this… unbelievable… how?" I shook and gasped. The fox princess nods in response and didn't face us then.

"…Yeah, it's hard to believe it at first, but that's the hard reality everyone student faced, and no one will ever see it coming. I should've seen it, but I never did. Yesterday, one of my schoolmates was found unconscious on the roof, and upon investigation, they found out her heart was missing- literally from her body, and she was in a coma shockingly from something like that. I wanted to do something, but after yesterday, I couldn't bring myself to do so." She shakes her head restlessly as she laments over her loss. "I know whoever did this is here somewhere, just laughing like this was a joke… and I'm gonna make them pay." A bloodthirsty vibe emitted from her like a geyser, much more like an assassin than a ninja.

"Hey, don't get too cocky," I piped up. "Avenging your schoolmate is understandable, but if you're thinking about dirtying your hands in the process, then things won't go well for you! We'll deal with this once we actually find who did this, so just calm down-"

"Never tell a woman to calm down," Yae refuted, now furious. "Now if we're done talking here, then move your sorry asses and get to it!" She now storms off to the left pathway of the academy.

"I guess we'll follow her and see where this is going for now," Meta Knight sighed.

Yae took the lead again and walked through the school's hallways in her ninja outfit, her sandals now replaced with high heels- that's unusual. We trekked forward for a while until she stops and opens a door to a classroom that was desolate and empty but filled with the smell of… blood? Seeing further, all I saw was the classroom was in ruin, as if a bloodbath genocide had taken place. The floors were punched through, desks were scattered about, chalk lines traced a group of bodies gone, and then there was the smell of expired pink blood that made the room rot.

"What…?" I could only mutter. "Am I tripping or what?" The stage didn't seem to falter Yae when she walked forward and sniffed the dried-up blood on the floor. Her fox ears and her bushy tail popped up suddenly; she arose from sniffing the blood and glanced around the area. Eventually, her nose leads her into sniffing out the cabinets nearby and she snatched whatever was in it. It was a Master Key; strange to be there out of all places.

"Found the Master Key. We'll have every access to all rooms with ease, and that means we'll have to search the school top to bottom from here on out, since we can't afford to break school property," Yae explains. "For now, we'll start with the cafeteria."

"Ah, I see," I said. "But wouldn't it be much more proficient if we search the areas that stand out the most? How about the Headmaster's Office instead?" A roar echoes from outside the classroom, ear-ringing, and piercing as well.

"It looks like we don't have to," Yae grunted. "Let's follow it and see where it leads to!" We rushed out of the classroom in order to pinpoint the location of the scream. Yae's fox ears came in handy as to do that particular job. "Oh damn, you're right! It is coming from the Headmaster's Office? Just how did you guess that?"

"I dunno, it seems more reasonable to check a place like that," I replied. "The office shouldn't be too far from here, correct?" The run continues there for a while and soon we had arrived at a door that stands out as a bit fancier than any other schools, but an academy would make sense though. With the Master Key, Yae unlocks the door and opened it wide to step inside there, and we followed suit. However, the distortion I felt before struck again the moment we did.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

Something felt off. I knew something was. I just didn't know what it would be though as we entered further into the office that looks like a royal medieval kind back then, but I didn't expect it to be that entirely massive than my own throne room! And that's one thing I find suspicious here. The other is how there were no monsters crawling about as Monokitsune claims there was.

"Hey guys, is it me or did you feel something once we got in here?" I asked. "And why is the office unusually larger than it should be? Wait, who's that over there?" I pointed to the blackened figure sitting behind the desk with the chair facing the opposite direction.

At that moment, the chair spun around, revealing a purple-haired girl wearing a cloak and grinned menacingly. So cliché. The light outside the window turned dark purple immediately, a strange aura emitted from this girl, but it was indeed powerful and stronger- it was on the same level as the Zero Knights. Wait. Don't tell me…

" **Welcome to my crib," She said in a deep voice, which really creeped me out honestly. "I had anticipated your arrival soon enough, especially you, Shadow Princess Yae. Obviously, I know what you're mainly here for." She reverts back to her original voice.**

"And just how did you know about this?" Yae demanded.

" **Just a hunch, I suppose," She replies. "Of course not. You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet, toots! Just kidding! I knew from the start. After all, it is under Master's orders; as per usual, I was supposed to arouse a crisis, but it turns out someone else took care of that beforehand, not that I'm worried or anything. Or maybe it's because I don't care at all, regardless of why I'm still even here."**

"You're one of the Zero Knights, aren't you?" Kirby concluded. "Another knightess, huh?"

" **What does it look like? My name's Eclipse, and I'm a boy for your information," He refuted. "I just so happen to look and sound like a girl, that's all. And not another word about it, but who gives a crap anyway? Let's just skip to the part where I tell you about your current situation."**

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You sound like you know a lot more than you're letting on right now, even though you haven't spoken yet; your tone just defines it that way to me."

" **Because it's true. For now, I'd like to say to Yae about her friend's condition," He explains, facing towards Yae. "If you think I'm responsible for this, then my answer's no. If you wish to get revenge on the one who stole her heart, I think she could use a beating. The one behind you all. Unfortunately for you three Star Warriors, I can guarantee you're not gonna like who was forced to commit the crime."**

"HUH?!" Immediately we turned around to find what appears to be a girl who looks so oddly familiar. Her long chalk-white hair, the visible, rosy blush marks, a green headband rests on her head, and on top on that, I noticed she was wearing a school uniform. A plain white shirt and a usual skirt, but unusually around her waist was a green sash that was tied like a bow to act like a belt, something no female would do unless it's a custom of some sort, but that wasn't the case. More importantly, her eyes rub me off the wrong way; no, it's not just that, but I can't help but feel like I've seen her before. It seems Yae recognizes her too, maybe not entirely at the moment though.

"Hey, she does look familiar… where have I seen her- oh, you're the girl who sits in the back seat of the classroom, right?" Yae guessed. "What are you doing here?" The girl says nothing. "Come on, at least answer me!"

"Wait, why does she look so familiar? I'm getting some serious Déjà vu here," I asked the others. "She reminds me of that other girl who nearly tried to kill us all for a sword or whatever." The girl smirks and steps forward, making us step back a bit. "Okay, this is not funny! What's your big deal here?" She then answers...

By raising a weapon at us she pulled from nowhere- what seems to resemble an all in one kind: a machine gun, a rocket launcher, a knife blade, a flamethrower, a grappling hook, who knows? However, it all made sense as to what Eclipse meant by the fact that the three of us aren't gonna like who it was because it was someone we knew, but this… I did not see this coming. I think mainly both Meta Knight and Kirby got caught off-guard because of this. Nonetheless, I'm sure you may recognize her by that weapon described. The one who was said to have stolen someone's heart was…

"Oh my god, it's… uh, who was she again? Uh, Sakuya?" Kirby exclaimed, killing the mood.

"No, you idiot! That's Sirica!" I finally pointed out. "Remember? She's the one who tried to kill Meta Knight for Galaxia assuming that he left her mother to die by Kurisakin a long time ago! How the hell can you not remember that, damn it?!"

"I was just messing with you; of course I figured out it was her! I mean, who else do you know that has an all in one weapon other than Sirica? But why worry about that when we should be questioning?" Kirby refuted. "There's no doubt about it she's possessed, but this aura seems completely different from Dark Matter's aura. But what is she even doing at a school in the first place?"

"So let me get this straight: She's a Star Warrior, and you know her?! But that would mean…" Yae was in disbelief.

"In a nutshell, yes," Meta Knight answers. "The questions can wait- she's going to strike!" At this, the girl assumed to be Sirica grins wickedly as reality suddenly warps instantly without warning, or as though we're being warped somewhere; my head started hurting in the process as it gets stronger. And before I knew it, we ended up in some sort of different reality. An arena that appears from the very pits of hell, red and black replaced the sky, the dark thunder that crackles nonstop, and now we're pitted against one of the most persistent Star Warriors known, possessed by the darkness. Eclipse just floated around.

" **Everyone, this is Sirica's corrupted reality you're in known as the Void Realm; that was a particular headache you felt once you walked in here. Maybe her nightmare's a better way to put it. Nonetheless, this is what caused her to suddenly snap as she is taken over by her Shadow and steal other's hearts for the sake of it. It's kinda farfetched; anyway, you see that core over there? Your classmate's heart is held captive in there along with many others that she and the rest of the people like her have captured. If you want the easy way out, then destroy it. Otherwise, don't back down like sissies and fight. Be wary, though: anyone possessed by the Void Realm will gain tremendous powers of darkness," Eclipse warned us. "Why am I telling you this if it's against my orders? Free her, and I'll explain what I can so far. Try not to die."**

"Let's not push it any further until we're out of this mess, okay?" Kirby said, turning into Sword Kirby. I nodded and pulled out my Hammer and readied myself for combat. The possessed Sirica smirks once again and soon the fight was on.

* * *

 **Dark Personification- 23rd Boss Battle**

 **Party VS Sirica Void (I Will Face Myself: Boss Theme- Persona 4)**

 **Boss Description: There was this story about how Meta Knight got Galaxia; unfortunately, someone was affected by it, and that was Sirica, or rather, her mother Garlude, who perished when the Demon Beast Kurisakin attacked her in order to give Meta Knight the blade. That's how it goes; her daughter thought Meta abandoned her mother and sought revenge against him, and now here we are, facing against the persistent hothead, or her shadow, I suppose. There's a lot that doesn't make sense now, but back to the matter at hand, you're in the Void Realm and she'll be a challenging opponent. Be careful!**

 **Shadow Sirica appears! Destroy the core and keep her busy!**

Sirica shifts her weapon into auto-fire and shoots ricocheting bullets as her first attack to us. The bullets pierced through a nearby rock and grind it into dust in mere seconds flat. That was just her basic attack; she hasn't even gone all out yet. "Come on, are we just gonna be sitting ducks or are we gonna fight?!" I declared.

"That said, if what Eclipse said is true, then it wouldn't hurt to try and destroy the core," Kirby added. "The rest will hold her down while the other strikes it."

"Works for me," I shrugged. "Let's go!" Sirica grins and shifts her weapon to her blade and then she rushes at any one of us. The plan was to have 3 of us keep her busy while the remaining person attempts to break the core in that confusion. It doesn't matter who as long as someone gets to it. And that was me. Sirica lashes out on all three of them, not noticing that I wasn't there to attack her.

With that, I dashed at the core that almost resembles the heart's outer shell of Void Termina and swung at it. The shell cracked instantly upon the first swing, and I kept at it in the meantime. It wasn't long before Sirica noticed this and falls back from the other three.

"Dedede, look out!" Yae shouted. Sirica then fires a missile at me, but I quickly deflect it aside with my hammer and it exploded. Kirby then manages to get a strike in on her while she was distracted; she backdash and aimed for me. I quickly resume breaking the core as fast as I could.

At one point, I land a heavy blow on the core and soon it shattered, releasing what appears to be people's hearts as they vanish completely. However, it wasn't the end of this battle. The Shadow was still standing.

"What? I thought it'd be over once the heart was destroyed!" I pointed out. "How come her Shadow didn't disappear or something? And why isn't she speaking?"

"I don't know, but she's not done yet!" Meta Knight said. Sirica then emits a deadly aura, signaling a change in her battle pattern.

* * *

 **Phase 2 Activated!**

The deadly aura sticks to her and pulsates around the area. We all jump back and prepare for her next attack, but what she does next beguiles us. She shifts her weapon into a gun or a revolver, but she doesn't aim it at us. Instead, she raises and points at the temple of her head as if she's committing suicide right in front of us! And before anyone could do a thing, she pulls the trigger. The gunshot fired.

But she was still standing. No blood spiked out of her head; it was like glass, rather, that we witnessed breaking. A red aura rises up as it forms into a solid spirit that looked like a demon beast. I couldn't make out what it was, but it soon made its move. It shot rays of needles from the void sky and we barely dodged them.

"What the heck just happened?! How did she do that?! What is that?!" I shouted. "That just came out of nowhere; she shot herself in the head and she's still standing, not to mention she summoned whatever the hell that thing's supposed to be! We barely survived with our lives!"

"This must be the effect of the Void Realm," Yae mentioned. "I didn't think the effects would be that disastrous. Either way, I can tell there's plenty more where that came from; this is bad. We have to take her down quickly!"

Sirica then rushes and attacks mainly at Meta Knight, who parried her attacks with ease and kept up at it. She leaps back from attacking him and did the same thing again, summoning the same monster to perform a different attack, a hail of gungnir spears. Kirby and Yae double-teamed her and got a strike on her, making Sirica jump back again and shifts into her flamethrower, then unleashed black fire.

We all dodged the fire that scorched half the realm in flames. She skid and backflips while shooting bullets everywhere; we scattered around to dodge them. Sirica then shoots herself in the head, summoning that thing again, and now it unleashes volley bombs all over the place. The impact was enough to knock us off the ground like ragdolls and we were on the floor as the last one directly struck us.

I can tell she doesn't have much energy left in her, but her willpower is so endurable that she's fighting us in desperation, thus making her a formidable opponent. I know for sure that we need to land one powerful strike on her and soon we'll be out of this realm. But if she keeps summoning those things, it's most likely she'll kill us all.

That's why I decided to take one for the team and end it. I grabbed my hammer and came charging at her with full force. Sirica then prepares to counter when I swung at her, blow by blow, keeping up with my pace of attacking and dodging every swing I threw at her. She then thrusts her blade right at my face, leaving a slash mark and a leak of blood to spill. It didn't faze me at all. Sirica acted all cocky that way until she ended up tripping over a rock, making her lose her streak of attacks, her balance, and forward. And that's when I took that unfortunate moment to attack.

"This ends now!" I shouted; I stomp my foot, stood back, and swung at her with all my might. And that's what happened. Shadow Sirica was socked in the stomach, and the force was strong enough to hurl her across the area and straight into the ground. She was somehow standing, but she wasn't standing for long as she fainted and fell to the floor, dropping her weapon.

"Damn, that was rough," I sighed. "Hope I didn't overdo it there."

* * *

 **Shadow Sirica's heart has been freed! Victory!**

 **You gained 923 experience points! You're now Level 25!**

 **Health has extended to 800! All stats have increased!**

 **You got the Void Key! You can now enter the Void Realm!**

 **Next Level in 986 experience points.**

* * *

"You guys okay there?" I ran to help them up. "That was really rough facing her Shadow." The others nodded that they were fine as Eclipse appeared from wherever he was. Reality started to blur and warp, and before I knew it, we were back in the Headmaster's Office as if nothing happened. Sirica seems to be back to normal as well.

" **Huh. I did not see that coming. Still, you managed to take care of her cognitive shadow, well done," He said. "Soon, all of the stolen hearts in her part of the realm will return to their original owners, including your friend, princess. It'll take a few hours for her to recover, but all's well that ends well, am I right? Oh, and your ally will be unconscious for the next few hours or so; longer for those manipulated by the void."**

"Oh, thank goodness," Yae sighs. "But still, what's going on here? How did she steal the hearts of others, and why?"

" **Remember? You were just in the Void Realm, a parallel plane in which it reflects the true desires of someone in the most distorted way possible. Here, you'll see one's true intentions and how they really view the world and others in secret when they don't show it in the real world. It comes in many shapes and forms, and it's connected to the life of the real person as well. There's a lot to explain, but that's how it is," Eclipse replied.**

"So Sirica was just another victim then?" Meta asked.

" **Apparently so," He stares at her unconscious body. "Oh, and if you're wondering about what happened at her second phase, it was the effects of the Void Realm as well. She summoned her inner demons that she has yet to conquer, and that's what attacked you, just by shooting herself in the head. A strange summon, but it seems she learned how to do that somehow. Either way, that's just the beginning of the situation. The worst that has yet to come is the Void Hour, where the Void Capital will unleash a widespread massacre on this entire planet using the Void Realm, which is how the incidents were created, specifically the murders and heart stealing."**

"Are you serious?! Those murders were caused in that realm?! That means-!" Yae gasped.

" **You better take down Monovoida if you wish to avoid that fate; he's the one to blame for this," Eclipse finished. "The Hour of the Void draws ever near than you think; that day will come like a thief in the night, and you won't ever see it coming. I'll let you in on something: even if you break the barrier, you'll still be denied access, so if you wish to break in, you're gonna have to enter through the Void Realm and break in the capital that way."**

"Wait a minute," I cut in. "Why are you telling us this in the first place? Isn't that against your orders to do so? It almost sounds like you want to help us."

" **Huh. You know, that was the same kind of question I was asked earlier before by two girls on the ship. To be honest, I have doubts about myself and everyone else, and I just want answers to my questions. I don't expect you to believe me anyway, but it's the truth," Eclipse answers. He turns around and sighs. "That's why… for your sake, I'm telling you this. I know you're stressed out about the princess and your friend as well, which is why I can say that you don't have to worry about trying to save them when you have too much on your hands."**

"What do you mean by that?" Kirby asked.

" **Just let nature take its course, and your main problem will be resolved before you know it, that's all," Eclipse grinned. "You'll see soon enough. Right now, I suggest you focus on your current task; remember you have until the Void Hour to stop him. One more thing: if you encounter any of my siblings, don't mention any of this to any one of them. And for that, here's something for all your troubles. This is what you wanted in the first place- consider it your lucky day." He tosses something at me and I caught it, and it turned out to be another piece of the Shadow Orb.**

 **You got the second piece of the Shadow Orb! One more to go! Trial Complete!**

"Oh, um, thanks?" I replied.

" **Don't mention it, and here's something for pinky here as well," He also throws to him a new copy ability.**

 **Kirby got a new copy ability, Nine-Tails! This ability allows you to be a mystic fox that can attack with its sharp tails as well as unleashing chakra blasts and more! Now added to your ability collection and is now accessible! 2/12 abilities collected.**

"Thanks, I guess?" Kirby replies.

" **You're also welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. And if you're still worried about the princess, no need for that, because all you have to do is let the natural events unfold and wait for the results yourself. I've done all I can for them just by setting the path. Just remember to go to the Void Realm once you break the barrier. One more thing: if you wanna solve the mystery of this adventure, then I'll ask you this: Everyone has something in common in terms of its history. You may think you know everyone, but you know nothing in reality about each other. What is it about someone that you really don't know at all but yet everyone has that in common? Just give it some thought; solving the adventure's mystery is the key to understanding the truth behind it all. With that, I'll see ya later!" Eclipse finishes, and with that, he instantly vanishes from the school.**

"He certainly is strange, wouldn't you say?" Meta spoke. "That said, I can tell he meant every word of what he said, and if that's true, it certainly means something for us." That was strange for him to suddenly open up like that.

"I'm sure we'll find out what he meant by that soon enough," Kirby shrugged. "Let's get Sirica out of here, shall we?" He picked up the unconscious Sirica and Yae got her weapon for her. We soon exited the school that returned back to normal.

* * *

 **Level Two Complete!**

At that time back at the dojo, we ended up explaining the entire situation to Monokitsune and what we've learned so far. Sirica was resting at a nearby bed then, sleeping soundly. Yae had gone off to visit her classmate in the hospital. Monokitsune speculates on the matter.

"The Void Realm, huh? I should've known something wasn't right about the murders; so it was all in connection with that place all along. Maybe the barrier itself wasn't the problem, it must be the barrier in the Void Realm instead! Looks like we'll have to come up with another plan once everyone else gets back," He speculated. "As for her, she'll be fine. Just give her some time to recover."

"Now we have to wait on the others and find the hidden chamber in the capital before anything else. I hope they're doing okay," Kirby said. "I would fly over to them, but I can't find my Warpstar anywhere. Maybe it flew off on its own or something… I'm not sure. But I'm positive it did detect something, so I'm sure it'll be back." Oh yeah, Kirby did mention that earlier morning at breakfast.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it. But mainly, it's the fact that the only entrance in the capital is the Void Realm. I wonder… is that how Monovoida manages his crimes, from the murders to the kidnappings, and now stealing other people's hearts as well as possessing and turning them into Shadows? We need to take care of that as quickly as we can. In the meantime, just sit tight and relax for now."

"I find that hard to do," Meta Knight groaned. "I've still got anxiety issues." Gee, I can't imagine why. But I can't blame him either, ironically. Then, my attention was directed towards the news with a new flash.

" _Today, there was a tragic incident. A guy ordered a meatball pizza with barbecue drizzle on it, but in actuality, it turned out to be chicken instead, and he's allergic to chicken; thus, he's at the hospital, but he's fine. In other news, the incident at Blossom Way has already been resolved by a bunch of teenagers that are acquainted with the Fox Princess Yae, as they have taken down a Demon Beast terrorizing the area for some time. Along with that, the crime at Bloomarixa Academy has also been resolved by the Fox Princess too and some of her friends as well. However, the incident as a whole has yet to cease, as we are approaching the Void Hour when the Void Capital makes their move. No one knows when, but who cares about that shit?! It's time for Wacky Mondays!" The news reporter said, then jumped on the stand and started dancing, shaking his butt in front of the camera to the song._

"I love Wacky Mondays," said Monokitsune as he was also dancing to the song called Eat my Butthole. Weird, right? "Care to join me, everyone?" We glared in disgust and sweatdropped.

"Pass," Meta refused.

"But it's not even Monday," Kazela replied, who had just come from the other door. "Oh well. At least I did something productive today; learned how to wield a sword and stuff. So, Kirby, you know this girl?"

"Yeah, she's also a Star Warrior as well," Kirby replies. "It was during the time when she came and attacked us, mostly Meta Knight because she had a grudge against him for stealing Galaxia and thought he abandoned her mother at the hands of the Demon Beast Kurisakin for dead. It was then Dedede decided to order that same Demon Beast to try and stop her this time, and we took it down. And she helped us with invading Nightmare's Fortress at the final push, along with other remaining warriors in the Galaxy Soldier Army."

"If that's the case, then why is she here anyway?" Kazela asked. "I thought Star Warriors don't go to school."

"That's what I wanna know," Kirby sweatdropped. "I've never gone to school before other than the ones that Dedede tried to kill me with those times. And now I'm terrified if the kind of things I've heard every student had to go through every day were true." Kirby shot a nasty look at me while saying that. I didn't think he'd actually remembered that, to be honest. I thought he was brainless as ever back then.

"But regardless, if Sirica's here, then maybe there's a chance Knuckle Joe might be around too. We should probably do so later on," I suggested. "So Monokitsune, did you find anything in that hacking device?"

"Oh, that thing? Not really," He answered. "Just like you said before, that thing alone won't be enough. Other than that, I did manage to at least do something with it, lowering the defenses temporarily as a first test. But it'll only work if something unexpected were to happen, like, I don't know- the prisoners end up escaping on their own? Not like that's happening anytime soon."

"Bummer. So all we can do is wait," I sighed. "And here I was hoping there'd be a change in all of this. Maybe not now, but probably when we least expect it to come. Let's just hope that happens soon."

"Most importantly, I'm more intrigued about the Void Realm," Meta said. "It is our only ticket inside the capital, but what does that have in connection to the actual capital?"

"Just think of it as Another Dimension," Monokitsune explained. "However, the difference is that it's a blend of reality as well, but twisted depending on one's desires; simply put, it's the corruptive essence that exists in someone, whether they realize it or not. Monovoida must've used that to his advantage to pull off his stunts, and no doubt he would have a world in the Void Realm to his liking. That's also the reason why no one could get near the capital, even before the barrier was put up. Apparently, since the realm is linked with reality, whatever happens to one side will affect the other. And it's extremely dangerous as well. That's why we're going to the Void Realm and raid the capital that way. And it transforms certain places into something else entirely. That's why the motto of that realm is this:"

" _The Void Realm is the means by which all of what you couldn't see before is revealed…"_

* * *

 **Entering the Void Realm:**

 **As explained, the Void Realm is a parallel plane in which people's desires are revealed as corruptive and wicked. It links between that plane and the real world as so it becomes one, so anything that happens on one side will affect the other. That includes people as well, just by killing their cognitive shadows. In your case, you'll have to reach the capital that way. You'll be able to unlock places in the capital you weren't able to reach before as you pass through there. Just remember: the conditions of the real world will affect the enemies in the realm. Enter anytime just by using the Void Key. Have fun!**

* * *

"In short, since you have the Void Key, we can freely move between those planes anytime. Your actions there will affect the real world in more ways than one, so be careful on the way there. But let's wait until they get back first, then we'll make our move," Monokitsune finished.

"This blows," I sighed, sitting down. "But it's not like we have any other choice, you know. By the way, how did you know about that Dimension anyways?"

"Don't look down on me! I know everything that goes on around me and everything that you did just by sniffing you; for example, I know about what you boys did yesterday night in the springs," He sneers. "Can't be helped anyway, it's rather cliché."

"What?!"

"And after that, one of the girls used the bathroom several times yesterday, and boy did that make quite a stench in here! Bet you can't guess who!" He snickers. I already guessed who. "Nonetheless, I'd rather not sniff it out of people unless necessary so I can get a clear understanding of the situation. But I think it's more fun to troll you like so. The one thing I didn't know about was the fact that a Zero Knight informed you lot of the Void Realm."

"Yeah, he also said that we didn't have to worry about the princess and said to let nature take its course. What did he mean by that?" Kirby questioned. "It was like he's expecting something to happen, almost as if it was because he did something. That's why he also said for us not to say anything about it to the other knights. Could it be…?"

"Who knows? We haven't confirmed anything in that sense yet that he's telling the truth, but perhaps his words have a much deeper meaning than it sounds now," Meta suggested.

"I wonder what that could be." I sighed, leaving my head in the clouds of my thoughts. This is just a lot to process for me. Maybe I'm just tired, but could Eclipse be serious about what he said? Did he do something out of line to say that to us?

Could it be that he defied his own allies for our sake, as he claimed before? Nothing left to do but to wait and see…

"All right, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a treasure chest that was sent to me by someone I don't know while you suckers were out," Monokitsune chuckles. "Do me a favor and check on that device; I may have done a test run on it to see if it works, and it does. Mess around with it a bit and see what happens." With that, he ran off to get the package and tossed it over to me.

"Eh, whatever. I'm gonna use the can for a bit," Kirby said as he grabbed a magazine from the table and took it with him to the bathroom. Suspicious, I tell you.

"I'll be going as well," Meta added too. "I'm gonna borrow the training grounds for a bit." With that, he left too. So it was just me and Kazela as of right now. I narrowed my attention to the device then.

The device was active, showing current statuses of the Halberd now. All of the defenses, for now, are down with ease, so it clearly wasn't a fib. I thought of it as nothing… that is until it displayed a warning message out of nowhere, which really startled me.

 **"Alert! Alert! Commencing purge of the Halberd! All systems are overridden and transforming! Identity Invaders confirmed as Dark Matter; three captives detected. Activating Fatal Success- set to activate after morph completion... Complete! Prepare to override enemy aura! Press Go to commence automatic override sequence!"**

"Wait, does that mean Dark Matter is fusing with the Halberd now?!" Kazela shouted. "Do something already!"

"Okay, okay! Let's try it out!" I pressed the Go button immediately, and it activated with a sign of approval. I thought this might change everything, or at least do something… I hope it's enough…

" **Engaging Fatal Success… Get ready… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!"**

* * *

Meanwhile…

" **Eclipse! We're doing the purge as of right now! You may wanna wait a while before you step foot there. As of now, everything's good so far. How are things on your end? I'm kinda worried about you, you've been easily distracted lately," said Coral.**

 **"No, that's you, Coral. Besides, I always look like I don't care anyway, so that's hardly an issue to be scolding me for," I replied. "To be honest, I don't see why we have to do all of that convoluted stuff when Zero could've just wished for his desires to become reality. All of the other stuff would've been a nice touch in my opinion. But seriously, what the heck was he thinking then? Apart from that, something tells me things might swing unexpectedly, just saying."**

" **Yeah right," Coral grunts. "And after you're done with your mission, we're gonna have another cosplay party, and I was thinking of having both the princess and the paintress join us this time! I can't wait to have some fun! Arigato!" She hung up completely. I grinned.**

" **Not today, sister. Too bad it all ends here today," I smirked. "Victory is near; it's all up to the captives to pull through for everyone. You'll never see it coming; it's your last surprise- enjoy… heh-heh…" I spotted a flying star zoom by the area in the sky at that moment. "Ah, here comes the cavalry!"**

* * *

On the ship…?

" _The hour draws near… I'd never thought today would be the day that I would escape this rotten hole… I hope those two are aware of the purge…"_

* * *

Kailaine's POV: Last Surprise

 _Oh hey! You're back again! I wasn't expecting you to come back that soon. From the looks of it, I'm pretty sure it's for a good reason, and you came at the right time. Today was the day that changed the rest of the story, in more ways than one, actually. I never expected it to happen so soon._

 _A little while before, we were at our same prison ball inside the main room as usual. It was somewhat early morning into noon, and earlier we took a bath and ate temporarily. It's not like they'll allow us to stay anywhere else. Later on, we basically had nothing else to do but the usual. I prepared myself for the usual, except for the fact that it wasn't the usual. I had a feeling things were going to be different this time._

" _Hey Kaila, something feels off today, don't you think so too?" Adeline asked me. "Those two aren't here this time around. You think something's come up for them?"_

" _Who knows? It's been weeks since we're stuck here and I still haven't figured out how they do things," I shook my head. "Perhaps they have much bigger personalities than we thought they did. But you're right, though. It does seem like everyone's gathering for something earlier before."_

" _Man, when's the purge coming? I had thought of it to be yesterday, but maybe it was put on hold then. Either way, I can't wait to get out of here soon. We made everyone worry so much as to them breaking themselves for our sake; I don't want that anymore. It's about time this cliché meet its end already, regardless of its popularity," Adeline sighs. "I swear, no overlord could go a day without staging someone hostage."_

" _You think they could come up with a better plan than that old fashioned cliché, but it can't be helped, I guess," I shrugged. "Anyway, if nothing's happening, then we should probably check on Niva before anything-" Suddenly, the intercom rang in a sense of emergency. "What the heck?!"_

" _ **Attention, pimps, pounces, perverts, and prisoners, I guess. We are now ready to commence the fusion at once, as we have acquired a vessel suitable of our needs. Remember to keep your sanity as the fusion is underway, and the layout will be different afterward; no shit, Sherlock. Even so, everything will be in check immediately, so nothing to worry about... probably. Screw this, let's get it on! Get ready before the fusion calls, you got 5 seconds… 4… 3… 2… 1-1-1-1-1… GO!" Suddenly, everything started to wobble and shake like an earthquake. Sparks of lightning crackle everywhere in the process.**_

" _ **Morphing in progress… 40% complete. Merging with the vessel…"**_

" _They're doing the fusion now?! That means-!" Adeline shouted. The distortion was getting stronger._

" _It's time," I said. "We need to get to Niva immediately!" Without a moment's hesitation, we instantly broke out of our prison ball and head straight for the engine room where Niva was at._

* * *

 _ **The Core of Warship Dark Matter**_

 _As soon as we have arrived, no one was around again, so that made the walk easier. At the heart, Niva reformed from her nucleus form and into her human form, but she was still stuck in the barrier. "You made it, guys! I was worried you'd forget!"_

" _Why would we?" Adeline sweatdropped._

 _"Never mind that," Niva said. "We're in the middle of the purge! We don't have much time to waste! Just as he said, we better run for it once the morph is complete! I can feel my old body slowly disappearing in the process."_

" _So you won't be a Nova anymore?" I asked._

" _Temporarily speaking, yes. If we put an end to this, the effects will reverse, and everyone that was affected by the curse will turn back to normal, so yeah," Niva explained. "I still have my powers, so I shouldn't be a hindrance. I wish I had a weapon, though."_

" _Figures, which is why I got you this," Adeline said, pulling out a rod with a golden orb on top and suited to her liking. "Thought this would suit you."_

" _Aw, that's so sweet of you! Thanks!" The Nova blushes. "How did you know I wanted a rod?"_

" _I didn't, just a lucky guess," Adeline shrugs. "But you're welcome."_

" _ **Morphing in progress… 95% complete… Battleship Halberd in check… All systems online."**_

" _The Halberd?! So our suspicions are confirmed then! They really did make off with his battleship!" I grunted. "We'll need to get his ship back later once we get out of here first! But none of us knows our way inside out! Looks like we're going blind on this one!"_

" _Apparently so," Adeline sighed. "But it's not like we have any other choice left! All we can do is pray and hope that things don't go wrong from here. We should join with the others when we can afterward."_

" _Get ready, girls," Niva warned us. "Here it comes!" Everything around us started to bend like distorted reality, and dark bolts crackled and intensified even further; the scenery around us started to warp and change into another scene. Niva was also affected, for she was surrounded with a ton of dark lightning bolts. It got even worse in a matter of mere seconds- and then, it was said to be over. This is it. A ball of light soon flashed before our eyes…_

" _ **Morphing in progress… 99%... All systems and more are in check! The fusion ends in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO! Fusion complete!"**_

 _My eyes gingerly opened, and I found myself in a different engine room; it was copper and somewhat dim. The floor was grated with small openings, and I spotted several stairways and paths ahead. Adeline was still standing after that, and Niva appears to be finally out of her core prison._

" _Hey, I'm actually out! It worked!" She beamed and ran to us, hugging us as well. "I can't thank you two enough for this!"_

" _Well, we try," Adeline replies. "Oh, and here's your weapon, Niva." She hands the rod to her, and she beams in delight._

 _ **Niva joins your party! Received Oracle Rod!**_

 _As for that, I noticed that the core was now replaced with a rhombus-shaped crystal that flashes in all colors._

" _So, that's the core, huh? It won't be long before it's tainted with dark energy," I commented. "And apparently we have a long way to go if we wanna get out of here without getting stuck. If only we had some sort of map…" The control panel nearby starts flashing wildly, and upon a closer look, it lured us to it. "That's new. What's it doing?" A ray flashes and waves it from top to bottom on us before confirming something._

" _ **Engaging scan… three innocent lifeforms identified. Status- prisoners. Activating Access Override. Now overriding all terminal systems online… complete- all accessibility is under the server's control, location in Cherryna Capital. Server's desire- assist the prisoners in escape from Dark Matter; automatic setting on. All previous effects of the original vessel are canceled; species of prisoner identified as Nova. Species of prisoner identified as Human Paintress. Species of the main target identified as temporarily human- original identity cannot be confirmed for now. Combat capability confirmed in all three. Scan complete. Activating Fatal Success: Pre-EXE… Please wait for instructions…"**_

" _I'm not following what's going on here at all," I sweatdropped. Soon, the panel reacts again. This time, it spoke in a feminine voice to us._

" _ **Success. Orders- free prisoners from the hands of Dark Matter at all costs. Greetings, prisoners. It is by the will of the owner of the Halberd, Meta Knight, and my duty by his command to provide assistance to you; refer to me as Susanna. You're now in the engine room of the Halberd as of which you were in previously. And because they've merged with it, the immense aura of dark energy has greatly increased. My task is to make sure that all innocent captives are out safely. I will guide you around the Halberd and increase your chances of escaping."**_

" _That sounds really helpful, don't you think?" Niva said._

" _ **Dark Matter has not gained full control over the Halberd after the fusion, and the server activated this program at that time, thus I have automatic control over the battleship. Fatal Success is a hidden and rare program that easily hacks into all sorts of advanced technology to anyone's advantage, not to mention it also has a genocide potential to it if used in combat. However, due to the overwhelming distortion of dark energy that's never been experienced before, this program is temporary and consumes too much power. I have a limit in this, so my complete control over the Halberd will subdue."**_

" _How much?"_

" _ **I can do this for about half an hour, to be exact. In that allotted time, I will unlock every obstacle that stands before you with ease. My sensors indicate a 50/50 chance of your escape to around perhaps 99% successful should nothing interfere. During this, some parts of the Halberd will go haywire, so caution is extremely advised. There's a lot to inform you of, but my main task of guiding you is my top priority. Right now, this is just the preview program as to inform you. Fatal Success will truly activate once you are ready. If you successfully escape, then the chains of darkness will break from you instantly."**_

 _Niva turned to us after this. "Listen, girls. This is our last chance to escape the grasp of Dark Matter for good! We've come so far to back down now! Are you ready to finally change the fate of this predicament for everyone out there?"_

" _Do you really need to tell us that?" I answered. So did Adeline. "We've already decided to do this from the start! I'm tired of being the reason why everyone is suffering, I'm done with being the helpless princess, I don't want Kirby to break himself because of us- I'm sick of it all! This is finally our chance to put an end to this once and for all." Adeline nodded too._

 _Niva smiled. "Just checking, and your motivation speaks for itself." She turns to the program. "Okay, we're ready, Susanna."_

" _ **Understood. I will activate the program once you're in position. The nearest exit of the engine room is nearby; prepare for the escape. Your destination is the outside deck. Are you ready?"**_

" _Yeah, we're ready." We replied._

" _ **Captives ready to escape. Now activating True Fatal Success… Get Ready… You have 30 minutes to escape the Halberd. Failure will result in permanent captivity. Fatal Success is online. Proceed with caution."**_

 _This is finally it. Our days of being the damsel in distress are over at last. A chance was given to us, and it's not going to waste this time. I just hope nothing goes wrong; perhaps for something to save us when we're cornered. That was my wish. "Let's go, everyone!"_

* * *

 _ **Level Three: Final Escape (Taking Over the Halberd- Kirby Super Star)**_

 _ **You have 30 minutes to escape the Halberd at once! The map will be displayed shortly onscreen. Expect encounters along the way as well! Your destination is the outside deck! Fail to escape or fall in battle, and you lose a life! Lose them all, and expect it to be game over! You'll start at the last Star Point you saved at, adding a few extra minutes as well. With that, good luck!**_

* * *

" _ **30 minutes on the clock! Fatal Success begins in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Alarms blared instantly upon the command, and everything was flashing red around us.**_

" _There's the door! Let's go, girls!" I declared. We immediately dashed from the core and took the first staircase made of metal grates to traverse through the maze. For me, it was hard to run in heels, but I somehow managed quickly. It may have taken a minute or so, but we were almost there._

" _Eh?! Look out!" Niva warned us. "The core's suddenly attacking!" Looking behind me, the core was hinting it was tainted with darkness, and it shot dark energy blasts wildly everywhere. One took out a beam from above, and as it fell, it took the pathway with it, causing a major gap in the path. "Guys! Jump!" She shouted and made the first gigantic long jump across, reaching the other side with ease. Doing the same, we also took that leap of faith, and we also made it across miraculously somehow._

" _We made it!" Adeline exhaled. "Come on, let's keep going!" We opened the door and left the engine room._

* * *

 _ **28 minutes remaining! First Checkpoint reached! East Corridor Run.**_

 _So far, so good. It was soon then that we rushed out of the engine room and went straight towards the corridor, running like there was no tomorrow. There was no sign of any other members of Dark Matter… yet. Eventually, we still had a long way to go._

 _What's the deal here? It's the fact that the Halberd is massive, and for anyone who has never been in here can get easily lost in the labyrinth of the ship. Well, it's a good thing Meta Knight doesn't have anything too dangerous around, otherwise, we'd be screwed. He doesn't have anything like that, does he?_

 _Anyway, we skid to the right at one point in the corridor, and we kept on running somehow nonstop. A voice echoes in our heads; that must be Susanna, guiding us with directions on the most effective route of escape. It must've been when she scanned us. I think we're doing great on time so far; hopefully, there shouldn't be any kind of problem to occur. I thought that as we were nearing the elevator shaft and it took us to the next floor up._

* * *

 _ **23 minutes remaining! The Second Checkpoint reached! Patrolling Halls.**_

 _After taking the elevator, it came to a stop and opened its doors. We stepped outside to catch our breaths. "It's crazy; I don't see a single member of Dark Matter, even the Zero Knights. You think something happened during the morph?" Adeline gasped between breaths._

" _Can't say we know, but you're right about it being strange," Niva answered. "Not even a trace of a single enemy was around. Could this be an effect of Fatal Success somehow?"_

 _"Probably so; as much as I'd like to think about it, we don't have much time to waste," I said. "Susanna said the exit out of this area is nearby. Let's keep moving. We're just lucky nothing actually interfered with this."_

" _ **Proceed with caution. The dark energy released small chimeras upon hack. Nothing major… yet," She replies. "You should be able to reach it around 3-4 minutes if done quickly. Near the exit, I have managed to secure something for you."**_

" _Alright, looks like the first wave has awakened," I confirmed. "Let's go!" At that, we ran again to encounter small chimeras that are incomplete, so they were nothing to us but there were a lot of them, like an incoming zombie wave. Niva found some kind of rail rider and got on it; we followed suit. Turns out it was much easier to plow through the hordes of them easier, and as she operated the rider, we held off any ambushing chimera that dares to attack us._

 _We plowed through within a two-minute time frame; that was much faster than I anticipated. We're near the exit already. A ball of light appeared instantly and into my hands; it looked like a weird trophy with a strange symbol on it. I think it could be useful somehow. It looked like an eye. Meh._

 _ **You got the Psyche ability, an enhanced version of ESP! Perhaps this could be useful… 3/12 abilities collected!**_

" _Eh, waste or not, let's keep going," I said. The doors flew wide open by Susanna; still, on the volley rail, Niva drove forward and further inside._

* * *

 _ **20 minutes remaining! The Third Checkpoint reached! Safe Room.**_

 _We arrived in what appears to be just a normal recreation room. Nothing out of the ordinary there; we got off the rider and went to investigate the room._

" _ **This is a Safe Room. For now, you're free of enemy detection. However, there's a strong presence up ahead, so be cautious when you leave the room. You're halfway and almost there." Susanna explains. "Up ahead is the Arsenal Ascent, but it's massive at the same time. Luckily, it all leads to your destination."**_

" _Thanks for that," Adeline replies. "Only 20 minutes left so far. I think we can make it!" There was that old feeling of determination and hope, something that I've never felt in a long time, regardless of how I acted. It's so close yet very far, but why would I want to give up when the finish line is so close? I can feel it…_

" _Everyone, let's go!" Niva nodded. Before that, there was a weird aura that flashed before me. I couldn't make any sense of it; it was like an RPG or something. I felt my energy regenerate in seconds before I knew it; perhaps the other girls felt it too._

* * *

 _ **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**_

 _ **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing results…**_

 _ **Current Status:**_

 _ **World 5, Level 5-3: Warship Dark Halberd.**_

 _ **Currently Level 25. Next level in 923 experience points.**_

 _ **Party Members: Kaila, Adeline, Niva.**_

 _ **Time Remaining: 20 minutes.**_

 _ **Current Location: Safe Room to Arsenal Ascent.**_

 _ **Now Exiting…**_

* * *

 _I shrugged it off and went to catch up with Adeline and Niva as we pass through the doors and into what appears to be a horizontal escalator that zipped and took us straight to the next area._

* * *

 _ **20 minutes remaining! Final Checkpoint reached! Arsenal Ascent.**_

 _After that, we found ourselves in what I would consider the most massive and grand arsenal hub of all time. I can see that this would be one of the reasons why they'd want his battleship. There's no way we'll be able to make around in just 20 minutes and counting down. Strange how I don't see doors anywhere; we were standing straight in the middle of it all. "Man, this is insanely huge! How are we gonna get around it that fast?!"_

" _Hey, there's a vehicle lift over there," Niva points to a giant elevator that was upon a floor of grate stairways. "And luckily, it takes us directly to the outside deck! We'll be there in no time!" Immediately, we ran to check out the elevator lift and went up the stairs for the elevator. It was almost too good to be true as we managed to get on and with the lift taking us to the outside deck, and at a rapid pace too. "Yeah, we're home free at this rate!"_

" _ **Your destination is near," Susanna stated the obvious. "Proceed with great caution once outside."**_

" _Finally!" I cheered. "Let's get out of here, guys!" The light above us was getting brighter and brighter until we couldn't see through it anymore…_

 _ **15 minutes remaining! You have reached your destination! Outside Deck. Mission Complete?**_

 _Before we knew it, we found ourselves outside of the Halberd, on its massive deck. Outside, I realized it was flying above what appears to be a city or something. It feels so good to breathe fresh air again; we're out of that cramped hole for good._

" _Freedom's never tasted this good before," I exhaled in relief. "Looks like the escape was a success, girls!"_

" _Yeah, all we need now is a way down; wait," Niva gasped. "We haven't thought of that, haven't we?" Damn, didn't think this one through… again! I haven't even thought of a way down if it was floating! Stupid me. Now what? Well, at least it couldn't get worse from here, right?_

" _We'll figure out something," I said. "But let's keep moving until we find a way down!"_

" _ **Warning! Incoming defense robot sent at your location! Prepare for combat!" Susanna warns us. Just then, something gold and metallic was shot from the same elevator lift that we went on to get here and landed right in front of us; the land was so hard that the wind underneath it knocked us back a little. The robot then morphs into a beast version of what looks like… a lobster? It had emerald eyes with silver outlines and two large pincers with emeralds on them that could easily chop someone in half. Its feet were like boards, and it looks like it had wheels under them. There were also silver head wings, which looked like a weapon to me; its back had also the fin of a crab or a shrimp. I think the tail is the engine for this thing. The whole body was golden too. It was menacingly strong.**_

" _What the heck is that?!" I shouted. "A metallic lobster robot?!"_

" _And it doesn't look friendly either," Niva growled. "We need to take it down before it gets in our way of escaping in 15 minutes to spare!"_

" _Let's do it!" Adeline got herself ready to fight it, and so did Niva. Looks like we don't have any other choice but to fight. The mecha lobster had its eyes set on us before it roars and attacks._

* * *

 _ **Return of the Metallic Seafood Robot- 24th Boss Battle**_

 _ **Kaila, Adeline, and Niva VS Heavy Lobster 2.0 (Ultra Heavy Lobster Remix- DjtheSdotcom)**_

 _ **Boss Description: The metallic lobster from Super Star returns once again! The Heavies are a type of robot species that are golden and have extremely advanced weaponry than the average kind. Heavy Lobster is one of them; it was sent to stop Kirby during the events of Revenge of Meta Knight and once during the Nightmare's Fortress invasion. This robot is extremely powerful and underestimating it will be your biggest regrets yet, and I mean it literally. Surely you can stop it from getting in your way.**_

 _ **Heavy Lobster strikes again! You have 15 minutes left! Hurry and take it down!**_

* * *

" _Here it comes!" The robot starts to make its way for us as it shifts into vehicle mode and soars straight at us; we barely evaded that. It took a sharp turn around and charges again. At that, it reverted back into its lobster form and began its first attack- shockwaves from when it jumped up and down wildly._

 _We jumped to avoid the shockwaves that ravaged the deck. I went for my first attack, shooting platinum lasers at it. It wasn't affected at all. "What?! My attack did nothing to it! What's going on here?!"_

" _ **Robot identified as Heavy Lobster," Susanna explains. "One of the Halberd's strongest defense mechs and notable, to say the least, that Kirby fought against. Regular attacks won't deal any damage to it at all; a laser will only bounce off of it. Heavy Lobster is incredibly durable and attack patterns are somewhat unpredictable and deadly accurate due to technology in its eyes. My sensors indicate only one weakness: strong splotches will damage it, making it immune to any attack once useless against it. Do that, and it'll be defeated. In the meantime, use an attack much more proficient in destruction."**_

" _Thanks for that," I said. Heavy Lobster then started to fire missiles from its mouth. I countered with a crystal bomb and hurled it towards the missiles, which caused them to explode and strike Heavy Lobster. There were a few dents in the shell, so it must be working. "Guys! Use something destructive against the robot!"_

" _Trust me, I've got this," Niva smirked, preparing her attack. "Sol Blitz!" A horde of energy spheres of light appeared at her command and they were shot at Heavy Lobster in a sea of fiery explosions. Upon the smoke clearing, Heavy Lobster had more than just one dent- it was multiple of them. Now we were getting somewhere._

 _The robot got serious. Its claws were pulsing red energy from the insides, then thrust flames at us. We all dodged to the side, witnessing the floor scorched in flames. I kept shooting more Crystal Bombs until I reached my limit; I forgot that move drains my energy and I faint every time I excel it. Heavy Lobster was still standing._

" _Adeline, don't just stand there! Do something!" Niva ordered her, but she was in the middle of doing whatever it is she's doing. I think she's preparing something for this, but she may need some time for it. Heavy Lobster then prepares to attack by charging a laser from its mouth that had opened. Niva shot another one of her attacks into its mouth, and it exploded on contact, perhaps damaging its insides._

" _It's working! If we keep this up, we'll be done in no time!" I smirked. Heavy Lobster's eyes immediately turned red and stomped wildly in rage._

* * *

 _ **Phase 2 Activated! 10 minutes remaining!**_

 _Heavy Lobster began to back up a little and jumps back in the air and high. It landed behind the main cannon unexpectedly and it became active already. "What?! It just activated a cannon on its own!" I shouted. "Oh boy, I see trouble up ahead."_

" _ **Enemy has engaged with the Combo Cannon. Weaknesses are unknown; however, take down Heavy Lobster with its weakness. Combo Cannon's accuracy of attack combined with Heavy Lobster is 100%. Complete danger ahead!" Susanna warns us.**_

" _Oh crap, this isn't good!" Niva gasped. "We're screwed if it consumes too much of our time!" The Combo Cannon then rotates itself and fired a giant cannonball at us at full speed; we were completely caught and blown back on the deck. A huge arm from the cannon then volleys some bombs everywhere, and we tried to avoid the bombs; Niva ended up grabbing one and throws it at the cannon after igniting it with fire._

 _Heavy Lobster activated the lower cannon, and as soon as it popped out charging a blue blast, we ended up ducking as it shot mercilessly and missed us, but it may have struck somewhere else. Seeing this, I could feel my soul almost wanting to leave my body for dead, but I can't do that yet._

" _This isn't good, this isn't good at all," Niva said as she struggled to get up. "We should've been more cautious as to what kind of artillery this ship has! I didn't know Meta Knight crafted something this deadly before! We need to take it down with its weakness, but how are we going to find splotches around here in time?"_

" _Splotches… isn't that another term for paint?" I questioned. "If that's the case, then… does that mean Adeline was…?"_

" _Stand aside, girls!" Adeline shouted, holding what appears to be a bucket of paint loaded in a bazooka?! Is that was she's been doing the entire time, making this weapon?! She got into her firing position, loaded the bazooka, and took aim at the Combo Cannon starting charging its laser too and fired early before Adeline. She didn't falter; she pulled the trigger at the moment the blast was that close to us._

 _Instantly, it pierced through the cannon's laser with ease, dispelling it at once, and it struck straight through the Combo Cannon as well as Heavy Lobster in one shot. The cannon was inoperable, and Heavy Lobster was hurled into the air and on the deck. Its body turned red and so was its eyes too. It shrieked wildly._

" _ **Heavy Lobster is now blind! The accuracy of attacks is 0%; it is immune to all attacks! Now's your chance for an all-out attack!" Susanna ordered.**_

 _ **You can now perform All-Out Attacks! Once the enemy or all enemies are knocked down, you will have the choice whether to grind them into dust or relent and strategize before the enemy gets back up again. Either way, it's really powerful, so use it to increase your chances of winning!**_

" _Sounds like a plan! Let's get it!" I shouted. With that, all three of us came rushing in at Heavy Lobster and attacking from all angles like a cliché dust ball beatdown. Eventually, before we knew it, it was over- after we shot explosive attacks for the final blow. The robot soon fell apart one by one until it exploded and rested in pieces, its parts landing all over the deck and smoke lifting from it as well. Silence blew._

" _ **Heavy Lobster is defeated! Congratulations, prisoners!" Susanna said.**_

" _Yeah! We did it!" We cheered. "We won!"_

* * *

 _ **Heavy Lobster is now seafood! Victory!**_

 _ **You are now Level 26! Next level in 985 experience points.**_

 _ **Niva learned Espernova! Kaila learned Comet Hell! Adeline learned Soul Stroke!**_

 _ **Item Retrieval: Heavy Emeralds (Forgeable).**_

 _ **Mission Complete!**_

* * *

" _Finally! That thing is down for the count! How are we doing on time?" I asked, as we approached the head of the Halberd and glanced around us._

" _ **5 minutes remain. Should be enough time to find a way down to the city where your heroes are located at," Susanna states.**_

" _Yes! We're so close to freedom, I can just taste it- literally!" Niva meowed. "Can someone pat my head, please?"_

" _Sure, once we really escape here," Adeline answers. "And boy, that's a long way down, apparently. Do you think Meta Knight has some kind of escape pod or something? If so, we could use one right now."_

" _Anything will do! Let's go!" Niva urged us._

" _ **Stop right there, busties… and one flat chest!" A familiar voice echoes out from the command deck. It was Coral. "Where do you think you three are going? Surely you are aware that there is nowhere else for you to go- literally; we're dozens of feet above ground right now. Anyway, surrender peacefully and we'll return you to your cells, or else."**_

" _Or what? You're gonna put two feet on our faces?" I shouted._

" _ **Probably… but never mind that. We have the Halberd surrounded! Escape is futile!" Suddenly, a line of members of Dark Matter appear out of nowhere but the darkness, surrounding every part of the ship. What's worse, the Combo Cannon was suddenly operable again, and this time, it aimed right at us!**_

" _Damn it! It was an ambush all along!" Niva growled. "So they knew?!"_

" _ **Of course! We knew that you would try to break out once we changed ships, so all we did was just conceal ourselves until you three got here. Genius, am I right? Anyway, I have no idea how you managed to bypass all of the Halberd's security and defenses, even when the core was filled with dark energy, and I'll admit, whatever you did was indeed compelling. You three had a good run, but now, the charades and games end here. Surrender now, or we'll be forced to destroy that rebellious spirit within you with just a single finger snap and have a taste of the Combo Cannon here and take you in unconscious!" Coral shifted her tone in the last sentence. "What's it gonna be, Princess, Paintress, and Nova? Your cooperation? Or your doom?"**_

" _ **1 minute remains… scanning for other possibilities of escape at the moment…" Susanna said.**_

 _No… we were so close… and yet, we lost in the end! I bet neither Eclipse saw this one coming! We were now cornered to the edge of the ship, which is so cliché, stuck with limited options to choose from. A minute remains, and now we're gonna be stuck here forever on this tale! I feel devoid of hope now, and despair was lying in wait for us._

" _It can't be… was everything that we did was all for nothing?" Adeline groaned. "It was all… worthless? No…"_

" _ **Damn right it is," Coral cackled, aiming the cannon at us and with the soldiers coming closer. "Now then, it's game over for you three! Any last words before it's gonna be back to the stony lonesome in just a matter of seconds?"**_

" _It would take a miracle of any kind right now to get out of this mess," Niva sighed. "And there's no way it could happen in just a minute, you know? Let's face it, we're-"_

" _ **Chances of escape are 100%. An incoming vehicle traveling faster than the speed of light detected and is approaching at your location." Susanna confirms suddenly.**_

 _My ears perked up, reacting to the sound of some strange humming faintly from the distance, and the sound was suddenly getting louder and louder to the point where we all heard it._

" _Huh? What's that sound?" Niva asked. "It sounds like a large hummingbird or something."_

" _No way! Up there!" Adeline points upwards, and when we did, a short twinkle flashed from the sky, revealing to be a shooting star that was golden, and it was spiraling towards the deck. Wait a minute- that star looks familiar… where have I seen it before? Before any of us could even react, that same star came straight towards the head of the deck, and immediately, it snatched all three of us at once before the soldiers could even react._

" _What just happened?!" Niva asked in shock. "How did we-?!" Could it be?_

" _This-! No way! It's Kirby's Warpstar!" Adeline cried out. "How did it know we were in danger?!"_

" _I don't know, but who cares right now?!" I grinned. "We're finally getting out of here!"_

" _ **Escape vessel secured! Mission almost completed!" Susanna said. "Now flee from the Halberd immediately before the enemy retaliates!"**_

" _ **Tch! You're not getting away, princess! Everyone, get them!" Coral yelled. "Fire everything at them!" At will, everyone on the ship instantly activated the guns and other weapons available and unleashed fire at us, not to mention they were also chasing us with the Halberd already.**_

" _Time to blow this Popsicle stand, shall we?" I said. The Warpstar instantly reacted to this and had already begun to evade the attacks and carry us to safety. The gunfire of lasers became almost like bullet hell, but the Warpstar dodged them with ease like it was nothing; it swerved and curved high and low like a fighter jet, making all of their attacks miss every time. It was like the Warpstar was sentient as well; it's trying hard, perhaps to make up for what happened when I got captured. Could it be that it came here on its own free will?_

 _I couldn't say for sure, but it definitely was determined to do that for us as it kept on dodging every attack that the Halberd threw at us. Eventually, I think Coral snapped and she set the Combo Cannon to its most deadly setting yet, and she fired at that moment she had- a giant energy beam of darkness._

 _The Warpstar, however, wasn't fazed by the laser as it was honing on us, and instead, it retaliated by firing a one-star bullet at the incoming barrel laser. Shockingly, just a single one-star bullet was enough to destroy the beam! The star bullet pierced through the Combo Cannon, completely destroying it for good; it let out a frenzy of lasers everywhere before doing so, also taking out the other weapons with it in the mass of explosions. The soldiers were also wiped out unconscious on the deck, and Coral was seen jumping out from the command deck and onto the main deck._

" _ **Damn it! I swear it's not over yet, princess! You will pay dearly for your rebellion against us, and you'll get back here even if I have to get you all by force, ya hear me?!" Coral screamed in anger. "You only got out because of that stupid Warpstar of that idiot, pink-haired, brainless, low-tier warrior of Smash! This isn't over, flat-chest princess!"**_

 _The Warpstar seems agitated by Coral at that moment, because unexpectedly, it shot a sniping star bullet at Coral, and before she could even react, the bullet struck her and exploded, flinging her backward into the wall of the ship and falling into the floor unconscious as well, lying in her own pool of blood! Talk about disrespect! The Halberd stopped in midair, pulsating with technology's veins._

" _What was that for, Warpstar?!" I demanded; I just realized that I can't understand it. "That was so uncalled for!"_

" _It's because Coral insulted its master, Kaila," Niva answers, assuming that she understands stars. "And the fact that it was already annoyed by her even though it was its first time seeing her. I'd have to agree on that, though."_

 _"True, but still, don't you think that was going a bit too far?" I said._

" _Not at all," Both Adeline and Niva replied in unison. "She had it coming and she never saw it coming anyway. And she's just unconscious, by the way; the blood's real, but it ended up being special effects in the end, so that's that." I sweatdropped._

" _ **Objective complete! Congratulations, everyone! You have successfully escaped the Halberd!" Susanna confirms. "Your destination can be reached just by warping over there. With that, have a nice day and enjoy your freedom! Fatal Success shutting down… thank you for your cooperation with HWC!" After those words, I can feel her voice fade away from our heads.**_

" _It's over… isn't it?" I said. "We're finally free; it feels so weird, yet so satisfying at the same time… our wishes have come true, right?"_

" _Definitely, Kaila," Adeline smiles. "Now we're no longer helpless! I can't wait!"_

" _Yeah, I wanna meet with your friends and the warriors once we get there!" Niva meowed in delight._

" _Well, what are we waiting for?" I cheered. "Let's go see them now! The day has definitely come for us to take back our lives again! Here we go!" The Warpstar was content with those words and increased its speed while soaring through the clouds and with ease. Its sound kept humming faster and louder every second that went by, and by the time the sound reached a straight static line..._

 _We popped out of the scene we were just in. The rest I have yet to tell what happened. Looks like we managed to change our set fates just in time before it became sealed. So I'm afraid I'll end it here for now, but I bet you're happy as well, aren't you? Ah, I suppose it's time for you to head back to Kirby's side again. But don't tell him what just happened, okay?_

 _I have my reasons for that, at least not yet… Just wait for us a little longer…_

* * *

 _ **Level Three Complete!**_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Huh. I guess we were overreacting then," I sighed. "Trying to scare us for nothing with that false alarm; it only said Fatal Success is complete. Weird." We both dropped down to the floor and exhaled relief. Kazela seemed like she's seen a ghost.

"Um, Dedede? I've been meaning to ask you," She started to say. "You and Kirby were enemies back then, right? Were you evil as they say you are?" I hesitated at her question a little, but I sighed and decided to answer.

"Er, I wouldn't say that we were mortal enemies," I answered. "More like rivalry then. But, I wouldn't say that I was evil, you know. It was my actions that defined that word more than a mischief maker. Yeah, I guess I was… or was I supposed to be? Maybe…"

Kazela stares at me innocently. "I don't think you are truly evil. Maybe… misunderstood suits you better. After all, I think you had a good motive for your actions back then, but maybe the way you did it hardly proved that at all. And because of that, no one ever saw the good in you that you had, but as long as it was carried through, you didn't care if your name was slandered. Well, that's how I look at it."

I said nothing. She continues on. "I suppose it can be described as wearing a mask to conceal someone's identity; no one knows the real you, so that's why you wear that mask every day, even if you never meant to keep on wearing it. Only until you feel like to remove it. Don't worry, I'm sure people will know the real you one day, and hopefully, things will be patched between you and everybody else." For a 10-year-old princess, that's really… encouraging to me somehow. "Dedede?! Are you crying?"

"No, that's sweat coming from my eyes," I answered. "Or maybe that's Monokitsune that farted; his fart reminds me of Wario's whenever he eats garlic."

"How rude!" Monokitsune growled suddenly. "How dare you link me to that scoundrel with a fart of gold?! Also, I hate eating raw garlic! Nobody ever tries to eat things raw, it tastes like your own barf!" I couldn't help but laugh, and Kazela joined in too.

"Anyways, thanks for that," I smiled. "You sure do know a lot even though you went missing for quite some time. I wouldn't dare ask how you survived anyways."

"By the way, when is that girl going to wake up?" Kazela points at Sirica specifically. "And where's everyone else? Shouldn't they be back by now? What's holding them up?"

"If I had to guess, I'd bet it all on Karly since she's suffering from Winglenovia's side effects," I guessed. "Or perhaps they've discovered something on the way back here. Maybe I should call them-" Suddenly, the news started to play with something very urgent to tell folks. "Huh? What now?"

" _Sorry folks; hate to interrupt your Wacky Mondays, but we've got some urgent news to tell you! Recently, we've received incoming lasers striking several capitals out of nowhere blindly. Many suspects that the lasers were a warning attack from the Void Capital, but that has yet to be confirmed. Next, on the list, there was a huge battleship spotted elsewhere in the Void Area directing its attacks on a target unidentified. However, it's confirmed that the battleship shown here is, in fact, the Battleship Halberd, as in the one owned by one of the Star Warriors, and the owner isn't in the ship obviously." The guy reported._

"Ha-ha, that isn't good," I groaned. "Neither is the second one. Things couldn't get any worse from here, right?"

" _And if you think it couldn't get any worse than that, then you're wrong! The earlier incidents mentioned happened on Blossom Way. The twist here is that the group of people who defeated the Demon Beast there are in an unsettling predicament as they were unfortunately captured-"_

"CAPTURED?!" We both yelled out. "NO WAY?!"

" _Yes way, they were captured… by the Monozodias of the Void Capital as hostages. The only thing left of them is a strange orb piece that one of them dropped and was sent at the Fox Princess' place right away once discovered. Regarding that, a note was sent to this station as an urgent warning. It's quite long, but to summarize it all, it states that the Void Hour will come today at midnight, and that's when the Void Capital will attack Cherryna with an army of Demon Beasts, thus reviving the tragic incident we all know as the Zetsubō no Chisei! We advise you all to stay inside your homes until the event is over! Oh, and the last part of the note asks for the rest of Yae's acquaintances who are not captured to come and rescue them from the Void Capital before the Void Hour! If you're watching this, it's advised that you do so! Other than that, everyone, prepare for the Void Hour at midnight!" That was all they had to say before the channel changed itself._

"Dear God, I don't feel so hot right now," I groaned. Our yelling drew the attention of the others too.

"What's with all the commotion here, cubs?!" Monokitsune growled. "I just got another package with another piece of the Shadow Orb just now, but the others aren't back yet! What's going on?!"

 **You got the last piece of the Shadow Orb... Trial complete... yeah, this isn't a good time to mention this, but you know what to do, right? Once done, head to the Void Realm immediately!**

"It's terrible!" Kazela cried. "Everyone who was at Blossom Way was kidnapped by the Monozodias and are held hostage at the Void Capital right now! What's worse, Cherryna Capital's gonna fall to ashes at the Void Hour, and it's today at midnight!"

"WHAT?!" The fox gasped, dropping the Shadow Orb piece. Meta and Kirby gasped too, more in shock and disbelief. "Impossible! Tonight?! That cunning void beast planned way ahead of us, and now he's reduced our numbers drastically! I did not see this outcome coming!"

"If they're captured, then does that mean he wants something from us?!" Kirby suggested. "They always want something when they pull that cliché!"

"Who knows, but it's clear that we need to do something about it now," Meta answered.

"But we can't do that until we get to the chambers first, and we don't even know where it is in this capital! I don't see any place that resembles one!" I stated. "How are we going to find it in such a large city? It'll take hours to do that!"

"Maybe we don't have to do that," Monokitsune said. "There may be a way to find the chambers without having to search the city. Remember the motto of the Void Realm? In other words, it's saying that some places will transform into something else entirely, so in that sense, the reason why we couldn't find the capital is this: it was hidden in this world, but visible in the Void Realm! Hopefully, that should be the case here, and if it's true, then we've killed two birds with one stone!"

"That sounds reasonable enough, but we better hope that theory is true!" Meta said. "We can't afford any delays on this one!"

"Yeah, we need to get together as soon as possible… after we figure out what to do with her first," Kirby pointed at Sirica. "Chick's still knocked out cold, and it's a hassle to keep up with that-"

"I'll go," I piped up. "Only one person is needed to take the trial anyway, and with that, I'll take on that final trial myself for you all. That way, you can use that time to get yourselves together until I get back."

Everyone was silent at my offer for a while, but after what seemed to be forever, they complied. "I see. If that's what you want, then I have no objections. Just make sure to get back here once you're done and we can enter the Void Realm together," Kirby responded, handing me the Void Key. "Seems much easier that way; after all, Yae has yet to return, and we still have one girl unconscious still. Best that we have someone take care of that for us."

Speaking of which, Sirica let out a groan, but she was still in that state though. "Looks like cheeky beauty is starting to regain consciousness now. Anyway, we'll take things from here, Dedede. You better get going; remember your training, fool!" Monokitsune said.

"Trust me, I've got this," I said, grabbing my hammer and started to head out for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Dedede! You forgot these," Kazela ran up to me to hand over the orb pieces. "Be careful out there." I gave her a thumbs up before leaving the house.

* * *

 **Cherryna Shrine Courtyard**

I spent some time walking around the outskirts of the city, trying to find ideal places that may be close to the chambers. The area I was in was now desolate because of the news today; they're frightened out of their minds. I kept pushing forward for any close areas until I ended up at the shrine for some reason.

"Say, isn't this the shrine that was attacked from before?" I thought. "Then again, one of the maidens did have an orb piece with them, so I suppose this should be the closest to a chamber. Now how do I use this key?"

The key flew out of my hand suddenly, and then it latched itself to something invisible, turning itself and soon, the invisible door burst open wildly of black and red colors, making me cover my eyes from it. And before I knew it, I felt that I was in the Void Realm. The shrine in front of me disappeared or rather morphed into a fancier looking palace. It was the Shadow Chamber itself.

"Holy crap! Scared the bejesus out of me!" I gasped. "So it's true, then. Looks like we got our work cut out for us! Let's do this!" The grand doors automatically opened by itself upon my arrival, and I dashed inside the hollow darkness of the chambers without hesitation.

The doors closed itself after I went in.

* * *

 **Level Four: Chambers of the Moonlight**

As usual, the inside is the same as all of the others we've been through before- only with the change in colors to represent the theme. I walked a little bit faster than I usually do until I reached the pedestal that unlocks the door.

The pieces then gather around sentiently to form one complete orb automatically, with the shadow symbol engraved on it. The orb did the same thing and struck me in the chest, granting me a new power.

 **Dedede learned Hammer Justice! New scroll obtained!**

The orb then flew straight into the keyhole of the grand doors, unlocking the tumblers inside to the final trial of Lunaclipse Star, and the doors opened up wide. I went to a Star Point before I did though.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing results...**

 **Current Results:**

 **World 5, Level 5-4: Moonlight Chamber**

 **3/12 abilities collected so far.**

 **Current Level: Level 26. Next level in 985 experience points.**

 **Party: Dedede (Solo)**

 **Current Location: Jewel Chamber- Entrance to the Spirit Arena**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

After that, I rushed straight into the open doors, and from there, it was the point of no return once the doors close.

* * *

 **Jewel Chamber- Spirit Arena: The Gem Soul of the Moonlight**

It was really dark like last time; I could see nothing but pure darkness. All I heard was the sound of my own footsteps echoing across the area. In the abyss of darkness, I spotted a jewel floating nearby, a fuchsia colored luna-shaped jewel lies ahead.

I ran straight towards it for the light, but of course, it wouldn't be that easy getting to it as it pops out once I got near it.

" _So, you managed to find out where my chambers were hiding all along, huh? Very clever of you," A male voice echoed out._

"Trust me, it wasn't that easy to do so," I replied. "Anyway, I'm in a big rush as of right now."

" _Your friends were kidnapped by the Monozodias earlier ago, right? That's why you're here, because they're in a place where you can't get to in the real world, and you need my help to do so. But let me tell you now, you'll experience true hell once you traverse through the realm," The voice explained._

"I know that, but my friends are in danger, and I came here for your help as to let my friends that aren't captured to get ready once we go through there, so I can't back down now!" I declared. "In fact, you know something about Monovoida, right? Well, tell me once we settle this right away!"

" _Indeed, let's get this over with and play a little game, shall we? The rules are simple-" The voiced explained, snapping his fingers. A ball of light appeared, emitting its power to clear the darkness around me, and I found myself on an arena that looked like the ones in those martial arts tournaments with the Ying-Yang symbol in the center. "You lose if your HP reaches 0! Try not to be a noob, okay?" And the opponent turned out to be duos: a sun and a crescent moon with white hands and feet, and mean expressions, but they take the colors of Ying-Yang._

"Two against one?! Now you're talking!" I smirked. "Challenge accepted!"

 _"Glad to hear it! Prepare to go against the Gem Soul of the Moonlight, Luno!" The spirit cackled._

"Bring it on!" I shouted. This is the only way I can prove myself to everyone, and I'm not letting it go anytime soon! Just wait, everyone. We'll save you, you'll see…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _End of Chapter 5 Act 2!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Of course not! Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and sorry about the long delay, but after Winter Break, I was stuck with exams and homework and that stuff on the spot, so yeah. Oh well, no matter.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna be very brief with explanations because I've reached my limit by the time I finished this chapter. Hopefully, you get the references and where I got the ideas from at the academy level earlier, because it's a hassle to explain it all, but to be brief, that was inspired by Danganronpa and Persona, if you've played or seen any of the series, that is. Otherwise, you won't get it at all, so just see the playthrough of the series.**

 **Next is Sirica. Truth is, I've been planning to put her in from the start on this planet, but I haven't figured out the approach then. I thought it would be cool to have her in. And for what she did on her second phase, the same request applies in order to understand her actions. But why is she wearing a uniform in the first place? That has yet to be fully explained.**

 **The major part is the Halberd. This part is the one you've been waiting for all along… probably. Basically, in short, the hacking device activated a hidden program that guided the prisoners throughout the entire ship all the way until they reach the deck, where they fought against Heavy Lobster; I've always wanted Heavy Lobster to return as a boss again one day, and so I decided to pair it up with the Combo Cannon, the most-said deadliest weapon of the Halberd, in its second phase. Of course, in the end, you know what happens, and I'm sure you're crying tears of joy if you're that emotional. But again, I hope you can figure out the small details in there because it's too much for me to explain at once. I won't say any more than that.**

 **Lastly, the unexpected twist. Almost all of the characters at Blossom Way were revealed to be kidnapped by the Monozodias as hostages for the Void Hour to revive Zetsubō no chisei (The Arc of Despair's Reign), the planet's version of their most tragic events ever to occur. What's worse, it's all occurring on Wacky Mondays! Unforgivable! And so, Dedede decides to go solo for the Jewel Chambers to make the job easier for them and faster in order to rescue their friends. Where is this coming from, Dedede?**

 **Well, anyways, that's where the next chapter will pick up next time. Sorry about the rush, but once again, I've reached my limit for now and I'll explain a little more the next chapter maybe, and so, if you don't get something here, just let me know in your reviews or PM me anytime I'm there. You know the drill, everyone. Anyways, I'll leave it at that and I hope to see you next time.**

 **Until then, take care of yourselves! See ya!**


	29. Chapter 5: Fate-Void Factor: Act 3

Chapter 5: Fate/Void Factor: Act 3

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **So we're back to where we were again, huh? Just like old times… eh, anyway, I hope you're having a wonderful day, and also liked the last chapter. After what happened in the last chapter, you know darn well things are going south in the end. Everyone was kidnapped, and now they have to go save them, but not until Dedede comes back with the Soul Jewel first. What will happen next? Let's find out! Let me know your thoughts in your reviews, and without further ado, let's get this balling rolling! Enjoy! (I do not own Persona, by the way- disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Resume Dedede's POV? Yes.**

 **Now Loading… Load Complete!**

 **Now picking up from last time… Get ready!**

* * *

" _Glad to hear it! Prepare to go against the Gem Soul of the Moonlight, Luno!" The spirit cackled._

"Bring it on!" I shouted. This is the only way I can prove myself to everyone, and I'm not letting it go anytime soon! Just wait, everyone. We'll save you, you'll see…

* * *

 **Duel with the Spirits- 25th Boss Battle**

 **Dedede VS Moonlight-Luno (Boss Battle- Goemon's Great Adventure)**

 **Boss Description: The duo from Kirby's Adventure makes their return as well! Meet Mr. Shine, the sun, and Mr. Bright, the moon. They were the guardians of Butter Building that held a piece of the Star Rod; with that, several artifacts were made with their power, such as the Celestial Rods which can slice its foes and splice them together. Regardless, since they're dependent on each other, taking down one of them will make the fight easier. Keep that in mind.**

 **Moonlight-Luno challenges you to a duel!**

* * *

" _Here I come!" He shouts within the two brawlers that stands before me. The fight was on!_

Mr. Shine was up first, while Mr. Bright stood back. He started to pop fire from his spherical hands and threw them at me. I evade the fireballs that he shot at me, then I went to bash at him in response. However, he jumped a few steps back every time I swung at him, taunting me with that cocky smile on his face. Eventually, he jumps back longer and suddenly charges forward like a fireball, which caught me off guard; luckily, I ducked to avoid the attack, and Mr. Shine ran into the wall.

With that, he leaped from the wall and switched places with Mr. Bright; the place becomes bright. Mr. Bright then throws some cutter blades at me, but I easily dodged them and went to attack; it was a good thing he decided to roll at me, because I swung at him at that moment he did, and he was pushed back. Mr. Shine then suddenly pours down a solar beam while Mr. Bright rolled at me. I sidestepped him, and he ran into the laser instead.

After that, Mr. Bright switched places with Mr. Shine, making the room grow dim. He raised his hands in the air, and suddenly, stars came raining down on me; I manage to block them. After that, Mr. Shine shot more fireballs at me, but I evaded every one and struck him after the last shot. Both of them were cracking already in defeat.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

" _Hmm, not bad, king," Luno grunted. "But you should know that I don't go down that easily! Now the real fun begins!" Mr. Shine & Bright roared._

* * *

 **Phase Two Activated!**

" _Get a load of this!" Both of them came out together and they transformed into rods, the same ones that Mr. Slice and Splice had that time. But I forgot what they did again anyway. "Prepare to be diced!" In blinding speed, the moon rod was hurled at me. Before I knew it, I felt like I was falling apart._

It was quick before I realized it. Somehow, I didn't feel any different. "What was that supposed to do?"

" _I don't know, I'm just messing with you," Luno cackled. "Now I'm really going for it!"_

"Whatever, man! You're going down!" I said in unison with a female voice. "Huh?!" It was then I realized that someone else was with me, and when I glanced around and next to me, I end up meeting a woman standing right next to me, who did the same as I did. We screamed and jumped back from each other.

"Who the heck are you?!" I shouted. "And why do you look so oddly familiar?! You look just like me, only female!" The woman was almost like me, wearing the same kind of clothes, as if she's a queen. Her hair was long and blue, her robe was the same as mine, her clothes were more warrior feminine, and it was tight enough for her cleavage to show. Instead of boots, she wore yellow high heels. She has the same hammer as mine too, plus she's really hot! What's going on here?!

"I should be asking you the same thing too!" She replied. "You look just like me, only male and green!" To her statement, she was right- my clothes were green and so was my hair. On the other hand, the woman was also peach-colored just now. What just happened? "And now I'm suddenly peachy!"

" _Oops, did I forget to mention that I sliced you into two separate individuals?" Luno laughed. "I guess we all have a male and female sides to our personalities!"_

"Great, now I remember! It splits people into two and mixes them with another person together!" I groaned. "The Moon Rod does that to a person by itself. And that means…" Luno hurled the Sun Rod this time at the two of us, but he missed. The two rods then morph back into Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, looking a bit broken.

"We need the Sun Rod to put us back together again," The other female "me" finished my sentence. "Or maybe we could just beat them and see what happens. Yeah, let's do that." It's really weird to be hearing that from my feminine self, but I think you'd probably agree that this has to end as soon as possible. The two adversaries stood before us, and so, the fight continues on.

We both decided to gang up on one of them whenever we had the chance. Mr. Bright came and threw crescent blades at us- multiple of them, in fact. My other side parried them all away in the same fashion as I always do; clearly, there's no doubt that she's me- we share the same traits and memories, I guess so. Still in the battle, she closed in on Mr. Bright and socked him hard, launching him over to me.

I immediately whacked the moon back to her, and it became almost a game of volleyball until the Queen me tosses Mr. Bright directly at Mr. Shine who managed to stop Mr. Bright, but the impact was enough to knock both of them down and leave them in a daze; the cracks on them were gradually getting bigger.

" _Ngh! What the-?!" Luno grunted._

"Now's our chance!" I shouted. The other me nodded and we both ran at the two foes for an all-out attack. "Let's finish this!" With those words, we ganged up on the two celestial beings in a dust ball fight, and in mere seconds, the match was over. The Sun and the Moon spiraled together until they explode into stars.

" _EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The spirit yelled in defeat._

"We won! About time!" We both said together.

* * *

 **Moonlight-Luno has been defeated! Victory!**

 **Gained 985 experience points! You are now Level 27!**

 **Health has extended to 850! All stats have increased by 80!**

 **Dedede learned Mallet Dance!**

 **New Magic Attack: Soul Snatcher!**

 **You got a new fusion ability, Danmaku (Bullet Barrage), made from Psyche and Beam! You also got the Spirit ability, an enhanced version of Ghost! You got the Fighter ability! 6/12 abilities collected!**

 **Item Retrieval: Sun and Moon Rings!**

 **Next Level in 1000 experience points.**

* * *

It was then the arena turned back into a normal area from the ying-yang theme it had. A ball of light appeared, which then morphed into a puffball like the others. He had fuchsia colored hair and eyes; his bang covered his right eye, mostly. A fuchsia body and feet; his other eye was scarlet red.

" _Wow, I did not see that one coming," Luno gasped. "But nonetheless, you managed to beat me in battle. And obviously, you've earned this as promised." He snapped his stubby fingers, and out popped a fuchsia luna-shaped jewel that floated in my hands._

 **All right! You got the Luna Soul Jewel! Don't let up yet!**

"Yeah, that's great and all, but can you turn us back to normal now?" We both demanded in unison. "I'll admit, my other self is extremely hot, but it couldn't get any weirder for the audience as of right now, so do something already."

" _Aw, come on. You sure you don't wanna stay split for a little while longer? But seriously, you're gonna have to stay like this for a little while longer, and for various reasons. Or at least until you gather the rest of your allies then… Okay, fine. I'll just give you these two rods for all of your troubles; consider it your lucky day." Out of nowhere popped two different rods that were familiar, as in they were the Sun and Moon Rods from before._

"Thanks, now we can become one again… but don't you think it's hard to do with just the two of us here?" My other side asked me.

I sweatdropped. "Apparently so. We'll just get back to the others and have them sort things out. Hold on, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us about everyone else?"

" _Oh yeah, that," Luno said. "How about I explain this to everyone else right after we leave, okay? Seems much easier that way. Barrier's broken, by the way."_

 **The Dark Barrier's now broken! You can now enter the dungeon of Lunadark Star!**

" _With that, I say we bail for now, and when we do, we'll come up with something to save your friends and Amethyst, too," Luno ordered. "After all, we don't have much time left before the Void Hour begins." No objections raised._

We didn't have any other option, so we had to head back from the Void Realm and return to the others.

 **Level Four Complete!**

* * *

Later at the dojo…

A few minutes later, we were back at the dojo in a few minutes to spare. Let's just say things got awkward real fast the moment we stepped in here. It all started when we sat down.

"Um, Dedede?" Kirby hesitated to ask. The remainder of the party was speechless at the sight of us. "Do I dare ask how?"

"Trust me, he's the one to blame for this," We pointed at Luno. Kazela was blushing, yet fascinated by the female version of me and clings onto her leg, which doesn't faze her at all. In fact, I think she's actually enjoying it for a bit as she lifts her leg up and down playfully with Kazela.

"Wow, Dedede! I never thought your feminine side would be this adorable and sexy; her legs are so hot and smooth, and her boobs are enormous!" Kazela said in an envious way. The female version of me blushed. "We should call you Queen Dedede from now on, right?" Somehow, this is so wrong on many levels.

"Kazela, no," Kirby ordered. Kazela was too distracted to even listen to him. "Ah, never mind. Let's leave her be for now. Anyway, that went much quicker than I'd imagine it to take. Yae has already returned a few minutes after you left from the hospital, and she's kinda preparing herself for the moment in her room, but she'll be out in a little while. Sirica… she's starting to wake up…"

"I see… did you hear anything from the others yet in any way or form?" I asked.

"Nothing; we called them multiple times, but they never answered," Kirby shook his head.

" _I can answer that," Luno stepped in. "Obviously, as they were taken in the Void Realm, all kind of communication from the other plane is cut off, as they don't function properly in different dimensions. In that case, everyone must be somewhere in the palace of the capital that's devoid of reach, perhaps. However, once you get there, if you're seen as a threat, you'll be depicted as thieves and such. Things will get tougher from here on out."_

"Do you know anything about what Monovoida's up to?" Meta asked. "His true intentions, perhaps?"

" _The way I see it, there are a few possibilities that lines up with your situation, and any assumption you make could be one of them, or they all add up as the components to one big conspiracy plan. That's all I can gather at this point," He sighed. "But I'm certain that kidnapping your friends acts as a part of his plan."_

"Looks like we'll just have to get there to find out for sure," Monokitsune said. "Is what I would say, but I have something important to do based on this note from that chest I received earlier… probably. I can assess that you lot can take care of yourselves on this one; I'll join you whenever I can. My gut is telling me something bad will happen sooner or later on. And for this girl here, I'll handle this right now." He walked over to where Sirica was to wake her up… by slapping her silly. And believe it or not, it actually worked. "WAKE UP, THOT!"

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" She suddenly jolts awake and sitting up, rubbing her cheeks like an animatronic. It took her second to realize what was going on around her. "Huh?! A Monozodia kitsune?! Wait, where am I?"

"You're dead, girly," Monokitsune joked. "Death by thots. I know, right?"

"What?!" Sirica gasped, then turned red in embarrassment when she sees him snickering with self-pleasure.

"Just kidding. You're at the Cherryna Dojo, owned by Yae and me," He explains after ceasing his laughter. "As much as I'd like to take the credit, I'm pretty sure you recognize those Star Warriors over there; they're the ones who saved you when you were possessed by a Shadow."

At once, she takes a looks at us all in beguilement and surprise, maybe disbelief too. "Wait… Meta Knight, Kirby- and Dedede… and another female Dedede?! Is that you?! What are you guys doing here?! I thought you were out to rescue Princess Kailaine a few weeks ago!"

"So you've heard what happened then, huh? Spares us the trouble of an explanation," Kirby smiled. "So glad to see that you're okay; what have you been up to these days? It's been a while since we've last seen each other. And because of that, we're utterly confused as to why you're wearing a school uniform and such."

Sirica hesitates to respond. "Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't be wearing this for any other reason I would have; I'm still a teenager, so of course it would make sense to finish my high school years while I've nothing better else to do until another threat arises here."

"Huh? But I thought you were…" I started to say, but I stopped. "Actually, never mind that. It would be rude to ask that question anyways." Sirica glances at me and to the other me, taking note of Kazela as well who was resting on her lap now; she glances mostly at me with a look I can easily tell what she's going to say. "If you think I'm responsible for this, then you're dead wrong. I'm not same guy from before anymore, I guarantee that much. Plus, we've got bigger problems now."

"I'd figured as much," She replies. "Also, is that woman the female version of you? And that girl is Kailaine's long lost little sister, right?" Wow, she easily figured things out without having us to tell her! "And is it me, or is it just the few of you here? I'm pretty sure there's more allies with you."

"And that's the bigger problem, Sirica," I answered. "The catch is, they were all kidnapped by Monovoida and taken into the Void Capital; this was reported on the news a little while ago. And what's worse, the Void Hour starts tonight at 12:00!"

"What?! You can't serious- tonight?! Damn, this was way too sudden!" Sirica gasped in a panic. "I was unconscious this whole time, and this happens? We better do something about it quick or else everyone's lives are forfeit!"

"Hey, you sure you can go out like that? I mean, you just woke up, you know," Kirby asked.

"I'm fine, believe me," She answers, getting up from the bed she was resting in. No signs of susceptibility detected. "I'm not that susceptible. More importantly, we need to get to the capital now; time's wasting already. It looks like you've already found a way inside, so there won't be any problems breaking in."

"Apparently, less had to be explained to this girly warrior! Looks like we're almost set, just need to get Yae, and everything will fly smoothly! Oh yeah, try not to let your grudge get in the way between you two just like the grudge Dedede had against Kirby years ago- it's quite troublesome," Monokitsune called me out. I think everyone already gets the idea, okay?

"Then it's settled," Kirby said. "We'll leave in a little while once everyone's all set and ready, the usual-"

"Except this time I'm going with you, Kirby," Kazela speaks up all of a sudden. "I know what you're thinking, but I can handle myself now, even though I've been a sitting duck the entire time I've met you all. Don't look down on me as to assume that I'm helpless as a 10-year-old; you know what I'm capable of, and yet you still put me out of danger because of that. Please, can you all not treat me like a little kid for once?!" She's not lying… she meant every word she said. I'd feel guilty now for putting a kid on the front lines, but I think I'd rather take her up on this.

Kirby appeared to react the same way after some thought was given. "If that's what you want, then I won't stop you. In fact, I had a feeling you were going to say that sooner or later. But let us know if it's too much for you to handle, alright? Your sister might be pissed at us if she was here, you know. You ever thought of that?"

"I'll deal with her on that sooner," She replies; she sounds really mature at her age. "But thank you." I hope we really don't regret this later.

"Sorry I took so long, guys," Yae said, coming out from the hallway. "I just contacted the team and had them on standby in case anything else happens outside of our raid- uh, why are there two Dedede's here? And why does that one look so hot right now?" We both sweatdropped.

"And this is where it all ends," Queen Dedede sighed, putting Kazela down from her. "Okay, can someone smash us with the Sun Rod now? I've reached my limit."

"I couldn't agree more; this could not get any more awkward now," I added. That was all I could say before I got whacked along with my other self with the Sun Rod by Monokitsune. It was only a few seconds before I felt myself becoming whole again.

"Done and done," The fox exhales.

"Aw, come on!" Kazela groaned. "Couldn't you stay like that for a bit longer?! I never got to feel her boobs yet! No fair… my sister can't compete with her flat chest; how am I supposed to be satisfied now?!" Huh? When did she get into that kind of stuff?

"Don't worry, Kazela-san," Monokitsune replied. "If you wanna see more of that, why don't you use the Moon Rod on Kirby or Meta Knight here later on? I'm sure they'll live up to your expectations!"

"Oh hell no!" They instantly replied. "We ain't going through that gender-bend anytime soon!"

"Ignore them," Monokitsune whispered to Kazela. "Anyway, I think we've wasted too much time with this idle nonsense. It's about time you guys get going now; after all, time is something you don't have. So, without further ado, it's time I say- BEAT IT!" He screamed at us. "What are you waiting for?! Your friend's lives are all in danger as we speak… probably! Who knows?!"

"Alright, alright! We're going now!" Sirica groaned. "Can I have my weapon back? And I'll just have to go with my uniform anyways. It doesn't matter, everyone who's there is counting on us!"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're okay… probably," Kirby shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen to them, besides torture and slavery? I know for a fact he wouldn't dare kill them at all, but I can't really imagine anything else that he'd do to them that could be worse than that."

"Anything you'd least expect them to do," Meta answered. "I just hope it's nothing fatal…"

Yeah, I hope so too… a little while later, everyone was ready, and we set off to the Void Capital through the Void Realm. Somehow, I'm having the strangest feeling that something will happen; I can't shake it off…

 **Sirica and Kazela joined the party! You can now include 4 more members in your party! Remember to watch out for Kazela if you decide to take her with you; she is just a kid, after all. Ironically, she's battle ready capable just like her older sister. Hopefully, you'll find her to be very reliable for her age at the same time.**

* * *

 **The Void Realm- Shadow Palace**

This is it- here we stand in the realm before the so-called infamous Void Capital. I'd expected it to be a bit twisted in the realm, but it's insanely huge compared to Cherryna. A huge tower was spotted in the labyrinth of a city- our target and obviously where our friends are. Void Palace. Our view was from a hill.

"So, we're here… damn, I never thought it'd be this massive," Kirby sighed. "It'll take us too much time to reach there. It's not like we can just hover all the way there without being spotted."

"That's reasonable," Yae answered. "Neither is taking the front gate a valid option. Look, there's Demon Beasts guarding the front gate anyways; they seem to be elite ones. If we decide to fight them, we'll just draw attention to ourselves in the process. We need another route inside; but ironically, no one else from the outside has been able to successfully reach inside, of course. If only there was a way…"

"Um, guys? Demon Beasts are coming our way from behind!" Kazela warns us. "And they've spotted us already!" Turning around, her word was true, and that was a bad thing. Demon Beasts, or rather Shadow Beasts in the Void Realm immediately noticed us and started chase!

"Shadows?! Tch, we were here too long!" Sirica grunted. "Now what?!"

"Psst! Over here!" A voice called out to us from over in the distance and behind a manhole. It sounded like a boy. "You wanna get inside, right? I can lead you to the palace if that's where you're going! Hurry or else the Shadow Beasts will get you!" Apparently, even if this is cliché, obviously we didn't have any other choice but to obey that voice and take cover in the hole at once; the person quickly closed the lid that blended with the ground once we were all in.

"Whew, that was close, are you all okay?" The voice said in the pitch darkness. "Ah, wait. Let me take care of the dark… ah, there we go. You can see now, right?" The area around us was lit, revealing a massive secret base unlike any other. As to our surprise, we were greeted by the voice that guided us to safety in the first place, and it was a boy who had a neon white backwards cap with the lid being red; reminds me of Ness. He had on the same uniform that Sirica has but it seems more suited for elementary kids or middle school kids; he wore short black pants and scarlet sneakers with black socks. His eyes were bluish purple, and his hair was short and spiky. The boy also wore a black hoodie as well; he wore gloves, too.

"That uniform… are you a student of Bloomarixa Elementary?" Yae asked the boy.

"Yeah, that's right. I knew you'd come here to the Void Realm, princess," The boy answers, signaling for us to follow him around the base filled with seemingly young children. He had us sit in the main recreation room to talk more as he spoke. "The name's Jodaraka Eribaska, but just call me Jodie instead, it's much simpler than my actual name. Anyways, I'm sure you're surprised as to how I knew you'd come here, right? Well, first of all, this is the Safe Zone Base, a refuge center for many of Monovoida's victims. Secondly, it is unfortunate how Monovoida scored a large group of special victims in one shot; they're your friends, in short."

"How did he manage to do that?" Kazela asked. "It would make sense that at least someone would escape, right?"

"Honestly, it may be late to point this out, but let's face it- there's way too many characters here! Ain't nobody can relate to such a bloated cast other than Smash; it makes you way vulnerable to plot deaths and twists no one will ever see coming to any character! It'd make sense that you gotta thin the numbers through any method possible, ya dig?" Kid's got a point there. "Nonetheless, we've confirmed that the kidnappings were triggered by setting up traps in the most convenient places for the victims- that's how your party got captured in the first place, I'd imagine such a scenario."

"You've gotta be kidding," Kirby groaned. "If that's true, then it would explain how they were kidnapped without leaving any tracks behind. Then, what does he do to those he captured?"

"His methods are unorthodox and clearly mystical, but if that happens, we go rescue as many as we can and bring them here for the time being until the crisis is resolved. The victims kidnapped are kids around my age or a little bit older than me. However, we did find out two of the methods he does to them," Jodie said. "You noticed how many children there are in here, right? Well, truth be told, half of the victims are certain adults and even teenagers. It turns out Monovoida drains the soul force out of every adult and teenager, and without that, they transform into little children and make them slaves. The other method- he tears out their soul from their bodies and plants them into puppets, and they are also slaves, but to such crueler treatment to the point where it's become abuse."

"Holy crap… it's much worse than I'd thought it'd be," Sirica gasped. "Could that also mean he did the same to everyone else too?"

"Rest assured, Monovoida haven't done anything to them, at least not yet," Jodie sighed. "I think he's keeping them around for certain reasons. Either way, we must put an end to this madness quickly and hopefully turn back the adults and teens back to normal before the Void Hour comes. I mean, just look at them. The adults and teens are now terrified kids; it's tough trying to play the adult for them when you're just elementary kids in 5th grade."

"I can't imagine a kid trying to bear that responsibility themselves," Meta sighed. "Yet, you manage that already, perhaps with some help."

"Thanks for that. Now, we really don't have any new Intel yet, but our main objective is clear- we're going to go free the other children that remains there as well as getting your friends back. Lucky for you all, we finally managed to secure an infiltration route throughout the capital and the palace, but only to the prison sector. A couple of hours we have left is plenty before the Void Hour; nothing to worry about, unless something were to happen- eh?" Jodie's words were cut off when another kid came up to him. "Hey, Lisae. Something wrong?"

"Jodie! We've found the location of Princess Yae's group of friends in the palace!" The young girl replied. "They're on the top floor, and Monovoida's there too. And it looks like there's someone else with him, but we couldn't make out who it was; however, that individual is involved with the incidents in the real world somehow!"

"Really?! Then that makes things much easier! Did you find out their plans or anything?" He asked her.

"That's right. He's planning to draw out something really evil from the top, but we're not sure what it is, though; it's estimated to occur once it turns to midnight. Sorry about that," Lisae apologized.

"No need for that, it was more than enough for us," Jodie smiled. "Now we know he's working to lure something to that location, but we won't know for sure unless we get there ourselves! With that, enough talk. Gather all the kids that can fight and have them go out to destroy the Shadow Beasts! The rest of us are going to the Void Palace right now and finish the job. This madness ends today! We'll stop that Demon Beast and beat him at his own game! Everyone! Prepare for the raid!"

Under those commands, the children obeyed and immediately got to their stations like elves at a toy factory. "Lisae, back us from here and keep us up to date on what's happening. We'll be back. All of you, follow my lead- we're going to kick some Demon Beast ass." It was weird taking orders from a little kid, but why complain when that's somewhat ironic for us as well? This boy knew what he was doing clearly, and we had no choice but to comply; we followed him around the base until he took us to a teleporter of some sort, and we soon were out of the base.

* * *

 **Jodie joined your party!**

 **Level Five: Boss Gate- Part One**

 **Road to the Enemy: Monovoida's Despair City Labyrinth (Life Will Change- Persona 5)**

* * *

Kirby's POV

We arrived in some house inside the capital, assuming it's a safe zone. There were a lot of Demon Beasts patrolling every square inch of the capital like a crowd blockade. I noticed Jodie's clothes have changed to a kid who was a master thief. I didn't bother to question it. I also found a new Copy Ability lying nearby; it looked like a Mage or something.

 **You got the Mage ability, an enhanced version of Magician! 7/12 abilities collected!**

"Alright, coast is clear," He confirms. "Everyone, follow my lead and don't lag behind. See the chapel over there? That's where we're going; it's not far from here. Let's go!" We followed the boy throughout the heist, avoiding being caught by patrolling beasts and such; it makes it harder when there's seven of us here.

Eventually, we ducked for cover behind some crates nearby, and we ended up near the chapel already. "This is it. And as expected, there's a Demon Beast guarding the front entrance. We'll just go from behind," Jodie carefully went ahead a little and ordered us to come once it was safe. We have reached the back entrance.

"Why, though? I don't understand that when you can just beat it up," Kazela asked. Jodie shot her a look that said, "Are you kidding me right now?" He unlocks the basement entrance in the meantime.

"We're thieves, and the number one rule of a master thief: never use the front entrance when you steal," He replied. "Only an idiot uses the front door; what if there's more than one of them near the front entrance? A risk we can't take. Luckily, this chapel's connected to the palace, so it'll be much easier to get in." The kid thief went inside already, and we went in after him.

* * *

 **Silent Chapel**

After going through the desolate and narrow hallway path, we got out of the basement and ended up somewhere in what almost looked like a prison. Walking a bit further, we came in contact with a cage that looked like an entrance to something much deeper than we thought. Jodie tugged on the door, and surprisingly, it flew open. An ominous presence filled the air from beyond the depths of the cage. "This is the secret entrance to the Void Palace; little does Monovoida know that this cell used to belong to a dark mage a long time ago who was ensnared and trapped here. This mage created a rift here to escape from the injustice on regular Luna Hours; the Void Hour also affects it here, making it active. If we go through here, we'll end up inside one of the cells in the palace and continue from there. Let's hurry, we don't have much time left, you know."

Inside the depths of the cell was a whole different area that laid before us. It looked like an eerie carousel from a circus. The whole ripple of reality was dark blue, shifting to blood red slowly, and even purple. Eventually, I could see the other exit inside this rift of the cell, but it looked really far. "There's our ticket inside, let's go."

" **My, my… what do we have here?" A feminine voice stopped us in our tracks. Glancing from above, I noticed someone descending down from the top to our level. It was a woman, alright; she was on a broom. In fact, she looks like a witch, but somewhat a female jester. From the top, she had light purple hair and fuchsia eyes, and her ears were pointy like Link's; she had pointy teeth as well and red lipstick. Her outfit consists of what seemed to be a mix of a witch's and a jester's; she had a light purple shirt underneath a female vest that was structured with red and blue on opposite sides and lined with yellow line borders.**

 **She had a scarlet red ribbon that covered as a tie and covered her cleavage; from her shirt, she had on long black sleeves. She had a black skirt with white diamonds on the side, her stockings were two different color and patterns- red with white rhombuses, and blue with white stripes, she had brown witch high heels. And her hat was a witch kind, but the ends were a jester's with red and white triangles on one side and blue and white circles on the other. Her broom looked like a scythe also. You know, I can't help but feel that she reminds me of a certain someone… hmm… "What are the chances that you humans actually knew about the secret rift inside the palace?"**

"A mage? But she's a jester with a broom that looks like a scythe? And is she a vampire too? Her teeth are pointy," Sirica speculated in confusion. "I'm already confused at this point… which one are you?"

" **All of the above," The girl replies. "Honestly, I thought it'd be some concerned parents, but to think that a little kid like this boy here actually knew about it, a main character! What a twist, indeed. Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that, pinky?"**

"Wait a minute," I said. "You wouldn't happen to be Marx crossdressing as a female witch and playing vampiress, aren't you? I thought I'd recognize that ego, outfit, and some third element that I forgot, but let us go, Marx! Unless you also plan to backstab us again, that is."

" **WHAT?!" The witch that looked like Marx gasped. "You dare think I'm that psycho jester's human female version?! Don't confuse me with him, don't even lump me in with him! Why would you think I'm that baka anyways?! You will pay for even comparing me to that dumb jester with your own blood!" With anger and humiliation building up rapidly inside of her, she prepares herself to take us down personally; I realized that the entire area was starting to rotate itself, and fast like the world revolving and spinning.**

"Nice going, Kirby!" Meta Knight scolded me. "You just had to open your mouth, did you?!"

"Well, it ain't my fault exactly! You two thought she was Marx too as well, right?! Anyone can make that mistake anyways! I mean, it may not look like it at first, but she has a striking resemblance to Marx just by her clothes! You wouldn't happen to know anyone else like her, would you?" I refuted.

" **And now you're questioning my freaking identity?! You are the worst! Die already!" The jester screamed. "And my name is Marxanae, by the way! You want in the palace? Catch me if you can, FOOL- I mean you, pinky! Let's see how long you can last on this carousel, you heartbreaker!" Everyone shot me nasty looks.**

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy here?! That's a load of bull right there! You started this fight, and now I'm gonna end it like I did to Marx!" I growled. "By the way, your name's no different from Marx's, you know."

" **Heh, you think? Not even close, you're going down!" Marxanae cackles.**

* * *

 **Mage, Jester, and a Vampiress- 26th Boss Battle**

 **Party VS Marxanae, Mage-Jesting Vampiress (The World Revolving- Deltarune)**

 **Boss Description: Meet Marxanae, who is supposedly a mage, jester, and a vampiress all at once. I don't know what she's doing here, but I guess she just wanted a bit of mischief here and then, but now Kirby's gone and broke her heart just by comparing her to Marx, the jester that backstabbed him, and now she's bloodthirsty! Try not to die, okay? (Honestly, she does look like Marx, but don't tell her that!)**

 **Marxanae is gonna bring chaos! Chase after her if you wanna live, fool!**

* * *

The floor started to shift into overdrive like the forbidden lever at maximum power; soon, it was like a moving background and we weren't even moving at all. It was like the world was revolving, perhaps reality instead. But this reminds me of the time when I fought Marx after all.

" **Take this, pinky!" Marxanae pulls out a spell card of some sort, and immediately it begins to glow with power. "Scythedyne!" Without warning, loads of scythes began falling from above like a rain of spears! Once they hit the ground, they morphed suddenly into hordes of shadows that were heading our way.**

"Here they come! Let's do it!" Jodie shouted, dashing right at the shadows. To our surprise, he was more than just a kid in elementary! Jodie's fighting style was like a professional's; he attacked one shadow and defended himself against the others without even trying, then wiped them all out at once with one blow! "Piece of cake."

Marxanae flew upwards and drops little seeds that buried itself into the ground, about 6 of them in different areas. One plopped near Kazela in the process.

"Kazela, watch out!" I immediately pushed her out of the way in time, because the seeds sprouted huge, thorny plants instantly; surely you can tell whose attack that belonged to, right? Everyone else managed to dodge the attack as well. "Are you okay, Kazela?"

"I'm fine, Kirby," She huffed, getting up on her own.

" **Not bad, but you're just only delaying the inevitable," The witch cackled. "Think you can lay a single hit on me? Not with this! Astriel!" With that, she flashed and in that time, there were now multiple clones of her! They all laughed in unison like a mob. "Catch the real me if you can!" The witches flew about to spread the chaos even more.**

"In that case, I'll just fight fire with fire, or at least with one of them," I sighed, pulling out the ability called Danmaku. Once I had transformed, I immediately fired a machine of colored bullets from my hands, taking out a few clones of Marxanae. However, the clones multiplied afterwards.

"The clones multiply after we defeat them?!" Sirica growled, taking down a few of the clones. "Damn, we're not getting anywhere at this rate!"

"If that's how it is, then we're gonna have to play her game of hide-and-seek and find the real Marxanae," Dedede said, taking down a couple of clones as well.

"And how do we do that when we hardly know anything about her?!" Meta asked.

"Just find which one stands out the most out of the rest, that'll make it so much easier!" Yae shouted.

The army of Marxanaes came together and taunted us while shooting spade bullets and warping all the while. It was really tough to fight through the bullets, but not as hard as trying to spot the difference within an army of clones that multiplies whenever it's defeated. Marxanae's clones continued the chaos with loads of scythes, spell cards, spades, and chaos.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to wipe them out all at once then!" I shouted, pulling out the Mage ability and transforming. I knew for a fact that they used spell cards, and pulling out one, I smirked as the card glows and floats above the palm of my hand and I crushed it like glass. "Nygracide!" I shouted. Suddenly, after the card shattered, a huge wave burst out, and it went through every single clone of Marxanae; they all disappeared until one was left standing- the real Marxanae.

" **Tch! This isn't over yet! You haven't got me yet!" She yells. "What can you do from there when I'm up here?!"**

"This," I chanted a spell. "Luna Dial Clock Shot." A single spell is all that I needed to end this fight; I pull a card enchanted with that spell and just aimed it at her without even trying, striking her instantly. At this, she let out a bloodcurdling scream that made our ears want to bleed and falls to the floor; everything that was once spinning came to a halt like the end of a ride. Her broom clatter on the floor, and she was on her knees.

"Who's the bad guy now, huh?" I smirked.

* * *

 **Marxanae has been defeated! Victory!**

 **Gained 1000 experience points! You are now Level 28!**

 **Health has extended to 895! Stats have increased by 85!**

 **You got a new Copy Ability, Jestecythe! Be a badass while wielding the scythe of the famous Jester King called Soul Eater and snatch the souls of many! Cause tons of mischief with the spirit of Jesters and play your enemies for Fools as the Joker! 8/12 abilities collected!**

 **Next Level in 1050 experience points.**

* * *

Everyone had approached the fallen jester after that; Marxanae raised her head up when she saw us surrounding her. "Alright, Marxanae. No more games. What's the big deal here?" I demanded. "And by that, I mean the whole Marx thing. Obviously by your name, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're somehow related to him, am I wrong? Answer me, or else you're gonna- huh?"

"That's… I…" Marxanae's eyes started to brim with tears. Then, she exploded like a broken sprinkler in seconds. "Uh… UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"You made her cry, Kirby. How heartless are you now?" Everyone turned against me immediately, shooting dirty looks at me as if they expected me to feel the shame. Obviously not.

"Whose side are you guys on?! Need I remind you that she tried to kill us a few minutes ago?!" I shouted; I shook my head and groaned.

Marxanae started to calm down after wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Okay, you got me. I do know Marx since we were kids; he was a real jerk to me, always playing pranks every time. He mocked me because I wasn't good at being a Jester than he was and that continued until then. Everyone looked down on me just because my name is similar to his own, so they thought of me as his sibling! You would think that wasn't much of an issue, but to me it was! I wasn't the kind of person who could easily handle those insults- I was mentally weak and he took advantage of that, backstabbing me in the process as a test subject for his cruel pranks! He ruined my entire life! I'm sick of it all!"

"Huh, looks like he was more of a bad seed than I originally thought he was," I sighed. "As if making the Sun and Moon fight each other wasn't enough for him. Okay, I can see where this is coming from, but rest assured, if you're wishing for him to change, then it's already happened. Of course, I don't expect you to believe me."

"R-really?" Marxanae sniffed. "You mean it?"

"It's the truth. Probably you'd want to see that with your own eyes then," I continued. "If things doesn't work out, you can always get back at him the next time you see him. I mean, you're obviously a witch mostly, so… yeah."

Marxanae seemed satisfied and calm now. "Thanks for that." She slowly got up and dusted herself off, and I had to hold Kazela to prevent her from touching her boobs again.

"Glad to hear that things worked out between you two and all, but we have people to save, you know!" Jodie cut short of the mood. "I'll be brief here, what do you know about what Monovoida's up to? Anything will do at this point."

"Not really; truth is, I actually ended up captured and put in the prison here, and I just so happened to wind up in the same cell that leads to here in the Void Hour. It was most likely I was gonna end up like the others before me. But I did hear something about a ritual of some sort earlier… maybe something like that is what he's planning?" Marxanae explained the best she could.

"Just as I thought, we shouldn't idle around any longer! We have to reach the top floor of the palace and fast! Luckily, the prison is the closest area to the top floor; it's the largest as well!" Jodie responded. "Hey, you think you can free all of the other kids as well?"

"Sure, I'll do it," Marxanae answers. "Leave it to me!"

"Everyone, we have to go now!" Jodie urged us. "The Void Palace is just up ahead! Let's move it!"

On that, we all took off running to the exit of the secret realm space in between cells. In that, I noticed Kazela carrying something with her and stashing it away for later, perhaps she found something… But it didn't matter for now as we ran towards the secret entrance inside our main target area after some time to run there. It's time to save our friends.

* * *

 **Part One Complete!**

 **Level Five: Boss Gate- Part Two**

 **Road to the Enemy: Monovoida's Despair Palace Labyrinth (Sleepless Night of the Eastern Country- Touhou 9.5: Shoot the Bullet)**

* * *

Kazela's POV

At once, we found ourselves trapped in a small cell, supposedly the same one that Marxanae was thrown in. We looked through the bars in the cell, only to find a whole massive area filled with cells and the sounds of poor children crying. It was like we were shrunk to size as little miniature toys. This was on another different level.

"I take it back," Kirby gasped. "This is so wrong on many levels; is this some sort of children's dungeon or what?!"

"Keep it down- look," Jodie points to the center of the area, where it seems something major was occurring to us, and in ominous ways too. There was a stake in the middle like an execution hub, and my body purged with the feeling of dread and unwanted tension, due to the fact that I know of the possible outcome- now I was going to experience it for the first time. I know what kinds of weapons they use to execute someone, yet I've never seen any method happen before; I'm not a sicko that enjoys these things, alright? Unfortunately, we have front row seats like in a movie theater.

And now the action unfolds immediately. Guards that seem to be Shadow Beasts hauled an adult woman to the center and strapped her to the stake with metal binds, her arms and legs were bound to the stake, and now she hangs in the X position as if she was on the spinning wheel of torture. Her expression and body movement says it all- she was driven in despair and fear unwanted, I guess you could compare that to the mutual feeling of sudden death; cyanosis runs through your body, everything is in chaos inside of you, and your life really does flash before your eyes- that is to be expected. The woman frantically struggled to break free, glancing around her to notice only God knows how many children there are in the prison cells, taking note of their dreaded expressions and stiff fear they have. She doubled her efforts, but it was futile as the guards scornfully laughed at the poor woman. She was rendered powerless; all she had left was despair- because she was filled with it only.

It was about to get even worse for her. "No… stop it… please!" The sudden murmurings of children intensified in the factor of fear and dread. The guards then prepared for the execution, the execution of the adult. They pulled out a rod that had the Ying-Yang symbol as the jewel and took aim at the woman; it almost look like the Sun and Moon Rod used to slice and splice people. It energized with a dreadful aura, gathering power instantly and ready to kill. The woman's cries came to a halt at the sight of the scepter.

" **Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little bit- yeah, right. This is gonna be really agonizing once your adult form is executed from you! Fire!" One of them shouted- the other unleashed the finishing shot on command. The scepter didn't hesitate to do so. A wide ray of black and white immediately shot out and struck the woman all over. A blinding light scattered all over, making us shield our eyes.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman cried out in an ear-piercing scream, one so loud to implant despair into everyone's minds. All of the children cried and gasped and groaned and cringed, some tried to stay strong and comfort the other kid next to them anyway possible, others weren't made of stone and barfed and fainted. I managed to peer from the blinding light only to witness the terror unfold. It was the woman's soul being yanked out from her body, and it's desperately trying to hold on- it was no match for the being that snatched it away from her and was swallowed by the scepter's mouth like ramen noodles. That was just half of it- the other half was a shocking sight to witness, for the woman's scream starts to change in frequency and pitch, and her body begins to shrink gradually too. Her scream continued for some time… until it was all over; the light ceased, the woman's screams did as well. All the children hesitated to stare at what has become of the woman. The scepter was warped elsewhere too.

She was gone from being pinned to the stake to being on the floor in front of the guards, but she was smaller than before in a stray of the same clothes she had once, and they were really big for her now. Why is that? It's unfortunately the truth when I tell you…

This woman has reverted back into a child once again. The children gasped in terror and panic and fearing for themselves as well. Can you really blame them after seeing that happen? I think not. The woman that has now transformed into a little girl forcefully were at the hands of the two heartless beasts before her. She felt herself before realizing that she has become a little girl, and she starts to bawl because of the natural instinct of a child. Everyone dropped to their knees in physical faint. This doesn't sound like a real threat to you, and that's because I cut out the most fear-inducing parts of it. Trust me, you don't wanna know what really happened compared to what I told you; what actually happened is way more brutal than it looks in your perspective.

Big brother was paralyzed with that much dread in him. "Holy… this... I…" He could barely start a sentence now. "This can't be…"

"Is this for real?" Dedede trembled. "I'll be seeing that in my nightmares from now on; I ain't getting no sleep tonight." Meta Knight hardly said a word about it- he was traumatized, stiffed with fear and shock.

Sirica and Marxanae exhaled and slightly gasped for only a few seconds, not knowing what to even let out a say about it. Jodie growled and clenched his teeth, pounding his fist into the ground, mumbling coherently about how he should've done something. Even though he does this all the time, keep in mind that he's just a kid at the moment. Not even he could stay together after seeing that happen.

But Yae totally broke down in tears. I don't know for sure, but this may have forcefully reminded her of something more gruesome that happened to her in the past. Honestly, you may not think it's that terrible in your standpoint, but that's where you're wrong if you think that. It was more than just flashing lights- it was an actual execution of people's souls in that fashion, and that's the worst sight you'd ever want to see. And Yae expressed that the most out of everyone here.

"I can't believe that's how they do things here! Why is the world so cruel?!" Yae sobbed, and emotionally she ends up hugging me against her boobs in a way she hugs a stuffed animal. She's really affected by this… or was she? I can feel something was done to every one of them.

"You can sense it too, right Kari?" My pet rabbit leaped onto the side of Yae's boob and nodded. "I thought so. This aura… it took into effect once they stole the woman's soul and turned her into a kid. It's that same feeling before from Skylight Star that night. If that's true, then everyone's traumatized to do anything because of that. And since I'm the only one who managed to stand ground… it must be done. Kari, let's take one for big bro and the others too." Kari nodded and bounced to the top of my head. I pat the girls on the head, hugged the boys and kissed Kirby on the cheek before I easily busted the cell door open and jumped from it, landing in front of the two guards unexpectedly to them.

"You leave that girl and all of the other kids alone now!" I shouted fearlessly, defending the girl that was once an adult. She cowered behind me immediately. The children gasped.

" **Another girl, eh? Looks like we've got fresh meat today, a girl who thinks she can defend all of the other children captured here," Snickered a guard. "What are the odds of this happening? I thought it'd be some stupid adults, but to think it would be a little brat like you! Hah, how foolish! You think you stand a chance against us or our leader?! With these souls from adults and teenagers, you couldn't possibly compete with the sheer awesomeness of that power! It's entertaining to watch them all suffer in despair as we steal their soul forces from the adults and teens that lived through a crappy life; capturing them was so easy, another level to blow through! People just eat this stuff up!"**

"So this is nothing more than just a game to you, huh? You have some nerve to be saying that! This is no game- this is just messed up! Only psychos will enjoy this- the majority of people will never accept it as normal! Even the readers can agree on it!" I growled. "I swear, you bastards will pay for this!"

" **Who gives a damn anyway? That's just how humans are- so hypocritical in many aspects of every situation. In the end, it doesn't matter. They'll be their own reason why the world around will crumble to the ashes! And yet they claim it's not their fault? Pathetic; right now, you'll see it'll be your own end!" The guards came closer to me and hoist me up by the collar of my shirt. I wasn't intimidated. "You've got guts, kid. Too bad that's all you can say before we're through with you! Just what are you gonna do about it? You're just a little kid!" The children went in a frenzy after seeing the mace that the other guard had with them.**

"Go ahead. Do it. If you can, that is," I taunted. "Can you even bite back after all of that bark you spat at me? So cliché."

" **You damn brat! Take this!" That one swung his fist right at me. It was at the point where you could say it was child abuse; everyone shouted rapidly, and the others were still inflicted with that aura to even notice. But I didn't mind. They're about to have those words shoved down their throats in a few moments the second I grabbed the guard's swinging fist easily. "What?! Agh!" His fist was being crushed slowly in torment by my hand, losing his grip on me and he was on the floor with his fist being impaled. "Y-you…!"**

"Didn't I tell you? You're gonna pay for your crimes, and your leader's gonna get it too," I spoke grimly to them. "Bastards like you who think this is nothing more than just a game makes me sick." I felt a surging force of aura resonate in me, completely changing me, and that aura was visible to everyone else around me. I knew it completely well, from the sudden sharpened growth of my nails to the sharpness of my own teeth, I had changed, enough to drive fear into the two fools before me. I had the sudden lust drive for… blood. I smiled wickedly, giving them a good scare factor.

" **Tch! I had enough of you!" The other guard furiously spun the metal mace wildly at me quickly, but I pull the other guard I grabbed right up and in front of me as a body shield for the mace that struck him. A solid hit knocked him out, and I tossed him aside like a doll; he got up, though. "You… don't mock us, you brat! We'll crush you!"**

That didn't faze me. "Can you? Heh, I'd like to see you try going up against the current version of me right now, if you can." They were enraged and came at me. I was aware of the girl behind me, so I asked her to get to safety, and she did so. With that, the fight was on. The one on the left went in first, swinging his other fist at me; I caught it again.

"You call that a swing?" I smirked. "In that case, how about you taste my blows instead?!" Yanking his arm and pulled him in closer, he was greeted with a swinging high kick up the chin followed by a single kick to the stomach at once, launching him straight at the prison walls. All the children's despairs lifted from them and they started to cheer.

" **You little- you're dead meat!" The other guard charged and leaped into the air with the mace again and hurled it rapidly. I backdashed away swiftly from the spike and kept dodging it as the mace was being pulled up and out and shot constantly to spike me. I caught the mace like it was a game of dodgeball and threw it back at the sender, making him fall to the ground backwards. "Ngh, what is this kid made of?"**

"Come on, you hypocrites! I'm just warming up!" I cackled. "Whatever happened to those egos of yours just a little while ago? Oh, did I break them so bad that you're probably peed yourselves right now?"

 **They both jumped up and rushed at me again. "That's it! Die, you little nuisance! Say your prayers!"**

"Sorry boys," I grabbed a nearby scythe and glanced menacingly. "That's my line." They were idiots to keep charging at me even though they saw the scythe I had. They flanked to get me from the sides, but I took one huge swing at them, and that was enough to stun them if not hack them in one slice in front of me. I noticed more reinforcements arrived at the time, a lot of them, but they all fell once I had hurled the scythe at them with ease, wiping them all out in one shot. It stuck to the wall. The other side with guards were also wiped out once I grabbed a giant pair of scissors nearby and hurled it at them like a kebab on a stick. It wasn't that much of a deal anyway.

The two other guards quickly got up for a surprise attack, but I saw right through them already before they even did it; in response, I snagged them by their heads and rammed them into each other before I threw them back. I wasn't done yet. I ran for one of them and the urges for blood bubble in me, so I took a bite on the neck, which made him yell and scream as his sweet blood filled my stomach. After that, I went for the other guy and bit down on him too. Honestly, I didn't know they even had blood in them. They tremble before me, now aware of what I have become.

" **Tch! I should've known what we were up against once her hair became silver and her eyes were bloody red! That's no ordinary girl here, she's actually the S-Rank kind of monster- she's a Rosary Vampire, and that's the strongest kind of S-Rank monster there is!" The guard groaned. "In that case, we'll just-"**

"If you're thinking about taking me down with the common weaknesses of one, I'll have you know those things are so cliché, they don't actually have any effect on me," I answered. "Anyway, I'm getting bored already. I'll just end this charade if you don't mind now."

" **You're gonna regret this, I swear you will!" The other one growled. With the energy he had left, he came running towards me, staggering desperately to hit me at least once. So did the other guard as well. "Time to die, you little runt!"**

"Big mistake, bastards." I smirked. Because of the blood I drank from them, I was able to attack and react faster than they could. I purposely swung my legs at the air, and it drew Red Crescent beams that shot at each of the two guards, stunning them in place. That's when I dashed around them with hypersonic speed and attacked them at that rate. I jumped back into the air, showing off, and readied myself to end it with a spinning dropkick.

"THIS ENDS NOW, YOU SICKOS!" I yelled, slamming right into both of the guards, taking them out for good into the ground. Landing in front of them from the rebound, I patted myself and smiled innocently. "What a shame, you were all bark and no bite after all. That'll teach you for ruining the lives of people!"

* * *

 **Elite Shadow Beasts got pwned FTW! Victory! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, this one wasn't planned, but you still get the bonuses anyway, as per usual! Who cares? You don't!**

 **You gained 1050 experience points! You are now Level 29!**

 **Health has extended to 927! All stats have increased by 90!**

 **Kazela can now use her new form, Vampire! You also got a new copy ability, which is also Rosary Vampire! What a coincidence! Do more than just suck your enemy's blood! Pull off destructive kicks and punches way beyond comprehension! You also got a new ability, Medieval! Wield the many weapons of a knight such as an axe, mace and many more at once! You got a new ability, Puppeteer! Instead of manipulating puppets and cut their strings with scissors, why not be a puppet and slay monsters with a big pair of scissors, just like this one kid who- ah, best if I don't reference that for now. 11/12 abilities collected!**

 **Kazela earned the title, "Kid Princess of the Children!"**

 **Next Level in 1100 experience points.**

* * *

"THIS GIRL KNOCKED THE FREAK OUT OF THOSE ANNOYING GUARDS! WE'RE SAVED!" One kid shouted. Soon, all of the other children starts to rejoice in the matter out of hope, thinking I'm their savior. I realized I had to get them out of their cells, so before I revert back into my normal self, I snapped my fingers, and a few slashes of vector blades hacked through every cell in the area, freeing all of the children trapped. I reverted back into my normal self. Everyone seemed to have snapped out of the ailment and they ran right to me in a panic. The children also leaves their cells and crowded around me as well.

"Kazela! What the heck just happened? I don't remember anything else after I saw that poor woman being turned into a girl," Yae groaned. Everyone replies the same way too. "But if I had to guess, it looked like you took care of it on your own for us, huh? If so, then thank you, Kazela."

"Kazela?! Isn't that Kailaine's lost sister?!" One of the children recognized me. "Everyone, she's alive!" All of the children cheered for joy towards me, and I was blushing. "Thank you, princess!" The woman that turned into a child ran up to me and hugged me while she was at the brim of tears and relief.

"Oh, uh, you all don't have to be that formal to me at the moment," I tried to say. "But I'm glad that I could help you all, especially when I've heard what was happening to you guys. I couldn't let that slide, and neither will Kirby here and his friends will let it happen. In fact, they're the reason why I'm even here in the first place; you should be thanking them."

"Er, sorry to interrupt this, but just how long were we unconscious while you took care of whatever happened in here?" Jodie asked.

"Only a few minutes, if you're worried about the amount of time we have left," I answered.

"Heh, I guess we have enough time to stop Monovoida then. Nonetheless, we need to reach the top floor of the palace as quickly as we can! Time can fly quickly, you know!" Jodie responded.

"But what about the kids here?" Yae asked. "Hate to be the party pooper here, but in case you haven't noticed, you think we can leave behind an entire prison full of children? Not to mention that their souls were stolen as well! We also have to get them back!"

"Quit worrying, Yae. I'll take it from here since I can handle this situation well," Marxanae stepped up. "This place is the last one that has any children here. I'll just lead them back through how we got here and no problems should arise, right?"

"Seems that way," Jodie nodded. "And that solves only a part of the situation here. The rest has to be prevented by us, especially your friends who were taken here. But I doubt anyone would know about it."

I looked at the two guards who were still on the ground after that last attack; obviously they must know something about it. I walked up to them in that regard; they hacked and coughed, lifting their heads up to me when they saw my shadow. "Alright, you creeps. Out with it- now! You obviously know what I want from you two!" I plant my foot on top of one of their heads as I said it.

" **Or what? You're gonna put two feet on our faces?!" Grunted the Shadow Beast. "Just give it up already! You'll never be able to last a mere second against Monovoida anyway! It's pointless, it's futile! It's- ack!" He groaned when I stomped on his head.**

"Drop that cliché. Answer me- what is Monovoida trying to accomplish stealing the souls of adults and teens anyway? What is he going to do to our friends on the roof? And when you do, just get straight to the point," I barked. "If you don't, this will happen." I stepped back a little bit and direct my kick over to where it really hurts the most for the males- their special zones. Every male groaned and cringed once I did that, the girls were cheering. I did the same to the other one too. They were both rolling over in the most excruciating pain in their lives.

" **Oh god! Not cool, shrimp! You never go for the chode! That's a freaking low blow right there!" They cried out. "The pain!"**

"Ready to cooperate? Because if you don't answer my question, so do help me, I'll kick you there a million times over; it'll be like kicking soccer balls. That's gonna be the death of you two," I sneered and grinned wickedly. "Now surrender and get to the point already."

" **No! Our weakness! Alright, we'll talk, okay?!" They begged. "Monovoida's planning to use the souls from every adult and teen as a part of Zetsubō no Chisei resurrection; he's going to sacrifice your friends as part of the initiation before the Void Hour comes! And that woman whose soul we stole was the last one to fill his sack of souls! In fact, those people that were murdered weren't killed- it was because their soul was snatched in the Void Realm all along. That's a part of what Zetsubō no Chisei is about- chaos and despair!"**

"What?!" I glanced at the little girl at hearing this. She was down in despair and shame. "So you mean those murders never actually happened?! It was just special effects?! Explain!"

" **In that sense, yeah. They're actually in a coma in the real world. It just works like that, so we don't question it! And those souls stolen from them are the key ingredients for the ritual! Your friends will most likely be consumed in the process by the factor- the Eldritch Void," The other said. "All I know is, once the initiation is complete, the tragedy years ago will be unleashed, and everyone turned into kids will stay that way forever!"**

"What is this Eldritch Void you speak of?" Yae asked.

" **The source of what makes Zetsubō no Chisei the most terrible tragedy in the first place, and since you want to prevent that, it's best you don't find out what it actually is," They answered. "But that Void will dominate the real world once resurrected and all will be shrouded in eternal despair! That's all we know, we swear!"**

"One more thing- what is Monovoida? Is he really a Demon Beast, or is he a puppet to Dark Matter?" I asked.

" **Well, why don't you see for yourself about that instead of pestering us now? You seem confident enough to go against him, right?" They answered. "After all, you don't have much time left. You've had your suspicions about the situation, but maybe only one of your worst fears may have already become reality; who knows which one it is?"**

"Hmm, looks like you're not pulling any tricks on this one, so I'll take your word on it," I replied. "And while it's convenient, tell us the quickest way to the top. No pranks whatsoever."

" **That pathway over there… just follow it and take the lift upwards to the main room; it's the nearest to the roof." They pointed.**

"That's it? How cheesy, but thanks for the info." I stepped away from them amused. "We're done here, Jodie."

"Looks like everything's all set for us! Marxanae, get the kids to safety here and away from trouble. The rest of us will go rescue your friends and stop Monovoida for good this time! We need to hurry!" Jodie ordered.

"Understood. Everyone, follow me!" Marxanae demanded the children, and they obeyed immediately without much of a hassle.

"Don't worry, we'll get your souls back for sure! We promise!" I smiled at them. Despair from the kids were no more- it was gone. They followed the witch with hope out of the palace of despair and hopefully to somewhere safe until then.

The rest of us didn't hesitate any longer and took the pathway that was guaranteed to lead us to the top of the palace; a strange lift was there, just as they said earlier. Jodie jumped on first, and he vanished. Then Yae and Sirica went next, followed by Meta Knight and Kirby. Dedede was the last to go on, but he hesitated to go on.

"Hey Dedede, what's wrong? We're about to confront the enemy here," I asked walking back to him. "Come on, just let it out now."

Dedede shook his head afterwards. "I'm fine, Kazela. Don't let it bother you that much, okay? I was just experiencing a short-term headache, that's all. Besides, we shouldn't keep the others waiting, so let's get going." He hurriedly jumped onto the lift and vanished in a rush, it seems.

"Dedede… you're lying to yourself. You still haven't faced yourself at all in the past, I can tell very much. When will you stop running from your problems and face them head-on?" I sighed to myself and jumped onto the lift to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

 **Unexpected Encounter: Suspense Approach**

We ended up in a hall that led straight towards the double-doors that takes us to the roof possibly. I saw that Kirby already found a new ability for his collection.

 **You got a new copy ability, Lunatea! All 12 abilities collected!**

I ran up to the others that were waiting for me. "So, this is where we'll find Monovoida, huh?"

"Let's hope so, otherwise it'll be all for nothing on our part of the job," Jodie answered. "Luckily, Lisae confirmed that this is the source of the darkness, and it's just beyond here."

"Then, let's get going," Meta Knight said.

* * *

 **Would you like to save your progress? Yes.**

 **Now Saving… Save Complete! Showing Results…**

 **Current Status:**

 **World 5, Level 5-6: Boss: Despair Labyrinth**

 **Lives X 40**

 **All abilities collected.**

 **Current Level: Lvl 29; Next Level in 1100 experience points.**

 **Party: Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Yae, Sirica, Kazela, Jodie**

 **Soul Jewels & Gem Stars Rescued: 9/14.**

 **Spirit Elemental Spells: Storm Wind, Dark Flare, Gyro Burst, Jolting Lance, Soul Snatcher**

 **Current Location: Top Floor of the Void Palace**

 **Now Exiting…**

* * *

With that, the doors automatically opened itself at our presence wide. Jodie didn't hesitate to run inside, and so we went in as well, ready to save our friends from the Void…

There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **? Mysterious Encounter**

Dedede's POV

The darkness evaporated. All became lit at our approach. Dread filled the air. I glanced around me to see a fancy room that looked almost like the throne room in Atlantis. However, I get the feeling of bloodlust going on around here as we walked past the pillars; I spotted kid-sized puppets at the moment in cages and were bruised liked broken toys as the marks and defects were transparent on their skin. It gave me the chills.

"What the hell? This is so wrong on many levels," I shuddered. "As if it can't get any worse than this." A grand stairway was ahead of us, and we went ahead on it.

"I can smell everyone else! They must be nearby somewhere," Yae points out, her bushy tail wags with excitement. "I hope they're okay."

"And how would we know that? That line won't guarantee their safety unless it is so they are," Meta questioned. "Not until we beat the crap out of this so-called demon beast; I want answers out of him."

"I know. There's no way these Demon Beasts could be revived without some sort of reasoning behind it," Sirica adds. "Is he really what we somewhat feared him to be?"

"We're definitely screwed if that turns out to be true," Kirby said. "At least we can be sure Nightmare ain't coming back anytime soon, but another Demon Beast maker is where I draw the line."

"Hey, I see the top!" Jodie said. The light of darkness became as lighter to us as we dashed for the rest of the plight up the spiral stairs up until it became flat. Right then, the arena of doom was set for us. The sky was an eerie green mixed with purple; the moon hid itself from sight. A large circle made up the top floor of the palace, painted the same as the sky.

"This is it- the top of Void Palace," Kirby huffed. "All right, now where's that little sneak- huh?! No way- everyone, look!" Kirby points straight ahead, and what we saw filled us with dread. Ahead were multiple crosses- no, they were all stakes. What was significantly dreadful about them?

There were people pinned to each one, and those people were our friends! My head aches to the sight of seeing everyone end up like this. They were unconscious, put to a deep sleep-like state as they hung there pinned with metal bands from their arms to both their legs. A sight of fear and despair stood before us all, seeing them positioned in a séance-like pattern for something more destructive.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted. "THIS CAN'T BE REAL, RIGHT?!"

"Why are they hanged up like that?!" Kazela gasped.

"They're martyrs," Jodie answered. "Or in this case, sacrifices. Back then during the era of Jesus Christ, on his last day after the Passover Meal, he was sold out by one of the 12 apostles known as Judas Iscariot for 30 pieces of silver, I believe. Once he was turned in to the officials, they did all sorts of terrible things to him; they whipped him mercilessly with the Cat o' Nine Tails whip first. Then, they placed a crown of thorns over his head and mocked him as king for fun and ridicule. Finally, they made him carry a large stake over to an area, and that's when they hung him by pinning his arms and legs with nails, and he died over 3 days that have passed then, serving the purpose from his heavenly father to free humankind from sin. Nowadays, crosses were used to represent his death, but this is mostly an execution style of some sort." I'm surprised he even knew this kind of stuff, but that does seem more reasonable than the one I've heard about. That doesn't matter now.

"In other words, they're gonna be sacrificed in the same fashion used to execute the son of God?!" Sirica shouted. "That's screwed up! What kind of psycho enjoys this sick madness?!"

" **That would be me, of course," A dark voice echoed on cue. "My, you made it this far to the top of my palace; you all are a persistent bunch, you know." At once, a figure appeared right before us from the pits of darkness. The figure wore some kind of kimono that flashed with the color preset as Nightmare did, and it also had fox ears and a tail just like Yae. The figure's eyes were purple with a hint of the void within, and the hair was long and purple. There wasn't that much to the person, but I can feel immense power emitting from that individual, the same energy as Nightmare. The figure smiled. "I thought I smelled a bunch of packrats like you lot coming here."**

"Obviously to take back what you stole from us. Isn't that right, Monovoida?" Jodie answered.

" **Really? I thought it'd be some concerned parents, but to think it'd actually be you, Jodie- a main character!" Monovoida mocked the 5th grader.**

"Hey, that's my role here!" Kirby shouted. "But enough of that! You get your filthy hands off our friends right now!"

" **And why would I do something like that anyways? Besides, you interrupted me in the middle of the initiation, just when things were starting to get good. It matters not, as the hour of the void draws near for the wills of the masses to be granted eternal darkness and despair once again," He cackles.**

"Just wait a moment," Meta Knight barked. "Before we get into that, you're answering to our questions first. We've heard a lot about you being a surviving Demon Beast with the capability of harboring Nightmare's power and making these Monozodias and reviving former beasts. I want to know- all the crimes you've committed and the rumors about you… is it right to assume those claims are the truth?"

" **Nothing but the truth, you're right to charge them all," Monovoida answered without emotion. "I am one of Nightmare's creations back in the day of his reign when he was still alive along with a few others. Surprisingly, I wasn't completed until the year that would soon become almost the last, the day before you invaded the fortress. I had yet to leave the pod I was formed in, and by that time, you blew up the fortress to bits. Of course, I survived and you know the rest afterwards."**

"And our suspicions are confirmed," Sirica said. "With that, what's your real goal here? I don't think that was truly specified at all."

" **Why ask a question you already know the answer to? I'm talking about the Void Hour, obviously. The point in time that is invisible to all but the ones who can withstand it. This time is special, so as a being of the kind I must answer her call and fulfill her wishes."**

"Wishes? Whose wishes?" Yae asked.

" **The despair herself, conjured up by the will of the masses of people whose despair is shown daily. The Void Realm's purpose is always serving that, to rally up the remnants of her previous debut little by little until she is called on the same day as before. However, she remains weak to the opposer of despair you call hope. It is why her servants are tasked in slandering hope with despair and bring her the souls of those despairing." He continues.**

"So that's the whole point in those incidents!" Jodie growled. "But why adults and teens you aim for, not the children themselves? Or rather, why do they become them exactly?" Monovoida snapped his fingers, and a mystical orb appeared, which looked like the same one we saw in the Void Realm elsewhere, containing a full house of souls within. Soon, numerous ones appear wildly before us.

"That's-!" I shouted.

" **You see, adults and teens understand the meaning of despair because they have experienced it firsthand themselves; living a harsh life gives them that melancholic spirit within. However, children in general do not experience despair nor they understand it as well; they know so little about the world's true colors that they believe fantasies are real. That's why it's much easier to steal the soul force of those two groups of humans than children. And once the current soul force of one is snatched, because they haven't aged any further than that, they revert back to the period in which they are children without it. With that, these orbs are offered in order to bring her back to this world."**

"Our friends… what purpose do they serve here? Didn't you already obtain the last soul a while ago?" Kazela questioned. "Let them go now if that's the case!"

" **Wrong. True, I did receive the last soul from my men, but that's not all I captured them for. It was also thanks to this little gem spirit that I have obtained the necessities to execute the revival, and by that, I mean this!" Monovoida points to where everyone is hung, and from there I saw the Gem Star spirit, who is currently unconscious and suspended upon nothing in the air.**

" _Amethyst!" Luno shouted. "What have you done to her?!"_

" **She was a feisty one indeed," He cackles. "But she's the reason why your friends are even here at all. And their purpose is not only as offerings for her, but a lure."**

"What do you mean by that?" Kirby asked.

" **Idiot. All that are offered to her are what draws her to this very spot for her to devour the souls collected. In just a few moments, she is coming even as we speak; I lied about being interrupted. Truth is, you're already too late! All that's left is to wait until the hand strikes the hour twelve, and this realm will take over the real world; all remaining humans will be turned into children, and your time alive will be erased in the very darkness of my creator! You have no means of preventing this, you pitiful humans! You'll just be delaying the inevitable anyway!" Monovoida laughed.**

"I-I don't believe you!" Kazela shouted.

"And unfortunately, he speaks the truth in his words," Jodie countered. "All because he was one step ahead of us the entire time! But it doesn't matter, because that's not going to stop us from doing what we came here to do! You'll see it firsthand what happens when you toys and screw the lives of people like toys! Just who do you think you are?!" Monovoida merely chuckles, then it escalated to a bloodcurdling laughter like the howl of a werewolf under the full moon. He backdashed away from us for distance.

" **Who do you think-?! Don't make me laugh, you lifeless warriors! You wanna know what my connection really is? Then it's simple. I'm not reviving a being- I'm trying to regain my ultimate form back through this! You wanna know why? It's because this Eldritch Void, the one that will be brought to rebirth once again and answer the calls of the masses of millions-"**

" **IT IS ZETSUBO NO CHISEI ITSELF- THE SOURCE OF THE TRAGEDY YEARS AGO. AND GUESS WHAT? THAT IS WHO I REALLY AM- I AM NIGHTMARE'S CREATION… A BEING MADE FROM HIS OWN GENETICS… THE TRUE VOID… THE ULTIMATE DEMON BEAST… ZETSUBO NO CHISEI IS THE NAME OF THE ELDRITCH VOID- AND I AM HER AVATAR. YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE CONSUMED AND BECOME CHILDREN, AND SO WILL YOU." Monovoida declared, unleashing a wave of energy at us as a windstorm goes. "ONCE THE HOUR REACHES TWELVE, IT MATTERS YOUR EFFORTS NOT- DESPAIR AWAITS YOU AND THE ENTIRE WORLD. YOU WILL BECOME CHILDREN, AND YOU WILL BELONG TO THE VOID OF NIGHTMARE'S CREATION- MONOVOIDA."**

"He's serious about this- that means we're in big trouble if this continues on! Everyone! You know what to do!" Jodie ordered.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" I growled, readying myself for the unavoidable battle. Everyone else did the same. "You're going down, you monster!"

 **Monovoida laughed and levitates into the air, filled with immense power of darkness. "Fools. You dare interfere with the will of the masses? Fine then. Your despair awaits you after I'm through with you. All of you seem so confident, but let's test that unshakable faith you have in the feeling of hope."**

I was sure and confident in ourselves that things would end up the same as before. Little did I know, those words would be our undoing almost, and I have the bitter feeling in the fact that I had something to do with this… but I was more dreadful in the things that have yet to happen…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Upupu… so, it finally begins. I hope I taught the king enough for him to endure through this- he'll be the center of the cause somehow." Monokitsune shook his head as he saw through his red eye what was unfolding before him. It looked like he knew the outcome of the events that haven't occurred just yet.

"Maybe I should've told them that he was Zetsubō No Chisei itself, or at least the avatar of despair. The souls collected and their friends were the key to unleashing the sealed state of the Eldritch Void- his true form. Once that happens, Lunadark Star will be clouded in eternal despair permanently. Just like those times, it'll be unstoppable- like you're fighting against death itself. The incident was prevented last time, but that's so cliché if the same thing happens again; the same tactic won't work twice. There's so little he could do, if only I knew where to find a few more helping hands… it's not like it'll be knocking on your door as of right now-"

There was a knock on the door. Cliché, right? The fox ran right over to get the door for whoever knocked on it. Short as he was, he somehow unlocked the door without using a booster stool. As usual, he pulled the door open.

"Welcome to the dojo of lost hope, what do you need?" He responded. There were three females before the cub, and they glanced down on him.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know Yae Nirazeiko, right?" The girl in the middle asked him.

"And what's it to ya?" He asked. "If you're looking for the ninja fox princess, she's busy defending the planet along with the pink demon true S-tier of Smash, the blue edgy borb, 3-Ds on my report card, Briar Rosy cheeks, and the badass lost royalty from Zetsubō No Chisei aka Nightmare's surviving demon beast and saving souls and yeah. That's all gonna happen at midnight, oh… and all of their friends have been captured by the void as sacrifices in one swoop."

"You can't be serious, are you?" The other girl replied. "Just so you know, I happen to know almost every one of them related to the pink demon you speak of."

"Well, I don't," The third girl answered casually.

"Not now, busty," The first one sighed. "Anyway, we were told to come here by someone, and this is very important, so please trust us on this!"

Monokitsune didn't seem convinced- not until he remembered to pull out the same letter from earlier and skim through it. It was very specific as it was attached to a treasure chest mailed at his doorstep.

" _This treasure chest is sent to you on behalf of a crisis going on. Later on, expect that three girls will arrive at your doorstep later on, and as soon as you meet them, have them change and take them to the Void Realm with the key provided to the Void Palace at once. This is not a prank, I swear if you think it is, you're gonna have a bad time. Now get the stuffing out of your waxy ear build up and do it, you stuffed animal!"_

The fox was somewhat offended, but nonetheless, it described everything that was to happen; he glanced at the three girl that gazed at him with innocent and cute eyes. Submitting to that act was enough to convince him. "Oh, I see! Looks like hope is definitely on our side! This is going to be everyone's lucky day! Thank you, god! Alright, come inside, ladies; get yourselves cleaned up and let's give that creep his last surprise!"

"Thank you very much, er-"

"Monokitsune's the name," He replied. "Eh, I'll explain the situation once you're all done. We better hurry, or everyone else will get clapped! Also, it's being broadcasted to almost every planet, including Popstar, so yeah. Follow me, ladies!" With that, everything was underway, and little did the fox know, it was all caused and was possible because a certain someone turned the tables against their own, and that person watched as the scene unfolds.

" **Looks like everything went just as I planned. Convoluted because of what Zero did, true, but it was all worth it. That said, the rest will occur depending on how Master reacts to this, so I better keep a low profile until then. But what I find strange about the crisis the most… I'm not the one who triggered it at all or had any involvement. If that's the case, then who did? I'll keep that in mind for later, but not until Nightmare's creation is defeated..." I thought to myself.**

" **Well, I can say for sure that things are going to be interesting from now on afterwards… heh-heh."**

"FOR WACKY MONDAYS! WE WILL AVENGE YOU!" Monokitsune shouted.

" **But it's not Monday," I sweatdropped. "What a weird Monozodia."**

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _End of Chapter 5 Act 3!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **I swear you did not see that coming… again! Surprised again? I hope so that you liked this chapter as well, and it took me another month to do so- how ironic. Nonetheless, there's a lot of things I have to explain yet again. Some won't make sense until future chapters… probably. Well, where should I start?**

 **Ah, I guess I should start with the first fight in the chapter against Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. At the second phase, what you read happen… obviously, if you've watched Right Back at ya, you'll know where this came from. What more do I have to say? The new ability, Danmaku, is actually inspired by Touhou, meaning bullet hell. You should check it out sometime if you're not familiar with the series. Obviously, the Void Realm is referencing the worlds in the Persona series. And now Sirica and Kazela are party members now.**

 **Speaking of which, in that regard, you met the leader of the resistance, Jodie, an elementary student in 5th grade, and he reminds me of Ken Amada from Persona 3; honestly, I actually liked him. As you already know, he goes and rescue people that have been captured, and the majority of them are all adults and teens turned into children. How he pulled this off wasn't mentioned, but just assume he has been doing this for a long time now. With that, he leads them to a secret entrance in the chapel that's only activated during the Void Hour.**

 **That's where you all run into Marxanae. And at first sight, you might've thought she was just Marx crossdressing or something. She's also a jester, but mainly a mage. Of course, Kirby thought she was Marx, and so she retaliates. The whole battle was inspired by Deltarune if the theme wasn't so obvious. I was planning to have them go against Marx, but I thought it would be better to expand on his entire race and stuff, so yeah. Also, Jestecythe was mainly inspired by Bête Noire from Glitchtale; the scythe mainly. You should check out Glitchtale if you haven't seen it yet.**

 **So, after arriving in the prison cell, you all bear witness the execution of one woman as her soul force was being drained from her, reverting back into a child again. Trust me- the actual method was way crueler than it sounds. Because of that, everyone was paralyzed with despair… all except one of the 8 allies, who managed to withstand the dreadful aura. That was Kazela.**

 **And here comes the part you all never saw coming. The lost princess turns into a vampire somehow and wrecks the enemies without breaking a sweat! Truth is, I planned for this to happen sooner; after all, she does possess strange powers as well, it never occurred to her to even use them, not even once afterwards. But this? That was on a whole different level right there! How did I turn Kazela into a badass in one chapter? Actually, how did she do so in the first place? That remains a mystery… unless you just so happen to figure it out, but don't assume that'll be the answer, at least not yet.**

 **Anyway, the new copy ability Rosary Vampire was inspired by Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire, her true form without the rosary, and it makes it more badass than the usual kind of vampire. The next ability is Medieval, which allows Kirby to wield the kinds of weapons a knight uses back in those days. And last is the Puppeteer ability, which makes Kirby wield a pair of giant scissors as a puppet boy; inspired by the game called Puppeteer and Cabernet from the GBA game known as Magical Vacation. Lunatea is the opposite of Solatea, so no surprise there.**

 **Lastly is the encounter with Monovoida. Whatever stumped you earlier, he may have answered it during so. But basically, he is a secret creation of Nightmare and miraculously survived the fortress' explosion. Sure, some parts may be confusing, but when you think about the role he plays, it could make sense to you somehow. Anyway, you know what will happen next afterwards, but this one won't be as last time… just saying.**

 **I believe that should cover the chapter in a nutshell. Hopefully you get the basic idea of what made this chapter now, but as usual, feel free to PM me for any questions you have or in your reviews. It seems like this is rushed again, and if you think that, you'd be right. That's because I'm going somewhere during the school week and I won't be back until next week. So, I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as possible before the deadline of that day, and also my deadline for chapters is kinda once a month; it depends. But that's the gist of it.**

 **So, with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the long wait as usual. Next time, we'll see the fate of everyone as they are pitted against Monovoida in battle and hopefully prevent the fall from coming. As usual, let me know your thoughts in your reviews or PM me for more questions. Until then, I'll see you all next chapter! See ya!**


	30. Chapter 5: Amethyst & Void's End: Act 4

Chapter 5: Amethyst & Void's End: Act 4

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter there, because now, things are about to get real in this battle for everyone's souls- literally. Anyway, remember when I said I had to go somewhere during the week in the recent chapter? Truth is, I went on a family vacation on a cruise ship- and this was my first time going on one too! I had a lot of fun there, and inspiration has struck for me during the trip. I would tell you more about it, but I'd say it's time for the chapter you've been waiting for! Anyway, you know the drill and enjoy the last part of Chapter 5! (I don't own Persona and any other references spotted, again- Disclaimer).**

* * *

Meanwhile...

At Popstar, things seemed to be at ease for the moment. After the incident in Skylight Star's arc, everyone was on a bit of an edge as to whether or not the same thing will happen again. Still, nothing happened. With that, everyone continued on with their temporary human lives, waiting for the others to put an end to this madness. In the meantime, some were busy on the task given to them by Blazel, who is starting to do better than before.

Although he regrets what had occurred, he had to make sure he could do what he can in any way possible. Motivated by the sudden return of Kazelaine, he was determined to do so. Right now, he's trying to make a Chaos Gate along with Kirby's friends with whatever they had. It was possible, but it wasn't at the same time.

"How's the gate coming along, everyone?" He asked the workers.

"Well," Tiff replied. "It's somewhat working, to say the least. We're still getting to the base part of it, though."

"You're all doing a great job so far," Blazel smiled. "It'll take some time, but we should be able to get through this near the end of the month at this pace. I'm surprised the resources on your planet makes such perfect replacements; I didn't expect that to happen."

"Trust me, Popstar's full of surprises in every way," Tuff answered. "Anyway, you're saying this will take us to the Cosmic Galaxy once it's done?"

"Exactly. In our case, it's going to send back everyone that was kidnapped straight here in the blink of an eye. That's the main method of transport ever since then. Our king thought it would be much easier to use these gates to port necessities to planets and such, so the order was agreed for every planet in the galaxy to have one for valid reasons," He explained.

"That sounds just like NME'S Delivery System in a way. In fact, Dedede has one in his throne room, but I doubt it'll work after we destroyed the fortress along with all of the demon beasts, hopefully. In fact, Dedede's to blame for all of this," Tiff sighed afterwards. Blazel knew what she was talking about.

"I can understand that part, but blaming him won't solve everything, you know. All that's going to do is bring nothing but despair… I learned that from the king himself. He told me once that sometimes the mischief maker could be the reason behind your salvation in the first place, whether they are aware of it or not, their actions gave an opportunity for everyone," Blazel said. "Maybe not today, but once you think about it that way, it might make sense to you someday."

Tiff didn't answer, but she seems to have grasped the meaning behind his words and reluctantly accepted it. He smiled back. Things were going well... that is, until one of the TVs nearby started glitching. "Huh? What the-?!"

The screen displayed what appears to be a live action sequence part of somewhere else, like another planet. It echoed a sense of despair and dread as they saw a strange person preparing to battle against seven people, who they recognized most of them on the spot.

"No way! Isn't that Kirby there?!" Tuff shouted. "But that guy there- he looks so much like a Demon Beast!"

"That's because he is," Blazel answered. He can tell very much. "But his aura is the same as Nightmare's! What is he exactly?"

"No… Kirby!" Tiff shouted. "Wait, Dedede?!"

* * *

 **Now Commencing Battle… Prepare Yourself!**

" **All who oppose about her coming will taste my wrath… and you little brats will experience it firsthand; you will become engulfed in the void. Now come, let's settle this," Monovoida taunted us.**

 **Brawl with the Dark Invaders- 27th World Boss Battle**

 **Party VS Monovoida, Zetsubō No Chisei's Avatar/ Ultimate Demon Beast (Blooming Villain- Persona 5)**

 **Boss Description: The infamous demon beast makes his move! As he had confirmed before, he is a secret project beast made with Nightmare's genetics and was completed on the day of Nightmare's fall. With that, he has the power to create his own demon beasts as well as reviving fallen ones from the past, and now he seeks to revive his ultimate form by using the souls of every adult and teen, and everyone else serves as the medium to bring about the Tragedy permanently. Here begins the battle for everybody's souls- literally.**

* * *

 **Monovoida is bringing the despair! Get ready!**

There was no running from this. We had to go against him. I knew that damn well. Eventually, Monovoida made his first move, manipulating his hands in the same fashion as Magolor did. He shot dark energy spheres at us, making us dodge them. More came our way. We dodged them again.

Jodie went in for the first strike. He swung a few attacks at him, who swiftly evaded each one with ease. Yae dashed behind him and managed to strike him from behind; it didn't rattle Monovoida at all as he warped behind Yae and smacked her hard into Jodie, knocking them both back. I caught them when that happened.

Meta Knight and Sirica went in next to attack; first, Sirica shifted her weapon to fire bullets at Monovoida as a distractions, then Meta would close in to attack as well with his blade, which he struck critical attacks in that moment. He warped away and stood, smirking.

" **Ah, that was really good, but not good enough- see?" The wounds we caused on him suddenly started to fade away, and he was already fine. Self-generation? That isn't good. "You think your feeble attacks are any worth to mine? You're up against the ultimate demon beast here! Black Flame!" With that, he held up his hand and blends of flames wrapped around it. He whipped his arm around like he was holding a whip and lashed at us.**

Some of us ducked when the flames diced through a part of the pillars nearby, but Jodie jumped at the moment without warning, and he dove right in for the strike and using a light blade as well for the job; Monovoida was caught off guard when he dashed right past him that close. What I was surprised about the most is the part where Monovoida's right arm dropped to the floor instantly in one swift strike.

Before Monovoida could even react, his other arm dropped to the floor as well; none of us saw that coming! Jodie smirked. Not a single shot of blood poured from his limbs while his arms were on the ground, and Monovoida howled in agony, only for that to turn into a shot of laughter and amusement; energy started to gather from the limbs, and suddenly his chopped off arms quickly reattached themselves back to his body!

" **Like I said, your level of power isn't worth jack against mine," Monovoida sneered. "Especially when I know your every move. For example, while I was speaking-" He caught one of Kirby's Fighter attacks in the process. "Pinky here was going to shoot at me, thinking I was distracted. And if that didn't work, he was going to get the drop on me with another attack like so." It happened just as he said, and he knocked Kirby back to us.**

"How did he know what I was going to do anyways? Is he psychic like Yae or does he know what's going to happen here from the start?" Kirby growled.

" **All of the above," He answered. He shot his hand with spell seals appearing everywhere, firing blasts of shadow bullet balls at us. Jodie managed to slice through each one with his light blade that quickly before going all out on Monovoida, but he took a different approach in attacking, perhaps diverting from his original plan.**

Instead, he went for the body as in stabbing him directly with his blade. It didn't do much on its own, but that's when his blade burst with neon energy, causing a direct impale blast to occur. This knocked Monovoida back to skid on his feet, and it looked like his self-regeneration has stopped working for the moment. I felt pathetic that a kid like Jodie had more instinct to kill than the average grown-ups; maybe kids always had that from the start.

"Bet you didn't see that coming. And I thought you were psychic for a second or whatever," Jodie smirked.

 **Monovoida laughed. "Hmm, it's strange that you were able to lay a dent on me at all, just like your friends here, but I must say that a whole group against one ain't fair, you know. You sound so confident in yourselves, and that's hopeful for you. All the more reason I shouldn't hold back! See for yourselves what happens when I get serious!" The dread intensified even further as more power draws to Monovoida. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

 **Rising Action Phase Activated! (A New World Fool- Persona 4 Golden)**

" **Allow me to give you a preview of her power firsthand! Boido-Sagiri!" With that, I heard the sound of glass shattering, and once that did happen, out popped a vague figure that may seem to represent the avatar of the real being, but it was wearing a mask that looked somehow familiar and was concealing the mass darkness surrounding it. It screeched. "Vorpal Soul!"**

"Yeah, not happening!" Jodie declared. A rush of blue light flashed before him that materialized into an object, looking so much like a Summon Ring. "Onmyo Seiryuu!" Within the palm of his hand, he crushed it, unleashing another deity to combat the other, which was a ying-yang dragon that looked the same as the other one. Just like when Sirica summoned using her gun.

"Hey, don't let me out on the fun!" Sirica shouted, doing the same thing as before. "Mae-Tamamo!" Once she had done that, another one appeared, and it looked like queen fox warrior of some sort. Yae seemed almost in shock, but I can't tell what it was about, though. Still, it was impressive; where did they get this kind of power anyway?

Nonetheless, they shielded us from the other being's vector attack, and so they both began to fight against it. I could witness the battle of unnatural beings at will, summoned by the wishes of unlikely characters. Onmyo Seiryuu fired a blast of energy from its mouth, while Mae-Tamamo shot ghastly flames at Boido-Sagiri, who was somehow overwhelmed by the two forces before vanishing.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Let's get him!" Sirica shouted; Meta and Yae joined them. It had just occurred to me that I actually didn't do anything the entire first phase, and I had yet to actually do something, which also applies to Kazela. Speaking of which, where did she go? And the answer to that question was that she went to where everyone else was while the fighting continued, most likely to free them of their shackles hopefully to cancel the sacrifice somehow. She was about to reach for Karly, who was the nearest to her, when…

" **Not so fast, kiddo," Monovoida abruptly spoke, putting out his hand and fired supersonic waves at her. "You're not allowed to touch the sacrifices."**

Luckily, she evaded the waves before they even reached her due to whatever she gained from before. I knew he wasn't going to stop there; there must be a trick to this as well- I didn't know what it was, though. But I decided to do the same as I ran with Kirby over to everybody else. I hope everyone can keep him busy enough for us to get them down. Once we had reached her, Kirby pulled out a scythe and was ready to hack their chains all in one strike, and we were going to catch them when they fall.

" **What did I tell you? Now here comes the punishment, fools!" Monovoida warps from the group fighting him and whacks them all aside to us just once. Then, he whistled. On that command, you know what happens next- shadow missiles from all over appear, and they were aiming right at us. Eventually, Luno comes out by Kirby's call.**

* * *

 **Magic Attack: Soul Snatcher! 5 stars left!**

" _Can't be helped, right? Soul Snatcher!" Heeding the call, Luno got the cliché demolitions to freeze and they all spiral together at whim like a pillar of souls being taken away by the reaper. With that, they gathered into one ball and instantly, Luno shot it at Monovoida like a volleyball spike, directly striking him at an incomprehensible speed. Not only that, but he was pinned in place as well._

"Now's our chance! Let's get him!" Jodie declared. "Pile on Pedovoida!" No one dared to hesitate to get the pile on the infamous demon beast as they were all engaged in beating the crap out of Monovoida. The way I'm saying this, it sounded like I didn't join in, and you'd be right. For some reason, I couldn't even find myself to even lift my hammer the entire time. I had no idea what's going on with me; I knew something was holding me back, but I couldn't even figure out what it was exactly. But I wanted to shake it off and not try to hold anyone back.

Well, it didn't even matter anyway because everyone was finished from doing an all-out attack on Monovoida. Honestly, the fight felt that short, and that's when I knew something was up, but I couldn't anticipate the event exactly. Monovoida was gasping heavily as his self-regeneration stopping working. He glared at the others desperately, angered, and surely he must be feeling what we feel- despair. He could've fought back had not Yae aimed for his shoulder. Now he's helpless.

" **Egh, to think that you fools could actually force me to this position in a matter of mere minutes… it's degradingly embarrassing! I'm supposed to be invincible, and yet I got that drained out of me by one little girl! You brats are so annoying- ack!" He came from being on his knees to getting kicked across the face and onto the floor, stomped on by the high heels of Yae on the face. "I'm fed up with this, you a-ack!"**

"We had enough of your shite, demon beast!" Yae growled, digging her high heel deeper into his cheek, making a dent in it. "This is by far one of the most unforgivable things you did, and you're gonna pay in pieces until there's nothing left of you! It's over, Monovoida. Either you release everyone and their souls now, or rather you'd prefer if my heel goes more than just your cheek, get diced by a 5th grader, mauled by two star warriors, your blood stolen from a vampire girl; maybe we'll have Kirby do it, or how about Dedede turns you into bloody paste? Your call; after all, I think you'd enjoy my heel stepping on you than all of the other ones, right?"

" **Tch... you're so naïve; you've got the boobs and legs, but no brains at all. You think I'd just give up all of what I worked so hard for because of you brats? Not a chance; or else what, two feet on my head?" Monovoida answered, with that resulting in Yae intensifying the amount of pressure directed to her shoe on his face. "Don't deny it- you know it's the truth."**

"How dare you call me brainless," Yae's expression dramatically shifted to that of a lunatic killer, glaring at him with cold, bloodthirsty eyes. "You call yourself Nightmare's ultimate creation? You don't even look anything close to him- how ironic. It means that we've been out of our heads for nothing on this disappointment. You're definitely a worthy opponent, but it's a shame you were nothing but a waste of everybody's time… no matter. I'll have you lick my feet by the end of this; now let them go. All of them- or else…" The rest of us stood back a little due to her malice and somewhat strange fetish, but also in pure shock.

"Now that was just pure savage right there," Kirby commented. "Talk about disrespect!" Monovoida growled and wanted to retaliate, but given the position he was in, he was forced to obey Yae and sighed.

"… **Fine. But only because your heel is digging into my skin. This is so degrading of me… I can't believe that I'm already throwing the towel," He groaned. "Just… ah, just get your foot off my face before I can do that, you know. Don't expect me to start licking, if you were actually serious- you were serious about that, were you?"**

"Did I stutter?" Yae confirmed as Monovoida slowly got up from the floor and sitting up; you could see the scar etched on his face. I was staring at the unconscious presence of everyone else hanging on the stakes in the meantime with Kazela.

Yae continues after placing her foot on his shoulder. "That's more like it. You're gonna see what it's like to catch your own spread of your own disease after this. And once you're done, you can start the front of my shoe- hey, what's that in your left hand?" Specifically speaking, it was a black gauntlet that was made for this kind of purpose or whatever; I thought it was for decoration, but now it looks somewhat familiar.

"Isn't that the Ying-Yang Scepter used to swallow human souls, just like when that woman turned into a child?" Kazela recognized it off the bat. "Why did it turn into a gauntlet anyway? Sounds unnecessary, unless it had another function to it…"

" **Yes, this can also forcibly stop her coming if certain conditions are reached, such as now," Monovoida answered. "If not, then nothing can stop it from ever happening. What a shame that'll never be fulfilled… soon, your friends will be released, so just give me a minute..." Something feels… off about this, wouldn't you agree? I mean, it didn't take us that long to stop him before midnight when it's not even close to that. So why am I having this feeling then?**

"In the meantime, I'll ask you this," Meta Knight demanded. "Knowing that you have Nightmare's genetics, does that mean you gained his knowledge of everything about him?"

" **Not really. I was only able to create more of my own, but I don't know everything about him exactly upon my birth."**

"Then how were you able to revive fallen ones that have clashed with the Star Warriors if you don't have all of your creator's knowledge about the many demon beasts he made? Need I remind you that you sent Wolfwrath to attack the capital and wreak havoc as a warning to us?" Sirica asked. "If that's so, then where did you learn about the destroyed beasts?"

" **Oh that? It was easy- all I did was plow through the bestiary left behind by his salesman and that's it. Nothing else to it- you'd be surprised that his company was the richest throughout his terror than anyone else at approximately up to trillions to quadrillions of cash. Yeah, he keeps a record about every one that he creates," He answered. "That includes how many are sent, destroyed, their values and the consumer that orders them, including one's debts and taxes if they were to be destroyed by pink demon; no one's allowed to avoid paying their taxes and debts, although there was this one rumor spread that a certain individual managed to commit constant tax fraud and avoid paying to any company, so it turns out they were forced to charge the debts over to a daily customer that orders on a regular basis since no organization force could catch that person. Hate to be that guy."**

Why does that sound oddly familiar? I never committed tax fraud anyway and got away with it, so I was always wondering where in the world I had to pay that large amount of money. Kirby beating them was enough for me to pay, but if it's true, then this whole time... I got pressed with someone else's charges all because they committed tax fraud?! That explains why those bills won't stop being mailed to me every time, even today! Once this is all over, I swear I'm gonna get the little tax fraud that threw those charges on me!

"In short, that bestiary contains the files of every Demon Beast ever made, and you managed to revive them that way, am I right?" Kirby summarized. "If you could do that, then there's no point in doing what you're doing now- wouldn't that have been enough for you? But there's also something bothering me as well. You don't look like you're possessed by Dark Matter, yet your attacks are similar to the others before; I hardly doubt they're involved in this. But as Yae pointed out, you obviously don't look anything similar to Nightmare if you have his genetics. He's the embodiment of all bad dreams, but your gimmick is despair this and void that, and the word 'void' disturbs me. In fact, that isn't related to Nightmare at all. What's up with that, huh?"

"Does it really matter?" Yae sighed impatiently. "We've got him on the edge now. Besides, I bet he wishes he should've tried to end it when he had the chance. Can he possibly do anything in the position he's in now?" I wouldn't be too confident in that. "Any last words before we make you pay for your crimes, Pedovoida?" Yae dug her heel into his shoulder as she said it, making him howl in agony and gasp for words.

Pedovoida- ah, I mean, Monovoida appeared to be on the ropes for this one, but I had a feeling he may be scheming something at the same time. You know, with the way this scene is playing out, it reminds me of this one movie that we went to see on April the 27th. Just when one of the heroes was about to end the villain, that's when he surprised him by saying one particular line before ending almost half the universe with a single hand command- just like a finger snap. Why does this feel oddly familiar though?

" **You… y-y-you s-should… have…" He gasped, trembling his left arm to lift it up. "You should've…" It hit me. Is he actually going to-?! No way… if he says that line, then that means... we're screwed. I wasn't taking any chances this time.**

Instantly, I shot forward with my hammer, running towards Monovoida as I got ready to bash him. If I'm lucky, I might be able to interfere with that plan of his. The others were taken aback by my actions and without warning, they all jump on me somehow and made sure I was pinned to the floor. "What are you guys doing?! Let me go!"

"And let you try to stop him freeing everybody as he promised?" Sirica replied. "Not this time, Dedede. When will you stop trying to ruin everything for once? You'll never learn, will you? Do I have to remind you that this was entirely your fault at hand? Those Demon Beasts would've never been back if it wasn't for you ordering them back then."

"F-forget that! You don't understand why I'm doing this! Can't you all tell he's lying?! Haven't you learned anything from the past battles we've had recently? If they throw in the towel that early, you know they're plotting for their final attack! And now you're just gonna believe he'll release our friends right away?! What's wrong with you people?!" I shouted. "Nothing hasn't even changed ever since he yielded to us too early! Open your eyes, for god's sake!"

"Enough, Dedede. We've had it with you constantly trying to ruin things when it's convenient for you, so just shut up already," Kirby snapped. "That side of you pisses me off. It pisses everyone as well."

"Everyone, stop it!" Kazela and Jodie cried out, but they all ignored them both.

I was too fixated on Monovoida to even care. His arm slowly raised upwards, twitching to react. My eyes shot open in that regard, and I struggled desperately to break free from everyone that piled on me; I managed to pop through, resuming my attack. "Yae, don't let him use the gauntlet! Do something about it!"

Yae was not convinced. "And why should I? Give me one good reason why I should do so instead of just stepping on his shoulder." I was close to them, and so I leaped into the air to land the death blow on him.

" **Because… you should've gone…" Monovoida gasped, turning his death face into a cunning victory visage. "For the hand…" He raised his left arm, manipulating his thumb and his third finger to interact with each other. Yae looked confused when she watched his arm rise up.**

"Yae, don't you see?! IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed, landing him hammer to strike the demon beast as it was nearing his left hand. It should've hit, it should've… but at that time, the one thing I manage to hear from all the noise… was a single finger snap. Just when I had least expected it…

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I was suddenly shot backwards by a strong force, rolling across the floor. The first thing I witnessed was the sight and the sound of thunder, striking the same spot where both Yae and Monovoida was. A shot of black and white had filled the area, one that looked so familiar from before. And just when I thought of that possibility, the lightning ceased and launched someone straight towards me, and I managed to catch them. When I did, it was Yae shot back, but she seems somewhat smaller than before as if she was a- oh no.

"Dedede, are you okay?!" Kazela ran to me, but she stared in shock of Yae. "This can't be! Dedede, Yae! S-she-! She's become a little girl!" Gazing at Yae, my dread reach its peak as to my horror she has become what I had feared to happen to her. She was greatly unconscious as well.

"No… wait, what about everyone else?!" I asked. To answer that question, the horror unfolds. Everyone else was also near us, but to our despair, they have suffered the same fate as Yae did, along with the other victims- they were also children and they vanished… except for Jodie, who managed to regain consciousness and went on our side. "Damn it! Everyone's disappeared! What about everyone else?!" Not only did those that were with us vanished on the spot… The others we were trying to rescue…

They were gone from the stakes. The red hearts that houses the souls of adults and teens were also gone as well. "Everyone is gone! And Yae's the only one left!" I shouted. "Could this scenario possibly get any worse?!"

"It just did," Kazela pointed. "Dedede, Jodie, you might wanna look up there." In that instance, I twist and forced myself to gaze upon what Kazela was pointing at in the sky. I glared in shock and horror as to a massive sight that laid before us. In the light of the full moon, our worst fears ripple into reality of this realm to create a massive figure that landed in front of us.

Four black azure wings were the first visible things to appear as they flutter to reveal who it was carrying- a huge, buff figure. It looked slim, but with the body of Void Termina. Its arms were covered with black gauntlets up to its knuckles as well as the skin being black and the nails all sharp. The legs were ridiculously pointy thin like heels while the thighs were buff and have shin pads. The body was both buff and skinny at the same time; the belt was a hexagon similar to Void Termina's as the buckle, and some sort of man-skirt drapes made of pulsating black are visible. The chest has a mid-section armor plate and the upper chest was covered in a feather scarf of darkness like flames with a ruby jewel in the center. Its right arm wielded a huge scythe. And the face… I could never forget those long, golden behemoth horns. The shoulders draped with braces… and the face that looked like a heart-shaped mask shook me; it had a wicked smile for a mouth, and the eyes were hollow black as its black hair blends in with the scarf on its neck. One side of its face was a white half- the other side was black and had a horizontal red stripe and a toothy smile. I was in disbelief and surprise, and do you know why?

Because that thing looks like, "Void Termina?! That's the kind of void Monovoida spoke of?!" I screamed. "Out of all of those beasts, it had to be this one?!" Well, truthfully that is the only void enemy we've ever faced; I thought it could be any other void under that name!

"Wait, isn't that Monovoida?" Kazela pointed.

" **That was my name for some time," It responded. "I didn't mind it at all that name given to me by Nightmare."**

"What do you mean?" Jodie asked. "Are you two different entities yourselves?"

" **Monovoida is not here, although we are one in the same; we're genderless in this state. I am the result of the despair in human hearts- all of what they fear, all of what they suffer through. I am the Eldritch Void- Zetsubō No Chisei is my name now. And just as you were trying to prevent from happening, you were so close yet too late."**

"Dang it! I had a feeling this would happen! That meant everything was a trap from the beginning!" I snarled.

" **Indeed it was. Ever since the Tragedy years ago, I have been whisked away by an opposer of despair, sealed away by the hopes of all that rebels against me infused with Heart Spears. However, a year ago, another force was also scattered, unleashing the seal on me halfway. As a result, I have laid dormant until I found myself connected to another being of darkness and despair- that is Monovoida. With his ability of Nightmare infused in him, he went to collect the souls of every human there is in order to bring about my revival; I needed specific humans that would serve as vessels, and your friends fit perfectly in that regard. I'm certain that he explained why souls were stolen from adults and teenage humans and why they turn into children. But one thing is that this realm that you are in now, that was how I brought about the Tragedy- because I am its creator."**

"What?! How?!" I asked.

" **Because I absorbed a part of a shattered heart imbued with that being's powers one day, giving me the power to do as I wished. As you know, this realm is the significant image of the dark side of humans depicted as monsters and heartless beings, all of their negative feelings are merged here. I lied in sleep here until the events that led you here happened. And now that Monovoida and I have become one, it's time that I answer to the will of the masses once more and bring about their desire for everlasting despair on the hour of my call." It smiled wickedly. "But not until I deal with you fools first. You'll resist me to the very end anyway."**

"Tch, there's no other way! We have to take it down right now! Everyone's counting on us!" I stated, readying myself for the worst. Jodie agreed with me; Kazela went to watch over Yae.

" **Hehehehe… you have sealed your fates by defying me... so let's begin," It screeched. "I am Zetsubō No Chisei- Void Despair. In my hour, the world ends with you."**

* * *

 **Climax Phase Activated! (Darkness- Persona 3 FES: The Answer)**

"Here I come!" I shouted, dashing at the void being. I swung at it, but it vanished every time I did. It kept warping around every second. "Damn it, stop warping so much and let me kill you!"

" **Those would be my words, but not entirely- Vorpal Shock." In that instance, lines of thin dark beams scattered about. I barely could predict their range of fire was forced to defend, many of them chipping pieces of my skin in the process. If that wasn't enough, anytime a beam strikes the ground, pillars of shockwaves form, just like one of Void Termina's attacks. I was blown back by one in hiding.**

Jodie narrowly avoided them and leaped for the rushing slash that struck Void Despair. He rapidly slashed at him without remorse with critical hits and retreats back. Void Despair was not fazed by that; it did nothing. Instead, Void Despair starts to smile arrogantly.

" **The Void is the means by which the darkest of all sins are revealed…" He spoke. "The moment the first man and women disobeyed God and devoured the fruit of the forbidden tree, they sealed the fates of all of their future offspring. A cunning stunt pulled by the devil himself, much despicable. Despair spreaded throughout all mankind as a result; witness it firsthand, mortals."**

He then leaped into the air and once he hit the ground, multiple shockwaves were emitted, knocking us backwards- the same as Void Termina's attack. Jodie then summoned Onmyo Seiryuu again, this time using that to charge up; it was called Chaos Charge, and he was now focused and strengthened. "Soul Flash!" The dragon unleashed a chaotic warp shot at Void Despair, striking him with a ton of damage due to the effects of Chaos Charge. It did nothing still.

" **The Void is the means by which the darkest of all sins are revealed…" Void spoke again. "After the earth was filled with the devil's influence, the almighty god entrusted the fate of the human race through those who seek to do what is right, thus offering a dim light that would become the sun to them- that light was hope, one of his qualities."**

With that, the entity raised up his soul-reaping scythe and swung at us. We both parried the blow with our weapons, causing a blade struggle cliché. Once we managed to push him back, I charged up my hammer with flames and swung as hard as I could at the body, knocking him off his feet- he warped away. He then smiled arrogantly again; it still did nothing!

" **The Void is the means by which the darkest of all sins are revealed…" Void spoke again. "As you know how that story goes, the lore of this universe isn't something that can be easily understood. There are many secrets that have yet to be discovered, and they always hold some sort of deadly sin within. Sin exists in every man; not one person is safe, no matter who you are. It brings such despair."**

"Enough already! Who ask you to give a lame speech anyway?!" Jodie shouted, unleashing his summon once again and attacking with Ether Blaze. But I noticed that Void Despair has erected some sort of barrier before Jodie even made his move, and I realized that it was a trap.

"Jodie! Pull back- he set a reflector against you!" I warned him, but the spell struck the barrier covering Void and bounced right back at the sender. I ran and tackled him out of the way, but it explodes before it even reaches us. "GAH!" We were rolling backwards across the floor, skidding on our bodies before we knew it.

"Agh, shoot!" Jodie coughed, struggling to get up. "I didn't see him make one at all! This is troublesome…"

" **That rids of the kid… now for some real fun, king," Void smiled. "Your time has come. Drown in despair for your sins."**

"What the- gah?!" Before I could even react, a blow out of nowhere bopped me across the face, launching me away from Jodie and Kazela. I managed to get ahold of my footing before seeing Void Despair ahead of me.

" **The Void is the means by which the darkest of all sins are revealed…" Void cackled. "You're quite something, king, but you cannot wish for hope to be your salvation. It's all meaningless; we've already begun. Tell me, how do you manage to search for hope when all you've done is aid in people's despair?" Void suddenly appeared, whacking me with his pointy legs backwards into one of the pillars nearby in the air.**

"Uwah! What are you- ngh?!" He was suddenly right there, ready to slash his scythe. I quickly dropped from the crater and evaded Void's slash that hacked the pillar. Unfortunately, that caused a blast that hurled me again, then before I knew it, I was being clapped rapidly from all angles without being let the chance to breathe. "AAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" Blood became my vomit instantly.

It was then I found myself kicked into the air and spiked to the ground and back and forth like a bouncy ball; more blows struck me, dragged across the floor like a skateboard, and overpowered by being grabbed by the neck and got shot in the face- Void unleashes a finishing punch straight at me. The fist was like being struck with a giant mallet, and crashing into the ground is where I ended up after that. I was barely standing.

"Dedede!" Both Jodie and Kazela shouted. Void Despair was smiling haughtily this time.

" **You see now? You cannot hope to stand against me," Void cackled. "Where's your hope now? Standing on top of all of the other hopes and dreams that you've personally crushed yourself. And now your selfish ways in the past costed the lives of others in the present, including your so-called friends here. They're right about you: you just love stomping on people for your own entertainment."**

"The hell you're getting at?! That's a lie- it's not like that!" I refuted back. "You've got it wrong, I- gah!" Another blow was slapped to silence me; I collapsed on the shattered floor, barely clinging on to consciousness as I was hurled back to the other two kids.

" **No excuses now. Surely you're aware that this entire façade only happened because everything I needed for this to occur was the result of a single stupid customer that bought enough Demon Beasts all to take out a single Star Warrior and a few more. That's how this was brought about to begin with."**

"What?!" I gasped.

" **It's all thanks to you, Dedede," Void laughed. "Admit it- you're just a sorry excuse of a king. No one in your homeland would ever seek out your help, not after all the trouble you've put them through. A foolish mortal you are indeed; gullible in every way possible. You have no chance of defeating me, an immortal being of high caliber. You will be erased soon enough. What can you do now?"**

Nothing. And he's right- everything he said; it was pointless to deny it. The last thing I wanted was to ever be reminded of what I've done in the past. Now I've gone and screwed up big time; it costed the lives of everyone I cared about, but no one would bother to believe that I would care about anyone but myself. Now that I think about it, was I really much of a jerk to make everyone hate me? How did I manage to blow through it all anyway?

How am I even alive after taking death-giving blows? I should've been a goner by now. Now I know what it feels like to be the one pummeled day after day, just like how I threw Kirby into that situation then. I have no excuses for everything that happened; did I even had a good reason to do so? I guess not… I'm sorry, everyone… All I can do is stare down in shame, with the tears leaking from my eyes, my heart sunk, and there was nothing I can do to make up for it all… "It's all over, isn't it? I was really stupid… to think I could… change things…"

"No! You're wrong!" Kazela was near me suddenly. "Get ahold of yourself, Dedede! Are you going to let that get the best of you?! Everyone's lives are on the line still, and we're the only ones left that can stop him!"

"Still, what's the point? All I did was make things worse, and it costed us everything; it's all my-!" I cried out, but I was cut off by her.

"Remember what I said to you earlier? Do you truly think you're evil as they say you are? I'm not sure what you exactly did, but you had a different intention of that, right? Listen, we all make mistakes, and that's okay since no one can be truly perfect. You may think so on the outside, but on the inside, you're a good person at heart that's just misunderstood a lot. Even if you did bad things, that doesn't really make you a bad person unless you did them for your own amusement and without remorse. If that was the case, then you wouldn't be here helping us right now. It was because you really cared a lot to even help Kirby save my sister. Your past problems can't be erased, but it's best to tackle them head-on and keep moving forward no matter what," Kazela warmly smiled.

"Better listen to the princess, king," Jodie added. "I think you should handle this yourself. Honestly, Kirby couldn't beat Nightmare if it wasn't for your villain persona you wore that time; I think it was for a good reason as well. Right now, he trusts you enough to put an end to madness if he can't. If you aren't a villain as Void Despair claims you are, then you need to prove him wrong! It's never too late to get back up again! You can do it, Dedede! Be the masked hero of this planet for us all!"

What was I thinking, letting two kids lecture me about this? In fact, why am I just lying here when there are countless lives in danger? That's right… I remember now. If I didn't care about then, I wouldn't have become the bad guy in the first place. There wasn't much I could do, but I knew I had to do it. Maybe I got so caught up in it that I had completely forgotten my real reason for doing so. Right now, I need to act; it's a miracle I was able to stand up after a bloody beatdown that should've killed me.

" **Ah, so you're still resisting, even after all of that, you plan to oppose me? Your efforts are pointless. You cannot ignore what you've done; why do you still struggle? You must be afraid of what you fear, correct?" Void Despair questioned.**

"I know damn well, and of course I'm scared," I trembled, but I walked forward to him regardless. "But what's the point of brooding over things that I can't change? It's true I've done those things, and I still regret that. All I've been doing is running away from my problems like a coward because I'm always afraid… but this girl helped me realize that I need to keep moving forward. I'm tired of running away, and living means confronting the tribulations brought on by the devil of this world with a smile on my face. It's time that I accept it and stand my ground for myself and everyone I care about!"

I point a confident finger at the arrogantly laughing Void Despair and shouted, "Don't look down on me with that stupid crappy smile on your face! I'll defeat you and protect everyone, even if they don't believe in me! That is the hope I've made for myself!" Those words struck Void Despair with intimidation; I'm sure no one else heard, but that's my goal from the beginning.

" _Well said, King," Suddenly, my head were having pangs of pain, causing me to clutch it and scream like I'm losing my sanity. "With that resolve, you're able to overcome the despair that had almost consumed you. Although you were spurned and misunderstood, you kept going at the cost of your dignity, all for the greater good in secret. Do you still think everything you did was a mistake?"_

"No… not anymore!" I growled. A pulsating feeling jerked around in my head a little more.

" _Then let us form the contract," The voice echoed in my head. "Vow to me… I am thou, thou art I… Without you, all would be lost in thy pits of despair. No one knows what you really are because of the act you had to perform, but it's not a problem. Show them your real face behind the mask! If you're not an evil person as this fool claims so, then prove that he's lying! Unleash the fury within, and all will see the kind of person you really are!" The voice stopped, and my pain stopped._

A strange feeling masked the skin of my face after a flash of blue flames appeared before my eyes. It was a mask- literally, but it looked a lot like my old one. I patted my face to feel the mask on me; i don't know why, but it's really irritating my skin. Grabbing the edges of the mask, I went to take it off, but it clung to my skin like a tick, and so I struggled a lot to get it off until the sound of flesh torn off retched like Velcro. I couldn't stop there, so I continued on until I got it off… all I saw was dripping red; I heard myself scream in agony. Nothing but the pure raw smell and sight of blood was shed.

I was gasping for a break… then I was gasping for a howl of laughter instantly, glaring at Void Despair with a creepy yet evilest smile I ever gave; a much more sinister act, I'd say. Soon, blue flames were lit from the blood gas on my face, and I was surrounded in a giant blue pillar of it. I felt myself slowly being consumed with a power that I've never experienced before. Before I knew it, I was filled with a great power unbeknownst to me, but I knew what it was.

There was a being behind me, and it looked like me somehow but different in a way. It's supposed to represent me in that form of a mirror king; it looked a lot like that Dark Mind I've heard about before… but I can't think about that for now. I realized that my clothes have changed to a purple kind of color palette, and my hammer was a heavy Halberd. With that, the being introduced itself.

" _I am the mirror of all pure human minds, Raitomira! The Light Mind King! They shall all know your true strength without a doubt!" He howled._

"Holy crap, I did not see that coming!" Jodie shouted in surprise. "Looking good, Dedede!"

"Go Dedede!" Kazela cheered. "Tear that pedo to pieces!"

" **This power… I did not foresee that you have the willpower to obtain this spirit," Void spoke, remaining calm. "No matter… I will crush that will along with your false hope anyways."**

"Enough talk, Void Despair!" I smirked. "Try all you want, but you'll regret the day when you've messed with the lives of innocents! You'll be the one to fall! Let's do this, Raitomira!"

* * *

 **Ultimax Phase Activated! (Willpower- Persona 5)**

Void Despair made the first strike. She raised her scythe and swung at me with her insane speed rate. I was able to evade and dodge every strike before I even knew it, and by the time she was about to strike, swinging once was enough to knock her back; she was caught off guard then. Just earlier I couldn't parry it with my hammer. "Incredible…!"

" _Don't get too excited yet; stay focused. Her source of power is extremely reliant on the souls of the masses, specifically the main vessels to house the souls. If we can destroy them, she'll be extremely susceptible to every attack you throw at her, not just a single point of damage. Everyone's sealed in parts of her body. See those red glowing marks? That's where they are located! Strike each spot and free them!" Raitomira explained. "Call upon my power- unleash your rage within!"_

"Okay! Let's do this!" I shouted. The mask on my face glows with blue flames, and so I pressed my hand against it in order to call upon his power. "Vector Sphere!" At once, Raitomira lifted up his hand that held an energetic sphere, propelling that sphere directly at one of the glowing spots unbeknownst to Void Despair, striking a critical attack on him, which was located in a secluded spot on one of his four black wings. In a single moment, we managed to break through him this time as something popped like a water balloon filled with blood that instant. I saw the veil of souls expelled quickly from Void Despair.

" **You're quite something; alas, even if you do gain a new power, it's useless against me," Void cackled. "Thousand Needles." He struck the ground and a homing swarm of needles appeared, but I bashed the trail with a single strike, destroying them. "Hm, interesting… shall we put this power to the test then?" Void's wings began to move, and soon he was hovering into the air.**

It didn't matter though. I just simply leap from a pillar nearby and used that to strike at the moment I began to near him. Void quickly parried my first blow and slashed again, only to find me standing on top of his scythe and rushing at him as I targeted the next glowing area, which was his right shoulder that also popped, doing the same thing. That aside, he warped away, and I had bounced back to the high point of the pillars; Void Despair reappeared in the sky.

He flapped his wings faster in place, and feather shards came flying out. I swiftly evaded the onslaught as I bounced from pillar to pillar continuously; at one point, I made my move and shot myself again straight at Void's front left wing, destroying another spot nearby. He was starting to lose balance, but still wasn't fazed. He warped again, still with that permanent grin on his face.

Void appeared again, but I was ready to get him from behind. "Light Die!" Raitomira made a prism die of energy and shot it at Void, trapping him inside before closing itself on him without literally crushing him. It destroyed at least 6 spots in one strike that were on the two other wings, causing him to lose his ability to fly and forced to land on the ground.

With that chance, I bounce from that point for a dropkick on the back, which also had a glowing mark, making it ten now. It reminds me of those eyes that appear on Void Termina's body every time one is destroyed. I also strike the ones on his other shoulder and on his back neck as well; once I made some distance away from him, there was only one eye left to destroy- the one on his forehead. Even after all of this, Void smiles arrogantly still.

" **Impressive… to think that you would be able to stand against me and clapped my wings in a matter of time… even though I have the advantage, yet this happened. I did not expect this outcome to occur; is this the result of your so-called hope?" Void asked. "No reason to panic yet. I'm still invincible to any of your tricks anyways; you will fall to me in the end."**

"Let's settle this, then," I said, walking towards him.

" **Oh? You're approaching me?" Void smirked, doing the same. It was a dramatic scene, of course, but the tension couldn't be broken. Just then, we were face-to-face with each other in a stand-off. "I see how it is. Then, let's dance." I reacted quickly when he swung first rapidly as he launched blows of fury at faster rate to the point where you can't even see them actually hitting the target. And just when he launched the finishing blow, I wasn't there in place. "WHAT? THIS IS-"**

"THE END!" What really happened was that I wasn't there when he attacked, and before he could even react, the only thing he did was cough and gasp when he was struck directly in the forehead with the axe, right at the last void eye. The sound of the scythe dropped to the floor like dropped spoons. Silence bloomed. And the sight of blood painted black brushed everyone's visions. The last group of souls were freed from Void's body. Yanking it out from his forehead, I jump back for some distance. Void Despair was at its knees for a while and finally gave in, collapsing on the floor, admitting its own defeat.

"My body was not ready for that butt-whooping! You did it, Dedede!" Jodie cheered. "You actually did it! Glad that's all over… and just in the nick of time! Now everything will be alright!"

"I knew you could do it, Dedede!" Kazela smiled and blushed. "Now everything will be back to- eh? Dedede? What's the matter?" Her happy attitude changed dramatically, and so did Jodie; it wasn't long before they faced to what I'm seeing and it clicked.

It was Void Despair, who manages to get up on its pointy legs and stands upright normally. This can't be happening… how?

" **Well played, Your Highness. You've proven your worth against me in certain aspects in our match alone. I was a fool to underestimate your cleverness; you found me out without me realizing it, something shouldn't have overlooked. And you got away with it…" To my shock, his visage revealed a similar marking to the one that I've struck on his forehead- it was a visible eyeball. "ALMOST."**

"Are you serious?! Oh, that's so cliché!" I barked. "You slippery son of a-!"

" **Buff Boy. Yes, I couldn't let you break my remaining vessel left, so I simply pretended to take the blow instead. Quite the roundabout there. You may have freed the other vessels and souls, but I've already absorbed all of what I needed anyways, and I can simply end you with a single vessel in captivity. An outstanding performance I'll give you that, but your role has come to an end, along with your little friends here." Void Despair smirked; in the blink of an eye, I found myself being held from my neck in a matter of seconds, and his eye radiates with crackling energy. I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't afraid. Because I had a feeling something's going to interfere.**

" **YOU CANNOT ACHIEVE VICTORY; HOPE IS USELESS AGAINST ME." Void Despair was about to unleash his final attack. "IT'S OVER- WHAT?"**

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" The next thing I knew, a mixed bolt of energy made of four separate attacks snipe and struck Void in the eyeball on his forehead, breaking the last vessel and setting that one free, causing him to lose his grip on me and let out an anguishing scream. A figure dropped straight in front of us, one that I had recognized that easily. "You've got that wrong."

"MONOKITSUNE?!" We gasped. "What are you doing here?!" The fox just simply shrugged.

"Didn't I explain that I'd catch up with you later on? But I thought to just let you resolve this on your own since this incident involved you, and it almost worked out. However, Void isn't done for yet!" He pointed.

" **You fool... you owe me your well-being of existence. Betraying your own kind to aid this young fox princess who had despair… look at what's become of her now- she's just a mere child. Are you still insistent on defending her at this state?" Void coughed. "You're supposed to feed on despair too, so why?"**

Monokitsune glanced at the unconscious Yae before answering. "I can't deny that fact; I know it. But that changed when I met her all alone, weeping for the deaths of a legion of foxes that have suffered from your reign. She's the reason why I lost my craving for despair, by giving me the opposite- hope. One cannot exist without the other, just like Yin-Yang. That's the order of things, so even if you manage to douse the world in despair, as long as there's a ray of hope, no one will give in to despair no matter how much of it is there!" Those words become like a bullet to his hollow head. "It's no surprise why Dedede hasn't succumbed to your influence as he made his resolve his own hope! And now you'll experience the power of hope as your fate!"

" **Don't give me that cliché nonsense; this is reality. Besides, if you plan on taking me down yourself, you're pathetic- you can't win by yourself," Void cackled. Monokitsune smirked, with an ace up his sleeve. "You and what army, little fox?"**

"COMET HELL! SOUL STROKE! ESPERNOVA!" Hearing those words, they became true as unexpectedly out of nowhere, a stream of elementals flashed and bombed Void Despair in a few seconds without warning. Void was on the ground while three figures were dropped off in front of us by a flying vehicle. Three girls wearing kimonos, that's definitely strange.

"This one, Void! A three-woman army!" Monokitsune laughed. "You did not see that coming, did you?!"

"Sorry about the late entrance, everyone! Hope we weren't too late!" One of them said. Yet, she looks awfully familiar though. Void Despair was on his knees after that, and it looks like he finally lost it. His face was like his left side, and it was now whole.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! ANOTHER INTERFERENCE?! UNACCEPTABLE- I AM THE DIVINE DEFINITON OF DESPAIR! I CAN'T LOSE TO A PAIR OF MORTALS! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS- AAAAGHHH!" The two other girls silenced him by chaining him down with paralysis so powerful.**

"We've got it on the ropes! Now's your chance to destroy it for good!" They shouted. Monokitsune nodded, but he looked directly at me.

"You want the honors of ending this tragedy for good, Dedede?" He smirked.

"You know dang well I do!" I grinned, walking up to the detained entity. "I've been waiting for this! Everyone, stand back!"

Monokitsune became the judge of Void, announcing his verdict. "Void Despair, you have caused too much destruction in your time, at the cost of many lives. But this is where it all ends; you lost the game, and now you must pay with your very life! Society demands it! Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Zetsubō No Chisei, the ultimate despair!"

" **You little-! You dare slay the will of the masses?! Inexcusable!" Void struggled.**

"ALL THE CHILDREN IN THE AUDIENCE, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! IT'S… THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokitsune roared. He pulled out a gavel and some kind of sound block and whacked the red button. A digital click sounded, and the screen begins to light up.

* * *

 **Game Over!**

 **Void Despair has been found guilty! Time for the ultimate punishment!**

* * *

Void Despair began to sweat for the first time. He glanced around to see everyone staring at him, his dread intensified somehow. Monokitsune laughed with enjoyment; I summoned Raitomira for the final attack. Void couldn't move, filled with his own despair used against him.

* * *

 **Void's End- Despair's Execution**

 **Overdrive Activated! Masked Salvation!**

We lunged forward at Void Despair; I swung first at Void, and Raitomira attacked second. Void was seemingly even more susceptible to normal attacks as black blood was shed. We continued to attack him mercilessly, which became a fury of rapid blows in the process.

Void's blood was being pummeled out of him constantly until we knocked him back; Raitomira kept on with the onslaught and pinned him down against a pillar for the moment. The despair coughed and gasped, breathing with the death right on its ass and around the corner. Raitomira backs off of him. Monokitsune was dancing to the beat of the music as a troll.

" **This can't be… I'm a superior being, yet I fall to this little welch?! I'm immortal- you mortals are not, especially you, Ruler of Dreamland!" Void screamed.**

Raitomira fired about 20 piercing blasts of energetic missiles, just like how I used my other hammer when I fought against Kirby that one time. I realized that my axe has morphed into my jet hammer, but it still had the blade at the top. I didn't question it though; I was ready to get my revenge. I leaped at Void for the final strike. "Masked Salvation! This ends now!"

 **Void screamed, "YOU ARE JUST A KING! JUST WHAT IS A KING TO A GOD?!"**

"AND WHAT'S A GOD-!" I shouted, bashing at him with every word. "TO A NON-BELIEVER?!" With that, I spun myself around so fast that I became a fiery tornado of blue, and I shot at Void with the final strike; a burst of painted pink blood filled the air like a genocide bombing. I was shot back by the impact, but witnessed the fall of the eldritch abomination.

" **I CAN'T BE DEFEATED… IT CAN'T BE…" Void Despair breathed its last as it plopped to the ground with a heavy thud. It was finally over.**

Casually, I just did my victory dance like it was nothing. "It's over. Hope will never give in to despair!"

* * *

 **Zetsubō No Chisei has come to an end! Victory! You won the World Boss Battle!**

 **You gained 1100 experience points! You are now Level 30!**

 **Health has extended to 1000! All stats have increased by 100!**

 **Dedede can now become Masked Dedede and can summon his Persona, Raitomira!**

 **Dedede earns the title, "Despair's Masked Bane!"**

 **Item Retrieval: You got another Piece of Something! (What is it, for god's sake?!)**

 **Next Level in 1500 experience points.**

 **World 5: Lunadark Star All Cleared!**

* * *

The same process as usual happened, but it seems it was different this time around. Not sure what it was, but it didn't really matter, right? Anyway, after I reverted back to normal, everyone who was still standing was cheering for my actions. But it had to wait when Void Despair was still clinging onto reality.

" **Just like the last time, huh? I guess I was a fool to begin with. After all, I the embodiment of everyone's despairs; I cannot yearn for hope, even if that was what I wanted. I'm just the messenger for the wills of the masses that wish for eternal despair, and that I must answer as it is my role in this story. Perhaps fools such as myself are the real cause of people's sufferings. A shame I am just trapped in this endless cycle for eternity; I acted the way I did because of the host, Monovoida. I was filled with his ambitions from Nightmare, giving me all of his knowledge, thus resulting in this humiliating defeat." It sighed.**

"That means it was just adapting the will of the one that revived it; it had no motive to begin with until given one," Jodie said. "So what will happen now that you're on your last legs? What about Monovoida?"

" **Since his actions defended humankind's true wishes, it shall be as you wanted it to be- everything will return back to the way it was from the start. As for the host, he may not appear for some time. I shall take me leave along with this realm, but I'll be back if it demands me so, perhaps not in this way again. I should mention this, though- I can feel the remaining spirit of Nightmare raging slowly in the galaxy. Be warned- he may be right under your noses somehow. For now, this is goodbye. I'll be watching…" Those were its last words as it disappears and shines so brightly in a flash.**

When I opened my eyes, I knew that the Void Realm is no more; we were in the actual Void Palace in the real world. The crazy sky returned to what it was before, and the moon was white again. The souls that were collected scattered about sentiently, returning back to their original bodies. One of the glowing souls bounced back to the unconscious little Yae, resting back to where it belongs. And instantly, she began to revert back to her teenage body.

"Looks like Yae's turning back to normal now," Monokitsune sighed in relief. "And look! There's everyone else!" In the sky, I saw the bodies of our friends suspended in midair, slowly descending to the ground unconscious; the three girls went over to get them while clones of Monokitsune handled the rest. They were unconscious but they're gonna be okay, I knew it.

With that, a shining light was summoned with violet energy in a crystal. It hovered over to my hands after the crystal shattered, and it was the same as the others, the fifth Gem Star Spirit.

* * *

 **All right! You rescued the fifth Gem Star, Amethyst! Only 4 more left! Don't give up yet!**

This time, though, she was still unconscious in her gem form. Luno pretty much confirmed it so, saying it's best to let her rest for now. Kazela tugs on my robe.

"You did it, Dedede," Kazela smiled. "I knew you could all along. Thank you for saving everyone; you're a good king in my eyes." She leans forward and kissed me on the cheek, and I turn red, but I could feel my eyes water. I'm not crying; you've never sweat through your eyeballs before- of course I'm crying!

"You are the sweetest little girl I've ever met in my entire life… you just remind me of your older sister in the short time I've gotten to know her before we got into this mess…" I sniffed. "Thinking about your situation makes me wonder about lots of things. I still can't believe a young princess helped a king come to his senses, and you're doing a really good job at it, you're becoming really mature so much that you slaughtered the beasts for our sake and many others."

"Ain't that the beautiful truth?" Jodie added. "This girl's got more guts to take down an entire wave of Shadow Beasts and two elites and became everyone's savior, not to mention she's a vampire. Without her, I guess you wouldn't have been able to get your Persona there and pretty much wrecked an entity of despair. Now everyone should have gotten their soul forces back and revert back to their original forms. We should get everyone else back away from here, give this capital some time to breathe on its own."

"Yeah, we saved the planet like a boss again," I grinned, turning to Kazela. "Anyway, you're a really good kid, Kazela. One day you'll make a fine ruler just like your older awesome sister and your parents too. It's a good thing Kirby found you, otherwise this wouldn't be possible. Man, if your sister was here to see you before, she would definitely be proud of you. I just wish she didn't have to be kidnapped, though. It would take a miracle if she ever got out there alive with Adeline…"

"What are you guys standing here for? We got fresh pairs of unconscious bodies waiting for some healing. I'd prefer them bloody pink if they bled that is to say. Take us back to the capital, Warpstar!" Monokitsune called out; at that moment, it was definitely the Warpstar that appeared at his call. "If you wanna question it, wait until after we return home, then we can settle matters on the hand here."

We looked at each other and shrugged, going along with his idea and hopping onto the Warpstar. The Warpstar hums gradually louder and begins its drive from the roof. I noticed that one of the girls was holding Kirby tightly as if she was his mother. I can't help but feel that I've seen her before, but I didn't bother for now.

I'm glad that everything worked out in the end.

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

The capital was hopeful again. All the people who were victims had returned to normal as well as all the other incidents were cleaned up and resolved immediately. Everyone got their hopeful lives back again. Eventually, things were being settled at the dojo. The others were resting soundly in another room while the remainders sat and talked it all out as the news played by.

" _And in most recent news, Luna Star lives to see another day as the Tragedy was prevented once more from ever happening. The whereabouts of Monovoida are confirmed to be unknown at the time being, and the Void Capital has been freed from his grasp, so investigation will start tomorrow in the day. But I've gotta say, this event has really left a mark on this planet as we witnessed the fall of the being of despair, slained by surprisingly the King of Dreamland, Dedede! His selfless actions have defended the planet as a whole, thus not only saving the souls of everyone, but also saved our Wacky Mondays! Best of all, it was Live at that time! Without his efforts, all would've been lost. Be sure to give him your respects when you see him. As of now, everything should flow as normal…"_

"Well, everything's back to normal now," Monokitsune stated. "All the Demon Beasts are gone, so I guess we shouldn't worry about that for the time being. Now then, excellent job, everyone! Mainly you, Dedede. I was going to fill in if it got too tough, but obviously you handled your part very well executed. I didn't come sooner because that was personal for you, with the whole Nightmare incident and all. In fact, it's about time you come clean with that. Since you showed that you were not who everyone thought you were out there, that means there was a motive behind your previous actions."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Kazela said. "I understand it anyway."

"Okay then," I declared, piping up everyone's attention. "You wanna know the truth behind what happened back then? It all began when I found out about that Delivery System hidden in the Throne Room, which led to me finding out about NME; I thought of it as a normal company with weird knacks. With that, I decided to get a squid and keep it as my first pet which was named Octacon. Turns out that it was an actual Demon Beast; maybe that's how he got to Dreamland in the first place. Regardless, that squid terrorized the town for some time, and I never knew it was that same one right under my nose. And well, that all changed when Kirby came around."

"Interesting, go on," The fox sneered.

"Basically, a lot happened once he came. And that night, that's when Octacon revealed himself as the same monster when confronted by Kirby, and well, he managed to send Octacon flying elsewhere… and my chances of getting a refund. I would never had bought that squid if I'd known that it was a Demon Beast, and I lost my refund and got heavily taxed for no reason. I never heard the end of that from the townsfolk, since they kinda hated me for how I acted. But that was because I was going through major issues that were rather personal; and that's not how I really was. When I found out more about the company, I realized that I made the biggest mistake yet. Demon Beasts were going to be sent to destroy Popstar at will; that was something I couldn't let happen. There was no turning back once you've ordered a Demon Beast once from the company as the policies states."

"Basically, you were screwed the moment you bought that squid; ties cannot be severed with Nightmare," Monokitsune sighed.

"Yeah. I knew I had to make up for that mistake, but I didn't know how. That's when I remembered what happened with Kirby then. Apparently, his starship warped to Dreamland because it detected a Demon Beast, causing him to crash land. Thinking about when he killed the squid, a thought popped into my head. I was stuck doing business with Nightmare, but because Kirby was their target, I thought I could use this to my advantage. I thought since everyone hated me and such, I could pull it off by constantly ordering Demon Beasts to go after Kirby as a way of making him stronger. To do that, I had to be the antagonist or it won't work. The conditions for that were already met; my idea was to force the company to crack by ordering monsters for Kirby to kill on his own. That way, they wouldn't know that my service was a fraud, just like those taxes avoided in sales and the IRS. It was a death-risky gamble and it wasn't much I could, but I knew I had to. Eventually, it led to his final attack and that's when it all ended." I explained. "Exactly as I planned it went. And that was my role in the matter." Everyone was in shock.

"Long story short- you were never evil in the first place," The fox answered in complete surprise. "It was all an act to fool Nightmare and put an end to this madness once and for all by spamming orders of Demon Beasts to be wasted on Kirby until he launches an all-out attack so Kirby can kill him. A bit silly, but it's actually genius in both thought and execution in this given scenario. The roles were set from the start, so that's why it was possible. Man, if you were pretending to be bad, you did a really good job at it, no one could even tell that you're faking! It was worth it, at least."

"Still, it doesn't changed the fact that I put lives at risk with that desperate plan. That's something I'd never forgive myself for, even if no one got hurt. I bet that also affected Princess Kailaine somehow; the demon beasts were always around, but I feel like it's all my fault in the end, no matter how much I try to make it up. An apology's never enough, but if it does heal, then I could say I'm sorry to Kailaine at least. In fact, I was planning to do that on the first day after I found out about her past. And now she's kidnapped along with Adeline before I even got the chance. If I even told her this, would she forgive me still? Would everyone else will, especially Tiff?" I sighed. "That's the price I have to pay, right?"

Kazela sighed as well, clutching the communicator. "I can feel that pain too. And our only hope was this dumb communicator that did nothing but scream Fatal Success for half an hour straight, and I thought it was a bomb! You were right about it being a double-edged sword, Dedede. It would take a miracle if they got out there alive with that dumb program, sitting right here in front of us while wearing kimonos and… why did that sound somewhat ironic?"

The three girls looked at each other and giggled innocently, leaving us in confusion while Monokitsune howled with laughter. "Oh, sweet, innocent Kazela. You don't know how ironic that statement is; I was going to make that a surprise, but since you made that segue ironically… there's no point in hiding it any longer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask this and I know it's a bit late, but," Jodie pointed. "Where did those girls come from and how did you manage to get them to help you instantly in that short amount of time?"

"Well, why was Kazela's statement completely ironic then?" He hinted. "The answer is very simple, so I'm gonna say it flat out: THAT IS IRONIC BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH! THAT SHOULD MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU DENSE FOOLS!"

It clicked as we took one good look at the girls, and my eyes widen, my mouth grew wider, and my body wasn't ready for the unexpected twist. "You… are you meaning to tell us-?!" I gasped. "You're-!"

"Apology accepted, Dedede," The pink-haired girl smiled. "No, I mean, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for getting involved in my troubles, in fact, everyone here. I'm sorry too, Kazela."

"Kaila, is that you?!" Kazela cried, suddenly at the verge of tears; all those feelings she bottled up were let loose on pure instinct as she ran up to Kailaine to embrace her in a heartwarming hug. She couldn't hold back anymore- she's just a kid. But I'm one to talk- I found myself uncontrollably giving way to tears upon seeing this reunion. My heart sunk in a mix of emotions.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why is everyone yelling all of a sudden?" It was Kirby along with everyone else that had just woken up. Kirby noticed us crying. "What's wrong guys? Did something happen?"

"Surprise, everyone! Your hard work really paid off, and these ladies are your rewards!" Monokitsune grinned. They stared at the girls for a while, suddenly realizing who they were.

"No way… it's Kaila and Adeline!" Karly shouted in shock, dropping to the floor. "There's no doubt about it! It really is them! I can't believe it!"

The five princesses were already at tears, running up to her for a group hug. "KAILA! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Kirby along with Bandana Dee and Karly and Fololo and Falala hugged Adeline too. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Yeah, we're sorry about that," Adeline answered.

"Well, what matters now is that you're all safe," Bandana Dee smiled. "I'm curious to know, how did you manage to escape anyway? And who's that other girl with you?"

Kaila and Adeline looked at each other and sweatdropped. "It's a long story… oh yeah, Kirby. I believe this belongs to you." The third girl hands Kirby his Warpstar, which made him shocked.

"My Warpstar! Where did you find it?!" He asked.

"Like we said, it's a long story, but I think it should wait until tomorrow," Kaila said. "However, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry that you all got yourselves hurt because of what happened. I should've known this would happen, but I needed to be there. Now your whole planet's in danger after the mess I ended up bringing with me; you're all humans and yet you're still willing to stake your lives for our sake. And to be honest, a vacation at your planet wasn't my only reason. I only told Karly about this, but I wanted to find Kazela as well."

Everyone looks at Karly in bewilderment. "Karly, you knew this whole time?" Kirby asked. "If I had to guess, you were going to tell us the next day, but that's when it happened, right?"

Karly looks down and slowly nods. "Yeah. I should've told you when I had the chance."

"It wouldn't matter, because I would've helped her anyway," He said, which is true, no doubt. "But even if we don't have to, we can still make this work once this is all over. You can still have that vacation, Kaila, this time with your sister and all of us with you! Don't worry, everything will be okay! I promise!"

Kaila blushes. "You know, that's something my father would always say, that it'll be okay. I don't know why, but you remind me a lot of him. I appreciate it though; thank you, Kirby. In fact, thank you all for doing so much for me."

"Well, that's just how we do things in Dreamland, princess," I grinned. "We help each other, even if it's tough. And we're gonna stick to that to the end; we'll get through this together, and we'll beat Zero at his own game!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Now that's more like it! The mood is so good, it'd be a shame not to waste it being wasted!" Monokitsune cackled. "Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S… PARTY TIME!"

It was a night of tears and pain, happiness and sadness, but we were all okay. We spent the entire night having the time of our lives; it was only temporary, but no one gives a damn about it. Why let that ruin our time anyway? It's because we knew things were going to change for us from now on.

That was a feeling of hope. It was in the fact that we reunited lost siblings again after a tragedy occurred, and we were blessed with our own efforts to do so. It felt really good, besides the fact that I was watching Monokitsune dance in a sexy way. Okay, that sounded really weird. But we basically partied all night and went for the hot springs as a result. I don't know how things are going to play out now that our main problem is solved, but I'm not worried.

Because it's going to work out for us, I know it well. And I'm glad that I managed to deal with my own troubles; I just wish that everyone on Popstar could see that. Maybe Tiff's still mad at me. Who knows what they think of me now?

It's not a problem, though. I'm just glad that it worked out okay, but I was enjoying myself to even care at the moment. Just as Eclipse said it would… speaking of which, I wonder why he even cared enough to help us out… did he have something to do with this? Eh, I must be overreacting.

I'll think about that for tomorrow… right now, just leave us in peace for the time being…

* * *

Meanwhile…

" **Just as I planned," I thought, gazing from the rooftops. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting this to actually work, but if it wasn't for that Warpstar of his, it would've been all for nothing. So, I've done my end of this. From now on, they best be careful if things do go south from here."**

 **I glanced at the full moon that was back to normal. "I better get back soon and see the damages done. The only thing is that I still haven't found out who triggered the unfortunate events yet. But that Void's words bugs me a lot, something about the spirit of Nightmare raging, even after he was defeated. Maybe there's more to this than I thought… but nothing I can do about it."**

" **Despite that, there's that hidden program, Fatal Success, which was the key to their escape. If I had to guess, the main source may've originated on Techno Star. Maybe that's where they'll find the creator of that program. Anyway, they'll figure it out soon. I'm out of here, got stuff to do. The rest is up to them now," I smirked.**

 **All's well that ends well, wouldn't you agree? But that's only temporary. The real problem now is dealing with Zero. The battle's won, but the real war begins from here on out…**

* * *

 **Now Saving… Save Complete!**

 _To be continued for World 6: Techno Star…_

 _World 5: Lunadark Star Complete! End of Chapter 5!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **And that concludes this chapter arc! Sorry about the delay everyone! But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! So, what do you all think this time? I really spent the month trying to direct the chapter to the way I want it to be, and it really paid off in my opinion. Now it's that time again to explain several parts to this.**

 **First, it started with the others on Popstar. As from the fourth chapter, they were trying to build a Chaos Gate as a precaution using the resources available. It was going along fine until the TV's were acting up due to the revival of Void Despair, as Monokitsune said it would do.**

 **Next, here comes the fights. Although the first two phases were quite short, it was significant as it referenced Persona many times with Jodie and Sirica. Still hoped you enjoy it. Anyway, after an all-out attack, Yae stomps on him and orders him to release everyone or her yandere side will be unleashed. With that, he complies alright… then it came to the fact how it was all possible because of the bestiary left behind. And then, here comes the taxes. It turns out someone had committed tax fraud and avoided punishment, so the charges were thrown on Dedede, which could explain those ridiculous payment amounts beforehand that he had to pay. I know it's getting old, but it's still good.**

 **After that, it was then Dedede realizes it was a trap and goes out of his way to stop it, but he was too late because it was done with a finger snap. Of course, you know what happens then- the others fell victim and so came the revival of the Eldritch Void or known as Void Despair. Its design was based off both Void Termina and Nyx Avatar from Persona 3. So you may recognize some aspects of him from Void Despair, especially the line it said. Void is genderless, so yeah. Moving on, that's when the going really gets rough as Dedede is getting clapped constantly.**

 **That leads to this perspective about Dedede. Because I watched the anime, I didn't like him for how he made everyone go against Kirby when they knew clearly it was him. But afterwards, my opinion of him changed as I got to understand his character more and thought maybe he really wasn't a bad guy as I thought he was. Looking on his actions made me think that he did what he did for a good reason besides stealing the food from Dreamland. Of course the games and the anime were different in certain aspects, but I had different views. Anyway, just when he was about to give up, Kazela comes to the rescue, reminding him of what she said before.**

 **And that's where watching Persona really paid off as you witness his awakening to his power. I was going to use Masked Dedede somewhere in the story anyway, so it was a good time to do so. Also, Raitomira is a Persona I made up for him. That fight may be my personal favorite so far along with Bandana Dee and Meta Knight's fights. By the way, destroying the red eyes was necessary as it is a void being like Void Termina. That's how it went down for the most part. Basically, Monokitsune swooped in along with the three girls, bound Void with chains, and punished the Void, which is a Danganronpa thing. You know how it ended there.**

 **Continuing on with Dedede's perspective of things, this was actually how I looked at the whole situation if Dedede was pretending to be evil; my idea was that Dedede realized he made a mistake and tried to find a way to fix it, but his actions don't really line up with his intentions. However, because of his reputation and with Kirby staying in Dreamland, he decided to take the role of the bad guy in order for his plan to work without anyone's notice of faking it. If it was true, then he really did a good job at it up to the point where he forgot he was faking, but it was necessary. It was to force Nightmare to the point of declaring war, and the circumstances were right on cue; by that I mean the last few episodes of the anime or the movie rather. It may not be much on your standards, but it did have a massive effect as well. This is just how I see the situation, so don't get all riled up because I know it's not true, but I'd like to think that it is.**

 **Lastly, what you all wanted to happen in the end- the princess being freed and reunited with her lost little sister, and everyone else as well. Maybe I could've done this another way, yes I'd agree to that. Nonetheless, you all deserve to see this ending to this chapter arc anyway. By the way, now that Kaila's free, what will happen to the rest of the story then? Usually the next chapter is a POV of Kaila in the ship, but she is released of that prison now. That, I thought about but I didn't decide on which to do first, that is. I was going to replace that one with Eclipse's POV on things and the effects from the escape or something like that. Getting on with the next world is another thing.**

 **I guess I'll show his POV the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be that long as the usual 10,000 word quota somehow. But I'll figure something out by then. Right now, I'll save it for next time. With that, I hope you really enjoyed this one. Note to self: probably shouldn't do 10,000 words if it costs me a whole month or so. Let me know your thoughts in your reviews or PM anytime, and be sure that your body is ready for Joker this month in Smash, otherwise you'll never see it coming. Anyway, thanks and see you all next time!**


	31. Chapter 5: Book of Fate Chapter 5 End

Chapter 5: Book of Fate: Episode 5 End

 **Author's Note Intro:**

 **Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter back there, it took me a while to finish. Anyway, after what happened in the previous act, what will happen now that the captives are free women? I figured it wouldn't make sense if I didn't show you the effects of what has happened and jumped to the next planet just like that; without knowing how they'll react, things wouldn't flow right, so I'm hoping I don't go over 10,000 words this time and keep it at a reasonable length to save me some time. Here, even though I wasn't planning on it, this one's about how the enemy reacts to the escape of our heroines in Eclipse's POV, but not entirely the whole chapter. Well, you'll see for yourself. With that, enjoy this arc's ending!**

* * *

 _Dark Halberd_

" _I'm back, everyone," I called out. I returned to the ship that night after the incident occurred. Making sure that things went as planned was a hassle, honestly. But I don't regret it one bit. Now to hit the hay and watch the story unfold… not until I have to deal with these two first once I had stepped into the room._

" _Eclipse, took you long enough," It was the last two of the Zero Seven, who were awaiting my arrival for who knows how long?_

 _The one on the left was Volt n Bolt, a spiky, golden-haired boy with electric yellow eyes. He had on headphones around his neck right above his outfit similar to Molotov's and Solaris', except that it was yellow in some parts of the black outfit. There were electric bands on his wrists, and he had fingerless black gloves. With a golden belt and black long pants covered in short golden boots with a spike on the front top of them, he looked like a heavy metal musician. He wore the smile of a punk. That's Volt, Zero Knight of Screeching Spark._

 _The other one was Pandora the explorer, a smooth, light-blue haired girl with icy cyan eyes. Her bang covered her right eye; her lips were ice grand blue. She wore a light blue topless dress with black straps on her shoulders that also were chained to her collar. Her boobs were the largest out of the girls and held by her topless dress; her sleeves were cone-shaped and were at the folds of her elbows. Her shoes were literally made of ice glass like she's a snow queen, but I'm mostly thinking Cinderella. She wore the face of a kuudere. That's Pandora, Zero Knightess of Bashful Blizzards._

 _Anyway, it looked like they were waiting for me to tell me something. "What is it now, you two? You know you aren't supposed to show yourselves until directed to. And I'm tired as heck… alright, this better be good." I sighed._

" _Didn't you hear? Coral's been severely injured earlier and unconscious," Pandora summarized._

" _What? Did that girl do something she wasn't supposed to and got herself nearly killed for it?" I replied. "It's like her, isn't it?"_

 _Volt shook his head. "No, that's not it. What happened to her was the real cause of her being in the infirmary, and we're in big trouble because it was the one thing we should never let happen." Whatever do you mean? You two weren't around at all. But when they said that, I realized what really happened to Coral._

" _You mean to say that you fools let Princess Kailaine and Paintress Adeline and the Nova actually escaped and got away with it?" I summarized. "Eh, not my problem."_

" _Not your problem? It's everyone's problem now!" Volt shouted. "Not only did our sister nearly died, but we're royally screwed if Zero hears that Kailaine escaped when everything was under our control! And now you're telling me that it ain't your problem anymore?! Besides, Coral was trying to recapture them and place them in detention until the end of this! At least she did something worthwhile that way!"_

" _Okay," I replied._

" _Knock it off, Volt," Pandora cuts in. "Of course he wouldn't know since he spent his entire day at Lunadark Star. I'm positive that he had heard from her the last time before it even happened. But frankly, Eclipse, you should be more worried about your younger sibling now that she's injured."_

 _I would right now, but I don't feel like it. Nonetheless, obviously everyone is freaked out about the situation and that Coral almost died, which means it worked. One less problem to deal with; how Zero reacts will be the only one left. As I thought that, Volt looks at me very strangely._

" _That look of yours… did you know something we don't?" He demanded._

" _Oh, that? I was wondering, how will Zero exactly react when he specifically told us it doesn't matter if the princess escaped or not?" I said._

" _What are you blabbing about, you trap?" Volt demanded again. What an idiot. At least Pandora is more reasonable than he is._

" _Remember the last announcement he made? It may not sound like it, but he literally was implying that he'll get what he wanted in the end; that part, he was more focused on securing Dark Crystals and watching over Kirby. However, if you think about the situation and I'm only going to say this once, he made sure that nothing can escape the inevitable, even if they do so. As long as he doesn't overreacts when he finds out, we're good," I sighed. "And that's our real worry. Our fate lies in what Zero does next. Understand that, Volt, because I'm not going to repeat myself again!"_

 _Volt grumbled. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Just know that it's gonna be your fault if Zero doesn't pull through."_

" _Volt, that's enough," Pandora sighed. "Let's go see Coral now; the others are there too."_

 _It was a few minutes later when we arrived at the infirmary. The other three members were already there as they gazed at Coral, who was resting in a special capsule chamber filled with blue liquid. In fact, we all have one for classified reasons out of any seeker's reach. Coral doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon._

" _Well, I did not see this coming," Molotov spoke. "One of our siblings almost got axed and now the prisoners managed to escape. We're so in for it now."_

 _Auralia was crying a river of tears. "Poor Coral! She's just a kid; why did this have to happen to her?! That princess and her artist friend are so cruel!" How ironic; we're the bad guys here, plus one anti-hero… probably._

" _It doesn't matter now," Solaris said. "We need to take decisive action of this immediately at all costs."_

" _Yeah, but how are we going to tell Zero about this? That the prisoners got out free while almost reducing nearly half of the forces to ashes in mere seconds?" Volt asked. "He's gonna kill us for this."_

" _Probably not, as Eclipse claims," Pandora stated. "It just depends on how Zero reacts to this turn of events. Only then we'll know for sure what he wants us to do. Speaking of which, his announcement is about to start now." The dread intensified for the rest of the knights except me, waiting for the screen nearby to show Zero. And then, he appeared._

" _ **What's up, suckers?! Get ready for another night of blood!" He cackled, then he calmed down for a bit. "Sorry for that, but this one's very important, ya hear me? So, I've wondering... I dig the new battleship that you snatched from the Masked Swordsman in a flash; he's got some great taste in design and everything, but that aside, you all look guilty of something, almost as if someone nearly bit the dust… who almost bit it, guys?"**_

" _It… it was… Coral…!" Auralia sniffed and sobbed between words, and I could feel a drop of her tears splash on my face. Disgusting. "WAAAAHH!"_

 _ **Zero's concern was raised by a high bar. "One of the Zero Seven?! But her job was already covered at Aquarius Star- wait a minute. I thought I told her to manage the new battleship once the merge was complete. And I've heard that nearly almost all of the forces were reduced to ashes in mere seconds, so how… wait… it was Kailaine, wasn't it?" There's no point in lying once he already figured it out, so everyone came clean with him.**_

" _It was Kailaine," We all replied._

" _ **And if I had to guess, she managed to escape along with Adeline, correct? Let me guess- Kirby's behind this, right?" Zero sweatdropped. No one replied as they were shocked that he got everything right on the money. "I'm gonna take your silences as a yes. Damn… how did they escape in the first place?"**_

" _Technically, it was Kirby's Warpstar that got them out, and that star was the one that really reduced our forces into ashes with two shots- one for the Combo Cannon, and one directly at Coral after she called Kirby a low-tier smasher; it shot her because she insulted its master, and it looks like it came to get them out of its own volition without Kirby's notice. But that's only one of the causes," One of the soldiers stated. "And that's what happened… and Auralia won't stop crying!"_

" _Waaahh!" Cried Auralia._

" _So, uh… if I dare to ask, Master," Pandora spoke. "What do you want to do about this situation? If let alone, it'll be quite troublesome for us all. If you want, then we shall-"_

" _ **Leave them be," Zero answered, which shocked everyone. "Even though I wasn't expecting this to happen, it's not really much of a problem, although the plan was to make it quick as soon as possible the first time. However, this is the perfect chance to see what they're capable of on their own, all according to plan. Their recapture will not be necessary at the time being, but if by chance any of you encounter them, feel free to do as you wish; no killing, of course."**_

" _But Master! It's too much of a risk to just leave things the way they are now!" Pandora countered. "That was the whole point of Popstar's invasion in the first place- to make sure that it went as smoothly as possible! And now we have to deal with an escaped princess; who knows where she went anyways? What if she met with Kirby?!"_

" _ **Settle down, Pandora," Zero spoke. "I know that possibility's there. If you and Volt went against Kailaine now, no doubt Kirby and his allies will try to stop you and may win, just like Coral here. You know damn well that Kirby isn't someone you can easily beat, and I've already shown you all our encounters with him through every form we took. That's why we're going to leave things as it is until the time is right. Eventually, Volt will have to go against them sooner; evaluate their power once you fight them, but know when to bail and let Techno Star's anxieties take care of the rest. The same goes for you, Pandora."**_

" _So, in short, we don't have to recapture the prisoners again?" I restated for an answer. "If that's the case, what should we do then?"_

" _ **That's right. They've discovered only what they need to, so it's not a problem. I'm sure you figured it out, Eclipse, my whole mechanic of this plan already. Our goal remains the same: To use that energy stolen from the people and use that curse inside Kailaine to transform her into our unlimited supply of dark power- a living dark princess along with the seven elemental princesses to unlock the gate of secrets. But that's for later. Right now, what bothers me is her younger sister, and it's strange considering that her memories were sealed on that day. I forgot why, though. Nonetheless, she had what we needed, and who knows what happened to her those eight years? I suggest that you keep an eye on her as well."**_

" _But what good will that do when we should be worrying about Kailaine?" Molotov asked. "Or rather, what about her sister?"_

" _ **Her power is on par with her older sister, but I have the feeling that it's somehow similar to the Pink Twins; the same for Kailaine as well. I don't know, it's just a feeling I have about her after she wiped out two elite demon beasts and an army of them a while ago. I'm just saying, just watch out for her. With that, it's really a mess indeed for things to turn out this way. All we can do is let the events unfold itself for the time being; meanwhile, get more victims from Popstar and just do your job, no johns whatsoever," Zero shrugged. "It's final: recapture will not be necessary from now on. In the end, I'll get what I want, even if there's a tiny flaw in my plans."**_

" _Bull," I coughed. "Lots of plot holes are still unsolved; you call that tiny?"_

" _ **Trust me, Eclipse. It'll work out for us, you'll see and stop with those sarcastic remarks one day. I'll be expecting you all to work twice as hard now in these circumstances. I shall take my leave for the night, and so should the rest of you for tomorrow, especially. Don't let me down, everyone. I would say that much softer if somebody didn't drink our two years' worth of the good stuff! I'll be going, but if I hear that Kirby gets away with something out of his assigned boundary, I'll trim the fat big time and make your ears bleed nonstop, if you know what I mean!" That really shook us with fear. "I'm out! Don't fail me now!" Finally, the screens shut off and everyone exhales in relief.**_

" _Well, that settles it then," I said. "Looks like we don't have to worry about Kailaine and Adeline anymore, exactly as I said it would. Happy now, Volt? Otherwise, you're an idiot to not believe that."_

" _Geez, I get it already. It's a good thing that happened, but now that just makes our load heavier than before, doing seemingly pointless things and we can't even protest about it," Volt groaned. "And now he expects me to go against them tomorrow after what he just said?"_

" _Dude, just do your job," I firmly stated. "I've held my end of the totem pole, now you do the rest."_

" _It's not like you've been doing all the grunting around here, you know," Solaris added._

" _Meh, whatever," I sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed and no one thinks about waking me up without a good reason."_

" _Eclipse, that reminds me," Pandora stops me. "Do you happen to know where our stash of photos and clothes of you crossdressing went? It wasn't there when I checked where we kept it."_

 _I coughed nervously once. "How should I know that? It probably ended up elsewhere during the merge or something. You're that desperate for those?"_

" _Eci-san, you're acting awfully suspicious there," Pandora said. "You know something, don't you?"_

" _Nope, I'm just tired, that's all," I sighed, turning to leave the infirmary. "I'll see you all in the morning." I left without saying another word to them. It was troublesome to deal with; all they have to do is their job, that's it. But I suppose that's understandable in a way. Bah, I don't have time for this._

 _Entering my room, all I did was drop on the bed and didn't move. It looks like the girls are safe for the time being, so my job on that end is done until something comes up. But that said, I still have answers to find, such as myself and the others… what are we supposed to be, really? If we are part of Zero's makings, then why do I have memories of someone else every day? One memory I recall having was being around a bunch of Star Kids that surrounded me like I'm their model or something. Two of those kids looked familiar, almost like the personas of Kirby and Karly… what does that mean to me?_

 _I couldn't argue with it, because I'm gonna have the same kind of dreams again anyways. Maybe if I find out the purpose behind them, it might make sense to me… I don't really know for sure. All I can do for the night is deal with it until I get an answer someday… I hope Kaila's sister gets her memories back as well…_

* * *

 _Kailaine's Memories- That Promised Reality_

" _Mom… Dad… Kazela… I miss you all…" A despairing breeze blew by the cemetery on a regular basis, the reaper may be disappointed that he claimed them unexpectedly, but he didn't mind. I knew that no matter how much I try to hope, they were never coming back again. I'm the only one left standing- I'm not even myself anymore… I'm human now… and it's all his fault that I lost my whole family. The darkest time for Crystal Star to ever occur was engraved permanently._

" _Why did this have to happen?" I cried every time. Every day I repeat those words._

 _That time, I kept flipping through the photo books, dwelling on the many memories we've had together. But what's the point of having memories like these if those people in them aren't around anymore? It's like they're a figment of your imagination; once you're dead, it's game over- permanently. I knew it damn well. How can you expect a little girl like me to just accept things at a time they aren't supposed to? Why me? In that frustration, I slammed the album down and sulked in my bed. It's been like this for about a couple of years after the incident._

 _One day when I was 16, I couldn't sleep for an entire month, and that restlessness made my personality change around the maids and soldiers and anybody else. The only thing I did was read all of these books about the Galaxy War, thinking about my parents as well. When Blazel came in, I didn't pay no mind to him as he stepped in to find a mess of books lying around like a hoarder's collection of prizes._

" _Kailaine, is there something going with you? I've never heard the end of it from everyone else earlier. You've been acting strangely this entire month." He asked. "Well, in fact all you ever do is keep reading those books all day long until you drop unconscious and… well, this has to end."_

 _I shot a blank, intimidating stare in response. "Just leave me be, Blazel. I'm fine, see?"_

" _The only thing I see is an insomniac princess who hasn't slept for a month. Obviously there's something bothering you all month… you're thinking about them, aren't you?" He was always quick to catch on; he can easily read me then, so there was no point in denying it._

 _I slowly nod. "Y-yes… I never stopped thinking about then ever since it happened. This wasn't supposed to happen at all, and it did. I kept wondering what I should've done to at least prevented this from happening… everything is a blur now to me to what took place then. I guess these books somehow relieve my depression of it… but I've been causing everyone trouble with my attitude now."_

" _When you put it that way, I can't blame you for feeling that," Blazel sighed. "I don't know how you managed to last a month without any sleep, but it's not good for you anyways. Besides that, I know how you feel about it as well."_

 _I shook my head restlessly. "Still, don't you think this could've been at least prevented in some way? Mom and Dad didn't deserve to die, not like that. It's just like how it was in the Great Galaxy War, where lots of warriors died brutally in the end. The only trace of them left is the Legendary Star Warrior… hey, do you think if he was around, then things might be different?"_

" _It's kinda hard to say, Kailaine," Blazel replied. "Because he wasn't supposed to arrive for another 200 years or so. Still, I can say even if that happens, I'm sure he would've done something about this… probably. However, this is something we have to deal with until then."_

" _I don't know," I sighed. "I was eight when it happened, and I basically had to fight against that bloody freak along with everyone else before I became human. Even if he was defeated, I still lost two more important people as a cost. The point is, I feel like I failed in the end no matter what I did to stop it. It's the worst feeling ever, you know."_

" _That's okay, Kaila," Blazel said. "Actually, that's what I've felt after they died; I couldn't bring myself to their graves since then, and I blamed myself for being too weak. After all, it was my duty to protect the family, but I couldn't keep that promise to them."_

 _I could feel the vibe of his regrets emitting from him. "Really? I didn't think you'd have those kind of thoughts."_

" _Trust me, everyone has these thoughts. I try not to let it get to me to the point where I lose my will to even go on. I still feel guilty whenever that comes up in my head… but I won't let their wishes be forsaken, because I haven't broke that promise- and that is protecting you since you're the only one left. That's the least I can do at this point." Blazel stated. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise."_

 _My mind was flooded with tons of memories from a single quote, and I knew it well. In that moment, I lifted a tearful smile for my expression switch. "You promise that it'll be okay?"_

" _What are you, 4? You're acting like a kid again; still, it's exactly like I said," Blazel answered. "We'll get through this, Kailaine. That I can guarantee, even if things do take an unexpected turn. Who knows? We might be lucky this time of the year."_

 _I sweatdropped. "Doubt it." Even though I was relieved from my sadness, I still retained my mood from before. "I appreciate that, though. Sorry, Blazel. The truth is, I was reading a lot because there was still something on my mind that still bothers me, mainly about Dark Matter. They've only attacked us twice and that's pretty much it. But something tells me we're not going to hear the end of them anytime soon; they may be out there somewhere in the galaxy… I don't know for sure… I also feel the same for Kazela- maybe there's more to her disappearance than we thought?"_

 _Blazel catches on quickly or rather had an extensive idea to my statement. "So that's what this is about- not only you want to learn more about Dark Matter, but you wanna also find Kazela too, right? Truth be told, I think she's still alive somewhere, but there wasn't enough evidence that confirms it so. Maybe she was abducted by Dark Matter, and if we assume that's true, then… she may be somewhere out of the Cosmic Galaxy."_

 _I sighed and got up from my bed. "Blazel, we've checked every planet here possible ever since she disappeared. I don't believe she was taken away that far easily… where else could she be if we assume she's not anywhere in the Cosmic Galaxy?"_

 _Blazel seemed to have in mind already an idea that he may have had for some time. "Remember that one-month vacation we're having next month? Because of this, I thought that it's important that we seek the help of others in the search for Kazelaine. We're gonna need special assistance once we get there."_

" _Oh yeah, that. I completely forgot about it," I said. "I could definitely use that. So why do you sound so ecstatic about it?"_

" _Glad you asked, because we're going to the Gamble Galactic Galaxy this time!" He answered. That grabbed my attention._

" _That galaxy?! But that means-!" I gasped._

" _What? You actually thought that galaxy was an old fairy tale?!" Blazel laughed. "Are you kidding?! Everything you've read about the Galaxy War actually happened, along with the fall of Nightmare as well! Stop playing around, princess- you know it was real! I mean it- we're going to Planet Popstar to meet the remaining Star Warriors living there!"_

" _Really?! We're actually going to meet them for the very first time?!" I asked excitedly._

" _Of course; actually," Blazel said. "It was your parent's last will and testament- one of them, of course. The chancellor told me earlier today; their urgent request is that should Dark Matter ever return to wreak havoc again, they want us both to travel to the Gamble Galaxy and seek the help of the Legendary Star Warrior living on Planet Popstar to help us stop them if that ever happens. But not until you were old enough to take this on yourself."_

 _I was still in surprised disbelief then. "I… wow! We're going to meet the Legendary Star Warrior himself?! Oh my god-!"_

 _Blazel stopped me. "Calm down, Kailaine! It's not until two months from now. Actually, we need to leave next month to get there. That's why we're taking your dad's Cosmic Star for the long way there."_

" _Wait, but what about the planet; who's going to look out for them if we're gone?"_

" _Don't worry, I took care of that," Blazel smirked. "But listen, Kailaine. Even though it's a vacation, don't forget that we're also there to ask them for help in finding Kazela soon enough. Anything can happen, so be prepared to defend yourself because Popstar's always a constant target of enemy attacks. Nonetheless, they're our only chance of finding her, so it'll be okay!"_

" _I hope so… I bet they both wanted to meet him as well," I sighed. "All we can do is make their wish come true for them, right?"_

 _At that moment, one of the Royal Maids came in; she obviously wore a black and white maid outfit, her hair was short and black, her eyes were silver white as well. "Commander, sorry for the interruption. I just wanted your opinion on whether you wanted to bring your hair gel supplies with you, because I've brought in every single one you own."_

 _I sweatdropped and looked at Blazel. "Are you serious? You actually use hair gel?"_

" _What? You thought my hair was naturally this way?" He blushed, turning to the maid. "Uh, that won't be necessary, Eris. I'll take care of that myself. You should be focused on preparing the ship or something, and don't bring up personal matters in front of Kailaine again."_

" _Alright, if that's what you wish," Eris giggled as she left the room. Blazel quickly got up, nearing the door._

" _I'm… gonna take care of this… I'll be going now, but I do hope that you feel better about this. Now you should probably get some sleep after this before you die of exhaustion… probably." In a flash, he also left the room, having his secret blown in front of him._

 _With learning all of this, I couldn't contain my excitement once I found out we're going to meet the Legendary Star Warrior himself! Surely he could help us out; he did slay Nightmare after all. I thought at first it was a fairy tale, but to think that it actually was real really blew my mind into a million pieces. I guess that does explain a lot; seriously, what's wrong with me? Maybe I was depressed for a while to even think about it…_

 _Still, I'm finally given that once-in-a-lifetime chance to see the Star Warrior I've heard so much about! He could help us find her, I know it! With that in mind, I realized it was nearly the end of this month, and it was so close yet very far. I couldn't wait to meet him! If Mom and Dad were still alive, they wouldn't hesitate to travel to Popstar. It's like they knew someone who lives there way before then, but it doesn't matter for now._

 _As my mind was a complete mess, I gaze out the night sky of the window to see the town lights fluctuate soundly and colorfully. The silver moon shined ever brightly, and the shooting stars rained down into the night horizon like a meteor shower. I bet they were heading towards the Planet of Dreams, who knows?_

 _One thing was clear to me: that warrior will help me find my lost sister, no matter what. He's been through a lot, I can tell. But he endured it all despite how painful it was for him. He's fearless, kind, and someone humble; he might as well be the result of all the positivity in emotions of light. I think it'd be nice if we became friends… maybe, just maybe… more than just-_

" _Eh?! What am I thinking all of a sudden?!" My face turns red like a cherry. "No way! Like that'll ever happen!" I thought; I'd better get myself to bed and try to sleep for once. And that's what I did to flush out those weird thoughts. But I can't contain my hyperactivity, even in my dreams. Soon, that fairy tale will become reality later on as I went into my own fantasy world in that single month, and I'd meet the Legendary Star Warrior for the first time as he meets the Legendary Crystal Princess- that's me…_

 _Come to think of it, I just realized that no one ever told me his name._

* * *

Planet Popstar- Aftermath

Popstar had yet went through another weird event as of before. They had just witnessed the fall of despair itself as it was slained by the self-made king of Dreamland, Dedede. How do you think they reacted as the king that had been tyrannical before saved the souls of humans before their very eyes?

Flabbergasted and surprised, of course. Especially if it was someone who did hold a major grudge against him. Little did the king knew, his actions were broadcasted live to every single planet possible- all were there to see it, heard every word, and witnessed the rich results that came with it.

No one can say this was all an act when it wasn't- this came out of nowhere, so it had to be taken seriously, no exceptions, no objections, and no johns whatsoever. It had to be accepted, otherwise you're a damn idiot for refusing to believe it so. If you have a big objection to where that just came from, you can take that, hold it and shove it up your bum. Moving on, how much did they see?

Only all of it like a jam-packed crowd watching an anticipated movie event in history in which they didn't have to pay jack for tickets. All they could do was stare with a stir of emotions, perhaps their viewpoint about the king changed.

At the castle, the TV there was the last to shut off once it ended. Blazel was astonished at what he'd witnessed- the king of Dreamland actually taking a stand for the planet as well as unleashing a power so marvelous to defeat the Void of Despair. Everything returned back to normal once it disappeared.

"Wow…" Tuff replied. "I was not ready for that."

Escargoon was shocked too. "I've never seen the king like this in a long time… maybe I did, but still! The way he just destroyed that monster really gives me the chills! And what he said then… what did he mean by that?"

"I'm certain that maybe he really wasn't that heartless in the first place," Blazel concluded. "Although we cannot be that sure about it unless we give them a call later on. But I can tell it was so at the same time. Thing is, though, it occurred to me that not everyone would agree with me on that." Specifically, he was referring to Tiff, who didn't reply.

"Just as I thought," he continued. "You're thinking that he's still heartless even after he went and saved the lives of millions? Well, I can't blame you for feeling that way towards him. You had to go through his shenanigans on a daily basis, after all. No one will make you believe so, but you can't deny that he saved everybody else. Sometimes you're gonna have to let that grudge free- no, you need to send that grudge away, because a grudge is something that changes a person who has it in the worst ways possible. Think about it for a second there."

Tiff didn't respond for a while. Maybe she's speculating it for the moment; she's speechless now. But it does seem that she came to a firm conclusion about this. "I see... you're right. I don't know the full story, but it does look like he's serious about what he said; I'd be an idiot to not believe what I just saw. I still doubt until I hear it from Dedede himself. Supposedly, I'll take your word for it, Commander."

After everything she went through trying to defend Kirby in his prematurity age from Dedede's antics (now proven false), obviously she would feel this way about him. But earlier in those adventures, she somehow knew that he wasn't bad as he appeared to be after they made a fake funeral for Kirby when he swallowed watermelon bombs. That may have been the one time where she saw the good in him when he wept over Kirby's (fake) death. It was April Fools, so yeah. Still, there was definitely some good in him.

"Now that's more like it," Blazel smiled. "Be sure to make up after this mess is over, okay? Anyway, let's leave that aside for now and probably call it a day. So far, it's looking good!" The gate wasn't complete, but you could tell it was starting out really smoothly with no problems. Other details regarding that will have to be put on hold at the moment.

"I agree, it's the middle of the night ever since that was broadcasted for about a few hours straight," Escargoon groaned. "And I forgot to readjust my watch before. Thank god we have technology; who needs to do things the old-fashioned way anyways?"

The children then sweatdropped. "Did you forget that we went a year without technology after the Robobot Invasion?" No seriously, they literally did that. It was the worst time for all those without it, and so expect there to be a year of constant complaining from the kids; the adults and grown-ups had a bad time. Besides that, I'm sure Kirby mentioned that the town was patched up with materials from the attack… well, whatever was left of it after it disappeared when the company was destroyed… don't question it, this is Kirby- the impossible becomes possible here.

Speaking of which, that's right! They don't know yet about that, right? In that case, let's give it to them straight starting with an incoming call from Kazelaine right now and Blazel picked up before you could even blink at mach twenty like the alien that blew up half the moon one time with an emoji for a face.

"Hello, Blazel speaking," He answered, unwittingly having it set already on speaker. "Oh, hey Kazela!"

"Hiya, hothead!" The young princess replied hyperactively. "So, guess what?!"

"There's no need for that," He replied. "Because I saw it all on TV. Everybody did. Just a few minutes ago at the same time we saw the king punish despair live. Want a copy? I recorded every single thing there was to record."

"Sure; send it on Big Sis' tab, by the way," She joked. "Wait, does that mean you know the truth about Dedede now?"

"Seems like it, but we have yet to hear it from himself the full story. I still believe in him though," He said as he heard noises of that at a party. "Are you all having a party or what?"

"Yeah; Monokitsune's doing what he calls the Sexy Monokitsune Dance, pretty sure that was a reference of some sort. Everyone's party rocking hard and stuff at the moment, so that's why," She explained.

" _Seriously? That fox is something, I swear," Blazel groaned in his thoughts, tortured about the times he saw him dance when he went to check on Yae a few years ago. That was the first thing he caught the cub doing once he stepped in._

"Still, he did save us back there at the last second along with his three woman army. Oh, that reminds me, Big sis wants to speak to you as well," She said. "And here she is, so I'll let her take it from here." And a few seconds later, a new voice was on the line.

"Blazel, is that you?" The voice requested.

"Yeah, it's me," Blazel spoke in a casual tone. "I thought Kazela made it clear already, but whatever. State your business with me, please."

"I've been kidnapped for two weeks and this is how you welcome me back?!" She shouted suddenly. "How are you so calm about this, Blazel?! Did you hit your head when I got abducted that day?!"

"No, it was my arm I broke, but thanks for asking, milady. You know, your voice does sound a lot like Kailaine though. Either I really did hit my head hard, or that's probably Karly pretending to impersonate her as Kazela told me before; I bet that's you, Karly," Blazel snickered. The others sweatdropped even more, knowing that he may have dug himself an early grave.

"Um, Blazel? You might wanna-!"

"Hold on, talking to Karly pretending to be Kailaine here," Blazel replied back. "Nice try Karly, but you can't fool me, even if your voice happens to sound like her on the spot."

"You're still the typical airhead as usual, Blazel," She replied.

"Prove it," Blazel chuckled. "Name something only Kailaine would know, if you can!"

"Like the fact that if one of the kids near you opens the closet inside the ship, they'll find your hidden supply of expensive Ruby Blaze Hair Gel, thus revealing the fact that your hair is not naturally spiky as it seems now?" She stated; ironically, Tuff did exactly what she alluded to do, because once he unlocked the door, a flood of hair gel containers spilled over the ship's floor; so cliché.

Blazel left his mouth hanging in surprise, as he realized there was only one person who knew that fact about his hair. "Holy-! You couldn't be-!"

"About time, gelatin," It was definitely her alright. "It's me." That caught everyone's attention.

"Kailaine?! How?!" Blazel shouted. "You were taken by Dark Matter, right?!"

"It's a long story, but I do owe it to everyone here for helping me out. Just like you told me before, it'll be okay. And you were right," She answered.

Tuff then asked, "So does that mean it's over?"

"Saving Kailaine and Adeline- yes," Tiff spoke. "Dark Matter- no. They still have to deal with them before it's even over."

"At least that's one less problem to deal with, thank god," Escargoon exhaled. "But won't they try to recapture them again now that they've escaped somehow?"

"And risk being overpowered by Kirby with us? Probably not," Kailaine suggested. "That aside, we'll end up having to go back home again even after we've left before. I could tell you more, but maybe tomorrow, it's really late over there, right?"

"Ah, yeah, it's midnight," Blazel yawned. "Still, I can't tell you how much I am happy to hear your voice again, and I'm glad you're both okay. I wish I could be there with you, but I'm in no condition to do so. However, I know that Kirby and his friends will be there to defend you, but you must also defend them as well. I can imagine they haven't won a single battle without shedding blood."

"I know that, Blazel," Kailaine stated.

"For us, we're planning to build a Chaos Gate that'll take us directly from Popstar to Crystal Star instantly to rescue the people that have been kidnapped by these so-called Zero Knights, and it's going along well," Blazel continued. "Listen, this is our only chance to end this madness for good. Once the gate is done, we're heading straight for Crystal Star if we finish ahead of you all. I'm counting on you, princess."

"I know that already, but thanks for that," She giggles. "Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you all tomorrow if possible, and I should apologize once it's over. Well, good night, everyone." The phone clicked instantly off. That ends the call.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say," Tuff stated. "I was not expecting this to happen at all! The pressure on Kirby and the others will definitely be harder than before."

"I agree, but on the bright side, the princess and Adeline are free earlier than expected!" Tiff smiled. "We should go tell everyone tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pooped yet still glad about it. Maybe I ate too much of the king's diet burgers, diet fries and diet blood milkshake," Escargoon groaned. I guess I forgot to mention that the food had laxatives in them; he's not gonna get no sleep tonight.

"Well, let's just hope that nothing can go wrong from here, for now, I suppose," Blazel smiled.

This was one hell of an adventure so far with some plot holes and such, but as a whole, this was one of Kirby's Bizarre Adventures, to say the least. And so, the fate of this adventure instantly changed within a turn of a page.

With the knowledge right now, our heroes will venture into Techno Star and confront the usual; expect some kind of twist to occur there. Speaking of which, I forgot to mention, do you remember the incident known as Planet Robobot?

A hint here: the events in the recent and previous acts are all connected to that particular planet. Hidden programs and such should give you an idea of what the next arc is all about.

* * *

...

" **All systems check… Fatal Success Complete, Mrs. Haltmann."**

" **Perfect… now all that's left is to wait for them to arrive here… it's time to commence the VR Project at once… I'll give that native one hell of a show… kehehehe… come and get some, Pinky… if you can…"**

I don't like the sound of that…

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _End of Episode 5!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Summary:**

 **At least I didn't go over 10,000 words this time, thank god. I think I need to do that more often in the future. Besides that, I hope you liked this arc's ending or at least satisfied with it. Yeah, it was kinda troubling to figure out how to write this out exactly, and I was supposed to finish this last Friday, but other things came up, not to mention that it's almost the end of the school year; I'd better hurry in case I have to return my laptop. Just saying…**

 **Still, I'll admit it does kinda seem pointless, but apparently I can't leave that hanging there, you know? But it was worth it in the end, right? Although I did the first part of the chapter, I had no intention of making that the main focus here. I did need to have these parts connect in some way, however. Nonetheless, some questions are explained or alluded to an answer, and I decided to introduce the last two knights in the fray while I was at it.**

 **Anyway, I thought I'd include one of Kaila's recent memories as it explained how Crystal Chaos affected her personally and emotionally up until she talks it out with Blazel, who does his best to cheer her up and succeeds. Mainly, it leads up to when it was announced they would head to Popstar, so that's what happened before the incident occurred. Hope you liked that development between them.**

 **Finally, it takes us back to the aftermath of Zetsubō No Chisei on Popstar. It does seem like a filler at this point, but I assure you, what happens on Popstar is very important to later events of this story, and you just read about one of the future plot events said to take place. Just be wary, okay? By the way, I hope you backtrack and reread the fourth and fifth chapter arcs again because specific events are actually tied to Chapter 6's arc as well as the last scene just now mentioned. What happens next is a secret for now; you should be able to piece together the information from those two specific chapters and get an idea of the next chapter's crisis.**

 **With that, I'll take my leave here; let me know your thoughts in this chapter in your reviews and tell me what I have to improve on. I could use some advice here and then. Anyway, take care and see you soon!**


End file.
